The Emperor
by The Omnipresent Sage
Summary: Hiruzen made a choice, instead of hiding the truth from Naruto, he told him about his mother, the Uzumaki clan. Years Later, the Uzumaki clan has revived, the nations are tense. A great change is coming in the ninja world and the once forgotten clan will drive it. AU. Strong, Seal master Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my new story. It starts of during Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya but because there are certain events that don't happen as they did in cannon, I will start with a flash back that changed things.**

 **Prologue**

Hiruzen stopped by the door at Naruto's apartment. He placed the plastics he held down and knocked. Not twice but five times. There was no response. He was certain though, that Naruto was somewhere inside the building. He opened the door and walked in. It was always unlocked. There was a sign of danger painted at the door. Someone had put it there. Naruto never bothered to remove it, neither did he. But at least no one would dare walk inside the place. So Naruto never locked it. Not a night. Not when he was running through the village. Not when he was in the forest of death.

The place was cold. And eerily silent. Hiruzen shivered slightly. He should be used to this. But this was his ritual every time he came here. He'd brought in a TV, just maybe to give it some life, but Naruto hardly used it. One day he would turn it on and leave it on a news channel. When he comes back, it is going to be on the same channel, remote still where he left it.

He didn't bother saying anything any more.

The Sandaime walked over to the small kitchen. The apartment wasn't the best. But it had everything. He had made sure of it. Still, this wouldn't mean much. Even if he bought a large fridge, with Naruto by himself, it would only have ramen inside. The damn villagers wouldn't sell him food. They wouldn't sell him anything. Since they couldn't touch him, they thought death by starvation was one way to go about. To some, it was just the fear of losing customers. Who wanted to buy in the same shop as the Kyubi brat?

Shaking his head, Hiruzen silently unloaded the grocery and packed it in the fridge and cupboards. He did this every month. Perhaps it was his punishment for the way things have gone. But if he didn't do it, Naruto wouldn't eat decent food. At least the blond ate. He could cook. He had taught him how to cook.

Once he was done, Hiruzen looked around: it was always tidy. Naruto was clean. He was a miserable lonely child, but at least he cleaned up his place. That was at least something good. But not something that made him smile. There were still many problems that didn't look like they were going to go away. And there wasn't much he could do about it.

To feel so powerless to change things… Hiruzen had never been so frustrated and he was called the professor. He had learned every fire based jutsu in the fire country. He had solved many puzzles, and yet, Naruto's life was one he could not solve. No matter what he said, the villagers would undo it with their glares and blatant whispers of contempt.

Minato would be so disappointed.

He walked over to Naruto's bedroom. It was a one bedroom apartment. There was no sense of life. The door wasn't fully closed. Slowly, he opened it – it made a creeping sound. He cursed. But when he walked in, there was Naruto sitting by the window. A small boy: no more than five years 11 months old. His knee was raised, his other leg inside with his back leaning against the window frame. His eyes were cast outside.

He had been here all this time. Just silent. Just never reacting. When did it start? How did it even come to this point? Naruto had been happy. He had smiled and laughed. But these days, he rarely went outside. He spent most time sitting by the window, motionless, as if dead.

It pained him.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen forced a smile as he walked over the child. His tone was gentle. Naruto didn't react until he stopped by the window. Hiruzen touched the blond on the shoulder. He almost startled him. "Lost in thought?"

Naruto faced the Third for a moment. There wasn't much on his face. He looked at the plastic on the Third's hands. Clothes. He did need some of them. Once more, he looked outside the window. There wasn't much to look at. Just happy people. Sending glares whenever they saw him.

"Is it that time of the month already?" Naruto finally spoke. His tone was quiet, slow. Month-end: the time for an allowance, new food. And to open the tin he hid his savings. The Sandaime gave him more than enough. It was a pity he couldn't spend it all even if he wanted. Most shop shops had a sign that said we don't sell to demons.

Hiruzen nodded. "I brought you something…"

Naruto had to turn around to look at the Sandaime. His tone had been filled with excitement. It was obvious from his eyes that he was holding himself from exploding with the news. Naruto grew curious. Maybe even hopeful.

"I've never seen you so excited unless you're reading that book you keep hidden in your robes, Jiji…" Naruto said… he couldn't keep out the curiosity in his tone. "Are you finally going to let me see?"

Hiruzen coughed. He placed the plastic he held down. And then knelt. Naruto then turned over to him and stood facing him. He had done it automatically without any urging. The Third placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders. His lips twisted upside down. He was apologetic.

"I'm sorry for not having done this earlier, Naruto…" he stared into those confused blue orbs for a moment before pulling Naruto into a tight hug. "I am sorry."

Naruto stiffened sharply. He wasn't used to this. His personal space – intruded. When the Sandaime didn't let go, his hands slowly moved and he wrapped them around the old man. Warmth. It was a beautiful feeling. He pulled tighter to get more of it. He buried face on the Sandaime's shoulder, enjoying the warmth.

It was at moments like this that something he couldn't explain occurred to his heart. His eyes usually water. But the feeling was good. He didn't always get it. But it was good. He couldn't explain it but he didn't dislike it, even though it nearly brought him to tears.

"You're going to suffocate me, Naruto… I'm still an old man…" the Sandaime said with a chuckle before pulling away.

Naruto smiled. Yes, he smiled. It was an embarrassed smile. "S-sorry…" he murmured.

Hiruzen was happy to see that smile. He cherished it for a moment. There was truly hope. Not all was lost. Yes, there was hope. "Listen very carefully, Naruto. You are not going to tell anyone what I am going to tell you, and you will not show anyone what I am about to give you…" he paused. "Do you understand me?"

Naruto didn't have anyone he could tell. He had no friends. He didn't have family. He was alone in this world. Maybe he could tell the old man at the ramen stand but that was that. Yet, he was confused. Why would the old man say he couldn't tell anyone when he had no one to tell?

It wasn't by design of an obsession with solitude. He had tried. He has wasted so many hours and days chasing friends. Even if he made them for a couple of minutes, their mothers would come and drag them away. 'Don't play with him, don't talk to him.' They would say. It hurt him. It seriously wounded him.

The last friends he had made tricked him. They saw he was too eager to make friends and then tricked him. They had sent him to the forest of death. He should have known with the danger signs on the fences, he should have known when they laughed with madness when he crawled under the fence but he had been eager. The forest had nearly killed him. The Sandaime hadn't been amused. He had told him what happened. He had explained things and then swore those boys would never become shinobi.

And they never did.

Naruto had stopped trying. He had stopped. He had seen the ugliness of people. It terrified him. And he didn't want to experience it again.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me, Naruto?"

Naruto quickly nodded. "Yes…" he said firmly.

Hiruzen smiled. "It will do your life harm if you tell anyone. I can't risk that Naruto. I cannot risk anything happening to you."

There was the chance that people would make connections. No, they would make connections. He wasn't worried about the Yondaime's enemies. He was worried about the villagers. They could reject the truth and try to harm Naruto for claiming otherwise. It wouldn't be pretty.

He took out a picture from his robes. It wasn't framed. He handed it over to Naruto who grasped it with both his hands. He was trembling. "That Naruto, is a picture of your mother. She was carrying you when it was taken. Like I told you, she died during the Kyubi rampage."

Mother? Mother? His mother? Her hair was red. It was that crimson colour. Dangerous colour. He was blond. Naruto didn't question it. For the first time in his cold brutal life filled with loneliness and contempt, Naruto had a mother. He had a mother. He wasn't the spawn of a demon. He wasn't the Kyubi. He was born of this woman. This beautiful woman.

The picture. He held it against his raging heart and walked over to his bed. He sat down. He had a mother. Those words repeated a thousand times inside his head. Until. Until tears rolled over his eyes. He made sure he didn't water the picture. Naruto felt happy. He felt relieved. He felt as if something had closed in his heart.

Hiruzen took out a shirt from the clothes he brought. He looked at the Uzumaki symbol for a moment before nodding his head. If it was going to bring Naruto happiness, then he would do it. He sat beside the blond, but didn't say anything. Not until a couple of minutes passed. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Hell, an Anbu even came before him to tell him there was an urgent meeting with his advisors but he brushed it off. It could wait. He had much more important matters to deal with.

"Her name was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki."

The same name as his. Uzumaki. Naruto stared at his mother. But he listened to the Sandaime Hokage attentively. He didn't want to miss anything.

"Most of your clothes have this symbol. You can see it even in Konoha's Jonin vests at the back. This is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Your clan, Naruto. Your mother's clan. Before you get hopeful, there are no more Uzumakis out there. At least as far as I know. Your ancestral home. The home where your mother came from was destroyed during the Second shinobi world war." He went on to tell Naruto the fame of the Uzumaki clan, its history with the Senju clan. He told the blond most things.

It wasn't a happy thing since the clan was destroyed and Uzu was nothing more than just ruins. But he believed it would give Naruto a sense of belonging. No matter what people say to him, he would know he came from some where and his mother once belonged to a prestigious clan.

"Jiji… will you take me to Uzu? I want to see it. I want to see it!" He said those words with hope and excitement.

Hiruzen frowned. But he didn't let it show to Naruto. Perhaps if he saw it, he would fully believe. It was one thing to be told about something than seeing it yourself. "I will clear my calendar and take you there… but …" he pressed his index finger on his lips. "Don't tell anyone about it. When we go, it will be just the two of us. No one in this village will know."

Naruto nodded vigorously. He would not tell a soul.

 **End**

Naruto had his eyes closed, standing on a tree branch in the middle of a forest, feeling the pressure of the wind. When it came to hiding his presence, Jiraiya was a master. To suggest that the perverted geezer learned this trade in order to peep would not be far off. Jiraiya had perfected jutsus for his lustful desires. He could deprive himself of sleep trying to figure out the defences of a hot spring that that was locked away to hide from perverts such as him.

He didn't open his eyes when the Sannin flashed on behind him, in mid-air. His right foot blasting the airwaves as it moved towards the back of his head. On his left hand, Naruto held a kunai before ducking under the fast coming kick. The moment it went above him, his body twisted in blinding fashion while he leapt into the air, getting away from the tree branch.

Jiraiya grinned as Naruto faced him. He could see the kunai on his left hand. Naruto was deadly precise with those. It was always coated with chakra. Without blinking, the blond flung the kunai. The hand movements weren't extreme. It just seemed as if he was flicking it. But the speed in which it travelled was dangerously fast. The grin on his lips disappeared.

The toad Sage bent his body backwards, his head facing the heavens as the kunai blasted past him. He felt the wind brush his face as it went by. The kunai hit a tree, blasting past it.

Jiraiya didn't have the time adjust his body as Naruto flashed above him, a Rasengan on the palm of his right hand. He cursed the blond's speed. The Rasengan was slammed into his chest. When it connected, the Sannin exploded into puff of smoke.

"Katon: Fire Dragon's Breath!" Jiraiya breathed out a stream of crimson blames from his month. He was standing on the ground, looking up as the flames rushed up towards Naruto was who still floating in mid-air, body positioned slightly horizontal after the momentum of his Rasengan.

Looking at the incoming flames. Naruto moved his right hand across his chest. He closed his eyes, and then snapped his fingers. A wave of his chakra was released from this fingers. It was invisible to the naked eye. The wave covered a certain distance and but what it did was blast the oxygen away. The effect lasted for no more than two seconds.

The flames that had been coming towards him simply died off, just like that. It was the weakness of flames. They needed oxygen to burn. Regardless of power and speed, as long as there was no oxygen, the flames would not burn.

Ah, he loved his jutsu.

"You're wide open!" Jiraiya announced. He was on Naruto's right side, still in mid-air. There was no more warning when his left right foot slammed onto Naruto's shoulder, sending the blond flying away.

As the force of the kick carried him, Naruto avoided wincing. Jiraiya's physical attacks carried a brutal kind of strength.

He flipped several times with his senses fully functioning. As he was about to pass a tree branch, he stretched out both his hands and grabbed it. He attempted to swing forward but Jiraiya once again appeared. The Sannin was right in front of him, the man punched him on his chest. When the brutal punch connected, Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya frowned before flashing away.

He landed on the ground and leaned against a tree trunk. His eyes flashed open when he sensed something coming in fast. He couldn't react when a kunai went through on his right, it cut slightly his cheek before piercing through the trunk of the tree.

Jiraiya sweated as blood dripped from his cheek. His heart pounded a bit with relief. That could have opened his skull had it been intended to do so.

"You're getting destructed." Naruto was in front of the Sannin. His right foot weaving through the air before slamming on the his chest. The attack planted the Sannin against the tree.

With his foot still connected with Jiraiya's chest, Naruto formed a small Rasengan in the blink of an eye. As he retreated his foot, he was driving the jutsu towards Jiraiya's chest. The Sannin dropped to the ground and Naruto's jutsu collided with the trunk of the tree, breaking it.

As the tree began to fall, Jiraiya did a leg sweep, making Naruto off balance and start to fall backwards. The Sannin flashed above the blond. Naruto quickly crossed both his hands above him as the back of Jiraiya's right foot came crashing towards his face. His defence held firmly and Naruto quickly grabbed Jiraiya's foot. He balanced himself quickly before spinning around in quick motions.

He flung Jiraiya towards a tree. "Futon: Wind Bullet!" He spat out a bullet of wind from his mouth. The bullet hit Jiraiya on his chest and propelled him further backwards. His back crashed into a tree with a sickening thud.

Naruto was right before him, not easing up on his attack. He held a sword, coated with wind chakra. He swung it horizontally and seemingly cut through both Jiraiya and the tree, but the Sannin turned into a log.

Jiraiya was behind Naruto, crashing down. His hands were held together, creating a giant fist. The slammed the hammer down with all his strength, hitting Naruto on his right shoulder. The force caused Naruto to fall to his knees, dropping his sword as his hand trembled and throbbed painfully.

The Sannin wasn't done: the moment he touched down, he lifted his right foot, kicking Naruto on the back of his head. It was brutal. It forced Naruto to hit the trunk of the tree he'd just cut with his forehead. A sense of dizziness gripped his mind for a moment as his vision blurred. Birds chirped for a second.

Jiraiya grabbed him and then lifted him up into the air. The Sannin was holding him up by His throat. Just one hand. "Shall we call an end to it?"

"Too soon." Naruto muttered.

He moved quickly. Both his hands grabbed Jiraiya's arm. He put so much pressure on his fingers that he stopped the flow of blood and Jiraiya's grip loosened. His legs moved up and he wrapped them around Jiraiya's arm.

The Sannin cursed loudly before slamming Naruto on the ground. There was a loud boom as Naruto crashed with his back. But he didn't let go. He even started twisting the arm.

Jiraiya started tapping on the ground comically before yelling. "Naruto you are going to break my hand!"

"Do something about it!" Naruto yelled back. Careless of Jiraiya's pain.

"You shitty brat, if you break my hand, I won't be able to do research properly! That is worse than death!"

Naruto shrugged. "It will save you from pain and women will have their dignity back."

Jiraiya cursed once more and used his free hand to form a hand seal. His hair stretched and wrapped around Naruto. He strangled the blond, forcing him to let him go. Once free, he hurled the blond away.

Naruto flipped several times before touching the ground with both his hands, trying to stop the momentum. Once he stopped, an earth spike burst from the ground. It was sharp, and dangerously moving towards his chest. Naruto propelled his body backwards by pushing chakra into his fingers to push himself.

The spike missed him, just by a whisker.

Jiraiya expected this: he was upon the blond. Twisting as he moved, he channelled chakra onto his fight foot and then slammed it on Naruto's face. The kick picked the blond off the ground but before he could do anywhere, Jiraiya grabbed his right foot and then twisted him up before hurling him towards a tree.

Naruto didn't have enough room to balance his body and so he crashed into the tree with his back. The Sannin appeared in front of him, driving his punch towards his chest.

Jiraiya sensed a spike of chakra and tried to retreat: the blond burst into a swirl of hundreds of small wind blades. He landed a distance away, but before he could even glance at the damage, he felt the air leave his lungs.

Naruto was standing just away from him, with a bleeding face but he was sucking all the oxygen away. It became harder to breath for Jiraiya. He fell on his knees, clutched his chest, his mouth hung open. He was going to pass out.

There was no relief when it stopped; Naruto kicked him on his forehead with a wind enhanced kick. He guessed it was payback for his earlier kick. Jiraiya felt his head tremble violently. His vision blurred as dizziness took over. He didn't even feel it when he hit a tree with his back. His senses came back when something slammed into his gut, causing him to spit out saliva while falling on his knees, hands on his gut. The attacks were enhanced with wind. It wasn't like Tsunade but they did the damage.

Naruto fell down on his butt, his breathing laboured. He wiped out the blood on his face and then fell on his back. He needed to rest.

Once the pain was over, Jiraiya leaned against a tree trunk and looked at his hand. It was bleeding with several cuts. He applied his medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding. The cuts were not deep, so they closed.

After a couple of moments of silence, he looked at Naruto. His right hand still ached from that lock. The blond was improving. He was getting better and better by each month. This training trip had been the best option for Naruto. If they hadn't done this, he wouldn't have gotten closer to his godson, he wouldn't be producing another shinobi who would surpass him.

It was still early days but one day, Naruto would surpass him. He would be better than him. Jiraiya was honestly proud. Minato had been a genius but Naruto had potential and he used it to his advantage. He knew his potential. The blond was also willing to learn.

"I'm no longer taking it easy on you…" Jiraiya more or less grumbled. The last hits had been unpleasant. It has been quite a while since someone managed to hit him so hard.

"I told you to bring your A game, even Senjutsu if possible."

"I'd kill you with Senjutsu."

"And I am soon going to cripple you if you're not careful." Naruto retorted.

Jiraiya frowned. That was true. He couldn't deny it. It wasn't the arrogance speaking. It was a fact. Before their training ends, Naruto was most likely going to leave him bedridden for a couple of days. They did fight with the intention to kill. There was no friendly. You could break a leg. It was part of the training. Part of fighting experience. More than anyone, Jiraiya knew the experience was important for survival.

"Your reflexes are good and your speed has improved. But you need to stop leaving gaps between your attacks." Jiraiya lectured. "You also leave yourself open each time you snap your fingers."

"It is only for a second. When fighting against normal shinobi, I can recover quickly."

"Don't take comfort in that. You will fight people even faster than me. If they are faster, they will attack on that lapse of concentration. If you cannot work around the problem, it is best you leave that jutsu for emergencies."

"I think that would be best…" Naruto said before going silent for a moment. "It requires maximum concentration and I must stop breathing monetarily. For you it might be seconds but for me, it is like minutes."

"Well, we can't take away the fact that the jutsu is a work of genius. It basically makes the Fire Element useless against you…" Jiraiya smiled. "When are you going to broaden your arsenal? You can't be satisfied with just wind. That aside, wind is weak against some elements. You must always be ready to adapt to any change and using different elements helps in this regard."

"I can work something out with Fire. Given my extensive knowledge of the element, using fire based jutsus for me should require minimal effort…" Naruto said getting up.

"I will send a letter to Tsunade for her to send us some scrolls with fire based jutsus…" he said while getting. "Come on, let us go back to the town…" he looked at himself and frowned. "This is going to drive away customers."

"Don't flatter yourself; you're not pleasant to look at even when you are clean."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. "Neither are you." He spat.

Naruto shrugged. "I have never been pleasant to look at. I have accepted that…" he said indifferently. "But you seem to be struggling with denial. You should sit in a dark corner and repeat after yourself, 'I'm not pleasant to look at, I'm not pleasant to look at.' I know it will finally click in."

Jiraiya didn't ease on his glare. The cold dark humour. Sometimes Jiraiya questioned Naruto's sanity. But He knew there was no harm. He was used to it. They would be laughing any moment. It has always been like this. At least he was with his godson. Who else did he have? The Sandaime was gone and that had truly shattered the blond. The old man was everything to Naruto. And when he died, without saying a word to him, Naruto has suffered.

And then there was Sasuke. The cursed Uchiha. Thinking of him made Jiraiya angry. Well, not since they left Konoha has Naruto brought up the subject. Not once, not ever. Hell, the blond didn't even talk about Konoha. And Jiraiya didn't push. He was getting close; there was no need to venture into territories Naruto didn't want to touch. But he understood that they couldn't ignore it forever. They would have to talk about it because sooner or later, they would have to return to Konoha.

"You could at least try to be nice you know… my heart isn't that strong anymore…" He said with mock misery, feigning to be hundred years old.

"Old people are locked up in their homes…" Naruto said. He sighed and stared into the heavens. "What do you think is up in the sky where we cannot see, sensei?"

Jiraiya cast his eyes into the clear sky: he stared for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think there is anything there. I don't think there is life there."

"Interesting isn't it?" Naruto said.

"What?"

"You say there is no life there, but up in there is where this world receives its life. If the heavens do not make clouds for rain, the trees, the animals, the grass, these things will die. The rivers will eventually run dry and people will be next… there is no life there, and yet, it is where we receive our lives."

Once again, Jiraiya looked into the sky. He couldn't argue with the blond on that note. One thing he has noted about the blond was that he was deeply knowledgeable about many things. And he knew how to apply his knowledge. Perhaps it was the wisdom he gained from spending much time with the Sandaime Hokage. When you spend time people, something about them also rubs off you.

"That is nature…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, nature: so beautiful, calming and yet it can be so dangerous. I like nature." He said before changing the subject. "I have been curious, you have no shame, have you ever tried peeping on Tsunade?"

Jiraiya's body froze. "Yes…" it was more of a whimper than anything.

He could never forget that memory. He still had those wounds from the beating she had dished on him. He fought with the crazy side of him that said it was worth it because he had nearly died that die – literally. Tsunade had pummelled him hard. She had broken so many bones… the pain. Worse, she healed him after doing it and then threatened to beat him into the brink of his life again if he tried it once more. Well, those had been younger days. He could escape now, but he wouldn't dare try it again. He had learned his lesson.

"Judging by that response, you must have received quite the beating."

"You don't know half of it…" Jiraiya said with his eyes closed. He swallowed hard to banish the memory. "She nearly killed me. Since then, I say anything to her but never again. Never again…"

"But you did see, right?" Naruto glanced at the Sannin. "It must have been something else. She must have been a very delicate young lady when she was younger."

"She was…" Jiraiya said. "She is still beautiful…" he added.

Naruto didn't comment on that. He just nodded.

Without much being said, the two headed back to the town. The walk was silent, both in their thoughts. Jiraiya was thinking about what they had to do next while Naruto was thinking about certain things in his life. Once they reached their motel, Jiraiya took a shower and changed his clothes. There was no need to rest for the Sannin – he was going out and likely not to return for the night.

Naruto didn't question it. He knew what the Sannin was going to do. They had chosen this Town because of its fun activities. There were casinos, brothels. Jiraiya's kind of hunting ground. He loved places like this. He always danced with joy when he thought of what kind of material he was going to gain through his peeping work or getting drunk with young girls who giggled and laughed hysterically whilst he tells them his legendary stories.

The man walked out of the bathroom, already grinning madly. You could see it in his eyes, his body language. He was going to have fun. Well, the past four days had been spent training vigorously. The man probably felt he needed to reward himself.

Jiraiya contained himself and walked over to the window. He opened it and then turned back to face Naruto. "We are going to leave this town in the next couple of days." He said a bit seriously.

They never stayed at one place for too long. The longest they had stayed was two months, they were always moving around, seeing different places. Sometimes they didn't even camp with people. They would stay in the middle of nowhere. For survival, it was hunting. They always made sure there was water close if they were going to camp in the middle of nowhere.

"We have stayed long enough and I am certain that by tomorrow, you'll no longer be able to walk in the streets without women chasing after you along with their husbands."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. It had happened at their last village. It hadn't been fun and he had been forced to depart early. He was surely not going to return to that village again. He would be burnt on a stake like a witch if he returned to that place. There were wanted posters of him in good spots. "And whose fault was it that I was nearly killed?"

Naruto shrugged. "You left without giving me money for food. What was I supposed to eat?"

"You're a man… you need to make a plan and you didn't have to expose me like that!"

"I wouldn't need to make a plan if I wasn't forced to use my money to bail us out after you lost your wallet when running away from one of your conquests."

Jiraiya smiled. Remembering that day, ah, that had been truly a good day. That woman had assets as big as Tsunade's. She was just sitting there in the water, never minding her nudity, doing things to herself. Jiraiya had never been quite pleased. "Anyway…" he fought the blush gracing his cheeks. "When I come back, you must be ready. I will look for a mission you can do. This time, it will have to be difficult."

Naruto sighed, "So, you'll be gone for a couple of days."

The Sannin nodded. He took out his wallet and stared at his money. He glanced at Naruto and then his money. He frowned. If he didn't give enough, Naruto was going to hunt him down and ruin things for him. He counted a few bills and put them down. "I put enough for food and some fun…" he finished with a grin. With that, he jumped out of the window and was gone.

Naruto shook his head and walked over to the window. He leaned against the window while sitting down, his right foot close to his chest with his left touching the floor inside. He rested his right hand on his knee and stared down at the streets.

This was his comfort zone. How many days has he seen, sitting like this? He couldn't remember. They were too many to count. Almost all days he had a window, he performed this ritual. The streets filled with people: Mothers walking with their daughters; boys chasing each other; drunkards, walking past with a stench that turned people away. He saw this scene almost every day. Yet he was never tired of seeing it.

The past sixteen years of his life have never been dull. There was always something happening. Had it not been for the old man, it would have been chaotic at best, but when he saw those mothers, he remembered his own mother: the woman who gave birth to him. Now he knew he had a father. The Sandaime had left it as his last revelation before he died: A painful experience that had been. Losing the one you loved; the one who saved your sanity.

Jiraiya had come in, talked to Tsunade and he was taken out of the village after a couple of months of misery and solitude. For more than two years now, he has been running around the Elemental Nations with the Sannin. He has seen many things. Many people, the shamefulness of Jiraiya and he had learned to drink. He had learned to speak to women. He was still young, but his body was growing fast. Then again, the old man had always ensured that he ate healthy.

After an hour, a bird flew over to Naruto and landed on his right shoulder. He stood up and walked over to a small wooden table in the wide room and sat on a cushion. He took the scroll it carried and the bird flew over to the window. It stood there, is if standing watch. It always did that each time it came.

Naruto opened the small scroll and channelled chakra through it. Another scroll appeared in a puff of smoke – it was another storage scroll. He channelled chakra on the seal and then five mountains of papers appeared in a puff of smoke. He blinked – work. It always came for him wherever he was.

For five hours straight, without a break or anything, Naruto worked through the papers. Once done, he sealed them in the scroll and snapped his fingers. The small bird flew over to the table. He wrapped the small paper on the container on its leg. "Do you need something to eat?"

It nodded its head as if it could understand his words. Naruto smiled and stood up. He returned with a small cup of water and fresh bread. The bird ate and then drank. "If you drank, I'd give you some sake as thank you…"

The bird seemed to shake its head as if to say, 'alcohol? No thank you.'

Naruto laughed. "Safe journey…" he said. The bird made a sound before flying away.

The sun was already setting, it would be night soon. He couldn't sit here forever, he would lose his mind. Naruto went over to clean himself and then changed his clothes. Once done, he took a nap. By the time he woke up, it was dark outside. He pocketed the bills Jiraiya left him and put his hands on his pockets before walking out.

He was already familiar with the town. He knew where to go, but it usually depended on where the wind was blowing. His mind wasn't focused on the road head, so he only blinked when he stopped at a bar. He could hear the musing blasting from inside, voices of male and females. Miserable people having fun and happy people expressing their joy. To be human, to be alive. People came here.

There was a guard at the entrance. It was to guard against children walking inside. The young ones had a rebellious streak about them. They liked the joys of the adults. The forbidden ecstasy always seemed to be too attracting to humans. Naruto just still sixteen, still under age, but he was a shinobi. Those rules didn't apply. When the large man saw his headband, he merely grunted and opened way for him.

The insides were dimly lit. The noise was too much. But those who complained about it shouldn't be here in the first place. They should be at home sleeping or reading night stories to their kids. If you couldn't handle the pressure, just stay away from it, or so a certain lady had told him.

Naruto went towards the bar. He didn't sit; he looked around and saw a free table by a corner. It was dark and you couldn't see clearly. It was his perfect place. He ordered four bottles. Once they came, he took two cups and walked over to his little corner.

Solitude

The alcohol

Ah, the perfect combination to drown in bitterness.

 **Konoha**

It has been two and half years since Naruto left the village and still, there was no mention from Jiraiya on when they would return. Her friend hadn't even been returning. He sent letters every now and then, but he never showed up. Even now, she was looking at his letter. She was going to write for him to show up before her. Tsunade missed them. She really did miss the two. They had brought her back to this village and now they were running around in the Elemental Nation without her – her old life. She hoped that Jiraiya wasn't teaching Naruto how to gamble.

She had permitted them to go away because Naruto hadn't been the most happiest of people. He was miserable. The Sandaime's death had affected him deeply and from what she had learned was that the old man had been the only person he talked to before he made a couple of friends at the academy. It hadn't been easy and that only happened in his last year.

Jiraiya said he was fine. But she was a bit concerned. He was family in a way. He was the son of Kushina, someone who had been from her grandmother's clan and someone who was close to the old woman. She wasn't the one who was by Mito when she died; it had been Kushina – Naruto's mother. So, she did consider him family.

Tsunade placed the letter on top of her desk and tapped her fingers.

"Something, wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked quietly.

The slug princess glanced at the pinkette. She had grown. Well, she had trained her well. But she was still obsessed with Sasuke. That rotten child. He had been spoiled rotten. From what she knew, Tsunade didn't understand why the villagers adored him. She didn't see why girls liked him. He had a cold personality and he was rude. Did the girls really like him like that? If someone said they had been brainwashed, Tsunade wouldn't disagree. Sakura had been willing to throw a fit if someone said bad things about her beloved.

The damned Uchiha

"No…" Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "I'm just worried about Naruto. It has been two and a half years now and from Jiraiya's letters, they are still training. He is even requesting scrolls to continue with Naruto's training…" she explained with a frown.

Naruto: her teammate. The boy she'd been cruel to in their days. At some point, even Sasuke had yelled at her and told her that she didn't understand anything. She didn't know anything. Sakura had been hurt but she hadn't understood why Sasuke gave her that reaction. Now she did. She had been cruel to him. She never acted like a teammate. There were good memories but her attitude towards Naruto bothered her these days when she looked back at it.

Perhaps it was because now she understood things about him. She knew his story. She knew why he got along with Sasuke. They were both lonely people. They both didn't have anyone. And she had mocked Naruto for not having parents. Sasuke didn't have them either, but she had considered that his had died. Naruto had never known his. He was an orphan but she never considered Sasuke as an orphan, but he was in the same boat as Naruto.

"How is he?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Jiraiya never explains in detail but he is fine…" Tsunade said a bit bitterly.

Sakura was surprised at the realization. "So he has never sent you a letter..?"

Tsunade nodded. "No… not even one, not since he left. I have only been hearing from Jiraiya. If this continues, I will order them to come back…" she said firmly. She didn't say anything as Shizune walked into the office, holding more stacks of papers. She frowned. "Why do you have to bring that load now, I just finished another one."

"It is going to pile up if I leave it…" Shizune said calmly. "There is also this…"she said handing a report to Tsunade.

The Godaime looked at the report for a moment before frowning. Troubling news: she didn't need it now. She closed it and put in on the drawer on her desk. She handled the letter from Jiraiya to Shizune. "Please make sure you get everything in the list, I need to send them to Jiraiya."

Shizune looked at the list. She left quietly without saying another word to Tsunade.

Once Shizune was gone, Sakura took the opportunity to ask. "Anything on Sasuke?" She asked hopefully. Her eyes widened, she didn't want to miss anything on Tsunade's face.

Tsunade shook her head. "Still nothing. Well, he is with Orochimaru… he is rather difficult to track down…" she frowned. "But we must find him. The time is coming for Orochimaru to change bodies and if we don't act, he might take Sasuke's body. That will be over for the Uchiha."

"Sasuke-kun won't let that happen!" Sakura said firmly. When Tsunade merely stared at her, she sunk down a bit and became nervous, and worried. "Do you think he will?"

"That is the only reason Orochimaru gave him the cursed seal…"Tsunade said. "That aside, Naruto did say Sasuke said he was going to sell his soul to the devil to get the power to kill his brother. If it means giving his body to Orochimaru to kill, Itachi, then he might do it. I wouldn't even be surprised if Orochimaru manages to twist Sasuke into allowing him to get his revenge for him."

For a moment, Sakura's body froze. If that happened, she would never see her beloved. He would become Orochimaru. They really had to find him. If Tsunade wasn't winning, she would look herself. "Can't you ask Jiraiya-sama to do something?"

"I didn't want to burden him but it looks like I don't have a choice." Tsunade said.

 **Four days after Jiraiya left Naruto**

It was in the afternoon when Jiraiya returned. He found Naruto sitting motionlessly by the window. Perhaps it was something they had in common, but he never sat there like he was dead. Naruto never even used the window like the door. Never ever. Jiraiya had never seen it. Even when he was sitting there and had to go out, he would out through the door. It was strange, but Jiraiya never questioned.

"That took you long enough…" Naruto said without turning to face the Sannin.

"I'd stepped out of the town to receive some information." Jiraiya said as he sat down next to Naruto. He had his back leaning against the wall, the blond on his left side. "You know my network is very busy."

"I know, you sometimes leave for a month chasing shadows…" Naruto responded. He glanced down at the Sannin for a moment. "What did you discover this time?"

Jiraiya realized, there was no hint of curiosity. Naruto was rather good at it. He was never too eager to learn anything. Even when he was asking things considered secrets, he never showed you how interested he was. Sometimes it made it difficult to tell if he was serious or not. Jiraiya had learned to just share or say he didn't have to know. If Naruto was asking, he wanted to know.

"It is about Uzu…" he looked up, to see Naruto's reaction – there was nothing out of fashion.

"My ancestral home…" Naruto said a bit lazily.

There were many rumours going on about the land of Whirlpools. The village had been reborn, but no one knew who did it and how it came to be. Suddenly one day, people just heard the rumours and the Wave country confirmed it because they traded with the village. What bothered people was that the land was being led by the unknown – someone who was called the 'Emperor.' No one has seen him not even the people within the village.

"Considering how the village saw its end during the Second World War, I'm certain some people are very nervous." Naruto added, his blue eyes staring outside once more.

Jiraiya nodded. The village had been destroyed. It hadn't done anything to anyone. The Uzumaki's didn't fight in wars. They were a peaceful nation but yet, they were powerful. People were nervous about their power and ended up plotting their complete destruction. Now, there were just remnants of the clan. But with the village restored, did it mean that there were many other survivors of the clan out there and they had regrouped.

"Iwagakure is the one that is most agitated." Jiraiya said. "They are concerned because if really it is the Uzumaki, they might have an enemy with a grudge."

"That is one way to look at it." Naruto said.

Jiraiya raised an eye brow. He would not forget, Naruto was Uzumaki. Even though he didn't live there, it was still his ancestral home and his mother had come from there. "How would you look at it?"

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "My clan was peaceful, they did not support wars, and they did not fight. They were allies of Konoha but never partook in the wars. They didn't start trouble with anyone. They were hidden in their village, minding their own business, and yet some people felt threatened by them and decided to destroy them, what would you feel about that, sensei?"

There was no anger, no emotion, nothing in Naruto's tone. Again, Jiraiya couldn't tell what Naruto thought. As those blue orbs glanced back him, there was a hint of curiosity, in how he would respond to the question. "It is a difficult one but you cannot say that what Iwa and its allies was just. It was wrong in every sense of the word."

"Yet, nothing was done, not even by Konoha." Again, Naruto looked outside the window. "Our world isn't fair at times, sensei. People with power always do what they please. Sometimes 'right' is decided by those with power."

"I know that… believe me, I know…" there was bitterness in Jiraiya's tone. "This is why it is my desire to change this world." He said with burning passion.

"I admire your passion, sensei. I'm sure my father shared it as well."

"Of course…" Jiraiya said with a grin. "It is why he named you after the hero of my first book after all…"

"Ah, yes, that book. You said my father liked it… I think I like it as well…" perhaps for different reasons, but Naruto wouldn't say. "What would you have done in that situation, sensei? In a world you desire, would you have allowed Iwa and its allies to get away with what they did? Their action was nothing but a slaughter of innocents. I say this not because it is my clan, but looking at it as someone who has listened to your desires."

Jiraiya thought for a couple of moments before shaking his head. "I don't know, Naruto. Iwa would say they were justified and they wouldn't back down. Any thing would more forceful would result in bloodshed." He said. "But if you have listened me to, you will know that I still don't have answers."

Naruto nodded. "Which is indeed a pity…" the blond said. "What of Kiri? They are the one should be most worried."

"Kiri is a bit far and we don't generally go there. It was locked up in a civil war. But I heard that the war was over and that a new Kage has been named. I'll go there some time." Jiraiya said.

Naruto didn't say anything else on the subject; he just nodded and asked. "What is new in the information you received?"

"Nothing much… there are still many things we don't know. Getting inside is near impossible. I'd have to go there myself. But since it is something that will require time, I can't do it now. I would have to be away from you for a long time… and there are dangerous, spies get killed there…"Jiraiya explained lightly. "I want to focus on our training now. But I am checking Iwa's movements."

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing as things stand, but they are watching. I wouldn't bet against them preparing naval forces to prepare for an invasion if they feel they might be attacked."

"Kill them first before they kill you…" Naruto said.

It was the cold truth. Jiraiya could only grunt in response. "What would you do if it came to that?"

Naruto took his time before responding. "I don't know…" he said. "You said we'd do a mission when we leave…"

The Sannin nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked. "but let me correct you, I never said 'we.'"

Naruto looked at the Sannin curiously. "Why don't I like the sound of that…"

Jiraiya smiled. "There is nothing to worry about…"

 **Otogakure**

"Kukukukukukuku…" Orochimaru laughed with throbbing joy, seeing Sasuke fight. He was sitting on his throne.

The Uchiha was excelling and moving faster than he had anticipated. He had been right after all and the Uchiha was a good candidate. But then again, he was never wrong was he? He was usually right because he made calculated moves. Kimamaro had turned out a failure because of his illness but Sasuke was perfect. The Sharingan would finally be within his grasp and he would make sure that the body would last him.

It was a pity he could not sit Sasuke on a chair, strap him up and then begin to bisect him to an up close to what actually happened inside the Uchiha's body. Well, he just had to be patient. He would do it once he gained the body. He didn't have a problem with cutting himself up.

Orochimaru went through a fit of coughs coupled up with blood. He frowned. This body had reached its limits. He really needed another host. He couldn't move freely now. And very soon, he would be bedridden, unable to do anything.

Kabuto walked up to him, medicine. Dutifully, the nin gave him his medicine before glancing at Sasuke who was fighting in the hall. "He is improving splendidly…" he said. "Should we inform him of Naruto-kun's improvements as well?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Let us leave that for now. It might come in handy as a form of motivation…" he said. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

Kabuto nodded. "I've also found something interesting that you might like to know…" he said lifting up his glasses.

Orochimaru eyed Kabuto, was he being teased? If the man knew he was going to like it, why didn't he just say it? Kabuto was loyal but sometimes Orochimaru questioned it. He smiled. "What is it?"

"It was appears that Guren has once more surfaced in Uzushiogakure…"

Orochimaru blinked. "Oh…"

That was indeed an interesting piece of information. His former number two had vanished from him along with that boy. He hadn't bothered chasing after them because they were no longer useful. Guren had done what he needed her to do. Perhaps the only thing she could prove was that of danger to him was about what she knew. Well she has been gone for about a year now, and nothing has happened, so he thought he was safe. That aside, he hadn't thought she had gone to join another village.

"Well that could be troublesome since we don't know anything about the village…"Orochimaru finally said after weighing up his thoughts. "Have you sent someone?"

"Yes, but they didn't come back."

"Well well… it is interesting…" Orochimaru.

"I could go myself but at this point, I need to be by your side."

A bitter reminder that he did need Kabuto at this moment. His movements were limited and very soon, he wasn't going to be able to do any by himself. The medicine wasn't for anything but pain. He couldn't stop the rot. So long as his soul remained here, the body would continue to break apart and he would experience the pain. Why didn't Kabuto just leave him? He shook his head. He needn't think about such things.

"There is something I have prepared but I'd rather not use it unless there is no other choice… I am not going to be like this forever anyway but if Guren was here, I'd take her body and continue to nurture Sasuke-kun until he is ripe for the taking…" the Sannin said. "Call him."

Kabuto nodded and called Sasuke. The stoic looking Uchiha walked up to the two, his fully matured Sharingan glaring at the pathetic looking Sannin with so much coldness that it filled Orochimaru with joy. "What?"

"I have a mission for you."

"I'm finally leaving this cage…" Sasuke said as he accepted a scroll from Kabuto.

"Everything is in there…" Orochimaru said. "It is merely a test of your strength. I want to see if you can succeed smoothly before changing tactics for your training."

 **River Country**

Naruto sitting under a tree in a meditative position with his eyes firmly fixed on Jiraiya. The Sannin was sitting there with him. Plans were drawn on the ground. Naruto had already surveyed everything while Jiraiya watched. The Sannin hadn't commented and said he would not comment. Even if Naruto was making a mistake in something, he would not say anything, not until the mission was over. The Sannin had said he had to make sure no innocent person died and if it happened, he would have to live with it because that was what happened.

The village close to them was being occupied by criminals, scums who were here for the loot. The village of Takumi has sent for help and they had to remove the scums. Naruto had to do everything by himself. There were 30 enemies, but they were mostly just bandits. 10 were shinobi but nothing strong that would cause him trouble. The danger here was that he had to make sure that they didn't kill the village people. If he made the wrong move, they would kill them and the mission would be a failure.

The leaders of the group were all located in a small bar having a meeting – this was this was a perfect opportunity to strike: When all leaders were at one place. Seven were doing patrols around the village. He could easily handle those with his clones and silently as well. Five were guarding the daughter of the village leader who they were demanding a ransom for. These people were in different locations and he had to strike quickly.

The rest of the villagers were in their homes. They were told not to make moves. For some reason, Jiraiya had 'leaked' that Takumi had hired shinobi and he had to deal with people who were aware that an enemy was coming.

"Remember Naruto, if you just leave this people, they are going to harm more people. If there was a mass jail for criminals, we'd capture them and send them there, but we don't have that. Killing is part of the job. Don't make it feel natural for you. It's not natural. Life is precious but as shinobi, we cannot avoid it. You don't always have to kill. You have to determine what is safer."

Naruto had shed blood before. It had been horrible. He hadn't meant to do it. The man was a bandit and Naruto had put too much strength on his hands, he had ended up snapping his neck. That sickening crack when the head twisted, those eyes rolling with life disappearing, they had haunted him but Jiraiya had been there.

Jiraiya was taking him through this, just to prepare him, just to make sure that he would not freeze and risk the lives of innocent people locked up in their homes. At any moment now, these people were going to round up the villagers and use them as shields to deter shinobi from attacking. This was why Naruto had to move now.

"I know, sensei." Naruto said. "Wish me luck."

"Just use your head. This isn't a battle that can be won because of physical prowess. You might have the power and still lose. Just know that you sometimes have to put aside all that power and use a kunai to get the job done."

Naruto nodded.

He stood up. "Two minutes." He said.

"I minute is more than enough for you." Jiraiya said. "You have your shadow clones to help you. Since the enemy is weak, that is more than enough. But two minutes it is."

Naruto stood up and jumped onto a tree. He would have preferred to just walk into the small village and crush the enemy but he had to be subtle about things. There were not more than fifteen houses here. It was a mining village. But the gold had run out. The bandits didn't know. Imagine their disappointment when they found out.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" Naruto created seven clones to deal with the bandits standing guard. He created 11 more to guard the houses where people were locked… the five guarding the important girl were inside as with the leaders, so he could get rid of the others without them noticing.

Once his clones dispelled after completing their duties, Naruto ran. His movements were as smooth as a gentle breeze. He didn't make a sound as he danced through the rooftops before suddenly landing behind a group of four bandits.

"Hey wh-"

He didn't allow them to say anything. He moved in the blink of an eye, jumping over the man. As he was doing so, three kunais were fling in three different directions. The kunais hit straight on the foreheads of their targets. They pierced through. He landed on the man's shoulders, and placed his hand over the man's mouth to stop him from screaming. The others dropped to the ground, before he hit the man on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. The villagers would deal with him. Naruto left a clone to tie him up before disappearing along with small gusts of wind.

The house he appeared in was a double story house. His target was upstairs with her five guards. There were ten down stairs, drinking while placing guards. They were laughing merrily while the villagers cried in their houses. There was no hope for tomorrow. They were thinking, at any moment now, they would be killed. Cold hearted humans. But he had seen it hadn't he? The ugliness of people. He had experienced it too, so he could understand.

Naruto went behind the house and walked through the wall. He peeked through the window. The girl looked fine. She was small, crawled up in a corner, trembling in fear, tears in her eyes. People were truly ugly, weren't they? A little girl, an innocent child and you did that to her. He had been innocent too. A child, younger than she was and ugly people had tormented him.

He needed to get in silently and time was ticking away. He held a single hand sign and used Shunshin to appear in the room. Five kunais were in his hands; he twisted speedily and threw them all, each hitting its target. The bandits didn't see a damn thing. They fell lifelessly on the floor.

Naruto walked over to the girl and knelt down. He gave her a warm smile and whispered something to her ear. He noticed she tensed. She was afraid. He created a clone which picked her up and left by the window. Naruto stood up. He was done with this part. He took out a smoke bomb and went down stairs.

He threw the ball on the round table the ten were gathered around. It went off, quickly covering the room with smoke. Everything else occurred within seconds and Naruto walked out safely with his hands inside his pockets. He could consider his mission done and dusted. He just had to interrupt a meeting and with everyone else gone, he didn't have to worry about the safety of the civilians but the clones would still keep watch of everything.

Naruto had manners, unlike a certain pervert. So he actually knocked when he arrived at the door where the leaders of the bandits were gathered. He knocked gently a couple of times before a large man walked up. He dwarfed his frame by sizeable proportions. Even a Chunin would be afraid to face such a man whose face was a field of scars.

"What!?" The man demanded glaring at Naruto. He then noticed the headband. "They sent a brat? A brat?" He looked insulted for a moment.

Naruto didn't say anything; his response was to punch the man on his face. The despite his size, the man was sent flying back inside the room. He crashed loudly onto a wall, face bleeding, teeth falling out. He cursed loudly as he staggered to get up to his feet.

Naruto stepped into the room. They were all large ugly man. They were the kind of perverts of liked little girls. Paedophiles. He counted them calmly before greeting them. They were not even the least surprised or alarmed. As large as the man he had punched, he was simply a door man.

"Konoha shinobi…" One of the men frowned looking at the forehead protector Naruto wore.

"Is it true, I've head even though young, Leaf's shinobi are strong…" One asked quietly.

"We are about to find out." They all readied themselves, grinning madly. He was just one, they were big and strong. They could handle this, or so they believed.

"Between mob justice and quick deaths, what do you prefer?" Naruto asked in a calm tone.

But a mob justice was no good, was it? Maybe the villagers would pay back the people who made them suffer but it did nothing but incite violence in the hearts of people. Naruto nodded to himself. Although he offered that option, he wasn't going to go with it. Innocent people didn't need to dirty their hands. This was the duty of a shinobi.

"We pick neither option."

The first one lunged towards him, attempting to plant the base of his foot on his face. Naruto side stepped the large food and raised his right hand, channelling chakra through it. He made a fast motion as if he was cutting something and then blood gushed over from the man's knee. His leg was cut off from his knee. When the pain shot through, he cried painfully.

"You little fucker!"

Another yelled, swinging a right hook. Naruto caught the man on his arm, having avoided the punch. Chakra was channelled through his fingers and he pressed. There was a sickening crack or bones breaking. The man cried out in pain while gritting his teeth. When the last man hovered behind him, Naruto slammed his elbow on the man's chest, knocking on the wind of his lungs.

He was a shinobi, and he had to finish this. He took out four kunais from his pouch and did what he had to do.

Once done, he breathed in and out to calm his nerves. He didn't need to see anything. He simply walked out and made way for it. Jiraiya could handle the rest. They just needed to do what he did and mission complete. The village would be safe.

Minutes later, Jiraiya walked up to Naruto. "I can't complain…" he said of Naruto's performance. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"Naruto said with a grunt. "Where to now? I doubt we are going to be staying here."

"Takumi to collect our payment… you know someone has to pay for our living expenses…" Jiraiya said. "We will stay in the village for a couple of days before deciding where we will go. I have to wait for something…"

"Our payment?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow. "It is my payment, sensei and we are not sharing."

"I'm the one who found the mission… and we are a team. Takumi hired both of us and they will pay both of us…" Jiraiya said. "You should have asked the terms before you did anything."

"Well, I can always tell them that you didn't do anything and don't need to get paid." Naruto offered. "I'm sure they'd believe me…"

"You wouldn't!"

Naruto smiled. "Of course not… I wouldn't do something like that to my beloved perverted-sensei."

 **End of chapter**

 **I won't be doing flashbacks to show what happened in the past but I will try to explain certain things that are important to the story. It probably won't be a long story, but we shall see. Umm, about eight of the next chapters will focus on the training trip, so Naruto won't be returning to Konoha any time soon.**

 **The Akatsuki will be different and some elements will not be there. I don't need to say this, but from what I have said so far, it should be clear that this is based in an AU.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto first met the Bijuu inside of him, he had been truly frightened, not of those huge eyes or its size but the sheer amount of hatred those eyes directed at his presence. He was surely just an insignificant person the Bijuu could squash under its massive paws, yet it could look at him with so much hate that his body trembled. Naruto had never felt something so powerful. Over the years, he has learned that it wasn't him specifically who was hated but humans in general. The poor beast was forced to remain caged because of its power. It was a sad thing. Of course, Naruto didn't pity the beast. He didn't hate it either.

As he gently touched the waters, those huge eyes opened slightly. Naruto marvelled the size of the Bijuu, its intelligence. People were missing out by simply brushing out the Bijuu as nothing more than a source of power; A weapon of destruction. Chaos incarnated.

"Those eyes… I wonder if you stared at my mother as you do with me."

"She never visited." Kurama responded calmly. "Unlike with you, her seal was simply designed to suppress my power. The same can be said about Mito."

"So they all never used your power but just kept you at bay."

"The Shodai's words were like he has nothing against me but I was too powerful to be left alone. So his wife sealed me within her. I have been confined for years… you thinking of ending my term?" A toothy grin.

Naruto smiled. Yes those attempts. The Bijuu always attempted to entice him to let it go. To free it so it can finally breathe in the oxygen it has been deprived of for many years. But Naruto wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to do it. Releasing the Bijuu meant his death. He did not have the full genes of the Uzumaki to survive an extraction as his mother did.

"My clan was also destroyed for being too powerful. I guess we have something in common there." Naruto said. "But that isn't why I am here…"

"My power…" Kurama said. Naruto was like all humans. He wanted his power. He was the first Jinchuriki to use his power but it did give him a sense of freedom. The seal held him, if Naruto was willing; he could draw out as much chakra as he was willing to give.

Naruto nodded. "I wish to learn to control it once more."

Kurama grinned. "I thought after you nearly killed that hermit when you lost control you wouldn't want to try again."

Naruto shrugged. "It would be stupid of me to leave this power like this. You are strong and I am your host. It doesn't matter that neither of us had a choice in our union, the fact is we are together and I am going to learn to control your chakra."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Yes… because when I use the chakra, the seal weakens. I have been studying seals since I was seven. Although the old man never taught me anything special, he introduced me to fuinjutsu and said it was the legacy of the name I carry. So I know what happens with this seal and I know you laugh gleefully when I lose control."

Kurama stared at the blond for a moment before laughing menacingly. "You lose control because you can't handle my chakra human!"

Naruto shook his head. "Yes, your chakra is potent and admittedly deadly to the human body, but it isn't the potency of your chakra that makes me lose control, it is the hatred."

"Hmp…" Kurama stared. "If you can't handle it, then don't try to use it. I am hatred, it comes with my chakra."

"But you can make is worse because you want me to lose control." Naruto stressed those words. "Look up."

Kurama did and saw structures. He frowned. He knew the seal.

Naruto clapped his hands. "You are very knowledgeable about seals. Then again, you have always been sealed within seal masters…" he said. "That is insurance. You are not going anywhere unless I say you are. If more than six tails of chakra leak out the seal; that falls down on you and restrains you. With that said, it would be much simpler for both of us if you allowed me to use your chakra without doing anything funny that interferes with the process."

A human, doing this to him. A child no less. It was humiliating. "I have no plans on remaining here until you decide to transfer me to another host. I will make my escape."

"I know you will try. I'd try to escape too if I was locked up in a cage but I still won't let you go. I need your power. I know you hate humans. If you force your way out of the seal, you're likely to kill me first and then incinerate my body just to make sure I stay dead. But let us make a deal that gives you a bit of freedom. Of course, you'll still be locked but the seal is special and we can work out something."

Naruto's eyes snapped open: they sharped when saw Jiraiya's foot heading straight towards his face. It was too close for comfort and he didn't want to get any unnecessary hits. He quickly fell backwards, lifting up his face while he raised both his hands. As Jiraiya's foot passed above him, he caught him just above his ankle.

The Sannin raised both his hands up, surrendering.

Naruto let go of the Sannin. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You were open." Jiraiya said with a shrug.

Naruto stared. "Is that how we are going to play it, sensei? If one is open we attack them?"

"It's not a game but it's a one way street exercise. I am the master and you are the student here…" Jiraiya said firmly. He was certainly uncomfortable with the idea of Naruto being given the license to attack him if he was open.

"That's not fair…" Naruto said. "Here is my rule: to determine that you are still worthy to train me, I will attack you if you are open. I see no value if being helped on by someone weaker than me."

Jiraiya stared. "You still got a long way to go, brat…" the Sannin said. He sighed and sat down next to the blond.

They were still in the River Country, it has been a week and he already had plans. He would have liked to start with other things but there was something he had to do and it was important. Not to mention he still needed to see Tsunade. The woman had been forceful in her letter. He had to go before attending other agent matters that needed him and he couldn't do them with Naruto.

But even if he was to leave Naruto, it wasn't going to be much of a problem for the training the blond had to go through. Naruto did his own training when it came to Ninjutsu. Even as his sensei, he only informed Naruto of the basics and the blond did everything on his own. When they do get to fire, he would only teach Naruto the basics and a jutsu he knew. The blond would learn everything by himself. He trained Naruto with taijutsu, kenjutsu and some genjutsu. Naruto was not that good with the latter, so they'd shelved it and focused on simply being able to negate them.

"Troubled?"

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head. "No…" he said. "I was just sorting out my thoughts. What were you doing anyway?"

"Ah… when you interrupted me…" Naruto started. "I was having a delightful conversation with the Kyubi regarding the use of its chakra. You'd loosened the seal before to allow me to draw out as much chakra as possible but there were massive negative consequences to this."

Jiraiya frowned. He still hadn't even told Tsunade about the incident. She would freak out, possibly question why Naruto even needed to learn to use the Kyubi's power. But he believed it was necessary. Why have so much power inside of you and not learn to use it? Besides, with the way Minato designed the seal, it was designed for Naruto to control the power.

The key was for this purpose. The cage could still be unlocked while keeping the Kyubi sealed. However, if Naruto was consumed by the power, the Kyubi got free.

"Don't remind me about those consequences. The Toads won't give me the key again after that incident…" the Sannin grumbled. They'd questioned his decision. Well, he had been close to dying and releasing the Kyubi at that time. If he had died, the Kyubi would have escaped.

Jiraiya laughed bitterly at the thought. It would have been a ridiculous end to his miserable life if his last deed was unleashing a hateful Bijuu into this world. It would surely leave a trail of destruction on its path and who would be blamed for it? Most of all, Naruto would be gone. He would have ended Minato's legacy.

Naruto shrugged at this. He didn't need the key at this point. He had already copied it and memorized it. Without seeing it, he wouldn't be able to recreate it because the lock was hidden and the seal itself was worthy of Uzumaki.

"For greatness, we must be willing to take risks, sensei. If everything came easy, things would be different." Naruto said. "My conversation with the Bijuu centred on it allowing me to use its chakra freely. Of course, I can still use it freely but when forced and taken in its raw nature, it leads to situations we'd both rather avoid."

Jiraiya was silent for a couple of moments. "Did it say yes?"

"Of course not. The Bijuu wants to leave the cage…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Even so, I still want to learn to control its power. We are fine with at least two tails but anything more than that, it becomes a problem."

"I'm okay with that but you must understand that power alone doesn't determine things Naruto. You can control the power of the Kyubi and still be unable to do anything."

Naruto smiled. "Sensei, you should know there is such a thing as soft power. Believe me, I know and understand it. Orochimaru doesn't use his physical prowess to entice his mad followers, he speaks to them, a language they can understand. That is politics. But the power of words cannot be underestimated. You can change things with words. You can influence how people look at things with your words. But as shinobi, there comes a time when words cannot save your life or protect what you value. That is where this power comes into play, don't you think so, sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded. Sometimes Naruto spoke volumes. Sometimes he spoke like someone who was much older. But he was just a brat. And of course, these were just moments. "That is correct… I see sensei taught you valuable lessons in life."

"It was necessary…" Naruto said with his eyes closed. "The villagers glared at me with contempt, they said things in whispers and it crushed me. There were no jutsus there and yet my life could have been destroyed. That is just one practical example of how words can change things."

The bitter days that he hadn't seen much of… Jiraiya cursed his cowardice. Had he been a little courageous, he would have bothered trying with Naruto but he did not. Even when he came, he watched from afar. His sensei had asked him, when are going to introduce yourself to Naruto? It didn't have to be anything related to his parents. The Third was his beloved master. Naruto could have understood without too many questions.

But he hadn't. He had said he couldn't do anything good.

"Sensei was really good to you, huh?" There was sadness in his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "He was my family." He said and paused. A minute passed before he spoke again. "When do we begin?"

Jiraiya gathered his thoughts for a moment. He gave Naruto a scroll and explained. "This contains what you need in order to learn how to convert you chakra into fire before learning to use fire based jutsus. Like what you did when you learned to bend wind."

Naruto shook his head. He returned the scroll back to Sannin. "I know how to that."

Jiraiya blinked. "When did you learn? You have never even tried using fire based jutsus when sparring with me. You always use wind."

"About a year ago…" Naruto said with a shrug. "I have been putting focus on learning to use wind chakra and controlling the air around me. This requires maximum focus. I couldn't allow myself to be preoccupied with something else."

More than a year and he never said a word. Not a damn word. But then again, given that shrug, it was apparent that he didn't take it as something serious. "You still don't know any fire based jutsus…"

"I have a good memory… I most certainly remember the hand signs you have used for your jutsus. But I haven't tried it, yet." Again, a nonchalant shrug.

Jiraiya understood why Naruto never said anything. He didn't want to start learning to use fire based jutsus at that time. "We can't start your training now…. The one about the Kyubi…"

"Why?"

"We have to go our separate ways…" Jiraiya said. "I have some things to do and will be travelling a lot. You have to go to Sunagakure and try to finish your wind training there. The environment is very conducive there. I will send you a message once we are done and we can talk about concluding things."

"Last time I checked we didn't have a good relationship with the Hidden Sand…"

Suna had invaded the Leaf and they had ended up fighting. He had fought and defeated Suna's Jinchuriki. Had Konoha had bad leaders, it would have certainly marched to decimate the Sand. But good leaders avoided such bloodshed and were working on something else.

"That has been resolved…" Jiraiya said. "Tsunade soothed things out but there are still some people who are wary. They did betray us, they can do it again. At least some people are thinking that."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then I must confirm how things are there before they take things to the next level. My training is nothing more than convenience."

Jiraiya grinned. "You're not a bad student…" he said.

"Kakashi always spoke about reading underneath the underneath…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "The desert is going to be unpleasant."

"…If you get caught in a sandstorm. But it should be fine. You can always consider it a training trip."

"You really do like trial by fire sensei. You threw me in a deep pit to get me to learn how to summon the Toads…" Naruto stared. "One of these days sensei, you'll be drunk and wake up sleeping next to the old hag while posing nude…"

Jiraiya shivered at the thought of Tsunade seeing him naked before her when waking up. She'd kill him this time around. "Let us not go that far…" he said nervously. "I sent a message to the Subaku family to inform them of your visit. I thought it would be suitable they know."

Naruto nodded and looked up into the sky. "I'll camp by the border tonight and enter the desert before the sun rises." He said.

"Don't try to learn using the Kyubi's power there. We don't want you accidentally levelling Sunagakure to the ground." Jiraiya said. He could actually see that happening. The Kyubi had enough firepower to do that. The only way he had managed to even survive was through supressing the chakra. If not for fuinjutsu, he would be dead, literally.

"Eh, we shall see." Naruto responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

 **A day later**

 **Hidden Village in Sand**

Travelling documents; those were essential, if you were going to walk through the gates of any Hidden village, you needed them. It didn't matter if you were wearing a headband or just a civilian; you needed papers that showed who you were and where you come from. Security reasons. They didn't just want everyone and anyone entering their villages. Spies and dangerous criminals could walk through the gates if not watched and that posed a serious risk to a village.

Naruto looked up into the sky; this was his first visit in this village. He didn't know where to turn to. He didn't know anything. Perhaps this was why Jiraiya had contacted the Subaku family. Naruto didn't actually need them to get by. He could ask around.

The wind around the village was pleasant though: a gentle breeze, a warm kiss of nature. It was unlike the desert. The wind was wild, untamed – a natural force of destruction. Certainly something that could destroy you. Listening to its whispers, how it caressed his skin, Naruto was tempted to dance right here and now with his bag hanging on his back.

Someone hit him on the shoulder. That just ruined the mood. It felt like the wind suddenly disappeared on him. He looked at the man who had hit him, an apologetic smile. Naruto nodded and the man hurried somewhere. A minute later, two more people passed by him running. Naruto shook his head. A village may have different name, culture and environment, but people were still the same.

He started moving once more and finally found a room to rent – for a month long stay. There was no hurry to see the Subaku siblings. He wasn't even sure how it would go considering that the last time he met them he had been battling Gaara. Well, at least it had ended up pleasantly.

Naruto placed his bag on the bed and turned towards the window. His calling: it was high up in the wall. He frowned. He stepped next to the wall and placed his hand on it. He blinked before smiling. He almost laughed. He was thinking of creating a window that suited his needs. Was he that obsessive about this?

Naruto shook his head. The window was probably up there because of the conditions in the village. If storms came, they had to be safe. He placed his hands up and climbed up onto the window. He couldn't sit the way he preferred given the size of the walls, but it would do.

Once settled, Naruto looked outside. It wasn't a pleasant view. Then again, he never visited the window for its view.

Two hours went by before Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He thought about ignoring it for a moment. His sentimental time was being disturbed. Silently shaking his head, and went down and walked over to the wall.

A young girl, who showed him the room was standing there, with a warm smile. "Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to see if would take your food here or if you would eat down stairs."

Jiraiya was going to shout and curse but Naruto would only smile. He was renting a room in a five star hotel. The Sannin would cry foul over his wasted money. Naruto was usually safe with the money the Sannin gave him. He rarely spent it all and the man was more than happy to take it back. So, just this once, he could live the life of a spoiled prince.

"I will come down stairs." He said. "Can I also get a small table I can use to write on?"

"I will speak to the manager about that."

"Thank you…"

The young lady gave him the eating schedule and before walking away.

Naruto closed the door behind him and sighed. He should ease the tensions he felt on his body. Travelling in the heat of the desert as a bit rough. He would rest his body today and would go out tomorrow for training.

 **Hidden Leaf**

A bandaged Jiraiya was sitting by the window, with a frown on his lips. Naruto didn't do this to him. But Tsunade had to greet him by pummelling him. He couldn't do his job with his body in pain. It would be troublesome if he came across trouble when his body was still suffering from the effects of Tsunade's beatings. Well, he was used to it anyway.

"I can't believe you, you damn pervert!" Tsunade sent a harsh glare towards her former teammate.

Jiraiya moved slightly. He was ready to bolt through the window if Tsunade made a move. One beating was enough, he couldn't take another one. "I just couldn't help myself, hime. When I came in, I felt that I was being called."

"Being called my ass!" Tsunade didn't ease up on her glare. "For more than two years you don't come show up and when you finally do appear, the first thing you do is go on a peeping tour!"

He didn't bother coming to see her. He didn't come through the gates. If it wasn't because of the complaints she had received, she wouldn't have known he was in the village until he decided that he was ready to see her. Didn't he know that she had missed him – not that' she would even admit that to him. He would never stop reminding her about it.

There was also too much to talk about that could not be said through letters. It has been over two years, dammit.

"I was going to come… hime…" Jiraiya said lamely. "But you didn't have to beat me like that and then tear my scripts. I'd been working on that for some time…" he complained with a glare.

Tsunade shrugged carelessly. "I should be having someone remove all those images in your head!" she said.

Jiraiya wouldn't permit something like that – he would fight tooth and nail to avoid it. Naruto let him do his research peacefully as long as he took care of everything that the blond needed. Sneaking in was a good idea though. He was already banned in most places. He just wished Tsunade wouldn't have her Anbu try to monitor him while in the village. They were not a problem, but it would just create an unnecessary problem for him.

"Anyway…" Tsunade turned serious. "What did Naruto say when you said you were going to come here?"

For a moment, Jiraiya thought of lying but he chose not to do so. He wouldn't do that to Tsunade. "Nothing." He said.

Tsunade was silent for a few moments. At this point, it was getting dangerous but she didn't want to get suspicious or cast doubts around Naruto. But he could not mope around forever. Or maybe he wasn't moping around but just had nothing to say. He hasn't had very good memories in Konoha. They certainly didn't give him anything. as far as she knew, the only good thing that had occurred for him in this village was when they cheered for him after he won his match at the Chunin exams. But that was the only thing.

All other memories were bad and the Sandaime's former advisors seemed particularly worried about this. Then again, they dined with Danzo. There was always an ulterior motive. But they kept disturbing her about Naruto's return to the Leaf. She certainly didn't want him to spend more years in the wilderness. She was sure he would be here when needed, but the Leaf didn't need another Jiraiya.

"I was thinking that perhaps he would have said something…" Tsunade said in a measured tone.

"He doesn't talk much about anything personal. We get along just fine and I think he is fine but we do need to start talking about these issues. Then again, it seems that unless I bring up something we won't talk about it unless it has something to do with training."

"But he does talk when the subjects come up."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "He isn't a silent person when you are talking to him but he can be very silent. He does this thing where he can sit motionlessly for hours like he is a statue…" there was a bit of indifference about the way Jiraiya said those words. He even shrugged in the end.

"Why don't you sound concerned about it?"

"It isn't a problem." He said. "I think it is done out of habit…"

Tsunade was silent for a couple of moments. She couldn't get any reports the Anbu made on their observations of Naruto. There was a register that said someone was observing him but there were no records of it. Not in this office, not in the Sarutobi compound, not in Anbu HQ and she didn't know who was doing it. Well, she had succeeded her sensei. If it was something dangerous, he would have made sure to keep it for himself only.

"The training is going fine… I assume… you don't really give a clear picture in your reports."

"Everything is going fine. If we end up taking more time, I will talk to the Toads about teaching him Senjutsu. But I will see what happens in the coming months."

Forget Senjutsu, "Why are you talking like you are going to spend more time away from the village, Jiraiya? You have to start talking about coming back now. There is a limit to how much I can tolerate this."

"I will talk to Naruto about it… but I did mention that we would have to talk about concluding things…" the Sannin said.

Tsunade stared at the man. He didn't sound concerned and he wasn't saying they would come back. "You're not concerned are you? You are happy you are spending time with your godson and are able to do some good for your past failures."

Jiraiya smiled bitterly. "That might be true. It may be selfish on my part but I am doing something good here. Naruto is learning and he will become a great asset to Konoha. It isn't like there is anything that really needs him here, so he can afford to focus on his training…" Jiraiya responded in a tone filled with regrets. "I will talk to him about it. Let us just give it one more year, hime."

Tsunade sighed. "The issue with Uzu is becoming a problem. Naruto is Uzumaki and his continued absence in the village is troubling to some people and to me really. If there are survivors of the Uzumaki clan there, would he decide to go there or would he come back to this village that has done nothing but treat him with contempt?"

Jiraiya frowned. He avoided thinking about this issue. He didn't want to question Naruto's loyalties. His sensei had never said anything about Naruto being a flight risk. But this was what Tsunade was basically saying. He could understand from her position. There was also the Kyubi to think about. "What are 'some people' plotting?"

"I don't know as yet, but they will eventually." She sighed tiredly. "Who could have thought that the revival of one small village could unsettle things so much…"

"Well, you could understand why it was destroyed in the first place. Our world depends on Bijuus to balance power but they had the power of making possessing Bijuus worthless. The Uzumaki's sealing prowess was something that we can never see in this world." Jiraiya said. "If they have come back, now you start questioning, are they going to come for us? A paranoid person like Danzo will also be thinking, will they also look at Konoha?"

"Why would they turn to us if they have indeed revived?"

"Konoha did nothing after Uzu was destroyed. Nothing. Mito was married to the First Hokage, we carry their symbol on our shinobi vests, Kushina was sent to this village for the sole purpose of becoming a Jinchuriki. And yet, when their village was destroyed, we did nothing."

Tsunade frowned. That just raises a new problem. "We will deal with it when it comes. But if we are looking at it in that way, they have a lot of enemies." She said. "We still don't know anything, so best we wait; have you been able to determine Naruto's standing in this?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No…" he said. "He asks questions when talking about it and poses some things that get me thinking but always does it objectively not as Uzumaki." Naruto did that often. He didn't reveal his opinion on most things despite his willingness to engage him in any subject.

"You have to find out what he thinks…" Tsunade said. "What do you have on Sasuke?"

"He follows Orochimaru closely but I think he has been around Otogakure in the past months. We never saw him anywhere. Orochimaru is the one who has been rather silent."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Since he has to change hosts every three years we can assume that his current host is starting to wear out. So he is limiting his movements…" she said. "This would be a good moment as any to apprehend him."

Jiraiya nodded. "But we don't know where he is… Otogakure is a massive web of hideouts. If you go to one, Orochimaru will know and escape. You really can't move unless you know exactly where he is…"

"I expect you to find out soon before he takes Sasuke's body. I personally don't care for the brat but we can't allow Orochimaru to have him."

"I'm going to be looking around for the next couple of weeks. I will come with something, at least I hope."

"What of Naruto?"

"I didn't tell you? I sent him to Sunagakure. He will be there for at least a month. If he didn't stop by the desert to train, he should have arrived already." Jiraiya said.

"You could have said when you came here, Jiraiya…" Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"I will be gone by tomorrow morning." Jiraiya said. "I have to do what I need to do quickly before meeting up with Naruto. I have given him a month, it will be best if I don't keep him waiting by taking too long."

 **Sunagakure**

Naruto was in a training ground; it hadn't taken long for him to find it. The whispers of the wind were just too much for him to ignore. The wind just felt so natural, so gentle so powerful. In the places he has been, he has had to use much of his chakra to generate wind jutsus but here, you could control the wind itself. It was a difficult adventure but nothing impossible. It could be done. You just had to learn to move with the wind and just be one with it.

In this exercise, Naruto usually meditated and allowed himself to measure the speed and density of the wind. You could not simply wish to control something you did not understand and could not measure. He meditated for about two hours before standing up.

He took a stance and breathed calmly: His breathing becoming silent, like an assassin. Once he had achieved this, Naruto lifted his hands up and then down again. He twisted around and the wind picked up. He jumped forward and the wind moved with him. He stopped and smiled.

He didn't care that someone was watching him. it was only natural for them to observe his movements. He was still a Leaf shinobi and maybe they had become allies once more, but he was using their training grounds without even talking to anyone in their ranks. And by now, they probably knew that he was a Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. If they were willing to let their Jinchuriki run loose in Konoha, they'd think the Leaf would do the same.

Naruto shook his head. Wasn't it something that such thoughts hadn't disturbed his breathing? Then again, for how long has he been doing this? The days in the forest of death, the days sitting by the window of his apartment in the Leaf. It has been long. Many years. It was only natural for him. But he had forgotten when he started hanging out with people.

He shoved the thoughts to the back of his head and returned to his training: he waved his hand across his chest, picking up wind, this time around, with dust. He tried spinning it around, but it fell down. His concentration. Naruto stood motionlessly for a couple of minutes trying to regain his concentration. Once he was satisfied, he started moving.

He waved both his hands, moving the gentle air around him. He needed to move with it; he started walking around along with the wind. He did jumps while controlling the wind, moving it with him. he did this for an hour before halting.

Naruto waved his right hand front of him in a quick motion. His sand picked up, like a wave before it once more returned to the ground. Naruto clapped his hands together, while standing motionlessly. Sand picked up around him and then started twisting. It was like a small gentle storm. Naruto was moving around with the storm, dancing around the training ground.

He stopped, with the dust returning to the ground, sweat on his forehead, breathing a bit laboured.

Temari stared at the blond she had seen in Konoha. At first he had been unimpressive, just another brat but then he did something she never thought would happen: he defeated her brother, even though Gaara had even transformed. It was something she could never forget. He had sacrificed himself that day. He could have died. Gaara could have killed him, but he defeated Gaara and returned her brother to her.

Now he was standing there, looking at her; he had grown, he still looked slim, his hair was long, reaching over his shoulders, and it looked like it was never cut because it was messy but it could be because of the dance he was doing. He was dressed long black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a swirling symbol in the front. He had truly grown – A bit of something to look at.

"That was impressive…" Temari said walking over to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. He had a small smile on his lips seeing the blonde kunoichi. "It was nothing…" he said. "Just requires a bit of concentration and energy…" he paused. "You don't have a problem if a sit down, do you? I am a little worn out than l look. The exercise took out a lot from me."

Temari shook her head. She glanced at him with a curious eye as he settled down. "On first look, it appeared that you were controlling the sand but that isn't it."

Naruto glanced up at the blonde. Subaku no Temari. The eldest of the past Kazekage's children. As far as he was concerned, this village has yet to elect a Kage since Rasa was killed. This was the daughter of that man and a brother to the puppet user as well as Gaara. His memory of her was when she brutalized Tenten during the Chunin exams and looked irritated when Shikaku quit in their match. Oh yes, she did blush when she first saw Sasuke.

"What is so funny?" Temari more or less demanded.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. When we first met, you blushed when you saw my former teammate."

Temari sent the blond a slight glare. She didn't want to be reminded of that moment. "I thought he was good looking and impressive but he was a rude person…" she said with a frown.

"Well, you looked delightful in person to look at first glance but were rather brutal in your battle." Naruto said. "First glances don't always reveal everything do they?"

Temari looked away from a moment. He had just complimented her. When was the last time someone did that? Oh yeah, it almost never happened. She was the sister of a bloody killer. Even though Gaara had changed, to the people of this village, he was still the blood thirsty killer who killed people just for looking at him – a bitter past that just didn't seem to stay away from them.

She coughed once before responding. "No… they are not. I'd brushed you off at first glance – you looked like some weak brat who was just playing shinobi with a headband. But you truly are impressive. No, you shocked me. I didn't think you'd be able to defeat my brother."

Naruto smiled. "Well, there is really nothing that is impossible…" he said. "Brother… you are speaking of him fondly. Last time you were truly afraid of him… I guess things really did change after my fight with him."

Temari nodded with a smile. "They did… I guess that is thanks to you…" she said.

"I am a Jinchuriki; perhaps it is the territory…" Naruto said. "You really have a clean eye to be able to tell that I wasn't manipulating sand but rather wind…"

"You are looking down on Suna's strongest wind user." Temari said proudly.

"Oh really…" Naruto said curiously, a little charming smile on his lips.

Temari thought he was mocking her. She looked at him sternly. "What is with that response?"

Naruto shook his head. "No offense…" he said with both his hands in the air. He looked up in the sky. "I have been around and I haven't come across anyone who says they are the best in their village when it comes to wind. Then again, I have mostly been dealing with civilians. I am also a wind user, as you saw, so that makes me curious."

Temari stared, looking at him sceptically before finally accepting his response. "Any reason you didn't to see us when we were expecting you?"

"This is my first time in this village…"

Temari stared, unimpressed by Naruto's response. "Are you trying to say that you didn't come because you don't know where we leave?" she asked, a bit rhetorically. "And yet you still found a hotel to stay and even managed to make your way to a training ground…" she paused. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Naruto didn't respond to that trick question. "I wanted to look around the village by myself without my hosts because it is my first time being here. Being able to navigate around unfamiliar places is important for shinobi. You're not always going to go to places you know."

Temari was a bit embarrassed for her rant. She'd jumped to conclusions. She glanced at him at the corner her eyes; he had his face staring at the sky, his eyes clear. She couldn't read anything from his face but he had stopped smiling. "S-sorry…" It was truly difficult saying that.

Naruto shook his head. "I led you to it." He said.

Temari stared at him for a moment trying to understand the meaning of those words. She couldn't figure it out, so she ended up just shaking her head. "It would be of service to us if you came to our house… we are your hosts after all."

"I'm staying here for at least a month… besides that, I am more comfortable in my own private space…" Naruto said calmly. "But invite me tonight for dinner and I will come."

Temari blinked. "It usually goes the other way around, you know…" she said.

"Eh… you can't always confine yourself to the norms…" Naruto said with a shrug. He then held out his right hand. Temari looked at it for a moment before helping him stand up. "I need to rest up a bit and do some reading, but before that, you won't have a problem showing me to your house, yes?" He paused. "Oh, you still haven't said you are inviting me…"

Temari smiled. He was certainly a bit weird. Then again, she didn't deal with people she casually talked to like this. "You are invited." She said. "Come on…" she said and started walking away.

Naruto walked by her side silently. He only spoke when they arrived at the streets of the village where people could see them. He noticed the reaction of the male population and glanced at Temari – who was walking normally as if nothing was wrong. "I'm certain I will have people blocking my path when I go back to my hotel…"

Temari glanced at him for a moment before responding. "Why?"

"How often do you walk with a young man around here, Temari?"

Temari was caught off-guard by the question. It took some time for her to stutter a response. "W-why are you a-asking that?"

"Oh...?" Naruto smiled. "Well, that reaction is a bit interesting. I'm guessing you don't do that. Surprised, I am truly surprised. I mean you are a beautiful woman, I thought both lustful and mad in love boys would be throwing themselves at you."

Temari frowned. "They can't do that. They are afraid…" she paused, shaking her head. "They are afraid of my brother." She didn't explain why. "And um… thank you…"

"Hmm… for?" Naruto knew why, he just wanted her to say it. She was a tough person but yet still innocent. And he was used to dealing with the perverts that Jiraiya surrounded himself with. Not only that, but in the bars he visited, he saw some crazy things. Alcohol was a mad demon.

Temari sent Naruto a look.

Naruto laughed, raising his hands. "Forgive me for that…" he said. "I just thought it would be adorable if you said it yourself…" he said. "But there is no need to thank me. I am not giving you a favour by complementing you. You just need to smile and appreciate it because that is the truth." He put on a thoughtful look for a moment before speaking again. "Well, I can't think Gaara would complement you and your other brother…" Naruto shook his head.

"What of my other brother?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

He didn't step into Temari's house; he just looked and then turned around to leave. Temari offered to walk him to his hotel but he shook his head, it was a gentleman's duty to walk a lady home. Her reaction had been a bit amusing once more.

 **Later night**

While there was no emotion in his face, Gaara was a little happy knowing that Naruto was going to come to have dinner with them. The blond had told him some important words that changed the way he views life. He was content with his life as he was and the voices had died down. He could now sleep peacefully. it was perhaps safe to say he was at peace. He wouldn't go as far as to say he was happy but all was well. His siblings didn't look at him with fear and that was fine.

He still needed to do a lot to change things for his past behaviour. If people hated or fear him, he could understand. His actions hadn't been just and he could not excuse it by any reason. He had been wrong and he was working on to correct those wrongs. He could only thank Naruto for this change.

"Why didn't you invite him to come stay with us?" Gaara asked his sister. He had returned a bit late. Training with Baki and meetings with people who couldn't stand before him without their knees trembling was exhausting and it took too much of his time.

"I did and he said he was fine being alone…" Temari said.

Alone; this word got her thinking. Naruto was like Gaara. He hadn't been batshit crazy, bloodthirsty and frightening, but he had been lonely. He didn't have family, and he hadn't had friends. A miserable existence… the fate of Jinchurikis wasn't pleasant and with what she saw with her own brother, she could understand.

"We do have enough room here…" Gaara said. He couldn't understand why Naruto wouldn't want to come here. But if someone didn't want to do something, you didn't have to force them, lest you make them uncomfortable. "Well, that is his decision…" he said.

"Isn't it fine as things are?" Kankuro said. "The letter didn't say we had to give him a place to stay."

"That may be true, but we were asked to make him feel comfortable… and look out for him while in this village…" Gaara said calmly.

A woman who helped around the house came up with Naruto to the dining room. She then walked away. Temari realized, Naruto was dressed differently from earlier. He must have been wearing training clothes when she saw him during the day. And his hair didn't look out of place.

"Naruto… please come through…" Gaara's voice snapped Temari out of her thoughts.

Naruto nodded. There was little emotion in Gaara's voice, you couldn't even tell if he was smiling or not if you didn't look properly like an experienced shinobi. Temari had a smile and Kankuro looked… bored? He must be thinking about developing new skills for his puppets – a rare trade of skills for the Hidden Sand.

He sat down next to the bored looking man and faced Gaara. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home…" he said.

Gaara shook his head. "You helped me, this is nothing…" he said calmly.

Family dinner…. Naruto never had this. He had eaten with the Sandaime there and then, but it was not dinner with his blood family. He would never get this chance unless he forms a family of his own. What a miserable existence this was. Although he had said Temari could invite him, he was suddenly feeling a bit out of place. He wasn't used to this. He rarely even ate with Jiraiya. He really had to stop putting himself into things when he would be have difficulty carrying them out.

But he still couldn't let his discomfort show. He had to play his part. He couldn't make this awkward. He tried but he didn't speak much for the first couple of moments. He responded to questions until they finished eating and they moved to another room.

"How are things in Konoha anyway?" Gaara asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head. "I actually haven't been in the Leaf in more than two years…" he said.

Three siblings were surprised. The letter they received didn't say anything and neither had really gone to the Leaf since the invasion. It was a difficult time between the villages with negotiations between carried out over their actions in the invasion. But at least that was settled.

"Why?"

Naruto looked at Temari who'd asked. "Training trip," he said with indifference.

She was still surprised. "You haven't been home for that long and you've been just training. What else have you been doing?"

"You know, travelling around. The world is huge, there are many places to visit… that is why it is trip…" Naruto explained lightly.

"I didn't think you'd need to train more… you were already strong even when you were a genin…" Gaara said.

Naruto shook his head. "I did not defeat you because I was stronger than you. You cannot think that. I defeated you because you had a glaring weakness that I could expose…"

"I still lost in the end…" Gaara said. "Everyone does have a weakness… some people just have a better way of handling it. Power isn't always determined by your physical strength."

For the first time since he arrived here, Naruto smiled. "Well, that is something I can agree on…" he said. "How are things around here? I never followed the negotiations between the Leaf and Suna. Then again, genins are not given that kind of information."

"Wait… wait…" Kankuro said. "You're still a genin?" he asked, surprised.

Naruto nodded. "I have been away from the leaf over the past two and half years, so I haven't had time to participate in the Chunin exams. I can't imagine myself playing over that field though, I think I laughed at those who were repeat offenders."

Temari laughed at this. "We are all Jonins…" she said. "But you are not too old to enter the exams. I do think you are much stronger to be ranked a genin."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't usually think about that…" he looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking once more. "Well, I do think it might pose a problem when taking missions. Genins get to do chores while those higher ranked missions their rank."

"I'm sure they won't give you chores…" Gaara said. "Things have been a bit difficult but as you can see, we are managing."

"You are leaving out that they want to make you Kazekage…" Kankuro added in.

"It is nothing…" Gaara said.

Naruto smiled. That was something interesting, Gaara the Godaime Kazekage? In what world was he living in? There were certainly more suitable candidates but he wasn't going to ask why. It wasn't his business. Still it was good that a Jinchuriki with a past such as Gaara's was becoming a Kage. He was truly going to become the youngest Kage and since he doesn't look like a bad person, things would go well with Konoha.

"Congratulations, Gaara." Naruto said. "I think that is something special, regardless of the reasons." Certainly, they wouldn't put the Jinchuriki up as a figure head. There had to be someone they could put in that position. Suna didn't even need to pretend to be strong: it was weak. It's failed invasion in Konoha and proved as much.

"Not yet…" Gaara said. "They are still considering it. this village hasn't had an official Kage since the past Kage. There has been someone who assumed the role of leader, but no Kage… I still have to be appointed and do the job worthy of a Kage to be congratulated."

"You'll do a great job Gaara…" Temari said reassuringly. "You've got us to back you up."

Ah, family

Naruto lost his smile.

He stayed with the sand siblings for a little while longer. But once time had come for him to leave, he bid them farewell. It hadn't been a bad night. A bit uncomfortable but he had soldiered through it. There were moments but it had been quite lovely.

"Are you going to be using our training grounds often?"

Naruto nodded. "This is also part of my training trip." He said.

"I'll come and fetch you tomorrow around 9am. I will show you another training ground where you can train privately. If I feel like it, I might join you. You sounded a bit sceptical when I said I was the strongest wind user in sooner…"

Naruto smiled. "I wasn't…" he said. "But it would be lovely to have you join me, Temari. You are another wind user after all…"

Gaara alone said he would walk Naruto. Kankuro wanted to follow but he was told to stay behind and he obeyed very quickly. Then again, Gaara was someone who you listened to carefully when he spoke. They started out silently but the walk was slow.

"I actually wanted to talk to you…" Gaara started calmly. "I have come to consider you as a friend. And I hope that we can be friends."

"It can happen…" Naruto said. There was nothing stopping that from happening. It was either he said he didn't want to make friends or Gaara was just too much that he decided it wouldn't work out. There was nothing wrong with making friends either way.

"I thought so…" Gaara said. "I'm not actually being made Kazekage because of my abilities… the village council just fears me and they want to keep me happy and in control by giving me this responsibility. They probably think I will wake up one day and destroy them. My change hasn't done to anything to lift the burden; it has made them even more suspicious since they can't tell what I am thinking. They are putting me here to, say, we trust you and want you to lead us, but I know the truth.

"Even so, I will accept the job. They probably think I will fail, but I won't. I have done many things that I will probably never earn forgiveness for, but I still want to do something different. I want to correct what I did in the past. I cannot erase the past, but at least I want to protect the future. And for those who I never wronged, perhaps they will remember me for the good work I did. But even if they choose to remember my past, that is fine."

Naruto was honestly surprised by those words. He was silent for a couple of moments as digested them. "Forgiveness is truly difficult, especially when you have filled your heart with nothing but hate. But it only damages those who hate. I have never truly seen anyone who stepped out of the darkness to march in the light in the same way as you. People never truly want to accept that they were wrong and they are more willing to pretend that the past never happened. It's safer than apologizing.

"People want to be forgiven but not willing to do everything to be forgiven and when they are not forgiven, they turn backwards. You are willing to walk your path even if people do not forgive you, even if people choose to remember you for the dark days – that is special." Naruto looked up to the heavens for a moment. "You have taught me something important and I will admire your courage and willingness to stand in the mist of those who hate you and still do good… that isn't something people are willing to do."

 **A couple of weeks later**

For how long has it been since he came to this village? Weeks, and there was still no word from Jiraiya. The Sannin had a way, don't contact me, I will contact you. He didn't even have a way of contacting the Sannin except through the Toads.

But the time here hasn't been all disturbing. Quite honestly, it has been refreshing. And he learned a lot of things about this village and the sand siblings. It was truly apparent, Gaara wasn't the most loved. It just reminded him of his past in the Hidden Leaf but at least Gaara could explain why they hated him. Nevertheless, he was truly a menace in the eyes of the villagers and yet, he was still willing to lead this village. It also didn't make things easy for someone like Temari.

She was honestly a beautiful person. Over the past month, he has been training with her, a bit constantly that he had thought he would when she offered to join. She wasn't a bad person and she was truly skilled. But at this stage, she wasn't going to get loved in here. People feared her brother. And he had noticed that Gaara was a little protective of her. If someone hurt his sister, the old Gaara was certainly going to come out and there would be a sand burial. Thinking of this, Naruto laughed.

"Someone is going to think you are crazy one day, you know…" Temari said with a raised eye brow.

Naruto shrugged a bit carelessly. "People will always have an opinion about other people, Temari. I have to come to learn that with being human, you think about what you see and you form an opinion of it. I generally don't care about what people think of me…"

The indifference, Temari realized; it was something he had about a lot of things. He smiled and spoke well, but he was obviously indifferent to a lot of things. He had opinions, but it wasn't always personal. Even now, she really didn't know a lot of things about him personally. Just because he talked and talked didn't mean he opened the doors. No, perhaps the talking was a way to keep you busy.

It was strange though, how do you spend so much time with someone and feel like you know them yet realize that you really don't know much about them? What did she know? Personal things? His views? She could never tell. He used 'I' but there was always a lack of emotion, in it; a general lack of connection between what he was saying and himself.

Was it purposeful perhaps?

"You're staring, Temari…"

He was looking at her with those clear blue orbs. They were clear, almost pulling you inside, and yet, there was nothing inside. "I was thinking." She said.

Naruto was careful about these things, so he didn't ask what she was thinking. He could almost assume what she was thinking, but he wasn't sure. "I would assume so…"

That was it! Temari could never tell what Naruto was thinking. That was the issue. She had no idea what Gaara was thinking but she felt that there was no disconnection between his words and thoughts. She had a nagging feeling that there was with Naruto and it was very big.

"Are you here for a session or do you find something interesting in my body that you like?" Naruto asked smiling. "I realize that I won't win beauty contests, but you certainly don't get eye burns from looking at me,"

Temari smiled. Somehow, he still managed to be honest. Perhaps at times a bit extremely so, but she liked that about him. "I brought my fan…"

Naruto suddenly leapt into the air. "Futon: Great Wind Breakthrough!" He released powerful gusts of winds to the unsuspecting Temari. The powerful gusts slammed into the blonde Jonin and sent her flying back wards. Temari flipped several times before landing on a knee.

When she looked up, Naruto was right in front of her, he kicked the ground and dust picked up, and into her face. Temari quickly closed her eyes to avoid getting blinded.

Naruto twisted around swiftly and kicked Temari on her forehead, sending him flying backwards once more. He didn't attack her again; he stopped and watched, almost impatiently waiting for her to explode.

"What the hell was that for!?" Temari shouted, glaring at Naruto. "I didn't say we could start; you just went on to attack me like that. What if someone thought you were really attacking me?!"

Naruto shrugged a bit carelessly, almost on purpose. "I was really attacking you…" he responded.

Temari responded opening her fan, she swung it a bit violently. The fan released multiple blades of wind that sped towards Naruto. He knew they could chop down a tree – the blades. It was that dangerous and yet, Temari released such a jutsu. She was mad at him for his careless response and was enticing a response from him.

Well she was asking for it. He did hand seals. "Violent Sand Storm!" It was like a blow of wind. Sand picked up, twisting violently and in great speed. The jutsu didn't travel much. It was short range and could be used for defensive purposes but the speed of the sand within the storm could blast through human flesh. The jutsu blocked Temari's before dying down slowly.

Temari flashed behind Naruto, some distance back. She attempted to swing her fan, but Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. He stopped her from swing her fan by grabbing it forcefully and then pushed her back.

Temari quickly recovered her balance and stood still.

"You should really work on your short-range skills. I dislike depending on one thing because the moment you lose it, you're out of your comfort zone. Jiraiya taught me Kenjutsu, but you'll never see me carrying a sword. However, when the situation comes, I am able to handle it."

Temari was a bit annoyed by that lecture. "If you want to see my taijutsu skills, we can have a go…"

Naruto shook his head, smiling. "I've seen it… and I don't want to get hit by your fan again…" he said.

Temari was silent. "You're a bit rough though…" she said massaging her temple where Naruto kicked her. He wasn't very merciful. There were those who said they couldn't hit a woman, Naruto could hit. And he did as hard as he could. Perhaps that was the good thing about him. He didn't take it easy on her. He fought seriously.

"Gentleness is when we are naked in the bed, Temari… well, unless you like it rough."

Bam!

The fan landed on his left shoulder. A flustered Temari was glaring at him, trying to fight off the image Naruto had just painted on her head. It could be that he was a pervert. But he really did like teasing her. Was it because she was innocent? "I'm going to shove this fan down your throat if you keep saying things like that."

While massaging his shoulder, Naruto still laughed. "Don't be like that, Temari. You are not a child anymore. And I am helping you get used to such talk. You are already at that age." Naruto didn't mistake that Temari was older than both Gaara and Kankuro. And of course him.

"How can you be comfortable saying things like that?"

"You get used to it…" Naruto said. "My sensei is a man who proudly claims he is a super pervert. If you spend time with him, you'll pick up things. There were days I used to receive nose bleeds seeing him with women, but I am used to it. And I hang around that ground as well. They say things a bit for graphically while touching you."

Temari had to mentally slap herself from imaging Naruto with a woman… touching him while whispering things to his ears. "That happens in the bars? I know you go there…"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't go there to meet people or do anything."

"Why do you go there?"

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments. He was thinking if he should answer or not. In the end, he responded. "Observation… maybe drunk people amuse me and I go there for the show they put out."

"Aside from madness, what would you observe?"

"That madness…" Naruto said. "Madness aside, you see many people in bars… happy, sad, miserable… lost. People go there for different reasons. Some are running away from their problems, some are busy making deals, some are exchanging information, and some are with the wrong crowd. You see many things in a bar full of people."

"Why would you want to observe such things, if you are not going to do anything about it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows… maybe it helps me understand people better… maybe I don't even go there for that only but just want to get drunk and forget about the troubles of being a shinobi…" he shook his head. "If you want to see Gaara liven up a bit, take him there and get him drunk…"

Temari tried to think about it but she couldn't even form an image because she could never imagine her brother getting drunk. Would he even agree to go to a bar and drinking? No. he would not. If he does, it was just one cup, and he'd nurse it for seven days.

"I don't think that will happen…" Temari said. "Are you done for the day?"

Naruto nodded.

"I have always been curious…" Temari started slowly. "You are always in your hotel room from noon till late, what do you do alone?"

Naruto looked up into the sky for a moment before looking straight at Temari. "In my first year at the academy, I had no friends, no one. The kids avoided me, and their parents openly told them not to play with me. During lunch breaks I sat alone, being ignored. In the streets, people looked at with contempt… so after classes, I would immediately go back to my apartment and sit there. What would be the purpose of going out if people didn't want me in the streets?" Naruto asked before shaking his head. "Perhaps these days I do it out of habit more than anything."

That was perhaps the first time he said something about himself without looking indifferent, without shrugging. She felt, those were his thoughts; his experience, that was the question he had asked himself back then. Temari felt sad. Yet, she felt there was something she was missing.

Temari felt sad, realizing just how miserable life had been for him.

"What were you thinking about while alone?"

Naruto merely smiled.

Temari realized: she wasn't going to get a response. "You ever thought of breaking that habit?"

"Eh… I hold things of the past too closely… just can't seem to let go easily…" Naruto said.

There was the indifference, yet this time, Temari didn't feel annoyed by it. "It isn't that much of a habit, is it?"

"Perhaps not…" Naruto responded calmly.

 **A couple of minutes later…**

When Naruto arrived at the hotel, he found a message waiting by the window. Jiraiya, he thought. He opened it. Tanzaku Gai in seven days. He could do that. But he had to leave as early as tomorrow. He wanted to travel slowly by the Fire country. He could speed through the River country and rest once he crosses the border.

 **Hidden Leaf**

"Danzo, we have to do something about the Kyubi's Jinchuriki…" Koharu said to the war hawk. "It has been more than two years and he isn't coming back… Tsunade isn't even saying on the matter."

Danzo didn't react visibly to this. This was a troublesome issue, yet nothing new. But with Tsunade present, he couldn't get close to Naruto. Well, with the blond outside of Konoha, he could make his move. Jiraiya wasn't always with the Jinchuriki. The Sandaime had stonewalled all attempts to get close. He had blocked him and threatened him. His former teammate was willing to turn a blind eye on most things but when it came to Naruto, he had been immovable like a mountain.

There had been no forgiveness; even Koharu had been told that she wasn't to bring out Naruto when they talked unless she was asking his health or how he was doing in class. If she persisted, she would be sacked as an advisor.

"He is a flight risk and we cannot afford to lose the Kyubi. We have already lost the Sharingan; we can't afford this loss…" Danzo didn't generally care for the boy, he cared for the Kyubi. "He is currently in Sunagakure training there…"

"Suna… have they selected a Kage, yet?"

"No…" He said. "If I had my way, we would have just taken control over it. There wouldn't be a need for a Kage but Tsunade has been unwilling."

"Well, for someone who has fought in wars, Tsunade can be quite naïve at times…" Koharu said. "What are we going to do about the Kyubi's Jinchuriki?"

"I have a plan…" Danzo said.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I understand there is a bit of mystery around Naruto and I'm not going to change that, for now at least.**

 **The next chapter should still come within 7 days from today.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto didn't know how it came to this, but he was standing at the gates of Suna, with Temari beside him, Gaara holding out his right hand. The man who was going to become Godaime Kazekage was being guarded by a man he learned to be Baki – the man who has been the sensei of the Sand siblings since they were young. He was their sensei when they went to Konoha for their Chunin exams and he was helping Gaara prepare for his role as Kazekage.

When he informed them he would be leaving, he was told to wait for a day: they would make preparations to send Temari to Konoha so that she could inform the village of Gaara's appointment. She was the one who would be handling dialogues between the two villages. Naruto had waited. Gaara had asked him. I was just a single day anyway.

There was no smile on Gaara's lips when Naruto shook his hand. "I hope you come again soon to visit us, Naruto."

"I will try to make time…." Naruto said. It wouldn't be any time soon. He was going back to his journey. His training with Jiraiya and once he was satisfied, he would think about Konoha and what he had to do. There was no hurry to go back. He was content as things were and the Sannin training him wasn't complaining either.

"You will always be welcome. You have been a good friend." Gaara said. "Please take care of my sister along the way."

This time, Naruto smiled. "I will try to do that, but she is plenty strong…" he said, eyeing the blonde sister of the Kazekage.

For some reason, Temari looked annoyed. "Come on, we don't want the sun to set while in the desert." She said to Naruto. "I will be safe, Gaara. You don't have to worry."

Baki shook his head. "You really have to be careful, Temari. There are elements within the Hidden Leaf that don't like the fact that things are being done this way. You never even know that other forces are watching. Someone might just decide to do something just to make sure that Suna and Konoha never become allies."

Naruto could understand what the man was saying. Dangerous creeps were always lying in the shadows and it was truly interesting that the man was willing to say in front of him, a Konoha shinobi. For sure the man probably didn't trust him but was going with the flow because the Sand siblings trusted him. Which forces wouldn't want the relationship to work? No, within Konoha, the dark forces only wish for Suna to surrender itself to Konoha.

There were such forces. There was a saying, everyone has darkness. Konoha had its darkness and so did Sunagakure. The difference was how people dealt with their darkness.

Temari pulled Naruto away before Gaara could say anything. Naruto had noticed that the Jinchuriki hadn't been particularly pleased with what Baki had said. If anything, it looked like he was contemplating on having someone else go with her as her guard.

As they sped through the desert, Naruto glanced at the silent Temari. "I never asked, how are you dealing with the change? Your brother usually threatened you but now is very protective."

"I'm just happy that I have my younger brother again. He was a very gentle child before our father sent people to kill him. Our father viewed things based on their value, even people. If he no longer saw value in something, he would get read of it. He tried doing that to Gaara but my brother would kill all the people and so he stopped trying to do it."

It was easy to understand why Gaara turned in the way he did. To have your own father try to kill you because he viewed you as a failure. But it wasn't Gaara's fault. It was their crappy fuinjutsu users who couldn't devise a seal capable of allowing Gaara to use Shukaku's chakra without the Bijuu influencing him. The Uzumaki would never create something so pathetic. Fuinjutsu in some other villages was truly cheap imitations of the work of art that his clan was able to create.

The seal that housed the Kyubi was an example of this: it may have been used by his father but the basis of it came from work of the Uzumaki, something that his mother taught the Yondaime.

"You look displeased."

Naruto smiled. "Got lost in thought…" he said. "I don't know what I would if my own father was trying to kill me. Then again, had it not been for some of the Sandaime's laws, I might have just hanged myself…"

Temari frowned. He could say something like that and yet sound so indifferent. Regardless of how you thought of it, that was just sad. "Do you really have to say something like that in that tone?"

"This is because it is the past, Temari. That aside, I have come to understand that only hopeless people will think of ending their lives. My situation wasn't hopeless; I'd just yet to see the light." Naruto said a bit firmly. "I'd like to camp somewhere closer to the border of the Fire Country… can we speed up a bit?"

"You do know that I don't have as much stamina as you do right?"

"Well, if you get tired, I will carry you…" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'd rather you not…"

Naruto just laughed and they ran through the desert, taking water breaks and there and then. By the time they reached the River country, the sun had already set and they stopped running. They walked slowly for a couple of hours before they finally reached a place where there was a stream of water and decided to rest close to it.

Fire was set and tents were put up. Naruto collected the wood and did the fishing while Temari watched. He seemed like he was used to this kind of thing. His tent though, it was big and she had peeked inside; it wasn't the kind of thing shinobi carried. It looked just way too comfortable for camping through the night. Then again, this wasn't to make you suffer.

You couldn't mistake the symbols on the tent. It was the symbol she saw on every shirt he wore. Where had she seen it again? Temari couldn't recall but it was obviously something that had a meaning to Naruto.

She was alone with Naruto, only separated by the burning fire that kept their bodies warm. Temari hadn't really thought such a moment would come. She hadn't thought it would feel so weird. They were alone. No witnesses. He was the person who said things that provoked her to think thoughts she would never think. It worried her. It wasn't her physical safety that worried her – but her emotional state.

Naruto's face was strange; since he walked away down the water stream and disappeared, he was strange. She couldn't see it clearly, but she could feel that there was something different.

"I'd thought you'd be saying all kinds of things now that we are alone…" Temari said. It wasn't that she wanted him to tease her. She didn't want it. But she had nothing better to say to break the awkward silence. It was the first time she was experiencing this moment with him. Then again, she had never been so 'alone' with him.

Naruto's eyes moved towards Temari – they could clearly see her. He could feel her breathing. She wasn't calm. She was having a difficult time. He could feel the slight tension in the air around them. Perhaps it was his silence. He'd never been so silent with her. "You have your guard up; I'm waiting till you get sleepy before pouncing…"

Temari smiled hearing those words. It didn't make her uncomfortable – it made her happy that he had responded positively. "That reminds me, I'm sleeping with one eye open. Can't trust you not to peek while I sleep, can I?"

Naruto shook his head, wagging his index finger. "You're thinking peeking; I'm thinking you waking up in the morning next to a nude me…"

Temari shivered at the thought. She fought hard to avoid picturing him naked. She was glad for the fire that he couldn't see the pink tint on her cheeks. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't even seen his chest. He really did like covering up his body. Forget his chest; she hadn't seen his arms up his to his elbow. He always wore long sleeved clothing.

"I'd have to be dead for you to get that close… even if you do get that close, when I arrive in Konoha, I will also be sending my condolences for their loss."

Naruto laughed. "You wouldn't want to kill your brother's friend, would you?"

Temari shrugged. "I'm sure he'd understand if I say his so-called friend was trying to violate me…"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well, I can see him nodding, saying that you did the best thing…" the blond said. "We will separate here, Temari. I won't go anywhere further with you. I have to turn towards Takumi. I could escort you near Konoha and still be able to meet Jiraiya in time, but I'm you'll be safe."

He was serious. Temari was a bit surprised for a moment. Not at those words but the seriousness of his tone. It sounded like she was talking to someone in power; someone who was dishing out instructions that were not to be questioned. "Why?"

Naruto knew; she was asking why he didn't want to get close to Konoha. She was curious. "My training trip wasn't supposed to take long but it has been over two years and we are working towards a third. They probably want me to return but Jiraiya and I still have many things to do. If I go near, I will be forced to get into Konoha. The moment I step through those gates, I won't be able to leave again. My training trip will be over."

That was reasonable, Naruto thought.

For some reason, Temari thought he just didn't want to return to Konoha. She couldn't understand why. He didn't talk much about the Leaf. He almost never said anything unless you asked. She didn't want to be nosy, but she was curious. She nevertheless didn't ask him. She didn't want to be a bother.

"I see…" Temari said… she paused, and stared. She wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to say it. "When do you think we will meet again?"

At that moment, Naruto realized, he had grown a little too attached to this person than he would have liked. He had trained with her for many days. He had shared many laughs with her. He had seen her smile. He had seen her flustered. And honestly, he thought it was adorable. His smile would only make her angry. But that was fine. That was Subaku no Temari.

Naruto smiled.

Temari saw it.

When Naruto realized he was smiling, and he had been caught, he didn't drop it. He was used to her presence, her curious glances. She was always trying to figure him out, trying to study him. Perhaps it was dangerous for him. But he was okay with it because she never asked. She never tried to sneak behind him to see what he was doing. She was curious, but she knew not to pry.

Naruto didn't hate her.

But… what? He shook his head. He was overthinking things once more. He did like people at a distance despite openly chatting to them, didn't he? Was it because he always wanted to be in charge? Once more, he shook his head.

"I don't really know but if you miss a training partner, let me know…"

"I don't even have a way of contacting you if you are not going to be in Konoha…" Temari said with a frown.

"Sometime in five or six months, we should be making way towards Konoha. Jiraiya said we'd have to discuss the conclusion of things… but we will surely see each other soon…" Naruto said.

That was the truth. He would see her again. But, Lord, he was walking into another dangerous situation. But this seemed fine. Her brother looked like decent person. She was a pleasant person. He had his issues. He could work on them. And nobody needed to get caught up in it.

Naruto smiled inwardly, was it concern for other people? He has truly become soft in the inside. He could blame the Sandaime Hokage for this change. He had stopped caring. But Team seven made him see things. It made him experience new things. Perhaps he enjoyed those fleeting moments a bit too much than he should have. Connections. Friendship, they were never meant to be lasting, he was never meant to be attached.

Temari smiled. "I hope so…" she said. A moment of peace settled in. She enjoyed it. How different her life has become over the past month. It was amazing how things could change. But then again, she never had a boy who wasn't her brother close to her. She had someone she could call a friend. Someone outside of her family.

It was a good feeling.

She glanced over at Naruto; his eyes were on the fire. She cast her eyes at the burning flames. She listened to the sound the wood made was they burnt. She laughed. She was amused at herself. When did she start doing this? She really needed to get a hold of her self.

"And you were saying people would think I was the crazy one…" Naruto said after a moment.

Temari realized, she'd make a sound. She wasn't embarrassed – she just shrugged carelessly. Oh, brother, she was picking up his habits. "I couldn't help myself."

She was glad Naruto didn't ask.

"That happens…" he simply said.

"Say, Naruto…" Temari started, staring deeply into his eyes. When he stared back, she shook her head. She could ask another day. "Never mind…" she said. "I'll ask when I see you again."

It was unlikely to be soon but Naruto wasn't that curious to know what she wanted to ask. His mind was already filled with too many things. "I'll remind you… I'm going to check the parameter…" He stood up. "Take my tent for the night, I will keep watch."

"Not for the whole night, wake up me so that you can also rest."

Naruto nodded. "I will do that."

He would not.

He did not.

Temari only woke up early in the morning and when she woke up, he was gone. He wasn't taken. He had just left her. Yes, she thought it like that. He had left her. There was only a letter beside her. A couple of words that didn't give her comfort over the loss of her companion. Temari took the letter and hugged it.

For the first time since he came to Suna, Temari felt lonely. She felt alone.

 **Amegakure**

The shinobi world was ruled by power, it was those with power that determined everything. Nagato had power, Amegakure had power. The Great Five Nations were powerful. That was why their wars always affected even the smaller villages. They were always caught in the crossfire; they always get crushed under the weight. Amegakure had wounds from wars it did not start, wars it had no part of. He had pain, memories that he could not remove from his head. Because those with power, used it recklessly and they suffered from it.

But they would suffer no more.

Amegakure would not suffer any more. This village; this home of his – it was firmly in his hands. The grip of the past dynasty – he had crushed it. There wasn't anything tangible that remained of it. Nothing. He eradicated it. It was nothing but just memories from the minds of people. But that would too, disappear.

His village had a massive population. But it didn't have many shinobi. That was why it was considered weak. That was why it was indeed weak in the past. But it was weak no longer. Over the past five years, he had been building its military strength. It had shinobi who could fight; shinobi who could stand behind to withstand the might of any hidden village.

Jinchurikis were not a consequence. He could handle them – Because he was strong.

"Konan…" Nagato glanced over his shoulder as his partner walked towards him. "Itachi just left the village… did he say anything to you?"

Konan nodded. Sometimes the Uchiha had a tendency to walk away from the village without saying anything. The Journey always ended up in the Fire Nation. She had always assumed he was going to check on the Hidden Leaf, but he never said anything and they never asked him.

"He is going to offer his services to Uzu…" Konan handled the Akatsuki while Nagato handled duties of the village. She handled all mission requests made to the Akatsuki and she assigned them to whoever she thought was suitable. But Uzu was always specific in their demands. It was always Itachi. Nagato went there occasionally.

"I hope he is careful this time around. Last time he returned before the mission was over because he had put some people under genjutsu…" Nagato shook his head. The Uchiha was smart. But those people in Uzu were not to be underestimated. Even if Itachi was powerful; those people were not the ones to be fooled easily. The visual prowess was a thing to behold, but the eyes in that village saw everything.

"They said they made preparations this time around. He is going to stay in places he has to see… I doubt he has seen anything they don't want him to see."

Nagato nodded to this. "We are going to be doing more missions these days. But it will attract attention…" he said. He was referring to Ame shinobi. "But it can't be avoided. We are ready for the world. The village will however remain closed. It isn't time yet."

"Iwa is trying to hire the Akatsuki to look into Uzu…"

"Any other village trying?"

Konan shook her head. "At least we know who the enemies are… but we can't afford to do anything at this time. The risk is too great for us."

"But if they try anything, they will be crushed." Nagato said. "We are going to change this world, and there will be no one who will stand in the way. Those who try will be crushed. We have been wronged too often and because these people have power, they have always gotten away with it. We shall no longer allow them to make us experience pain."

If they tried, it was them who would be made to experience the pain they have felt. Perhaps they would understand. Maybe they would not. But this world had to be changed. This order of things would be changed. And they would do it. They would not fail.

Konan looked down at the streets. This was at least something they had managed to do: secure Amegakure. The village that once rained constantly now saw day light. It was a beautiful sight. It was their home. The home they fought to protect when Yahiko was still alive and the home they now controlled.

Uzushiogakure was a good friend of theirs. They could not accept any mission that required taking action against the land. It had already seen destruction; it would not see another one. "What do you think will be Jiraiya-sensei's response when he hears that we are still alive?" For someone reason, Konan felt like asking the question.

Their sensei. The man who taught them Ninjutsu. The man who showed them love. He was a good sensei. A good person. When his teammate offered to end their lives, he offered to give them tools for survival. "I wonder…" Nagato said. "But what he says is irrelevant. We have our dreams, Konan. No one will stand in the way. Not even Jiraiya."

 **Later that day**

 **Hidden Leaf**

Temari had indulged the thought that Naruto had been watching her all the way. She had felt like she was being watched along the way. But when she stepped into the Leaf, she felt like she was really being watched. The eyes were not friendly. She could feel it and it made her uncomfortable. She really wanted to get to her business then just get away from the village. Baki had been right; there were forces that were not pleased with how things were progressing.

But at least no one in the village was glaring at her. They seemed to be over the invasion. Then again, Suna had really lost as well. Their leader. Her father had been murdered by Orochimaru. Temari wasn't particularly sad by it. Even so, had he been alive, things would have been difficult. The Leaf might have forced them to surrender. It was different because they knew and understood that they had been tricked.

Temari glanced at the person beside him. The Nara she fought in the Chunin exams. He was the one who welcomed her. He really looked happy with the silence. He was part of the team that entered the exams with Naruto. She wanted ask, but she bit her lip. She didn't want to pry. Naruto never spoke, it was better to keep things as they were.

"You people are rather forgiving…"

If she was able to walk freely here, then her brother would be welcomed when he comes to this village. It wasn't a bad thing – it was good and she couldn't have it any way. She wished Suna was like that. She wished people accepted her brother as she has, but she had to forget about it for now. It wasn't going to happen any time soon. She still held hope nonetheless.

She did wonder though, did they treat Naruto in the same way? Temari shook her head, she was thinking too much about that person who left her without a word. Now she was angry. She just wanted to hit him.

"Not everyone…" Shikamaru thought for moment. "I think they just realize it would be too bothersome to hold grudges. Suna didn't cause the Sandaime's death, it was Orochimaru…" he paused. "It is possible that they are blaming everything on Orochimaru."

"Well, you got to have someone to blame for everything…" Temari said. The most convenient choice was always the best – that was how people behaved. That was how people did things.

"In this case, it isn't exactly wrong…" Shikamaru said.

To this, Temari nodded. Orochimaru had been the one fighting the Sandaime Hokage and he was the one who murdered her father. If there was someone to hate for the invasion, it was him. Sunagakure still held some fault nevertheless. They still played their part. Her father had negotiated with Orochimaru. He wasn't killed before plans to invade Konoha were made; he was killed when going to Konoha for the finals of the Chunin exams.

The rest of the walk towards the Hokage tower was in comfortable silence.

Tsunade stared at Temari for a long minute before looking at Shikamaru. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I will call you if there is something else."

"Hai…" the Nara said lazily before walking away.

Temari was amused. To her, it seemed like he was saying, 'I really hope you don't call me'

"Please sit, Temari." Tsunade said to the Kunoichi.

The Godaime Hokage leaned back to her chair and stared at the young woman. She really had nothing bad to say to her or about Sunagakure. They had already discussed things with those in charge at the moment and she was pleased with how things have progressed. She didn't want any bloodshed. She didn't hold any grudges.

But it was a fact that Suna had betrayed them even though they were allies. She almost snickered at the thought that after betraying them, Orochimaru had gone to betray them. It was like this in this world. You could never trust anyone with your back. You betray people and others will betray you.

She still had to work around that issue. Suna had betrayed them. The village was struggling with resources and it did depend on the Hidden Leaf on many things. However, Konoha sold them cheap things of low quality because that was what they could afford. There was no charity. Even Konoha had to look after itself. But their situation didn't excuse their actions.

Tsunade really didn't want to talk about Suna and Konoha. That was settled. But she knew Danzo wasn't happy. She knew he was probably plotting something: His suggestion had been to even take the Sand siblings and make them Konoha shinobi. Ridiculous.

"How long are going to stay here?"

"I plan to return tomorrow morning." Temari responded calmly. She took out a scroll and handed it to the Godaime Hokage. She didn't have to answer anything; she just had to give the woman the scroll. That was her mission.

Tsunade nodded. "Please see me before you leave…" she said. "I need to make preparations for you departure. I will have a team take you back to Suna." She said in a serious tone, but she would not explain anything or her reasons for doing what she was doing.

Temari frowned, but she wasn't going to ask. She knew why. Someone had really been watching her since she stepped into this village. This was really a dangerous world, wasn't it? Konoha was big; it was to be expected to have so many forces.

"I was told that Naruto was in Suna…"

Temari nodded. "He stayed with us for a month. He left after receiving a message from Jiraiya-sama…" she was surprised with her response. She didn't say that she left Suna with him and wasn't planning on saying it unless the Hokage led her to it.

"I'm going to ask some questions, you don't have to feel pressured or forced to answer them…" Tsunade started calmly. "Who did he spend time with? Was he alone? What was he doing?"

She was worried, Temari realized. It was like a mother asking about her child. The look her mother had. This woman did care for Naruto. She really did. But Naruto never spoke about it. He never said anything. You wouldn't think there were people who cared for him in the Leaf with how he avoided it and kept silence on the subject.

Naruto had spoken to her freely and she had a choice here. Temari decided. She decided it was best to relieve the Godaime Hokage of her worries. "I spent time with him… I was the one who was actually training with him. I saw him every day…"

Tsunade's eyes lit a bit brightly. "I only hear things from Jiraiya, but not from another set of eyes who have sat with him. When he left here, things weren't great. That is why I allowed him to go on the training trip." She paused. "How close did you get to him?"

"I don't know how, but we talked…" Temari managed a small shrug. Just like how Naruto would respond to the question. God, she was copying his tendencies.

"Naruto didn't have a lot of people around him when growing up and trusting people was a little difficult. But when he got into a team, he trusted his teammates… they were friends… but the person who shared his loneliness betrayed that trust and nearly killed him."

Temari now understood things; she understood why he looked so 'welcoming' yet not very close. She could only think that it was the Uchiha who did it. What a horrible thing to do. But Naruto still didn't look like someone who had trust issues. He talked to people, and he smiled. He hadn't pushed her away.

Temari nodded. "He is fine… after spending time with him; I can't really say there is something bothering him." She would not say though, that he didn't talk about many things personally. She would not say he never brought up Konoha or the Uchiha who nearly killed him. The Uchiha who betrayed his trust.

"I want some details." Tsunade said. It was more like an order than a request.

For a moment, Temari thought of rejecting the request before nodding her head. She could indulge the Godaime. Perhaps she would get to see how the experience affected her.

Talking about it. Sharing her experience with Naruto to someone who was listening so attentively, Temari felt like she was just breathing new air. It was a good experience. It made her free. She didn't say everything. She kept some details to herself.

"It seems that he is doing well…" Tsunade said with a smile. "I was really worried." The Godaime looked at the scroll she had been given. She looked at it for a couple of moments. She'd already received a report that it might be so.

It was perhaps good that this was happening now. A blessing that Naruto had befriended Temari. She was going to be the Kazekage's sister. They could use her. If things were not going smoothly, she could demand a political marriage. That would bind the Hidden Sand from doing anything. She could use this card to silence some critics over the way she has handled things. She wasn't going to do it, she was going to wait and see.

"Your brother is still young… I haven't met him, so I am going to be honest, what do you think?" Tsunade asked the blonde wind user.

"He is capable and Baki has been preparing him over the past year…" She would not say that he was simply being put in his position because the Council was afraid of him. But that was Suna's internal problem. They would deal with it. If Konoha found out about it, they would work it out. But this didn't mean he didn't have the qualities. He had them and he would do a great job as Kazekage.

"That isn't very reassuring but I have seen enough not to underestimate someone because they are young…" Tsunade said. "I will write to him. Konoha is still open to trading with Sunagakure but we will have to revise things a bit."

Temari managed a smile. "I will pass on the message…" She said.

 **A couple of days later**

When Naruto walked into the room he had rented in this gambling town, he found himself standing face to face with blood red eyes. Sharingan. Those eyes. Those damned eyes. Naruto really didn't like them. He wouldn't go as far as to say he felt nothing but contempt for them – it would be extreme. He knew this person. This was the elder brother of Sasuke. He should be afraid. He should be worried about the motives of this person.

But Naruto was not. He was only curious but he didn't show it on his face. His heart was beating a little fast but he wasn't concerned. He needed to silence it. It was a dead giveaway. He walked past the man and settled by the window. Jiraiya was already in town. It was only a moment of time before the Sannin found him. Maybe he was already on his way.

Itachi watched Naruto carefully. He should be surprised to by the blond's reaction to his presence, but he wasn't. He didn't even raise an eye brow. He just watched the blond walk past him. If Itachi wasn't seeing the blond, he wouldn't say he was there. He had managed to completely erase his presence. It was remarkable: The tools a trained silent killer.

He didn't have much time with the blond, Jiraiya was probably charging to this place he stood. "I want to speak to you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't turn to the Uchiha, he merely responded in a cold tone. "You have my ears." But not his eyes. "Though, I find it interesting that a known S-rank criminal would be interested in just a mere Genin."

"I think we both know you are more than that…" Itachi responded calmly. "I once served as an Anbu in Konoha and the Sandaime trusted me very much."

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha through the corner of his eyes. "I know… I did see you once or twice. He did speak very highly of you, even after the massacre… then again, he was still fond of Orochimaru despite everything." The blond paused. "Like I said, you have my ears but I may not respond."

"If I want to get answers from you, I'd be forceful…" Itachi said calmly. "It is about Sasuke-kun."

Naruto said nothing.

"I know you were friends with him… I know things happened and he ended up joining the ranks of Orochimaru. He is training now; trying to gain power… you once tried to get him to return to Konoha, would you try again?"

Naruto faced the Uchiha with a look of indifference. "Why?"

That baffled Itachi, but he didn't let it show. "You no longer consider him a friend it seems…" there was still no emotion in Itachi's tone.

Naruto looked away from Itachi without saying a word, after a couple of moments he responded. "I can't really figure out why you are asking. I don't even know why you left him alive. I was thinking perhaps you just couldn't kill your younger brother…" he shook his head. "Sasuke decided that joining Orochimaru was the best possible cause for him… he wanted his revenge… whether Orochimaru allows him to get it or not is his problem. I would be happy if he somehow kills Orochimaru… but I won't thank him."

"Orochimaru once tried to take my body… if he is going to use the same technique as he did with me, he will fail…" Itachi said. "I merely wanted to confirm if you were still willing to save my brother. At this point, even if he does get his revenge, he is likely to dive deep further into darkness."

"A man who massacred his entire clan shouldn't care, now should he?" Naruto said. "You shouldn't stay of course, Itachi. It makes you look concerned, and that isn't the Itachi the world knows."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Those words were dangerous. Naruto has grown. He did observe the blond a bit. He had been close to Sasuke, after all. The way they parted wasn't great, but still, he didn't expect the blond to be so cold.

"What do you want from me, Itachi? I don't think you have come here for Sasuke? I have been around people, and when they want something, you sense it."

This wasn't even the kind if crowd he hanged around with. Having such people with curious glances was even dangerous for him. Never did he even think that he would end up getting a visit from this infamous man. Konoha once worshiped him but now he was just another Orochimaru. Pitiful. But Naruto didn't care much. He wasn't even fond of the Uchiha.

For some reason, the Bijuu inside of him seemed to appreciate his dislike for those damned corrupted eyes that had the power to bend your will.

"I wanted to confirm something…"

"Did you?" If Naruto was curious, he didn't show it. There was still an air of indifference around him as he responded.

Itachi did not respond to the question. He asked a question of his. "As far as I am concerned, you are the only other Uzumaki who has no connections to the revived Uzu… have they not approached you? I would find it curious if they have not."

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha for a moment. This was an interrogation. A soft one. Those eyes were watching every inch of his body, waiting for any sign of deception. "Have you been searching for the Uzumaki, Itachi?"

"You're not answering my question?"

"I'm not obligated to answer when you ignore mine…" Naruto said with a shrug.

"I have been to Uzu… and I have travelled around a lot. I haven't come across any Uzumaki…"

"The world is big, Itachi. The survivors of the Uzumaki clan scattered across the Elemental Nations after the destruction…" Naruto said. "It does make you wonder, doesn't it?"

"What?"

In asking that, Itachi realized, Naruto hadn't answered his question and he was steering him away from it. His eyes narrowed dangerously. This was no normal teenager. He was at least able to confirm that. But Uzu would not show him anything. Maybe someone would slip in something to him, but it was unlikely.

"Uzu and Konoha were like brother and sister and yet, none of the survivors ever took refuge in the Hidden Leaf…" Naruto paused for effect. "That is a puzzle, isn't it?"

"It is…" Itachi said. "I will also reveal a little secret… since you don't want to cooperate with me. I am indeed a criminal and massacred my clan but I still kept contact with the Sandaime Hokage. You see, when it came to you, he did not trust any of the Anbu. He contacted me. I was there when you two visited Uzu."

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha. The mask on his face didn't slip but he did have a raised eye brow. "Well, that is interesting. Well, at least no one in Konoha, knows about it." He turned his eyes outside once more. "What else do you know?"

"Admittedly, nothing. This is why I came here. You were interested in Uzu back then but now there is nothing. Why?" Itachi asked. "My time is up… but we shall talk again… hopefully." The Uchiha disappeared from the room after those words left his lips.

A few moments later, Jiraiya burst into the room, looking worried. Naruto turned around to face the Sannin. "I'm not paying for that damage." He said.

Naruto was fine but there was no sign of the Uchiha. Jiraiya frowned. He was late. But at least there was nothing wrong. Then again, he didn't exactly think that Naruto would have been harmed. What would Itachi have against his student? The Uchiha was a member of the mercenary group, Akatsuki, but they wouldn't be after Naruto, would they?

Glancing at the door on the floor, Jiraiya sighed. "I didn't book the room, I can't pay. I was never even here…"

Naruto sent the Sannin a look. "You will regret many things, sensei…" that said, he looked back at the window. "What took you so long?"

"I got a held back some someone…" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"A young beautiful lady and you just couldn't resist until you realized she was being manipulated…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "You can be remarkable sometimes, sensei…"

"You are only saying that because you didn't see her, Naruto…" Jiraiya said. He was firm, anyone would have been distracted. But sometimes Naruto did act like he didn't recognize beauty when he saw it. Now that Jiraiya thought about, he never saw the blond with a lady, even though he visited bars. He always came back alone. He was truly missing the joys of life and this was his student.

"I'm sure I wouldn't have behaved in the same way as you…" Naruto said with a shrug.

"When are you going to follow me? It would be nice to show you off."

"I did it once, never again…" Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "How was your work?"

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment. There was no harm done with Itachi, so they would discus this issue some other time. He would not forget. For now, he was happy. He didn't want to ruin the moment even. "Fruitful…" the Sannin said calmly. "I heard you got close to a certain blonde head…" a grin plastered his face.

Naruto faced Jiraiya for a moment. That look. The smile. It suggested something but Naruto wasn't going to think too deeply about it. "Temari is a delightful woman. But that was that."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't have to teach you how to get close since you already know the trade, but if you keep watching the birds, they will fly off. You must make a move." He said seriously. "You are still too young to talk about marriage but you need to have fun, Naruto…"

"You mean your kind of fun…" Naruto said. "I am not exactly a boring person in case you forgot. You know, I just am more controlled than you."

Certainly, the blond knew how to act. He could sit at a bar and laugh with a couple of ladies while drinking, but he would end it there. Jiraiya could confidently say the blond knew the body of a woman, and yet, he never seemed eager. The Toad Sage sighed and settled on the bed. "Tsunade was as asking about you."

"I'm sure she was. As she does in her letters… you have a tendency to leave them open so that I can comment."

"And you don't. You pretend as if you didn't see anything."

"I don't pretend anything. I just keep my thoughts to myself. Besides, if you didn't ask for my opinion, I can't give it…" Naruto said. "How long do we have?"

"She didn't stipulate and I'm honestly fine with the way things are. I failed to do so many things in your younger days. I'm watching you grow, we are close, I am happy with that."

But things had to come to an end. Nothing was forever in this world. He knew that. He had experienced it too many times. This end would be on his terms and he would be content with it. There was nothing that could take away the memories has shared with Naruto. There was nothing. The memories were his and he would make some more.

"But we are still wanted in Konoha…" Naruto said. There was no emotion in his tone. And he wasn't looking at the Sannin. Jiraiya couldn't tell if the blond was displeased.

"Yes…" Jiraiya said with a small nod. "We have to cover your Katon training, and the Kyubi's chakra. And we have to do missions for you to earn yourself more experience in battle. If the Toads are willing, you will learn Senjutsu…"

"Well that is quite the schedule…" Naruto said. "We can do Fire and Kyubi's chakra simultaneously. It isn't my favorite meal to do two training exercises at once but since we don't know when we will end our time together, we don't have a choice…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya could work with that. "Are we going to talk about your skills in fuinjutsu?" His tone was serious. "I don't usually push you for answers but it is important if we are going to learn controlling the Kyubi's power."

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya at the corner of his eyes before looking at the streets. This town was lively. This wasn't his first time here. He'd come here looking for the old hag. "What of my Fuinjutsu skills, sensei?"

"I put it wrongly…" Jiraiya then corrected himself. "What is your knowledge regarding Fuijinjutsu. You might not be able to apply the art in practical use but sensei gave you many books about the art to read. He even had me hand over scrolls I have obtained from Minato. He would not tell me what it was for, but I suspected it was for you."

"He did give me things to read." Naruto said quietly. "The Third had me consume as much knowledge about fuinjutsu as I could filter through my head. He said it was fine even if I didn't understand. I just had to consume the knowledge. He said it had to be on my head. When I was alone, sitting like this, I could search my memories and try studying the structures of seals. Since it was difficult, it would be enough to preoccupy my time.

"He had two reasons for this: he said it was my legacy. It was the legacy of the Uzumaki. The second was that he wanted me to think about something useful. He didn't want me filling my head with thoughts of my loneliness. Because I could concentrate, it was easy just thinking of diagrams I couldn't tell describe. At the same time it was frustrating. But I also needed something to think about, so I filled my mind with those diagrams, arrays, drawings…"

Jiraiya was silent for a long minute as he absorbed those words. He knew of Naruto's habit. He knew the blond could sit by the window for hours without moving. "Why haven't you attempted learning it?"

"Just because your mother was good at it doesn't mean you'll naturally be good at it…" Naruto responded calmly. "Those were the words the old man used to tell me."

Jiraiya sighed. "Do you know the secret of the necklace Tsunade gave you?"

"It is a sealing technique… I know… but it can easily be crushed because it works best with Mokuton. It is the Shodai's jewel after all…" Naruto said. "What of it?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "That is just another measure we have in case you lose control. But I don't know what it takes for it to activate. It didn't activate on four tails."

"There were still five my tails missing…" Naruto said in a flat tone. "We will work something out. Those tags you created are still useful."

"Yes…" Jiraiya said with a nod.

But he was looking for something a bit more permanent. Those seals required one to get close and Naruto couldn't apply them himself. There had to be something that could be activated automatically or through a hand sign. He would think of drawing up something. But at this stage, his mind could only think of a chakra suppression seal.

"How was the situation in Sunagakure?"

Ah, he did have a side mission. And now he had to give a briefing. "Gaara is going to be made Kazekage. I don't know when they will do the coronation. But you can rest assured; he is a good person who won't think of doing what his father did. I think by now they already know their village is weak."

"I didn't actually think that they would make him Kage…" Jiraiya said with a shake of his head. "He is still just a brat. And Suna is a mess. Last time I checked, the Wind Daimyo was no longer even funding it. Their failed invasion hasn't even earned them new allies."

"That may be true but Gaara is willing and has a lot to prove…" Naruto said. "You thought they'd put Baki?"

Jiraiya nodded. "He was the Kazekage's right hand man. Whatever he did, that man was in it too…." The man explained. He then stood up. "Let's go out. The day is still in its diapers, we need to let loose of some steam before going for our training. We can stay here for a couple of days before departing. Once we go to it, we'll spend at least two months away from people. Best we stock up for those days…"

Naruto shook his head. You didn't stock up on fun like it was a nutrient that could be stored in your body… but this was his sensei. His perverted sensei. Their time was running out. Perhaps he should indulge the man.

He got out of the window and then stared at the Sannin. "If you misbehave, I will walk away…"

Jiraiya grinned. "I will be on my best behavior!" He said.

"In your best behavior, you drool from your nose while peeking through a hole on some naked women…" Naruto responded flatly.

"That's called research.!" Jiraiya said. "You should try reading my books. You have all the copies, even ones I have yet to release…"

"I have written one, I don't need to read them…" Naruto said with a shrug. "You do know Icha Icha is for perverts, right?"

Jiraiya shrugged… and they then started to leave. He picked up the door he had broken and created a clone to take Naruto's things. They'd have to look for a new place to stay.

"How sad was the old hag?"

"Very…" Jiriaya said after shrugging off his surprise at the question. "You do need to write to her. Why haven't you?"

"Jiraiya, aren't I reactive to the matters of the heart?" Naruto asked. That was a false impression but who cared? "She hasn't written to me either. Tell her to write something and I will respond. Isn't she the parent in this situation?"

"You know, you can be frustratingly simple at times…." Jiraiya said with a shake of his head. "She'll probably hit you…"

"Ooh… we can't have that…" Naruto said with his eyes closed. "Where are you taking me?"

"We are just going to drink. I haven't seen you get drunk. I need to see who will first get drunk between me and you…"

"That isn't a fair competition, sensei. You are a professional and I am just student…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "And I only started drinking like last year."

"If you can't handle it, just say so… but I will consider it my win…"

Naruto eyed the Sannin for a long minute before speaking. "Let us make a wager then."

"I'm not making a wager with you…" Jiraiya said. "Last time I ended up walking into a hot spring while naked … a women's bathing place!"

"You were confident you could win… if I had lost, I would have been the one doing it…"

Jiraiya glared at Naruto… "I doubt it… you have a smooth tongue when you want to use it. You could have ended up convincing them that you truly thought it was a men's place…"

"You overstate my abilities, sensei…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Your student cannot talk a woman who has had six bottles to share a bed with him."

Jiraiya thought about it before bursting with laughter. He walked closer to the blond and put his right hand over the blond's shoulder. "Now that is an exaggeration…" he said in a whisper. "I know you can do better."

Naruto glanced at the firm hand on his shoulder before looking at the road ahead. "We shall see…"

 **Iwagakure**

"What took you so long?" Onoki asked with annoyance as Kurotsuchi walked into his office. "I called for you an hour ago."

"No…" Kurotsuchi said with a shake of her head. "It was ten minutes ago. You are losing your sense of time, old man. Can't you even see? Should I get a bigger clock for you? Are you even hearing me?"

Onoki frowned. "If you keep talking like that, I'm not going to retire…"

Kurotsuchi shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You are going to kick the bucket very soon anyway…"

Onoki thought of sending the black haired a glare but he held himself. He tossed aside the mocking of his age and stared at the scroll before him. "I have a mission for you."

Kurotsuchi smiled at hearing this. She has been holed up in the village. It was nice to be able to go out and do a mission. There hasn't even been anything worthy of her skills. If her grandfather was sending her, then it must be something challenging.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to a town in the Fire nation. Book a room and a certain man will approach and give you a scroll containing information. Don't lose it. Return immediately upon receiving it…"

Kurotsuchi frowned. "There are messengers for that kind of mission."

"There is a danger that this person is being followed. If I send someone else, they might not return." Onoki said in a firm tone. "The information is also very important. It affects our Security. When you leave, please stop by Han and tell him I wish to see him."

"There is something going on, isn't it?" Kurotsuchi asked in a stern tone.

"Ghosts of the past…" Onoki said. "I will explain it to you once you return. With the information you will receive, there should be something to talk about."

 **Otogakure**

As the days pile up, his master was getting worse. He was coughing blood and now they had bandaged most of his body. He kept in his room. It was almost pitiable. His once active and flexible master had been turned into something, human. Something so fragile. Orochimaru was strong. He was powerful. Kabuto knew it better than anyone. He was the best of the Sannins, but now he had been reduced to a fit of coughs, a pained man who couldn't do things himself. It was a spectacular fall.

But Kabuto knew. His master would rise up once more. Once he took Sasuke's body, he would be unstoppable. He would become the master that Kabuto had come to respect. For now, he could only watch the pain of his master. He couldn't do anything against it.

He entered Orochimaru's room carrying the now customary tray. Orochimaru was sweating badly. A normal person couldn't tolerate the pain. But he was going through it.

"Your situation is getting worse, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto said. The body had given away far quicker than both had anticipated. "At this point, we will have to move things ahead…"

"There is no need to hurry Kabuto…" Orochimaru said with a shake of his head. "There is something that can cure this… but it is a temporary fix. You have to leave here to get it."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. Orochimaru trusted him with all his experiments and he did conduct some research for the man at times, but this was the first he was hearing about it. "Should I leave everything you'll need?"

"Yes…" Orochimaru said. "Behind my throne: there are three scrolls. Take the smaller one. It has everything you'll need."

"Hai…"

"How is Naruto-kun'a training progressing so far?" Ah yes, the mysterious blond who was being trained by his former teammate.

"Smoothly but there is still a lot I don't know. He is still travelling with Jiraiya-sama… so their movements and activities are always covered…" Kabuto said.

"I said we should keep his strength as a secret from Sasuke-kun but when you come back, we shall go out on a hunt."

"You're thinking of using him to try to awaken Sasuke's Mangekyo?"

Orochimaru nodded. He didn't want to admit it but it was unlikely for him to unlock it. He needed Sasuke to do it for him. "Naruto-kun hates Sauke now but they were still friends. Sasuke might be able to awaken the Mangekyo after killing him… if it doesn't work out, it will be a good work out to test his strength."

"Will Jiraiya-sama allow them to fight?"

Orochimaru grinned. "You should know they are not always together… we will wait for that moment..."

 **Tanzaku Gai**

The conversation was going to come at any moment. Naruto had been counting the stars, waiting for Jiraiya to finally say the words he has been meaning to say. Itachi's appearance should have given him the energy. There were a lot of things that the Sannin has been refusing to say. Perhaps he was enjoying the moment and didn't want to ruin it by saying something that would displease him. For a man who thought himself as a failure, that was one reasonable thought Naruto came up with.

Well, they have been on this journey for a while and he had known it would come up. He wasn't dreading the subject. He could take it on without flinching or being all dramatic. He was normal regardless of the subject being discussed. It was perhaps something he learned from that old man.

Thinking of Hiruzen, Naruto couldn't help but play a couple of memories from the past. The good days. The whole of Konoha was against him. Academy teachers didn't want to teach him. They made sure to screw things up for him. It was a miserable existence, but Naruto had lived through it. He had endured because that old man was there for him – the Kyubi's Jinchuriki.

"What did Itachi say to you, Naruto?" Jiraiya finally asked. His eyes never left the blond, they were stern. He wasn't going to back down if Naruto said he didn't want to talk about it. He was done being careful.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya from the window. The air was flowing nicely. He could use some warm up once he is done with the perverted Sannin. "He had questions…. About Sasuke and Uzu. It was a curious encounter. Why would a criminal be curious about my thoughts if Uzu approached me?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed sharply. It was a curious thing. But then again, Itachi's actions have always been strange. Jiraiya couldn't understand what motivated the man. He couldn't figure him out. But then again, when he walked in a room, the Uchiha jumped out through the back window. They could never meet but he was really looking forward to that meeting.

"That is indeed curious…" Jiraiya said in thought. "What did he say when you asked?"

"Said his time was up…" Naruto said with indifference. "I was interested in his answer though. The way he asked didn't exactly sound like man corrupted by power. Then again, you can never be sure about appearances when it comes to the Uchiha…" the blond finished calmly.

"What if he is working with Uzu?" Jiraiya said. "Itachi has an affiliation with the Akatsuki but I don't know anything about it. I merely speculating but it could make sense if he was asking on their behalf."

Jiraiya thought there was a chance that Uzu recruited rogue shinobi to protect itself. There couldn't be powerful shinobi in the village so, they had to be thinking about hiring shinobi who can protect them. He could be wrong. There wasn't that rumor out of things that reached the Wave Country.

"Well, he is a powerful shinobi… but again, you still question his motive…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded. "What did he say about, Sasuke?"

"Strange…" Naruto said. "He asked if I was still willing to fight for him, to try to bring him back to the good side. I was given the impression that maybe he doesn't actually hate his younger brother."

"From what I hear, Itachi loved his younger brother. It could be that he left him alive because he just could not kill him…" Jiraiya offered. "But that still does leave the door open to many questions."

"And zero answers…" Naruto added.

Jiraiya grunted in response. "That is true…" he paused before asking. "What did you say about Sasuke? Are you still willing to try to get him back to the Hidden Leaf?"

"Why?" Naruto said. "That is the response I gave Itachi and I am giving it to you, sensei." Naruto said, there was still no change in emotion. His voice never faltered. He was neither cold nor hot.

This lack of emotion frustrated Jiraiya. Not because he expected the blond to throw a fit. Naruto never did that. He was reserved and controlled. But this indifferent response meant he couldn't read him and that is what frustrated him.

"He was your friend Naruto. You cannot erase the past you shared with you. Regardless of what happens, the Sasuke you shared a past with will always be there." Jiraiya said in a stern tone. "Regardless of what happens, Sasuke is a former Hidden Leaf shinobi and the people there still want him back. If you are ordered to bring him back, would you say why?"

"When a shinobi is given a scroll and told to deliver it, does he ask why and what is in the scroll?"

Jiraiya frowned.

Although Naruto wasn't looking at the sannin, he could tell he was frowning. "Exactly, Jiraiya. I would carry out my duty. Itachi was asking for my thoughts on the matter. If it was my choice, what would I do?"

"You didn't answer his question and you didn't answer mine. Your responses have been with questions." Jiraiya said. "I gave you a reason, he was your colleague, now, you can either choose to ignore it or accept it."

"I have no attachment to the Uchiha…" Naruto responded. Honestly, his attachments to the people in Konoha were fragile. He never got too close because he knew it was a fleeting moment. "I have not really thought of him since he departed sensei… At this point, Sasuke is irrelevant to my training and my future."

Regardless of how you look at it, those words were just cold. Then again, how many years did he spend chasing after Orochimaru… did he succeed? Of course not. "I really hope I don't become irrelevant…"

Naruto glanced at the Sannin for a moment before shaking his head. "You can be miserable at times…" he said. "But it is a fact, Sasuke and I were friends."

It wasn't what he wanted. He played the role of a mere genin all too well. He ended up getting attached. It wasn't supposed to happen. But he got closer. It was his mistake. You really couldn't fully predict the human emotion. He wasn't sad things ended up in the way did. That was why he wasn't moping. Perhaps people thought he had been miserable after Sasuke left… yes he was… but not for the reasons they had in mind.

"What of Konoha? You've never talked about it?"

"There isn't really nothing much to tell… or talk about. That aside, I really didn't want to focus on the Leaf. I just wanted to get my head straight into training and forget about Konoha…"

"It doesn't work like that, Naruto. Konoha is home… you have to think about it…"

"Perhaps but we are still going back. The village isn't under attack, I never felt like talking about it…" Naruto said carelessly. "What are you worried about, sensei? Are you thinking that if the Uzumaki come knocking I will drop Konoha off the bat without blinking?"

Jiraiya wasn't that concerned about it but to say he didn't think about it would be an outright lie. Naruto would have every reason to depart the Leaf and honestly, Jiraiya would not blame him if he decided to leave. Konoha hadn't done him any favors. Minato would be disappointed. The Leaf was supposed to be home, but it certainly hadn't treated him like it had been his home and that was because he was the host of the Kyubi.

Uzu was still Naruto's home. His mother came from the land. If he wanted to go back, there shouldn't be complaints. But Konoha would not let him leave. They would allow it. There was a sense that the blond belonged to them. The Kyubi was their property.

Jiraiya sighed. "Don't say it like that, Naruto…" he said calmly. "I understand but there are people in the hidden Leaf who are asking questions. I'm a shinobi of Konoha, it is only natural that I be concerned."

Naruto didn't offer an immediate response. A couple of moments passed before he spoke. "Well, you still don't know if Uzu is an ally or an enemy. There should be concern there…" he said.

"Everyone is worried about that…" Jiraiya said with a nod. "Tsunade wants us to be on the lookout for Sasuke. If I get information about his whereabouts, we will move. Any time now, Orochimaru might take over his body."

"Well that is what he wants… he is willing to sell his soul to the devil…" Naruto said without emotion. "But Sasuke is an emotionally unstable spoiled child…. I guess it can't be helped."

"So you won't have a problem.."

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all… a mission is a mission and we can't have Orochimaru becoming powerful… it would become a problem…" he said. "When do we move?"

"I'm still waiting for some information…" Jiraiya said. He was silent for a couple of moments before speaking. "I feel that there is a storm that is coming. It is making me nervous. This world might become unstable and the peace might be threatened."

Naruto wasn't all that deep into the talk of peace. Jiraiya surely loved the subject and Naruto had indulged the Sannin on a couple of times. "Well, we must be prepared for everything. In this world, you never know what is going to happen tomorrow. This is why we must always be prepared for anything."

To this, Jiraiya nodded. "I'm going to see one of my contacts…" the Sannin said standing up. "You want to come?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have had enough activities for the day. I wish to stay in… I will go out tomorrow to stretch some muscles…"

Jiraiya nodded and walked away from the room.

With the Sannin gone, Naruto released a long breath he'd been holding.

Silence

Peace

The solitude

Finally

 **End of chapter**

 **There were concerns about how things will turn out with the next chapter being training. But I just want to put it out there that we will be going to different places; Naruto will be meeting different people within the Ninja world. It isn't just going to be Naruto and Jiraiya all the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was sitting on a clear field, just away from Tanzaku. He had an expressionless mask on his face, staring down at a couple of lines he'd drawn on the ground.

Sometimes he liked to keep up with sealing. He didn't need any more training. Manuals. Many seal structures and what they did, they were memorized inside his head. The Sandaime Hokage had made sure his mind was a field of seals. Sometimes it made him crazy. Sometimes whenever he closed his eyes, he could only see the marks, the tattoos. They were complex and he'd obsessed trying to untangle them.

At least spending hours each day just thinking about seals had driven away the demons: The laughter inside his head; the whispers from the villagers; those eyes that glared at him with nothing more than contempt. He'd forgotten about them. Even when teachers at the academy refused to give him anything good and actively tried to sabotage his grades, Naruto had found comfort in Fuinjutsu. His legacy. His savior.

Because of the role he has had to play as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto had been forced to forget about Fuinjutsu – practicing it and using it. But he didn't want to lose his touch. Yet, having a paper and a brush would earn him questions from Jiraiya. It was a dangerous situation. He avoided dangerous by abstaining from things whenever possible. But since the man had brought up the subject, it was safe to study.

Space/Time Ninjutsu: a rather delicate art. It was complex, yet very useful. Perhaps he would have never gotten this far without it: to be able to move from one place to another in the blink of an eye. It was a tremendous ability. His father had truly made himself famous by taking the Nidaime Hokage's jutsu into another level. People praised Minato for his genius, but Tobirama was the true genius. He created so many jutsus – Some now forbidden in the Hidden Leaf.

A Kunai flew towards him from behind; Naruto tilted his head to the left while raising his hand. He caught the kunai through his fingers and looked at it for a moment. Without even looking, he flung it backwards before stood up.

It almost never happened that he found himself a target of an attack by someone. Naruto hasn't gone around pissing off people within the Elemental Nations and his actions since he saw the result of Uzu's destruction have always been subtle. He never got too involved. His hands were free. It wasn't to say they had no blood in them. He was a shinobi. That was bound to happen.

Because there were few people who'd have something against him, Naruto concluded that this was Konoha's mischievous people. He wasn't too sure, so he would have to ask. He doubted they would talk, but he would still ask. There was no harm in asking, was there?

Naruto looked at the four masked men with an expressionless mask. He was being disturbed from his training. He generally didn't like it because now he would have to go again in reorganizing his thoughts.

One of them lunged towards him; having spared with Jiraiya for countless times, Naruto could see the masked shinobi coming all the way. He felt bored. But he could still use this as a training session. He hasn't had one were bones could be broken. He could do this. But they would still have to pay disturbing his time.

The masked man stabbed a kunai towards his face. Naruto side stepped the strike and twisted around swiftly. He lifted his right hand and slapped the man on his shoulder, sending him off balance.

"You're slow… You need to increase your speed." He stated calmly.

The man responded by twisted clockwise, while lifting his right foot. Naruto watched the incoming attack. If he stood still, he would be hit on his shoulder. He jumped back, slightly, avoiding the kick.

Only his left foot touched down the ground. He'd sensed more movements. A second after touching the ground, another masked man, flashed just above him, he swung his sword in a downward slash that was aimed at his right shoulder. Naruto leapt into the air, and twisted around. He slammed his foot on the man's shoulder, sending him flying away.

He then landed gracefully.

"Katon: Great Fire Ball!"

The fire ball was coming in from behind. It was a pathetic excuse for a fire ball. Naruto had seen something bigger from Jiraiya. Hell, even Sasuke did better than this. Almost lazily, swiped his right hand and then snapped his fingers. The flames just died down in the blink of an eye.

"You're all not very strong. It is quite pathetic really for shinobi who wear masks…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Come on, let me end this…" he said motioning for them to come.

Perhaps he was being too rough of them. He has been training with Jiraiya and he wasn't exactly weak. He was strong. Even so, it was quite disturbing to learn that they could not even touch him. He should have just broken them at first glance.

When they didn't attack him, Naruto took out kunais from his pouch. He held them all with just his left hand and then flung them towards the masked men while charging forward.

The man he was facing dodged the kunai by tilting his head to the side. When he saw Naruto coming, he threw a right hook, but slowed down, falling backwards slowly and watched the punch with both his eyes. He held out his right hand and channeled wind chakra, forming an invisible blade. He swung it and cut through the man's elbow, separating his arm from his shoulder.

There wasn't even a sound from the man when the sword struck. When the man attempted to run away, Naruto took out a kunai, channeled wind chakra through it and flung it. The kunai pierced through the man from the back of his neck and went through his throat before dropping dead.

Naruto fell on his back when he saw another masked man stomping downwards. He rolled to the side just once to avoid the blow. When the man's foot crashed into the ground, Naruto's right hand moved swiftly with his wind blade still activated. The blade cut through the man's left leg, just above his knee. He stood up and another swing cut through the right shoulder and blood gushed out as the man fell down.

Two more to go:

They both charged towards him: Naruto stood still and waited for what felt like eternity. They flanked both his sides, swinging their blades in horizontal slashes. The swings cut Naruto but he turned into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto flashed behind the man who'd attacked him from the left, he grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him towards his colleague. He shifted to the right when the other man pierced through his comrade's gut in order to get him. Naruto did the same, but his strike was marked towards the man's heart. It just pierced through and he dropped dead.

Naruto twisted the man he held and lifted him up into the air. "Foundation…" he uttered. "I find it convenient that after Itachi leaves, you guys appear. Is Itachi in contact with Danzo? Did he threaten your master with Intel? Are they working together?" He shook his head.

The man said nothing

"Can't talk…" Naruto said. "I really don't have the time to torture you. Take the pieces of your colleagues and go away. Do tell Danzo that I wish he not do this again." Naruto dropped the man to the ground and walked towards where he had been sitting.

He stood there for a moment before shaking his head and then settled down. What was he busy with, again? Ah, yes – space time ninjutsu.

The Jutsu he had in his position wasn't anything like what the Nidaime created. His jutsu wasn't for battle. It was purely made for travelling long distances. He still burnt a lot of chakra using it, and he needed to find a way to do it without burning as much chakra as he does when he uses it.

He couldn't test anything now because ever since he became a genin of the Hidden Leaf, he deactivated all seals he was attached to. He was playing a role. To be able to work on it, he would need to activate the seals. He couldn't do that now. It was dangerous and would attract too many questions.

Naruto shook his head and rubbed away all the drawings on the ground. He closed his eyes and decided to meditate.

After an hour or so, his eyes snapped open as Jiraiya walked into the field in a leisurely pace. "Something happened here…" the Toad Sage said calmly. His eyes glanced around before looking back at Naruto.

"Your timing sucks, sensei…" Naruto said. "I was still busy… do you also come early?"

It took a moment for Jiraiya to understand the meaning of Naruto's words. When he did, he grinned. "I knew you were no innocent. You act like you have no interest in women, but you are not so innocent."

"I never claimed I was innocent, pervert-san… I just have my days. I don't know what is with you. Maybe you are trying too hard to be loved because someone refused to love you or because you really are just a pervert…" Naruto shook his head. "Either way, you shouldn't read too much into my actions. For me, it really has to do with convenience most of the time than desire."

"I'm surprised you even have desires…" Jiraiya said. "You generally don't show any desire in anything aside from training. Even so, you are never too excited."

Naruto shrugged. "Everyone has a desire sensei. Everyone dreams of something. I have dreams… I just choose not to make them public…"

"What are those dreams?"

Naruto appeared to be thinking about a response for a couple of moments but he didn't respond to the Sannin's question. "Something did happen… masked men attacked… I think they might be from Konoha…"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed sharply. "Can you describe the masks?" And Naruto did so. The Toad Sage frowned. "They are indeed from Konoha… what do you know about the Danzo?"

"The Sandaime's former teammate and someone who considered himself to be his rival but still could never hold a candle to the Sandaime. He warned me: if someone called Danzo approaches you, come to me immediately and don't talk to him…" Naruto said. "I trusted the old man so I never asked too many questions."

"Danzo leads an organization called the Foundation. He has done many experiments with it and they are basically the dark horses of Konoha. Danzo says they live to protect Konoha and will do the dirty work that the Hokage cannot do. He has his own agenda of course. But sensei always thought he was useful and never got rid of him.

"When you were younger, he fought. He pushed and pushed for you to be given to him so that you could be trained as a weapon that would only live to serve Konoha. You see, Danzo teaches his forces to abandon all emotions. They are nothing but tools. The mission is important than their lives."

Naruto looked into the sky for a moment before responding. "This power within me does attract all kinds of vultures, doesn't it?"

"Well, the Kyubi is still the strongest Bijuu and control over its power means you have a powerful weapon…" Jiraiya said. "It has an unlimited supply of chakra."

That was an overstatement: as long as the Kyubi was a living thing, it could not have an unlimited supply of chakra. If it was a force of nature, then he could understand. The fact was that by human standards, a Bijuus chakra supply was enormous. You didn't have any human who could rival it in terms of pure chakra: this is the reason people even hunted them in the first place – for their chakra.

If was like that in this world, if you had too much power, you either joined them or you faced destruction – a corrupted world. But those with power controlled it and the weak could only complain about in their dark little corner of misery.

"Power… power… that is something people desire. Some will do everything for it… kill, betray, sell their souls. Power is everything… or at least fools think…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I was being tested …"

"Probably…" Jiraiya said. "Did you give them a good spanking?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…" he said. "Are you going to warn the old hag?"

"Can you stop calling her that?"

Naruto stared for a moment before shaking his head. "When we arrive in Konoha, I will sweep her off her feet and call her princess, will that make you happy?"

Jiraiya painted the thought on his head, and tried to imagine just how Tsunade would react to it. "Try it…" he said with a grin.

"You're being mischievous…" Naruto said. "Then?"

"Of course I have to warn her…" the Sannin said. "Danzo is dangerous and bad news. I will step on his neck if he is trying something."

There had to be a reason the man was making a move now. It could not be that he was simply trying to examine if Naruto was learning something new or not. There was always something with the war hawk. Jiraiya really didn't like dealing with that extremist. It was never good for anyone.

"I guess he is also the dark force Suna was concerned about…" Naruto said in thought.

"You didn't say anything about that…" Jiraiya said to Naruto. "You never said Suna was worried about something happening in Konoha…"

"I didn't?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow. "It must have slipped my mind because it was something that occurred when I was coming back. But if princess Tsunade is doing things, there shouldn't be anything to worry about… unless Danzo taps into the village's Council… Suna's council I mean…"

"I don't think he'd go that far…" Jiraiya said. "He could just plan for something to happen to Temari and then blame it or any other village."

"That sounds like work…"

"Danzo is work." Jiraiya said in a firm tone. "In the Third shinobi world war, he was pushing for Konoha to pin Iwa down and maybe take over. The village was willing to talk at that point but he didn't want it. He wanted Iwa destroyed. I wouldn't be surprised if he even tried to sabotage them…" the Sannin paused. "I thought you'd show some concern for Temari."

Naruto eyed the Sannin very carefully for a moment before shrugging. Temari: the blond sister of the Kazekage he'd come to know. She was truly a delightful person and to say he got along with her wouldn't be a lie. Still, Naruto wasn't going to stress over it.

"Perhaps… I have to believe that the people in Konoha are not ignorant of this and Suna seems to be aware, so it should be fine…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya shook his head: what did he expect? Did he expect Naruto to cry over it and think of rushing over to the blonde's side? At this time, Jiraiya even considered if Naruto was even really mad that Sasuke tried to kill him. He wondered if the blond was just perhaps mad that he allowed himself to get close when he had grown up distrusting people.

"Guess what?" Jiraiya said, trying to change the subject.

"Guess what?" Naruto responded.

Jiraiya frowned; positive he wasn't going to like Naruto's game. "What?" He forced himself to say.

"I don't want to play."

"The Tsuchikage's granddaughter is within the town, you have to go to her and speak with her." The Toad Sage in a serious tone, ignoring Naruto.

More schemes by Jiraiya… when it came to collecting information and data, the Sannin really went all out. But Naruto was certain that Jiraiya wouldn't have come to him if he could do it himself. Naruto really never bothered himself with Jiraiya's services of gathering Intel. He always made sure to keep a safe distance.

"Why can't you speak to her? Obviously you want to find something about her and Iwagakure…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded his head before smiling. "Well, I don't want to go anywhere close to her. You know young girls sometimes don't like older and experienced men crawling up close to them…" he said. "Besides, it will be more interesting with you speaking to her."

"Ah, Minato wasn't a famous person in Iwagakure… they held a grudge for his actions in war but that should be over now… don't you think?"

Jiraiya nodded. "They won't have anything against you but when you keep your hair long like that, you turning into him…" the Sannin said with a slight shake of his head. "The outside world never knew of Konoha's Jinchuriki, and I don't think even now they know. But there were things happening and we need to know what is happening."

"I doubt I will get much from just speaking to her and you are obviously aware of this…" Naruto said with a stare. "Are you trying to fix me up with her?"

Jiraiya merely grinned, "What would be the problem if I was?"

"I don't find it amusing." Naruto said. "What is she doing here?"

"Well, you see one of my contacts is an Iwa spy… she is here to meet him…" Jiraiya said, he seemed really pleased with himself. "After meeting him, she will leave the town, so you have to speak to her today. I don't want to miss an opportunity."

"More like you don't want me to miss an opportunity…" Naruto said. "Are you sure my performance is that interesting?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll be watching."

"Don't…" Naruto said. "I will be uncomfortable knowing that a perverted hermit is busy giggling with his notebook while dreaming about a potential pairing and harems you'll create for me…"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, you know…" Jiraiya said in thought. "I won't watch but I still want a detailed report."

"Since when have I given you a detailed report?"

Jiraiya frowned. "You will have to stop doing that…" the Sannin said sternly.

"We shall see…" Naruto said as he stood up. "When are we leaving?"

"We have to wait for Kakashi… he is coming here with something from Tsunade. After that, we'll disappear." Jiraiya explained lightly. "What were you working on?"

"Before I came here, I first stopped by somewhere to fetch my armor. I was preparing things and I want formalize myself with it. In our next sparring session, I will be wearing it."

 **About Two Hours Later**

Kurotsuchi: The granddaughter to the Tsuchikage – a young black haired woman who was obviously very attractive. She was obviously a very capable Kunoichi, if given the way she carried herself meant anything. Then again, she was related to the current leader and was thought to be on the front seat to replace Onoki once he does retire from his position. The old man was currently the oldest Kage alive and active.

The Sandaime had made him learn everything about the Kages and their power – a bit of history about them. Information was always essential before you made a move. Naruto was certain though; none of the current Kages could be compared to Hiruzen in terms of strength. In his prime, the Sandaime had no one to rival him. It did make Naruto wonder just how the old man who stack up if he was pitted against the First Hokage or the Second.

Shaking his head; Naruto reminded himself of where he was – in a bar. Shinobi liked this place. Not for the drinks or the pleasures, but exchange for information. It was a good place to overhear conversations, to accidentally 'bump' into certain people. Or maybe to poison someone. Such places existed in another world, far away from the normal things that occurred in the streets.

Naruto picked up his bottles and walked over to the Kurotsuchi – she was sitting alone by a corner. She was obviously looking for someone. She didn't show it, but Naruto had observed people around this place that he could tell what they wanted judging by their body language.

Kurotsuchi looked up when the blond walked up to her. She stared at him, seeing the headband on his forehead – it was bit hidden by the wild blond air, but it was Konoha. She frowned. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with Leaf shinobi. Not now, not at a place like this. But this was the Fire nation, Leaf shinobi were everywhere, so it could not be avoided.

When did she last someone a picture of such blond hair and blue eyes? Oh yes, the Yondaime Hokage – a very famous man. Konoha worshiped the man while Iwa was a little bitter that one man had forced them into the negotiating table during the last war. She was well aware that if not for the Sandaime Hokage, the man would have done more damage than he did. At least that was what her grandfather told her. She didn't see it. She hadn't been born into the world, so the fame of the Yondaime was nothing but a story to her.

"You just didn't think of Konoha's yellow flash, did you?" Naruto asked in a light tone, a small smile on his lips. He was still standing.

Kurotsuchi blinked. "I just did…" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I bet people who have seen him will be thinking the same…" Naruto said with his smile. "Can I join you?"

"No…" Kurotsuchi quickly said.

"I won't take much of your time, Kurotsuchi." Naruto said, looking straight into her eyes. "Oh, and I will tell you a little secret that not even Konoha knows if you let me sit…" he said in a whisper, a sly smile in his lips.

Kurotsuchi frowned. He knew her name. He came here because he knew her. Well, there was no harm in letting him sit with her. She was getting bored alone and was even thinking of leaving anyway. She still had the rest of the day and tomorrow. "You can join me…" she said. "What is the secret?"

Naruto settled gracefully. He noticed, although she had a bottle before her, she wasn't drinking it. "Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf…" he pointed at his forehead.

"Uzumaki?" Kurotsuchi asked. She was immediately interested in listening to that person. She was surprised to see someone from that clan here. Not to mention, as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. There were issues with the land of Uzumaki, so seeing another one of them here was a good thing for her.

"Ah yes… Uzumaki…" Naruto said with a smile. "My mother was Uzumaki, born in Uzu… but because of the friendship with the Hidden leaf, she moved there at a young age…"

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Why did you decide to join me?"

"You are a kunoichi of Iwa… and you are sitting here alone… it gives you away…" Naruto said with indifference. "Besides, you are a rather attractive woman. As a man, I can't ignore you."

Kurotsuchi snorted. "Easy pickings..?"

Naruto laughed. "Not at all," he said. "Do you think I came for that? If you want easy pickings…" he said, turning around and pointed at a woman was drinking heavily, "you go for that… you don't approach a woman who isn't even drinking her alcohol and her defenses are as tight as a seal holding back a Jinchuriki."

Kurotsuchi stared for a moment. "That is a funny way of describing someone's defenses…" she said. "But if defenses are not up, scums walk all over you… I don't have time for that…"

"I would think so…" Naruto said.

"Do you just perhaps enjoy the challenge?" Kurotsuchi asked. You could never be too sure when it came to shinobi. Some people were just suckers for punishment. She could never understand masochist.

Naruto smiled mysteriously. "Who knows?"

That smile: Kurotsuchi couldn't read it. She couldn't read a dam thing. She couldn't even read the blond. It made her uncomfortable. "What is the secret you wanted to tell me?"

Naruto smiled a bit sheepishly. "Well, the truth is, I really didn't have any secret. I just wanted you to let me sit with you." He said.

He would admit he lied with such a smile on his lips. She shook her head. "So you are Uzumaki, any connections with Uzushiogakure?"

Naruto took one bottle and put it on his mouth, he took a couple of gulps before putting it the table. "That hit the sweet spot…" he said smiling. "What were you doing alone? People come here with boyfriends, friend… to have fun… I came to drink… you are not drinking, and since this is far from home, we can rule out friends… found love with a man far away from home?" Naruto glanced around the place. "Now which one could be your type? I figure he has to be strong, good looking,… or do you perhaps like women."

"What?!" Kurotsuchi looked baffled.

Naruto laughed. "I'm just messing with you…" he said. "I wanted to see you reaction… but I am curious, do you have someone you love?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I said you were an attractive woman…"

"No…"

Naruto grinned. "Would you like to be friends with me or maybe more than that? Even a friend is better. I don't know you, but I want to know you. Isn't that wonderful? I'm sure as the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, you probably don't get a lot of friends and I'm sure 'boys' are intimidated by you to even come close."

The last one hit the spot but Kurotsuchi wasn't all that concerned with it. She didn't even spend her time thinking about such issues. There were more important issues in life.

"You must be thinking you don't have time for it because you have to think about your career… but I must ask, wasn't it the same for your grandfather? It is especially worse with him since he lived in the times of war. He still made time for family. He had one of your parents and your parents had you. It is only natural for you to continue with the cycle. But that alone isn't enough, it is happiness that matters the most. You should ask your grandfather why he had a family in a time of war."

Kurotsuchi was silent for a couple of moments. "What do you know about happiness? You seem rather happy gulping down the alcohol."

Naruto smiled a small sad smile. "I'm a miserable person who wants to bring happiness in his life…" he said. "What do you say to my offer for friendship? Shinobi want to benefit in everything… I will tell you this… I actually look a bit like Konoha's Yellow Flash because I'm his son… don't tell anyone about it – it's a secret…" he said in a whisper. "So, what do you say, don't you want to befriend someone like me?"

"Given the history with Iwa and the fact that you are Uzumaki, I'd rather kill you than befriend you."

"All the better… Become close to me and you decide whether I should be killed or befriended. You can do that easily while close to me…"

Kurotsuchi thought about it before smiling. "That makes sense…" she said. "You have deal."

Naruto tilted his head the side. His stare made Kurotsuchi uncomfortable. Before she could ask, he spoke. "You have a beautiful smile…" he said. "You asked if I have any connection with Uzu… I can't answer that… nor can I tell you if I can use my father's jutsu… we will talk when we meet again. We are going to be friends, right?"

Kurotsuchi frowned. That was disappointing. She had been hoping that he would start singing like a bird because he was drinking. Wait, if she let him continue, drinking, wouldn't he end up getting drunk? He didn't seem like someone who was fearsome. But you could never know with shinobi right? There was no harm in entertaining him for a bit longer to see if he would sing.

"So…" Kurotsuchi paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"I have said a couple of things about myself, you haven't, why don't you start? Or we can hit a battlefield if you think that is dull… a sparring session could be good… I hear some people understand each other better when they cross blades…" Naruto said with a shrug.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"If you close your heart, no one will get to it by fighting you unless you really want them to do so. If you, Kurotsuchi, don't want to be a friend of mine, sparring with me will only change if you find my skills acceptable…" Naruto said. "But I do believe a man and a woman can understand each other better when they do foreplay… you get to know your sensitive areas, and maybe when you hit the good spot, some secrets slip out…"

"You're pervert, aren't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm merely stating what I believe…' he said. "What is it going to be?"

Kurotsuchi would rather have him continue drinking so he gets drunk and start talking. "I'll talk…"

Naruto nodded. "But I have a rule…" he said. "If you lie and I spot it, you take a drink…" he pushed a saucer towards her. "It wouldn't be fun if I got drunk alone, now would it?"

Kurotsuchi frowned. She was going to get drunk. There was a reason she wasn't even drinking in the first place. But Naruto was already way ahead of her and if she doesn't admit that she is lying, how would he tell? Of course, she had no intensions of telling the whole truth. "Fine."

Oh, she regretted that choice

 **Later**

Naruto was sitting by the window, looking over at the streets of the town. Nothing was ever like Konoha. There was peace. There was freedom. Konoha had restricted his movements with its contempt for him and really made things difficult. He could have left any time he wanted. Uzu was his home –it was the home of his mother. But it was dangerous. The people in Konoha would have turned the world upside down looking for him. If they found out he was in Uzu, they'd raise hell.

People like Danzo would be at the forefront of the attacks. The man would be looking for his bijuu – the Kyubi. When it came to him, the only thing the man was interested in was the Bijuu. It didn't matter if Uzu and Konoha were technically still allies, Danzo would try to invade Uzu. If he could not, he would entice the enemies of the Whirlpools to do it for him. The war hawk was capable of doing something like that.

Being here was safer. And as long as he gained strength, it was more than enough. There was not even a need to rush things. He was growing. He needed to grow. They needed to be careful, lest they suffer another tragedy.

"Your ability to remain still for hours still amazes me…" Jiraiya said. He was standing next to Naruto, eyes glancing between the blond and the streets.

"I have been doing this since I was five…" Naruto said. "When you do something repeatedly, it becomes natural for you to do it."

"Well not all things…" Jiraiya said with a sly smile. "What did you to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter?"

"Nothing? Were you threatened by someone?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No… but she was drunk…"

"Oh yes, we were playing a little game and she was a bit too confident in her ability to lie. Then again, I'd made her a little curious by telling her some things…" Naruto said with indifference. "She is an excellent kunoichi. Even though intoxicated, she didn't say anything. I just helped her to her hotel."

"You don't sound like you got anything out of her…"

"It wasn't my intention to get something out of her…" Naruto said. "I just wanted to lay the foundation for future relations. I'm sure tomorrow or when she wakes up, she will be very pleased that I was a gentleman despite there being occasions she felt compelled to ask if I was a pervert."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that you will see her again?"

"Naturally…" Naruto said with a nod. "Who knows, we might be friends."

"Can you try to be a little enthusiastic about that?" Jiraiya said, seeing the indifference in Naruto's body language. "Kakashi will arrive tomorrow. After he leaves, we will depart. Do everything you need to do by the end of the day because we leave tomorrow."

"There isn't much for me to do…" Naruto said. "Some rest will do…" he said with a yawn. "I think I will sleep for the rest of the day. My mind is a little tired and I don't want to be seen by Kurotsuchi. A year later, she'll look at me and think, 'oh, this is the guy who I got drunk with and then walked me to my place, and laid me on my bed.' A bit of an embarrassing moment… if she tries to think of what if…"

"You're cruel…" Jiraiya said. "She is going to be thinking about that the moment she wakes up. You didn't leave any letter, nothing, you just left."

"That brings curiosity and the desire… sensei." Naruto said in a simple tone. "When you passionately kiss a woman, and then leave her with a hand on her lips, thinking 'wow.' She will think about that kiss when she wakes up, when she kisses another man."

"Speaking like a corn artist… you do that often?"

Naruto shrugged. "You jealous that I can do that? Well, I could understand, I don't see any woman chasing after you, saying they want more."

"I haven't seen any woman chasing after you either."

"Nice touch," Naruto grunted. "But you should be satisfied that we shall speak again, no? For better relations with Konoha and Iwa, that is suitable… I bet the creepy geezers in dark corners would be thinking about a political marriage."

 **Three months later**

Jiraiya damn sensei; Naruto couldn't understand the Sannin at times. He really did like doing things at his own time and wouldn't allow anyone to interfere. He never really did like spending too much time at one place. They'd spent two months training together and the Sannin then suddenly said he was going and would return soon. He never returned. He left him and never returned for a whole month and now a letter came, saying they would meet in the Cloud so that Naruto could test himself against another Jinchuriki.

Naruto hadn't been afraid of being alone, but the he had been warned, don't use the Kyubi's chakra while I am away, just continue learning using the fire element. Of course, Naruto hadn't listened to those demands. He had promised, but he didn't follow through with it. Jiraiya couldn't force him to do what he didn't want to do. Besides that, Naruto had seals in place in case he lost control once more.

He was currently walking through the land of Hot of Water, coming all the way from the Land of Tea. It was a long journey but-

Naruto's thoughts came to a halt as he sensed something: he immediately twisted around. A large snake was hissing loudly as it slithered towards him in speed. Naruto stood still, watching it with indifference. The snake didn't stop; it continued to charge towards him. As it neared him, it lunged towards him, trying to smash him with its head. Naruto merely raised right hand, with its palm open.

The snake slammed into the hand, coming to a complete halt. Naruto didn't move, not even a muscle. He might look a bit slim, but he had conditioned his body. He might not be in the standards of someone like Gai, but he could hold his own in terms of physical strength.

Naruto ignored the hissing snake and looked up. "Orochimaru…" he said seeing the snake Sannin, standing atop of the snake with a wide grin, hands folded across his chest.

Naruto should be afraid of Orochimaru. There was no question that the Sannin was a powerful shinobi, and not someone who should be taken lightly. But Naruto wasn't afraid. He was merely curious. What did the snake want with him? He was getting guests these days. First it was Itachi and now it was this snake? It couldn't be any good if someone like Orochimaru had to come himself.

Their last encounter hadn't been a good one. He had nearly died after facing Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto with interest. The blond's hair had truly grown and a bit wild. But that interested him was the way he dressed: it was a bit like Madara, but the armor didn't have shoulder plates, and the blond wore a crimson shirt, and with gloves that matched that color. You could hardly ignore the Uzumaki symbol on his chest and around the metal plates. "You have taken quite the transformation, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head. "This has always been in design, Orochimaru… there was just never an appropriate time to wear it. As you can see, it does draw some inspiration from a rather infamous Uchiha." The blond explained lightly.

Orochimaru laughed. "I didn't take you for a history fan… not to mention Uchiha…"

Naruto shrugged. "But history is origins, Orochimaru. In some way or the other, our pasts are what shape our futures. I'm not a fan of the Uchiha but well, Madara had something I like about him…"

"Oh?" Orochimaru was immediately interested in what Naruto had to say. "What is that?"

"Nothing really, I was merely interested in your reaction…" Naruto said with indifference. "I hear you love yourself some Uchiha… the Sharingan to be precise. Well, to say 'love' is corrupting the word. Let us just call it a perverse obsession."

"Kukukukukukukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed hysterically at the response from Naruto. "I get the feeling that you have always been like this, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto raised an eye brow, "Well, that would certainly be an interesting development." He said carelessly.

"Yes, and it does draw me closer to trying to study more about you. I'd always dismissed you but when we first met you seemed rather mysterious, and you never stood out… but I'm beginning to think that was by design and dismissing you might have been an oversight on my behalf."

Orochimaru actively searching what he can about him? Now that was a dangerous development. Naruto didn't want that but he couldn't tell the Sannin to stop. "I'm certain I will have nightmares about this…" the blond responded calmly. "What can I do for you, Orochimaru?"

"Don't be so hasty to end the conversation; we were getting along just fine…" Orochimaru said with a laugh. "You proudly wear the Uzumaki crest but yet 'don't' have a connection with Uzu… that does set the mind racing. I'm sure the people in Konoha will be on guard if they see you boldly wearing the symbol of the Uzumaki."

"Well I am Uzumaki and anyone who says I can't wear the symbol of my clan is just being ridiculous. I doubt Konoha will even have a say about it when they also wear the symbol."

Once more, Orochimaru laughed. "So when are you going to Uzu to be with your people? Who doesn't love their clan?"

"If they invite me, I will surely be interested in seeing my fellow clansman…" Naruto said. "I see, you brought your little pet project with you. I was praying that you'd have consumed him by now."

"He is still training…" Orochimaru said with a grin. "You don't mind being a test subject do you? With that armor, you should be at least a good punching bag. Not to mention you have the Kyubi with you. I want to see how my Sasuke has grown."

"Sasuke isn't worth me using the Kyubi's power. He is just a little child with some mental problems. Well, you two suit each other well. You both have loose screws up in your heads. Perhaps Sasuke has been suffering from the mental effects of his brother's genjutsu…" Naruto said in a cold tone.

"I think I am beginning to like you Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't swing that way…"

Orochimaru frowned. The blond was mentally strong, unlike Sasuke. But truly, he was proving to be an interesting subject. If he does manage to survive here, Orochimaru wouldn't mind taking him back to the hideout. "Sasuke, you can come out…"

The Uchiha flashed behind Naruto. "You have trained your dog well, Orochimaru. I didn't think that you could train it better like this."

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "Sasuke-kun is more than that…"

"Oh, I am very much aware what he means to you, Orochimaru." Naruto said with indifference.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with an expressionless mask. This person had made him jealous of his growth. But he was here. He had trained hard under Orochimaru. He had abandoned all emotions and focused on his training. He was confident that he could beat him even with the power of the Kyubi.

"This is rather interesting, isn't it, Naruto?" Sasuke started in a calm tone, eyeing the blond. He had yet to even activate his Sharingan.

"I guess you can say that…" Naruto said. "You do mean the fact that last time we stood like this I was chasing after you and now you are the one who has run after me?"

"Yes…" Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I have never been the one good on chasing people. Admittedly, I don't really care what you do. Even if you strip down and bend down for Orochimaru to screw you, that isn't my problem." Naruto said indifferently. "Nevertheless, Konoha has ordered that you be returned before you carry Orochimaru's children. And as a shinobi of the Leaf, I must follow those orders."

Sasuke didn't like those words. It was insulting to think of what Naruto was saying. But in the end, he ignored those words. "Let us hope that the armor isn't just for show and you can actually fight."

"And I hope that you actually learned something…" Naruto said. He clapped his hands together for a moment before, stretching his neck muscles. "Come Uchiha. Show me if you can really dance."

"That is some tough talk from someone I beat… you've never been able to beat me and there will be no change."

"In terms of arrogance, yes… you will win…" Naruto said. "Admittedly, you had more skills than I do… your sponsors liked you because of those skills and not to mention the Sharingan."

Sasuke smirked. "So you do admit that I was better than you…"

"Yes… painfully so…" Naruto said calmly. "I am not the one to fail to recognize someone's skills when they are better. But of course, that was the past."

"Are you saying you are better than me now?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

He always did feel superior but Naruto always had to undermine him. He always had to show that despite all his efforts, he could still get better. Sasuke had hated it. He had hated that someone without a bloodline could match him. Even when he was doing better, they'd always been a feeling that Naruto's wasn't really giving it his best. They'd always been a feeling that the blond could do better than what he showed he could do.

And that was always pissed him off.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Who knows? If you're still the same child who sees hatred whenever Itachi's name is mentioned, you can't defeat me."

Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru called from the sides. "Don't kill him. He could prove to be a very useful subject."

"Laughable…" Naruto said, but he didn't look the least amused. The arrogance in Orochimaru to assume that Sasuke could kill him, it was mystifying. "Orochimaru, this arrogance of yours is the reason you actually believed that you could destroy the Hidden Leaf. What a miserable person you are. You lost the use of your hands in your arrogance and had to crawl to Tsunade looking for help… please don't incite Sasuke to do something reckless; I will gouge his eyes out, have them crystalized and then put them on display in my throne room."

"Kukukukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed. "Big words, Naruto-kun. I can see why sensei replaced me with you…" the snake grinned. "Do it, Sasuke."

A bit annoyed at being commanded like that, but Sasuke still dashed towards Naruto. The blond didn't move but just watched him with sharpened eyes.

Sasuke reached Naruto and unsheathed his sword; he swung it across Naruto's chest in blinding speed. Naruto took a step backwards slightly and watched as sparks flew with the blade running through his chest metal plate.

He held out his right hand and summoned the Sword of the Thunder God from a storage seal on a plate around his waist.

Seeing the sword, Sasuke encased his own sword with lightning and swung it towards Naruto. The sword clashed with Naruto's creating a huge spark of lightning. He attempted to push the blond backwards but Naruto didn't budge. Not even an inch.

Sasuke jumped back while flipping his sword to his sheath. The sound of birds chirping invaded his ears as he summoned lightning on his right hand. He pointed towards Naruto. " **Chidori Eiso**!" A lightning spear spread through quickly towards Naruto.

The blond reacted instinctively by shifting his body to his left while positioning his sword to block the jutsu. It managed to graze through his right shoulder before Naruto pushed it away with his sword.

Sasuke cancelled his jutsu and burst towards Naruto. He flipped several times as he neared and tried to slam his right foot above Naruto's head. The blond took a step back to avoid the kick. Sasuke managed to flip once more and touch the ground with his hands, his body positioned upside down. He quickly bent his arms before going airborne.

" **Katon; Great Fire Ball no Jutsu**!" Sasuke breathed in before exhaling a large fire ball. The flames sped towards Naruto quickly. Sasuke was left puzzled when the flames suddenly disappeared into thin air as if they had just burnt out.

When Naruto flashed in front of him while he was still in mid-air, Sasuke activated his fully matured sharingan and saw the incoming punch directed at his chest. He quickly flipped, twisted above the blond. He stretched out his hands and touched Naruto's shoulders before using them to propel himself further away.

He twisted around in flash and tried to kick Naruto on the back of his head. Naruto held out his right hand and gathered wind around the tip of his middle finger. He gathered enough chakra for the Uchiha to even spot the chakra build up.

" **Wind Bullet**."

Sasuke still couldn't react swiftly to avoid the bullet that sped through in the blink of an eye and collided with his chest. There was so much force behind it and Sasuke felt the air leave him for a moment before he was sent flying backwards.

He recovered quickly by flipping once before landing down. A second later, Naruto crashed in front of him, driving his fist towards his chest. Uchiha twisted anticlockwise while unsheathing his sword. He did not swing it but rather raised his left leg and tried slamming his right foot on Naruto's gut the blond caught his kick with his left hand.

Sasuke smirked before swinging his sword in a slash aimed just above Naruto's shoulders. The blond reacted by leaping backwards and then did a sudden pull on the foot he'd caught. The sudden movements made him lose his balance and just sword just flashed past Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him while still holding him. He slammed a brutal wind enhanced punch on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke felt something crack before spitting out blood. His whole upper body ached as Naruto did a quick twist before hitting him on the forehead with a powerful kick.

Sasuke was sent flying backwards. He crashed into the ground and laid there for a couple of moments. He clutched his chest for a moment before getting up.

He cursed as he saw Naruto jumping into the air before kicking a dark orb of flames towards him. His Sharingan could see the wind around the blond's foot. The speed in which he kicked the ball was just ridiculous. More so the speed of the flames. Yet, Sasuke straightened his body and shifted to the right a bit. He felt intense flames burning his chest as the ball sped past him. It was only for less than a second and yet it managed to burn his shirt around his chest.

Sasuke didn't get to thank his Sharingan when he felt the tremendous explosion of the flames and the heat it produced; Naruto had appeared before him, stabbing his sword towards his chest. Sasuke managed to move his body a hit to avoid it but the lightning sword pierced through his shoulder.

Naruto didn't step there; he slammed a small Rasengan on Sasuke's chest, sending the Uchiha flying backwards.

'Shit' Sasuke mentally shouted after crashing. He was seriously hurting. At this point, Naruto was going to shatter his ribcage. He couldn't allow that to continue.

His eyes widened slightly as sensed a heat wave coming towards him. Sasuke gritted his teeth before activating his level 2 cursed seal. The flames touched him and exploded into a massive cloud of flames. The Uchiha burst out of the flames with wings behind him.

Seeing the Uchiha's form, Naruto shook his head. "How unsightly…" he said. "Then again, this is how far you are willing to go for power."

"I don't want to hear that from a Jinchuriki."

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "I didn't seal the Kyubi within me." He said.

"Doesn't matter…" Sasuke's wings flapped before he vanished from sight. He appeared behind Naruto and kicked the blond on his back. Naruto flipped several times before twisting around. He landed gracefully.

Sasuke was right above him, a Chidori on his hand. Naruto summoned a Rasengan and slammed it towards Sasuke's jutsu. When the jutsus collided, there was an explosion of chakra and lightning. Seeing that he was being pushed back, Naruto jumped backwards to create some distance between him and the Uchiha.

But Sasuke cut the distance in the blink of an eye. The Uchiha attempted to kick him straight on his face but Naruto crossed both his hands, and the kick hit the defense. Naruto's body slid through the ground considerably after being pushed back.

" **Chidori Senbon**!" Sasuke fired multiple senbons towards Naruto in quick succession.

Naruto frowned before summoning his lightning sword. His hands blurred through the air as the sword collided with the senbons but a couple hit him on his knees and left shoulder. While swinging his sword, Sasuke flashed below him. " **Chidori!"** The Uchiha slammed the jutsu on Naruto's gut. But the blond suddenly burst into hundreds of sharp almost invisible wind blades that cut through Sasuke's hand although his elbow. Sasuke cursed feeling that some chakra points had been damaged.

Naruto appeared on the Uchiha's left side with a wind blade on his right hand. The blade extended massively. " **The Emperor's Cutter**!" He swung it in a downwards slash and it cut through Sasuke's wings.

Sasuke cried out in pain as the stage two failed him. When he saw Naruto swinging his sword once more, in panic he released a jutsu. " **Chidori Nagashi**!"

Naruto didn't even wince when Sasuke discharged electrical currents that hit his body. It rendered him motionless for a moment and Sasuke used that chance to get away from Naruto.

The Uchiha cursed inwardly as he breathed heavily. He wasn't going to lose this battle. He would not lose it. Stage one of the cursed seal was still active. He could still fight.

"Disappointing Sasuke, I expected better from you…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Oh, right, three months ago, I was with Itachi… he says 'hi' but at this point, I will be the one to kill him before you do. It will be sweet, isn't it? If I take away your precious revenge away from you."

Sasuke was angry. He was mad. He forgot about the pain and lunged towards Naruto but he was stopped from doing as a large snake appeared in the middle.

"We are leaving, Sasuke!" Orochimaru hissed while standing atop of the snake's head.

"No…" the Uchiha said. "I need to finish things with him."

"It is no longer possible…" Orochimaru hissed. "Come on now!" He almost shouted.

Too late, a giant Toad crashed into the scene. Jiraiya was standing atop of the Toad. "The legendary Jiraiya-sama has arrived!"

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru greeted his former teammate with a laugh. "While I would like to play with you, Jiraiya, we were on our way."

"Oh?" The Toad Sage grinned. "Do you think I am going to let you escape? You just attacked my apprentice… and I know why you are in a hurry to leave. This is a good opportunity to take both of you to Konoha."

"Some other time.." Orochimaru said. "Sasuke!" He hissed and this time, the Uchiha listened. "It was a pleasure, Naruto-kun. We shall speak soon… perhaps next time; I'll be the one entertaining you…" Orochimaru bowed mockingly.

Explosions started to tear through the ground like a chain reaction. Massive amounts of flames and smoke covered the area for a couple of minutes. When everything cleared, Orochimaru was gone.

"Damn…" Jiraiya cursed. "Got away again. Thanks Gamabunta… we could have been late…"

The Toad chief didn't respond to Jiraiya and turned towards Naruto. He had kept his eyes on him. Even when that explosion occurred, he hadn't moved. Not a muscle. He just stood there without even shielding his eyes.

"Yoh…" Naruto said to the staring Toad Chief. "I'm not bleeding, am I?"

"No…" Gamabunta said. "Jiraiya…" the Toad said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya landed gracefully and checked Naruto for a moment. He wasn't completely surprised to see that Naruto looked perfectly fine despite this encounter. Sasuke had used the cursed seal but Naruto still didn't use the Kyubi's chakra. There wasn't even a sign that jutsus had been thrown around the area. "Well that was close, I am glad that he didn't want to fight… we'd have been screwed."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "You're a clone…" he said. "But I wasn't concerned about anything. Orochimaru would have taken me to one of his labs and molested me if I had lost nevertheless."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I'll be waiting for you in the Cloud… we'll talk about this… I'm almost out of chakra." When Naruto stare, "just do the obvious, book a place and I will find you…"

"And if I hide?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "You are going to wander through a bar one day… I'll find you…" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto shook his head and looked at himself for a moment. He dusted himself up and then frowned. He needed to clean himself up. But he wasn't that much of a mess. He started walking slowly towards the Hidden Cloud.

He would need rest once he gets there; this fight wasn't something he'd wanted to do. At least he'd managed to save chakra and had Jiraiya not showed up, he would have been forced to use his ninjutsu arsenal to try to counter the threat the Uchiha posed in that form. Admittedly, he would have been in trouble.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Naruto's movements came to a halt. He glanced on his left: Itachi was sitting on a tree branch, watching him carefully. "Itachi, I thought you wouldn't show up…" he said. "But you are a clone…" Naruto started walking away again.

"You reached out to me and you are going to walk away?"

Naruto stopped walking and glanced over to the Uchiha for a moment. He realized that Itachi he didn't have his sharingan activated. But that wasn't the reason that made him turn over to the Uchiha. Naruto walked over and leaned against the tree trunk, folded his hands across his chest and then spoke. "I am listening."

Itachi started in a measured tone. "You have truly improved… but not surprising since you are being trained by Jiraiya."

"Why do you talk to me, Itachi?"

"You are a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf; was a teammate of my brother and you are Uzumaki…" Itachi explained. "Those things matter, more so than you are willing to admit or to show. But I am here because I am connected to all three parties in some way."

"How connected how are you to Uzumaki, Itachi?"

"Uzu… but I cannot get into those details. Perhaps I will never get to them with you." Itachi responded. "Let us talk about your connection with my brother and Konoha… tell me, although you are Uzumaki, you are still a Konoha shinobi… Should things come to a point in the near future that Sasuke tries to attack Konoha, would you stop him? Do you no longer care that you are more than willing to kill him if it meant protecting Konoha?"

Naruto glanced up for a moment before closing his eyes. "That raises questions, Itachi. Why would Sasuke even try to destroy the Hidden Leaf? He left it to gain power…"

"Sasuke is gullible and can easily be painted any color by anyone with the means. The fact that he left Konoha to join Orochimaru is proof of this. Orochimaru tried to destroy Konoha once and failed, if he has Sasuke and regains his strength, wouldn't he try to do it again?"

"Unlikely but for argument's sake, let us say he does… and Sasuke is with him… why are you talking to me specifically?"

"Because you were the only friend Sasuke was able to make. I realize that you are not going to try to talk Sasuke into returning to the Leaf. You didn't say a word about it when fighting him."

Naruto shook his head. "Just because I didn't talk to him about it doesn't mean that if I'd broken both his legs and clipped his wings, I wouldn't have dragged him to the Leaf. Despite my views about him, if the mission is to stop Sasuke by any means, I will do it."

"I see…" Itachi said silent for a couple of moments before speaking again. "I am speaking to you because I want to understand you and your motives. You want to get stronger, but for what? You haven't shown any desire for anything but I know you are not completely without any desire. You have hopes, you want something but I don't know what it is."

"And that makes you nervous of the Uzumaki's revival?" Naruto asked. "But what is my connection to this? Yes, I do have dreams, but I am not the one to share them a public knowledge. Still, that doesn't answer the core question to your interest in my dreams and the potential connection to the Uzumaki."

"I am a rogue shinobi of Konoha and wanted, but I don't want to consider you an enemy. However, I must know: where is your home, Naruto? Uzumaki is more than just clan politics, but it is home. It is the place where your mother was born… Is your home Konoha or Uzu?" Itachi asked. "You have always proudly worn the symbol of your clan and even now, you wear it. You are proud of being Uzumaki, which begs the question, why are you not in Uzu?"

"Whether we are enemies or not depends on my response to your question, Itachi. And although I do not wish to make an enemy out of you, I don't want to share anything with you. You are not my friend and your motives are unknown to me. You seem to concern yourself with where my loyalties lie, but how does that affect you in anyway?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. He really hoped that he wasn't wrong. Naruto was more than someone who was ranked a genin by Konoha. Itachi was almost certain of this but there was no evidence, and Naruto wasn't going to admit it. "Despite everything that has happened, I was a former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and I do care for what happens in it. This is why I ask if you'd be willing to stop Sasuke and if you are loyal to Konoha."

"Sounds like Konoha's dark knight…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "As long as I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I will fight for it: I have already said this to you."

"And when you are not?"

"Who knows? We are not at that time yet." Naruto said calmly. "My life is simple. I have a simple way of doing things. I don't care about a lot of things. I'm not bound by hatred. But I am not a truly happy person. I do desire happiness, who doesn't?"

"What of what Konoha has done to you? Your life in Konoha has been nothing short of misery… I can understand why you'd be miserable. There has not really been any reason to be happy when Konoha hasn't made it possible for you."

"I was wronged, but no one will admit that. Should I just forget it, Itachi? Should I say that yes, those people made him miserable, they treated me with nothing but contempt. I was mocked for being an orphan… yet the very reason I became an orphan was that they could live. What would you feel?

"The Sandaime used to say that I should work hard to prove to them to that I am not the Kyubi but a hero. It was laughable. My parents sacrificed their lives, they sacrificed me… I am okay with that. But to treat me with contempt, for the wrong reasons, to blame me to the deaths of your loved ones when you really did nothing but just an innocent child – that, I cannot accept. They told their kids not to play with me… they isolated me. I was a danger, for 11 years straight and I must work to show that I am good? I have nothing to prove. And I will not accept people who loathed my existence for years and to suddenly shift and smile while ignoring the things they did to me.

To be forgiven, you must ask for it. You must work for it. There must be a balance. They were wrong, they must accept that. I was not wrong. I did not kill anyone. But I was used as a tool to stop the destruction, the killing, and yet, the hatred." Naruto said in an icy cold tone. "Those are thoughts Itachi, am I wrong?"

Naruto's tone was cold, it made Itachi uncomfortable, but he could not sense a bit of hatred, but there was anger, yet it wasn't in Naruto's tone. He was unnerved by it. How do you say such words without expressing anger and hatred?

"One who becomes a Kage is one that is recognized by the people. The people are Konoha. Perhaps I would have told you the same thing the Sandaime told you: To work hard to prove to Konoha that you are truly a hero, because if you really love Konoha, you would do that. People are emotional, they will always overreact. There will be bad apples, and maybe some times it is the majority, but we cannot let that define what Konoha is…"

"You sound like someone who does love their village and that is okay. I have nothing against that, you have to love someone, but my question isn't about the love for Konoha. Before we get to that, we must talk about what is right and wrong. If we simply brush aside that, we become fundamentally flawed." Naruto said. "There is the truth, right and wrong. I do not love blindingly. If something is corrupt and you love it, you will try to correct, but there will be limits. If Sasuke cannot be saved and attacks Konoha, he must be killed. That is what you are saying. But why must he be killed? If Konoha's Kage suddenly decides to invade another village for the simple reason of expansion, do you support it, or do you do the right thing and kill the Kage?"

"Those are my thoughts, Itachi. You decide what you think." Naruto said in a firm tone. "In the meantime, you have your issues to deal with. When I am in Tanzaku, we shall speak again."

"How were you even able to keep tabs on me?"

Naruto merely smiled. "You have your secrets, I have mine… perhaps in our next conversation, we shall share…"

 **Otogakure**

It didn't often happen that Orochimaru would end up being disappointed having assured himself of success but truly when things did go left, it really did sting. The last time his sensei had truly done him a number. Taking away his hands had been a rather sinister move. He had cursed his sensei but he couldn't be mad forever. This time around, it had been Naruto. But the blond hadn't been in the way. In fact, Orochimaru was happy things turned out the way they are.

It wasn't what he had gone expecting but he was fine with it. He had something else to look at now and it was certainly something very interesting. Naruto had not only managed to hold his own against Sasuke but he had managed to deal some damage that forced the Uchiha to utilize the cursed seal. It had been unexpected but nothing to be too shocked about.

He was going to be grounded once more. He had avoided fighting Jiraiya because it wouldn't have been healthy for him.

Orochimaru glanced at the brooding Uchiha for a moment before laughing. It was a bit gleeful. Both he and Sasuke had been confident that the latter would win against Naruto but it hadn't been going according to plan. Sasuke did not lose. The battle hadn't ended yet. Maybe Sasuke would have won, maybe he would have lost, they couldn't be certain about anything.

But to Sasuke, it felt like loss. Orochimaru wasn't that concerned by the Uchiha's wounded pride. There wee more important matters to deal with.

"Are you that afraid of Jiraiya?"

"You can ask him, Sasuke-kun, but Jiraiya knows out of the Three Sannins, I have always been the strongest. None of us have surpassed our sensei but I was strongest…" Orochimaru said. "Admittedly, the condition of my body doesn't allow me to match him. I'm afraid fighting him would result in more severe consequences for me."

Sasuke snorted. "I came to you for power, Orochimaru… but you have not given me what I want if I could still struggle against Naruto. If I can't defeat him, I can't defeat Itachi."

"I can only push you so far, Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru responded calmly. "There are some things that you cannot be taught. You need to look at where you have failed. Power I have given you. You depended on my cursed seal to defeat Naruto the last time and this time around, you still used it."

"He was using the power of the Kyubi last time…"

"Yes, frightening power… but Naruto has no bloodline and still this time around, he didn't use the chakra of the Kyubi…" Orochimaru pointed out, a little amused by Sasuke's glares. At this point, he was going to end up taking Sasuke's body even when he wasn't ripe.

"You are the one who has failed. If you cannot improve me, there will be no reason for me to stay with you, Orochimaru…" after saying that, Sasuke stomped away from Orochimaru.

Kabuto looked at the retreating Uchiha for a moment before turning to his master. "He looks like he has taken quite the knock."

Orochimaru shrugged carelessly. "Sasuke has grown strong but he fails to control his emotions when Itachi is mentioned. Unable to control himself, he doesn't act rationally. Naruto didn't do anything impressive…" the Sannin looked thoughtful for a moment. "But admittedly, he is truly better than expected. It could have gone either way."

Well, Kabuto could understand why Sasuke would be displeased. Naruto's growth was the reason Sasuke had felt like he needed to get away to gain more power. Sasuke was strong, Kabuto could admit that much. But this was going to turn things back a bit.

"Are you going to have another try?"

"Not at the moment…" Orochimaru said. He was grinning. "You should have seen the way he handled himself. Even when I was there, he didn't blink. He just stared into my eyes and asked me what I wanted. He has a way with words…"

"Should we increase our efforts on him?"

Orochimaru nodded. "You need to work quickly. I don't know how this body will hold on. If we don't take Sasuke, I will have to find a new host. It is becoming troublesome since he is talking about leaving…" Orochimaru couldn't allow that to happen. If Sasuke left, he might never be able to get him back. To stop him from leaving, Orochimaru would be willing to take over even when the time wasn't right. There hadn't been this threat before, so it was never a consideration.

"I will get on it."

"And the other thing?"

"It has been wiped clean of everything. There was dust, so I assume they did it some time ago…" Kabuto responded calmly.

"Well, it is safe to assume that there are possibly people who saw Uzu's destruction and who know about its secret hideouts and possessions…" Orochimaru said. "Even though the mask temple was in the outskirts of Konoha, it wasn't something that everyone knew."

"Considering the things that were in there, it did make sense to keep its location hidden…" Kabuto said. "How has Naruto been able to improve drastically in such a short time?"

"There are two possibilities: it is either he has always been good but chose not show it or he has one big appetite for learning new things. He proudly wears the symbols of his clan, and yet even though it has revived, doesn't claim to have any desire to reunite with his clansmen, isn't that strange?"

"Are you suggesting that Naruto has a connection with Uzu?"

"Yes…" Orochimaru said with a nod. "We just have to discover what that connection is…"

 **Kumogakure**

The Hidden Cloud: a power hungry nation it once was. Perhaps it was still power hungry. Had it not been for the Sandaime's methods and the Hyuga's sacrifice, maybe Konoha and the Leaf would have gone to war over something the village was truly guilty of doing. Ridiculous. In this world, 'right' no longer mattered. Power was everything. The strong did as they pleased and the weak suffered. Maybe Kumogakure felt confident it could boss Konoha because it had two Jinchurikis who are known for being the best in the shinobi world.

Kumo's Jinchuriki knew how to control the power of their Bijuus and they stood out because of this. The beast inside of him had resisted plots and attacks from the Hidden Cloud. When none wanted to come near because the Kyubi was too powerful, Kumo was more than willing to send its shinobi on suicide missions. Power. Bijuus: the 'right' in this world.

The Cloud was rather lovely, and perhaps Jiraiya would be having the joys of his life. Kumo and Konoha didn't have the best of relationships because of the past. Then again, none of the Great Nations were truly friends, there was always some bitter history between the nations. Wars haven't done any favors to the relationships of these villages.

Naruto didn't dwell much on the scenery within the village, he walked around for a bit. He was mindful that he was being watched. Perhaps he had been watched too often that he could spot a pair of eyes staring at him even from across the seas. But he didn't mind it: he had metal plates around his body and looked like he been in battle. It was understandable for them to be curious.

He found himself a good place to rent and rested for about two hours. It had been after noon when he arrived in the land. Once up, Naruto went to the window and settled nicely for about two more hours while staring blankly into the streets.

His little birdy friend appeared before him. Naruto let it rest on his hand before smiling. "You've come a long way from home…" he said, walking over to the small table he'd requested.

The bird nodded and flapped its wings a bit. It looked tired.

"Was it dangerous?" Naruto asked, taking out the scroll it had. Five mountains of paper work appeared in a puff of smoke. For a moment, Naruto stared at it before shaking his head. He looked at the bird and waited for its response.

The bird nodded and showed him the inside of its right wing. It had a wound. People do try to attack them messenger birds.

Naruto put his finger on its head, as if to pat it. "Ask for a vacation when you get back home. I'm sure they'll grant you." He said with a smile before turning his attention to the paperwork. He glanced at the bird for a moment before speaking once more. "You don't need to keep watch… you can go on to rest… I'll wake you up once I'm done."

The Bird nodded its head and gave him a look that clearly said, 'thank you, master.'

Naruto just smiled and went to work.

Darkness had already descended on the village by the time Naruto was done. It was time for scums to wake from their slumber. The night was full of many things. Many evil. But Naruto liked taking a stroll through the night. It had been safe in Konoha to do so. The hateful glares were not there. There was nothing but a silent breeze that kissed his body with relaxants.

With his armor off, Naruto was wearing dark clothes. They suited the night. He strolled around for a couple of minutes before finding his place.

A bar

Entrance was never an issue with shinobi. This was a shinobi place. There were Kumo headbands everywhere. Naruto felt like he was the only foreign person in the place. It didn't bother him. He just danced around the tables and sat by the counter on a stool. It was fully loaded. His usual place was occupied. A pity. For a moment he wondered if he should go tell those people that they were sitting on his spot, but he realized, it would make a scene.

And he was far away from home. He didn't need to get kicked out.

Since he was sitting by the bar, Naruto ordered one bottle but told the barman to keep them coming. He had paid already. There was no opening of a tab. He wasn't at Konoha. For about an hour, Naruto drank alone.

He was at peace.

The noise around him was non-existent.

He was lost in his thoughts but he never missed his drink. He continued drinking absent mindedly.

When his thoughts deserted him, Naruto started to look around. He saw two women sitting by themselves. They were not civilians. He could see their headbands: Kumo kunoichi. Well, he could indulge himself just this once. When was the last time he felt compelled to approach people and dine in the pleasures of the body?

Naruto ordered two more bottles and walked over to the women. He smiled charmingly. While he continued to say he would not win any beauty contests, Naruto knew he had a certain look about him. He would not compare himself to anyone.

"Ladies, can I join you?" Naruto was already sitting even though he was asking.

"You are a bit far away from home… and considering you're drinking, you are not going to make it home soon."

Naruto took a sip before responding. "That is the intention… well, unless you ladies decide to leave the table a bit early."

"The night is still young."

 **The following day**

"Coming from somewhere?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto walked into his room.

Naruto frowned seeing the grin on Jiraiya's lips. He was willing to bet that Sannin was thinking that he should have been there to watch. A sick perverted old geezer. He was going to die peeping one day. "You don't exactly come from nowhere, now do you, sensei?"

"You know what I mean." Jiraiya said.

Naruto shrugged. "I know what I mean but I don't like discussing my nights with you. I'd rather not permit my conquests to become part of your stories."

"You are no fun…" Jiraiya said. He then grinned again. "So, who was she? Was she young or old? I can't tell if you like older women or young ladies your age."

"Girls my age are still napping and breastfeeding…" Naruto responded calmly as he walked over to the window. "The morning is always rather unpleasant no matter how much you have."

"How much did you drink?"

"A lot…" Naruto said. "I approached two women who got drunk before I could. To even the score, I had to drink more. But some shinobi from Kumo blocked my path and to avoid a battle, I had to back down. Went by a corner, drank some more before being approached by someone who seems to like young men."

"I knew it!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You do like older woman."

"Some of them but that there was no helping the situation there was rather difficult. And I really didn't want to come back here alone…" Naruto said.

"You would prefer being in bed with a stranger than someone you know…" Jiraiya said with a shake of his head. "That is some way of doing things."

Naruto wanted to remind the Sannin that he got into bed with people who didn't he didn't love because the one person he has loved his whole life didn't love him in the say way he loved her. But he figured it would be a low blow. Jiraiya was okay, there was no reason to make him miserable, especially when he was here trying. Naruto wasn't that cold hearted to ignore the man's efforts.

"How long have you been here?"

"A day or two…" Jiraiya said with a shrug. "How was fighting Sasuke?"

"Eh…" Naruto said with a shrug. "Nothing fancy. He is easy to mess with, so not that much of a problem. I would have been in trouble had you not come in around that time. The power of the cursed is something else. Not to mention Sasuke already has the Sharingan. I am fortunate his eyes are not like his brother's. I wouldn't have willingly fought him if there was a choice."

"Are you afraid of facing the Sharingan?"

Naruto shook his head. "No… it just makes me mad… the ability to see the 'future' the ability to copy jutsus and the ability to cast genjutsu upon you with just a look. If I fought against the sharingan with the intention to kill, I wouldn't kill that person; I'd just gouge out their eyes and leave them blind."

"Sometimes I think you'll be capable of cruel actions…" the Sannin said with a shake of his head. "Well, there was no helping the situation. I will have to make a report to Tsunade that you encountered him. If I had been there, we could have captured both."

"If I had used the Kyubi's power, I could have captured both. Although he didn't want to show it, Orochimaru was weak. He wasn't the same person who appeared in the Chunin exams. Then I had been amazed by his power. Then, he looked like a normal person. But I would have still released six tails and brutalized him…" Naruto explained lightly.

"Being confident is good, but being overconfident will get you killed, Naruto."

"You're talking about the same situation in which you sent a clone to intervene, pervert-sensei…" Naruto said with a stern look to the Sannin. "Why did you send a clone anyway?"

"I was held up with the Raikage and I wasn't sure…" Jiraiya said. "I'm still glad you did well though."

"Did you have any doubt?" Naruto asked the Sannin. "You have been sparring with me; do you still doubt my strength?"

"You can never be sure…" Jiraiya said. "I didn't think he'd take this chance though. He was must have waiting for the right moment. We will have to be careful from now on. We can't have moments like this happening again. We might not be fortunate next time."

Naruto said nothing but he could agree with the Sannin on that point. "How was your talk with the Raikage?"

"A bit unpleasant but nothing to worry about…" Jiraiya said before taking out a file. "This is the Jinchuriki you are going to meet. I won't introduce her to you. Well, she might not like me since I may have done something without knowing. Anyway, she is around the village and you can see her any time you want. Keep it light, and she isn't a bad person. You should be able to get along with her."

"I refuse to take comfort in anything you say to me about women, Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto said. "I'll see her tomorrow; we are not in a hurry, anyway. Kumo hasn't been all that bad… I could stay for than two weeks…"

"We can't stay for too long…" Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "We have some leads we must follow… we are almost done with training so, it will be best if you start following me around when I gather Intel… we'll have to start thinking about going back to Konoha?"

"How long?"

"A month or two…" Jiraiya said. "Tsunade insists. I had asked her to give us a year, she sent a message, and she wants us to return. I managed to convince her that I needed you to learn a couple of things about my spy network so that you can be in a position to take over when I am not able."

"You have fine hopes… sensei…" Naruto said. But he would disappoint.

 **Uzushiogakure**

The Emperor's compound: a traditionally built place at the heart of the village. It wasn't that big, but it was majestically built – worthy of someone who calls himself the emperor. Guren had been to the throne room a couple of times, but the throne was always empty. It was always cold. Each time she went there, she thought she'd finally meet the person who sits on the throne, but she'd not seen him, not once, not ever. Too many people have not seen him. She'd never come across anyone who says they have seen him in the streets.

The village had a 'leader' who led the village but it wasn't the emperor. The compound was usually quiet. People didn't go there. The old geezers went there at times to have their meetings. It was a place of secrets.

The Uzumaki were secretive. It was almost an obsession – Perhaps filled with some paranoia. But Guren didn't criticize it. These people would do anything to protect the village. It was a fortress because of their methods. And anyone who found a loophole to enter the village never returned home, unless there was a message that had to be sent.

The village itself was vibrant. The Uzumakis were not many, but they were the most energetic people you could find. The atmosphere was fine. Yukimaru enjoyed his time at the academy and she did her job as one of the higher ups in the command chain. She had no complaints. Orochimaru couldn't hurt her from here. He couldn't touch Yukimaru. She was safe and that was what mattered to her.

She had fun chasing after spies during night. Perhaps the sadistic nature in her would not completely go away despite being asked to control her urges. They didn't complain, so she kept at it.

"Guren-san…" Haku greeted the woman who was standing by the entrance to the Emperor's compound. It was dark in the streets. And she shouldn't be standing here. "Are you nervous?"

Guren didn't nod. She glanced at the Ice user she'd mistaken for a woman. A complicated past with this one but she'd never bothered to pry. They spoke well. Both had been recruited but when she came here, Haku was the one who welcomed her. He didn't act as the leader, but he was high up in the chain of command.

Why would she be nervous? Yes, after being here so long, she'd been summoned to meet the emperor. Finally, she was going to meet the mysterious leader. The Uzumakis she'd met spoke well about him. A master of fuinjutsu they said. A truly brilliant man.

"Maybe…" Guren said.

"I didn't think even you would be nervous. I mean you did work with Orochimaru…" Guren said.

"I'm curious here and when you get used to something, it hardly becomes a problem. You only realize its cruelty when it turns to you but when facing things you do not care for, you don't see it – you actually enjoy the show."

Haku shook his head. He could never understand this woman. She was strange and nothing like the Uzumakis. Then again, she'd been hired to do a job that demanded that you do dark things. A job he could never do but perhaps he might fight himself in the battlefield somewhere in the years to come.

"There is no need to worry; he's not a bad person." Haku said with a smile. "Best we not keep him waiting." He said walking over to the entrance.

There was no one guarding but both he and Guren knew there was a barrier around this place. The moment they stepped into the compound's ground, their presence had already been known. Uzu was just a giant barrier that could be turned on at any moment. It had a particular ability and it would certainly offer a nasty surprise to enemies but it was reserved for cases of an invasion.

"How many times have you been here?" Guren asked. "I hardly see you around the village. You're mostly on the other side of the island."

"Well, I actually live here…" Haku said with a smile.

Guren was surprised. She didn't know that and she ran the village's covert affairs. Then again, whatever happened in the compound was always secret. It was after all the most secret place within the village.

"You're not always around when I come around…"

"With spies always trying to sneak in, there is no rest. Sometimes you have to chase some across the sea." Guren said with a shake of her head. It was a busy job but she had to do it.

"People are curious…" Haku said.

"I'm surprised I haven't even seen my former master's number two sneaking into the village to try to get Intel…" Guren said. "Then again, with how good he is, tracking him would be difficult…"

As she said those words, they entered the throne room. It was dimly lit. But the walls were in the form of a pale blue crystalized ice. The floor was the same. You could see a massive Uzumaki symbol on the floor, deep within the ice. The same could be said when you looked into the ceiling. There were pillars around the throne. Today, there was a person on the throne. Cold eyes were staring at them without blinking. His head was tilted to the side, resting on the palm of his right hand. She couldn't see him clearly but there was no presence from him, she couldn't even tell if he had chakra. If she wasn't seeing the silhouette, she would have said there was no person there.

When Haku kneeled – a bit away from the throne – Guren followed his example.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you again." Haku said in a calm tone.

Guren noticed the slight nod if his head. Those eyes were staring at her. "Guren… we finally meet. I wish this was a social call so we can dine together. But there are agent matters that you two must attend to… Both of you were chosen because of your unique bloodlines and we'd like to recreate that. That isn't why you here, but your bloodline is the reason you are being sent to this mission.

"We worked hard to develop the Wave country after taking over Gato's company. It has now developed. Its economy is healthy and its population has been increasing drastically over the past two years. Its new strength has made the Land of Water uncomfortable and it seeks to undermine us. The Wave is mine but its importance lies in the fact that Uzu doesn't directly procure its needs from any village or merchant but we get everything we need through the Wave. If the Wave is hurt, we are hurt.

"The Feudal Lord of the Water country is behind the move to slow down the Wave's progress, but you won't see him. You are going to meet the Godaime Mizukage to discuss the issue and try to seek a way forward. At the moment, we don't need trouble, but if we are threatened, we will take action. You are to leave tomorrow; all necessary arrangements have been made."

The mission aside, the voice was powerful yet it sounded young. It wasn't what Guren was expecting.

"We will depart tomorrow morning and try to return as quickly as possible." Haku said.

"Study the Mizukage for me… I'd like to see what kind of a person she is…" The emperor said. "Guren: you will try to assess Kiri's capabilities without getting caught."

"Hai…" Guren felt compelled to give that response.

"You may leave."

And those words and the two stood up to leave. As they arrived at the exit, Guren glanced back. She saw two redheads leaning in to the emperor, both whispering something. His eyes: they were staring back at her. She immediately turned away.

Once out, she breathed and then spoke. "That wasn't much of a 'meet' with the emperor…" she said.

Haku merely smiled. "You'll do that when you dine with him. Perhaps when we come back… He is a delightful person..." he said.

"Somehow I doubt that…" Guren said with a shake of her head. "I can understand us being sent for our powers, but why isn't the Leader going with us to be the one to handle the issue? We could simply go as his guards."

"That is simple… they want to keep the mystery going… nobody actually knows if the Uzumaki have indeed revived, sending us there doesn't confirm it…"

Guren nodded and looked back at the compound. The throne room shouldn't fit in that place, should it? It was much bigger when you were in the inside than when you looked at it from the outside. She glanced at Haku. "Why is there a difference in size?"

Haku got what Guren was asking. "Because the throne room you entered is in its own dimension, not in this space. You can enter the dimension because of the seal you were branded with. People who don't have the mark will see the normal throne room."

 **Kumogakure**

That damned pervert in the form of a Sannin. He wasn't going to watch him battle Yugito and he wasn't even helping out. Naruto had to do everything on his own. Jiraiya wasn't doing this to measure his strength. The Sannin probably didn't want to see it as he already knew what he could do. He was using this as training for him. The man wanted him to use a sparring session with Kumo's Jinchuriki to help him experience what it is like to fight another Jinchuriki. He couldn't count Gaara. The Kazekage was unique. That aside, they'd been genins when they fought. Well, he was still a genin.

Naruto shook his head, rubbing off those thoughts.

The secluded training ground he found Yugito in was a bit away from the village. Then again, she was Jinchuriki who fought using her Bijuus power. She had to be away to avoid the collateral damage and to cause panic around the village.

Yugito wasn't alone. She was with another blonde haired woman with a large bust. What was with blondes and sizeable chests?

"You were just staring, weren't you?"

Naruto looked at the woman whose cold tone made him raise an eye brow. "Yes…" Naruto responded with indifference. "I was thinking, if my sensei saw you, he'd emigrate to this village and abandon his beloved slug princess."

Naruto said walking over to the two women. None of them seemed cautious of his footsteps. He stood in front of them and smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

Yugito stared for a moment before speaking. "The armour, are you here for a battle?"

Naruto completely ignored Yugito and faced the other blonde. "I know her… But I do not know you. If she is willing to indulge me, I might not get the chance afterwards…"

"Samui…" she said. She had seemed to get where he was getting at.

"A pleasure, Samui."

"Cool." She said.

Naruto merely smiled before turning to Yugito. "Sorry about that…" he said. "I travelled to this village to test myself against an experienced Jinchuriki. I have been told that you're fully able to control the power of your Bijuu. Although I house the Kyubi, I still cannot control most of its power. Even so, I'd still like for you to indulge me."

Yugito eyed him for a long moment. The Kyubi was the most powerful – Even more powerful than the Bijuu Bee held. She was confident but if he was saying he cannot control most of his Bijuus power, it meant that there was the chance that even Bee would defeat him. Then again, power alone wasn't everything. Personally, Yugito didn't think anyone could defeat Bee while using his Bijuus power.

"I haven't tested myself against another Jinchuriki aside from Bee, I don't see why not…"

Naruto smiled. "Then let us entertain ourselves to our hearts' content…" the blond said before jumping backwards.

"There are no rules, no?"

Naruto nodded. "Please come at me with the intention to kill. I find it more satisfying to battle someone who wants to kill me. You need not take it easy on me… I house the Kyubi… if you break my legs, its fine…"

Yugito grinned, hearing those words. "Are you not going to regret those words?"

"Will you make me regret them?" Naruto asked. "If you make me regret them, I'll treat you to a meal every day while I'm still around in the village. I don't want to brag, but I am quite the cook."

"You are offering to cook for me?" Yugito asked. "If you don't regret those words, what do I have to do?"

"Take me out, tonight…"

"Deal…" Yugito said.

Naruto took out his lightning sword and sped towards Yugito. The blonde didn't wait for him to arrive, she also charged, holding a kunai which was encased with blue flames.

Naruto swung his sword towards Yugito's left shoulder in a horizontal slash. The blonde aligned her kunai over the shoulder and blocked the swing. The flames burst lightly upon contact with Naruto's sword. Yugito lifted her right foot, aiming for his shoulder, Naruto jumped back slightly to avoid the kick.

Yugito twisted quickly while shifting the kunai she held towards her left hand. When Naruto touched down the ground, she was already upon him, stabbing the kunai towards his throat. He lifted up his sword, blocking her strike. She felt her kunai tremble slightly as Naruto's blade slid through the kunai, cutting it.

' **Rasengan**!' Naruto formed a orb of chakra on his left palm and tried to smash it towards Yugito but she managed to speed away from the path of the jutsu. The Rasengan slammed onto the ground, and exploded. The explosion tore through the ground, creating a small crater.

When Naruto tried straightening up, Yugito flashed in front of him: her fight foot cleaved through the air in tremendous speed. Naruto could only cross both his hands across his face while holding his sword to avoid the kicking slamming into his face. When the kick connected with his defence, it sent him flying backwards.

Naruto recovered quickly by flipping several times before landing on both his feet.

Yugito dropped into all fours as she formed claws. She then lunged towards Naruto in blistering speed. Naruto didn't wait for her to reach him; he summoned his sword once more and began to dart towards the woman. He held his sword in a reverse grip and slashed towards the blonde. Reacting swiftly, Yugito slid through the ground, while ducking under the sword.

Yugito stretched out her right hand, her claws swiped through Naruto's right foot as she slid down the ground before quickly getting up. She retracted her claws and went through hand seals. " **Flame Explosion!"** She spat a small ball of flames that sped towards Naruto at close range.

Naruto didn't try to use his jutsu upon seeing the flames. He did hand seals while flashing around to face the incoming jutsu. " **Futon: Great Wind Breakthrough!"** He released powerful gusts of winds in a flash. The gusts covered a wider area and were bigger than Yugito's flames. But when the jutsus collided, the flames went off, setting off a huge explosion that disrupted the gusts, causing a violent reaction of flames and wind fighting it out.

Naruto was forced to jump away to create some distance from the explosion to avoid getting caught in it. Once he touched down the ground, Yugito flashed in front of him in blinding speed. He couldn't react quickly as she swiped her claws across his chest. There were sparks when the claws ran through the armour plate. Yugito swung her left with claws racing towards his face. He leaned back slightly as watched the claws pass by his face.

" **Wind Bullet**!" Naruto didn't spit the bullet from his mouth; he channelled chakra into the tip of his index finger, forming a small orb of wind. He flicked it, and it slammed into Yugito's chest. When it collided with her, it caused her to slide back slightly but not enough to cause massive damage.

Naruto lunged; his left foot graced the ground while his right foot charged towards Yugito with wind gathering around it. The kick slammed into Yugito's chest, causing her to wince painfully. She rocketed backwards like a bullet. She ended up crashing down the ground a distance away and tried to get up. She clutched her chest painfully and coughed up some blood.

Yugito wiped the blood on lips and glanced towards Naruto who was slowly walking towards her. "What the hell was that?"

"Wind… it just knocks the air out of you."

That was dangerous. It was like being hit by one of the Raikage's lightning punches. A normal person would have suffered more damage than she did. She could still continue but she wasn't about to receive any more of those hits.

" **Nezumi Kedama**!" Yugito created a ball of blue flames. The ball shot towards Naruto who halted his movements seeing it. When the ball split into multiple projectiles, charging towards him, he leapt into the air and then rushed through hand seals.

" **Futon: Decapitating Wind**!" He released hundreds of twisting blades that covered a wide area. The blades charged towards the rushing flames and cut through them. Naruto cursed when the flames only multiplied. He should have just shredded them. Seeing flames rushing towards him, Naruto flashed towards the ground.

When he landed, he cursed once more when the flames still pursued him. They arrived in a heap and exploded upon contact. The explosion was huge; blue flames surrounded Naruto's entire body for about a minute before dying down. When it ended, Naruto was standing in the middle of a small crater; hands folded across his face, with slight burns all over the parts were his skin was exposed.

Yugito flashed in front of him, with a huge blue cat claw – she had transformed her right hand. She slammed into Naruto, sending him flying backwards like a bullet. She didn't let up; she flashed above him and created a punch before slamming him into the ground.

Boom!

He crashed into the ground in the blink of an eye. Naruto closed his eyes in pain when his back crashed deep into the ground. His eyes snapped open when Yugito continued with her charge: she was crashing down towards him, her punch first. Naruto folded his hands together and summoned the Kyubi's chakra to help him a bit defensively.

There was a loud crash when Yugito's large hand slammed into Naruto's defence. The collision caused the ground to shatter around Naruto, burying him further into the ground but his defence still held on, and he avoided damage.

Yugito jumped away from Naruto, and landed a distance away. Her hand returned to normal as she watched Naruto get up. Naruto held out his right hand and formed a small orb of intense crimson flames. He allowed the flames to float in the air before doing a quick jump into the air. He kicked the flames, sending them towards Yugito in blistering speed.

Yugito jumped up while stretching out her legs, she allowed she ball of flames of pass in between her legs but cursed when she felt intense heat burning through her. The ball exploded behind her, and a second later, another ball of flames was rushing straight towards her. She was certain; it was going to hit her on her chest and would leave her in an unhealthy state.

She summoned Matatabi's chakra, covering herself in dark blue chakra before the flames collided with her chest. They exploded in a blistering explosion that surrounded her in a large cloud of flames. Yugito burst out of the flames moments later and rushed towards Naruto in blinding speed. She flashed just above the blond and attempted drove her huge claw towards the blond.

Seeing Yugito coming towards him like that, Naruto summoned four-tails of chakra, turning into a miniature fox. He folded his crimson hands just above his forehead as Yugito's punch reached him. The powerful claw slammed into his defence in a loud boom that caused the ground to shatter below him.

Naruto's tails moved from behind and twisted towards Yugito in blinding speed. Two of them pierced through her shoulders. Yugito gritted her teeth before opening her mouth wide while still above Naruto. A ball of flames formed before she shot it towards the blond at point blank range.

Boom!

The flames exploded, creating a huge shroud around Naruto before Yugito flashed away from him to avoid being caught in the explosion. When the flames died down, Naruto was standing there in all fours, in a sizeable crater.

He then suddenly faced up into the air and started forming a small Bijuudama. Seeing this, Yugito cancelled her form and raised both her hands. "Wow wow!" she shouted. "That is a bit too far!" She said.

Naruto had already started and his jutsu was almost complete. He couldn't just stop it like that, not when he had already started. It would a waste of chakra and effort. He ate the small orb of condensed chakra. The ground below him shattered under the massive weight of the jutsu. Naruto then spat it, before releasing it into the air.

Afterwards, Naruto cancelled his form and stared into the heavens as the jutsu exploded. He smiled, "Well, that is dangerous…" he muttered.

"We should stop here…" Yugito said. "I can see that we'll end up causing unwanted attention." She said lightly. "I just felt that power, I'm afraid I don't know what kind of damage you might cause… or we might cause. I'd rather not have shinobi coming to this side."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before sighing. "I guess that will do…" he said. "Collateral damage can't be avoided at times, but I know what a Bijuu's power can do."

Yugito smiled. "You're really skilled… it became obvious that without transforming I couldn't do anything," she said.

"I have had time to train…" Naruto said looking up into the sky. "What about our bet?"

"I couldn't make you eat your eats… let us just call it even…" Yugito said. "But still willing to dine with you… only if Samui joins us."

"Cool." Naruto said with a smile.

 **End chapter**

 **I had to watch Sasuke's battle with Bee when trying to draw up his strength. I generally have no use for him but I do recognize that he is skilled. In any case, after watching the battle, Bee actually calls Sasuke's team 'weak' and came close to killing Sasuke twice… three times, actually. Had it not been for the Mangekyo, it's likely he would have been killed. He is still a skilled shinobi nevertheless.**

 **This was a long chapter, I know. It was originally chapter 4 and 5. I had to cut off some scenes on both chapters and combine them.**

 **I'm certain I responded via pm to everyone with questions. If I missed yours, please feel free to pm me.**

 **If I am reading my notes correct, the next chapter takes place in Iwagakure. And chapter 6, Naruto goes on a 'mission' to Uzushiogakure.**

 **For now, I will not answer questions regarding how Haku came to Uzu. So, don't bother asking.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	5. Chapter 5

It was midnight; Naruto was sitting by the window of his hotel room, alone in the darkness. It was fine; he was used to the darkness. So many times he'd sit through in his apartment, not even realizing that the sun had already set.

"How disappointing," Jiraiya said as he appeared within the room.

Naruto glanced at the Sannin for a moment before looking back outside of his window. The night was truly a peaceful time: Perhaps a bit of his favorite time. Back in the Hidden Leaf, it had been his moment to be free, to feel like that whole of Konoha was off his back. "What are you looking for, sensei?"

"I thought I'd see you getting some action…" the perverted Sannin said in a sad tone.

"Like I'd allow you to get that close…" Naruto said in a calm tone. "Sometimes it is best to just know people, sensei. 'Friends' are not truly bad people to have around."

Jiraiya frowned. "I think you have a different definition of what a friend is… it is certainly not the same line as I do…" the Sannin stated.

It was strange to hear from Naruto. On the outward everything looked fine because Naruto didn't avoid people like they were a plague. He actually talked casually and smiled with people but there was a certain distance that one could not push through. Naruto didn't like going personal. There was always a side of him that he didn't want people to see; a side of him that Jiraiya wanted to know and thought getting closer slowly would change things.

It hasn't been working all too well so far. Naruto didn't reveal too much behind that mask of indifference. He had his moments when he let out a couple of things, but it was far in few between the story lines; far in between for him to piece together. It was almost as if he only released details when he knew you wouldn't be able to make something out of it.

"That is something else to say, sensei…" Naruto said. "But to get to know people is a good thing. There may not become your friends, but they certainly become people you can 'connect' with. In your line of work, you cannot do much with those connections."

"But what would be the use of making connections, in your part, I mean?"

"Who knows?" Naruto responded with a shake of his head. "Sometimes people do the most ridiculous things that you really cannot begin to explain."

This again, Jiraiya frowned. It wasn't going to take him anywhere. "What do you think about the shinobi world, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked after a couple of moments of silence.

Naruto eyed the Sannin at the corner of his eyes but didn't offer an immediate response. What of the shinobi? It was kill or be killed. Rule or be ruled. If you have power, you can do whatever you want and no one will say anything unless it affects their interests but if the benefit outweighs the losses, a blind eye can be turned. No one did anything without expecting something in return.

But Jiraiya knew this world. He understood it better having spent much time travelling and having fought in past wars. It was another test. Ah, the temptations of this world. He was always being tempted in each corner he turned to, wasn't it?

"What does it matter what I think about this world, sensei?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"It matters, Naruto. Your view of our world shapes your ideals, your dreams." Jiraiya said in a firm tone. "Everyone has a thought and everyone wants something. We all have duties to our villages but we still have dreams."

"Some shinobi dream nothing but services to their village…" Naruto said. He thought of Itachi at this moment. "But yes, that attitude is based on what is important to them. To determine that, you do need to have a view on the world around."

"If you can say those words, why do you need to ask why your view matters?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eye brow. Then again, Naruto could simply be speaking his thoughts but not something he actually believes in. This trait bothered him. There were many times he couldn't tell if Naruto actually believed in what he was saying or was simply just saying it.

"My question was to you, on your personal level, sensei." Naruto said calmly. "You can say you need to know because you are my sensei, but haven't you said that a student should always carry the teachings of his master? You get an apprentice to share your dreams and carry on with your will. That has been the desire, hasn't it?"

It was indeed true. He had shared his dreams with the Ame orphans and he'd heard of the good that they had been doing. It had honestly surprised him. But he had been happy. Yet sad that they ended up dying.

"In our situation, it doesn't really look like you are doing what I want. You have your own goals and although you seemed interested in my dreams, you have not made any commitment." Jiraiya started firmly. "I am your sensei, I must know where you stand. If it is the wrong path, I need to be able to correct you; if the path is good, I need to be able to assist you as your sensei."

"I see…" Naruto said. "I have wondered, Jiraiya. But I still cannot form a conclusive view of the shinobi world. There is a lot of bad than good. Should I do something about it? Should I simply be loyal to my village and do what is best for it? I cannot yet answer those questions…" Naruto shook his head lightly.

"If you need help with understanding something, please talk to me Naruto. I know you prefer to figure things on your own but you have friends, colleagues to help you in such cases…" Jiraiya said in a hardened tone – just to drive the message through.

"I have not been shy in asking questions, Jiriaya-sensei…" Naruto said. "But I have always decided for myself. It is true that I was close to the Sandaime, but he did not have the same kind of influence on me as you would have on your students. I loved the old man because he loved me. But I formed my ideas depending on how I saw things."

Perhaps Jiraiya should have seen this as a red light blinking but he wanted to have hope. "There is nothing wrong with being independent but be careful. You don't want to stray too far. Without observing and listening to other people, you are likely to cloud your own thoughts and drift away from reality."

"With my past, I cannot drift away from reality, sensei. I know what is real and what false hope is. An illusion one paints to live in glory…" Naruto said. "Why did you bring this up?"

"Tsunade wants to know what your thoughts are about Uzu. If the Uzumaki have indeed revived and offer you an invitation, would you accept it?"

This question again. People were really too curious. But could he fault them? He was the only Uzumaki living in the Hidden Leaf and with his past, they had to be curious. They must be dying to know. Naruto thought perhaps that if some villagers knew about this, they'd certainly wish that he go home. Most people in Konoha have forgotten about the clan. They didn't even know where the symbol on their shinobi vests came from and yet, they knew very well that their founding father, Hashirama was married to Uzumaki.

Maybe she was just Mito and Uzumaki was nothing more than a name; Just a meaningless name. Ignorance.

"If they came now, I would reject the invitation…" Naruto responded while staring at the Sannin. After saying that, he turned his gaze outside of the room.

"Why? You are a proud Uzumaki. Anybody who looks can tell that much. And you don't even hide it…" Jiriaya asked with narrowed eyes.

"Should I not be proud of my mother's name, Jiraiya? By all accounts I should be Namikaze, isn't it?"

Jiraiya frowned. Kushina was married to Namikaze. Naruto forename was supposed to be his father's but because the Sandaime wanted to separate Naruto from Minato, he gave him his mother's forename. If Naruto wanted to, he could change but it was not going to happen.

"Yes…" Jiraiya finally responded.

"But my circumstances robbed me of that legacy. I should have inherited my father's legacy as his only child, but I did not. Perhaps if I had, I would be proud to be Namikaze…" Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. "But Uzumaki was the first thing I heard. It was the first good news. And the Sandaime said to me, it is your clan. I grew up being proud of that. I had nothing else to be proud of. The villagers resented me. Uzumaki was my happy moment."

Jiraiya cursed himself once more. Had he been a little responsible; Had he thought things clearly, he could have taken Naruto away from the village and raised him. Naruto would have experienced happiness and a happy childhood. He could have returned him when he was old enough to ignore everything else.

But he did nothing.

He kept chasing women, Intel, Orochimaru and running away from problems. A pathetic life. His regrets. They were heavy.

"I understand them, but why would you still not take any invitation?"

"Because sensei, if they come now, it won't be because I am Uzumaki but because I could be useful. I honestly can't allow myself to be used like that."

Jiraiya nodded. "If they'd come when you were younger?"

"I would have jumped on the chance to leave my misery behind…" Naruto said. "Because then I would have known that they are coming to me because they want me. Because I am Uzumaki and it would be an escape from hell. I am not that miserable anymore…" Naruto said.

He said it like that and for some reason, Jiraiya felt thankful that they did not come. It was selfish of him. If they had come earlier, Naruto would have had a better childhood. He wouldn't have experienced as much pain as he did. Jiraiya felt disgusted for his thoughts. He didn't voice them. He kept them to himself.

The Toad Sage smiled miserably. "I will write to Tsunade and tell her your thoughts. She was really worried you know. She cares for you and really doesn't want to lose you."

"Naturally… you don't want to lose people you care for…" Naruto said. "That is why we sometimes kill, isn't it, sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah…"

Silence reigned in for a couple of moments. Naruto was fine with it. But Jiraiya didn't let it last for long as he lifted his chin and spoke once more.

"We are worried because we don't know what Uzu's motives are…" Jiriaya said. "Recently, I was informed that Iwa's spies were killed and their heads were sent back. We know that spies don't return, but they've never done something like this. And it is going to cause some reaction from the Hidden Stone."

Naruto nodded. "I wonder how they will react…"

"We are going to find out."

"We?"

"Yeah… we are heading to Iwa tomorrow morning." Jiraiya said. "I wanted you to know that. Tsunade wants me to find out what they want to do. I could send spies but I need to hear from the Tsuchikage."

"What do you want to find out?" Naruto asked.

"What he plans to do and if there is something that needs to be done, I will have to do something about it…" Jiraiya said firmly.

Konoha had no formal relations with the current Uzu but they didn't want a repeat of what happened last time around. He did believe that Iwa would try to do something about it. They could plot Uzu's downfall. Kiri wasn't being put in the picture because it was currently recovering from its civil war and had closed its doors to focus on rebuilding. They would surely not try to do anything that would attract bloodshed.

Naruto merely nodded his head but said nothing about the matter. "I guess I should rest and I might have to face Kurotsuchi…" he said with a sigh.

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"It's not…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "She is just a bit of a difficult person. She might be thankful or mad that I tricked her into getting drunk."

"Either way, you'll get out of it…"

"You continue to overstate my persuasive skills…" Naruto said.

 **The following day**

Naruto wasn't wearing his armour; he decided to put it away. He was comfortable with wearing it, so he would no longer have to adjust to anything when he does have to wear it during battle. In the future, he would have days were he sets out to battle and in those moments, he would depart wearing the armour but unless otherwise, he would be dressed a bit 'formally.'

He was already away from the Hidden Cloud, travelling slowly with the Toad Sage. "Any reason we had to sneak out of Kumo?" Naruto certainly hoped that the Sannin didn't piss off some people and that was why they had to sneak out.

Jiraiya responded with a shrug. "A force of habit and I wanted to see if you had it in you…" the Sannin said.

"Had it in me?" Naruto asked. "You know, I had to practise being invisible in the streets of Konoha just to avoid the glares. It was an interesting experiment and there were some failures there and then."

"Success?"

"It was there…" Naruto said. "But as you know, I don't talk much about my conquests…" he said.

Jiraiya nodded. "We should start talking Fuinjutsu before you go back to Konoha. You know, you are Uzumaki and you are truly proud of it, it won't be bad to know sealing. You have said you know things, practising it should make you even prouder."

"I cannot disagree to that…" Naruto said. "You know, when looking at current seals, I think the standards have really dropped. I have been inclined to look at some sealing and say 'pathetic.' Most of the seals in Konoha were originally developed by the Uzumaki and when you look at it, there is no other village that can match them."

"Every village has something that it excels in and the Uzumaki truly worked wonders when it came to Fuinjutsu. Their skills were just a bit too complex…" Jiraiya said. "Even though I call myself a Fuinjutsu master, by Uzumaki standards, I am nothing…"

"No need to be bitter about it…" Naruto said with a shrug. "Where to after Iwa?"

"We will see… if information comes around, we will probably head to either Amegakure or Kiri." Jiraiya said.

Konoha

Tsunade hated herself for this but there was just no helping things. She needed to make use of Danzo's services now more than ever. Of course, she couldn't trust him but she still had to use him. If he does something he isn't supposed to do, she was sacking him. If he did anything treasonous, she was going to hang him while his friends watch. She wasn't going to have him do as he pleases under her watch. Her sensei allowed it and indulged the man. He allowed Danzo to do as he pleases. She would not.

Of course, this represented another threat. Danzo could influence things but there was no going about things without taking the risks. She had Jiraiya to count on if Danzo does something he isn't supposed to do. Given the room, the war hawk could possibly try to set alight the flames of war for 'Konoha's' gain. Ridiculous. Then again, the Leaf did have that kind of history and this man really did play some part in it. A corrupted past that tainted the image of this image. Certainly not something her grandfather had envisaged.

Nothing in this ever went according to plan. Had things been different, Minato would have still been alive. He would be Hokage and maybe she would still be miserable or just running the hospital. He did have a good future. But that ended. Misery to his son and a great legacy. This village celebrated him as its greatest Hokage yet, it had scorned his very son. The only child he left in this world. That hadn't been the plan. The plan had been to make Naruto a hero but the villagers had turned him into a villain.

Tsunade shook her head. This wasn't something she wanted to be thinking about. The most important thing was that they had an Uzushiogakure problem. And this was something that could turn the peace they were currently enjoying into a memory. There was a threat but Tsunade wanted to believe that it wasn't to Konohagakure. If it was to Konoha, they would have to fight to protect this village, their home.

She did wonder though, what would Naruto do if Uzu turned out to be the enemy? Would he fight his clansmen? Would he side with Konoha? It was a situation she didn't want to see but it all depended on Uzu's actions.

"What the hell is keeping that damn cripple?" the Godaime Hokage demanded from Shizune.

"I don't know…" Shizune said with a shake of her head. "Should I go search for him?"

"A more fitting way would be to send Anbu to drag him…" Tsunade amused herself with the thought. He would certainly not be happy with that action. She wouldn't even be surprised if he marks the Anbu who manhandled him for death in the near future.

There was no need to go that far nevertheless. The war hawk walked into her office, with a pale teen by his side.

The Godaime glanced at the teenage boy for a moment before looking back at Danzo. He had sent the list of his operatives to her. She had studied the list but hadn't done anything about it or even commented regarding it. He delivered something she could touch. He'd passed the first test.

"What do you know about Uzushiogakure?" Tsunade asked before Danzo could say anything.

That damned village. If Danzo really wished or if he was the Hokage, he would have already sent people there to determine its motives, strength. If it was dangerous, he wouldn't be against its elimination. If it could be used, he would send shinobi for a takeover mission. But he wasn't the Hokage. This naïve woman was the one who was making the decisions.

Well, there was also the little problem that he couldn't get information out of Uzushiogakure. The people he'd sent had been refused entry. They couldn't even get on boats in the first place. If they got in, they would be turned back at the gates. The village truly had ways to keep people out. He wasn't doing everything he could nevertheless. He'd avoided killing people because he didn't want to attract any attention.

"If you are referring to the Current Uzu, then not much. I do know however that they mostly depend on the Wave for their supplies. Anything that can't be made in the Island, they get them from the Wave. I do suspect that they either control the country or have a rather strong relationship with them."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked. "The Wave Country still sends its mission requests to us… and nothing has changed in the way it does things."

"Yes… nothing has changed because they don't want to attract attention."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. She hadn't thought of investigating the Wave because it wasn't the problem. But at this point, it was the only nation that had a relationship with the Whirlpools. If this wad true, then they would have had some information.

Unless… "Why don't you know something? If Uzu depends on the Wave then obviously it will look at the nation as an 'asset.' Most likely someone from Uzu is within the nation."

Danzo shook his head. "The Wave has grown over the past couple of years… someone was behind it. It does seem that the people there credit Uzu for the changes…" He explained lightly. "But it isn't something they openly talk about and none of the masses have had contact with someone from Uzu. However, the man who acts as 'Daimyo' frequently visits Uzu. He goes alone. And he can't talk."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't…" Danzo was frowning in the inside. They used a method he would use but even if you threatened to kill of the man's family, he couldn't talk.

"So you have tried something in the Wave but there is nothing much…" Tsunade said. "Back to Uzu it is then…"

"What are you planning?"

"I'm sure you already know what they did to Iwa's spies…"

Danzo nodded. "I'm surprised that they were even able to tell they were spies from Iwa. Unlike shinobi, spies do not wear their allegiance for all to see. The only way to know is through interrogation. A spy never reveals his identity, much less his home…"

"And if they didn't reveal it by choice?"

"It means we cannot underestimate Uzu…"

Tsunade nodded. "I have sent Jiraiya to Iwagakure to discover what Onoki is planning to do about this. But I want you to do what you can to find as much information as you can about Uzu before we make a move."

Danzo nodded. "What of the Kyubi's Jinchuriki?"

"Naruto…" Tsunade said sternly. "It is Naruto."

Danzo stared at the slug princess for about a minute before finally speaking "Naruto…" Danzo was forced to say.

"He is finishing his training trip and will return within two to three months." Tsunade said. "That is all I am saying to you. You should have no interest in him. He is my shinobi and my problem, if he is a problem."

"It becomes more than your problem when he can threaten the very security of this village…" Danzo stated in a calm tone. "You should now know already that there is nothing much about his childhood in our records because Hiruzen made sure all records were destroyed. I will tell you something you don't know… there is also a suspicious moment where Hiruzen took Naruto out of the village for about two weeks. He said he was taking the boy to train in secret. I tried to tail them but I lost track of them. He would not say what the training was about nor did Naruto show in any changes in his skills. But if the boy isn't a Fuinjutsu master, I don't know anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hiruzen stone walled all my attempts to get closer to Naruto and made sure that I wasn't able to observe him…" Danzo said. "However, I did observe Hiruzen himself. He visited Naruto almost every day in his apartment. Even if he would only stay for a couple of moments, he would go there. He collected Fuinjutsu scrolls and possibly handed them over to Naruto. And that was before he even joined the academy."

Tsunade frowned. Jiraiya has never said anything about Naruto's Fuinjutsu skills. A Jinchuriki who knows the art of sealing wasn't something that would please anyone.

"I see…" Tsunade said. "And him?"

"For Naruto's observation when he comes back. I would have suggested he joins them but you are not going to agree to this…"

"And what makes you think I will even agree to this?"

"Team 7 is still short of one member. You don't have anyone suitable to put in the team…"

"I will think about it…" Tsunade said. "I expect results soon, Danzo…" she said dismissing the man with a wave of her right hand.

Once he was out of the office, Shizune spoke. "Well, that was surprising."

"The Third really did keep many things about Naruto to himself. It was almost as if he didn't want anyone to find out…" Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "But Jiraiya has been with him for these years and he still hasn't done anything to raise anyone's suspicions."

"It does make it a little hard to believe that there could be something we don't know…" Shizune said.

 **Iwagakure**

"Halt!"

Jiraiya frowned deeply at being stopped by the guards at the village gates. He really didn't like going through this check. It was annoying. He was the Legendary Toad Sage, and he had a pass to go everywhere he chooses. This kind of thing was the reason he often chose to sneak into villages. The Raikage hadn't been amused in his last attempt. But he had managed to laugh it off without setting the man off. He'd nevertheless, been given days within the village and was told that he would be watched.

"Jiraiya…" the toad Sage said to the guards. "This is my apprentice and we have come here to see the Sandaime Tsuchikage."

"Jiraiya-sama…" one of the guards said. He then turned to face Naruto – his eyes sharpened slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto merely nodded with disinterest. He just looked away from the man and turned his attention into the atmosphere around the village. It was different from Suna. The wind had a different vibe to it. Within Kumo, there was a bit of static within the air and it had made him uncomfortable.

Seeing that the guard looked a bit ticked off by Naruto's response, Jiraiya quickly responded. "Don't mind him…" he said with a smile, before taking back his papers. "We will find the way ourselves."

"Tsuchikage-sama is waiting for you, we will quickly take you there."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I want to walk."

"No, we insist that you allow us to take you there, Jiraiya-sama."

"I also insist." Jiraiya said in an even tone.

The man stared for a couple of moments before relenting. He could not force a Sannin into anything. "Fine… but we will escort you…"

Jiraiya smiled. "I can live with that."

The man talking to them led the way while his partner remained behind. Naruto and Jiraiya walked through in a slow pace. There was no hurry. Jiraiya was probably checking places he could stop by once they were done with their business.

"You do realize that when these people see blond hair, blue eyes, and a Konoha headband, they think of the Yondaime Hokage…" Naruto said to Jiraiya seeing the curious looks they were getting. The sannin wasn't an unknown man either.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "It is bound to happen sooner or later…" he said. "Besides, this will be a good test."

"There is no need for a test…" Naruto said. "There is no contempt. Perhaps only from those who lost their loved ones in the war. It would be like with the Kyubi rampage."

Jiraiya frowned deeply. He was getting it now. Naruto really didn't have a problem talking about his childhood days and what Konoha did to him. Worse, he didn't mix his words and even spoke with some indifference. It bothered Jiraiya but he could not tell Naruto to cry when he speaks about his miserable past. Perhaps it was good that he wasn't afraid to talk about. What was missing was emotions.

"Maybe…" Jiraiya said. "But it is good to know. We know where we stand and should be able to tell if there are enemies we should look out for…"

"You are not wrong…" Naruto said before falling silent.

Jiraiya said nothing either as they were led into the Tsuchikage tower. Upon arrival, he stared at Naruto. "Respond politely is they ask you a question about Uzu or Minato. We don't want to go back to war with Iwa."

"Do I look stupid to you?" Naruto asked the sannin.

Jiraiya blinked once before shaking his head. "I will accuse of many things, including being disrespectful to your sensei, but you are not stupid."

"Good." Naruto said as they entered Onoki's office.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage didn't offer both Naruto and Jiraiya any smile as they appeared before him. He had only even accepted this because he thought he could get some information regarding Uzushiogakure.

His stern eyes glanced at the blond. What caught his attention was the Uzumaki clan symbol. He nearly glared. But he was sure he would still be able to recognize the symbol even if he was blind. The Uzumaki represented a problem. But it wasn't one that gave him nightmares. He could solve this one. He just had to move carefully.

"This is rather bold of you bringing an Uzumaki here when they are proving to be a problem…" Onoki said, facing Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage shrugged a bit carelessly. "Naruto is my student and a Leaf shinobi. He has no connections to Uzu."

"But he is Uzumaki."

"I didn't deny that…" Jiraiya said in a hardened tone. "Naruto isn't the reason I came here…"

"But his clan is…" Onoki interjected before the Sannin could finish.

"Yes…" Jiraiya eyed Naruto. The blond looked indifferent as always. He was a little thankful for it this time around. "We know what they did to your spies."

"Everyone seems to know…" Onoki said.

He glanced at Naruto once more: that look was pissing him off… but why was an Uzumaki still running around the Elemental Nations while his clan was rebuilding. If he had been his shinobi, Onoki wouldn't trust him. Everything would just be suspicious, especially if he was going to walk with the symbol of the clan proudly drawn on his chest.

"Before its destruction, Konoha was allied to Uzu… do you have contact with the nation?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "We are in the dark about it as everyone else is. We don't know what is happening in the village."

"You have Uzumaki with you… you could send him to find out…" Onoki suggested. "You wouldn't have a problem with it, would you?"

"It would be dangerous as we don't know anything." Jiraiya responded. "Naruto is a little too important for Konoha to lose."

"If you don't have anything and are not willing to use an asset you have to find out something, why are you even here, Jiraiya?"

"The Leaf is interested in two things: what you plan to do about Uzu and your connections with the Akatsuki…"

"I plan to determine if Uzu is a threat.. if so, it will be destroyed… as for my relationship with the Akatsuki, it is not your business to know…"

Jiriaya frowned. He should have known that Onoki would say something like that about Uzu. It was dangerous and would cause unnecessary tensions within the Elemental Nations. Konoha was still technically allied to Uzu, if Iwa was going to do something without being provoked, Konoha might be forced to step in. They did nothing while Uzu was being destroyed the first time, they could not sit back the second time.

What would the villages who depend on the Leaf for protection even say? Konoha would lose friends. But if they tried to stop Iwa, it would be war and that was something they were looking to avoid.

"What do you have to say about that, Uzumaki?" Onoki asked Naruto.

The blond shrugged. "Nothing, really…" he said with indifference.

"Oh? I thought you'd say you would fight for your clan…" Onoki said. He would have marked the blond as someone who must be killed if it had come to that.

"Tsuchikage-sama, I want to cauti-"

The doors burst open at that moment as Kurotsuchi stalked into the room and stared at Naruto. She grabbed him and twisted him around. "You bastard!"

Naruto smiled. "It is good to see you too, Kurotsuchi…"

She glared and dragged Naruto out of the office. Onoki sat speechless for a moment. "Do they know each other?"

"I think they met a couple of months ago…"

Onoki was silent for a moment. "I hope nothing is happening there, Jiraiya…" he said in dangerous tone.

The Toad Sage acted as if he was oblivious to the danger. "If the young ones find love, it is up to us to guide them in their love rather than stand in their way."

"I hope you heard me, Jiraiya.. I am not losing my granddaughter to Konoha."

"You have little faith in her… you think she'd be willing to leave Iwa for love?" Jiraiya asked. "Let us get back to the subject at hand, Tsuchikage-sama."

The Sannin gave the old man a stern look. He would not allow Onoki to dismiss him like that when he had clear intentions of destroying another village. This just made him think about what Naruto had said when they were talking about the issue. Iwagakure was going to do the wrong thing and more to that, this was war. This world didn't need another war. The Uzumaki didn't deserve it. Not after what was done to them in the past.

Looking at things, Jiraiya didn't think that Uzushio would have the might to face off against any of the Great Nations. Iwagakure perhaps by quantity had the largest military power. They had even outnumbered the Hidden Leaf in the past war. Then again, Konoha had been fighting in all wars around that time. The Leaf never missed out on a war. Never.

Onoki looked towards the door for a moment before facing Jiraiya. "I really don't know what you want to talk about, Jiraiya. If you have nothing to give… I have nothing further to discuss with you."

"You have indeed said that but I am concerned about the state of affairs in the Elemental Nations. That aside, do you really think that Uzu would have the power to invade Iwagakure?" Jiraiya asked.

Onoki shook his head. "They do not… They never did. Despite their power, they never had the power to threaten any village with invasion but that is beside the point…" the Tsuchikage said. "If Uzushio seeks revenge, even though it doesn't have the power to attack us, we will do something about it."

"And if it remains locked down?"

"We will need to see what is happening in there… what do you know? Maybe they are busy building up a military strength…"

"Or maybe they just want to keep out people who only have bad intentions against them and think they have the right to decide who lives and who dies simply because they think of them as a threat…." Jiraiya said in a stern tone.

Onoki's eyes sharpened. "Watch what you say, Jiraiya-san…"

The Toad Sage shook his head. "I am just telling it like it is… Don't forget that Konoha is still technically allied to Uzushiogakure… If they ask for our help, we would have to respond to their request."

"Didn't you say you have no relationship with the current Uzu?"

Jiraiya nodded. "But we are making arrangements to meet the leader of Uzushiogakure to determine where they stand. If we determine that they are a lost generation, we will do something, but if they have no intention of invading any other nation, we can't stand to watch someone attack them…"

"So you are saying that Konoha would be willing to fight, Iwagakure?" Onoki laughed. "In the last war, we outnumbered you. It took the efforts the Yondaime Hokage to end the war. Years ago, you suffered greatly in the Kyubi rampage. You have lost the Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime, and the likes of Orochimaru since we last fought, do you think that you can stand in our way?"

Jiraiya stared at the old man. Regardless of how you look at it, that was a not so subtle threat. "What are you saying?"

"If we determine that Uzushio is a threat, we will destroy it and anyone who gets in the way…" Onoki said in a firm tone. "The current Leaf doesn't threaten me."

"I see…" Jiraiya said. "I really do want you to consider things carefully. An unnecessary war will cause needless bloodshed. You should know better than anyone that war causes pain on both sides. Even if you win, you will lose something."

"I don't need a lecture about war from you…" Onoki said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 **Meanwhile**

Once out of the office, Kurotsuchi dragged Naruto atop of the Tsuchikage tower. She didn't want to be seen with him in the streets, lest people start rumours about it. Civilians had a thing about gossiping and so did shinobi. It wasn't that she paid attention to it. Sometimes you just could not ignore it because people were always around talking behind your back.

The black haired Jonin turned to Naruto with a glare on her eyes. She really wanted to pounce on him and beat the crap out of him for doing what he did and then disappear just like that without even saying a word to her. She had searched through the town, looking for him, but there was no sign of him. She had come to realize that he had disappeared from town with his sensei.

Bastard

She had been afraid when she woke up in the morning. Had something happened to her? Had he not touched her? Relief had washes over her like a tonic when she had come to realizethat she was still intact. There had been nothing out of place. It had been strange, for someone who had been acting like a pervert, why didn't he? It wasn't that she wanted him to do anything. Getting drunk hadn't even been part of the plan. She was never going to drink again. Not like that.

"You disappeared without saying a word."

"I am here now…" Naruto said with a small shrug. "It would have been painful if I had taken advantage of you after getting you drunk. But I don't swing that way. Despite everything, I have some moral integrity…"

Kurotsuchi snorted. "What do morals have to do with being shinobi?"

Naruto eyed the woman. "Shinobi are still people… you are a kunoichi… it doesn't mean you must lose all sense of right and wrong because of that…"

"You sound like an idealist…" Kurotsuchi said with a shake of her head. "But you got me drunk…"

"I did…" Naruto said with a smile. "But that had been because you thought you could get me drunk and get information out of me… admittedly, if you had done that and worked on your seduction skills, I might have spilled… I do have that weakness…" he said in thought.

"I don't have any seduction skills."

"I was certain all experienced Jonins who sometimes work undercover are taught those skills… then again, you are not that type…" Naruto said. "You shouldn't have been too confident in your ability to lie…"

"I didn't know you were that good even after drinking so much…" Kurotsuchi said. "If did sound like you knew about me. Then again, I should have known it when you called me by name."

"It happens…" Naruto said before turning to look at Kurotsuchi in her eyes. "It seemed like you didn't tell your grandfather about our encounter…"

"I couldn't tell him: it is embarrassing!"

Naruto laughed. "I hope my sensei doesn't mention it by mistake…." He said with a smile.

"The old man wouldn't think twice before he puts me on a leash for a couple of more years!" Kurotsuchi said. "With how things are, I shouldn't even be talking to you. It might cause some problems."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I couldn't just ignore you after our last encounter!"

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like we shared a bed the whole night and then I decided to make a run for it in the morning," he said easily enough. "Think of this as a chance to get close to the enemy."

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes. She looked ready to battle him there and there. "Are you an enemy?"

"What if I am?"

"I'd kill you now… all of Iwa's enemies must be dealt with."

"With those terms, even if I was an enemy, I wouldn't tell you…"

"If it wasn't because you are a Leaf shinobi, I'd use other means to get you to talk. Although you are still ranked as a Genin, your relationship with a Sannin is troublesome. If you were ordinary, I wouldn't care…"

"Spoken like a villain."

This was something Naruto was seeing that would become a bit of a problem; this woman was willing to do anything to secure her village's interests. It was no longer just about security but anything that could benefit Iwagakure. If stabbing a friend in the back had to be done for Iwa to gain new business that would help, she was probably willing to do it. If this woman couldn't change her thinking, Naruto was to watch his back with four eyes and the have someone watch him as well.

The good thing about dealing with people you knew had this mind-set was that you always expected it. There was no need to feign surprise or shock when they try to stab you. You wouldn't even have a problem cut them up because you never trusted them to begin with.

The woman shrugged. "I am kunoichi of Iwagakure…. It is my duty to protect it… I wouldn't be doing any service if I allowed a known threat to walk free…"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Overzealous…" he muttered. "But for now, you are not grabbing me by the throat because you don't want to be the one to start a war with Konoha."

She nodded.

"But I thought you were going to become my friend getting to know me better so that you can see if I am an enemy you need to kill or a friend you must keep." Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi was silent for a couple of moments before responding. "I hadn't been thinking about it. I didn't think you were serious. You could have been lying even. You really can't trust what a shinobi says."

"You can't trust a kunoichi either…" he said. "You continuously lied with a straight face. I was honest with you and even treated you well after you got drunk."

"Don't try to make me feel bad for you…"

"I'm just stating the obvious…" Naruto responded calmly. "It is up to you to decide how you take that. But hopefully, you take my offer and decide to be a little honest. Until then…" Naruto turned away to leave.

Kurotsuchi grabbed him, to stop him from leaving. "Wait…" she said. She cursed herself for sounding a little desperate when she spoke that word. She quickly shook off the look on her face and stared into the back of the blond. She would not show any weakness.

Naruto looked into the heavens with a smile.

 **Kirigakure**

The Hidden Mist: his former home – A land that was once blessed with so many bloodlines. Yet, the normal people saw them as curses. They saw them as stains that needed to be removed from the world. They had been driven away and the village plagued into a civil war. Kiri would certainly be a very powerful nation if it wasn't because of its bloody past – a past that Haku had somehow managed to escape from with the help of his former master.

Haku really did miss the man. He had died being useful. But he was alive again. Someone had been sacrificed for him to return to life. And he had been shown his master's actions upon being shouted at by Naruto. Oh, what a good person Naruto had been, on the outside it seemed. Deep inside, there had been a mystery. But not everyone seemed to be aware of it.

This was his second chance to live; to do things differently; to make something out of his life. But he had another master – the emperor: The person who gave him this second life.

"You really look like you are lost in thought…" Guren said to Haku. They were being escorted towards the Mizukage's tower by two shinobi and along the way; the Ice user hadn't said a damn thing.

Haku glanced at Guren with a smile. "I was just thinking about the past…."

"Past?" Guren frowned at the thought. Her past was with Orochimaru. That sadistic bastard. She smiled bitterly at the thought. Wasn't she like him in that regard?

In any case, she had ended up leaving. She had escaped him. Yukimaru was the reason. Perhaps it was the guilt – A ridiculous feeling. Guren had never thought she would be able to experience it. But she had grown attached and her master had gleefully said he knew it would happen. She was no longer needed there. He had found a new host who was admittedly better than her.

"Yours was a rollercoaster…" Haku said of Guren's past.

"I don't know much about yours…"

"We have different positions. But once we are done, we will work closely together… you'll learn a couple of things…" Haku said.

"I am going to be removed from my post?" Guren was a bit alarmed by this. She loved her current job regardless of how tiring it was. There was danger but being a kunoichi was danger to begin with.

"Not necessarily but you won't take on as much responsibilities as you do now…" Haku said. "They are still busy fixing up everything on their part. And some people are still busy with training. Once that is done, they take over."

"And what are going to do?"

"Work closely with his majesty…" Haku said. "We'll also be his guards when he travels outside of Uzushio."

"What of those 'two.'?"

"Oh, those two… their job isn't to protect his Majesty but they have other roles…" Haku said. "I actually come from this village. But I left when I was younger. It was a long time ago…"

"Is that one of the reason you were sent?"

"Likely…" Haku said with a nod. "I'm going to be the representative and you will be my guard. Don't forget that you still have that mission."

"It's going to be difficult when we are being watched like this…" Guren said with a frown. "And we have to leave before the day ends…"

"Well, we can't afford to be away from Uzushio for a long time…" Haku said. "Well find way to make things work. We can't go back home without any result."

Guren really hoped that failure wasn't treated with death. She hated that kind of principle… but she had been told that she wasn't to Punish anyone for failing to do their jobs. It was part of the job and no one had to die for failing. They just had to learn from their failure but if they continued to fail, they would be removed and shown to another department.

"Hopefully…" Guren said. "Failure doesn't click well with my language…" she said as they arrived at the door of the Mizukage's office. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. Well, at least Haku would be talking. Guren didn't do diplomacy. She used force to get what she wanted.

Mei looked up from behind her ask as the two people from the Hidden Whirlpools entered her office. She was certainly curious about how they would handle things. That aside, this was the first time she was dealing with anyone from the nation since its revival. She also knew that the nation didn't send its people outside to handle issues. The Wave country always handle things, but the nation never admitted it was on behalf of Uzushio. However, from where she stood, Mei could tell that Uzu lived off the Wave.

She didn't bother standing up to greet the two but she did smile. Her smile became a little sly when she caught the eyes of the handsome young man walking beside the purple haired kunoichi. She could tell though, they were both capable shinobi.

Haku smiled and greeted the woman. "Hello, Mizukage-sama…" he said quietly. "Haku Yuki… representative of the Emperor of Uzushiogakure…" he pointed at Guren. "This is my comrade, Guren. She is acting as my guard."

"Hold on…" Mei said with a stare. "Did you just say Yuki? Are you from the Yuki clan?"

Haku nodded with a smile. "Yes… I was born in this village but after my clan was killed, I was forced to flee. Admittedly, I almost died but I was saved…"

Who would have thought that a member of the Yuki clan would still be alive at this time? And not to mention now, wearing a headband with the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Disturbing but this was due to their past: A past where bloodline wielders were not celebrated but hated as people hate Jinchurikis. Mei thought it had been nothing more than jealousy.

Either way, she now had someone from her village allied with another nation and he was just willing to admit it like that – that was perhaps the most disturbing part. They had no records of him, so he was probably just a civilian by the time he left the village. She frowned at the thought: If only she had found him first.

"I see…" Mei said.

"You don't mind if we talk alone, do you?" Haku asked. He was thinking that Guren would need to go out of the office and have a look about. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had to after speaking with the Mizukage.

Mei thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No…" she said.

"I'll be taking a walk around the village…" Guren said, "If possible, I'd like to have someone show me around."

"The guard will show you around…" Mei said. She watched Guren leave the office, leaving her with just the handsome Haku. She allowed him to sit down.

"Thank you…" Haku said.

"I'm surprised that the 'emperor' didn't decide to come here himself. It is even more surprising that you are willing to come here yourselves. The Wave has always been the nation we negotiate with…" Mei said.

She did not forget the history between the two Nations. It was a troublesome history and one that didn't make her happy. Had she been the one in charge, she wouldn't have threatened Uzushiogakure; she wouldn't have done anything against the nation. But her past leaders took part in the destruction by providing ships. They didn't have a problem since Uzu wasn't much of a problem to them.

The nation hasn't made its intentions known. Perhaps that was why Iwagakure has sent her a message to enquire if they had made any contact with her. It was likely that the Hidden Stone was plotting destruction if Uzu proved to be an 'enemy.' Mei didn't want to think it was the case. She didn't want to think that Uzu was out for revenge.

"The Land of Water's recent actions have been troubling. They do threaten Uzushiogakure, that is why we decided to come here. We are also thinking that perhaps some actions are being motivated by our existence."

Mei shook her head. "I don't know what the Daimyo is thinking… we don't get along that well. We are trying. I think this has to do survival than anything sinister. The Wave country is growing, at a faster rate than anyone would have thought. It is taking some of the Land of Water's economic interests. For our own survival, we have to take measures to ensure that our own futures are secure."

Haku smiled. He seemed relieved more than anything. "I'm glad…"

Mei tilted her head to the side with a raised eye brow. "Glad?"

Haku nodded. "I am glad that it is something that can be resolved in simple matters." He said lightly. "The Wave and the Land of Water don't have any deals, but you do trade. I understand you are saying that you don't know what the Daimyo is thinking, but you don't have any bad intentions towards the Wave and Uzu, yes?"

Mei nodded her head. "And if I had bad intentions?"

"It would have made things a bit complicated…" Haku said with a shake of his head. "I do have a question; do you always do what the Daimyo wants you to do?"

"I cannot answer that question."

Haku nodded. "I understand…" he said. "Never minding what the Feudal Lord is doing, we want to form a trade deal with Kirigakure. It will be of mutual benefit to ensure that none of us suffer. We are in competition, and we are a bit of a small nation, we'd rather not get involved in disputes. We would rather we just form an agreement."

Mei stared at Haku for a long minute. He was asking her to do things the Lord of this country wasn't doing. It would be like going against the Feudal Lord. He had asked her the question about whether they always did the man wanted for this reason. He was young, but obviously capable.

"What kind of trade deal are we talking about?"

"It was an agreement in which we play by certain rules. Competition is good when it is played fairly. This agreement can help us create an environment that allows us to rule over the seas in a peaceful manner. You have your territory, we have our territory. If we want to come to your territory, we have to pay fees, per our agreement. If someone wants to buy something, we can sell it to you for a good price and you sell it to your customer. We don't want a situation where we are stealing your customers and you are stealing ours."

"That is a broad suggestion that will require time to iron out things…" Mei said in thought. "If you break the agreement?"

"You have the military might to do what you think is right." Haku responded calmly.

"And if we break it?"

"We have our methods." Haku said with a smile. "We can discuss the broad terms and what it shall entail. The Wave will conclude things."

Mei shook her head. "I'm not signing anything with the Wave… I am talking to Uzu, now, am I not? Then my agreement isn't with the Wave but with Uzu."

Haku looked thoughtful for a moment. He could see what she was trying to do; a relationship between the two nations would be formed because of such an agreement. But the decision was not for his to make. "I will have to consult with the people back at home to see what they have to say. You have to understand that as things stand, we have no formal connections with any Hidden Village. To break away from that, changes everything for us. And only the emperor can make that decision."

"I understand but that is the only way you are getting an agreement with me."

Haku nodded. "Are you still willing to discuss the broad terms?"

"Yes, but I am still not agreeing on anything."

 **Earth Country**

Jiraiya was stalking out of Iwa with giant footsteps. He looked like he had one unpleasant meeting with the Lord of terror or he had just been told to cut off his ties by his beloved mistress. They stepped out of Iwa and the man didn't say anything until they could no longer see the Hidden Stone.

"I really need to find a town and just sit back with alcohol beside me…" the Sannin grumbled in a stern tone.

"Now now, sensei… you really don't want alcohol to be the tonic to your problems…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. Then snorted. "Says the brat who consumes alcohol like it is water. Worse, you drink alone while sitting in a dark little corner."

"I don't do it to forget about problems…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya shrugged. "The fact is you drink… you should not be telling me to stop…" he eyed the blond. "And I doubt your reason is truthful…"

"Ah…" Naruto looked shocked. "You now doubt my word, sensei? We really need to sit together for a soul-searching mission to ensure that we get this mistrust out of the way…"

"You'll probably be shrugging all the way."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "You are probably right…" he said. "I guess things didn't go well…"

"Not as bad but it could be…" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"How bad?"

"I knew Onoki was a stubborn old man but I didn't think he was this stubborn. He wouldn't listen to a word I say. It was difficult getting a message across that thick head of his. You should have seen him, Naruto. If I hadn't been firm, you would have to worry about your clan…

"He says if he determines that Uzushiogakure is a threat, he is going to destroy it. He wouldn't listen and he really has a narrow definition of what a threat is…"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "People can disappoint you some times, sensei. You cannot always predict their movements. They are troublesome."

"Yeah…" Jiraiya agreed. "He is willing to wage war against Konoha if it defends Uzu. He even brought up the last war – a war isn't what I want. But Iwagakure seems more than willing to drag us into war."

A war against Iwagakure? It was going to be another bloody massacre. People would die. Lives would be lost over the quest to destroy Uzu. Simple minded fools. Naruto couldn't understand the mentality behind that reasoning. He would never comprehend it. It was nothing more than a perverted thirst for destruction.

Konoha could not afford to go to with Iwagakure. The Leaf was powerful but an all-out war with the Hidden Stone would leave it massively weakened. It wouldn't be any surprise if any other village decides to take advantage of the situation. Iwa has been rebuilding since the last war and it had two fully experienced Jinchurikis.

"That is indeed a troublesome situation…" Naruto said with a nod. "Tsunade will certainly be left fuming over this attitude."

Jiraiya nodded. "But at least I managed to get him to chill until Konoha has tried to develop some contact with Uzu… it will still be difficult to tell if he will keep his word."

"Shinobi are liars after all…" Naruto said. "Agreement signed can always be torn apart."

"The very thing that is wrong with our world…" Jiraiya said. "I wonder when it will change, Naruto. People do whatever they want without suffering any consequences."

It was a free world. The strong ruled. The weak simply had to look away to avoid destruction. Some times even they have yet to do anything; their lands are used as battlefields. In that time, innocent people die. Shinobi rape and take food from innocent civilians. It was war. Anything could happen. Just making it out alive was all that mattered. It didn't matter if you lost all of emotions and moral integrity.

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't the one who to speak about emotions. "Perhaps I might join you for that drink, sensei. And we can talk about this."

Jiraiya grunted. "How did things go at your side?"

"Not bad but that woman is willing to stab friends in the back for the sake of pushing forward the Iwa agenda…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "However, the human emotion is something curious. Because of emotional attachment, there are some things that you really cannot do. And even if you try to do, you hesitate. That moment can save a life."

"And is it all that you are looking for?"

"It is easy to come to an agreement over something with someone you are emotionally attached to… especially if it is a case of war and you both want to survive."

Jiraiya couldn't fault Naruto's words. It was perhaps something he could very well agree on: that was kind of thing that could even help them avoiding a war. "Is that the same attitude you take with Temari?"

Naruto shook his head. "Temari is an honest person who wouldn't stab a friend in the back. To be quite honest, I did enjoy my time around her…" the blond admitted in a calm tone.

That was a reality that he had to face. Although he didn't want to get too attached because of his own associations, Naruto did realize that he couldn't deny himself an opportunity to be a friend to someone. He was a friend to her brother but not to her, was he? Naruto shook his head. He would see what happens the next time he does see her.

Jiraiya smiled. "You know, it isn't wrong to fall in love sometimes," the Sannin said. "You're still young. You can love, get married and have children…"

"I certainly wouldn't want you closer to my children. I'm certain if I have a daughter, you'd already be measuring just how much of a beauty she would be in the near future…" Naruto said with a pointed look.

"You really wound me Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a hurt look on his face. "Have you no faith in your sensei?"

Naruto shrugged. "When you start acting like you can be trusted, maybe I will have some faith you…" he said. "You are talking about me, what of you, sensei? You are can still love. Is your heart so wrapped up around Tsunade's chest that you cannot look elsewhere?"

Jiraiya frowned. "It isn't her…" he said.

"Regrets… what a miserable man you are, sensei." Naruto said with a shake of his head. He then smiled. "Well we are both miserable people – for different reasons. Perhaps this is why we are able to get along. A sadist will surely find comfort in the presence of another sadist."

 **In the sea**

The ship was heading out of the Land of Water, going back Uzu. Haku was standing by the deck, watching the waters with an expressionless mask on his face. He had seen his former home. The memories had been unpleasant but that was the place he had been born. It looked so peaceful. He really wished he'd been born in this age. Perhaps he would have experienced a better childhood. Better memories.

He did wonder though, would Uzushio end up fighting Kiri over the past? Haku hoped not. Kiri was peaceful now. It had already seen too much blood shed. And the Mizukage seemed like a good person. No, she was a good person. Haku was certain that the emperor would like her. But when would they meet?

"You're gonna end up falling over the sea…" Guren said as she walked over to Haku. "Did things not go well?"

It took a couple of moments before Haku could respond to Guren. "It went well.." he glanced at the purple haired woman before looking at the water below. Just how deep was the water? If you fell, you'd suddenly be crushed by the pressure of water.

"Then why do you look so gloomy? Thinking of being shinobi of the Hidden Mist?"

Haku shook his head. "Death will separate me from my master…" he said. "Just thinking about things. You know, if we are going to get anything done, Uzushio itself will have to sign the agreements."

"I understand the village wants to keep its doors closed…" Guren started. "Is it the past?"

"There is that but what do you think when we open our doors to Kiri?"

Guren thought about it for a couple of moment before frowning. She worked with security, she should know. "It increases the chances of spies getting into our nation."

Guren almost laughed. She's just called Uzu 'our.' Ridiculous. When did she start taking Uzushio as her home? Well, she wasn't complaining about anything. She was actually having fun being in the nation.

"That is something we don't want. Not now…"

"Can't we do things without opening the gates?"

"We can but the Mizukage is insistent on a couple of things. She doesn't have a problem in signing the agreement with us but there some terms she wants before she agrees to it." Haku said shaking his head. "How did things go at your end?"

"Nothing much gained…" Guren said. "I will need to send someone there… to get into it deeper…" She wasn't concerned that she didn't get as much as she wanted. She did get something she could work with. "What does the Mizukage want anyway?"

"She wants to see his majesty. I don't think she will get it. Yoshino could pretend to be him and get things signed."

"Why doesn't the emperor just meet the Mizukage himself?"

"You must know already that his majesty isn't always present in Uzushiogakure."

Guren nodded. She had concluded as much. But that just left many questions around him. She still didn't know anything about him. "Because nobody knows him, Yoshino could play the role. That foxy man can play any role he wants."

 **Sunagakure**

He was Kazekage but Gaara didn't want to say that he was tired of this job already. But the truth was that things were difficult. No one had said it would be simple. The council didn't matter. But at least they were not standing in his way. He was able to do his job without much interference but things were still difficult. It was still not easy.

He was doing it though. He was steering the ship. He was doing it. Suna was going through the right path. The villagers hadn't warmed up to him, but Gaara wasn't complaining. He had expected things to take time.

Gaara glanced at his sister as she walked into the office – she was his help. She spent time with him, helping him do some things he could not because he was busy with another thing. He didn't have a lot of people he could trust around here. So she was going more work than he would like. She seemed more than happy to help nevertheless.

"It has only been a couple of months and there are people who are possibly planning to kill me…" Gaara said in a calm tone.

Not long ago, some people had killed off the idea of killing him because it was impossible. Many had tried in the past and they had died. Gaara couldn't boast about it but it was the truth. They were not going to try to assassinate him this time. It would not work out. They were coming with another plan that could perhaps work. If the opponent was strong enough, he would be killed.

Yet, Gaara had cautioned Baki against hanging those people who were plotting this for treason. He didn't want his rule of be marred by bloodshed. He would find a way to deal with this. Well, he just had to survive it. Then again, the people were not really succeeding and he had someone watching them. He did have shinobi who were loyal. People he could trust. Not everyone, but they were there and that pleased him.

Temari frowned at this. "Who are they hiring?"

"Trying…" Gaara said. "They are trying to hire a mercenary group called the Akatsuki. I have been told it is a group of S-ranked criminals… nothing more about them exists. We will try to gain more information. I have sent a message to Konoha to see if they know anything more about it."

"What do mean by trying?"

"I mean they are not winning…" Gaara said. "It is strange. From what we know of the group, they are prepared to do anything, even if it means destroying a village. They have that power. But for some reason, they are refusing to take this mission. They wouldn't even have to take on Suna as this is planned for when I visit Konohagakure."

"That is indeed strange…" Temari said in thought. She shook her head. "You should still be a little more worried about this, Gaara. What if they end up accepting the mission?"

"It will be problem but I will try to survive. I don't plan on dying…" Gaara said. "I suppose I could go to them and give them a sword to kill me if they really want to do it. I will have a couple of words for them."

"You are not going to do that!"

Gaara managed a tiny smile. "I still have to figure out something before I head to Konoha." He said. "Naruto still hasn't gone back, has he?"

Temari shook her head. "No…" she said.

"That's a pity…" Gaara said. "I was hoping that we could see him."

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. There was a question regarding Zabuza. I thought about him, but I decided against it.**

 **Next chapter goes to Uzushiogakure. It will have a title: The Emperor, Dreams and Desires.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	6. The Emperor Dreams and Desires

**The Emperor, Dreams and Desires**

They were still in the Earth Country and Naruto still found time to follow his obsessive ritual of staring into nothingness while sitting by the window. Jiraiya didn't question it often but with a few revelations that the blond has put forward, he worried. Not for the sanity but what was actually going on in that head of Naruto that his body could just switch off like that. If you wanted to kill him, now was best chance to do. He rarely reacted on first movement. Then again, it could be just an act. Naruto had a certain way of doing things. But for certain, Jiraiya was sure the blond was alert. You probably couldn't even stab him while he was having wet dreams.

The thought made Jiraiya laugh: Naruto and dreams? It looked like something that could never meet. Naruto displayed no ambitions. And even when pressed, he admits to having something but never confirms anything. It was always like playing a guessing game. But Jiraiya had stopped trying to guess Naruto's motives and thoughts long ago. It was a fruitless excise that wouldn't earn him anything other than a head ache.

The Toad Sage set on the bed and glanced down for a moment. He'd left Naruto to do some networking in this village. He wasn't afraid that the blond would be gone. It was likely for Naruto to look for him than to disappear. In his networking work, he'd received a message from Tsunade. He could simply give it but he wanted to speak to the blond first about certain things.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started; his voice was quiet yet stern. He waited until Naruto glanced at him before speaking once more. "What were you thinking about? Is it Fuinjutsu? I will need to know what kind of seals you have in your head."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not hooked up on Fuinjutsu sensei…" he said. "I do think about other things… I'd certainly lose my mind if all I did was to bath my thoughts with complex work of the art of sealing."

"You did admit to having spent hours thinking about it…" Jiraiya said with a shrug. "What would be the difference now?"

"I had nothing better to do then." What else could he do when the village he called home loathed him and tried its best to ignore his presence?

"Now you do?"

Naruto stared at the Sannin; he gave the man a questioning look, wondering if truly he wanted him to answer the question. Naruto thought the answer was quite clear and apparent – unless Jiraiya was feigning ignorance. But Naruto really had no time to waste.

Seeing the look, Jiraiya asked. "You could have still answered…" the Sannin more or less complained. He felt as if the look as asking if he was stupid or not.

Naruto shrugged and looked away. His focus went onto the streets. People were talking. Humans were always saying something. They never stopped. Always something had come out. Sometimes it was just pure nonsense. They didn't always make sense. They didn't always speak the truth. The same tongue that clicks lies is the same tongue that sings the truth when the moment calls for it.

"I'd rather not indulge in obvious things, sensei…" Naruto said before pausing as he thought of what had been on his mind before Jiraiya came. "I was thinking about Kumogakure."

Jiraiya raised an eye brow in curiosity. They had indeed visited the village but Naruto had seemed to like the atmosphere there. He hadn't complained and yet it felt like he was going come with some negative thoughts about the village. "What of Kumogakure?"

"Konoha has never had a great relationship with other great powers has it, sensei? According to the Sandaime Hokage, although the First Hokage did everything in his power to form better relationships, nothing fruitful ever happened…" Naruto said. "Suna has only been Konoha's ally because it depended on us for its survival and the Leaf basically captured Shukaku for it because it didn't have competent shinobi to do it. Konoha was the one who subdued most Bijuus.

"Kumogakure has always been power hungry. It looks fine but it's a blood thirsty village that will do anything for power – The Hyuga incident. It even tried to kidnap my mother, just for her special chakra…" the blond glanced towards the Sannin. "It is curious isn't it?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "What is?"

"How did Kumogakure know about my mother?"

Jiraiya frowned deeply. He could not answer the question. He could not. He didn't even try thinking deeply about it because it was the past and bringing it now would just cause problems. "I don't know."

"I would assume so but you also don't have any interest in finding out…" Naruto's voice was indifferent and he was no longer looking at the Sannin.

"I don't want to focus on the past, Naruto. What will it change knowing about it? Shouldn't we be focusing on the future?"

Naruto could not forget the past. He would not. The past was what caused his misery. He did think of the future. In fact, it was because he thought of the future that he thought deeply about the past.

"We should…" Naruto said with a small nod of his head. "But it still doesn't take away my curiosity. My mother was brought to Konoha for the sole purpose of becoming a Jinchuriki. She was chosen amongst her people in the Uzumaki for this reason. But it wasn't something that everyone was supposed to know. Only people concerned were supposed to know and yet, Kumo caught wind of it."

Jiraiya frowned. "Someone probably told them or they were just good at gathering Intel…" these kinds of theories were the reasons he didn't want to think about this. It was just going to bring up conspiracy theories that would lead them to trouble.

"Always something unanswered when it comes to the Uzumaki…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Well, at least now Kumo seems satisfied with its two Jinchurikis…"

"I wouldn't put it past them to attempt to recruit you if they thought they had a chance…" Jiraiya said with a sneer. "The great nations are always thinking about themselves and what they can do to improve their power. It doesn't matter if they have to topple another village. As long as they think the risk with worth the gain, they will do it."

Naruto nodded his head. "It is a world where power means everything. Those who get the best services and more mission requests are the strongest."

Jiraiya was silent for a couple of moments before asking. "What brought this on?"

"Iwagakure."

Onoki: that damn stubborn old man. Jiraiya really couldn't understand why he had to view things with the fine margins in which he saw them. The Uzumaki hadn't threatened anyone. He didn't even think that they had the power to threaten any of the great villages. Then again, even before, they hadn't threatened anyone. But Onoki didn't care for those reasons. He did not care. He was unapologetic for his village's actions.

There was no way around it though. He just had to try to make sure that Konoha confirmed with Uzushio that all was well. But it might still be not enough with Onoki. There was that possibility and it was something that made Jiraiya to think deeply about this because he could see the clouds of war looming over them because of this.

"Onoki is just being stubborn…" Jiraiya said. "It is hard to believe that he has lived through all wars…" the Sannin said. The Sandaime Hokage had been very different. He wasn't like Onoki. He knew the pain of war but Onoki didn't seem to care.

"Perhaps it is because he has experienced all those wars that he doesn't have a problem with starting another one…" Naruto said lightly. "Well, I am sure you will figure a way out, sensei."

"I thought thinking about this; you'd be thinking of a way out…"

Naruto shook his head. "I was merely thinking about the reasons why people do what they do and Kumo's unchecked hunger for power…"

What did he expect? Naruto didn't speak much about doing anything that could change things. He was so different from his father. Naruto didn't even speak about how well he would serve the Hidden Leaf.

Jiraiya decided to drop the matter and turn on something else. "Princess Koyuki has specifically requested your services, Naruto."

"Oh… from the Land of Snow…"

Jiraiya nodded. "Here is one particular thing: she is going to Uzushio…" Jiraiya watched Naruto without blinking. He wanted to catch any reaction that might be amiss. But there was none. Not even a slight twitch.

It was only silence.

"My ancestral home…" Naruto said in thought. "Konoha must be quite happy about this. I get to see Uzu, and all eyes will be watching if I will still go back. No doubt I'll be watched to see if something happens."

"I can't deny that I am also interested in seeing your reaction at being 'home'…" the Sannin said in a firm tone. "But I want to admit this will give me a good opportunity to get into the village to try to gather some Intel. If you get inside with the princess, you will be able to see the emperor."

"A truly convenient opportunity for you, isn't?"

"You make it sound like it was planned…"

Naruto faced with Sannin with a smile. "We don't have people with such powers, now do we, sensei?"

Jiraiya didn't like Naruto's smile. There was a bit of mysteriousness about it. It was nothing dark: just the unanswered questions about it that bothered him. "She is going to arrive at the port in the Frost. Three days from today."

"Snow… Cold…" Naruto said. "But what can you do when you have been requested by a princess… and this one is a real princess, pervert-sensei."

Jiraiya knew who Naruto was referring to but he merely shrugged. "You must have made a good impression for her to specifically request you personally as her guard. But of course, since I am your sensei, I have to follow."

"I would be more than happy if they turn you back…" Naruto said eyeing the Sannin at the corner of his eyes. "You know, they must know who you are and allowing you to go inside would prove to be a dangerous task."

"There is that possibility but I am going to be part of Princess Koyuki's security, they can't turn me away…" Jiraiya said with confidence.

Naruto shook his head. "Only if Koyuki refuses to abide by the demand to stop you from entering the village."

Jiraiya frowned. That would be problematic. This was his chance to gain something on Uzushio and be able to tell something to Onoki that will perhaps ease his foot on the war gas. He had hopes. He wasn't sure what he'd find in the village would please him. But he still had to find a way inside. Koyuki's mission was convenient. Perhaps there was nothing convenient about it as Naruto seemed to suggest. Either way, she had requested Naruto. The team would be him and Naruto.

"You just have to make sure it doesn't come to that?"

"Me?" Naruto asked. "But I don't control anything. Like you, I will be just another hired muscle."

"She requested you….you must have a way with her…" The Sannin then grinned. "If you are planning anything, you have to let me in. She is not only famous,. But she is a beautiful woman…"

"If you want something from her, go get it yourself…" Naruto said. "I ain't helping you with madness."

"Don't be like that Naruto…" Jiraiya whined. "I know you like older woman. But still…"

Naruto spoke before the Sannin could finish speaking. "That isn't something I ever admitted. I don't have a preference. As long as we are able to get along and the person is a woman, not a child, I don't have complaints."

Jiraiya brushed those words aside. "Will you make sure she stands by me? It is important that I get information on Uzushio before Onoki decides to do anything. We were already talking about how power hungry Kumogakure can be, we don't know how they might react to this."

"You couldn't get anything out of the Raikage?"

Jiraiya frowned deeply while shaking his head. "No…" he said. "He wouldn't even discuss the matter with me. Dismissed anything I said."

"Strong man…" Naruto muttered. "They probably think they don't need anyone and can handle everything by themselves. I don't know if it is just arrogance or confidence. Either way, it doesn't really matter… are you going with me?"

"Frost?" Jiraiya shook his head. "We will meet in the Wave country. I trust you'll be able to protect the princess along the way."

"She is a civilian… she'll be travelling with a carriage, you want me to carry the carriage all the way to the Wave Country?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "You can use your clones…"

"I don't have eternal chakra you know…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya snorted. "Yeah, right…" he said sarcastically. "Naruto you can create thousands of Kage Bunshins without breaking a sweat. Even I can't do that. In his fight against Orochimaru, the old man couldn't even use more than five clones without depleting his reserves. You could even make hundreds of Kage Bunshins and fill them with chakra reserves of a normal Jonin. And yet still be able to fight without feeling its effects. You…" the Sannin stared, pointing a finger towards the blond, "don't get to complain about chakra."

"When you say it like that, it does sound like am I a truly blessed shinobi, doesn't it?" Naruto asked the sage with a smile. "A little jealous?"

"When you become stronger than me…"

Naruto smiled. "Is it any longer a question of when, Jiraiya-sensei?" the blond asked calmly. "Shinobi of this generation are not strong as your generation, isn't it?"

They didn't even have to go as far as Jiraiya, but during the days of the Shodai Hokage. There was him, Madara and Tobirama. But now, who did they have? Perhaps someone like Gai if he uses all the Eight Gates, but that was just death.

"The past generations lived in times of war… they had to be strong in order to not only survive but to protect their villages." Jiraiya said. "These days are peaceful; you're not forced to go to war when you are young. Well, with the tension in the air, we are bound to have something in the future."

"That is why we must always be prepared for anything…" Naruto said calmly. "I guess I should depart as well. I want to travel a bit quickly." He was going to have to go through the Sound – there was a possibility of being seen but if he blitzed through the country, he could make way without meeting any trouble. The other choice was going through the Land of Fire but that would just make his journey long. He still had to travel a long and slow journey with Princess Koyuki.

Ah, it was going to be a truly long journey.

But perhaps it would be worth the effort. Who knows? He might end up getting more than he expected. Things had been just fine with her the last time around. It has been a couple of years but nothing had changed and the bonus was that there would no Jiraiya trying to hit on the princess or attempting to make her a subject of his 'research.'

Naruto shook his head at that thought.

"Don't take too long…" Jiraiya said in a bit seriously. "There are still a couple of things we must do before we head back to Konoha. And with how things are at the moment, Tsunade will keep knocking."

Naruto merely nodded and went on to pack his things.

 **Hidden Leaf**

Just when you think things couldn't be bad, they just turn out to be really bad. Was there no other way the elemental Nations could go about in doing things without anyone threatening to destroy the other? Well, it hasn't taken much to start wars before, and it looked like it wasn't going to take much this time around. And she had been thinking that the generation of Naruto would not get to live through a war but that looked like it was something that would happen. Nothing was sure, but if they moved safely, they might avoid war.

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya's message once more and deepened her frown: Onoki was going to be a difficult person. She had to measure up against him. She wasn't going to allow him to do as he pleases because he thinks Konoha is just a relic of the past. It was indeed true that the village has lost out on much of its military power, but they were still a great nation.

The losses were massive though. Tsunade could admit that much with bitterness. The military strength of the Uchiha was no more; Minato was dead, the Sandaime was gone. Even though he was old, he still had his presence and mind. He would have still been the professor. The Kyubi incident also killed many… yes, massive losses indeed.

The slug princess looked up when Shikaku walked into the office. She permitted him to sit down before talking. "I have called you here because you're the Jonin commander and I need to know the status of our elite shinobi." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

Shikaku looked curious but he didn't want to think deeply about it. If Tsunade was asking such a question, there was something happening. Well, he had thought that there would be something that would happen soon with the revival of the Uzumaki. There were so many Great Nations involved in the mess that it wasn't something that could be ignored.

"It isn't as good as it was during the Third War…" Shikaku said. "Unlike other nations, Konoha has taken a relaxed stance in training its shinobi. This is due to the Sandaime Hokage's policies. We have been enjoying the peace without being conscious that war could start any time."

There had been some objections to the Sandaime's policies but he was the Hokage and no one could defy him – doing so would be insubordination. However, the policies left the current academy being truly useless in terms of teaching students anything useful about the shinobi world. The Sandaime had always said there was no need because there was no war. They were at peace, living peacefully – there was no need to train the young ones as if preparing for war.

There was the danger that if you train them preparing for war, when anything happens; you're always ready for war. You won't hesitate because you have been preparing for it. The Sandaime had been conscious of it but perhaps he took things a little too far. It was nevertheless understandable at that time because there was no one who thought that there would be a situation that could lead to war.

They could not ignore the fact that the likes of Iwa and Kumo have been building their military strength since the last war and it hasn't fought in any battle that would make it lose it its best shinobi. Konoha hadn't gained anything but has been losing.

Tsunade stared at the Nara for a long minute before nodding her head a bit grimly as if she was in pain. "What do you think our best option is with regards to the Uzushiogakure situation?"

"Have we established connection with it?" Shikaku asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "But Jiraiya is going there to see a couple of things. Once we have seen, I will send someone to try to broker some form of connection with the village. For now, we have been moving slowly as the village hasn't made contact with us either."

Shikaku looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head – he could understand Tsunade's reasons. And he had nothing against them. "I've heard that they don't allow people in, is it going well?"

"Team 7 took a mission to the Land of Snow a couple of years ago… Naruto seemed to have made an impression with the Daimyo there. This Daimyo, Princess Koyuki Kazahama; she has requested Naruto's services in guarding her towards Uzushiogakure. I have assigned Jiraiya as well to the request."

Now this was something that opened a curious door. He didn't know if it was a good idea to let Naruto see Uzushiogakure but they needed to see where his loyalties lie. This was a good opportunity for them to test Naruto's loyalties, and also for Jiraiya to get valuable information about the village.

"Isn't this a little suspicious?"

"Everything is suspicious…" Tsunade said firmly. "But I cannot question the connection between Naruto and the princess. I have read Kakashi's report on their mission. I assume that she is probably going there for the Land of Snow's technology. From what Kakashi said, the Snow is a technologically advanced nation that even uses tools like chakra armors and trains for transportation. Perhaps Uzushio wants to acquire this technology."

"But shouldn't Uzushiogakure have provided for her security?"

"I did think of that, but what if she said she wanted Naruto and they agreed to it as they get to see one of their own without going through the effort of approaching him away from their home?" Tsunade asked. "They have been very secretive… even though they seem to rely heavily on the Wave Country, you will never see any Uzumaki in the Wave. The 'Leader' of the Wave always goes to Uzushiogakure."

Shikaku was silent for a couple of moments. He was still suspicious about the whole thing but for now, the benefit outweighed his suspicions. Perhaps it was the convenience about the whole issue. Either way, they would be able to confirm some things and be able to make decisions on their part.

"At best, I think our best option is to do things that don't threaten Konoha's security…" Shikaku stated in a stern tone. "It isn't just Iwagakure that was involved. I know there is a lot of mystery about it but we know it is more than just one village that was involved. If it is so, and they decide to attack, do you think Konoha will be able to deal with it?"

Tsunade bit her lip. This was a situation she hoped she could avoid but that would be the reality if they could not stop the great nations from touching Uzushio. It was truly going to be a difficult task. Winning against Iwagakure wasn't even guaranteed but if another village entered the fray, Konoha would face destruction. It would be especially worse if Kumo got involved. The village has two Jinchurikis who can fully transform.

Tsunade had a job and it was to protect the village. She would certainly not do anything that would result in the Leaf facing destruction, even if it meant turning a blind on Uzu's destruction. Would she regret it? Perhaps not. But would she be filled with guilt for allowing Konoha to be destroyed, very much so that she would wish she had a second chance to change things. But there was none of that in this world. Once you died, it was all over.

"We wouldn't be able to deal with the danger…" Tsunade said.

Shikaku felt there was something else coming, "but?"

"What do you think, Shikaku?"

"Well, if they attack and we do nothing, it is likely they might feel a bit too confident and decide to attack us as well… it is unlikely but a possibility. When it happened last time, we were not told of it, we just heard about it after it had happened, and yet the village did nothing."

"That is something that worries me about how the Uzumaki will react to our attempts to form connections with them."

"Trying is an effort we have to take regardless…" Shikaku said. "People might not know, they might not even know the Uzumaki is a clan, but those of us who know understand the importance of the clan to Konoha. The village has influenced many things about us…we still wear their symbol, and many people in the village wear the symbol without even realizing where the symbol comes from. Our fuinjutsu is a legacy of the Uzumaki. They provided for us. When the Kyubi had to be transferred to another host, the Uzumaki sent one of their own. And even now it is one of them who holds the Kyubi. That is a service to Konoha that we cannot simply ignore even the past leadership seemed to sweep it under the rug because of the clan's destruction."

Her sensei… Konoha… yes, this village was truly ignorant of how just valuable having the Uzumaki as an ally was to Konoha. But what has Konoha done for the Uzumaki? "In any case, we have to improve training, place strict rules on shinobi. You will draw out a new curriculum for the academy that will overhaul the current one. Jonin senseis will have to take their jobs seriously in ensuring that their students are ready for anything. Is that acceptable?"

Shikaku nodded. "I will work on it…" he said. "Should I call the Jonins who have teams to you?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes… I will deliver the message but we must be careful that word of it doesn't become public knowledge. The Jonins must be sworn with keeping the secret to themselves. We don't want anything that will create tension in the village and burden the young ones." The Godaime said. "Perhaps if we change things in the academy, we will be able to weed out those who are no fit to become shinobi."

"There are too many of them these days…" Shikaku was willing to admit.

Shikamaru was surely going to be displeased with having to work harder than he would like. He could imagine his son's reaction to the news but Konoha had to prepare. They had to prepare themselves for anything. Things looked like they could get dangerous.

"This is why we must take action." Tsunade said. "If we are going to end up going to war, I want to have shinobi who are ready, shinobi who know what they are getting themselves into. I don't want to send people to war simply for the numbers."

 **Land of Frost**

Naruto was waiting by the harbor, waiting for Koyuki's ship to finally arrive. He had arrived at the port two days ago and each day he came here. He was always checking in to see if she would arrive earlier than expected. But she had not. Yet, he'd waited. The sound of the ocean was soothing, it had felt natural. Perhaps that was why he had enjoyed coming here and didn't mind sitting by the dock every day. People stared and asked questions but he hadn't been a creep who ran away from people when they asked questions.

There had been a fisher who saw him since he came here and the man greeted him each day, asking if his guest was coming. The man saw him in the morning and in the evening, he always asked the same question and Naruto's response had always been the same.

It was still early morning on this day, but Naruto was already up, feeling the cold breeze that washed over the atmosphere. It was around that time that a large ship docked with princess Koyuki. He had smiled as he saw the woman getting out of the ship with a couple of people around her. Well, she was the Daimyo, she needed her entourage. She was still an actress, she needed her guards.

Naruto hoped that he didn't have to guard everyone with her. It was going to be a bothersome job that he wouldn't want to do and Jiraiya hadn't said anything about these many people. He'd said only princess Koyuki. Perhaps they were going to stay within this land and wait for her return.

"Princess…" Naruto greeted with a smile.

Koyuki smiled and held out her right hand. "Naruto…" she said as the blond gently took her hand and kissed it; her smiled brightened. "You have grown…" she said.

"What lives must grow…" Naruto said calmly. "You haven't aged at all… I see you're still the same charming woman as you were then…"

"Oh, you flatter me…" Koyuki said.

"Perhaps…" Naruto responded. "Are they coming in for the journey?" he asked looking at the people walking behind her.

Koyuki shook her head and then turned to her people for a moment before glancing back at Naruto. "No… they are staying here. Once I got out of the ship, it was no longer their duty to protect me. They will not travel with us but will stay here and wait for me."

Naruto glanced at the people behind the princess for a moment; they didn't look particularly pleased with those words but what could they do? When the master says this has to be done, you do it. If you don't do it, you get fired and someone who can do what is requested is hired without asking too many questions is hired.

Naruto didn't doubt his abilities to protect the princess against any danger. If things got too dangerous, he could always summon the Toads. He hasn't been doing it recently. In fact, he has gone out of his way to avoid summoning them. Perhaps this was why the Toad chief had stared at him with a curious glance the day he had faced Sasuke. Either way, he would have to do it if things got a little difficult. He doubted it nevertheless but there was no harm in thinking of all possibilities.

Jiraiya was fine with it because the Sannin understood his strength better than anyone else. Perhaps not as much as he thought he did but he knew better than anyone. Jiraiya didn't know everything that he could do. Some things had to be kept away from people. As a shinobi, you didn't always reveal your cards, now did you?

"You will be protected with my life…"

Koyuki smiled. "I expect nothing less…" she said. "I didn't think you'd be coming alone… well, I am not complaining. This does give me a chance to talk to you without anyone interfering."

Naruto raised an eye brow in curiosity but didn't raise his questions about the tone of her voice. "Jiraiya will join us in the Wave country. He had to go for a little detour but you should not worry about your safety… I will take care for you…"

The princess nodded. She bid farewell to her people and Naruto took her things before they walked away from the port. There was a carriage waiting for them along the way. Koyuki stared at it for a moment before looking at Naruto. "We are not going by land, are we?" She asked.

Land would be too much for her, and certainly not in that small thing. There wasn't enough room. Where was she going to bath? Naruto certainly didn't expect her to spend time sitting on that thing and then be forced to help herself behind a bush, did he?

"We are…" Naruto said with a smile. "I think you will enjoy it. My clones will carry the carriage and I will ride with you. We will camp out in the forest, eat fish, and you'll bath when we find a stream of water. It will be fun… it will be like the shinobi experience."

Koyuki frowned. "If there had been a route, I would have gone around the Lightning country and gone straight to Uzu or the Wave…"

"Naturally, I kid about all that…" Naruto said. "But that is what official records will show. I have arranged for something small along the harbor on the other side of the country. However, you must know that the journey might be troublesome."

"In what way?"

"The sea on that other side is filled with pirates,.." Naruto said. "We might encounter them along the way and I will have to fight them. There might be some discomfort but for now, we have to use that to travel towards the other side of the country."

Koyuki was silent for a couple of moments before nodding her head. "For a moment, I thought you were serious about travelling in land…"

"My sensei seemed to expect me to take the route because it is the safest…" Naruto said. "But we can change things. You'll be more comfortable…"

"You just said there might be some discomfort…" the princess with a stare.

"I misspoke…" Naruto quickly said with a small smile. "Come on, I don't want someone stealing our ride." He walked her to the small carriage. Naruto sealed away her things in a storage scroll and then created clones to carry the carriage. Once he was done, he also stepped into the carriage and it started moving.

"It's comfortable in here…" Koyuki said as Naruto entered. The seats were soft and didn't hurt her butt. There was enough room to move her legs. Naruto could even seat across her but she didn't want that. "Please sit next to me. I want you a little closer."

Naruto didn't question it; he merely moved to her side and settled in peacefully. It was a bit relaxing. He didn't mind that there was a woman sitting next him with a fragrance that seemed to hypnotize his senses. She really did smell pleasant. He could almost move closer and then request to sniff her a bit. But he did not. He closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling.

"You're comfortable…"

"Any reason, I shouldn't be?"

"It would be a little fun for me if you acted a bit nervous…" Koyuki said with a smile.

Naruto smiled. "Perhaps a couple of years ago…" he said. "But I have overgrown that. Admittedly, you do have a certain presence about you."

"I want to hear more about that but for now; I really need to take a nap." Koyuki said with a yawn.

Naruto blinked. She hadn't looked like she wanted to sleep. He smiled realizing that it had slipped his mind that this woman was an actress. Putting on masks was her natural for her. She could do it even better than trained shinobi. He shook his head. He was going to have to be careful.

"Are you sure you want to sleep? I could do things to you…" Naruto said with a straight face.

The woman giggled in thought. Her body fell over to his and she closed her eyes, said her last words before falling asleep. "I trust you won't… but if you want to do something, you just have to ask."

Trust? What a strong word to use. Shinobi were not the most trustworthy people. They could not be trusted. They lied and cheated whenever it was convenient. The creature that was called a shinobi was one you did not want to trust blindingly. But he did have an experience with the princess. She had watched him. She had learned from him. And Naruto liked to believe that he was a trustworthy person.

Or maybe he was not.

Naruto did nothing to disturb the princess from her nap. He too closed his eyes; he could afford to take a nap. He rarely took them during the day but this was convenient. The person next to him was sleeping and the clones were keeping guard. If anything happens, he could be awoken. He didn't even think he could sleep in the sea. This was a good opportunity to sleep.

And so, he forced his mind to obliviousness.

 **Later that day**

Their boat was speeding through the vast waters; the sight was a little frightening. They were surrounded by water and if something happened, they would sink to their deaths. Naruto was a shinobi, but what could he do against the forces of nature? Koyuki hadn't tried to think deeply about it as it would make her uncomfortable with the whole journey. It was just her and Naruto, there was no need have such thoughts.

The blond was sitting by himself; his clone navigating the boat. He was with a bottle of alcohol with him, an expressionless on his face. She hadn't seen that look before. It was strange. He could project himself as a happy person but with a bottle beside him, he looked a bit miserable. It was as if he was reliving something from the past.

Koyuki wasn't a stranger to hiding feelings; she wasn't a stranger to putting on masks. She had put on one after being saved from death when her father was killed. She had moved around, playing the character of a princess. She was truly a princess but she had suppressed the reality and focused on the acting, the mask, and the lies.

What a life it had been.

Koyuki sat beside the blond, who glanced at her for a moment before staring into the space ahead of him. "You'd looked at peace a few moments ago looking at the sea and enjoying the air that came with being here…" she said.

Peace? That was strange. Maybe something foreign in his heart, his crowded head… has he ever been at peace in his whole life? It was something he desired but he could not truly grasp because really, he was a little miserable in the inside. He plays the role of a delightful person quite well. He had played it since he entered the academy, when he was playing genin, even with Jiraiya. But was his life really that delightful? It had the potential to be something else but not now. Not when he was still like this.

"I sometimes enjoy a good view of nature… and when the wind blows like this, it fills all my senses with feelings that make me want to enjoy it…" Naruto said with a small smile. "If you become attuned to nature, you get to feel its mood… something like that…"

Koyuki stared into the clear sky – it was going to get dark soon. They would travel all night and probably reach their destination somewhere in the afternoon but she wasn't complaining. There was calmness in the sea. She was calm. The atmosphere wasn't bad and best of all, she didn't have to think about her duties and the nagging old geezers she has in her country.

"I can never be in the same wavelength with nature… I am just blissfully oblivious to its mood. What I see is what I believe…" the princess said. "Well, you are a shinobi, you train in such things…" she said. She took the bottle away from Naruto and put it on her lips. "That's nice…" she said. "Strong… I think I was drinking you when guys came to get me."

Naruto nodded. "Yes… drinking alone in bar…" he chuckled.

"Something amusing?"

Naruto just shook his head. "I just remembered something…" he said. The drinking alone – it had become his favorite time, hasn't it? Perhaps it was the solitude and the idea of loosening the screws in the head that made him a little free. He would have to watch it, though – he drank a little too much when he tells himself it was time for the party. "It has been a long journey…"

"Yeah…" Koyuki said, thinking of her own miserable journey. "When did you start drinking?"

"I don't know…" Naruto said. "One day my sensei invited me over to a bar and I was drinking. I had a couple and when my mind felt loose, I felt that there was nothing holding me back; there was no anger, no hatred, no burdens… I felt free."

But when drinking he tells himself that he was drowning in his misery. Maybe that was right. Maybe not and he was just drowning his misery away in the alcohol.

"That is dangerous you know…" Koyuki said in a serious tone. "You can't allow yourself to be drunk to experience freedom. You are still young, if you get into it, you will have difficulty trying to break free…" saying that, she took the bottle away from him and put it on her side. "No more drinking for you."

"Are you my boss now?"

"Yes… I did hire you after all…" Koyuki said in a firm tone. "What kind of a guard are you anyway? How do you drink when on duty?"

Naruto smiled. "It is unprofessional…" he said. "Despite what I said, I don't really get drunk that often. Over the past year, you can count the times I have been drunk, and that is maybe three times. There are days I set myself up just for drinking. The last time I got drunk was simply doing it because the people I was with were drunk."

Koyuki looked thoughtful, "what makes you miserable, Naruto?"

"The past."

"Wasn't I also hindered by the past? It was the past that made me unable to face forward… no, I just didn't want to face it… I ran away from it…"

"That was why but I am not running away from my past. I have stared into its hateful eyes, fought with it, sometimes it nearly knocked me out, but I have fought it and I have not lost. But because it has been filled with injustice, I can't let it go. I want to wear it over my shoulders and express the injustice to those responsible."

"What happens if you don't?"

"If I let it go? I won't be miserable, I'll be free but nothing changes. Nothing changes, Koyuki. This is why I have resolved to carry it."

"But it is proving to be difficult."

Naruto nodded his head, a sad smile on his lips – he responded in whisper. "I have had time to think about things clearly. You know, thinking and thinking has been what signifies my whole life. I have thought of many things, being happy, being miserable, regrets if I chose to walk on the wrong path."

"Things are always changing in this world. Nothing ever remains same. You will change… but I think I have reached a point where I can't change anymore… I have accepted my roles, my job, my path…" the princess said. "Changing means abandoning it all or doing things in a different manner but I don't want to abandon my people, and the way I have been doing things has made my people happy, so I am content with things as they are…" she paused and stared at the blond. "If you change, what do you think your change will do, how will it affect those around you?"

Naruto didn't respond to the question but he did smile looking at the princess a bit fondly. "Princess, you have truly become a different person. You were a miserable person when we first met, you look at you now…"

She smiled, "It comes with the job," she said.

 **Wave Country**

"You have a strange look on you…" Jiraiya said watching the blond stand motionlessly.

Naruto glanced at the Toad sage for a moment before looking up into the sky. He was truly always wondering if there was life within the heavens but he didn't know. He would most likely never know about it because he could never reach there. It wasn't a place for humans. No matter how many times they try to go up, they would eventually be dragged back down to the ground.

"When did you arrive, sensei?" Naruto asked calmly after a couple of moments of silence.

"Not long ago…" Jiraiya said. "Where is our friend?"

"Resting… she didn't get much sleep along the way…" Naruto responded before putting both his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

This had been his training ground when they arrived to the Wave Country, a place he had met Haku: That delightful soul.Haku had such innocence and purity… it had made him reflect on himself. Perhaps it suited Haku given his Bloodline. White was a symbol of purity. He contained the Kyubi, a Bijuu known for its hatred and malice.

"I hope that wasn't your fault…" Jiraiya said in a sly tone.

Naruto glanced at the Sannin – who was now walking beside him. "If you had any shame, I would ask the question but I know the answer…" he said with a shake of his head. "It is the journey…" he said. "You are truly strong when you fight to protect someone precious to you… someone said words along those lines while I was here. I am really a sentimental person, so I keep such things in my head."

"That is indeed the truth…" Jiraiya said with a nod. He wasn't agreeing to Naruto's thoughts about being sentimental but the words he had been told. "We have to go now… time isn't really on your side… we have things to do and you have another training to do…"

"What training?"

Jiraiya merely grinned. "I'll tell you after this mission…" the Sage said.

Naruto shook his head: he didn't question the Sannin; he just continued walking with the man in silence. They walked through the streets of the Wave. It had truly changed from the last time he came here with Team 7 on their first mission outside of Konoha. He was a little bit of a known person in this place. Then again, they had a bridge that was connected to the Fire Nation named after him.

When they reached the hotel Koyuki was at, they found the princess sitting a single couch. "I was wondering where you had run off too, Naruto…" she said before glancing at the man beside the blond. "Jiraiya-sama," she greeted without a smile.

Jiraiya smiled. "Princess Koyuki, you look as beautiful as always."

The princess didn't respond to Jiraiya's compliment. "Are we going now? I took the liberty of preparing everything. You know, the people in Uzushio are waiting for me and I'd rather not let them wait for me…"

"We are going to depart now…" Naruto said as he walked over to take Koyuki's things. "I assume you two have some history. Well, given Jiraiya's skills, it shouldn't be surprising…"

"I wouldn't call it a history…" Koyuki said. "But we did meet once…" she responded as she stood up. "I thought your sensei was someone else, not him. You had Kakashi with you the last time around, what changed?"

"He was relegated…" Naruto said with a shrug as he looked around to ensure that he wasn't missing anything. "I don't need to say anything but I really hope you behave sensei, we don't want you doing anything that might get us in trouble with the leaders of Uzushiogakure."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. "I'm not a child you know and I should be the one telling you to behave!" He said sternly. "You really have no respect for your sensei."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "There isn't really much worth respecting, pervert-sensei."

"You're calling me that in front of her?" Jiraiya looked shocked.

"Eh…" Naruto said carelessly. "It is the truth and if you have met her before, it means she knows you are a pervert, right?"

Jiraiya mumbled something under his breath causing Koyuki to laugh. "You two seem to get along just fine…" she said with a smile.

"Well, he is my 'sensei'"

"Why are you putting it like that?"

"Who knows?" Naruto said before turning his attention to the princess,

They walked safely for a couple of minutes and got into a large ship that was waiting for them. Naruto helped Koyuki into the ship and helped her towards her resting place. She stayed there and Naruto walked towards the deck, where Jiraiya was waiting for him.

"I couldn't get a damn thing about Uzushiogakure from the people in the Wave, not even the merchants know something…" Jiraiya said with frustration. "I couldn't get a chance to work with the leader of the Wave but I doubt I would have been able to get anything… how do you control a nation, have so much influence over it and yet the people around you remain clueless on who you truly are?"

He had no doubt his mind that he was truly dealing with some crafty people in Uzu. It did make him excited knowing that he was finally going to meet them but he really hoped that he was able to learn something. If they managed things in the same level as they did with the Wave, it was really going to be a difficult mission and one that would truly make him nervous.

Iwa's actions could be determined by what he was able to find and before Tsunade sends anyone to the village, she needed something that she could work on. She wouldn't get it if he wasn't able to work around Uzushio's security measures.

"I cannot answer that question, Jiraiya… you are the one who deals with Intelligence; you ought to know…" Naruto said with his eyes staring directly into the water below.

"You're not helping…" Jiraiya said with a frown.

"I didn't think you needed my help, sensei. You did go on your way to do things without me… you can still continue without me… but if you need my help, I can offer my services."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I can't expose you like that…" the Sannin said in a calm tone. "You need to focus on protecting princess Koyuki and I will handle the other issues. I hope I don't get caught…" he said with a shake of his head. "But if I still get caught, it is part of the work. I doubt they'll do anything about it."

"I hope you don't get them thinking that she intentionally brought spies into their village…" Naruto said to the Sannin.

"That is something I have to consider when moving…" the Sannin said in thought. "But I simply can't let this chance pass. Them banning me from their village will be worth stopping Iwagakure trying to invade Uzu once more."

Naruto said nothing in response.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Jiraiya's eyes were as sharp as when he was in his younger days – he didn't want to miss anything. The first thing he noted was that there was no way to enter the village with the whirlpools twirling around. They were stopped before their ship passed. It made him realize that some of them were man made. It was possibly the work of Fuinjutsu.

When the ship docked, there was only one person who was there. But there had been four large ships docked by the small seaport. He assumed that although there were no people around, this was probably the only way to enter Uzushiogakure.

The man who was waiting for them was just a civilian. He led them through a narrow road surrounded by trees. After walking for a while, they reached two large gates that were closed. The man told them he was stopping there and then turned away to leave. One of the gates slowly opened and the three moved closer before entering the village.

It was a completely different atmosphere; there were people around, a bit tall buildings made up the village. The buildings didn't use wood like what they use in the Hidden Leaf. Across a stream of water that went through at the heart of the village, Jiraiya could see ruins: The result of destruction. Perhaps they had been left there as a form of a reminder to what was done to them. What was obvious was that the village seemed a bit bigger than he had anticipated and that worried him.

The people seemed different, and Jiraiya concluded that these were people from different lands. Everything looked normal. He couldn't see a single shinobi. He couldn't see any red hair. But when they arrived deeper into the village, Jiraiya started to see them – the Uzumaki. Jiraiya searched for Naruto's reaction but there was none.

It was then that another person took over escorting them.

Haku smiled at the guests. "Princess Koyuki… I am pleased to see you again…" he said quietly. "Jiraiya-sama…" he then turned to the blond. "Hello Naruto… it is good to see you again. I was actually happy when told that you'd be coming here."

"You know each other?" Jiraiya was quick to ask.

Haku nodded. "I was their enemy in his first mission out the Leaf…" he said. "Please follow me; I will lead you to your hotel."

Jiraiya took the chance to walk beside Haku so that he could ask questions. Although he could see red hair, there wasn't many of them. This was what destruction did, wasn't it? Perhaps if they hadn't been destroyed, they would have been running through the streets, looking all energetic as Kushina had been.

"I don't see a lot of Uzumaki around…"

"These are just the handful of survivors from the invasion…" Haku said. "But even before, the village wasn't full of Uzumaki people. There were other people around…"

"You are not from here are you?"

Haku glanced at the Sannin with a smile. "Jiraiya-sama, we know about you… to be honest, there was a debate about letting you into the village. We assumed that you'd behave given that you are here on a mission. And we would like you to behave. We cannot allow you to walk around the village without anyone accompanying you. If possible, we'd like you to stay by princess Koyuki's side."

Jiraiya frowned. "You're not even going to let us take a tour around the village?"

Haku shook his head. "No…" he said. "You are not here for a tour, are you? But we would however, offer one to Naruto."

"Special treatment?" The Sannin asked with narrowed eyes.

"You could call it that… but it is a fact that he is Uzumaki… they are treated as precious commodity in here…"

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto at the corner of his eyes. "You say that but you haven't made a move on him."

"That should be simple to understand," Haku responded calmly. "Naruto is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Any movement towards him wouldn't be welcomed. It is something else since he is a Jinchuriki. The leaders doubt Konoha wouldn't be willing to part with the Kyubi."

Without a doubt but the Kyubi wouldn't be the only reason. Naruto was a valuable asset to the Hidden Leaf and allowing him to leave would only weaken them. But it would also cause Uzushio trouble if other villages knew that the village was in possession of the Kyubi. They would quickly turn their attention to destroying it without asking any questions.

That was a reality that he didn't want to see.

Haku didn't say anything more to the Sannin. He simply led them towards the hotel before departing. They were all booked in different rooms, with Koyuki's surrounded by the two men. Jiraiya knocked in Naruto walked into Naruto's room and found the blond lying flat on his back. The window was there, but he wasn't by it.

"Tell me about that Haku…"

"There is nothing much to tell other than the last time I saw him he was dead and that he is holds a blood line… Ice Release…" Naruto said while staring at the ceiling crimson ceiling.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes with a bit of danger in it. "Dead? You certainly didn't look like you saw a ghost when you saw him. It was like you knew he had been alive!"

Naruto glanced at the Toad sage for a moment with an expressionless mask on his face. "You don't have to shout, you know…" he said. "That aside, regardless of what, when have you seen me giving any funny reactions? I had more things to think about other than seeing someone who was supposed to be dead. We are not exactly living in a world that doesn't make the impossible possible."

Jiraiya was silent for a moment. "I forgot that you were walking in the very land that your mother was born…" the Sannin said. "When are you going to take the tour?"

"I haven't thought of it…" Naruto said with a slight shrug.

"Take it tomorrow… you might be able to move freely given that you are Uzumaki… and they are offering the tour…" the Sannin said in a firm tone. "I will head out later on, you can watch the princess."

"I plan to do so…" Naruto said. "It is going to get dark soon… for now, I will take a nap and when I wake up, I will go to the princess to entertain her. As her guard, I can't leave her to be alone before she decides to rest for the night."

 **Later that night**

Uzu, it looked like it didn't have any shinobi but when it was night, you could not mistake it – there were shinobi around the village. Jiraiya could feel shinobi moving around the buildings but there was one place that seemed to hold secrets, the emperor's compound. It didn't seem to hold any guard. There was no one around. It was curious but although he was cautious, he could not afford not go.

He had been extra cautious about approaching the villagers. He didn't want them to know anything. The moment he starts asking questions, he was likely to land himself into trouble with the people watching over the streets as if they were hawks.

The Toad Sage climbed the wall that took him into the compound. His instincts kicked in as he felt that he was in a dangerous place. He only took a single step before someone flashed in front of him. He frowned – he had been caught. There was only one person. If he managed to disable her, he could still try something. He took a stance but was forced to take a step back when a wall of crystal formed around him.

Guren smiled seeing the Sannin in a fighting stance. He was a powerful shinobi. She would rather not fight him. That aside, fighting him was pointless since she wasn't going to end up torturing him or cutting off his head. "Jiraiya-san, I believe you were warned about walking without someone to guide you…" she did not move from her position.

"I couldn't find the guide…" the Sannin said, he still had his guard up.

"I don't plan on fighting you…" Guren said. "Do you know where you are?"

"The emperor's compound…" the Sannin responded.

Guren nodded her head. "You are not allowed to enter the grounds of the compound unless invited by the emperor or given the permission to come in and go as you please. It is a rule in this village and the people respect it. You are not one of us, we usually don't forgive rats."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes with danger. "Usually?"

"Well, you are a special case and we don't want to end up having any problems with Konoha. However, since you obviously cannot be trusted to follow our village rules, we will escort you out early in the morning. For now, please don't make any trouble; allow me to take you back to your room, where you will not leave for the rest of the night."

"If I refuse?"

"I have heard that a couple of times, but do you want to find out?"

Jiraiya had an itchy feeling. He was certain he could handle the woman but there was something off within the compound grounds. He touched down the ground and channeled chakra. It was quickly absorbed. "So this is how you found out I was here…" he said looking towards Guren. "There is a massive barrier within the compound that tracks chakra and absorb it as well. I guess for me, whose chakra is foreign, I can't use Ninjutsu in this place."

Guren didn't comment on the Sannin's words. "Are you going to allow me to escort you?"

"How is this going to affect things?"

"It depends on your reasons, really. We don't think you are a bad person but we still don't like people who don't follow our rules." Guren said. "What is your reason, Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya considered his options for a moment before speaking. "Iwagakure wants to determine whether you are an enemy or not. They said if they discover that Uzushiogakure is an enemy, they are going to destroy this village. When I told him that Konoha wouldn't stand for it, he said it was fine. I am concerned about what he will do. I thought I find something, I would be able to give something to the Tsuchikage that would calm things a bit."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well…" he really couldn't say.

"You still need to leave tomorrow, Jiraiya. But if Konoha asks nicely, we may respond…" Guren said as she started to walk towards the Sannin. "Shall we?" She snapped her fingers and the crystal disappeared.

Jiraiya frowned. "You're also a bloodline holder, aren't you?"

"You are a spy alright," Guren said. "But please, Jiraiya, don't try to leave your room this time around. We will know and we won't be pleased about it. We will be forced to make you leave even at this time and the sea can be rather moody at night…"

 **Meanwhile**

At times, Naruto really applauded his ability to be able to talk to anyone about anything. He hadn't been used to regular contact with people. Quite honestly, the shinobi academy had been one of his biggest task. But Naruto had done it. He had pulled it off and still continued to pull it off. He was also able to understand certain things about people. Perhaps the nights in the bars were truly helping him in understanding people better. There was no human. If you were going to work out with people, you needed to be able to understand them, to know them, and to be able to read them.

The real journey was up ahead. He was still learning many things about the shinobi world, about the Great Nations. Hiruzen had taught him most things about the Elemental Nations but he was learning it through experience. Sticking with Jiraiya had truly been a good idea on his part. Then again, the Sannin wasn't a bad person.

Naruto was sure he was busy trying to infiltrate Uzushiogakure's defenses to gain information. Naruto snorted at the thought. There wasn't going to be any luck in anything. Still, Jiraiya liked to gather information; his instincts could not be refused when he sensed something fishy.

"It's not really a good thing to be occupied with your thoughts when you are sitting with a beautiful woman," Princess Koyuki said to Naruto with a smile on her lips.

Naruto glanced over at the black haired woman before shaking his head. "It depends on what you are thinking… I might be thinking deeply about you…" he offered.

"If you are a nervous child who is afraid to voice his thoughts, I can understand that but you are not a nervous child, are you?"

Naruto smiled. "Who knows?" He threw his hands in the air.

Koyuki was silent for a couple of moments before speaking on a different matter. "There is no place like home, is there? I was forced to flee when my father was killed by my uncle. I never looked back. I enjoyed being an actress, yet I was miserable. I had left my home and my uncle was doing as he pleased. But now, I am back home, I feel at ease, at peace. I am happy."

"As you say, there is no better place like home…" Naruto said. "You're always fond of home because you know no matter; I can always go back there. Besides, what is better than being of service to your people?"

The Daimyo smiled. "Nothing is better…" she said. "Though, you do need to live. When acting, I simply have to focus on being an actress but after being Feudal Lord demands more attention from my side. My advisors are always nagging me about this and that… it is frustrating at times!"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I thought you'd be used to it by now…" he said.

"Can't get used to it…" she said with a shake of her head. "It even makes me fearful knowing that I will be Daimyo for the rest of my life."

Feudal Lords are not chosen like Kages of Hidden Villages. They were the people who ruled over countries not by skill and qualification but by birth. "You'll probably be replaced by your heir."

Koyuki frowned. "I'm not married yet…" she said. "The people there are trying to force me into marriage with princes from other nations just so I can have an heir. They'd be more than happy if I quit my job after producing a successor."

"Well, you are the only one in your family, so you have to do something…" Naruto said.

"Say, Naruto…" she started in a firm tone. "You have a good standing, when you have reached that age, can you promise to marry me?"

Naruto stared at the woman for a long minute trying to figure out if she was serious or not. When she didn't say she was joking, he sighed. "You want me to get killed by your fanboys?"

She smiled. "I doubt they'd succeed…" she said with amusement. "Most of them who want to marry me are after money and fame. Those who just like me are just not worth it."

"What of me?"

"You'll be at your home and I will be at my home…" Koyuki said. "It will be convenient. But we would have to talk about the other issues."

"You mean issues of the bed?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

The woman smiled slyly. "You are not so innocent…"

"You are not innocent either, are you, dear?" Naruto said but before Koyuki could respond, there was a knock on the door. Naruto called for the person to enter because the door wasn't locked.

Guren walked into the room and looked between Koyuki and Naruto. They were sitting across from each other. There was peace in the room. "Sorry to disturb you at this time, but I just wanted to inform you that we have caught one of your guards in the grounds of the emperor's compound. Because he has disobeyed the rules and cannot be trusted not to do it again, we will escort him away tomorrow morning. He will return to the Wave."

"I called it…" Naruto said with a smile. "You owe me 1000ryo princess."

"I'm not paying that… you had inside knowledge…" Koyuki said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about it… I can understand…" Koyuki said to Guren who looked surprised. "I will be fine. Uzu is the safest place anyway. My meeting is still scheduled for tomorrow at 10am, yes?"

"I'm not certain about that…" Guren said with a shake of her head. "I will have to enquire and report back to you."

Koyuki shook her head. "No need…" she said. "Thank you for the warning… I will have a word with Jiraiya-sama…" she said.

Guren knew she was being dismissed. She didn't linger around for much longer. She cast her eyes towards Naruto – she tried to say something but he caught her look and smiled. A looked flashed across her eyes; she returned the smile before turning away without another word leaving her lips.

"Who am I going to hold discussions with anyway? I assume you're not going to join…"

"Yoshino…" Naruto said. "I'll be with Haku."

The princess nodded. "Where were we? Oh yes, we were getting to the good part before the interruption…" Koyuki said with a smile.

Naruto shared the smile. "Uzushio will arrest you for trying your moves on a young one, princess," he said.

Koyuki laughed upon hearing those words. "I wouldn't mind, as long as I stay your prisoner. But you must still look after my land." She stood up after saying those words and then walked over to Naruto. She lifted her dress, exposing her thighs before she sat on him, both hands on his shoulders. "You brought me all the way here; I'm allowed to do whatever I want with you. Besides, it's a little taste of what it will be like when we marry."

"I don't remember agreeing to marry you," Naruto said. He was saying that, his hands were already on her hips. "At least you're not wearing your Daimyo clothes. It would have been a hustle…" he said.

Koyuki smiled. "Maybe," she said before leaning closer.

Naruto suddenly pulled her closer. "No teasing," he said before capturing her lips. Koyuki's lips were soft; she was taking the lead even though he was the one who initiated the kiss. He allowed her to do what she pleased, he permitted her tongue to slip through inside his mouth. After a couple of moments, they separated.

"Someone has been practicing," she said with a smile.

"And someone feels sexually frustrated," he said as he stood up. He carried the princess bridal style. "Let us take the bedroom where the walls are thick and Jiraiya won't eavesdrop…"

Being carried like this, Koyuki smiled. There had been many moments she was carried like this in her movies. It has always felt so hollow, but this was exciting. "This is rather fitting you know… I am a princess, and you a-"

Naruto stopped her from talking by capturing her lips once more. "Let us leave that," he said. When they arrived at the bed, he gently placed her down and quickly got atop of her before she decided to beat him to the punch once more.

Slowly, he tore off her upper clothing, exposing her chest. "You are going to pay for the replacement of those…" she said with a smile.

"I will forfeit my pay on this mission."

"I thought you were paying for this mission as well?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just a genin from Konoha, where do you think I will get that kind of money?"

Koyuki laughed in response.

 **The Following Day**

Naruto had laughed seeing Jiraiya's miserable face as he was being escorted away from the village. He never listened and had been caught red-handed. It served him right. The Sannin did have many moments in which he was caught doing things he shouldn't be doing. It was mostly when he was peeping but he had never felt sorry for the Sage and he hadn't felt anything even now as he was being taken away. He had even waved his right hand, saying good bye to his sensei.

The only thing that brought his mood down was the fact that Sannin was likely to question him more than he would have if he had done things right. It was going to be like an interrogation. But he has always handled questioning fairly well, hasn't he? Perhaps he had learned while being watched by the sharp gaze of the Sandaime Hokage. Those eyes might have been old, but they saw clearly.

"I'm surprised that he chose to disregard my warning…" Haku said to Naruto.

He had honestly been surprised to learn that the Sannin had been caught in the Emperor's compound. Couldn't the man have just relaxed in his hotel room without getting too curious? It was like this with everyone, wasn't it? Itachi did the same thing, but at least the Uchiha was never brought into the village. He was much of a danger than Jiraiya was.

Well, the leaders would be happy that they finally got rid of the Sannin. They hadn't been exactly happy with his appearance in the village. It wasn't that he was seen as an enemy but it was his curiosity that had been a bother.

"Jiraiya doesn't follow anyone's rules… he likes doing things on his own…" Naruto responded calmly. "Well, I am not sad he got caught. It should have taught him a valuable lesson…"

"That is rather cold…" Haku said. "He is your sensei…"

Naruto shrugged carelessly. Jiraiya wasn't a child. He was a grown man. He didn't have to worry about the man's feelings. That aside, the man did like teaching by experience – this had been his own trial by fire.

"He broke the rules; he must face the consequences of such actions…" Naruto said with indifference.

Koyuki had already gone for her meeting. Naruto didn't know how long it would take. But he wasn't worried much about it. She was going to have another meeting in the evening and they would be able to leave Uzushio tomorrow morning. Jiraiya would be waiting impatiently for them; perhaps by then he would have made another attempt pass through the village's defenses.

For now, Naruto had time. He would have time for most of the day. With the princess away, he could wander around. He has missed the feeling.

"Sometimes… you…" Haku didn't finish his thoughts – he shook his head. "Do you want to settle down or should we go to side of the river?"

It was just ruins. A place left to remember the injustice of the past. It was a reminder of how cruel this world of shinobi could be at times. When he was seven, the image had brought in some raw emotions from him. He had experienced something strange and this emotion is what brought him to this point in his life.

Naruto did wonder though, how different would things be for him if the Sandaime hadn't brought him here? Things would be different. He certainly wouldn't have been standing here. He would have been back in the Hidden Leaf, maybe miserable or happy. Anything could have been possible. Little things could make big changes. But Naruto was thankful to the old man for bringing him here; for everything he told him about the Uzumaki. By the time he came here, he had truly felt like he had known them, he was one of them.

Naruto nodded his head but before he could say anything, his bird friend chirped as it landed on his left shoulder. He had missed this messenger. He hadn't been able to get the chance to do anything because Jiraiya was always around. He turned to Haku and spoke. "Well, I wanted to spend some time, but as you can see, my friend here has brought me work."

 **End of Chapter**

 **That about ends this chapter… umm, I don't have much to say. Next chapter will go to the Land of the Toads and chapter 8 will be in Amegakure. Chapter 9 will mark the return to Konoha.**

 **Madara will most definitely return in this story. It won't be an epic story but chapters so far, I have planned for about 40 chapters. Because of the slow pace now, when things get deep in the later chapters, it will become a bit tricky and all sort of things will happen.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	7. The Emperor, a Prophecy and Discoveries

**The Emperor, a Prophecy and Heaven Discoveries**

Sakura couldn't keep her excitement from her face when she walked into the office of the Godaime Hokage. She had been summoned here and she had a feeling it to do with Sasuke – her beloved Sasuke-kun. She really hoped it was something good, hence her excitement. Tsunade wasn't smiling but that didn't make Sakura's smile falter – she kept it even when Tsunade stared at her.

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade nodded her head. She truly had more troublesome brats to deal with. Back in her days, brats were fighting in the war; there was no time to be a fan girl or anything. Fighting for survival, protecting your comrades, it was all that mattered. Today, they have time to think about worthless things. They even take their make-up when going on a mission – it was utterly ridiculous but this just showed how much the world has changed.

Tsunade was going to straighten them. Those who were not worthy of becoming shinobi would not graduate from the academy. She would make sure that the graduation exam was a little challenging. She could not have kids who just want to play shinobi to become ninja when they could be facing war in the near future. Even if they did not face war, it was important to keep Konoha's defenses at best working condition in case something happens.

Godaime cleared her throat and spoke. "Naruto encountered Sasuke…and they fought but Sasuke managed to flee with Orochimaru…" Tsunade said those words in a simple tone; there was no other way to put it. She wasn't going to add anything unnecessary and she would not say when this had happened. "I called you here just so you can know that Sasuke is alive and well."

Sakura frowned; not the good news she wanted to know. She had always known that he was alive. She could feel it in her heart that her beloved was alive. But Naruto had seen him, he had fought him. That didn't surprise her. Before Sasuke decided to ditch Konoha, he'd been prone to fighting Naruto over little things. Someone always got in the way before things got serious.

"Oh…" Sakura mouthed with disappointment.

"I know this isn't something you wanted to hear, Sakura, but I just thought you should know…" Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded. She hadn't even heard anything from Naruto. He didn't respond to the letter she sent him – it didn't make her smile. But she didn't want to think too deeply about it. Naruto was going to come back, and she would face him. He was still her teammate after all.

"You said Naruto, wasn't Jiraiya-sama there with him?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Jiraiya wasn't there, he only joined in during the fight and that was when they were forced to flee…"

"Who was winning?"

Tsunade tilted her head to the side. She was curious why Sakura would want to know; it wasn't a competition, was it? "Jiraiya didn't say…" she lied. "Why do you ask, Sakura?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun has always felt that he was superior…" that was something she had ignored or just failed to see in their younger days. Of course, she did think about it now but it didn't change anything about her feelings towards him. "Sasuke would always glare at Naruto if he did something better than he did." She didn't want to admit this but she did. "Sasuke was always even jealous of Naruto. There had always been a feeling that Naruto never really tried too hard. I think his jealousy was part of the reason he felt he needed to leave Konoha."

Tsunade frowned. "So, if Naruto was winning?"

"There is a chance that he might decide to abandon Orochimaru and go somewhere…" Sakura said. 'If he lost, he'd feel frustrated and would think Orochimaru wasn't giving him what he wants."

"That is an interesting conclusion, girl…" Danzo said as he stepped into the office.

Sakura twirled around to face the man who spoke in a cold tone. She always had a chilling feeling whenever she saw this person. Now, she wasn't a good judge of character, but there was no way Danzo was a good person. If this man was a good person, then Jiraiya wasn't a shameless pervert.

"Granted, he has already shown himself as a jealous person and betrayed Konoha, if those feelings resurface, where do you think he will go?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment before responding. "I think he will come back here…"

"Naïve," Danzo said in a cold tone and then dismissed Sakura just like that. He turned his attention to Danzo. "What do you think, Hokage?"

Tsunade ignored the war hawk and turned towards Sakura. She smiled the pinkette and then spoke. "You may leave, Sakura. If there is anything else, I will tell you."

"Hai…" Sakura hurriedly left the office.

Tsunade's cold look turned towards Danzo. Since they were working together, he was appearing before her a bit more often. At least now he knew who was in charge of Konoha and if he was going to try to undermine her rule, he wouldn't do it blatantly; he would do it in a way that he thinks she won't find out.

There was still a minor problem with how things are in this situation. She wasn't going to tell him that the might be war – it might just entice him to do something ridiculous that would frustrate her planning. She didn't want anyone who would worsen things as they are. There was just no telling what the old man would do if things turned out dangerous. She didn't want him attacking any hidden village.

Tsunade crushed the thought that she could not tell what Danzo would do – she knew quite well what he would do in a dangerous situation. If Kumo and Iwa proved that they could work together. Danzo would do everything in his best of capabilities to make sure that those villages end up fighting. With how skillfully crafty he was; she was certain that he would succeed in something like that. He was good player of the dark arts after all and he has been playing the game in the past wars.

"What Sasuke will do isn't the least of my concern…" Tsunade said in a stern tone. "Well, if he does leave Orochimaru, we have more opportunities to take him back. Orochimaru is weakened in this time, so it wouldn't be difficult for Sasuke to leave, especially with the Sharingan." Orochimaru was quite arrogant and he would think he could do whatever he wants. Tsunade pitied her former teammate at times.

"If it does come to a point where he is brought back to the village, you should give him to me. I'm certain I can bend him to serve Konoha to the best of his abilities." Danzo said confidently.

"Somehow I don't doubt that…" Tsunade said. "But you'd also make him serve you, isn't it, Danzo?"

The war hawk didn't respond to Tsunade's question. "So, you'll give him to me? What he demands is power and power I can give to him. He is also someone who lacks emotional control, I can help with that."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "We will consider if we manage to capture him in time…" she said. "Then? What can I do for you?"

"I heard that Jiraiya and Naruto were in Uzushio…" Danzo said with narrowed eyes. It was certainly reckless to have Naruto go to Uzushio. What if he likes what he sees and then decides to bide his time before abandoning Konoha? Some people could not put clan past village. Shinobi like Itachi were truly rare.

It was indeed a pity that Sasuke hadn't turned out like his brother. Perhaps if things had been different, he would have made a play. But he had been warned and so he stayed out of it. He was starting to see that it was now a mistake to have left the last Uchiha alone.

"That is true… they were there for a mission…" Tsunade said. "But they didn't get much information out of the land. Jiraiya was kicked out of the village after getting caught trying to find information…" for some reason, Tsunade had laughed when she heard that the Sannin had been caught. It wasn't a situation she should be laughing at, but it was Jiraiya. "Anything else?"

"What mission?'

"Escorting the Snow Daimyo… that is as far as we know…" Tsunade said. "And your search?"

"No progress…" Danzo said with a barely noticeable frown. "They have even guarded against aerial approach. There is a barrier that surrounds the village, so you can't see anything from up. There is only one entrance."

"There is no village that is completely impenetrable, Danzo."

Danzo nodded; he was able to finally agree on something with the Godaime Hokage. It didn't please him nevertheless. They were humans; there was no defense that could be perfect. As long as they were dealing with people, they would make a way into the village.

"Entering isn't that much of a problem. If you have proper documentation, you might enter. But moving around the village is the problem. During day, the sun's light reaches everywhere. You can only hide under a shadow, but even then, you can't make any moves. It is quite possible that they use a similar principle when it comes to monitoring movements in the village."

Tsunade didn't act surprised by hearing that information. Jiraiya had told her something similar. This really just meant that Uzushio had some adept sensors and fuinjutsu users. When it comes to the latter, it shouldn't be a surprise – it has always been their trade.

"We are thinking of sending a civilian since they seem to track down chakra movements…"

Tsunade waved her right hand at this. "There is no need for that, for now at least…" she said firmly. "I am going to open a dialogue with them and try to see if we can negotiate something with them. I don't want a spy being caught there while we are talking. They will accuse us of negotiating in bad faith."

"Negotiate?" Danzo asked. He looked surprised. "Negotiate what with them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not be naïve, Tsunade!" Danzo slammed his cane on the floor. "Uzushio's resurrection will cause a problem for us because both Kumo and Iwagakure will act. We cannot let them act before we do something. I value the work of Fuinjutsu and know what the Uzumaki have offered to this village, but we don't have to negotiate with them. Trying to get Intel into the village is nothing more than an exercise to determine the village's strength before moving in. We need to think deeply about this."

Tsunade wasn't really shocked that Danzo would think of invading Uzushiogakure, their once ally. He would think that. She shook her head. He was thinking about it and actually thought that they were planning to do it. Was he thinking that it was best for them to take control of Uzu or just destroy it before their enemies get hold of it? This man was truly ridiculous.

"We are not going to invade Uzushio, Danzo. And I don't talk to me like that ever again. I understand the situation more than what you might think." She glared at the war hawk for a moment before speaking again. "Don't think of doing something behind my back. If you are going to strap one of your agents with an Iwa uniform and send them to Uzu, just know that a seal can be removed, Danzo. If you put a seal on them to stop them from speaking, you know that you are dealing with people who understand fuinjutsu more than you do. They can undo your seal and get what they want. If that happens, and someone is tracked down to you, I will feed you to them as a peace offering, do you understand me?"

"You are making a mistake, Hokage." Danzo said in a firm tone. "You are making the same decisions Hiruzen would have made. If this village gets in trouble be-"

"I will not repeat myself to you, Danzo." Tsunade cut off the war hawk before he could finish talking. "If I want your opinion, I will ask for it. Now, leave before you say anything else that will piss me off…"

Danzo eyed her coldly before twirling around. He left the office without saying another word to her. On his way out, he slammed the door – like a child.

Tsunade sighed tiredly. She was starting to regret her decision to bring the war hawk in… but then again, if she hadn't done it, she wouldn't be able to anticipate his movements by hearing his thoughts about certain things. She knew how to handle things because she was certain of how he was going to do things. If anything happens, he was going to be the scapegoat. She didn't even feel bad for it.

She called an Anbu to get her Kakashi and Neji. The silver haired Jonin arrived in her office after about 10 minutes. This time around, he didn't have his perverted book at hand. Neji arrived a second later, looking as stoic as ever. He did the formalities of greeting everyone before waiting to hear why he had been called.

Despite everything, Neji was the best out of Naruto's generation. He was even the first one to become Jonin. He was a good kid. She couldn't count the blond in that comparison because she thought it wasn't fair. Then again, both had been unfortunate when growing up.

"Neji, what do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" Tsunade asked calmly. He probably didn't know much since Konoha appeared to have done everything in its power to bury the history of the clan and its relations to the village.

Uzumaki? He thought of Naruto when thinking about this, but he shook his head. "Not much…" he said.

"The Uzumaki clan was a prestigious clan that had always been close to the Senju clan. My grandfather was married to Uzumaki and the Yondaime Hokage's wife was Uzumaki. You probably already know about the Kyubi and have seen something in Naruto with your, Byakugan, haven't you?"

Neji nodded. "He told me…" he said calmly. The blond had told him, his burden; his curse. A curse that was worse than the one on his forehead.

Tsunade smiled. "The Shodai Hokage's wife was the first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and Naruto's mother became its second Jinchuriki… Naruto is its third… do you follow?"

"All Jinchuriki have been from the Uzumaki clan."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes…" she said. "You don't hear much about them because during the second shinobi world war, their village was destroyed because some villages feared them. They were masters of Fuinjutsu and they had considerably strong chakra that was able to suppress Bijuus, who were used as power balancers. Since the second shinobi world war, we have always thought that they ended, but they did not. It has come out that they have revived and their clan is fully functioning but we don't know anything because the village is closed.

"I am going to attempt to start a dialogue with them. I haven't started but if they permit it, you and Kakashi will head to Uzushio to hold discussions with them. Now, Uzu has always been our ally. It has done much for this village than you know. Most of the seals that are used in this village were developed by the clan. That swirling symbol on your flank-jacket is a symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Do you understand just how much of a partner they were to Konoha?"

Neji nodded. To think that Naruto was from a clan… and not just any clan but a prestigious clan that Konoha valued so much it decided that its shinobi should wear its symbol. That was a massive honor. No matter how good of friends clans were, you never wear the others symbol. Konoha had many great clans, but its shinobi didn't walk around wearing their symbols.

Just how much of a bond did Konoha and Uzu have?

Neji smiled. He wondered how the people who have resented Naruto will think about this.

"Is there something amusing?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto and I have a bit of a history, so I know how he was treated… I'm just thinking of how ironic it is…" Neji said calmly. "You said that Naruto's mother was Uzumaki and the Yondaime Hokage was married to Uzumaki, is there any relation?"

"I told you about the Uzumaki clan because you two will go on a mission to Uzu… you need to understand things and how you react and respond when you talk to them… but above all, I have chosen you two because of your doujutsu prowess." Tsunade said without answering Neji's question. "I will call you when they say you can come."

Neji nodded. He was careful with his words. "Naruto is connected to Konoha's Fourth Hokage, isn't he? The Yondaime was his father?"

"That is a village secret, Neji…" Tsunade said in a stern tone. "Prepare yourself. I won't assign you any mission for the next month. We don't know when they will give their go ahead, so you have to be ready at any time."

Neji nodded and walked away without saying anything else. Kakashi who had been silent throughout then spoke. "What happens when the Uzumaki consider us an enemy as well?"

Tsunade frowned at the thought. "That is something I have been trying to ignore…" she admitted. "I don't know much of what happened in their destruction and why Konoha didn't do anything. The Sandaime would have answers but he is dead."

"Well, that is troubling…"

"Not so much…" Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "If Iwa and Kumo go after it, Uzu will not have any choice but to ally with us. It will be for their survival more than anything. I don't even think they would want to make enemies with all the Great Nations. They wouldn't survive that fight."

"And this time, there would be no one left…" Kakashi said. "What of Naruto?"

"We will see when he comes back…" Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "It is most important now more than ever that he learns everything he can from Jiraiya. Even if Konoha cannot be involved, if he wants to fight for his clan, I will not stand in the way. That would be the least I can do for him…"

"But if it is against the Great Nations, it will be sending him to his death…"

"Kakashi, what has Konoha done for Naruto? If I stop him from going, and his clan is destroyed again, do you think he will ever forgive us? If we let him go and he fights as best as he can, we have the opportunity to save his life if it is in danger."

Kakashi nodded. Tsunade didn't have any intention of allowing Naruto to die with the rest of his clan if the situation came to that point. But this also said that Konoha wasn't going to fight a battle that would see its very existence threatened.

"It feels like we are at those dreadful times once more…" Kakashi said. War wasn't a mission. People died. The people you love die. Anything could happen. No one was guaranteed to return from the war.

"Not yet, but we have to be prepared for anything that happens." Tsunade said in a calm tone. "I truly hope that it doesn't come to that. But in this world, the flames of war are simple to ignite."

 **Land of the Toads**

Naruto had never felt such peace before; he had never seen such beauty in nature before. This was truly a sacred land that wasn't corrupted by the blood of humans. The air felt fresh. It wasn't polluted by anything. Naruto felt like a man possessed; he just wanted to take a swim through the air and giggle like a fan girl, thinking lewd thoughts about the boy she loves. In this land, even the sun seemed to have a different vibe to it. The heavens seemed to look at the land much more brightly than any place he has ever touched.

Naruto held out his right hand and then his left. He closed his eyes as he felt the air gather strongly around him, causing his air to stand a bit wildly. Naruto then started twisting around. As he twisted, a tornado started to form around him, rising towards the heavens. The winds were so powerful that they started pulling everything towards them. Before they started pulling the boulders that laid around him, Naruto came to a halt and everything that was up began to fall.

He watched the show with a smile.

"Someone is having fun…" Jiraiya said; he was walking towards Naruto, Fukasaku with him.

"You just have to love nature, Erro-sennin…" Naruto said calmly. "When the wind blows like this, it fills me with its mood and I just want to do things with it… I just want be part of it…"

"You are going to need that concentration…" Jiraiya said in a calm tone. "But that alone won't be enough. Then again, despite your large chakra reserves, you have fine chakra control… I'm almost jealous with how you are able to control it…"

"You don't have the patience to learn…" Naruto said with a shrug. "But if you want to learn, we can take you to the sea and leave you there. You'll know, if you don't stand on the water using your chakra, you'll drown."

Jiraiya thought about it for a moment. "That is way too risky…"

"You've always been taking risks, sensei… what is the difference now?"

"There is a chance that I might actually die…"

Naruto merely smiled but didn't respond. He settled down and turned to the sage next to Jiraiya. "Fukasaku-sama…" he greeted politely.

"Naruto-chan…" Fukasaku responded calmly. "You have more chakra than Jiraiya had when he first came here and he still couldn't master Sage Mode… this might take time…" he said. "But you seem to be sensitive to nature, so it might not be."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "You failed to master Sage Jutsu?"

"I didn't fail… I just didn't have enough time to learn…" Jiraiya grumbled.

Naruto smiled. "Oh… my poor sensei. Your poor chakra control really does costs you a lot. You seem to struggle with a lot of things. Hell, even learning the Rasengan took you quite a while… and that was due to your chakra control… lack of it rather…" Naruto said. "But it still does make me respect you more of what you have achieved. Even with all that, you have still managed to become as powerful as you are."

"Finally, you are showing me some respect!" Jiraiya exclaimed happily.

Naruto shrugged. "I am going to perfect it and then gloat about it at every turn I get…"

Jiraiya frowned.

"There is no need to be like that, sensei… it happens…" Naruto said with a wide smile. "Are we going to start now, Fukasaku-sama?"

The Toad Sage nodded his head and then asked Naruto to follow him. They stopped behind a small fountain of water. The sound of the water was calming. Naruto had to settle down to enjoy the comfort. "You must understand the risks of this training, Naruto-chan." The toad said in a firm tone.

Naruto's eyes snapped towards Fukasaku. "Risks… I didn't know there were risks…" he said.

"There is a risk… and it is death." Fukasaku said sternly. "Natural energy is powerful but also dangerous to those who cannot control it. You need to have perfect control of it to be able to absorb it and regulate it within your body. If you absorb it and fail to control it, you'll turn into a toad and then a statue like those…"

Naruto looked at the many toad statues lining up. "Well, great power comes with great dangers…"

"You don't look that concerned…"

"I will be if you don't have method to stop me turning into a toad." Naruto said in a very serious tone.

"There is a way… I just have to supervise you… and this is why I will tell you that you mustn't try absorbing Natural energy unless I am with you. If I am not there and you lose control or absorb too much, you will turn into a statue."

"I am very good at following rules…" Naruto said with a nod. "Besides that, turning into a toad means the death of me. How is Jiraiya able to use Senjutsu if he hasn't perfected it?"

"Ma and I absorb fuse with him and we absorb the chakra for him. But because it is imperfect, it turns his appearance into like that of a Toad. This is why he probably hasn't showed it to you. He will only use it in a situation of life and death…" Fukasaku said. "However, if you perfect it, you won't turn like a toad and you won't need our help."

Naruto nodded. "Is there a limit?"

"It is chakra, there is no time limit, but how long you keep the mode depends on how much chakra you use. If you use it all, you will lose it. If you lose it in battle, gathering energy will be near possible because you'd have to be calm to absorb it…"

Naruto was silent before asking. "Is there a limit of how much chakra I can gather? Can I absorb much more chakra than I have?"

"The limit is how much chakra you can absorb. Aside from having the risks of turning into a toad, you can absorb as much as you want, as long as you can control it."

"I assume that I can also store it in my body if I develop a proper method. If I do that, I'm safe from running out of power while in battle. But we don't have that method, do we?"

Fukasaku shook his head. "Since there is no end to natural energy, you don't have to worry much about it…" Fukasaku said before he smiled. "You have asked more questions than your father…" he said.

"Minato? He was here?"

Fukasaku nodded. "But because of his duties as Hokage, he didn't have much time to train and perfect it… and he died before he could. I hope you'll surpass both him and Jiraiya-chan."

"Naturally…"

 **Uzushio**

Guren couldn't help but admire the genius that was the man who sent this assassin to the Whirlpools. You couldn't tell where the man came from just by looking at him. He looked like a normal civilian but he was not. He was a trained killer who didn't have a problem in trying to blow himself up. It was like he had been ordered, the moment they were caught, activate the seal and die to avoid being questioned. Most of her captives usually swallow their tongues to avoid talking but this one didn't try that, he had tried to blow himself up.

But this was Uzushiogakure.

They had stopped him before could do so, but talking seemed impossible. He simply could not answer certain questions because of the seal inside of him. The seal had been removed, Guren tortured him, and he still refused to talk. The man didn't scream or cry out in pain. And she had learned her trade from Orochimaru. When she failed to get any information, she had gone straight to the Leader's tower and found the man sitting with Haku.

The two seemed to get along well. She had never questioned it. She was mostly doing the dirty work, which she realized Haku could not do because he was a kind hearted person. She snorted at the thought. She didn't usually like people like that but Haku was fine – they were comrades after all.

The leader was a tall man with clear blue eyes, long crimson hair. He was usually smiling; his face was a bit flat, with large cheeks. But those eyes could switch from warmth to coldness in the blink of an eye. One second he was a cold as Haku's ice and the second he could be generating the same heat as lava.

"Guren-san…" Yoshino said in a light tone. "You look frustrated…"

"I am…" Guren admitted. The man always spoke in a smooth tone. Guren noticed, he was truly a man who was polite and pleasant to have a conversation with but he was still a frightening person. It was no wonder he held the position of Leader. There were many personalities in this land and a weak person could not control everyone. People listened to him when he spoke. He commanded respect. "He won't talk. He is prepared to die before he says anything."

Yoshino nodded. "But you are positive he is an assassin, yes?"

Guren nodded.

"You can dispose of him… there is no need to apply any measures on him to make him talk. If the person is unwilling to talk and we apply strict measures, he will die." Yoshino stated calmly. "The mark on his tongue, we can work with it and enquire where it comes from. If we discover that, then we know who sent him."

"Should I start digging?"

Yoshino shook his head. "That will be for another unit to do…" he paused for a moment, thinking. "On second thought, keep him alive. We don't know what we might discover if we search. Maybe he might be willing to talk if he has the truth in front of him."

"Any suspicions on who could want to kill his Majesty?" Haku asked.

"Spies from other villages have only been trying to find information but they have never come for the kill." Guren said with a shake of her head. "I can't figure out who would try something like that."

"We can rule out the smaller villages, Suna and Kiri… I doubt Kumo would try assassination attempts. The Yondaime Raikage is a little proud… and his moves aggressively not so subtle like this. It will be either Konoha or Iwagakure." Yoshino responded quietly.

"I can understand Iwagakure but why Konoha?"

"Every village has its darkness, Guren-san. You should know that the Hidden Leaf has done many things that are not so much what it preaches. There is a certain man named Danzo who moves even without the approval of the Hokage, He could have done this without the Godaime Hokage knowing. If it such the case, then we won't be taking any action until his majesty is made aware of it."

The village was run differently. The man who sits at the top of the village, the emperor, wasn't involved in everything. This man, Yoshino, ran the village and commanded even the Jonins around the village. However, the Black Corps – which she ran were only supposed to report to the emperor. Because of his absence, she usually reported to this man.

"If you need help with pursuing, this, you will let me know."

Yoshino smiled, "as always." He said.

Guren looked at that smile and shook her head. She left without saying another word. Once she was gone, Haku tuned to Yoshino. "You really found a dependable person…" he said of Guren.

"Well, she was once Orochimaru's number two and she knew a lot of things he knew. We had to get that information from her." Yoshino said. "I am glad we came across her on the hunt. She has freed our time to focus on other things."

 **A Month Later**

A month long time and he hadn't come here at once; he hadn't even bothered trying to check in on how Naruto was doing in his training. For the first time since they started their journey, Jiraiya hadn't worried about Naruto. He hadn't worried about anything because Naruto was in a safe place. Nothing could possibly go wrong here. So he had moved around in peace and the quietness of long nights observing things while keeping in contact with his network to gain information about the happenings of the Elemental Nations. Naruto was a person who worked fast, so he had thought there would be some progress with the training.

When he was reserve summoned to the land of the Toads, Fukasaku took him to a secluded place wearing a rather serious look on his face. He didn't joke around, but the look informed the Sannin that something was bothering the Sage.

"Naruto didn't turn into a Toad did he?" Jiraiya asked with concern. Well the blond had a tendency to train on his own. It wouldn't surprise him if he somehow went off to train on his own and ended up being petrified.

That would be a disaster. Tsunade would kill him and Kushina would certainly mutilate him if he sees her in the world of the dead. Naruto could not go in such a way. Even if he was going, the blond would have to die after him. He could not bury another student. Jiraiya could not survive that. He had mourned Minato; he would not mourn Naruto as well.

Fukasaku slowly shook his head. "Nothing like that happened. Do you think we'd let something like that happen to Minato's son?"

"You wouldn't have allowed it to happen but sometimes things you have no control over do happen…" Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "If nothing bad happened to Naruto, what is wrong? How did the training even go?"

Naruto had been an excellent student. He listened when someone was telling him something. He asked questions when he didn't understand something. When you told him to rest for the day, he would do it. He was truly the best student Fukasaku has ever had. It wasn't just that but his ability to understand what he was being told and his fondness of nature made it suitable for him to learn Senjutsu. He learned quickly and he grasped the methods he was taught quickly. In no time Naruto was able to gather natural energy and absorb it into his own body. He was able to attain a perfect Sage Mode.

He had done what Jiraiya had failed to do and in a short period of time. Fukasaku should be happy. Naruto was even well mannered. He appeared to be a child who behaved. You wouldn't think that he was learning from Jiraiya. Yet, Fukasaku was concerned.

"The training went perfectly," Fukasaku said. "Naruto mastered Sage Mode and he has been training to get a better handle of it and absorbing more chakra than he has."

Jiraiya raised an eye brow. "Isn't that too dangerous?"

"If you can't control the flow of chakra but there must always be a balance of chakra… he achieves this by adding a bit of the Kyubi's chakra…" Fukasaku said. "I didn't think it possible but he is doing it." He said with a shake of his head.

"The brat did it…" Jiraiya said. "I'm not going to hear the end of it…" he mumbled.

"You just don't want to learn. If you had given it more time, you would have perfected yours already…" Fukasaku said.

"It is too late for me sensei…" Jiraiya said in a resigned tone. "If Naruto has done everything right, what is wrong?"

Fukasaku starred at Jiraiya for a long moment before asking. "What do you know about Naruto-chan, Jiraiya?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya blinked in surprise at the question. What was that supposed to mean? He has been Naruto's sensei and the blond was Minato's son. What was there more than he didn't know?

"Naruto-chan isn't like his father, is he?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Given everything, I didn't expect him to be like his father. There is a certain limit to how much hate you can take in. Naruto isn't like his father and he isn't like me. He is different from both his parents. I can't tell what he inherited from both of them."

Minato had been a genius but Naruto wasn't a genius. Kushina was a strong willed woman who was full of kindness and warmth… though, she could turn violent at any moment. Even so, she had been a good person. Naruto was like neither. He didn't have their vision, he didn't have their eyes. The hair was the same with his father and so was the colour of his eyes, but Naruto's eyes were different. You couldn't tell what was in them.

"I discovered that…" Fukasaku said. "I can't tell if he is hot or cold, Jiraiya-chan. He has the concentration never seen in a human. I think it is impossible for a human to be as concentrated as he can be. This very ground can be shaking with explosions occurring left and right, Toads screaming in despair and he can still just stand still, eyes closed and have sweet dreams…"

"Aren't you taking it a little too far?" Jiraiya asked. But he knew just how much Naruto could focus on something. He had seen it after all. The blond could stand still for hours. Sometimes regardless of how raging the battlefield was, you could miss the sound of his heartbeat, his breathing.

Fukasaku shook his head. "That is the truth, Jiraiya-chan…" He said. "It isn't necessarily a bad thing but Naruto-chan makes us nervous because we don't know what he is thinking. It is troubling given the revival of the Uzumaki clan. This revival is going to change the ninja world, Jiraiya-chan."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can feel it; the Elemental Nations are heading into a different path. I don't know whether it will be good or bad but the honourable geezer says the Uzumaki will be the cause of this great change…" Fukasaku said.

Not this again. Already the revival of the Uzumaki clan has made other people take measures that worried him and could lead to war. But this just meant that there was more to the Uzumaki. They could be much more dangerous than he thought or anyone thought they were. The village itself looked normal. But they could still be hiding something. Well that was a possibility. They were keeping themselves locked up in their land. They were planning something.

And Naruto was going to be involved – Simply because he was Uzumaki. Perhaps it was time they face the fact. If Naruto wanted to go, he would go. Perhaps he shouldn't have easily accepted the reasons the blond gave him when he asked about the issue the other day. But it had made sense. Jiraiya had reasoned and found that Naruto made sense. It was like him – he always reasoned sensibly.

"We are not saying Naruto is bad, Jiraiya-chan…" Fukasaku said.

The Sannin nodded. "You said he is neither hot nor cold, which means he could turn to any other side and it is my responsibility to ensure that the path is one that we will still wish to be associated with."

"Yes…" Fukasaku said. "Other than that, he is good, respectful…"

"Respectful my ass!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "That brat doesn't show me any ounce of respect!"

Fukasaku smiled. "Naruto does respect you, Jiraiya-chan…" He said. "He is currently meditating by the waterfall…"

Jiraiya nodded and turned away from Fukasaku. He walked for a couple of moments before finally reaching the area. The air felt heavy. It wasn't natural. He figured it was Naruto's doing. The blond had his eyes closed, meditating.

The child of prophecy; He had been told he would train someone who would have the power to save or destroy the world. He had thought it would be Nagato, but Nagato died. He had thought it would be Minato, but he too died. And now there was Naruto. Was he going to end up getting another student? Jiraiya didn't think so. Naruto had to be the child of prophecy. But what could he do? He had done right by Naruto. He had shown him the world and what it was. At this point, he believed that Naruto understood the world better.

But even now, he still couldn't get the blond to answer him on what he wanted to do to change this world he felt was rotten and controlled by those who were greedy. He had to demand answers now. But he would have to be careful not to push Naruto away. Could the blond bring destruction? Jiraiya couldn't say. He couldn't say Naruto could do it or could not. He didn't know the deeper thoughts of his own student.

Wind blasted all around, hitting Jiraiya but he remained grounded. It just succeeded in snapping him out of his thoughts. Naruto was staring at him with a sharp look.

"You know, for a moment I thought you were deciding on whether you should kill me or let me live…" Naruto said.

"I doubt you'd let me get that close…" Jiraiya said in a flat tone. "I heard you succeeded." He said with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "Yes… natural energy is truly special. I love it!"

"I'm proud of you!" Jiraiya said with a grin. "We can go to celebrate once we leave this place."

"A celebration with you sensei? Why does that give me the chills?"

"You worry too much!" Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "So what do say? We are going to so it in the Fire Nation… Tanzaku Gai… there are some good spots there…"

Naruto sighed. "If you are paying, I can't complain." The blond said. "I haven't had a drop of alcohol since I came here and I really miss a steak… If we could, I'd just head to Konoha just to get a couple of ramen bowls and devour them…."

"What are you complaining about? You look healthy…"

"First day I had to eat with my eyes closed you perverted sensei. Although, the food does taste good than it looks…" Naruto said responded as he got up. "I wonder how the world of humans will smell like when we finally get there…" he said in thought.

 **Two Weeks Later, Tanzaku**

Kurenai was walking with her team through the town of Tanzaku Gai; Kiba was bickering about something that happened during their successful mission. Then again, he was always very vocal about his thoughts. He wasn't the one to let things slide just like that without having a few words of his own to say. It did cause some problems for them when he could not keep his head down during tense times. He really needed to get a grip of his emotions at the crucial times or it would cost them dearly one day.

Nothing has happened so far. They were a team, so when they moved, they always accounted for Kiba's behavior. That aside, they always had each other's back, so that helped during crucial times. Her Team had grown nevertheless. Hinata and Kiba hadn't performed that well in their matches when they first took part of the Chunin exams, but they had done better in the next one. Perhaps it was because they had been better prepared. Kakashi's team and Gai's team had been the one with top students.

"I'm telling you, Shino, I had it under control." Kiba grumbled towards the glass wearing shinobi.

"I didn't look that way to me. Why? Because you were getting beat..."

"I was just trying to see what he could do," Kiba exclaimed a bit loudly. He was honestly annoyed about the fact that Shino had to come to his rescue. At this point, he was the weakest one in the team. It frustrated him because no matter what he did he couldn't surpass Shino. He wasn't worried about Hinata on that level, but Shino always beat him each time they sparred.

"You seem to do that a bit often…" Shino noted.

Hinata giggled lightly. "Just admit it, Kiba-kun…" she said. It always amused her when her teammate tried to play tough. Sometimes even when he was hurt, he would say he wasn't hurt just to put on a brave face. A man always has to be strong in front of a woman, huh? But did that apply for shinobi? Gender was irrelevant to the shinobi world when it does come to power.

Kiba mumbled something under his breath.

Kurenai sighed; she did wonder if Hinata knew that the boy always acted strong because he wanted to impress her. For Kiba's clan, being the alpha male was the most important thing and the method of winning the female. The weak were devoured. It was like a pack of wolves. The alpha male dominated. But Kiba didn't have the strength. He had the desire and attitude but strength failed him when it mattered. Perhaps it had to do with a bit of his arrogance as well.

"Kiba, you remain the weakest link…" Kurenai said. Not the words she would usually say, but he needed to hear it. They were heading towards a path of war. Konoha was preparing for the worst possible scenario and if her students were going to survive, she needed for them to be strong. Kindness wasn't really going to make them live, was it?

"Kurenai-sensei..?" Kiba looked shocked hearing those words.

The ruby eyed genjutsu mistress smiled, a bit sadly. "I'm sorry I had to say it but you are not going to improve if nothing changes. I will have to speak to either Gai or Kakashi about teaching you Taijutsu. You also need to learn to control your emotions." She said the last words with a stare.

"Anyone but Gai, sensei!"

"Why?" Kurenai asked. He was eccentric and perhaps way hyperactive but he was still a better Jonin and very powerful. He might not use ninjutsu and his behavior might make many frown but there was no Jonin who has witnessed him fight who doesn't respect him.

"Well, he is Gai-sensei…" Kiba said. It was enough that he had to deal with Lee; he didn't need to deal with Might Gai as well. "I would rather have Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi was a lazy Jonin, Kurenai wanted to say. She doubted he would even agree. Then again, this was one of those times. He could be serious. She heard that he was training these days. So, maybe things were different. "You do know that neither you nor Shino have been able to defeat Lee, right?"

"You don't need to remind me, sensei…"

Kurenai shook her head and looked up ahead of them: she saw shoulder length blond hair – it was wild as if it wasn't combed. There was the familiar swirl inside a circle on the back of the crimson long sleeved shirt the person was wearing. The presence, it felt somewhat similar. For a moment, she would have thought she was staring at the back of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun..?"

Kurenai glanced towards Hinata – the girl had said in a whisper, staring a bit wide eyed to the person in front of them, who had his back on them, walking slowly with his hands on his pockets. Of course, she would be quick to recognize him. She seemed to know him better.

The genjutsu mistress looked ahead once more. The Uzumaki symbol: he'd always worn the mark in each of the clothes she saw him wearing in the Leaf, wasn't it? Well, there was no doubt he was from the clan. Then again, she hadn't thought much of the clan before they were called by the Hokage to discuss the clan's revival and what it meant to the shinobi world.

He was from that clan, and he was in front of them, wearing the clan's symbol.

Having heard Hinata with his keen sense of hearing, Kiba rushed forward. He stretched out his right hand to grab the blond by his shoulders but the Chunin found himself being lifted up into the air. He watched with surprise as his view turned upside down before he hit the ground on his back.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto didn't look at the Inuzuka; he glanced back through the corner of his eyes and frowned. He had been curious to know why Jiraiya chose this town and now he knew. The Sannin had known he would meet Konoha shinobi. Not just any shinobi but ones he had a history with. If the man really wanted for them to go to Amegakure, they would have travelled somewhere a bit closer to the Storm.

The blond glanced down at the Inuzuka – who was getting up. Kiba dusted himself up before glaring at Naruto. "No need to look at me like that…" Naruto said with a shrug. "You should know that you can't sneak on a shinobi from behind."

"I'm your friend!"

Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't expecting friends …" he said before twisting around to face the rest of the gang. He smiled brilliantly as he greeted them. "Shino, Hinata…" he eyed the genjutsu mistress for a moment before greeting her. "And the delightful Kurenai-sensei..." he wanted to say it was very convenient to see them, but he stopped short of saying those words – it wasn't convenient. Hardly anything was convenient in this world.

Kurenai blinked at the greeting. Had he been always like this? She shook her head. She didn't have many interactions with him. She'd always watched from afar but he hadn't been like this. Admittedly, he had grown and he had a presence about him. He had become quite the handsome young man. "Naruto Uzumaki…" she hadn't seen him in close to three years in Konoha. What was he doing here? "Are you on your way back to Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have been in this town for about two weeks now…" he said. "Just taking a breather for some training I was doing before heading out for something else." Naruto said kindly. "Coming from a mission?"

Kurenai nodded. "Are you alone?"

"No…" he said, but didn't say who he was with. "It was nice seeing ya'll…"

"Wait!" Kiba said before Naruto could walk away. "When are you coming back?"

Naruto adopted a thoughtful look on his face before responding. "Very soon…" he said. "Very soon…" he repeated those words with a nod of his said. He waved his right hand with his back turned on the team before disappearing from the view.

"He completely disappeared…" Kiba muttered.

"Wasn't expecting to see us…" Kurenai said calmly. "Come on, we shouldn't linger around here. We have to go back to Konoha." She began to move ahead.

 **Later**

Naruto would have to smack Jiraiya in the head for taking such measures just to get him to meet people from Konoha. It wasn't anything serious and what did it achieve? Did he just want him to think, good lord, he misses home? What was it? Naruto couldn't understand. After thinking about it for a couple of moments, he decided he didn't need to understand it. Those people were going to tell other colleagues that they had seen him and then people would be talking about him. Perhaps that was the main idea.

Naruto really didn't care about it.

He was currently sitting under a tree in a meditative pose, gathering natural energy. The process of trying to gather chakra while in battle would be a bit costing, so Naruto has been trying to test the limits of how much chakra he can absorb. Once he was done, he would find a way to create a seal that would allow him to store as much chakra as he could. Eight Trigrams was able to contain the Kyubi's chakra without any problem, and then he should be able to create a seal that can hold natural chakra.

Minato's seal wasn't made to lock away the Kyubi's power but he had left a small path that allows the Bijuus power to pass through a gate. There were no limits to how much chakra the seal could contain, but there were limits to how much he could wield. A seal he would have to create would need to have two openings, but they could not be opened at the same time. If the absorption 'gate' opened, the release 'gate' would have to close. This would mean he could properly regulate chakra and avoid overload. But how did he go about it?

The seal itself could not do the absorption, he had to do it and then open the 'gate' to store the chakra within it. This would require extensive chakra control. How much he was able to push into the seal would depend on the size of the 'gate.' It was a challenge, but Naruto already had the ideas he just had to begin with the formula. What would he name it?

Two-Gate Sealing Method?

No, he would be using the same basics of the Trigrams Seal.

Two-Trigrams Sealing Method? Perhaps that would do. He would still need to develop a method of release for it. Given the danger that was with natural energy, he would need to be careful with the release, because he could not release it all at once. He would need to keep a constant flow of the chakra. If he released enough to activate sage mode, he would have to close the seal… but that would leave him with the task of releasing it once more if he ran out of chakra. He needed to release it once, but still keep a constant flow of it that would mean had all the chakra available to him.

"Have you become my stalker, Itachi?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes. The Uchiha was sitting on a tree branch just above him. "No, you're a clone… where is the original?"

"Not anywhere close," Itachi said.

"I can tell," Naruto said.

"I have been looking for you from the past couple of weeks…" Itachi started. "This might perhaps be the last conversation we will have. Jiraiya is busy with something else, so we can talk freely."

"Don't you mean, you can talk?" Naruto asked calmly. "I can only indulge you, Itachi. You are the one who has something to say to me. I can only respond to what you have to say."

Itachi was silent for a moment; he didn't argue with Naruto on his point. "Last time you spoke about what was right and wrong… but it has come to my understanding that Konoha's people will never beg you for forgiveness. They just want to forget the past and move on into the future…"

"That is something I have thought about…" Naruto said.

"You don't have hatred in your eyes… I have looked deep into you. But even when you don't have deep hatred for what was done to you, I still cannot tell what you will do about it." Itachi said in a calm tone. "If Konoha's people pretend that nothing happened, will you still not do anything to forgive the past actions?"

"Who knows?" Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I have much bigger issues to think about than that. As you know, the shinobi world is heading into a dark path and I must prepare myself for it"

"And who is the cause of this tension?"

Naruto looked amused for a moment before responding. "You are going to blame the revival of the Uzumaki clan on the tension. Perhaps you might as well say if they had remained dead, things would be fine. But I say, if they hadn't been attacked in the first place, none of this would be happening. We cannot blame the branches for not producing fruits, Itachi; we must look at the soil and see if it was being nurtured enough to provide what is necessary for the branches to produce. The root of the problem isn't that the Uzumaki have returned, but that they were destroyed."

Itachi could not disagree with that, he would not. It would be irrational to put any other argument that would not even hold. Naruto was right in what he was saying. But perhaps what worried him was what he would do. You can determine a problem and still take the wrong path on trying to solve it. "I have already told you that what was done to the Uzumaki was wrong…"

"Itachi, you told your brother to hate you, to resent you and then he was strong, he should come to face you… Sasuke is trying to gain power to get revenge for his clan, the clan that you massacred and you set him up for that path. My clan was destroyed, and if I set up for revenge, you wouldn't argue it was wrong, would you? Because it would be nothing more than hypocrisy."

"If Sasuke kills me, it is just me and no one gets caught up in it. But if you are going after revenge, a lot of people die, this world is taken into another war. You have to look at the bigger picture."

"The picture for me for would be that it would revenge. The only difference is that it didn't just one human to destroy my clan but great nations to do it." Naruto said in a firm tone. "I have seen what hatred does, what revenge does to a person, Itachi… I don't like it."

No doubt he was talking about his own experiences. He has been living through hatred most of his life. If there was someone who could define what hatred is, it would be Naruto. He had seen it in Konoha and he was hosting a Bijuu that was known as hatred. His former teammate had lost his way in his thirst for revenge; the greed for power.

"What do you think will happen if it comes clear that there were more parties involved in the Uchiha massacre, do you think Sasuke will stop there? Of course he won't. He will do everything he can to destroy those who caused the downfall of his clan…" Naruto stated in a firm tone. "What is important to you, Itachi?"

Itachi knew. He was certain that if Sasuke learned of the truth, he would try to destroy Konoha. That was why he had asked Naruto if he would be willing to stop the Uchiha from doing so. Naruto was a capable shinobi. "Konoha."

"I see, you value village over clan," Naruto said with a nod. "Then what should I value, Itachi? The Uzumaki is more than just a clan. It is a village – my home. If I decided to leave Konoha, I'm certain that I would be able to live happily with my fellow clansmen, in our village. Would that be wrong?"

Itachi shook his head. "No," he said. "I just want to know what you really want to do, Naruto. As I speak with you, I begin to understand a bit more of how you reason things. But with how you reason, you should be with your people, your clan, but you are still with Konoha. Why? I can't understand that."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are proud of being Uzumaki… and I find it highly unlikely that you have no connections with the clan. You have a connection with them. You would fight to protect them, even if it meant going against Konoha. But why are you not going there?"

"Isn't it because I am a Konoha shinobi?"

"For now, at least."

"I have no evil intentions, Itachi. If you are concerned about destruction, go to your brother before he delves further into darkness. If he does, there will be no one to save him." Naruto said. "I am also not someone you should worry about because the actions of Iwa and Kumo should be what concerns you. Am I wrong?"

"I will deal with Sasuke, soon…" Itachi said. "You have a good understanding of things, Naruto-kun. I am certain that you think deeply about your future. You are not stupid or arrogant. I wish we had grown around the same time. Perhaps we might have been friends." Itachi burst into a murder of crows after saying those words.

Naruto sat still for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

He went back to focusing on his seal.

 **Later that night**

There was a small symbol of the Uzumaki, a kanji for chakra at the heart of it; at the top and base, there were two similar markings. The marking at the top was lying upside down and the one at the base lying flat. The drawings on the top read 'seal' and at the base 'release.'

This was the work Jiraiya found when he returned late at night. It was drawn on a large sealing scroll, left open on a small table. Naruto always had a table in each room they rented, wasn't it? He had questioned Naruto's prowess in fuinjutsu but now he was seeing it. He had learned the art, so he could tell it was as a complex work that could regulate chakra. He stared at the seal for a couple of moments, trying to piece it together. It had three parts and they were all separated. Perhaps it wasn't a finished product but a work in progress.

"Are you sleeping?" Jiraiya asked in a quiet tone. Naruto was sitting silently by the window with his eyes closed.

"I was before you woke me up with your presence." Naruto responded without looking at the Sannin.

"What is this?"

"Something I was working on today. I'm trying to create a second storage of chakra to be used in case I deplete my chakra reserves." Naruto responded calmly.

"Do you need to worry about that?"

Naruto nodded. "Some of my jutsus require massive amounts of chakra… my **Rasenshuriken** has limited use because it demands too much chakra. In a situation where I have to fight a long battle, having more chakra will be important. Stamina I have… I can fight for longer periods but stamina is nothing when you are out of chakra and your first fighting style is the use of Ninjutsu."

Things were going to get heated soon. Naruto could already see himself fighting large number of shinobi and if things happen like that, he would need almost unlimited supply of chakra. Well, that is if a war occurs. With Kumo and Iwagakure, lurking, anything could happen, Naruto wasn't going to take any chances because he had to be prepared for anything. Only those with strong minds and bodies could survive a war. Naruto wanted to survive. He wanted to live a long life worthy of someone with the Uzumaki blood.

"I know you said you studied almost everything about Fuinjutsu, I didn't think you were this good…" Jiraiya said. "And all this time you never said a damn thing."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner. "You should know me already now, Jiraiya-sensei. It was never convenient for me to use my Fuinjutsu skills. And I never pretended to be ignorant of it. This was just a subject we never really did discuss in details."

Jiraiya sighed before settling down. He cast his glance towards the seal once more. It had been left there on purpose, just for him to see. He had said they would have to discuss the practical use of Fuinjutsu. What did he expect anyway? Naruto was a proud Uzumaki – what did the Uzumaki excel in? There was no doubt he was Uzumaki now. But what more could the blond do with Fuinjutsu? He had obviously developed that from scratch. And that was no easy feat. Drawing a new formula was no easy thing to do. He had learned most of the seals he knew.

Naruto has probably learned more about many seals than he has since he has studied seals for many hours.

"I am going to be honest with you, Naruto…" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"You shouldn't phrase your statement like that, sensei…" Naruto said. "You make it sound as if you have been lying all this time… and which isn't true…" he paused and looked over at the Toad sage. "I figured this was going to come any time soon…" he said.

"You figured?"

Naruto nodded before looking outside; the streets were dark. The sun was nowhere to be seen. The moon had its eyes closed tonight. "When you came for me, the air around you felt tense when you were staring at me. I couldn't read anything from your mask. You are a professional at that."

Jiraiya was silent for a couple of moments. Naruto hadn't even twitched to show him he thought there was something wrong. The blond was truly another professional when it comes to schooling his reactions. It just spoke volumes to how calm and controlled he was. "The Toads told me something… I have told you about the prophecy the Toads told me, right?"

Naruto nodded. Perhaps it was something that made him cautious about being near the toads. "You did say something like that…you did say you once thought it could be my father… but that didn't end well… you also had another student…"

"Nagato…" Jiraiya said. "He was Uzumaki and had the Rinnegan… the eyes once wielded by the legendary Sage of Six paths…"

The Sage of Six Paths… that wasn't something Naruto thought much about. But the man did once exist in this world. Another story does state that he was truly a master of the sealing art. Perhaps the Uzumaki got this from him. Both the Senju and Uchiha were descendants of the Sage.., and they inherited his powers… or so the powers of his sons. If you didn't know the history of both clans in their founding you wouldn't know something like that.

"Uzumaki…" Jiraiya smiled. "The clan wasn't blessed with the doujutsu prowess of the Uchiha, and yet they were the danger. You know, there was once a time when there was a rule… if you meet a Sharingan wielder and you are alone, you don't face, you run away. The Sharingan is also powerful enough to cast genjutsu to control a Bijuu… yet, it wasn't the clan that was determined the most threat, but Uzumaki. There are just many things that we don't know about why they were destroyed and we might never know."

"Perhaps…" Naruto said. "Some secrets have died with relics of the past. You might find that fifty thousand people were involved but only one of them knows the real truth of what actually happened."

"There is that possibility," Jiraiya said. "I think that you might be the child of prophecy Naruto. I think that you can bring change in this world… but whether it will be destruction or peace is another matter that nobody can determine. I really hope that if the prophecy is indeed true and I am correct, you will become a savior of the shinobi world, Naruto."

Destruction, oh yes there were powers in this world that could cause so much destruction and death. It could just be pure chaos. One person could destroy the even a village like Konoha with just one jutsu. Naruto had a clear idea on what he needed to do but whether there was going to be peace or destruction would depend on how the elemental nations responded to him. He wasn't thinking about that for now, he was most concerned about what was in front of him.

"You have huge dreams, sensei…" Naruto said.

Naruto wasn't going to comment on his proclamation, Jiraiya realized. Before, he would have allowed the blond to get away with it but not this time – he wasn't going to do something like that. "I want your response about what I just said Naruto."

Naruto looked at the Sannin for a couple of moments before looking away. "That is something to think about… but it is really a frightening knowledge. I am not a kind hearted person who is as idealistic as you are, sensei. Nevertheless, I heard what you have said. Perhaps it excites me more than it does frighten me. Either way, we will not know anything unless we truly live that reality. I have no thirst for destruction… and I'm still evaluating things."

"I will be watching you from now on, Naruto… more so than I did…" Jiraiya said in a hardened tone. "You are my student… yes you do not share my dreams, but it doesn't change anything. I don't know how you will involve yourself with the Uzumaki, but you'll probably play a huge role. As your sensei, it is my job to ensure that your role is good; your role doesn't bring chaos and destruction in this world. You have the power of the Kyubi, that isn't something even I can go against."

"Then I look forward to seeing what you are going to do, sensei…" Naruto said with a small smile. "What are we going to do?"

"I said we would visit Amegakure, I never mentioned why." Jiraiya said. "Amegakure was led by Hanzo, but we haven't heard anything about him. Given how strong he was, I doubt he is dead. The Rain has nevertheless been under lockdown for a while. Its reputation with spies is as notorious as Uzushio. We are going to investigate to see is happening. I have also learned that the Akatsuki might be located there. I have also learned that there is a civil war in the village. It might the Akatsuki against Hanzo."

"What is the problem with the Akatsuki, Jiraiya? They are just a mercenary group, isn't it?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "That is true but Orochimaru was once a member, and Itachi is currently a member. Who is able to control these powerful shinobi? The leader of the group must be a powerful shinobi. We don't know anything; hence we are going to investigate. I know the civil war is real, but if the Akatsuki is involved, it means a mercenary group is trying to take over a village."

"This will be my first 'spy thriller,'" Naruto said with a smile. "When do we leave?"

"You'll have to be careful, Naruto. Amegakure is dangerous… If we go there, we could be walking straight into a civil war…" Jiraiya said.

He hadn't been planning on taking Naruto with him but with the blond done with his training, he had to take him. That aside, Naruto knew how to hide his presence; he knew how to be subtle. And if something happened, the two of them could always handle it. Naruto had perfected Senjutsu. There shouldn't be problems the two of them couldn't handle. They would make a combo, wouldn't they? If they entered a battlefield in sage mode, they would decimate their opponents.

"When have I been careless, sensei?"

Those words ran inside Jiraiya's head like a loud bell that left him dazed for a moment. Perhaps he had been right to think that Naruto would do well. The blond was never careless. He certainly moved with the slickness of a snake. "I sometimes forget those qualities you don't always show…"

"You should pay attention to your student, Jiraiya…" Naruto said sternly. "What was it with Kurenai's team?"

Jiraiya grinned. "I thought it would be a nice touch to remind you of home. We had been avoiding Konoha shinobi and never talked more about it. I just thought it would be nice if some of your friends saw you. You know old feelings…"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't be diabolical, sensei. You are already a shameless pervert; you need not add such a trait in your personality."

Jiraiya shrugged indifferently. "We leave tomorrow morning." The Sannin said. "Be ready when I come."

"Sleeping elsewhere?"

Jiraiya merely smiled before he started to walk away. He stopped by the seal on the small table and stared at it for a long minute. "After this mission, you'll need to show me more seals you know…" he said in a serious tone.

 **Konoha**

When Danzo burst into her office, waking her from her nap, Tsunade was close to jumping on the man to crush him for disturbing her but she quickly stopped from doing so. There had to be a reason he was in her office. She hadn't been seeing more of him in the past month because she had been busy tidying up things in the village and he had been busy running his show in the underground.

The war hawk had a rather serious look about him – it was a stern look. Perhaps it was something that she had used to doing but this one looked different. "What is it, Danzo?"

Danzo stared at the woman for a moment. It wasn't easy working 'for' her. But he was managing. He hasn't been doing anything that would warrant her attention but he was just being careful. There was no need to do anything now. Patience has always been his friend and he would be patient. He would strike when the time was right. He wouldn't be afraid if she failed with Uzushio and Iwagakure. He could pick up the pieces.

But the fact that she wasn't glaring at him meant that Uzushiogakure didn't inform her that it caught his people who had a mission to assassinate their leader. It had been a risk worth taking. If he had managed to kill the leader of Uzu and leak this to Iwagakure and Kumo, he could have plotted things wonderfully and Konoha would watch the chaos occur before pouncing. Yet, the fact that Uzushio didn't say anything to Tsunade was a little troubling. He was dealing with devious people.

Well, it was better that the Godaime didn't know. He was safe as long as she didn't know. But Uzu wouldn't try to use this information to blackmail him, would it? If something happened, this woman would no doubt send her shinobi after him and it would not be pretty. At this point, he was even considering using Shisui's eye on her.

"I have just received a report that Sasuke has left Orochimaru." Danzo said.

"What?"

"He left Orochimaru and was seen into the Fire Nation. We don't know where he ended up going but he is possibly looking for Itachi." Danzo said.

It would be troublesome if Itachi comes across the younger Uchiha and says something. No, the Uchiha knew his duty to the village. He wouldn't dare say anything to Sasuke. With how emotional the young Uchiha was, he would no doubt try to attack Konoha. With how the elder Uchiha loved the Leaf, it was unlikely he would do anything that would lead to such an action.

Tsunade stared at the war hawk for a moment; Sakura had been right. This was happening, but where was he going? Did he think that he was now powerful enough to defeat his elder brother? "What about Orochimaru?"

"I don't know if he is alive or dead…" though, it would be best if he was dead. Orochimaru was a liability to the Leaf and to him. His continued existence was nothing more than a ticking time bomb.

"I want something more than that Danzo…" Tsunade said in a firm. "Go confirm it, if he is indeed dead, I want his head before me. If you can't bring his head, get me something I can work on. If he is still alive, confirm it. There is still Kabuto to think about, where is he?"

"I will have to look for that."

"Then get to it." Tsunade ordered in a hardened tone. "I want results soon."

Danzo didn't respond to being order like that. He could permit it, for now. He had patience to deal with this. For now, but the day would come. She would either be dead or kneel before him and beg for him to spare her life. "We have not discussed Sasuke."

"What of him?"

"If possible, it would be best that he not even meet with Itachi. We have a better chance of catching him since he isn't under the protection of Orochimaru." Danzo said those words in a stern tone.

"Do you have his exact location or general location?" Tsunade asked.

"No."

"Then go find it, and when you do, come back to me and we will discuss what needs to be done. I will be more than happy to send my top shinobi after both him and Itachi." Tsunade said.

He would not allow that to happen. Danzo would make sure that Itachi was dead before he arrived in the Hidden Leaf. There was a chance of talking if he arrived back in the Leaf. They had not even been actively pursuing him because they had let him leave the village after serving it. A truly noble act as one should expect from a true shinobi of the Hidden leaf.

"You still haven't given me a clear answer on whether you will give Sasuke to me or not…" Danzo said. "Since we have a clear chance of getting him back, we need to settle the issue."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. Whether she gave Sasuke to Danzo would depend on a couple of things. She was going to conduct a psychological evaluation on the Uchiha to determine if he needed to be sent into a cage and given strict lessons by Anbu. It would be a good mental exercise that should teach him better emotional control. Speaking of evaluations, she needed to order Shikaku to have them performed for every active shinobi to determine their state of mind. She didn't want loose cannons in a situation like this.

Tsunade would really not want to deal with Sasuke. It would be good if he was with Danzo. But there were risks contained there. Nevertheless, she could do without the headache. "I provisionally give you my approval to handle him. However, after some time, I will call him back, determine his state of mind and see if he can get back under my control."

"That is acceptable."

"Good…" Tsunade said. "Now go find him and Itachi."

"There is still one more issue." Danzo said

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I have to first congratulate you on implementing changes to the shinobi academy and approving tough guidelines on how Jonins train their students. While it is not enough, it is still a start and at a time like this it is needed. Of course, we would have never come to this point if Hiruzen had bothered listening to me…" Danzo said.

Tsunade stared at the war hawk for a moment before sighing. Receiving praise from Danzo was nothing good. She didn't need it from him. Those words felt a bit disgusting. But she didn't show it. "Then?"

"We need to do something about both Kumo and Iwa…" Danzo said. "We cannot simply allow them to form a partnership in this situation. It would prove to be a problem for our survival. We need to ensure that they never become allies. If you approve it, I have the necessary methods to make sure that they fight each other."

Tsunade frowned. It was always something dark with Danzo. There was just no way Tsunade was going to go under that path. Even her grandfather would be ashamed. They needed to survive this. And indeed if Kumo and Iwa rallied against them, it would prove to be a challenge they might not be able to overcome, but going dark like that? Never. Konoha has already done many dark things, she would not do this.

"I am not giving you my approval and you will not do it." Tsunade said firmly. "If I hear that there is something happening between the two, Ibiki and Inoichi will have a couple of words with you."

"Predictable." Danzo said before walking away from the office. He had known she would give a response like that. He was hardly surprised, but for Konoha's survival, Danzo would do anything in his power to protect it. He would make sure that the leaf survived this mess. He would not allow a naïve woman who allows her emotions to get the best of her to drag this village down with her.

Danzo blamed Hiruzen for this mess. These people were following his former teammate's teaching and it was dragging this once great nation down.

 **Amegakure**

Naruto looked down at the Toad that had sneaked him into the Rain through the large lake that surrounded the village. You entered the village through a bridge but that didn't accept visitors. And so, they had been swallowed by small toads and then dived into the water. They were now out and into the raining village.

Naruto didn't look around; he didn't run for cover as Jiraiya did. The Sannin had quickly made his way out of the rain to look for shelter but Naruto stood still, looking up into the clouds with his right hand held up, waiting for the rain drops to hit him. He closed his eyes and felt the drops hit his body. It wasn't the kind of rain that made you wet in a second.

"Hey, what are you doing standing there?" Jiraiya said to Naruto. There was no one around here, and so they were safe. But he didn't want Naruto standing in the rain like that as if he was a child.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, after a minute or so, he walked over to the Sannin – who was giving him a questioning look. "Long ago when the orphanage stopped being my home, when it rained, I could freely cry without anyone noticing I was indeed crying. I was just remembering those cold and miserable moments."

"Why remember something like that now?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "You know I am rather sentimental, sensei…" he said carelessly.

Jiraiya shook his head. He knew that but it didn't make it okay some times. Some times Naruto did things that were like rituals. They were here for an important mission and they didn't need to do anything that would give them away. He was ready to fight, but if he could avoid it, he would do so.

"This isn't going to affect you, yes?"

Naruto glanced over at the Sannin, asking if he was making a joke or not. He didn't even bother responding, he merely transformed into a different person. The Elder Toad Sage did the same and they started to slowly walk into the Rain. "Amegakure is truly locked up, isn't it?"

There was just no way of entering the village without sneaking in as they did. There was always rain; so entering the village through aerial means might prove to be a little difficult for many people. Well, it wasn't that people had the means to travel through the air. Perhaps that was why most shinobi villages were not prepared for such assaults. Perhaps the sky nation was once feared because of their ability to bomb nations by flying over them.

Jiraiya looked around for a moment. It wasn't always like this. This place could be easily accessible by shinobi and in all the past wars; it had been used as a battleground by Konoha and Iwagakure. Hanzo would always have to join the battles to make sure that the battles didn't affect his village. He'd never liked the Kages and he had killed all shinobi who faced him.

Locking in Amegakure had been his way of ensuring the village survived. "Hanzo started the rule because the land was used as a battle ground. We ended up fighting him because we were also fighting in this land."

Naruto looked up for moment; this village. Shinobi nations use it for their wars. How despicable. How selfish and rotten for these nations. They didn't fight their wars in their own lands. They fought in other people's lands. Whenever there is a war, smaller nations are the ones who have to suffer. They always suffer. Horny shinobi take over their homes. Their lands are destroyed as shinobi battle it out to their deaths. There was always massive destruction.

Amegakure has never done anything to ignite war, even if it hasn't been an enemy of any of the Great Nations, it still wouldn't have been spared from the destruction. When giants fight, it is the land that suffers. For the small creatures to survive, they have to become giants themselves.

"Sannins…" Naruto said. "Hanzo was that powerful, huh? Yet, it didn't stop the Great Nations from using this country as a battle ground. You simply didn't care about smaller nations. It was better them than you."

Jiraiya wasn't going to deny that past actions had been unjust, even by Konoha. But no matter how evil Konoha was, it was still his home and he would defend it. He would not look at what other villages have done. Certainly, none of their enemies were innocent. They were just as corrupt as the Hidden Leaf.

"Maybe I felt pity for the orphans because I did realize that it was our actions that had brought them to the state. Nagato's parents were killed by Leaf shinobi and he became an orphan. He was still a young boy and had to steal food to survive…" Jiraiya smiled sadly as the memories of his students flashed through his mind. ''They were all innocent children who had just been caught in our wars."

"You saved three, Jiraiya." Naruto started. "What do you think the others grew up believing? You know, it is one of those things that make children grow up hating you. You always speak about the cycle of hatred, but when great nations fight and crush those beneath them in the process, do you not think the small nations feel aggrieved and learn to hate?"

"That is what happens…" Jiraiya said with a shake of his head. "They were different though. They were kind and loving children. I taught them how to live and they became good people who fought for peace… that just proves to you that not everyone gets tangled up in the path of darkness."

"If you have guidance, sensei…" Naruto said. "What are we looking for around this village? You said it was supposed to be locked up and in some civil war, but everything looks fine now."

Jiraiya frowned. This had worried him the moment he saw the village. But he knew there had been a civil war. It just means that the civil war ended with how locked down the village was, nobody was told about it. And they haven't made any movements that showed that Hanzo was dead. In fact, they'd been acting as if he was still alive. This made the situation worrying. Perhaps he was still alive.

He really should have asked Danzo about this. He knew the two were connected. "We have to find out what happened after the civil war, when it ended and who is in charge of the village now. Once we are done, we can see what we have before deciding if we should meet the leader. If Hanzo is still alive, we can go see him. He shouldn't be hostile towards me. Even if he is, I am sure we can handle the situation."

"Well, you are no longer the same person you were when he defeated you…" Naruto said in thought. "What time do we rendezvous and where?"

"Let's keep walking…" Jiraiya said. "I never said I would be allowing you to go alone."

Naruto shrugged. "It wouldn't be so much of a learning experience for me if I am with you. Besides, it will be more effective if we go our separate ways…" he paused and glared at the man. "Don't speak as if you hadn't suggested we would be going separately."

Jiraiya merely smiled. They finally found bar. It wasn't crowded but there were people around. They didn't enter. "We will meet here in about three hours. If you're late by 30 minutes, I'm searching for you, but in case you were just running late and don't find me, I will leave instructions."

Naruto nodded. "You are going to start here?"

The Sannin nodded.

Naruto peeked inside. "I don't see any woman you'd want to charm…" he said.

Jiraiya didn't bother responding to Naruto, he merely stepped into the bar. Naruto shook his head and looked around for a moment before both his hands slipped into his pockets and he slowly started to walk away from the bar.

 **Pain's Tower**

Nagato looked through the rain with the Rinnegan as he felt disturbances in the rain. He stopped his jutsu and turned around to face Kona – His longtime friend and partner stared at him curiously before asking. "Is something wrong?"

"There is an intruder and a guest." He said.

"Intruder…" Konan said. They usually killed those without asking too many questions. "Is he powerful?" she asked.

Nagato nodded his head. "Yes…" he said. "Go deal with it… I will go to welcome our guest."

Konan enquired about the general location before heading out. Nagato took the other way to find another person who has managed to infiltrate his village. When was the last time he even stepped out of the tower like this? Ever since he stopped using the mechanical walker, he had yet to step out but just moved around the tower.

 **With Jiraiya**

Ridiculous, you look away for a moment and the man who once fought the Sandaime's students is dead and everyone in his clan is systematical erased from the face of this world. It was perhaps a good method to gain control and keep someone from rising up to challenge you. But it was a brutal method; A cold hearted move that would only please the likes of Danzo.

That aside, Pain seemed to be a good leader to his people. They spoke wonderfully about him and they actually worshipped him for his power. There more Jiraiya heard from the people, the more he became curious about the mysterious Leader. The people here didn't know about the Akatsuki and they didn't appear fond of the Great Nations – he could understand that.

Nevertheless, there was something that makes him uncomfortable – it was the militarization of this village. Amegakure wasn't supposed to have strong shinobi. But since he started his search, Jiraiya had come to realize, Amegakure has been under a heavy method of increasing its strength over the past years. He couldn't determine its strength, but it wasn't the same village that was once led by Hanzo.

The man who took over here certainly has an idea. It wasn't suffering. Everything looked in order. But the way the people spoke about their Leader made him curious. He wanted to meet him. But he still needed to first see Naruto – they would go together.

Jiraiya came to a halt when he saw a woman flying over, wings flapped behind her. She looked like an angel. He grinned, seeing that she was ready to fight. "So, you are the angel…" he said. He looked at the woman who was stone faced. An image flashed into his mind and he gawked; He was seeing a ghost. "Konan..?"

The Toad sage undid his henge.

Konan looked at her former sensei for a moment as she considered what to do about this man. What was happening in this village wasn't supposed to be known by an outsider. They risked invasion if people from the outside knew about them. They didn't want to start trouble now and they had been willing to kill anyone who threatened their secrets in any other way.

"Jiraiya… sensei…" Konan acknowledged the man. She didn't get down. She was still deciding if she should kill him or just let it slide. She sighed inwardly and dropped to the ground.

The moment she landed, Jiraiya was upon her, his eyes wide. "It is really you, Konan!" He said filled with happiness. "You have truly grown into a fine, woman!" He added with a perverted grin.

Konan didn't share Jiraiya's happiness. She simply stared at him, "Why are you here, Jiraiya-sensei?"

It took a moment for Jiraiya to get hold of himself. He was finally happy to learn know that his student was alive. He had thought they were dead. But she was standing here, looking alive. He didn't even notice that she was wearing the same cloak as Itachi – the red clouds of the Akatsuki. When it finally dawned on him, he took a step back.

"What is happening here, Konan?" Jiraiya demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I should be asking you the same question. You infiltrated this village…"

"I came here because I am looking for information. I didn't think I would end up seeing people who were supposed to be dead. I see now that the story of your death was false and massively exaggerated. Are both Yahiko and Nagato still alive?"

Konan did not answer the question. "I would rather you leave the village, Jiraiya. We do not take kindly to intruders."

This wasn't going so well. He didn't think that he would meet his students like this, and the hostility. If Nagato was the one who was behind Hanzo's death, what did it mean? Did it mean he was the leader of this village? What did it say about the child of prophecy if Nagato was still alive? He too was Uzumaki, this just changed everything. It was a confusing situation!

"Last time we spoke, I was crying because I was going to miss you, Konan, is this how you greet me now after all these years?"

Konan was silent for a couple of moments. She then turned around and started walking away from the Sannin without saying a word. Jiraiya followed her, he attempted to ask questions but she didn't budge. She didn't twitch. She didn't say a damn word to him. Even when he made a lewd comment to try to get a reaction, she ignored his comments. She led him towards the tallest tower.

When he arrived, he saw Naruto sitting by the balcony, in his favorite pose. The blond turned towards him. "Oh, sensei, you got caught too…" he said casually before looking away once more.

Jiraiya hurried over to the blond, leaving Konan behind. Naruto looked fine; he was just sitting as he would when sitting by the window. He wondered, what would happen when they head back to Konoha, would they be fighting for the window? That was his spot, he would fight for it!

"I'd even forgotten about you when I saw Konan…" the Toad Sage admitted. "But I'm glad you are fine. I don't think we are fine though – If her reception is anything to go by. She is one of my former students, but I think depending on what we say to them, we might not leave freely…" he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"No kidding," Naruto said.

If Jiraiya wasn't used to Naruto's indifference, he would have been frowning now. But he was used to it. He didn't respond but merely turned around. He saw Nagato standing there next to Konan. The Rinnegan. He looked between his students and then Nagato once more. He was now a man. He had once believed this was the child of prophecy. He was supposed to be dead, but he was very much alive.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" Nagato started without emotion. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. What brought you here?"

This was not the same Nagato he knew. This was not the same child he had trained. Nagato was strong. If he had defeated Hanzo, it meant that much. But it was still something that the kind hearted person he had trained would massacre everyone who was connected to Hanzo just to strengthen his grip on power. The Nagato he knew wouldn't do something like that. This made Jiraiya stiffen. They were both different. Both? There should be three of them…

"If you two are alive, where is Yahiko?"

There was no reaction from the two that gave anything away. They just stood there, unflinching before Nagato spoke. "You have not answered my question, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya knew; things were not going to go smoothly if he did not respond to the question. He could see that they were prepared for anything. He glanced at Naruto, his eyes were cast outside, but still ready to jump in if anything happens. He smiled. He could always count on the blond.

"Last time I heard this village was in a civil war… I also heard that the Akatsuki was connected to this village. Are you the leader of the group, Nagato?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yahiko is dead. He was taken from us by Hanzo… but that is something Danzo should know very well…" it was Konan who responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya asked with suspicion.

Nagato walked away from Konan and then past Jiraiya. He stood over the balcony and looked down the streets before responding. "We were doing well in our group with Yahiko as our leader. Our group earned many admirers and many comrades joined us. I'm sure our actions even reached your ears."

Jiraiya nodded. "I kept receiving the information. I was really proud of your actions. Everything stopped when we were informed that you were dead."

"We did die." Nagato said in a cold tone. "Our actions even reached Hanzo. We met him once and he supported our work. We had his blessings. One day, he called us out and we went to him. But it turned out to be a trap. Hanzo was under the illusion that we were just power hungry children who were after his power. He tricked us, and that was when Yahiko died. That was when we died.

"In order to protect his power, Hanzo betrayed us. But it turned out that he was fed false information by Danzo of the Hidden Leaf. Danzo feared that we might overthrow Hanzo and that would threaten his power. Hanzo was his ally so he didn't want to lose that. When Hanzo laid the trap for us, he even offered Hanzo his shinobi. Our group had grown in strength and in numbers. To Danzo, our actions were not good. Our growth wasn't good. It was a threat and so he conspired with Hanzo to get rid of us."

"That bastard!"

"That is all for today, Jiraiya-sensei. We have been hospitable because you were once our sensei and you treated us well. But you must leave this village. We do not want any trouble and would appreciate it if you left. We will not answer any of your questions and will prefer it if you left in the same way you came in. As you can see, this village is enjoying its peace and growth. We do not wish to have any interaction with the outside world for you have brought us nothing but pain and destruction." Nagato said those words in a powerful tone. "Konan will escort you out."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What makes you think that I will simply leave like this? You have obviously been rebuilding and you're no longer the same Nagato as you were. I wouldn't forgive myself if you ended up being a threat to the Elemental nations and I let it happen."

"If we had plans to be your enemy, you wouldn't be standing here with us, Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato said walking away from the balcony.

Jiraiya got the message loud and clear. If Nagato thought he was an enemy, they would have been fighting now. That much was apparent and clear. No, it should have been clear from the start. These people were not afraid to fight him just as he wasn't afraid to do it. Perhaps for him it would be out of responsibility for having spared their lives and trained them.

"What really happened to you, Nagato?"

Nagato didn't say anything – he was already walking away.

"Jiraiya-sensei, please let me escort you out peacefully. There will be time to talk, but we have don't have anything more to say to you now. We have said we want to say to you…" Konan said to Jiraiya in a stern tone. "Are you going to force things?"

Jiraiya glanced at the silent Naruto for a moment before shaking his head. "No…"

Konan nodded. "Please don't try to sneak in again and we would appreciate it if what you discovered doesn't find its way to the nations that surrounds us. We are not ignorant of what is happening in the world outside."

Nagato was Uzumaki and he was alive. It made him the second Uzumaki was alive but not in Uzushiogakure. A combination of Nagato and Naruto? That was just a frightening thought. But did these two not have any connections with the clan? With Nagato, it would be doubtful to think that the Uzumaki would not approach him if they know he was alive.

This great revelation just changed everything now. He had thought Naruto was the child of prophecy but if Nagato was alive, then it was one of them. So, was it Nagato or Naruto? Was it both? If it was, one of them, the other would desire to save the world and the other would seek destruction. If they worked together, would it be for destruction? Jiraiya didn't want to dismiss that possibility. They have both been wronged and could have strong emotions about the issue.

He had his work cut out for him. In the next month or so, before they return to Konoha, he would be forced to work hard to try to make sure that Naruto becomes the savior of this world.

There was another problem of Danzo. He would deal with this.

"Konan," Jiraiya started calmly. "Is this village connected to Uzushio? Its actions seem familiar to what Uzu is doing. Both these villages have also suffered in the hands of the Great Nations, are you connected? Is Uzushio also building its military strength while on lockdown?"

"It is pointless to ask these questions; I will not answer them." Konan said. She was walking behind the two Konoha shinobi.

"At this stage, I am tempted to force you to answer questions." Jiraiya said with a smile. "It is me and Naruto… we can take you down silently before Nagato even notices."

Konan didn't say anything; she kept her silence and kept walking.

 **Minutes later**

Talk about a plot twist: Jiraiya could still not comprehend what had just happened in the Rain. He'd gone to find Intel in a land that was supposed to be in a civil war but he'd found a peaceful village which was prospering. But what he found next has truly put a spanner in everything that he had been thinking. He would have to redraw all his conclusions and even consult with the Toads. They had said a 'child of prophecy' not children. It possibly couldn't mean two of his students were somehow part of the plot, could it?

Jiraiya shook his head; he needed more time to think about this matter. "I can't believe that they are still alive…" he said as they made the distance with the Hidden Rain.

"People who don't want to be seen fake their deaths many times… it happens… it is a good way to disappear and not have people still look after you." Naruto responded quietly. "I guess I am no longer the child of prophecy, huh?"

Jiraiya frowned. "I don't know…" he said. 'I don't really know."

"Days ago, you were saying you are positive that I am the child of prophecy, you should really make up your mind, sensei. Our world is full of many surprises and if you allow them to change your every decision, you'll be filled with indecision for the rest of your life. At this moment, you can't choose between me and Nagato. You have gone all your thinking maybe this is the one, maybe not him, maybe this one. You have lived long enough, sensei. You need to decide on who you believe is the child of prophecy.

"I'm saying this because it also affects me; you cannot come and tell me that I could be responsible for either destruction or be the one who saves this world, and then the next moment you say, you really don't know. If you are full of indecision, nothing happens. You sow nothing but confusion."

 **Unknown Location**

Sasuke stared into the eyes of his brother with nothing but hatred. The fact that the man even smiled infuriated him even more. "Itachi…" he growled.

"Sasuke-kun…" Itachi said. "I see you rushed over here after receiving my message. Do you think you have the strength to face me, now? I watched your battle with Naruto-kun… I was quite honestly disappointed."

"What was some months ago…" Sasuke responded with gritted teeth.

"I see…" Itachi said. "Come, Sasuke-kun. Fight me. If you defeat me, I will answer all your actions. I'm sure you are curious about why I did what I did. But if I win, I will take your eyes."

 **End of chapter**

 **This was originally chapter seven and eight. I removed some scenes from chapter seven and made this one chapter. I wanted to push things a bit. So, in the next chapter, Naruto returns to Konoha.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	8. The Emperor, and Konoha

The Hidden Leaf: how many years has it been since he last stepped into the village? Naruto felt neither excitement nor the longing to be finally home. This village had been nothing but a curse to his very existence. There had been days he had been walking around, feeling as if he had been carrying its full weight on his shoulders. A treacherous and miserable life that he had been forced to live. But he had endured. He had accepted the hatred that these people pushed towards him. He had carried it without falling down.

The hatred

The loathing

The contempt

But Naruto had never hated himself: he loved his life. He was a miserable person who has chosen to shoulder the hatred and contempt rather than to try to live happily. That was his decision and he was content with it. Naruto was truly glad that the Sandaime told him about his mother, the Uzumaki clan. He couldn't even think of how his life would have turned out if the old man hadn't informed him of the truth when he did.

Hiruzen hadn't told him about the Kyubi, he had found out about it. He hadn't been hurt. He hadn't felt betrayed by the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto had laughed hard the day he had found it because, finally, everything had made sense. It had made sense why they hated him. But it hadn't made his life any better. He knew the Sandaime had passed a law forbidding people from mentioning the Kyubi, but it didn't change anything.

Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath – he frowned inwardly. The air around the village was still the same – contaminated.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called with patience. The blond was walking a bit slowly. "Come on, I've got things to do."

Naruto glanced over at the perverted Sannin for a moment before shaking his head. "No doubt you are thinking about going on a peeping road show…" he said calmly. "Would you like for me to accompany, you?"

Jiraiya halted and the turned to face Naruto with wide eyes – he seemed excited. "Really? You'd come with? I could do the watching while you write what I tell you to write…" he said. He could focus his attention on his eyes so that he doesn't end up missing anything.

"Of course not…" Naruto said blankly. "I'm not a perverted old geezer who likes peeping on young girls. I swear one day you are going to get your balls crushed and that foot between your pants cut off…"

Jiraiya immediately put his hands between his thighs as if to protect himself from an oncoming attacking. "Don't say things like that…" he said with a wince at the thought of being crushed.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll say whatever I want…" he then smiled. "I think it would be amusing if that happened. I think I wouldn't be against the idea of exposing you and then holding you down just so it can happen."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto; what a cold hearted student has earned for himself. He did shudder at the thought of Naruto going through that statement – it made him afraid. He could see the blond doing something like that. Of course, he didn't for a moment think of quitting. If he got caught, he would beg and make promises he couldn't keep.

"If you do that, I stop being your sensei. I'll disown you!"

"Eh…" Naruto said with indifference. "You have already served your purpose. Perhaps I should even stop calling your sensei now since you won't be training me…" Naruto looked to think about it for a moment.

"You can be so cold sometimes, Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a hurt look on his face. After a moment, he spoke again when Naruto didn't respond. "I expect you to be lively to ease hime's worries."

"Don't worry, I will put my face between her bust just to show her how much you have corrupted me." Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade's reaction would be amusing but perhaps more so would be Jiraiya's. Naruto was certain the Toad Sage would be turning around to glare at him for doing something he couldn't get to do. No doubt he has had so many miserable days just thinking about the Godaime's large chest. Instead of turning to pummel him, she was likely to turn towards Jiraiya and hit him hard to turning him into a shameless pervert.

"On second thoughts, I'm not going to see her with you…"

Naruto just laughed seeing the fear in Jiraiya's eyes. "Oh sensei, you truly have been exposed to too much of her beatings. Worry not, if you give me your spot, I will behave."

His spot? The window? Never! "You are not sitting on my place."

"Whoever arrives first claims it…" Naruto said with wide smile. "Harem no Jutsu."

In a puff of smoke, a couple of young beautiful ladies appeared before the Sannin with innocent looks. Seeing Jiraiya turning on a perverted look at the almost naked girls, Naruto didn't even laugh – he just shook his head and then disappeared, leaving Jiraiya alone to nurse his nose bleed.

 **Hokage's Office**

Tsunade didn't hold herself from rushing over to Naruto when he stepped into the office with a small smile on his lips. Finally, he had returned. She was happy to see him alive, so well and so happy. She was happy that he had grown and that he was back in her presence and she could see him. Three long years and she didn't see this person but now she was finally able to see him. When she was the last time her heart felt so warm at just seeing someone she loved so alive and well?

"Naruto," the Godaime Hokage whispered as she pulled the blond over to a tight hug. She smiled warmly as she embraced him, her strength gaining by the second.

And then, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade blinked. The happiness she had been filled with disappeared in a second when she realized that she had been hugging a clone of the blonde. She was now furious. How could he do that to her? She twirled around and saw him sitting by the window, a wide smile on his lips; he was waving his right hand slowly. Out of frustration and perhaps a bit of too much happiness, Tsunade grabbed a chair and flung it towards the blond.

Naruto ducked under to avoid getting hit by the chair. He watched it pass just above him and through the window for a second before sitting up. His smile didn't leave him. "It is pleasant you are still energetic, Ba-chan. Then again, if would have been unpleasant if you lost your strength with age…"

Tsunade glared at the blond. "Do you want to send you to the hospital?!"

Naruto held up both his hands in the air and got up from the window. He walked over to the Godaime Hokage and stopped just inches away from her; a charming smile slipped through his lips. "Princess Tsunade," he said in a slow tone. "I'm truly happy to see you again. It has been quite some time, after all…" he then leaned closer. "Please let me express myself…" he kissed the Hokage on the right cheek before quickly moving away to avoid being hit.

Jiraiya whistled as he appeared in the office.

Tsunade didn't hear it; she just stared at the retreated blond with unblinking eyes. What the hell just happened? Naruto of the old wouldn't have done something like that. He had manners yes, but he didn't treat her like a woman. It was always the old hag. Tsunade shook her head and walked over to chair without saying another word.

"You came here a little quickly, sensei." Naruto said to the Toad Sage.

"I'm not as simple as you think." The Sannins said with a shake of his head.

Naruto smiled. "Oh really?"

"I don't like the way you are smiling now, Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a nervous look on his face.

"I was simply going to suggest that I perform that jutsu but this time, a bit X-rated to see if you really won't get a nose bleed." Naruto said with his smile.

There was just no way he wouldn't get a nose bleed. Naruto was playing with fire here and he wouldn't stand for it. Of course if the blond activated the jutsu he wouldn't be able to help himself but try to look. Jiraiya didn't have to respond as Tsunade finally spoke.

"What jutsu are we talking about here?" She demanded with narrowed eyes.

Naruto merely smiled. "It is a Hidden Jutsu that has worked against the most powerful shinobi, even a man who once claimed the title of god of shinobi…" the blond said proudly. "In any case, we have returned from our training trip… I mu…" Naruto turned his eyes towards the silent Shizune. He smiled towards the black haired woman. "Shizune, how rude of me… You look delightful as always…" he tilted his head to the side. "You seem to have a certain glow about you, fallen in love?"

Shizune blinked before smiling. "It is good to see you too, Naruto…" she said. "I wasn't looking," she said.

"Love doesn't find only those who are looking, dear." Naruto said with a small shake of his head. "The human heart is an unpredictable thing. You might tell yourself you are not looking for love, you won't ever love again, but one day, you meet someone and it starts racing, while whispering soothing sounds to your ears."

"Since when did you become the romance expert?" Tsunade asked with a raised eye brow.

She looked at him carefully, his air, it had truly grown and he didn't look to be taking care of it. It was as if he didn't really touch it. That aside, he had become a handsome young man. It wasn't bad at all. She could understand why Temari had seemed so keen on him. She hadn't commented on it but the Suna Kunoichi had spoken about him in glowing terms. Perhaps she liked him. Well, what was there not to like?

"You forget who his sensei was, hime…" Jiraiya intervened, with a proud smile.

Naruto snorted. "Please don't take credit for something you didn't do, Erro-sennin. The only thing you could have possibly taught me would to-" Jiraiya flashed towards Naruto and put his hands around his mouth to stop him from continuing to speak.

"Now, now. There is no need to say anything." The Sannin whispered.

Tsunade looked curious, "What were you going to say, Naruto?" she demanded while shooting daggers towards Jiraiya, who was still standing beside Naruto.

"Nothing much… it isn't like he has many stories to tell about romance anyway." Naruto said with a shrug before walking over to the window. He looked down the streets as silence fell into the office.

Tsunade studied Naruto's body language for a moment before shaking her head. He was back in the Hidden Leaf and now that he had returned, she didn't know what to do with him. Put together Team 7? Perhaps they could do that because of the kind of times they now found themselves in. there was likely to be war in the coming years, Konoha had to be ready, and everyone had to be ready. She wouldn't complain if it doesn't happen. Shinobi were trained to fight, to be strong for their village – Having a strong military presence only strengthens Konoha.

"I was worried that you might have returned damaged…" Tsunade said before casting a glare towards Jiraiya. "Who knows what this pervert might have tried to teach you."

"I am not unguarded…" Naruto said. "Besides, it was a little too late for Jiraiya to corrupt me…" he said before turning to face the Godaime Hokage. "Things seem to have changed in this village… perhaps I am reading the atmosphere wrong."

Tsunade was silent for a couple of moments before she responded. "You already know what is happening, so we have to be ready for whatever happens in the future. Now that you have returned, if will be good if you were to play an active role in the mediation between Uzushio and Konoha."

It would work well with Naruto's presence. They'd yet to say anything to her, and she was getting a bit worried. They had said they would contact Konoha but they haven't been saying anything. It wasn't like they were ignorant of what was happening in the Elemental nations or the threat that villages like Iwa posed. They knew and yet according to Kakashi, they hadn't looked a bit concerned and that worried her more than anything.

If they were not concerned, there was something that was making them confident. There had to be a reason. They had been destroyed once; they would certainly do everything in their power to defend themselves. People once thought it was impossible to invade Uzushio because of the whirlpools but it had been done once and it could be done again.

"Diplomacy isn't really my thing…" Naruto said calmly. "Besides, are you sure that you want to send me to Uzushio?"

"Are you going to give me a reason, why I shouldn't?"

Naruto stared at the woman for a moment before looking back at the window. "You're the Godaime Hokage and regardless of your feelings, your duty to your village comes first. You made an oath to protect this village with your life, and you will do so. We should not avoid being honest with each; I am considered a flight risk, yes?" he glanced over at the Godaime Hokage, waiting for her response.

"Anbu have determined that to be the case…" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "Why? I am Uzumaki and Konoha hasn't done anything for me that would make me choose it over Uzushio. It is like if you are in an abusive relationship, if another lover shows up and promises to treat you tenderly, you will abandon your current lover for something that promises to be better. The situation with me is like that, and I can understand that. I also appreciate the fact that you are not casting me glares.

"Seeing more of Uzu tempts me. I saw the village, it is lovely and perhaps if I go there I might feel at home. Perhaps your reason for doing this would be to try to keep me feeling like that even though I am with Konoha, I am also playing for Uzushio. It doesn't matter regardless; the fact is that I am considered a flight risk." He paused, taking a thoughtful expression. "You'd call me a very S-rank flight risk."

"Are you rejecting the idea?"

"Of course not…" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "As long as I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I am work for Konoha's interests… admittedly, this would be a bit complicated…"

"I'm surprised that you don't look offended that your own village would consider you a flight risk. Many shinobi would be pissed off if they learned that their village considered them such." Tsunade said.

"Being considered a flight risk would be an insult, but this isn't the worst thing Konoha has done, isn't it? Besides that, the risk isn't determined by what you feel but by the circumstances that surround us. I assume whoever came to the conclusion looked into my history and the present and determined that even though I haven't expressed any desire to leave, anything can still happen." Naruto explained lightly.

Tsunade smiled. "You have really grown, Naruto." She said calmly. "You're no longer just a brat that I must worry about."

"What is born must grow," Naruto said with a smile. "Since you admit that I am no longer just a brat, can I take out Shizune for dinner tonight?"

Tsunade was shocked before a moment before shaking her head. "Go play with someone your age!"

Naruto merely smiled. "The matters of the heart do not care for age or physical appearance, princess Tsunade…" the blond said calmly. "But I shall retreat… enjoy the rest of your day…" saying that, Naruto departed the office through the door.

"Then?"

"What?" Jiraiya smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything to him but don't be fooled by that. He is just fooling around…" at least Jiraiya hoped the blond was. Sometimes he couldn't tell what was really going on in Naruto's mind.

Tsunade shook her head. "Well, everything looks fine… he thinks well… but then again, he hadn't been stupid. He was just a silent child who looked miserable."

Jiraiya wanted to say it but he did not: what was inside of Naruto's heart wasn't misery. Naruto could smile and laugh, but when he was alone, he became expressionless. It was always like when he was with people, he put on a mask that people could accept and he did it perfectly. Jiraiya would not say something like that – It would only worry Tsunade. For now, they just had to be happy that the blond was here in Konoha and not in Uzu.

Jiraiya took out a small sheet of paper he had wrapped up. He handed it over to the Godaime. "This is a list of the jutsus I know about Naruto and how I have rated him about all ninja arts."

"What do you mean everything you know?"

"There are things that I don't know…" Jiraiya said with a shrug. "He didn't show me everything. He is also a master of Fuinjutsu. He's not going to show that around, but I do assume it is something that needs to be kept secret. You don't want people afraid that he might release the Kyubi since he knows Fuinjutsu."

Tsunade smiled bitterly. "He'll be releasing it now? Will they be accepting that he isn't the Kyubi but just its host?" she asked calmly. "That is a little too late, don't you think?"

Jiraiya frowned upon hearing those words. He didn't expect Tsunade to come up with something like that. He shook his head. "I didn't mean the villagers…" he said. "I but guess they too would be wary. We just have to keep it to ourselves. We believe nothing bad will happen but others might not."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stared at the faces of the past Kages, an interesting monument. All Kages had been powerful but Naruto couldn't decide who had been the strongest between the Shodai Hokage and the Sandaime. The Sandaime had been bestowed with the title of God of Shinobi while the First wasn't. Even if Konoha itself was weak, with the Sandaime still in his prime, no one would dare anything. It was no wonder the old man was respected. There were not much stories about Hashirama, but only that he was a beast. When it came to skills though, and just pure genius, it was perhaps safe to say Hiruzen stood out.

But of all the Kages to have ever led this village, his father, the Yondaime Hokage was celebrated as the village's greatest hero. The Kyubi would have certainly turned this village into a memory if not for the efforts of the Yondaime. No, Naruto shook his head. What of his mother who was the one who pinned down the Bijuu with her Adamantine Sealing Chakra Chains?

Konoha celebrated his father as its greatest hero and yet tormented his child as the evil that killed many of its loved ones. There had days they had seen his miserable look, the days they saw him walking down the streets, shoulders down, looking defeated, but they never saw a child who had no parents, a child who longed to be loved – they saw a nine tailed Bijuu that killed their loved ones. A child. A beast. They couldn't separate the two.

Hatred really did make people believe and do certain things that are unforgivable. Reason doesn't matter when you are clouded by hatred. Naruto didn't wish to turn his life into such a hollow existence in which he lived for nothing more than hatred, vengeance. He would never find peace if he went down that road. But if people were willing take him to that path; Naruto would indulge them with every fiber of his being.

Naruto looked away from the Hokage Monument and placed his hands inside his pockets. As he started walking away, he realized he was being watched by someone. He sighed, he just got back to this god damned village and he was already being watched. The Sandaime wouldn't have allowed for something like this to happen.

He walked towards his old stomping ground; the training ground he had shared with Team 7. He stood still in the clearing, eyes looking up into the heavens. "Please come out… while I have the patience to stand here like this all day, I have other things to do… so I can't entertain you for longer periods."

Naruto's eyes glanced towards his left side; a huge beast was rushing towards him. He sighed tiredly; he had no problems fighting someone, but he really didn't like doing boring battles against weak people. Perhaps this was because he spent much of his time fighting someone like Jiraiya. The Sannin wasn't like a Jonin – he was above that.

He held out his left hand and channeled his wind sword. When the beast jumped towards him, Naruto swung his hand in a downward slash. The beast was sliced in half, and it burst into black ink. Naruto raised an eye brow seeing this. It was something he hadn't seen before – a rare ability.

Sai flashed on Naruto's right hand, flashing a kunai towards the blond's shoulder in an upward slash. Naruto jumped back slightly to avoid the slash. He twirled around to face the pale black head teenager. The kunai was flung towards his forehead with sharp accuracy.

Naruto tilted his head to the left, and the kunai sped past his head. Sai was upon him, trying to punch him on his gut. Naruto caught the punch with his right hand. His hold was like a tight iron grip. "What do you want?"

Sai frowned, trying to break free, but Naruto didn't budge. He might not look like it but he certainly had massive physical strength. He wasn't even being taken seriously. He sighed and stopped struggling. Naruto freed him but the next second; he was standing just inches away from him, cold blue eyes staring at him. Sai tried to make the distance when he felt an immeasurable pressure suffocating him, but the blond caught him on his right shoulder.

"I don't know you, you're not even wearing a Leaf Headband, if I burst a hole through your gut, I can get away with it can't I? Especially since you just attacked me without saying anything…" When he was saying that, Naruto had a ball of flames on the palm of his right hand.

Sai's expression didn't change, but he felt afraid. He'd forgotten what fear meant but he felt it know. He was becoming familiar with it now. He couldn't even breathe because there was some force that that was making it impossible for him, no matter how hard his nose tried to suck in oxygen, he couldn't get it in. When Naruto let him go and twisted around, walking away, Sai fell on his knees.

His breathing was labored; he was finally able to breathe. It felt good to be able to breathe again.

But he had learned. Naruto was a frightening person – much more frightening than Danzo. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone.

 **Foundation Hideout**

Jiraiya had never really given himself time to come down here, but now that he was here, he certainly didn't like it. The air was cold and it made him think of the cold and brutal training that Danzo gives his operatives. Naruto would have been a monster if Danzo had trained him – a demon perhaps. The war hawk prioritizes the Kyubi and he would have made sure the blond trained hard to control the power before he could even write or read. Worse – Naruto wouldn't have had the emotions needed for a human. He was truly glad that the Sandaime had made sure that Naruto was far away from Danzo's hands.

He didn't mind that he was surrounded by a couple of Ne agents. They didn't frighten him. Not to sound arrogant, but these shinobi in here were just too young to threaten him. Of course if they wanted a fight, Jiraiya would ensure that they received a fight. He was nevertheless not here for a fight. He was here to speak to Danzo about what he had learned in Amegakure.

Jiraiya hadn't told Tsunade about it but he was going to have a word about it with the war hawk. There was no telling what this man would do behind Tsunade's back. If he thought that she was weak and naïve, he would take measures that were likely to earn Konoha more trouble in the future. He was Danzo, he would always be fanatical about his love and what he does things for Konoha. He was always extreme.

When the cripple walked over to him, Jiraiya felt the urge to lunge towards the man and grab him by his throat before demanding answers – but he was unlikely to gain any answers. He also wanted to see what was behind those bandages, but he was unlikely to see anything until the man was dead.

"Jiraiya…" Danzo said with narrowed eyes.

He was on-guard and ready to move if there was a need. He couldn't read anything from the Sannin. Despite his naïve views and idealist beliefs, Danzo did think that the man was a loyal servant of the Hidden Leaf. He was essential to the village's power. However, if he became a problem, Danzo wouldn't have a problem making sure the man was dead. There were many tools and if Jiraiya disappeared, it would be easy to get his hands on the Kyubi.

"Danzo…" Jiraiya said in a stern tone. "What was your relationship with Hanzo of Amegakure?"

Danzo's eyes sharpened. There was something that the man knew which was why he was asking the question. He would not fall for it. "Shouldn't you be talking about Naruto and the Uzumaki? It would also make sense for you to even stay in the village to train more shinobi in preparation for war. That is something we should be talking about, Jiraiya."

"Who said there is going to be war? It is a possibility but not a sure thing…" Jiraiya said. Even if there was war, his network was fundamental. He couldn't stay in the village for far too long. He wasn't even thinking about taking any student at this time.

"Whether you might want to believe it or not, there is going to be war. Though I was surprised that Tsunade recognized it and stepped away from Hiruzen's naïve methods, there is still much that is lacking."

Perhaps that was true but Jiraiya couldn't talk with Danzo regarding the matter. The war hawk would be willing to sow the seeds himself for war to make sure it happens, thinking that they would greatly profit off it and improve Konoha's standing.

"Either way, you are not the Hokage and we will not let you do as you please, Danzo. I am here to let you know that…" Jiraiya said, leaking a bit of his killing intent. "I have never been afraid of doing what needs to be done to protect Konoha. If it means killing everyone in here and you, I will do it."

For certain, Jiraiya would do it. He might be naïve and holding the teachings of the Sandaime Hokage, but he was able to work – to do what needed to be done. "I see…" Danzo only said.

"Tell me about Ame and Hanzo."

Danzo was silent for a moment before responding. "Hanzo and I had a working relationship. I cannot divulge the details but we stopped receiving communication from him during the time there was a civil war… I assume he is dead. It has been years anyway."

When the man came to the conclusion that Hanzo was dead, he probably didn't bother trying to find for sure but just decided there was no need. The relationship had run its course. "I was told that you conspired with Hanzo to remove a certain group in Amegakure. You sent people in to handle things. But Hanzo lost and that person knows what you did. He might come after you and when he does, Konoha will not shield you. We will feed you to him.

"I didn't tell Tsunade this because she doesn't need to know. She will probably decide to cut you off if she is told. The things you did in Ame are nothing short of treasonous. However, this is a delicate time for Konoha, eliminating resources won't do us any good. Stay on course, Danzo."

Danzo stared. Now he had to deal with this and he already had the Uzumaki. Very soon, they will be making a move and it wasn't going to spell nice things for him. Danzo didn't show it nevertheless. "You were outside of Konoha and Sasuke has already left Orochimaru. It has been months now and he was suddenly disappeared."

"I'm not really concerned about the Uchiha…" Jiraiya said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, you'd be concerned about Naruto. How far is his connection with Uzushio? At this point, it would be naïve to think that he has no connections to the clan."

"That isn't your concern Danzo…" Jiraiya said turning away from the war hawk. "We will find Sasuke and at this point, I will object him being given to you. You are not behaving… but if you behave, I might change my mind…" The Toad Sage said before disappearing from the view.

Sai stepped up having just returned moments ago. He knelt before the master of the underworld before speaking. "I was able to get close to him but not able to anything. I will need to be in a team with him to be able to learn anything."

Tsunade had yet to agree on his plan to put Sai in Team 7. Danzo was a little itchy because of this but he would have to try again. He needed to stay close. He needed to keep an eye on Naruto and the only way to do so was putting Sai on the team.

"Improvements on his skill?" Last time the blond had butchered his agents but he figured they were just weak. And so, Sai had to do it and he also needed an improvement.

"He toyed with me…" Sai said in an emotionless tone. "He is way stronger than anticipated. My attacks on him seemed to be like nothing but child's play." The blond hadn't even seemed interested in anything.

Danzo wasn't disappointed nor was he pleased. Naruto could be strong – that was to be expected since he was a Jinchuriki. But he wanted to see if the blond could use the Kyubi's power. That could prove to be their trump card if war came to their door. He would need to gain control over the blond in that case and he could do it.

He had Shisui's eye. He could work on both Naruto and the Kyubi if there was a need. There was no time to train another Jinchuriki as war could break out any time. That aside, Naruto could leave any time.

This was why he really needed to keep an eye on the blond.

 **Later that day**

This was his first time in a bar in the Hidden Leaf. He never visited the places before when he was still fooling around with Team 7. He'd never imagined that he would end up here. He didn't even think that upon his return to the Leaf, he would the desire to be upon such a crowd. He didn't want to sit with anyone or chat with anyone, he just wanted to be alone. This was a shinobi place; it would be difficult but he would hold a sign above his head that says that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Naruto ignored the looks from the shinobi around. He had seen some faces around. The shinobi population, especially the experienced ones hadn't been all high on contempt for him. When the villagers drove the wagon of pure loathing, they stepped away because they understood the situation. They had seen it before. They had heard about it.

He went to the bar and made his order before going to sit next to a lone dark table. Naruto leaned against the wall and stared at the bottles on the table for a moment. The noise around him silenced. He could only see people moving around in slow motion; It was a bit beautiful.

There was silence

Peace

But he didn't enjoy it for too long. He didn't get to drown on his misery. Someone burst his little bubble. His puddle of pathetic memories was splashed across his face when a hand wrapped around his right shoulder. He could feel a woman's breasts pressed against his back. He felt a slick cares of a tongue running through the edges of his left ear.

Naruto felt a chill run his spine.

"What is a handsome young man sitting by himself on a warm and beautiful night like this?" Anko asked, in a sly tone.

Naruto glanced over to his shoulder. He saw the face. He didn't really like it when someone came up to him like this. He hated it. Not in a bad way. Perhaps the mischievous part of him wanted to play along.

"Proctor-san…" Naruto responded with a smile on his lips. He turned around to face the woman. Her face was just inches away from his.

This was a crazy sadistic bitch he had seen in the Chunin exams, the second stage proctor. If he seemed to recall, she had issues with Orochimaru. Snakes? Oh, yes, she had been his beloved apprentice and when Orochimaru turned traitor, Konoha stared at the student. Why did she stay when she had been happily sitting on his shoulders? Humans, they always had to glare at someone for something.

"You have truly grown…" Anko said grinning. His bravery only excited her. It enticed her to move closer; to let loose a little. He was still just a brat, what could he do? With her experience, she could dominate him and make him cry like a little girl.

And she would enjoy that show with a good round of laughter.

"I see you still have the love for danger," Naruto said in a calm tone. It didn't bother him that he could feel her breath, the smell of alcohol. She had certainly been drinking before sporting him alone in his little corner. He cupped her chin and tilted his head to the side. "I hadn't noticed; you have a delightful face up close." He pulled her closer until her nose was pressed against his. "Can I caress your lips?"

Anko blinked in surprise but before she could laugh, Naruto did as he had asked without waiting for her response. It caught the Jonin off-guard but she didn't let it show as she was able to respond to the kiss before Naruto pulled away and turned around. The Jonin stared at the back for the blond for a moment, before a splitting grin spread across her lips. She walked over to the side and sat across him.

He was slightly amused. "Did I surprise you?" He asked. He seemed to know what he was talking about, if the look on his eyes was anything to go by.

Anko didn't let a frown settle on her lips. It wasn't disappointing. The surprise wasn't so bad. It was actually a good thing and she was very happy. "Maybe…" she said with a shrug.

"You're not going to deny or confirm it…" Naruto said. "Do you always like to unsettle young men who are drinking alone?"

"No… but you are not just anyone, are you?" Anko asked with a grin on her lips. "The Kyubi's Jinchuriki… and the last time we had such a famous blond shinobi in Konoha, was when she had the Yondaime Hokage…"

"Famous?" Naruto laughed. She had a funny way of putting things. "Infamous is the right way to putting things in the right perspective, don't you think?"

"It depends on your view…" Anko said carelessly. "It doesn't seem to concern you much though…" she eyed him carefully when he merely shrugged indifferently in response. "Now, why are you sitting alone? You haven't been in the village for a couple of years."

"It doesn't matter if I have been away for a day or a year…" Naruto said indifferently. "But you are also here, it means you came alone. Should I be asking you the same question?"

"I didn't come alone…" Anko said pointing at a group of shinobi. "I was with them before I saw you. You looked really comfortable. Learning new things from Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm certain if I had learned anything from him I would be dropping under the table to check which colour you are wearing…" he said.

"Who said I am even wearing anything under my skirt?" Anko asked with a grin on her lips. "You can check for yourself if you don't believe my words."

Naruto had to pause and stare at the audacity of this woman. She would say something like that to him. She knew one would be interested in taking a peek. Jiraiya would certainly relish in sitting with a woman like this. Naruto was starting to see that she was certainly above his pay-grade. "If I go down, my hand will have to reach. Sometimes I don't believe what my eyes show me… so I confirm with a sense of touch."

Anko laughed. "Perverted brat…" she said. "Want to confirm?" she asked slyly.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "The night is still young for such festivities. I'm afraid if my hand goes there, I will end up taking you to my den."

"What would be the problem? We could have the whole night."

Naruto smiled. Oh, she was good at this game. Then again, she was older, and experienced: A sadist no less. "Let us enjoy the night, Anko… Besides, I don't need the whole to satisfy you."

Anko stared at him for along minute before bursting out in laughter. "Why do I get the sense that though this is a play, there is some truth in your words?"

Before Naruto could respond, he glanced over at his left, seeing a certain silver haired Jonin walking towards him along with Asuma. Ah, he was certainly not going to get his quietness. But he should have known. This was Konoha. Well, at least none of his former classmates in the academy frequented this place. They were probably at home or dinning somewhere while eating meat.

Naruto faced Anko once more, before smiling. "Because that is the truth… you want to test it?" He said in a serious tone.

"Someone seems to be having fun…" Kakashi said, pulling a chair along with Asuma. He sat down and faced Anko with an eye smile. "I see Naruto is telling you sweet things."

"Well, he knows how to behave, unlike you." Anko said with a stare. "You are stiff and no fun. The only thing that gives you a reaction is that little orange book of yours…" she said with distaste, not at the book but over the fact that the man would ignore a live woman in favour for giggling while reading his book.

"Now, now, Anko… there is no need to be hostile while we just sat down." Kakashi chided.

Naruto faced Kakashi, "I'd always assumed that you were a closet pervert, Kakashi. You probably wouldn't fall for some lewd talk because you are chained in your closet or just have excellent control of yourself…" he said.

"Closet?" Anko asked with a surprise. "He reads his book in public."

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "It's not exactly porn…" he said before turning to face the bearded Sarutobi sitting on his right. "Asuma…" he greeted with a small smile.

"Naruto…" Asuma returned the smile. "I haven't been seeing much of you over the past years… I have to say, I never imagined that you'd turn out to be this person…"

"This person?" Naruto asked. "You mean sitting here with a sadist while exchanging pleasantries. Well, not exactly pleasantries, it was a lot less like soft foreplay, don't you think?" He glanced at Anko who laughed before responding.

"Yeah…" she said. "I have to say, it does show that you learned under Jiraiya-sama…" she said.

"Well you pick up certain things when you spend time under someone," Naruto said calmly. "What are you doing here, Kakashi? You never seemed like a person who went out with other Jonins for drinks. You'd always seemed like a recluse to me."

Another miserable person; there was no doubt that Kakashi was a lonesome person who was held up by his dark past. He didn't let it show to his students, but anyone who checked, would know that the man was filled with nothing but regrets. Perhaps this was why the man even felt he needed to solely focus on Sasuke during the Chunin exams. He was surrounded by miserable people, wasn't he? Jiraiya was miserable, Tsunade was held up in her past that she couldn't love anyone now… and he had his problems.

But that was alive. His life and he accepted it as it was. Maybe it would change in the near future, maybe it would not. He was ready for anything.

Kakashi eye smiled. "That is harsh, Naruto."

"Well, he's not exactly off the mark…" Anko said, to which Asuma nodded.

The Jonin shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Naruto smiled, it was something he did in such situations. Maybe he learned it from this man, maybe it just came naturally when you didn't want to talk about things and didn't want to sound too concerned. "What are you even doing here… your friends don't visit this place."

Naruto shrugged before turning towards Anko. "What, I thought I would get lucky today…"

Anko laughed while Asuma looked surprised by that response. "Yeah, right," the snake mistress said with sarcasm. "You were sitting all alone looking miserable before I decided to rescue things before you drank yourself to sleep and wake up in dark alley somewhere without any clothes."

Naruto merely smiled. "This could be my play, Anko-chan…" he said in a slow tone. "I sit alone, drinking because some predator will come after me, thinking I am just another miserable brat they can conquer for the night… but not really knowing, they are the prey…"

"I think we shouldn't allow you to come here alone…" Anko said with a stare. "You sound dangerous…"

Naruto just laughed. "There one who is dangerous, is you, Anko…" he said.

Asuma quickly tried to steer the conversation away from the current subject. "So, Naruto; how was the training trip? Training under Jiraiya-sama, you must have learned many things."

 **The Following Day**

Ramen: his beloved daily meal. How many times had he thought of the noodles sliding down his throat, the aroma smell filling his nostrils? The joy his tongue felt when it tasted the delicious meal. The purring sound his stomach made when the noodles settled down in its chambers. This food was his holy cup. He had missed it. Not just for how good it was, for also its sentimental value. Sitting here was more than just eating good food; it was sitting in a place that accepted him, a place that welcomed him when everyone in the village shunned him.

He had been told, even if he was broke, he could eat for free. These people would let him eat for free; he never had to eat for free because the Sandaime Hokage made sure he always had something. Many shops didn't even want the demon's money. Even some greedy bastards would wash it down the drain simply because it was his money: Rotten pieces of craps. But he had endured the emotional abuse. He did not break. He didn't let them win. They certainly did make him miserable, but at the end of the journey, he would ask:

Who is laughing now?

Ayame smiled happily when her favourite customer settled in with a happy smile on his lips. She had surely missed his face. "Naruto…" she greeted him happily. "It is so good to see you again…" she said. She wanted to rush over the counter and hug, but she held herself.

"Likewise, Ayame…" Naruto said with a smile. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of ramen. "God, I missed this smell. I'm going to eat until I can't take it anymore today…"

Ayame laughed. "As much as I love you eating our ramen, we can't have that. We don't want anything happening to you for overeating. You know, even if you eat too much of healthy foods, you can get sick. There must always be a balance."

"I know, but you just can't help it with Icharaku Ramen…" the blond said.

"I'll be watching you…" Ayame said. "The usual?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Please bring three for now; I will get three more after I'm done with the first load. I freed up my stomach yesterday." And he had been drinking. Ah, what a pain this was to his body, but for filling up on ramen, it was worth it.

"Two at a time," Ayame said before walking away from him.

Naruto just shook his head and waited for what seemed into be an eternity. He didn't even notice when someone walked into the stand a sat down just away from him. When Ayame finally brought his bowls, Naruto clapped his hands, said his thanks before inhaling the steam. He started to dig in.

Ayame watched him for a moment before speaking. "You have grown big… you've turned out to be a handsome young man…" she said with a smile. She then frowned looking at his wild long hair. "You never did cut your hair when you were younger."

Naruto shrugged. "I like it this way," he said. "Besides, I had a dream once and I was told that if I don't cut my hair, I will become the most powerful person who will rewrite the history of the elemental nations!"

"Dream my foot…" Ayame said with a snort. "Tell that to someone who believes it… but even if you did have the dream, does it mean you don't have to look after it? You're ruining your look like that."

Naruto looked up and stared for a moment. "I thought I looked better this way…" he said.

Ayame just shook her head and walked away.

 **Training Ground 7**

Naruto wanted to seal more natural energy into the seal on his body, but he first needed to sort out something with the Bijuu inside of him. The prison was something else, but Naruto didn't mind it too much. He simply walked over to the bars that held the Kyubi and tapped in seeing that its eyes were closed. "Are you going to ignore me?"

"It depends on what you want to say to me."

Naruto sighed. "You're still a little pissed off that the ghost of the Yondaime Hokage returned and strengthened the seal after I nearly released all of your power…" He hadn't been out of control but he had been close to releasing all the power and turning into the Kyubi. It had been on purpose because he wanted to see how much of the Kyubi's power he could release without the key. He wanted to see if he forcefully drew the chakra, would it break? But the ghost of the Yondaime had appeared and strengthened the seal.

It wasn't so much as a ghost but the chakra the man sealed within the seal that held the Kyubi for in case the seal was breaking. It was the same for his mother. But Naruto wasn't in a hurry to meet her. He could activate her chakra without meeting the requirement needed for it to activate automatically on command.

"I was close to leaving this damned place!"

Naruto shook his head. "I was still very much under control of my body…" the blond said. "That said, I had prepared needed measures to ensure that you didn't go anywhere if you managed to wrestle control over my body."

"What do you want?"

"I wonder; why are you desperate to be free from me? Why does my death make you afraid?" Naruto waited for a moment but the Kyubi didn't say anything. "Minato separated your Ying and Yang chakra. He sealed half of your chakra within him and the other in him. But when he died, your other half wasn't released. He used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, but that doesn't make a difference in the sense that using that seal only gives direction to where his soul goes. Minato used that seal to separate your chakra, not to seal you. The seal that sealed you in me is the same that sealed you in him. I have concluded that Minato has your other half in the belly of the Shinigami. I'm assuming that unless the seal is released, you will never leave me, even when I go to the afterlife, you will go with me, as your other half went to the other side with Minato.

"It is a bit of a tricky situation. Where father is doesn't determine anything. I am certain that if I freed his soul from where he is, you'll probably visit the other plane with him. Are you afraid that you'll be connected with me for all eternity if you don't separate from me while I am still alive? No other seal can do this; I assume this is because of the special characters of the Eight Trigrams Sealing Method."

Kurama stared at Naruto for a long minute before finally responding. "To you people life and death means nothing, isn't it?"

"Should someone who lives for all eternity say something like that?"

"I am a Bijuu…" the Kyubi said with indifference. "You are a mere human and yet death doesn't scare you. No, you Uzumaki… Death is like a state of travelling to another world for you. You have the masks into peer into the afterlife, where no other human can see. If your mother's body had been preserved, she may have already been summoned from the other world to this one."

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?" Naruto said. "It doesn't matter. When I die, I don't want you to follow me. However, whether you are free or sealed into another Jinchuriki really depends on your attitude. We will talk about this some other time; it appears that I have a guest."

Sakura was nervous walking towards Naruto; she hasn't spoken to him in three long years. He was a kid last time, but now he looked like a man, his hair was longer, face manlier. He had the eyes of an experienced shinobi. Then again, Naruto's eyes had at times looked like that of an adult. Perhaps the difference was that now he had the body to back it up.

Although nervous, Sakura managed a small smile when she stopped next to him. "Hey…" she said awkwardly.

Naruto smiled, amused by her awkwardness. "Have I become that much of handsome person that even you, who only has eyes for Sasuke feel nervous when standing before me, Sakura?" he asked lightly.

Sakura glared for a moment. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto!" When she stopped talking, she realized the awkwardness had vanished; her body was no longer tense. He said those words on purpose. But even though he said it just to erase the tension, it wasn't exactly false. She smiled, "Well, I'm sure you'll win a lot of girls…"

"Not fan girls…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I saw you around; I don't want to live with that."

Sakura didn't glare at Naruto. She had the decency to look embarrassed at her past behaviour. She hadn't exactly been a kunoichi back then, had she? She was just a naïve girl who was playing shinobi. "That was the past, I am different now."

"I would assume so…" Naruto said. She had been training under Tsunade even before he left for his training trip, so it was to be expected that she changes.

There was silence as Sakura gathered her thoughts. "It is good to see you again, Naruto…" she said. "You didn't respond to my message…" she managed to say.

Ah, the apology. Naruto didn't have anything against people who were earnest in their apologies. Life was a fickle thing that could end at any time. No human was perfect; no human could do everything right. Sometimes people do things on purpose simply because they could. such people needed to be crushed for their foolishness. They were stupid and blind. But still refused to see the light. Perhaps it was the same for Konoha's people.

What did it gain him by holding a grudge against one foolish girl? Nothing. Unless he was a sadist who would enjoy seeing her suffer while trying to earn his forgiveness, then Naruto would go on that path. But he didn't enjoy such things. Besides, the girl hadn't been so bad. Compared to what he was given by many people, she was nothing. Perhaps irrelevant. He hadn't minded much of what she said. He could see her shouting, but he could not recall what she was saying.

"I wanted to look into your eyes before I say anything…" Naruto said holding out his right hand. "Apology accepted, Sakura. But I do hope you have grown from that girl…"

Sakura stared at his hand before taking it. "Of course, I have grown. You are not the only one who has seen changes, you know. I have also become strong…"

"I really don't want to test that out…" Naruto said looking at the punch she had created with her fist. "Tsunade taught you everything she knows, it seems."

Sakura nodded. "I had to learn. I realized I wasn't much of a kunoichi when we were still a team. I wasn't much of a help when we came across different situations. But now when Sasuke comes back and Team 7 forms again, things will be different."

Really? How naïve was she? Did she really think that things would turn back to the way they were? Did she really think that they would all laugh and eat together as they did before Sasuke decided to turn against them? Ridiculous. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Naruto didn't even have the desire to be in Team 7 again. He would not join. That aside, he wasn't going to be here for far too long. He had many things to do with his life.

Preparations though. Preparations were needed.

 **Later that day**

Friends? Perhaps this group could be put in that category but they were not that close. Not too close to be called best friends. In your life, you had people you hanged out with, people you knew. But they were not necessarily close friends who could enter his den and share a meal with him. The Sandaime Hokage had been perhaps his best friend. There were a lot of things the old man did not say even though he did tell him many things. For the Third, it was just so that he could live without pressure. If things had been good, Hiruzen would have probably not told him anything.

A possibility. It was cruel but not the reality. And Naruto was glad it was only just a possibility.

He was sitting in a restaurant, the people he attended class with in the academy where around him. Not this only, but those who managed to become shinobi after graduating from their exams. He had gone to enter the Chunin exams with this group. They were good people; the only group of people to have treated him well. Ignorant of the reality, yes, but many people still hated him even though they didn't know anything.

Naruto didn't have alcohol before him. He usually drank when he was in a bar. Besides, this was a group of people who had finally gathered together after some years. Sakura would not say everyone because Sasuke wasn't present but most people would agree that the Uchiha had never been part of the group. Of course, she would never openly admit that.

"Why does it look like I am the only one who is still a genin around here?" Naruto asked, looking around the group.

"It doesn't look that way; you are the only one who is still a genin." Chouji said while stuffing down food his throat. How he could find time to speak and eat at the same time was beyond comprehension.

Naruto turned towards Ino. "Ridiculous," he said pointing at the Yamanaka blonde.

Ino glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean, Naruto?" she demanded.

"No offence but it is just ridiculous; even you of all people is ranked higher than me. What kind of a world are we living in?" He asked, looking around the group.

"I am offended!" Ino exclaimed. "I will admit that I wasn't any better when you were still around but I have changed. I am no longer the same girl I was back then. If forehead could change, then so could I."

"You are offending me too, Ino." Sakura said glaring at her childhood friend. "If you still want to see who is better between you and me, we can still go to a training ground and I will take on…"

When Ino didn't say anything, it was apparent who was stronger between the two. Then again, Ino's style of fighting wasn't suitable for brawling. There was a bit of delicacy about it. Perhaps if it was someone like Chouji, then one could understand. "It still doesn't make sense. I say rankings are pointless from now on."

Kiba snorted. "Says the Genin…" he said.

Admittedly, it felt like a win for Kiba knowing that he was a Chunin and Naruto was just a Genin. It didn't matter who was stronger, the fact was he was of higher rank and if there was a mission, seniority was given to him who was of higher rank, not the genin. He had lost to Naruto in the Chunin exams, perhaps a bit pathetically, but this was his victory and he wasn't going to allow anyone to blemish it.

Shikamaru sighed. He was certain that Naruto really didn't care about this. Probably just brought the subject to be in control of what they talked about. This made his headache just thinking about it. The blond had always been a step above everyone. It was troublesome, hence Shikamaru stayed away. But he knew. He had heard the talk since he usually visited the Hokage's office – Naruto was probably stronger all of them.

But he wasn't going to say that, was he?

"So, Naruto, I heard you fought Sasuke-kun, is it true? Did he beat you again?" Ino asked a bit excitedly.

"Sasuke who?" Naruto asked with a smile. Ino glared at him, but his smile only widened a bit. "I don't remember. You'll have to jog up my memory a bit. If you help me, maybe I will remember…"

Ino folded her hands across her sizeable burst. It was a chest that made Sakura envious. She had grown other parts, but that side just would not – frustrating reality. "What?"

"When someone drinks a too much, screws loosen a bit in the head and they talk freely. Order some sake, we drink a bit, even you have to drink, then we'll see what drops out of my mouth. Maybe I will even mumble a few naughty things I did when I was training. You know, Jiraiya is a known perverted, wouldn't you want to hear some of the embarrassing things, I caught him doing?"

 **The Following Day, Forest of Death**

Naruto stood up from the ground, sage mode activated. The weight of the chakra caused the ground below him to shatter. The chakra was visible around his body. It was colorless, but clearly visible even to the naked eyes. He didn't do anything but deactivated the mode and sat down.

A minute later, Neji appeared from the forest.

"Why are you watching me, Neji?" Naruto asked in calm tone. "Hinata didn't send you, did she? It was already a problem that she had to watch me because of her damn curiosity, but I don't need your eyes watching me."

"It wasn't my intention but when I saw you sitting here alone, I grew curious." Neji said.

Maybe his body language didn't show it but he had been unnerved by what the Byakugan saw when Naruto stood up. The blond was drawing chakra from nature but that wasn't what had shocked him – he had been shocked by just how much chakra the blond was able to draw out. Even when he was younger, Naruto already had more chakra than a Jonin. Kakashi has admitted that Naruto had more chakra than him. And yet, the blond was still able to draw this much chakra.

This had to be wrong, right? It had to be against the laws of everything for someone to possess as much chakra as the blond has. When you no longer need the Byakugan to see someone's chakra, then something was very wrong. Neji had seen many shinobi but he had never seen anyone who had so much chakra that it distorts that atmosphere around him. It was just ridiculous and he couldn't put a measure to it. But he knew; there was no one who came close to Naruto when it came to chakra, and we still didn't include the power of the Kyubi.

Naruto shook his head. "What brought you here?"

"Tsunade-sama sent me to you…" Neji said. "I'm not going to comment on the seals that I saw." They were just markings around Naruto's entire body. It was strange, not like anything he had seen before.

"It would be best if you don't comment or even say anything about it…" Naruto said. "But it isn't the first time you see, isn't it?"

Neji shook his head. "So you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage…" it was a statement, not a question.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He didn't think it would be something that this person would know since it was still a secret. It was probably never going to be told people and Naruto didn't care enough for people to know. He didn't want to live under the shadow of his father. He didn't want to be forgotten and people see Minato's son. Then again, would these people of the Hidden Leaf willfully accept? But if they did not, would it bother him? Of course not, their views stopped being relevant some time ago.

"Yes…" Naruto said with a nod. "Who told you?"

"I wasn't told about it…" Neji said. That was true and even when he asked; he was told that it was a village secret. He just had to think through things on his own. "I just came to the conclusion about it when I was being told about your home village, Uzushio. Tsunade-sama wanted us to know the important details before we headed there to hold talks with the village leaders."

Naruto nodded. "How did you take my ancestral home?" He asked curiously.

Neji was silent for a few moments; he didn't see much. They didn't let them see anything that made them curious or want to see more. What was apparent was that the village had more Uzumaki than they were willing to show them. Overall, it had looked like a normal village, but it was not. The people seemed happy nevertheless and the air felt different. "They were not happy to see the Byakugan and the Sharingan. They immediately knew the purpose. They are smart people. But there was no need to worry because they have Byakugan proof wards all over the village."

Naruto laughed at the frustrations of the Hyuga which were clearly evident in his tone. "You're dealing with Fuinjutsu masters who have been allies of Konoha since its founding. Of course they would know how to handle themselves in your all seeing eyes."

"It was still something that had never happened before. We are proud of the Byakugan's ability to see through solid objects but in that village, that rule doesn't apply, you only see as far as they want you to see." Neji said with a shake of his head. "I'm certain they probably had someone with the Byakugan to proof check their work to ensure there were no weak sports in their wards."

Naruto smiled. "I won't add anything on that… it is something only you can understand…" he said with a shake of his head. "How are things in the Hyuga clan?"

"Fine… the clan head told me everything… my father's sacrifice. I do accept my role in the clan. But even so, since I am still the brightest the clan has to offer, they allow me to view things only those from the main family would normally view…" Neji said. "There are still some objections nevertheless."

"That is when you deal with people. Not everyone will agree to everything." Naruto said. "Some people will refuse to see reason and facts even if it smacks them in their face. As long as it doesn't fit how they view things, they will reject it. You are skilled, but those who reject your elevation only do so because you are from the branch family."

Neji nodded. "But I cannot say because at the end of the day, because I am from the branch family, I am fated for nothing. Konoha is preparing for war; the clans have already sat down. I was informed that if we do end up going to war, I will be leading the Hyuga forces. So we have been training together."

Naruto smiled. "That is something worth celebrating…"

"But nothing much changes for you, does it?" Neji asked calmly. "The Hyuga clan avoided you by all means. I suspect the clan heads knew of your parenthood from the beginning but instead of doing anything they chose to ignore you to protect themselves."

"Neji, you were not very wrong when you spoke about fate…" Naruto said. "There are certain things that you cannot avoid. As a Jinchuriki, you are fated to be hated, loathed because of the Bijuu you hold within you. However, you were wrong to say that you cannot change things. Your circumstances have changed."

"But nothing much has changed with yours." Neji said.

Naruto shrugged with indifference. "It is a matter of attitude. If you want your story to change, it will change. You don't choose which family you are born into, but you choose how you live your life, even with the constraints that bind you. I am a Jinchuriki, but I can still live happily. You can say Jinchuriki are fated to live miserably and die alone, but that can be changed. Attitude means everything."

Neji stared at Naruto. "Why do I get the sense that you are just not willing to change things?"

"It is attitude, I told you. I am just not willing to suck up to anyone to get them to like me. We cannot all be heroes. If I choose to become an Anbu, do you think this village will ever recognize me? Anbu fight to protect their village in the shadows. They are never known to the people. Nobody praises them. If I go that path, they will just glare at them as the useless shinobi who doesn't do anything. I refuse to live according to the wishes of someone. I chose my own path regardless of what people say…" Naruto said. "That is attitude, Neji."

"It seems to me that you have chosen a miserable path of existence," Neji said. "Are you prepared for it?"

"You don't make a decision to become a shinobi if you are not going to stand the killing, Neji. Unless you simply join to play a shinobi…" Naruto said in a stern tone. "I am prepared to face my journey and the glares that come with it. But it will be nothing new. I'm sure your cousin can testify to that. She has a whole experience of watching me."

Neji could never work around the issue but he wasn't going to comment on it. It had been something that young Hinata –certainly not something that she would do now. He would know; he was her guardian after all. "What kind of person chooses a path that only brings misery? You are not even the kind to work in Anbu… not because of your personality. I think you would fit there, but because of you power. You are someone who would be utilized in the front line."

Naruto would not disagree with that. He was training hard because he understood the role he would have to play. But if he was going to fight in the front lines, it would certainly not be for Konoha but for his own reasons. "That can happen."

"People looking at you will be unavoidable. At the end of the day, it won't matter what you desire because as a shinobi, you'll still have to follow the instructions of the Hokage…"

"As all shinobi do…" Naruto said with a tired sigh. "You are talking to me, and you said the Godaime was looking for me, isn't she waiting? For you Hyuga, diligence is important, isn't it?"

Neji didn't seem to mind much about the issue but he wasn't worried because he knew that there hadn't been an explicit order to return immediately. He didn't know why he had to find Naruto or why she was gathering the others from the little group of Genins in their generation. "We should go…" he ended up saying.

 **Hokage Office**

When Naruto arrived at the office, he was surprised to see the others waiting with the Godaime Hokage. The blonde was busy with her work while the group stood by themselves, waiting. When they arrived, the eyes turned towards them. "I didn't know you two got along." Sakura said seeing Neji and Naruto walk in while chatting casually.

Naruto shrugged in response. "We just talk there and there…" he said.

"Your indifference is mind blowing…" Ino said with a roll of her eyes. She realized, even last time, he seemed to speak with indifference. Perhaps it was something new he had picked up during his training with a self-proclaimed super pervert of a respected shinobi in the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto smiled at Ino. "Thank you for the praise… I always strive to blow people's mind." It was rather difficult to tell whether he was being sarcastic in his response because there hadn't been any hint of it.

"I wasn't praising you." The blonde Yamanaka said.

Naruto blinked with mock surprise. "Really?"

"You are mocking me, aren't you?" Ino said with a glare. When Naruto only smiled, she huffed before turning away from the Jinchuriki. She knew by now that she wasn't going to win anything with someone who seemed to have a response for anything you throw.

Naruto stood next to Kiba and spoke to the Inuzuka. "I'm jealous of the ladies in your teams. Hinata has filled up; Ino has filled up; Tenten his filled…" he spoke in a whisper. "But Sakura…"

Kiba turned around to face the pinkette and looked at her chest. He nodded to Naruto. "I get you…" he said.

"Did you know that the Godaime was flat chested when growing up?" Naruto said once more. "Those," he said pointing at Tsunade's chest, "might not even be real…"

Before Kiba could respond, a dose of killing intent washed over the two, causing the Inuzuka to stiffen sharply under the might of the Godaime Hokage. Naruto merely smiled at the blonde. "Tsunade-sama…" he said respectfully.

"What did you say to him?" She demanded. "I saw what you were pointing at…"

"Nothing…" Naruto said with a pleasant smile. "This is a pleasant group you have gathered."

Tsunade sighed. She was certain that he had been pointing at her chest and the way Kiba had looked at Sakura before was the same. She shook her head. He really was a student of Jiraiya. Then again, it could all be just a play. Even Jiraiya didn't seem to know how Naruto would do things. Even that smile of his was just flat. "As you already know; we have changed things in the academy and your Jonin senseis have been taking your training seriously. I want to see your progress. Tomorrow, we are going to have a match. It will be a sparring competition in which I will see how far you have progressed in your training."

Naruto looked interested in this. "I hope it isn't teams against teams, Ba-chan…"

"Hokage-sama…" Sakura corrected Naruto in a stern tone.

At this point, Tsunade didn't seem to care how Naruto addressed her. "It is…" she said. "Did you have a better idea?"

"You want to see how they are able to coordinate and play along as a team right? Team 7 hasn't been training and all that. It would also be boring for me if it is in that form. It would be best if you make it all the teams against me…" Naruto said with a smile. "I think that would be worth the challenge. I am the one who went out on a three-year training trip and still is a genin. I'm sure these guys don't want to be bested by a mere Genin."

"You're overly overconfident," Kiba said with a grin. "But I don't hate it at this time…" he said. "Team 8 will take you on at any time!"

Tsunade stared at Naruto for a moment before smirking. "Jiraiya praises your skills… His skills are Kage-level and he says at full power, you are better than him… as a Sannin; going against a team of Chunins is unfair. Even Kakashi if he is fighting seriously would still win. Prepare yourselves tomorrow. Training ground 8, 10am sharp. Don't be late…" She gave her order. "The rest of you can leave. Naruto, stay behind."

"What about me, Tsunade-sama?"

"You will be acting as back-up in all matches… You will be offering your medical expertise."

"Medical?" Shikamaru asked. "Why does it sound like it is going to be too much of a work?"

"Of course there will be work." Tsunade said in a stern tone. "A war could break out any time, you must be ready. Your group needs to act as an example, because in your generation, you are the best Konoha has. Tomorrow, you will be fighting to the best of your abilities. A match will end when I say it is over. Konoha has the best medical nins in the Elemental Nations, you need not worry about dying."

"Dying?" they looked at the Godaime with surprise.

"Your senseis always tell you that when you fight them, you must come with the intent to kill. If you cannot attack Naruto with everything you have, you will get hurt." Tsunade said. "Prepare yourselves. If I see that you haven't made improvements since you became Chunins, there will be consequences to you and your senseis."

Slowly but surely, the group departed from the office leaving just Naruto and Tsunade. The former sat down on the chair in front of the Godaime's desk. He stared at the Senju for a long minute before shaking his head – she was also staring at him. "Is there anything that I have been reported to have done?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You won't know what Jiraiya framed me for doing…" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I want to talk to you about Temari…" Tsunade said in a measured tone. She studied Naruto trying to see if she could get any reaction from him but she didn't get anything. He just looked back at her without even twitching.

The delightful Subaku; he hadn't seen her since that day he left her in the River Country. Perhaps a bit unkind of him but he would always have the memories. The days in Sunagakure had been truly pleasant because of her presence; because she had been there and indulged him. "When she came here, you asked her about me…" he said. "What did she ask you?"

"Nothing… she was curious but she didn't ask much. I also know there are things she didn't tell me when I asked her about what you did in Suna…" the Godaime said in a firm tone. "I just want to know, what do you think about her?"

"I could understand with Jiraiya, but I don't really think you want to get that deeper with my personal life…" Naruto responded calmly. "Why are you asking?"

"Are you not going to answer my question?"

"I will have to see her again to actually know. But admittedly, my time with her had been delightful. I don't hate her…" he really didn't want to use the word, 'like' in this situation because he could sense that there was something in the making. He didn't want to get involved in it. Not when he was just being pushed by someone.

Tsunade smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "Did you think that you could 'not hate' someone when you were younger? I didn't see anything because I wasn't around, but I do get the picture of how things must have been. I can't claim to really understand it but I can see it must have been miserable."

"It really was miserable…" Naruto said with a small nod of his head. "But what do you live for if you cannot hope? I did hope for a better tomorrow. I did hope for many things, because when things are not going well in your life, all you can do is hope, Tsunade-sama. Hope is what drives you; it gives you the confidence to push forward."

For a couple of moments, there was silence. "I want you to know that I really do care for you, Naruto. I want you to be happy with your life and the decisions you make. You were robbed of the childhood you could have had because you became a Jinchuriki, I want to give you an option to choose how you live to make yourself happy. If you want to go back to Team 7 again, I will make it happen, if you don't want it and want to operate separately; I can still make it happen." The Godaime spoke in a warm tone, full of emotion.

But it was only as long as he was living in Konoha, serving Konoha. Well a Kage was supposed to think like that. "And I really appreciate that…" Naruto said with a smile. "Well, if nothing goes wrong, we should be able to live happily…" He paused for a moment before asking. "Are you content with your life?"

"Hmm?" Tsunade stared, trying to understand what Naruto was asking. When she got it, she responded in a quiet tone. "I don't want anything more now. Protecting this village is what I can live for… I have experienced many things in the past. I won't die with any regrets."

"Perhaps some time in the future, we shall sit together and share a bottle of sake while talking about those experiences…" Naruto said.

"I'm not drinking with you!"

Naruto just laughed before standing up. "There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. I am growing and I am sure I will reach a point where you will feel comfortable to say anything to me…" He grinned. "You know, like how lonely the bed can be at night…"

The Godaime threw something towards the blond but he dodged it. "I shouldn't have sent you with Jiraiya…" Tsunade said with a stare.

 **Konoha, Training Ground 8**

Kurenai looked around the training ground; the senseis had already gathered as well as their students. They were not supposed to give them instruction but they had to fight for themselves without their guidance. Kurenai didn't doubt her team but she questioned the intelligence of allowing just one person to fight all the other teams. Even though he wouldn't be fighting them all at once, this was simply saying that he was stronger than all of them by a big distance. Naruto had grown, but just how strong could he have become? She hadn't seen anything outstanding during the Chunin exams. He was training under a Sannin, but so has Sakura.

But the Godaime Hokage seemed to have confidence in his abilities. Kurenai would not question the Hokage. She was just going to watch but she doubted things would be anything surprising. Then again, he was a Jinchuriki; he could use the Kyubi's power. Was it safe using it in such conditions though?

"Kakashi, your student is truly displaying the confidence of youthfulness…" Gai said in a proud tone as he stared at Naruto. To have the confidence to take on a three-man squad, it was outstanding. It was the kind of test that one could set for himself to test his limits.

"He hasn't been my student in three years…" Kakashi said with a shrug. "He is Jiraiya-sama's student…" the Jonin said.

"Where is the man himself?"

"Probably left village already…" Kakashi said.

"It is a shame that he isn't here to see Naruto express himself," Gai said with a small nod.

"Do you think he will do it?" Kurenai asked with caution. The others have also grown as well. And they have been training hard over the past months to prepare for future battles.

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment. He had fought the blond, and so he would know. He knew that none of the teams could match up to Naruto. He had certainly been training hard with Jiraiya and not fooling around. His progress was nothing short of miraculous. Only Naruto could grow in such a pace because of chakra levels. He is also not constrained to a certain style of fighting unlike the others.

"You'll see," Kakashi said. "I am interested in how your students have grown though…"

Tsunade clapped her hands to get everyone's attention when she arrived in the training ground with Shizune. She smiled seeing that everyone was present. She was truly interested in seeing what Naruto could do. Jiraiya praised him and Kakashi had nothing but praise as well. But the times coming ahead would require for him to fight not just for Konoha but for the Uzumaki as well. Maybe some people would disagree with her but she didn't care. She was the Godaime Hokage and she alone decided what to do with her shinobi. If she was sending them to war, no one had the authority to say no.

"I hope you all came prepared because I don't want to see anyone taking things easy. We don't know what will happen in the future, but you must be prepared for anything. It isn't just you who have to be prepared but everyone has to be prepared – from Jonin to Genin. This is a 'friendly' match, but you are fighting with the intention to kill. I also want to see if your formations at work.

"Over the next weeks, we will prepare training specifically designed for each time. Kurenai's team is useful for tracking; we will design a training program that will test your tracking abilities. But for today, I just want to see you your abilities. If you are fighting in the front lines, how well do you fight? If you disappoint me, I will strip you of your rankings and put you a level below. You will have to enter another exam to regain the rank you lost. This isn't just reserved to just you, there will be many who will face this fate. I have given an instruction for all shinobi to train, if you don't have an improvement, we will deal with you.

"Even Jonins who have slacked off in their training can be demoted to just Chunins. Konoha has always produced the best shinobi because our Jonins are strong. A Chunin from the Hidden Leaf was usually able to fight some Jonins from other Hidden villages. But over the years, we have slacked off, but no more."

Naruto was amused by all that talk. Many shinobi were Chunins but had poor attitudes and not just strong enough. They were going to have to return their Chunin vests – a pitiful experience that was going to be. But no one could blame anyone. It was apparent that with how things are, people like Sakura and Ino would have never become genin if they didn't improve their levels. So there was no more playing shinobi. Everyone had to be serious.

Ah, the future was certainly going to be difficult.

"I expect all of you to move in if something fatal is going to happen," Tsunade said addressing the Jonin senseis.

The Jonins saluted.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "I hope you are ready and will not disappoint me and Jiraiya…" she said with a stare. "This is under your terms, and you know you have a role to play in the future. If you are not strong enough, you will die. You won't be able to protect anything. Simply having the desire to do something isn't enough, you need to have the prowess and will to do it."

Naruto nodded. He understood that perfectly, "Let us start with Team Gai… I think they will set the stage…" he said with a wide smile.

Tsunade was certain that Gai's team was stronger than the other teams. Neji and Lee were exceptional shinobi. Lee might not be able to use Ninjutsu, but he could not be underestimated. Gai could easily be their trump card if he was willing to pay the price for using the power he could wield. "Are you sure?"

"If I lose, I can always be mocked by the others for thinking that I had the strength to take them on. It will also be a challenge for me. Circumstances are always not going to be favorable. Besides, you can always heal me…" Naruto said with a shrug.

Tsunade nodded. "No using that power…" she warned. "But we will have to go through that to prepare our shinobi in case they ever have to face a Jinchuriki in battle."

Normal shinobi? What could they do in battle? Fighting a Bijuu was simply a way to die for people who didn't have the might to battle against the power of a Bijuu. Naruto wasn't going to voice his thoughts; He simply nodded.

"Team Gai…" Tsunade called out. "Anything goes… I won't repeat myself!"

Although Lee was jumping up and down about the prospect of facing someone who was prepared to fight all of them, Neji wasn't so confident. "Tenten," Neji called his teammate. "Keep your distance, Lee and I will get close. When you see an opportunity, use it, I will keep watch with my Byakugan. I will also give you an opening."

Tenten nodded. "Just make sure Lee doesn't get over excited," she said.

Neji mere grunted. He wasn't going to be able to do that. The stamina freak wouldn't settle down if he got too excited. Neji was certain that Lee was going to get his match and that would only put him to try with everything he has. "You heard her Lee…"

The Taijutsu user merely grinned. "I will do my best, Neji-kun!"

"That isn't what I was saying…" Neji said before shaking his head.

"You can start!" Tsunade shouted.

"Lee, make the first move." Neji ordered.

"Yosh," by the time the word reached Neji, the taijutsu user was already darting towards Naruto. Neji followed slowly, covering himself with his teammate.

Naruto took a stance seeing Lee charge towards him. The green clad shinobi flashed in front of him, his right foot swept through the air in blinding speed, heading towards Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto raised his left hand trying to put up a defense. The moment Lee's foot collided with his hand, Naruto regretted it. There was much more strength than anticipated and he was pushed towards his left, slightly.

Lee lifted his left foot. It picked up dust as it flashed towards Naruto's face. The blond channeled wind into his right palm and caught the kick. Lee wasn't deterred; his right foot followed shortly, but it was caught around the ankle. Lee held his hands together and tried to slam them above Naruto's head.

The moment the taijutsu user did that, Neji flashed behind Naruto, his feet twisting with his right hand glowing with chakra. He aimed a strike on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto knew he couldn't replace himself in time to avoid the attack, but he could still attack Lee and move fast enough to hit Neji, but he would still get hit.

He breathed in air, " **Wind Bullet**!" He released a wind bullet from his mouth. It sped out in incredible speed and slammed into Lee's chest. Before it connected Naruto had already let go of Lee's legs. The jutsu was sent flying backwards by the force of the jutsu. The moment Naruto's jutsu hit Lee; Neji slammed his palm on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was already twisting around, a wind blade on his right hand. He twisted anti-clockwise, with his right hand stretched out. Neji saw the attack coming with his Byakugan and bent backwards, watching the swift pass through just above him. His left hand touched the ground and he used it as balance before he lifted his right foot, and swung it towards Naruto.

Naruto was forced to jump away from Neji. The moment he landed, he was forced to look to his left; projectiles were coming towards him. He couldn't move his hand from the shoulder because of Neji's attack. He really shouldn't have allowed the Hyuga to get close to him. The projectiles seemingly hit him but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He appeared small distance away, but the moment he touched the ground, he was forced to leap into the air; Lee was crashed down towards him with his right foot stretched out. The Taijutsu user crashed into the ground in a loud boom but a second later, he was twisting around in front of Naruto in mid-air. Naruto crossed his hands just front of his face as Lee's vicious kick came close. The kick connected, and sent him flying backwards.

Naruto flipped several times before crashing into the ground with his hands still crossed in front of his face. He straightened his body and observed the team and smiled. "You use your view of the field quite well, Neji. Lee, you move fast. And Tenten is waiting to pounce for any moment. But both Neji and Lee are taijutsu users, they need to get close to me to do any damage. For Lee, covering the distance is quite simple because of the speed.

"You are a good team. I shall assault you now. You will forgive the pain you will experience, but if you can dance, you will avoid it." Naruto said in a stern tone. He was no longer smiling. There was a spike of his chakra as he fixed up the chakra flow on his right hand.

The second that followed, he was gone. There were only gusts of wind picking up dust from his wake.

He appeared in front of Tenten along with the wind. He created a fist with his right hand and drove it towards Tenten's face. When Naruto felt Lee's presence, his left hand moved up. The Taijutsu user flashed in between him and Tenten. Lee punched Naruto's hand away, directing it away from Tenten's path. In that moment, Tenten leapt away to create some distance between her and the two.

Naruto's hand grabbed Lee's outstretched hand with his left hand. "You're excellent in taijutsu and your reflexes are quite honestly frightening, but you have one weakness…" his eyes turned crimson as he channeled the Kyubi's chakra. "Genjutsu…" he finished. Naruto summoned natural energy before slamming a wind enhanced punch on Lee's chest. There was a sickening sound when the punch connected with Lee's chest. The Taijutsu user coughed up blood through his mouth as he fell onto his knees.

Sensing the incoming Neji, Naruto used his hold on Lee to twist him around and then hurl him towards the Hyuga. Neji cursed as he was forced to catch Lee. Naruto flashed behind him just above the ground, and slammed a wind enhanced kick on the Hyuga's back. Neji yelped as pain shot through his body before being sent flying away along with Lee.

The moment Naruto touched Neji; he was forced to look up as he sensed something. He frowned when he saw a huge wave of water falling down on him. The water slammed on his body, sending him crashing to the ground. Tenten summoned the lightning jutsu she had stored in her scroll and directed it towards the water. While covered by the water, the lightning flashed through the water, and shocked Naruto.

The blond had smoke coming out his body after the jutsu stopped. He hadn't even made a sound even though it had hurt like crap. "I see, so you can store ninjutsu in those scrolls… I thought you could only summon weapons…" Naruto stated calmly. He had already deactivated natural energy the moment he threw Lee towards Neji, so he had taken damage here.

Tenten hurried towards Neji and Lee.

Naruto held out his right hand, he formed a ball of flames. He jumped into the air before kicking it towards the three, but it blasted above them. They did feel the heat nevertheless. Naruto snapped his fingers. "Flame Explosion…" the flames exploded, just after missing the three. It created a large cloud of crimson flames that produced increased levels of heat in the training ground.

Sakura jumped into the scene and knelt down before Lee. She frowned when she tried to heal him. There was massive damage on his chest.

"No opponent will allow you to heal an enemy he has just defeated." Sakura froze, hearing Naruto's menacing voice from behind her. There was considerable amount of heat in the atmosphere. She glanced towards the blond from behind, on the palm of his right hand; there was a small ball of red flames. "And I won't be nice enough to let you heal him."

"Aren't you taking this a bit seriously?" Sakura asked with sweat on her forehead.

"If we end up in war, will you be asking that question?" Naruto asked before he took a step forward.

Tenten threw a bomb towards him. Naruto wasn't able to dodge the paper bomb when it hit him on his chest before exploding. The explosion also set off the jutsu on his palm, causing him to be surrounded by a column of flames. The flames didn't burn for a second as they suddenly vanished.

After the smoke screen disappeared, He turned towards Tsunade, "This isn't exciting… can they all just come at me all at once? Maybe I will be forced to fight…" he said in a bored tone. "Sakura will be healing the others and perhaps Lee will use those nasty gates of life. It will be problematic, but at this stage, I'm not being challenged."

Perhaps it was her anger incited by Naruto's bored tone, but Tsunade ordered the others join in. "Sakura, you are not to heal him. And unless Naruto is unable to move, there will be no end to this."

Naruto frowned. "You really want to see me in the hospital, don't you?"

 **Later that day**

Kakashi eye smiled towards Naruto as he landed on the roof of the blond's apartment block. The blond was sitting in a meditative position. "Senjutsu?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "I have to learn how to gather chakra quickly. It really is proving to be a challenge," he said with a sigh. "Came to see if I am nursing some wounds?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked since you returned to the village. We didn't even talk much that day I came to visit you…" he felt awkward saying those words. Perhaps it was the circumstances that surrounded them. He had seen Naruto's progress as a shinobi and he was a little bitter over his failure in being a teacher to Naruto. He wanted to talk about it and perhaps about Minato.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then breathed out to break his concentration. "What do you want to ask?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at the Jonin curiously. "Why such a question, Kakashi?"

No longer sensei. Then again, it was what he deserved. Even if Sakura still called him sensei, it was certainly just out of formalities than being a real sensei to her. Tsunade and Shizune taught the girl everything. He couldn't do anything for her. "You know already that I was your father's student. You must have assumed that I know some of his techniques like his signature move."

Naruto stared at the Jonin for a long minute. The man felt off talking about this subject. Seeing him fighting earlier on during the day, Kakashi must have been reminded of his dear sensei. From what Tsunade sent him that other day, Kakashi had been really close to the Yondaime Hokage. The man had demons on his closet and his father had been truly there for him. "Well, you were his star student, and since Jiraiya knows it as well, I did assume you know it. But I wasn't sure since you never used it."

Kakashi held out his right hand. A small Rasengan formed on the palm of his hand. He then cancelled it before speaking. "He taught it to me…" the Jonin paused for a moment. He settled down before speaking to me. "I didn't teach you anything even though I was your sensei. Even during the Chunin exams, I only found a Chunin, who is only a Chunin in name. I focused my attention on Sasuke because I somehow felt that he needed it more than you did. I thought if I focused on training him, maybe he wouldn't feel inferior to you and decide to leave the village."

"But that didn't help…" Naruto said with a flat tone.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said before falling silent. "Your father was a sensei to me. He taught me even his prized jutsu, but I couldn't teach you anything. Even at a moment when I should have really taught you something, I showed favoritism, and chose Sasuke. Maybe it was because the Sandaime ordered me, but I still wouldn't have taught you anything."

Naruto looked up into the sky for a long minute. It was getting dark. There was a comfortable air that was going to wash over the village very soon and he would enjoy it while at the top of the Hokage monument. Perhaps he could find time to get his mind working on seals. Perhaps he could do something for Lee to help him cover his tracks when it came to genjutsu. In cases he ever found himself separated from his teammates, he would be in trouble.

But then again, the likelihood that he would find a shinobi who is going to use illusions wasn't much. Genjutsu was difficult to use. The most powerful shinobi haven't been good with the art. "The Sandaime had you train Sasuke…" Naruto said in a quiet tone. He then shrugged indifferently. "The words you taught me will never leave me, sensei. Personally, you have taught words that I think are fundamental and should be taught in the academy. Your words are what build friendships, a sense of true duty. You know, there is a difference between trying to save someone because you were ordered to do it and doing it because you love them. I think for shinobi that should be a fundamental rule. I came to this conclusion because of how you care for your colleagues."

"Do you think that is enough?"

"Who can tell? But what do you think is important, sensei?" Naruto didn't wait for Kakashi to respond before speaking again. "You focused on team building exercises were much more important; a connection with your teammates – that should be the fundamental step."

"But ultimately not enough if you are not trained to fight."

Naruto nodded. "Yes…" he said. "But it doesn't change the fundamental rule. To be principled, stronger, and united, you need not just share a common goal; you need to care for each other. The raw emotion of fighting for those you love is stronger than anything. We are humans – people of love, hate and anger drive us. You taught me to care for friends, for those I fight for… that is why I have become stronger. That is what drives me. I want to protect those I love."

Seeing Kakashi looking at him, Naruto just smiled.

"I guess you are wondering what I want to protect. I never mentioned anything, and probably have never mentioned anything by name."

"That does make me wonder, but either way, it really doesn't matter to me. If it is Uzu or Konoha, it is your choice. I would only fault you if you turned a blind eye on Uzushio. Regardless of everything, that is the village your mother was born, and you'd probably be treated better there…"

Naruto laughed, "You'll get in trouble if people hear you say those words, sensei…"

The Jonin shrugged with indifference. "I wouldn't care…"

 **End of chapter**

 **This one took some time to load. In any case, I understand that the story does need to start moving forward. The next chapter will have some plots from Danzo, Sasuke returns with vengeance and Naruto gets a visitor from Uzushio.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage.**


	9. The Emperor, Plots and Feelings

**The Emperor, Plots and Feelings**

Yoshino looked at the Hidden Rain from the tallest tower of Pain, his fellow Uzumaki. How many years has it been since they met? It had been his mission to track down all Uzumaki, his mission to work throughout to ensure that Uzushiogakure was standing. The village was on its feet now, but still not yet ready for anything. The outside world could still not know them. If they became engaged now, things could be troublesome for them. They were tying by all means to avoid disastrous things occurring once again.

Nothing ever lasted in this shinobi world – that was why they always had to be ready for the worst. For anything that could happen. There was no telling what their enemies would do if they found out any information that was disturbing about Uzushio. "You have built everything well. But I guess the money the Akatsuki has been making helps in this regard."

Nagato nodded his head quietly. "But it doesn't change that we are surrounded. If we are having a problem of both Kumo and Iwagakure, it is a big problem. The two nations could invade us in different directions. Defending things now would mean that we will show the world our power and they will be worried."

"When that happens, the shinobi nations group together and go against us." Konan finished Nagato's thoughts. "We cannot let anything happen to this village."

She wasn't afraid of the Great Nations; they had been preparing for them. Amegakure has been preparing to defend itself. It was still a small nation that could not withstand all the might of a nation like Iwagakure, but they could make a stand. It wasn't like Iwa would send all its shinobi to attack them. There would be no help if they were attacked, but they didn't need it. Whether it was an army or just Jinchuriki, they could protect Amegakure.

However, she understood the importance of timing.

"It would be unfortunate of things come to that but we simply must defend ourselves if we are attacked." Yoshino said. "But I must ask for your patience. We necessarily won't have to do anything, but they will act for us and we will be reactive before pushing our agenda forward. If this world sees destruction, then so be it. I have seen that when people rebuild, there is a sense of unity, purpose. If the foundations of shinobi villages are faulty, then we must dismantle the shinobi world and start a new foundation."

An ambitious project but things would not necessarily go that far. Everything depended on how the Great Five reacted but knowing their history and what motivates them; it was easy to tell how they would react. With those calculations in mind, they were trying by all means to prepare themselves. War didn't just cost lives, it needed to be funded with resources. Shinobi ate, shinobi needed weapons. Those weapons got destroyed in wars and they needed to be destroyed.

If they were careful in their plan, they may as well profit from the wars. Yoshino shook his head. He was thinking like the Kages now. But they would be relegated. They would not rule the shinobi world for all eternity. They had their time and they used it to abuse and destroy whatever it was that they could destroy. The strong ruled over the weak – that was their rule and they would exercise this rule.

"What are Iwagakure's plans? They are the most active but Kumogakure is still the most aggressive village. If anything is going to happen it might be from them." Nagato said.

"They have backed away a bit since we killed their spies but I wonder for how long it will last." Yoshino said. "The Raikage favors strength and I believe if he hears something pleasant to his eyes he will make movements…" the thought did make him frown. Considering how the village has behaved when it has made aggressive moves, he had every reason to be worried.

"Do you think he will make the same moves they made in Konoha?" Konan asked.

"Since we won't let them in Uzushio, they might try something on the Wave country, if that happens and we kill their people, they are going to make noise…" Yoshino said.

Nagato was silent for a moment as he thought about it. "Just because they are strong they think they can do everything they want. These nations enjoy peace, but it has brought us nothing but violence and pain. Yet, at the end, they think we must just forget about it and continue as if nothing happens. If Konoha and Iwagakure fight once more, we get dragged into the wars that only destroy our lands.

"These leading powers continue to demonstrate that with power you can do whatever you want. War is never pleasant. It brings nothing but pain, destruction, death, and violence, but for small reasons, they will start wars. That is Iwa's attitude in this. Hatred will continue to cripple this world of shinobi if things continue as they are. These nations must be made to experience war in the same way as we experience it. Perhaps then they will be afraid to start wars."

"I wonder about that, Nagato. People die in wars, they learn to hate, fear, and experience pain. But when something happens tomorrow, they are still willing to go to war, even when they know that it will only bring death and pain in the end. Every side loses something in a war, yet, no matter what, they repeat the same cycle over and over again. Will it ever change?"

"We must hope that it will change," Nagato said in a confident tone. "Jiraiya-sensei once said that he wishes for a world where people could understand each other. I thought people could understand each other through pain. I wasn't completely wrong, but even if people experience the same pain, they are likely to hate each other. I think even today he hopes for such a world. When we were still young, it certainly looked possible. It was possible to fight for good, to protect the weak and teach 'good' to people. But we were weak. Those with power crushed us. We have gained power but all that will be meaningless if we have no confidence in our convictions."

Yoshino was silent for a long moment before finally nodding his head. "Hope is all we have, huh?"

"It isn't the only thing that we have," Konan said. "But it is fundamental for humans to hope. If you cannot hope for something, you cannot give it your all. We hope because we have the desire. We must be able to see a world we envisage, if we cannot see it, what are we fighting for?"

"Just crushing things along the way…" Yoshino answered with a shake of his head. "As long as nothing leaks out, Amegakure will be safe. I don't think a confrontation with Konoha and Iwagakure will happen. Not in the immediate future, at least. The Great Nations probably already realizes that Uzushio depends on the Wave, if they think so; it won't be long before they hire pirates to attack our ships. It won't be anything more than a pointless exercise to try to determine our strength. We won't reveal much nevertheless."

"We have the Akatsuki for such purposes…" Konan said. "If something is going to happen, the Wave can always hire the Akatsuki. If you involve Konoha it opens a door for confrontation with the great nations."

"That is something we want to avoid…" Yoshino said. "Itachi ended up choosing what he chose long ago. We didn't interfere because it was better this way. He would have been a problem if he had stayed alive."

"You continued to use him because you knew he was going to die?"

"Naturally," Yoshino said. "But we still managed to keep him restrained. However, he did make contact with his majesty. The only thing he gained was a way to fast track his death. Since we were watching him, we made it our mission to 'take' his body and keep it. He could be useful in the near future. And so we have stored his body away."

Sasuke would likely go blind because he wouldn't get his brother's eyes to unlock the eternal mangekyo sharingan but Yoshino wasn't concerned with that. The Uchiha was by far the least in his concerns. If Sasuke went blind, maybe he would celebrate. It all depended on what the Uchiha was planning to do after wards.

"So, is it still going to be silence for the next… two years at least?"

Yoshino nodded. "Yes… we have already acquired the technology we require from the Land of Springs. The next phase is building and his majesty will be overseeing it all. I'm sure you'll also have your hands full. During this time, there likely won't be any communication and unless the unexpected happens which will require a military force, we will not require the use of the Akatsuki."

"But after then, the Uzumaki will make a return."

 **A Couple of days later**

It felt rather nostalgic being back in this village. Perhaps it had more to do with Itachi's feelings towards Konoha than his. Sasuke stared at the very gates that he had left when he departed the Leaf to gain power from Orochimaru. What a waste of time that had been. The Sannin hadn't given him much. He had done most things by himself anyway. Perhaps leaving shouldn't have been an option for him but then again, if he hadn't felt the village, Itachi wouldn't have bothered inviting him to their battle. Maybe Naruto had more to do with his brother's actions than him leaving.

Either way, he was back in the Hidden Leaf. He wondered though, after everything, would they just willingly allow him to walk through their streets? Sasuke snorted at the thought. He didn't need their approval. If they didn't want him, he could leave any time he chose. With the power that Itachi allowed him to gain, there was nothing that could stop him. Not even Naruto could be in his way now.

He was still going to get revenge nevertheless. Itachi might not have wanted it but it didn't matter. It wasn't about what his brother desired. It was about what he wanted. Reviving his clan and revenge had always been his core dream. Not much has changed aside from a few side jobs he now needed to do. When Sasuke stopped by the gates, a squad of Anbu surrounded him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the leader of the Anbu said a monotone voice. "You will need to come with us."

"I already came here without you; I can make my way towards my destination without you." Sasuke responded in a dangerous tone. Just because he was here didn't mean that he was going to allow them to boss him around – never. He had never permitted such anyway.

"And where is your destination?" They were on guard, ready to act in case the Uchiha made any wrong movement.

"Hokage tower; I need to speak to the Godaime Hokage about my return."

"You abandoned the village, put the lives of several clan heirs in danger after choosing to join the forces of a known traitor of the Hidden Leaf, a person who invaded this village, do you think you can just walk in here and speak to the Hokage?"

They were directing their killing intent towards him. Sasuke didn't find it amusing. The last time he had been afraid of a killing intent was when Orochimaru stared at him during the Chunin exams. He had been stupid though. He had been impressed by the Sannin's strength but he should have seen something glaring right at him – Orochimaru had run off from the village with his tail between his legs after his failure of an invasion.

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have decided to walk through the gates…" Sasuke said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "If you are going to lead me, you can lead me towards the Hokage tower."

They stared at him and considered him for a moment before one of them asked. "If you came here to kill the Godaime Hokage?"

Sasuke stared at these people with contempt. "If you are not going to lead me, I know the way around. I'm only asking you to lead me because I don't want to cause unnecessary problems…" he said

"We will take the rooftops; we don't want your appearance causing a scene."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Guren couldn't keep the frown off her lips as she walked through the streets, heading towards the leader's tower. She was just returning from the Wave after having received Intelligence of Kumogakure's intentions to move against the Wave's leader. A disturbing sound that had her running through the streets and heading straight into a boat to stop the attempted attack. She knew that people have already tried asking questions to those close to the man regarding Uzushio but they were not getting anything. Kumo being the aggressive bully it was, had attempted to kidnap the leader of the country to try to take him back to their village where they would try everything to get him to cough out secrets of Uzushio.

Damn brutes.

They were never going to leave them alone. Guren knew this when she signed into this job, but there was no breathing room. The damn scums were persistent and it was starting to frustrate her. At least Iwagakure had stopped but that they couldn't do what they did to Iwa's people to Kumo. There would be one hell of a scream coming from the Lightning. No doubt the man would threaten to descend to the ground himself to take revenge over the loss of his shinobi. They were a small nation, and so the bigger boys thought they could bully them.

Ridiculous

But Guren was starting to see things clearly. Perhaps she was being corrupted by working in this village and Haku. She never certainly saw things in such a manner. She has been working for this village for a couple of years now. She understood its beliefs, its desires; the fear that some Uzumaki held at the thought of being destroyed again. She had become part of this village. It was now her home. Yukimaru's home and she was fighting to protect it with everything.

The wonders of life

When she stepped into the Leader's office, she found him sitting with Haku – there two had been waiting for her since she sent a message once she was done in the Wave country. "I guess I'm not the only one who is concerned that Kumo has decided that we are a cause for concern…" Guren said seeing the stern looks on the males' faces. She settled down with a tired sigh.

"It is a matter of concern…" Yoshino said with a small frown on his lips.

"I was hoping that they would treat us as nothing that could threaten them…" Haku said. He understood that the Raikage listened to power and so if they thought they were weak; they wouldn't do anything against them. He had been breathing happily under this assumption.

If things were going to break out soon, there would be fighting and death. It wasn't something that he really wanted to do, but he would be forced to do it if these people end up attacking them. It wasn't like a mission of his where killing wasn't a necessity but in war, you had to kill. Sparing the life an enemy was nothing more than a wish for being stabbed in the back.

"They still likely don't see us as much of a threat," Guren said. "They didn't send anyone powerful to do anything…" she said.

"And we still maintain all of the Wave's military power within this island training them. As it stands the Wave doesn't have the military resource to defend itself but it is fine this way. The elemental nations can think this way, but Wave's shinobi won't be wave shinobi but rather Uzushio shinobi…" Yoshino said with a pause. "But it doesn't change that Kumo has moved."

"Do you think they moved because the other nations are moving as well?" Haku asked. They held communications with the Leaf, and their 'alliance' with Kiri was possibly known. Then again, it wasn't something they could keep hidden with how the Mist wanted to do business with them.

"Possibly," Yoshino said with a small nod. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," Guren said with a shake of her head. "I figured it would be risky to kill them all. So, I just captured them, but I avoided using my abilities. We don't want Kumo seeing the bloodlines or else they will go berserk…"

Yoshino laughed at Guren's words. Berserk? It was perhaps an exaggeration but quite fitting. "You did well… we'll just send them back to Kumo peacefully, but we won't say anything to them. If they try something like that again, we do the same process over and over again until they grow frustrated. But hopefully, if we don't kill them, the Raikage will think of us as naïve and stop with his barbaric actions."

"If they grow frustrated and send an army?" Haku asked.

"I have spoken to Nagato about this…" Yoshino said. "The Wave will hire the Akatsuki if it happens like this. Kumogakure will probably think we don't have the strength to protect the country ourselves and maybe stop being aggressive in order to play the wait and see game. It is something that Iwa is currently playing now since Konoha sent its people."

"Hopefully, everything works out and we don't get dragged into battles before we finish building," Haku said calmly. "It is a little quiet in here… it is a pity that it will get dangerous…"

"It is unlikely that the Hidden Villages will try something against us just like that…" Yoshino said. "You of all people should know that when someone attacks us in here, we have the advantage of sinking their ships before they reach us. It is the same with the Wave country. The only way through is by the Great Naruto Bridge, we can always send you out to freeze the surface and his majesty to destroy the ships."

It terms of attacks coming through the sea, they were covered. Uzu was certainly covered. But it would be a problem if they send hundreds of ships. They wouldn't have the man power to defend against those attacks. Yoshino would not say this to Guren and Haku, but it was a possibility he shared with the emperor but they would have to device a way to deal with it.

"What is Kiri's position in all these?"

"Doesn't want to get involved," Haku said. "Well, the village is still trying to rebuild and it doesn't have to worry about a war happening inland because they are far away from it. It still has a large naval military, so no village would try attacking it in its territory…"

"They do use the mist to their advantage," Yoshino said in thought. "We might also have to learn a thing or two about them in cases we ever need such a tactic… but for now, Guren, you can send those people back to Kumo. We don't say anything, and we pretend that nothing ever happened. If you like, you can even offer words of apologies to the Raikage. I'm sure he'd read it with a snort…" Yoshino smiled when he finished speaking.

"An apology for what?" Guren demanded with a stare.

"When a powerful man who is full of pride hits you on purpose from behind, you don't turn around and glare at him demanding an apology; he will slaughter you. What you do is you turn around and humble yourself before the mighty man and even apologize for being in his way."

"And if he decides to take advantage of you and kick you again?"

Yoshino smiled. "The first attack will be cautious, but when you roll over and show him your back, he loses the sense of caution and attacks recklessly."

Guren stared at the man for a moment before shaking her head – she then smiled. "Tell me, does the emperor also think like this?"

"Sometimes – when it is convenient," Yoshino said. "We all learn from him. I wouldn't even be saying this unless I was certain he'd like it."

 **Hokage Office**

For a moment, Tsunade had thought the Anbu were making a joke and she was dreaming when the Anbu said that Sasuke was seen at the village gates. The Uchiha had run away for Orochimaru and they had been looking for him for years now. Even when he departed Orochimaru's clutches, he still didn't return to the village. And yet, he had returned just like that. What was happening in this situation? Was it because Naruto had returned as well? But that didn't make any sense to her. Tsunade had just sat still until the Uchiha appeared in the office with a blank look on his face.

He had indeed returned. Tsunade didn't dismiss the Anbu. She couldn't be sure this wasn't a disguised attack on her. He was still a brat but underestimating him would bring her downfall. But Tsunade still could not put a reason on why he had decided to return on his own. Had he achieved his revenge on his brother? If so, it was remarkable considering that he had failed to defeat Naruto and Itachi wasn't someone who was weak.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Tsunade started in a stern tone. "You have some nerve just showing up like this."

Sasuke responded with indifference. "I came here because I wanted to inform you that I have returned to the Hidden Leaf. I have done what I wanted to do. This is my home, and so I have come back home…" this was the place that his brother had sacrificed their clan to protect. Sasuke could not simply spit on that sacrifice. That aside, he had greater ambitions than that. He would replace this woman.

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You have returned?" she asked. "Who had sent you away? You committed a crime against the village by running away and joining Orochimaru. We put shinobi lives at risk trying to retrieve you and you think you can just return?!"

Sasuke contemplated telling the woman that he never asked for anyone to chase after him. If he wanted to leave, he could be allowed to do so without anyone saying anything. Besides, after what this village did to his clan, they certainly had no right to say anything to him. "Orochimaru was indeed a criminal, but this is still my home."

"Do you think people will just accept you after you abandoned this home of yours?" Tsunade asked in a hardened tone. "You did something and there are consequences for them."

"I know what is happening around the Elemental Nations. I know there could be war…" Sasuke said but he didn't say anything to add on that. "This village hasn't been above doing cover ups. You can always say that I was sent on an S-rank undercover mission to kill both Orochimaru and Itachi. I have done so… if anyone asks, they could always be given those reasons; no one can reject them."

Sasuke could not have thought of something like this but it was something that Itachi suggested to him. And he knew he had struck a nerve when he told the Godaime Hokage that he knew the village was capable of doing cover ups. Tsunade didn't know about the Uchiha Massacre, but she certainly knew of many things the Hidden Leaf has done to preserve its interest and position.

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha. He certainly hasn't lost his arrogance. The clan heads were not going to simply stay silent about the Uchiha's return and if he was allowed back into society just like that. This was all a problem. The cover up wasn't a bad plan. She would devise it anyhow. It worked better now that he had returned on his own. They had still planned on using him even after forcing him to return to the village.

"So you think because there might be war, we might be willing to take you back just like that?"

"Maybe not, but my power is needed." Sasuke didn't need to say anything about that. There was no need. She got the message. "I have also given you a way to cover it up. If you feel that you need to do something about my actions, you can do it. I don't have a problem with that."

"I will consider it, why did you suddenly return?"

"There were certain developments that occurred. That aside, the only reason I had left the village was because I wanted more power to kill Itachi. I ended up killing Orochimaru who invaded the village and then Itachi." Sasuke stated in a calm tone. "I have done all that, now I must revive my clan."

"Where is proof that you killed Orochimaru and Itachi?"

"I can show you…" Sasuke offered.

"Genjutsu?" Tsunade asked with a raised eye brow. The slug princess shook her head. "I want something tangible." When you go to collect a bounty, you need the head to prove that you indeed did kill the person.

Sasuke frowned. "Orochimaru is sealed away. When he attempted to take over my body, I ended up absorbing him instead. During my fight with Itachi, I was losing and weakened, he managed to get out and but was sealed away. After I killed Itachi, I was so worn out, I passed out and when I woke up, his body was missing."

"Then how certain are you that he did die?"

"I'm certain…" Sasuke responded in a firm tone. It hadn't happened exactly as he had said but it was indeed true that Itachi's body had vanished. He just would not say that he had a conversation with Itachi – that would raise suspicions.

Tsunade stared for a moment before sighing.

"You won't cause a fuss if they take you away to answer some questions, no? After that, you will remain confined in the Uchiha compound until I decide how to handle this issue." Tsunade said. She didn't wait for the Uchiha to respond before ordering the Anbu to take him away.

With them gone, there was nothing but silence in the office. Jiraiya would be returning soon. He had said he would return to the village soon after talking to his former students. If that was the case, then she wouldn't have to wait for too long for his return. She needed to hear his thoughts about this development. Even though she had a problem with his attitude, Tsunade could not deny the benefit of having him in her ranks. But she still needed to do something about what he did. The guards saw him at the gates, it was likely that news of his return was going to spread through the village and she would be having a head ache.

How was Naruto even going to react to this development? Tsunade couldn't tell. The dynamics of Team 7 wouldn't work. Naruto wasn't a naïve child. He didn't seem to forgive easily. Team seven was dead. It wasn't going to happen even though Sasuke was back. Sakura would certainly cry over this, but she too had to grow. Life wasn't always pretty. Not everything was going to happen in the way you want them.

"Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked standing in front of the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade blinked. She hadn't even heard the woman walk into her office. Perhaps it was because she was used to the woman's presence. "Sasuke just returned…"

Shizune stared. "Just like that?"

"Yes… just like that…" Tsunade said. "I'm certain that something happened but I just can't put my finger on it. Either way, it doesn't matter much. He is back and we have to find a way to deal with scenario that is presented by his untimely return."

 **Training Ground 44**

Naruto had spent many times in the forest of death. He had used this place for training purposes; to train his senses, reflexes and the ability to hide his chakra signature. For the animals with a keen sense of smell, it was difficult to hide from them because even if you hide your chakra signature, they could always track of scent. There were shinobi who were also very good at this. It was a useful ability when it came to tracking down shinobi.

The forest was eerily silent, but it had great silence. There were no humans around. There was peace, the danger of nature, the life of nature. Everything that nature had to offer was here – life and death. Preys and predators dominated this land and trees seemed to thrive within the soil that gave them life.

He was standing still, left hand holding a single hand seal with his eyes closed. The wind around him was twisting in a small tornado – it was a gentle twist that didn't cause any harm. He was trying to create a defensive jutsu that could help him defend against attacks he would not otherwise be able to dodge. There were those jutsus that were too fast. But you needed to be able to summon an attack in the blink of an eye to defend yourself. Could he though, cause the wind around him to twist in the blink of an eye?

It hadn't proved possible, but he was thinking of just twisting around to give the wind a push.

The wind around Naruto dispersed as he sensed a presence within the trees. "Naoki," he said without looking at the redhead sitting on a tree branch. "Have you brought what I requested?"

"Hai," the redhead said before throwing a scroll towards Naruto. The blond caught it with his right hand. "When can we expect to mourn your death?"

"Soon," Naruto said. "I will contact you with instructions. I have already tested the seals on my body, so we shouldn't fear anything going wrong. It is unlikely since I have studied their skills and realize that no one can be able to do anything. However, in case a miracle happens, you must be ready to do what needs to be done."

"We will be ready…" Naoki said. "Should I keep with observations or go back?"

"Do as you like. But when I summon you, you cannot fail to appear before me."

"As you wish…" Naoki said.

"One more thing, organize for some enemy shinobi to attack me. It should be a good cover up."

"It will be done," Naoki said before disappearing.

Naruto sat down and opened the scroll he had been given.

 **The following day**

Seeing Sasuke at his place, Danzo couldn't help but frown deeply. He wanted to say that he was unconcerned by the sudden appearance at his hideout but he was honestly concerned. This hideout was a secret, how did someone like Sasuke know about it? He could understand with Jiraiya. Even the Anbu knew of this place but Sasuke had been a naïve emotional child when he left the village. He shouldn't know anything unless Orochimaru said things that shouldn't have been said. Danzo cursed himself for not keeping contact with the Sannin. Then again, the snake hadn't been completely pleased with him.

Either way, he had this brat to deal with. It was good that Sasuke had returned to the village. He was needed. The Sharingan was needed to protect the Hidden Leaf. There was war coming and for Konoha to win and conquer other nations it needed all tools it could use. It was curious why the Uchiha suddenly returned but Danzo wasn't really interested in all that, he was even now thinking of how he was going to use Sasuke for his purposes.

He could use the Uchiha for balance when it came to the Kyubi. If Sasuke has learned to control his sharingan just as Itachi had then there was no doubt that he could manipulate even Naruto. The blond was a risk to the village as things stood and he couldn't be trusted but a little bit of push and he would become a loyal weapon for the Hidden Leaf.

"I wasn't sure it was true when I heard you have returned, Sasuke." Danzo said calmly. "Have you come to join my side?"

Sasuke stared at the war hawk with nothing but pure contempt. If Danzo was someone else, he would have been on his knees apologizing with the kind of look that Sasuke was giving him. He really wanted to kill the man. He hated him. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to crush the man or just burn him alive with the flames of Amaterasu. But Sasuke wouldn't do anything hasty. He would wait and do it slowly just so this man could experience pain and loss.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke said in a cold tone. "The only time I am going to join you is when I die. But you are going to go a bit too soon. But I will join you soon enough. I just have things I need to do in this world."

"Hmm?" Danzo stared with narrowed eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes…" Sasuke said with a firm nod. "I am going to kill you. And I will do it very slowly. Today, I just came to inform you that I will kill you and there won't be anything you can do about it. Before I do anything, you must be removed from the face of this world."

Danzo could clearly sense the hate and contempt. Itachi could not have told this person what happened, could he? Danzo had trusted Itachi. He never thought that the Uchiha would actually betray him by doing something like that. "Why must I be killed?"

"I know you ordered my brother to kill everyone, I know you pushed my clan away from the village. I know everything and you are going to pay for it." He activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I cannot forgive you for what you did. If the Leaf itself was responsible, I would turn against it, but it is you who gave the order and those two old people supported you. You will all die by my hand."

"I really didn't think that Itachi would tell…" Danzo said calmly. "But if you know, you understand that it isn't something that must become public…"

"I know that very well…" Sasuke said firmly. "But it doesn't mean you will get a stay of execution…"

"If you know, then you know why Itachi did what he did. Are you going to against the wishes of your brother? I told him to kill you but he wouldn't listen and even went on to threaten me if something happened to you. I relented but I see I should have done it myself," Danzo said. He did note the Mangekyo sharingan: This just meant that the Uchiha had become much stronger – which was good. But not that he was being threatened. Of course, Danzo didn't think that Sasuke could do anything. He was just a brat.

"Amaterasu," Sasuke said as the man who was standing on Danzo's right hand burst into black flames.

Danzo wasn't even moved by the screaming shinobi. The flames of Amaterasu; there was nothing that could be done. So, this child was serious about threatening him. He couldn't tell Tsunade about it. If he did, it would raise the risk of the woman knowing about the Uchiha massacre. If she did know about it, she was probably going to support his death. Danzo looked away from his shinobi and faced Sasuke. "You are walking a very dangerous path…"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before turning away from the war hawk. "We will meet soon again." He said before walking away.

"Danzo-sama..?"

Danzo glanced at the man calling his name before staring at the spot Sasuke had just been standing. Now he also had Sasuke to deal with. And he thought Naruto had been a problem that needed his utmost attention. He would have been pleased if the blond had taken his offer and gone off to Uzushio on his spying mission. But that had been rejected. Even so, Danzo wasn't concerned much about it – the fact was that their Jinchuriki wasn't loyal to the Leaf and the last Uchiha seemed to have ulterior motives.

They could both be very useful but instead, they are turning out to be problems that he needed to solve. Sasuke could die, and he could take the Mangekyo. He could always remove the Kyubi from Naruto and seal it into someone else before training them. He could implement a strategy that would make Kumo and Iwagakure fight.

Tsunade could still give him Sasuke and he could work on something with the Uchiha. It would be much simpler to handle the Uchiha if Tsunade ended up giving him to him. He would need to go out to the Godaime and solve it before something happens. He could not allow the Uchiha to keep coming at him.

 **Days later, Tsunade's Office**

Jiraiya stepped into the office looking tired. It wasn't the journey to the Rain that had him tired, it was the mental work that he had been forced to do after a hostile reception in the Rain. They hadn't let him in the Rain this time around. Actually, when he arrived, Nagato was already waiting for him and told him to go back without saying anything. He had been willing to fight him to get him to go away. Jiraiya hadn't been looking for a fight but when he tried forcing things, Nagato had returned the force and he had been forced to leave the Rain with more questions than answers. It just made his visit to the nation all the more troubling.

The situation with Nagato was of course very troubling. What the man did in the Rain was cold blooded and just brutal. How can anyone who is looking for peace do something as Nagato has done? He killed all those associated with Hanzo. It was just a slaughter of even innocent people. Jiraiya was at a loss that the students he had trained were capable of doing this. What was more frightening was the fact that Nagato had defeated Hanzo. The man was ridiculously strong and Nagato had supposedly destroyed him and then proceeded to eradicate anyone with connections to the man.

It was looking likely that Nagato was going to cause nothing but destruction in the Elemental Nations. If that was so, Jiraiya was going to do everything in his power to stop Nagato. He still had Naruto in his corner, but there were still some concerns regarding the blond. Even to this day, Jiraiya just could not figure out Naruto. But he wanted to trust him. He wanted to believe that there was good in Naruto and he would not be like Nagato. They were both Uzumaki and that was troubling given this current situation.

"You look troubled," Tsunade said to Jiraiya after he settled by the window and went silent without saying a word to her.

Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts by Tsunade's words. He glanced over to the busty blonde Hokage and then released a long breath. "My travel to Amegakure wasn't very fruitful. It has left me more worried than ever. I was thinking that perhaps things would be alright but the situation is very deadly."

"You didn't get anything?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "They didn't even let me do anything. They were willing to fight me to death over it, hime. I think something is brewing up in the Rain. It can't be a coincident that they have locked up their village while Uzushio has done the same. Nagato is an Uzumaki and a very powerful shinobi. I really think that there is a connection between him and Uzushiogakure. If there is a connection there, then we really have to start questioning their intentions."

Tsunade frowned upon hearing those words. She had already been told that Nagato had killed Hanzo and then went on to kill everyone with a connection to the man. This was indeed troubling news. Was Uzushio going to follow the same destructive path? "They'll probably deny connections if we ask. Or they just won't answer us. Their response to our attempts to form a line of communication was that they would respond when ready, and in your visit in Ame, you have been turned back." She sighed deeply. "Something deep is happening," she said.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "I believe so and we have to do something, hime. We simply just can't wait for Uzushio to come back to us. I don't want to be the suspicious type but with what the Toads told me, we have to be proactive. It will be best to look like we are suspicious people than allowing a disaster to come to us."

"Do you think Uzu has the might to do anything dangerous?" Tsunade asked with concern.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't really know, Hime. I don't know…" he said in a firm tone. "However, we have to consider that they could be after revenge for what was done to them. We cannot ignore that they were invaded without having provoked any other nation. We must also consider the possibility that they might also turn to us as well. We didn't do anything…"

"What were we supposed to do after their destruction, Jiraiya?"

"I don't know, hime," Jiraiya said in a bitter tone. "But do you know what Naruto said to me?" The Toad Sage looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Why is it that even when Uzushio and Konoha were allies that none of the Uzumaki came here to seek refuge after their destruction?"

Tsunade frowned.

"This puzzles me. Konoha's shinobi wear Uzushio's symbol, hime. Kushina was brought into this village just to be a Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. The relationship between Konoha and Uzushio was a deep one that was made with strong bonds. And yet when their village was destroyed, none of them came here. Konoha did nothing but if they had come here, they would have been accepted and at that time, there was no village that would have dared try to invade us," Jiraiya said in a very serious tone. "It is alarming and we really cannot ignore this."

"What must we do then, Jiraiya? What are we going to do about this? It does look like things are not going to settle any time soon," Tsunade said in an equally serious tone. At this point, she was truly glad that she had managed to get her shinobi to up their training in case something happens. Something looked like it was going to happen very soon.

"We need answers," Jiraiya said firmly. "We need to get them from Uzushio. I will be willing to force my way into the village to get answers. Now thinking about this, we shouldn't have been naïve. Just think of the way the village dealt with Iwagakure's spies. They must have known that killing them and sending them back would only invite Iwa's anger, and yet they did it anyway."

Tsunade was silent for a couple of moments. She had tried a diplomatic approach and she thought it was working. However, there were bigger concerns. Yet, they had nothing prove their concerns. It was all just speculation. However, with how long they have lived, could they really ignore their instincts? "Do you think Uzushio will take kindly to that?"

"It is actually their reaction to how things go when I visit that will determine their standing," Jiraiya said. "We cannot overlook anything as things stand."

Tsunade nodded her head. "I will have to think of something in case there is a fall-out," she said in thought. Before she could say anything more, Danzo entered the office. Tsunade groaned loudly at the presence. This was someone she didn't want to see now. "What do you want, Danzo?" She demanded.

Danzo eyed Jiraiya for a moment before nearly frowning. He had this person to deal with and Sasuke. The Uchiha had just killed one of his agents just like that and in front of him. He would not forgive it. Shisui's eyes could work on the Uchiha. It didn't matter if had the Sharingan or not, but Danzo really didn't want to waste the ability. "Sasuke has returned to the village and you still haven't given him to me."

Tsunade stared at the man for a moment. "I don't think this is going to work, Danzo," she said.

"We had an agreement!"

"We did? If I remember correctly, I said I would need to think about things once he returns. I'm still thinking and you are not helping yourself. That aside, things were different before we spoke. They have changed once more. Please leave; I am having an important discussion with Jiriaya."

Danzo stared at Tsunade with an immovable gaze. Was the woman really just dismissing him like that? He was here because he was concerned. Sasuke now posed a greater risk to everything that he has worked to gain and he simply could not tell this woman. The Uchiha massacre was a village secret and even if Tsunade was the Hokage, she didn't have to know. This was still embarrassing though. After everything he has swallowed to work with this woman, she was still going to treat him like this? Right there, he was thinking of using Shisui's eye to manipulate her. It had never occurred to him that she would turn on him like this.

"What is so important?" Danzo was forced to ask in a sharp tone. "We had already spoken about this. And it is concerning that we discuss his loyalty given how he returned to the village."

"There are a couple of things regarding village security and future, but nothing you should concern yourself with. You probably won't live long enough to see it anyway," Tsunade responded with indifference.

Danzo ignored the last comment. He was certainly not going to ask about what the woman meant by that. But it was going to be a race to see who would be alive then. It was either going to be her or him. "If there is something that concerns village security I should be made aware."

Tsunade stared at the war hawk. "Who are you?"

Jiraiya almost laughed at the question but he held himself from doing so. He had been worried about how his former teammate was handling the sneaky cripple but it was apparent that there was no need to worry. She had everything under control. But of course, there were certain things that Jiraiya still had to sort out with her. But that would only come if Danzo does something that warrants his presence.

For now, he could only watch.

"You seem to forget who you are speaking to, Tsunade. I have been serving Konoha for many years now. I-"

He was cut off from finishing by Tsunade. "And my grandfather founded this village along with the Uchiha. I don't understand what your point is and I really don't want to understand. Either way, I have already told you to leave and you should leave before I order my Anbu to help you out." Tsunade said in a stern tone.

Danzo stared for a long moment before turning away. He left the office without saying another word.

Once he was gone, Jiraiya turned to the blonde Hokage. "I didn't know Sasuke came back. In what way did he even come back? Saying this feels a bit weird since he actually ran away from the village…" he was speaking as if the Uchiha had just gone for some vacation with Orochimaru.

"A couple of days ago… he returned just like that. He says he killed both Itachi and Orochimaru. When we asked for Itachi's head, he said it was stolen… And I believe him… he seemed rather incensed about it…" Tsunade said with a sigh. "He hasn't been doing anything since he returned. I am still working on his cover. I have already drawn up things, I just need to speak to the clan heads once I have completed everything."

"I'm sure they won't be pleased since the lives of their children had been put at risk chasing after Sasuke…" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. She then seemed to shrug a bit carelessly. "Either way, its not their call to make the decisions and I was the one who sent them out on the mission."

"I hope it goes well," Jiraiya said. "I will be in the village for the next days. But when I leave, I'm heading straight to Uzushiogakure. We cannot rest without knowing anything about their intentions."

 **Sunagakure**

The heart was an uncontrollable thing that Temari often found she wanted to strangle just to kill the emotions it made her feel. There were many things that occurred in this life, but you really could not control the human heart. It was always unpredictable. Sometimes it made you experience things you never thought you would feel. At least now, life wasn't so bad. She was actually happy with how things were progressing in the life and with her relationships. Temari didn't care about fame and everything, right now; she just wanted to support her brother in his work.

With a war looking like it was going to occur, the village has been working hard to train its shinobi. It would have been difficult if they didn't have funding to make it in their journey but Gaara had managed to get funding from the Wind Daimyo. Suna was able to prepare things smoothly. They were able to stock on the necessities.

She was helping genins train along with other Jonins. It had been almost sad when no one picked her brother to be their sensei. But he had managed to secure himself students which he personally trained. They had been afraid of him at first. Perhaps her brother made things worse by his stoic mask. But they were used to it. They now spoke fondly of him because they spend time with him, they get time to hear him talk and actually listen to him. Most people who actually take the first step of trying to know her brother don't regret it.

She was currently busy with her students when a shinobi came to her and told her that she was being requested by the Kazekage. She stopped the training. "We can call it for the day. Tomorrow, same time…" she said to her students.

"We will stay around here for a little while longer…"

Temari didn't say anything to reject the idea. They always did that every now and then. She didn't always have time to give them her full attention but whenever she could, she would always see them.

The blonde left her students after telling them not to take it too rough. She slowly walked towards the Kazekage tower. It was busy with people coming in and out, up and down; Shinobi coming in for their mission request. It hadn't always been like this, but with time, things do change. Gaara was the Kazekage, and although some still didn't accept it, there had wrapped their hands around the idea that he was the Kage and would not be going anywhere.

When she arrived in the office, he was just dismissing someone. She settled down calmly and watched for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

Gaara looked at his sister for a moment before looking at the letter he had received from Tsunade. Naruto had returned to the Leaf. He had always known that the blond was returning but she had sent a message to confirm that he had indeed returned. Temari didn't know about it. But he had observed that she had grown quite close to him during his time in this village. She even spoke of him very fondly. He didn't know much about the matters of the heart, but Gaara wasn't against his sister growing closer to Naruto.

If there was going to be a relationship, he would approve of it. Then again, he had to find someone to marry his sister before the vultures in the Wind capital make their move. Either way, he would not be pushing his sister to marry someone she didn't want to marry. Tsunade seemed to think that if the two were given a chance, something could happen since they have already connected. He know his sister had spent time with that person. He didn't complain. She came back happy every day after spending time with him.

Gaara shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Nothing is wrong…" he said. "But I need to send you to Konoha. You can leave tomorrow morning…" he said.

"What is it?"

"There is a scroll that must be delivered to the Hidden Leaf. The Godaime Hokage will also give you something before you return." Gaara said calmly. He praised himself for playing this well. He hadn't thought he would but he was doing it.

"Is it about the war that might not happen?" Temari asked. She wasn't pleased at the idea of a war but if it happened, they would have to fight. Not only because they would have to offer support to the Hidden Leaf but for their own protection as well. There was no way that those villages would leave them alone if Konoha was plundered.

Gaara nodded, but it was a lie. The scroll was empty but he knew Temari would never open it. "We are trading Intelligence. Our village is small and unlike the others, but we are still a Great Nation. If there is going to be war, we will have to play our part. Kiri doesn't look like it is going to take part in anything anyway. But at least both Iwagakure and Kumo are not doing anything as things stand."

"If they don't do anything, we can breathe…" Temari said. "Hopefully nothing happens. But when dealing with power hungry people, you can never be too sure about anything."

"Yes, and we still don't know much about Uzushiogakure…" Gaara said with a shake of his head. "Come back tomorrow morning for the scroll. I'm sure you need to make preparations on this side since you have a team to handle."

Temari was immediately on her feet. "If I hurry up now, I will probably find them…" she said that and walked away.

Once she was out of the office, Gaara let out a long breath. He played that well. Now he would just have to wait and see what happens in the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade had already said Naruto would not be going anywhere, so there was no way she was going to miss him.

 **Konoha**

The Hidden Leaf once more, Temari was finding the journey to be a bit constant these days. She was the one her village sent over here when there was something that needed to be discussed. Her usual partner in crime wasn't there to greet her today and so she had entered the village alone and went straight to the Hokage Tower.

Once there, she found the blonde Hokage with her assistant. The woman smiled happily seeing her. "You arrived sooner than expected," Tsunade said to Temari.

"I was a bit faster getting here… I want to get back home as soon as possible," Temari responded as she handed the scroll Gaara had given her to the Godaime Hokage. She didn't sit down but remained standing, waiting to hear what the woman had to say.

Gaara didn't tell her anything, Tsunade realized. He hadn't told her that Naruto was back in the village and that she was simply being sent to see him to see if something would click as it did before. She smiled. Perhaps it was better that way. "I won't keep you for long. You can leave any time you want but there is someone who I think you'd want to see before leaving."

Temari was curious. "Who?"

"Naruto…"

Temari stared at the Godaime Hokage for a long moment. Naruto was back in the village? Temari was surprised. She wasn't expecting this to happen. She certainly thought he had yet to return. Gaara hadn't said anything, but surely he knew that Naruto had returned and certainly kept it from her. Was this some ploy to get her to meet the blond? It was something else though. She could question but she was a little excited that Naruto was back. She would nevertheless demand answers from Gaara when she goes back.

"When did he return?"

"About two weeks ago," Tsunade said. "He is currently at his apartment. I can get someone to show you."

Temari smiled. "That is fine," she said.

There was a sign of danger; a demon inside. It was a horrible. Temari felt sick seeing the sign. Someone had obviously put it there. These people had no shame, didn't they? She felt like ripping it off in anger but she did not. It was a huge struggle but she managed to reign on her emotions. Sickened and mad as she was, she managed to calm her feelings. It was still a cruel joke though. How do you put something like this on someone's door? Did Naruto see this thing every day when he opens and closes the door? What was he feeling? What did he think about this? Temari couldn't put herself in his shoes. She could not.

She steeled herself and chose to knock on the side of the door where the sign did not touch. She knocked twice, there was no immediate answer. But Tsunade had told her that Naruto was home. He was in this hell hole of an apartment. How do you even put the son of the man who you hail as your greatest Hokage in a place like this?

Temari shook her head. She was allowing her emotions to run wild. But it just could not be helped. She could understand things with Gaara. But not with Naruto. He had looked so lively when he visited the Sand. He was a happy person. But it was no wonder he never talked about Konoha unless you brought it up. Even if the outside world was filled with strangers, he must have felt that it was better than being in a place like this.

When the door slowly opened, Temari's heart skipped a beat. She had known she was coming to see Naruto. But it has been months of complex emotions and troubling questions. But now that she was standing here on his door, slowly opening, she felt unsure.

When the door fully opened, he was standing there with a blank look on his face. Upon recognizing her, it slowly changed into a smile. Temari had counted the seconds that went by when his smile took place.

"Hey…" Temari greeted a bit awkwardly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, still smiling. He was honestly surprised to see her here. This was his den. He wasn't even expecting to see her in Konoha during his short stay. But she was here and he couldn't disappear into thin air. It was perhaps either Tsunade or Gaara who made it possible for her to make the trip to the village – a set up with some political intentions that neither would openly admit even when asked.

"Temari…" Naruto said. "That awkwardness… this isn't the first time you are seeing me… I am not like a lover you finally found after years of searching…" he paused. "Or am I?"

Temari smiled. She was now at ease. Just those simple words from him and her heart was beating calmly. She missed this kind of person. "In your dreams," She said a bit sharply.

Naruto put on a hurt look. "Now that is sad…" he said with disappointment. "I was thinking that perhaps when you heard I'd returned, you ran all the way just to see dear ol' me…" he finished with a wide smile.

Temari snorted. "Yeah right…" she said. "But at least it would show I didn't forget about you. You certainly seem to have forgotten…"

"How could I?" Naruto said shaking his head. "There have just been issues to handle. I have got limited time…"

There was a bit of seriousness in his tone. It was curious. It made Temari pause just to study his expression. But she got nothing and so she brushed her thoughts to the side. "Are you going to let me in?" She asked.

Naruto blinked. "I forgot… I don't get visitors…" he said stepping out of the way for Temari to enter. "You must close your eyes; it is rather messy inside…"

"I doubt that…" Temari said. She didn't move deeper as she waited to hear the sound of the door closing. Naruto walked up to her and led her to the neat sitting room. She looked around; he said it was messy, but it was not. The place was well kept. It was small, but still nice. The door to the bedroom was slightly open, her eyes narrowed as she tried to peek inside.

"I can give you a tour if you like," Naruto said with a smile, seeing Temari's eyes.

Realizing she'd been caught getting too curious, Temari shut her thoughts for a moment before responding. "No thanks," she said. "So, this is your place…" she simply said that because she didn't know what else to say to him. She had thought she would have many things to say after he abandoned her but now that he was before her, she really didn't know what she could say to him.

Naruto nodded his head but didn't say anything. Not until he was done studying the blonde. "This is my place… want to move in with me? As you can see, I live alone… it can get rather lonely here…" he said with a smile, arms open wide, inviting the woman.

"It feels like you are inviting me to your arms…" Temari said. She still smiled slightly. "That sign on the door…" she really couldn't get it off her head.

"Oh, that danger sign," Naruto responded in thought. "It was put when I was five, I think. For as long as I have lived in here, it has always been there. I never really bothered taking it out. Perhaps I keep it for sentimental value. It reminds me of where I come from… things like that…"

Temari smiled sadly. "You really had it rough, huh?" She said. "Would you have a problem sharing it with me? Your past I mean…"

 **The Following Day**

Naruto was strolling through the Hokage Tower, hands inside his pockets – the Fifth Hokage wanted to see him. He could make a few guesses on why she wanted to see him, but he wasn't going to think too hard about it. Nothing much of what was going to happen while he was in the Hidden Leaf would have much of relevance anyway. But being carless wouldn't win him any awards and would certainly make the coming days a bit difficult. He wasn't doing anything; life was at ease. He was content with this as it gave him much time to plan things ahead of time. He could also fool around, perhaps now that the situation allowed him to do so.

Nevertheless, nothing stupid had to be done. He didn't want to risk things. Sasuke's return in the village was unexpected but it really didn't change anything. But he was a bit concerned by what Danzo would be doing. He had to keep an eye on things before the man does troubling things. Naruto certainly didn't want a situation where he had to fight the war hawk. He didn't want any trouble with anyone. If things remained the way they are now, he wouldn't complain about anything – he would die with a blast and a huge smile on his lips.

Naruto's footsteps came to a halt when he saw someone coming along the way. He smiled at the woman – Konoha's genjutsu master, Kurenai Yuhi; a rather delightful woman with mesmerizing eyes. Maybe Jiraiya was right when he said that he liked older women. Either way, what was beautiful could not be ignored. Perhaps the maturity of the older generation was what attracted him. The younger ones were certainly immature at times. But he had big dreams that not even Konoha could contain.

He shook his head slightly as he eyes stared at the woman with life in them. "Kurenai sensei," he started a bit happily, a charming smile on his lips.

That smile – it wasn't a normal smile. It wasn't smile that he gave everyone. Kurenai didn't need to ask. She didn't need to guess anything. Her instincts told her as much. But she couldn't help but smile in return. There wasn't much difference from the boy she had seen months ago at Tanzaku. "Naruto," she said. There was nothing else to say, she wasn't familiar with him.

"You have a unique frame that really compels one's eyes to stare at you," Naruto said in a quiet tone. "You should have been my sensei. Perhaps it isn't too late. You could teach me a couple of things…" the words slipped out smoothly.

Kurenai blinked –she was caught off-guard by his words. She was certainly not expecting him to say something like that. He hadn't said much last time around but just smiled at her. He wasn't looking at her like a pervert. Those were the eyes that just admired her. If there was a hint of perverted thoughts, she would have smacked him – she had no time to waste for perverted brats. He wasn't much of a brat was he? He was all grown; a handsome young man and he had a beautiful smile.

Perhaps Anko wasn't exaggerating when she said he was a charming young man. "Umm, thank you," she said. "I don't think there is anything I can teach you. You did train under a Sannin and one of Konoha's finest shinobi…"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and raised his index finger before wagging it slowly in front of his face. "There are some things that not even Jiraiya can teach. Only you can do it better…" he said.

"What?" Kurenai's response came a bit quickly than she would have liked.

Naruto just smiled, "Genjutsu," he said. "I hear you used to rival even a famed genjutsu user such as Itachi. No one matches your skills in genjutsu in this village, no? I have travelled to many lands, been to almost all of the Great Nations and I haven't come across anyone who is said to be a better genjutsu user than you. So, yes, in that department, you are better than Jiraiya and you can teach me."

Kurenai looked thoughtful for a moment. None of her students really knew her skills to be able to use them. She hadn't been thinking of training anyone in genjutsu. "Genjutsu is really difficult and only those with high levels of concentration and perfect chakra co-" the finger that had been moving in front of Naruto's face was on her lips. Kurenai took a step back.

Naruto looked amused for a moment but held up both his hands. "If I make time, you can tell me all that in a training ground, Kurenai sensei…" he said before walking past the genjutsu mistress. Kurenai twirled around to stare at the blond with a blank expression on her face. What had just happened, she wondered.

Naruto shook his head after walking past the genjutsu mistress. He wasn't going to actually go to her to train. Perhaps if he had time in the village; then he would learn from her just to get closer to her. He really shouldn't be doing this when Temari was in the village though. She was going to smack her fan on his forehead if she found out he behaved in the same way he did when he was with other people.

Well, it was no matter.

Tsunade wasn't alone in the office – she had the delightful Shizune with her. Naruto smiled towards the woman before turning to the Godaime Hokage. "You wished to see me, Ba-chan," he said before making himself comfortable on the chair in front of the Godaime's desk.

Tsunade stared for a moment before shaking her head. She wanted to be mad at him calling her an old hag, but there were more important matters to deal with than that. Jiraiya wouldn't be leaving soon, so they had things to do discuss before he even leaves the village. Naruto would have to take a role as another Uzumaki who was very much in the picture. "We have to discuss important things. I understand you didn't want to do anything with regards to Uzushio, but we don't have that luxury anymore."

Naruto raised an eye brow; there was definitely something that happened. Last time the Uzushio issue had been resolved. Perhaps not forming any ideas when he came here had been a good idea. This way, he was expecting anything and he didn't show his surprise. If she was saying that he no longer had the luxury to decide against stepping into the fray, it just meant that she was going to force him to do things he didn't want to do. Jiraiya must have returned with a worrying message from Amegakure. He knew the perverted Sannin had returned to the village but hadn't bothered trying to seek him out.

If something had indeed happened in Amegakure that has made these people worried, it would naturally complicate things. But it was best since he was on the side. He could do damage control. He was very much curious about what had brought this change though. He wanted to do know what Jiraiya came back from Ame with… Sasuke had nothing to do with this. Yes, the Uchiha was irrelevant in the picture.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked carefully, he managed to sound a little indifferent as he spoke. "I was certain that we had already resolved this issue." He said.

Tsunade nodded her head. "We had but Jiraiya came back with troubling information. We can no longer ignore whatever it is that your clan is planning to do. We have to know. If there is trouble brewing, we have to be ready for it. If they want to start another war, we will have to try to talk them out of it. But it doesn't appear that they will listen to us. You are one of them; you should be able to get through to them."

"What makes you think that my words would have much power to do anything?"

Tsunade shrugged a bit carelessly. "Like I said, you are one of them. This is another approach that we are trying. We don't want to forceful about things but we want to know everything. Jiraiya thinks that Ame and Uzushio are connected and he is concerned about Nagato's actions as well as the former village's intentions – which have remained curious even now. If they refuse to even tell you anything, Jiraiya can use any means."

Naruto was silent, thinking. Ah, so things have come to this. Well, it was to be expected of Jiraiya to have thought this much. Perhaps it was the prophecy from the Toads that made him conclude that Amegakure and Uzushio were connected. There was still no proof of it however. If the Toad Sage ends up forcing things with the Whirlpools, it was going to be a bit troublesome. There would have to be something prepared for that case.

"So you are concerned about Uzushio's intentions," Naruto said calmly. "Well that is to be expected…" he finished in thought.

Tsunade stared at Naruto with a hardened gaze. She studied his body language and expression to see if she could get something – there was nothing. She couldn't even guess what was on his mind. She couldn't tell if he was wearing a mask or not. He was just there before her, completely looking like he had no thoughts inside of his head. It was frustrating and frightening.

"I'm saying that if things end up going in another direction, you won't be allowed to fight for your clan Naruto. I know I had said that if your clan is attacked, I would allow you to defend them even if Konoha wouldn't be able to do anything. However, things have changed. If Uzushio provokes a reaction from any other Great Nation, you can't do anything. Konoha will not lose you either."

The message was very clear to Naruto. They wouldn't allow him to leave, even if he was quitting being a shinobi of Konoha. They would be willing to tie him down just to ensure that he didn't go anywhere – troublesome people. But he had known that Konoha would never let go of Uzumaki Naruto, not the Kyubi's Jinchuriki. He had accounted for everything. "Well, I am still a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I must do as ordered."

Tsunade frowned deeply. She hated the indifference in his tone. She hated his lack of emotion in her words. He was supposed to be mad, but he was not. Perhaps he was, she just couldn't tell. His expression hadn't even changed much after she told him the hard truth. The only thing that came was a thoughtful look and then the indifference. "This is a serious matter, Naruto. I want to know, do you love your clan?"

"Of course I do," Naruto responded calmly. "Uzumaki was the only thing I had when growing up. People from this village called me the Kyubi brat and everything else that made me look like a demon. Uzumaki gave me an identity; I was able to escape the miserable existence that I had been forced to live in this village because the old man told me about the clan and my mother. So without a shred of doubt, I do love my clan."

"Then why are you still here, Naruto? Why have you not gone to Uzushiogakure? Why have you not expressed any desire to leave the village to join your home?" Tsunade demanded from Naruto in a stern tone.

"If I had said those words, what do you think would have happened?" Naruto asked in a calm tone. "You would have never allowed me to leave for the training trip. I would have a squad of Anbu watching over me day and night. I really can't have that, Tsunade-sama. It is already frustrating that I had people watching me when I was younger, I don't need the look of suspicion to having my every movement analyzed and questioned."

Tsunade stared at him; she was happy he had finally said it. He had admitted he did love his clan. So, now there was a clear motive. "If you had to choose between Konoha and the Whirlpools, what would you choose?"

"That is a tricky question and no answer will satisfy you," Naruto responded with a shrug. "If I tell you that I would choose Konoha, you'd question things and always look at me with suspicion because perhaps it wouldn't make sense. If I choose Uzushio, you are never going to allow me to leave this village, even for a mission."

"Even as things are now, you can't leave the village," Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "There will always be suspicion but I still need you to answer my question."

"I refuse to answer trick questions," Naruto said calmly. "You have all the answers you need. My words mean nothing."

Tsunade shook her head. "I care for you, Naruto. I want your word, because I want to trust you. It is important that you tell me your thoughts regarding this matter."

"My thoughts are irrelevant and whether you care for me or not really doesn't matter. If it comes down to it, when you have to choose, this village you lead will always take the first position. That is your duty as Hokage. It might sound cold, but it is the truth and I have accepted it," Naruto said. "I told you I love my clan but if Uzushio attracts trouble, Konoha will not help and I will not be allowed to do anything. I have heard you. I don't need to comment."

Silence greeted his words. The slug princess was silent for a long minute. She wondered if she had done things correctly. Perhaps not, but she still had to do what was best for both Naruto and Konoha. Uzu didn't come into factor when dealing with these things. "I really hope you don't come to hate me for this, Naruto." Tsunade said in a quiet tone.

"There is really nothing for you to worry about," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand.

Tsunade shook her head. She had a sad smile on her lips. "When we first discussed this, I was trying to remain hopeful, thinking that perhaps Uzushio didn't have bad intentions. But if they do, we can't associate ourselves with them…" she sighed, and kept her sad smile. "I really hope you understand my position," she said.

Naruto nodded his head. "I understand," he said.

Tsunade welcomed those words, but she still wanted him to say some angry words. Now that she thought about it, had she ever seen him angry? He was always calm through anything. His mask never faltered and he never gave anything away. She frowned at those thoughts. She shook her head and thought of something else; there was nothing. "That is all I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

 **About two hours later**

Sasuke was surrounded by a handful of corpses from Danzo's Ne forces. He had waited until Danzo was gone from the hideout before sneaking into the place to set the alarm. They were weak shinobi who couldn't do much to him. He had cut through them without wasting time. The power of the Mangekyo Sharingan was just something else. He was enjoying using the eyes that his brother allowed him to gain. This was the kind of power that snakes like Orochimaru thought they could gain for themselves. Pitiful and they were not even Uchiha.

He was currently waiting for Danzo, knowing that the war hawk would make an appearance any time soon. He had let one slip past him to call forth the master. He wanted to show Danzo that he wasn't afraid of him. He wouldn't do anything quickly. He would allow things to go smoothly and enough to force Danzo to make a hasty decision that would leave him in a troublesome situation.

If Danzo attempted to attack him, Sasuke wouldn't mind turning his weapons towards the war hawk. Anything troubling would likely cause the attention of the village's Anbu to turn to this place. Sasuke wasn't afraid of it.

Sasuke activated the rib cage part of his Susano as he sensed Danzo's presence behind him. He turned around to face the cripple with a cold look on his face. "I have been waiting for you, Danzo."

Danzo was incensed, he was furious; he wanted to snap the neck of the Uchiha at this moment. This was unacceptable. He could not accept this. Many of his forces were down. Judging from the numbers, the Uchiha had cut down nearly three quarters of his men. It was a disaster. He wouldn't have any men to do his work now. If he had the Kyubi in his possession, it wouldn't matter, but he didn't have the Kyubi and Sasuke was killing his people. It was unacceptable. Tsunade was even making things difficult for him on the other side. Nothing was going according to plan.

The war hawk couldn't resist glaring at those cursed eyes. He had already known that Sasuke had the Mangekyo Sharingan. But he didn't want to fight him here. He could win in a fight against Sasuke but it couldn't be in the village when there was the danger of the battle being discovered by someone else. It would be disastrous if he unlocked his secrets and Tsunade showed up with her Anbu. With Jiraiya even on his case and still in the village, it would certainly be the end of him.

Still, he hadn't thought that the Uchiha would go this far though. This was a desperate time. He had to get the Uchiha out of the village and into a corner so that he can do the dirty work himself. If he was successful, he would end up gaining control of the Uchiha using Shisui's eye.

"You have gone too far, Sasuke." Danzo stated in a cold tone. "I'd dismissed your intentions and didn't think you'd do this, but it is apparent that I was wrong…"

"If you have a problem, you are free to attack me, Danzo." Sasuke responded with his hands held out wide. For a good reason, he was almost certain that the man would not be too keen to fight him and not because he was thinking that he couldn't defeat him but because there were other ways he thought he could handle the situation.

Danzo frowned. "I don't want to end up killing such a valuable asset for Konoha when there is a war that is coming. You could prove to be a decisive matter in the coming battles…" Danzo said calmly. Certainly, even if Kumo and Iwagakure attacked Konoha, he would have the Uchiha manipulate all their Jinchuriki with his sharingan. In return, he would be in possession of four Jinchurikis, the Kyubi excluded.

Konoha would destroy both Kumo and Iwa and he would take their Bijuus and seal them into his own people he could trust. He certainly couldn't keep the Jinchurikis who were under the control of someone else, even if he was in control of that person. But those plans were being threatened. If he had to choose between himself and Sasuke, the Uchiha would have to die. It was very simple.

"You sound certain that there is a war coming," Sasuke said. "Are you planning on making one happen?"

"I don't have to do anything to make a war happen. Uzushiogakure just has to continue existing and a war will happen. I am quite certain that their plans are not pure either," Danzo responded calmly. "You should cease with these actions because they only threaten Konoha's safety. Kumo and Iwa could both be attacking us in the direction Tsunade is taking us…"

"Your shinobi are worthless…" Sasuke said with a shrug. "They can't win Konoha any battle except for doing treacherous things. I think it is much better for Konoha if are not alive when there is a war…" he said.

"You have already mentioned this," Danzo said. He looked around. At least the Uchiha wasn't going to attack him. It was good. It would give him the chance to move things in motion. He certainly couldn't allow this brat to do as he pleases while he just watches. "Does Tsunade know about this? I'm quite certain she wouldn't be pleased if she knew…"

Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think she doesn't know?" He asked calmly. "With everything that you have done, do you think she would be happy having you behind her when going to war? There is no guarantee that you wouldn't try to kill her to take the Hokage seat for yourself. And about that, as long as I am in this village, you can continue dreaming about being Hokage, but you won't get it."

After saying those words, Sasuke walked towards Danzo. He halted a couple of feet away and watched the war hawk respond. "I see, you have thought through things."

Sasuke snorted. Did this fool think that he would just attack him without tying loose ends? He wasn't known for being stupid. Perhaps he did allow his emotions to get the best of him but this was his revenge, he would get it without interruptions and he wouldn't do anything stupid to mess it up. "The next time we meet, it shall be your end. You can start preparing for your death," after saying that, the Susano dispersed and Sasuke blurred away.

Danzo stood motionlessly for a couple of moments while thinking about what to do. He certainly couldn't allow Iwa or Kumo to focus on Konoha now. He wasn't ready for that battle. And as things look now, he would have to make a haste departure from the village. "Fuu," Danzo called out.

"Hai, Danzo-sama," the man kneeled before his master.

"Get me those two Iwa people," he ordered sternly. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. He couldn't do things any other way now. Besides, this was the only way he was ever going to get Kumo and Iwagakure to focus on each other rather than have them turn on the Leaf.

"Right away, Danzo-sama," Fuu responded before going away.

Minutes later, Fuu returned with two shinobi from Iwagakure. He had already used Shisui's eye on them. He just had to release them to do what they had to do. Naturally, they wouldn't be able to say anything about him. "You two will assassinate the Yondaime Raikage. You will rendezvous with someone once you reach the cloud. They will show you the way. Iwagakure needs this to be done quickly."

"Hai…"

"Lead them out, Fuu…" Danzo said. "We don't want them getting caught."

Fuu nodded and did as asked.

"Do you think they will succeed, Danzo-sama?" Inoe asked.

Danzo shook his head; they were weak. They couldn't kill someone as powerful as A. but then again, you didn't need to be all that powerful to assassinate someone. You just had to be perfect in the art and you would get your target man. "It doesn't matter if they succeed or not. What we want done is to have Kumo and Iwagakure fighting each other."

Naruto clapped his hands together, appearing out of nowhere. "Bravo, Danzo," he said with a smile. "In this way, Kumo and Iwagakure get to fight it all out while you rest easy and prepare things on your part. It will be difficult for the Raikage to believe anything from Onoki because they are indeed Iwa shinobi. Onoki might deny it but the fact is that his shinobi would have tried to kill the Raikage. Bravo… brilliantly done. It is also unlikely that Kumo and Iwa will even fight to fight each other but trusting each other will also be difficult."

After saying that, Naruto turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin," Danzo said with a frown.

"Should we go after him?" Inoe said.

Danzo shook his head. "He isn't going to do anything about it. But this simply confirms that he cannot be trusted. It works both ways anyway. If Kumo and Iwa are busy fighting each other, they won't have time to focus on Uzushio. This does clear the way for us to move without interruption." The war hawk said. "Prepare for our departure. Burn everything that needs to be burnt. We will step away from Konoha for a while."

Naruto could only shake his head after taking in the memories of his clone. Danzo was truly a crafty old man. He knew what had to be done and what he had to do. It was also filled with the thirst for survival and his fanatical love for Konoha. Naruto would not say anything to anyone. Not even to Tsunade or Jiraiya. Of course, if they knew, they would most likely take action against the war hawk. They wouldn't openly admit to any of the Hidden Villages that it was one of their shinobi who plotted the madness. It would only invite Iwa's wrath and Kumo's anger. Certainly, the Hidden Cloud would take advantage of the situation and make absurd demands.

It wouldn't even surprise Naruto if the Raikage demanded that he be given the Kyubi's Jinchuriki or else he goes to war. Iwa would certainly try to stop that. They wouldn't want the Cloud to gain another Jinchuriki. But it was unlikely that the villages would fight. Either way, Konoha would be in a difficult spot if Tsunade admitted to Danzo's plot. Well, that was what you get for keeping a mad man like him in your corner. He was always going to do something. Naruto wasn't concerned. It worked well for him after all.

Sasuke's boldness in attacking Danzo was a little surprising but Naruto wasn't going to say anything to the Uchiha. He had played the ignorant part for a bit too long now. Perhaps it was good that the Uchiha had someone to take his anger out on. It might have proved to be something else if he didn't have someone to blame for the Uchiha Massacre. Well, Naruto was happy either way. He wouldn't even need to do anything to get the conclusion he likes. He didn't even need to say anything but just watch the play unfold. That was something else.

Naruto looked up for a moment. It was still noon but very soon, the sun would walk away. Time often moved quickly when there was a lot to do. Then again, humans were always fighting about time. The time was limited, so they had to use it wisely.

He stood up from the Hokage Monument and then jumped down, watching the faces of the past Kages and the present one – all five of them. No thought went through his mind until he landed on the ground gracefully and then began to dive into the streets of the Hidden Leaf.

The air was still contaminated with the hatred and contempt. Perhaps it was just his mind that was playing tricks on him. He could certainly walk around the village and there would be no one staring at him with contempt. Some tried to ignore his presence while some just watched. Naruto never really bothered to think deeply about it. He didn't like the people who have done nothing but torment him after all. Admittedly, he was now able to walk a bit freely. But he still held past deep within his heart. He had not forgotten and he would not forget.

Naruto made his way towards Temari's hotel room. The blonde was staying for a while but she would be leaving soon. With everything happening around the village, it was best that she leave soon and with capable shinobi to guard her. Danzo would certainly try to do something to her if he felt that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Upon arrival, Naruto knocked at the door and the older blonde opened the door. When she noticed it was him, she smiled and welcomed in into the place.

Naruto stepped in silently and waited for Temari to close the door behind her. When he didn't hear her footsteps after hearing the door close, Naruto turned around to face the woman – she was leaning against the door. He smiled.

"Nervous, dear?" He asked.

Temari breathed in and out before meeting Naruto's gaze. He had that small smile of his. He had told her things about his past. His experiences in this village. She felt like she knew him better now. Shaking her head, Temari responded quietly. "A little," she said.

Naruto studied her expression for a moment before responding. "This isn't the first time we are alone together…" he said.

"Maybe…" Temari shrugged indifferently as she stepped away from the door. She walked past him went on to settle on the couch. "I wasn't expecting to see you…" she said, her eyes watching him carefully as he beside her, directly facing her.

Naruto shrugged. "Our time together isn't that bad…" he said. "I like it…"

Temari smiled. "I didn't think you'd admit that to me…" she said. He'd always close the door whenever things tried to get personal. Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised anymore since he had willingly told her of his story – a truly sad story but what could she do other than smile and hope that things would be well?

Well, there was the idea that she could speak to Gaara and try to think of something. She wouldn't think of trying to take him out of Hidden Leaf. Tsunade would certainly be mad at them. He had saved her brother and she really did enjoy his presence. She liked him. And she wanted to do something for him that would make sure that his life was going well. Yet, she really didn't know what she could do.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

Temari shook her head, and didn't answer his question. "Do you like it better than those nights in the bar? I'm certain you haven't stopped with those tendencies of yours…" she said with a stare.

Naruto was amused. "Hey, you don't know how it feels like when you are in that place. Besides, it makes me envious of how other people can be careless…and when I want to get lucky, I always go there…" he said with a wink.

Temari shook her head but she still smiled. "I knew you were a pervert. You go there for the ladies…" she said.

Naruto shook his head. "I already told you I don't…" he said. "But even if I do enjoy the atmosphere there, I really would prefer being with you. The peace that comes with being with your is honestly refreshing…"

Temari stared at him. "I find that hard to believe," she said in a hardened tone.

"You're mad that I just left you that day, isn't it?" Naruto asked. "And I didn't say anything to you afterwards. I didn't even write to you…"

"Of course I am disappointed…" Temari said. She had still kept that message he wrote for her. She had kept it and would mostly keep it forever. It was her precious message. She treasured it. It had been the only thing tangible she could hold and think of him.

Those thoughts were ridiculous. When did things even come to this point? She hadn't thought that her emotions would drive her this much. But it could not be helped. It didn't even help with anyone now that she was thinking that her brother was trying to set her up with this person. It appears that Tsunade was on it as well. Perhaps for the latter it was for political reasons. But for her brother, it was definitely because he believed that Naruto could be good for her. She was honestly going to have a long talk with her brother about this matter.

Naruto smiled at her before he shifted his gaze away from her. "I was actually trying not to get too close to you. You know, I have my issues but when the heart is willing it is willing you really can't stop it."

Temari was silent. She wasn't expecting those words. Perhaps it was her confusion but she didn't understand them either. "What?"

Naruto turned towards her, his smile was small but it was the most warming thing that Temari had ever seen. It made her heart race and she held her hands together. "I really think I like you." He said.

Temari stared at him. Her cheeks were painted by a shade of pink. She was flustered. Her confidence in speaking to him now gone. He just sounded so earnest it touched her. It made her feel warm inside. Who has ever told her such words with such honesty? And has her ever felt so excited and happy?

Someone liked her and it was someone she too liked. But she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't. She didn't have confidence.

"What happened to all that bravado you had a moment ago when you were glaring me for abandoning you with just a note?" Naruto asked in an amused tone.

Temari glared at him and picked up a cushion. She flung it towards him. "Well forgive me for not being like you!" she exclaimed, her hands folded across her bust.

Naruto laughed. "You should get used to it already…" he said.

Perhaps this would come back to bite Temari more than it would to him. But Naruto truly hoped that she would understand. He hoped that she would not be hurt. He didn't want to do anything, but he couldn't help himself.

He suddenly stood up and took two steps towards Temari. Both his knees spread wide as he put her in between and hovered above her. He could feel her breath. She was nervous, not afraid. He could also hear the sound of her heartbeat. It was perhaps her first time being in this situation. It was of course a bit frightening.

She didn't say anything though.

He smiled

Naruto leaned closer and placed both his hands around her waist. She flinched slightly but he stopped moving and offered her a reassuring smile. He still didn't say a word to her. She seemed to relax under his smile. His hands slipped through her shirt. She was tense but her body felt warm, her skin was soft. He moved closer to her face. Her hands which had been on her bust melted to the side. Her eyes were staring at him with mixture emotions. But beneath all those emotions, there was the excitement.

She didn't hate him. She didn't want him to get off her. This wasn't wrong.

And so, he brushed his lips against hers for a second before his tongue slipped out. He licked her lips for a moment. They were soft. He captured her lips and slowly started to kiss her. He watched her eyes close. And he followed her. As the gentle kiss deepened, her felt her tension ease, her hands moving up behind him.

Naruto's hands slowly caressed the side of her chest as they moved up. They snaked between the clothing and touched her breasts. She stopped the kiss and broke away.

She looked flustered, her breathing a bit heavy. She was watching him. Her eyes were searching for something. She searched for a whole minute of silence.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do…" Naruto said in a whisper.

She nodded her head not once but twice. Naruto figured the first nod was in agreement with his words and the second was permission; the permission to continue. He smiled; he didn't want to force himself upon her. He didn't want to use other means to be united with her. She was perfect operating on her free will. He wanted her that way.

Naruto took off his shirt and moved away from Temari before helping her undress. He was sitting on her once more. She was truly flustered. Her hands pulled him closer. She was hugging him. There was enjoyable warmth. Perhaps she didn't want him to stare at her breasts.

Naruto licked Temari on the right side of her face while moving towards the mouth. Once more, he captured her lips. He did not devour her like a starved dog. He was gentle. And slowly her hold on him loosened.

While still kissing her, Naruto's hands moved towards her breasts. He gently captured them both. Soft round comforts. They made him excited. He stopped kissing her and let go of her right boob. His tongue played around her nipple for a moment before he sucked it.

Temari let loose of a low moan.

Naruto's right hand moved towards the space between Temari's thighs. When his fingers reached at the entrance, she tensed slightly. He whispered something for her to relax and she did.

 **And Naruto dies of happiness and the story ends.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, umm, this chapter should have moved things a bit. I did say that Sasuke would return with Vengeance. Next chapter will wrap up the first part.**

 **Thank you for your reviews**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	10. The Emperor, Revenge and Death

**The Emperor, Revenge and Death**

Temari stopped by the large village gates; she already had her fan strapped behind her. The lonesome journey towards the Sand loomed large. She had accomplished her mission of coming here, and perhaps gained more than what she had expected. She certainly hadn't thought she would end up seeing Naruto and let alone end up getting closer to him as she did. It was amazing just what a couple of days could achieve when you open yourself to someone. Perhaps it was a rare thing for Naruto to do, but Temari had enjoyed him. She had enjoyed his comfort, every part of him. The thought made her blush.

"You're not thinking something naughty, are you?" Naruto asked with a wide smile on his lips.

Temari shook her head; she wasn't denying what Naruto had said but trying to clear her thoughts. "You're not getting into my head," she said a bit quickly.

"I wasn't trying to," Naruto said. "Just curious seeing you blush suddenly when absorbed in your thoughts."

Temari didn't indulge Naruto by responding to him. He was teasing her again, trying to make her feel flustered. She wasn't going to fall for it. She still needed to get used to this. The situation was still a bit confusing. She didn't know what she was going to call him. She didn't know if she was in a relationship with him. She couldn't tell and she didn't know how she could even bring up the subject with Naruto.

"You can't really leave with me?" Temari asked with emotion. "You don't have to reach Suna, you know." She offered him a smile. She really did want to spend some more time with him.

"I can't," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I'm not allowed to leave this village. I'm currently a flight risk you see. Even now, I have got Anbu watching me…" he said.

Temari frowned. He hadn't said anything about this before. She hadn't even realized it. It had to do with the situation in Uzushio. She really wished they had come to talk about it but there was not enough time. She had to go home. "Doesn't that make you angry? You are being constantly watched…"

Naruto shook his head. "Annoying yes, but angry? No…" Naruto responded in a calm tone. "It is a bit true that I am a flight risk but that isn't the most important thing. I really wish I could travel with you but I'm tied to this village."

Temari nodded and went silent. She looked down for a moment before looking back at Naruto, cheeks with a shade of pink. "W-when will I be able to see you again?" she said a bit too quickly.

Naruto was amused by the way she spoke. It annoyed Temari. She quickly got over her embarrassment and glared it him with a threatening look. Naruto laughed while holding up both his hands. "I don't know, Temari. But I will surely miss you. When I can, I will come to you if you can't come to me. We will talk then…"

"I hope it isn't after many months like last time," Temari said.

Naruto smiled, but didn't offer a response. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hear. "Have a safe journey, Temari. Don't worry about anything along the way, although I won't be with you, someone will protect you along the way."

Temari stared at him curiously before asking. "Was someone also watching me last time?"

Naruto just smiled and twirled the blonde around before pushing her away. "I will be thinking about you when I visit the bar tonight…" he said with a laugh. When Temari twisted around with a glare, he smiled. "Just messing with you…"

She stared at him for a moment but really didn't seem to believe him even though she nodded. She turned away and waved her hand before walking away from the village gates. Naruto watched her leave before he turned away, hands inside his pockets. He hoped that Danzo didn't try anything. Perhaps he would be too preoccupied with his efforts to escape from the village to do anything. Then again, Sasuke had done a great number on his forces, so he was unlikely to do anything dangerous at this point.

"Looks like you're doing well," Jiraiya said as he appeared beside Naruto, his eyes facing the direction Temari had disappeared off to. "We need to talk," he said in a hardened tone.

"It sounds serious," Naruto responded in a calm tone, feeling the seriousness coming from the Sannin. The man almost never used such a tone when talking to him. He could use it but it was never really directed towards him. This was perhaps going to be troublesome. But Naruto didn't need to prepare for anything. He was always ready for anything. Besides, after that conversation with Tsunade, he was expecting things to get heated up.

"It is," Jiraiya said with a nod of his head. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in s swirl of leaves. The appeared atop of the wall that surrounded the village. The Sannin sat down while casting a narrowed glance towards the silent Naruto, who was staring down at the village with a look of indifference.

"What is this about?"

"Did you ever go to Uzushiogakure with the Sandaime?" Jiraiya asked, in the same tone he had been using when he started, his eyes were narrowed, never leaving Naruto.

The blond turned to face the Sannin with nothing but a raised eye brow. That was about the only reaction he could give the Sannin. He had gone to Uzushio with the Sandaime Hokage but he wasn't going to tell that to Jiraiya. It was nevertheless something that this person wasn't supposed to know. Then again if he was asking, he didn't know anything but merely working on suspicions. "I cannot answer that…"

"Can't or won't?"

"Doesn't matter either way," Naruto said with a shrug. "There are a couple of things that I did with the old man and he told me never to tell anyone. Whatever you say or have in mind, I'm not going to answer that question if it something that I told the old man that I would not tell anyone." The old man didn't tell his secrets, and he was going to do the same. It was only fair and perhaps it was now convenient.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'll assume that you went to Uzushiogakure, but what did you see in the village? Was it revived when you went there?" He demanded answers from Naruto. "I care for you Naruto and I don't want to suspect you of anything, but if you refuse to answer questions, this village will have no choice but to use force to get you to answer the questions. It is no longer just about you but the very security of this village is under threat."

"And that is where we draw the line, huh?" Naruto said silently. "Regardless of what you think or believe, I cannot answer that question, sensei. If you think using force is the only way you can get answers from me, you are free to do so. I won't fight you. I have no desire to do so. However, I still won't willingly give out any information."

Jiraiya frowned. "Even if that information could help us protect the Hidden Leaf?"

"Protect it from what?"

"Uzushiogakure?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. He suppressed the urge to snort. "Uzushiogakure has no reason to threaten Konoha. Perhaps if you are assuming I am also a threat to Konoha, then I can understand. I do have all the reasons you can have to see the people of this village destroyed and suffering after what they put me through," he shook his head. "But there is no such desire in me. I don't really like holding on to hatred. I am already miserable; I'd rather not make things worse."

"Are you saying that Uzu isn't a threat to Konoha?"

"That isn't my conclusion to make," Naruto said calmly. "What did you do when you got to Amegakure, sensei. It appears that the wheels have suddenly come off just after you returned. I am curious."

"Nothing but I am worried that Nagato might bring destruction," Jiraiya said in a firm tone. "At this stage, I can't tell what you will do and that worries me…" he paused. "What did you say to him when we went to Amegakure? You had some time with him before I came to the tower with Konan."

Naruto adopted a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging carelessly. "Just greeted a fellow Uzumaki, but nothing much was said. Perhaps he may have said something about the fact that both of us were trained by you…" the blond said. "If you are not going to take me to Anbu chambers to force information out of me, I have a date with ramen, sensei. If you decide to come for me while there, just wait till I'm done eating. I would rather not have to fight over my spoiled meal."

He jumped off the wall, leaving Jiraiya alone after saying those words.

Jiraiya sighed. Well, he hadn't expected Naruto to leak anything. Even so, it hadn't gone exactly as he had imagined. Naruto was still impossible to read and his nonchalance about the whole issue made things worse. He was certain now that Naruto had gone to Uzushio before. And he was perhaps familiar with the village. Even if he wasn't familiar with it, he had some connection with it. At this stage, if Nagato was connected to Uzu, then it was possible that both Nagato and Naruto were familiar with each other and that represented a depressing possibility.

What Naruto could do, then Nagato could do.

 **Kumogakure**

Yugito stepped into the Raikage's office with calmness about her but she was really nervous about why she was being called today. She was almost certain that it had nothing to do with a mission she recently did. This had to be something serious and it bothered her. It had hadn't been one of the messengers who came to her, but one of the black corps who came. It was usually something serious and she really hoped she wasn't in any serious trouble. She hadn't done anything wrong but in the shinobi world, you could never know.

"You wished to see me, Raikage-sama," Yugito said to A. The Yondaime Raikage was sitting behind his desk with Mabui standing beside him.

A nodded his head and looked up to her. "Months ago, you had a sparring session with a certain Uzumaki," he said.

Yugito nodded her head. She hadn't said anything about it because she hadn't felt it was important. She hadn't even been asked of it. She knew he was Uzumaki and the village seemed to have a problem with the Uzumaki but Naruto hadn't seemed like a bad person. He was actually a very delightful young man. "Yes… Naruto…" she said.

"You remember him well…" The Yondaime Raikage noted with a stare.

"Well, he does leave an impression on you…" She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, he is another Jinchuriki, so you really can't forget that." He wasn't like a normal shinobi who she could forget after meeting in battle. He had proved to be strong even, so he was someone to remember.

A nodded. "We have a problem with the Uzumaki clan and very soon, you might have to face him. Tell me about his skills…" he said. Yugito nodded her head and did so. "I'm going to send shinobi to bring him here, by force if necessary. If something happens, I can always put the blame on Konoha. You will observe from a good distance along with C. It is likely that they will fail. When that happens, come report to me and I will make my demands to Konoha. Regardless of what happens, you are not to interfere, is that understood?"

"Hai, Raikage-sama."

 **Hidden Leaf, Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke's eyes flashed coldly when Naruto walked towards him in his little training ground. He hated the fact that the blond could just walk into his compound just like that. The blond was standing in front of him, an amused expression on his face. It did nothing but make him scowl and feel the urge to attack him, but he stopped remembering their last battle. Well, he wanted to test things now. He was not the same person as before, yet this was not the time; he was preparing himself to face Danzo.

"What a nasty look," Naruto stated in a calm tone. "Are you still angry that I chopped off your wings when we last met in battle?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

Sasuke glared murderously, but Naruto's amusement only seemed to return. He clenched his fists and then responded. "What do you want from me, Naruto?"

"I have actually been watching you since you returned," Naruto said calmly. "Your activities with Danzo… it has been a curious thing to see. I guess Itachi could not completely wipe out that hatred within you. Regardless, I know that Danzo is planning to flee the village and you are going to attack him, with the blessing of Tsunade, of course," he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "How do you know that?"

Naruto merely shrugged indifferently. "That isn't the important part. I already know; you can't change it. What you should be asking me is why I am telling you this…" he said. When Sasuke just stared at him, he spoke again. "I'm actually getting bored in this village, and so I am going to join you. You will fight Danzo and I will handle his remaining Foundation forces."

"No," Sasuke said in a hardened tone. "I don't want you anywhere near him. This is my fight, and I will not let you interfere," he said.

"You don't have a choice," Naruto said in a light tone, a complete contrast to Sasuke's. "If you don't want me there, you can just disable me… although, even with the Mangekyo Sharingan, I doubt you can. But if you want to try, you are welcome to do so," the blond said with his hands stretched wide.

Sasuke seethed silently. He was thinking of killing the blond. Well, if he does allow Naruto to join and then shoots him along with Danzo, it could be a friendly fire and the Anbu would be watching to absolve him of any wrong. Things were troublesome with the blond around the village, if he was not around, then Sasuke could do as he pleases without having to worry about someone he couldn't figure out.

"I will permit it," he finally said.

Naruto smiled. "I will see you then," he said before showing Sasuke his back. A second later, he disappeared.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Guren looked at a group of Uzumakis in a training ground; they all had their chakra chains out, learning to use them in conjunction with barriers. The man leading the training was a person called Narihiro, one of the mysterious Uzumakis in the island. The Uzumakis were truly gifted people in terms of chakra. There was always something special about it and above all else, they possessed strong life force. This was truly a village of abnormal people. Orochimaru would certainly relish using them for his experiments.

She sat next to Haku who was watching the training. Her eyes glanced at the training ground for a moment before looking at her partner in crime. "What is happening?" She asked.

"Things are moving," Haku said in a quiet tone.

Guren frowned. "I don't like that cryptic tone," she said. "I know that although I handle the black corps, there is still some much darker things that I don't know. The Village's intelligence people don't even report to Yoshino. You hardly see them, but I know they are all Uzumaki. One of them is rarely in the village."

"He is always reporting to his majesty," Haku said. "I forget that sometimes you don't know everything that happens in the village. Well, then again, your own job is already too much given everything that you have to do. But I am quite certain that very soon, you will have to worry less." He said.

"Why is that?"

"Kumo and Iwagakure will probably be fighting each other and that means they won't have time to focus on us. Well, the people here were thinking of making it happen but someone beat them to punch. Either way, it works well for them. But we might have a Konoha problem," Haku said with a sigh.

"The Hidden Leaf?" Guren asked. "What about them?" They had hosted them and she thought everything was handled clearly.

"His Majesty says that Konoha suspects that Uzushio is allied with Amegakure and that the leader of the latter is probably up to no good. They might be thinking of using force to get the information they need," Haku said. "We must expect to see Jiraiya in the village very soon."

"I will be ready for him."

Haku shook his head. "Even I know that he isn't someone both of us can handle, Guren-san," the Ice user said in a calm tone. "We don't want to start trouble with Konoha. But if they do use force, we will have to block him. Do you know how this village managed to stay under the radar for so long?"

"What?"

"The Uzumaki did indeed scatter across the Elemental Nations but they never went to Konoha because the Leaf couldn't be trusted either. It wasn't just paranoia. There were reasons to believe that the Leaf was a possible enemy of the Hidden Whirlpools," Haku explained lightly. "A barrier was erected around the village… it was a special kind of barrier that messed up with all your senses, much like genjutsu. You can't see it and it only affected those who didn't have Uzumaki chakra signature in them. If you came here, doujutsu or no doujutsu and you were not Uzumaki, you wouldn't see anything. It would just be ruins.

"Perhaps when Jiraiya comes around, they will use the same barrier. It was deactivated once his majesty decided to grow the village and allow other people to come into this land. I don't know but Yoshino says you shouldn't worry about it. He is likely to come through the gates."

Guren frowned. "I always knew that these people could do some crazy things with seals," she shook her head. "I have seals in my body, is there something I don't know?"

Haku smiled. "Don't be too suspicious, Guren-san," he said calmly. "The seals you were branded with do exactly what you were told they do. We are comrades; do you think they would lie to you when you have an important job? You were trusted with a job that some people had thought that shouldn't be given to an outsider but an Uzumaki should deal with it. But Yoshino said you could be trusted."

"And the Emperor?"

"You are here, aren't you?" Haku said with a smile. "Yoshino might look like he runs everything and indeed he does run a lot of things, but no one serves Uzushiogakure without his majesty giving his blessings. You are here because his majesty decided that you could be trusted, not because they thought you wouldn't misbehave because they could blackmail you. They don't want people who want to work for them because they are forced… you do everything willingly. And that is how you give your best for this village."

Guren hadn't actually thought that there was some mistrust. Haku didn't keep things from her but there were still things that she didn't know about the village. She knew that there was technology that was acquired from the Hidden Snow but she didn't know what it was for. Things were even being secretly moved from the Snow. "What is being built on the east side of the island?"

Haku smiled. "Do you want to see?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't curious…" Guren said.

"Come on," Haku said, standing up. "I will show you what is being built and why the village remains closed. Certainly, the Elemental Nations would try to invade us if they knew what we are building…" he paused for a moment. "Have you met Karin?"

 **Outskirts of Konoha**

Danzo cursed when he sensed multiple chakra signatures on his tail. Nothing was ever going to plan. Had Hiruzen been alive, he would have been blaming him for this. But he still should have known that things would get to this point. He should have known that they would not allow him to just pack his things and go. Still, he had moved things secretly; he had thought at least he would have been able to move further away from Konoha without anyone knowing.

Danzo stopped walking along with his 2o agents. Tsunade's Anbu were still hidden but he could sense them from the trees. He looked up from the ground trying to count them, but his eyes snapped towards a tree branch just above him when Sasuke appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Did you really think that I was going to allow you to leave, Danzo?" Sasuke asked, with his Mangekyo Sharingan, glaring down at Danzo with nothing but pure contempt. Yes, this was the man he needed to kill. If Naruto tried to make a move on the war hawk, Sasuke was going to burn the blond with the flames of Amaterasu or shoot an arrow through his chest. He wasn't going to allow anyone to stand in the way.

"You truly are a disappointment to the memory of Itachi," Danzo said in a cold tone, his narrowed eyes staring back at Sasuke.

"So are you a disappointment to the memory of the Nidaime Hokage," Naruto's suddenly said, appearing below the tree Sasuke was standing on. The blond had his hands folded across his chest.

That voice shocked him, Danzo hadn't sensed the blond. He had just appeared there as if he had no presence about him. It was truly a frightening thought. Such a presence was required for an assassin; the ability to mask your scent, the sound of your heartbeat, your entire existence. "I was not expecting your presence, Naruto," he said.

"I grew bored sitting around," Naruto said with a shrug. "The Anbu are also watching to make sure I don't even make an attempt to run away from the village," he said before taking a step forward. "Now then, can you stand aside so that I can slaughter all you men? I have been frustrated being chained up like this. Your men will do to release my danger," the blond said.

"Slaughter?" Sasuke looked surprised hearing those words. The blond had never looked like he was the blood thirsty type. Then again, when has the blond ever displayed a interest in anything?

Naruto shrugged. "Don't take my words literally. I like to mislead people at times," he admitted casually. "That aside, saying it like that is a little imposing than saying 'I am going to defeat you all."

Danzo had his eyes narrowed. No doubt, Naruto was going to engage his men. With everything, he didn't think that Naruto would actually work with Sasuke. The very idea had been ridiculous. Unimaginable. Yet, it was now apparent that it was going to happen and Sasuke was going to face him. "I guess there is no way to avoid this then," the war hawk said removing the bandages on his forehead.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Oh, Shisui's eye," he said with a smile. "Well, no need to look at it in marvel, let us do this…" the moment those words left his lips, a dose of killing intent oozed off him, causing the Ne shinobi to surround Danzo.

The War Hawk glanced at Sasuke for a moment before looking at Naruto. He smiled inwardly having seen the look on Sasuke's face. Naruto was going to go after his agents and the Uchiha would not interfere, even if the Anbu were watching and Naruto was losing. If anything, it was apparent that Sasuke would rather see Naruto dead then alive. He laughed inwardly. What a treacherous world he had created. But did Naruto know about this? Danzo had no illusions, the one with a dangerous mind was Naruto. There were still many things that the blond held to himself.

"He won't be coming after me," Danzo said in a calm tone. "Sasuke won't be moving in until you have apprehended Naruto. Do this quickly," he ordered while stepping away.

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

The Ne forces saluted their master. Naruto was still the first to make a move; the blond disappeared along gusts of winds and flashed between the circle the shinobi had formed for Danzo. He was standing there, both hands stretched out, eight kunais held firmly. As he twisted clockwise, his feet dancing on the ground, the Ne agents also twisted around to face him.

The Kunais were coated with wind chakra before releasing them. The first kunai sped through the air in blinding speed, heading straight towards the back of the Ne shinobi who had yet to turn around. The kunai pierced through the shinobi's neck, bursting through his throat, leaving a gaping hole that caused blood to gush out.

The first one was a test shot. The seven that came out next were hurled through the air simultaneously. Three shinobi managed to dodge the fast coming projectiles while four were not so lucky. As they twisted around to face the blond, they were welcomed by kunais that pierced through their throats. All four fell down the ground simultaneously, while Naruto stopped spinning.

A Ne kunoichi flashed behind him with a kodachi on her right hand. She swung the blade in a downward slash, trying to cut across his back. Simultaneously, another lunged towards him in the front, he was slightly above the ground, his right foot cutting through the air as it sped towards Naruto's face.

Naruto reacted in lightning speed by falling forward, knees bent. He tumbled forward, avoiding the flying kick that blasted past him, and the slash that nearly cut through his back. He was quick to get on his feet, his feet twisting around smoothly as he turned around to face those who had attacked him.

He didn't get to make any move as another masked man lunged at him from behind. When both his feet touched the ground, his right punch heading towards the back of Naruto's head. The blond caught the punch with his left hand without even looking back. His grip was firm, enhanced by chakra. He held out his right hand, forming his wind blade. When three masked men lunged towards him, all holding swords, Naruto remained motionless for a second before letting go of the man behind him by pushing him back with force to force him off-balance.

Naruto bent his knees when all four were in range, and then his upper body while facing the ground. "Flashing Wind Sword!" The sword extended; invisible to the naked eye. Naruto then did an anti-clockwise twist that occurred in the blink of an eye. A second later, all four dropped to the ground, cut in half and dying.

When Naruto straightened up, a brutal kick slammed into his face, causing him to slide backwards for a couple of feet. When he stopped, the blond watched the woman who had kicked him darting towards him with a long sword held with her hand. When she got near him, she flipped it to her right and swung it horizontally from her right hand, aiming at just below Naruto's shoulder.

The blond reacted by taking a single step forward while holding out his left hand. The single step was enough to bring him an inch closer to the woman, and his out stretched left hand caught her right hand on the wrist. There was enough pressure on his fingers to stop the blood flow. He did not waste time driving his wind blade through her chest.

He cancelled his sword blade as he pushed the woman away. "That's nine down, 11 more to go," he said to himself. "Come now, we don't want to keep your master waiting."

And so, Naruto cut them all.

It hadn't been difficult. Then again, he hadn't expected much from Danzo's people. They were still just normal shinobi. There was nothing special about them except for their loyalty to Danzo and lack of emotion. Once done with them, Naruto flashed behind Danzo.

"That didn't do it," he said to the War Hawk. "I am tempted to lunge at you," he said calmly, yet a small smile played on his lips.

Danzo narrowed his eyes behind him but was forced to look directly in front of him when he sensed a spike of chakra. Sasuke was standing directly if front of Danzo, and within the line of Naruto. His imperfect Susano was already out, a bow and arrow held in motion. "I will not let you do that!"

The arrow was released by Sasuke in blinding speed. It pierced through Danzo's chest, and went towards Naruto, only missing him by a whisker. Naruto didn't seem concerned, he had a raised eye brow. He then disappeared and appeared not so far away Sasuke. He took a couple of steps forwards before placing his hand on the Susano.

"So this is the Susano," he said before smiling. "You tried to kill me, didn't you?" he asked calmly.

But Sasuke could respond, Danzo was getting up, he looked completely fine. Naruto turned to face the war hawk and glanced at the right hand; multiple sharingans clearly visible. "My wife would certainly love to have that right hand of yours to experiment on it," he said. "No doubt there has been some use of Hashirama's cells there." He then glanced at Sasuke. "I won't forget that you tried to kill me. Yes, you will surely **die** one day."

He disappeared after mouthing those words with cold eyes.

 **Kumogakure**

The Yondaime's Raikage's eyes snapped open when his senses kicked in his sleep and he shifted to the side of his bed. A kunai pierced through his pillow just after he had rolled. On the other side of the bed, there was another shinobi, but who tried to stab him. But A caught the kunai between his fingers, it drew some blood before it snapped and lightning shot through his body before shocking the would be attacker. He didn't need to turn around to deal with the shinobi who was on the other side of the bed as another shinobi appeared and apprehended the man.

A looked furious at this before the lights were flicked on. He hadn't killed the man who had stabbed him, he wanted them alive. He was going to make sure that they paid for this. They would regret even trying to make an attempt on his life. "How did they even manage to get past you people!?" He roared furiously.

"There was someone outside who got our attention and we had gone after him but he managed to elude us," the shinobi said in fear; Afraid that the Raikage would turn his fists towards him for not being here soon enough.

"Incompetence!" the Raikage shouted, slamming his huge hand on the bed. "Get out!"

After a couple of moments, he appeared, dressed properly in the living room, still looking infuriated. Who would even dare make this pathetic attempt on his life? It would have succeeded if he hadn't been quick to wake up. And he said he had guards but a little thing and they all leave their posts. Idiots. He needed better people to guard him at night. Oh, wait, he had been the one to say he didn't need people guarding him exclusively. He hadn't thought that there would actually be an attempt on his life. When was the last time someone even attempted to kill a Kage in his sleep?

What was happening in this world? His first thought had been Uzushiogakure. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to kill him but when he walked into the living room, he saw Iwagakure forehead protectors and frowned deeply. "Are they really from Iwagakure?" He asked dangerously.

It wouldn't be a new trick to dress assassins in another village's colors in case they failed to do their job. Someone was always blamed. A had seen this trick many times, so he would not be fooled easily. Iwagakure looked like an ally at this time, but you could never be sure about anything in this world. Every village was always trying to fight for its interests.

"The kunais are from Iwagakure, but we cannot confirm anything at this point," one of the shinobi said.

"Go confirm it," A ordered. "I want answers. If they are indeed from Iwagakure, Onoki will regret even thinking about this stupid decision he has made."

He would surely regret it. Although he might not declare war with Iwagakure tomorrow, he was certainly going to do it in the near future if it is indeed Onoki who sent those people. He would not let this slide. Someone's head had to roll for this action. But the situation was delicate. There was still Uzushiogakure and Konoha to think about. It was dangerous to make a move now when he didn't even know anything about the former village.

The Yondaime Raikage sat down and waited for his people to bring him the answers he wanted. After an hour, he grew impatient and decided to go the interrogation cells himself. When he arrived at the chambers, the shinobi were heavily bleeding and damaged but A didn't care.

"What is taking so long for you to break them?" He demanded.

"They confirm they are from Iwagakure, but won't say who sent them" one of the shinobi responded to the Raikage. "They say the order came from Iwa but appear to be incapable of answering some questions."

"Why does that matter?" A demanded. "They are from Iwagakure and that is all I want to hear. It doesn't matter who knew and who didn't know about it."

"Shall we stop or continue?"

"Continue," the Raikage said. "If they die, they die."

 **Konohagakure**

The agreement had been that Naoki would hire some people who would try to kill him, but Naruto no longer had the appetite for it. He didn't have any desire to cut through worthless shinobi who could not even force him to fight a little seriously. Perhaps this was because he had spent much time sparring with Jiraiya that he had forgotten how to fight weaker shinobi. That aside, fighting weak people really did bore him, and a continuance to it was nothing but just an annoyance.

Naruto looked up into a tree as he sensed Naoki's presence. "Cancel the order," he said. "It is not necessary anymore. Besides, there are many people who would want me dead."

"That's a pity," Naoki said. "What about Sasuke? He did try to kill you and if given the chance he will try to do it again."

"Let him do as he pleases," Naruto said carelessly. "He will surely try to kill me again. I am nothing more than a threat to his childish dreams. It is only that he doesn't know that I don't care about what happens to Konoha. Either way, he will surely die."

Naoki stared at Naruto for a long moment before shaking his head. "Konoha won't be happy."

"The Hidden Leaf is irrelevant," Naruto said with a shrug. "Besides, if he tries to kill me again, I have more reasons to step on his throat and end the Uchiha," he said. "The Uchiha isn't a big picture. What is happening with the search for Kabuto?"

"Still no luck," Naoki said with a shake of his head. "Ever since Orochimaru died, he has completely disappeared without any trace…" he said.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Kabuto was a child of Orochimaru. He knew too much information and could do a lot of damage with it. His knowledge regarding the things he learned with Orochimaru could also prove to be vital. Guren had some information but not sensitive information that Orochimaru and Kabuto worked with secretly. He needed Kabuto to be either dead or working for him.

"If you can't find him, then stop the search," Naruto stated. "It is just going to be a waste of time and effort. Eventually when he wants to be seen, he will make an appearance."

"You are planning on using him…" Naoki said. "Wouldn't that be dangerous? Someone like him cannot be trusted."

"Your opinion was not requested, Naoki," Naruto said sternly. "When I want it, I will ask of it…"

Naoki merely smiled. "That's rather cold, your Majesty," he said. "There is still nothing regarding Zetsu. But we have Madara's hideout watched for any sign of movements. So far, there is nothing…"

"That is a nuisance that really does trouble me," Naruto said with a frown. "Madara cannot return to this world. We have already done enough to stop his crazy plan, but now the driving force eludes us."

"He won't be hidden forever," Naoki said. "As long as you remain a Jinchuriki, he will have to come to you."

"I don't want anything that will be of nuisance to my dream," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "That is for me?"

Naoki nodded and threw a Bingo book towards Naruto.

Naruto opened the marked page and found an image of himself with a ranking of 'A.' "What a pitiful ranking," he said with a frown. "Well it matters not. You certainly don't want people assuming that you are all powerful. This situation could dangerous."

"You are going to die, so it doesn't matter much anyway," Naoki said with indifference. "The Team is ready to come in as soon as they hear a loud boom."

Naruto shook his head. "No, wait for them to send a message. Or wait for at least a couple of days before arriving. We don't want unnecessary questions. What more did you want from me?"

"There is also Subaku no Temari," Naoki said.

"That is a matter that isn't your concern, for now at least. Leave it as it is, and don't do anything I didn't tell you to do. You can leave the village now and go back home. Your presence is no longer necessary." Naruto said before deciding to take a walk back to the village.

"I think I will stick around for a while," Naoki said. "I've grown to like this village. There are so many things that are happening that just catch your attention. Your interactions are also somewhat amusing."

Naruto glanced towards the redhead for a moment with a narrowed look but he didn't say anything – he just walked away.

 **Hokage Office**

Tsunade looked up when Naruto walked into her office. She managed a small smile as his eyes came to contact with hers. Since he returned from his training trip, this had been his first time coming to her without being called. "Naruto," she started calmly. "I wasn't expecting to see you." She said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You mean just after our last conversation," he said.

Tsunade frowned. "Yes," she admitted. "What can I do for you? Are you looking for a mission to keep you from getting bored? I think I can find something that will be suitable for you…" the Godaime said a bit too happily.

Naruto didn't remind the woman that she had barred him from leaving the village. She was probably just too eager to do something for him that it didn't register that he couldn't take any mission that would have him leave the village. Missions within would likely be chores and that was for genins to do, not him. He'd probably refuse to do them if he was being assigned them. "I didn't come here for a mission." He said.

Tsunade blinked. "What is it?"

"I'm just coming from the forest of death where I was doing some meditation. I was then attacked by some unknown shinobi. I think I left a corpse buried in the ground somewhere there," he said in indifference. "I don't know where they are from because they didn't have anything on them to identify them." He said.

"You were attacked and you are that indifferent?"

Naruto shrugged. "It was nothing serious," he said. "Besides, situations like this help train your senses. You need to be active at all times. I think some of them escaped. I didn't bother chasing after them because they were probably not going to give anything."

"Where did this happen?"

"Just behind the place we had the preliminary round of the Chunin exams," Naruto said. "Well, I guess that is that," he said calmly.

"Wait," Tsunade stopped him from leaving. "How did things go with Temari?" She asked carefully, not to sound excited about the idea. She was hoping that things had gone well. The blonde hadn't said anything about it before leaving and since she had some interest in this, she was naturally curious about how well it might have gone."

"How did things go?" Naruto asked. "What things?"

Tsunade frowned. She wasn't dealing with an idiot who failed to read between the lines. She was even surprised that he didn't even twitch when she asked the question. No wonder Jiraiya said that he couldn't read anything from the blond. The Fifth Hokage could only answer the question. "I thought you were getting along with her," she said.

Naruto shrugged, "Meh," he said with indifference. "She is a good friend," he added. "Is there something I should know?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Not now, at least."

Naruto smiled towards the Godaime. "I see," he said.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well, you are a Sannin alright," he said. "Forgive me for saying this, but you do know how to lie without leaving anything for someone to read. To answer your question, things were smooth. I'm not sure where they stand, but they were certainly interesting. I think I might give her a call in the near future."

"Why not soon?" Tsunade asked, while ignoring the fact that he had nearly fooled her into thinking that there was nothing.

"There is much to do in the immediate future," Naruto said with a small frown. "I'm still a flight risk in this village and the situation with Uzushiogakure hasn't been solved. It does weigh down on my mind. Until it is solved, I have the burden on my shoulders."

"I'm sorry to put you through this Naruto," Tsunade said apologetically. "I hope that we are able to solve this situation very soon. It will be better for everyone involved. But it all depends on Uzushiogakure. We don't force them to do anything. I don't want to suspect you of anything, but just be patient for a little while and all the cloud will be lifted off you."

Naruto nodded and turned towards the door. Before he could open it, it opened as Shizune walked into the office. Naruto smiled towards the black haired woman. "Shizune," he greeted with a charming smile. "You really must let me take you out some times," he said.

"Go play with someone your age, Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head. "A pity," he said before walking past Shizune, but not before flashing her one last smile.

She returned the smile before closing the door. She turned her attention towards Tsunade. "Why did you do that? This is the second time you did that."

Tsunade stared for a moment. "Don't tell me you were actually interested in going out with him!" She said.

Shizune shrugged. "It wouldn't have been bad. I hear he is a charming young man who knows what he is doing. At least that is what Jiraiya-sama says."

"And you just took the word of a pervert?"

Once more, Shizune shrugged. "I get lonely at times," she said.

 **Later that day**

Naruto was sitting alone in his dark little corner with a couple of bottles before him. This was going to be his last night living in this world. Death. Ah, it was something that everyone feared. Even murderers didn't want to deny. Everyone wanted to live. But the Bijuu inside of him would probably say that human life was just fragile and that for the Uzumaki, death was nothing. Well, they got to live far longer lives than other humans. They could outlive anyone in this world and they didn't have to experiment on their bodies to get this done. The red hair was a symbol of their life and once it was drained, it changed its color to signify that death was closer.

He smiled when Anko walked towards his table with Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi, along with another woman. "I figured you'd need some company," the snake mistress said to Naruto with a wide grin.

Naruto smiled. "You figured right," he said sitting up slightly. "I was honestly starting to wonder who would keep be entertained tonight. You know, it does get lonely in this dark corner."

Kurenai raised an eye brow. "Didn't you just choose it?"

Naruto put on a sly smile while watching those eyes of the genjutsu mistress. "How exotic… I certainly wouldn't mind waking up to have your eyes stare at me," he said quietly.

Anko whistled before shooting a look towards Asuma. "I think you have competition there, Asuma," she said grinning. "Kurenai-chan might be leaving with him by the end of the day if you are not careful."

"Anko!" Kurenai warned. "What are you saying?"

Anko shrugged carelessly before turning towards Naruto. "You will try right?"

"Naturally," Naruto responded with a wide smile. "There are few women who entice you to stare at them as she does. But I didn't know Asuma was already playing in this field." He said staring at Asuma.

Asuma shook his head. Nothing from Naruto surprised him these days. The blond might be young in age, but he had the mind to play with the adults. Perhaps Anko was right, if he wasn't careful, he would find the blond behind Kurenai. That look before, he could see that the blond admired her. It was probably something just fleeting. Asuma decided against responding to Naruto to speak about something comfortable, for him at least.

"You didn't answer her question," Asuma said, glancing at Kurenai.

"It is a good place to hunt for prey. I get to survey all that is happening within the place while sitting like this." Naruto said while staring at Kurenai. When she glared at him because of his response, he laughed. "Of course, I am joking. I just stole a line from Anko. I believe that is something she would say."

"Then why?"

Naruto shrugged. "I like being alone," he said before turning to Yugao. He stared at her for a moment with his tilted to the side. "Anbu," he said. "So, Kakashi, I didn't think you dated real women. I have always thought that your only woman was that orange book of yours. What was her name again? I'm quite sure I heard you whispering her name when you are asleep one day during a mission."

Anko burst out in laughter. "Yugao is his former subordinate in Anbu… he was her captain."

"I should have figured as much," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

Kakashi eye smiled. "You don't have to look so disappointed, Naruto," he said.

Naruto shook his head and turned towards Yugao. He then offered her a smile. "I have known your hair for quite some time, Yugao-san. I'm quite certain that you have seen some expressions on my face that not even Jiraiya has seen. It is such a pleasure to finally see your face."

Yugao returned the smile. "A pleasure to finally meet you in person," she said.

"You two know each other from somewhere?" Anko asked while, Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly.

"She is an Anbu, and I am a Jinchuriki," Naruto started in a slow tone. "So, yes, I do 'know' her. As I do with some Anbu."

Kakashi was honestly surprised by this. He was almost certain that Naruto was lying about the last part. But he was surprised that Yugao had watched Naruto. He didn't know about it. She probably did it after he left. Still, he hadn't known. If he hadn't known and he hadn't heard Tsunade saying something about it, it was more or less likely that the Godaime Hokage didn't know about it as well. Had they just revealed a secret just like that? The others wouldn't know, but he certainly would since he knew what happened in the Hokage's office.

"It isn't what you are thinking, Kakashi," Naruto said to the silver haired Jonin.

"And if it is, please keep those thoughts to yourself, senpai," Yugao said with a sweet smile.

"What was I thinking?" Kakashi said.

"Probably that I have had a crush on Yugao and now that I have grown, she has finally decided to put away her mask and return those feelings?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Or something like that."

 **Iwagakure**

Onoki frowned deeply reading the angry letter from the Yondaime Raikage. He got mad and concerned with each passing word. After he was done reading the letter, he slammed his fist on his desk and shouted some curses while releasing his killing intent. That was his plans gone the drain after that letter. He was beyond furious about this. How could he work with the Raikage when things were like this? Not long ago, he had told the Hidden Leaf that he was willing to go to war with it and now, he had to worry about Kumogakure. Certainly, if he attacked the Hidden Whirlpools, he was going to be attacked by Kumogakure and Konoha would try to defend the former.

He shouldn't have said those words then but he hadn't known that this would happen. Who could benefit from this situation? Onoki needed someone to blame someone for this because he hadn't given the order for his shinobi to try to kill the Raikage. Someone had done it and was trying to blame him for it. It was either his shinobi had betrayed this village or they had been manipulated by someone. But the Raikage was confident that they were his shinobi and had said he would send their heads so that he could confirm. It wouldn't make much of a difference nevertheless because the man seemed confident that they were his shinobi.

If they were his shinobi, who could have given the order? Someone would have to roll over this. Maybe it was either Konoha or Uzushiogakure. He wouldn't put it past the Leaf to have done this. They certainly had the doujutsu to manipulate someone through genjutsu. Onoki was going to blame them, but what would he base his accusations on? This was indeed a frustrating situation that had ruined things for him. He was certain the bastard who plotted this was currently dancing in joy over this.

Curses

"If you don't start talking now, I will start assuming that someone has declared war on us," Kurotsuchi said calmly.

At this moment, she could only assume that Uzushiogakure would be the only village to do something like that. She didn't think that it would be the Hidden Leaf. The Leaf couldn't afford that. But she didn't think so with Uzushio. Nevertheless, village had many reasons to wish for war with Iwagakure. Regardless of what, they would just crush anyone who dares threaten the security of their beloved village.

Onoki turned his eyes towards Kurotsuchi and then spoke in a subdued tone but the anger was still clearly audible and visible in his eyes. "It has indeed happened like that," he said.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "Uzu?"

Onoki shook his head. "The worst case scenario," he said in a slightly gloomy tone. "Kumogakure has declared us an enemy after two of our shinobi were caught trying to assassinate him," he said.

"What?" Kurotsuchi jumped to her feet and stared at her grandfather. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Onoki asked in a flat tone.

Well, considering everything this could also be one of Kumo's plots. The village has always been aggressive. He wouldn't be surprised if they tried to demand something from them. It has played the same trick with Konoha and would probably do it with them. But Iwa would not bend over as Konoha did. They were in a situation to defend themselves against any attack that might come over them. Kumo had two Jinchurikis, but so did they. They would not be intimidated into doing anything, especially when Onoki wasn't even guilty of doing anything.

"Who is framing us?" Kurotsuchi asked. Surely someone was framing them because there was no one in this village who would have given such an order. Her grandfather hadn't done something like that either.

"I don't know," Onoki said. "But we will find out and whoever is behind it, will know my anger. I will not forgive this and I will not forget it. But at least for now we can be content knowing that Kumogakure will not attack first. People have seen many wars; they won't likely do anything carelessly. Any village that makes the first move, depending on the conditions might face destruction.

"If we attack Uzushiogakure, Konoha will defend it. The moment we do so because of what is happening, Kumogakure will do it as well. Sunagakure is weak but if Konoha is attacked, it will also mobilize. Without the Hidden Leaf, Suna knows it has no chances for survival. In this scenario, we are getting crushed in all fronts. We can't have that now."

Kurotsuchi was silent for a couple of moments. This was certainly a dangerous situation that was certainly a road to life and death. They had to be careful or else they would face destruction. And this was all because the Uzumaki had decided to come back. She blamed the Uzumaki for this. Had it not been for them, they wouldn't even be at odds with the Hidden Leaf. The wars of the past were but because of this, the roads were clashing once more.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to see who is responsible for this," Onoki said. "In the meantime, I will meet the Raikage. If I have to go to Kumo to see these shinobi while they are still alive to question them, I will do so. I don't want anything to happen between the two villages before the issue with Uzushio is as it is."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kurotsuchi asked. Kumo could try to use this to kill him as well. Or maybe the person who was framing them would even try to kill both Kages when they meet if they do meet in a neutral location.

"It is," Onoki admitted. "But we cannot run away from it. This is the only way we can temporarily close on matters and avoid war with Kumo. Who knows, although I highly doubt it, we might end up solving this issue if we meet," he said. "What happened to those people who hired?"

"They haven't come back, but I am not expecting them until the next couple of days," Kurotsuchi said. "But Kumogakure has already put him in their bingo book as an A-rank shinobi. It doesn't mention much, but it still something else. They do say he can control some of the Kyubi's powers."

"That is worrying," Onoki said. "Because the Kyubi is the most powerful, its Jinchuriki becomes the most powerful if he can control its powers. Let us hope that he doesn't have full control. I am more interested in his personality and mind-set. For now, as long as he doesn't know his father's jutsu, he isn't a threat."

"Why his mind-set?"

"It gives us an image of what is his opinion regarding Uzushio. If he is willing to jump into the defense even if Konoha isn't going to do, we have a problem of a Jinchuriki on our hands," Onoki said. "That is a possibility we have to face."

Kurotsuchi looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "I could just arrange to meet him to discover more about it," she offered. "I don't know how I would get in contact with him," she added.

"You can just go to Konoha," Onoki said. "We haven't had any diplomatic relations with Konoha. I can send you there to discuss more about the current issues. Jiraiya was here to enquire about our viewpoint, I haven't heard from you. While there, you can get your chance to meet Naruto. It will also give you a chance to see about the Leaf's security and what they are doing in this time of tensions."

 **Icharaku Ramen**

Naruto stared at the food before him with an unblinking look. He was certainly going to miss having this ramen. There was just no way he was going to find a place that prepared better ramen than Icharaku. What was he going to do about this? Perhaps this was more than just food. Sitting here like this held some sentimental value for him. This place had been the only place he could eat without worries, the only place that didn't overcharge him if it bothered selling to him. He had spent many days with the Third Hokage in this place. Maybe it was more than just the ramen, but the memories it represented were pure.

"Is there something wrong with the ramen?" Ayame asked, staring at Naruto with a curious look on her face.

Naruto lifted his eyes towards Ayame and shook his head. He then smiled before taking his chopsticks. "I was merely thinking. Sometimes I let my thoughts wander a little," he said.

"What were you thinking about? It obviously had something to do with ramen," Ayame said. She was at least glad that there was nothing wrong with the bowl she had served him. It would have been the first time that Naruto complained about food after being served. He always enjoyed his meals.

"If an emperor offered you a chance to open your shop in his land and also serve your food to him personally, would you take it?" Naruto asked, his eyes staring at Ayame.

Ayame tilted her head to the side before shaking her head. "That would be something else but I can't just leave Konoha for no reason. I'm not a kunoichi, so there is no loyalty question but if I am going to leave Konoha, it has to be for something worth more than just wealth."

Naruto smiled. "What is more valuable than wealth?"

"Happiness," Ayame said.

"Good answer," Naruto said.

He turned towards his food and started eating calmly with a small smile on his lips. Once he was done eating, he placed his hands inside his pockets and slowly walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf. The air was a bit tense, but it was certainly different from the atmosphere that greeted him when he was younger. Perhaps his showing in the Chunin exams, his association with Jiraiya had caused some changes, but Naruto really didn't care about it. He certainly had no desire to buy these people's love with anything.

When he arrived in his apartment, he closed the door behind him and released a loud sigh. He was being watched, but at least things were safe in this place. He walked towards the couch he had shared a special moment with Temari. She was probably going to hate him but there was really nothing he could do. He could not risk anything or else there be a situation that could potential undo all efforts placed to make sure that things happen in the way he wanted.

Naruto settled down gracefully and placed both his feet on his coffee table before closing his eyes.

Boom!

Naruto's apartment burst into a loud and powerful explosion that was heard almost throughout the Hidden Leaf. The explosion sent debris flying into all sides with crimson flames burning through the place within seconds. The apartment block was immediately surrounded by a squad of Anbu which did put out the flames. They had been quick to act knowing that the apartment belonged to the Hidden Leaf's Jinchuriki. If something happened to him, there was the chance of the Kyubi breaking free. And they would have an irate Hokage who would be demanding answers.

The village was immediately put on lockdown after the explosion.

Tsunade flashed into the scene along with Jiraiya with Anbu watching over. She had a deep frown on her lips. She was only glad that there was no damage on the village itself and there was no sign of the Kyubi. But she was afraid that something might have happened to Naruto. The explosion that occurred wasn't a small thing. She had felt it in her office. She was honestly afraid but she could not break down when the village was like this. There was a chance that there could be an intruder in the village. There hadn't been any sign of anything like that, but you never know.

The Godaime was standing on the roof of the building nearby when an Anbu appeared before her with Naruto's burnt body in his hands.

The Godaime slammed her fist of the roof, shattering it in anger. She immediately disappeared towards the Hokage tower with Jiraiya following her along with the Anbu.

The Toad Sage felt something pang within his heart. He felt like a failure seeing Naruto like that. He quickly rushed towards the Anbu holding Naruto after they made their way towards the top of the Hokage tower. He examined the blond with a pained look for searching for a pulse. There was none. And everything stopped. Jiraiya felt like he needed to sit down because after a couple of seconds, his world seemed to start spinning.

There was no pulse.

Naruto was dead.

Once more again, he had failed to protect those he loved. He had failed to protect Naruto from his young age, from the abuse of the villagers and now this. Some of these people were probably going to celebrate his death or just be indifferent to it. Naruto hadn't done anything of noteworthy for them to remember him by; they were just going to say that the child who held the beast that killed their loved ones was finally dead. Jiraiya was going to be sickened if things happened like that. He was going to be infuriated with them and he would not bite his tongue.

Naruto was dead. Jiraiya felt dead. How could have this even happened? Did it have something to do with the attack on Naruto? Did it have something to do with that attack? But they didn't know who did it. Could they just assume that one of the great nations planned this attack? Jiraiya couldn't figure anything out. He wanted to cry, but he held his tears. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. This was a cruel reality.

After a miserable childhood, is this how someone was supposed to die?

"J-jiraiya, tell me this isn't really happening," Tsunade's pained voice brought Jiraiya out of his thoughts.

The Toad Sage turned towards the Slug Princess with a saddened look. Naruto was dead. He wanted to tell Tsunade something else, but there was nothing he could say. The truth was pain. What was even worse was that they had been dealing a lot of pressure on Naruto in the past days. He hadn't been allowed to leave the village; they had been suspecting him of something else. He could not have died with a smile. Jiraiya looked away from Tsunade and turned towards Naruto's body with unblinking eyes.

Was this really the reality? Was Naruto really dead?

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade shouted. "Tell me something!"

Jiraiya still couldn't say anything and this time around, he couldn't even face her.

Tsunade slammed her foot down, nearly exploding in anger, before stalking towards the Sannin. She pushed him to the side and knelt before Naruto. She attempted to look for a pulse, but there was nothing. She stood up and glared at the Anbu. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't know yet," the Anbu said.

"You don't know?!" Tsunade asked with a bitter laugh. "Then why are you still standing here? Go find out what happened! If someone did this, I want them found. No one leaves and comes into this village. We are on lockdown until I say otherwise!" She shouted furiously.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Anbu saluted disappearing.

 **Hospital**

Tsunade hadn't immediately taken Naruto to the hospital because she knew he was a Jinchuriki and there were dangers there. Still, she was curious why the Kyubi hadn't been released. With Naruto's death, the seal was supposed to lose its power and then it would be released. It would have been a disaster if that had happened. Last time around, it took sealing the Kyubi to stop it. This time around, who would seal it? Who would even be able to hold it down to even get to that point? But there hadn't been any of that.

Naruto's body was laid on the bed within the hospital; it was just her, Shizune and Jiraiya within the room. There was no one close by around them because this was something being done in secret. She certainly wasn't going to let other villages know that Konoha's Jinchuriki was dead. They would certainly be happy knowing this. But with what was happening between Kumo and Iwa, there was no fear of an invasion. Even so, Tsunade had lost someone who was truly precious to her once more again.

She walked over to the blond with her hand glowing light green. When she tried applying chakra over his chest, marks formed across his entire upper body. She didn't step back when the marks appeared. "My chakra can't touch him," she said with a deep frown. She removed her hand and the marks disappeared.

Jiraiya stepped forward and touched Naruto's chest and tried applying his chakra and the seals appeared once more. He could not make of what he was seeing. He couldn't understand the damn seals. It wasn't just one seal. There were multiple seals that were just tied together making just one complex web of seals that he couldn't even understand. The frown on his lips deepened. "One of the seal is blocking chakra from entering his body," he said. "When you channel chakra, the seal immediately activates. But I don't know what it does or what they do. I don't know anything." He said with frustration.

"Can't you release them?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't release something I don't know," Jiraiya said with a shake his head.

Tsunade mirrored Jiraiya's frown. "This just means we can't see what happened to him and how he died. Although his body is burnt, the burns are slight and would have healed soon. They were not what killed him. We will take his blood and try to see if it was poison that killed him. But if it was poison, would there have been a need for the explosion?"

"It could have been used to conceal the evidence. The flames burnt everything that was in his apartment," Jiraiya said.

There was no progress anyway. This could not simply be a dead end. Not now, not ever. Someone planned this and they would get to bottom of this. Tsunade swore in her grandfather's name that she would find out who plotted this. But so far, there was no evidence to even suggest that someone had planned this. There hadn't been someone in his apartment. Someone was watching it and there was not a report of anyone breaking into Naruto's apartment. The Anbu were also positive that Naruto had been alone when it happened.

This was just a strange thing that almost made her think that this could have been suicidal. "We need to get Inoichi to read his mind to see what happened."

"That's not going to work," Jiraiya said. "What were you thinking, hime?"

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya with an expressionless mask on her face. "Naruto appeared happy; he seemed fine. I can't say he was miserable."

"Despite smiling, he always admitted to being miserable and he often spent time alone just staring into the empty space ahead of him. I could never get into his mind to see what he was saying."

Tsunade nodded. "I just thought; what if it was suicidal? I think someone did this, but we have nothing other than that attack on him. Even so, that is nothing to go on by. He admitted that this wasn't making him happy. And he wanted it to change. What if he had been lying and saw no end to his misery before deciding to end it all. It could explain why he has these seals that keep chakra from entering his body… if we can't even enter his mind, it makes things even more suspicious."

Jiraiya refused to think that way. That would mean that they were responsible. It would mean Konoha was the one that killed Naruto. Besides, Naruto wasn't the suicidal type. Something had to have happened. "Naruto didn't take his life, hime," the Toad Sage said confidently.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Sakura strolled through the Uchiha compound, heading towards the main house where she knew that she was going to find Sasuke. Her beloved crush who has been doing nothing but ignore all her attempts to see him. Last time she had been here, he told her to leave and didn't want to talk her. Talk about being rude, but she still did not give up. She would not give up on her love. She would love Sasuke for life and nothing was going to change. Of course, it did pain her when he was unpleasant towards her, but her love for him was enduring. She would endure this rough patch. Sasuke would come around and they would be happy together. At least she did dream about this.

She hoped that this time around, he would at least see her.

She was here on painful news that he had to know. Even though he spent his time around the compound, Sakura was quite certain that Sasuke knew about what had happened to Naruto. Even the whole village knew something had happened. There hadn't been anything from Tsunade. She hasn't said anything but since his apartment exploded, there was the thought that something happened to him. There hadn't been a sign of him since after all.

Sakura was honestly saddened by this reality. She had been rude and unfriendly to him. Although it was something of the past that they had seemed to get over but she could not help but think about it now that he was dead. Naruto had been her teammate and he played his role perfectly. Sasuke had at times forgotten about her in the heat of the moments and it had been Naruto who covered her, who protected when she needed it. She was saddened for his passing. She truly was.

When she arrived at the main house, she called and pounded at the door until Sasuke opened the door and stared at her. "What?"

"What?" Sakura was surprised. "Naruto is dead, Sasuke."

"So?" Sasuke asked.

He was just cold and indifferent. Sakura shivered at this. How could he be like this at times? Naruto had been their teammate. He was their friend. No one could accuse him of having being rude and unfriendly. He had been pleasant to everyone. It was the least she could say for Sasuke. If he died, she was probably the only one who would cry. The others certainly didn't care much about him because of the way he had been before he left the village.

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto is dead; so what? What do you want from me?"

"How can you look so cold, Sasuke-kun? Naruto was our friend. He was our teammate and he saved our lives a couple of times. How can you be so indifferent?" Sakura didn't raise her voice. She wanted to do it, but she loved Sasuke too much to do it. "I love you, Sasuke-kun, but I was sad that you left Konoha. I would have left with you. Now, I am just disappointed. You tried to kill Naruto before, but I thought that it was just because you really wanted to go." Sakura shook her head. "We are going to be with others later tonight at Naruto's favorite eating place. If everything I have been thinking about you isn't just delusions, you will actually come. I really hope you do come, Sasuke-kun…" she said with a sad smile on her lips.

 **The Following Night**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were out drinking together. They didn't do it often, but this felt like the appropriate time to drink and talk about how miserable their lives were. Jiraiya had been sad in his life many times, but fewer moments were much more miserable than this.

"Do you think we drove him to this, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in a miserable tone. "Since he came back, we did nothing but told him that he was a flight risk. I barred him from leaving the village and he couldn't do any mission because of it. Do you think we could have handled things better? Do you think he will forgive us?"

"I don't know hime," Jiraiya said in the same tone as Tsunade. "I really don't know." He smiled bitterly. "I spoke to the Toads to ask about Naruto's name in the contract, but they said that he it had disappeared. I thought they would say that his name would have still been there."

Naruto's body was still in the hospital. They hadn't moved him. Perhaps they wanted to think that he would come back to life. Tsunade was even thinking about talking to Sunagakure to ask about their Kinjutsu in reincarnation. Maybe they could do something to bring him back to life. "Should we inform the Uzumaki and Sunagakure? I think Gaara will want to know about this."

"There doesn't seem to be anything to do now," Jiraiya said. "Nothing in his body is going to work as long as those seals remain in place."

"How do I start with the letters, Jiraiya? What do I even say?"

 **Finally, that ends the first part. Admittedly, the story no longer excites me as it did when I started. Regardless, the response has been overwhelming and I thank you for it.**

 **The next chapter will be a time skip; two years I think.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	11. His Majesty, the Emperor

**His Majesty, the Emperor**

When Yugao walked into the Sarutobi compound, she was assaulted by a massive dose of killing intent. She found the Sandaime Hokage pacing around inside his small study with his pipe blowing out smoke. He didn't stop even at her presence. She realized, he hadn't noticed her. What could be in his mind that he would be so absorbed like this?

"Sandaime-sama," Yugao congratulated herself for managing to stay calm in this situation. The killing intent was frightening – it made her feel uncomfortable and afraid.

It took a moment for the Third to turn to her. He blinked once before smiling towards her. "Ah, Yugao-chan," he said calmly, acting normal as if nothing wrong ever happened.

"Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?" Yugao asked cautiously.

The Third stared at the Anbu for a moment before going to sit down. Once settled, he let loose of a long breath before staring at Yugao with an expressionless mask on his face. "Does anyone know that you are here?"

Yugao shook her head. "I did as you instructed, Hokage-sama. No one followed me and no one knows I am here," she responded firmly.

"Good," Hiruzen said. "Sorry about that," he said of his earlier show.

Yugao merely nodded. The Sandaime didn't have to apologize to her. But this just confirmed to her that there was something was indeed wrong. There was something that was happening that was making him like this. It was either Danzo or with Naruto. Hardly anything within the village worried him much since they were at a time of peace. Aside from the trouble with the Hidden Cloud, there were no major issues that would get the Professor pacing around as she saw him.

"I made a huge mistake, Yugao. A very huge blunder that will cost Konoha," Hiruzen said without emotion.

Yugao was alarmed. "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"What I am about to tell you is something that will not leave this room. You will not tell anyone about it, is that understood?"

"Hai."

Hiruzen was silent for a minute before finally speaking. "I shouldn't have told Naruto about the Uzumaki. I should have just told him about his mother not the Uzumaki. I shouldn't have even taken him to Uzushiogakure. Naruto will eventually leave Konoha and I can't say anything that will change his mind – Nothing." The Sandaime slammed his fist on the desk before him. "Naruto loves his clan. Some of the Uzumaki are very much alive and if Naruto connects with them, he will join them. And there is nothing I can say to him that will make him stay."

"Can't you just stop him from leaving by using force?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "I underestimated his drive, his desire to be Uzumaki. Naruto understands Fuinjutsu in ways that I didn't think. One day, I caught him studying space/time ninjutsu. And when I asked him about it, he said he didn't understand it. But he was lying to me, Yugao. Naruto lied to me!" The Third realized he'd shouted and apologized to Yugao. "I have also lied to him, I shouldn't complain much, but it seems to me that Naruto knows things he shouldn't know. If he knows space/time ninjutsu, then we can't use force to stop him from leaving.

"I have two options, Yugao. In both options, I must confront him. In the first option, I must manipulate him using a powerful genjutsu to ensure that he never leaves Konoha. That robs him of his freedom and Minato would probably never forgive me. There is also the danger of the Kyubi. We manipulate his memories not the Kyubi. If the Kyubi tells Naruto and shows him the truth, he will truly hate Konoha. The second option is to make sure that Naruto never becomes an enemy of Konoha," he paused. "Which option do you think is best?"

"Which option is best for Konoha?" Yugao asked.

"I don't know…" Hiruzen shook his head. "What is best for Naruto? If I tell the Council, they will no doubt try to extract the Kyubi from Naruto, thus killing him. They would not want a Jinchuriki who is not loyal. If Naruto dies, Minato will not forgive me and I'll have failed both him and his son. Even if they succeed in killing him, they will make sure Naruto is never free. They will send people after him."

 **Konohagakure**

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she moved away from the paperwork that has been in front of her. Every day for the past two years, it was signing things and assigning missions to her shinobi. There was nothing much to do other than to indulge in regrets and self –pity. Naruto had disappeared from this village. It had looked like a dream, but it had happened and they had ended up burying him. She had seen some Uzumaki – who had come here to bury one of their own. Still, it didn't ease the pain, the guilt, and the regrets. Perhaps if she had done things differently, he wouldn't have died – Perhaps not. You could never know in this world but the reality was that Naruto was dead.

And it has been two years since he died.

The one person who Tsunade had pitied was Jiraiya. He had truly been miserable in the wake of Naruto's death. He had blamed himself. He had said so many times that he had failed once more to protect those close to him. But at least he hadn't lost himself. She too was still here, and they were doing their jobs. They had the memories of the past and they would not forget. There were worries around the village, but nothing disastrous had occurred and it was rather peaceful without too many things to worry about.

The past two years have peaceful, for Konoha at least. Kumo and Iwa have been doing some sparing sessions. They were close to a full blown out war but worried because neither had a good relationship with Konoha.

If anything does happen, Konoha was ready. The village had been preparing itself after all. She would not be defeated. Konoha would survive anything that happens. She wasn't afraid of either Kumo or Iwagakure. They had their tools.

The Godaime turned towards the window as Jiraiya appeared – well, at least some things never changed. She smiled at the thought before speaking. "You have been gone for a while," she said.

"Had some business in Nadeshiko," Jiraiya responded with a smile.

Tsunade looked curious. "What were you doing there? I'm surprised you even returned in one piece," she said. Perhaps the question about his business there had been stupid. Nadeshiko was a land of woman. Jiraiya would certainly feel at ease being in that place.

Jiraiya shrugged carelessly in response to Tsunade. "You underestimate my escape jutsu, hime," he said.

Tsunade stared, wondering if he was serious. She shook her head. This was Jiraiya she was talking to – of course he was serious. "I really hope that one day, someone cuts off both your hands so that you don't get to weave hand seals," she said a bit coldly.

"That would be cruel, hime," Jiraiya said, wincing at the thought of being alive without both his hands. What could he do without hand seals? Could he even master a transformation jutsu? What would he do? If he could not do anything, it would be better to be dead, wouldn't it?

"Nothing you don't deserve," Tsunade said. "What do you have for me?"

Jiraiya turned serious in the blink of an eye. "Well, I had gone to Nadeshiko because of my research but I stumbled upon something curious," he said.

"Don't keep me waiting," Tsunade said impatiently.

"It does appear that Nadeshiko also has a relationship with the Hidden Whirlpools. They would not confirm it but I saw it the moment I arrived in the village. I saw someone belonging to the Uzumaki clan in the land. At this stage, it does appear that Uzushiogakure covers the nations around the Land of Water. We already know that it has connections with Kirigakure."

It wasn't anything troubling. Nadeshiko had skilled kunoichi, for sure, but it certainly wasn't a village you would worry about in terms of war. However, the problem here was Uzushiogakure's ability to move about the elemental nations without anyone knowing. Nadeshiko was a bit away from other lands but there was no telling how far Uzu's reach went. Well, he could understand why Uzu's leader called himself the 'emperor.' Jiraiya nearly snorted at the thought. There was still no sign of the said Emperor. No one has said they have seen him and Uzu continued to be closed as before. It was even worse now. Jiraiya was beginning to think that there was no emperor and those people had just made the rumor to keep some mystery.

They wouldn't have been the first to do something like that. In this way, the hidden nations continued to waste time and effort searching for the identity of the emperor while Uzushiogakure moves quietly with its business. He had gone to Kirigakure and the beautiful and dangerous Mizukage had said that although she had a relationship with Uzushiogakure, she still had yet to meet the emperor despite her many attempts to do so.

There were really many questions about Uzushiogakure that refused to be answered and the revived village did nothing to ease the worries or to give some answers. Konoha had managed to form a communication line with the village. The villagers now knew just how valuable the Uzumaki had been to Konoha. They now knew that the person they had dealt with contempt had been the child of one of their greatest hero. The thought was ridiculous but it was at least something that made Tsunade smile. She had at times laughed at how miserable some of them were when they realized the truths about Naruto. Some of them had even gone as far as to try to reject the truth.

It had been all amusing for her to watch. She hadn't pitied them – they had deserved it. They had been the ones to treat him like cabbage when he had just been a child. Tsunade shook her head. She shouldn't get into such thoughts. "Why would Uzushio be allied with Nadeshiko? What would they want from them?"

Jiraiya shook his head. He didn't know. He couldn't figure out anything. But they knew that Uzushio was the kind of village that made movements for a reason. There was always a calculated reason behind everything. Regardless of how much he tried, he just couldn't break through some of its puzzles.

"I don't know hime," the Toad Sage said with a shake of his head. "Uzushio is calculating – we know this. But I don't think there is anything interesting in Nadeshiko. I have tried thinking, I can't figure out anything. It is like with the Emperor, it might all be just a smoke made to hide the truth or attract attention."

"I wonder who really pulls the strings in that village," Tsunade said in thought. Perhaps she should enquire more about it. They certainly knew how to secretly handle their business.

"That man Yoshino who runs Uzu is certainly someone you don't want to underestimate. He makes me uncomfortable," Jiraiya said in a firm tone. His eyes turned towards the streets for a moment before glancing towards the Godaime Hokage once more. "What is certain is that Uzushio has great minds."

"That and we still can't figure out what they are trying to do," Tsunade said with a hint of frustration.

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded silently. "We will find out something eventually," he said with confidence.

"I wonder about that," Tsunade said with a slight shake of her head. She then smiled, seeing the look on Jiraiya's eyes. "You're always positive. Then again, you've always been this way while some of us lose ourselves."

The Toad Sage smiled – it was a bitter smile that hid his regrets and pain. "Well, if I also lose myself, who'll bring you back to your senses hime?" He managed to finish with a grin. "Besides, I think when you lose hope, you stop living. I don't want that for my life. I believe that I continue to live, despite my failures, for a reason – that is why I continue to be positive."

Silence reigned for a couple of moments as Tsunade absorbed those words. She had lost people and fled Konoha to drown in bitterness and pain. It hadn't brought her anything. She'd only been miserable and drowning in gambling debts. "I hope you never change, Jiraiya." She said with a smile.

Jiraiya grinned sheepishly. "You know I'm going to remain the same, hime," he said.

There was silence. It lasted for a couple of minutes, both lost in their thoughts. There were thoughts of pain, love and the joys of life; the past and the happiness and the present – and a bit about the future. All thoughts came to a halt when a certain Uchiha came into the office.

Tsunade stared at the raven head: since she permitted him to move about without restrictions, he has certainly used the freedom to do many things. She could confidently say Sasuke was one of the best shinobi she had. He certainly stood out from the rest of his generation. He was unique and served the Hidden Leaf well. He had ambitions to become Hokage, Tsunade knew this but she didn't concern herself by giving it much thought. It was too early for Sasuke to be thinking about being a Kage.

Since Naruto's death, he has taken it upon himself to be Konoha's guardian. He worked solo. Tsunade didn't complain. No one aside from Sakura complained. Things were even better that way because Sasuke stayed out of trouble and just minded his own business. Everyone was happy – well almost everyone. One thing that had rubbed off Tsunade the wrong way was his apparent happiness in Naruto's demise. Perhaps the blond had been competition or a threat. She never got around it. She never bothered about it, because quite frankly, she didn't want to know.

"What do you have for me this time?" Tsunade asked in a reserved tone, eyes watching the Uchiha carefully.

"There isn't any shinobi activity around Uzushio," Sasuke said, his voice lacking any emotion.

"Expected," Tsunade grunted with a nod, her tone mild. Uzu remained as secretive as ever. "But we do know that they have some military presence."

Sasuke nodded to this. "Without doubt," he said. "Kumo and Iwagakure haven't picked up anything on it."

"It is better this way," Tsunade said. Since Iwa started to have troubles with Kumogakure over the failed assassination attempt of the Raikage, Onoki had diverted his attention to the Cloud. It was the most dangerous. Tsunade wasn't concerned much about it because it didn't affect Konoha. Those two could fight but Konoha would not get involved.

"Things don't appear like they will change soon unless something happens," Sasuke said. "There have been some rumours about ships moving from the islands within the Water Country heading towards Uzushiogakure. It does appear that the village has been building something."

Tsunade frowned upon hearing this and turned towards her former teammate and a long-time admirer. "Do you think it has something to do with Princess Koyuki's visit? We didn't get anything on why she visited but we know it had something to do with Snow's technology."

The Wave Country had certainly benefited from this. The Country's population has increased massively due to its economic growth and Uzushio's influence. The Water Feudal Lord even viewed the nation has an enemy. One thing that was unique in the Wave was its method of transportation – trains. They were not there in Uzu but there was no doubt that they were developed there because of Uzu.

"Most probably," Jiraiya said. "I think that they are also using the same technology in building the bridge that connects Uzushio and the Wave?"

The damn bridge! Tsunade didn't have anything to say about it. It was just after Naruto died that they made their plans known that they wanted easier method of transportation between the Wave and Uzu. The Bridge has been in the process of being built for the past two years now and it was still being built. It should soon be completed.

"About that, there does seem to be some cooperation between the Wave and Amegakure. The Akatsuki has also been offering protection to the bridge builders and we have established that the organization is located in the Rain. Perhaps it is time we stopped thinking the organization as more than just a mercenary group."

Tsunade nodded to this. "Your brother was a former member, what did he say about it?"

"The Akatsuki likely has a deeper relationship with Uzushio. He didn't say why, but he mentioned that Uzushio hired his services in a couple of occasions and he'd spend months there." Sasuke said with a shake of his head. "I will stay for a while before heading out to check the borders between the Cloud and Iwagakure."

Tsunade nodded and watched the Uchiha leave without saying anything. Once he was gone, she turned to Jiraiya. "How long do you think this will last?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know hime," Jiraiya said with a shake of his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking deep. "I don't think it will last long though.

The Fifth Hokage agreed to this but she didn't offer an immediate response. "Kumo and Iwa are still busy with their problems but eventually, when the bridge is completed and we will find out more about Uzu's military strength, they will act."

"No doubt," Jiraiya answered in a quiet tone. And Konoha was going to be dragged into it if Kumo and Iwa decide to go after Uzu – it was going to be war.

"Uzushiogakure probably doesn't care isn't it? Despite how they might act, we have to start thinking that the village isn't as innocent as it likes us to believe."

"The secrecy doesn't even help matters," Jiraiya pushed back his frustration over the way Uzu tried to handle matters. He had told those people to at least try to reach out to both Kumo and Iwa but they refused. They didn't care about any of. Yoshino's response to his warning about a possible attack from Iwa had been indifference and words along the line of 'it would be unfortunate.' The indifference really did bother him. "But at least with how things are, it will be difficult for Iwa and Kumo to work with each other."

Tsunade knew she shouldn't smile about this – but she did. The fact that those two couldn't trust each other could save them from war. "But it still won't stop either of them from making move."

"Yeah – they could even call a temporary truce," Jiraiya said with a thoughtful look on his face. He amused himself with the thought that the moment the fight was over, they would fight. For now, they were restrained but once they got into the fighting spirit, there would be no stopping. "If Iwa moves, Amegakure is in trouble."

Tsunade frowned deeply. She hasn't become too cold hearted that she would ignore the misfortune of another village because it didn't affect her. Amegakure has always been uses as a battleground during wars. Iwa would use the Rain as its path and its shinobi would eventually head to the village, looking for food – a troubling situation that only gave rise to war orphans on lands that aren't even involved in the fighting but just caught in the crossfire.

"Have you spoken to Nagato about it?"

Jiraiya shook his head; he had a frown about him as he responded. "He has refused to speak to me. They won't even let me walk into Amegakure. Last time, I was literally kicked out."

"Is it their connections with Uzushio?"

"Most probably," Jiraiya said with a nod. "I will keep trying. If something is going to happen, Nagato will take part of it. He is the last of my students and he holds the Rinnegan."

"If he turns out to be the enemy?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "With how he dealt with people in Amegakure after replacing Hanzo as leader, I believe Nagato wouldn't have hesitated to kill me if he thought I could be an enemy."

From what Jiraiya had said, the Rinnegan wielder had slaughtered anyone he so much as suspected to be a traitor. All those related to Hanzo wiped out – young, old and innocent. He killed everyone without discrimination – A brutal method of strengthening your grip on power.

 **Iwagakure**

For long, Onoki had come to conclude that his war with Kumogakure would not go anywhere. He shook his head. It wasn't his war. He had nothing but disdain over the fact. If the Raikage had allowed him when he visited Kumo, the Sandaime Tsuchikage would have turned those men into ashes for their foolishness. Who tries to assassinate the Raikage? He had faced disappointments before but that had been one of those worse moments he looked at shinobi from his village with contempt and pure unadulterated anger. If they wanted to do a job right, they shouldn't have failed. If they failed, they shouldn't have gotten caught.

What a bunch of idiots.

He was certain though. He had been certain before then when the Raikage spoke to him: it was either the Raikage was making up the attack to get something from him or someone was trying to frame him. After seeing the situation, he could not deny that the attack had happened and the shinobi were his. Idiots, yes. Complete fools and disgraces to the Iwa name, yes – but they were still his shinobi and that was fact he could not escape as hard as he may try.

Still, Onoki hadn't planned the attack. He has continued to deny it even to this day because he hadn't planned it. Would it have pleased him if the man was dead? Most certainly – hell, he would have even celebrated. Without A, Kumo would be weakened. It would no longer have the fastest man in the shinobi world. He hadn't denied this to the Raikage. He had told him straight ahead that if he had died, he would have been happy but he'd never gone as far as to plot for the man's death.

Someone had plotted it and then blamed it on him. Someone was framing him. Onoki was certain of it. Those were his shinobi. He could not deny that. But shinobi could be bought; they could be manipulated. It gave him no pleasure thinking that his shinobi would betray him – the Hidden Stone but it would be naïve for him to ignore the possibility. He hadn't sent them to Kumo and he had searched this village upside down, interrogating people and threatening people left and right but nothing came out of it. The culprit wasn't here – he was somewhere between Konoha and Uzushiogakure.

Who benefited from Iwa's war with Kumogakure? Konoha would certainly benefit and given his conversation with Jiraiya – it had a lot more to benefit from the war. Uzushio could not be taken out of the picture. There was no telling what the village was capable of doing. And with their continued bickering with the Hidden Cloud, it was evident that the village benefited greatly. A coordinated effort by the villages could not be taken out as well. Either way, Onoki would find out who did it and he would make them pay dearly.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage sighed tiredly and put away the latest letter from the Fourth Raikage before leaning against his large chair. He closed his eyes for a moment to sort out his thoughts. Once done, his eyes snapped open. He saw Kurotsuchi staring at him intently.

"A pity," Kurotsuchi said with a small frown on her lips but her tone was laced with mild amusement. "I'd thought you'd kicked the bucket while sitting like that."

Onoki snorted disdainfully. "I still have many years to live," he spoke through gritted teeth. Because he was speaking like that because he was trying to show that he was still at the top of his game.

"Which is indeed a problem for me," Kurotsuchi said and stared at her grandfather for a moment before turning away from him – she walked towards the couch in the office and threw herself at it.

Seeing her relax, Onoki spoke. "You want to replace me that much?"

"Yes," Kurotsuchi answered in a hardened tone. "I almost want to help you reach that level of death. If I knew where the bucket death was, I'd drag it towards you just so you can kick it."

Onoki sneered and his expression twisted with anger – not with Kurotsuchi. Not at her words. "You must at least do an excellent job unlike those idiots who were bold enough to get into the Raikage's house but yet still fail to kill him."

"I'm not a fool."

"Then at least you won't turn out to be a disappointment," Onoki said a bit sharply. "What do you have?"

Onoki had acknowledged that Kumo wasn't going away and the Yondaime Raikage wasn't going to believe him – he had come in terms with this fact. Kurotsuchi was the only person who could succeed him. She was the future of Iwagakure and so, he'd been shielding her from the whole Kumo incident. He didn't want anything bad happening to her. It would break him. Iwagakure would have suffered a great loss. He had shifted away her attention to Uzushiogakure. There was a less chance of getting killed.

"Konoha and Uzushiogakure can't coordinate anything. It is highly unlikely that they worked together," Kurotsuchi said in a tired tone.

"What gives you that impression? Both nations have become allied once more," Onoki said.

Kurotsuchi nodded to this – it was truth. Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure were allies. "But, Konoha probably knows as much as we do about Uzushio. The village remains locked up and doesn't reveal anything to Konoha. It is almost as if they don't trust the Leaf."

"That doesn't surprise me," Onoki said but he didn't explain the reasoning behind his response. "Any military activity?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "None whatsoever…"

"I hope it keeps being that way," Onoki said. He certainly didn't want a strong Uzushiogakure. If the village strengthened, he would be in a dangerous situation because he would be tempted to invade it. But the moment he does so, Kumogakure was going to attack him from behind. He could not underestimate Uzu. He could not forget that Kumo could strike any moment he displays an opening. "What of Konoha?"

"Nothing good," Kurotsuchi grunted. "Aside from the loss of their Jinchuriki, they have been steadily strengthening over the past two years."

Onoki frowned. "I shouldn't have reminded Jiraiya had we outnumber them. If I hadn't done so or even threatened them, they would have continued with their peaceful ways. I was careless." At this moment, he cursed that conversation he had with Jiraiya. If he had known, he would have done things differently. But he had not known. "Well at least they no longer have a Jinchuriki. And what is this that I hear that Naruto was as strong as Jiraiya even without the Kyubi?"

"I don't know for sure but they seem to think so. It doesn't matter anyway, he is dead," Kurotsuchi said. Although she didn't display any emotion, there was bitterness inside of her. They never became friends. He had died before anything could happen.

Onoki smiled. "Well, at least that is something good that happened. We can say, bless Konoha for losing one of their assets."

 **Uzu**

The silence, the peace and the feeling that he was outside of the human world; it was certainly a feeling Naruto enjoyed. He couldn't tell what was happening within the village while in the throne room – but he did not complain. He had made it this way – for his peace, his solitude. He was mostly alone in this place. But he couldn't have it any other way. If he wanted to get a feeling of what occurred in the village and being down on earth once more, Naruto could always sit in the normal throne room. This was for his solitude; his peace and his sentimental time.

It was slightly dark while he was alone. When someone stepped into the throne room, the lights would turn on. But it was made that it would slightly shadow his face. Then again, he never really received people in this place. He had yet to even receive anyone in the other throne room. The time had yet to come but now it had arrived. He had to step away from the shadows and face the Elemental Nations.

Not as Naruto Uzumaki

But as the Emperor

Naoki's form materialized from thin air just beside the throne. He leaned over to Naruto's left ear and whispered. "Lady Karin has arrived, your Majesty," he said.

Naruto didn't offer any reaction to this for a couple of seconds before finally nodding his head. He then smiled. "I guess it is time to face the shinobi world," he said.

Naoki shared the smile but he shook his head. "You get too excited easily…" he said.

Naruto's eyes glanced towards the man for a moment before shrugging with nonchalance. "You have no right to tell me that. Besides, I have been in the shadows for a bit too long… I have to get excited about facing the light once more."

"To face the darkness was your choice, your Majesty," Naoki reminded in a firm tone. "Everything has been by your desires. Regardless of who the enemy was, we have always been ready to serve you."

"I wasn't complaining," Naruto said in a flat tone.

"It appeared to me that you were," Naoki said, staring straight towards Naruto's eyes. When the emperor fixed him a look, he blinked and changed the subject. "Should we get moving, Karin can be quite impatient at times and she gets very difficult to handle when she is high."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before slowly standing up. "We will walk. I want to know about what has been happening with Sasuke along the way."

Naoki glanced at Naruto curiously before showing the blond the way. He knew that the emperor didn't give a damn about the Uchiha. He just acknowledged the fact that Sasuke could be a major threat if not handled carefully. Perhaps it was the fact that he had managed to be lectured by his elder brother. But it had all been according to his Majesty's desires, hadn't it?

Once they stepped out of the throne room, Naoki looked up into the sky for a moment before responding to Naruto. "He has been doing his missions and using the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto grinned. "Then all is according to the script then," he said. "Very soon, he will be getting blind. Tsunade can't heal him. She might be the best, but there is nothing she can do about the blinding of the Sharingan."

"It doesn't appear that he has been talking to her about it either," Naoki said.

"Well, it is something that is genetic. As long as he continues to use the Sharingan, he will continue to deteriorate his vision," Naruto said – he was still smiling. "I wonder if we should let him go blind for a couple of years."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were really angry about his attempts to kill you, your Majesty," Naoki said.

Naruto snorted with disdain at the thought. "Ridiculous thoughts," he said in a flat tone.

"I know," Naoki said. "You could have stopped him from leaving if you wanted to. I could have even stopped him myself."

"It would have been inconvenient," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head.

The atmosphere within the village was truly delightful. The air wasn't diluted and polluted with hatred because of the hatred and anger. There was life here. There was no longer the sense of dread and despair that had once filled this village when he came here. Things have changed. The buildings had grown tall. People surrounded the buildings. The streets were filled with people – his people. The Uzumaki were at home. They were the nobles of this village. It didn't make anyone less of a secondary citizen.

Uzushiogakure had grown. He had turned it from a village of despair to a village of hope and desires. This was his home – his village and he had a duty to protect it; its people, because they were his people.

"Things have worked out nonetheless," Naruto added smiling. "We must be ready for anything. I have prepared myself fully to fight any kind of battle against anyone."

After walking for a bit around the streets, the two shunshined away and appeared in the middle of the forest. They walked for a bit and arrived in a clear field where a large airship stood on the ground. Karin was checking everything with Guren and Haku standing a distance away from the airship.

It was a majestic crimson bird with no wings. It was slightly rectangular in shape, its body made of steel. It was a war ship. It had weapons fitted for massive destruction. He could lay waste to any village if he wanted. Operating it was the major problem. It required massive amounts of chakra. Naruto could either use natural chakra or the Kyubi's power to power it up. This was his personal battleship and his method of transportation. Naruto had to thank the Springs technology as well as the Sky nation's relics for this bird of his.

"Your Majesty," Guren greeted with a small bow while Haku greeted with a smile.

"This is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked calmly.

"It is," Guren said. "When do we get to ride it?"

"Who said you would?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow, an amused look spreading through his lips.

Guren blinked. "But I thought Haku said we would be assigned as your guards when you start getting out. If we are getting out, we should be getting in that thing."

Naruto shook his head. "You are not getting on that. I am only taking Haku with me. You have your duties to handle," he said a bit firmly.

Guren frowned at the thought. It was cruel being deprived of the joys of flying in the air. She almost stiffened when Naoki put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Well, we will tell you how it is like to fly," he said with a grin.

Amused, Haku spoke. "Don't listen to them, Guren. They are cruel people who are just messing with you," he said calmly. "Your sadistic tendencies better not fall on his Majesty, Naoki," he shot the Uzumaki a glare.

Naoki laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Haku. This woman is a sadistic bitch herself," he said in a mild tone. He then tilted his head to the side. "Do you really believe that I am capable of influencing his Majesty?"

Haku turned towards Naruto for a moment. The blond appeared to have lost interest in the conversation the moment he mentioned that they were playing with Guren. His eyes were firmly on the airship. Was there anyone who could manipulate the Emperor or become a bad influence? Haku shook his head. Yoshino has said it a couple of times that despite what people say about him, he had learned from Naruto. Naruto wasn't cruel. But Yoshino was. Perhaps when Naruto said kill someone, they took it a step further and they saw it as approval when he said nothing about it. He was the one who was superior to all these people.

"I don't think anyone can," Haku finally admitted. He glanced back towards the ship feeling Karin walk towards them. He smiled at the Lady of Uzushio. She was a woman amongst other women.

"You like?" Karin ignored Naoki and spoke directly to Naruto.

The blond nodded his head. "You have outdone yourself this time, wife," he said with a wide smile.

Karin put her fingers on her glasses and flashed a smile. "I want to take the credit but I didn't do much with this thing. You'll have to thank the team who worked around the clock to build this for you. This is also the Land of Spring's technology. We should also thank your other wife for this."

"There is no need to thank Springs. They were merely returning the favour for our support to get them out of their poor economic status after Koyuki took the position of Feudal Lord from her uncle," Naruto said. "But since they have been faithful, I guess we can thank their cooperation to our dreams."

"Didn't we bother helping them because you saw the potential?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think she would end up asking me to marry her though. Well, no matter," he said with indifference. "When can we take it for a spin around the Great Nations? I feel like announcing the greatness of the Uzumaki already," he said with a wide smile.

Karin shook her head. "Any time you wish," she said. "It is yours after all."

"You are correct about that," he said before tilting his head to the side. "But I thought you were laying claim to everything that I own," he said.

Karin shrugged. "I wanted to make you feel better by not saying it is mine as well," she said while smiling.

"I imagine it is going to be a huge battle of control, when we break up," he said.

"Who said we are going break up? We made a vow, even if I can't stand you or have thoughts to murder you in your sleep, I will fight the urges because we will not separate. We will die together."

"Together is a long time, especially for us. I want to take those words back," Naruto said.

Naoki cleared his throat before the conversation could drift any further. "Shouldn't you leave that for private?"

Karin shrugged carelessly. "Haku will show you how to operate it. I'm going back to the island."

"I was hoping you'd spend the night in our bed," Naruto said.

Karin stared at him for a long minute before shrugging. "I'm sure you have a mistress to keep you company. But I better not find any one in my bed when I come back. There will be consequences should that occur."

"You better not stay away then," Naoki said with a smile. "I'm almost certain that your husband is going to Suna the moment he gets on that airship?"

"To see..?" Karin asked with narrowed eyes.

"He managed to find a certain blonde there… the sister of the Kazekage…" Naoki said.

"What is he talking about, Naruto?"

For a moment, Naruto considered telling Naoki that he was fired from his job. He decided against it before shrugging. "He is talking about things that don't concern him. I'll have to rewire him so that he can function as needed."

Karin stared at Naruto strangely before agreeing with him. "Well, when one of your tools doesn't operate the way you want, there is no other way other than to rewire it or just dispose of it."

Naoki blinked. How had it come to this? He had been merely trying to get Naruto in trouble or just trying to stir up things because he knew that the blond would not care. If he was serious with Temari, he would not be mad because it was something he was eventually going to discuss with the Lady. "Umm, your Majesty?"

Naruto ignored the man and spoke to Karin. "There is Temari from Sunagakure. We will talk more about it when you come back home. We don't talk about these things since you prefer sitting in that island than being in my absence."

Karin Shrugged indifferently. "I know the moment I arrive back to the compound, I will be expected to drop babies like a bird laying eggs. I'm not ready for that."

"Ara…" Naruto smiled with amusement. "I thought we married for love and your return would be so that you can love me."

Karin laughed. "There is that," she said. "We will get to it when the time is right. You did things in your terms and stayed away from Uzushio, I can be offered the same opportunity."

Naruto smiled, head tilted to the side. "Well, I am the emperor, aren't I?" He asked pleasantly. "But it is fine, you can do as you like. Everyone seems to do as they please around here…" he said.

Karin smiled happily and shortened the distance between them before kissing him on the right cheek. "I'll see you soon," she said. "I'll be overseeing the prison building and my other projects. Don't invoke too much chaos in the world otherwise there will be no peace."

"Why do you make it sound like I would go all the way out to invite trouble?" Naruto asked, eye brow raised, his voice sounded honestly curious.

Karin stared at him for a moment before walking away without saying another word. Naruto turned to Haku and asked. "Am I that bad of a person, Haku?" He asked.

Haku smiled. "Of course not, you are a delightful person," he said.

Guren raised a brow and stared at the Ice user for a moment. "You know, it does sound like out of everyone close to him, you're the only one who says that," she said.

"Are you suggesting that I am not a nice person, Guren?" Naruto asked.

Guren shook her head. Quite honestly, he was a tolerant person and sometimes convenient. He sometimes did allow his subordinates to do as they like – as long as they followed his instructions when necessary. But she had come to understand that sometimes the instructions depended on your interpretation – especially with Naoki and sometimes with Yoshino. The latter's excuse will be that the emperor would like it better being done that way.

"No," Guren said with a shake of her head. "His majesty is a good person. It is just that people don't usually say it – Which makes it a bit interesting and curious."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I should order them to say nice things then," he said. "Naoki, you stay behind, I will depart with Guren and Haku. Yoshino should know what to do in my absence. I won't spend much time away. I am just going to make a stop in Suna before returning. This is a better way to announce my return from the dead."

"Suna?" Guren asked just to see if Naoki had been right to say that he was going to the Hidden Sand.

Naruto merely smiled and motioned for the two to lead the way towards the airship. Haku led him towards a large entrance at the right side of the ship. The doors automatically slid open as they neared and stepped into a silent passage. They walked for a bit before reaching two paths. Haku pointed at the narrow passage ahead and spoke. "You have resting chambers on this side," he said as they turned to a corner. "The bridge is this way," he said.

They stumbled upon the heart of the ship; it was like a throne room. There was a large throne that Naruto settled on while Haku and Guren stood by both his sides. The blond smiled as rested his head on the palm of his right hand.

"I can get used to this," he said.

Haku shook his head. "Not too used to it, I hope," he said.

Naruto nodded his head and glanced at Haku, who was on his right side. "Where is the heart of this thing?" he asked curiously.

Haku pointed below them. "Your throne is fitted with chakra receivers and a chakra absorption seal. You can either give supply the chakra to start the airship, or you can activate the seal to start absorbing chakra from you. It is also fitted with chakra storage seals to be able to function without any help from you."

"How much chakra are we talking about?"

"It only absorbs much when it is starting but when we get into the air, it doesn't use much chakra. The weapons though will be the ones that drain much chakra," Guren responded. "I haven't seen their destructive force but I really want to see it." She said with a grin.

"So do it, Guren," Naruto said with a smile of his own. "But it won't look good if we are just firing at nothing. It looks much better when there is an enemy in front of us that we can use as a test subject. I doubt we will come to this point though. My only interest is intimidation. Perhaps we will use it for those who come to us through the sea but it is by land, we fight head on," he said.

Haku shook his head. "I hope you take into consideration that not everyone loves a good battle as you do," he said.

Naruto merely shrugged and asked for how the activates the seal that absorbs chakra. Haku showed him and he did so. The airship breathed a bit loudly before it slowly started to pick up into the air. When it got into air, Naruto frowned because he could not see the view of the world and the vast quite clearly from the bridge. "Well, this is rather unpleasant." He said. "Make sure we head straight above the Hidden Leaf as he go to Suna and be at full speed."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Do you think that all will be well in Sunagakure?" Haku asked in a quiet tone. Naruto hadn't told Temari that he was going to play dead. He had indeed died but he could have still told her that he was alive, but he did not tell her anything. She was most definitely going to be angry with him if what Naoki had said had some truth in it.

"I don't know," Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. "Well, if it doesn't work out, we can't force the issue, can we, Haku? People are free to choose who they like and who they want to associate with. If Temari decides that I am not worth her time, we cannot force her to do anything she doesn't like. We will accept it."

"Freedom, huh?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Everyone loves it after all…"

 **Sunagakure**

Gaara was standing at the walls that surrounded the Hidden Sand, hands folded together with an expressionless mask staring at the airship that had flown above the village. It had been alarming and a dangerous situation. Any Hidden village would certainly struggle from aerial threats. Perhaps it was what had made the sky nation dangerous. The moment he had seen the ship, Gaara had moved out and prepared his shinobi. They were living in a dangerous world. Anything could happen. He hasn't made enemies but it didn't mean that someone wouldn't try to attack them for some other reason. It was such world.

Gaara glanced at his right as Baki flashed before him along with a number of shinobi. "Is the village, secure?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Yes," Baki said with a slight nod of his head. "Do you think we are under attack?"

"I don't know but you can't be sure about anything in this world. We haven't made enemies out of any nation that would be bold enough to attack us like this," the Fifth Kazekage responded. "But we still have to be careful."

Baki nodded. There was no harm in being cautious. There would be nothing lost just something gained. "If it was indeed an attack, maybe they would have attacked while still in air…" he offered.

"I considered that," Gaara said. But he was not expecting anyone. None of the villages he was allied with had something like this. It was not Konoha. It certainly wasn't Iwa or Kumo. What would those two even want here in the first place? If it was them, wouldn't they have just decided to attack without a warning? "We just have to wait and see," he said.

Naruto stepped out of the airship in majestic crimson robes with the word emperor written on the back. Both Haku and Guren were flanking both his sides. When he touched the desert sand, he stopped and stared into the sky before breathing in the air. The wind was still strong as before. The air was truly speaking to him. This was the Wind country; the land that made his blood excited and his senses going haywire.

"So this is the Wind and that is Sunagakure," Haku said as he looked around. "How uncomfortable," he muttered with a slight frown on his lips.

"At least to you," Guren said to Haku. "Someone seems to be enjoying the atmosphere…" she added glancing at Naruto who was still motionless, eyes cast up into the heavens.

"Wind is his natural affinity," Haku said. "He should enjoy feeling strong wind like this," he said. "I have grown to used to better conditions than this. This kind of place is certainly not a good battlefield for someone who uses water and ice."

"I wouldn't have any such problems," Guren said. "I can fight in any environment. But when you have an environment like this, it is easy to see why even though Suna has always been the weakest of the Great Five; it has never been invaded by any village."

"They are in their home field like this," Naruto said. "The Kazekage also manipulates sand. If you end up coming here to fight them, even if you win, you suffer massive casualties. Well, at least Uzushio has no beef with the Sand."

After saying those words, Naruto held out both his hands. Guren and Haku looked for a moment before taking his hand. Winds surrounded them and formed like a twisting tornado. But when it started moving, it moved like a wind gentle gust before stopping near the shield of Suna shinobi and their Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. How long has it been? But his eyes were not mistaken. His senses were not mistaken. He was seeing Naruto Uzumaki before him. It hadn't been someone else who came to threaten him and his village. This unannounced visit was from a person who was thought dead. No, Naruto had died. He had seen his body. He could not have faked his death because Tsunade would have realized it. She was the best medic after all. Naruto had died two years ago. But he was standing right before him. He could not have faked his death because he had indeed died.

But how was he before him looking very much alive? Why was it that for the past two years he had remained dead and then now he suddenly appeared? Out of everything he knew about Uzushiogakure, he knew that the black haired person was a shinobi of the Whirlpools. That aside, both shinobi surrounding the blond were wearing Uzu foreheads protectors. Unlike last time, Naruto's clothing did not display his clan's symbol.

Gaara crumbled into dust before materializing in front of the Uzu group. Both Haku and Guren didn't react when the Kazekage appeared followed by his shinobi. "You feel and seem like Naruto, but are you really, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled. It was perhaps understandable that Gaara would offer this kind of greeting. Tsunade would have certainly lunged towards him with every intention of breaking every bone in his body. "What do you think, Gaara?" Naruto shook his head. "Kazekage?"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment. He could not mistake it. He had been right. This was indeed Naruto. "You are Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto shook his head, making Gaara tilt his head to the side with confusion. "I am indeed Naruto Uzumaki…" he said smiling.

"What am I missing?"

"Last time I stood before you as Naruto of Konoha but today, I stand before you as Naruto Uzumaki, the Emperor of Uzushiogakure…" Naruto introduced himself. He did notice that the people around the Kazekage stiffened slightly at his words but he didn't pay it too much attention.

Gaara stared. It was already a shock that Naruto was alive and not dead even though he had seen his corpse. There was no doubt on the dying part. It was a shock to see him but for him to turn up as Uzu's emperor? It was ridiculous. Gaara couldn't believe it. But it was in front of him. Naruto had just said it and these people with him were shinobi from the Hidden Whirlpools. What was happening in this world? This was a shock that was going to turn this world upside down. Who could have thought that the person who appeared in this village while training was actually an emperor? Not just an emperor but the emperor.

Gaara glanced at the airship behind Naruto. This just meant that the death had been a ploy.

Naruto, the emperor of Uzushiogakure? It was truly unbelievable. How had it even happened when the blond had been in Konoha his whole life? He wasn't privy to the inner workings of the Leaf but he at least knew that there hadn't been a point where Naruto disappeared from Konoha for some time. No, the blond had been around. If there had been a connection, anyone would believe that the Uzumaki had approached him. But not that he was the emperor. They simply could not have just made him the emperor because he was a Jinchuriki. No, there was a reason and not like why he was made Kazekage.

Gaara stared at Naruto with an expressionless mask. He did not display happiness even knowing that the person he once called friend was very much alive. This person had deceived them. He had lied to them. "I really can't say I am happy to see you alive, Naruto." Gaara said in an honest tone.

"I didn't expect you to dance at the sight of my presence," Naruto said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

Gaara was silent for a minute. There indifference was still there. It seemed that not much had changed. That was at least something good. "Then you are prepared for anything."

"Of course," Naruto said with a nod of his head. "I heard that some people cried for me when they learned I was dead."

"Heard?" Gaara asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I was dead for a while before raised from the dead," Naruto said calmly. He spoke as if it was nothing serious. Perhaps for him death wasn't a frightening thing. Maybe the Kyubi was right to say for the Uzumaki, the state of being dead was merely a state of being 'inactive.'

"How did they manage that? Sunagakure has a forbidden jutsu that reincarnates a dead person but it comes at the cost of ones life and there is really only one person who knows this kinjutsu," Gaara said with curiosity.

"Clan secrets," Naruto said in a dismissive tone. "Are we going to be allowed to enter the village? We really can't stand here all day." Naruto said to Gaara but he wasn't looking at the Kazekage, but the person who was standing a bit away from the group.

Gaara glanced behind: Temari. It was likely that Naruto hadn't come here for him but to speak to his sister. They were probably the first to know that he had returned from the dead and by looks of things, his death had been planned. His sister had been hurt. She had been wounded by his death. She hadn't known anything. That was certain.

"I wonder about that," Gaara said calmly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You wonder? What is it that you wonder, Kazekage? It is really simple, you choose to let me enter your village, if you don't want to, we leave."

"Is it really that simple? We have come to learn that nothing is ever simple with you Uzumaki," Gaara said.

Naruto smiled. "People just misunderstand us," he said calmly. "But yes, it is that simple. You are the one who said he considers me a friend. And I am here because of that."

"Not my sister?"

"Ah," Naruto continued smiling. "I misspoke. I did come here for your sister."

"She was crying at your death. She has been in pain and your death is something that appears to have been planned. I wonder if I should really let you go near her because you might hurt her again. I still consider you a friend, but I really cannot allow even my friend to hurt my sister."

"I understand that," Naruto said with a slight nod of his head. "This is why I say to you, you choose what you want to do."

Gaara stared at Naruto for a long minute before standing aside, letting Naruto know that he could move ahead and see his sister.

"You two may return to the ship," Naruto said to his company. "I trust that I will be safe in the care of the Kazekage. I won't take long."

"I'd like to see the village a bit," Haku said in response.

"Do as you like," Naruto said before he started walking away. "But if you stay for too long, I will leave you behind."

Guren blinked and turned to Haku. "Is he serious about leaving us behind?"

Haku nodded. "His majesty will allow you to do as you please but when he says we leave, we leave. If you stay behind and get attacked, he might not help you out. If he allows you to do something, you can do it, but when you are needed, you are needed. Anything less is a problem."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Temari was shaking in anger. There was no relief seeing this person. If it was there, it was buried under the anger she felt. He had died and she had seen his body. She had cried thinking really he had died. He hadn't spared her from the pain – even her. He had let her cry for him. She had been pained and he had probably just watched her agony without care. And now he turns up like this? What did he want from her?

Naruto wasn't smiling as he faced Temari. "I came here prepared for anything, Temari. If you feel that you must shout at me, you can do it. If you feel that you must slam your fan on-" before he could even finish speaking, Temari had only hit him with her fan. She didn't hit him once. She hit him with until she grew tired.

Naruto received the hits without wincing. He just stood there and took the pain. Once Temari grew tired, he moved closer to her and pulled her to his chest. She dropped her fan but her hands did not touch him. He could feel her body trembling. Naruto wrapped his hands around her and whispered.

"It's difficult for me to empathize, but I am truly sorry for your pain. But for my village's survival, I had to die. My life means nothing, I live for my village. Perhaps I should have informed you but I did not. If you want to hate and curse me, you can do it. If you tell me that you no longer like me and don't want to see me again, I will leave you. But I came here because I want you closer. That is my wish, my desire."

About an hour later

"I wish you could sit with me so we can talk," Gaara said to Naruto – he was walking the blond towards his airship alone.

Naruto could not deny that the person who called him a friend truly had a lot to say to him and questions to ask but Naruto hadn't come here for that. He didn't want to entertain any questions about Uzushio. Besides that, his mood was a little put off by what had happened with Temari. "There will be time for that," he said after a moments of silence.

Gaara shook his head. "I figured that you came here for my sister, but this revelation tells me you understand what is happening in this world," he said in a firm tone.

"Naturally," Naruto said, casting a curious glance towards the Kazekage. "Does something bother you about my appearance and my connections to Uzushio?"

"It is curious and if I said it didn't bother me I wouldn't be honest," Gaara managed to say after a couple of moments of thinking "You were dead and now you suddenly return as the emperor of Uzushiogakure. What are the other nations going to think about your appearance? What is Konoha going to think?"

"What Konoha thinks is irrelevant," Naruto said with indifference.

Gaara didn't find this surprising. Naruto's problems with Konoha ran deeper. His childhood in the Hidden Leaf hadn't been pleasant but as far as he was concerned, the blond hadn't held contempt towards the Leaf. It could have been fairly hidden – at this stage, nothing much would surprise him. This was the very person who literally died and then came back from the dead – on his terms. "Do you hate the Hidden Leaf?"

"That is irrelevant to any equation," Naruto answered.

'Irrelevant?' Perhaps with how Naruto saw it, it could be not make any difference but other people would care. Still, this just told him that whatever Naruto would do and his relationship with Konoha will not be based on his thoughts regarding the village. It was probably going to be based on convenience. "I see," Gaara said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Then answer me, Naruto, are we enemies or friends?"

Naruto stopped and glanced at Gaara before asking. "What is that you think, Gaara?"

"I think we are not enemies, but that is solely based on the fact that you came here for my sister, nothing more. I don't know of your intentions. With how Uzushiogakure has been doing things and your role as the emperor, there is something that is being planned."

"Do you still consider me a friend?"

"Yes," Gaara said with a nod of his head. "Even if we become enemies, I don't think that anything will change."

Naruto smiled. The Kazekage would stab him even if he does still consider him a friend. Perhaps it was like how Jiraiya viewed Orochimaru. Despite what the snake has done, Jiraiya still saw the friend that he once had. "If I am your friend, then you have nothing to worry about. Uzushiogakure will not provoke anyone, but it will defend itself. Kazekage, someday, we will talk."

Naruto waved at the Kazekage and disappeared off to this airship. Guren and Haku were already present. He smiled seeing them. "Disappointing," he said. "I thought you'd be still in the village."

"Just so you could leave us behind?"

"No," Naruto said. "Just so I can watch you travel all the way back to Uzushiogakure. You two are already known in the Elemental Nations and if you were to travel on foot, it would be interesting to see how shinobi react to your presence. Would they attack you or just leave you alone?"

"You know we will be attacked," Guren said with a stare.

"I don't know that," Naruto said with a shrug. He settled on his chair and released a long breath, resting his head on the palm on his right hand as he did. "This was rather disappointing. Well, the human heart is something else. You can't always predict what happens"

"You can only blame yourself for messing up things," Haku said in a stern tone. "You could have told her about it. I'm sure she would have been able to keep quiet. You could have also branded her to ensure that she can't talk about it either, but you did not. You chose to let her suffer. If she hates your presence – that is all on you."

Naruto's eyes glanced towards Haku before he spoke. "That is rather cruel of you to say," he said.

"But it is the truth," Haku said with a shrug. "Why did not you not tell her anyway?"

"Who knows?" Naruto said. "I can't explain some of the things I do… perhaps I didn't fully trust her or I just wanted to see if she really cared for me. Her tears in my death would mean that she cared. Well, this is nothing more than a challenge that I can climb. Things would be interesting if you two decided to enter relationships…" his eyes moved towards Guren. "Has anyone approached you?"

Guren blinked, "Why would you ask that?"

"You are my subordinate," Naruto responded calmly. "And I did tell you that you have to create a clan," he said. "Have you taken a liking to Yoshino?"

"That man?" Guren shook her head. "He makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes."

Naruto smiled, "I can share those thoughts," he said with a small nod of his head. "Well, the Uzumaki males are operating under some laws – they are not permitted to marry anyone who is not Uzumaki."

"Why?" Guren asked curiously. She had noticed though, every Uzumaki family was full of redheads. They associated with other people in the village but they still didn't enter relationships with other people.

"They want to grow their clan and they don't want to see their blood die out," Haku said. "But there is another good reason, and it has nothing to do with growth. You know the Uzumaki have a strong life-force and utilize chakra chains – this diminishes when you are not a full-blooded Uzumaki. The value of the chakra diminishes and if they continue to mingle, they will eventually lose all the traits that make them special."

"You are already married to Princess Koyuki, and she wants a child, what is going to happen there?" Guren asked Naruto – she already knew that not all his parents were Uzumaki.

"Who knows?" Naruto said with a shrug. "You two should think carefully though, your slow pace in settling down is being tolerated now – especially for you, Guren. Time is moving, and very soon, we will be fighting. You need to make preparations before those fights."

 **The reaction to the last chapter was overwhelming. I liked it. Thank you. You guys really do me proud.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	12. The Emperor's Dream

**The Emperor's Dream**

 **Flashback**

Hiruzen stared at the danger sign at Naruto's door. There was indeed danger inside. Not in the way the villagers thought. No, there was something much dangerous than what anyone could begin to imagine. Naruto was not the Kyubi – he had never been. But Hiruzen had come to learn – Naruto possessed a dangerous mind; the passion and dedication of a mad lustful demon. He could compare Naruto's passion towards the Uzumaki with Orochimaru's obsession over immortality. Perhaps Naruto's will was greater. He indeed possessed the patience to wait for years even when nothing looked like it was happening.

It had just been over two years since they went to Uzushio – the greatest blunder of his life. But Naruto had looked so innocent and he had asked earnestly. Hiruzen had not thought that things would change. He had not thought he would come to the realization that there were members of the Uzumaki clan who were still alive. Itachi had said he came across one of them.

The Hokage sighed deeply before opening the door. He did not knock this time. He just stepped into the apartment. It was dark. But he knew, while other kids were sleeping, this person was not. It was just as he expected; when he opened the door to Naruto's room, he found those blue eyes staring at him from the window, body motionless. He almost froze at that look. For a moment, he had thought it had looked so cold that it sent a chill down his spine.

"We need to talk, Naruto," Hiruzen said to Naruto in a serious tone.

The blond turned away from the Sandaime Hokage and faced the outside. The moon was at full force. Perhaps it was a time that called for this kind of engagement. "Preferably, I would have wished for things to never come to this point, old man," the blond said in a quiet tone.

"So, did I, Naruto."

"But when I lied to you about the space/time ninjutsu, I knew I had messed. It was a stupid mistake on my part; A massive blunder that I should have just avoided by telling you the truth. But I had known that you possess a mind that I feared. Still, it would have been much better to tell you the truth than be caught lying," Naruto said in a flat tone but there was anger and frustration over his inability to sell the act to the Third.

"I have also lied to you, Naruto," Hiruzen admitted. "Perhaps I underestimated your ability to ready between the lines. But I had never actually thought that the Uzumaki would still be around. Honestly, if I had known, I wouldn't have taken you to Uzu."

"No doubt," Naruto said with a nod. "What do you want to talk to me about, old man?"

"The Uzumaki and if you have connections with them… No, at this point, it is likely that you have a connection with them. There might have also been something in the Whirlpools that I did not see. Your clan is good with fuinjutsu; it would not surprise me that they would create barriers that would even fool a doujutsu. You are probably learning that jutsu to be able to travel between here and them," Hiruzen said. "Do you hate Konoha? What are you planning with them, Naruto?"

"I'd hoped that we would never have this conversation until I was ready, but it does appear that there is no avoiding it. However, if I agree to talk to you, you cannot talk to anyone, write to anyone or even leave notes about anything regarding me and the Uzumaki."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We are going to keep things just between us," Naruto said.

"If it doesn't happen like that?"

"Konoha has not loved me. I do not care for it. I do not love it. My father may have sacrificed himself for this village, but it doesn't mean a damn to me. They have tormented me, day and night. They have accused me of being evil, the child of a demon and blamed me for what happened in the village. I will not forget that. I will not just get up and work for this village when I must bring my own clan from the shadows and into greatness."

Hiruzen had never heard Naruto speak like that. He was concerned, worried. "Naruto, you have to understand that they are just angry…"

Naruto cut off the Sandaime before he could finish talking. "Don't take those excuses with me, Sandaime. I respect you; don't make me lose that respect by telling me irrational things. They are angry and sad? You can understand it, right? But you don't condone their behavior. Then it is very simple, old man. If you can apply those same standards to them, you can apply them to me. I have every reason to be angry with them," he then smiled bitterly. "What have I done to deserve this, old man?"

Hiruzen could not say. After all, there was nothing that Naruto had done. He was just born into the family of Minato. "Nothing, Naruto; you have not done anything wrong. And I am sorry for what has happened. I told you about your clan because I wanted to give you an identity."

"And I have found it," Naruto said in a quiet tone. "My words to you will not change; nothing of this will be told anyone. And you have my word, and as thank you for what you have done for me, although I will never forget what this village has done to me, I will not attack it. Not unless it decides to attack me."

"You are threatening the Hidden Leaf, Naruto. I don't think even you have the arrogance to assume that you can do any harm to this village!" The killing intent was massive. Naruto nearly thought of jumping out of the window.

'Frightening,' Naruto thought. He then smiled, head tilted to the side. He then placed his right hand on his belly, "I've learned enough about this village to understand that you're the only one aside from Jiraiya who is familiar with fuinjutsu. But the Sannin is not in the village. If I feel that living is no longer worth it," he snapped his fingers; a bit of the Kyubi's chakra was released, causing Hiruzen to freeze. "The Kyubi can have another feast. I know you are not going to try to have me re-educated because of what I have spoken. I know you are a genius, and I cannot match that."

"Openly saying that," Hiruzen said with a bit of his killing intent dozing out. "The Uzumaki are indeed alive, and probably watching. They are probably in this village. I understand you well enough to know that you wouldn't say that to me unless you were sure you could get out. Besides, space/time ninjutsu affords you that mobility." He then paused, shaking his head. "What do you want to do with the Uzumaki clan, Naruto?"

"I just want to raise my clan from the dead and make it become great again – that is all I wish," Naruto said in a firm tone. "I do not have war with anyone."

"And those responsible for the fall of the clan?"

"I would have more reasons to hate Konoha than those who were responsible for the destruction of the clan, old man," Naruto said in a flat tone. "I can't trust your promise and you can't trust my words; but we can trust the majestic work of fuinjutsu, can we not?"

 **End of Flashback**

 **Konoha**

An airship belonging to Uzushiogakure; this represented aerial threats from the Whirlpools. This was dangerous news. It was going to get nations like Kumo and Iwagakure panicking. People were going to die. The shinobi world was staring at chaos as things stand and the Uzumaki were fuelling it. There was no need to show it off like this unless they wanted people to see it. They wanted the shinobi world to start talking and thinking about their new toy. They were pushing villages into a panic mode. Anyone would feel threatened by this power. How could they guard against aerial threats? This was nothing like what the Sky Nation had done. This was doom.

Tsunade now understood why Princess Koyuki had gone to Uzushio. She now knew that her village had participated in the building of that thing. She had been used. Uzushio had been in lockdown because they were hiding things. She should have demanded more information. She laughed bitterly thinking that if Danzo had been alive, he would have been laughing at her. He would have been telling her that she should have listened to him to avoid this situation. But who would have thought that things would turn out like this?

The Godaime Hokage stared at the message from the Hidden Sand once more. She had read it and handed it to Jiraiya to read it before he returned it. Everything was clear, yet she was failing to accept it. Her former teammate had been silent since reading the message.

Tsunade glanced at him for a moment before staring at the message once more. She was hoping it would change; that maybe she had been reading it wrong. The message did not change. The words were clear but it was difficult to accept.

"I should have known," Jiraiya finally spoke, his tone was filled with anger and bitterness and his eyes were sharp, hiding the pain and relief he felt.

"How could you have known?" Tsunade asked in a quiet tone, eyes staring at the Toad Sage.

"The signs were there," Jiraiya shook his head. "I was just naïve. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to see what suited me because I was afraid."

"Is there something I am missing?" Tsunade demanded in a hardened tone. "Is there something that happened during the training trip that could have set off the alarms that you didn't tell me?"

Jiraiya was silent for a couple of moments before shaking his head. "No," he said. "There was nothing that could have set off the alarms. Naruto behaved."

"Then what I am I missing?" Tsunade asked with frustrations leaking into her voice. "He didn't appear like he had any connections. And even if he had connections, there was nothing that gave it away. We were all fooled. He fooled all of us!"

The Godaime Hokage slammed her fist on the desk, cracking it. She was pissed off; she was angry. Why? She had received a message from Gaara saying that Naruto was very much alive. The damn brat she had cried for; the blond she had buried was alive. He has been alive these past two years, hiding and enjoying himself in the comforts of Uzushio and plotting the Uzumakis agenda while they cried at his death. It made Tsunade angry. What had she done to deserve this? He had fooled her. Tricked her and now appears in the side-lines with another village.

Naruto was Uzushio's emperor. The man they had been searching for in the last couple of years had been in front of them. Naruto had been playing them this entire time. He had been Uzu's emperor while playing a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

"Yeah, he got us," Jiraiya said in a bitter tone. And he had helped the blond train. No, there was still a lot more about Naruto's skills that he didn't know.

"But what did you mean by saying you should have seen it?"

"After our visit to Amegakure, Naruto did mention that the best way to disappear without people searching for you, was to play dead. He had meant those words. He played the same trick. We had his body. We saw him dead. We could not have looked for him. We could have suspected the reasons for his death, but there was no denying that was indeed dead. We weren't going to look for him. He planned this. He wanted this. Haku was also returned from the dead, so the Uzumaki have this ability."

The slug princess frowned deeply. "We couldn't even do much to his body because of the seals," she said.

Jiraiya nodded. "I think those were also in place to keep the Kyubi from leaving. The seal would have weakened…" he shook his head. "The seal was already weak because Naruto was using the Kyubi's chakra. The more he uses it, the weaker it becomes. He must have known this and put measures to avoid it leaving knowing that he would return. He also didn't want us to study his body."

"Why still go such length?!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I'm not sure hime," he said with a sad smile. It wasn't a pleasant experience. He had mourned the blond after all. But now he was back and hadn't even bothered to see them or tell them himself – he just flew above them. "But I think he didn't want us looking for him."

"I can't understand that," Tsunade said with a shake of her head. But even if she did not want to understand, what was it going to change? "But now that he is showing himself, does it mean that he is done with whatever he was doing?"

Jiraiya nodded – this was without question. Naruto was done with his preparations and was ready to face the world. He could have kept hidden for a little while longer. But he made his appearance now with Uzu's new toy. "It worries me," he said in a serious tone.

"It would be stupid not to worry," Tsunade said a bit harshly. "What do you think he is up to?"

"I can't tell. There is something that Naruto did well during our time together; hiding his thoughts. He never showed me his desires. He always hid everything behind the mask of indifference and speaking objectively and rationally in each subject," Jiraiya said with a deep frown. "That should have been a warning but sometimes we talked and laughed. I just thought, there was no way there was something dark behind that mask."

"Is there now?"

"We don't know," Jiraiya said with a slight shake of his head. "It is likely that Konoha is safe, but one thing is certain; Uzushio has been preparing for war for years now. I think the same can be said for Amegakure. Last time I checked, it had been heavily militarized and its shinobi were of high calibre."

That was by no means pleasant news. But she has always known that Uzu was busy with something. She just never thought that it would be this big. "So, there is no doubt now that Uzu and Amegakure are connected."

"Yes," Jiraiya said. The Sannin then laughed bitterly. He laughed like a mad man. "You should have seen him in the presence of both Nagato and Konan. In my presence, he didn't speak to either nor did he even look at them. He just wore his mask of indifference. Even when we spoke, he didn't even slip. I guess Fukasaku was right in how he expressed his concerns."

Tsunade stared at her friend with concern. "What did he say?"

"Said something like this village could be filled explosions and people would be screaming in despair and Naruto would still have sweet dreams," Jiraiya said. "I thought he was exaggerating then and I didn't think much of it. But I should have seen it. Unless he chose it, Naruto hardly reacts to anything. Minato could appear in front of him say he's been alive these years and he wouldn't as much as blink."

"Aren't exaggerating, Jiraiya?"

"Hime," Jiraiya put on a stern look. "How did Naruto become Uzu's emperor? How was he even able to move about without anyone knowing?"

Tsunade frowned deeply. This was something she could not answer. No one in this village could answer. And yet, it had happened right under their nose. "What do you think? Do you think sensei knew?"

"Unlikely," Jiraiya said. "If sensei knew, he would have made sure that we knew about it. Sensei loved Konoha more than anything. If he felt that Naruto could leave the village, he would have tried something."

"Then how did it happen?"

"We will have to ask Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"If he decides to come here and answer questions. With how he is, he might not even answer questions," the Godaime said. "Do you think he wants war?"

"I don't know but I know he has been preparing for it. Amegakure has been preparing for it. They don't have to do anything. Iwa or Kumogakure will do everything for them," Jiraiya said.

But this just meant that there was going to be trouble. They had also been preparing for war and perhaps Uzu could have been preparing because it knew it was going to be attacked. But some actions seem to be just blatant provocations techniques meant to steer things towards a certain direction. Certainly, if Uzushio had bothered engaging Iwagakure, it might not have had to fear for itself. But now it does seem that the village wanted for those villages to attack. Naruto wasn't stupid but did he think that Uzushio could stand the power of a Great Nation? Jiraiya thought it was a ridiculous thought but he was talking about Naruto – he wasn't going to close the chapter on a miracle.

"If it is so, we must talk to him as soon as we can," Tsunade said. "We have also been preparing and his appearance will get both the enemy to blink. They are going to act soon and we want to know how Uzu will react."

"It's obvious," Jiraiya said. "They are going to defend themselves. They will return the violence. I don't know how it will go but Uzu will certainly respond in kind to any threat. We should stay away from that path when we can."

Tsunade nodded. If there was the option that she could avoid a war, she would take it. "Well, Gaara does say that they are still friends."

"It is understandable with Sunagakure… but what I know is that the Whirlpools has a problem with what was done in the past and Konoha may be at fault. Naruto asked me questions… why was it that even though Uzushio and Konoha were more than allies, the Uzumaki didn't seek shelter here? Why didn't Konoha even do anything?" Jiraiya frowned, thinking. "Rationally speaking, you'll ask those questions. But I think for Naruto, it was personal because this was his clan."

Tsunade was silent for a couple of moments. She wanted to believe that Naruto had no problem with them. She wanted to believe that Konoha would not go to war with Uzushio. "Regardless, the situation is troubling. How strong is Naruto, really?"

"You saw him playing with his 'friends'," Jiraiya said. "Naruto is powerful. I can't tell how powerful because he never revealed everything unless it was convenient."

Tsunade nodded. At least there was still Sasuke. Regardless of her thoughts about his personality, he was Konoha's most treasured asset as things stand. "How did things even come to this point though? How did Naruto play the emperor under your nose? I know you said we'd have to ask him, but this is still something that makes me curious and frustrates me."

"Same here," Jiraiya said with a nod of his head. He was silent for a couple of moments before speaking. "It obviously started when sensei told him about the Uzumaki. It looks more likely now that when sensei disappeared with Naruto, they'd gone to Uzushio. We don't know what they found there. But knowing sensei, he did go with someone else he trusted."

"And what if the person is dead?" Tsunade said a bit hopelessly.

Before Jiraiya could respond, Sasuke appeared in the room via lightning shunshin. "Is it true?"

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha for a long moment before nodding her head. "It is true," she said. "Naruto has returned from the dead and has returned as Uzushio's emperor."

Sasuke frowned deeply. "It would have been much safer if he stayed dead," he said.

"You don't like him very much, do you?"

"Of course not," Sasuke was quick to say. He turned towards Jiraiya and spoke. "You should know already that my brother had some moments with Naruto. What you don't know is that Itachi was there when Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage went to Uzushio. He told me that they didn't find anything – it was just ruins. But it was possible that Naruto found some Uzumaki there."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It didn't matter because he was dead," he said in a cold tone. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to defend the Hidden Leaf."

 **Training Ground 44**

Kakashi looked up to a tree and saw Yugao sitting alone. He eye smiled and waved his right hand towards the woman. "Yoh," he greeted calmly.

"Senpai," Yugao smiled. "I was surprised when I received your message. You never call me out like this, is there something wrong?"

"Can you stop calling me senpai?" Kakashi asked. "I'm no longer your captain. I'm just Kakashi now."

Yugao shook her head. "You'll always be a senpai to me…"

Kakashi sighed. It was the same with Yamato. He just couldn't get away from it no matter how hard he tried. He glanced at Yugao with a serious look and spoke in a stern tone. "I was with Tsunade-sama and she showed me a message from Sunagakure. I think you already know about it."

Yugao stared down at the Jonin for a long moment before asking. "Yes," she said. "Is that why you called me?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I want to know about your relationship with Naruto."

"I don't have a relationship with him."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know what the Third did with Naruto. He didn't trust Naruto with other people. But I am almost certain that you knew certain things."

Yugao smiled. "Yes," she said. "But I cannot say them. What I can tell you is that Naruto is not a threat to Konoha. He has never been a threat and never will be."

Kakashi stared at Yugao curiously; she had said something that he hadn't expected – the idea that she could not say anything regarding Naruto. But her message was quite clear. Kakashi had always known though. He had always known that Naruto would never attack Konoha. If he had those thoughts, he wouldn't have stayed in Konoha for this long. There had been a reason he stayed. He was certainly afforded free movement by being in this village.

"Then did you know he was alive?" Kakashi asked.

"I cannot answer that," Yugao said. "My role was never to know many secrets but simply to ensure certain things unfolded the way the Sandaime would like and for the benefit of the Hidden Leaf – this is the will of the Third."

"Nothing really mattered except for what is good for Konoha, isn't?" Kakashi asked calmly. "It still surprises me that the Third would allow Naruto to leave the Hidden Leaf."

"What if he realized that he couldn't stop it from happening because of the choice that he made and decided to just do damage control? Talking to other people and leaving traces of things mean ruining all his plans." She then paused, shaking her head. "Well, it was not like he could talk about it even if he wanted to."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Nagato appeared in the throne room along with Konan – they were in the form of holographic images. He looked around for a moment before turning his eyes towards Naruto. This wasn't the first time he was appearing in the throne room before Naruto. For how long has he known the blond Uzumaki? Yoshino introduced them and since then, they have shared some conversations. This was still the person who drove the birth of the Uzumaki Empire and tasked Yoshino into gathering the others were still alive.

Had it not been for these people, Nagato would have still been under the control of that man who walked like Madara and spoke like Uchiha Madara – but he was not. Obito had been just a man on a cruel mission that could enslave the entire world – that was his peace, his redemption – it was ridiculous. Where was the peace in putting all humans in a genjutsu? At that point, there would be no one who was alive – the entire human population would have been left without a conscious.

But he had been freed from that illusion and he was now after something that could earn him his peace. It would come through some troubles, but it would come. The Uzumaki desired nothing more than this and establishing their dynasty.

"Have you already gone out?" Nagato asked Naruto in a calm tone.

Naruto nodded his head and his eyes turned towards Konan – he smiled pleasantly. "Lady Angel, it is always a pleasure to see you."

Konan shook her head at this greeting – it was more of the same thing he did whenever she was before him. Perhaps a little worse when he was in Amegakure. She preferred it that way. She had nothing against the emperor – he was honest. At least to those he considered his friends. They were more than that, weren't there? Yes, they were family. "You still seem well, Naruto," she ended up saying.

"There is nothing to complain about when you are at home," Naruto said.

"It was your choice to be away from home," Konan reminded him in a stern tone.

Everyone seems to like reminding him that what he has done till this far has been his own doing. He was now certain that if he ended up being killed, these people would simply shrug and say it is his fault. He shook his head and then went on to serious matters. "Has Zetsu made an appearance?"

Nagato shook his head. "Not since we took care of Obito – he has not."

Naruto frowned. This was really worrying because there was a player he could not predict and yet had to worry about. In terms of physical prowess, there was nothing much to fear about Zetsu but since he completely disappeared after Obito was ambushed and torn apart, Naruto had been worried that he might be up to something – he didn't want anything disturbing the best laid plans. He could allow some things to surprise him but when it came to this side; he could not allow any problems to arise.

"Tracking him down isn't bearing any fruits either," Naruto said. He stared into the empty space ahead and then shook his head. "I have stopped the search for him. If he wants to appear, he will appear and we will be ready for him. For now, we have other things to worry about."

Nagato nodded. "Will Kumogakure and Iwa stop their battles to focus on us?"

Naruto was quite certain that they would do so. They wouldn't have to do anything to encourage the nations to put their troubles aside and focus on a common enemy. "Yes… I have already taken the airship out in the open. We just have to wait and see how they react to this. If the reaction isn't good enough, we will consider doing other things. But all things considered, this should have been enough to set them off."

"Then it is war," Nagato said in a firm tone.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it indeed war and a war we shall win. Of course, we have to ensure that the other players don't get involved in this war. We don't want to end up having to fight all the Great Nations. If we did that, there would be many deaths in the shinobi world…"

"These deaths would only give birth to pain, hatred; if things go that point, we won't be safe," Nagato said. "We won't achieve anything. Hatred is what gives birth to wars and meaningless conflicts between shinobi. If we can work things out, we should be in a position to be a power that will be able to stop future wars from happening," Nagato said in a firm tone.

"At the same time, we must work be careful not to grow too strong to make even allies nervous," Konan said. "If we are too powerful, the cycle will just repeat itself."

"That would be unfortunate and I would have failed in my role as the emperor of Uzushiogakure," Naruto paused for a moment, thinking. "Because the war will be designed by us, we will not reveal everything about our powers. If things remain this way, you will fight Iwagakure along with Konan… without your shinobi getting involved and I will handle Kumogakure – this should keep some of your weapons hidden."

"We can deal with Iwa," Nagato said. "What about the future?"

"We will handle that in a careful manner," Naruto said. "I will go to Kirigakure to try to win them over to our side. Suna seems to be won. As long as we don't throw in the first stone, we should be fine with other nations. Besides, we will only be defending ourselves." Naruto said those words with a wide smile on his lips.

Nagato merely shook his head.

"We must still not be too idealistic as Jiraiya is…" Konan warned.

"Of course," Naruto said with a nod of his head. "People will always fight; there will always be conflicts. As long as we live and remain unique, we will disagree. The problem now is that there is no one to 'manage' the conflicts. This is why there are always wars and Great Nations do as they please. But we shall show them that there is a consequence to an action and evil will be punished."

 **The Following Day**

Guren watched with an amused look as Haku checked Naruto properly to ensure that he was dressed like the emperor. The Ice user truly cared for the blond – there was not a doubt. At some point, she did think that he perhaps cared more for him than other Uzumakis in the village did. Then again, even though he was Uzumaki, Naruto was still somewhat of an 'outsider' since he hadn't been born in this village and he was still not Uzumaki by full-blood. No one could still argue with him though – he hadn't been put as emperor by anyone as far as Yoshino has said – he made himself emperor.

"I don't think the people who look after him will be too pleased with you," Guren said to Haku with the amused look on her face.

Haku shrugged. "I just have to make sure," he said.

"But he seems capable of handling himself just fine," Guren said. The emperor was not a messy person – his hair was something he didn't seem to care for though. There were days it would be so wild you'd think he had been fighting with a civilian girl.

"I know but I can't help it," Haku said. "Besides, we are going to an important meeting with the Mizukage. We have to look our part." His eyes turned towards the hair and he frowned. No matter what he did, Naruto would not allow him or anyone to dictate how his hair must look like.

"Would you like to take over?" Naruto asked Guren with a smile on his lips. "I wouldn't mind if it was you."

Guren stared at Naruto for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't want to get killed by Karin," she said calmly.

Naruto laughed. "She wouldn't go that far," he said.

"You don't know her," Guren said with a shake of her head. "I have seen that woman when she is angry."

Naruto shrugged. "That is nothing… but I did hear that my mother was also like that in her days," he said calmly. "Do you think the Mizukage will like me?"

Guren blinked. She was quite certain that Naruto wasn't going to Kirigakure to get the Mizukage to like him in the way he seemed to suggest. She shook her head – he was thinking something personal. "One day, we are going to get into trouble because of such things," she said.

"I wouldn't put the empire over risk by something like that," Naruto said. He checked himself for a moment before nodding his head. "Let us go, our ship is ready for us." He said as they started to move away from the throne room, heading out. There was silence until they reached the streets.

The people in the streets welcomed them with open eyes. Guren soaked it all, feeling good about herself. It wasn't often that she got to walk around like this with the emperor of the nation. There was nothing better than this moment. Naruto was sure loved by his people. Then again, he had seen the nation rise to this state and the people enjoyed the empire's riches. He didn't care for much but seeing the empire grow into a powerful force that could be compared to the Great Nations and he had set himself apart by calling himself the emperor.

After they reached the village gates, Naruto teleported the group towards the harbour; they found ships waiting in line for their next journeys. There was a small ship that was painted in crimson, the emperor's small ship. Guren looked around for a moment before boarding the ship. Naruto settled on a large chair and the captain of the ship docked.

"I thought Yoshino would see us," Guren said with a slight shake of her head.

Had it been in Otogakure, she would certainly worry and be suspicious of certain characters. Everyone looked suspicious in this place. Sometimes she could even question Yoshino's loyalty to the emperor. He was the one who brought her here but the past years with the emperor had made her feel that she owed everything to him – her loyalty was not anyone but to the emperor.

"He is busy with other things," Naruto said in a carless manner. He then released a long breath, a frown on his lips.

"Is there something wrong?" Haku asked.

"The old fools that I picked up and convinced to start the village once more are not growing some spine because the village has grown. Well, Yoshino had been theirs but I didn't expect someone to openly say that he should be the emperor instead of me," Naruto shook his head. "They could have just done that when I was away…"

Haku was surprised upon hearing this. "I didn't think there were such politics in with the empire's court," he said. Everything had always looked normal and fine. Naruto after all has been able to do as he pleases without any restrictions. Then again, he was the emperor; they couldn't do anything to stop him.

"You are with people, of course thoughts will always differ," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "People see things differently."

"You don't need people who will disagree with you in your court," Guren said in a firm tone. "Orochimaru would have gotten rid of such people and I would have done the same. There is no telling what they will do behind your back."

"If you do such things, you only lead by fear," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "You need people to cooperate with you to create something that will last. I don't need to have people fearing me. I allow people to express their thoughts. I am not naïve. Of course, anything treasonous will be handled. But there is just the case of someone disagreeing with you. I can't kill people for that but I still expect them to follow my orders."

Guren shook her head. "Well, you have us to watch your back," she said with a smile.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"What did Yoshino say about this?" Haku asked curiously. Yoshino was many things but he was not a backstabbing bastard. He would not betray Naruto – and he was certain that Naruto knew this.

"We both laughed and asked the man if he was trying to lighten the mood," Naruto said with a smile. "Of course, he said he wasn't and we both were disappointed but we did not reproach him for it."

"Why would anyone want to remove you anyway?" Guren asked.

"I am not a full blooded Uzumaki like them," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "If it was up to me to revive the Uzumaki clan, the only thing that would be revived would be the name but the blood would eventually die out. Well, if I don't try it with another Uzumaki."

Guren looked curious. Naruto certainly had the pull to make everyone bend to his will. But he doesn't do that. The people in Uzushio didn't fear him. They were not afraid of pissing him off. Of course, they were always conscious of his thoughts, especially when it involved Uzu. Naruto ruled differently from Orochimaru. Perhaps Naruto's way was the reason there was actually harmony in their village. There was competition, but nothing as dangerous as people thinking about killing each other.

"Why do you permit this?"

"He thinks it is more fun that way," Haku said with a shake of his head. "He doesn't want people who will just nod their heads when he gives instructions. He wants people who are alive."

"But it's more fun that way, why does it give you a problem?" Guren asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"It doesn't," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "It just annoys me when it comes at the wrong time. Some people fail to read the mood at times."

"This is how you made things, you shouldn't complain. Besides, you can always change things any time you want; you are the emperor," Haku said, staring at Naruto without blinking.

Naruto shrugged. "We'll see," he said.

 **Kirigakure**

Despite everything, Mei smiled seeing the emperor of Uzushiogakure. He was truly a handsome young man. She hadn't been expecting to see someone like this. When they said the emperor, she expected to see a greasy old bastard with red hair but she was seeing a handsome young man with long wild hair. He had a charming smile on his lips. But the appearance was very familiar. She could not forget the image of Konoha's shinobi who died about two years ago. Even so, the Godaime Mizukage put on a smile and greeted the blond warmly.

"Your Majesty," she greeted respectfully with a slight bow of her head. He held out her right hand, wanting to shake it.

"Mizukage-sama," Naruto returned the respect and looked at the hand for a moment. "I usually keep the hand shaking with men." He said calmly.

Mei raised an eye brow for a moment, trying to figure out his words. By his smile, she figured what he meant and smiled slyly. "What do you usually do?"

"To strong women, I prefer to be embraced by them," he said but took Mei's hand. The touch was warm and gentle. "But let me keep my hands to myself, for now at least."

"I wouldn't have minded either way," Mei said with a smile.

"I can see that," Naruto said before turning to Haku. "You didn't tell me that I would enjoy my conversation with the Mizukage, Haku." He said with a stare.

"I considered it but I figured you'd get overly excited if we told you," Haku said with a shrug. "There are serious matters to be discussed…" he stressed those words.

Naruto shook his head. "You and Naoki need to get punished," he said. "But this is a good surprise. Perhaps we might get along. Or maybe not…"

"I hope we get along," Mei said; she was smiling but there was a serious undertone in her voice.

"Likewise, Mizukage-dono," Naruto said calmly. "Shall we? I'm afraid we have a long journey ahead of us and we will be quite busy over the next weeks."

"I'm certain of that," Mei said in a serious tone. If he had chosen to make his appearance known, then he was certainly going to be busy with the interests of other villages. "Please follow me."

Naruto silently followed Mizukage in silence. As they walked, his ever curious eyes glanced over the village, amazed that it had managed to rebuild and repair itself like this. He wasn't talking about the buildings, but the peace that seemed to flow within the atmosphere. It was certainly something interesting and it spoke volumes about the kind of leadership the Mizukage had over this once great nation.

When they arrived at the tower, Mei had the guards stay outside the office because she wanted to talk alone. Guren and Haku didn't object. It was only Mei's guard who had objections but it was quickly handled.

Naruto settled gracefully in front of Mei's desk and stared at the Mizukage – who was staring at him with curiosity while studying every inch of his face.

"So you have finally decided to meet me after all these years," Mei said to Naruto. "I'd given up hope in ever meeting you."

"All in good time," Naruto said calmly.

"Wasn't that you were still busy playing a shinobi of Konoha?" Mei asked with suspicion, her eyes never left him – it appeared that she didn't want to miss anything that might slip from his mask.

"There was that but if it was a good time to meet you, I would have done so," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "Playing shinobi was quite fun though."

"I can't imagine." Mei said.

Naruto shrugged and didn't bother trying to explain anything to the Mizukage. "I will get straight to it; Uzushio would like to form an alliance with Kirigakure. We have already ironed out trade deals and I think we should move to the next level."

Mei stared at Naruto with an expressionless mask before folding her hands across her chest. "Why?"

"Why not?"

The Mizukage blinked. She certainly didn't expect him to give that kind of response. "Uzushio's situation is unique and we don't know your goal. While it would be great to have an ally, Kirigakure will not associate itself with just anyone."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled. He wasn't the least deterred. It wasn't nothing less of what he expected from this person.

"What are Uzu's intentions?"

"Nothing bad," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "Uzushio only desires to grow into a powerful nation. And for that, we do need allies. Of course, there will be enemies and regardless of whom the enemy is, they will be crushed."

Mei frowned slightly. "You say that you don't have any bad intentions, but it looks like there will be war."

"It does look that way," Naruto said with a nod. "And Uzu will defend itself and its allies. We will not allow history to repeat itself."

"I'm sure you don't want that. Not anyone would want that," Mei said with a slight shake of her head. "But I believe that you could have stopped this situation if you wanted to do it. You could have done things differently but you did not. What do you think about war, Emperor?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at the Mizukage for a couple of moments. He decided to give a simple response. "War is bad – really bad." He was amused at his own response.

Mei merely stared at him. "Can you take this a little seriously," she said in a firm tone. No doubt, from how amused he looked, she was certain that he was fooling around. Was this just a joke to him? She was talking about something that could claim the lives of many people and he was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Did he not care about the state of the world at all?

"You ask an interesting question," Naruto said calmly. "I have not seen war; I have not experienced it. But you have. You understand war better than me. People have different views on war, but no one can disagree that it brings nothing more than pain and hatred. You are asking me this question because you want to know if I would willingly throw the first stone to start a war, isn't it?"

"I don't think you have to go that far," Mei said with a stare. "You already know that the situation is tense and you just have to do certain things and the others will react. Perhaps it will be over the top but nothing you didn't calculate. I could be wrong of course, but that is what I think in this situation. I believe that Uzushio's actions so far have been calculated and with the intensions to start something."

Naruto smiled. "We are not that devious, Mei-san… it is fine if I call you that, right?" The Mizukage nodded her head. "A person's thoughts about war are irrelevant, in most cases anyway. Whether you understand the pain of war or not will not stop you from moving towards it. Shinobi are the kind of people who often struggle to grasp difference between right and wrong. Shinobi villages often stray on the path of what is morally right but will only do what is right when there are consequences for doing the wrong thing – perhaps this comes with the human nature.

"In any case, Uzushio is a peace loving nation. And we will not attack any nation. Anyone who has a problem with what we have been doing needs to be mentally checked for paranoia. We have not threatened anyone; we have not done anything against anyone. Those who feel threatened have major problems and we cannot help with that. We will not apologize for growing our village. No one questions the Great Nations when they grow their military strength and we will not apologize. We will not apologize for being alive, Mei-san. And we will defend our home, from anyone or anything."

Those words; they came in a chilling tone. Mei frowned hearing them. She was certain now, if Uzushiogakure really had the strength, it would not show mercy to anyone who attempts to do anything to it. But she didn't want to get in the crossfire of things. "Kiri supplied the ships during Uzu's destruction, are we going to talk about that?"

"This village has just seen a civil war, you are a peaceful nation and what happened in the past has happened. You were not there when things happened – if you were there, we would have a major problem. But it is a fact that this village did offer its assistance in our destruction. But we still won't hold it against this village. We don't want to destroy the peace you have created here, we don't want to be a nation that destroys peace – this is why we are trying to form an alliance with you. Strategically, we benefit from an alliance – we are all surrounded by the sea after all and we rule over them."

It would be best not to make enemies of an unknown quantity. Uzushio was dangerous – there was no doubt about that. Mei didn't want to make enemies with the nation. Well, they have been able to work around things in the past couple of years even though there was nothing formalized in terms of an alliance because she had refused to sign anything unless she saw the emperor. "There was an agreement that I had discussed with Haku and then with Yoshino, we can just add a few things on it."

"You could have signed that agreement with Yoshino… he is the leader of Uzushiogakure and would be well within his rights to make a trade agreement." Naruto said. "My agreement with you will be on behalf of the Uzumaki Empire and that will include certain villages. The information is confidential, and we hope it keeps that way."

Mei frowned. "Well, no wonder you are called the Emperor," she said. "Which villages?"

"You have Amegakure, the Wave and Nadeshiko. The latter is a great friend of ours and we have a good relationship. We don't rule over it – it is just a strategic partner. And very soon, we shall add another."

 **An Hour Later**

Mei was staring at the empty space ahead of her – Naruto had just left. She had realized; she was dealing with people who certainly knew what they were doing. Uzushio was indeed dangerous. Naruto wasn't some stupid man who was after power. He was a person with a clear idea of what he wanted to achieve and Mei was afraid of it. He had seemed honest with her though. Yet, she wondered if the agreement she signed with him would be held up. So far, they had worked well in the informal trade deal. So far, they hadn't given her any reason to think they couldn't be trusted, but you could never know when it came to shinobi nations. People could stab you in the back while smiling pleasantly.

When Ao walked into the office, Mei stared at the man for a long minute before speaking. "It appears that we must prepare for war," she said to the man.

Ao frowned. "With Uzu?"

Mei shook her head. She doubted Uzushio would want to go to war with them. It had to deal with Kumogakure and Iwagakure on the other side and those two villages were super powers. Perhaps this was why they were trying to form an alliance. But Naruto hadn't requested that she give him aide in terms of military. "I don't know but this world is heading into war and we must be ready for anything."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto settled down gracefully and looked into heavens for a long minute before closing his eyes. He opened them and glanced towards Haku. "The Mizukage is certainly a person of personality."

"Did you expect her to be a pushover?" Haku asked with a raised brow.

Naruto shook his head. "It wouldn't have been fun if we could push her around. She is a Kage who has experienced many things, so there is that."

"But things will work out, right?" Haku said with a stare. He didn't think that trouble with Kirigakure would do them any favors. No, they could not afford it. It would only put them in a corner because now they would have to defend in all angles and that would stretch their resources.

Naruto nodded. "They will…" He said. "Whether she likes our method or not, we can still have a working relationship that is beneficial to both sides. We don't have a problem with them and they don't generally have a problem with us but they suspect us of certain things. Either way, there will be no problems."

Haku smiled. "That is at least a relief," he said a bit happily. "I hope it stays this way and our enemies will only be Kumo and Iwagakure."

"I doubt a clash in the sea will work out for them. But I do hope things remain civil." Naruto said. "I would like to make it personal but I am currently limited to where I sleep."

"Is that the only thing you think?" Guren asked with a stare.

"Of course not," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I just think that it is sometimes important to have those lasting relationships that will stay strong even in the next generations. Blood ties are much more important and perhaps it could be useful for domination." He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "You must get Yoshino to teach you politics."

"Why?"

"Because very soon, you will be promoted into a role that requires you to play politics. You will not be within Uzushiogakure forever," Naruto said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto merely smiled but did not respond to the question.

 **Iwagakure**

Onoki couldn't help but loudly curse at the recent report he had just received. He didn't need to deal with this now, not when Kumogakure was just around the corner and waiting for a moment he lost it before attacking. On the surface, it looked like Iwa and the Cloud had managed to find some common ground, but it was not the case. Their shinobi were not fighting because they knew if something like that happened, there would actually fight it out and in a situation where three other Great Nations were not fighting, it was unfavorable. It only worked out when all of them were fighting.

Onoki was conscious of the fact that a war with Kumo would only give Konoha the advantage and the Cloud was very much aware of this. They had avoided war because of this. If not for the Uzumaki, they would have certainly tried everything to make sure that Konoha got dragged into the war. Onoki would not have minded pulling the strings to attract this danger. But he had been cautious because he honestly didn't want to fight Kumo – it would do Iwa no good unless he was thinking of plundering the village in the aftermath.

He glanced up when the person he had called walked into the office. "Why the hurry to call me?" Kurotsuchi said to her grandfather. "For a moment, I'd thought you were dying…"

Onoki frowned. Couldn't she read the mood? Or maybe she could and she was saying this because of the mood. "I still have many years within me."

"Apparently," Kurotsuchi grunted before sitting in front of Onoki's office desk. "What's wrong? Kumo has not made a move, has it?"

That would be troubling. Kumo was a heavy weight nation. It had the shinobi population. It had the Jinchurikis to fight and its Raikage was a beast. Iwa would not come out of the war unscathed and if Uzu turns out to be the enemy, there would be danger; A massive danger for their very survival. There was still Konoha to consider and her grandfather had already pissed off the village with his remarks.

Onoki shook his head. "At least for now we can forget about war with Kumogakure because we have a common enemy," he said with a small smile; it was a relief and something he had been looking for.

"Which enemy?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Uzushiogakure," Onoki said.

Kurotsuchi was silent for a couple of seconds before finally speaking. "They have been silent over the past years. I have been checking their movements with an open eye. Have they finally moved?"

Onoki nodded his head. He had a frown on his lips as he responded. "They have shown something that could be a problem. A couple of days ago, an airship was seen flying over the Fire Country and landed in Sunagakure. It was belonging to the Whirlpools."

Kurotsuchi matched her grandfather's frown. "Aerial attacks… so that is what they have been building. What else have they been hiding? Did this thing show any capabilities?"

"It doesn't have to do anything. They just have to show that they have it and we will all jump. We are all thinking now, at any moment, they could just fly over us and drop bombs. That would devastate the village and we wouldn't even be able to do anything to stop them in time."

There was also the fact that they didn't even know how many airships the village had. Perhaps this had been done intentionally. Uzushio wanted them to see its creations. It wanted them to move to its tune. Onoki hated it. He hated the person who was behind such moves. The village was playing a game with them. It didn't have to launch a strike. No, it knew they were wary of its revival and the moment they felt it was indeed a threat, they would do something. It felt like they were being baited into a trap.

Onoki had underestimated the Whirlpools. This coming war, it was crafted by them. They just didn't want to be the one to throw the first tone. He should have moved when he heard they had revived. Now they had weapons and he didn't know how many. He didn't even know of their military strength.

"We have to do something about them then," Kurotsuchi said in a firm tone. "Whether they attack us or not doesn't matter, this is just risky."

Onoki laughed. It was a bitter laugh. He amused himself thinking that Uzushio had been expecting something like that. Snakes. He was dealing with crafty people. "I assume that is what Uzushio wants," he said.

Kurotsuchi looked confused – she didn't understand those words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Uzushio planned this but it doesn't matter anyway. If it is war the village wants, it is war it shall get," Onoki said in a firm tone. "Its emperor turns out to be someone you know."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurotsuchi stared. That person? That indifferent blond Jinchuriki who got her drunk and attempted to play her friend before dying when she wanted to meet him? Wait, he was dead. "Isn't Naruto Uzumaki dead?"

"It turns out that he is very much alive," Onoki said. "He stood before me and said he had no connections with Uzu. He even looked indifferent when I spoke about destroying it. But he was its emperor. I should have suspected something was off and turned him into dust!"

Naruto had told her that he wasn't her enemy. Had he lied to her? Kurotsuchi cursed. That bastard probably wanted to manipulate her and she had almost begged him to stay and talk to her. "I guess I can use that invitation now. He was saying he wants to be my friend. I can try to invite him."

"And then you must kill him." Onoki said in a stern tone. "If he agrees to it. It must be somewhere away from Uzu and you must get close to him. Once you do, you know what to do."

"He likes to drinking, I will offer him something and then wait for him," Kurotsuchi said with a grin on her lips. "I will write the letter and send it to him. I know the perfect place to meet him. I don't think he will disagree."

"If he disagrees, you are not going anywhere near Uzu. We can't trust them and I can't let you fall into enemy hands," Onoki said firmly. "Can you handle him?"

"They said he was strong, but I will handle him grandfather."

"When you do, we can think of invading Uzu and we need to do it with Kumogakure. We can't afford to send men to Uzu while Kumo lurks. The moment we do that, they attack us," Onoki said.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto was sitting on his throne, his back leaning against it, eyes narrowed sharply with power and authority radiating within them. He was staring at a group of forty Uzumaki jonins who were kneeling before the king, led by Yoshino. Naoki and Naori were flanking both his sides.

"Lift your heads," Naruto commanded in a stern tone. "Yoshino, tell me, what was the state of this place when I first came here?"

"We were living in constant fear of another invasion and we had hidden ourselves from the outside world. We did not want to reveal ourselves to the world because we were afraid. Yes, before you came here, the Uzumaki were a fearful people."

"Let that not leave you until you die, Yoshino. That doesn't exclude all of you. Remember where you were before I came to this village. Remember and never forget!" Naruto paused for a moment to allow the words to sink in. "Tell me, Yoshino, who was it that encouraged you to start things from scratch and create this village?"

"It was you, your Majesty."

"Who was it that laid the first stone for the empire to be built?"

"It was you, your Majesty."

"Who was it that gave you a mission to look for the other Uzumaki who were scattered across the Elemental Nations?"

"It was you, Your Majesty."

"Who is your Emperor?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Good," Naruto nodded. "Then you will remember what I said. You will remember that I promised to make Uzushiogakure a great nation. You will remember that I said the Uzumaki Empire will become great – greater than the Great Five Nations. We are heading there. But before we become the greatest, we must fight. We must go to war. You said you would follow me to pits of hell in the pursuit of greatness and I expect nothing less.

"I will tolerate failure but I will not tolerate cowards and incompetence. The Emperor will not tolerate men who run from battle. My men fear nothing. They fear no man and they shall be victorious because I will lead them into victory. We are not going to be destroyed. But we will win. We will become winners. We will become a great nation."

"We believe that your Majesty," Yoshino said confidently. "This is why we fight for you. This is why we follow you."

"Good. Good!" Naruto said with a nod of his head. "We are going to war soon. Just this group will be enough. Yes, this group of 43 will defeat a Great Nation. Those who attack us will know our power; the great nations will learn to fear Uzumaki. The odds might look like they will be against us but we will be victorious. I will lead you into victory. Be ready Uzumaki, the next time I summon you here, we will be heading to a battlefield."

"We will be ready, your Majesty!" The fifty saluted before disappearing from the throne room in the blink of an eye.

Once they were gone, Naruto smiled. "Acting like the emperor is taxing," he said calmly.

"I thought you were getting a kick out of it," Naoki said to Naruto. "You're usually playful but isn't this the real side of the emperor. If you joke around too much, people won't respect you."

Naruto shook his head. "You lack a better understanding of respect, Naoki. If you are serious all the time and people have to hurry to their knees each time they see you, it is no longer just a sense of respect that they feel when they see you but fear. I won't lead my people by fear. They must follow me because they want to follow me. Puppets controlled by fear will not work out for me."

"As you say your Majesty."

Naruto's eyes turned towards Yoshino for a moment. The man was already on his feet, looking at them with an expressionless mask on his face. "Your Majesty, will this work out? How certain are you that Konohagakure will not try to interfere with the battles? If they start fearing us, they too will take part and we can't handle that."

"Didn't I tell you?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Tell me what?" Yoshino said.

"I know that it was Danzo who sent people to try to assassinate the Raikage. If Konoha tries to interfere, they will be warned not to do anything or this information will reach both Iwa and Kumogakure. I am quite certain that both villages would quickly settle their petty disagreements and march over to the Leaf," Naruto said calmly.

"That represents a problem though," Naori said. "If Iwa and Kumogakure stop fighting, they will be able to send a bigger army towards us. Nagato would certainly be able to handle that, but it won't be without loss. We want to ensure that we suffer minimal loss in this war, and if things change, our strategy has to change."

"Then we make sure that Konoha doesn't do anything stupid because we can't afford anything troublesome." Naruto said in a stern tone. "But if we are pushed, we will be forced to use the airship. But that represents major losses that will leave our nation as being known for massacres in the battlefield. We don't want to do anything that destroys our 'good' image…"

"You are playing a gamble," Naoki said with a slight shake of his head.

"But with how things have become so far, nothing will change in the situation between Kumo and Iwa. We have already blown the trumpet, they will make their moves soon," Yoshino said. "Konoha is a just a factor that we can't ignore."

"When the time comes, I will go to them," Naruto said calmly. "How are things in the Sound? We must start moving things speedily now that war is upon us."

"We have developed everything that needs to be developed with Otogakure and we have placed a worthy Feudal Lord. Otogakure remains closed and information is guarded but it has become a real village instead of just a web of hideouts. We have destroyed everything that has Orochimaru's name in it."

"We must start thinking about changing the name of the village. We cannot possibly use the name that Orochimaru used," Naruto said in a thoughtful tone.

"We will work out something," Yoshino said with a nod. "When do we begin the expansion? Are we going to start now or afterwards?"

"Afterwards," Naruto said. "It will be a whole lot easy to do it after everything. Right now, we'd have many questions and even our allies will start second guessing us. We can't afford that now. It is much easier to move around when people trust you. When you are not trusted, things become a little dangerous."

"I thought that was the kind of situation you like."

"Not when it concerns the Empire's future. There are times for one to enjoy a little bit of fun and a time to be serious."

 **End of Chapter**

 **I know some people want to see battles, and I will show that. From the next chapter, we will have that. A warning though: Naruto is strong. I realize in my most recent stories I have been holding back slightly. I will not on this one. There will be battles, many of them and the Uzumaki will reign or not.**

 **Temari is still my girl; I just have to sort out the issues between them.**

 **As you can see, there has been a talk about Zetsu lately, so yeah; Madara will probably make an appearance in the story.**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter in the next 6 days.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	13. Chapter 13

Yugito almost thought that she had done something wrong when she walked into the office of the Raikage and found the man looking stern faced. He has seen better days and with the struggle against Iwagakure, his tolerance levels have been very low and his mood usually foul. And the village was preparing for war. As a Jinchuriki, and one of the most powerful in the Cloud, Yugito had already been briefed that they would end up going to war with Iwagakure – it was simply a matter if when they would go, but the battlefield had already been set.

"You wanted to see me, Raikage-sama," Yugito said. She hoped that it had nothing to do with the war. At this moment, she'd prefer the Raikage saying she had done something wrong. At least she could argue with it because she hasn't done anything wrong.

Ai nodded and continued staring at Yugito for a couple of moments. When he finally spoke, his voice was cold and stern. "I have a mission for you but first, you must know something," he said. "Naruto Uzumaki is the emperor of Uzushiogakure. He isn't as dead as everyone thought, apparently even Konoha thought he was truly dead."

Yugito stared, a bit shocked. That indifferent blond Uzumaki she had fought with Samui watching wasn't dead? Konoha had reported him dead. The whole shinobi world believed he had died. This was just ridiculous. Not only was he alive, but he was also the emperor of Uzushio? What else was a lie about him? Was he even blond? Yugito shook her head. It wasn't like she had anything personal with him anyway but still – this was shocking revelation.

"How?" She asked.

Ai shook his head. There was clear frustration in his eyes and his tone didn't betray the feeling. "Nobody knows. We don't know anything. When he came here and sparred with you, he was already the emperor – that is certain. But Konoha was fooled like everyone else…" that at least gave Ai something to smile about.

Yugito shook her head. Just unbelievable. That person had appeared before this village wearing a Konoha headband but really he was Uzumaki at heart and by blood. It was almost laughable – the situation that is. He truly knew the art of deception. But then again, he had shown that he was indeed Uzumaki with what he wore. He hadn't hidden it from anyone and proudly declared his love for his clan. But who could have thought that things would end up like this?

Well, she had been told before that she would end up fighting him – if he became an enemy. "What is my mission, Raikage-sama?"

"We still don't know anything valuable about Uzushio's military strength because they have kept a tight ship," Ai said with a deep frown on his lips.

He hadn't tried as hard as he should have tried. There was no excuse. He'd just thought, what could a village of few that had nearly seen extinction do? He has received his answer. There was indeed something happening in the Whirlpools and he had to know before deciding if he should put on hold his troubles with Onoki to crush the village. One thing was certain though, after crushing Uzushio, he would be heading straight to war with Iwagakure. He was ready for it. They had held if off for too long. Perhaps even now with Uzushio involved, Konoha would involve itself.

"But the Wave Country is deeply connected with Uzushio. Anything that goes to the island passes through the Wave. You are going to infiltrate the Wave and kidnap its leader. You won't do the deed yourself but a squad of special corps will handle it."

Yugito processed the words within seconds before asking. "You want me to act as a diversion for the real attack?"

Ai nodded his head. "Yes, that is your mission. You will receive a signal once they have captured the leader and then you can return."

"Any chance of encountering him?"

"There is the possibility," Ai said in a firm tone. "This is why I am sending you. I can't trust anyone with the mission. The Wave doesn't have shinobi to protect it and even if Uzushio reacts, it will only move to stop your attack and not the real attack."

Yugito was slightly nervous now but she didn't show it. The Raikage expected her to fight an entire village if she came across Uzu shinobi, it would not be pretty. At least he wasn't sending her alone. So it should be fine. Still, she didn't want to face Naruto – he was no weak person and fighting him would leave her with a less chance of succeeding and if she lost, he could capture her. She shook her head – she shouldn't be thinking about such things.

"How many men are you sending with me?"

"A small group of fifty. It should do enough to test things out with the Wave even. But our objective is the Wave's leader. If we get him, we have access to Uzushio," Ai said. "If you are losing, retreat. C will be offering communications from a safe distance."

"I will be careful, Raikage-sama," Yugito saluted. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," The Yondaime Raikage.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto was sitting on his throne, eyes staring at the letter from Kurotsuchi – it was an invitation to a 'friend.' He snorted at the thought. She was such a devious woman. She was using friend because he had used it. Even if she was his friend, she was still planning to stab him in the back when they meet where they first met. He was going to accept her invitation – he had predicted that something like this would occur the moment he returned from the dead as Uzu's emperor. Without thinking deeply about the issue, Naruto burnt the letter and closed his eyes before resting his head on the palm of his right hand.

Everything was moving together now. He was going to be fighting soon. Uzushio would have enemies and the world would be looking at him. How long has he waited for this moment to come? For this time to finally grace him? His existence would no longer be ignored and the Uzumaki would rise from the ashes to become a Great Nation – no one was going to stop it. No one was going to stand in the way. All threats and enemies would be dealt with. Whether death or locked up in a prison cell, it didn't matter, as long as they were out of the picture.

While he was thinking, Naori appeared from thin air and leaned over to his ear. Naruto didn't open his eyes as he listened to the man. "Kumogakure is moving, your Majesty. We are not sure what their target is but they are moving and led by Yugito – the Nibi's Jinchuriki."

It looked like he was going to get some workout soon. He had missed a good battle to death and he was going to get it. "Kumo has always been aggressive and the Raikage isn't subtle like Onoki."

"Do you think they are actually trying to come to us?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. He still did not open his eyes as he responded. "No," he said. "The Wave."

Naori frowned slightly. "The Akatsuki won't arrive in time to stop the attack from Kumogakure…"

"We don't need the Akatsuki now," Naruto said calmly. "We left the Wave without shinobi for this purpose – it doesn't have anyone defending it. But we will do it. How big is the force?"

"It's a small group of shinobi."

Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought about the detail Naori had given him. "They are definitely targeting the Wave. Perhaps in an attempt to draw us out as well. But this plays out better for us," he said.

"Are you thinking of capturing the Jinchuriki?"

Naruto nodded. "Go call Guren and Yoshino…" he paused, thinking for a moment. "And Summon Narihiro for me…"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Naori saluted before disappearing without a trace.

Kumogakure was making a move and Iwagakure as well. It was a perfect moment to rejoice when things fell into places. It was a pity that he would have to end up locking up Yugito in a cell, but it had to be done and it would surely invite Kumo's anger. But it couldn't be helped. Not when the village was attacking them and this was war. Yugito was a great asset to Kumo's military strength. Her absence damages them, but not so much that they would think of stopping war efforts. It was just less problems for Uzushiogakure.

He just hoped that nothing went wrong. With the likes of Zetsu lurking in the shadows, you could never know what would happen. But he would be on guard. He would not allow things to turn upside down because of a nuisance that had other plans.

When he sensed chakra signatures before him, Naruto's eyes slightly opened – his posture did not change. Naori was standing right beside him. Yes, he and Naoki were his true guards but because of their other skills, he used them for something else. Besides, he didn't need to be guarded.

"You summoned us, Your Majesty," Yoshino said. He was on his knees along with Guren and Narihiro.

"As we speak, Kumogakure is marching towards the Wave Country. This is a declaration of war from the Cloud and we shall treat them in such a manner. We are already at war. We have been at war with them since they defiled this land and laid waste to our home." Naruto's tone was of authority and there was not a trace of emotion in it.

Guren swallowed hard looking at those eyes that displayed power. He was in the mood. Those eyes of his eyes demanded nothing but respect. She wondered how Naori could be still next to him without flinching. She was always uncomfortable whenever he was like this. Yoshino seemed to sense it because the moment he arrived, he immediately went to his knees – he normally didn't do so. Naruto could laugh and tolerate many things, but he could still be a frightening person when he wanted to be. When he wanted to remind you that he was the emperor – he did it in a way that satisfied you.

"I will take the front lines to defend our interests. Yoshino, your duty is to ensure that this village is safe while I am battling the enemy. We don't know what might happen while I am away. For all we know, this could be a diversion," his eyes then went towards Guren. "You know what you have to do in the Wave, Guren."

"Hai," Guren quickly saluted.

"Narihiro, you will join me in case Yugito decides to transform into her Bijuu form. For now, I have no interest in fighting a fully transformed Jinchuriki," Naruto said in calm tone. "But you will not fight. I will do everything myself."

"Permission to speak, your Majesty," Yoshino said, looking up at Naruto.

"Are you offering a different way to dealing with this situation?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

"Request denied," Naruto said in a stern tone. He then lifted his left hand, telling them to stand up. "Naoki brought me a message from Iwagakure; Kurotsuchi wants to see me in Tanzaku no Gai within a week."

Yoshino didn't complain about his request being rejected like that. It had happened at times. Sometimes, you didn't get everything that you wanted. "Then things are proceeding as his Majesty planned," he said with a smile.

Naruto shared the smile while nodding slowly. "I must buy Jiraiya a bottle of sake for presenting me with the opportunity. Had I not met her earlier, we wouldn't have been having this wonderful chance."

"Indeed," Yoshino said with a nod. "I will find one of our best bottles and send it to him."

Guren blinked with confusion. She didn't follow the conversation but at least the atmosphere was now light. "Am I missing something? What is going to happen with the meeting?"

"Kurotsuchi will most likely try to kill his Majesty if she sees a chance." Yoshino said calmly. "Both Kumo and Iwa have thrown their dices and they will lose this round."

Guren shook her head. She shouldn't even be surprised that these people didn't care that someone was planning to kill Naruto. He was still going to see her even knowing the risks. With what they were saying, it was likely that certain things had been manipulated for Kurotsuchi to even think of inviting him. "Are you going to kill her?"

Naruto shook his head. "It would be much simpler to do so…" he said. "But it invites a lot of anger and a swift response from Iwa. We don't want Onoki sending out all his men towards us. Kumo would certainly do the same and we would not survive such a war. We will certainly get crushed and this time they will make sure we stay dead. I am going to keep her as my prisoner."

"I wouldn't mind having her," Guren said with a smile. "She is next in line to replace her grandfather. She surely knows about the ins and outs of the Hidden Stone. We have methods to make people talk – I am sure we can get her to sing…"

"I'm quite certain you are just thinking of enjoying torturing her," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"She will be a spoil of war and an attempt on your life is an unforgivable sin," Guren said in a firm tone – she tried and failed to hide her smile.

"You sadistic woman," Naruto stared for a moment. "We cannot forgive anyone who does attempt to assassinate me, can we? Even if we are responsible for it…"

"We cannot forgive," Narihiro said. "It isn't like she will be compelled to do anything."

"Fine then. Guren, if she does try to kill me, you can make her talk. But I want her to live and she must remain intact," Naruto said in a cold tone. "You may leave."

He straightened himself after Guren and Narihiro left. Yoshino remained behind and stared at Naruto. "I received a letter signed by both the Kazekage and the Godaime Hokage."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "And?"

"Temari-san is coming to this village for a diplomatic mission along with personal reasons."

"Are you assuming for the latter or was it in the letter as well?"

"I was assuming," Yoshino said. "Your Majesty, you are not forgetting the laws that you helped draft for the clan, are you?"

Naruto frowned. "No," he said. "The clan laws are absolute but I am still the emperor. I have some leeway because my word is law. However, when it comes to protecting our blood, there will be no compromise. But it still doesn't mean that I can't have a relationship with her."

"I am just reminding you of the limits," Yoshino said. "Temari cannot live here; even it improves diplomatic ties with the Hidden Sand."

"I know," Naruto said. "Then, where are you?"

"I have found someone but I want to get this chapter over with before anything else…" Yoshino said. "Should I engage in the diplomatic ties?"

"Just open communication lines but we are not taking any of them as allies, especially not Konoha. It would be an insult to our pain to take Konoha has a close ally once more," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Once we have established ourselves, we can open those other lines. For now, we gain nothing from Suna or Konoha."

"Understood, your Majesty," Yoshino said.

 **Two Days Later, Fire Nation**

Yugito watched the great bridge of Naruto from a distance with a small frown on her lips. The people who were supposed to head to the Wave had already gone in. It wasn't that difficult to enter the country since it wasn't closed to people from outside. Well, given that it was a nation that survived on business, it could not afford to have gates that were locked. Merchants were always coming in and out of the nation on a daily basis. Her reason for frowning was the lack of resistance. She wasn't disappointed – she was nervous.

There was a reason a notoriously closed village like Uzushio would keep the Wave unprotected like this. She didn't even know what would await her the moment they entered the nation. But because they had been a small group moving secretly, they had managed to avoid encountering shinobi from the Hidden Leaf or any nation. But still, they were too close for comfort. She had expected Uzu to know they were coming. But there was nothing to suggest that the village was ready to meet them.

Yugito looked down from a tree as C appeared from scouting near the bridge. She had given him the mission to check for traps and any shinobi that might be lying in wait for them the moment they start walking on the bridge.

"How is the security?" Yugito asked quietly.

"There is nothing," C said with a frown. "It's empty. There is no one nearby and there are no traps. We are certainly being invited to come in."

Yugito looked away from the Jonin and turned her eyes towards the bridge for a moment before speaking. "It is looking more likely that they have a trap waiting for us in the village."

"Likely," C said. "But I didn't sense anything. You can send someone to scout the area."

"We have already done it and there was nothing to see," Yugito said with a slight shake of her head. "There was nothing. They only saw civilians. I thought they were perhaps hiding – that is why I sent you."

At least Naruto wasn't around she didn't have to face him. If he was around, C would have sensed him. The blond had massive reserves that just could not be hidden away. Although his absence from the path increased the chances of success, it still didn't make her comfortable. There were still many questions that she had to answer and she didn't have the damn answers. She wouldn't even get an idea unless she marches forward – which was a greater risk but she would still have to take it because there was no other way around.

"It is something that is unnerving but we can't back out now…"

Yugito smiled towards C. "I didn't know we had that option," she said. "We have orders and we must follow them regardless." They could not go back and say that it was too dangerous. It would be a failure on their part and if the others learned of this, the Cloud would become a laughing stock with the rest of the Great Nations.

C nodded in agreement to those words. "You just have to be careful once you get in. If anything comes up, I will send a message for you to pull out. Don't forget that Ai-sama said we can't afford to lose you."

Yugito knew that. She was going to be careful. Being reckless wouldn't do her any good – it would cost her. "I trust you will keep your eyes and senses open," Yugito said before jumping down.

"I will…"

Yugito nodded. "Let's move out," she said while holding out a hand signal. The shinobi hidden within trees flashed around her and they began to move ahead towards the bridge.

C didn't have a good feeling about this, but he still didn't say anything. He hadn't had a good feeling about the whole mission. Whether it was wrong or right was irrelevant. But if Uzushio turns out to be the enemy, their actions would be justified. Either way, he was just a shinobi who had to follow orders of the Raikage.

He jumped onto a tree branch and checked the ear piece on his right ear. He then hid his presence smartly before settling down. The second he relaxed, his body tensed as two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere, flanking both his sides. C could not sense anything from them. It was impossible, but he couldn't sense their chakra.

"They are suddenly moving," Naori said to Naoki.

"Indeed they are," Naoki said before smiling. "How long do you think it will take for his Majesty to finish this?"

"Depends on his mood," Naori said, eyes firmly by the bridge.

Naoki nodded to this. If the emperor wanted to enjoy the battle, he would prolong it – as long as the opponent was worth it. If not, he wouldn't waste time playing around. "Then it is going to be short. He didn't even put on his armor."

Naori nodded before. "Then let us enjoy the show," he said.

C's body was tense. There was no escaping these two. They had appeared as if they were not paying attention to him, but he could feel it – any wrong move from him and he would drop down to the ground, dead. They must have obviously been watching them since they arrived here. It also meant that the Wave was fully prepared to handle the danger.

"Do you think his Majesty will be pleased that we announced our presence to the enemy?" Naoki asked.

"Are you planning on telling him? You could always forget to tell him…" Naori said. "Or, we could just kill him." He said eyeing C.

Seeing C's tension increase, Naoki laughed. "Don't worry, we just came to keep you company. We have orders not to interfere with anything, even if that means allowing the enemy to flee."

C narrowed his eyes. "How generous of you…" he said. "You may as well just talk about what is going to happen and pretend I am not here."

Naoki laughed. "At least you have a sense of humor," he said. "We don't know what is going to happen – that is why we watching with you."

 **Great Naruto Bridge**

Yugito's movements came to a halt when she sensed something. The men with followed her lead and halted without question; they too had sensed an overwhelming presence heading towards them. Further ahead, Yugito could see it; she could see Naruto slowly walking towards them. She frowned; he looked rather menacing. At least he wasn't wearing his armor. Perhaps he wasn't here for battle. She doubted it though. Uzushio was notoriously merciless. She was ready for him. It was undesirable, but she was ready for him. She had battled him before and she could do it again – and perhaps this time around, it won't end prematurely, she will win. No, she had to win.

"I was honestly not expecting for you to come here," Yugito said with a small smile on her lips.

"Really?" Naruto said still continuing with his movements. "You are here to attack my nation; shouldn't I step in to stop the attack from happening?"

It was only natural. Even she would be stepping up to protect anyone who is trying to attack Kumogakure. "Even so, I'd thought that perhaps you'd be occupied with other things…"

"There is nothing here," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I am expecting someone very soon, so I'd like to finish this quickly."

"Can you be merciful and allow these people to leave here? I will be your opponent," Yugito offered, stepping forward.

"At a time like this, you should be looking to escape while they hold me back. You are much more valuable than them," Naruto said in a cold tone. Perhaps those words were a little cold and the shinobi might not think that because she was a Jinchuriki – but it was precisely because she was a Jinchuriki that made her much more valuable than a simple Jonin. Logically, his option was the best one but it wasn't likely that they were going to follow it and he wouldn't let Yugito escape his grasp, not when she was a valuable asset to Kumogakure.

"I care for their lives more so than I care for my own," Yugito said in a firm tone.

"How noble," Naruto said calmly. "Regardless, you came here prepared for anything; face up to it and we will be done soon enough."

Yugito frowned. Naruto wasn't going to do as she pleases. It was unfortunate but there was no helping the issue. She didn't have any other choice but to engage him. "If that is what you want, then so shall it be."

Yugito's senses flared up as her eyes widened slightly; Naruto had suddenly disappeared from her view and appeared behind her. The reason she hadn't moved was because he hadn't tried attacking and his eyes were not even on her – he had his back facing hers. That movement had bee

"Naturally; the emperor must always get his way in such situations," Naruto spoke in a silent tone, eyes staring at the Kumo shinobi in front of him. They had assembled a good team – it would certainly give normal people some trouble, but he was not normal. The emperor was born for war. "You can leave if you want to but if you decide to stay, know that your will most definitely die," he spoke in a low growl, a massive killing intent leaking – it was much that even Yugito felt uncomfortable.

The Nibi's Jinchuriki turned around to face her comrades, "If you want to leave, you can leave. He is also a Jinchuriki, I can handle him."

One of them shook his head. "We cannot run away from the battle," the man who stepped up said in a stern tone. This wasn't their mission but the Raikage would certainly not forgive them if they went back having abandoned Yugito. There was war coming soon with Iwagakure – Kumogakure needed her power. They could not lose her now.

Yugito understood. She would love for them to leave but she also knew that their other mission was already taking place. Yet, with everything going around, she could not afford to fall in the enemy hands. They were probably most worried about their lives. But regardless, Yugito could not allow herself to fall into enemy hands.

'This is going to be dangerous but I am not taking things easy with you," Yugito said before jumping into the air. While still airborne, she transformed into her Bijuu form and crashed into the bridge. Her massive form shook the bridge.

Naruto eyed the woman for a moment before shaking his head. He could not fight her at this place. The bridge would only get destroyed. It would be irresponsible for him to destroy this vital piece of infrastructure for the Wave Country and Uzushio. He could not allow her to go on a rampage. He held out his right hand and made some hand motions. A second later, Narihiro appeared into the bridge just behind Yugito.

"Adamantine Sealing Chakra Chains," the Uzumaki summoned the adamantine chakra chains from his body and they burst through in speed before wrapping themselves around Yugito. The Jinchuriki cursed when she felt the binds were too tight, that she couldn't move once they had gotten held of her. She tried struggling to break free, but the chains would not budge. She felt herself losing power as the chains suppressed the Nibi's chakra.

She cursed silently.

Was it that simple to deal with her? They just had to summon those damned chains and it was over with? Yugito wondered as she fell onto the ground, the chains still binding her. It was ridiculous to think that it would take just one person sneaking in from behind to subdue her. Perhaps this was what made the Uzumaki a bit more dangerous for a Jinchuriki. You certainly don't want to fight someone like them. As she struggled with her binds, Yugito glared at the man holding her down.

He merely smiled – apologetically. It made Yugito feel the urge to curse him. "I would not have preferred to end things this way, but if the place was right, his Majesty would have fought you."

Yugito had forgotten that she was on a bridge. She should have realized that he wouldn't want this bridge to be destroyed. Having transformed, she would have wasted it. But last time she faced him, he had said collateral damage could not be avoided at times.

"You seem rather kind," Yugito noted from his tone.

"So it seems," Narihiro merely said without offering his thoughts.

Naruto glanced at Yugito for a moment and then Narihiro, telling him to keep her like that. He was now going to lay waste to the people that she came with.

 **With Guren**

The guards stationed at the leader's tower were just mere Chunin. They hadn't put up much of fight to the Kumogakure shinobi. So far, they hadn't met any other cautious situation. The Intel had been right, this was truly a civilian nation and Uzushio didn't seem to have any desire to have any desire to change it. It certainly had the potential to have its own shinobi with how its economy was growing.

"Do you think Uzushio keeps things this way just to make sure that the Wave continues to rely on it?" One of the Kumo shinobi asked as they silently moved towards the office where their target was located.

"Most probably," the other responded. "The last leader met an unfortunate incident. It also seems that there is always a change in the leaders."

"I heard that Konoha's Black Orps once apprehended the leader and tried to extract information from him. I don't know if they were successful but Uzushio didn't make noise about it. It is almost like they really don't care about the leader's…"

"But it isn't that simple."

"It never is with Uzushio. But at least Intel was right this time…" they came to a halt as they sensed Yugito's transformation. "I guess they are busy on that side. We should move ahead."

They both nodded before checking their henges for a moment. They had arrived at the door of their target. Seeing that the masks were still firm, they knocked at the door.

"Come in."

And they did walk into the office. There was an old man sitting behind the large desk within the office. What stopped them from doing anything was the chakra signature they felt hiding within the shadows. "We know you are there," one of them said with narrowed eyes.

Guren materialized from the shadows, grinning. "Well, we knew you wanted something, but to think that your target would be this one. Regardless, to get to him, you need to get through me."

"We came prepared for that, Guren-san."

Guren merely grinned. "That is what I want to hear…" she said.

 **Great Naruto Bridge**

"Don't take your eyes off the opponent," a Kumo Jonin said to Naruto as he flashed in front of the blond, lunging forward with his right fist pushing the airwaves, heading straight towards Naruto's face.

"Didn't they teach you that at the academy, your Majesty?" Another said mockingly while his feet danced as he twisted around, a sword strike directed towards Naruto's neck.

Naruto saw both attacks coming his way; he held out both his hands, flicking a kunai on his left hand before moving it towards the incoming swing from Kumo Jonin. The wind enhanced kunai collided with the sword, stopping it in its tracks. A second later, Naruto's right hand caught the punch that was directed towards his face.

"If you are going to do a surprise attack, be silent about it," he lectured in a stern tone. "Mmhmm?" Two more shinobi blasted past him. He realized, they were going to try to free Yugito. Narihiro was occupied with holding her down to be doing any other fighting. He sighed before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

He moved so fast that he managed to catch the two before they could even touch Yugito – it was a bit too close for comfort though. The two were silently above the ground, had their right hands stretched out to get hold of Yugito. Naruto flashed between the two and grabbed both arms around the wrist.

"That was close," he said looking at Narihiro. "You should perhaps retreat to a safe place or otherwise this is going to be annoying."

Before Narihiro could respond, a lightning jutsu was launched, rushing towards his back. Without even twisting around, Naruto strengthened his grip on the wrist he held with his right and flung the shinobi behind him in a quick motion. The man could do nothing to avoid being literally shocked by the lightning wolf that hit him dead on.

Naruto lifted his left foot before slamming it on the back of the man he held. The man yelped as he brutally crashed to the cold hard concrete with his face and Naruto only increased the pressure by pumping chakra on his muscles.

Seeing the threat neutralized, Narihiro spoke responded. "Or, I could just put a barrier around me."

"That would be best," Naruto said after a second of silence. He noticed Yugito was glaring at him and looked at her with a raised eye brow. "What?"

"How can you talk so normally in a situation like this?"

Naruto merely shrugged. "Do you want me to shout?"

Yugito only hardened her glare but it did nothing to Naruto. He just continued staring at her with that raised eye brow. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto knelt to the ground, and ran his right hand across her cheek. "Such defiance, it's amusing…" he said with a smile. "I can't let them go back home. I gave them the chance they rejected it. I was thinking of just killing them all. There is new jutsu I wanted to test; I think it would work best here. Do you perhaps think I shouldn't?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Naruto smiled before standing up. "You will live. I gave them a chance to live as well and they rejected it. You also gave them the chance and they rejected it. They die." He finished in a deathly cold tone.

Naruto didn't wait to hear Yugito's response; he first brutally kicked the man below him – the kick sent the man hurling towards the water below. Naruto then took a single step forward while smiling at the thought of unleashing a jutsu he had been practicing but before he could do anything, he sensed a spike of chakra and looked up above him.

Haku landed gracefully in front of him before slamming both his hands on the concrete floor. "Hyoton: Ice Goddess' Breath!" The air went cold as snow started to materialize out of thin air. From the ground floor, a thin layer of ice spread towards the enemy lines in speed. It covered the entire bridge within seconds, starting from where Haku stood. The Kumo shinobi were frozen in place, their bodies were turned into frozen statues by extreme cold generated by the jutsu.

Haku then snapped his fingers, causing the ice on the ground to burst.

"That is some impressive work, Haku," Naruto applauded work but a second later, his expression was stern. "I don't remember inviting you here. Should I have just locked you in a prison cell?"

"Forgive me, Naruto…" Haku chose to call Naruto by his name. "They were still people and when you didn't leave with your armor, I was certain you were going to do something dangerous that would have most likely ended up destroying the bridge."

"It can be rebuilt…" he said with a shrug.

"Yet, you avoided fighting her because you didn't want to get the bridge destroyed," Haku reminded the emperor. "Is it only fine when you are the one destroying things?"

Naruto sighed but did not offer a response to Haku. He merely twisted around and started walking away. "Suppress her chakra and carry her. We go back to Uzu," he said.

"About them," Narihiro said, looking at the frozen shinobi.

"Haku will deal with it. It is his mess to clean," He said with indifference.

 **Meanwhile**

C wasn't happy with the situation. He hadn't been wary for nothing. This had indeed turned out bad as he had felt it would and it hadn't even taken more than five minutes for everything to be done. And it hadn't been a battle. There was no fight that occurred. It wasn't even a massacre – it was just a brutal subjugation.

"Well that was rather anti-climax," Naoki said with disappointment. "We should go before his Majesty notices that we left Uzushio."

"Don't you think he has already noticed?" Naori said with a raised eye brow.

"You never know," Naoki said. And they were gone after he said those words.

C didn't linger around for too long. He knew this was no kindness – letting him leave unharmed. No, they wanted him to be a witness to their power. They wanted him to go report what they have done today. He was their witness.

Ai wasn't going to be happy though. He was going to go on a rampage after this. Uzushio was devious. They had left the Wave open for attacks because they wanted people to attack it. It had been their mistake and it had cost them dearly. He hoped that the others had succeeded. Because if not, they were going to have a serious problem.

More so then before, Kumogakure now had a reason to invade Uzushio.

 **Uzushio**

Temari looked around the village with a curious look on her face; the buildings were tall but there was nothing taller than the red tower that stood on the other side of the village. Village leaders always sat at the tallest building, so there was no doubt that she was going there. She did wonder if Naruto lived there though. No, she shook her head. From what she received from Konoha, Naruto had his own compound. She wasn't here for him though – perhaps later. But first thing first, she had important matters to handle, representing both the interests of the Hidden Leaf and Sand.

The village seemed rather peaceful though. the air even felt fresh. Perhaps it was because this was an island. Her escort led her straight towards the tallest building in the village without any trouble. One thing she noticed was that the village was a lot bigger than she had first thought. It was still a small village but you could not mistake that it had a lot of people living within it and it didn't look poor at all. Then again, this village was led by that person.

When Temari arrived at the office of the leader, she was surprised to see the man Tsunade had talked about – she wasn't expecting to see him but Naruto. She thought since Naruto had come out of hiding, he would be acting in his role. He was the leader of the empire, wasn't he?

Yoshino smiled seeing the look on Temari's face. "Disappointed to see me?' he asked calmly, while pointing at a chair in front of desk.

Temari noticed something; the floor was one giant crest of the Uzumaki clan. She shook her head – she hadn't seen a clan that loves itself as much as the Uzumaki do. She settled quietly before looking at the eyes of Yoshino. She didn't know if she was going to like him. "I was expecting to see Naruto." She finally said.

"His Majesty," Yoshino said a bit sternly, while still smiling. "You came here for diplomatic ties with Uzushio, didn't you?"

Temari nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Then you should not be disappointed. You are talking to the right person," Yoshino said pleasantly.

Temari stared at the man curiously. According to Tsunade, this man had presented himself as the leader of Uzushio when Neji and Kakashi came to this village. Perhaps he was still the leader even though Naruto was the emperor. "It appears so," she said with a sigh.

"Yoshino Uzumaki, I am the leader of Uzushiogakure no Sato," Yoshino presented himself to Temari.

Temari blinked before following the man's example. "Temari Subaku, Jonin of the Hidden Sand but here as a representative of both the Hidden Sand and Leaf."

Yoshino studied her for a moment before speaking. "This is rather rare. It isn't so often that another village would trust someone to carry out such a mission in its behalf. You never know with shinobi. As you are with Suna, Konoha wouldn't be wrong to think you'd screw them over in an attempt to benefit your village more. Yet, the Godaime Hokage trusted you with this mission. I have to say, this must mean that you two share a very trustful relationship not seen in the shinobi world."

"Well, we have a long history and the Kages have been working together over the years since the Invasion to make the relationship better," Temari. Perhaps she could also thank Tsunade for being a willing participant in Suna's attempts to smooth things between the two villages. Had it been someone else, Konoha would have invaded Sunagakure and they would have been enemies now, but Konoha had no better ally than the Hidden Sand – likewise for her village.

"That is what makes it something to admire. Unless there is an enemy to be fought, shinobi villages rarely work together in this form. Relationships in the shinobi world are always conditional. It is never about mutual trust but about using the other for what you can gain," Yoshino said, his smile slipped for a moment before he paused. "Should we get to it?"

Temari nodded her head. "Both Konoha and Sunagakure would like to form an alliance with Uzushiogakure. Konoha is a traditional ally, and is still technically an ally of Uzushio. We want to reaffirm this relationship for a better tomorrow. Both villages have no problem with the Uzumaki and would be willing to back it incase both Kumo and Iwagakure attack."

Yoshino shook his head. "Given the current situation, that is no longer a question – those two will attack us. Is Konoha offering its services?"

Temari was a little uncomfortable with how Yoshino stared at her. those searching eyes made her think carefully about her response. Tsunade had already taken her through the history between the Leaf and Uzushio, but this does appear to be a troublesome situation, as Shikamaru would say. "Yes, but so is Sunagakure."

Yoshino smiled, it was a flat smile. "I find it curious. But you are not the person I will about this with. Perhaps if I was talking to someone from Konoha, it would do. But you are not from Konoha, you can only try to look at things from the point of view and that makes a difference." His voice didn't betray the flat smile on his lips. "Why should we make an alliance with Sunagakure?"

"We offered protection…"

Yoshino spoke before she could finish. "Protection?" He laughed. "You people seem to be under the impression that we cannot protect ourselves. I also find the notion of Konoha offering its services quite honestly baffling. They failed to do so the last time around, and we cannot possibly trust them this time again. That aside, we don't need protection." He stressed the last word in a slow tone. "What else can you offer us?"

"We were just thinking that we should be allies, the emperor of this nation still considers the Kazekage as his friends. Shouldn't they be allies if they are friends?"

"In a normal world, yes" Yoshino said with a nod of his head. "But at the moment, being allied with Suna or Konoha doesn't benefit Uzushio in any matter. For now, we will handle our issues. To be quite frank with you, until we have handled our problems, there won't be any alliances – because we don't need it and we don't want it. It will only complicate things. You can come back after we have handled our enemies."

Temari narrowed her eyes. This wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't even expecting this kind of response. She had thought things would go well since Naruto had called Gaara his friend and given their history, but this was the cold welcome she was receiving. She was shocked but she did not display it. "Is Konoha considered an enemy?"

"Who knows?" Yoshino said with a shrug. "Has the Leaf done anything against us?"

"No, not that I can think of…"

"Then there is no need to worry about anything," Yoshino said. "Uzushio will not have a problem with any village that doesn't pick up arms against us but those who do so will be crushed and those who stand in the way will also be crushed."

Temari frowned. "Suna and Konoha included?"

"Yes," Yoshino said in a hardened tone, his eyes flashing cold for a second. "If you want to speak to his Majesty, someone will escort you to the compound, if not, we will send you to your hotel."

That just signaled the end to the conversation – just like that. Temari wanted to curse the man for the way he conducted things. But she bit her tongue. Gaara wasn't going to be pleased to hear this. She was going to speak to Naruto and interrogate him so much about this. But given his personality, she doubted she would even get anything unless he was willing to speak to her. If it was an interrogation, she was unlikely to get anything. "I will see him," she said.

Yoshino smiled.

 **Throne Room**

There was only a frown on her lips when Temari found Naruto sitting on his throne in a relaxed pose. She could not forget the kind of pain that he had caused her with his lies. She wasn't pleased with him and she really didn't know if she could move past what he did. He had allowed her to think he was truly dead when he was alive. Do you really do that to someone you love? Temari didn't think so. She wouldn't do something like to anyone. But he had done it to her and when he came; his apology hadn't been something she truly accepted because she didn't think that he truly meant it. It was likely that if the situation was upon them once more, he would repeat his performance and that troubled her.

She sighed tiredly, and shook off her thoughts before bowing slightly. "Your Majesty," she addressed him before looking up to his eyes.

Naruto had an amused look on his face. "It doesn't feel right coming from you, Temari," he said; his amusement clearly evident in the tone of his voice.

"Well, aren't you 'His Majesty?" Temari asked calmly, keeping an expressionless mask on her face.

"I am," Naruto said with a small nod of his head. "But last time I was before you, you still called me Naruto. I would be okay if you still call me as such. Nothing has changed in the way I view you, Temari." Nothing had changed, and nothing would ever change. Perhaps some circumstances might change, but he would not change so easily.

"Last time it hadn't sunk in that you were the Emperor of Uzushio and I was still mad at what you did and made me experience. The pain of losing someone you love; you don't know what that feels like. But you made me experience that even when there was a choice for you to spare me from the pain," Temari said in a firm tone.

"I see you're still mad about that," Naruto said, his eyes displaying none of his emotions. "But I didn't expect things to go so easy. Admittedly, it is a little troublesome and if I could just wipe out the memory of your pain, I would do that – it would be much simpler."

Temari scoffed. "Is that your solution? Make me forget about everything?"

Naruto stared for a long moment. Those words had come a bit harshly. It wasn't often that someone spoke to him like this. it was a bit refreshing but because the situation was serious, he resisted the urge to smile. "You still need time to think about things – I understand that and will not push you. I was at fault for making you experience the pain, after all." He paused for a moment. "How long do you intend to stay?"

"I leave tomorrow morning," Temari said.

"Why so early? You could stay for a bit and enjoy what Uzushio has to offer. I could do all that I can to make sure that you enjoy your stay here," Naruto offered with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm afraid I didn't come here for pleasure and yours right now isn't the pleasure I would enjoy," Temari said in a stern tone.

She wasn't going to budge; Naruto sighed when he realized this. This was truly a troublesome woman. Then again. Temari had always been a strong willed person with strong opinions. She certainly didn't shy away from voicing her opinions. "If you are like this, then Gaara must be very displeased with me."

Temari managed a smile – but it was a bitter smile. "He is," she said. "Had you been just Naruto Uzumaki, I am sure you would not have left Suna unscathed."

This time, Naruto didn't hide his amusement. "I had a feeling that he did debate about whether he should permit me to see you or not. Well, what has happened has already happened. I can't take it away. You didn't come here for pleasure, for what reason did you come to see me, Temari."

"I wanted to see if you standing in front of you didn't piss me off," Temari said in a stern tone. "And I wanted to ask if those words I received from Yoshino-san are the same words that you would tell me."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at Temari with an expressionless look on his face – it made Temari feel uncomfortable just staring at him. A long minute of silence passed before he finally spoke. "Most probably," he ended up saying. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"Probably," Temari said. "It was nice seeing you again, your Majesty." There was a small barely noticeable smile on her lips when she said those words.

Naruto shared the smile before standing up. He walked towards her in a slow pace. Once he reached her, he spoke. "Would you allow me to walk you towards your hotel?" He asked carefully.

"This is your village," Temari said with a shrug, turning away from Naruto.

The blond smiled. "You don't have to be sarcastic," he said following her. "I don't fully understand how hurt you were but liking you was not a lie. I'm not a man of many lies."

"Says the person who lied about his death and played a shinobi of Konoha while he was in fact the Emperor of Uzu," Temari said in a bitter tone.

"Well, technically, I didn't lie about my death. I did die… I just never told people that I had returned from the dead," Naruto said, smiling.

Temari's hands moved towards her fan; she had a frustrated look on her face. "If I hit you right now, would your people come after me?"

Naruto stepped away from the woman, smiling, hands held up. "You're still violent; I see…" he said. "You used to be so fun when flushing and getting some bursts of anger at my moments."

"That was before you decided to die!" Temari shouted. When caught herself from saying anything more when she noticed people staring at them. "I was sad… You annoyed me with your perverted comments, but being around you was fun."

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before nodding his head. "It was indeed fun," he said. "And I really hope we can pick up where we left off…"

 **Kumogakure**

C could only breathe a sigh of relief when he finally reached the village gates – he was finally home. It had truly felt like an eternal journey back to the Cloud. He hadn't been sure that Uzushio would not choose to run after him. There was that chance even though those people had chosen to let him go. You could never be sure with shinobi. Those two had seemed to be the type of people who would let you escape their sight just so they could enjoy hunting you down. The thought had made him a little restless but he was finally home – and alive along with the company he had with him.

The man with him was one of the specialized shinobi who had been tasked with trying to kidnap the leader of the Wave Country. He hadn't escaped fully intact though and had it not been for him, he would have probably died along the way. The man had his right hand missing – it was likely an end to his career as a shinobi. The arm had been ripped off from his shoulders. C had considered that even though he was in this state, it was likely that he had been let go since Uzushio had seem prepared for their assault.

They were quickly surrounded by shinobi when they reached the gates and then taken to the office of the Yondaime Raikage.

"Ai-sama," C greeted in a cautious tone. He swallowed seeing the glare from the man; This wasn't going to be a good briefing. If possible, he would rather not be the one doing it. He would certainly need a good rest after this.

Ai looked around for a moment before frowning deeply. He was only seeing two people and the other one looked utterly useless now. But he could be wrong about the usefulness. He didn't dwell on it though. "Where is Yugito, C?" The Yondaime Raikage demanded in a low and dangerous tone.

C didn't offer an immediate response – he hadn't thought of how he was going to deal with this; he couldn't even think of a better way to tell the Raikage. "She was taken my Uzushio," he ended up just saying.

"What?" Ai managed to keep calm despite the news, but it was clearly evident that he was holding himself from exploding. And knowing the man, he was going to explode soon. It was even remarkable that he had managed to keep himself from destroying something after hearing those words from C.

"Uzushio appeared ready for us… they knew we were coming…" C shook his head. "Even if they didn't know, they appeared ready for anything. There wasn't even a fight that occurred during the encounter. Yugito must have known that the Emperor was strong and she decided to transform but that was her undoing. The moment she transformed, an Uzumaki appeared out of nowhere, and restrained her with powerful chakra chains that even in her transformed state, she couldn't break free. These chains also suppressed her chakra."

Hearing about that ability, the Yondaime Raikage frowned deeply. "So it was true after all," he said in thought. "We have always known that the Uzumaki possess unusually strong chakra and these chains are unique to them. You could say it is their bloodline, but it isn't confirmed by anyone." He paused for a moment, looking a little grim. "So, are you are telling me that the Uzumaki just released those chains and it was over."

C realized what this meant. Kumogakure certainly boasted about the power of its Jinchuriki and Uzushio could make that advantage meaningless with its ability. They didn't know if the power could even hold back a Bijuu as powerful as the Gyuki but considering that Naruto was a Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, there was a chance that it would. Fighting Uzushio with Jinchurikis was a risk. They had already taken away Yugito and if Bee was taken to them, there was a chance that they would do the same.

"Yes… it wasn't a fight. The Emperor himself isn't normal. Not to mention he is also a Jinchuriki." C said and then frowned. "The Ice user we heard about. He made an appearance and used a single jutsu to freeze the men. It was apparently to stop the Emperor from using whatever jutsu he wanted to use."

Ai leaned back to his chair, looking thoughtful. He hadn't thought that this would happen. But now he had more than enough reasons to invade Uzushio. They were unlikely going to do anything to Yugito if they took her away. It wasn't a bad thing. He didn't think she would be turned against Kumogakure. So he wasn't worried about that. But she would still be needed in the war against Iwagakure. He could get her back. "Naruto himself didn't use these chains, right?'

"Yes," C said with a slight nod.

"Well hardly surprising considering that he isn't a full-blooded Uzumaki," Ai said in a stern tone. He turned towards the other. "Then?"

The shinobi shook his head. "They were waiting for us," he said in a bitter tone.

Ai was silent for a couple of moments before nodding his head. "Make sure that Iwagakure hears about this soon enough. They too have Jinchurikis, once they learn about this; they will do something to protect themselves. We don't have to worry about them turning on us because they really don't want a war with us – for now at least."

"What about Yugito?"

"Uzushio will not do anything to her. They are likely to use her as a bargaining chip," Ai said in a thoughtful tone. "Either way, this does gives us a reason to march towards Uzushio. We won't do anything until Iwagakure comes to us. We don't want to do anything that would leave us exposed to an attack from the Stone and they wouldn't want to do anything that leaves them open as well. So the best option for both nations is to move together."

 **Konohagakure**

Naruto had no lingering emotions seeing this nation once more. He had departed and would never return as its shinobi. Then again, he had merely been playing a role when he wore the Leaf's headband. Naruto had stopped having thoughts about Konoha when the Sandaime told him about his clan and he had started dreaming about the greatness of the Uzumaki clan once he had seen Uzushiogakure. He could have left early or fooled the world a bit earlier but things would not have worked out better than this. The current environment was perfect for everything the Uzumaki clan wanted to achieve.

Naruto looked down at the Hidden Leaf for a moment from the Hokage Monument before closing his eyes. He vanished from the place along with gusts of winds. The gusts picked up just away from the Hokage Tower.

He stood still for a moment, absorbing the foul air of contempt that had once filled his life. Konoha had been a village of hate. People might say it was enjoying peace but Naruto had never seen hateful people than this. The Uzumaki were not happy about what was done to them but they didn't hold the kind of contempt the villagers of this great nation held in their hearts. There might not be wars but the people here had been loaded with the burden of hatred. Well, at least when he died, things had changed for the better. Not that he cared for it anyway.

Naruto ignored the shocked looks he received from those who saw him and the Anbu watching him closely. Perhaps they didn't want to get to close to him and force things because they didn't want to do anything that would displease him. If he wasn't pleased, he could leave without answering any of their questions. There was no obligation for him to do anything or even explain things to them. Konoha was a past and a past he had created for himself.

The emperor slowly walked towards the tower. No one spoke to him along the way. He didn't question it – he could not have had it any other way. When he arrived at the tower, he was led to a different direction from the Hokage office by an Anbu. He didn't question it – he had spent a couple of moments at the Hokage Monument. Tsunade must have used the time to gather her troops and prepare for him to make an appearance.

Naruto was led into what he could describe as a war room. He looked around the room openly for a moment before smiling. He walked over to the large rectangular table and sat down across Tsunade at the other end; Jiraiya and Shikaku were flanking both her sides. "What is the barrier for, Jiraiya?" He asked calmly.

"We don't want anything leaking," Jiraiya said in a stern tone, his face not displaying any emotion.

Naruto was truly alive. There was no doubt that it was indeed him. He had entertained the thought that it could have been an imposter, but this was reality he was seeing. Naruto was very much alive. The pain he had felt back then when he thought that the blond was dead had been for nothing. No, Naruto had indeed died, it was just on his terms; it had been his plan to fool them.

"I doubt anyone would eavesdrop, especially with Danzo out of the picture," Naruto said, still smiling. He knew that Konoha had never released the details of Danzo's death to the public. People suspected but the Leaf wasn't going to admit anything – well, it was their problem, not his.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, glaring at Naruto heatedly. "Why, Naruto?! Why did you do it?!" Tsunade demanded in a hardened tone, her killing intent leaking.

Naruto kept his smile, and tilted his head to the side. He didn't offer an immediate response. He turned to Jiraiya and asked a question. "When we went to Amegakure, and you found out that Nagato's death had been massively exaggerated, what did I say to you?"

Jiraiya frowned. "Something about playing dead as the best way to hide from people."

Naruto nodded. "There you have your answer," he said to Tsunade. "I was just passing by this village. I'm afraid I don't much time to sit with you. Though given this setting, you must have a lot of questions. I am willing to entertain them but I might not answer unless it is necessary. I would rather avoid unnecessary troubles along the way."

"Naruto…" Shikaku shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Your Majesty, when did you become Uzu's Emperor?"

"Since the beginning," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I see you haven't been able to discover anything. Hiruzen had always been too cautious for his own good. Then again, he was a crafty old man who moved in ways that you wouldn't think of him."

"You are bringing up the old man, are you saying that he knew everything?" Jiraiya demanded from Naruto. It was ridiculous to think that his sensei would know about something like that and still not do anything to stop Naruto or even warn them. his sensei would never allow Naruto to leave the village – not under any circumstances. But of course this still does raise the questions of why he went far to hide everything he did with Naruto.

"I'm not saying that, or maybe I am," Naruto said with indifference.

Shikaku knew that Naruto wasn't going to bring any answers to that subject – he was just going to leave them with many questions that would just confuse things. He smiled thinking that the blond could have even brought up the Sandaime's name simply to change the line of questioning. Perhaps he did that because he wanted to control the flow of conversation. "By your response, 'from the beginning,' are you saying that you that since the reformation of the new Uzushio, you have been Emperor?"

"Most probably," Naruto said. "I've always disliked dealing with you Nara's because of your genius. Having the old man on my back was already a problem for me."

Shikaku didn't allow Naruto to lead him astray, he went right back to his line of questioning. "This likely started when you went to Uzushio with the Sandaime. I doubt he had anything to do with the rise of the Uzumaki. He probably didn't know anything until it was too late and when he realized that he couldn't do anything, he was forced to make some deals with you. Going with you to Uzushio in secret was probably a way to avoid suspicion from within and outside of the village. Given how things at Uzu ended, any appearance in the land by Konoha would ultimately raise suspicions. How accurate am I?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "about…" he said with a raised finger.

Tsunade shattered the table in anger at the kind of responses Naruto was giving. She tired of them. She could not stand for them anymore. What was the use of coming here if he wasn't going to answer questions about how things went? "Listen here, Naruto," she said in a hardened tone. "You took your time here in this village, playing a Konoha shinobi for years. I believe you owe us an explanation. What have we even done to you? Both Jiraiya and I have always been trying to help you. Is this how you thank us?"

Naruto sighed tiredly. "I really didn't come here for this nonsense. We have a reality that we must face and nothing you say to me will change anything I have in mind," he said in a cold tone. "Instead of getting emotional, you should be asking me about how discussions with Temari went. I know she hasn't arrived here yet."

Seeing that Tsunade was about to explode, Jiraiya started speaking. "Nagato, what are you trying to achieve with him? What do you even want, Naruto?"

"I only want the Uzumaki to reign," Naruto said in a calm tone. "Have no fears; we have nothing against the Hidden Leaf. I guess you can thank the Sandaime Hokage for that."

 **End of chapter**

 **Once more, I have to thank everyone who read and reviewed in the last chapter. I responded to those with questions via pm, I don't think I missed anything.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	14. Chapter 14

Yoshino looked around the Hidden Cloud: This was not his first visit in the village, but he had never come here looking for a talk with the Raikage. The last time he was here, he had been looking for survivors of the Uzumaki clan. He hadn't found anyone who'd ended up wandering into this aggressive village that loved power and bloodlines with everything. They would not get their hands on Uzumaki though.

Not now and certainly not when the current emperor reigned supreme over all the Uzumaki.

He was certain though; this was not going to be a pleasant conversation with Ai. But it still had to be done. He had been sent to deal with the outcome of Kumogakure's little adventure in the Wave Country. Sighing tiredly, Yoshino stepped deeper into the village, heading towards the Raikage tower, flanked by two shinobi who had insisted on walking him and would have certainly used force to take him to the Raikage's office had he not made some force of his own.

By the time they arrived at the office, Yoshino realized the man was armed and ready to attack. The office had a couple of shinobi and a sensor Naoki had mentioned was with Yugito before the attack. He was glad he was a clone. Otherwise, he was unlikely to leave this place. Why had the emperor sent him when he knew this? He shook his head, perhaps it was some sadistic sense by the man to make him sweat over this meeting and to entice Kumogakure as well as have some reasons on why they should be enemies with the Cloud. All moves were usually calculated, unless the reason for doing things was simply convenience.

"I have been trying to get one of you Uzumaki for some years now," the Yondaime Raikage started in a flat tone. "I didn't think that you'd actually walk in the village like this."

"Circumstances force me to be here," Yoshino said in a quiet tone. "My name is Yoshino Uzumaki; I am the leader of Uzushiogakure. I have been sent by his Majesty to talk to you about what has happened to Yugito."

"We have nothing to talk about if you are not going to bring her back," Ai said in a stern tone.

Yoshino had not expected anything less from the man. He just smiled. "I'm afraid that we are not going to do that. It is possible that she might not even live that long," he explained, eyes staring at the Raikage.

Ai stood up from his chair, glaring heatedly at Yoshino. "Are you saying that you will kill her?"

"She attacked the emperor; Uzushio does not forgive that and nor does it forget," Yoshino said in a hardened tone, matching the Raikage's.

"Emperor?" Ai snorted coldly. "You mean the Kyubi's Jinchuriki? He is just a boy!"

"That is your perception, though for your own future, I implore you to change that thinking. You really do not want to see his Majesty as just a boy – you will not live long enough to regret it," Yoshino stated. The moment those words left his lips, he was hit by a wave of killing intent from all directions. It also appeared that the Raikage was also doing everything he could to stop himself from lunging at him.

"I take that as a threat to my life and we will not respond kindly to that," Ai said with a dose of his killing intent directed towards Yoshino.

Yoshino shrugged carelessly. "Before we step away from the reason I even came here, please allow me to talk, Raikage-sama. I have a question rather…"

"What?" Ai demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Your attempt to get into the Wave Country was not something of chance. It was a planned attack. And the Wave belongs to the Uzumaki Empire. We have a question; was this declaration of war?"

"Does it change anything regarding Yugito? I only want to talk when I know you will be bringing her back. If not, I will lay waste to Uzushiogakure."

Yoshino narrowed his eyes dangerously. The change of atmosphere was noted by everyone in the room. The man did not address the threat to destroy his village nevertheless. "It changes nothing really. The moment Yugito decided to challenge the emperor, her life was to forfeit. She will not be returned. Not now, not ever. We own her and if Kumo does try anything, there will be hell to pay. I assure you of this."

Ai would have looked amused by the situation but he grew serious. It was now certain that the Uzumaki were shedding their skins. The calculated redheaded bastards were looking for this. If they didn't want trouble, Yoshino would not say such words to them. "That does sound like a threat," the Raikage said. "This makes things simple for me. You are not going to leave this village. You are the leader of Uzushiogakure, and until we get Yugito, you will be our hostage."

Yoshino laughed upon hearing those words. "Predictable," he said with amusement. "I do apologize, but that will not be happening. Only an idiot would come to you without thinking that you would resort to such methods. We know how Kumogakure operates and we have taken account of it. I shouldn't even be asking if you are declaring war on us… perhaps you could say I am just going through the formalities, but the moment we took Yugito, we were certain that we would have a problem with Kumogakure. Do what you want, but we will be ready, and will not be very forgiving."

After saying those words, the man burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Where did he go?!" A demanded, looking around for C.

C blinked for a moment, expanding his senses. He shook his head. He should have known. These people were not stupid. He had seen it with those two who sat with him and then just let him go like that. They did not fear Kumogakure – that much was certain. Yoshino had come here knowing that they would simply not let him go. This was perhaps a warning to them. "That was possibly a clone… one of those Kage Bunshins the Hidden Leaf uses."

Ai frowned; he was not going to let this go, he was not going to forget this. He settled down. He could not forget that he had Iwagakure to think about. And if they do learn that one of their Jinchuriki has been taken by Uzushiogakure, they were going to grow confident enough to try to attack them. But he could still attack Uzushio without leaving Kumogakure open to any attack. Well, he would just have to play his hand smartly to avoid making careless mistakes. If he moved recklessly, it would be a dangerous situation for his village.

"Should we talk to Iwagakure about this situation?" Mabui asked the Raikage – who was deep in thought. "Without doubt, the Uzumaki have not forgotten about the past and this heavily affects both our villages. From how that man spoke, we can assume that anyone who threatens Uzu will probably be given the same message."

"We don't want Onoki to know about our situation," A said in a firm tone. "However, surely, he too would be interested in knowing that Uzushiogakure is not as innocent as it would like us to believe."

 **Tanzaku no Gai**

Naruto was sitting at a corner in a bar, alone with just one bottle in front of him. He hadn't touched it since he came here. Not long ago, he would have already indulged in the alcohol, but now, he had plenty to think about. His eyes sharpened slightly when someone sat across him by the table. "What are you going here, Naoki?" the man was in a henge – looking like a middle aged black haired man wearing civilian clothes but Naruto could tell it was him – he could not mistake the scent of one of his men.

"Why does it sound like I am not welcomed, Your Majesty?" Naoki asked, sitting down.

"That is because you are not welcomed," Naruto said calmly. "I don't recall inviting you."

"And I recall my job to being your guard," Naoki said with a shrug of his shoulders. "In any case, I just came here to give you support. I know you won't need it but I just thought it would give you some assurance if you knew you could be as reckless as you want to be because I will be watching over you," the man said with a smile, urging the emperor to do as he pleased.

Naruto raised an eye brow, looking at Naoki carefully. "What kind of recklessness are you talking about, Naoki?"

"You know, last time you got her drunk and then ended up taking her to her place. This time, you don't have to be careful about anything, you can drink along with her, without being concerned about whether your drinks are poisoned or not. It would be fine if you get drunk as well and end up going with her to her place. I will be watching to ensure that nothing dangerous is done to you," Naoki said before pausing. He turned his eyes behind him and then glanced over at Naruto – he smiled. "The prey as arrived…" he said.

"I thought I was the prey in this situation." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sarcasm doesn't do you any justice, Your Majesty," Naoki said before standing up.

Naruto merely shook his head and then turned to face Kurotsuchi as she walked towards him with a smile he could tell was nervous. He didn't mind it; he just smiled and pointed at the seat Naoki had just vacated before speaking. "You have certainly become even more so of a beautiful woman since the last time I saw you, friend," he said the last word purposefully and as smoothly and normal as he could.

Kurotsuchi stared at Naruto for a long minute; he has changed, he really did look manlier now and there was a certain aura about him. Last time the only thing you got from him was just indifference. But now she could sense something. She could sense power. He was certainly a man who called himself the emperor alright. She gathered her thoughts quietly before addressing the blond. "Friends? Last time I checked, friends don't lie to each other."

Naruto raised an eye brow and tilted his head to the side. "I lied to you?" He asked.

"You didn't tell me that you were Uzushio's emperor!" Kurotsuchi snapped.

Naruto kept his brow up before raising an index finger while wagging it slowly. "I don't remember lying to you. I just didn't tell you about it," he said as a matter of fact. "You seem to struggle with that but did you really expect me to spill the beans on everything that I do and am?"

Kurotsuchi stared at Naruto for a long moment with a frown on her lips; he was going to give her that kind of excuse? It was indeed true that he had never lied to her about it but he did say that he didn't have anything to do with the Uzumaki clan. And he had also given her the impression that he was nothing but just a normal shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. She had been misled. If she'd truly thought deeply about it, she would have expressed her anger but she did not. She was not here for such things but to try to kill him. He was truly open for her to make any move but she was not going to take a chance.

"You misled me – that is without doubt," Kurotsuchi said after a couple of moments of silence.

Naruto didn't deny this – he actually nodded his head. "Yes; I did do that. I have misled a couple of people in this life of mine. Perhaps one mistake I did was not willing to divulge certain things to other people because I believed that they could understand. An error on my part – not everyone thinks like you. I should know this, but I still continued to think otherwise," he said with a slight shake of his head.

"That sounds a little personal," Kurotsuchi said in a curious tone.

Naruto smiled sadly, but he didn't respond to Kurotsuchi's statement. "You wanted to see me; I assume that it has everything to do about my status as Uzushio's Emperor and how that affects Iwagakure. You have always put your village before everything and surely now, you have not come here because you are concerned for me…" he paused for a moment before asking. "Did you cry upon my death?"

Kurotsuchi refused to comment on the last part. "Your position is the reason I called you but when you spoke about friendship, you already knew what I did not know. You wanted something from me," she said with a stare. "The question though is; what did you want from me, Naruto?"

"I didn't want anything from you," Naruto responded in a firm tone. When Kurotsuchi just stared at him, he spoke once more. "What? Is there something you think you can offer me?"

Kurotsuchi blinked; she did not expect to hear something like that from the blond. She held herself from saying something that would give her away. She then raised her right hand, waving it without looking at the bar. But she had given the signal. "Perhaps there is nothing but Uzushio and Iwagakure are not allies and given the past, there is no doubt that there is some enmity between the two villages."

"The past does make up for an uncomfortable reading of the present with Iwagakure being part of a group of villages that decided to destroy my village despite no threat whatsoever." Naruto paused, staring at Kurotsuchi curiously. "What would you do if that were you? You assured me you'd kill me if I was an enemy of Iwagakure; should I not be angry and try to do the same thing that you want to do to me; if you are a threat of course."

Kurotsuchi shrugged. "I would expect nothing else from a shinobi," she said with cold indifference. "We always want to protect what is ours. The only right in this world is acting in the best interests of your village. If you threaten my village; you must be dealt with. Naturally, if you also feel threatened by us, you'll also try to crush us."

"So, it is a world where the strong get what they want…" Naruto smiled at this. "If you wouldn't hesitate to kill those who are enemies of your village, why do you come to hate those who bring trouble to your village?"

A couple of bottles were brought to them by a barman. Naruto didn't waste time getting into the drinking contest. Kurotsuchi wanted him to get drunk. He would indulge her and see what she wanted to do. No, he already knew what she wanted to do to him. He was just playing the role she wanted him to play.

"You have to be angry if someone precious to you is killed!"

"Then you give me the right to be angry over what Iwagakure did to my village," Naruto stated in a calm tone. "Even now, I cannot say that Iwa isn't a threat. No, that doesn't matter; you already destroyed our village before, even though we did nothing against you. You could do it again, and we have not even received any apology for the sins of the past."

Kurotsuchi frowned deeply; if there had been doubt before, it had been dispelled by those words from Naruto. She had to kill him. "An apology, huh?" She put on a thoughtful look on her face. "What would it change?"

"Nothing," Naruto words came out a bit coldly. "But it goes some way to say that you regret what you did and you should not have done it. Of course, words are meaningless without actions to back them up. And superficial apologies are truly bothersome," he said with narrowed eyes.

Admitting that they were wrong? Kurotsuchi had not been there but she knew Iwagakure had no regrets over its actions. As long as they did what they felt was best for their village, there would be no complaints from the village and they would fight anyone who says otherwise.

Kurotsuchi took a bottle and took a sip before speaking once more. "What about our friendship? You offered that once even when you knew how things would end up… does your offer stand? If we could work out something between us we could end up saving lives from being lost in a situation where Uzushio and Iwagakure have to fight. I know my village views yours as a threat because of what happened in the past. But my friendship with you could dispel that."

Naruto smiled upon hearing those words and then took a large gulp before slamming the bottle on the table – it cracked slightly. "Then let us talk about our friendship," he said with a smile on his lips.

 **Five Hours Later**

It was already late; the night birds were already singing. Kurotsuchi was helping Naruto in the slow streets within the town, heading towards the hotel she had booked for herself. The emperor had no problems with gulping large amounts of alcohol. She had not even attempted to do any competition with him knowing that she would not win. She had built up her tolerance after the humiliation of the last time she was drinking with Naruto but competition was still not something she was going to do.

After arriving at her room, Kurotsuchi helped Naruto on the bed. She watched the blond shift slightly, his eyes barely opened. She stared at the blond for a moment; he really did look out of it and smelled with Alcohol. She hadn't thought that things would come to this point so simply.

Kurotsuchi smiled; she was getting this done. She was going to kill the emperor of Uzushiogakure. Her grandfather was going to be proud.

She stepped over the blond, sat on him gently and ran her hand over his face. Harmless. It was ludicrous. But she was going to end the Emperor of Uzushiogakure. This was for the sake of her village. Kurotsuchi allowed a kunai dipped with poison to slip into her fingertips. But she did not stab him immediately – she stared into his face for a long moment.

Naruto stirred slightly and she pressed the kunai on the bed before leaning closer to his face. She hated this part. But she still needed to do it. She had to. Her lips brushed against his. The warmth of her breath seemed to jolt him to life and he responded to the kiss. Kurotsuchi did not allow it to distract her. Her right hand moved slowly towards the side of his neck. She was going to stab him. She was going to poison him. Even if the stab was not deep, the poison would finish him.

Kurotsuchi suddenly halted when she felt a firm hand gripping her right arm. Her heart beat increased as her eyes snapped towards Naruto's.

"You really plan to kill me," it was Naruto's voice that startled the black haired kunoichi. She forced herself away from the blond jumped away from the bed but she had left her kunai behind.

Naruto got up from the bed and sat up, eyes staring at the Kunoichi. "I knew this was your plan and played along for merely convenience."

Kurotsuchi frowned deeply, staring at the blond with cold eyes. "You tricked me into thinking you were drunk," she spat venomously.

"Not particularly," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "I could have sent a clone to do the drinking for me but I chose to drink because it was more interesting that way. That aside, I did need to catch you in the act so that I would have no guilt over what will happen to you."

Those words; it made her realize that she was dealing with a dangerous person. He had surely come here knowing that she wanted to kill him. At this point, she was even starting to think that he had planned for this to happen. She took a step back, readying hand signs in case he made the wrong move. "What do you mean what will happen to me?"

Naruto waved his right hand, "you'll find out about that eventually," he said carelessly. "Naoki," he called.

The Uzumaki flashed right behind Kurotsuchi. When she sensed his presence, she could do nothing to stop the chains that had managed to wrap themselves around her. Kurotsuchi felt her heart pound. The emotion she felt was fear. It was not so much as the fate that awaited her but the person behind her made her afraid – so much more than Naruto. She could not see him, but she sensed him and her hair stood up. This was not a friend – this was an enemy to be feared. Before she knew it, she could not move. She glared at Naruto – who was staring at her with indifference.

"You bastard! My grandfather will not let this pass if you don't let me go. He will destroy Uzushio!"

Naruto just smiled and walked towards her. "It is much amusing when a rat backed into a corner tries to bark threats." He said in an amused tone. "But don't worry, I expect Onoki to attack but he shall surely die. It might not be in the first engagement but it shall surely happen."

A realization dawned on Kurotsuchi and she widened her eyes but before she could say anything, a hand slipped over her mouth.

"Given the tension on her body, it appears she has discovered our purpose, Your Majesty," Naoki said with a smile.

"Irrelevant," Naruto said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He placed his right hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash. They appeared inside the throne room. "Take her to meet her new friend and call Yoshino for me…" he said walking towards his throne.

"Hai," Naoki said before disappearing along with the bound Kurotsuchi.

Three minutes later, Yoshino appeared in the throne room. He did not get on his knees but walked closer to Naruto before speaking. "Is it done?"

Naruto nodded. "We have the required pieces we need to get both Kumogakure and Iwa to make their moves. History will certainly favor us. They attacked us and we had every reason to capture them. Bullies cannot be allowed to do all they want without punishment," he said with a smile.

"Our world has a history of only remembering the winners." Yoshino reminded.

"That is because they are the ones who write history. In this generation and the next, the Uzumaki will rewrite history and write new chapters to the chronicles of shinobi." Naruto said in a firm tone. "Take the ship and head to Iwagakure to deliver the message."

"Yes; Your Majesty." Yoshino said he turned to leave before twisting around to speak. "There is also a certain visitor from the Hidden Leaf who wishes to see you."

Naruto tried to figure out who would want to see him from the Hidden and then when he could not think of a specific name, he asked. "Who?"

"Shikamaru Nara," Yoshino said. "Given his curious mind, I had kept him away and was planning to send him back to Konoha without even talking to him. But given that he isn't here because the Leaf has sent him, I thought you might be interested in seeing him."

"What damage could be done by seeing him?"

"Nothing much; His Majesty is good at keeping things to himself and unless you decide to let in on certain things, Shikamaru will not discover anything. However, it is likely that he came here because he has his suspicions on certain things and has come here to confirm." Yoshino said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before waving his right hand. "I will indulge him," he said.

"Yes; Your Majesty," Yoshino saluted before disappearing from the throne room.

It took about ten minutes for Shikamaru to arrive in the throne and when he did, Naruto stared at him with an expressionless mask. The Nara had a look that clearly said that this was troublesome but he could not afford not to be here. "I was surprised when I learned that you were here to see me. I generally got along with you, but we were not friends."

"That is because you avoided me," Shikamaru said in a measured tone.

Naruto simply shrugged. "Then, how might I be of service?"

"I know you are a busy person and with what is going on around this village, I am certain that there is much for you to do. I do however think that there will be major changes to the shinobi world very soon," the Nara said in a stern tone. "I know there will be battles soon, and it will be because the Uzumaki want it to happen. The state of the shinobi world determines just how safe Konoha is…"

"And your duty is Konoha," Naruto said in a flat tone. "You people think in a fundamentally wrong way; that is why you continue to do things in the wrong way. You always think about your village before everything, and disregard all the evil you to others."

"I will admit that the way shinobi think is flawed and perhaps it is what results in conflicts being handled through bloodshed battles that only up defining two things; a winner and the loser. But we cannot deny that we think first about what we love the most before anything else. Yet, that does not excuse putting others in danger simply because we want to protect what we love. Perhaps what shinobi lack is the moral sense of what is right and wrong."

"Perhaps?" Naruto shook his head. "You just lack it. It's not something you need to think about."

"You? What about you, Your Majesty?" Shikamaru posed the question to Naruto.

Instead of responding to Shikamaru, Naruto spoke. "I find it curious that someone who has never shown any interest in taking a lead over anything would come here," Naruto said to Shikamaru with a raised eye brow. "You find this troublesome and yet you came here…"

Shikamaru would not deny that he had hit himself at the thought of coming here. It was indeed a troublesome situation but he still had to do it because some people didn't seem to understand the danger. "I was speaking to my father about you and the Uzumaki. The one question I had about this was why you have nothing against Konoha. Any rational person will ask this question. You should have reasons to resent Konoha. And I would understand those reasons."

"But you'd still try to stop me from doing something."

Shikamaru smiled. There was no question about that. He was still a Konoha shinobi and he could not just watch someone try to destroy it. "The Uzumaki… your childhood. You have every reason, yet why did you tell Konoha that you have nothing against it."

"It would have been reasonable if I told them that I loathed Konoha, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked. "But at the same time, it would have made me an enemy of the Hidden Leaf."

"I don't generally think you have a problem with that," Shikamaru said in a firm tone. "But I also think you don't want to face all Great Nations because you probably wouldn't survive. Even if you do, I doubt this village would remain standing. Even so, the reason I got up is because I see what is going to happen. And I am certain that even if you have said you have nothing against Konoha, you won't hesitate to turn against us if we stand in the way."

"Of course," Naruto said.

"I have watched you since the academy days. My father understands the situation way better than both Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama seem to grasp. We are both aware of the danger. It is our understanding that you probably made an agreement with the Sandaime Hokage. I think that is why you won't attack the Leaf. But there is a condition." Shikamaru smiled weakly. "The fact that you managed to hold an agreement with the Professor which he was seemingly unable to get away from means that you have a frightening mind."

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before shaking his head. "I don't have that kind of genius. You are smarter than me. I was actually afraid of the Sandaime." He said calmly. "You are here because your father sent you… what does Shikaku want?"

"My father thinks you are not going to talk to both the Godaime Hokage and Jiraiya-sama about anything because of how close they were to you… He sent me here to form a communication line with Konoha. We want to understand your goals and find a way that we can co-exist without war," Shikamaru stated. "Of course, when I get back to Konoha, we will discuss things with the Godaime Hokage."

"Oh, you want to play politics?" Naruto said with a smile. "You have already said you know what is going to happen. Then there is no need for me to say anything. Just go back to your village you'll know when the time is right for us to talk. When that happens, I will indulge you."

"I have your word?"

"Yes; you have my word," Naruto said before closing both his eyes. "It would be most pleasant if you could work with Temari."

 **Iwagakure**

There was no laughing at Kumogakure's misfortune over the loss of their Jinchuriki. Onoki had managed to attain this information and yet he could not laugh. He could do nothing about it because the cursed village that struck the Cloud had also struck his. His beloved granddaughter had been taken away by Uzushiogakure and they had murdered everyone he had sent her with. Those cold bastards were merciless. He had been afraid that something would happen to her. But he had shrugged off those thoughts. They would do nothing to her. Not when he was still alive.

If so much of a hair was touched, he would burn Uzushiogakure down to the ground and this time around, he would ensure there were no survivors – he would ensure every one of them Uzumaki was buried six feet under the ground.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage's eyes snapped up when an Uzumaki was brought before him. The man was being manhandled and yet he had an unconcerned look on his face. It was not the indifferent look of Naruto – this was just a look that infuriated you. "I have been waiting for you," Onoki said as he leaned against his chair.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting," Yoshino said in an apologetic tone. "I had other important matters to handle before thinking of coming here."

Onoki glared. This was not that important that he could not drop anything? This was infuriating but he held himself from turning the man into dust. "I see you decided to bring your airship with you but that isn't of concern to me."

"I imagine you are most concerned about your granddaughter," Yoshino said.

Onoki nodded. "If you didn't come with her, you are not leaving this office and even if you leave, just know that until I get her back, Uzu and everything related to it is not safe from me. I will destroy everything until you give her back."

"We don't take kindly to threats made to our village, Tsuchikage," Yoshino warned in a dangerous tone. "Kurotsuchi may or may not be alive. She attempted to kill our Emperor. Such an offence is punished by death. If you want her to live, you will die in her place."

For a moment, Onoki laughed at this joke before standing on his chair. He held his hands together. "Give me one reason I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Uzu has your granddaughter and we are not afraid to snap her neck," Yoshino said with a snap of his fingers. "We will not give her back. She has become a property of Uzu and she will remain so until the Emperor decides whether she lives or returns home. If you want to fight us over it, you are welcome to do so."

"You are no longer hiding the fact that you want war," Onoki said in a stern tone. "Uzushiogakure will be destroyed. You have already pissed off the Cloud. You will face your end. Well, I wouldn't complain either way."

Yoshino shook his head. "I pity you," he said in a quiet tone. "You are very experienced and yet remain full of yourself. Are you really the same person who had this village enter a cease-fire with Konoha in the last war? You underestimate us. And you will surely pay for it… with your life." Yoshino disappeared in a puff of smoke after saying those words.

"It is war," Onoki said sternly.

But how was he going to go about this? Kumo would surely want to take part in this. Uzu had taken their Jinchuriki. If Iwa attacked, they would take the Jinchuriki for themselves. He had to send a message to the Raikage and they would talk about this. They would make a plan about dealing with Uzushio and deal with it they would.

It was indeed a time for war.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Kurotsuchi had a long frown on her lips, bruises over her body, and some blood. She had been beat up a bit – they had said. That sadistic woman had said it was nothing. There would be more pain to come. Kurotsuchi would not say anything about her village – nothing at all. They could cut off her limbs if they wanted but she would protect her village against all threats. And these people. She was thrown into a cell with another woman there. She immediately recognized her as the Jinchuriki from Kumogakure. But unlike her, she didn't appear to have been roughed up a bit – she looked perfectly fine.

Kurotsuchi took her corner and glanced at Yugito for a moment before staring at her hands. How did things even get to this point? She had been certain that she would kill him but now she was locked up in a prison cell, and would be a puppet for someone's amusement. If she does manage to escape, she was going to personally mutilate that woman. No, she would get out of here. Her grandfather would come for her.

"It is useless to think about escaping," Yugito suddenly said to Kurotsuchi.

The black haired Jonin's eyes snapped towards the blonde Jinchuriki. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that unless they let you out, you can't leave. Your chakra is sealed, but you should still be able to use your senses," Yugito said.

Kurotsuchi stretched her senses and then frowned deeply. She could not feel anything aside from the woman beside her. She could not feel the world around her. "What is this place?" She demanded from Yugito.

Yugito shrugged and closed her eyes.

Kurotsuchi bit her lip from cursing the Jinchuriki. If she didn't think the woman would be needed for an escape, she would have cursed her right there. But she did not want to burn bridges now. Not when she was still locked up and could not even tell where she was. The bastards had kept her blindfolded whenever she was moved.

"How long have you been here?"

"More than a week," Yugito said without looking at Kurotsuchi. "What did you do to them?"

Kurotsuchi realized the woman was asking her about the bruises she had. "I tried to kill the emperor." She said bitterly. "What did…" she trailed off when she sensed something.

Naruto was by the unguarded steel bars that kept the two locked up. He opened the cell and then stepped in. "Good day, my prisoners," he greeted with a smile.

Kurotsuchi lunged towards him like a bullet, with her right punch aimed at his face. Naruto simply caught the punch and held it firmly before slamming a brutal left punch on her gut. Kurotsuchi dropped to her knees, clutching it while coughing.

Naruto ignored her and then walked towards Yugito. He settled besides her, leaning against the wall. "Just this once, I'll sit with you," he said calmly. "I do apologize for not coming to see you after you were brought here. I have been a little busy."

"Apparently," Yugito said with a look towards Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, her…" Naruto smiled. "She requested a meeting with me in a disguised attempt to kill me. But I'll be honest; I had planned for this to happen. I figured such actions would spur both your villages to make a movement. I planned nothing for you, but when you appeared, I could not just let you be…"

"It doesn't explain why she was tortured," Yugito said.

"Tortured?" Naruto looked amused. "No, no, my dear; she hasn't been tortured. She was just roughed up a bit to see if she can experience pain…" he said with a smile.

Kurotsuchi had to freeze upon hearing those words. She crawled away from the two blonds and then glared at Naruto. "You can do whatever you want but I will not tell you anything."

Naruto shook his head. "You are mistaken," he said. "Your pain will not be an attempt to get you to talk. If we want you to talk, you will talk. Guren is just a sadistic woman who likes pain in the eyes of other people. And I permitted it because you get to live. We normally kill everyone who tries to kill me."

The simple way in which he said those last words made Kurotsuchi realized she was dealing with a person who would not blink when killing people. He didn't even seem to care about anything. "How fortunate I am that I get to keep my life," she said sarcastically.

"She is an angry bitter woman, isn't she?" Naruto said to Yugito.

Yugito not figure this person out. He was the Emperor and yet he was sitting in a cell with her. She hadn't even been asked anything since she was brought here. "She was tortured and you just told her there will be worse."

"She tried to kill me," Naruto responded in a flat tone.

"And that should make her feel comfortable?"

Naruto shook his head. "It should make her feel grateful that she only gets to experience a bit of pain. I had not done anything bad to her and yet, she sat with her grandfather and decided that I needed to be killed."

"You'll still die!" Kurotsuchi said confidently. "My grandfather will not let this go until I am brought back and this village is destroyed."

"We suffer for nothing," Naruto said with a shake of his head. Those words from Kurotsuchi just spelled out everything that was wrong with this world. Those who were powerful could do everything they want and get away with it. Iwa had to kill him and yet when he stops the attack and tries to punish the one who tried to attack him, he must be the one to suffer. "This world is just wrong. But then again, I have been able to move around because it is flawed. So, I can't complain."

"For nothing?" Kurotsuchi scoffed. "You just admitted to have planned for such things to occur. You can't blame us if your plans fail to succeed."

Naruto shook his head. "You misunderstand something," he said. "I may have planned for such things to occur but I did not manipulate you into doing anything. It was your choice and nature that led you to this position."

Kurotsuchi glared at the blond. She had done nothing but act in the best interest of her village. She had been trying to ensure that things work well in her village's favor. No one could fault her for that. "You are not going to let me go?" She asked in a subdued tone.

Naruto shook his head. "Not now at least," he said. "You'll just have to suffer a bit more before we decide on what must be done to you. We have already spoken to both your villages; they have declared war and neither of you will form part of it…" he said before turning to Yugito. "I actually came to see if you were being cared for."

Yugito raised an eye brow at this. "Why do you care; I am here because of your orders…" she said.

"I don't hate you," Naruto said calmly. "My visit to Kumogakure was fruitful because of you and you are a fellow Jinchuriki – I don't mean for you to suffer any more than you have already. If I didn't think you'd try to escape, I'd let you live normally. Perhaps that is something for the near future," he said before standing up.

"Why am I being locked up then?"

"It's quite simple," Naruto said. "I just need to ensure that Kumogakure is slightly weakened. And I want you to become a kunoichi of Uzushiogakure." He said while walking towards the exit. "As for you," he said, addressing Kurotsuchi. "Once your grandfather is dead, and Iwagakure is conquered, you might be freed. Well, things could change and you might join Onoki in death."

Kurotsuchi spat out. But she was very much aware that Naruto held her life in his hands. It was apparent; he didn't give a cent about her and would kill her if it suited him. "And to think you wanted to become my friend."

Naruto laughed upon hearing those words. "Aren't you the one who called me to talk about friendship and then attempted to kill me? To tell you the truth, if you had not attempted to kill me, I wouldn't have done anything to you. We would have just talked and then go our separate ways."

"I find that hard to believe given all you have said."

Naruto shrugged. "Decisions were made based on character. I ascertained something when I met you; you'll try to destroy anything you think is a threat to Iwagakure and you'll betray friends if it means securing your village. My meeting with you was even by chance… I guess I must thank Jiraiya for it…"

 **Konohagakure**

How did things even get to this point? Shikamaru breathed in tiredly as he looked around the Hokage office. He should not have listened to his father. He should have not even spoken to Naruto. If he hadn't gone to Uzushiogakure, he would not have been in this position – he would have been at home, sleeping or just sitting outside getting some fresh air. But because he just had to be concerned, he was in this situation that was going to get him to move around the village and outside – a bothersome mission of being a diplomat.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke. He hasn't been seeing much of the Uchiha in recent months. The Uchiha was hardly even in the village but when he was around and the people saw him, they had the tendency to treat him like he was their lord or something. Perhaps it was the fear that Naruto would be coming after them. He was a Jinchuriki and they knew what they had done to him. They feared he might come back to haunt them. Their savior was the Sharingan. It was ridiculous but after speaking to the Emperor, Shikamaru didn't think Konoha had to worry about an attack from Naruto.

"Temari gave me her report and she told me that Uzushio has no interest in forming an alliance with Konoha and they also laughed at our attempts to offer protection from both Kumogakure and Iwagakure," Tsunade said to the people in the office. "What made you think that you could achieve something when it is apparent that they have no interest in Konoha?"

"Logically speaking, Uzushio shouldn't have a problem with forming an alliance with us despite the past," Shikaku started in a slow tone.

"And it is a past that they have not forgotten," Jiraiya added grimly, thinking about what Temari had said.

"Yes, but they are facing two Great Nations and none of the other Great Nations are going to help them in the war, which means that they plan on fighting themselves if they refuse help. I thought given the situation, they would act cautiously and accept our help, but they have refused – which means Naruto believes that they can win," Shikaku said.

"Naruto isn't the arrogant person who likes to believe that he can defeat anyone he faces, and the fact that he thinks he can win a battle between him and two great nations is frightening," Shikamaru gave his own cents. "Although he wants nothing to do with Konoha, I don't think the door is closed. From what he said to me, there could be a future."

Jiraiya stared at the Nara for a long moment before asking. "Why in the future?"

"Because whatever they are going to do, they want us to stay away. It is likely that they know we won't agree to some of their actions, hence their refusal to ally with us. I suspect that Naruto will only open that channel once they are done with what they want to achieve," Shikamaru explained lightly.

"And if we stand in the way?" Sasuke asked.

"They will try to remove us," Shikamaru said in a slightly firm tone. "While Naruto has no intentions for war with Konoha, if we seek it, he will act on it."

"I had those thoughts in mind when I decided that Shikamaru should go to Uzushio," Shikaku said. "We already know that Uzu has both Kurotsuchi and Kumo's Jinchuriki and by the looks of things, they are not going to give them back. Kumo and Iwa are probably plotting for Uzushio's downfall. The only issue that remains is that they are wary of each other."

Jiraiya nodded to this. "Neither wants to make the first move in fear of the other taking advantage of it. Obviously, they are going to send a bigger force to Uzushio. They would need to be in the same page for either to make a move," he said. "Amegakure will probably play an important role in derailing Iwa's march. I assume Uzu's forces will deal with Kumogakure."

Uzushiogakure and Amegakure were in the same group – there was no doubt about that. Nagato's power was still something that bothered him because Jiraiya could not figure it out. But both Nagato and Konan were S-ranked shinobi. You did not have to forget that the Akatsuki had other S-rank members. It was going to be a difficult situation that would not be as easy as the Raikage and Tsuchikage thought. "If the other Uzumaki are like Kushina, then the power of Jinchirikis becomes irrelevant," he added with a deep frown.

"We don't have to be concerned about that," Sasuke was quick to say. "If things come to it, I will face Naruto. How certain are that if he does manage to win against both Kumo and Iwa, he will not come to us?"

Tsunade frowned deeply upon hearing those words. There was no guarantee that things wouldn't come to that point. She hoped that they would not. "There is no assurance and there is nothing but just Naruto's word. We can't take his word, but we have done everything to prepare for war. If the worst case scenario does occur, we will defend the Leaf!" The Godaime Hokage said in a hardened tone.

Shikamaru didn't think things would come to that point, but he did not voice his thoughts. He just went silent and allowed the leaders to talk about their business. Well, it didn't hurt being prepared for anything. The problem with Naruto was that nobody seemed to know what he was thinking and that was a major problem. If you could not determine what he was thinking, there was no way they were going to predict his movements.

 **Wave Country**

"You have never even once asked why we did not revive Zabuza but only brought you back," Naruto said standing in front of where Zabuza had been buried. Yoshino had also dug up Haku from this place before the rebirth ritual was performed.

"I figured he was not needed," Haku said. Honestly, he had been saddened that his master had not been brought back from the dead.

"There is that," Naruto said in thought. "You have not regretted your second life, I would hope. Zabuza lived his life the way he wanted. I thought perhaps it would be excellent to have you. That aside, you were a pleasant person when we met. I spoke to Yoshino said 'you really have to bring that person back to life.'"

"My only regret was not being as useful as I could have been to Zabuza-sama. But I enjoy my current life. I have been living it for a couple of years now. Any regrets would just make me miserable," Haku said with a small smile on his lips.

Naruto looked up for a moment. Yes, they had still been rebuilding when he came here for that mission. There was still much that needed to be done. Had he not found a village with people, he would not have been able to do what he wanted to do. He turned his eyes behind when he sensed a powerful presence. He then smiled seeing Kisame – just the person he wanted to see.

"You made it," Naruto said to Kisame with a smile on his lips.

"I didn't seem like a I had a choice," Kisame responded casually, yet still grinning as he moved closer to both Naruto and Haku.

Naruto shook his head. "You could have refused to come… its not like I could have just forced you to come here. But given that you were Itachi's partner, I'm certain you shared a couple of things with him… that might have contributed to your decision to come here and my decision to call you here."

Kisame grinned hearing Samehada's giggles. The sword was even drooling. It was the massive pools of chakra from the blond. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a Jinchuriki. Kisame could not sense it but his sword could and Itachi had said that the blond's chakra levels were ridiculous. He'd never been this close. Samehada was confirming it.

The former Kiri nin gripped the handle of his sword firmly. He was thinking about swinging it towards Naruto but he held himself. He could see what the blond wanted before swinging the sword. "Itachi just could never trust you. He was always cautious about everyone."

"I never did like that side of him," Naruto said in a flat tone. "He was always probing and probing. It annoyed me at times. I'm honestly happy that he is dead."

"But he died on his terms," Kisame said. "He had always planned on dying that way. I just wish he had died on my hand. I'd always wanted to fight him to the death…"

"But you respected his wish," Naruto said with his eyes staring at the grave in front of him. It was something strange. But still honorable and it did say something about Kisame's character and his friendship with Itachi.

"I doubt you called me out to talk about Itachi…" Kisame said without responding to Naruto's statement.

"I'm curious about what he said to you before he died. Surely he said something," Naruto said. "But I called you here because you are the only one who was familiar with Obito and know about Zetsu. You were briefed about what he wanted to achieve with the Akatsuki, no?"

Kisame would not forget that Obito suddenly disappeared a couple of years ago. The other members would not have noticed because they did not know him. But Itachi had known. The Uchiha hadn't given the exact details but he had said Obito was dead. Of course, Itachi hadn't known the true identity but this person in front of him and the Leader knew. They knew. Nagato and the Uzumaki had killed Obito. Zetsu had told him about this. Pain hadn't said anything about it.

"I was told," Kisame said, seeing no reason to hide it since the blond likely knew the answers. "I didn't think that Pain would actually manage to kill him though."

"It was not an easy battle," Naruto said. "Has Zetsu appeared before you?"

"Yes… but only to tell me that Obito was dead," Kisame said.

Naruto frowned. It did look like he wasn't going to get any leads on that plant. It was a problem and he wanted to solve it as quickly as he could. But how could he solve it when he didn't even have a lead? "Disappointing, I thought he might have appeared. I really want him dead."

Haku shook his head. "You shouldn't say such things like that," he said in a stern tone. He cast a glance at Kisame – he was wary. The man looked like he was ready to lunge towards them any moment he saw an opening.

Naruto shrugged. "It is the truth and there is no way I can put it nicely," he said. "So, Kisame; are you still willing to fight for the Akatsuki even though the one who recruited you is dead?"

"And if I no longer plan on fighting for the Akatsuki?"

"We will have to negotiate your release," Naruto said calmly. "But it does please me knowing that you are still around. We have a war coming and your strength will be needed."

Kisame hadn't said he would still continue to fight but the blond had said those words. Perhaps he already knew and was merely asking just because he could. "I could fight, but I do want to see just how strong you are…" he said holding out his sword.

Naruto glanced at the man for a moment before looking away. "That would be interesting but I am not in the mood and it would be pointless. I have no problems with a good sparring session, but this is not the right time. I have to go back to Uzushio…"

"I wasn't planning on giving you an option…" Kisame said before lunging towards Naruto, with his sword swinging through the air. Haku jumped away to create some distance while Naruto twisted around, right hand held out; a long sword appeared in a puff of smoke and he positioned it vertically on his left side. Kisame's sword slammed into the sword mercilessly, but Naruto did not move, not even an inch.

"It isn't really necessary to do this, but perhaps I will indulge you one day," Naruto responded in a measured tone. He then burst into a cloud of smoke.

Kisame turned towards his right and saw the Emperor walking away with Haku. He sighed deeply. "Next time," he said.

"Pain will contact you," Naruto said in response. "You should move towards the borders of Earth Country, nevertheless."

"What does the Uzumaki even want to achieve?"

"You'll find out eventually," Naruto said. "But if that is a condition for you giving your best to the task at hand, you can ask Pain. Maybe he will tell you."

 **Uzushiogakure**

"That was really disappointing," Naruto said as he walked into an office within his compound. The office was spacious but had no windows. The walls were mounted with book shelves. A large desk faced you when entered the office. On the right side, there were five single sofas surrounding a small wooden table. On the left side, there was a crimson couch.

Haku stared at the mountain for paperwork that Naruto had on his desk. The blond focused on sitting on the throne than handling his other administrative duties. It was a problem. There was never a problem about this when he was still wearing a Konoha headband. He watched the blond settle on his comfortable chair before responding. "Considering he knew of Obito and the real mission, I always figured that he would have something."

"So did I," Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. "It takes us back to square one. I'll have to just play the waiting game. It is no fun nevertheless."

"But there is little choice," Haku said.

Naruto nodded. "Indeed," he agreed. "Get me Yoshino. I'll try to sort this desk out and other things before the day ends."

"You plan on sitting here for the rest of the day?"

"Yes; it is important that I do. Besides, if I don't sit here, nothing in our other nations gets done. Yoshino can't do anything because it isn't his responsibility and he does not have the authority." Naruto explained. He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "Bring me a bottle when you do return."

Haku just shook his head and walked away.

With Haku gone, Naruto opened the drawer on his right side and took out a rolled sheet of paper. He closed the drawer and then stood up, walked towards the single sofas. He settled down and unfolded the sheet – it was a map of the shinobi world. It was not just the Elemental Nations but the whole world. There were certain places that were marked. Naruto stared at the map for a couple of moments without shifting until Haku returned with Yoshino.

The man settled across him while Haku placed the bottle he held atop of Naruto's desk. He then joined the two.

"Cloud and Stone are making preparations to meet soon. Neither wants to move before the other makes a move," Naruto said while staring at the map.

"Understandable," Yoshino said with a small nod of his shoulders. "They still have their problems and probably still plan on sorting them out once they are 'done' with us."

"Indeed," Naruto said. "It is a pity that those plans will not succeed. For us, a loss in the war means extinction. It would certainly put a stain on our prestigious name."

There was no room for failure. For them to fail, it meant death. It meant the destruction of their land and everything that they have built. It was not going to work out like that. They had to succeed. They had to win.

"Failure is not an option, otherwise our nation will be raped," Yoshino said.

Naruto glanced at the man with an amused look on his face. It was amusing hearing those words, being put in such a way. "That is a very vulgar way of putting it," he said. But he did not disagree with it. "Have you considered ruling the entire world?"

Haku stared at Naruto while Yoshino just smiled and responded with a smile that did not display any emotion. "I have had such thoughts… but only with the shinobi nations…." He said. "If his Majesty has such a dream, we can fight for it…" he said staring straight at Naruto.

"You can't be serious!" Haku exclaimed.

Yoshino shrugged indifferently. "It would bring order into this world that has no order. There would be no shinobi village that does what they want. We live long lives, once that dominance is executed, we can make sure that generations live in a world that we have created. And also rewrite history in the way we want."

"But eventually, there will be those who will grow strong enough to challenge the rule. There are not many of us to be able to effectively seize control," Naruto said in thought. "Not unless you put Guren in a position hunting down dissent and eliminating it."

"It would just be murder every day and would fill Uzumaki rule with bloodshed," Haku said in a stern tone.

Both Yoshino and Naruto stared at Haku for a moment before the latter spoke. "We should get down to the real business…" he said staring down at the map. "The Fire Nation is surrounded by River, Storm, Mushroom, Canyons, Sound and Land of Hot Steams. For it to enter into any other Great Nation, it needs to go through on of these nations.

"We already have Storm and Sound. But will extend the Sound's borders to the nameless country that borders Canyons. Naori is already at work in forming communications with the Feudal Lords of the remaining nations. We are busy arranging for them to be absorbed into the Uzumaki Empire."

"If the Feudal Lords refuse?" Haku asked.

"There will be no need to even march into their nations. We will just force them into doing it. I doubt they will agree to anything though. But we are prepared to force them into giving the borders of their countries to us," Naruto responded in a hardened tone.

"If we move now, the Fire Nation will take notice and try to act," Yoshino said. "That is why you suggested we do it only after the war," he said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Konoha will not want to be surrounded by us. But if we get both Kumo and Iwa, there won't be much of resistance. If they do try, we will step on their throats," Naruto said casually. "I want you to be ready. Because, we will start talking to them now. You will be the one handling the 'negotiations.' While I focus on both Earth and Lightning."

Yoshino nodded his head. "And the Water Lord?" He asked. "Although we have managed to talk things with Kiri, he remains an issue that tries to block our path."

Naruto glanced at Haku for a moment before responding. "I will leave that decision for Haku. He will decide what is best for the Empire and the Water Nation." The blond said calmly. "Order Guren to move out to the Sound to start familiarizing herself with the environment and her new role. Her unit will be based there."

"Should I also order the agents to move into the Sound be closer to her?"

Naruto nodded. "Naoki will split from Naori in handling Intelligence. Naori will handle it. Naoki can be the intermediary between Guren and us."

"I will have it done, your Majesty," Yoshino said.

"Have Narihiro prepare Kurotsuchi. We will release her once he is done with her," Naruto said. "What is the progress with the bridge?"

"90% complete; the surface itself has been completely built. Installing the rail tracks shouldn't bee an issue," Yoshino said. "Gato's money has already been dried up and the Akatsuki's money is not doing anything. If we don't change things, we will drive the Wave and Uzu into poverty."

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before finally speaking. "We can't build the rail tracks to the other nations now. They will simply be destroyed and we don't have the resources. Once we have both Earth and Lightning, we will have those resources. For now, we can shelve those plans on focus on the war. But the bridge must be finished. I don't mind borrowing more money to complete it. If we must defend it, we will."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Yoshino said with a nod. "My duties remain many… if you permit it, can Haku be given the authority to dish out your orders. My focus will remain with Uzushio and other nations."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "What will the others say?"

"They won't complain. Haku is trusted and is a kind hearted person. We agree that he is good for his Majesty," Yoshino said with a small smile.

"Fine," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "Will you be able t0 handle it? I considered your character… when asking this…."

"I will…" Haku said firmly.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before nodding while he stood up. "Both of you may leave. I want to work alone."

 **End of chapter**

 **Yallo Yallo… been a while! Met a tragedy in December. I had typed a couple of chapters for this story, and Half Prince, but my computer got hit by a ransomware. Lost all my documents, the chapter outline for all my stories that are in progress, everything. I really had no desire to start typing everything from scratch again. It would have been simple if I had the plot outline till story conclusion, but I got nothing. I won't promise the usual updates I had been dishing out.**

 **I have been getting questions about how Naruto actually managed to get things done with Uzu** **…** **I'm not really going to answer those** **…** **I have been giving hints throughout the story** **…** **this chapter also has a couple of hints.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	15. Chapter 15

Strange things did occur in this world but Naruto didn't often allow them to surprise him. Perhaps it was because he understood that not everything could go exactly as planned. He had not the mind to control all situations. He had not the power to make all men bow before him. He was just a mere mortal. He had held a great deal of control over things, but he was still just a mere human. Naruto had no desire to be God. What would possess him to leave the riches and beauty of simply being alive and human?

Kabuto appearing before his very throne with Naoki was not a surprise. No, Naruto had been expecting this. Perhaps not in this fashion but when he called off the search, he had come to realize that Kabuto would not be caught easily and he would make an appearance soon enough.

The Emperor did not greet the wanted man with a smile. He had nothing but an expressionless mask on his face. He could simply order Naoki to behead him. Perhaps there would be some consequences but he could deal with it. He did believe that nothing was truly impossible. There was no situation that would arise and be beyond his limits. Naruto could handle it. But it was important to handle things with care. He didn't want to end up doing something that would take away his focus from his beautifully crafted war. He needed his war to succeed. He needed things to fall into plan for his dreams to become a reality.

Naruto's stern eyes faced Kabuto for a long minute before he finally spoke. "You played your card right," he said. He didn't need for Naoki to tell him, but the reason the man was here was because he had allowed himself to be caught.

"I figured if I tried to live in hiding, I was likely to be killed," Kabuto said those words in a measured tone, yet with no hint of nervousness in his tone.

Kabuto had known that once Orochimaru died, he had become a wanted person. It wasn't his physical prowess that made him a threat but his knowledge and resourceful. Uzu wanted to get rid of him. He had gone into hiding because he wanted to avoid this mess. He wasn't even sure if he would be allowed leave even now but he came prepared for anything. He came prepared knowing that despite what he had to offer, these people might just decide he was too much of a threat and then kill him.

"I still want to kill you," Naruto said calmly. "But perhaps since you came here, you have something to offer me."

"Indeed," Kabuto said with a nod. "It will be my pleasure to share my knowledge with Uzushiogakure. I could also be useful to the empire and its agenda."

"We don't need you to cooperate with us, Yakushi," Naoki said in a stern tone. "We can just get the information we want from you from your head. There isn't any amount of security that can you put on your brain that will stop us…"

Kabuto smiled. He did not doubt those words and he did not wish to test them. For certain, these people had ways and tools. "You would need to have a brain for you to do anything," he said calmly.

Naoki resisted frowning upon hearing those words: that was possible. Kabuto could destroy his mind and in such situation, there would be nothing they could do. There would be nothing they can do to change things. "Your Majesty, I should take him down before he does anything…" he said to Naruto, ready to kill Kabuto.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm certain Kabuto didn't come here to die. Besides, he must have known that coming here was the best thing he could do for his life."

Kabuto nodded to this. "During my time in hiding, Uzu's reach became quite obvious to me and I knew that the moment I went out of hiding, I would not live for too long. I came here because I want to help and really don't want to die, yet."

"You think I won't kill you?"

"I don't know but I know I can bring my unique set of skills to help you achieve your goal… or should I say the Uzumaki's goal."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "You have said something before," he said. "What is it that you know about us, Kabuto…. Our agenda, specifically…"

Kabuto smiled. "Not much… I just know that you seek domination. In the near future, the shinobi world will probably be ruled by the Uzumaki Empire." He said.

"I see," Naruto said without confirming or denying anything. "What is it that you can offer us? You certainly made some precautions to avoid being killed but I can be reckless and wouldn't care much about it… so whether you can live or die depends on your answer."

Kabuto had not expected anything less. From observation, he had concluded that Naruto could be reasoned with. He was not a difficult person. This did not mean stupid; Far from it. This was just the kind of crude person you did not want to underestimate. "I know you have been observing Yamato for his Mokuton Jutsu and have a black Zetsu problem. Yamato is a product of Orochimaru's research. I can provide that to you. I als…."

Naruto raised his left hand to stop Kabuto from saying anything further. "You will tell me more about your research some other day. The Mokuton part seems is interesting but I don't have the time for it now. Naoki, take him to Yoshino. Once done, you will take him to Karin." He said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Kirigakure," Naruto said. "It appears that the Mizukage has some concerns about our actions."

Mei's concerns were nothing unexpected. The Mizukage was a person with a 'clear' conscious. She did not want anything to do with war. Perhaps it was because her village had just been in a civil war that claimed many lives. But Naruto was not going to get Kiri involved unless the other villages decide to force it to enter into the fray. He would even work against anyone trying to force the village into war. There was no telling which side Kiri was going to take and he did not want to be surrounded by enemies. It would certainly prove to be a dangerous situation.

"Kirigakure has never been factored in as an enemy and should things change now, it would force us to reconsider our strategy," Naoki said. "Well, if the Mizukage becomes a problem, we can always remove her from the picture." He said coldly.

"That would be foolish," Naruto said in stern tone. "Mei is loved within her home village and any attempt to remove her would leave us with an entire village vying for our blood. The situation would become a little uncontrollable and we cannot have that for the moment."

Naoki shrugged. "I don't play politics," he said. "But that is the exact situation we will have when we have to face both Kumo and Iwagakure."

Naruto shook his head. "Stick to your job and leave the decision making as well as politics to us, Naoki," Naruto said in a measured tone. "Leave," he said waving his right hand.

 **Yoshino's Tower**

Yoshino smiled seeing Kabuto being brought into his office. The only reason this person could be here would be because Naruto had permitted him to work for the Empire and nothing else. It was a possibility that Naruto would be swayed to put this person into work. The Emperor was a very rational person – at least when it was convenient. Naruto would not miss a chance to gain a valuable asset because of some negative perceptions. If the benefit outweighed the consequences, he was going to do it.

"Kabuto Yakushi," Yoshino relaxed behind his chair, with a flat smile on his lips. "We meet again," he said.

"Indeed," Kabuto said with a smile of his own. "Though, I did not think we would meet once more under these circumstances."

"Things are continuously moving and changing in this world. Things do not fall in a straight line," Yoshino said with a wave of his right hand. "I assume you have already spoken to the Emperor."

"I have," Kabuto said with a nod. He fixed his eyes on Yoshino for a couple of moments before asking. "Tell me, Naruto did not do much in terms of hands on building Uzushiogakure and forming alliances with other villages but you did it. You could never say that Naruto was behind it all because he didn't actually do anything. You did everything. So tell me, who is the real leader of Uzushiogakure?" He shook his head. "No; who is the real leader of the Uzumaki Empire?"

Yoshino looked amused. "One would expect such curiosity from a spy," he said. "It is all just curiosity, right?"

"Of course," Kabuto said.

"Then I don't have to respond to that; you will eventually find out who reigns supreme within Uzushiogakure as you are going to remain here until you die. You have already been given the Uzumaki seal; you will be with us until we decide otherwise… I don't need to tell you how you ought to behave. You studied Uzu long and hard enough to have your conclusions."

Kabuto hadn't expected to be given all the answers. Things here were very interesting. Naruto was the Emperor but there were still other things that had to be done. There were still other forces that were at play within the Empire. Well, he would find out about things eventually.

 **Kirigakure**

Mei stared at the smiling face of the Uzu Emperor with a cautious look on her face. The last time he was here, he had made his intentions clear but Mei had not expected things to move so quickly. It was getting dangerous and it would just be across the sea. There was a chance that she was going to get dragged in this war and she didn't want anything to do with it. If cutting ties with Uzushiogakure was what she needed to do avoid getting dragged into a pointless war, then Mei was going to do it. She was still mindful of the past of course. There was a chance that Uzu would turn on them if they did anything, but she was fairly content with her village's military strength.

Mei managed a small smile as the Emperor grew closer towards her desk; her eyes never left him. She was afraid she might miss something. In such a situation, it could be dangerously suicidal to miss a hint of some mischievousness from the blond.

"Hello, Mei," Naruto greeted quietly before settling down in front of the Mizukage desk. His head faced up for a moment before turning to face Mei. The tower was under heavy guard. It was unlikely that he would leave without a massacre if he tried to do something to the woman before him. It was truly difficult to be trusted these days. Everyone always had their backs covered – and he came here alone.

Such a disappointment but it could not be helped. This was his world. This was the world that he birthed him. It was corrupt to the core. If you did not watch your back, even your children could stab you in the back. Allies were just allies in names. Friends could turn enemies if it suited them. It was such a world. Though disappointing, Naruto did not fault Mei for having such measures.

"Naruto," Mei responded. "I'm glad you could make it."

"You expressed some concerns and it would be quite honestly irresponsible for me to ignore them."

"Are you just not afraid of losing your only ally?"

"Fear? No," Naruto shook his head. "And as far as I am concerned, we have not come to that point we can call ourselves allies. Partners? Yes, I can agree to that. You still have some concerns with us. I cannot, however, deny that it would dangerous for me to have our current agreement scrapped."

"I imagine so," Mei said, watching the blond carefully. "You were quick to come here; which is rather curious given your attitude towards the Hidden Leaf."

"I cannot treat Konoha like a child," Naruto said with a small shrug. "But please expression your concerns. I cannot be far away for too long. Either Kumo or Iwa could attack my village any time soon, so I need to be there to defend."

"It wouldn't be like you didn't provoke them," Mei said sternly. "But their actions couldn't be helped either. Either way, it does appear that I was right. You orchestrated events to get this situation. You wanted both Kumogakure and Iwagakure to make the first move."

"I won't deny that things have been by design but I won't take credit for everything. Certain things just happened to fall into places and we used this to our advantage. Regardless, I want to think that I am not a bad person."

"Not a lot of people actually think they are bad people. Evil always thinks it is doing right. People become so corrupted that they cannot even tell between right and wrong, good or evil. I certainly hope you are not that kind of person, Your Majesty," Mei said in a stern tone, her eyes just as hardened.

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before responding. "I am able to define right and wrong."

"Then I hope you will do the right things," Mei said.

"To whom?" The Emperor asked. "Something might be right, but still interpreted as wrong by some people. Our standards differ on what is wrong and right. Very few share a universal code of the right morals. You must know this well. Our morals end with our borders. We do right within our villages, but outside, we don't care." Naruto shook his head. "I did not come here for this kind of discussion. Perhaps we will have this debate some other time."

"But this discussion is part of my concerns. I don't want to be seen siding with people who are morally corrupted and flawed. If you have no disregard for what is right, despite what you bring to this village, I cannot continue to side with you."

"Interesting," Naruto said. "You are more bold and daring than I thought. But that is fine; a pushover for a Kage would have been disappointing. You must stand for what you believe in – I respect that."

"But?"

"No buts," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I won't lie to you and say Kiri is a fundamental partner in future events. Uzu has no need for this village. Our efforts have so been to ensure that we don't collide because it would not benefit any of us. Although I have been giving Konoha the cold shoulder, my message to them was the same however, I have not gone as far as I have with you."

"Why?"

"Because you are not like any other Kage. You viewpoint isn't limited to what is within your borders but you also look elsewhere. Your sense of duty isn't just to this village but to the shinobi world. I don't want to become an enemy to such a person. We don't agree with objectives as now, but I understand and believe that we will soon see eye to eye once this situation has been resolved."

Mei leaned back to her chair and stared at Naruto for a long moment before speaking. "Once more, you seem overly confident that you will be able to handle both Kumo and Iwagakure."

"We are not as stupid as to try something without measuring ourselves against those villages. We did our research. We studied those villages, their power, their defenses, their personalities, their structures and moods. We are not idiots who act without thinking."

Mei frowned deeply upon hearing those words. Assuming all movements have so far been a calculation, it was safe to think that even their actions towards this village were because of this study they did. They must have studied her personality before deciding a better way to deal with her. If she was someone who did not listen, they would not have bothered using this approach. They came to talk to her because they knew she would listen. She was not the stubborn person like the Sandaime Tsuchikage and not hard headed like the Yondaime Raikage. For Konoha, it was simply a test of their resolve. Would they be willing to attack him even if he has said he has no plans to do so?

She was obviously dealing with dangerous people. But simply because they were dangerous didn't mean that she would just cower to them. No, Mei would do no such thing. She would stand for her beliefs and would not allow anyone to abuse her people and use this village. She would protect the village she shed blood to free from the reigns of Yagura.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Naruto spoke. "You need not concern yourself with us doing anything to get behind you," the blond said calmly. "While Kiri has not factor into our plans, we don't want it to make an enemy out of you. Besides, Nadeshiko would be in trouble if we did something. Our movements also factor in those around us. We do not walk around like a tall giant, careless of what we stomp."

"I hear that you are saying but I am still worried."

"You said we orchestrated for things to happen this way, and I did not say anything about that. Let me correct you; we did nothing. I won't deny that a war is what we wanted, but we did not manipulate anyone into doing anything."

"No, but you moved into a position that would force other people to react."

Naruto smiled. "But your reaction was not the same with those villages? You see, greed and fear determined the reactions of both Kumo and Iwagakure. Perhaps if they had reacted differently, we would not have done anything. But things have occurred because of those villages nature."

"I assume if we had done something, we would have also been marked."

"Naturally," Naruto said without blinking. "If your first reaction to seeing something you don't understand is to attack it, that thing will attack back because in its view, it is being attack for simply existing."

"If Kumo and Iwa try diplomatic means to resolve the issues that have been caused by their attempts on Uzu, will you be open to listening."

Naruto stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You'll forgive me but I haven't heard something so ridiculously unrealistic in quite some time," he said with a smile. "It is good to be optimistic but some people are just not worth the effort. Of course, if you want to try it, I will offer you an opportunity to try to talk those two Kages out of going to war with Uzu. I will even give you a helping hand by releasing the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. But a warning, your efforts will be futile and one of those two will even go as far as to threaten you into taking against us or face the risk of an invasion." Naruto added those words in a cold tone.

Mei put on an indifferent mask, but those words really shook her. Just how was the situation hopeless? That sickening laughter was the laugh of a man who had no hope that both Onoki and Ai could change. Was he really willing to give this a chance or was it just another calculated move? No, Mei shook her head. At this point, those two have already declared Uzu an enemy that needs to be destroyed. You could also not forget the past when coming to that conclusion.

"Kiri will continue to partner with you in the case of food security and other things that affect the wellbeing of our people. Outside of that, in terms of military collaboration, the door shall remain closed. We will however continue to voice our political opinions regarding your actions. If there needs to be a political pressure we can put, we will do so."

Naruto smiled. "I accept but you should know that politics mean nothing outside the borders. Kingdoms, feudal lords play politics, but Hidden Villages play military games. I truly hope things do come to a point where political pressure can even make the strongest cave in," he said while standing up.

"Is that your object? To create a world where talks can achieve something?"

Naruto just smiled before waving his right hand. He was gone along with gusts of winds.

Once he was gone, Mei released a long breath before closing her eyes.

 **Naruto's Compound**

 **Throne Room**

The lion of Uzushiogakure was sitting on his throne. The only sense that could detect him was eyesight. Guren could not feel his chakra, his scent. Nothing, her instincts couldn't even react to that ridiculous ability of his. The Emperor had his head resting on the palm of his right hand, eyes closed. It was more like the scene that had welcomed Guren when she first came here. At least this time around, there was no darkness. Still, when he wanted to be, Naruto could still be a frightening person. There were moments when that 'agreeable' and seemingly 'careless' attitude was thrown out of the window. Guren honestly preferred it when he was in a 'happy' mood and allowing people to express their thoughts.

She walked into the throne room along with Haku. When they both kneeled before the Emperor, Naoki made his appearance before the man. He was just standing there, his presence almost non-existent. The only person who has so far been successful in diminishing his presence was Naruto.

Naruto's slightly opened eyes turned towards Naoki without shifting his head. When he spoke, it was in a whisper. "I don't remember calling for you, Naoki."

Although he was often allowed to say whatever he wanted to the Emperor even in serious moments, Naoki knew when not to cross the line. The look Naruto was giving him told him this was not a moment to say anything stupid or else he would find himself gasping for air. "You did not, Your Majesty." He said cautiously.

Naruto looked away. "Then leave," he said.

"I apologize Your Majesty, but what brought me here will affect what you have to say these two. It may even force you to reconsider your decisions."

"I'm not reconsidering anything. And no one will force me to change the decisions that I have made," Naruto said in a sharp tone. "Leave Naoki; you will tell me those concerns once I am done with these two and you will explain it to me why you are only deciding to tell me now."

The man hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

Once he was gone, Naruto's eyes turned towards both Haku and Guren before he settled straight-up. He did not speak for a couple of moments. "Guren; I want to thank you for the service you have given to the empire ever since you were brought in. You have been useful, and you proudly wore our symbol in all the battles you fought against spies and our enemies. We thank you for that."

Guren shook her head. "There is no need for his Majesty to thank me, I was simply happy to serve in the opportunity that I was given. Yukimaru has been given everything here and I have been able to feel useful once more – that is more than enough."

"Humility has never been your biggest traits. It bothers me when you do something that seems to express humility," Naruto said those words with indifference. "Regardless, Yoshino has already informed you about the Sound and your promotion, yes?"

"He did so."

"Our plan was not to immediately have the village linked to us at this time, but there is no helping the issue. We don't know what might come tomorrow. It will be useful to have emergency forces stationed somewhere else to call upon in case we are boxed."

The moment he said those words, Guren realized that the Empire was spread out in different locations systematically. No one could really surround it. Getting to the point of surrounding the Island of Uzu would be damn near impossible to begin with but other items attached to the empire were spread through various lands. That meant that it could attack in different locations. Naruto wasn't concerned about spreading his forces too much. Amegakure had a monster living there, and on this side, there was another one. The emperor was an army on his own. Nagato was a man who could destroy an army.

"You will be leaving today to assume your new role in the Sound. Don't concern yourself with any village; we will handle the threats that come your way. I will also have some members of the Akatsuki come to you to offer that protection."

"What of Yukimaru?"

"For the moment, he will stay here. The Sound will not provide a safe environment for him. You are to continue with your operations while still there. Should Konoha try to form communication, you are free to do as you please. But you are not to reveal anything and if you do anything dangerous, it should not come to this side. It stays between the borders," Naruto said in a stern tone.

"Understood," Guren said. She was a little sad that she had to leave Yukimaru behind, but she understood that if things go in another direction, the Sound could become a war zone. Naruto might not have mentioned it, but there was that possibility.

"You are the leader of the Sound; we have taken out the Sound's feudal lord. No one from Uzu will question you on that and no one will tell you what to do without my understanding. If there is any message from me, you know where it will come from."

Guren nodded; it would come from either Naoki or Haku, perhaps even Naori. She was going to be in the same position as Yoshino. But his position was a little bigger because this was Uzu. Either way, there would be more freedom in her new position. She also understood that inner politics were starting to play a role within the Empire but Naruto was not having any of it.

"You may leave."

Haku watched the woman leave silently before turning his eyes towards the Emperor. "How did things go in Kirigakure yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"Issues solved… I don't think we will have a confrontation with them," Naruto said calmly. "The Mizukage is a person who understands things. She doesn't act rashly like certain people. Were you that worried about things?"

"A little," Haku admitted. "Depending on the situation, you may have decided to make Kiri a target."

Naruto shook his head. "You should know that we don't really hold grudges against the villages that attacked us and nearly wiped us out of existence. There is some bitterness of lost families. But if vengeance was the reason for our movements, even Kiri would have been put into the mix. I do not want to get the village involved."

Haku smiled upon hearing those words. The Mist had already seen much blood shed. The wounds of the civil war were still fresh. That aside, the Mizukage looked like a decent person. No, she was really a pleasant person. "With your permission, I would like to visit the Mizukage today, if possible. We don't know when our enemies will attack, I'd like to solve issues with the Water country before they attack," Haku said.

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments. "I was planning on having you accompany me when I go out today." He paused, thinking. "You can still leave later. You have my permission but you'll still need to accompany me into the Fire Country."

"What is happening?"

"It appears that Zetsu is trying to get around some members of the Akatsuki. I guess since we ruined his plans, he is going to try to ruin ours." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I knew he would make an appearance, but not like this. I really hope he doesn't insert himself in anything. Well, with what Obito wanted, we can say that whatever happens in this world is simply trivial to him."

"Who are we going to meet?"

"The Zombie brothers," Naruto said with a smile. "Their immortality is also quite interesting. Well, at least Hidan's. I am quite certain Karin would love to cut him up to study just why he cannot die even if you chop him down to pieces," the blond said.

"I thought Karin was no longer conducting such work," Haku said.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before getting onto why he had called Haku. "You do understand what your new role entails, right? Yoshino was more or less my right hand man. Within the Empire there is still no one with more influence than him. You will become my new right hand man. What you say will represent what I say. When you speak, I am the one who is speaking. Anyone disrespects you, they disrespect me."

Naoki made his appearance known once more. "That is the reason I was here, Your Majesty," he said.

"I figured as much," Naruto said. "Why did you wait only to tell me now? Surely even though Haku's new position was only proposed yesterday by Yoshino, there have been some people who were not content with his proximity to me," he said.

"I did not say anything then because it was nothing that needed his Majesty's attention. Yoshino knew all these before he even proposed anything. I'll even wager that he did it purposefully…"

"Yoshino's role is not to fill me in on the whispers – that is your role, Naoki," Naruto said. "But you are probably right about the last part." The emperor shook his head at the thought. "What are the whispers?"

"They are more like voices of disapproval, really," Naoki said. "The Council sat late last night. Yoshino was summoned, so was I. Those immortal geezers were complaining about why a non-Uzumaki is taking on such a role. There is also some discontent with Guren's position as well."

"As well as mine," Naruto finished with a smile. "What else?"

"Our financial situation."

Naruto frowned upon hearing those words. "And war is still going to cost us. Quite honestly, we will be going to negatives but we can still recover the costs once all is finished." He said quietly. "Schedule a meeting with them, I will address them."

"For when?"

"In three days…" Naruto said. "Guren should have already arrived in the Sound, and Haku should be away in Kiri handling his business then."

"I will get it done," Naoki said. "Should I accompany you?"

"No," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Just mind your own business and stop being an annoyance. You should also stop eavesdropping on my conversations. If you are going to do it, don't let me notice you. And don't let me see you. And don't make it obvious you were doing it. If I catch you, you'll go back to training."

"That isn't fair… His Majesty expects me to completely disappear from his senses…"

"I chose you and Naori because of your stealth skills. You are supposed to be better than me in that department. No one should be able to get behind me, but you should at least have a second of free movement before I can react. If you don't have that, you are not worthy of being my guard and I'll stick with Haku."

"Wouldn't that be a little extreme?" Naoki asked carefully. "You have never complained about our work before. I'd always assumed we did everything perfectly."

Naruto did not offer a response to this question. "Make sure that Guren has everything and that those people are present for the Council meeting. I won't return until the day of the meeting."

Naoki was silent for a couple of moments, wondering where Naruto could be going. He was never gone for too long. Even when he left, he always returned from late at night. Perhaps it was his concern for threats to Uzu. But now it was no longer just safe for him. He was marked in both Kumo and Iwa's bingo books. They'd put large bounties on his head. Even worthless shinobi would now be attacking him. Was it really safe to allow him to leave with just Haku? The Ice User was strong – Naruto had ensured he was strong but it was his reluctance to do what needed to be done that bothered him. Haku could never massacre people for Naruto but Naoki could do it without even blinking.

Naoki was not going to suggest that Naruto was not thinking things through. He was the emperor. He knew what he was doing. Perhaps at times he allowed convenient things to occur for his amusement, which could give rise to dangerous situations but he was not the kind of person one would need to worry about. There was no one in this island who could match the blond in power. The Great Nations were certainly going to be shocked when they learn more about his frightening power.

"Please be careful and don't do anything reckless," Naoki ended up saying. "Are going to see Temari?"

"That is none of your business," Naruto said in a flat tone.

"As your guard, it is my business to know your whereabouts. If something happens to you, it is my head that will roll," Naoki responded in an even tone.

Naruto glanced at the redhead for a moment before taking steps towards Haku. "Your job is what I say it is," he said. "Prepare for your departure. I am going to see our prisoners…"

Haku nodded. It was not for the departure to see Hidan and Kakuzu. He was still going to do that but he would just not be returning to this village once he leaves. He was going to head straight to Kiri after they are done with the two Akatsuki members.

 **Two Minutes Later**

Kurotsuchi snarled seeing Naruto standing in front of the bars that kept her locked away in this world that seemed detached from the rest of the world. He was nothing but the subject of her contempt. She could not forgive him for everything she had been put through. It didn't matter that she had tried to kill him – he had given her enough reasons to kill him. The self-righteous part of her didn't even think that she did something wrong. This bastard was the one who was wrong.

The anger within her, the complete and pure desire to strangle him made her body tremble slightly. If her eyes could glow, they would have glowed with the fire burning inside of her. She was even lucky her intestines were not burnt to crisp, because the fire was truly too much to be contained.

There he was, standing there like he owned everything, like he ruled this world. He was nothing. He was nothing compared to her grandfather and Kurotsuchi would make sure that one day, he was kissing her feet. But she would still not allow him to die. No; she would burn this village to the ground and slaughter everyone one of his clansmen and then, she would permit him to die. Because of him, she had been made to suffer in the hands of a sadistic woman. It was just plain abuse.

"Looking at me with that kind of look only amuses me, Kurotsuchi," Naruto said in flat tone. "I have been subject to contempt through most of life. The look you give me now doesn't even make me cringe. It's actually pitiful that you have been reduced to this."

From what Kurotsuchi understood, Naruto had been hated by Konoha's villagers. They had blamed him for the killings the Kyubi made when it went on a rampage. She could imagine them looking at him with contempt, for killing their loved ones. She laughed madly at the thought. Once done, she looked towards Naruto and spoke, "Can't say you didn't deserve it."

"And I can't say you didn't deserve the pain Guren has made you suffer," Naruto responded flatly. He then smiled. "Oh, will you look at it; we both deserve what has fallen upon us…"

Kurotsuchi spat out, "You bastard, I will make you pay for this! I swear I will!"

Naruto completely ignored those words. "While we have both suffered, at least I stand outside of this cell and you there, at my mercy. I can still make you suffer more pain if I want to…"

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth, she could not curse him. She didn't want any more of it. She has already suffered enough. She could not go through more of that any more. Her body could not take it anymore. "What do you want?"

"I came to free you," Naruto said calmly. "Your grandfather has declared war on us and has said that he will destroy us if we don't release you. Of course, we could hold you as hostage in case he decides to do something, but we are not that cruel."

"Yeah right," Kurotsuchi responded with bitter sarcasm. "I told you my grandfather would not let you get away with it." She said triumphantly.

Naruto unlocked the cell and waited as Kurotsuchi stood up. He watched her slowly walk towards him with that smile of hers. She indeed believed that she was being released because of the pressure from her grandfather. It was indeed sad. He really wanted to just slam the cell shut and burst in laughter when he sees her hopeless look. But he was not that of a cruel person.

Kurotsuchi stopped just inches away from Naruto and stared into eyes. "I will be sure to return the fav-"

A firm hand grabbed her by her throat before she could even finish what she wanted to say. Kurotsuchi tried to force Naruto to release her but the grip would not loosen and his hold was making it difficult for her to breathe. When he picked her up into the air, she kicked out hysterically, while being suffocated. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she was dropped to the ground.

She fell on her butt and started gasping for air whilst both her hands were on her throat.

"I'm not that merciful and you are not going back to Iwagakure because we fear your grandfather. I believe I have already you that your grandfather will surely die for your sin. There is a consequence for every action you take, Kurotsuchi. Of course, just because we intend to punish your grandfather doesn't mean that if you do things that warrantee your death we won't do it." Naruto stated in a hardened tone. "I'm simply releasing you so that you can have a front row seat to watch your grandfather die. You won't be able to do anything because until I decide otherwise, you will not be able to use your chakra."

If it wasn't because she was afraid, Kurotsuchi would have lunged at the blond right there and then.

Naruto snapped his fingers and Naori appeared from the shadows. "Break both her legs and drop her off at the gates of her village," he ordered coldly. When Kurotsuchi's body tensed up, he smiled. "I'm just messing with you," he said. "Or not…"

Naori didn't wait for anything further from Naruto but just forcefully grabbed Kurotsuchi and took her away. Once the two were gone, Naruto turned to face the silent person still sitting within the cell. "Your silence is curious," he said without stepping inside.

Yugito didn't offer an immediate response. But what could she have said about the situation? Honestly, she was pleased she didn't have to sleep in the same place as that woman. Kurotsuchi was truly a bitter person who grumbled too much. She was still sad that she wasn't going to be released, but at least she would not have to listen to Kurotsuchi's ramblings.

"Nothing I would have said was going to change anything," she said with a slight shake of her head.

"You underestimate yourself," Naruto said calmly. "I'm sorry I won't be releasing you. I cannot give Kumogakure any more power than it already has. Things could become troublesome for us," he said with a shake of his head.

"I held no illusions that I would be released," Yugito said.

"You don't have to be so hopeless about the situation," Naruto said. "No one is going to hurt you, no one is going to do anything to you and you will eventually leave this place."

"Apparently," Yugito said. "My stay hasn't been that unpleasant except for where I am made to sleep."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I will come back to you on that one. Hopefully, we can give you a better place to stay but you will still not leave this village. Not anytime soon. My hope is that you don't leave, but if you want to leave, you will be permitted to do so – just not now because there is war."

"And if Kumogakure manages to get into the island?"

Naruto shook his head. "We have taken measures to insure that such a thing doesn't happen." He said calmly. "Both Kumo and Iwagakure have already declared war on us. Very soon, they will be sitting to discuss a truce and form their strategies. We will be fighting soon. I will keep you updated on what is happening."

"If you can't? You can't really believe that everything will go your way and you will win this war…"

"But I do believe that… well, not the part that everything will go my way but at the end I will win this war. Ai and Onoki will be dead in the end and the Uzumaki Empire will usher the shinobi world into a new world.

 **Fire Country**

What was it? Everyone worked for their own benefit. Everyone had an agenda. The strongman always had something planned up and they always wanted to achieve something by using others. Kakuzu had lived a long life to be a mere puppet to someone else's game. The years he has lived have taught him many lessons – Which he was never going to throw away. He could not say for reminder of his life or until he died, because he really, was not planning to die anytime soon. Kakuzu intended to live a very long life. He would surely stay with this godforsaken partner of his. The cursed Hidan could never shut up, but he was at least a partner who could just not die.

The internal battles of the Akatsuki didn't mean anything to him. He didn't care for them and had no interest in following them. It wasn't the agenda of the group that made him follow it; it was the protection that it offered him that he felt he could follow them. He was save here. Zetsu could try to poach him into doing other things but Kakuzu was not stupid. He had not lived this long life by being a stupid man who could be fooled by just anyone. The fact that Zetsu was even coming behind Pain meant that he could not fight the Leader. He was weak. It would be illogical for him to follow such a person – no; a creature.

A rock hit him on his forehead and Kakuzu looked towards his partner. The man was sprouting something but he had turned off his ears to listen to his thoughts. For a moment, he got annoyed at being hit by a rock but he reigned over the emotion and listened to what the man was saying.

"Teme, are you listening now?!"

Contempt and frustrations; Kakuzu could tell those emotions from Hidan's tone. But he really didn't care for it. He was Hidan's partner, not his sponsor. "What?" He demanded. "And if you hit me by a rock again, I will kill you." He threatened.

Hidan grabbed his scythe firmly, "Wanna have a go at it? I dare you right now to have a go at me and we will see who will kill who!"

Always ready to have a go at someone – This reckless bastard. One day, Kakuzu was going to sever his head from his shoulders and then sell it to someone for a high price. He could always retrieve it at a later date. It wasn't like there was nothing that could be done to destroy it anyway.

"It would be rather unfortunate if you two 'killed' each other," Naruto suddenly spoke, appearing into the clearing with Haku walking beside him. Kakuzu was sitting on the stairs of a temple with Hidan standing below. It appeared that a battle had been occurring here.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"I have heard that you have a foul mouth, but I didn't think it was like this. Does your god permit such a foul rat to be his worshiper?" Naruto asked calmly, with an indifferent look on his face.

"What do you know about Jashin-sama?"

"Nothing, really," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "You two are still wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki, which is good. I thought Zetsu would have poisoned you into betraying the organization."

"And if we had done so?"

Naruto smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked calmly. "Both of you have large bounties on your head. I would have been forced to chop of your heads from your shoulders and turn you in for the bounties. It would have been rather ironic given that this has been your job for a long time, isn't it?"

Kakuzu wasn't amused by this statement. He knew who this person was. Hidan might not know because of his ignorance but Kakuzu knew. He was alive because he knew what was happening in this world. "You also have a bounty in your head, a very big one. If we capture you, I could make a killing."

"Indeed," Naruto said with a nod of his head. "I'm quite certain that Onoki would even give you a bonus for your service."

"But you speak like you are part of the Akatsuki… no, you have connection with Pain if what Zetsu said was true," Kakuzu said in thought.

"I'm not part of the Akatsuki but I do know the man you call Pain," Naruto said calmly. "I actually came here on his behalf. We are doing some cleaning of the house. We really don't want people backstabbing us. We are going to war and we need to know where we stand with you people."

"We are still members of the Akatsuki," Kakuzu said.

Naruto nodded his head. "I want to believe that, but…" he suddenly lunged towards Hidan with a sword gripped fully on his right hand. The sword cleaved through the air in a vertical slash. Hidan blocked the swing with the back of his scythe and tried to push the blond away but he realized, the blond was not budging.

"That is impressive," Naruto said to Hidan, who had managed to block his sword and still manage to stop the momentum while also trying to push him away.

"Impressive? Are you mocking me?!"

"I was expressing my delight in your physical prowess as well as instincts," Naruto said calmly before doing a slight jump backwards to create some distance between him and Hidan.

Hidan charged towards Naruto holding his scythe. He then swung it from his left, cutting towards Naruto's left shoulder in impressive speed. But Naruto still saw everything perfectly. He avoided the swing by ducking under it. His eyes watched it pass just above him in speed before he straightened up. He then twisted around, flashing his sword across Hidan's chest but the man managed to hold out the handle of his scythe just in front of him to block the sword.

Naruto absorbed a bit of wind before releasing powerful gusts of wind from his mouth whilst his sword was still pressed against Hidan's scythe. The gusts slammed straight into Hidan, causing him to be hurled backwards. While he was still airborne, Naruto flashed above the man, both his feet crashed onto his chest.

Boom!

They crashed into the ground, with Hidan hitting with his back and Naruto on top of him. The Akatsuki nin brushed it off like it was nothing as he cursed Naruto. "That hurt!" He shouted while pushing the blond away from him.

Naruto jumped away from Hidan and landed a distance away. The moment he touched down the ground, Haku also landed behind him, back turned against him. He narrowed his eyes towards the Ice user before turning his eyes upwards the entrance of the temple.

"Finally," Naruto said while looking towards the black figure that had made its appearance in the scene. His sword disappeared from his hand.

"Don't take your eyes away from me!" Hidan yelled, while lunging toward Naruto. He was holding his scythe with both his hands, swinging it towards Naruto's chest.

Naruto's coated his right hand with wind chakra to harden it enough to be able to block the swing. His movements caught Hidan by surprise as he appeared to block the scythe by his arm. Naruto pushed the scythe away from him before taking a step forward in the blink of an eye. A brutal and resounding punch connected with Hidan's gut, causing him to spit out saliva.

He dispelled the wind and placed the palm of his right hand on Hidan's chest. Marks began to spread through the man's body, restraining him.

"Close your eyes and count from one to hundred, the seal should be gone by the time you finish counting. For now, you are no longer of interest," Naruto said in a cold tone before turning his attention towards Zetsu.

Haku then froze Hidan's legs to the ground along with the Scythe to keep him from moving.

Kakuzu was certain that Naruto had no intentions to seriously fight Hidan. If there had been the purpose to kill them, even Haku would have taken part but the black haired shinobi had just been observing. Naruto's dismissal of Hidan the moment Zetsu shows up just confirmed that the blond had merely been interested in Hidan – Perhaps he just wanted to test his immortality. He did not get up from his position, nor did he strain his neck trying to look at the lurking shadow behind him.

"I figured you'd show up if I did things this way," Black Zetsu said without stepping out of the shadows.

"Of course, if you were serious, you could have chosen better candidates," Naruto responded calmly. "I wasn't expecting to see you though. I thought I would just do my business and be on my way."

"I can't appear in Uzu… admittedly, it's a little dangerous, so is appearing when you are free to do anything you want," Black Zetsu admitted. "I really had no intentions of turning these two against Nagato. I just wanted to draw you out and let you know that I am able to ruin things for you. I could have let the secret out to Konoha long ago, I could have informed Onoki before you even went to Iwagakure. But I did not because I do not want your plans to fail. I want you to succeed. And when you do, Madara will come back in this world and destroy everything. You will watch everything you build be destroyed…" Black Zetsu disappeared after saying those words.

Naruto sighed after the figure disappeared. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about him interfering with my plans…" he said calmly.

"Express a little concern for this…" Haku cautioned. "He knows too much and just confirmed that he still plans to revive Madara."

"But we know that the only way that can happen is through Nagato. Zetsu doesn't have the capability to defeat Nagato," Naruto said carelessly. "But you are right. It won't be right to discard things."

"By Madara does he mean the legendary Uchiha Madara?" Kakuzu asked with interest. "The same man who could stand toe on toe with the Shodai Hokage?"

"I forget you once fought Hashirama," Naruto said in thought. "But yes, he does mean that infamous Uchiha…" he said. "I have a message from Pain; please move towards the Sound Country. Your next assignment shall come from there. There is a war coming, and you will play a role."

"Can we still collect bounty?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course," he said. "It was good I brought you along, Haku. You can't really know what happens when walking in these paths. You can go to Kiri now. I'll depart toward the Wind."

"You are not going to cause any troubles, are you? You must be annoyed that you didn't get to finish your sparring session with Hidan-san," Haku said with a stare.

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively.

Kakuzu watched Naruto leave with an expressionless mask on his face. While he had no interest in the deeper workings of the Akatsuki, it was indeed apparent that there was something going on in the shadows and if it involved the return of Madara Uchiha, it could very well be interesting. Yet, Naruto didn't seem bothered by it. The blond was still a brat but this was still the shinobi world. Black Zetsu had been so cautious that he didn't even step closer – it meant the blond was dangerous. Well, it could explain why both Kumogakure and Iwa have put large bounties on his head. Either way, unless there was profit he mostly definitely could not ignore, Kakuzu wasn't going to get involved. Some matters you just stayed away from to save yourself.

 **Sunagakure**

Training exercises were being done by everyone, although she had students, Temari also took some time to ready herself. There was war coming and while it looked like they would only become spectators, it was also safe for them to be ready for anything. There was no telling what would happen tomorrow. Even Konoha had been preparing for war over the past years. Suna wasn't as strong as the other villages but at least in this village, in the middle of the desert, an invasion was unlikely. Not when Gaara was still alive. Her brother could turn the desert into a mass grave yard for any army that tries to attack the Sand.

Temari wiped a sweat over her eyebrows and released a long breath. She missed having a partner. The time Naruto had been here in this village, she had been challenged and met someone who controlled the Wind around him as if it was an extension of his body. Naruto certainly had unique skills with wind. She prided herself in being the best Wind user within the Wind country, but she certainly could not compare to that person. His skills were outstanding. You'd think he had a bloodline but it was all just control and an understanding of how Futon chakra works.

Thinking of the blond just made her frown. They had a good thing going before he ruined it. And when she went to see him in Uzushio, he had been cold. She had ended up leaving without even having that dinner with him. She could not have handled sitting beside him. He was really different from the teasing blond who had warmed his way into her heart. He had been cold sitting on that throne. She hadn't known anything about him. Then again, he had never been the most revealing person despite never refusing to answer questions.

Temari held her fan and tried to use it but a slightly cold air washed over her. It was a gentle breeze that made her turn around quickly. And there he was: he was wearing civilian clothes, hair black, but she could not mistake his eyes, his presence. The little smile that had annoyed her many times he was in her presence.

"I think you were just thinking about me," he suddenly said. "I thought I should honor this by making an appearance."

Temari scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Naruto didn't lose his smile. "There is no need to shy. I know you were thinking about me…" he said calmly. "I also think about you and the things when did when it was just the two of us. Do you remember the first time we did it?"

How could she forget? At that time, she had completely surrendered herself to him. She had allowed this man to do what he wanted with her. He had undressed her. Caressed her and made her feel good. The thought made her cheeks flush slightly but she quickly shook it off and replaced it with anger.

"Is that why you came here? To remind me about the old days?"

"Yes and no," Naruto said. "But those days were good, yes?"

Temari refused to answer this. "What do you want, Naruto? No, your majesty?" She amended with mild sarcasm.

Naruto sighed. "Sarcasm isn't really helping with anything," he said. "Do you know how I was able to make the air feel slightly cold? It is because I was trying to recreate ice. Wind and Water make Ice. I thought if I could combine the two elements, it could work, but it did not work out."

"You were trying to recreate something that is possible through a bloodline." Temari responded with a flat look on her face.

"My wind control is excellent, and I thought there was no jutsu that was impossible to learn," Naruto said.

"You must have been crushed."

"Disappointed, yes but I was not crushed."

"A pity," Temari said.

"Now that is just cold, dear," Naruto said with a stare.

"I am dear now? You were cold towards me when I came to Uzu. You pretty much had no interest in the business I had come to conduct with you."

"I won't deny that," Naruto said quietly. "But I have not come here for business. I am here on personal issues. That is why I even bothered wearing a disguise."

"And yet, still couldn't get rid of the Uzumaki clan symbol."

Naruto didn't need to look at the symbol on his chest, he just shook his head. "Couldn't help it. It would feel weird wearing clothing that does not have any symbol on it."

"You need help!"

Naruto laughed at this. "I don't think things need to go that far. We all have certain things we simply don't want to separate from. I love my clan, and the symbols make me feel proud to be Uzumaki."

"I'd say it is useless being in a henge and yet still maintain that mark," Temari said in a flat tone.

"Perhaps," Naruto said in thought. He moved closer to Temari – who backed away when he got too close for her comfort. He didn't force the issue though.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

Naruto looked up into the sky while he responded. "I grew to know you while in this training ground. Of course, there was a certain distance I kept. But it did not change that I found you likeable. Perhaps for the first time in my life, I had learned to like a girl. Dealing with that was not my strength. I also had many things to do and I prioritized. Admittedly, I failed. I went wrong in some parts. I failed you, Temari." He faced her, staring deep into her eyes. "I admit that," he smiled bitterly. "And I am sorry for making you go through the pain of losing me. I am sorry for not telling you anything. I should have. But a flawed part of me at times thinks everyone has emotional problems like I do."

"So you admit you have problems," Temari said.

"Perhaps to you, I have been nice. But with most people, I feel nothing, I express nothing. My childhood forced me to keep things locked up. The Sandaime once tried to have me make friends. I tried. I really did. But you know what? Those people had no desire to befriend me. They pretended and then led me into a death trap. From then, I just stopped trying."

"I'd always thought you were different from what my brother was…"

"In some ways, I was different but not a better person. That is at least what I tell myself. The good thing is that I taught myself not to hate long ago. There was too much for me to hate. Each time I thought of my anger, I could hear the voice of the Kyubi. Its chakra would leak out. It scared me. You know why? Because I knew if I did not deal with my anger, I would eventually lose myself and I would never become what I wanted to become."

"How did you deal?"

"I adopted a partially logical thinking mindset…" Naruto paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I understand you were hurt. And I am at fault for that."

"You understand?" Temari asked in a bitter tone. "And yet you just watched me suffer without even telling me anything. You could have saved me a lot of pain if you'd just popped out of nowhere and said 'I'm actually alive' but you just decided to watch me suffer!"

Naruto did not give an immediate response. Perhaps following what other people had said would have put him in a different situation but he had decided to do things this way. "I'm not that cruel, Temari."

She watched him with narrowed eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I could not have brought myself to come here and watch you suffer. I did not even watch Konoha or step out of Uzu for that matter," Naruto explained. "I don't want you to think that I am a cold hearted person who does not care about anyone."

"It actually looked that way to me."

Naruto smiled. "I don't blame you for having such an image of me. Regardless, even if am I called cold hearted, I want you to know that this cold hearted person still admires you. I came here for that. Not because I want to see you naked."

"Could you not say such things with a straight face?"

"Why? Does it make you feel embarrassed or did you just picture something naughty?"

Temari was close enough to swing her fan towards Naruto's shoulder. But the blond jumped away to avoid the blow. He still smiled. "I did not know you'd become such a naughty girl, Temari…" he said.

"I'm not!"

"Really?" Naruto disappeared in a show of extreme speed. He appeared behind Temari in a blur. Both his hands moved over her and held her by her waist before he leaned over to her right ear. "If I were to move my hands downwards while whispering sweet things, would you not have dirty thoughts?"

"I'd grab that thing between your legs and break it before you say anything."

"What would please you if you did such a thing, Temari? I don't remember you having such contempt for that thing. I remember you were very eager for me to put it inside of you."

Temari stomped on his right foot with all the strength she could muster before speaking. "You are seeing illusions. I never said you satisfied me."

Naruto laughed. Both hands moved up slowly, feeling the shape of her body and stopped just below her breasts. He kissed her on her neck before speaking. "See, you are not denying me. And you had a pleasant look on her face when in Konoha."

Temari decided to get away from Naruto. He did not stop her. She twisted around to look at him. He had that smile. She glared at those lips. God, she had missed him. Temari shook her head.

Naruto laughed once more. "It was a pleasure speaking and seeing you once more, Temari. Please invite me when you want to see me. I will be eagerly waiting for that invite." He smiled once more before disappearing along gusts of winds.

That was cruel, Temari thought mildly.

Naruto had just come and gone. She hadn't even been able to ask him anything about his plans. Well, what would he have said that he couldn't have said to her when she was at Uzushiogakure? She would not be as naïve as to think that she could get the blond to tell her his secrets by being in a relationship with him. Naruto could be closed as a cage. He did not leak. He did not say what he didn't want to say. He was closely guarded and Temari was not going to get ahead of herself. But on a personal note, this had not been so bad. Perhaps she could invite him some time and Gaara didn't need to know he was here. She shook her head. She could not keep that from him. Not when he had been so supportive over the past couple of years.

With that in mind, Temari turned toward the Kage tower. It was a slow walk. She was still a little tired from the training she had been doing. When she got to the tower, Temari went straight towards Gaara's office. She was surprised to see Shikamaru there with him.

"Hey, Temari," the Nara greeted lazily.

"Shikamaru, I didn't know you were coming to Suna," she said before settling on a chair beside the Nara.

"It was something hurried," Shikamaru said.

Temari nodded. With Shikamaru around, she could not tell Gaara about Naruto's personal visit. If it had been politics, she would say. "So, what brings you to the Hidden Sand?"

"War," Shikamaru said in a slightly serious tone. "Or at least how we observe it. Konoha does not wish to take part in any of it."

"Even if Uzu is being destroyed?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I spoke with the Emperor. He made it absolutely clear that he did not want help. He also gave you the same message, Temari. Besides, if Konoha gets involved, Suna gets involved and it becomes a wide scale shinobi world war. There is more loss and damage when things happen like that."

"But it would still be cruel to see another village being destroyed and do nothing," Gaara said.

"I don't think Uzu will get destroyed. Even if the Uzumaki lose the war, Uzu will most likely remain standing," Shikamaru said with confidence. "On another note, the Emperor said he was willing to open dialogues and engage in something useful. Probably when the war is over and he would like it if you and I could work together."

"Why? He dismissed me the last time I was there," Temari asked curiously.

"A calculated move," Shikamaru said. "But if you think the Emperor is going to take decisions that favor you on account to history with him, you are mistaken. Still, we have a chance, and we have to work something out – that is why I am here."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto was sitting by the back of his compound, leaning against a wall, left knee raised, with his right foot touching the outside; there was the sound of water running through the small streams created in the garden. There was a bird chirping within the garden. But Naruto wasn't listening to it. His mind was elsewhere. On his left inside, inside the house, there was a bottle and a saucer, just sitting, a book that had been taken for the purpose of being read but the moment he had sat down, he had lost interest in it.

It wasn't often that he came here with many things to do here, but whenever he felt sentimental, he did come here just to be lost in thought, and enjoy his peace. If he hadn't destroyed his apartment in Konoha, Naruto would have made time just to go there and seat by the window, lost in thought and ignoring the world around him.

Naoki flashed beside the Emperor and stared for a long minute before clapping both his hands. Naruto didn't even blink to the sound or the presence of the man. Naoki then leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered. "Your former sensei is waiting for you in the throne room," he said.

It took more or less a minute for Naruto to finally respond. His lost expression did not change and his tone was distant. "Who invited him?"

"You should know he needs no invitation to move around."

Naruto went silent once more before responding. "Bring him here," he said. "I would rather not move for a little while longer."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Two minutes later, slowly and cautiously, Jiraiya walked towards Naruto. He had been brought through the back. The Sannin could not feel Naruto's presence. The blond had not even reacted to his appearance. It was one of those days. He was glad he came when Naruto was like this. Had the blond been sitting on the throne, he probably would not have been entertained. He had only been taking a chance even coming to this village. Since Shikamaru was entertained, he figured perhaps he could get some minutes with the blond as well. Besides, he hadn't come here being a messenger of Konoha.

Of course, he could not forget the last time he spoke with Naruto. It had been an unpleasant conversation at the Hidden leaf and Naruto had just shown them cold eyes that had told them he didn't care about them. It had wounded him; he had taken Naruto away because he thought they could bond. Well, perhaps they did bond. Before the incident, they really did get along, despite Naruto never truly showing his personality.

Jiraiya settled down with a heavy and tired sigh. He glanced at Naruto through the corner of his eyes for a moment before staring at the beautifully crafted garden. It was truly such a waste that it was made for Naruto. The blond could not see it, he couldn't breathe it, and he couldn't feel it.

"I see you're still sentimental," Jiraiya said the first words. He summoned his bottle from a storage scroll as he waited for Naruto to respond.

Naruto only shifted his eyes for a moment before staring back into the empty space ahead of him. "I have not lost of things," he said.

"I wonder about that," Jiraiya said in thought. "I don't see women around here. This place is rather lonely and I didn't hear any word of you hitting the bars to pick up girls or just sitting there alone."

"Can you imagine the Emperor sitting in a bar alone, staring into nothing?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I don't seem to recall always being surrounded by women. Sure, I had my moments, but not always."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm hoping you can use your influence to get me a present before I leave. I saw some beautiful girls when coming here. With you around, I'm sure I can get some fine material for my next book. I think I will call it…"

"The Emperor's Paradise," Naruto finished for Jiraiya. "You're growing old, Jiraiya. Do you think it is wise to waste your life working on your books? You'll die without leaving a legacy behind in this world."

Jiraiya frowned deeply. He had no student like Minato to leave behind. Things could have worked out with Naruto but the blond never really felt he was his student. "Who should I blame for that?"

"Your attitude and negligence," Naruto said in a flat tone.

"That's rather harsh," Jiraiya said before taking a sip of his drink.

Naruto shrugged carelessly. "I don't recall having being gentle with you. Besides, you are not a child anymore. And nor are you a woman."

"What about you?"

"What of me, sensei?" Naruto said purposefully. "Nagato still calls you sensei. I do believe that you will always be remembered in his heart. Well, you did form a great deal of his happy childhood," the blond said in thought.

Jiraiya snorted. "I find that hard to believe," he said. "He was willing to kill me not long ago. And the Nagato that lives now is not the Nagato that I trained long ago."

"For their dreams, people will do everything, and anything. It doesn't matter if we care for someone, if we think that you are standing in the way of what we want to achieve, we will get rid of you. The same can be said for me. If I ever thought that you would stand in my way, I wouldn't hesitate to put a knife on your back," Naruto said.

"The only thing that comforts me with those words is that even facing someone as strong as me, you wouldn't use such a tactic to get rid of me – you would give me the honor of a death in battle." Jiraiya said while eyeing Naruto with the corner of his eyes; the blond wasn't looking at him. "What kind of legacy are you going to leave behind, Naruto?"

"That question doesn't deserve a response," Naruto said in a flat tone. "I'm in a good mood today. You are welcomed, but tomorrow you will not be welcomed. Use your time wisely, Jiraiya sensei."

Jiraiya frowned. Things were really quick to escalate with Naruto. He should have known though. "I'll probably get ignored if I talk about your goals," he said bitterly. "Shall we reminisce about the days we spent together?"

 **End of chapter**

 **I'll apologize for not getting back to anyone in your reviews. I'm working a bit slowly these days. I haven't even started chapter 16.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Emperor, war promises and a massacre**

* * *

"Jiraiya will no doubt try to go to Amegakure to speak to Nagato unless something happens that keeps him grounded," Naruto said to both Naoki and Naori. He was sitting on his throne, watching the two with an expressionless mask. "Warn Nagato about this. We don't want a nuisance ruining anything."

Naoki found it amusing that Naruto would call Jiraiya a nuisance given that he had just been sitting with the Toad Sage, sharing a drink with him while talking about the past. He wasn't going to point this out as it appeared the emperor was no longer fooling around. "Do you think he would leak anything to either Kumogakure or Iwagakure?"

Naruto shook his head. "But he will try to stand in the way," he said.

Jiraiya was a hypocrite and would not doubt try to stop things in the quest of his peace. But Naruto did not care for the man's peace. He didn't care what his father would have wanted. He had made his own choice as Minato had made his own to sacrifice himself for the sake of Konoha. For the sake of the Uzumaki, he would step on the throats of the Kages and make them obey him. If Jiraiya was going to stand in the way, he would be removed. Nagato would even do it himself.

He was much more merciless than he was. He was just cold, Nagato was brutal.

"Konoha has already been warned. It does appear that Sunagakure will not make any movements, unlike Konoha. The village is very nosy. They haven't made any movements in the Sound country, but they will surely do it once they learn of it," Naori said.

"Guren will deal with it without involving us. You will offer her the support she demands," Naruto said calmly. "We have been talking about war for a while now… we must now make sure it happens. If Onoki and Ai are being slow to act, we must force their hands."

"They are actually meeting soon to discuss their strategy," Naori said.

Naruto could not hide his smile upon hearing those words. He was glad that Naoki had told him about this. He could go on and make a small show. He hasn't been stretching his muscles in quite some time. A small exercise with the Kages would not hurt anyone. Besides, if it could intensify things, Naruto would gladly ruin their meeting. "Do you know the location?"

"Naturally," Naori said.

"We will go there and I will have a small sparring session with them. I should give them some reasons and make them mobilize quickly. They are acting too slowly for my liking. I am getting bored now. If nothing happens, I am most likely to attack one of them myself," Naruto said.

"You must not get too excited, Your Majesty. If you do that, it will change the direction we decided to take," Naoki was quick to say.

"Directions can be changed any time. Besides, I am the emperor; if we want to do things different, we will do them." He paused for a moment. "But I will restrain myself. I will certainly explode in the battlefield though. I will be forgiven," he said with a shrug.

"I wonder about that," Naoki said in thought. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Naruto shook his head. "You annoy me these days… Naori will move with me. You can never know what happens there. It will be good to have some back-up…" he paused and stared at the two with a cold look on his face. "You two revealed yourself to a person from Kumogakure and I remember specifically telling you not to interfere."

There was silence. They looked at each other and Naoki spoke. "Well, we didn't interfere. We just observed, coincidently, it happened while C was watching," he said with a weak smile.

Naruto stared at the man for what looked like eternity. "You are lying, Naoki… I dislike that kind of thing about you. You think you know me best and tend to act knowing that I will be fine. Normally, if things don't backfire, I am fine with it, but when things go wrong, and when I have told you not to move, it displeases me very much."

Naoki's smile vanished but it was Naori who responded. "Has something happened, Your Majesty?"

"Why do you two think that I kept you away and introduced myself as the Emperor with Haku and Guren acting as my guards while you are my real guards? Sometimes you act too much for your amusement and don't consider certain possibilities and scenarios." Naruto shook his head. "Nothing happened, but you appear in conversation as C reported you to Ai. Naoki, I know it was your decision to go out… if this happens again, you two are done."

"Understood, your Majesty."

Naruto offered no reaction to this. "How is Haku doing?"

"He is moving slowly and the Wind Daimyo isn't," Naori said.

"Naoki, remind him that he needs to act decisively or else I will have the Daimyo eliminated. I know I gave him the responsibility but if he is unable to handle it, I will do it for him. Guren would have just removed him from the picture if he could not listen," Naruto said in thought. "Then again, just removing him will complicate things with Kirigakure."

"Indeed," Naoki said. "We could try other methods of exercising control," he suggested.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Present the method to Haku as an option and see what he will do. Naori, you will come to me and we will travel to have a little bit of fun with Onoki and the Raikage."

"What about your meeting with the Council, your Majesty?"

"I no longer have interest in going," Naruto said in a flat tone. "But I do have to go to make them obedient, don't I?"

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

Politics was a hardcore game. Yoshino had observed it from many nations. It was perhaps much more cruel than the game shinobi played. At least in politics no one was really an enemy. Today they could fight, and tomorrow they'd be partners trying to win an office together. The game of politics was like that. It was dangerous. It was a game filled of lies and propaganda. It wasn't the kind of game Naruto could enjoy playing. No, his Emperor was a shinobi and while he had his moments, he was not a politician. He did not have the patience and attitude to play it. Appearances were everything in politics. Most often Naruto did not care for it. But it wasn't to say he didn't know how to play his cards.

The Council was filled up with old geezers who've been playing the game of cards for a number of years. They had nothing better to do than to play cards when the clan was playing extinct and many of their clansmen scattered throughout the Elemental Nations. They were trying to play their hand with Naruto. They were trying to play politics with Naruto. It was a dangerous game. Yoshino respected them but he did not follow them. They'd taught him many things. Hell, they even taught Naruto certain things about Uzumaki arts. Though, neither can claim to be teachers of Naruto when it came to Fuinjutsu in general.

Yoshino looked around the round table for a moment before his eyes stopped at the old man who raised him. He nodded towards the old man, but said nothing. They played this game. They said nothing toward each other in public. Perhaps it was the old man's presence in the Council that was driving them to push him towards the throne of the Uzumaki Empire. Yoshino did not deserve it and he would not admire it. He had his own throne, and it was the helm of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan.

"Yoshino, it has come to our attention that you were the one who proposed that Haku be put in his current position. He is indeed a bloodline holder but he isn't Uzumaki." The old, yet firm voice of his 'grandfather' said.

Naruto had yet to arrive. He was not late. He would come in time for the meeting to start. They just started early each time. "Yes, that was my proposal," Yoshino said with a nod.

"Why would you propose something like that? Naruhiro could have played that role."

"Naruhiro would not offer his Majesty the kind of protection he requires. That aside, I require Naruhiro's services here in Uzu."

"Protection?" There was a snort. "It isn't like Naruto needs any protection from anyone."

"Regardless, that is what we have determined and it shall be so," Yoshino said. He was not going to budge. He was not going to become a puppet of these people.

"You have changed, Yoshino. If you cannot see things in the same light as we do, we will train someone else to take over Uzushiogakure and groom that person to become the next Emperor."

"I suggest you start training someone now because I don't plan on being leader of this village for the rest of my life. As for who becomes the Emperor, as far as I am concerned, Naruto determines who succeeds him."

"Rules can be changed any time."

"Besides, Naruto will not live a long life if he still plans on releasing the Kyubi. He has already used some of his life-force to get himself where he is."

Yoshino was not going to tell them that everything could be offset if Karin was successful in her experiments. With Kabuto in the mix, it was going to be a success and Naruto would get a chance to live a long life worthy of someone with Uzumaki blood.

"That may be true…" Yoshino stopped when the doors flung open and Naruto slowly walked into the Council chamber, alone with an expressionless look on his face.

Naruto took his rightful seat and placed both his hands on the table before speaking. "I won't take much of your time. We just need to sort out a couple of issues and remind everyone of their roles and everyone will go back to their jobs – well at least some of us who have jobs."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No one here has forgotten the rules we established. Each one of us consented when the rules were formed because we believed they were the best for the Empire."

"Perhaps we should be reminding you of the rules we set up, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "If you people have not forgotten the rules, what is all this politicking? Not long ago, there was the word that this Council wanted Yoshino to be emperor and now my decisions are being questioned. I have to say, it wounds me that you people would turn on me so quickly."

"Don't take too much on things you hear from the street."

"But if Yoshino was the Emperor, we would not complain."

"You are more suited to lead us through war and once war is over, you can fold to the sidelines and allow Yoshino to rule. We don't trust your urges. You might lead us into another war just for your amusement."

These people were never in agreement with the thought of going to war again. No, they wanted nothing to do with it. Even no, they had no say in it because they did not want to be involved. They never held contempt for what happened in the past. They just had fear. They were afraid of coming out of the shadows because they might suffer again. He had taken advantage of the fear to get what he wanted. Yoshino had been a big help because they seemed to have the same thoughts.

"That says a lot about your confidence in me…" Naruto ended up saying.

"Well, it was Yoshino's efforts that brought things to this level. Had it not been for him, we wouldn't be in this position."

Naruto looked amused. "Uzushiogakure is the land of the Uzumaki. This is our home. And because I respect this place, I made Yoshino its leader and you were all pleased with it. I don't even interfere with how Yoshino runs this village. You even made him the unofficial head of the clan But Nadeshiko, the Wave, Sound, Amegakure and others who have been financially supporting us, they are all me. I brought them to the table. You did not. Yoshino did not. The Empire is mine. And you will not tell me how I run it. You can do all you like with Uzu, but the bigger picture is mine and you don't have a say in any of it. I will rule until I die. My child will succeed me. That is the law I have placed and it shall not be changed. You are free to work around the rules we created, like meddling with my marriage affairs, because ultimately, clan protection and the survival of this village is your duty, nothing more. Remember this. If this attitude of yours, continues, I will have you all placed in orphanages in the island."

* * *

Onoki could smell the scent of treachery in the air: Perhaps not directly from the muscle-head parading as the Raikage, but from his people. Ai was not the kind of person who plotted to backstab people. He was a muscle-head who liked to show off strength. Onoki saw it as a disadvantage. The man was not able to use tricks that would save him time and valuable men. He was still going to work with this man. It wasn't because he really wanted to work with Ai; it was just the situation that forced him to working things like this. He could defeat Uzushiogakure on his own, but he could not afford to go to war alone. Ai would have his men march over to Iwagakure.

The past actions have not been forgotten. Ai still thought he was the one who tried to kill him. Even to this day, Onoki still denied it. He had been many things. Ordered some nuisance to be removed from the picture, but he had not done something as stupid as to order someone to kill the Raikage. If he wanted Ai to be dead, he would have done it himself. Well, there wasn't even a reason for him to wish for the Raikage to be killed in the first place. Iwa's traditional enemy has always been Konoha. The Leaf didn't even get along with Kumo.

He had brought around 30 shinobi with him, compared to the Raikage's 17. This was still a neutral place and there was no one else close by. A tent was set up for the two leaders to talk and once everything was set, they sat facing each other, the Raikage glaring at Onoki.

"No matter how you look at me, I am still not going to admit having attempted to kill you. If I was going to try to kill someone, it would have been someone in Konoha," the Sandaime Tsuchikage said in a calm tone.

"I'm no longer concerned about. It might be that you have been telling the truth when you said you didn't plan anything. But it still doesn't change that it was your shinobi and you refused to take responsibility for them," the Raikage said sternly.

Onoki shrugged. "Taking responsibility would be admitting that I did it and I am not going to do that," he said. "But this isn't why we came here."

Ai was silent for a couple of moments before speaking. "Uzushio has taken one of my Jinchuriki and sent someone to inform me that it is war."

"The same was done to me but they had taken my granddaughter. She was brought back, but useless as a shinobi. She can't do anything at this point. It doesn't change that they had taken her and want war with us. I suggest we put on hold our little problems and focus on Uzushio. We cannot afford to underestimate them. In the past, it took three great nations to work together and apparently that was still not enough," Onoki said.

"You are not going to attack me while my forces are moving towards, Uzushio, are you?" Ai demanded. "I really can't trust you with anything."

"Neither can I, but we have to agree that Uzushio is the bigger threat now. We even have a greater opportunity to do everything now since they have no allies in any of the Great Villages. Konoha won't be forced into doing anything but we could force the Hidden Mist," Onoki said. "Regardless, we are still going to attack them and this time, we will ensure that we destroy them."

"Destroy them?" the Raikage shook his head. "My village is still interested in having an Uzumaki. I will be taking some of them to Kumogakure."

Onoki shook his head. This has always been the case with Kumogakure. Their struggles with Konoha have been because they always want to take power by force. The Hyuga incident was even birthed because of this attitude. "If you are taking some, then we will also do it. But since I can't trust you, our forces will have to invade Uzushio together. You can't move in before we are in position to do so."

"I'm not against that; you might decide against invading and march to our village while we are busy with Uzushio," the Raikage expressed with suspicion.

Onoki sighed; one ones. "How many are we each contributing? We can't move all our forces. Our villages will still need to be defended."

"Ten thousand each," the Raikage said. "20 thousand should be enough to crush them and intimidate anyone who will try to get involved. We are not precisely positive that Konoha will just sit back. They might think after Uzushio, we will be coming after them. You can't forget that they have been preparing for war for the past years."

Onoki frowned thinking about this. He always liked a Hidden Leaf that was focused on 'peace' rather than wars. No doubt the village had recovered and its shinobi were strong once more. The village has always had a record producing the finest shinobi. "No doubt it will be a threat in the near future," he said.

"Perhaps when another Kage comes in, but Tsunade is a student of the Sandaime Hokage, she won't be doing anything reckless to start war. The Leaf of the old would have already marched out with its forces ready to take us both," the Raikage said.

* * *

Naruto landed in a loud boom as he crashed into the ground. Large amounts of dust picked up around him for a couple of moments while the shinobi around took their attack positions. When the dust cleared, Naruto started walking towards the shinobi in a relaxed manner, unbothered by the fact that they had their weapons drawn up and ready to attack him. In his eyes, their threat was minimal. He could not sense any chakra that made him pause to think twice. Thinking of this, he halted for a moment and narrowed his eyes behind him: there was the Iwagakure group behind him. The front was covered by Kumogakure shinobi.

"I didn't think you'd be arrogant enough to appear here," Onoki said as he appeared, floating above the ground, with Ai just behind him. They had just stepped out of the small tent they'd been having their discussion.

Naruto only shifted his eyes to look at Onoki. He did not address at the Tsuchikage's statement. "I forget that you can fly," he said. "I have to say, I am rather envious of this ability. I can manipulate the air currents around me to propel myself into the air and float for a little while longer but it is not flying. If we were not enemies, I would have you teach me this ability of yours."

Onoki was annoyed that Naruto had chosen to ignore him and speak about his ninjutsu instead. "I see you are truly the same brat who came to Iwa and still didn't blink when I threatened to destroy Uzushiogakure."

"Why are you even bothering to talk to him, Tsuchikage?" Ai demanded. "We should just capture him now. And we will be done with this war."

"Who will take me if you capture me?" Naruto asked, just out of curiosity. Both of them did want him dead and would want to kill him themselves. They were probably going to fight for him.

"That is a valid question but we won't be drawn to have this argument," Onoki said in a firm tone.

"I wasn't trying to have you argue. In fact, I am happier if you can work together. Even now, I would be happy if you could team up and attack me. The Raikage doesn't want to talk. But I think such people talk easily when they are in battle," Naruto explained lightly. "I am happy to indulge you. Besides, I do want to hear your thoughts."

"You think you can take on two Kages by yourself?" The Yondaime Raikage said with a snort.

"Hmm… I don't know it I can do. I think I can but I am here to test it out. I don't know my limits because I haven't had anyone to challenge me." Naruto said calmly.

"Ridiculous," Onoki said going through hand seals. " **Doton: Goremu no Jutsu!"** Onoki spat out mud from his mouth. The mud hit the ground before starting to take shape.

Naruto was not able to watch it all as the Raikage was upon him in the blink of an eye. The man's right foot slid through the ground in a quick motion, heading towards Naruto's feet. The blond reacted by jumping up slightly to avoid the leg sweep. As if he had been expecting this movement, Ai threw a right punch towards the blond's gut. Naruto's reaction was just as quick; he caught the punch with both his hands.

Ai's pushed chakra into his feet to strengthen his muscles before using Naruto's momentum against him. He pulled, twisting around, using Naruto's hold on him to drag the blond along his movements. He hurled the blond towards Onoki's golem.

'Hmm?' Naruto's eyes didn't even open widely as he saw what he was heading towards. The golem was slowly balancing its feet, its right punch positioned alongside its right side, ready to smack him. His eyes shifted quickly to Ai and then to Onoki before holding out his right hand. He created a fist before swinging it towards that of the golem. The two fists collided in midair and a second later, the golem's arm shattered. The rest of its body followed suit.

Naruto had no time to recover and position himself as the Raikage flashed beneath him and tried to kick him up into the sky but Naruto had already measured up the man and Onoki before he decided to act against the golem. Before Ai's kick could connect with him, Naruto flashed away, and appeared a couple of feet behind the Raikage, standing gracefully.

"I didn't think you'd work well together. This is very interesting…" he said. "Shall we talk about our war? Your obsession with power Raikage and Onoki, your stubbornness and refusal to listen to other people."

"What about the war? It is your war not our war. Don't pretend that you didn't want this," Onoki said while flying towards Naruto. " **Doton: Kengan no jutsu!"** He encased his right fist with a rock. It was a huge fist that he slammed towards Naruto's face when he got closer.

Naruto folded both his hands across his face to block the punch. He gritted his teeth as the punch collided with his defense. It was no good and sent him sliding backwards in speed. Ai took advantage of his and flashed behind him, right hand held out cutting through the air in lightning speed. He seemingly cut through Naruto, but the blond turned into smoke but blood still gushed out. An Iwa shinobi fell down, the right side of his gut bust open. Ai didn't even blink: he just turned his attention towards Naruto, who was standing between the Iwa shinobi.

"I will not pretend this isn't my war. But you two deserve every bit of what is coming to you. I don't dislike the Raikage as much as I dislike you, Onoki. But still, you two are going to war with me and we will fight this. Are you not curious about my reasons?"

"You bastard! That was cowardly!" the shinobi closest to him shouted while trying to punch him. He had used a replacement jutsu. He was always thinking steps further in the battle. You did need to know what would happen if you reacted in a certain manner.

Naruto leaned back slightly to avoid the punch. It just went past him in the blink of an eye. Before the shinobi could even do anything else, Naruto gripped his face with his left hand. "You cannot afford to react with such anger in battle, otherwise, you move recklessly. The others created their distance while you decided to jump in and this is what happens."

Naruto heard a buzz of lightning. The Raikage was in front of him, surrounded by his lightning cloak. The man was above ground, he looked to have just jumped towards him as his body was positioned slightly horizontally with his right foot aimed to slam into his gut. The moment it seemed like Ai was about to touch him, Naruto burst into gusts of wind. The Raikage crashed into the ground in a loud boom.

Naruto appeared some distance away but he was forced to stretch out both his hands to defend himself as walls burst out from the ground and started to press against him. Both rock solid walls collided with his hands and started to press. Naruto frowned when the pressure became too much. His hands burst through the walls before they slammed into him in a brutal explosion that shattered the rocks.

When the debris cleared, Naruto was still standing there, but looking messy with dust all over him. He was given no time to dust himself as the Raikage flashed in front of him. The man's feet crashed into the ground as he used all the force he could before driving a right punch towards Naruto's chest. The blond's movements were fast enough to surprise Ai: he folded both his hands just across his chest just in time for Ai's fist to slam into them. The brutal punch sent him rocketing backwards.

Naruto flipped twice to regain his balance but when he touched down the ground, he was still being pushed back by the momentum of Ai's punch. "He hits rather hard," he said to himself as he felt discomfort on thin arms.

Ai rushed towards Naruto once more. He went airborne for a moment before crashing down towards Naruto, his right leg outstretched, aimed at slamming the back of his foot on the blond's forehead. Naruto once more held out his hands on defense. There was a loud crash when the attack connected. The ground burst, with Naruto's feet getting buried into the ground. The moment this happened, two hands made from rock burst out of the very ground and grabbed both his legs.

'No good,' Naruto said sensing movements from the Raikage. He didn't want to dish out free hits. He was no masochist.

A violent gust of wind with cutting ability blasted off around Naruto, cutting through the rock hands and forcing Ai to depart from him. The Raikage landed just below the Tsuchikage and looked at himself: that was dangerous. Had it not been for his lightning cloak, he would have received some massive cuts.

"I guess it is my time to be on the offensive. Perhaps I will motivate you to be a little serious," Naruto said before taking single step forward. Gusts of wind started to pick up around him before turning into a full blown out tornado that surrounded him. The tornado became so massive that it rose high into the air and started pulling things towards it.

Onoki instincts kicked in and he flashed his eyes to his left side: floating above the air was Uzumaki Naruto and another just above him. The one above him had a Rasengan on the palm of the right hand. "I figured the Raikage was most likely to dodge this given his speed," the blond said before slamming his jutsu into Onoki's back.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage hardened his skin to avoid damage from the Rasengan. When it slammed into his body, it did no damage as the Naruto on the side grabbed him by his right foot and then twisted around. He slammed him into the ground like a bullet, along with the weight of his body, Onoki crashed with a loud boom, creating a crater on the ground.

One Naruto flew towards the Tsuchikage in speed with a Rasengan at hand. But as he got near, Ai appeared from behind and slammed a forceful punch on the blond's back. He turned into a cloud of smoke.

The real Naruto flashed behind the Raikage with a wind enhanced punch aimed at the back of the Raikage but it never connected as the man disappeared in a blur.

"More speed," Naruto thought before blurring away as well. The moment he landed on the ground, he was surrounded the both Kumo and Iwa shinobi. Naruto's eyes just moved around for a moment before he spoke. "I am quite effective when I attack. I have learned a bit of your abilities. But still I did not have the desired conversation I wanted. Well, no matter. The next time we meet, it shall be in battle," he said before taking a couple of steps away from the trembling shinobi. He then disappeared.

The shinobi fell down on their knees, breathing heavily as they did.

"Well, that was dull," Darui said as he walked into the scene.

"How can you not be nerved after being subjected to that sinister chakra?" C questioned, hand on his stomach. That was dangerous. He thought such sinister chakra belonged to murderous beasts but the emperor was very much capable of exuding one. It was beyond human.

"I didn't say I wasn't," Darui said. Quite honestly, that was unnerving. If he had to face a person with such murderous intent, he'd have not gone through the hassle of a fight. He would have just given up.

Ai ignored the talk of his subordinates and turned towards Onoki who was dusting himself. "I may have underestimated him. It was apparent that is was just playing around." He said sternly.

"Playing around? He did not even bother calling this a battlefield and was not even the least serious," Onoki said in a bitter tone.

"Dangerous foe that we have both clearly underestimated. But this is more reason we must fight this war," Ai said in a hardened tone. "I will prepare my shinobi for battle. We have a war, Tsuchikage."

"Indeed," Onoki said. "I have already sent out some shinobi to sound a warning to Amegakure. I have heard that it has some connections with Uzushio. If we can remove them without having to fight, it clears the path for my shinobi."

"We will go through the sea and land," Ai said. "But I expect to hear from you soon. Move out as soon as you can so we can discuss progress. We will should meet at the Land of Hot Waters within a week."

"You don't need to tell me that."

* * *

Naruto was walking slowly with both his hands, folded across his chest, Naori walking beside him. The distance was safe enough that those two forces would not think of giving chase. Besides he was certain that he had removed his scent from the battlefield and no one would be able to follow his movements.

"Were you satisfied?" Naori asked the emperor.

"No even a little," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "But it does look like the battle will be interesting. I am most looking forward to face the Raikage. The only complaint I can have about him is that he doesn't have the ninjutsu arsenal. He depends too much on his incredible speed and strength to fight. Onoki has interesting ninjutsu. He didn't use his most powerful weapons, but he is slow. Old age, perhaps."

"It seems like you were most interested in analyzing their fighting styles with experience than encouraging them to move quickly," Naori suggested.

"You think so?"

"It appears so," Naori said with a nod of his head. "But that is not a bad thing at all. I think you are most likely going to engage them in a different fighting style when you face them in war though."

Naruto shook his head. "I am going to go all out. I did not learn all my ninjutsu to keep them hidden. I learned ninjutsu to use it. But when facing someone like the Raikage, it becomes a bit useless because of his speed. Regardless, it will make things interesting."

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **K** akashi had informed him that overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan would turn him blind but Sasuke had not listened. And now he regretted that choice. He knew what he needed to do to cure his eyes. But Itachi's eyes were nowhere. Someone had taken his brother's body before he could recover from their battle. It had been something that bothered him and now he knew why it had happened. He was starting to think that perhaps Naruto had something to do with it. Itachi had warned him to be cautious of the blond.

It could no longer be kept a secret. He has been fighting secret battles for Konoha over the past couple of years and it was now taking its toll with his eyes starting to show him blurriness. If he continued in the same fashion he was, he was going to be completely blind.

When he entered into the office, he found the Godaime Hokage sitting with Jiraiya. It didn't matter that the Sannin was around. "I need to take some time off," he suddenly just said.

Tsunade would have been annoyed with Sasuke's attitude if she wasn't already used to it. The more he spent time doing the dirty work and in the darkness, the more silent he became. He was like a ghost in this village. One rarely saw him. The Godaime Hokage leaned back to her chair and stared at the Uchiha. "Why? Last time I asked you to rest, you said you didn't need it."

"I need it now," Sasuke said quietly.

"You are not answering my question and I won't release you unless you work with me," Tsunade said in a stern tone.

It wasn't like he was going to keep it hidden from the Hokage. There was a possibility that she could help him, temporarily as it may be. The permanent solution was getting Itachi's eyes. "My eyesight is deteriorating. I have been over using the Sharingan over the past and it has put massive strain on my eyes."

Tsunade fell silent. "Not a good time to be getting blind," she said.

Jiraiya nodded to this. "Any time now, war could be happening. You are needed to be on your toes in case you are needed."

"I will be there when I am needed, but I need to take it easy."

Tsunade was silent for a couple of moments. She had heard about this problem before. But she had never had the chance to study it herself to see if she can come up with a solution. This represented a chance for her. If it was a sickness, it could be cured. But it was something that turns the eyes old or genetic, she wondered if she could help it. Old age could not be cured. Instant healing was good, but it reduced the life of a person gradually.

"How long?"

"A couple of months now," Sasuke admitted.

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me this?"

"I didn't think there was something you could do about it. There has never been any record of anyone being healed from the blindness. The only way to correct it is taking the eyes of someone with close blood relation. In my case, I could take Itachi's eyes or those of my parents." It was not just curing the blindness but he would also awaken the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With it, there would be no pain with Susano or Amaterasu.

Tsunade frowned. "But we still haven't been able to recover Itachi's body," she said. "I will give you your time off. Rest for a week, and then come back to me. I will study this problem and see if I can come up with a solution. We cannot afford to have you going blind in this time."

It would be frustrating to be staying at home with blind eyes while Naruto was running rampant in the shinobi world. Sasuke could not have that. He would go even if he was blind. It was better to die there than just sitting at home, unable to see anything. "I will come," the Uchiha said before walking away silently.

Once he was gone, Tsunade sighed. "Just when you think everything is going well, this happens," she said with a shake of her head. "Do you think Naruto knows?"

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I don't know hime. I don't know. I don't know anything with Naruto, anymore. I sat with him for than an hour talking about our days together and he didn't even let slip a damn thing or even give me a hint. I still can't tell what he is thinking."

"But if it isn't Naruto, then who took Itachi's body?"

"The Akatsuki?" Jiraiya suggested. "He was a member of the organization and they probably took him because they didn't want him to be turned anywhere because of what he had in his mind. Or maybe it was Naruto who did it. But if we are saying that it was Naruto, we have to come to the agreement that Naruto was watching the battle or at least had someone observe things for him."

Tsunade adopted a thoughtful look for a moment, "Well, given everything, it would not be far-fetched," she admitted. "But why would Naruto even go that far? I know he was never good with Sasuke, but he isn't a petty person."

"You're forgetting the best trait about him," Jiraiya reminded the Godaime Hokage. "Naruto is a calculating person. If it was him, then we can speculate that he was waiting for this moment."

The Godaime frowned. "I hope that is not the case," she said in thought. "I read a message from the Mizukage. She wants to meet to discuss Uzushio. She has had connections with the emperor and I know he was recently there. She probably knows what they are after."

"You should meet her, maybe you can get something out of her," Jiraiya said. "Naruto isn't going to say anything to us. But the reason he has bothered with Kiri is because they are a major trading partner for Uzu and Nadeshiko. He also would not want to have them as enemies."

"I will try to arrange something, but I don't want to move things now. I can send Shikamaru there. I can't leave Konoha now with what is happening out there. Iwagakure and Kumo are mobilizing. We don't know what they'll do when they learn of our movements."

 **Uzushiogakure**

The war room: it was indeed time for war. The battle lines were already drawn, and now they had to position themselves to defend and attack their enemies. Nagato looked around the dimly lit room. He was in his holographic image, alongside Konan. Yoshino, Naoki and Naruto were also in the room. He had been impatiently waiting for the day to come. It was finally here. They could finally realize their dreams, but they needed to navigate through the chaos first.

"What is happening?" Nagato asked.

"Iwagakure and Kumo are mobilizing. We calculate that the first wave of attack will probably be at Amegakure. They will probably be trying to test you when they do so or just clearing the path for their main force." Naruto said. "It is likely that Iwa will do this. They are far closer. Kumo will most likely move in the sea and land."

"Then we are free to crush them."

"Without mercy," Naruto said with a nod. "I will come to join you afterwards. For now, we remind ourselves of this dream and our responsibilities to make it happen."

"How are you planning to handle Konoha once this is all over?" Konan asked. "They are not going to agree to anything that happens to both Kumogakure and Iwa. If they don't agree, we will have problems and trying to maintain the balance and peace."

"It would be a disaster if we end up needing another war to manage things. The other three cannot be allowed to turn on us," Nagato said firmly.

Naruto had not thought of the possibility that such a thing could happen. Would Gaara and the Mizukage actually sit together and decide to go against the tyranny of the Emperor. An insane part of him thought the very was ridiculous. But he could not deny that Nagato and Konan do raise rational questions.

"Konoha will resist, but I doubt the Mizukage or Gaara will enter into an agreement that sees them waging war on us." Yoshino responded while Naruto was still thinking.

"Their personalities would not allow them. That aside, as long as we are reasonable in what we do, there should not be any threat of war. This means that we must be diplomatic in our means and must strive to engage the others in our actions. Kumo and Iwa must be given the 'independence' to give them a sense of freedom. If we are too strict and reject them a chance to breathe, they will stab us the moment we show weakness.

"This is why we will do things in a manner that they can understand, a manner that leaves the villagers and shinobi without reasons to worry. Suspicions will always be there, but we must not give them ammo to attack us. The challenge will be to ensure that there is no civil arrest. Of course, the same measure you took in Ame must be taken," Naruto explained after had gathered his thoughts.

"Would it not raise questions and rebellious attitudes amongst the villages if it becomes clear that we are purging those who disagree with us?" Konan asked.

"I'm sure his Majesty will use a more subtle method that does not make things very clear. People can be killed without bloodshed. Politics will be given power for such situations. Aside from that, we are done with preparations in the island. Once things are set, we will allow the Kages to be the judges and we carry out those judgments. We just have to ensure that we give the Kages the authority but yet remain politically powerful enough to make them listen to us." Yoshino explained.

"If things are done this way, we rule discreetly. It can perhaps be a secret that only the Kages know but we will of course employ an agency, with the specific purpose of guarding secrets and dealing with anyone who tries to release them," Naori said. "If things go according to plan, we create a manageable world."

"Zetsu's threat?"

"It does not diminish. He has warned me that Madara will return to this world. We will be cautious of this. If we had moved quickly, we would have taken his body but Zetsu moved faster. Regardless, if we be on guard, we can manage things." Naruto said. "For now, it is war."

"We will be on the lookout for Iwa's movements. If we see them, they will be destroyed." Nagato said before disappearing.

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before standing up. The other people with him followed him out of the war room. It was silence until he stepped out of the Leader's tower. He looked up for a moment before starting to take the direction of his compound. "Suna should not be a problem. But the Daimyo might be problems. All of them must be silenced. Their political power will offer a wall that we don't need."

"We are working on that," Naori said. "The only issue that remains is that of the Water country. We have yet to hear anything from Haku regarding his mission."

"Summon him," Naruto ordered. "Go now."

"Hai," Naori was gone within a second of the word leaving his lips.

"Should we be concerned?"

Naruto shook his head. "Haku is trying to work out diplomatic means. He probably went to Kiri and had a pleasant chat with the Mizukage. I don't disagree with that. I am also interested in seeing how his method works. However, there is a time limit we must work within."

Yoshino could understand this. He knew that Naruto understood Haku's position quite well but he still needed to be ruthless in his decisions. Perhaps Naruto brought him in because there was no one like the Ice user. They were all willing to do anything but Haku could consider his emotions. Perhaps it was the destruction that ruined the nation. Well, the shinobi anyway: Civilians lived the normal life.

"Will my position change?"

Naruto shook his head. "When have I flipped flopped on you, Yoshino? I don't usually say this, but all this would not have been possible without your efforts. I will honor my promises to you." His eyes narrowed towards the man. "If I turn on you, you can always organize a revolt."

Yoshino smiled. "You'd kill us all," he said.

"You know that is not true. I love the Uzumaki. My younger days were filled with an obsession for this clan. I swore to restore the glory of this clan and make it even greater; destroying it is not in blood." Naruto stated calmly. "Let not one hear I just said that or else I will have serious problems in the near future."

"I can imagine that," Yoshino said with a laugh. "I will manage the elders. You don't have to concern yourselves with them. It is indeed true that you are not a full blooded Uzumaki, but it does not make you any less of an Uzumaki. They know that, but I think they are more or less concerned about your recklessness. Regardless, when I met you, I did have plans to have this village restored. I lacked the will to do anything. Because of you, I developed that will and this village was born. As long as it is my duty to protect it, and lead it, there will be nothing more I want, not your throne."

Once more, Naruto's sharp eyes turned towards the man beside him. He closed them for a long minute before glancing at the way ahead. "I have never doubted your commitment, Yoshino." He said. "Our task will be large in reshaping this shinobi world once we take over. We must author a system that will last. I expect you to continue to play your role. Of course, I will not bother you as much as I did before I assumed my responsibility."

"It will be a challenge worth tackling," Yoshino said. "I have met someone. I would like for you to meet her not as the emperor but as my cousin. We are family, and I don't have anyone else, it would mean much if we could do this… with her Majesty."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me the date and I will call Karin to come back."

"I will have to get the best drink first. But I will let you know," Yoshino said before bowing slightly and then he was gone.

Family, huh? Just thinking of this, Naruto decided to turn towards the Memorial Wall. Within the ruins left untouched, there was a large wall with the names of the Uzumakis lost in the invasion. The name of Kushina Uzumaki was not there, but his grandparents were there. Naruto would have a family of his own, but he had never belonged anywhere. Had this not happened, he would have belonged somewhere. Maybe his relatives would have come to Konoha to fetch him. No, the Sandaime would have sent him to them knowing that things would be difficult in Konoha. But the invasion destroyed everything. By the time he was born, he had nothing.

It was cruel that even his father had no living relatives.

But he belonged here. He belonged with the Uzumaki. This was his beloved home. Konoha could be destroyed by the Kyubi once more, and he wouldn't blink. But for this village, he would bite into his life-force to protect it. This was his obsession, his greatest love.

"What?" He asked and Naoki materialized on his right side and whispered.

"Iwagakure is moving towards the Rain. It is a force of about a 1000 shinobi. They are not the main army. I think these ones are just to clear the way for the main force to pass through the Rain without any troubles."

"A 1ooo? That is more by an excessive amount than I had thought," Naruto thought. "How long till they reach the Rain?"

"With their pace, tomorrow morning."

"Is Nagato already aware?"

"Yes," Naori said. "Both he and Konan have already prepared. They will not allow them to get closer to Amegakure. It is their desire that Ame not suffer any losses in this war. They want their village to remain in peace even in this war."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Nagato is going to go all out to face the dangers then," he said. "His shinobi will only move in when there is danger. It is rather careful measures from him. Well, no matter, as long as he holds on, I won't complain."

"On our side?"

"Kumo is likely to move round 2000 through the sea and the rest through the land. But they are not moving quickly. I assume they are still waiting for Iwagakure." Naruto said before falling silent. "Can we watch the Paths of Pein cause havoc and still come back here without anyone reaching both the Wave and Uzu?"

"Yes," Naori said.

"Then we will depart for the Rain. I want to watch the Paths in action. I'm sure Nagato isn't going to go the battlefield despite regaining most of his mobility."

"All thanks to the power of the Kyubi and Karin," Naori said. "Should I inform Yoshino?"

"Yes…" Naruto said with a nod. "He will make all necessary arrangements with his men."

 **The Following Day**

 **Rain Country**

Kitsuchi looked ahead with mixed feelings. He had enough men to cause Amegakure to reconsider things. The village has never been considered that powerful. But there was a word that the leader of the Akatsuki resided in the village. Regardless, he still had to clear the path for the main force. They could not move through this country if it was not subjugated. Onoki didn't want a situation of the last were shinobi were lost because Hanzo would attack them.

His movements came to a halt when he sensed something. "Halt!" He shouted as he looked up into the sky.

There was a large bird coming towards them with speed. He held his hands together, ready for anything. He was not expecting to encounter anything before seeing Amegakure. Something jumped from the bird and crashed into the ground just in front of him and his men in a resounding boom that caused large amounts of debris and dust to pick up. It took a couple of moments for the dust to clear, and when it did, the Deva path was on one knee, inside a crater. Konan slowly descended with her wings flapped. She hovered above the ground and stared at the army from the Stone.

It was just the two of them for this battle. Nagato had decided so. He didn't want to reveal any of his abilities when it was unnecessary. There was still a long way to go and many more battles to fight. "There are a number of them," she said.

"The Sandaime Raikage is said to have stopped about 1o 000 shinobi, do you think we cannot stop 1ooo?" the Deva path asked while still on one knee.

Konan shook her head. She was quite aware of just how destructive Nagato's power was. She turned her focus towards the enemy. "Shinobi from Iwagakure, what is your purpose?" She already knew that. Maybe it was pointless even asking but she felt she had to go through this first.

"We are here to request a way for Iwagakure to safely pass through this country and secure a line of supplies," Kitsuchi said to the two. If a battle could be avoided, he would take that option.

"Denied," Nagato said through the Deva path. "I suppose if we asked you to leave now, you would not do it…"

Kitsuchi shook his head. "The others are already planning to march. We cannot go back without a good response," he said in a firm tone. Onoki had trusted him to do this. If he had to go through these two to get things done, then he would do so. Still, these two did make him cautious. It was just the two of them, and did they think they alone were enough for them?

"Konan, talking is pointless," the Deva path stood up. "Let us finish this quickly," he said.

Konan nodded and then started to dissolve into paper sheets.

The path jumped into the air before blasting towards the enemy forces in great speed. He crashed landed at the heart of them both hands stretched out. " **Shinra Tensei**!"

Boom!

Kitsuchi could only watched, wide eyed as an explosion from within went off, blasting his men into the air along with chunks of earth. He could see many of them being blasted into the air, screaming and shouting. The debris forced him to jump back and close his eyes slightly. When everything cleared, he saw that were hundreds of his men once stood only one person stood in a large crater.

He gritted his teeth; so many men gone in just one attack. What was that attack even? Who were these people even? He didn't know anything about them. But they were obviously powerful and what was with that doujutsu? It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

He twisted his head to the side when he heard the sound of a shrill from a bird. The large bird that had carried their two opponents was speeding just above the ground in massive speed, heading straight towards him. "Doton: Chidokaku!" he raised the ground below him, causing a large rock pillar to sprout out and stretch along with him. The birth just crashed into the rock, and blasted through it.

His men scrambled to get out of its path as it sped towards the orange haired nin. Pain jumped onto the back of the bird before it took to the air. It dropped something, and then they all realized it had dropped those flashing things as it moved past them.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

A couple of explosions once more rocked through the battleground, some of his man getting caught while some used Doton to create rock formations around themselves. The explosions had some flames about them and took about a minute to clear. When they did, it was devastation to his men.

He held out his right hand seeing a butterfly fly slowly past him. It did not land on his hand, but seemingly stretched its wings and a dreadful feeling swept through his spine. When he looked around, he could see thousands of those butterflies flying around his remaining men.

"Ex-" Explosive tags, he wanted to warn his men, but a chain reaction just started to occur before he could finish. The butterflies started to explode one by one. The entire explosion of thousands of explosive tags caused even the ground to shake as the Iwa men were covered by a large column of flames.

"You think that was enough?" Konan asked.

"There are bound to be a handful that hid themselves beneath the ground," the Deva path said calmly. "They won't be worth even finishing. We could even let them go."

Could, Konan thought. But they were not going to do that. Nagato did not have mercy.

The walls around Kitsuchi crumbled down. His upper body had some burns, his breathing slightly labored. He looked around, he could see hundreds of bodies lying around, being burnt by flames. What were these kinds of tactics? This was not war. This was not a battle. This was just a massacre. These people were just intent on killing them all without wasting their efforts fighting them.

He needed to survive this and send a message to Iwagakure about these abilities.

He held his breath and dissolved into dust.

"I was expecting to see the paths dance around this place," Naruto suddenly said as he appeared behind both Nagato and Konan.

Neither looked at him as the Deva path responded, "It was the most efficient way to deal with them."

"I don't disagree with that," Naruto said. "I was just looking for a battle. But admittedly, the fireworks were quite lovely to see. Your unique ability continues to impress me, Konan," he said with a smile.

Konan did not respond to Naruto. "There are still survivors, Nagato."

Naruto sighed. "She continues to be cold towards me," he said in a sad tone. "They need not die. I wish to test the facilities I have made in the island. They will become fine specimen to see if the bars can hold and the seals are as efficient as I was told. We shall call them, 'war criminals.'" He said.

"Then our job is done here," the Deva path said. "Iwa will likely bring more shinobi or choose another path. We might even have Kumo shinobi coming here. We must prepare the grounds around Amegakure." The path said, walking past Naruto.

The blond remained in one place but only his eyes moved as he watched the path leave. "We will contact you in case that happens," he said calmly.

 **Later**

 **Uzushio**

Haku cautiously walked into Naruto's office within the compound. The blond was standing by the back exit, with a small bird on his right shoulder. He was just standing there motionlessly but Haku could feel his presence. He stopped for a moment at the desk and saw that the work was already done. Well, he didn't like ignoring his work. He stopped beside the blond before asking.

"I was not expecting you to sum-"

He was not able to finish as he was suddenly grabbed by the throat with an iron grip and then picked up into the air. His eyes widened in shock, seeing that it was Naruto who was doing this to him. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth but the cold look in Naruto's eyes made his heart beat quickly. Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and started to freeze them, causing the blond to drop him. Haku fell on his knees and coughed a couple of times while holding his throat.

He paused, he hadn't sensed a killing intent. When he looked up towards Naruto, the blond wasn't smiling but he wasn't looking at him coldly either – it was just his indifferent mask. "You just tried to freeze the blood within my veins," he said.

"You were strangling me," Haku said as he got up. "I say you deserved it. I should have just frozen your entire hand."

"That would have been unpleasant," Naruto said. "You are very comfortable around me that you would let your guard down completely. Your shock was earnest."

"Was this a test?"

"You trust me this much, and I have trusted you by giving you much responsibility. You are very kind and I like that about you. You offer something that I cannot offer. You will be the voice that offers reason. Once this war is over, if you ever feel that I am going overboard, don't hesitate to use your abilities to stop me. I sometimes take things too far. Today becomes the last day you ever see me do something like that to you," Naruto explained with some emotion. "But that isn't the reason, I called you here. I want progress on your job and I won't accept lack of it."

"I have already spoken to the Wind Daimyo but I need some more time. I have already shared my discussion with him to the Mizukage. I am going to talk to him again soon, and we will try to finalize things. If he listens to the advice of his people, and facts, we will have an agreement with him."

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Once more, thank you everyone who reviewed.**

 **There won't be battles in chapter 17 and 18 but in chapter 19 will have a massacre and an invasion. I'll try to spread things through to different chapters.**

 **So, I have managed to sit down and draft things. Here goes the titles of the next chapters:**

 **Chapter 17: The Emperor, Empress Consort and a march of War**

 **Chapter 18: The Emperor, War Reasons and Reconciliation**

 **Chapter 19: The Emperor, a Massacre and an Invasion**

 **I'll try to post chapter before the sixth.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	17. The Emperor, Empress Consort and War

**The Emperor, Empress Consort and a war march**

Onoki did not want like this disappointing outcome. Not when he had already made preparations and had been certain that things would work in order. Yet, all that planning just failed. He had to throw everything out in the window because Kitsuchi had returned defeated. He was honestly incensed about this. If the bigger picture wasn't Uzushio, he would be making plans to destroy Ame. He could not afford to take this route. Not when it was this dangerous. He would have to think this through and come up with a new strategy. Perhaps he could also involve Kumogakure on this.

"Amegakure cannot be a priority now," Onoki said. He had already listened to Kitsuchi. And he had come to a decision.

"But they are dangerous," Kurotsuchi said.

She had a sour look on her face and her tongue clicked as if she had eaten something bitter. There was no winning with the seal sealing her chakra. She could not use chakra. She was useless in this time of need and that angered her. She could only hate that bastard Naruto. It was his doing. Had he never appeared in her life that day in Tanzaki, she would have never even attempted to meet him in person. This thing of being captured would not have happened. It didn't matter that she was now free. She couldn't do anything and that was perhaps the purpose of releasing her. This was an even cruel fate than being left in a cold cell with a woman who hardly spoke a damn word.

"1000 dead is a lot," Onoki said. "Yes they are dangerous but we are not after them. We can't risk another confrontation now before we meet Uzushio. We need to deal with Uzushio first before moving to them."

"We will lose more men if he go after them," Kitsuchi could agree with this. "But I think I saw the Emperor. I am not too if it was him but I think I saw him when I was trying to escape."

Onoki's frowned deepened. "There has always been a rumor that Ame is connected with Uzushio. Regardless, we now know that they are the Akatsuki and are very dangerous. We will make a plan for them."

"But if they are connected to Uzushio, they might make a move against us," Kurotsuchi said.

"Possible but it is better they come to us than we going them." Onoki said in a hardened tone.

"Should we try to search for Deidara? He is a member of the Akatsuki, maybe he can tell us something useful."

"We will probably meet them in battle, so there is no need to look for him," Onoki said with a slight shake of his head. "We also can't afford to multitask like that. The ones who destroyed us are powerful and I just saw Naruto first hand. He stood before me and the Raikage as if we were his peers. He didn't even seem bothered by Ai's speed. He is going to be another dangerous opponent and he's still a Jinchuriki."

"Is Han going with us?"

Onoki nodded his head. "It would be a mistake to take both Jinchurikis to the war. We will take one and leave one behind. But they will only move when it is safe. I have already made two mistakes because I didn't know. The next one will be massively costly. I want to avoid that."

In this situation, what was Kurotsuchi supposed to do? Maybe that bastard was laughing thinking about her inner turmoil. She shook her head. Naruto was a cold and indifferent person. He wasn't even thinking about her. But he would pay for this. He would pay for this humiliation.

"What about my situation? I will be stuck with just Taijutsu and Kenjutsu with how things are…"

"I have already sent a message to Kumo requesting their help. I also sent one to Konoha. I doubt they will help but we don't have any choice." Onoki said.

What was he thinking anyway? The Uzumaki were most comfortable playing with Fuinjutsu. Just even looking at the seal you could see it was the work of masters. There was probably no one else who was not Uzumaki who could remove the seal. It was ridiculous though. It was just a simple chakra suppression seal, and yet none of the seal masters in this village could break it apart. They were willing to admit the seal itself was simple, but the locks that kept chakra from leaving was a complex web of formula they simply could not understand. It was like the hand writing of a child. Unless she said the words, you were not going to figure out what she wrote.

"I don't doubt your Taijutsu skills, but you can't be in the front lines. You'll only be a burden if you get involved. During the fight, we will capture one Uzumaki and have him release the seal," Onoki said in a hardened tone.

Kurotsuchi did not kike those words but she could not deny them. The truth was often unpleasant to hear. "You should get treated before we move." She said to her Father before turning back to face her grandfather. "Which route are we going to use?"

"We will move in four groups and move through the land of Canyons and Mushrooms. We will avoid stepping into the land of Fire along the way. We will camp in the Land of Hot Water and group with Kumo forces before deciding how we move into the Wave. Then we will be forced to enter the Land of Fire."

"Konoha will not take kindly to a war happening in their own backyard. Although they may not enter to help Uzushio, they may do so because we are matching in their country."

Onoki nodded. "In the last war, Sunagakure remained neutral but Kazekage would stand at the borders and threaten all those who try to enter his country. I hope Konoha does not follow the same path."

"But they might, out of self-preservation. They cannot remain still while we are moving in their country and so close to them."

No reasonable person would just sit still while people were fighting in the back of their house. Even if Konoha might not enter, they will likely march out just to be on the safe side, a warning to everyone fighting that they are not to think about going to another direction. With long histories between the nations, a confrontation was likely if the camps got close enough. And then Konoha would be fighting them. Kumo included. It certainly would not be fighting Uzushio. They were the aggressors.

"We will have to talk to the Godaime the moment she does something." Onoki said in a stern tone. "But our men must be reminded that they ought not to provoke Konoha. Indeed the last war ended because of the Yondaime Hokage, but it does not mean we can win this time. We don't even have a reason to fight them."

Kurotsuchi agreed to this. Yet, she remained useless. Had she been hundred percent, she would have been leading the charge. She would have been happy to fight in the front lines. But now she had nothing. She could not do much.

"Should we send a few skilled people to try to infiltrate Uzushio? At this stage, they will surely be stretched thinking about war."

Onoki nodded. "That could work in our favor," he said. "Remind everyone that they must absolutely avoid those two Akatsuki members. Everyone will just be slaughtered if they encounter them."

 **Sunagakure**

It was finally happening. The war was really happening. Gaara had entertained the idea that with things moving slowly, perhaps it might not happen after all. It had been naïve thinking from him. Of course, they were going to fight. And it had started. It really did start in the worst case possible – for Iwagakure at least. The news was already sending shockwaves around the Elemental Nations. No one had thought that Amegakure had such capable shinobi. But the Rain had displayed it and Iwa was surely not going to try to fight the village after those massive losses.

This was war alright. It was nothing but death. People just died needlessly. The war field was a shinobi's grave and yet, this has never stopped people from starting wars. Shinobi never learned. They always repeated the same mistakes over and over again.

But at least Gaara now knew why Naruto was confident he could win against both Kumo and Iwa. If two people working with him could cause that much damage within a couple of moments, what more could he, the emperor do? Obviously, there were going to be deaths. Massive deaths. Uzu could not match the numbers of their enemies. They will be employing some tactics to reduce those numbers. It was not going to be pleasant.

"What is Konoha saying about this? Surely they will also move into the Fire Nation. If they had intended to move a portion of their forces through the Rain, then they were going to cross the Fire borders," Temari said to her brother.

Gaara looked towards his sister for a moment before staring at the papers on the desk. He remained silent for a minute before finally speaking. "I have not heard anything from them. But we cannot move because Konoha has moved. We must also fortify our borders, just to be safe."

Temari nodded. "You think Konoha will do the same?"

"Most likely," Gaara said. "We are closer to the Earth country. It would not be out of the picture for Iwa to send forces towards this side just to keep us guessing and from doing anything. We will also have to set out. Obviously, they will do the same. But we will try by all means to avoid fighting, just as father did."

"What about Uzushio?" Temari asked with concern. "Iwa is sending a bigger army than I had anticipated. That alone would make anyone afraid. I have seen Uzushio; it is not a shinobi village."

"I want to send you there," Gaara said calmly. This time at least things could be different. If Naruto is serious about his sister, then this time he will speak to her. "I have written a message, I want you to deliver it to him."

"Isn't it dangerous to be moving around now?"

"It is," Gaara admitted. "But I still need you to go. You don't have to worry about your safety. I will send Baki and some others with you. They will return home once you have reached the Wave. You can ask the Emperor to help you return home. I am sure by then, Iwa and Kumo will be all over, making movements dangerous."

"Are you sure he will be gracious enough to send me back?" Temari asked cautiously. She still didn't know what to expect from Naruto. He was an unreadable person after all.

"You want to sort out your feelings with him. If he refuses, he doesn't care for you. Since it will be dangerous to return, request to stay there until we make plans to retrieve you safely," Gaara explained in a hardened tone. "He once said that I was a better person than he was. I didn't get it then, I'd always thought he was a pleasant person. You know him better than I do."

Temari shook her head. "I thought I knew him," she said.

"I don't think there have been any changes with him." Gaara said. "There were just a lot we didn't know about him, but I think personality wise, there was much we missed. Of course, I could be wrong."

Temari hoped not. Honestly, she was expecting the same person who came to her about a week ago. She was expecting to see that same smile that had greeted her. It would give her hope. She was still bitter, of course, but she could work around that if Naruto proved to be a person worth the effort.

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as you are ready."

 **Konoha**

It was war alright. It was still unfortunate that Iwagakure had to suffer the same fate it did in the last war. But last time they had learned. Tsunade doubted this time around they were going to stop. They might choose another path, but it was unlikely that they would end their efforts. There were still many shinobi in the fighting stage. Yet, the heavy loss they suffered in the last round was certainly going to damage morale of their forces. Tsunade was not much worried about the Hidden Stone; she was simply concerned about the outcome of the war itself and the direction of things. There was no stopping it now. But they could still try to manage things.

Uzushio didn't want them to get involved but Tsunade was not going to sit still and do nothing about the situation at hand. Naruto could do all he wanted to do and if he turned on the Leaf, there would a battle. Tsunade would give him one. No one was going to threaten this village and get away with it. No one. Not Naruto and certainly not Onoki and Ai.

The Godaime Hokage looked around the chamber for a moment before speaking. Within the war room, it was Jiraiya, Sasuke, Shikaku and Kakashi. "The war has already started and Iwa has taken the first damage." She announced.

"About a 1000 shinobi from Iwagakure were all killed by two people from Amegakure. It is Konan and Nagato, no doubt. Naruto is said to have been seen at the end," Jiraiya added in a firm tone.

Shikaku did not find this surprising. They should have known that there was overwhelming power that Naruto was banking on in this war. He was not stupid nor filled with arrogance. He had calculated things. If just two could do that much damage, then it was going to be a long battle. It was going to be destruction all over. Jiraiya had already said Nagato was a wielder of the Rinnegan. There was still much they didn't know about the Doujutsu. He shook his head, they didn't know anything.

"Onoki is stubborn but not stupid. He won't try to pass through Amegakure again. He will use another route to move his forces to avoid them," Shikaku said. "But high chances are that even if they try to avoid them, they will most likely end up being followed. Amegakure will not just watch them go to Uzushio."

"The numbers are high and they will obviously be spread into different groups." Kakashi said. "Will Uzushio really survive this? The numbers from Iwa are already high. Turning to Kumo is another matter."

"That airship they showed," Shikaku said in thought. "It was probably made for this purpose. It affords greater mobility and gives them the opportunity to bombard the enemy with aerial attacks." Most likely another force that was going to cause massive casualties. Yes, Uzushio was definitely prepared for this war. The small village was prepared for genocide. If they were going to use the methods used in the Rain, it was not going to be a war, but a one sided slaughter.

It just looked like Uzushio wanted to weaken both Kumo and Iwa. Even if they win this war, it would not be without massive causalities. They both will be weakened and probably won't have the strength to fight each other. Uzushio didn't even have to worry about the powers of Bijuus. The Emperor hosted the strongest Bijuu and the Uzumaki had methods to nullify all that power.

"Both Kumo and Iwa are obviously going to move into the Fire Nation to get into the Wave. No doubt there will be some ships moving through the ocean, but the land movements will move into our country," Sasuke stated. "I would be willing to stand guard at the borders to stop any advancement."

"That would leave them with no choice but to use boats and ships to get to Uzushio," Kakashi said. "We would effectively be stopping their invasion and I don't think they will be pleased with that."

"This has nothing to do with Uzushio, it is about protecting our borders," Sasuke said in a hardened tone. "I could care less about what happens to Uzushio but we cannot give them the idea that is alright to march into our country."

"Regardless of how it might look, Sasuke is indeed right," Tsunade said. She did not doubt that Sasuke didn't care for Uzushio. "But you cannot go out. Not now. Not in your condition."

"It's not like it is that bad," Sasuke said with indifference.

Tsunade shook her head. "I know that but you don't need to do anything. Kakashi will lead our forces towards the border."

"Are we going to stop them?"

"No," Tsunade said. "Stopping them means a confrontation. We will be dragged into the war. But we still cannot just overlook the issue. I don't want this village to fight a war it has no business in. We won't engage them, but we will give them a passage and a timeframe. Once passes, we close the gates."

Shikaku smiled. "It will be like we are assisting them."

"It is unlikely that Uzushio is going to allow them to reach the Wave anyway. Remember, they have built much infrastructure there, if battles occur there, civilians get caught in the crossfire, it will be destruction. So it is likely that they will be attacked along the way," Jiraiya said. Knowing Naruto, the attacks would occur just around the Fire Nation. It was going to be chaos all over. He just hoped that no one ended up attacking them.

"If someone attacks us?"

"We will respond. We are not going to be pushed over."

"Even if it is Uzushio?"

"Like is said, no village is going to push us around," the Godaime Hokage said in a hardened tone. "We don't want to fight but those who attack us will face us."

Sasuke had no complaints about this. It was a sound decision. He just didn't like that he would be kept in the shadows of things. But he knew that if things heated up, he would be called into action and perhaps he could come across Naruto. It was almost inevitable that he would attack the blond. Naruto was a threat to the shinobi world, and to Konoha.

"Once this is over, we must call a Kage meeting. I will discuss this with both Suna and Kirigakure. But certainly, Uzushio possess enough power to make it look dangerous."

"That is under the assumption that they survive this war," Shikaku said.

Tsunade smiled. "Whether Naruto wants to or not, but we are not going to allow Uzushio to destroyed again. We let it happen before, we won't let it happen again. Although we will do nothing now, we will be keeping a close eye on things. The moment it becomes dangerous, we will step in."

"No doubt Kumo and Iwa will make measures to guard against that," Shikaku said. He could almost see Iwa forces stationed just away from theirs to keep them from moving. "Unless you have another method of getting our forces close to Uzushio without going through both Kumo and Iwa first…"

"There is a method," Jiraiya said. "But it involves getting Kirigakure onboard. I think because Kiri and Uzushio are trade partners, it will be most effective."

"I see," Shikaku said in thought.

 **Kirigakure**

Perhaps it was because Mei hadn't been on a date in quite some time. When was the last time she had been to one anyway? No one asked her out. Marriage was not coming. Ah, the horror never ends. But when Haku had come, she had asked to delay their talks a little bit so they could talk it over at dinner. He had seemed surprised by it but she hadn't minded it. She'd just smiled and told him someone would get him later. Haku was a handsome man. So much more than the emperor and he was such a kind hearted soul, nothing like the emperor. Was she comparing them? She shook her head. She had no interest over the emperor in that fashion but she was curious.

She smiled warmly at Haku and spoke. "I hope this doesn't make things awkward. I haven't been out in a long time. I just wanted to remember the feeling," she said.

Haku shook his head. Had he ever been out with a woman? Never. Not when he was with Zabuza, not when he was in Uzu. Naruto has been pushing him to make a personal life. He has just never found the time. No, that was not it. He has just never been interested in forming those kinds of relationships.

"It is fine," he said calmly. "But I am certain Naruto won't be pleased about it." He added smiling. The Emperor had expressed interest in the Mizukage. It was a surprise that he hadn't hit on her already.

Mei raised an eye brow at this. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the first time we came here, he asked personal questions and seemed rather interested in you. Though knowing him, it could be just for the canal pleasure."

"Is he a pervert?"

Haku laughed before shaking his head. "No," he said. "He is just particular about what he likes and rarely does he not act on his likes."

"Interesting," Mei said in thought. "So tell me about him? What kind of person is he? I know he is cold and rational but that can't be all that is too him? One hardly knows what is in his mind."

"I don't think anyone knows what he is thinking," Haku said with a shake of his head. "Cold, yes, he can be most of the time. But its not that he can't speak honestly and share warm moments. He has those moments, just not a lot of them. He seems cold because he ignores feelings and rationalizes. I think I am there to make him see those emotions he ignores."

"So, he is not completely a cold hearted emperor," Mei said. "And what about you? How did you get to serve him when you are so kind? You don't refer him as the emperor but just his name… which suggest you are close to him."

"In a way, yes," Haku said with a nod. "I speak for him, I represent him. He said to me 'what you say is what I say. Anyone disrespects you, they disrespect me. As how I got to work for him, well, he chose me for my kindness."

"And if I flirt with you, am I flirting with the Emperor?"

"I don't think that applies," Haku said calmly, he put on a smile though. "Shall we talk business? I have to return to Uzu by tomorrow morning."

"You'll brace the sea at night? It can be quite dangerous."

"I'll use a different type of method," Haku said. "I spoke with the Feudal Lord again, but he appears unmoved. If he continues to make dangerous moves against the Wave, Uzushio will respond and I am afraid it will not be pleasant."

"No doubt they'll remove him from the picture," Mei said with a frown. "What do you want me to do?"

"Show him the benefits of working with the Wave. You have a good relationship with the country and it has worked well. It is not a threat but a willing partner. You should be able to convince him to see the light."

"And if I can't?"

Haku just smiled. "I have tried everything I could and I was only summoned back to Uzu to make things quick as they don't want troubles in these times," he said. "If reason cannot work, you know force will be used and that will ultimately affect the relationship between Kiri and the Empire."

Mei was thoughtful for a moment. If it was Naruto, she'd think there was another hidden motive. But this was Haku and she already knew about the Water Lord's movements. It was a troubling situation and she knew who was in the wrong. "I will talk to him. But I must first see Uzushio and speak to the emperor at his home."

Haku smiled. "I was just telling him that if we worked out things well, I could invite you. If you are willing, I can delay my return and we could take a ship early morning," he offered.

"That is sudden." Mei said.

"There is war. Kumo ships will be sailing soon and the waters will become dangerous," Haku said in a firm tone. "What do you say?"

 **Island**

"Why are you doing this?!"

It was a question that was asked Naruto as he threw an Iwa shinobi inside a cell. There were infamous prisons within the shinobi world. There were some in which once you got in, there was no out. But prisoners were often given some freedom of moving around to play. But in this prison, there are no guards. There were was no warden. The seals were the guards and the warden. The prisoners would cook for themselves. If they played with their allocated food, they would starve. There was no mercy in here. No, war criminals did not deserve it. This was a place to punish criminals. Some would see the sun once more but some would never see it again. They would die in here.

The prison itself was dug underground. A thick mist covered the island. You could not see anything. The mist also confused ones senses. It was a good place to lock up people who misbehaved in the shinobi world.

Naruto's eyes faced the man asking him questions. "You are a spoil of war. I thought I should test how things work here. The seal I branded you with keeps you within this cell on lockdown times. When it is not, you will be allowed to move around the entire facility. However, no movements at night. If you leave your cell, you will regret it. Even if you hear someone screaming and calling for help, ignore it."

He then threw a key towards the man. "This is the key to your cage. Lock it when you asleep and when you get out." Naruto then turned away from the man.

The shinobi unlocked the cell and tried to get out, but he hit an invisible wall. "What the hell?!"

Naruto spoke without turning to face the man. "There is a barrier that activates on certain hours. It is still experimental things. So we don't know if it will work without someone setting it off. Regardless, the barrier only works for you. So if someone tries to come in, they'll be able to enter but you won't be able to leave. That key is to keep things out of your cell and other people out of your cell, should there be a malfunction in the seals. If you lose it, make sure you retrieve it. You don't kill someone. If you do, you will be terminated as well."

As Naruto began to walk out through the dimly lit passages, a thick mist started to creep in. Naruto closed his eyes and walked slowly with both hands inside his pockets. The passages were like a maze but after walking for about 30 minutes within the eerily silent place, he was finally able to get out. The thick mist still covered the place. He jumped up into the air with his eyes still closed.

While floating, he turned his eyes south and then let out an explosion of wind that propelled him south in great speed. He landed in the middle of a large forest. He continued walking with his eyes closed before coming to a halt in front of a large rock with a steel door. He pushed open the door and walked down the stairs that went deeper in the underground.

Naruto stopped at the third door on his right and walked in. It was library. Karin was sitting behind a large table with a number of papers in front of her.

"Husband," Karin started without looking up at Naruto. "You arrived earlier than expected."

"I'm not early," Naruto said calmly. "I was very clear in the letter I sent you."

Karin glanced towards him for a moment before staring at her papers. "What day is it?"

Naruto shook his head as he walked towards Karin. He stopped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them for a moment before leaned on and kissed her on her cheek. "I have missed you, you know…"

Karin snorted. "Yeah right," she said.

"Why must you always doubt your husband's love for you, dear? Have I not been loving and supportive to your dreams?" He asked in a whisper while continuing to massage Karin.

Karin closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the comfort. "You have been supportive but I don't know about loving. I think you have been happy to see my back so you can fool around in our bed."

Naruto just smiled. "And I was thinking you enjoy being around here more than being around me."

Karin shrugged carelessly. "Who knows? Maybe that is true," she said while turning her face upwards.

Naruto lifted up his head a bit and stared straight into Karin's eyes. He smiled. "It's good to see that you are still in perfect health, dear. Am I allowed to touch you?"

"Since when do you ask for permission?"

"Since you nearly bit my hands off," Naruto said.

"That was because I'd said no and you kept insisting." Karin said. "You are allowed to touch me. I can see you have been keeping your hands to yourself these days. Hitting a rough patch…?"

Naruto's hands slid down slowly before resting on Karin's bust. He fondled them for a couple of seconds before leaning in to kiss her. He captured her lips slowly, and moved slowly as he enjoyed her. After a minute, he stopped. "Nothing like that. I have just been saving myself for you."

"Don't flatter me with cheap lies. I know you have another wife." Karin said.

Naruto just smiled. "Don't say it like that." He said. "If it wasn't because there was a snake wearing glasses somewhere in here, I would tell you that I'm a little turned on."

"Even if there was no snake, I would tell you to turn it off."

Naruto straightened up. "You are as cold as ever," he said before glancing towards the entrance. He saw Kabuto but said nothing to him. "Yoshino has found someone to love and he wants us to meet her. That is why I have come here."

"Just for that?" Karin asked with a frown. "I thought there was something important."

"This is important for Yoshino and he is important to me." Naruto said in a firm tone. "Besides, it is time you think about returning home. War has started."

"I have no interest in it," Karin said in a flat tone. "I will come back when the war ends."

Naruto sighed. "But I am still not leaving here without you."

"How serious are you?"

"I'm willing to drag you while you kick and scream," Naruto said with a straight face. "I'm sure Kabuto will appreciate being able to breathe freely without you around."

"Are you saying I am overbearing?" Karin demanded.

"I didn't say that," Naruto said. "Please go prepare yourself. I will be talking to Kabuto while you do so and then we can leave. You will return to finish your things."

Karin stared at him and he returned the stare. "Fine," she grunted before walking past Kabuto, who then took the seat she vacated.

"I didn't know Karin was your wife. I know Princess Koyuki is as it was perhaps how you were able to get the technology from her," Kabuto stated in a measured tone.

"I really have no interest in playing spy games with you, Kabuto. My personal life has nothing to do with you. I just want to know about your results." Naruto responded in a flat tone.

Kabuto had not expected Naruto to start sharing but he had not expected this kind of talk to get under way this way. Well, it was not like he wanted to become friends with the emperor. He was fine here. As long as he got the resources he needed to prove many of the hypotheses he had come up with Orochimaru. "I saw you have plenty of Sharingans locked up. I asked Karin for a pair but she wouldn't give me any. I really want to work on them."

"For what purpose?"

"Orochimaru and I came to conclude that the Rinnegan is the natural evolution that comes after the Mangekyo Sharingan but you need to have both Senju and Uchiha genes to be able to achieve this feat," Kabuto said. "Oh, you are not surprised by this."

"It makes perfect sense. Both Senju and Uchiha are descendants of the Sage of Six Paths sons. He bad two, one became Senju and the other became Uchiha."

"But that isn't the thing that one immediately comes to conclude. Especially when few people actually believe that the Sage even once lived."

"My clan knows a lot about history and so do the Bijuus. Who first came up with the art of sealing? It was the Sage. We are also relatives of the Senju."

"I would like to have access to that knowledge."

"Don't be greedy," Naruto was quick to say. "So you are saying that it would be possible to artificially recreate 'Hagoromo' and he able to achieve his power."

"Yes," Kabuto said. "Are you interested?"

"A little," Naruto said. "But I am more interested in Hashirama's cells for their healing power. I am afraid that I can be a little reckless in battle when I get excited and I need a power that can cover that flaw."

"You must know that there are dangers of using those cells. They are so powerful that they can consume your entire body or they might just kill you."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Naruto asked before releasing a wave of his chakra. It was a sudden burst that shattered the table and the chairs they sat on. Kabuto fell backwards at the sudden burst of frightening chakra. Naruto was already on his feet as he asked. "Don't compare me to Danzo or the weak experiment subjects you used with Orochimaru."

Kabuto felt his heart beating so fast he felt like it was going to burst. It was not because of fear. No, it was because of excitement. Naruto's chakra was so powerful that it could literally keep you rooted to your position. He also knew that this place was warded with seals meant to control chakra. The fact that he was still able to release that much chakra even with the seals active just meant that he was looking at someone who was ridiculously powerful. The estimates he had were shattered completely.

"I will need a sample of you DNA to conduct some research to see how your body will react to the cells," Kabuto said. "Of course, if you had the time, I would be willing to strap you on a bed and conduct experiments."

"You'd surely love that, won't you," Naruto said. "What do you want? Do you want me to chop off my hand?"

"Just a bit of your flesh. I know it will regrow. The Kyubi heals your wounds. It should be able to close a bit of flesh wound. But I sense you avoid getting that far because while it heals you, it is slowly killing your muscle tissues."

Naruto stared at Kabuto for a moment before glancing at the entrance. "I don't like him, Karin. He knows too much. It annoys me."

"A pity, I like him," Karin said as she walked into the library. "Why did you have to create this mess?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was showboating," he said.

 **About an hour later**

Karin stared at the water around with a frown. She was not looking forward to spending a couple of hours in a ship when Naruto could teleport straight to Uzushio. She turned to face the Emperor who was sitting on a chair on the deck, relaxed as he was. "Why are we using a ship?"

"I wanted an excuse to spend time with you. With you being gone, I sometimes forget that I have you…" Naruto explained in a light tone, a smile on his lips.

"If only that were true," Karin shook her head.

"You think that I don't miss you?"

"Maybe a part of you does but I mean the reason we are using a ship. It has nothing to do with feelings. You have never really taken decisions to satisfy your feelings," Karin said.

"At least I have them," Naruto said in thought. "Admittedly, a part of me has been thinking that I have lost my ability to feel. I think I have become a little too cold."

"If you lost all your feelings, I would seek divorce. I am not going to spend my days living with a man who cannot smile or feel a dam thing." Karin said firmly. "You just prefer to use the part of your brain that thinks logically and ignore what your heart tells you. I guess you have been doing it for so long that you don't even realize it anymore."

Naruto smiled. "I guess they were right to say that the wife indeed knows the husband better…"

"In some cases, even mistresses will know the husband better than the wife. It all depends on whom the husband reveals his true colors to," Karin explained with a wave of her right hand. "You're also not a very honest person. I can accuse you of that much."

"I'm honest."

"No, you are not. You are a liar. You may not necessarily go on telling people lies but it is what you don't say that makes you a liar. You hide things and say something else. You let people believe things that are not true and allow people to have perceptions of you that are based on false conclusions," Karin said with a stare. "I pity Temari."

"You said you didn't know anything about her."

"Naoki keeps me informed," Karin said. "Then, why are you questioning yourself? Naruto Uzumaki has always been confident and never doubted himself."

"That has not changed," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "At some point in your life, you just look at your heart and see where you stand. I have done many things in my life but now I am getting into a crucial stage. Yoshino was also talking about family. It has just gotten me thinking about certain things."

Karin turned towards her right and stared far away. She frowned. "Why are we using a ship, Naruto?"

"Your senses are still as sharp as ever. I can't believe you could sense enemies that I can't even see," Naruto said with a smile. "We are bait. I had this ship travel yesterday with some people to draw the attention of a couple of nuisances in these parts of the ocean."

Karin stared at him for a long minute before shaking her head. "They'll be upon us in an hour or less," she said. "You thinking about your family now? What have you been thinking about with Koyuki? She wants children and I thought you had been trying to knock her up. She isn't getting younger and needs an heir for her country. You have always known you were going to give her that heir. That was part of the marriage agreement."

"Umm, it appears that I can't have children of my own," Naruto said.

"I'd believe that if we didn't already examine you," Karin said.

"It's different you know. Koyuki's child will be her child. The child will not be Uzumaki. But your children will be our children. I'd thought of things that way."

"You are a flawed piece of human, Naruto," Karin said. She then smiled. "Well, I decided to marry you even when I knew you could be as cold as Haku's ice."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"When have you needed someone to tell you words to make you feel better?" Karin asked. "You've always been independent about your emotions. You don't like inviting people in. Well, we will have to heal those emotional scars the brats in Konoha gave you…" she smiled sadly. "You are not bad. To those close to you, you have always shown love. Even Koyuki cannot complain."

"You're mentioning her a lot."

"Am I?"

"Something bothering you?"

"No," Karin said in a flat tone. "I just don't particularly like her."

Naruto sighed tiredly. "I'm not getting involved. Just wake me up when our prey arrives."

"You are gonna nap now?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. The ghost of my mother was haunting me."

Karin laughed. "If you are sleeping, I am going inside to sleep as well. I'll keep the doors locked just in case. Ever since Kabuto arrived, I have been very busy. Hardly get enough sleep."

"And I am not going to let you sleep tonight."

Karin groaned. "Why is it that whenever I am home you are always thinking of getting on top of me?"

"I just love you that much."

"I bet you say that to all the women you sleep with…"

"Have some faith in me, will you?"

Karin did not respond. She just walked away without saying another word to Naruto. The Emperor just shook his head and then closed his eyes.

It was only about an hour later when his eyes snapped open and he found himself surrounded by four men. They were just mere bandits who robbed ships delivering goods. Fake Intel had been sent out to catch these people. They were being annoyance to his trade with the Water country and he really could not be hiring shinobi to guard ships that were traveling on waters he controlled.

"Sorry to disturb your nap time, your Majesty," someone said with a wicked grin.

Naruto's eyes narrowed down towards his throat. There was a blade pressed against him. He must have really been out of it. "I wasn't enjoying my sleep anyway," he said carelessly.

"Don't move. We just want the goods you have and we will be on our way. But if you move, you will lose your head."

"Unfortunately there are no goods here," Naruto said before whispering a couple of words. Wind just flashed in front of him with small wind blades that just cut through the sword touching his throat and the hand holding it.

"Arg!" the bandit cried in pain as his arm fell to the floor, with blood gushing out.

Naruto stood up silently and looked around. It was just one ship. Yes, they only brought one because they knew their ships were not protected by shinobi. It was just merchants who travelled by their ships. He sighed, looking thoughtful for a moment before his right hand shot towards the man he'd cut. He grabbed the man by his face and then hurled him out of the ship. He hit the waters and started shouting help as he began to sink.

"Jump," Naruto said to the other three. "You are not worth the effort of me wasting my energy throwing you out. So, jump, now!" He said in a deadly tone. The three looked in fear before jumping out of the ship.

Naruto followed, but towards the bandit ship. There were still some within their ship. But he did not care for then. He just landed atop of water and clapped both hands, holding them together before holding a single hand sign. "Futon: Falling Havoc!"

Powerful gusts of wind started to pick up above the sky. Naruto jumped into his ship as the water started to become violent, hitting the ships. A tornado formed just above the bandit ship. It was twisting violently and in the blink of an eye, it flashed down like lightning. It crashed through the ship and then went though it, breaking it in half. The powerful rotation caused the ship's halves to be sucked in and as the waters began to form a small whirlpool.

"Are you trying to kill us as well?" Karin asked, seeing that their ship was being pulled towards the whirlpool.

"You are awake," Naruto said. "I should have just stayed still and told those fools that there money inside there…" he said before waving his right hand. The whirlpool then started to slow down before finally stopping. "That would have been fun, wouldn't?"

"No," Karin responded in a flat tone. "How long till we get home? I'm getting sick of the ocean."

Naruto looked up for a moment before turning to face the clone steering the ship. He created another clone. "There should be more pirates along the way. If not, I'll have to hunt them down. I know their location anyway."

"Why didn't you just do that from the start?"

"I wanted to show off how powerful I am to my wife," Naruto responded with a smile while walking towards Karin. He held out his right hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Karin nodded before taking Naruto's hand. But he suddenly pulled her and held her bridal style. "Someone is feeling very happy today," she said.

"I am but I am forced to run through the sea with you. The barrier around Uzushio has been erected because of war time. I cannot teleport straight to the compound and I have not marked any other place aside from the Wave."

"Then let us go to the Wave."

"I don't want to…" Naruto said. "This should be fun… I want to test my speed, chakra control and see if my stamina levels are still at optimum levels. I have been lazy recently."

"Why can't you just create a clone and take me to the Wave? I don't the reason I need to d-"

Naruto stopped her from talking by placing a kiss on her lips. "Consider this a bonding moment."

"You're being uncool. I'll just decide to spend the night drinking at a bar."

Naruto shrugged. "You know when we get home, you are going straight to sleep and I am going to work. Besides, I am fine with you getting drunk but just know that I will come to pick you up and then abuse you."

"I'll file a complaint to the Council."

"As Emperor, I'll threaten to disband it."

"No, you have no authority to do so. The Council represents the Uzumaki clan. You are not the guardian of the clan."

"Well, I'll be damned," Naruto said before jumping into the water. "I'll be quick. You can just enjoy the fresh breath of the ocean."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You mock me, Karin."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto stopped in front of Yugito's cell. He stared at her for a moment before opening the cell. He entered and held out his right hand. Yugito stared at it for a moment before grasping it gently. She was helped to stand up and the blond walked her out of the cell. Once they were out, they disappeared in a blur and appeared atop of the tallest building in the village. Yugito could tell even though this was her first time actually seeing the village.

So this was Uzushio. She could not feel the outside. Everything in here felt so disconnected from the rest of the world. Perhaps it was the barriers they put around the village for protection. The village itself was not that big. Even when you were comparing it to other small nations. The Wave was much bigger. Perhaps the Uzumaki didn't want to mix with other people and preferred to stay secluded like this. They had done everything to ensure that the Wave grew. It maybe not be a shinobi country, but the Wave had a lot of people. It was becoming powerful and its gold was not shinobi but its trade and economy. Any village allied to it would certainly have big benefits.

Yugito closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air of the outside. God, she had missed the sun. She had missed the light. She missed everything about being outside. Being a prisoner was not fun. But who could she blame for this? She was a kunoichi who failed her mission and this was the result. When will it end though? Things were certainly heating outside. She was not going to see anything. She was not going protect Kumogakure. She was a prisoner after all.

"Your chakra is still sealed," Naruto suddenly said.

Yugito glanced at the emperor for a moment before looking down at the peaceful streets of Uzushio. Everyone was going about their lives. There were no problems. "I didn't think you'd risk anything like that," she said. "Although I would probably not escape, I'd cause some damage in my attempt."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "You are a confident Kunoichi but you don't strike me as being cold enough to get innocent people involved in your battles. You'd simply transform within these threats and threaten those lives?"

Yugito did not express any emotion. She didn't want those piercing eyes trying to read her mind. Still, though, getting innocent people involved? It was something else, but she was not going to give Naruto the answer he was looking for. "When one is backed against a corner, anything happens."

"True, but there should be limits," Naruto said. "You simply cannot act in the same manner as to the woman I released. She is a cold hearted woman who'd not hesitate to kill innocent people for her freedom."

"I don't find that hard to believe," Yugito said. There was something seriously wrong with Kurotsuchi. Her hatred for Naruto was also something unhealthy. "Why am I out here?"

Naruto settled down and motioned for Yugito to do the same. "I just thought of giving you some time to get a breather. That aside, I have a proposal for you. You'll probably reject it but I am still going to propose it."

Yugito frowned. She didn't like this kind of talk. Regardless of the hardships she experienced in Kumogakure, the village was her beloved home and she would die rather than betray it. "I am not betraying my village."

Naruto smiled. "Shinobi and their loyalty towards their villages," he said shaking his head. "I am not going to ask you to betray your village. I said I want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to be miserable. If you are willing, I can get you a room at a hotel and you can live there until the war ends. Just think about it. You don't have to give a response now."

Temptations do indeed come in various forms. This was just a method to get her to like this village. But perhaps there was some idea of making things easy for her; it did not hide the hidden agenda though. Naruto was not a simple person. "That is very generous of you," she said eyeing the blond at the corner of her eyes.

"Sarcasm," Naruto said. "I'll address it anyway: I am not always generous. I don't always do things for the benefit of someone else. I am offering you a choice. You take it or leave it."

"Any other hidden reasons?"

"Well, if they are hidden, I am not going to tell you," Naruto said with a smile. "We have already made an encounter with Iwa and of course, we annihilated them. Bigger forces will be moving within the next days. Preparations have already been made; both Onoki and Ai have made a truce to their troubles."

"So it begins," Yugito said.

"You want to go out and fight for your village?"

"This might be treacherous but if Kumo and Iwa arrive at this village, they will plunder it. They will destroy everything and kill even innocent people. I think it is better for me to be away from such a thing," Yugito explained in a bitter tone.

"You have a conscious, that is good," Naruto said. "They are not going to get into this village. No enemy forces will get into this village. If anyone is going to do that, I will be dead and this village will be empty."

"Are you sure you should be telling me about the last part?"

"You are not going to tell, are you? I am telling you in confidence."

"I would rather not know," Yugito said.

* * *

Karin looked around for a moment before staring at the tall redhead standing beside the creepy and unnerving Yoshino. Miracles do happen. She'd never thought that the man would actually love someone. People might think that Naruto was bad, but Yoshino was worse. He was much nastier and more of a schemer than Naruto was. Yoshino was in many regards, a genius. Naruto filled his head with so many things, which made him knowledgeable but also had the wisdom to apply his knowledge. Of course in battle, Yoshino was a mere toddler compared to the monster smiling beside her.

"I think you are having unpleasant thoughts about me, Karin," Yoshino said with a smile. He had decided to stop all formalities for the night. He was sure Naruto wouldn't mind. Karin though was another matter.

"It can't be helped," Karin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Be nice dear," Naruto said to Karin in a measured tone but yet still smiling.

"I would like both of you to meet Miyuki," Yoshino said with a smile, a warm tone, both his hands on Miyuki's shoulders. She was slender woman with clear crystal blue eyes, she had a large cleavage that made Karin envious: atop of all, she could win any beauty contest with just that innocent smile of hers, and the pure look on her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but otherwise known as the Emperor. This Karin, my wife," Naruto said introducing himself.

"A pleasure, your Majesty," Miyuki said with a small bow, her voice was almost melodious, a hypnotic sound that caught the Emperor in a mental trance as he studied her.

Naruto shook his head. "The pleasure is all mine," he said smiling. "I was not expecting such a beautiful woman to be in Yoshino's hands."

Yoshino put on a flat smile on his lips. "I was positive that you already knew her," he said.

Naruto shook his head. "You know my half-blood is not wanted by those cold blooded vampires." He said. "I don't play around this side of things," he said. "I hope we are not just going to be talking, Yoshino."

"Of course not, I know you get bored easily," Yoshino said with a smile.

* * *

"Well, Yoshino certainly got a woman who is somewhat like him," Naruto said as he entered the bedroom with Karin following behind him.

"What gave you that impression? She seemed like a pleasant person."

"Yet you didn't seem to be too bothered to speak to her," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. He walked towards the back door and slid it open slightly for some fresh air to get in before going back to stand by the bed.

"You had that covered," Karin said with a shrug before helping Naruto take off his cloak. She didn't bother folding it but just dropped it to the floor. She helped him remove his shirt as well before he helped her remove all her upper clothing.

Naruto shook his head and then settled on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't ignore her. She has such alluring eyes. But I have met her before. Yes, I have."

"In a bar obviously," Karin said as she climbed on the bed. She sat behind Naruto and wrapped her hands around him.

"I won't deny that but I just had a conversation with her. She acted as if she hadn't met me before. I am sure Yoshino already knows given that flat smile he gave me when he asked," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"And you said you hadn't met her before."

"I was denying seeing her naked. It's not like there are a thousands members of the clan. I have met everyone who is Uzumaki in this village," Naruto said.

Karin bit Naruto on his right shoulder. "You talking about seeing another woman while in bed with your wife, that is such a turn off," she said.

"I'm not a masochist, you know," Naruto said before taking Karin's hands. He pulled them forward, causing her exposed chest to press against his back. "Well, at least there won't be any harm done. However, I feel very uncomfortable having two Yoshinos."

"Yet you seemed to enjoy conversing with her," Karin said.

"I was interested in studying her. But I failed. I couldn't see what she had on her mind. I am afraid we might have a problem in the near future… or maybe no…"

Naruto let go of Karin's hands. "You're lazy. Your hand work can't excite me. This is what happens when you stay away from your husband," he said while twisting around. He pushed Karin backwards, and had her lie on her back before going atop of her. "I am the Emperor, what do you think will happen when I show weakness?"

"People wi…" Karin trailed off, biting her lip after Naruto had bit her right nipple. "People will think you are human," she finished.

Naruto's tongue was too busy with Karin breasts to form any words. Both his hands held her firmly around her waist before he moved up, while kissing her chest, her neck, and cheeks. "Being human is overrated. Humans are horrible creatures anyway," he said.

"But then again, you are still huma…" Karin was stopped from continuing as Naruto gently captured her lips. His tongue slid into her mouth. She was ready for it. Their tongues choreographed for a couple of moments before Naruto broke it off, after feeling Karin's hands trying to get into his pants.

He smiled, "Someone is a little happy today," he said.

"Just shut up and help me out here!"

Naruto just laughed and grabbed Karin's pants. He helped her take them off. She was pushing for it to be done quickly. Naruto threw the pants away and removed his own pants. Once done, he grabbed Karin by her thighs and helped stretch her legs to help expose her middle. He moved in and his tongue slid out before poking around the entrance a bit.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked, his head held up, looking Karin.

"Must I help myself?" She asked before responding to the Emperor. "You are also a human. Besides I think being human helps make you accessible to those bel… ah…"

Naruto had inserted two fingers inside of her. He made his hand motions for a bit before Karin tried to close her legs. "I haven't even applied chakra yet," he said.

"Just do it."

Naruto did as told.

"Ah…. Hmm…." Karin moaned as she felt the pleasure. Her whole body trembled with excitement.

Naruto stopped after a couple of minutes and moved up. He started kissing her again. He nearly jolted when Karin grabbed him by the balls. She massaged them for a moment, causing him to stop kissing her.

"Wow," Karin mouthed as both her hands gently touched the stiff stick. "I'm ready," she said.

Naruto helped guide it in. His movements were slow. He felt Karin stiffen as the head entered. Slowly, he inserted it in with his closed as he felt the walls around tightening in.

* * *

After four rounds, Karin was fully satisfied. She had a content smile with Naruto's hands holding her gently as they lay in the bed. "I'm still not returning before the war ends," she suddenly said.

Naruto sighed. "I did not expect you to change your mind." He said. "It shouldn't take long though. So, hopefully, within a month, you'll be back here, with me."

"Hopefully," Karin said. "Are they going to make you marry another woman?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not as things stand. We'll see once things settle down. But I doubt it. Its not my duty to increase the numbers anyway and you don't want a lot of children."

"I'm the one who has to carry them for nine months. If you can carry one for me, then we can talk."

"Ah, I got married to a difficult woman," Naruto said. "Are we going to take a shower?"

"Let us… I can't sleep like this." Karin said. "But let us stay like this for a little while longer."

"Don't fall asleep then."

 **The Following Day**

Naruto was sitting on the sofa inside his office while reading a scroll. There were a couple of them lined up on the small table in front of him. Karin was sitting behind his desk, looking through papers with a focused look on her face. They were sitting like that when Karin suddenly spoke.

"You can come in, Naoki," she said before the man could even knock at the door.

Naoki entered the office. "Your Majesty," he greeted Karin. "Your abilities don't seem to have cooled off a bit despite staying in a place surrounded by a mist that makes it impossible for a sensor to function."

"You get used to it," Karin said. "Today, I am your boss. Naruto has given authority to me. So whatever report you want to make, you can make it to me."

"Wait till I am dead," Naruto said without looking up from the scroll he held. "Come to me, Naoki."

The Uzumaki smiled. "Disappointing, it would have been interesting to take different orders. It would not have been bad serving under you, Karin-sama."

"You flatter me," Karin said with an expressionless look on her face.

Naoki walked towards Naruto and then whispered into his ear. "Haku is back but he brought a guest with him. He said he wasn't sure if he should bring her here with Karin around. He is currently showing her around the village to stall. Will she be leaving soon?"

"Speak up so I can hear you," Karin said with a stare. She knew they were talking about her.

"It is men's business dear. Do you want to hear that although Naoki had a woman for the whole night, he could not get it up," Naruto said in a flat tone.

"If he has such problems, I can take him back to the island with me. I am sure Kabuto can work something out," Karin said with a smile. "But nothing is happening; we can as well use him as a test subject because he will be useless as a man."

"I don't have such problems…" Naoki said before looking at Naruto.

"Haku is afraid she might have a problem," Naruto said in thought. Unless Haku was planning something personal, there should not be a problem. But then again, this was Karin. She could still have a problem. Well, it did not matter anyway.

"Yes," Naoki said with a nod of his head.

"Tell him its fine. Once he is done, he can bring her here."

"Hai," Naoki saluted before leaving the office.

Karin stared at Naruto for a moment. "So you are hiding things from me now."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "We didn't have to sneak around or whisper when you were not around. But since you are here, we have to do things this way," he said.

"I will be leaving soon," Karin said. "I need more money… or at least certain things I need."

"Can't give you any. Work with what you have," Naruto said in a hardened tone. "We are not negotiating that, Karin. We have a war we must prepare for and I can't be wasting funds we don't even have. At this stage, we are just leeching off the Wave country."

"It is your war."

"And it is my Empire. Not ours," Naruto said. "You can speak to Yoshino. But Imperial Coffers are not going to give you anything."

"You're being stingy."

"If you saw how bad the situation is, you wouldn't say that," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "What do you want to work on anyway? Shouldn't you be thinking about wrapping up your things in preparation of your return home?"

"There was something I wanted to make before that," Karin said. "I'll have to leave Kabuto in charge of the island…" she paused for a moment. "Can I really trust him?"

"I believe so," Naruto said. "We don't have to worry about him. Though, being careful isn't a sin, that is why we gave him a special seal," the emperor said. "You can also tell him that if he wants to move in and of the island, he can speak to Yoshino and make arrangements. In the meantime, we have a guest to entertain."

"A woman no doubt."

"Yes, the Mizukage," Naruto said.

"What does she want?"

"She came with Haku… we will hear from her when she arrives. He is currently giving her a tour around the village."

"You have been very accommodating to her. If it was someone else, you would have forced things already. But you have been diplomatic with her," Karin said. "Sometimes I wonder about your intentions and if you really don't hold grudges as you say you don't."

"Kiri was in a bad state and fighting them would have made things difficult for us. I made a rational decision," Naruto said with a shrug. "But admittedly, Onoki, I dislike and so does the Raikage. Both of them really don't fit into my ideal world, thus they must die. Mei fits in perfectly. My other reasons are just a bonus."

 **Iwagakure**

Onoki had divided his men into five groups: Four with two thousand shinobi and the other with just a thousand. They were all going to march towards the Wave country before heading to Uzushio. Naruto had even made things simpler but creating a bridge they could use to reach the island without having to struggle with the whirlpools that surrounded it.

The problem now was the Intel he had received; Konoha was moving out and it appears that Suna was also moving as well. It didn't surprise him that they were both making moves at the same time. They were allies after all. But Konoha moving was the bigger problem. He didn't expect them to move so early. A confrontation was bound to happen and the Leaf was likely to stop them from crushing Uzushio. It would be a big problem. Yet, if he managed to work out things with the Raikage, they could turn on the Leaf. Should that happen, it was going to be a shinobi world war alright. Onoki wanted to avoid this.

"Kitsuchi," Onoki called the man. "Your unit will move second. Akatsuchi will take the lead through the Land of Canyons. Two units will force through the Land of Mushrooms and then into Canyons to avoid entering Fire Nation. Always keep contact with other units. And don't move too quickly. Keep a safe distance with others."

"Hai!"

"Now get ready to move out. Akatsuchi will be moving out within an hour."

Onoki then turned to Kurotsuchi. "Because of these events that have occurred, you have an important mission that you must handle. And don't fail this one, Kurotsuchi. If you succeed, we hold Suna hostage possibly Konoha to some extent. We could even have them turn against each other. It doesn't have to anyone specific but get someone important."

"I will get it done, old man." Kurotsuchi said in a firm tone. "I failed the last time: I won't fail this one. Besides, this time, there will be no return if I fail. I will be buried in the desert if things go wrong," she added in a bitter tone.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Onoki said seriously. "We will be looking for someone to help you out. Once we find this person, I will call for you. Make sure you work fast."

* * *

 **We are basically at war already. Nothing much I can say.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Emperor, War Reasons, and Reconciliation**

 **Flashback**

"Your strength is truly impressive, Naruto," Hiruzen said as he walked towards a ten year old Naruto. They were within the forest of death at a secluded place marked with chakra barriers. This was the place that Naruto used to train without anyone seeing him or even noticing.

Naruto stopped what he was doing, stood up straight and glanced at the old man for a moment. "Coming from the God of Shinobi, I will take the compliment," Naruto said calmly. "But it isn't really coming well."

"I can always offer help if you want," Hiruzen said to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "You confuse me, old man. Despite knowing that I am for Uzushiogakure, you would still wish to help me? Isn't that counter-productive?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "Naturally, my help doesn't come for free. Although I know you are for Uzushio, you still Minato's son and this village continues to be hard on you. You know that I have always cared for you, Naruto-kun. I didn't tell you about your mother because of any reason other than to give you an identity."

"And you did…"

"Yes, but it turned out in some ways I had not expected," Hiruzen said in a bitter tone. "Why do you hide your strength though? You're smart, stronger than your some people and I know that your chakra levels are beyond what many Jonin have. But yet, you don't display that strength, not even flashes of it."

Naruto sat on the ground and folded his feet, taking a meditative pose. "To be honest, old man, I am a little afraid. I am afraid that if I displayed that I am strong, people will hate me more. They will start thinking some fear induced thoughts that will make them do something stupid. But I don't want things to get that far. Such a thing would force me to leave this village. But I am still learning. I want to know more about the shinobi world, about the heart of men and how he deals with his anger and hatred.

"I don't want my life to turn out like these people. The Kyubi killed their loved ones and it lives within me, but do they really have to turn sour every time they see me? I have anger in me. It frightens me." He smiled bitterly. "My chakra has already been diluted because of anger. Sometimes I confuse my chakra for the Kyubi's. I don't want my mind to be corrupted with anger and hatred. If I can survive this madness while being surrounded by people who loath my existence, I think I can survive the future."

"What kind of future are you bracing yourself for, Naruto?"

"A future that compels me to be calm for the greater good despite raging emotions that want me to destroy everything that stands before me," Naruto said. "When those kids sent me to the forest of death to be killed, I was angry when I realized that it was their very intention to get me killed. The abuse at the orphanage and the voice of the Kyubi whispering darkly, 'hate them' repeatedly nearly made me plot something sinister. But I stopped myself. The world rejects me. Do I also reject it? Do I become what it calls me?"

The Sandaime Hokage just smiled. "There are many ways to look at things, Naruto-kun. You must always be open to look at things in all angles if you are going to try to understand how people work. How you think is not the same as how I think. The outcome of the thinking towards you is the same, hatred, but reasons are not similar. You will find that many people know that you're not the Kyubi but just a child, but because they are not willing to let go of that hatred, they refuse the truth.

"I am not going to push you into anything, but know this, the moment they let go of their hatred; they will stop rejecting your existence. Whether you reject them or become what they call you is entirely up to you. However, you must know what you want in life. Do you think what they are doing is wrong? Are you just going to become like them?"

"Because of them, I learned to throw away my hatred. I don't want to end up becoming like these people," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "You are the God of Shinobi, what do you say to a sparring session?"

"With you? I think you are a little too young and I am too old," Hiruzen said.

Naruto smiled. "Old man, one thing I have realized despite everything; it has been that you care for me. You know me and the Uzumaki, I have no problem in revealing how far my training as taken me through the secrets of the Kage Bunshin. I will show this to you, but I am likely to keep my portions of my memory of the skills I have gained so far sealed away until the day I leave Konoha."

"Did you just say secrets of the Kage Bunshin?" Hiruzen asked with a stare. "Who taught you that jutsu?"

"Nobody," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "I'm not a genius like some people, but I am not just thinking about seals when I sit motionlessly. I also think that the hand signs I saw, I think about what makes a jutsu, I think about the chakra concentration in my system when I release a jutsu. This helps me see things clearly. Time I have, chakra I have, so learning all basic elements will not be impossible for me… as it was not for you."

 **End**

When Mei entered Naruto's office, her eyes went straight towards the redhead sitting behind the desk; the Desk faced the entrance. It was the first thing you saw once stepping inside. She turned her eyes towards the right; the emperor was sitting on a sofa, reading something. He didn't seem bothered to even glance towards them. But she knew he was aware of their presence.

"Mizukage-sama," Haku said, drawing Mei's attention away from her thoughts. "This is Karin Uzumaki… Naruto's wife."

Mei was surprised. She didn't hide it. This was the first time she was hearing something like that. She has had multiple conversations about Naruto and Uzushiogakure but it had never been mentioned that Naruto was actually married. So, he was a husband. It was indeed a surprise.

She walked towards the redhead woman and held out her right hand. "Mei Terumi," she didn't want anyone to introduce her. "A pleasure to meet you," she said with a warm smile.

Karin's smile was not so warm, but it was not cold either. "The pleasure is mine, Mei-san. Finally I get to meet the woman who has my husband showing consideration for what other people think to the consequences of merciless actions."

Mei raised both her brows in surprise. She turned towards Naruto – he still had yet to move. "I don't understand," she said.

"There are reasons why Kirigakure should be Uzushio's enemy… reasons even I can understand. But one thing is certain and with the inclusion of Haku, that man is impressed about your efforts in Kirigakure. And although he will never admit it, he does not want to destroy what you have worked hard to achieve. Considering that he can be careless and indifferent, I think that is something," she said calmly.

"That is the first time I hear something like that," Mei said calmly. "It is very considerate of him…"

Karin wondered about that. It could have been done purposefully. Besides, she had her intentions for saying those words. She stood up and walked towards Naruto. "I'm going to talk to Yoshino about the money you refused to give me. I'll go do other things thereafter. When I return, we will talk about me leaving," she said taking the scroll on Naruto's hand.

"You are not going to join us?" Mei asked.

"Diplomatic talks are not my cup of tea," Karin said with a shake of her head. She then decided to step out of the office through the backdoor.

Mei walked towards the sofas and sat on the one beside where Haku sat. She stared at the emperor for a moment before speaking. "I didn't take you for the kind of person who'd actually settle down and marry…"

Naruto smiled before turning to face Haku. "What things have you been telling her that gave her an unfavorable image of me?"

"I have only said pleasant things about you," Haku said.

"I just formed my thoughts based on our interactions and your appearance." Mei said. "This is a quiet lovely home you have here. The village itself is very peaceful. It is pity that its emperor is not so peaceful…"

"That wounds me," Naruto said. "What are you seeing when looking at me now, Mei? Do you see a man who is full of violence and bad intentions for everyone?"

Mei shook her head. "You look calm and quiet right here. This Naruto is see now is different from what you have presented whenever you came to Kirigakure."

"There is always time for everything. I have my moments. Right now, I am at home, enjoying the peace while it lasts for very soon, I will be gracing the battlefield," Naruto said. He hid his excitement very well. Then again, he was used to hiding things from people.

The war had already started. It was really a surprise to see that this village didn't seem like it was preparing for war. Although battles occurred outside the villages, the atmosphere did tell from within. But here, everything looked normal. It was even strange since there was a chance of an invasion. Kumo and Iwa wanted one thing only – and that was the destruction of the Uzumaki clan. These people should be worried but they didn't show any concerns.

"You don't look worried. This village doesn't look worried. It is hard to tell if you are really going to war with forces even Kirigakure could not face alone," Mei stated in a serious tone.

"Not worried?" Naruto smiled – it was not a happy smile. "When I first came here, these people were living in hiding. They didn't want the outside world to know of their survival. Every day they slept fearing the worst. They were surrounded by powerful enemies who could destroy them and there was no one to help them. I told them there was a way to get rid of the fear. There was a way to come out of hiding and still be protected. I just wanted to see the Uzumaki rise again. But they would not listen. They were too afraid. And so I warned them. Someone was eventually going to find them and when that happens, they would be crushed in their fear. The only way to avoid the disaster was to become strong.

"The elders refused to listen to a child but the shinobi led by Yoshino listened. They came to me. Their biggest concern was being invaded while they were not ready. There was no question, the moment the enemy heard of their survival, they were going to attack to finish what they started. I told Yoshino and his men my background; about how everyday I was surrounded by people who wanted to murder me but could not because of fear. I knew how to survive. I told Yoshino and his men that even though they faced monsters, they could still survive. I was small, fragile, but people hated me so much that they secluded me and murdered me with their eyes. But no one could lift a finger against me.

"Yoshino listened and was convinced of my words. Of course I was still weak. But I made the vow to become the strongest. I already held the strongest Bijuu within me anyway. It took some time, but Yoshino convinced the older generation. And we worked on their fears. Their worries. We worked on it so hard and practiced methods of complete survival even if the village is invaded. What you see now is the result of our hard work to make our people feel safe again."

Mei fell silent. She could feel sorry for the Uzumaki. To live in fear in your own village – it must have been a horrible experience. Worse, there was nothing they had done to deserve being targeted.

"Was it really certain that you would be attacked again?"

"When I went to Iwagakure, Onoki said if we were a threat, he would destroy us. What is his definition of a threat? You'd have to go back to the reason we were attacked in the first place. Kumogakure once attempted to kidnap my mother when she was younger. A couple of years ago when the current Raikage was in charge, they devised a sinister plot to get their hands on the Byakugan. When their plans failed, they threatened war with Konoha, even though they were completely wrong."

Mei frowned deeply. Those two villages: Kumo has always been known for being power hungry. "Was this the only way?"

"We could have sealed off our special chakra and become farmers for both Kumo and Iwa," Naruto said sarcastically. "In a world that rejects your very existence, what do you do? Do you wish you were never born? You did nothing wrong. Someone is just rejecting your existence because of a flawed thinking. You know this because you are not the only one who says this. Other people say it as well, but they can't do anything because they are either too weak to do anything or just afraid. What do you do, Mei?"

"At some point, bloodline welders were hated in Kirigakure and it resulted in us being targeted. Some fled, and we stayed behind to fight."

"Our response is the same, we will fight. And we will change this world so that it can accommodate us. You were not wrong to fight for the right to your existence. No village has the right to say this village it too dangerous it must be destroyed, especially when the very village lives in isolation, doesn't involve itself in shinobi wars but lives peacefully. Our fight is against tyranny and the right for our existence." Naruto explained in a hardened tone. "You decide Mei, do you want to trust us? Do you think we are wrong?"

"I don't think you are wrong," Mei said after a couple of moments. "I will work with Haku to resolve your issues with the Feudal Lord. But I will wait to see your actions until after the war to see whether I can call you friends."

"That is disappointing," Naruto said with a smile. "I was sharing because I thought we were friends. How long do you have before you return home?"

"Maybe two days. This is not the best time to be away from home."

"Indeed," Naruto said. "You will discuss further details with Haku. But if you need anything directly from me, shout. For now, my throne is calling me; I must go warm it."

Mei shook her head and sat in silence for a couple of moments. "The Yoshino he was talking about is the same as the one who leads this village, right?" Haku nodded. "How does that even work? Don't they fight? Naruto is the emperor yet he is living in land he does not control."

"He does not live on land he does not control," Haku said with a shake of his head. "He is the Emperor. Although Yoshino leads this village, Naruto is ultimately his 'boss.' Besides that, they understand each other. Yoshino knows how Naruto thinks. And they both respect each other well enough they don't interfere in each's duties. But before, Naruto would have Yoshino carry out duties he otherwise should carry."

"It is a very interesting system you have here."

"It is one made of rules that we all obey, even the Emperor. It might be hard to believe but Naruto follows rules."

"Isn't it because he made them?"

Haku shook his head. "Village and clan politics are two different things. There are clan rules and Naruto must play by them. Mind you, he is not the leader of the clan."

"Why?"

Haku shrugged. "He has never displayed interest for as much as I can tell. Besides, Yoshino was being groomed lead the clan before Naruto came to the picture. Either way, Naruto loves his clan and the only thing that matters to him is its survival and being great again. If he can do it without being clan head, no problem."

"That is the logical part of his thinking that he often uses," Mei said in thought. "Now I am at least starting to understand the kind of person he is."

Haku just smiled. "Then I hope for a more peaceful relationship with Kirigakure." He said.

"But we must first resolve the situation with the Wind Lord." Mei said. "You are also not worried about this war. The Wave will be the first target, are you sure you can defend it from the combined forces of Iwa and Kumo?"

"Perhaps I should worry a bit," Haku said in thought. "You did hear about what happened in the Rain, right? That was done by another Uzumaki. His name is Nagato. Nagato can destroy even one of the Five Great Nations by himself. If he wanted to invade Iwa, he'd do it himself and still come back alive. Nagato can destroy an army, and Naruto is an army by himself. He fools around a lot, but let him put on his armor, he will show you power no human should possess."

Mei frowned. This was coming from the gentle and kind Haku. It bothered her. "He is that powerful, huh?" she smiled wryly. "What about you?"

Haku smiled. "I am capable… Naruto made me train harder and control my bloodline in some ways I never even dreamt of but I am not like those two monsters."

"I'm not too sure His Majesty will be pleased learning that you call him a monster behind his back, Haku," Naoki said as he walked into the office.

Haku shrugged. "It's not like it isn't the truth… you know it well what it is like to be in a room with him when his chakra is leaking."

Naoki shuddered at the thought. "Those are emotional scars I wish not to relive," he said. "Mizukage-sama, this man is being modest. But he is the second most powerful person in this village. But that is not the reason I came here…" he said. "When you are free, Yoshino said he'd like to have a word with you about certain things, Mizukage-sama."

 **Outskirts of Kumogakure**

Everyone else was on the move, but Ai still worried about taking Bee with him to the battlefield. He was not worried that Naruto would attack his village and he was not worried about Onoki. With the losses their suffered in the hands on Amegakure, he doubted Onoki would be making any reckless moves. He too would have to be careful of course. He didn't want to go through the same thing. But still, Ai wouldn't allow just two shinobi to do that much damage. He shook his head. What was he saying? Minato had done it before. Someone could do it again.

Ai was worried about Bee because he didn't want what happened to Yugito happening to his beloved brother. It didn't matter just how powerful Bee was, those people had the ability to subjugate a Bijuu and that was a massive threat to a Jinchuriki. If he was going to take Bee, he would have to move with him.

"It'll be fine brother! You worry too much, yoh!"

Ai glared at Bee for his careless attitude. "I need you to be serious!" he shouted before calming himself. "We will have to be watchful for any Uzumaki we see. I can't let you face one of them. Even if you come across one of them, don't ever transform, do you understand me, Bee!?"

"Understood, brother."

Somehow Ai felt Bee was just saying this to get him to quiet down. "If it wasn't because I need you when facing Naruto, I wouldn't even be bringing you along…" he said with a shake of his head.

"He is that powerful?"

"Admittedly, yes… I'm not sure I alone will be enough," Ai said.

Bee was surprised that his brother would openly admit that. His brother almost never made such an admission. This Naruto was seriously strong. He turned towards C and gave a questioning look.

"Well consider this; he played with both Ai-sama and the Tsuchikage without actually being serious. Not even a little. His chakra pool is humanly impossible. I got sickened just by trying to measure it… because it is also very sinister. I swear you'd think you are experiencing the power of the Kyubi itself. And, he didn't use his Bijuus power. I'm sure he doesn't need it given the amount of chakra he has." The blond didn't even blink when facing up to Ai's speed. It was going to be a massive challenge for them.

Bee only smiled. It looked like it was going to be a challenge and he would be tag teaming with his brother. What more could he ask for? His partnership with his brother was perfect. Who could stand against them? But of course, he would still have to stand before the emperor to tell.

"Let us move out," Ai said. "But we must still be considerate of Amegakure. No doubt they will enter the battlefield. If that happens, we will be working with the Tsuchikage's forces to engage them. But we might decide to go after them first if they prove to be a problem."

"They will be a problem to Iwa's forces," C corrected.

Ai could tell where C was going with his choice of words. This was war alright. He was thinking about having Iwa's forces weakened in this war while they preserved their strength. It was such a cold move to the people they were heading into war with as partners. But it was still war.

Later

Naori appeared beside Naruto, who was resting on the throne, and then leaned over to whisper. "Kumogakure has started moving. There are 8000 of them coming through land, your Majesty. You also have the 9000 strong from Iwagakure."

The numbers were truly something frightening. Naruto had to sit up straight as everything finally settled down. It was now a reality. They were truly going to face those numbers. This was the war he had so dearly prepared himself to fight. The airship was not to be used for now, it was for later times in case there was an emergency. What he was staring at was a massive tsunami and history has always been written by the giant force of nature. Would things change this time? Would be able to withstand its mighty strength?

Uzushiogakure depended on him to succeed. If the wave defeated him, it was over for his people, he would have brought them out of the hiding place just so they could be killed. History would judge him. Naruto would never forgive himself if caused something like that happen to his people.

"How many attacks have we planned so far?" Naruto asked.

"You have a solo one, and another one that is proposed for you and Nagato. We have also planned to lay the traps once we learn of their path," Naori said. "You were supposed to attack the first time the moment they cross into the Land of Water, where Kumo shinobi will no doubt stop there to wait for Iwa."

"They will also not easily move into the Fire Nation because Konoha is waiting. But if we attack right, they may surrender before reaching the Fire Nation," Naruto started in a thoughtful tone. "Go get Haku for me… I don't want to summon him in case he is busy with something… but we are going launch a surprise attack. We can be as barbaric as we can be. It works better to have them think we have no strategy," he said before closing his eyes.

Five minutes later, Haku appeared along with Naori in the throne room. Naruto stood up, "We are going to battle, Haku," he said.

Haku blinked. "Now?" He was not expecting to fight any battle now.

"Yes, now," Naruto said. "Why does it seem like you are afraid of battle? You are the strongest person in this village aside from me; if you get nervous, everyone gets nervous."

"I think he is more concerned about killing, your Majesty," Naori intervened.

"We are going to war to fight people who will rape and butcher innocent lives in this village, and you are concerned about their lives?" Naruto asked in a cold tone. "Your conscious and moral values are what make you attractive, but I have already gone through this with you, when we go to war, you will not hesitate."

Haku was silent for a couple of moments before finally nodding. "Is it an all-out attack?"

Naruto shook his head. "We are just going to greet them. We simply can't let them think they will be allowed to move freely. We must show them our power. I am also very interested in seeing your training at work."

30 minutes later

From where he stood, the thousands of shinobi seemed like ants, but they were humans, people he had to face. People he had to fight. This was war. He'd left Kiri before the civil war, but he bad seen the brutality of men. Haku's clan had be murdered because of their bloodline, because they were born with special abilities that others did not have. Yet, here he was, ready to use those abilities to kill other people. He had been mentally preparing for this. He had been brought from the dead to be of use to Uzushiogakure in its ambitions.

They were floating high up in the sky. The air was strong, breathing was not easy. Naruto was using his control over the air currents to keep them suspended in the air. "Couldn't we have chosen a different side to view things? I'm becoming uncomfortable with being up so high."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders a bit carelessly. "You seemed fine on the ship."

"This is not a ship and if you lose control, we are going to fall in the hands of the enemy," Haku said.

"It won't happen…" Naruto said. "They might have sensors. I didn't want anyone sensing us. That aside, the wind here is very strong and there is something I want to try…"

Haku had an uneasy feeling about things the moment Naruto said those words. "What exactly are you going to try, Naruto?"

"A natural disaster," Naruto responded calmly. "Stay on my back, if you don't, you might surely die." He said those words and began going through fast hand seals. "Kiss of the Wind God." Once done, he held out both his hands and ordered Haku press his back against his. He then began releasing large amounts of chakra into the atmosphere. "Release your Ice Storm…" Naruto said to Haku.

* * *

Samui halted as she felt a spike of chakra. She looked around but could not see anything. "Where is this coming from?" She asked of the massive doze of chakra. She was not the only one feeling it; the whole unit had come to a halt as they felt the overwhelming force.

"It's coming from above," Karui said, looking up into the sky.

When Samui looked up, she frowned seeing a dark cloud gathering. She had an uneasy feeling seeing such a formation in the sky. They were not supposed to be coming across any enemies as things stood. She didn't even think anyone in Uzushio had such an attack. There has never been any rumour of a jutsu like that. She told herself, but the uneasy feeling made her want to take a step back.

"What do you think it is?"

"It's not natural," Samui responded to Karui's question. "Just be on guard. We don't know what is happening now."

"Snow!"

There was that shout. Samui held out her right hand, and it was indeed snow. But it was ridiculously cold. She had been in snowy conditions before, a drop of snow did not produce this much cold. The air became thick as a cold breeze washed over the unit along with drops of snow. It took only a moment for something to warn her heart when the breeze started to rotate.

"Everyone, get out of here!"

She gave the order, but only those close to her heard her. The winds were starting to make a blowing sound. Even though she called for people to get out, she remained rooted to her spot, eyes above her as she watched something form.

It was a tornado. It had started slowly but the moment the winds above started spinning, everything just went out of order. The dark cloud was spinning in speeds her eyes could not track. It was pipeline that started to form from below the surface towards the cloud. It turned everything into chaos when the blowing winds started rotating in furious speeds. The speeds were so powerful and fast that the dust it picked up was moving in such speed that it was able to hit some man and pierce through their flesh. When this started happening, the others began to run away.

The tornado finally took its form, violently twisting as it kissed the ground. As it twisted, it did not pull things towards it as a tornado would normally do, it was spitting snow. The ground where it touched was white.

Just when they thought they had escaped the danger, the tornado started moving violently. It was violent because it tore through the very ground, lifting up chunks of earth before spitting them out as ice stones in all directions with speeds that made them almost impossible to dodge. Some of the men were unfortunate as the moving tornado swallowed them. It was hundred who were swallowed and were spat out as frozen corpses.

The tornado finally stopped, moving, and the winds began to slow down before finally dispersing. The moment it did, a cloud of snow began to fall from the sky before slamming into the ground like a huge wave. The atmosphere was very cold. They could not stay here and be healthy.

Boom!

There was a crash of something that fell from the sky. Samui was quick to move. She sensed something familiar. Her men quickly surrounded the area as well. She found Naruto on one knee, inside a large crater with a black haired person standing behind him. He seemed to have having some difficulty breathing.

"Samui," Naruto said, recognizing the woman had met when he visited the Cloud a couple of years ago. "I didn't think that you would be one of the leaders…"

The movements of the enemy forces were hard to ignore. They were not staying in one position, waiting to be attacked. They knew he was a Jinchuriki and if he transformed, it would just be a massacre. Would everyone react in the same way though? No everyone was going to charge in all at once. They had just surrounded them, forming seven groups, no matter what happened to the other, they would not attack until the other was finished – a curious formation. But it would only delay the inevitable. Still, they had recovered from his attack very quickly.

Samui looked cautiously at the Emperor. Her eyes moved around the remaining shinobi. What was that? Just a welcome jutsu to separate her men? This was dangerous but could they outrun them? Ai had not issued any instruction to flee from the Emperor as the Tsuchikage has for his forces to flee from the Amegakure group that destroyed the first group he had called out to war.

"Are you going to stop because it is me?" She asked, her tone flat, yet still ridiculously hoping that he would say yes. He was keeping Yugito alive, maybe he wanted her and as her friend, her status would factor into that conversation.

"You are not good at jokes," Naruto said. "Say I depart from here, would you go back to the Cloud?"

"I don't give the instructions."

Naruto did not offer a response, he simply darted towards Samui. There were several men behind her; Naruto did not mind them. As he grew closer, he jumped up slightly about the ground and stretched out his right hand, attempting to grab Samui by her face. His hand never reached her; she leaned back slightly. And two shinobi flashed below the Emperor. They did quick hand seals and released a powerful burst of lightning towards him but it never reached him; a mirror of ice formed between him and the jutsu. The mirror completely halted the jutsu.

Simultaneously, Omoi flashed to the Emperor's right side. He was holding a sword with both hands and swung it in a downward slash, trying to cut the outstretched hand. Haku appeared behind the Cloud nin, his right leg flashing through the air before his foot connected with the man's head from the left side. The kick sent him flying to the side.

Both Naruto and Haku retreated quickly before landing a distant away. "I wish you wouldn't lunge to the enemy so stupidly."

"You are insulting me," Naruto said, eyeing Haku with a look.

The Ice User shrugged. "You are needlessly putting yourself at risk and making me work hard to protect you."

"It is training. There is nothing that trains a shinobi's instincts better than real battle," Naruto responded calmly.

* * *

"This doesn't look like it is going to be easy," Omoi said, massaging his temple after being kicked by Haku. "I could have been hit hard and then he would have moved closer… it would have been the end of me."

"I wouldn't have cried if you ended," Karui was quick to respond.

"No one would miss you either," Omoi was quick to say in a flat tone.

"That's enough you two," Samui interrupted the banter. "We are dealing with a Jinchuriki, one hosting a Bijuu more powerful than the Hachibi."

"So it is hopeless…" Omoi summed it up.

"We can't afford to fight here. We need to back away. Ai-sama will understand. I have seen him fight before…" fighting here would just result in massive casualties. Samui didn't want that under her watch. She was going to get things ready. She was going to make sure that people live. If Naruto transformed, there would be nothing she could do.

"They are not just going to let us leave like that," Karui said.

Samui nodded. "You two lead the others to retreat back into the Lightning. We will regroup there," she said.

"I should be the one to stay behind."

"There is no need on playing hero…" Samui was quick to stay. "If you stay behind, they will surely kill you. I have no intentions of dying. But we need a plan." She said before turning around to look for someone.

* * *

Haku looked towards his right side sensing movement. A large boulder was rooted from the ground and started to charge towards him. The same was happening on Naruto's side. While he created a mirror to block the boulder, Naruto lunged towards it and slammed his right fist into it, shattering it within a second of his fist connecting with it. Haku pushed the boulder away and it slammed onto the ground.

Before he could even blink, multiple smoke screens exploded covering them in smoke. They could still locate each other. And regrouped. His back was pressed against Naruto's as he spoke. "You feel that?"

"Yes, the groups are moving," Naruto responded. "A retreat."

"Should we chase them?"

Naruto shook his head. "That first attack killed enough. Besides, we were not here to kill them but to welcome them. If we got them to retreat back into the Lightning, this is a bonus," he said.

Haku did not say anything but just waited for the smoke to clear. There were only two men remaining in sight. The others were mere shadows.

"How caring of you," Naruto said to Samui. "I will give Yugito a message. I am sure she will be happy that her friend is in good health."

"What do you plan to do with her? You didn't come to the Cloud that day to fight against a fellow Jinchuriki. There would have never been a need to even take us out," Samui said with a stare.

Naruto smiled. "Speculation," he said. "Haku, we leave."

* * *

"Well that went well," Naruto said as he walked towards his throne.

Haku stared at Naruto for a long minute before speaking. "I knew your control over wind was majestic but that was just unnatural…"

Naruto waved his right hand. "I'm not doing it again. It consumes too much chakra for my liking. If I am using natural energy it could be fine, but it also drains my stamina. I have no need for jutsu that leaves me vulnerable like that. You know how long it takes for me to replenish chakra…"

"And I thought you had us leave before I could fight because you did not want to end up killing Samui. She is Yugito's friend, is she not? If you ended up killing her, you would have failed with her," Haku said.

"That factored in the decision," Naruto said. "But you are not complaining, are you?"

"Of course not," Haku said. "For a welcome message, I think they received it. We just have to think about how we handle them for real next time when you fight," he added.

"In two days, I shall leave for battle," Naruto said. "It will be then that we will lay our traps begin our true assault on their forces. If the assaults fail to get them to surrender, we would not complain if by the time they try to cross the Fire Border the combined army is a little over 3000, we would have done well."

It would still require a lot of effort and Naruto unleashing the power of the Kyubi to make things happen. But if they did manage to keep this up, they could hold on things. "Even if it is only the three thousand, we have to assume that the Kages will no doubt try to hold you back while the army moves. If that happens, the Wave will be in trouble."

No doubt. That was they had to be careful. He also had to move with care because if something happened to him, Uzu would not have the confidence to survive. "Just in case, the airship must be prepared. And you must deal with the unit moving through the sea. If any army moves towards the Wave, no matter how brutally, the ship must be used. We will summon Guren and the other Uzumaki. You will lead this group to act as the last line of defence. If the worst occurs, destroy the bridge, unleash the Sanbi. This will make it easier to pick them apart."

"If we remove Guren from Sound, what happens to it? There is that chance that they Iwa's forces will destroy it as they move."

"I will call Deidara and Sasori," Naruto said in thought. "For destruction, they are best suited."

 **Following Day**

 **Throne Room**

Karin stared at the expressionless look on Naruto's face. His eyes were sharp, not fully opened. He looked a different person when sitting on the throne. Everything you say you know about him can be thrown out of the window. That is what just made dealing with him a bothersome task. Karin really preferred being away than playing wife but she could not avoid this situation forever. She had known what she was getting herself into when she agreed to marry this person.

She sighed before asking. "What has gotten you lost in thought this time?" She asked while standing in front of him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he responded. "Just thinking about my younger days in the Hidden Leaf." He said.

It always unnerved her when he looked at her like that. But Karin didn't show it. The younger days? Well, he has often admitted that he was a very sentimental person. But still, what a disturbing childhood he had in the Leaf. "Which part specifically?"

"There part where I was always alone. I am surrounded by people who don't hate me but actually love me, and yet, if I am around the village, I spend most of my time alone, staring into nothing and cut off from the rest of the village. I am feeling a little unfulfilled."

"You can always go to the bar," Karin suggested.

"Be serious, Karin."

She sighed. "Can't take a joke," she mumbled. "I will return soon. But you still have people you can be with. You just choose not to be with them."

"A choice yes, perhaps this feeling is just a lone part of me that is misbehaving. I have gotten used to the silence that I prefer it over spending time in a crowd of people," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Did you get what you wanted from Yoshino?"

"Of course and he even offered to buy the tools for me," Karin said. "He and I have an understanding and he isn't stingy like you. I think I married the wrong Uzumaki."

"I would be willing to release you. I'd even officiate your wedding if you want to get married to Yoshino," Naruto said with a smile.

Karin stared at Naruto. "Don't even joke about that," she said. "That guy probably has weird tastes in bed. Just thinking about waking up to see his face makes me cringe."

Naruto laughed. "You started it. But you do him no good, dear. Yoshino isn't that bad," Naruto said with a smile.

"That is because you don't care for his schemes and have no problem with his twisted smile," Karin said with a shake of her head. "In any case, he has provided for me. And now I can leave and go back to work."

"Remember, once the war is over, you return home. I don't have to come to fetch you," Naruto said in a hardened tone. "So you are just going to leave just like that?"

"Yes," Karin said. "You are not touching me."

"I think you might be having an affair with Kabuto…:

"Hahaha," Karin laughed with sarcasm. "That guy probably gets turned on by his experiments."

Naruto smiled. He blinked for a moment. "We have a guest. Or at least I have a guest. It is good she is coming here while you are still around," he said before responding to Karin. "Well, he has twisted urges to cut things and study them."

"Who is coming?"

"Count from 1 to twenty."

"You know I can't sense anything with the barriers around the throne room and don't treat me like a child," Karin said before turning to face the entrance. It was not the Mizukage. She was still around but if it was her, Naruto would not have said those words.

After two minutes, Naoki walked into the throne room with Temari.

The blonde stared towards the throne. There he was, sitting on the throne, head resting on the palm of his right left hand. A smile on his lips. But there was someone standing beside him. A woman. Redhead, glasses, hands on her waist. She seemed to have been waiting impatiently. Temari's heart raced a bit.

"Your Majesty, I have brought Temari. She has a message from the Godaime Kazekage," Naoki said in a measured tone.

While his face was directed towards Temari, Naruto's eyes moved towards Naoki. "No doubt you brought her without saying anything so that she can see Karin." He said without a smile. "But you did well…" his eyes narrowed towards Karin. "Because we are going to war, he will be your guard from today. When you leave, go with him."

Naoki blinked. "Your Majesty, you want me spend my time in that island? What will I do there?"

"You'll be protecting me; you think that is not worth your efforts?"

"Of course not," Naoki was quick to say. "You have just never needed protection before."

"Of course, he is just playing with you because of your need to do things for your amusement," Karin said while moving towards Temari. She stopped beside Naoki and spoke once more. "On a serious note, you have been chosen to be my guard when I return. Husband wants me to play an active role in the Empire. I will be moving around, you will be with me. Got a problem with it?"

"No," Naoki said with a shake of his head. "Who will take my position?"

"No one," Karin said. "Haku and Naori will do just fine. If you want to complain to someone, go speak to your elders. They are the ones who requested your services and husband approved."

Karin then stopped in front of Temari. She smiled. "Karin Uzumaki: this is my house and that person sitting on that throne is my husband." She said. "I would like to have a chat with you, but I must run before that man forces me to stay. But hopefully, I will see you again, soon," she turned to Naoki. "You are taking me to the island."

Temari waited until the two had left before giving Naruto a questioning look. He just stood up silently and walked down towards her. "Follow me," he said in quiet tone.

Temari just followed the blond in silence. They walked for a minute until they reached what she assumed was his office. He sat on the sofa and motioned for her to sit across him. "You need anything?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "Not even once you bothered telling me that you are married? And that was some way if letting the cat of the bag!"

There was anger in Temari's tone. But that was to be expected. He probably would not have told her if she had come when Karin was away. But Naoki had forced things. "Does it bother you that I am married?"

Temari glared at the blond. Was he seriously asking her that question? He was married. He had a wife and he was still making moves on her? The cheating bastard! Had he no shame at all? But what was that reaction from his wife? It looked like she knew about things and was reminding her of her place. Had she not been shocked at the husband part, she would have said something to that woman.

"Of course I have a problem!"

"But you and I are not doing anything. And when we were doing something, I was not married."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Temari demanded.

"No," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "I was just telling you the situation as it is and as it was. Yes, I am married. I had never mentioned it because it never came to mind."

Temari was angry. "You are married and you would forget your wife? Is that the kind of person you are? Well, it should not be a surprise since you are the same person who used to go to a bar to pick up on women, even older ones."

Naruto tilted his head to the side before speaking. "Now you are just insulting me," he said in a flat tone. "Karin is not usually around. I can go for months without seeing her. And how many times have we spoken, Temari? Two times it was personal. The first was not civil and the last was civil but how do I suddenly say, hey I am married, when we can't even sit down and talk."

"Not my fault," Temari said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Regardless, that is the situation." Naruto was firm about it. "When I sensed your presence, I was happy thinking you'd come to specifically see me because of our last conversation."

"Sorry to disappoint you but admittedly, I also thought it would be nice to see you again. To be honest I had missed that. But I did not expect to come here and be greeted by your wife!"

"Don't let it bother you. Don't think too much about it." Naruto said.

"How can I not? It doesn't change that you are married."

"You are being difficult, Temari," Naruto said.

"I'm not. But you don't help things." Temari said sharply. "Is there anything I should know? Any children I should know about?"

This was not going too well. "You really sound displeased."

"What gave me away?"

Naruto shook his head. "I am also married to Princess Koyuki. The marriage was done to unify our nations and I also needed her technology. We also helped her get her country to a sound financial position. Children? No, I don't have any children?" he smiled. "At least not that I know of…"

"You should check on that," Temari said.

"Are you happy now?"

"No," Temari said. "I have mixed feelings about this. I don't know what to think about it. We can just get to business. I will think about this later when I am calm."

Naruto nodded. "Best it be so," he said. "Naoki said you have a message from your brother… can I have it?"

Temari took out a scroll and handed it to the Emperor. Naruto took it gently and unfolded it before reading it.

"Emperor Naruto, I want to believe that we are still friends as you have said. But there are many things happening in this world that makes me question your motives. Why this war? What do you hope to achieve by it? I sense that something big will come after this war. Even then, I still want to consider you a friend. You are a leader of people and so am I. We are friends; I would like that friendship to exist even between our two nations. I know what you said to Shikamaru and to my sister, but this is a plea from a friend. I can understand your reasoning with Konoha, but we have done nothing. As a friend, if you still cannot change your mind, please tell me why. I would also like to know the reasons for your actions. In this case, I ask not as Kazekage but as a friend.

"I have also sent my sister because I want you to resolve your issues with her. I love my sister and wish her happiness. If her happiness is with you, I can accept that. But even if you are a friend, I will not forgive you if you are purposefully hurting her. I do not believe you are that cruel nevertheless. Even so, please resolve it.

Subaku no Gaara."

Naruto had an amused look on his face. Gaara would probably try to kill him if Temari returned home crying. "How nice it is that you have a caring brother," he said. "I will write my response to him."

"Is it going to be any favorable?" Temari asked cautiously.

"I will give a response I gave the Mizukage," Naruto said before handing Temari the scroll. "Your brother threatens me if my intentions with you are to hurt you. Then again, I had the feeling he wanted to attack me when I made my survival known to Sunagakure…"

"He is very protective of his family," Temari said with a smile.

"How envious," Naruto said. "Then again, my family is the Uzumaki. I will rip to shreds anyone who threatens their existence. Yet, yours is brotherly love, isn't it? Logic doesn't usually work there."

"Love can be illogical at times. It can make you do things that seem unreasonable," Temari said in quiet tone. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk with Naruto about this now. She needed to clear her head. "So, are you prepared for the war?" She changed the subject.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Temari. He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let me not indulge that tactic of changing the subject. You'll talk to me when you feel you can talk. This time, I am willing to answer your personal questions so we can resolve this thing." He took Gaara's message once more and walked toward his desk.

"Am I being dismissed?"

"Don't say it like that," Naruto said with a smile. "Naori," he called. The man appeared in a flash. "Kage Bunshin?"

"Original has gone to the Sound…"

Naruto nodded. "Where is Haku?"

"He is with the Mizukage. They appear to be engaged with Yoshino about something."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you want to?" He asked Temari.

"Can I just take a walk around the village, alone? I want to clear my head and then get some rest afterwards."

"Haku usually handles such matters…" Naruto said. "Go get someone from Yoshino's tower to see to Temari's needs. Just walk her out of the compound before you do that."

"Hai," Naori said.

* * *

Later

Temari stared at Naruto with an expressionless look on her face. It was more of a mask to hide her mixed feelings over their situation. She could not get out of her mind that Naruto just revealed that he was married to two women. It was not news she came here expecting to hear. Yet, it was the reality and she had to face it before leaving this village. She certainly could not stay here forever. Not when there was war knocking at the door. She had to leave, and of course with the protection of Uzushio. Both Kumo and Iwa were probably on the move. It was going to make travelling dangerous.

There was no doubt in her heart that she did like Naruto. He was her first and only. But he had hurt her. She could not forget that. Yet, that didn't mean that she had to stop living. Besides, she could make a decision that would not only be rewarding for her personally, but it would also help her village. Perhaps she would even leave this village without any worries and concerns over her relationship with Naruto.

"That kind of look does not suit you, Temari," Naruto said, holding a cup of sake. He didn't usually drink these days but today was a special occasion. It was the kind of night that deserved a drink.

Temari shrugged. "I think I know what suits me better than you," she said before falling silent. "I really came here thinking maybe we could start over. Your marriage revelation just stunned me and really does complicate things."

Naruto smiled. "The first part makes me happy. But nothing is complicated. If you are concerned about having Karin glare at you whenever you are around, you should not worry about it. If it is about the fact that you'd have to share me with another woman, you need not panic. It is a situation that we can all learn to manage. The important part is whether you will be happy or not with the decision you'll be forced to make. If you cannot be happy with it, then although it pains to me say it, you should not decide to be around me."

Temari shook her head. "If it is about happiness, I don't think I will be miserable. But we are just speaking now and it would honestly sadden me if I don't give it a try. I don't want to have regrets in my life. So yes, I am willing to have a relationship with you despite your situation."

"What kind of relationship? Canal for the physical pleasures? Romance for all that love offers?"

Temari stared. "Are you trying to make beg? Because if you are, I don't have a problem walking out of that door right now," she said in a flat tone.

"Eh… you won't be able to leave the compound. All exits are locked. No one gets in or out."

"Ignoring you isn't a problem."

Naruto smiled. "Are you sure about that dear?" he said standing up from where he sat. He placed his cup on the table in front of him and walked over to Temari. He placed both hands on her shoulders and smelled her hair. "You smell good. You have that smell of someone who came here expecting something…" he said.

Temari folded her hands across her chest, "From who, you? You can be such a disappointment…" she said.

Naruto chuckled lightly. He bit Temari's left ear and licked it at the edges before whispering. "We both know that's not true. Last time I had you atop of me, you were squirming with ecstasy and I remember you asking for more after you got used to the feeling of my thrusts." He then kissed her around her neck as he spoke.

"You have a wild imagination. I remember a quite disappointed look and I asked you if that was all you could do."

"You have been learning words, Temari," Naruto said with a smile. Both his hands grabbed her around her waist before he picked her up. He pressed her against him and Temari wrapped both her legs around him. "I'd truly missed you, Temari."

She was quiet for a couple of moments as she wrapped her hands around him. She grabbed him firmly, not wanting to let go. "Me too," she said.

"Okay, now get off me. I had a long day and want to rest." Naruto said while letting go of Temari.

She stared at him, unamused. "That's not funny," she said.

"I was not trying to be funny. You brother said I can't touch you unless we are married."

"There was no such message and I don't remember you having such problems when you touched me for the first time," Temari said. "Are you really going to try to make me beg?"

"Well not if you excite me."

"Let me go," Temari said before she was allowed to stand on her own. She closed the distance between her and Naruto. The emperor flinched when he felt a firm hand gripping his balls. "Is this excitement, enough?"

"That is just unattractive. I don't remember telling you I was a masochist," Naruto said. "Now, please let me go. You don't play like that. A child needs to be born in this world."

"First tell me you are excited."

"You cruel woman," Naruto said. "I will make you regret such boldness."

 **The Following Day**

Temari stared at Naruto with a questioning look on her face. She was standing inside his office with one of his guards standing behind him. He was writing something silently. She had been called here but he had been silent ever since. "Am I being kicked out of the village? Because if so, I feel very used."

Naruto looked up at the woman for a moment before shaking his head. "You do need to leave now, Temari. Iwagakure and Kumo are already moving towards this village. We must prepare things on our part and I must head out for some destruction. I won't be in this village for most of the time. I need to finish things here today and then leave. That is why I must also make sure you leave before I do."

"Where are you going?"

"To war obviously, but I first have to make a stop somewhere to see certain things," Naruto said before folding the letter he was writing. He gave it to Naori. "This is my response to Gaara," he said.

"You are not going to take me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, there are things I must deal with and you cannot be there with me. Naori will speedily take you towards the border of the Wind country. You should be safe there, is it not?"

There shouldn't be any problem if she were to be dropped within the Wind. The desert was her country and there was no one there. It was safe but not what she had expected. She wanted to get on that airship and get on home. But she could understand why they would not want to needlessly use it now – their enemies were already watching. A weapon of war could not be used for transport while the enemy is charging towards them. A move like that would certainly be a reckless step.

"I can live with that," Temari said with a nod.

"I will try to get to you when I can. But since the war has started, I will be quite busy running loose." Naruto said. "Naori will take you home when you are ready… You will follow me once you are done with her," he said to Naori before standing up from his desk.

He walked towards Temari and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll try not to die this time around," he said.

"I'm sure if you die this time around, it will be because someone killed you," Temari said. He was going to war; there was that chance that he would be killed. Anything could happen in war.

Naruto smiled. "Well, you can't disregard any possibility," he said before turning away from her. "Try not to move around too much once you arrive home. Those people will do anything to win, especially Onoki…" he disappeared in a blur.

Temari turned her eyes towards Naori and asked. "Where exactly is he going?"

Naori just handed Temari the scroll Naruto had given him and spoke. "You should get ready to leave, Temari. I won't hurry you. If you want to leave tomorrow, you can do so. But I will not be the one to take you straight to Suna because I must follow his Majesty. He will not engage the enemy until I go to his side."

 **Wind Country**

Kurotsuchi didn't think that things would work in this way. Hell, they had been waiting in the borders with the River country waiting for something to happen and then one of the scouts informed them that they saw the Kazekage's sister. It was just her luck. Suna was regularly sending people to Konoha for diplomatic talks and such times; someone important was bound to cross the border. Even if it was the Kazekage himself, they would have tried to catch him, but not within the desert; such a move would have been disastrous for them.

But seeing the Kazekage's sister at this place, alone, it was her luck. There was no way Kurotsuchi was going to fail this mission. There was just no way. She had run with her men and they had managed to catch up to the blonde woman. She was an even bigger bonus since she was truly loved by her brother and seemed to have some connection with that bastard emperor.

"If possible, we would like to get this over without a struggle," Kurotsuchi said with a smile on her lips. "We don't want to harm you; we just want you to come to us."

Temari held out her fan with narrowed eyes. Who could have thought that things would turn out like this? She should have insisted that Naori take her to Suna, but he had said that Naruto was going straight to battle and he wanted to be closer to the Emperor to perform his duties. She understood that much but to think this would be waiting for her. If she thought that Naruto was a cold hearted bastard who really did not care for her, she would think that he knew this was going to happen and yet let her go through this situation.

"Iwagakure," she said. "Suna has no war with Iwa, why are you doing this?"

"We cannot talk unless you surrender to us," Kurotsuchi said. "If you insist on fighting us, I am afraid you will get hurt."

"You will have to hurt me to take me." Temari said in a hardened tone. "I will not be surrendering to you."

 **I'm glad that chapter 17 went well. And thank you everyone for the reviews.**

 **I thought it would be best if I start this one with a little history lesson. Umm, I have done chapter 20… just completed it today. But 19 is still missing some parts. I should still update before the month ends.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Emperor, a massacre and an Invasion**

Naruto was sitting on a large boulder, observing the movements of shinobi from Kumogakure. They were moving in similar fashion to Iwa's forces. There were 2000 of them in front of him, traveling in a clear terrain. Because the numbers were too big, they were moving at an open area or perhaps He was standing a good distance from the force. Perhaps they were avoiding a place with threes because they didn't want to face an ambush or set off traps. He would have set some up if their movement had been clear from the beginning. Still, there was still many of them. This was just one unit, there were still four more units. Well, the one in the ocean would be easy to pick apart.

He was not here to observe them. There was a war happening. This was war. He had no time for mercy here. He had come here to slaughter some men. If he said he come for a battle, he would have been lying. There would be no real battle. He was just going to release his weapons. The enemy was too big to fight. Even if the Raikage was killed, they would not stop. Wars did not stop because a Kage died. It stopped because those in charge moved to end things or because the other party could no longer move.

Naruto's eyes flashed behind him for a moment. "Naori," he said. "You are late."

"Something occurred on my way back and I was forced to observe," Naori responded. "But I came as quickly as I could."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "If it isn't important, we can forget it. There is much to be done here." He had two thousand enemy forces to get rid of.

Naori pondered for a moment before responding. "Iwagakure took Temari. Kurotsuchi was leading the charge. Although her chakra is sealed, she is still capable with Taijutsu."

Naruto didn't express any emotion. It was a move he was not expecting from the Stone. It was a dirty move meant to spur Suna into action. Gaara was probably going to declare war on Suna but because they have his sister, his movements would be restricted. Damn that Onoki. Naruto would not have thought Kurotsuchi would end up taking such a mission. Then again, she probably ran towards the Wind to complete the job over her past failure. She was also willing to do anything to save Iwagakure. It was a pity that she had decided to make such a move. And he had thought that she could live a long life. Maybe she could still do so, albeit miserably.

What was he to do about this? He could just storm into Iwa and lay siege on the village. It was not part of the plan. But so was Iwa's action. They were probably trying to guard against Suna entering the fray. Konoha was already moving. If something happened, Suna would be the first to attack Iwa's rear. Still, the village had done nothing to threaten this move. Then again, when did you need to do anything for Onoki to make a move against you?

"You just watched?" Naruto asked silently.

Naori considered his options carefully before responding. "Yes…" He said. "At that point, I didn't want to risk anything. I would have gotten involved if there was a chance that they would kill her. But it is highly unlikely. They probably won't even do any harm to her."

Naruto nodded and fell silent for more than a minute. "What do they hope to achieve?"

"I do not know your Majesty…"

"We will move to secure her. I won't mind leveling the village if it is what it takes to get her." Naruto said in a calm tone.

Naruto was way too calm for Naori's liking. He knew the Emperor cared for Temari. He should have reacted in anger. No, he was most pissed off. The shinobi he was going to face would be at the receiving end of that anger or maybe not. He was not going to step closer to the battlefield. He would observe from a good distance. He did not want to get hit by friendly fire.

"I did take measures to ensure that the Kazekage knows about this. He most probably will be head to Konoha," Naori said.

Naruto nodded before standing up. "We will discuss this and our cause of action when we return to Uzu. For now, I must deal with this situation." He said. "Which strategy should we use here? Recklessness or play it safe?" He shook his head. "I don't feel like playing it safe. Watch my back."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

And then the blond Emperor was gone.

He appeared above the moving army from Kumogakure. He was floating above the sky, seemingly standing stop of a small tornado that was spinning quietly in the air.

"Hey, the air just got a little heavy."

"It feels strange!"

"There is something up there!" A shinobi shouted as the army came to a halt, seeing the form of the Emperor.

"It's the Emperor!"

The moment those words were said, the small tornado started to turn into a violent rotation of wind. Within minute, surrounded Naruto and spinning furiously in the air. The tornado then started falling downwards in speed.

Boom!

The furious winds crashed at the heart of the army in speed. When it crashed into the ground, it picked up massive amounts of debris. The spinning winds pulled in a number of shinobi before hurling them around. Some were unfortunate as the winds tore then apart before dying down after a few minutes.

When it cleared, Naruto was standing still inside a large crater, a number of shinobi lying dead around him.

"Come," Naruto said to the shinobi closest to him.

And they did come. He bent backwards slightly to avoid a lightning encased sword that flashed just above his face. While still in that motion, Naruto gathered chakra around his finger tip. " **Wind Bullet** ," he released a powerful bullet that slammed into the chest of the man above him. The man yelped painfully when the jutsu connected with his chest. There was so much force that there was the sound of bones breaking before the man was sent flying upwards.

" **Lightning Style: Thunder Serpent**!"

It was not just a serpent in name. Lightning took the shape of a large snake running through the ground towards him. Naruto didn't stay still; he jumped into the air to avoiding the jutsu. But when I took the air, the jutsu raised its head, following him. He twisted in midair along with gusts of wind and then he was gone.

He flashed just above the shinobi who had released the lightning jutsu, his body was upside down. He slapped two explosive tags on the man's shoulders before grabbing hold of them as balance. " **Wind Tornado**!" Naruto twisted around while still in that position. A small tornado started to pick up as he twisted around. The shinobi around them cleared the way to avoid getting caught. When an explosion occurred within the rising tornado, it suddenly disappeared, but there was no sign of Naruto.

"Where he go?"

"Behind you!"

Before the shinobi could react, Naruto slapped an explosive tag on the man's back while pushing him forward slightly to get him off balance. He then jumped up slightly while twisted around before slamming his foot through the man's back. When the kick connected, the man rocked off like bullet, being sent flying towards a group of shinobi. They managed to catch him but the moment they did so, the explosive tag on the man's back went off. It turned into resounding explosion of flames formed a large mushroom.

"These elemental explosive tags are quite effective," Naruto said in a calm tone, watching the flames.

Five shinobi lunged towards him from all directions all holding lightning encased swords. If he got stabbed, I would certainly be more than pain. One of those would actually manage to pierce through his heart. He glanced towards his target and closed his eyes. He performed a replacement jutsu with another shinobi. The five couldn't stop their movements and all five stabbed their comrade and suddenly, a lightning tag went off, hitting all six with lightning currents that left them with severe burns.

Meanwhile, Naruto held his hands together while being shinobi lunged towards him. " **Futon: Decapitating Wind**!" In a flash, Naruto released hundreds of wind twisting wind blades. The speeds of the blades made it difficult for the shinobi to catch avoid them – they couldn't even see them. When the blades hit their targets, they didn't just leave them with cuts; they cut through them.

" **Lightning Style: Thunder Flash!"** a flash of lightning from the sky rushed towards Naruto from above. The blond didn't even look up. He just closed his eyes before disappearing along gusts of winds. The lightning jutsu hit where he stood, causing the ground to explode.

"Did you get him?"

"No, he escaped before the j-"

The shinobi was cut off from finishing speaking Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. The blond grabbed the man his throat and picked him up. "That was your jutsu?" He asked.

Before the man could respond, four shinobi charged towards Naruto's back with their swords stabbing forward. They intended to stab him through his back. Naruto responded by twisting around, using the man he held as a shield. The four swords stabbed through the man he held, piercing through his body.

Naruto's right hand moved in speed as he removed his wind sword his back. He held it just behind him. Two shinobi flashed just behind him, crashing their swords towards his back. The swords clashed with his sword.

"Too crowded," Naruto said to himself before wind started gathering around him. The shinobi jumped away from him.

Naruto grabbed his sword firmly and bent down slightly. " **Emperor's Cutter."** He twisted around in speed while holding out his sword. The invisible wind sword stretched out in length as he twisted around. His spin was only in the blink of an eye. When he stopped, the shinobi didn't know what happened, but seconds later, their guts burst open before the upper part of the body started being separated from the lower half.

It was chaos. Around 70 men started shouting in fear as they tried to get in grips of what just occurred.

Naruto became surrounded by a tornado once more. It rose high up in the sky. At the heart of it, Naruto stood still, holding out his sword. Once more he twisted around. The tornado started moving around in speed, heading towards the groups of shinobi. Naruto's extended sword was stretched out. As the tornado moved, he cut through anything in the path.

"Stay away from the tornado! There is some kind of invisible wind sword!" One adept sensor shouted after seeing some of his fellow shinobi being cut in half without even noticing it.

When the shinobi decided to run away from him, Naruto stopped moving around. He came to an abrupt halt and held a single hand seal. He put away his wind sword and took out the lightning one. He waited for a moment until he was once more surrounded but they did not want to get close to him because of what happened last time. Naruto did not mind it. He didn't need them to get close.

He released a burst of his chakra. The chakra was clearly visible as it washed over a large area. The man could clearly see chakra floating in the atmosphere. It formed like small clouds. He stabbed the lightning sword on the ground. "Lightning Burst!"

Nothing happened at first. But static started to form around the air. "Everyone, get out of here!"

Too late

Another wave of Naruto's chakra released a huge amount of lightning. The entire around surrounding became an electrical field. Everyone caught within the vicinity of the field screamed in pain as electricity coursed through their bodies. One by one, they started falling down the ground. It took about two minutes for the electricity to completely disappear.

When it did, Naruto pulled out his sword from the ground and put it back on its sheath once more. He pulled out his wind sword.

"You bastard!"

He ducked under a swing from a huge sword that came from behind. As he was going down, another shinobi flashed just below him, a kunai pointed towards his chest. Naruto blocked the kunai by putting his sword just in front of him. He then disappeared in a blur.

When he landed down the ground, five men jumped from behind him. He only did a single twist, and they all fell down the ground, in halves.

Naruto was forced to jump into the air when lightning burst from the ground below him. A man flashed above him as he was still airborne. The man slammed a punch towards his chest, but Naruto blocked it with his sword. He was however, sent crashing into the ground because he had no balance.

Naruto crashed on both feet and was quick to stand up. A Kunoichi flashed in front of him, stabbing a kunai with an explosive tag towards his chest. Naruto's feet moved graciously as he took a single step backwards before twisting around anti-clockwise. He avoided the kunai while also stabbing the woman through her chest. He grabbed the kunai with his free hand and threw it into sky.

The woman grabbed his sword with both hands. The moment she did so, Naruto felt multiple projectiles flying his way. "How noble. To sacrifice yourself for the greater good of everyone," Naruto said calmly.

Gusts if wind just picked up around him and repelled the projectiles. Naruto turned around to face the Kunoichi. Without even saying anything, he slammed his right foot into her gut so brutally she was sent flying upwards like a bullet.

He swiped his sword, removing the blood on it before Sheathing it.

Naruto jumped up to the ground, legs folded as someone burst from below. Simultaneously, two shinobi jumped with him as if they had been expecting him to make the movement. Both flanked his sides, flashing kicks towards his upper body. Naruto avoided the kicks falling back, his body falling into a horizontal position while he stretched out both his legs. His eyes watched the two kicks collided in just above his face.

"Water Style: Water Gun!" a shinobi below him, released a stream of water from his mouth. The water jutsu blasted towards Naruto's back. The moment it collided with the Emperor, the two flanking his sides, with the jutsu pushing him into the air, the two held out their hands and grabbed him by the shoulders, both releasing lightning that shocked Naruto with so much power that the water on his body produced steam.

They then tried to push him down in speed. But the moment they let him go, Naruto flipped before he could hit the ground. He was not able to fully regain his balance had literally crashed down, on his knees.

He was forced to once more go on the defensive by folding his hands across his face when someone landed in front of him with just their left foot, the right picking up wind as it sped toward his face. The kick slammed into his defense, and forced him to slide backwards while still on his knees due to the power behind the kick.

When the momentum stopped, small amount of debris still floating around the sides, Naruto fell back once more while stretching out both his hands. A second later, two shinobi appeared on sides, twisting around, they tried to kick him on the sides of his chest. But Naruto's outstretched hands caught both kicks. Before they could try to do anything, Naruto quickly stood up, taking the man along with him. He spun around clockwise before hurling both shinobi towards their friends.

Six shinobi jumped in to catch the two men, and the moment they did, two massive explosions of flames tore through the ground, enveloping the eight men while others jumped to safety. The flames that were formed by the explosion created a large ball of flames that continued to burn for a couple of moments. When it finally died down, there were no remains of the shinobi caught within it.

The Kumo shinobi charged towards the Emperor once more.

Naruto handled both his swords: the wind with his right hand and the lightning with his left. When it came to being sharp, wind was much sharper and then darted towards the incoming enemy.

Two moved ahead of the group, holding lightning encased swords, they flanked his sides. Naruto tried to speed past them, but a wall of rock burst forth in front of him, stopping his movements. He twisted around swiftly as an incoming downward swing moved towards his right shoulder. He held his right sword just above him, blocking the swing. There was spark of electricity when the swords collided.

The other man flashed on Naruto's left and swung his sword in a horizontal swing aimed just above his waist. Naruto bent his knees slightly and took a step forward while pushing the other man away from him. He then positioned his other sword in a vertical position on his left sword. Within a second, there was a small explosion of lightning as the sword was hit by another lightning sword. With his right free, Naruto took a step forward, moving away from the opponent before he spun anti-clockwise, bringing up his wind sword as he did.

"Emperor's Cutter!"

The sword cut through the man cleanly across his chest before cutting through the rock wall that had been erected to stop his march. A shinobi jumped up from the wall as Naruto felt a massive spike of chakra from multiple shinobi. He blocked a downward swing with just his left sword and held firmly when another shinobi appeared from behind. The Emperor pointed his wind sword towards the man, holding it in a reverse grip. The sword extended, and pierced through the man's throat, halting his movements before he dropped down.

Naruto pushed the man just above him away and leapt backwards quickly. His eyes snapped up into the sky as he saw clouds gathering. "Thunder God's Strike!" an immense lightning strike flashed down towards the emperor in lightning speed. When it seemingly hit him, there was a loud boom on the ground that caused large amount of debris to pick up in the surrounding.

"Did we get him?"

"I can't feel anything!"

"Be ready for a second right just in case!"

When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing still in a large crater with Naori kneeling in front of him. There was a chakra chain barrier surrounding them. "That nearly got me," Naruto said while looking up in the sky. "They are preparing another one… will you manage?"

"I erected a chakra barrier. The seals absorb the chakra and transfer to the ground," Naori said. "But I don't think I can handle repeated attempts."

"The jutsu consumes too much chakra, they can't afford too many uses," Naruto responded calmly. "Here I-" The jutsu hit Naori's barrier before Naruto could even finish speaking. Once more, the barrier withstood the powerful lightning attack but the ground beside them did not. It was turned into dust the moment the jutsu struck.

"Thank you, Naori, you may hold your position, I will go wild," Naruto stated before handing Naori both his swords. The man canceled his barrier and then took the swords. A second later, he was gone in a flash.

Crimson chakra started surrounding him like bubbles before he dropped into all fours as the chakra surrounded him. The chakra then formed five tails behind him. His form completely disappeared as he turned into a five tailed miniature beast. A small grow was accompanied by a small shockwave that had the shinobi scrambling backwards in fear. The five tails pierced through the ground.

Multiple chakra tails burst from the ground in front of the retreating shinobi, stopping them from going anywhere.

He opened his mouth and faced up as he began to gather chakra just above him. After a few moments, the chakra formed into a small orb of condensed chakra. He then swallowed it whole. The moment he did, his stomach enlarged and the ground below him shattered.

Once more, he opened his mouth and released a powerful blast of energy that spread out wide towards the Kumo shinobi in lightning speed. The jutsu turned everything it touched into ashes, and chunks of earth into dust. Multiple shinobi were caught within the beam before it set off an alarming explosion. The explosion caused chunks of earth to pick up from the ground, while creating a large mushroom of debris.

The five tailed miniature beast watched for a moment as the explosion died down. But before it completely died down, it started darting towards enemy forces in speed.

The claws swiped across a man's chest, leaving gashes that drew blood. When seven shinobi jumped in from behind, the five tails extended, piercing five through their chest. They were hurled away by the tails before the remaining two tried stabbing the beast from behind, but their swords could not break through its skin. They were stunned for a moment but never got the chance to make an escape as they were caught by two chakra hands that burst from the ground. The chakra hands held them firmly before an audible sound of bones snapping hit the men closer. The two being crushed spat out blood from their mouths before being dropped to the ground.

"Let us retreat! We can't fight this thing!"

"It is just going to chase us if we all run!"

Naruto would not allow them to escape like that. Not when he had bothered transforming. A massive explosion of chakra occurred before a large cloud of smoke filled the area. The Kumo shinobi halted in their movements. No one moved or said anything as they were gripped by fear.

When the smoke cleared, the fearsome form of the Kyubi stood still, its tails swinging menacingly behind. "Ah, it feels good to breathe some fresh air," the Bijuu said.

Inside the mindscape, Naruto was sitting in a meditative position, holding his hands together. He was not within the familiar cell in a clear surrounding that seemed like an empty space. "I have only permitted this because it is the only way your form can get out. If you do anything I don't approve, I will suppress you and then separate you from your chakra before getting a more cruel seal to hold you."

Kurama didn't respond to this. It took a giant step forward before lunging towards the many shinobi who by now were trying to escape. The Bijuu swatted its right paw, slamming into the ground. Multiple shinobi screamed as the Bijuu's paw peeled chunks of earth from the ground, hitting many shinobi. Those who flew into the air took an unfortunate turn as the Bijuu raised its right paw and slammed them away.

The Bijuu then took more steps forward and then waved its tails in one powerful swing that caused violent winds to pick up. It was like a crushing storm that hit behind it, moving in speed before slamming into hundreds of Kumo shinobi.

Despite its massive size, it leapt into the air, jumping backwards before beginning to charge a Bijuudama.

"Scatter!" one shinobi shouted knowing if they moved in one group, they would only get killed.

Kurama did not mind that they scattered. He only condensed his Bijuudama and then swallowed it as Naruto had done earlier. His paws burrowed into the ground and he released a powerful beam of destructive energy. But unlike Naruto's, his was not just once off. He did a 180 degree spin while releasing the jutsu, targeting the scattered shinobi. All around the Bijuu, there was just chaos, debris flying over into the air.

It did not get to enjoy the view as Naruto forced it back. The blond landed down and looked around for a moment. "Not attractive but it will do," he said before disappearing.

He appeared a distance away from the battle ground that had left nature needing some reorganization due to the Kyubi's power. Naori appeared beside him as they walked within the trees of the Land of Hot Waters. "That was quite the battle, Your Majesty," he said.

"Not quite," Naruto said with a slight frown. "Because the enemy overwhelms us, we are forced to play this cruel game. I don't enjoy it but we must crush as many as we can before we face the leaders."

"With many losses behind and the loss of leaders, the remaining would be most likely to surrender," Naori said in thought.

Naruto nodded. "If we tried to face them head on as they are, we would get crushed. But we must work this method and ensure that we make things slightly even…" he explained lightly. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes," Naori said. "The country is big though. We will still need to cover the Fire Nation as well. That means we will probably spend the whole day on this. We would not be able to move quickly to help Temari…"

"I did not come this far by making irrational decisions. I care for her but what we are about to do is an important part for our survival. We cannot deviate from this plan." Naruto stated in a hardened tone. "We may still not use this if they end up surrendering but we must be ready for anything."

 **Iwagakure**

Temari was defiant. She was not going to say anything she didn't have to say. She was not going to betray Suna or Uzushio. Even if they asked Konoha, there would be nothing coming out of her mouth that would please them. This was a stupid decision to make though. Naruto could do such things. But then again, when Naruto took Kurotsuchi prisoner, she had been trying to kill him. He was well within his rights to do so. But this, they had ambushed her and then took her by force when Suna had done nothing against them. Her brother was not going to be pleased, much less the Emperor.

Temari wondered what he would do when he does find out about this. She shook her head. She was could make a guess. But ultimately, she would not stay in this village for too long. She was going to be freed. Konoha was also going to join the cause. Perhaps those two alone wouldn't successfully invade Iwa as it already has Kumo has an ally but they would have earned two enemies. Her brother was specifically not going to forgive this transgression.

"If you still release me now, there shouldn't be any problems," Temari tried to reason with Kurotsuchi. It would be a pity if all the Great Nations were taken to war because she was caught.

Kurotsuchi just grinned. She was pleased that she at least managed this job. She had failed the last one. This just gave her the confidence she had lost. "You are not going anywhere until my grandfather says otherwise," she said.

"Do you even understand what you have done?"

"Yes; your brother will be very angry. But his anger doesn't frighten us. We just want Suna to stop the movement of its forces across the borders. There is the thought that we might end up fighting Kumo once Uzushio falls, we don't want any of you taking advantage of the situation," Kurotsuchi explained lightly. "As I said, we have no intentions to harm you."

Temari shook her head. It didn't matter if they had no intentions to harm her. The fact was that they had made this reckless move. Perhaps it would lessen the pain, but there would be pain. "Have you considered that Konoha might have more reasons than ever to get involved in the war?"

"If we told the Leaf that we will kill you should Konoha get involved, do you think your brother will allow Konoha to fight?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Temari almost spat out. It was a dirty move. Her beloved brother wouldn't do anything to risk her life. He would certainly plead with Konoha to stop. But what if Konoha does not and they end up killing her? Suna would not only end up at war with Iwa but its relationship with Konoha would be ruined. Whoever came up with this plan was a corrupted piece of trash. They wanted to put fire between allies just to ensure that they did not get together against them. The fact that they even believed that Suna could launch an attack just proved these people were paranoid to some extent.

"So that is your goal," she smiled bitterly. "I have to admit, it's a brilliant strategy. Your grandfather might be most infamous for his stubbornness but he certainly is wise at plotting things."

"Well he has been alive for long." Kurotsuchi said proudly. "Since you understand things, will you quiet down while I prepare a message to both Konoha and Suna? You are not going anywhere, and they are not going to come here and risk your life. Besides, if they charge, both Kumo and Iwa forces might as well invade the Hidden Leaf."

Kurotsuchi would not wouldn't mind to see that happen. Konoha has always been seen as the top village. The Fire Nation has always been the most powerful. But if Konoha was destroyed, Iwa would no doubt become the strongest and it would make things easy for them. They would not have to worry and business would flock here. They would grow this village and maybe that old man would decide to throw in the towel and let her become the Tsuchikage.

"Perhaps they might not," Temari said. Her relationship with Naruto has always been something of a secret. People didn't know she was involved with the Emperor. The fact that Uzushio was not allied to Suna made it even hard to conclude. "But what about Uzushiogakure?"

"What about them? Don't they have a bigger problem to worry about? As we speak, an overwhelming force is marching towards them. They are outnumbered. Do you think they will spare one to save you? What would one shinobi even do?"

"If I remember correctly two shinobi dealt you a major blow in just a handful of minutes," Temari said.

"But they are not going to come here. If it is those in Amegakure, we have people watching. The moment they move towards this village, one unit is rushing over to Ame to lay waste to it." Kurotsuchi said with a smile. "See, we have thought about this."

"But you are not closer to Uzushio and I seem to recall that the Emperor covers a big distance in the blink of an eye. What if he comes here?"

Kurotsuchi looked thoughtful for a moment. "It has been rumored that you have some connection with him… what are you? His lover? No, that cold hearted bastard is incapable of loving," she stood up and walked towards Temari. "But if he does come here, I'll just hold a kunai on your throat and tell him to go back home."

Temari laughed. It was a bitter laugh. "You just called him a cold hearted bastard… do you think a cold hearted bastard who is incapable of loving will bow to that demand? He'll probably tell you to hurry it up and kill me."

Kurotsuchi frowned for a second. "Well, since you may end up dying, I might as well help myself in making you suffer as I was made to suffer when I was held up in Uzushio. And then when your brother asks why, we blame the Emperor. We might even add that he let you be captured so that you can get involved."

"You'd have to be alive to say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 **With Ai**

"Raikage-sama," a messenger shinobi said to the Raikage in a fearful tone.

"What?" Ai demanded with a look at clearly said, 'It better not be bad news.'

The shinobi swallowed hard before giving his report. "The second unit was attacked by the Emperor. He was alone and it was almost annihilated…" he said.

"What?!" The Raikage grabbed the shinobi by his shirt, glaring into his eyes. "Are you surd this information is accurate? How can he fight 2000 men and nearly cripple them all?" That was the feat of past Kages. But then again, shinobi from the Hidden Leaf have always been ridiculously strong.

"I watched everything, Raikage-sama," the shinobi said.

Ai dropped the man to the ground and glared at the empty space ahead. Why did it look like things were just getting difficult with each passing moment? Never mind that, he had lost men and he was laughing and Iwa's shinobi for being weak after they had faced their own challenge. They were dealing with truly powerful people and it would not end well for them if they were not careful. He just hoped that there would not be any attack like this again because it would surely impact his shinobi negatively. Whenever Naruto appears, they were likely to just give up. There was nothing more useless than a shinobi without the will to fight.

But what was he to do about this? If this was Naruto's strategy, he was going to lose many men before he even arrives in the Wave country. "Tell the other units to inform me as soon as Naruto appears before them. They must stall. Bee and I will face him."

"Hai, Raikage-sama." The man disappeared after responding to the Raikage.

"Nine is as strong as you feared, brother," Bee said. "But with our combo, Nine will be stung by our double lariat, yoh!"

Yeah, with Bee, who could defeat them?

 **Konoha**

Gaara took giant steps towards the office of the Hokage. He was not a happy person: far from it. If the Tsuchikage could stand in front of him, he would turn the old man into a shower of blood. Perhaps he was thinking those bloody thoughts that once made him infamous with Suna's people. He did have that record. It was threatening to come out once more because of his anger over what Iwagakure did. His beloved sister. She had nothing to do with their war and yet they had touched her. He was not going to blame Uzushio for not dropping her off at the village. Sure if such a thing had been done, this would not have happened. But this was not a time of ifs.

He had only come here because there was no other ally he could speak with other than Konoha. He could try with Uzushio, but the village had a much bigger problem. Konoha was more or less in the same boat and whatever was going to happen because of Iwa have just done would include both villages.

When Gaara walked into the Hokage's office, he found the Godaime sitting with Shikaku and her assistant.

"I'm so glad you could make it so quickly, Gaara," Tsunade said with a small smile.

Gaara walked towards the window and looked down at the quiet streets of Konoha. Suna was not quiet. The village was busy with activities. His sister needed to be returned home as soon as possible. "I travelled without much rest. I don't know what those people are even doing to my sister." His voice was just dead of any emotion as he spoke.

"I doubt they will harm her," Shikaku said in thought. "There is much to lose for Iwagakure if they do something like that."

"I figured as much," Gaara said silently. He glanced at the Godaime for a moment before speaking once more. "What do you suppose is the reason for this move? Suna is not at war with Iwagakure and we have not threatened the village in any way."

"Sometimes I don't know why Onoki does what he does. But if you look back, Iwa has a history of invading other nations if they think it will help them in some way. They also have no qualms destroying others if they perceive them as a threat," Tsunade said with a slight shake of her head. "But the reason for this move is nothing but sinister."

She was at least glad that the Kazekage was calm. For as long as she has known him, he has always been calm, never losing his calmness even in tough situations. But she could feel the anger from him. He was rightfully angry. Tsunade would not be pleased either. And Temari was his only sister. He was sure as hell not going to let Onoki get away with this one.

"It is possible that this action was taken because they heard that we were mobilizing our forces. The Uzumaki appear to be much of a threat than first thought. So they want to focus solely on destroying it. However, if Konoha stands at the borders of the Fire Nation, there is likely going to be a confrontation with the forces. Konoha does not have a good history with both the Cloud and Rock. Should a confrontation occur, you would most likely try to come to our aid if we asked.

"What is the best solution to keep this from happening? I asked myself but when Iwagakure made that move, I thought it was a good move. If they hold her hostage and threaten to kill her if we do something, we will be put in a difficult position. Temari is not our Kunoichi, we may be tempted to fight if we are forced. If they kill Temari because of that, Sun and Konoha will likely fight. When that happens, Onoki can request aid from the Raikage in fighting us," Shikaku explained with caution.

Gaara was silent for a couple of moments before responding. "But?"

"There is a massive miscalculation that will prove costly to Iwagakure," Shikaku said.

"Naruto's relationship with Temari is something that they did not account for. If we are correct, Naruto has more reasons to invade Iwagakure," Tsunade said.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. This was a tricky situation. "She was actually coming from Uzushio when she was ambushed. I had sent her to deal with certain issues with the Emperor. If things worked out well, then we will hear from him," he said. "I cannot let this slide however. I will not the Tsuchikage get away with this."

"Neither will Konoha," Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "We know the agenda here is to make a rift between our two villages. We simply cannot allow Onoki to do as he pleases. There will have to be consequences for this transgression. Konoha will use every bit of its power to make things happen.

"The Fire Lord is also not happy that both Cloud and Rock plan to 'invade' the Fire country on their path towards Uzushio. He will also help apply pressure on the two nations. For now, I am calling an emergency summit with all the Kages here in the Fire Nation before things become chaotic in the war. We will sort out this issue and apply the means we must apply to make him pay."

"Will he agree to it?"

"We have to make him agree to it," Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "We will have to use Naruto to make it happen. What do you think he will do anyway? If he does something, it will convince Onoki to attend the summit. And we won't have to do anything."

"I will know what he will do when I hear from him. He has not said anything. But I am certain he already knows," Gaara said.

"Are we certain that he will do something?" Shikaku asked cautiously. "Will he even come here? Cloud and Rock are already marching and any lapse in his part, both the Wave and Uzushio will fall."

"We don't know. We don't know if he will even come to me," Gaara said calmly. "That is why I came here. I wanted to let you know my thoughts and see if we agree on a course of action."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto settled on his throne silently with Naori standing beside him. He wanted to deal with the Iwagakure issue. There was no telling what Kurotsuchi was doing to Temari. Either way, this was not going to be the end of the road for Temari. There was no doubt about that. Naruto would handle the situation without the assistance of Suna or the Leaf. It was perhaps his fault that Temari had been taken. He should have ensured that she was home. No, it did not matter anymore. He just had to retrieve her from those people, even if it meant laying waste to the Stone. It was unfortunate though. If there had been a plan from the start to do this, Naruto would have just had Nagato do it. He would have done it better.

It could not be helped. They needed a quick fix to the situation. He could send someone to deal with it but this was Temari, he would handle it himself. Besides, he had a bone to pick with Kurotsuchi. To think that he had bothered letting her live. But this was just the case about things in this world. Nothing ever went according to plan. Surprises did try to blindside you every now and then.

Naoki appeared in the room along with Haku and Mei. The man left the two and walked towards him. "The Kazekage is at Konoha. It would be good to make an impression on him by going there to talk to him."

Naruto's eyes shifted towards Naoki before responding. "Since when do I care about impressions? Especially to Gaara?"

Naoki smiled. "You usually don't." He said with a nod of his head. "But Gaara is Temari's brother and he cares much about his sister. It would be best to have in good terms with him as your relationship with him may affect your relationship with her."

"We are also not trusted," Naori added in thought. "In this situation, some people would even suggest that we planned for this to happen."

"That would not be out of the question. But you cannot do anything about peoples suspicions," Naruto said with a slight shrug. "I was planning on seeing him, but not in Konoha. It can't be helped. I guess I will use the opportunity to talk to someone…" he said in thought. "I will return once I finish speaking to him. We will talk about how my actions will affect our overall strategy and future plans. We simply cannot act without thinking clearly. It would ruin everything I have been working hard to create."

"Of course," Naori said with a nod. "I will ensure that Noroi and Guren are here by the time you return from Konoha."

Naruto nodded and turned his attention towards Haku and Mei. He stood up from his throne and walked towards the two before offering a smile to the latter. "I must apologize for keeping you waiting, but we have a bit of a situation here and it demands my full attention."

Mei waved her right hand. "It is fine," she said. They were at war and she had already over stayed her visit anyway.

"I am told that you are leaving…"

"Yes, but I wanted to have a word with you before I do so. I can see there is a lot to deal with but I just need a couple of moments," Mei said. "We can speak as I go to my ship."

Naruto nodded. He needed to rush to Konoha. But the teleportation marks were already placed. He would be there soon enough. He could take a couple of minutes and hopefully, Kurotsuchi isn't torturing Temari. "Haku, follow us. You will guard her as she returns home. I see she did not bring any guards."

"My duties to guard Uzushio?"

"You are not going there forever. Naoki will come to fetch you later." Naruto said calmly. "Shall we?"

Mei turned around and started walking alongside Naruto with Haku just behind them. "Although Haku has been talking to the Water Daimyo, I have received word that he has gone on to contact Lightning and Earth Daimyos."

"How unfortunate," Naruto said calmly. "Then he is after the Wave country. That is a scenario I did not consider. Feudal Lords are truly problematic." He said with a slight shake of his head. "Then you have no problem with us handling things in any way we see fit, no?"

"Not now," Mei said. "I will immediately head out to see him after landing in Kiri. No doubt he will try to force Kiri to join the war. If that happens, I will handle him. You don't have to get involved."

Naruto glanced at the woman for a moment as they exited his compound. The streets were as peaceful as ever. It was truly hard to see that these people were aware that an overwhelming force was marching towards them. "Haku will be with you. Not physically of course. He has other duties that require his abilities. But I will trust you will handle this issue."

"Thank you," Mei said. "What is happening?"

"Iwagakure decided to kidnap to Temari for some sinister motive that has the possibility of seeing the Sand clashing with Leaf," Naruto said in a measured tone.

"The same woman who came here?"

Naruto nodded.

"What is she to you?"

Naruto could feel Mei's eyes on him without blinking. "Love, you could say." He said but did not add anything to it and was not planning to add to it. "It has changed the dynamics of things because now those villages are involved. I have to go see them before retrieving Temari from Iwa's clutches. It complicates things because it does not look like I will do it cleanly."

Mei was silent for a couple of moments while studying Naruto. "You don't look really angry, but you are, aren't you?"

Naruto smiled. "You can tell?"

"I don't feel any intent from you. Then again, you seem to think logically at most times. Thinking like that helps you control your emotions." Mei said in thought. "What would happen if you let your emotions show?"

"Anger? Hatred?" Naruto smiled, it was a flat smile. "Nothing but chaos. I just got back from a battle. But I managed to control my anger then. I am afraid I am losing grip of it though."

"Wait, you were fighting?"

Naruto nodded. "I had my second encounter with Cloud forces. Buried a bunch of them before retreating. There are many of them, we must reduce their numbers," he shook his head. "You have my word that Uzushio will not interfere when you handle your Daimyo. However, should you fail to contain it; we will handle it with force."

"Of course," Mei said. She had confidence that she would deal with it. "Good luck and trying to retrieve Temari."

"You should wish luck to Iwagakure," Naruto said before disappearing along gusts of winds.

Mei turned to Haku and spoke. "He is not a happy camper, is he? Does he really care that much for that woman?"

"He does care for her but I think he is most incensed with Kurotsuchi. She was held captive here. But he released her. And now this." Haku said with a shake of his head. "He is likely going to kill her even though he had planned on having her as Tsuchikage after the war."

Mei narrowed her eyes. "What are you suggesting by that?"

Haku smiled innocently. "I said too much," he said.

 **Hidden Leaf**

The Kazekage was sitting at Icharaku Ramen along with Jiraiya. He had come here because he had been told that Naruto frequented this place when he had been a shinobi of this village. The blond Emperor was not the person occupying his thoughts nevertheless. Gaara was more concerned about the safety of his sister more than anything. Just sitting here made him feel like he was failing her. The fact that he didn't know the exact condition she was in is what worried him. He was not going to wait for the Kage Summit before making if nothing was happening. He was going to send people into Iwagakure to see if they can retrieve her. It didn't matter if they had to kill someone to get it done. It didn't matter if Iwa would cry foul and seek war with him afterwards. The fact was that the village had crossed a line that should never be crossed.

He glanced at Jiraiya for a moment before staring at the bowl before him. "How long until Kakashi arrives at the border?"

"Two or three days," Jiraiya said in thought. "They are not moving that quickly on account of the enemy's movements. Besides, it would be best to preserve energy as we don't know what will happen when they encounter them."

"No doubt they will first sit and discuss how to move and what needs to be done and about Onoki's plan," Gaara said tonelessly. "You are not going to join?"

"If something happens, I will be rushing there," Jiraiya said. "I want to be closer to Konoha to protect it from any threats," he added in a bitter tone.

There have been things that occurred while he wasn't around the village. When Naruto was to be born, he should have been around knowing the risks that were calculated but he had not been around. Minato had ended up sacrificing his life. He should have been the one to do it. Minato should have lived. If he was alive, they probably would not have been having this war. Part of the reason Naruto left was because of how he was treated in this village. If Minato and Kushina had lived, Naruto would have stayed in this village. He would have been a fine shinobi of the Leaf.

This time around, Jiraiya was not going to leave the Leaf in the time of need. He had bad luck though. Even though he had been here when Orochimaru invaded, he had still allowed the snake to face his sensei. Had he moved quicker, had he known what was going to happen, he would have been closer to his sensei and he would have stopped Orochimaru.

Gaara sensed the bitterness in Jiraiya's tone but did not comment on it. "Konoha is fortunate to have many skilled shinobi. In case something happens, you should be able to hold on."

Jiraiya nodded. "But in war, you never know how things work out. Overwhelming power does not always win. Strategy does matter. Even if Naruto has overwhelming power, if Kumo and Stone plays this well, they could use their numbers to make Uzu suffer."

"If it is about holding Naruto back while their forces attack, would it matter? Naruto can teleport, can't he?"

"He can but his jutsu doesn't work like Minato's. However it seems it was not made for battle. It was made to remove barriers in distance. I believe that is what he used to travel between Konoha and Uzushio without anyone noticing," Jiraiya said. "In war, he would still need to travel. But we don't know how things will work out."

Gaara nodded. Nobody knew. Anything could happen. Onoki had just proved that you really needed to watch your back or something unexpected was going to catch you off-guard.

"Ayame," Naruto suddenly said, already sitting down beside Jiraiya. "You know my order, keep them coming."

Ayame nearly jumped off her feet when Naruto suddenly spoke. She hadn't seen him sit down. It was just his voice that suddenly shook her. She placed her hand on her heart and then smiled. "Naruto, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. She blinked once as something clicked. "Oh, sorry… I forget you are now his Majesty…" she said.

Naruto smiled. "Who would have thought that the lonely kid who walked around this village with a dark cloud over his head would one day become the Emperor?"

"Well, I had always known you'd be someone great," Ayame said with a large smile on her lips. "And you did mention it once or twice."

"I did? It must have been a rare slip of the tongue," Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ayame laughed. "You know you never do that," she said. "No matter what, I you could never get you to say anything you did not want…" she said. "But I now I know why you once said those 'other' words," she said.

"I hadn't made an offer then, but let me make you an offer. If you want to expand your business, I would be willing to help you open ramen stands in my empire. As long as you make the same quality ramen as here." Naruto said.

"I'll think about that," Ayame said before telling him she was going to get his order ready.

"You are still a master of stealth, I see," Jiraiya said. "I only sensed a change of the breeze," he said. "But still entering here freely it seems?"

Naruto shrugged. "I did not leave Konoha as an enemy or having done something wrong to it. I just played dead for a while. Konoha has never been my enemy either. I just don't care for it and don't want it in my war," he explained. "Besides, I have not come here willingly. The situation forces me to be here."

"Predictably," Jiraiya said.

Naruto glanced at Gaara for a moment before speaking to him. "Kazekage," he said.

"Emperor," Gaara acknowledged with a nod of his head. "Tell me what happened? My sister was in your village before this happened. You didn't know this was going to happen?"

Naruto didn't look at Gaara when he responded. His response didn't come immediately either. "You have not heard, it seems," he said.

"Heard what?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't think this was one of Naruto's ploys to control the conversation and divert them away from what Gaara was asking. He didn't think the blond would do that though.

"Just yesterday, I attacked two thousand men from the Cloud and buried them. Not all of them of course but I disabled about 90% of them before retreating," Naruto said in thought. "It was before this battle that I was told of what happened. But we could not return home immediately. I had to prepare the field for battle before going back home. The land was vast and I could not just send an army if clones to do it as it would alert the enemy. This activity ended up taking too much time I only returned to Uzu today."

"I didn't think you of all people would actually think of laying traps," Jiraiya said. "You may hide it but you really do enjoy fighting."

"Against strong opponents," Naruto corrected. "But this is not about my pleasure. The survival of the Uzumaki clan is at stake here and I honestly cannot risk anything. I know the enemy is large, that is why strategy is important. Didn't you always say that even a stronger shinobi can be defeated by someone weaker? It isn't the number of jutsu but the use and effectiveness thereof that determines victory. I have power, but that alone is not enough. Strategy is also important."

"At least you learned something from me…"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I learned this from the Sandaime Hokage…" he said.

"You could have just allowed me to have the victory," Jiraiya said.

"I'm not that kind," Naruto said before responding to Gaara. "I did not know anything about it. If I had even known that there was such a plan, I would have had Naori accompany Temari through the desert. But doing so would have meant that he would have not been able to join me in battle."

Gaara nodded, accepting Naruto's words. "Then where do you stand with my sister?" Part of the reason he had even sent her to Uzu was because he really wanted her to solve her issues with Naruto. If they had solved their issues, then expected Naruto to do something.

Naruto smiled as Ayame brought his order. He said his silent thanks and dug in. Ah, this is still good, he mused before responding to Gaara. "I'm on her side," Naruto said. "I was very disturbed when I was informed of her situation."

It was really difficult to tell if Naruto was really angry. There was nothing in his tone that suggested otherwise. There was nothing in Gaara's face that said he was angry but his tone gave away the anger. Yet with the Emperor, there was nothing. "It is really hard to tell…"

Naruto turned his eyes to face Gaara but he did not say anything, not until a couple of minutes passed anyway. He first enjoyed his ramen before responding. "You will know that I am displeased soon enough. Temari, I will retrieve but I thought I should just give you a warning to what I will do and I also wanted to know what you have decided to do. Of course, I would still need to discuss things to see where it leads us."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning to do Naruto?"

"I know Temari is currently being held at Iwagakure. They have secured the village and put on one of their Jinchuriki as a guard but I am still going to go there and ask for her to be returned."

"Are you planning to send your airship? No doubt it was created as a weapon…"

Naruto shook his head. "In a case where there is a Jinchuriki, I cannot take it unless forced. It would just become a shooting target," he said. "There are means. But Temari will be retrieved at the end of the day. What have you planned? A Kage Summit?"

"Yes," Gaara said. "But I also wanted to see shinobi to Iwagakure to try to retrieve her," he added.

"Both Ai and Onoki are most likely to reject a call for a summit at this stage. They are at war and would not want to leave their men when we have already attacked them," Naruto said in thought. "That is fine though… the idea of a summit. I will give Onoki reasons to attend it and I will be honorable by not attacking them. The safest thing of course would be to have me attend the summit," he added.

"I smell something fishy," Jiraiya said.

Gaara ignored this. "You promise me that you will bring back my sister?"

"Of course," Naruto said with a nod of his head. "As Emperor, my word should mean much more, especially a promise. If I just went around saying things, my words would not have value."

"Then I will hear from you," Gaara said. "The place and time for the summit has already been selected. By tomorrow, the summons should reach all Kages. I think both Ai and Onoki will object to your presence since you are not a Kage and they both hate you."

Naruto shrugged. "I could care less about their petty feelings," he said indifferently. He took out money and placed it down before taking his bowl. "Next time you see me, I will be returning your sister…" he disappeared after saying those words.

 **A couple of minutes later**

"I was beginning to think I had made a mistake," Yugao said as Naruto walked towards her, carrying a ramen bowl. She was sitting a tree branch, within the forest of death, in her Anbu uniform.

Naruto jumped up and sat beside her. He did not glance toward her as he responded. "I was still talking to the Kazekage and Jiraiya about what to do about this situation we find ourselves in…" he said.

"Why did you call me? I am not your spy, you know," she said in a hardened tone.

"There is not a point I came to suggest that," Naruto said with a shrug. He took out a scroll and handed it to Yugao. "After the war, you can give that to Shikamaru. My arrangement with the Sandaime was that he would allow me to leave Konoha for Uzu as long at the end, Uzu and Konoha become allies. Terms also included a political marriage," he frowned upon saying that.

"Ah, even you can frown," Yugao said with a smile.

"It was a tricky situation I found myself in," Naruto said. "The Sandaime did not buy my threat to release the Kyubi because he knew I really wanted to live. And he was certain he would be able to handle things even if the Kyubi were to be released. I had to improvise. Good thing he cared for me and thought deeply about what was best for Konoha."

"But you don't."

"Not even a little," Naruto said. "But I made the arrangement with the Sandaime Hokage. I cannot break away from that. Besides, he had measures put to ensure I don't break from the arrangement."

"That he did," Yugao said. "I'll still continue to oversee things until everything is in place."

"My people will speak to you from now on," Naruto said. "Oh, please do tell Kurenai that I will come for my genjutsu lessons. I did ask for the lessons before."

"Is that whom you are targeting?"

"Of course not," Naruto said. "But she would not be a bad choice. I always figured if the Sandaime selected someone, it would be you."

"I wouldn't have agreed to it."

Naruto glanced at the Anbu with a raised eye brow. "Do you find ne that unattractive?" Her response had come too quickly.

"I am not going to fall for it by answering that question. You obviously have something lined up in case I answer any other way," Yugao said calmly. "I will give Kurenai your message. I am not sure she will be too thrilled though."

"It doesn't matter…" Naruto said.

Yugao stared at his form for a moment before speaking. "You chose to die not only because it provided you cover. I mean if you are dead, Konoha had no reasons to look for you. If you had just left, and gone to Uzu, you would have been forced to reveal your agreement with the Sandaime before you were close to reaching your goal. Dying made sure you did not reveal anything and you never became an enemy of Konoha. Technically, you are still a Konoha shinobi. Your return from the dead changed that status. Konoha never declared you a rogue shinobi."

"Now that is a wild thought, don't you think?"

"Keep telling yourself that," Yugao said. "What was it that the Sandaime had on you that forced you to agree on terms you obviously don't like?"

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before responding. "He didn't buy my threats but also made a threat to me. A threat he could carry out and one that would destroy everything. He just had to open his mouth." He said. "And you're not the only one who knew about this. He told me this in case I decided to have you killed upon his death."

"No doubt you would have done so," Yugao said. "And you think I'd agree to marry you when I know you wouldn't blink trying to kill me?"

"I thought you were not entertaining that thought, Yugao," Naruto said. "Did the Sandaime perhaps try to get you to agree to it before he died?"

"Who knows?" Yugao said. "Then who is the other person?"

"Don't know. I have tirelessly looked but I did not find anyone. I once thought it was Itachi given that he did speak to the old man but that turned out to be false. And I bothered quickening his death," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Keep the scroll safe and only Shikamaru must know its contents."

"Why Shikamaru?"

"A Nara was chosen to oversee things," Naruto said. "Perhaps the Sandaime also let slip of some things to Shikaku which is why he decided to send Shikamaru to Uzushiogakure without Tsunade knowing…."

 **Amegakure**

Naruto looked through the village Hidden in Rain from the tallest tower. He always found it fascinating whenever he came to this village. Amegakure was indeed a unique village. There was no village that was like it. Today, was also a good day as the god of this village was allowing the villagers to have a bit of the sun. But the moment he went out, the rain would return. It was pleasant now that it was not always raining. Nagato didn't have to always feel like someone was out there. He had Uzushio to watch his back. This village was still on lockout though – just as Uzushio was. But once the war was done and dusted, it would be open for all.

Amegakure was overall a very peaceful village. It was a pity that people often used the Rain as a battlefield. Then again, the bigger nations never allowed battles to occur close to their villages in fears of things spilling into their gates. Civilians would be caught. But when it came to civilians of other villages, they did not care. The Great Nations were truly careless. The Land of Hot Waters would be turned into another battlefield now. But what would they do about it? They just had to keep their gates locked and hope that things don't last long.

Naruto was sitting at his favored location with his back pressed against the wall. Naori and Noroi were already in the village, just looking around. They were not needed with him here.

"Are going for another battle?" Nagato asked as he walked towards the blond with Konan slowly behind him.

Naruto glanced at the man for a moment before looking at the peaceful streets. "But it's not against the numbers we are facing in battle. I am going to invade Iwagakure," he said.

Nagato raised an eye brow. Something had to have happened because they had decided against an invasion on these villages. They would defeat them in battle rather than invading them. It would have been much simpler to just invade but that would not have helped their cause. "Has something happened?"

Naruto nodded but did not immediately respond. He looked at Konan for a second before speaking. "Iwagakure has the Kazekage's sister. I have to retrieve her. It won't be a full blown invasion. But I will face a Jinchuriki."

"If you are going to invade, won't they decide to move out while you are fighting?" Konan asked calmly. They would not wait for him to finish fighting. They would even have the chance to kill her while he was busy fighting.

"Diversion," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "It will affect our situation in Iwagakure but it cannot be helped."

Nagato did not like this but they must have thought this through before deciding to make a move. Naruto wasn't the one to make decisions without thinking first. "Why have they done this? What is the end goal? And why are you doing it? She has nothing to do with the Empire's goals. We don't have to act because of that."

Naruto smiled. "That is a good argument. Temari indeed has no value to our goals. We could let her be and it would not affect us in any way. Suna would blame Iwa," he said calmly. "But aside from it being personal with me, there was a calculated move behind this. Iwagakure wants to make Suna and Konoha fight while keeping them out of the battle. It would be bad for us if those two fought.

"For now, things work well when they are a civil. It is even better now since my attack in Iwa has both Konoha and Suna agreeing. I will not be putting the civilians in danger. If we can take advantage of the situation we can get those two to support any consequence Iwa has to face for its actions."

Nagato nodded. As expected, Naruto had thought about things. He wasn't just acting recklessly. "Both Cloud and Stone should be meeting soon. We should make a move once more before they do."

"That is part of the reason I stopped by here. Their numbers are still too large. Both you and I will attack. We will reduce their numbers before they meet." Naruto said. "Konan will stay behind to watch over Amegakure in case there is any movement. If it is too much, with my mobility, I will move to intercept. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes," Nagato said with a nod of his head.

"Konoha is planning to force both Onoki and Ai into a Kage Summit. Our actions will convince them to go to the summit to take a breather and think through things over their losses," Naruto said.

"You plan to use the summit to lay the seed for what is about to come after the war?" Konan asked. "It won't make difference with both Onoki and Ai as they are surely going to die in this war."

"But their guards will be alive and will witness everything. Even if the guards die, it does not matter because this will be to contain the other three," Naruto said in a measured tone. He then stood up. "Be ready for when I return. I assured Konoha that we would not attack during the summit."

"So want to make an attack before…"

Naruto smiled. "We have to. Their numbers are honestly frightening to us. We must use our power effectively to stop things from becoming dangerous for us. If they enter the Fire Nation and get close to the Wave in their current numbers, the Wave will fall. We will not be able to defend it. For this reason, we must use this means."

"And you are also excited about the idea of fighting alongside Nagato," Konan said with a stare.

"Guilty," Naruto said. "I won't be long." He said before jumping from the balcony. He did need to fetch Naori and Noroi before leaving the village. It would not end well for Temari if he did not take those two.

About two hours later

The Hidden Stone nearly came to standstill when something flashed from the sky and crashed into the Tsuchikage building. The large building was hit and exploded into debris. Every part of the building crashed, creating a large mushroom of debris. Powerful gusts of wind blasted debris through the streets. When everything cleared, Naruto was standing still amongst the small bits of debris that lay around.

It took just seconds for him to be surrounded by shinobi, some masked and many without. Kurotsuchi stepped up with a smile on her lips. Naruto could recognize the Jinchuriki behind her. "Welcome to Iwagakure, your Majesty," she said in a mocking tone. "If you had said you would be coming, I would have prepared a feast for you. But I suppose this will do."

Naruto just looked at the black haired with indifference. Then then turned away from the woman. "I would rather not have civilians involved. Let us take this outside," he said in an indifferent tone.

"How kind of you," Kurotsuchi said.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm, but if you still want to fight here, I have no problem in stepping on your throats now," Naruto with his eyes narrowed behind him.

"We will take your offer," Kurotsuchi said. "But I thought you came here for Temari. Don't you want to know what happened to her? I quite enjoyed her pained screams when I gave her the same treatment you had given to me when I was your guest. I thought you would-"

Nobody saw him move, but Naruto was standing in front of Kurotsuchi. His face inches away from hers. Before anyone could move, there was a sudden burst of potent chakra that caused the very ground Naruto stood on to crack. Kurotsuchi fell down when the chakra hit her.

"I let you live before but my grace does not extend further than this. You will die before I live this village. Don't worry though, I will release your chakra and then crush you." Naruto then took a step back. "But I am still a merciful person: You have 1 minute to say your goodbyes. And I will begin laughtering these people while you watch helplessly."

Xxx

Hi hi… I'd taken a 'short' break. I will post chapter 20 next week and 21 possibly by end month.

The battles are one-sided… and not many. Next chapter is a bit long and will have battles written in different views.

The Omnipresent Sage.


	20. Chapter 20

Noroi stared from a distance as Naruto blurred away from the destruction he'd caused. It was perhaps because there was a bigger agenda that was bigger than Temari that the Emperor had even bothered to move away from the streets of the village. If there was no bigger picture, this village would have been covered in smoke with the emperor running loose within the streets.

"I thought they would have been keeping her at the Tsuchikage tower." Naoki said.

He was not concerned with Naruto's battle; he had already seen enough. He didn't even need to be concerned about anything with regards to Naruto's safety.

Noroi looked towards the departing emperor for a little while longer before speaking.

"I really want to watch the battle. They also have a Jinchuriki waiting in line in case things don't work out."

"We have a mission." Naoki said in a stern tone. "His Majesty will not be happy if we fail it."

Noroi turned to Naoki for a moment.

"When have we failed a mission?"

"In this situation, when things are not completely in our hands, we can fail."

"Well, if they lose, they might just decide to kill her. It would set off an interesting chain of events." Noroi said in thought. "Let us get this over with quickly. If we can finish up early, I'll be able to watch the battle."

Xxxx

Naruto looked up for a moment.

There was no need to even draw a sword for this. The gloves were not needed since he wasn't going to be using swords. Besides, he still needed to remove the seal on Kurotsuchi.

How many were even facing him?

Fifty?

A Jinchuriki and then that black haired woman.

Naruto removed the gloves he wore and then glanced towards Kurotsuchi.

He took a single step forward, but the moment he did so, the round below him burst, lifting him high into the sky. He glanced up when he sensed chakra spike: there were two men, flying down towards him.

"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"

Both encased their right hands in rock before aiming their respective punches towards Naruto.

The Emperor channeled chakra into his leg muscles and bent his left knees slightly. He covered his right leg with wind chakra before aiming towards the incoming rock punches. When his foot crashed into the rock punches, they cracked and nearly shattered but the two shinobi increased the weight to strengthen them.

The rock formation Naruto stood on shattered from the pressure released when Naruto's kick connected with the punches – it did not shattered completely though. The break down, forced him down a little, but he managed to balance himself while increasing pressure on the attacks above him to defend.

While he was still in the struggle with the two shinobi above him, he sensed another shinobi lunging towards him. His eyes narrowed behind slightly: the man was holding a sword with both his hands, swinging it in a horizontal slash aimed towards his back. Naruto waited for a couple of moments while coating his right hand with wind chakra.

The moment the man's swing neared him, his right hand was swung in behind. He caught the blade within the palm of his hand and strengthened his grip. With all the strength he could manage, he pulled the sword, along with the man who held it.

He slammed the man into the rock punches.

There was so much strength that the already cracked punches shattered and the man cried in pain as he had hit hardened rock with his head.

Now free to move, Naruto disappeared in a blur. He appeared just above the two three shinobi in the blink of an eye.

His favored wind sword appeared on his outstretched right hand; he quickly swung it.

The wind blade cut through the three shinobi in the blink of an eye. They all blinked, as gravity started to pull them down, there was no sense of pain; they had not felt the swing. Blood gushed out, as the three started falling down. It was then that the pain shot through their bodies.

While still in mid-air, Naruto's eyes moved around quickly as he searched for a safe place to land. His body twisted along with small gusts of wind and then he was gone. There were five men standing together, in stances. Naruto appeared between them. Before any could respond, he grabbed two by their throats and slammed their heads together.

There was so much force that blood started dripping from the sides of their heads.

Two twisted on both his sides: they raised both their right legs, flashing high kicks towards his shoulders. Naruto didn't have time to let go of the two he held and dropped down to his knees to avoid the kicks. The two kicked their fellow Stone shinobi. The kicks landed on their shoulders and sent them flying away.

Naruto sensed movement.

The fifth man was behind him.

He saw something sharp and immediately swiped his left hand behind him. He positioned his fingers perfectly to allow the kunai to slip through before he held the hand that was holding the kunai.

The Emperor let go of the man he held when he sensed two on his sides moving and then rolled forward. He flipped once before jumping into the air, facing the three. While airborne, he did hand seals while inhaling air. "Wind Style: Burning Gust!"

He exhaled a powerful gust of wind, mixed with flames. It was like a miniature Majestic Flame Destroyer.

The jutsu slammed into his opponents in seconds. The intense flames surrounded all shinobi, consuming them within seconds and there was nothing left of their bodies after the flames flamed out.

Naruto had no time to observe the handiwork of his jutsu as a dragon flame rushed toward him from behind. He allowed it to get near for a moment before snapping his fingers. The flames just dispersed like that.

A hardened foot slammed into Naruto's forehead while he was still in mid-air. He was sent flying. He flipped three times before hitting the ground on both feet but still slid backwards because of the momentum.

The second he stopped, he started doing hand seals as he felt multiple chakra movements merge towards him.

"Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer!" He launched the massive wave of flames. The flames spread out wide, burning with intensive heat as they marched towards the enemy flanks.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

It was not just one jutsu that was released to counter the flames but multiple. Naruto wondered if it would really hold. Water was needed to completely halt the flames. A clone puffed into existence beside him as the flames slammed into the mud wall. It formed two balls of intense flames. The clone then disappeared along gusts of wind.

It appeared behind the enemy line, both hands held out.

"Predictable, when overwhelming danger stares at you, you fully face it with a glare and forget there might be other dangers," he said before throwing all two orbs of flames.

"Flame Explos-"

The clone was cut off from finishing speaking but it did not sop the orbs from exploding. The clone was stopped because Roshi had appeared behind it covered in lava and then slammed a brutal forehand on its back.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When everything cleared, Naruto stood still after receiving the memories of his clone. He stared at the Jinchuriki of the Five-Tails with an expressionless mask.

"I have learned basic chakra elements because I realized each one of them holds an advantage over the other. I had stopped bothering with Suiton because I could handle Katon. I should have considered that I would be forced to face off against lava one day."

"By that admission, you have nothing to counter lava. I would ask you to just give up," Roshi said. "But you are an enemy of Iwagakure; I cannot just let you leave."

"Let me go?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "You are confusing my admission; I never said I cannot hurt you. I hold the Kyubi within me and I have access to its power – I can crush you."

Roshi did not respond to the Emperor; he just darted towards Naruto, while the blond just took a stance, waiting for the Jinchuriki to arrive.

When he got closer to Naruto, he jumped up, twisting clockwise with his right foot pushing the air to the sides as it moved towards Naruto's face. The Emperor opted to block the kick by folding both hands in front of him. Roshi's kick connected, causing him to slide back slightly under its strength. Roshi then brought his hands together and tried to slam them atop of Naruto's head. The blond pushed his foot away slightly and leapt into the air.

The moment he touched down the ground, he rocketed away, leaving nothing but dust behind. Roshi charged at him, slightly shifting above the ground. Naruto bent his knees, falling backwards to position his body to face up while holding his hands together.

As he slid just below Roshi, he released a jutsu.

"Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu."

He expelled intense flames from his mouth, and they hit Roshi head on, exploding into a huge cloud of flames.

Naruto slid past the flames and straightened up before twisting around to face Roshi. Without even looking behind him, he jumped up, while twisting around once more. Roshi's right foot just blasted below him, encased by Lava. When he turned around, Naruto covered his foot with chakra and attempted to kick the man in the face. Roshi folded both his hands across his face.

When his kick connected, Naruto felt an incredible amount of heat burn through his skin, but Roshi was still forced to slide backwards under the power of the kick.

Naruto quickly leapt away.

"Now, this is dangerous," he said, looking curious, yet slightly excited. "I guess I should use..."

He trailed off when he sensed movement from behind. He silently activated senjutsu before he tilted his head to his right. A shinobi was driving a punch towards the back of his head. The punch missed him by a few inches, zipping away from his left ear. Swiftly, he took a single step forward while twisting clockwise. His right hand burst through the man's chest, causing a splatter of blood. The shinobi coughed up more blood while trying to stop the bleeding by frantically placing both hands on the hole on his chest, but Naruto's hand was still in there.

While his hand was still inside the man, Naruto twisted around, along with the man.

Roshi's lava punch slammed into the man's face, burning it horribly while the man let out a pained scream as he had yet to die.

Naruto lifted his left hand on his back.

Kurotsuchi's right foot just fell onto the palm of his hand. He gripped her just above her ankle with the full power of Sage Mode, cracking her bone. She let out a small cry as Naruto pulled her towards the front. He removed his hand from the man's chest, threw him to the sides to create a clear path for Roshi. He then took a step back before slamming Kurotsuchi towards Five Tail's Jinchuriki in a downward motion with so much force that he nearly snapped her leg.

Roshi had anticipated this and avoided Kurotsuchi by jumping up into the air. Kurotsuchi then slammed into the ground with her face in the most brutal way. There was a small boom as her body got buried into the ground; she cursed silently as the pain shot through her body.

This was not going according to plan, she thought. She had to find a way to breakthrough or else all would be lost – she too would be lost. The Emperor was apparently in a foul mode today.

Naruto lifted his right foot with intentions of stomping on Kurotsuchi's leg to break it but before he could do anything, Roshi flashed towards him, driving a lava punch towards his chest.

This forced him to jump backwards.

The moment be landed on the ground, he lunged towards the diving Jinchuriki, driving his right foot towards his face. The kick did not connect but Roshi was still hit by a force that sent him flying backwards.

"Doton: Doryuso."

A spike protruded from the ground, flashing towards Naruto from below.

The blond slammed the base of his left foot atop of the spike, crushing it with just one move.

He then burst toward Kurotsuchi who was still on the ground, diving towards her. He drove a right punch towards her chest. She rolled towards the right and Naruto's fist crashed into the ground, creating a large crater that made her feel relieved she had dodged it or otherwise, her chest would have been shattered. Her relief quickly disappeared when she sensed something grabbing her left leg.

She never got to look up as she was forcefully pulled from the ground by a chakra chain. Her eyes widened when she twisted, Roshi was just in front of her, his lava punch heading towards her chest.

Roshi tried to cancel his lava cloak but he was not quick enough. His fist ended up hitting Kurotsuchi on the chest, burning through her skin. The force of the punch caused a couple of bones to snap, as she coughed up blood, crying as she did.

Naruto created a clone that caught her, holding her in a locked position. Simultaneously, the real Naruto flashed behind Roshi, who was not in his Lava cloak. He was holding his hands together when he appeared.

Two crimson hands burst out and grabbed the man before slamming him down the ground.

"Falling Swords!"

Naruto did hand motions as three invisible wind swords formed in the air and flashed down towards Roshi in blinding speed. Two pierced through his knees while the other pierced through his right shoulder.

Roshi cursed loudly at the pain. The blond was a brutal bastard. He could not win a battle like this. He needed to transform now, lest he suffer more pain.

Naruto flashed towards the struggling Kurotsuchi.

"Fighting in Sage Mode is truly cheating. I can feel all the chakra. I can feel that he is going to transform into his Bijuu form…" He said before summoning his wind sword.

"Hold out both her hands," he instructed the clone.

Kurotsuchi widened her eyes, fear making her tremble. She could tell what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something but the explosion of chakra behind Naruto drowned her voice. He didn't seem interested in listening to her either as he swung his sword. She felt nothing but seconds later, blood gushed out of her right shoulder, her hand cut off.

Naruto caught it before it could hit the ground and did something cruel.

He threw it into the air and spat out intense flames and incinerated her right hand.

Kurotsuchi felt as if she could feel the flames burning through her hand. "You bastard! You will pay for this!" She cried.

Naruto put away his sword and then spoke. "I let you go away without punishment last time around, this time, I will not..." He said in a measured tone.

He slammed a brutal punch into her already burnt chest. She cried when the punch crushed her rib cage, making breathing almost impossible for a couple of seconds.

The clone holding her disappeared in a puff of smoke before it was sent flying.

He did not check on with her as he turned around to face in incoming Bijuu.

He too rushed towards it.

Son Goku created a fist and then lifted his right hand before slamming it down to crush Naruto. The blond stopped moving and held out both his hands. The monstrous punch slammed into his hands violently, causing an explosion on the ground. The ground he stood shattered, creating a crater as small chunks of earth blasted to the sides. But Naruto's defense held on before he pushed more natural energy and pushed the punch away.

Son Goku's left hand moved with great speed and swatted the blond away from the ground, sending him flying towards his right.

The emperor recovered quickly by flipping several times before landing on the ground on one knee. Seeing the Bijuu rushing towards him once more, Naruto sped towards it as well.

The monstrous fist of the Bijuu caused him to increase his speed with chakra, and skipped past the punch in the blink of an eye.

Son Goku's fist slammed into the ground, and when he lifted his hand, there was no sign of Naruto.

The blond was already behind the Bijuu. He grabbed one of its tails with both hands, rooted himself to the ground before pulling. The Bijuu was pulled and he tried twisting around a bit slowly to pick up some momentum. When the Bijuu allowed him to drag it, he increased his speed, and twisted around once more, lifting the monstrous form into the air, before letting it go.

It was hurled a distance away from him, but still managed to land safely on both feet, massive hands slamming onto the ground for support.

It lifted its tails and began to charge a Bijuudama.

Noroi and Naori flashed beside Naruto, flanking both his sides.

"Have you secured the target?"

"Yes." Naori said.

"Then let us leave. I'm afraid I have had fun for one day and I have tested the physical prowess of senjutsu to my satisfaction."

"Are you sure that is it? I think you just don't want to deal with that…" Naori said pointing at the fully charged Tailed Beast Bomb.

Naruto shrugged. "I could deflect it if activated my wind armor when in Sage Mode. But I want to use this when I go to battle with Nagato to face off enemies. Should it be successful in battle, it will be good to perfect against the Kages…"

Naruto disappeared from view as Son Goku launched the jutsu he'd been loading.

Uzushio

Hospital; home for the sick and injured.

When was the last time Temari ever found herself chained to the smelly place by orders of whoever was attending her? She could not remember. She had never been so severely injured that it required for her to be taken to a hospital over the past years. But this time, she had not been that injured. Kurotsuchi had played some game with her but she had not been badly wounded.

The pain though–the woman had dished it out. She had not been looking at her but at Naruto. Her contempt for the emperor was unmistakable. It was no wonder she tried to assassinate him.

Temari sat up from the bed and looked around the room. She could not feel anything that was happening outside. She didn't even know where she was yet her heart felt safe. She didn't feel like she needed to escape. She could run through the open window and fight her way if she needed. Her precious fan was leaning against the wall close to the door; she smiled. At least it had not been lost.

She wanted to go out of the bed and get it, but the door slowly opened without warning. Her eyes remained glued to it, waiting forever to see who was stepping within.

The Emperor stepped into the room; she managed a small smile seeing his face.

"I didn't think that the first person I would see would be you," she said. "If it was you, I expected it to be in your place."

Naruto shared Temari's smile and set down on the small stool placed on the left side of the bed. She didn't have any bandages. It was only precautionary measures to even bring her here.

"I can leave and bring back the person you wanted to see," he offered in a light tone.

Temari shook her head slightly. "This is fine."

Naruto took her right hand and held it gently. His smile widened slightly before he spoke once more. "I am truly glad you are well, Temari. I had been worried over your safety. Though I was certain nothing would be done to you, I did worry about your safety."

Temari stared into Naruto's eyes. She had never seen them so human, so alive. There had been times she even wondered if he truly did feel something. Everyone had emotions they hid away. Although difficult to understand, Naruto had his.

He just didn't like showing them. He was showing them to her. She felt happy. She felt something in her heart moving. The life in her eyes lit up slightly as she tilted her head to the side, putting on a warm smile. She felt his gentle squeeze and then spoke.

"I was surprised when they appeared. But you must know that I am not a weak person." She then said in a hardened tone.

"Your strength as a Kunoichi has never been part of my thinking; I never thought about that despite having sparred with you a couple of times. I have always thought of you as 'my Temari."

Temari raised an eye brow. "Since when did I become yours?"

"Since I stripped you naked in Konoha," Naruto said. "You were fun then, easily embarrassed, inexperienced…"

"Forgive me for not having the same experience as a man who frequents bars to get laid," Temari huffed, glaring at Naruto.

"Now, now," Naruto stated in a slow tone yet the smile on his lips did not disappear. "There is no need to bring up the past."

"You started it," Temari said.

"Perhaps I should lock the door, close the windows and then strip. You seem to behave quite obediently when I don't have any clothes," as he was saying that, he stood up and started trying to remove his upper clothing.

"What the hell are you doing?! This is a hospital!"

Naruto just put on an amused look before sitting down. "Don't you know? Forbidden and rebellious pleasures are quite enjoyable."

"No wonder you visit bars," Temari said with a shake of her head. "How is my brother?"

"Fine," Naruto said. "He is in Konoha at the moment. I will take you to him. He is your brother, you should be with family and I have to war to fight," he said calmly. "You need not worry though. Iwagakure will not achieve their target." He offered her a smile.

"I worried that Suna may be dragged into war and people would die for my sake," Temari said.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing of such will happen."

"Come here," he said holding out his arms. Temari shifted closer and rested on his chest. She felt safe, protected when he wrapped his hands around her. His was body was never cold; it was always warm. And she enjoyed the comfort it gave her.

Temari felt her body complaining when Naruto pushed her off him, both hands over her shoulders. He then kissed her on her forehead. "Rest," he said. "Someone will take you my house later on."

"Where are you going?"

"To war," Naruto said.

Land of Canyons

When was the last time he set out of Amegakure so frequently? Nagato could not remember. He had regained much of his mobility but he had never quite enjoyed it as he had been working hard to try to make Ame great. The paths always did the fighting for him.

It was the safest method to ensure his survival. Ever since they got rid of Madara, his focus has seemed to strengthen. Either way, they were now moving towards peace. The Great Nations would no longer be able to impose their will on other nations. It was more or less going in the same path as he had planned, but this going through the more 'peaceful' means.

He eyed Naruto who was sitting beside him on a tree branch. Nagato eyed his swinging feet for a moment; below him, Haku was standing still with three of his paths.

He had nearly killed Yoshino when he first came into the village. But the man had said he only wanted to talk. Naruto had been summoned and they talked. He smiled slightly. Yahiko would have truly been disappointed with his loss of sight. He had great power and Yahiko had warned him about listening to Madara but had done so. He stopped following the path they had chosen and allowed his pain to lead the way. Yet, Konan had followed him all the way. The dream had not changed; the method had.

"How certain are we that the cycle of hatred will really end after this?"

Naruto shook his head.

"That was just Jiraiya's childish dream and naïve way of thinking. As long as people live and continue to think differently, there will be conflicts. People will hate each other. But the hatred is not what brings about wars. Our own war with these village has not been brought because we hate. We want to change the system. The cores of the shinobi world are what makes wars. And we are going to destroy it. Of course, we need to do it in a way that means we will not be targeted for hatred. It is easier to rule people with fear and power but they are more likely to rebel and when that happens, there will be never peace unless we are dead. But I do believe we can create a world that does not use violence to solve problems, a world were shinobi can think about what lies beyond their borders. We can create a world of better cooperation. When people work together, there is understanding. Problems will arise, but understanding should mitigate the threat of wars."

"Then this must succeed at all costs," Nagato said.

"We must first win this war," Naruto said. "We are currently sandwiched between two units. The unit on the right has a Jinchuriki. We will eliminate the Jinchuriki to put a dent on their morale before we massacre the unit on the left."

"I will remain hidden," Nagato said. "The target is just the Jinchuriki, then…"

Naruto nodded. "They already know you. So no doubt the moment they see us, the will bring the big guns to fight. The Jinchuriki will transform to deal with you. We will deal with it quickly and then retreat," he said.

"We will retreat using one of my summonses," Nagato said calmly before jumping down the ground. "Shall we?"

An Hour Later

The trees obstructed the view of the shinobi moving through the ground. If a battle ensued here, it would not be a favorable situation for them given the location. Iwa's forces were not even used to fighting within the trees. They preferred their barren and rocky land of the Earth Country.

Kiru knew that Kumo's forces had been twice attacked, the second unit had been nearly annihilated. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they too were attacked. The plan was simple, and it was scattering around to avoid getting caught in the wide scale jutsus their enemies were using.

"Worried?" A shinobi asked, running beside him under the green trees of the Land of Canyons.

Kiru looked to the side: shinobi were running at full force behind him, with Han along. They looked focused. They had to be careful so not to do anything to piss of the leader of this country. They had been warned that should they do anything that is in breach of the agreement, there would be major problems.

"A little," Kiru admitted. "The news we have been hearing has not been pleasant. The Emperor released the Kyubi in his last battle and there were massive casualties for our ally."

"We have Han-san with us."

"Hopefully that will be enough," Kiru said. He doubted it; the Kyubi was still the strongest Bijuu. Han had more experience but if he transformed, it would quickly give them a chance to move away from the any attack before joining their ally.

"Halt!" Kiru shouted after running for a while. Han had moved quickly. He could sense powerful chakra signatures just ahead. "Scouts!" He motioned for them to move forward ahead of the group.

With Naruto Group

Naruto was leaning against tree trunk, his hands folded across his chest, eyes closed. His presence had completely vanished.

Just a bit behind him, Nagato and Haku were waiting in the limbs of a tree. When he sensed two shinobi moving closer, he smiled; they were being cautious now. Things were truly working differently. The tactics he was using were getting the expected reaction from this people. Yet, it would make things truly difficult if they became smarter.

He hid himself when he saw the two hopping through the trees silently. They were scouts alright. Their movements were still silent despite moving swiftly. There was little chakra activity. They had been well trained. It was a pity that he had to kill them.

When they jumped from a tree, heading towards the other, Naruto suddenly appeared between the two, arms stretched out. He touched both on their shoulders. He could see their widened eyes – shock. It did not give him pleasure. He released a bit of chakra in wind form.

"Wind Prison." He whispered as a silent breeze washed over both along with his chakra.

Both fell down the ground. They were hitting their faces, trying to remove the invisible wind barrier that had formed, cutting off their oxygen supply from nature. They struggled, kicking out as they suffocated. Naruto did not watch. He looked up into sky, with his eyes closed.

After a couple of moments, the peace returned as they stopped moving.

"They have already moved into four groups," Nagato said through the Deva path. "Two groups have flanked both our sides and are continuing to move. The other has moved back. It is perhaps the group with their supplies."

"Are you safe?"

"I should be unless they have a sensor," Nagato said. "Even if they find me, I will handle them. Since my real body is unknown to them and their plan is to capture any Uzumaki, they will likely surround me. I will keep the Asura path with me nevertheless…"

The path in question then blasted off from them.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Then shall we?"

Back with Iwa group

Kiru frowned. The scouts were not returning. It just meant that they had been killed. He could sense chakra signatures slowly moving through the forest, heading towards them. If it was the Emperor or the Ame duo, they could at least survive this because he had already made his move. It was no use dying here. He would hold them here while other others moved forward.

His fears were confirmed when three people slowly appeared before them, walking casually through the ground. The messy blond hair; it was the Emperor. The black haired was a companion of the Emperor and the orange haired was the powerful shinobi from the Rain.

He held up his right hand.

A five tailed miniature beast, cloaked in crimson chakra leapt into the air seemingly from behind him. Without warning, it released a stream of pale energy from its mouth. The energy flashed towards the group of three in the blink of an eye.

Boom!

There was a huge explosion that occurred when the jutsu seemingly hit the three. The explosion was so powerful that it uprooted the surrounding trees, causing large amounts of debris to pick up into the air. The only person who did not move back to shield from the explosion was Han, who landed on the left flank of the three, preparing for another attack.

When the debris cleared, the three were standing in the middle of a sizeable crater. Naruto and Haku were positioned behind Deva path which had both its arms held out, palms facing the direction of where the jutsu had come from.

"I think they are trying to kill us," Naruto said calmly.

"They would have prepared themselves since we announced to them that we were coming," Nagato stated.

"If they get us; it is the end," Haku said, facing up. There were multiple projectiles coming from all sides. They were no doubt marked with explosive tags. Already, the enemy had surrounded them; It was hard to fight like this.

Naruto clapped both his hands.

"Wind Tornado."

He whispered, giving rise to twisting winds that surrounded them.

The rotating winds formed a dome of shield to protect them from the projectiles. When the projectiles hit the tornado, they exploded into multiple explosions that disrupted the flow of the Wind causing it to disperse.

Han was already within touching distance by the time the wind dispersed. He was slightly above the ground, the five tails now enlarged, and slamming down towards the group.

Haku did hand seals.

"Demonic Ice Shields!"

He formed massive layers of mirrors just between them and the massive tails. The tails slammed into the first mirror, shattering it within seconds and then the next one. When it connected with the third mirror, there was a brief struggle, but the mirror started cracking.

Naruto was already in Sage mode when he switched on below the Jinchuriki. His right hand grabbed one of its leg, and pulled it forcefully before slamming it into the ground on its back. The beast crashed brutally, and was buried down the ground.

He then stepped away from the Jinchuriki.

"You should really use that jutsu Nagato… this looks like it will be troublesome…"

Naruto tilted his head to the right to avoid a piercing chakra tail that went past his left ear. Han was already up. He lunged towards him, swiping his claw across his chest. Naruto saw the attack coming and leapt backwards slightly. But while still in midair, a chakra hand burst from the ground and caught his right leg.

It hurled him to the sides away from his friends, sending him crashing through trees. In his sage mode, Naruto hit multiple trees, breaking through in forcefully before finally halting a distance away.

He touched the ground on one knee and quickly looked up to realize that the Jinchuriki had raced after him. While still on one knee, Naruto folded both his hands just above him. The moment his hands formed the defense, Han slammed a crimson punch on his defense with brutal force that caused the ground to shatter and Naruto to feel pain on his arms.

"So you are attacking me because you know I am a Jinchuriki," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Han did not respond but merely released a massive output of chakra before starting to transform. With Naruto freed, he jumped back, but before he could land safely, the Bijuu released a steam of boiling mist. Naruto released a breath of relief when a Mirror formed in front of him, giving him enough time to escape.

With Han fully transforming, the Iwa shinobi had now created some distance. When he landed, he realized they planned on getting them to tire before moving in. they probably knew if they attacked now, they would only get killed.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Nagato said, holding out both his arms.

A black orb moved up into the sky before finally halting. When it halted, he clapped his hands. The ground began to shake before the trees began to be pulled into the sky. The jutsu started pulling everything down the ground into sky.

Large chunks of earth peeled off from the ground, going into the sky. The Five-Tails felt the ground below it start to shake and jumped to the sides.

The ground broke off, rocks pulling into the sky. The Bijuu was not able to land down the ground as it started to get pulled itself. A large chuck of rock slammed on it from below, sending it further into the sky. More rocks began hitting it, covering its body.

Naruto jumped from rock to rock before finally stopping inches away from the Deva path where it was safe to stand. He looked up and envied the power of the Rinnegan as the Chibaku Tensei finally took form, with Kokou finally captured. It was just a massive rock formation in the sky.

Kiru looked up wide eyed at what had just happened. What did he have to do now? They couldn't bring that thing down… and their enemies stood still. "Plan B!" He shouted.

They moved closer to the group of three. The terrain was now damaged. If it was a face, he would say it was defaced. There were no more trees closer to them. He did hand seals and slammed them to ground.

The ground where the tree stood burst up, forming a rock formation that took them up to the sky.

Naruto looked down for a moment.

"They wish to burn us alive," he said.

The entire rock was surrounded by explosive tags. The kind of explosion that would set off from there would not be pleasant. It would be a chain reaction that would surely make things difficult.

"I can destroy th…" Nagato trailed off when the tags slowly exploded from below to upwards.

"Can you bring this thing down?" Naruto asked looking at the Chibaku Tensei.

Nagato nodded.

"Lets have it crash on them then," Naruto said getting hold of both Haku and Nagato. He jumped to the side, floating into the air while still in senjutsu. He suddenly blasted away in a flash before landing on atop of a tree a distance away.

"Oi, oi!" a shinobi exclaimed looking up into the sky.

"This is ridiculous! How are supposed to fight against that?"

It was indeed ridiculous. It was getting dark because the large rock was now crashing down towards them, not just slowly. You did not stop that thing, you ran from it. But would they outrun it?

Boom!

The ground shook when the large rock slammed down the ground, drowning the many screams of shinobi from Iwa. It crumbled into small pieces of rocks upon crashing down. Han was exposed in his human body, just lying there, broken but alive.

A second later, Naruto landed beside him and marveled at the destruction.

Boom!

There was another explosion a distance away.

He looked up to the direction and saw a large mushroom of debris in the air. It was no doubt Nagato once more. And they were not yet done. There was still more to come. He shook his head; this was not really fair.

He picked up Han and then disappeared along gusts of wind.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have no plans. But perhaps I can use him as a bargaining chip after the war. We will capture some enemies who we will also use for the same purpose," he said before dropping the man a bit away from him. He knelt down towards the ground and touched it, eyes closed.

"I know where the fourth group is located… I will deal with it…" he said before the ground burst, creating a large rock formation that took him up into the air.

"What does he plan to do from here?"

Haku looked up; the fact that Naruto even created a platform to be able to stand meant he needed his concentration levels at peak. He was still in Sage Mode and wanted to attack enemy forces a distance away.

"Planetary Katon Rasenshuriken."

Naruto held up both his arms, palms facing the sky. He formed a massive ball of flames just above him – it was almost as big as one of the Kyubi's tailed beast balls. The heat was so intense that he started sweating. He began to add wind chakra into the ball of flames.

A single mistake of adding too much without proper balance and he would be needing emergency medical care. The jutsu was taking too much of his chakra but it did not matter since he was using natural energy. Blade of winds started to protrude from the ball of flames. When they started spinning, the wind started to pick up around him. The weight of the jutsu caused the rock to crack. Winds began to gather violently around him as the jutsu picked up speed.

Below, Haku noticed the cracks and placed both his hands on the pillar and froze it.

The thing that was above Naruto was a massive thing of destruction. It spread wide, dictating the flow of air within its vicinity. No doubt, even those from afar could see the jutsu.

"It is as big as my completed Chibaku Tensei and that is all chakra," Nagato noted. "Is he going to throw it?"

"Yes," Haku said.

"Then it is good we are not enemies," Nagato said. "He would have been quite a problem."

"The same can be said about you Nagato," Haku said with a slight shake of his head.

Naruto smiled from where he stood. If Haku had not done what he did, he would have most likely lost control. The blades millions of blades in the jutsu would have killed him before the flames turned every part of him into ash – It would have been a humiliating end to his life.

He could only do this in Sage Mode. But it was better to take advantage of it. He positioned himself and took a long breath before hurling the jutsu towards the direction of the enemy forces with supplies. The jutsu flashed through the air, twisting along the winds swiftly straight ahead of him before finally reaching the target.

Boom!

There was a large column of flames that picked up from the ground after the jutsu exploded.

Naruto jumped down, toward the Deva Path and Haku. He landed on one knee, breathing slightly labored. After a moment, he calmed down and then stood up. He created a clone to pick up Han before looking at the Deva path, which was looking at him questionably.

"I'm a proud shinobi; I don't like anyone showing me off," he said with a shrug. "You can summon the path, Haku and will rush back quickly."

Without any word, the path disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Moments Later

Naruto just shook his head seeing hundreds of bodies lying at the edges of the large crater where they had left Nagato. It was a day of destruction today. He found Nagato sitting down a couple of feet away from the crater. "They attacked you then…"

"It was impossible to hide when I'm constantly sending chakra to my path," Nagato said. "We did more than calculate," he added.

Naruto was not complaining. They just got to cut down Iwa forces. Onoki would be more concerned now more than anything. He has already suffered massive losses and he was still going to suffer. If he was wise, he would just surrender now, as he did in the Third Shinobi World War.

"But we must still press on. If we can stop things with such attacks, it is still fine," Naruto said in thought. "I want them to have much to think about anyway. If we do this, and then go on to eliminate the ones coming by ships to Uzu, it will make our strength very clear. It is not numbers that matter but pure strength."

"The Great Nations have been advocates of expressing their great power. I have no problem in showing them what they have shown to us in the past," Nagato said.

"Then let us move quickly. The others have already heard the sounds of battle, we should move quickly before they learn anything."

"What about the people of this Land? They gave passage with plans to benefit from our destruction," Haku said.

"I would have just went there and completely wipe out their village, but you will look at me with an annoying look. I would rather not have that. We will deal with them once we have won this war. You won't fight in the next battle, but I want you in support, as you did before. I need to keep your abilities hidden for now. We might need an ace if things get difficult."

"If we face a challenge?"

"We retreat. We cannot allow ourselves to be trapped in a long battle that exposes our abilities. If you battle long enough, they know your abilities, and will find ways to counter them. We must not give them time to do that." Naruto said in a firm tone.

With Akatsuchi

Akatsuchi frowned reading the message he held. There were explosions, things in the sky that he had seen along with his men. They were not fighting against normal shinobi. These people were not even humans. The amount of destruction and death they brought was ridiculous.

In the last war the Yondaime had been flee on sight, and now there was these. Shinobi would have to be warned to flee from the emperor. But first, they needed to try something to see if it cannot work.

He was also worried about the Tsuchikage. At this stage, he should have been protecting the old man. But they were at war. He had to lead. He had to take this mission or else someone incompetent would take over and just lead them into disaster.

Still, who could have thought that things would come to this point? It was just Uzushio they had thought. But Uzushio was a village that housed a monster.

"Akatsuchi-sama," a scout started, a bit out of breath.

"Are they coming?"

"Yes…" The Scout said.

"This is different from the usual attacks. They usually attack a single unit and retreat," he said in thought before putting on a hardened tone. "I have a plan. Listen carefully and deliver my message to the leaders of all groups."

Back with Naruto

The terrain was no now no longer one with trees, it was just rocks and boulders. With Sage Mode, Naruto could feel the many chakra signatures that were moving around. Nagato was a sensory type, he could sense it too, to some extent. "They have divided into three equal forces…" Naruto announced.

"So they know we are coming and are preparing for us…" Haku said with a frown. This was not going to be easy. If anything, the thought of the next battle made him slightly nervous knowing that the enemy had something planned for them.

"Should we split?" Naruto asked.

Nagato shook his head. "That is probably the intention. It would make things simple for them if we split. Let us continue to the group that is ahead. They have not moved."

Naruto nodded. "I wonder what kind of surprises they have for us."

"If they saw what happened, they will not make it easy for us," Nagato said. "I will keep my summonses close by for our retreat. Those two groups will probably try to block all paths of our escape," he added.

Naruto smiled. "I have been retreating a lot," he said. "But once this day ends, we would have taken a huge step towards victory. Ame will probably not face anymore threats and I doubt they will be willing to bring more shinobi."

"They are Kages, they will know that if they do that, they'll just be sending their shinobi to their deaths." Nagato said.

"But it won't matter either way. As long as Ame is not threatened, my people can continue to enjoy their peace. We fought for it and we will fight for the peace in this world as well."

Naruto did not comment. He was much more focused on survival of his clan. If peace was the result of it, then he would not complain. Besides, who did not enjoy being at peace with ones neighbors?

After running for a while, the group finally came to a halt. Shinobi stood on large boulders; they had been waiting for them. There were four large golems that stood tall on the sides. They did not appear as weak as the golem that had faced him when he battled Onoki. Naruto stretched his muscles and then turned to Nagato.

"You are going to fight yourself?"

"I'd like to see if I can move well. We don't know what will happen tomorrow. Maybe my paths will be destroyed and I will be forced to enter battle. I must be ready."

"I thought you always believed that you could not be defeated."

"There is that, but I am not stupid," Nagato said.

"They are busy with something…" Naruto said.

The moment the words left his lips, the ground below them started shifting down. But when he attempted to jump away, rock walls formed on the sides, blocking the path. A large hole formed on the ground, burying them deep within. Looking around in the darkness with his eyes looking up, Naruto spoke.

"This is Earth Mobile Core… I think," he said.

"This is not the time to be impressed. Even I can't break from here with Shinra Tensei," Nagato said calmly. "We will have to climb up to get out."

"You don't think they plan to bury us alive do you?" Haku asked.

"I can also manipulate earth… I should do undo this jutsu," Naruto said before placing the palm of his right hand on the ground. He frowned; he could not channel chakra through the ground. "Up it is," he ended up saying.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Nagato summoned his large bird from the Rinne summoning world. Before he could even jump onto the bird, they closed upwards, turning everything into darkness.

The walls began to light up as well as the ground. Nagato frowned deeply and then released his summons. It would just get destroyed. They were boxed in and he could see thousands of explosive tags.

"Leave it to Iwa forces to bury tags underground…" Naruto said. "We are not escaping without a scratch…"

The ground started burning slowly and the three jumped up. "That is if we escape at all…"

While still in midair. Naruto summoned the Kyubi's chakra and transferred four tails worth of chakra along with his to both Nagato and Haku. Both became encased by the chakra. "I could probably escape if it was on at least six tails worth of chakra. But Haku will die. You will probably blast away most of the damage." He said before releasing chakra chains.

"These things of mine are just cheap imitations. They are weak. But we should survive." The chains wrapped around him and then Haku and Nagato.

Boom!

On the surface, Akatsuchi felt the ground shake and held his hands together, hoping that it had been enough and they had buried the Emperor down the ground. It would be the end of the war. After the ground stopped shaking, he did not move. He said nothing but waited for a couple of moments before finally speaking.

"Think that was enough?"

A beam of energy burst from the ground where they'd buried the Emperor and his people. The men closest to him turned to face him, giving him looks that clearly said; you just had to ask.

The three burst out from the ground and landed down.

Haku spat out some blood from his mouth. He'd nearly bit off his tongue when the shockwave created from the explosion hit him on the chest. He looked at himself, clothes were burnt, left arm was bleeding, it had some burns but nothing disastrous–it would heal shortly. Considering the danger, he was just happy to alive.

Nagato looked far better than him. But he too had his clothes burnt. Naruto was more or less like him. But the rest of his body was fine and so where his clothes. It was just his hands that were smoking. Had it not been his presence, it would not have been like that. He would have managed to escape with just exhaustion.

"Do we still fight?" Haku asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Nagato said, noticing the golems moving towards them.

"Summon your bird, Nagato. Haku, you will get on it and we will be quick about it. We can't simply run with our tails between our legs," Naruto said, standing up straight.

He clapped his hands, activating sage mode once more. He massaged his neck muscles and formed a Rasengan on the palm of his right hand.

He darted towards one of the golems with the jutsu at hand. The golem drove its punch straight towards his small face. While moving ahead, Naruto ducked under the punch before twisting his body to face up, while bringing his jutsu below the huge arm.

The Rasengan hit the rock arm, and blasted through it. The arm crumbled quickly upon being damaged by the jutsu.

Naruto took a step to the right while holding out his right hand. He got away from the path of golem and moved towards its left flank. He bent his knees slightly before twisting clockwise. When he stopped, the golem's upper body began falling forward, having being separated from the lower part.

Naruto then jumped up towards another golem before flipping once just above it. His falling right foot slammed on the head of the golem in one swift move that was with force. The entire thing crumbled down quickly.

He quickly blurred away when he sensed small rocks from another golem that was destroyed heading towards his way.

He landed on the ground faced the enemy shinobi who were still watching from the rocks. He calculated the distance and began doing hand seals before he started darting towards them.

"Sage Art: Dust Storm!"

He inhaled large amounts of air before releasing it in a powerful stream. The stream picked up dust that rose quickly and began spreading wide and high while moving towards the enemy.

With Nagato

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Nagato summoned his bird the moment Naruto disappeared from them. Haku didn't need be told, he merely jumped up to the bird before it took to the air.

Once the bird took off, he started moving slowly before he ran towards the three golems standing on his way. When the first swung its huge punch towards him, he jumped up, avoiding it. He then landed on the outstretched arm of the golem before lunging forward. He stretched his right hand and touched the chest of the golem.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Boom!

The focused blast tore through the golem in just one go, turning it into pieces of rocks.

Nagato jumped in between the remaining too and held out both his hands while floating. He waited until they moved slowly, before trying to punch him.

"Shinra Tensei!"

He put a bit more power than intended and when the jutsu connected with the golems, most of their bodies were turned into dust while some chunks of rocks were blasted to the sides.

He then landed on the ground and turned towards the enemy forces. He saw a large cloud of dust and just shook his head. Naruto had certainly trained to fight a war. These wide scale jutsu had no use for a one on one battle. But when facing him, such a jutsu would be a problem.

He jumped into the air and realized the enemy had been caught within the dust. He motioned for Naruto to halt his movements before jumping deep into the dust.

With his eyes closed, he could feel shinobi trying to escape. He held out both hands and this time, put out more chakra behind the jutsu.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Boom!

When the jutsu set off, it sent everything away. The dust, the shinobi and the large boulders that stood in the surrounding.

It all occurred in a flash.

Naruto was forced to jump backwards to avoid getting hid by the flying chunks of earth. When he landed, he deactivated Sage Mode and bent his knees before blasting off the ground. He flashed above the circling bird and Haku caught his hand before bringing him onto its back.

He looked down as see only Nagato standing, everything that had once stood, levelled and pilled up along the edges of the crater the man created. There were bodies as well. But some had escaped. Some were alive. Naruto was not concerned for it.

The bird started moving down towards Nagato.

The man jumped onto it and settled peacefully as it took the direction of Ame.

With Onoki

Onoki was sitting inside a camp, surrounded by hundreds of shinobi who were resting when messengers burst in through the entrance.

"Tsuchikage-sama!"

"Tsuchikage-sama!"

It was if the two had come here doing some competition to see who would be the first to deliver the bad news. He wondered what sort of reward he should give to each or the first to arrive.

The man seemed too eager to share the bad news. He knew it was bad news because he had heard the sounds of battles. Kumo had already suffered in two separate attacks from the Emperor. Iwagakure had to be next. The thought made him click his tongue bitterly; it was not going as well as he had hoped.

"What?" Onoki asked with a long stare that just made the men shrink back slightly.

"The Emperor attacked our village to retrieve the Kazekage's sister."

Onoki couldn't help but release a bit of his killing intent in anger.

This was just _ridiculous_!

Temari was his ace in the hole.

She was the trump card he wanted to use against both Suna and Konoha.

Where was the miscalculation there? What did Temari have to do with the Emperor that he would attack Iwagakure? Both the Leaf and the Sand were not allies of the Empire, so why did Naruto do something? What was he missing here? Was the Emperor perhaps involved with the Kazekage's sister? If so, he would not have touched the woman. But there was nothing that suggested that there was something.

"And?"

He hoped nothing had happened to the village.

He would murder Naruto with both his hands if he dared touched his beloved home.

The shinobi swallowed hard before explaining further. "Only the Tsuchikage tower was destroyed. The village itself was not touched. They fought outside of the village. Roshi was wounded and is still alive. But they managed to take the Kazekage's sister. It appeared that while the Emperor was fighting, his people were sneaking into the village. Kurotsuchi was also fighting; there is no report of her status. The Emperor did not take her as he was seen fleeing the battle after Roshi launched the Tailed Beast Ball."

Onoki's frown just deepened as he grabbed the shinobi by his shirt.

"Find my granddaughter! I want to know if she is alive and where she is! Don't show yourself before me without answers!" He ordered through gritted teeth.

If something had happened to his granddaughter, he was going to kill Naruto. It would not be in this war, but it would be soon. He hoped nothing had happened to her. He could not stand it if something happened. She was supposed to be his successor. If something happened, he would be more than willing to break things off with Ai regarding what happens in Uzushio.

For now, he needed to plan something that would rattle Uzushio. But he could not do it alone. Naruto would rue leaving the Wave unguarded to leave space for attacks.

He was going to write to Ai and they would make Uzu know that they were dealing with two Great Nations.

Once done with his thoughts, Onoki turned to the last remaining man.

"Tell me your bad news?"

"The Emperor and the man from Amegakure attacked Han's unit and there were massive casualties. Han was taken in the resulting battle. Only about 700 men remain in entire unit. 500 did not engage and the remaining are just survivors. They then attacked Akatsuchi's unit. But this time the Emperor was with another Uzumaki who also wields the Rinnegan. They had put a trap that did wound the enemy but they still shook it off. Plus or minus 610 men were killed before they retreated."

That was close to two thousand men lost in just a single day and not to mention, his village was attacked.

This was a curse.

And another Rinnegan wielder?

How many Rinnegan wielders did the Uzumaki have?

This was a disaster.

Continuing with things at this point was just going to make things worse.

"Send a message to all units to halt. We are not moving any further. If you see the Emperor, they must run for their lives. Do not even try to engage him unless you are forced to do so." Onoki said in a stern tone.

"Hai!" the shinobi saluted before running off to deliver the message.

Onoki hatefully stared at the message from Konoha.

The Hokage was calling for a Kage Summit.

He knew it was being called because of what had happened with Temari. But from the message, the Emperor agreed to stop attacks if the Summit occurs. Onoki wanted nothing but see an end to the attacks. He was bleeding men and it was in this situation that one started thinking about surrendering. Any more fighting and he was just going to get blamed by his village for leading his people into their deaths.

He would accept this call.

If it meant he could try to bring an end to this fighting, then he would take this route.

Fighting was no longer a good option.

It was okay to accept defeat, as long as Iwa survived to fight another day.

Uzushio

"It must have been a hell of a battle." Yoshino said as he walked into the throne room, seeing the state of Naruto's clothes. Naori and Haku were standing stiffly on the sides.

Naruto stared at Yoshino's slow movements.

The man was not moving alone but he had his woman with him. Just seeing that woman made Naruto rest his head on the palm of his right hand, and close his eyes for a moment. He truly should have figured that something like this would happen. Now Yoshino was not a stupid man who could fall into the charms of a woman.

Everything was by his choice. But it did not make him feel comfortable. He felt the need to be on guard. When his eyes opened, he responded.

"We graced three battlefields today, and faced two Jinchuriki, it normally has to be a damaging battle. I'm afraid I have had enough until I rest a bit." Naruto said in a low tone.

"And the damage?"

"Traps," Naruto said. "When they are expecting you, they make preparations. It proved to be a nasty one that did not leave us unscathed. Had we been normal people, he would have been most likely killed."

"That would have been unfortunate," Yoshino said. "I have decided to make Miyuki my assistant. She has a great mind that I think will be very useful."

"To Uzushiogakure." Naruto said in a hardened tone.

Yoshino smiled: he did not fail to read the unspoken message. "Of course," he said. "What is the state of things now? Will things come to an end during the Summit? Is it even going to happen?"

"It will happen," Naruto said firmly. "Onoki loves his village. Although he is stubborn, he knows when a battle is lost. During the Third Shinobi World War when my father defeated 1000 men, he quickly surrendered in a war that they had been previously winning. He will take the call for the Summit and see if he can work out a way to save things. Should Onoki accept, Ai will not have any choice but to do the same as well."

Yoshino smiled hearing these words. It was music to his hears. If Onoki surrenders, there will be no more troubles. Maybe the Raikage will fight them but it did not matter. Once one of them was out of the picture, his heart could still rest easily.

"Will you still be attending the Summit?"

"Naturally," Naruto said. "We can't be left out. We have demonstrated our strength to these people. They can no longer overlook us as things stand. Besides, I need to make my terms known to all Kages."

"Onoki will most likely reject them."

"It would be understandable." Naruto said. "But if I go there, it is likely that he will send his men back home calling an end to the war but will request battle with me. The Raikage will probably get involved as well. If this happens, I get to kill them both without anyone making a fuss."

"Hopefully everything goes as planned," Yoshino said with a small nod. "What of the forces coming through the sea?"

"How many ships are there?"

"Eight." Naori said. "Will they stop if things are called off during the summit?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "We will pretend we don't know anything about it and see if Ai will mention it. If he does not mention it, he will likely say the message failed to reach them in time." the Emperor said with a smile. "We most likely won't have to defend ourselves anyway. If they come closer, we sink them and don't say a damn thing."

Yoshino smiled; and he was often accused of being the one with a twisted mind. If Naruto mentions this to Kumo, they will be forced to call things back. "You forget, your Majesty; The Raikage will most likely be dead."

"Ah," Naruto mouthed. "Yes, my battle with them occurs before then but they will probably have them move in while the battle occurs. This would ensure that he dies with the sin. You will have Haku with you to defend the village. It appears that we will no longer have to summon Guren should the Summit provide us with success."

"Must we thank Konoha for calling the Summit?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes and Onoki for being a scheming little man…It was indeed good to leave these villages out of the crossfire."

"Had things not been in this well, we would not have had this success," Yoshino said.

Naruto nodded. He stood up and heaved a tired sigh. "I'm going to shut down. I won't be up until tomorrow to take Temari to her brother. Haku, as my right hand, you are in charge until them." He eyed Yoshino. "That is no problem to you, no?"

"Not at all," Yoshino said with a slight shake of his head.

Naruto did not say anything, just disappeared along gusts of wind. Once the Emperor was gone, Miyuki looked at Yoshino curiously. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to him 'shutting down'"

"There is nothing more to it; but take the words as they are literally."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is," Yoshino said. "But a necessary risk. His Majesty's chakra system is a little complicated because of his death. It now takes him too much time to replenish his chakra. For him to make a complete, natural recovery from a tiring battle, he must rest this way."

"Yoshino-san," Naori warned the man. "You should also leave. Once the barrier activates, she will be trapped in here since she is not granted access."

"Should we work on that?"

Naori shook his head. "You know only His Majesty sets the rules. Besides, he is the one with the keys."

With Kakashi

What was with this war?

People were dying like flies.

Naruto was letting loose in his battles.

The reports made Kakashi relive the treacherous time of the Third War. It was never a time for peaceful moments. No, there was nothing but pain at war. He had gone to war and came back with nothing but regrets. He hoped Konoha would not be dragged into another war, especially one that was as brutal as this.

The Jonin looked back towards his camp; there were tents sent up, shinobi sat in groups, some chatting with humor and some doing some light movements. Sensors surrounded the camp, keeping them safe from any surprise attacks.

Many of them had no experience with war. They did not know its nature. There was a difference between experiencing something and hearing about a certain thing. To fully understand the horrors of war, you needed to experience it.

Kakashi folded the piece of paper he held and walked back towards the large tent he was using. There were several tents spread through under the trees. When he walked back into the tent, he found Shikamaru and Sakura sitting together. Gai and Asuma were leading the other charge. Sakura would give medical support if they ever get dragged into war.

"More bad news?" Shikamaru asked, seeing the look in Kakashi's visible eye.

The Jonin shook his head. He sat down beside Sakura before responding in a quiet tone. "No, at least for us. Naruto attacked again. And this time, it is Iwa suffering heavy losses. But this time it does appear he did not leave the battle unscathed."

Shikamaru adopted a thoughtful look. These attacks looked like they were unplanned but it was far from it. These were part of a plan. It was the plan. Uzushio was never going to confront both Kumogakure and Iwa head on. They would not survive.

"This is the most brutal method to end a war."

Kakashi nodded. "Brutal and cruel," he added. "No one wants to suffer like this. Just imagine what these people are going through. The numbers that Naruto alone has killed. These people have families, and they are not going to go home because Naruto killed them all. It's not like people don't know that he is the Yondaime's son. Iwa will hate him more than ever."

There was just no way to avoid this. Besides, they should have expected something like this. He shook his head. Even though people head to war knowing that death is possible, they never really think they will die; it was always someone else who was going to die. No sane person wished death upon themselves.

"Uzu has no way but to play things like this. Naruto was never arrogant but I was starting to think he was by openly going to war with two Great Nations," Shikamaru said in thought. "But he knew where he lacked and how to deal with the numbers."

Sakura looked curiously between the two Jonins with a raised brow. "Am I missing something?"

Kakashi explained. "Naruto is doing these massacres purposefully because he doesn't want to face Kumo and Iwa head on. If he does that, there is no chance of winning. Death will force both Iwa and Kumo to reconsider. They are Kages, they know if things continue this way, they are just going to lose more men. You don't want to go to war with 10000 and return with just one. It seriously dents the village's military strength.

"If Naruto just defeated them without killing, Onoki and Ai would not listen to death. But there is something that makes even the most stubborn halt – loss. They are bleeding, and will be forced to surrender. If they don't, Naruto will just continue killing them until there is no one left. Regardless of who you are, that very thought is frightening. Even shinobi cannot fight at their best knowing they are just going to die."

Sakura absorbed it silently. She smiled bitterly. Who could have thought that Naruto was the person she once called a teammate along with Sasuke. "Does Naruto not feel anything for killing thousands of people?"

"War is war. His father did it before him," Kakashi said, tone stern. "As a shinobi, you know you will kill eventually. For Naruto, it is perhaps more than just the survival of his clan."

"That aside, Naruto is not known for being a feeling person," Shikamaru said. "But if things work out, they won't come to this side and we avoid a potential battle. Konoha might even decide to fight given what Iwa did to Suna."

"We will hear what happens in the Summit. There is no doubt they will accept the call. Even if they don't plan on surrendering, this gives them time to breathe and calm some nerves," Kakashi said before pausing. "What do you think Uzushio is after?"

"Do you think Naruto agreed to this summit because he thought he would start losing?" Shikamaru asked instead.

Kakashi shook his head. "With how things were going? He is obviously powerful and not that only, he also has those in Amegakure. I don't think he is afraid of death either. If Kumo and Iwa choose to continue fighting, he is just going to continue fighting."

"That is my thought as well," Shikamaru said with a slight nod of his head. "I can't put my hands on it. But I don't think they want to have a history of having massacred close to 20000 shinobi. No matter where you go, people just fear you. I don't think Naruto wants that. But if things stop here, he has demonstrated his power, and has left one to think that if things had continued, they may have succeeded in defeating him. What Uzu is after is something big. It will probably change the balance of power, and how things work in this world while also cementing his place as the most powerful shinobi alive."

It was maybe safe to say that Naruto has created a legend for himself. He will surely be remembered. With how things have played out, it is Kumo and Iwa who started this war.

Shikamaru smiled bitterly.

"I think I must start respecting those people in Uzushiogakure far more than before," the Nara said after a couple of moments of silence. "Who started this with war? Who threw the first stone? What does history even say? When history is written, Naruto is the brave and powerful shinobi who fought against the second destruction of his clan."

"You mean they planned all this?"

"Not the summit," Shikamaru said with a shake of his head. "The conclusion of things is what they most likely planned," he smiled.

He really needed to talk to Naruto about this.

But it would have most likely not worked this far if the Sandaime Hokage had said something. Even to this point, they still did suspect that the Sandaime Hokage knew about Naruto but did nothing. How it would all come to benefit Konoha was something to be seen.

His father probably knew something.

Uzushio

Temari stared at Naruto's form with a curious look.

When she came here, she had been stopped from entering.

The emperor was resting they said, and only a select few could enter the compound while he was resting. What kind of policy was that? Did they even think that she would try to slit his throat while he was sleeping? Haku had been a little more accommodating but he too would not give clear answers, saying it was not for him to say but Naruto.

"Something on your mind?" the Emperor asked, in a quiet tone, walking over to Temari from his throne. He stopped just inches away from her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Why wouldn't anyone allow me to come in here? And I thought you were coming from war to take me home? You know how concerned my brother must be with how things have gone," Temari said a bit too quickly, but Naruto heard every word.

"I was not in a state to see anyone," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "And I can't say why; village secrets," he added with a smile.

"Why does it look like you just said that purposefully?"

Naruto waved his right hand.

"You are imagining things," he said. "But we must take you to your brother before he decides to come here himself. We don't want to do anything that will make him angry. When he feels that his beloved sister is going to be wounded, he can get angry."

Temari just shook her head slightly. "The scroll you'd given me... I lost it…"

"Don't worry… no one else aside from your brother can read it. To anyone else, it is just an empty piece of scroll," Naruto said before placing his right hand on Temari's shoulder.

They disappeared from the throne.

Temari next saw the creepy forest within Training Ground 44. She remembered this place. Her brother had still been blood thirsty when they came for the exams and Naruto was well, just another Genin who did not stand out.

"You could have warned him, you know… and why this place?"

Naruto pointed to the ground; there was a large circle with marks glowing slightly. The mark then just disappeared after a second. "I use what you call 'portals' to cover big distances. We have these around the Elemental Nations. Naori was unable to take you straight to Suna because we have not drawn a portal on that side."

"And for a second I'd entertained the idea that you left me there because you knew they were waiting for me," Temari said with a stare.

Naruto stared back with a raised eye brow. It was rather unpleasant to be doubted. He'd not done anything to plant such seeds of distrust, had he? What did she even think of him? He ended up not responding to this but just started walking towards the side of the village.

Temari was surprised; she refused to show it on her face, but her skin crawled just thinking that Naruto of all people would take offence over something like that. He was known for being an indifferent bastard.

The journey towards the village was silent. Temari occasionally glanced at Naruto as they walked through the streets. He truly did seem to be lost in his own little world. He said nothing and his eyes didn't seem to be focused on the villagers who were giving them looks. For some, it was fear.

No doubt they were hearing what he was doing in battle and were starting to think about how they treated him. Temari did not pity them. They deserved it. He'd done nothing to them and yet they chose to make him miserable.

The hotel her brother was staying at was guarded by Anbu. When they walked in, they were welcomed by Konoha shinobi who led them towards the Kazekage's hotel. The lounge was silent, even though Gaara and Kankuro occupied it. Temari smiled warmly seeing her brothers. These were her siblings. Anything could have happened to her. She could have been killed, but she was back, with her family; she was happy.

Gaara did not rush towards her. If he'd done so, Temari would have requested Naruto take her somewhere because it would not have been her brother. Kankuro showed his excitement. They hugged each other, eyes watery but the tears refused to come out.

Naruto moved around as if he owned the place.

He walked towards the window and shifted the curtain slightly.

He was feeling a bit sentimental. He wanted to jump on the frame and settle down peacefully. He did miss those days he could just obsess over his thoughts, enjoying his peace in his own little world. There would be no voices, the physical world around him would be drown out of his senses–those had been good days.

His eyes glanced over to his right as Gaara slowly walked towards him. The Kazekage was silent for a couple moments before finally speaking.

"Thank you for bringing her back…" He said in a sincere tone.

"I did say I would do so," Naruto said. He took out a scroll and handed it to Gaara before speaking once more. "Please enjoy your family time…" he said before disappearing along a small gust of wind.

With Ai

Ai was proud of his strength. He still thought that if he partnered with Bee, they would defeat the emperor. But his views aside, looking at the men he had led from the Cloud, he could feel for them–there was a crippling wave of fear that was sweeping through the hearts of his shinobi. They were warriors, he would normally not accept such cowardice, but this was more than that.

What Naruto was doing was beyond normal; he was performing acts of famous shinobi once hailed as Gods of Shinobi. To give the blond such a title would not be exaggerating things–he was deadly powerful.

He was not praising him–but just admitting the cold truth. They were losing. How many men had the combined forces lost now? He could understand Onoki's thoughts on surrendering. But that man was not going to make it simple for them.

At least Onoki had even acknowledged that much.

"Are we really going to the Kage Summit?" Darui asked the Raikage who was sitting inside a tent, just alone before he came.

Ai looked up to Darui before nodding his head slowly. "Yes."

Darui released a long breath, expressing a bit of relief. He was honestly not looking for a battle with the Emperor. No, if anything, he would do anything to avoid it. The man was just killing people out there and he was not the only one. These people had indeed prepared for war and they had underestimated them.

They were going to go home with a crown of humiliation.

"We can't even afford to continue with this battle as things are. We only have three or four people we must worry about. An army is not needed since Naruto is not even going to bring out his army," Ai said in a hardened tone. "We are going to send the men home before we depart later on."

"Is Iwagakure doing the same?"

Ai shook his head. "It doesn't matter what they are doing. I am not going to lose any more men needlessly. It is obvious that the Emperor isn't someone who can be defeated by just anyone."

"But if you manage to defeat him, what happens to the Wave and Uzushio?"

"The Tsuchikage has made plans for the Wave. He tells me it will work. If we defeat the Emperor, we force it to surrender," Ai said. "Some people might wish for it to be completely destroyed given what the Emperor has done so far…"

"Likely," Darui said with a sigh. It was going to be a drag. But they could not avoid it. "Should I send out the order?"

"Let us leave just 500 behind. The others are to return home. And don't send anything to the ones at sea. We will wait to see what happens before deciding," Ai said with a small smile. "You and Bee will accompany me. Konoha has given us the assurance that the Uzushio will not attack."

"And if they attack?"

"We will attack the Hokage at the summit."

With Kurenai

Kurenai wiped a sweat off her forehead before straightening herself. If Konoha got dragged into the war, she would be going to the battlefield to fight as well. Preparation was needed. In the last trouble when the Kyubi went on a rampage, they had been forced to stay hidden and kept in a barrier while the adults fought.

In the Third Shinobi World War, it was not like that. The younger ones fought. Perhaps it was because the village was stretched fighting a war it was losing, only until Minato performed his extraordinary achievement.

Her students were all away with Kakashi. She hoped they would come back safely. Well, they were no longer students. She was just the team leader. Her thoughts halted when she sensed someone moving slowly towards her.

She twisted around and looked into the clearing; the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire was walking towards her; his hair still a mess, he wore black shinobi pants, a long sleeve crimson shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol stretched across his chest in black ink.

His hands were behind him.

He looked normal–just like any other shinobi. He didn't look like the man who has been killing shinobi from Kumogakure and Iwa.

Her hair rose; he was coming to her. There was no one around the training ground. What did he want from her? She swallowed hard. Her conversation with him in the past had not been that bad, right?

He waved his right hand as he grew closer, a small smile on his lips. "Yuhi Kurenai."

Kurenai was silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond. He was just Naruto before but he was now the Emperor and with how things have been going in his war, you simply could not just call him, Naruto, could you?

"Your Majesty," The Genjutsu mistress said with a small bow of her head.

Naruto appeared amused but he did not say anything about it. "I have come to see if we can work out the schedule for me to begin my lessons. I asked you before and I did send Yugao a message."

Kurenai stared.

He was not affiliated with Konoha, she could not do that. If he was still a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, she would do it.

"I can't do that."

Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Can't or won't?"

Kurenai looked at him curiously before asking. "What do you want me to say? You are not a shinobi of Konoha and have nothing to do with it. Shinobi treasure their skills, and I can't transfer my skills to someone who won't use them for the sake of Konoha."

"Won't then," Naruto said before walking past the woman.

He sat down under the tree and folded his hands across his chest.

"Why don't you tell me what you really want?"

"I had a certain level of interest in you but I was told that you are involved with someone. I wish I had asked before. Regardless, I am deciding on whether I should make this person you are involved with disappear so that you can be free."

Kurenai stared, puzzled. He just said something like that with a straight face. "You are joking right?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "But I am serious about Genjutsu. I learned and made all counter measures against it. But now I want to learn how to use it."

"Why? You are already powerful."

"It is not about power," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "It is my goal to be proficient in all shinobi arts. I have mastered Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu… I must now learn genjutsu while I still have finer control of my chakra."

Hokage Office

Shikaku leaned back on the chair behind the desk of the Hokage's office. He was officially in charge now. Tsunade was standing in front of him with her Kage robes, Jiraiya and Sasuke flanking both her sides. She was leaving early. The Summit would not happen until five days later; She needed to prepare things. And during this time, he would be watching over the village.

"Don't get too comfortable," Tsunade said with a stare. "When I come back, you are out of there…"

Shikaku just smiled.

He would not wish to be Hokage. Not in this life time. He had no such ambitions. He was even forced into this situation because they didn't know what would happen while Tsunade was away for the summit.

"I'm already wishing you'd come tomorrow," Shikaku said in a tired tone. "But I do wish you success."

"That is what we are aiming for," Tsunade said before turning around to leave. "let's go you two," she said to her two guards.

Both Jiraiya and Sasuke? It was a bit of an overkill. But it also showed just how many skilled shinobi the Hidden Leaf had. If things had turned out differently, Naruto would have been another asset. But they still had powerful shinobi with them.

The Nara head closed his eyes; this was going to be troublesome. Well, it would give him an excuse as to why he went home late. That woman probably won't be taking it.

He opened his eyes and nearly jumped off his seat: Naruto was sitting by the window frame, left knee inches away from his chest and eyes cast outside; this was downright frightening. He couldn't sense a damn thing from the blond even though he could see him.

"How much do you know?"

Shikaku noted the tone was flat. He placed his hands on the desk and tapped for a few seconds before responding. "Not much," he said.

"What do you know?"

"Not much," Shikaku repeated the same response.

Naruto eyed the Nara for a moment before looking outside once more.

"I did consider that you knew something but there was never a hint. And it was too dangerous to simply approach you because of suspicion. But it does appear that Hiruzen could just not keep his mouth shut."

"You expected him to keep quiet about it? You had no regard for whatever happened to Konoha and the same can still be said regarding the thought. If it suited you, you would have even involved the village in your war."

"A deal is a deal. And what I chose to do with my life had nothing to do with Hiruzen." Naruto said. "No matter; nothing about my connection to Uzushio got out before I wanted. That was the core agreement. However, should there be anything tricky happening, there will be consequences… severe. Hiruzen was always too smart and loving towards Konoha for his own good. If there is something he plotted behind my back, everyone in this village will curse him in his death."

Shikaku did not offer an immediate response.

He could understand why Naruto was not happy.

The Sandaime had basically blackmailed him and that was a threat that could see Uzushio being destroyed again. "The current leadership will not plan anything harmful towards you or the Uzumaki."

"For Konoha's sake, I hope that is the case. If I sense something wrong, I will tear the agreements and make this village a mere memory with nothing but the Hokage Monument remaining tell there once was a great nation."

 **End of chapter**

 **I'd like to thank Freestyle for helping me with the punctuation and paragraph construction.**

 **Anyway, I responded to a couple of reviews and again, I'd like to thank you and everyone who responded. The reaction was good.**

 **Been a bit lazy recently, so I have yet to start chapter 21 but I will see if I can work in the next couple of days.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	21. Chapter 21

Gaara stared at the Sandaime Tsuchikage with a cold glare that made the two men walking beside him shift uncomfortably. The old man was walking towards the large wooden shelter that had been set up by Yamato. Temari had told him what had happened in Iwagakure – she had told him that Kurotsuchi abused her upon learning that she may hold value to the Emperor. This man had dared kidnap his sister when he had not been provoked. Some Kages had no moral compass. No, should he even pass that judgment on just Kages? The shinobi world was not a world ruled by good moral standards. Shinobi did everything to win. Onoki was still a product of this world but it did not excuse his actions – not even a little.

Every man did what he wanted. Onoki was not forced by anyone. He was old enough to determine what was wrong and what was right and in this case, he had chosen the wrong route. A pity the shinobi who had been involved in the attack were probably all dead. Gaara would have had them sent to Sunagakure to pay for their actions. Of course, there was still the man who gave the order.

"This is some hostile welcome to the summit, Kazekage," Onoki said in a lazy tone.

Was he concerned about Sunagakure? Not even the least. Unless backed by Konoha, the village would not do anything against his village – it simply did not have the military muscles to carry out an attack. Admittedly, given the current situation he too could not afford to be at war with them. Uzushio – no, the Emperor was proving to be a stumbling block that he could not move as easily as he had thought. He would not have even bothered coming here had he been winning. Iwa had suffered massive casualties – but so did Kumogakure. The risk carried by these other people was that they could enter the battlefield, with the losses he has suffered, it would be most unpleasant.

"It is not as if you don't deserve it." Gaara said in a measured tone. He was controlling his anger perfectly. He did consider that if he hadn't become good, his first reaction to seeing the Tsuchikage would have been to instinctively attack him.

"I guess not," Onoki said with a shrug. "But you should not complain. My plan ended up in failure after the Emperor took action."

"Whether you have failed or not does not change the fact that you attacked my sister."

"It does not but nothing can be done. At the end of the day, you got your sister and I lost my granddaughter. Of course, you will be held accountable if I don't get her."

There was nothing of her. She had not been completely erased. But there was nothing of her from the site she had been fighting Naruto. Roshi had been certain Naruto fled from the battle before he could finish her off – but she was still no where to be seen. There was the chance that the Emperor took her. But Roshi could not confirm this. One second her body was there and the next it was gone.

"You can go to the Emperor about that."

"You're quick to throw him under the bus."

"It is the truth, isn't it? He is the one who attacked your village. I am not simply throwing him out in the open. I just want you to know that we have yet to do anything against for what you did to us."

"I don't think you are in any position to do anything," Onoki said with a shrug. "But by your statement, I can conclude that you didn't take my granddaughter. I had been thinking perhaps you did. Then it must either be Konoha or Uzushio."

"Isn't ironic?"

Onoki glared. He was now worried and saying someone would have to pay for Kurotsuchi but he was still not going to easily accept anything in regards to his actions against Temari. This world was treacherous. What goes around doesn't always come back around – but this time, the trick he had tried to play on Suna had been pushed back at his door. It was a bitter pill to swallow and he hated that he didn't have such a good position to be able make demands.

"We will talk at the summit, Kazekage. We have had a long journey," Onoki said. "We want to rest a bit. We have been at war, and it has been rather brutal," he finished with a deep frown.

"I have heard and I cannot enjoy it." Gaara said in an honest tone. "Despite what I think of you, your men do not deserve to be caught up in an unnecessary war where they are just going to lose their lives."

Onoki stared at the large shelter, ignoring Gaara. There were five more rooms surrounding it, each with a symbol of a great nation. This was in the middle of nowhere. Konoha had obviously prepared this just for the summit. It was indeed true that Konoha had a Mokuton user. They could not have done this so quickly without the use of ninjutsu.

He motioned for his guards to follow him as he walked towards the room prepared for Iwagakure. The meeting would be held later during the day, he could afford to rest his mind and for a moment, not worry about an attack from the Emperor.

The Island

Naruto was standing behind Karin – who was sitting behind her desk inside her study. Both his hands were inside of her T-shirt, fondling her breasts. She was not big, but he did not hate it. He has enjoyed the comforts of all sizes of breasts. The bigger rack did seem to stimulate the sexual urges a bit more but with Karin, it did not matter. She was perfect just the way she was – even though she acted like a man at times, she was fine. She was his wife after all.

He leaned over and started kissing her on the right side of her neck.

Karin had her eyes closed, enjoying the chills that were sent through her spine. She wasn't fond of the idea of leaving her experiments to go play politics but this was one part of her relationship with Naruto that she did not hate. Despite how cold and ruthless he was, her body always shivered with excitement whenever he caressed her. He was always gentle and knew how to please her.

"Did you come here for this? I thought you had Temari to keep you company."

"She left, came back and then left again. But there is no one who quite pleases me as much as you do."

"If I pleased you that much, you wouldn't run off to sleep with other women."

"Must we all always bring that?"

"Well, you are an unfaithful husband, why must we not talk about it? I doubt you have even stopped with your tendencies anyway. You say that Sannin did not influence you but you certainly picked up his love for women."

"Maybe," Naruto said. His tongue slit out of his mouth and he ran it across her neck, slowly and then on her check. "But you know I have been behaving since we officially married. I had my fun. But admittedly, it did leave me with a bit of an appetite, but it is an appetite only you can fully satisfy."

"I'm sure Temari will not be happy hearing that."

Naruto retreated slightly, but still kept his hands on Karin's breasts. She lifted her face to look at him. He smiled. "You wouldn't tell, would you? But even if you did, I'd deny it."

"You are rather good at that. I'm sure you've also denied responsibility for women who came to you with little blond bastards."

Naruto just smiled before capturing her lips. They were always smooth. There was nothing rotten inside of her mouth. The tongues playfully tagged for a couple of moments before Naruto pulled away.

"Better stop before I get a little too excited," he said straightening up.

Karin frowned.

"You bastard; you just came here to get me excited that then leave me like that."

Naruto smiled happily. "I am your husband, I should leave you excited."

"When I return home, I'm also going to do the same to you and then keep you locked up with chakra chains so that you don't go anywhere to be satisfied." Karin said firmly.

"Vengeful woman…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. He shifted his body closer and sat on the desk, by Karin's right side, facing her. "I should have chosen to marry a more suitable woman."

"Chosen?" Karin laughed. "You did not choose me. The Uzumaki chose for you. There was no one else born in the same year as you aside from me. Of course, you would have married someone older if you were given the option."

"Someone older would not give me such a hard time. They have experience in all parts of life and know what is expected of them. I like the maturity part of their brain. You young ones are just full of energy, and puffed up with so many emotions that confuses you – it can be frustrating at times."

"Are you saying I am frustrating?"

Naruto smiled. "Did I?" He asked rhetorically. "We are going to meet the other Kages later on. It should be fun. Once we have done that, we will see how things go. But Naori has informed me that Kumogakure has started retreating. We should be ending this bloody sequence soon."

Karin frowned; it only meant one thing – she would be returning to Uzu far sooner than she liked. She enjoyed Naruto's presence but she hated playing politics. She loved doing her experiments. She had agreed to marry him even when she knew what would be expected of her. The clan had stolen her away from Orochimaru and then put her in this situation. But they had decided to offer her to the Emperor – the elders did at times treat Naruto like an outsider. She was the sacrifice given to him. They loved Yoshino. If things had gone their way, they would have made him Emperor but there wouldn't have been an empire without Naruto in the first place.

"So, you came for me."

"I came to warn you to start preparing things. Next time I come here, it will be to fetch you if you have not returned," Naruto responded. "You really don't look pleased."

"I'm really not."

"Why?"

"I don't want to play politics. It is just not me. I thought I could do it but now that I am facing it, I don't really think I can do it."

"You still don't have a choice." Naruto said with an expressionless look.

"You treat me worse than your subordinates," Karin accused with a glare. "You allow them to do as they please but you never give me any freedom. I must always tip toe around the fine margins you set for me."

Naruto raised an eye brow in surprise.

"Should you accuse me of such? I do give my subordinates some leeway but whenever I call them for duty, they must always be ready to serve. But you have been locked up here in the last couple of years because of your choice. I didn't choose for you. I gave you the freedom," Naruto said. "But if you want, I can relieve you of some duties and have Haku perform them. Of course, I would still need you to avail yourself whenever you are wanted."

"You'd reconsider?"

Naruto smiled and leaned in. He cupped her chin and stared at those reddish eyes.

"Ah, it seems I am interrupting something," Kabuto announced with a smile as he walked into the study holding a stack of papers.

Naruto lost his smile and straightened up. He watched Kabuto from the corner of his eyes. Once the former Oto Nin settled on a chair in front of the desk and placed the papers atop of it, he responded.

"You have a bad timing," he said calmly. "How far goes your research?"

"I had made some success with Orochimaru-sama. What I have needed to do is how your body would react to the cells. If to say, we are only implanting them on a portion of your body, there might be consequences of the part changing 'form.' But if we are changing genetics, to infuse the cells with yours to make you a true Mokuton user, there are higher risks of death."

"We wouldn't want me dying, would we?"

"No."

"Are you using me as a test subject to see if you can alter a person's DNA without completely changing their appearances? You and Orochimaru collected many samples of various shinobi in an effort to create the perfect warrior who could be powerful and immortal."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "You know about that," he sounded surprised.

"Of course I do," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "Why would I let you come here in the first place? You are not truly afraid of being killed by me. You just took the most logical option. With me, you hide from those who'd want to kill you and still continue to do your research. I even have prisoners you can use for your experiments."

"I didn't think you'd willingly offer me people."

"Some of them are murderers and rapists. They are just waiting to die. I should have killed them but left them alive to use as tests subjects for my prison. Then?"

"I would not lie to say I did not consider that," Kabuto said.

Naruto shook his head. "Just make sure you are safe. I'll give you what you need…" he stood up. "You heard me, Karin. Be ready when I return."

"I get it," Karin grumbled.

"Before you leave," Kabuto said. "You want to control the elemental Nations, isn't it? The purpose of this war was to give you a pretext to enter these nations without fostering a declaration of war from the other nations. It also means you move without the need to invade them and have that history. You want to create a sustainable rule in which the Uzumaki will influence what happens in the shinobi world for future generations."

"That is quite interesting," Naruto said in thought.

Kabuto smiled. "You are not going to deny it." He said.

"Is there a reason to do so?"

"I guess not," Kabuto responded. "Are you not interested in the existence that is Zetsu? He is not human. Was he a human before? What gave his birth?"

"From what we know, he calls himself the will of Madara but that is questionable," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I am interested. Find out what you can. We don't want his existence to continue."

"Of course," Kabuto nodded and watched Naruto walk away from the study. After he was certain the emperor was gone, he faced Karin and smiled. She was less hostile than the emperor. Perhaps it was because they shared a common interest.

"You thinking of something funny?" Karin asked with a stare.

"The mark I was given was surely made so that I don't do anything. I don't even want test what would happen if I do anything wrong."

"I can tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Your body will be incinerated."

"That is an unpleasant thought," Kabuto admitted. "Shall we get to it?"

"That is the reason you came here with those papers. I must admit, you and Orochimaru truly did some sick experiments. But I cannot go against the knowledge gained."

Fire Country

Mei was sitting just in front of the small room she had been given, staring at the empty space ahead of her. She could feel the tension in the atmosphere. It was certainly not going to be a civil summit. She was meeting the other Kages for the first time but she would have preferred to meet them under finer conditions than these. She had an issue with both Iwa and Kumo for threatening her village with war if they did not attack Uzu. Mei hadn't even thought twice about it before burning the letter. There were some battles you did not fight. Uzu had done nothing against them, even though they had helped in their destruction during the second shinobi world war. She would not ruin everything by becoming a traitor.

Naruto was one person she didn't want to become her enemy. With everything he has done, you'd think twice about making him angry.

Her eyes caught the sight of two Sannins walking towards her; the Godaime Hokage and the Toad Sage. Seeing them, she had no doubt on what they wanted to talk about with her. She still smiled nevertheless. Although she wanted to be allies with the Hidden Leaf, she was not going to say anything she was not supposed to say.

"Mizukage-dono," Tsunade greeted cordially before sitting on the Mizukage's left side. Jiraiya remained on his feet, standing in front of the two with a watchful eye.

"Hokage-sama," Mei responded quietly and turned to face Jiraiya. "Jiraiya…" she said.

"Mei-sama," the Toad Sage responded with a nervous smile. He quickly brushed it off when Tsunade looked at him questionably. "We came here to talk about Naruto."

"I assumed as much," Mei said. "He is just Naruto to you… to everyone else, he is the Emperor. Well, you watched him grow, you saw different sides of him as a child."

"Naruto is a former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. I spent about three years travelling, training him and in all these years he never revealed the true level of his strength. He never let slip of anything. I can't say he ever denied being part of the revived Uzumaki clan but he always found a way to answer without answering the question. In the years I spent with him these are things I learned about him; he loved his clan, he was smart, strong and never answered questions personally in his present state of mind. He liked talking objectively and I never knew he was a Fuinjutsu master only when we were concluding our training."

"Basically, he kept his thoughts to himself and never revealed anything he didn't want to reveal…" Mei said.

"You understand why we are a little suspicious about his actions." Tsunade said.

"Everyone is suspicious," Mei said. Even she questioned his motives. She had experienced staring at him – he was unreadable. His mind always looked like it was blank of any thoughts. "What do you want to know from me?"

"We want to know about your relationship with him and the Uzumaki…"

"I don't have that much of a relationship with him to even talk about it. I don't generally talk to him but with other people. There was a proposal of a marriage but that is something we are just looking at. The Uzumaki? I have no relationship with the Uzumaki."

"But you are still not allies just trading partners."

"Yes… I have held out on that until after the war."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what their intentions are. You might be thinking because I have been around them lately something has been happening but most conversations were not even about Kiri. But about the Water Country. Our Daimyo has been on a war path with both Uzushio and the Wave Country. We have been working together to try to solve the issue without bloodshed."

"That is surprising considering that he has been spilling blood everywhere," Tsunade said.

"Not every situation can be solved by simply killing people. He is fighting a war here. In a war, you have to fight and that is what he is doing," Mei said with a slight shake of her head.

Of course, from what Haku had said, Naruto would have chosen force already. But the fact he was willing to change things to be more diplomatic spoke volumes about his character. Haku had said that he was being used as a filter to Naruto's sometimes extreme methods that also reassured her a bit.

"Naruto was not unreasonable." Jiraiya was confident in this. "He thinks logically. I'm sure there is a reason he is fighting the war in such a manner. He always did enjoy the good battle. In any case, Konoha would like to form a relationship with Kiri. We also wanted to know your position on the Emperor."

"I have no problems forming a relationship with Konoha but this is not the appropriate time."

"I think it is," Tsunade said firmly. "He is going to appear and there will be questions in which we want to pick sides with him or not. We wanted to see which side you would pick."

"The side that is right," Mei said sternly. "I will not make my decision because of pressure. I will decide what is best for my village and something that I can live with. Nobody is going to influence me to decide anything. This is why I have even played a game of wait and see with Uzushio. No, the Uzumaki Empire. What you don't understand is that there is a difference between the Uzumaki Empire and Uzushio."

It was something that Naruto really doesn't explain but you could only understand it once you grew closer. Naruto was basically the Empire. Nadeshiko, the Wave were part of the Empire, including Uzu.

"We have grown to learn this but it does not change that Naruto sits at the top."

"It does not," Mei said. "I will only discuss an alliance with Konoha on a proper time. I am also not willing to share the finer details about the Emperor. If he wants you to know everything, he will let you know. I cannot act against the trust they have put in me."

Konoha

Shikaku's mask became a bit serious as Yugao walked into the office without her Anbu mask. She was not here as an Anbu but on the personal capacity the Sandaime had chosen.

"I'm glad you made time," Shikaku said.

"You made it sound as if it was serious."

Shikaku nodded – it was indeed serious. What had the Sandaime Hokage done to him? This was a dangerous task that he was assigned. Even so, the old man must have really trusted Naruto to believe that once things were set for him, he would not betray their agreement. Perhaps the two had shared a much deeper and mutual relationship. The old man had kept most of this thoughts regarding Naruto to himself.

"It is," the Nara said. "The Emperor was here… I'm sure you spoke to him."

"I did," Yugao said. "He gave me everything and talked about your son and his thoughts about the agreement with Konoha. He did not sound particularly pleased about the proposed marriage."

"He was not pleased about being strong armed into making such decisions. He also made sure to let me know that if Konoha went against him, there would be severe consequences. Naruto is powerful and if he came here with plans to destroy this village, we would not escape unscathed."

"What do you propose?"

"We don't force him into marriage but say that one of his children will have to marry someone from a clan in this village. The Hyuga clan is the most powerful clan at the moment. We would need to talk to them about it. I'm sure if we do things this way, we will make things workable."

"If things go south at the summit?"

"They won't," Shikaku said with confidence. "But we must still take measures to defend ourselves in case things go wrong. That means studying more about his abilities and of those around him. But we must do this secretly because if he finds out, he will not be pleased."

"I don't know about getting involved in that. He has held his end of the bargain and went out his way to avoid battling Konoha. Not for a second do I doubt that he feels contempt for this village, but he has never been driven by anger. If Konoha gives him a reason, he will act on it."

Naruto had made it absolutely clear that he didn't give a cent about Konoha but it was his word they could bank on.

"I'm worried about the future. We don't know what will happen tomorrow and how the next Kage will handle things. We won't all be alive. And even if our future leaders do wrong, we still cannot say it is right for the Leaf to be destroyed – we must always protect it."

Being Anbu, it had never been about right or wrong – it was always about protecting the Leaf and following orders. Ideals did not matter.

"What do you want me to do?"

Summit Location

The table was small, the Kages sat a bit closer to each other with their guards standing behind them. The room was large with only a single window for some light. There were no other shinobi present. No one would even think about attacking here, not when it was the most powerful in action. Well, at least they were the most powerful shinobi – but there was now the Emperor. Tsunade still believed that the Five Kages held more power than the Emperor. It would test the balance of things if Naruto held enough power to challenge them all. Everyone would feel threatened and they would tread carefully knowing the Emperor was watching.

The Godaime Hokage glanced at the quiet Gaara who was sitting on her right hand, Ai bit further; The Mizukage sat on her left side, Onoki just across her. This meeting would be basically the other three against the two who were at war with Uzushio.

"As the ones who called the meeting, Konoha will take charge, do any of you have any problems?" Tsunade asked in a Hokage tone.

"Let us just get this over with. We are at war and the Emperor can attack while we are sitting here," Ai said with impatience.

"The Emperor assured us he would not attack during the summit," Gaara said. He could at least trust that Naruto would not go back on his word unless these two do something that would provoke an attack. Besides, he was going to come here.

"I can't trust him." Ai was quick to say.

"I assume the last attacks were done knowing this. Did he also do them to give us more reasons to attend the meeting?" Onoki demanded with narrowed eyes. "Were you even aware of this?"

Ai glared hearing the question as if it had never occurred to him. He slammed his fist on the table and leaked a bit of his killing intent. His glare was directed at the Godaime Hokage.

"You would not be working with the Emperor would you?" He demanded. "If you are, there is not even a reason we should continue with this."

He had lost many shinobi and he would never forgive those who worked with the Emperor. He would be willing to attack the other Kages even in the summit if they proved to be conspiring with that man.

"Don't be so rash," Tsunade said in a dismissive tone. "Instead of accusing us of anything, you should think about thanking us for giving you a time to breathe. You were not performing well in the war. And the Emperor would not have given you time to recover before launching another devastating attack."

It did not please her saying this but it had to be said – they needed to be reminded that while they had come here with their chests puffed, they were losing horribly in a war they had started. They had certainly underestimated Naruto. And they were paying dearly for it.

"We don't need to be reminded," Onoki said. "But you are still not answering my question."

"I knew he would attack but I was not working with him. We are not even allies. The only reason I even knew about it was because he informed me after coming to let me know he would recover my sister, whom you had taken by force," Gaara said with, staring at the Tsuchikage.

"Your actions are part of the reason we are here." Tsunade said. "We don't want to drag our villages into a needless war. But we will be forced to defend ourselves if you two going to provoke us. There has to be consequences for your actions, Tsuchikage."

Onoki frowned deeply. "What do you want from me?" He demanded harshly and in anger. "My granddaughter is missing, possibly dead. And she was the one who led the attack."

"I feel for your loss. Losing a family member is difficult but you had no problems in giving the order that resulted in me nearly losing a family member. Your granddaughter tortured my sister. I cannot forget that. You must pay for what you did."

"If I refuse? What are you going to do? Suna does not have the might to do anything against Iwagakure. I don't even think Konoha would be willing to get into a war with us. Last time we fought, we were winning until Minato appeared. You no longer have that."

Mei shook her head; this kind of attitude was the reason the Great Five always fought. Onoki was not even willing to admit that he had done wrong. There would be nothing to talk about if he could not admit his error. If things did not change, they would not gain anything other than threats and war declarations.

"We thought about things and knew you would give such a response," Tsunade said with a shake of her head – there was clear disappointment in her tone. "Will you not admit that what you did was wrong? Suna was not enemy and yet you gave the order."

Onoki was silent for a couple of moments. "I did what I thought was best for my village." He simply said. "Talking about this issue is not going to change anything. Kumo once did something against in the Leaf and it never admitted to do any wrong, even when everyone knew they were wrong."

"Don't turn this on me," Ai said with a sharp look towards the Tsuchikage.

"I am just pointing out that things happen."

"The Sandaime Hokage had seen too much at that point and the Leaf had just suffered massively from the Kyubi rampage. He took a decision that was best for the survival of the village," Tsunade said firmly. "But it does not mean that Kumo was not wrong. Wounds from the Third war were still fresh, we had also lost Minato. If we had gone to war with Kumo at that point, you would have joined and Konoha would not have survived. We are just not going to bring it now because it is not the reason we are here."

"Are you really not willing to admit that you were wrong?" Mei asked, finally speaking. Her tone was gentle, quiet.

"I've already said what I did was best for my village."

"This is the reason why you are at war with the Emperor. You two cannot solve anything without going to war. You think power gives you the right to do whatever you please. You just now threw your muscles. Both you and The Raikage threatened me unless I joined your cause. You always want to use force to get what you want because you value power above all things."

Mei had held back from making an alliance with the Emperor because she had still been concerned about his true objectives but just hearing these two talk just made her realize that Uzu indeed had no choice but to go to war. Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage would not have stood for it. Morals did not work in this world. It was all about power and protecting ones village.

Tsunade raised an eye brow hearing this from Fifth Mizukage. It was honestly surprising to hear her speak so calmly despite that the two villages had tried to bully her into supporting them into war. This just added to the sins of these two. They have certainly fallen. But this has always been the way shinobi do things, hasn't it? The Leaf has in the past done many injustice to secure its position and borders. Perhaps pointing fingers was not really the one thing she could do.

"You really want all of us to return to those bloody days? Have you not had enough of wars? You should know better than anyone, Tsuchikage. There is nothing but pain in war. You have already lost many shinobi and you will still lose many more if you continue like this. Those shinobi at home will only blame you."

"We have all done unspeakable things. Konoha certainly should not be the one to try to hold the moral high ground," Onoki said.

"That is true," Tsunade would not deny this. "We cannot change our past but that is precisely the reason we have refused to talk about past issues. The Kumo issue was in the past. We are talking about things you did now. And I will not allow you to use the past against us."

Ai slammed his fist on the table. "We should really be talking about the Emperor. He is too powerful and a danger to the balance past Kages fought to protect. What makes you think he isn't going to turn on you?"

"We should really work together to fight against him." Onoki added. "He is after something. He works with the criminal organization, the Akatsuki and we have noted that he has taken the Sound country. That man plans to destabilize things in this world. He calls himself Emperor, soon he will call himself Emperor of the Elemental Nations."

Working on their fears, eh? Tsunade found it laughable. Maybe if it was months ago, she would have agreed to the idea of dealing with Naruto like that – but not anymore.

"The Akatsuki? That is ironic coming from you, Onoki."

"I will admit that my past actions have not always been good. I made a blunder in this case. We have also underestimated the abilities of the Emperor and we are paying for it," Onoki was truly loath to admit this – he spoke in a bitter tone.

"I will agree that the Emperor is indeed too powerful but whether he is an enemy or not is something that we will decide for ourselves. If he is planning to expand, we will put a stop to it," Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "The war is yours and we will not fight it. We have no reason to do so. But since you have shown contempt for us, we will not permit you to go through the borders of our country. If your shinobi try to cross through, they will be attacked."

"You'd risk war with us?"

"Yes… if you invade the Fire Country, you are the ones challenging us. We are not taking sides, we just don't want you crossing through the borders."

"We have also agreed with the Hokage that shinobi from Iwa will not be permitted into both the Wind and Fire Country until you see the error of your ways. Both Wind and Fire Lords will put pressure on your Feudal Lord to put some restraint in you. If he refuses, the Earth will lose the business of all the small nations that border it. Apparently, they all don't like Iwa for its lack of respect for their borders. One worrying fact seems to be that they appear to have made an alliance with the Uzumaki Empire." Gaara added calmly.

Onoki frowned deeply. Even if he survived the war, Iwa would surely suffer economically. Once the war was over, the Feudal Lord held more power. He had not thought these two would take such an extreme measure.

"I would not be against sending my forces to assist the Leaf in protecting its borders." Mei added.

"Ridiculous!" Ai exclaimed in anger. "None of you are willing to help in this war. If you stand against us, we will fight you. What you are doing is simply protecting the Emperor, we cannot excuse that."

"I think I have proven beyond doubt that I do not need any protection," a cold voice of the Emperor rang as he entered the meeting place.

The guards of both Onoki and Ai took their positions but the others did not react but just watched. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, watching. If Naruto showed a moment of weakness or a simple opening, he was going to take it and ensure the blond was dead. He heard the blond was planning to expand. He no doubt wanted to dominate the Elemental Nations – he wanted to change things. Sasuke could not trust Naruto's intentions.

Ai activated his lightning cloak while Onoki took to the air, holding his hands together, ready to launch an attack.

"Calm down you two!" Tsunade shouted while on her feet. She didn't want things going far. They could not fight here. "We did not come here to fight and you were informed he would appear."

The Godaime then glared at Naruto for his timing. With how good he was with stealth, he may have been watching since the beginning. Well, it didn't look like things were going anywhere anyway. But their measure against Onoki would hit him hard. Iwa was going to suffer and he would be forced to act. Konoha would not be affected badly by this measure. It just meant that Leaf shinobi would be constantly fighting with Iwa.

"This is an opportunity for us to get rid of a man who has killed many of our shinobi," Onoki had nothing but hate for the Emperor.

"If you are going to fight, just know that we will be willing to fight you." Gaara said in a stern tone.

"Brother," Bee said to his brother. Even he knew that the situation was dangerous. There were three Kages, one of them a Jinchuriki and a Sannin. The other was an Uchiha, and he felt powerful. He was not the Emperor but he was not normal either.

"What?"

"If we fight here, we won't win," Bee said.

Ai stared at Naruto before deactivating his cloak and then settled down, yet he kept his glare upon the blond. Onoki followed his example and calm returned into the room.

Naruto – who had an amused look slowly reached the Kages before rounding them, hands crossed behind. He stood by the window and looked outside.

"You should really do well to hide your killing intent, Sasuke. I have killed many people, so I can tell when someone really wants to murder me," the Emperor spoke in a measured tone. "I can understand with the Tsuchikage; I have been picking apart his shinobi after all."

Tsunade frowned hearing those words. She had thought she handled this issue with Sasuke's thoughts towards Naruto. She truly hoped that the Uchiha did not do something stupid like attack the Emperor because she did not want that. There were chances of Naruto declaring war on them if Sasuke went that far.

"Showing your back to us, you have grown rather confident in your abilities," Ai said with anger.

"I am watching you. My senses work perfectly. Besides, I am not here for a battle. We decided to pause just for this summit. I am here to talk to see if we can end things without any more bloodshed. I must be honest, this is starting to weigh me down. I cannot continue to stomach this slaughter." Naruto said.

"And I thought you were enjoying yourself," Onoki said with bitter sarcasm.

Naruto eyed the Tsuchikage through the corner of his eyes and then responded. "Just because I grow weary of it doesn't mean that I cannot continue with it. I would have no problem slaughtering all your men in both camps if that is what it takes to end this conflict."

"That kind of language doesn't really help, Naruto," Tsunade warned.

"I'm afraid I must speak in terms they can understand," the blond said. "This is a formal setting, I would rather you not call me so casually, Hokage-sama. Perhaps when we are in a private setting, I can accept that."

Tsunade did not respond to this.

"If you came to talk and look for a way to end this, you must be ready to die then. We will only accept your death and the return of my granddaughter." Onoki said.

"And Yugito," Ai added. "We can leave Uzushio alone for the time being. It is likely that the village has no power to threaten us aside from you."

"Laughable," the Emperor said. "You started this war and are losing it, yet you demand my head. Perhaps it would make your people happy, but it will not happen. I did not take Kurotsuchi, Tsuchikage. I beat her and left her to die. If she isn't around, then it is a worrying matter. Yugito will not be returned. We end this war by you surrendering to me and giving your lives as sacrifices."

"That is not going to happen!"

"We are still Kages and will not give our lives to anyone. You have already killed many of our shinobi!" Ai added forcefully. He seemed ready to explode.

"You started a war; and we have not forgotten that you invaded our village before and nearly led us to extinction because of your insecurities. You wanted to lead us to ruin once more. We simply cannot let this go. We are not sure if you will not even try to do this again."

"We will not allow them," Tsunade was quick to say. "The Kages can make an agreement to say if the other attacks one of us for no reason at all, we will defend the other. We could extend this agreement towards Uzushio."

"There will never be peace in my village as long as he is alive. He has killed far too many for us to simply let things go."

Naruto shook his head – he had expected them to he stubborn but it was still disappointing seeing at happen. These two were just prime examples of what was wrong in this world. The main issue was that they had declared war on them and then tried to destroy them simply because they viewed them as a threat. They were now angry because he had killed their shinobi. What did they expect of him? Were they thinking that he would just roll over and allow them to butcher the clan he forced to come out of hiding? It was war. People died. They had just gone into it thinking they would win and now they were trying to push their Kage muscles to see him dead even though he had been provoked.

Naruto had never cared about the balance and peace. He'd always been concerned about his clan – it was his greatest love. For it, he had donned the mask of the Emperor and went on a slaughter. He would not simply die to make bloody idiots comfortable. Just because they were Kages, it did not mean they were right. The leading powers were truly arrogant.

Naruto turned around and faced the Kages – his eyes were sharp, the atmosphere around him a little menacing. There was deathly silence when he did this and when he spoke, no one seemed to breathe.

"You people are disappointing. You should be on your knees begging for mercy. You have done us wrong and you refuse to accept this. The core issue here is not that I slaughtered your shinobi, it is that you declared war on us when we had done nothing to you. You wanted to repeat history but this time, we were prepared. We have stopped you and you think that now you can demand my death? Ridiculous. You are insane to even think of such. You are losing your war. Admit that. Beg for mercy and I will give it. Your status as Kages mean nothing to me."

Naruto calmed down after saying those words and then turned away once more.

"I lost my cool a little there," he said in a light tone.

A full minute went by in silence until Onoki spoke.

"If we had not attacked, you would have done it for the past actions. We did what we did for our safety. But I am still willing to declare an end to things without your death. Of course, I would still need the other Kages to agree with me that if we are attacked upon making the agreement, you must defend us. This should be an agreement supported by the Feudal Lords as well." Onoki suggested.

"You'd still be letting him continue to live." Ai said.

"That is a sound idea," Mei said in thought. "But it still does not address the fundamental issue here."

"Which us?" Onoki asked.

"The fact that you cannot even see it makes it difficult for me to say I will defend you," Mei responded a bit sharply. "Kumo and Iwa waged war on Uzushio. Kiri, Konoha and Suna all agree that you were wrong. But you are not willing to admit this. You want to justify this by saying you lost your shinobi. What did you expect when you went to war? Did you not consider that it could happen? You would not have complained if you laid siege in the Wave and killed innocent people before destroying Uzu once more."

"Do not speak to me like a child, Mizukage!" Onoki responded with a slight glare.

"But she is right." Gaara stressed.

Tsunade agreed.

"This war should have never occurred in the first place. If you can admit that, we would be willing to help you end it. But we will not support the death of the Emperor. We are not saying we are on his side. You don't need to die. If the Emperor is good in his intentions, he should be satisfied that you have learned your lessons and should be willing to work with you towards reconciliation and we would be there to oversee this."

"There will be no reconciliation until he is dead." Ai said. "He is a major threat!"

Tsunade could not have said it any better and Ai could not have given a better response.

"There is nothing else to talk about then. We will continue with our war," Naruto said as he turned around. He started walking towards the exit.

"Wait," Ai shouted, while on his feet. "We don't want to lose any more shinobi. Let us settle this amongst ourselves as leaders."

"We will fight you and we shall accept the result. I will order my shinobi to retreat and maybe we can talk about peace there after. We would not seek the destruction of Uzushio and the others would take action if we went against this. You would also not attack our villages if we lost. We would need the Kages to back us in case you decide to attack us regardless." Onoki added.

"We can do that," Tsunade said. "What do you say, Emperor?"

"When do we fight?"

"We will send a message."

"I will be waiting," Naruto stepped out of the room after saying those words.

"At least we were able to get somewhere." Tsunade said with a smile. "But our judgment on Iwa for its actions towards Suna remains even if you lose against the Emperor."

"It doesn't affect me in any way," Ai said as he stood up. "Tsuchikage, we will need to talk about how we handle him. We cannot afford to lose this battle."

"Of course." Onoki joined Ai in leaving. This was the perfect chance to kill the Emperor with the other Kages staying out of it.

Gaara shook his head after they left.

"I have a feeling this is just what the Emperor wanted. I doubt he would have accepted anything less than what he demanded," he said.

"I feel the same," Tsunade said.

"But at least they all got what they wanted. No doubt they want to kill him," Mei added. "We made some progress. There should be another meeting after the war to talk about a way forward. There should be greater cooperation amongst the Kages."

"Let us start with us. We have an understanding and can work with each other. I have been working with the Kazekage for some time. There is trust amongst us. His word means something. I would not be against having that kind of relationship with you."

"But the problem now is Uzu's expansion. We simply can't let it continue." Jiraiya spoke for the first time.

"We will discuss this but I must agree with you," Gaara said. "We focused on the right side of things, if one of us does err, we should apply the same standards, including Emperor."

"I have no intentions of giving him a free pass." Tsunade said.

"It will be difficult for him because all eyes will be on him mainly due to his power." Mei said. "But I agree with the Kazekage; we must apply the same standards to everyone. We cannot overlook certain things."

"This is truly different from how things were done in the past. The concept of 'right' was defined by the winner. Everyone always has reasons. We can justify anything. Perhaps, this world will see some change," Tsunade said with a slight shake of her head. "Maybe his introduction isn't a bad thing – as long as he does not stray to the path of evil."

"It isn't as if he isn't incapable of evil," Sasuke commented. "I'm sure he isn't far off… I'm going to speak to him." The Uchiha disappeared.

"Jiraiya, keep watch before he attacks the Emperor. We don't want to make things worse. If they fight and Naruto is stronger, he will kill Sasuke. We still need him for Konoha."

"Of course, hime…" The Toad Sage made a clone and it disappeared. He still did need to stay with Tsunade in case something happened.

With Onoki

The Sandaime Tsuchikage let loose of a long tired breath. He stopped walking under a tree and watched his guards lean against the tree trunk.

Well, things had taken a turn that he had not expected. The pressure from Konoha would certainly make things difficult for him and Iwa. But on the good side of things, they'd managed to make a deal that would save many of his shinobi. He just had to make sure that they lived to see another day. It was honestly going to be a difficult task fighting the Emperor but they had to pull through. He nevertheless did need to consider that he may die in battle. If he was going to die, he would need to at least make sure that the Emperor was crippled.

His eyes turned to the Raikage. He was not pleased that the man was not facing the heat from other three nations. And he had received a report that the man had started retreating before they even came here. He hadn't even bothered telling him about it. Their alliance was indeed patched up. But they still needed each other. Neither thought they could win without the other. In this case, there was no underestimating the power of the Emperor.

"You could have told me you were going to have your forces retreat. If we had not reached a deal, my shinobi would have been the ones to be attacked," Onoki complained with a stare.

The Raikage stopped just a foot away from Onoki and shrugged indifferently.

"You could have made the same choice. I did what I thought was best for Kumo. But it hardly matters now anyway, we must speak about how we battle the Emperor."

Of course Ai was going to dismiss his concerns. "I have already lost one of the Jinchuriki but I will summon the last one to be with us in battle. We have to go all out or else we won't win this."

"My brother will join me. I have also lost a Jinchuriki to the Emperor." Ai said. "I hope you don't hold out on me and let us face him alone."

"I wouldn't go that far," Onoki said with a shake of his head. "You know this is also what he wanted. If we don't seriously work together, he will get his wish and I don't think he is just going to leave our villages alone. We need to put everything to ensure he dies. Uzushio itself doesn't appear to be a threat. If they had the power, they would have been to the battlefield already."

"We will test that," Ai said. "There is still the issue of Amegakure. That Rinnegan wielder is just as powerful as the Emperor."

"It appears that there is more than one," Onoki said with a frown. "It is still in Amegakure. We will need to make a plan for it once the Emperor is dead."

"But we should recover first. If we make any reckless movements, we will be going to an all-out war with the other three Great Nations. With the casualties we have already suffered, it will not be good for both our villages."

"Agreed."

With Naruto

Naruto was sitting on the limb of a tree, swinging both his feet slowly as he counted the seconds. He was sure Sasuke would come for him. He had no problems with the Uchiha and actually wanted to see the rebirth of the Uchiha clan. But Sasuke's attitude towards him would make things difficult for him. He clearly held murderous intentions towards him. If this did not change, he would end up dying. It would be a pity.

When the Uchiha appeared below him in a lightning buzz, he narrowed his eyes below and then spoke.

"You still refuse to grow, Sasuke. I thought perhaps sending Itachi after you would help you grow a bit. But your hatred has truly battered you. You make your intentions so obvious. If I was someone else, I would kill you because you obviously will try to stab me in the back if you see an opportunity."

"It would not be a bad thing to this world if you died." Sasuke said. "Do you actually think you can kill me simply? The power of the Kyubi does not make you invisible."

"I would not need the Kyubi to beat you unless you had the perfect Susano. Admittedly, that is a power I would rather not face," Naruto said.

"What are you planning Naruto? I know you want something. You planned for this. If they had not attacked, you would have provoked them to attack you."

Naruto looked behind him, sensing Jiraiya's chakra signature. The Sannin; he hadn't said anything then. But then again, it hadn't his moment to say anything. The platform was reserved for the Kages.

"How good is your vision now? Can you even see clearly?" Naruto asked while looking down at the Uchiha.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I know overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan causes blindness. You will eventually go blind." He then jumped from the tree and landed in front of Sasuke with a smile. "Ah, you can still see."

"Did you take my brother's body?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I would be nice if I had it, don't you think?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and lunged at Naruto, swinging his sword in a downward slash. The blond did not move an inch. Jiraiya flashed between them, knees bent slightly, right hand held up, the left facing Naruto with its palm open. He caught Sasuke's wrist with his right hand.

"Stop it, Sasuke."

The Uchiha glared for a moment before pulling away.

"Good timing, Jiraiya," Naruto said with a smile. "I must depart. There was some troubling information I received from Onoki that needs intervention."

"What information?"

"The disappearance of Kurotsuchi. I was certain I had left her for dead but her disappearance posses questions about who may have taken her."

"If it was not you, who could have done it?"

"I'm not the bad guy here," Naruto responded. "Regardless, I will see to it that I find out…" he waved his right hand and then disappeared along gusts of winds.

Sound

Naruto stood by a large boulder, overlooking the many rice fields that surrounded the large green watery area. None of the other lands within the Uzumaki Empire had such land that could be used for farming. The Wave's main point of business was indeed trade but it worked well with its port. It would certainly challenge the Port City in the Fire Nation within the near future. He would have to make sure more farms were prepared for agricultural purposes. Those with land saw the value in it. Economic benefit simply did not come from shinobi missions only. The Sound was not going to be structured to depend on shinobi for its economy. It was not to say it would not have shinobi – it would be waste of Guren's power to make her lead a civilian nation.

The Empire did not have the military prowess to challenge the Great Nations without him but he would build his military strength. It was now time to develop this nation. Amegakure and Nadeshiko provided some fighting power but Sound would have to develop as well while.

"Naori," Naruto said as he felt the presence of the man.

"Your Majesty," Naori responded as his form appeared behind the Emperor. "Should we prepare in case Iwa decide to pass by this land on their way back?"

"It does not hurt us to make precautionary measures," Naruto said. "Do it. I'm rather concerned by Kurotsuchi's disappearance. We need to find her and fast. She absolutely loathes me and if she meets the wrong people, she will prove to be a major problem in the future if she returns."

"You think Zetsu might be behind it?"

"A possibility we cannot overlook."

"I will send the men to look for her. It is strange that she could just disappear. If she is still alive, she will eventually return to this world and she will not be able to hide."

"Hopefully without any nasty surprises," the Emperor responded in a thoughtful tone. "What do you think about Miyuki? Yoshino's woman?"

"She is a strange woman. She was not like that from the beginning, not unless she was faking it. We know all Uzumaki and their personalities but she is somehow. We cannot get a read on her and she has displayed a rather curious mind. Yoshino doesn't seem to mind it nevertheless." Naori smiled. "She maybe a little twisted. I would not want to be alone with her. But that is the reason she matches Yoshino."

"She worries me," Naruto admitted. "I don't plan on talking to Yoshino about this but keep an eye on her."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Go attend your duties. I will see Guren and then return home. There should be no more battles until the Raikage and Tsuchikage send us their message to meet for one last battle. But keep your eyes open. Those treacherous people might just shock us with something nasty."

"Hai."

And then he was gone.

Sound Capital

Wooden houses lined up one after the other, surrounding the tall tower within the heart of the capital – the tower overlooked all other buildings and unlike most buildings, it was made with a mixture of three materials: Wood, sand and metal. There was a large wall that surrounded the capital, with one main entrance. In the future, it would be dividend in five parts: shinobi district, market, civilian district, the mixed zone and the compounds district. The mixed district welcomed you from the main entrance. Naruto put on a disguise and walked through the busy streets in a slow pace as he viewed how things were within. He could see more people coming here. Sound, Amegakure, and the Wave would all be connected by the trains. It would be easy for people to travel to each nation and for goods to move.

Upon arriving the tower, Naruto stared at it thinking about Pain's tower. After a couple of a moments, he crossed his hands behind and then entered the building. There were guards who stopped him but he revealed himself and they apologized before offering to escort him. He permitted it and walked with them in silence. Guren was at the top of the building. Her office was large; the wall on the left from the entrance had a shelf which contained scrolls only. The shelf on the right wall contained books. There were three chairs in front of her desk. Behind her, there was a large sliding door, opening the view to a balcony.

"Your Majesty," Guren was on her feet as she welcomed him.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her but he then surrounded her and walked out towards the balcony. There was a quiet chill. He jumped on the small wall and settled graciously before closing his eyes. Yes, he could get used to this.

"You have a lovely view here," the Emperor said before getting off. He walked back into the office and motioned for Guren to sit. He stood behind her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Marriage plans?"

"I have been a little too busy."

"Not good enough."

"I'm not really interested in marriage."

"Ah, that is the reason. But I need your bloodline to continue, as I do with Haku." He then leaned over her right ear. "If you are not having any luck, I would not mind taking the reins. If one of my children became a bloodline wielder, it would be good for the Empire and the future."

Guren tensed.

Naruto smiled. "Ah, I'm harassing you," he said in a light tone. He moved away from Guren and then walked back outside. "Status report."

 **End chapter**

 **This one took long to complete. I had troubles piecing it together.**


	22. The Emperor's Wishes

**The Emperor's Wishes**

For how long has he been thinking about battles?

The desire to see the Uzumaki reign in this world?

There was never a time to enjoy the comfort of life, he always had to be the Emperor, playing judge and murderer. Karin may have been pushed towards him, but aside from Temari, she was truly the only other person he could speak with freely without any restraint. Perhaps conversations with her were much more enjoyable than with Temari.

There was always some attachment to Gaara's sister but there was not time to think about it. With battles heading towards conclusions, another chapter in his life would open up.

With a long and thoughtful look on his face, Naruto stripped the gown he wore–he was standing at the edge of a hot spring within the Land of Hot Springs.

Esoteric marks covered his chest with black ink.

There were no wounds.

There was nothing but peace within the waters. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that filled his body. The muscles felt as if they were loosening up. The tension in his body evaporated slowly. He felt calm. It was almost as if he was trapped in the little world he captures for himself when he was alone.

Perhaps he was truly a miserable person who continually spends time alone, obsessed with thoughts about Fuinjutsu and what his life would have been like had his mother been alive and if Uzushio had never been destroyed in the first place. Maybe he would have lived a much simpler life.

There had been unbearable pain when he was younger.

He had been silently miserable. Only the Sandaime had cared. Konoha had turned him a villain – it had corrupted its thought towards him because of what he carried.

Maybe the destructive thought about the Uzumaki had been the result of his hidden emotions. Rationalizing things had been the only way he could grow without hating everything around him. He certainly would have been filled up with anger–which would have exploded with the Kyubi's goading.

But he was here.

Perhaps the downsize of his mindset was that he had suppressed his emotions.

"Someone is lost in thought."

Naruto blinked upon the words registering through his mind.

On the other side, Princess Koyuki sat, her naked body hidden within the waters. Naruto could still see the shadows of her breasts–it just made him curious to stare into the water to see if he could see more of it.

"I let my guard down," Naruto said in a whisper. He smiled warmly. "You have learned to be sneaky."

"You were just far away from me. I thought you may have been gone and trapped inside with a heated argument with the Kyubi."

Naruto shook his head. "I was thinking about things I never give myself time to think about. The war is to come to an end. There will still be more to do once it has ended."

"What things?" Koyuki asked curiously.

"Relationships, family, and my feelings about my bitter childhood. I've always avoided thinking about what could have been because it does not change anything and just makes you wish for things you can never have. Regardless, I want a future to be a little better. I have not even honored my promise to give you a child."

"Despite by pleadings…" Koyuki said.

"I won't deny I do find myself enjoying the physical pleasures a little too much, but I'd never deeply thought about being a father. Maybe I don't think I am ready for it. Maybe it is just some nonsensical fear."

"It's strange hearing you talk about fears. You have always been assured of what you want. You have never displayed a moment of weakness and always have an answer for everything," Koyuki said before smiling–a small smile. "But it is good to know you are still just like the rest of us."

"Everyone is human, dear. How we are trained to react to situations determines our emotional reactions. I taught myself certain lessons and principles. I have spent time thinking about the wider issues in life but I don't have all the answers. I'm not a genius – I just give myself time to think and conclude things logically." Naruto responded in a quiet tone before adding with a smile. "I guess we should start trying to give you what you want. It would be interesting–and something I can use to develop myself as a person."

"You want to use my child as an experiment?"

"I'm not that heartless. Every child of mine will be loved. Admittedly, there might be favoritism to those who will bear the Uzumaki name…It is really going to be a challenging experience but we will get it right. You have never raised a child either–so, we will see how it goes."

"As long as you don't abandon me to raise the child on my own."

"What do you think of me, Koyuki?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't love me. This marriage was just an arrangement we both made to benefit our nations."

"It's not like you love me either." Naruto said with a shrug. "I have learned that to care for someone, is the best thing you can do. I care for you."

"Sometimes for a woman, that is simply not enough. You need to give attention and time. Caring and protection are sometimes equivalent to you. There will be those people who will not be pleased with protection but will want more."

It was not that he didn't know about that.

During those days with Jiraiya, Naruto had observed many things about relationships. Konoha had deprived him of that, but he was no longer in that contemptuous village.

"I know that, but knowledge and awareness doesn't really mean application." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. "It is going to be difficult. I wonder if I will even have the time. My duties alone will only grow once the war is over. And I fear that there could be some people lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"Isn't there always something to worry about?"

"Always."

 **Sunagakure**

Gaara stared expressionlessly at the papers on his desk–but his eyes were not focused on them.

His mind was in chaos.

It was a jungle that threatened to test the ever firm expressionless mask on his face. There was much to think about–the road ahead seemed narrow.

There was a chance of another war.

He had lived the past years thinking about its possibility. Konoha had trained its shinobi in preparation for war. Almost every Great Nation had prepared. At some point, it had seemed as if it would be an inevitability that they would be dragged to a blood bath but things had not progressed to that point.

Instead, it was Uzushio fighting–no, it was Naruto fighting.

And he was the one committing the bloodbath.

Just how many men had he killed already?

It was indeed war and perhaps for the survival of his people, he had to fight this way, but this was something that could have been avoided. Onoki and Ai were stubborn. Power was the rule. Because they had the power, their movements were right and justified. It was ridiculous. But that was how things operated in this world.

He didn't think it would continue nevertheless–not with the force of nature that was the Emperor. He had just come to disturb the order of the Five Kages, the balance of power.

He was not bound by the fear of the Great Nations.

Gaara was not worried too much about the Emperor but he worried about Iwagakure. Once the pressure they would invoke on the village starts squeezing the life out of them, he could expect some resistance. There was no doubt that the village would try to push back. Onoki would not simply grovel and apologize.

That is if he does survive Naruto–which Gaara doesn't think likely.

The Emperor was likely going to kill those two Kages.

The Kazekage looked up towards his door when he heard it slowly open. His sister walked in and closed it. His eyes fell firmly on her until she settled down on a chair in front of his desk.

"You look stressed." Temari said, her eyes fixed on her brother's.

Gaara shook his head in slow movements.

The words did not quickly escape from his lips.

He only spoke after a couple of moments had passed.

"Suna does not have the military strength to fight Iwagakure. We have to depend on Konoha to fight battles. If we are to get anything from them, we have to continue make sure that our relationship with them remains strong."

"Isn't it strong? You have worked hard since you became Kazekage to strengthen things after the invasion."

"It is, and there is a mutual respect and understanding between me and the Hokage."

"But?"

"Things can change, Temari. The Kage Summit taught me that power means everything in this world. If you do not have the power, no one will listen to you–those with power will trample you. The Tsuchikage even reminded me that I could not do anything to Iwagakure without help from Konoha."

Suna's dependence on Konoha had been the reason his father had even considered the idea of betraying the village in the first place. But Gaara was not going to follow that path. He was not treacherous. That aside, the Leaf was powerful. He had seen it himself–the village rebuilt its once fearsome shinobi over then past years. It continues to rebuild.

It was no wonder Tsunade had no problems going to war with both Stone and Cloud – as long as he was there offer support. Military strength was not attained simply for show–it was gained to be used. Naruto did not train become stronger just for the sake of it–he wanted to use his power.

Perhaps the powerful end up misusing their power because the power corrupts them. No, power does corrupt, especially those who allowed it to dictate their lives.

Solemnly, Gaara added.

"With your relationship with the Emperor, our relationship with him may become better than Konoha's. From what I have been able to gather, he hates the Leaf and their relationship might improve but it probably won't become like ours. Perhaps there is also the issue of why Konoha failed to rescue Uzushio before."

Temari looked away from her brother; she really did need to have a long chat with Naruto. He would not tell her about anything that does not affect their relationship. Whenever they are together, it was always about what concerns them and other things were kept locked away.

"Do you think our relationship with Uzushio may cause some friction with Konoha?"

"It is a possibility, but depending on what both Uzushio and Konoha are doing. We just need to ensure that we maintain things as much as we can. Certain things you cannot avoid regardless of how hard you may try. We must also look for ways to strengthen our military…Maybe that is not necessary at this time. But we will see what happens. Without weapons of destruction, there will not be destruction. Yet, it is not the weapons that are the cause of destruction. Jutsus are merely the imaginations of men. We think chaos. That is why we invent it. Perhaps to stop this kind of thing, we must stop thinking about them."

"Do you want me to use my relationship to make things better?"

"I'm sorry I must make this request."

"No; it is fine," Temari said with a wave of her right hand. "I did think that something like this would occur. It became apparent that I would have a role to play when he revealed himself as the Emperor."

 **Konohagakure**

It was remarkable how much time he was spending in the village compared to a couple of years ago. He'd always been a visitor–ever since both his teammates left the Leaf, he'd also left. Perhaps being here had reminded him too much of his failures as a shinobi. But these days, he could hardly allow those factors to influence his decisions. He could not afford to be away from home–not with war knocking at their doorsteps.

If things work out with Naruto and his enemies, there would be no more war and perhaps they would try to make sure that such things never happened again. The current group of Kage were taking things in the right direction.

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade from the window–where he sat. She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts than the work Shikaku had left behind for her. He smiled bitterly thinking of his feelings. You simply just could not get everyone to love you. Just because you love doesn't mean you will be loved.

Life was not fictional as the stories people wrote. Thinking of stories, he seriously needed to pick up on his writing. Perhaps he could draw inspiration from Naruto. He was the Emperor and with his history with women, he surely had some interesting stories to tell.

"You're drooling, you pervert!"

Jiraiya blinked; Tsunade was glaring at him.

He smiled a bit sheepishly. "I was just thinking about something, hime."

"Perverted no doubt." She said with disgust.

"Don't be like that, hime," Jiraiya responded, smiling. He then turned serious. "Nothing is happening yet, but fireworks should start soon. You think Naruto is going to win, don't you?"

Tsunade nodded.

"With the power he has displayed in this war, he could win. It would be stupid to bet against him. But still, nothing is certain. He could still lose the war to them."

"If he loses, they will kill him." Jiraiya shook his head and then corrected himself. "No, he has already come back from the dead. He has always displayed a smart sense of battle. If he is losing, he will flee. Naruto isn't that stupid after all. But if they win, things can go any other way."

"Maybe but they will move carefully. Perhaps it is cold to say, but if Naruto does die or lose, it would make things easier for us. Yet I don't think that Uzushio would be left without options. Nagato is still there and he has displayed that he is just as destructive as Naruto. There is a bit about the Empire's strength that we don't know and it is by design. The end of Naruto does not mean the end of it."

His former student–that peace loving Nagato who once didn't even know if it was right to kill to protect your loved ones; he had surely become a brutal person. Perhaps he was worse than Naruto. What Nagato had done in Amegakure was merciless.

Those two were Uzumaki and they had the power to change things. The Toads had warned him. If both wanted chaos and destruction, they would surely bring it–they had the power.

"I must go see Nagato once things have settled." Jiraiya announced. "We should now focus on how we work things out with Uzushio. Kumo might be a problem but Ai is perhaps reasonable and we could work things out with him."

"High chances are that they will be killed."

"You okay with that?"

"It doesn't matter. It is their war and this is what they want." Tsunade responded in a firm tone. "If they are killed, it clears the way for new leaders to come in. Perhaps a problem may be if the new leaders are like their predecessors. But I am hoping for something different."

Jiraiya's lips parted as he tried to respond but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Shikaku opened the door before closing it once inside.

He greeted both Sannins with a small smile before sitting in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You're late."

"I apologize, I had got held up with something." He said.

"What did you want to discuss?" Jiraiya asked.

"About the way we move forward with the Uzumaki Empire. I spoke to the Emperor just after you left and we exchanged some words. You already know that he had made an agreement with the Sandaime Hokage. Part of what was in the agreement was that Naruto had to marry someone within the village to maintain relations with Konoha. But I think we should not work on that route. Naruto does not want to do it and given his contempt for this village, forcing him into the marriage will only make things worse. He will not do anything far beyond the agreement.

"We have to avoid that. I suggest that we break the current agreement and make a new one. We can discuss new terms that we all find acceptable when we sit with him. But there is something that we insist on inserting–and that is one of his children must marry into Konoha. The children would have to be introduced at a younger age and Naruto's child must also live here, study here and become a shinobi of this village."

"We had not considered that but it works better." Tsunade said in thought.

"You want the child to grow up here so that he/she grows attached to this village."

Shikaku nodded. "Better relations can only be formed when one of them is attached to this village. Naruto may not care for this village, but his children might. Of course, there is still the issue of who gets to marry. For this, I had considered the Hyuga."

"That includes the Byakugan. Do you think they would willingly agree to such a thing?"

"The Byakugan is not being taken anywhere since Naruto's child will grow here, thus by marriage become a member of the Hyuga clan. Hiashi will consider the benefits to his clan. The Empire is only going to grow and become more influential on the lives of many people in the Elemental Nations. If they get closer, they will benefit greatly. We cannot pick just anyone who is not noble since Naruto's children will be princes and princesses."

"Will you do the talking with Hiashi?" Tsunade asked.

"That would be troublesome." Shikaku said with a shake of his head. "Hiashi is my peer, it would work best coming from you."

"I will think about it…Is there anything else?"

"No," Shikaku said.

He spoke his last words and departed from the office.

Things were just going to get a little complicated from now on. At least she was going to quit. She was not getting any younger anyway. She certainly didn't want to lead this village through her old age as her sensei did. There were people capable of becoming Kage now.

"When is Kakashi going to arrive? I am going to have him sit with Hiashi to lead the discussion. It will be good to see how he handles diplomatic talks before I quit this tiring job."

"You really serious about that?"

"Of course I am." Tsunade said firmly. "I don't know how sensei did it for so many years but this job is too much. The brats might think being Hokage is fun but it is not. The responsibility you carry weighs you down."

"I can only imagine." Jiraiya said. "You're constantly put in a position where you must choose between two things. You must always be decisive. Sometimes you have to choose who gets to live or die. If you had to make such decisions, you'd certainly grow old quickly. But Kakashi should be fine–he was Anbu after all. He knows what is best."

"It is his tardiness that bothers me."

"I'm sure that will change with the new responsibility."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Footsteps echoed through the throne room as Naruto strode, hands crossed on his back. There was no other sound other than his footsteps. When he sat down and rested his head on the palm of his right hand, everything became still–it was just complete silence.

Naruto did not hate it. He had designed the room to be completely cut off from the world–to give it privacy and peace. He didn't have to worry about explosions setting off outside while he remained ignorant.

Uzu was well protected.

After a couple of moments passed, Naori formed from the shadows, on the Emperor's left side.

"Where is Haku?"

"He has gone to Kirigakure to see if the issue with the Water Lord has been resolved. He should nevertheless return soon." Naori answered. "Did you need him?"

"No, I just did not feel his presence, so I wondered."

"Yoshino has requested permission to grant Miyuki access to the compound. He would not give his reasons as to why such a move should be made."

"No; Aside from my concerns, there is no reason to grant the request. She is useless to me and the protection of the compound. Her access will be restricted as normal."

"I will give him the message."

Naori was certain that Yoshino expected the rejection. Perhaps there was a game the man was playing with the Emperor. Sometimes it was difficult to understand just how the two thought at times. Yoshino was the only one who could take decisions that Naruto would have made. Haku was different–he didn't consider his superior's thoughts but what he believed was best for the situation.

"Kumo's forces in the sea have not made any movements. But we received a message saying that they stopped at an island and unloaded the suppliers. It could be that they are just taking a break from the sea travel while awaiting further instructions from the Raikage."

"They will move again." Naruto said in thought. "Keep watch on them. We must not let anyone escape if they make moves towards us. For now, we will play ignorant and allow the Cloud to think we see nothing."

"Nadeshiko sent a message."

"We will visit them once Haku returns. It has been long since we made an appearance." Naruto said. "Ready Itachi's eyes and put the seal on them. Send a message to Guren to start recruiting people she can use for Intelligence within the Sound. As planned, there will be one system that manages all our shinobi. Recruitment within the Sound will nevertheless be strict."

"The members of the Akatsuki?"

"They are no longer of use to us. They are wanted criminals and it would not serve us right should we shield them when the Great Nations want them. For now, leave them be but keep their movements under surveillance. We should nevertheless make plans for Kisame. He was too close to Obito."

"Will you handle it?"

"In due time…Perhaps it will be a hunt once we have settled things. But for now, we have our focus…" Naruto paused when he sensed Yoshino's presence.

The man walked purposefully toward him and stopped a couple of feet away from the throne before speaking.

"Your Majesty," he greeted with a smile.

Naruto merely nodded in response.

"I have been thinking about how we are going to build the trains and the railways without the Akatsuki no longer doing missions. The project to even develop the Sound is going to cost us more than we have and Amegakure will not be able to help as it did in the past."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We took Gato's business and that helped us with some funds but it was all spent in the Wave Country. The shipping business helps the Wave's economy, so we cannot take it. The Wave also needs to continue with its expansion to make it the kind of village we want it to be. Money will be required–which we do not have."

"I'm well aware that our financial position does not match our ambitions. Get to it."

Yoshino continued smiling as he responded.

"There are many criminals running loose and many gold mines that are in the hands of criminals. Bandits have loot with them. We can simply claim that instead of demanding compensations from Cloud and Stone. This will set us up for the future."

"That makes sense. Another reason?"

"I want to expand Uzushiogakure. It is still relatively too small. I want it to grow, but of course, we would still need to ensure that the Uzumaki know they cannot marry anyone not from the clan. Extinction is our greatest fear, and we have all agreed to do everything possible to make sure it is avoided."

"Uzushiogakure is yours–what happens to it is not my decision."

"But you would still need to approve."

"If you need my approval, you have it. However, ensure we don't have a situation with our people falling for those not of our blood. What should we make of it, Taboo? Yes, something forbidden." Naruto said. "How do you plan to make this plan of yours work?"

"I was hoping we could utilize Guren's extreme skills and the men she leads to make things happen. Noroi has already gathered valuable spots we could hit."

Naruto stared at the man thinking how long he had been having such thoughts. He then shook his head–he didn't need to know.

"You have my permission." He said. "I have rejected your request with regards to Miyuki… Does that pass your test?"

Yoshino merely continued smiling.

"Which side of you does she even know?"

"A side that she likes, your Majesty."

Naruto blinked before bursting out in laughter. "When does she get pregnant? I am expecting a child. If she is of any use, she will serve her purpose."

"Very soon, Your Majesty, very soon. I work hard at it."

Naruto smiled. "Does she know?"

 **Konoha** , **Uchiha** **Compound**

Sasuke couldn't help but snort at his current predicament.

He had fled this village for more power–he did get it but just not quite enough. His salvation had been with his brother. It was at times maddening that many people looked down on his brother and cursed his name. He had once done it and vowed to murder him but he hadn't known the sacrifice his brother had made for Konoha.

Coming back here, he had vowed revenge over all those who were involved. But recently, he'd come to realize he was truly no longer interested. It has been some time since he returned to this village and ever since he has worked to protect it.

Perhaps it was his jealousy and contempt for Naruto that made him chase after the Emperor.

No doubt if he did anything, Konoha would turn on him–the whole of Uzushio would hunt him. Tsunade had made it clear to him that unless she gave the order, he was never to try anything. Admittedly, he'd never given much of a thought to the consequences–but he'd only been thinking about removing someone he believed to be a threat to the Leaf.

His eyes turned when he sensed something. He picked up the short sword lying on the floor on his right side–he was sitting just behind his house.

"I come in peace." Black Zetsu said in a slow dark tone seeing, the narrow look from the Uchiha.

He'd just formed from the ground, in front of Sasuke.

"What do you want? Naruto has been hunting you and it would make him owe me if I captured you."

"I did consider that but I have been watching you. And I want you to join me."

Sasuke's Sharingan activated and he strengthened the grip on his sword. He was familiar with the danger here and Naruto had mentioned it. He was simply not going to allow himself to be taken in for a ride when Itachi had already warned him about the dangerous characters in this shinobi world.

"I have no interest."

"I know where Itachi's eyes are and in your current situation, you need them. I can make sure you get them and take down the Emperor. These people are still not grateful of the sacrifice your brother made to this village. They scorn him and make him turn up to be a villain when he really was just following the village's orders."

Sasuke had a look of anger in his eyes but he controlled his rage. "Don't talk about my brother like you know him!"

"I know him better than you do."

"Naruto has those eyes… I'm not interested." He channeled lightning chakra into his sword, ready to attack Black Zetsu.

"Disappointing," Zetsu said. "Oh, well, not that it was unexpected. But I will return…"

He returned to the ground before Sasuke could attack him.

 **Uzushiogakure**

The lone figure of Yugito stopped walking within the streets and looked up into the clear sky.

There was a chilly breeze at this time in the village–it was perhaps because the village was surrounded by waters. She was strangely becoming familiar with everything. The street was in its usual form of bubbles. Children walked around with their parents while some brats ran through–academy classes were over, so they were free to run loose.

Shops were open, people went in and out. Yugito had never taken part in the festivities within the village. She had always observed from a distance.

Maybe she did not want to end up liking the atmosphere a little too much.

But no one bothered her. Not even the people from the leader or the Emperor.

She was just left alone to do as she pleased.

One of the little things that Yugito had come to realize when walking around this village was that the Uzumaki were truly nobles. It was not that they walked around with their chests puffed up in arrogance of their status–no, they mingled with people and were much more energetic than others.

But when it came to romantic relationships, they did not mix. It didn't seem to bother anyone else as they were good people. It was still not something that was not practiced by other clans. She had also noted that most people came here from different lands. There were those from Ame and some from Nadeshiko. And some were just lost people the Empire brought in and fed.

The village was really charitable–everyone had a home.

Overall, the village was a good place to live. Still, there was no place quite like home. Yugito had missed the mountains of the Cloud. She had missed the terrain and the people at her home. She truly longed to be there. But she could not leave, not unless the Emperor permitted it.

Yugito focused on the road ahead and continued walking. She walked past some people, greeting some along the way. She stopped close to a ramen stand, seeing the Emperor sitting there. He looked just like a normal person. The people loved him–she had noticed as much.

He was their Emperor.

To the Uzumaki, he was like a god. To the little ones, he was even greater than a god. They were being told of his amazing power in the war with Stone and Cloud. The versions were not exaggerations but they did leave out the bloody trail of corpses he left behind.

It was understandable–you did not want to traumatize the little ones with such images.

She walked towards the ramen stand and then sat on a stool on the Emperor's right side. Oddly enough, despite holding her captive in this village and killing many people from her village, Yugito did not hate him–not even a little.

"Should you be sitting here like this?"

Naruto eyed Yugito for a moment with a raised brow and then asked. "Why not?"

"You are the Emperor. Some of these people worship you."

"I'm not a god… I can be normal. You don't expect me to start avoiding bars because I am the Emperor, do you?"

Yugito stared at him.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "When you stand too far away from your people, they only see you through the lenses of what they hear. In this case, they would only see me through what they hear about my achievements in the battlefield. If I allowed such a situation, adoration could become fear, especially if I just kept a straight face along the way. I don't want my people to come to the point where they fear even looking at me. I want them to be free to greet me without fear of death. If they respect me, it should not only because of my position but because of what I am to them."

Yugito did not respond immediately.

She made her order and eyed him out the corner of her eyes. He was sensible at times. Well, it was no wonder these people loved him.

"You're admittedly a good leader. I'm sure not many people would want to hear that."

"You mean your village and Iwagakure."

Yugito refused to comment on this–but it was her thought.

"How was the summit?" She asked a bit hesitantly–perhaps afraid to find out any bad news about her village.

"According to plan. Kumo and Iwa are retreating but I will still be facing the Kage–in a battle of death. They will most certainly die if they cannot defeat or outrun me." Naruto said firmly. "Have you come to a favorable decision?"

Yugito did not take time to respond; her response came a bit too quickly than she would have liked. She meant every word nevertheless.

"I cannot betray my village. I love Kumo even with all its faults. This is a good place. No doubt I'd be happy here if I learned to adapt but I have a home. I suffered for Kumo, and I will not let it be for nothing."

Naruto sighed.

"It is truly difficult to change people once they become loyal to something unless they are traitorous people."

"You're not mad?"

"Disappointed, yes but your rejection of my affections is hardly surprising." Naruto responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh…" Yugito mouthed before asking. "What will happen to me?"

"I'll return you home once the war is over. I have already achieved my objective anyway. Your presence here is no longer necessary but it will work best if you are returned after the war."

"Aside from keeping me away from the war, what else did you want?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, you like Uzushio, don't you? You'll have good things to say about us when you return home. Of course it will depend on whether the new leaders will be able to take your word. I still won't complain if you are treated as a traitor. You could still return here."

"And prove them true?"

"You'd go through the process of being called a traitor?"

"I was hated for being a Jinchuriki, no one trusted me and I was trained like a weapon–nothing will be worse than that."

Naruto shook his head.

"Are you macho?" He asked calmly. "Well, that is your decision to make. I would not take that route. You don't always have to suffer just to prove people wrong. At a certain point, you must say it is enough and look at other things. I have my share of suffering and pain. I don't want to live through that again and would not wish for anyone to go through it. You can easily lose your mind. But Jinchuriki resist because of the desire to form friendships and to be accepted. The world would be an unpleasant place if all Jinchuriki turned against their villages and wielded the mask of vengeance."

 **Kirigakure**

"You should just find an apartment and come to live with us." Mei said to Haku with a small smile on her lips.

Haku shared the smile as he walked towards the Mizukage–who was sitting behind her desk in her office.

He did not say anything until he sat down.

"If I did not have a home already, I would not mind that but my visits are a little more forced because of the situation. I cannot leave Naruto alone because he will go through with his most reckless ideas." He said with a slight shake of his head.

It was simple for these people to simply call him Naruto, but Mei found it difficult to call him that–not with everything he has done. He was the Emperor. He had created a name for himself. There was possibly no shinobi who hasn't heard of his name now. He would die a legend in the shinobi world.

If he doesn't end up dying in battle, he would certainly live a long life.

The Uzumaki were known for this after all.

"Water Daimyo, issue?" Mei frowned just thinking about it. "Fortunately due to Yagura's reign and the civil war, we haven't had to depend on the Daimyo's support but he still holds influence and it would be a lie if I said we did not need his support."

"Still no changes?"

"He would not listen to anything I say. Perhaps Iwa got to him before we did. He seems positive that the Wave will become a threat. It has not stopped growing and once the war ends, it will continue to grow at an accelerated rate."

"We have already discussed this and set some terms to ensure we all benefit from our locations. A partnership is more worthwhile and beneficial to both sides."

"He doesn't see that–he just wants everything for himself." Mei said before heaving a long sigh. She put on a serious look before asking. "The Emperor will order his death if things stay like this, won't he?"

"That was the plan…Or we could just manipulate him."

The Godaime Mizukage leaned back in her chair and put on a thoughtful mask for a minute.

Once her thoughts settled, she responded.

"I can use threats to make him listen. There has always been that option but I held off from doing it because of the consequences that could arise but it seems I have no option. This is an internal matter, I don't want the Empire getting involved."

"You afraid we may end up controlling this country?"

"There is that thought." Mei admitted. "If I take this route, I will need you to be open with me. I will be putting my trust in you – that means you will back us up in case we come across some problems. I am also working on other things to help negate the consequences that may come."

"You have my word, Mizukage, the Empire will not abandon you. If you need assistance, we will help where we can."

 **Uzushiogakure**

"I have been waiting for you." Naruto said to Haku as the Ice user walked into the throne room.

When he had reached a good distance, Haku kneeled before the Emperor and then responded. "I had some business to attend with Kirigakure but I have returned. I must say, news of your fame is spreading rather quickly. Is there someone pushing for it to spread this quickly?"

Naruto wasn't concerned about fame or glory.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing to be known throughout the lands but being famous was not the main point at this stage, there were much more fundamental issues that he needed his attention. War was not over. Even when it would end, there would still be more work to be done.

The ground work was done nevertheless.

"I have not made such an order; Yoshino must have done it." Naruto answered. "Was your visit fruitful?"

Haku nodded.

"I will hear from the Mizukage soon, but it was fruitful. We should no longer be concerned. We will nevertheless have to put more effort with Kirigakure in the near future should things become difficult for them. I will compile a report and submit it tomorrow."

"More things to read." Naruto shook his head.

"You have never complained about such things before."

"I'm not complaining." The Emperor responded. "Once things are set, I cannot have you leaving my side, Haku. Originally, Naori and Naoki were meant to be my guards but the clan decided to change things and Naoki was sent for Karin. Noroi is the messenger, but he spends too much time away from me handling Intelligence and executing other things. Naori was forced to complete two jobs–I want to release him from being my guard once we are no longer at war. You will serve as both my number 2 and my personal guard."

"You've never actually needed a guard."

"Things change. You don't know what the future holds. My body has been corrupted by the many seals that I placed on myself. Perhaps I failed to understand what would happen if I died with the seals binding chakra from leaving my body. Though dead, my body was very much alive. I cannot always be ready for battle."

"I know; have you tried removing some seals?"

"I have but failed miserably. I won't admit this to the Uzumaki–I would be a laughing stock. I made too many that they have now formed a complex set of routes that I can't just untangle without making something go wrong. It isn't that it is impossible–but I would need someone's unique eyes."

"Pride?"

"Something like that." Naruto said.

"I didn't take you for the kind to be held up by pride."

Naruto stood up from the throne and slowly walked toward Haku. "I don't say this often, but Fuinjutsu is the only thing I hold onto for being Uzumaki. As you already know, some of these people don't even treat me as an Uzumaki because my father was not Uzumaki. The laws we have even put in place was discriminatory. But I am not concerned for that. My seals make me feel worthy of carrying the Uzumaki name."

Haku stood up before responding.

"It bothers you." He said with surprise. He smiled, finding it amusing that Naruto held such feelings. "Well, this is the Uzumaki clan, I should not be surprised."

"This isn't a funny matter," Naruto said before putting a hand on Haku's shoulder. They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

They appeared in the middle of a training ground away from the village. Trees surrounded the training ground; there was silence even so.

Haku looked around for a moment before facing Naruto–who had already created some distance between them.

"Sparring session?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a small nod of his head. "A real one this time around. You will be fighting most of my battles once the war is over. I have already displayed my strength, but you have not. The shinobi world must know of your strength as well. I will put you under pressure, and I expect you respond."

Haku was only concerned about Naruto's fighting capacity when the war ends. He took time to recover from battles where had exerted too much power. Without any Uzumaki backing him and the possibility of fighting two Jinchuriki, he would need to be at one hundred percent.

He could voice his thoughts but it was only Naruto who knew his body best. It still didn't make him any less worried.

"Don't be concerned." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "Keeping Sage Mode activated does help me replenish my chakra a bit quickly. I have even stored enough natural chakra in me to battle for days, only if my body will allow me."

"So, no holding back."

"Yes; no holding back."

Haku nodded; he hadn't done this in quite some time. Naruto was also not the kind of person he wanted to fight in a serious battle. Going all out in Ninjutsu would just give him a massive disadvantage if he could not do any harm. Fighting at a close range would do it.

Haku's instincts kicked in when he sensed some movement. Naruto was no longer in the spot he had been in moments ago.

His eyes scanned around for a second and he glared just in front of him.

Naruto appeared in the blink of an eye in front of Haku–he was slightly above the ground, body leaned forward a bit with his right hand, held out slightly with a fist formed. Before he could throw the punch, he suddenly disappeared along silent gusts.

Haku sensed the movements and snapped his right fingers. An ice mirror formed behind him. Naruto flashed just when the mirror formed.

His punch crashed into the wall.

The Emperor only smiled when his punch hit the mirror and it did not even budge. He felt a tinge of pain but it was nothing serious.

"Hyoton: Ice Needles!"

Naruto's eyes opened slightly when he sensed the build up of chakra.

He retreated and leapt into the air while jumping backwards, hands held together. While he was airborne, multiple ice needles shot out from the mirror.

He watched them weave through the air as they reared towards him menacingly.

"Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu!"

Naruto inhaled some air and then exhaled a monstrous ball of flames that created a shadow over Haku.

The ice needles were hit by the intense flames and melted upon being consumed.

Haku had more or less expected Naruto to use a fire jutsu to avoid those needles. He was using Ninjutsu at the beginning even when he had said he should not. Well, he had no choice since Naruto dictated the flow of the battle. He needed to gain that control before engaging close up.

He held a single hand seal.

"Triple Demonic Mirroring Crystals."

While still airborne, Naruto's senses picked up something; a mirror appeared above and another below him. He quickly canceled his fire jutsu and held out both his hands. Winds started to gather around him before forming a shield of tornado around him.

Ice splinters shot out of the mirrors, rushing towards him from both sides. In the blink of an eye, the ice was upon him and crashed into the rotating winds. They were soon spat out to other directions. The tornado flashed to the ground, hitting in a small explosion that picked up debris from the ground.

When the winds around Naruto dispersed, Haku charged towards him, running through the ground.

After a couple of steps, he suddenly disappeared.

Naruto looked up when Haku appeared above. The ice user was flashing the back of his foot towards his head. He raised both hands and folded them just in time to block the kick. He winced slightly when the foot connected with his hands–if felt like he had just been hit by a stone of ice.

He pushed back slightly, forcing Haku to leap backwards into the air.

Haku timed everything correctly and opened his mouth the moment he leapt backwards. He released a smoke screen of ice that spread through the atmosphere before Naruto could move from his position. When he landed down, the air was cold. He could see his breath as his body started generating heat to keep his body warm.

Naruto held out his right hand.

"What is the name of this jutsu?" He asked curiously. "It is similar to the one you used to freeze Kumo shinobi at the bridge in the Wave? The atmosphere has changed–it is a little difficult to breathe and the air is heavy–it affects my control over wind but nothing I cannot overcome."

"It is not fair that you are able to analyze Ninjutsu like that."

"I have been around you for some time in the battleground and I once grew an interest in trying learn Hyoton."

"Are you ready then?"

Haku held out his right hand.

Naruto took a stance and smiled.

"I am."

But before Haku could make a move, Naori flashed behind him.

"There is a situation, Your Majesty!" He said in a serious tone.

Naruto straightened up, wearing an expressionless mask. "Haku, we will pick up some time. It seems that we cannot indulge ourselves in this situation." He said. "What?"

"Yoshino is waiting for you in the throne room along with Naoki."

"Bring Haku." The Emperor said before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

He appeared on the throne with that expressionless mask on his face. He stared down at the kneeling Yoshino while waiting for Haku and Naori to appear. They appeared after a couple of seconds; Haku knelt beside Yoshino while Naori walked to the throne.

"Naoki." Naruto called.

The Uzumaki materialized on the left side of the throne.

"Your Majesty."

"I assume you are the one with the news."

"Yes." Naoki said. "We caught three shinobi from Iwagakure within the Wave country. But they committed suicide before we could interrogate them. We don't know what they were doing or if it was just the three of them–but what is certain is that they had been here for more than a week."

"And nobody noticed them?"

"Well, the Wave is not protected like Uzu. It is easy for people to sneak into the country. You said no to barriers because it would just confuse people as there were a lot of people who were always coming into the country. We just kept watch of the Leader and important buildings." Naoki explained.

Naruto frowned deeply.

"Yoshino; What do you think?"

"That they were plotting something. We can be sure that there is indeed something that they did. The fact that they went as far as to kill themselves to avoid being interrogated meant that they did not want us to find out what they did or if there are more people."

Naruto nodded. "Haku?"

"It is concerning that they managed to sneak in and be able to move about but I share everyone's concerns. The Wave could be in trouble but we cannot be sure."

Naruto tapped his finger on the throne while thinking. More than a minute went by while, the only sound coming was from his fingers.

"What of Uzushio?"

"I cannot say but the measures we took, nobody should be able to come in unless they are civilian. But since the war started, we have not welcomed people we do not know. The only way to enter is through the bridge or by ship. Yet, seeing this, I cannot be sure that no one has not slipped through. There will always be a flaw in something created by men."

"Noroi is currently busy with the issue of Kurotsuchi. We cannot allow the Uzumaki forces to leave this village, as you have said, we don't know what may have slipped through. With Noroi busy, he cannot come now. Naoki, go to Ame and request some experienced shinobi from Nagato. Teleport them to the Wave and snuff out the danger. Take Shiro with you, he is a better sensory type than Karin. He should find any other shinobi if they are there."

"If they are using shinobi." Yoshino added in a serious tone.

"That is a possibility. We also use civilians for some covert operations that do not require fighting. If that is the case, and there is something those people did, we are screwed. They will likely know we are moving and take measures to avoid us. But I trust you will succeed Naoki."

"Of course, your Majesty. I will depart now." he said before disappearing in a flash.

Naruto rested his head on the palm of his right hand before speaking. "It seems I have made an oversight in judgment. I did not consider that such a thing would occur even when I knew that Stone and Cloud would not waste time laying siege in the Wave."

"We were focused on Uzushio. We have always saw it as the bigger picture." Yoshino said.

"Indeed, if anything happens, this can be blamed on me. It did seem like Naoki was already blaming me." Naruto said with a slight shake of his head.

"Must we make a visit somewhere, Naori?"

"Yes; we have Nadeshiko."

"We cannot cancel that visit." Naruto said. "But we will not be gone for long. I trust that you have put measures in place in case of emergency. If the compound must be used, then so be it. I will unlock the door to the throne room in the pocket dimension just in case."

"I will activate maximum security barriers but things in the village will not change."

"That is fine, we don't want anything to scare the people. Will you need Haku?"

"No; he should be with you. The message from Stone and Cloud could arrive even as we speak."

"Let us hope it does not." Naruto said before closing his eyes. "Do what you must, Yoshino."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The man said before vanishing into thin air.

Haku stood up and stared at Naruto with a curious look.

If something ends up happening, it would be a disaster but it would still be a nasty move from Iwagakure. The Wave was defenseless and had not threatened anyone.

It was associated with them but was not involved in the war. If Onoki was indeed targeting it to hurt them, Haku would be disappointed in humans, Kage to be particular. To simply wish harm for innocent civilians was just wrong and evil. People should not think like that.

"I didn't think they would resort to such a measure."

"This is the shinobi world. Winner determines everything. We are branded by win or lose. And for a win, shinobi will do everything, anything–and they will justify. We must think of such things. Just because we are not willing to lay siege on other villages and destroy everything does not mean that other people are not willing to do it."

"Still." Haku shook his head. "I saw some things while with Zabuza-sama but this will be a new scale. What are you going to do about it?"

"I have not thought of making any plans." Naruto said calmly. "Even if something happens, I don't know if I will make them pay. I just want us to get to the finishing line." He opened his eyes and spoke once more. "You'll go with me to Nadeshiko. I'll introduce you to those people. Naori, you'll stay here and summon us if there is something that needs our immediate attention."

Amegakure

The ever raining village; these days, it rained heavily and constantly. The whispers of discontent were growing by the day–but Nagato could not stop it. Not when they were at war. Iwa's forces were matching through the lands, returning home. There was no guarantee that they would not move towards this village.

Spies could try to come through. Vigilance was a necessary precaution at this point. If he blinked, this village could fall. The peace he had fought to protect would be destroyed–he could not have that. He could not watch everything he built be destroyed. Complaints didn't matter. But one day, it would all stop.

Konan walked towards the balcony where Nagato stood.

She stopped at his right side and looked at the heavy drops slamming down the village.

"Do you think they may come here?"

"We are not certain. They do seem to be going home. They have also declared us enemies they cannot fight, but we don't know what will happen tomorrow."

"It would be against the agreement made in the Kage Summit if they go that path."

"Agreements have always been torn apart when it was convenient."

That was just how the shinobi world worked. Nagato had always been cautious about these people–and he'd continue to be so. At least he did not have to worry about Naruto falling prey to nice words and empty promises.

He did have his reservations at first, but everything was clear.

"Things should move in the right direction now and we will finally enjoy our peace. Once the war ends, it will be within our grasp." Nagato added.

Konan did not offer a response but narrowed her eyes behind when she heard footsteps.

She saw Naoki walking towards them in slow purposeful steps.

"What brings you here?" Nagato asked while Konan remained silent, just watching the Uzumaki.

"His Majesty has sent me with a request. There is a bit of a situation within the Wave. We want to handle it before anything happens."

"What situation?"

"It is possible that the Wave may go into flames and Iwa shinobi or agents are running through the country. There is a possibility that they are planning something. We caught some who then killed themselves. We want to hunt down those who are possibly still there. And find out if those who killed themselves have planted something so we can disarm it."

"What is the request?"

"Experience shinobi skilled with tracking."

"Don't you have them?"

"Busy with other things. Some are with Guren and the others are with Noroi. We cannot afford to permit the others to depart from Uzushio because there might also be dangers there…"

"Konan, help him." Nagato instructed. "I will stop the rain for a little while to help you work faster."

Konan was gone for about 15 minutes with Naoki.

Nagato remained by the balcony, observing everything. When she returned to the tower, he did hand seals to start with the rain.

"Naruto knows this jutsu, why does he not use it? He could create a clone while in Sage Mode, and that should help things quicker."

"It would take away focus; there is the issue that it may be civilians in the Wave. He tracks chakra far better than anyone using Senjutsu but there are people better suited for that. We should not think this might not happen here. We must put extra eyes until we are certain there is no danger."

 **Nadeshiko**

The village stood atop of hills, surrounded by a large forest. Haku had never been here before. As far as he was concerned, the people here would never give him entry unless he was with Naruto–some Uzumaki had come here though.

The village still had strict laws about men entering here.

They stood on a bridge connecting the hills. There was no one there–just the two of them. He stared below for a moment before glancing at Naruto.

"You never did tell me how you came across this village–or the situation in which you had to marry Shizuka."

"I guess I can thank Jiraiya for making it happen. But it would have still occurred anyway. Shizuka had to fight someone who was a student of Jiraiya and win that battle to force that person into marriage with her. We came across her while we were still thinking about whether we should fight Kirigakure or just leave it. Nadeshiko was closer and could have been useful. When we came across her, I took the opportunity and defeated her. It was my luck. Once I marry her, I can effectively take over Nadeshiko."

"Wait." Haku faced Naruto with surprise. "You never told me that you had plans to fight Kiri."

That was shocking considering everything he has known.

And he has been at Uzushio for some years now and he'd never heard about this. But then again, the battle lines were drawn way before he was revived in the Land Hidden in Whirlpools.

"There was no plan, just a thought." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "The laws of this village work a bit differently. Weak men are not wanted here. You must dominate the woman to take her hand."

"I guess that suits you perfectly." Haku said. "How did you come across her?"

"Noroi did some ground work and found out what had to be done. We did not know about the issue with Jiraiya but she told us when we met her and were glad." Naruto said as he turned his head to the right.

He saw Shizuka walking towards them along with someone. "We are not going to enter the village now, but you'll eventually see it. We don't even want to spend much time here."

Tokiwa was the first to speak after she reached them along with Shizuka. She knelt on one knee and greeted the Emperor.

"Your Majesty…It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Naruto said before turning to face Shizuka with a smile–the woman did not share his smile causing him to shake his head.

He still cut the distance between them and hugged her a bit tightly.

"Shizuka."

"Your Majesty."

Her voice was low–she was still a woman with a closed heart. Pain did do wonders to people. It was not pleasant to have someone like that. The people that surrounded him were lively. He could be suffocating at times, he did need to have people who could give him some light.

Naruto separated from Shizuka and pointed at Haku. "That is Haku, he is my right hand man."

"It is no longer Yoshino?" Shizuka asked.

"Yoshino is dealing with other things." Naruto said. "You still look as miserable as before. I'd hope you'd have grown out of that shell. Well, it is not like I am doing anything to change the situation."

Shizuka looked stared at the man who defeated her. Her green eyes were glaring with a question but she did not voice it.

The words were surprising to hear from him. He had presented himself as a kind person–but she could not say he was. She had agreed to marry him because of tradition and nothing more. She looked away from him and moved closer to the edge of the bridge.

She placed her arms on the walls, leaning a bit while staring down.

"You want to do something?"

Naruto moved closer to her; he leaned on the walls with his back while watching her through the corner of his eyes.

"I am going to be your husband. Perhaps it is not the kind of romantic story you had dreamed of while still young but if you want to make something possible, you can. Happiness is something you create yourself. You cannot allow your past to bind you. Doing that, you just become miserable, unable to see the road ahead. Don't think it is impossible to love again. You are not affording yourself the opportunity. Give yourself that chance and you will live without regrets."

"It would be hard when you are not even around here."

"We can make arrangements. I am still fighting a war but once we are done with it, you will see me. My subordinates will say I am cold, but I have a heart. As stated in the letter we sent you, we just want to reassure you that we will make good on the agreement. We have not forgotten." he smiled. "I hope no one is trying to challenge you. I'd be disappointed if that was the case."

Shizuka managed a small smile.

"It is hard for anyone to challenge me when I tell them I have already been defeated by the Emperor."

"At least my name keeps some pests away." Naruto said with a smile. "We have a bit of a situation at home–we will not stay long. But I don't want you miserable. I will come again, we shall eat, drink and be merry."

"That sounds good."

"You don't have energy but that is okay."

He spoke to her for a couple of more minutes, telling her about the war. She had some questions which he answered. Once they were done talking, he bid her farewell and watched her leave with Tokiwa. He then turned to the silent Haku–who was giving him a questioning look.

"Are you really interested in her happiness?"

"I am offended that you of all people would question me, Haku."

"You're often a logical being." Haku responded with nonchalance. "It is going to take some doing. I'm surprised you'd speak of happiness. I only ever see you laughing and smiling when Karin is around."

"Everyone wants their peace and salvation." Naruto responded. "Maybe I can make it work for her and me. You never know. But admittedly, I am not too focused on her happiness. I just realize that strong relationships with mutual trust need happiness in them to cement their status. Unhappiness leads to thoughts of betrayal. If Shizuka is content with her life with me, she has no regrets, the people around her see me as a friend. But if miserable, the people around her become distrustful of my treatment of her and we could be in trouble."

"Hence my question." Haku said.

Naruto ignored this.

"Nadeshiko has many beautiful and powerful kunoichi, if you want, you can look around and challenge someone. I would not complain if you made this your second home."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No; you need to marry, have kids of your own and enjoy being human. I also need little Ice users to restore your clan."

"Maybe I will give it a try."

"You say maybe as if you have a choice. You are going to do this, even if I have to compel you."

"You made that obvious before."

"Then we will have no complaints when you must deliver. While I think things will be a little different after the war, the peace can only last for a few years before something happens and people forget our power. You cannot wait for there to be a favorable time, you must create one."

"You paint a bleak picture of the state of things." Haku said in a quiet tone.

"It is a reality we must accept Haku. But the reason we have come this far is because we want to avoid things becoming dangerous again. It does not mean we will not face dangers again. As we age, more stronger people will come and we must be ready for it. There might even be someone who is training now to surpass my power."

Haku frowned deeply. It wasn't that unthinkable. Naruto was skilled but so were other people. Shinobi were driven by different reasons. Haku hoped there would be no one strong as Naruto at this generation.

The world was not ready for it.

Fortunately, each generation had its special people who were considered gods of shinobi.

He hoped, Naruto was the only one and there would be no relics from the past coming back to haunt them.

 **Days Later**

 **Unknown Location**

Onoki didn't smile seeing the Raikage–they were ready for a battle to death with the Emperor but the reason he was not smiling was that the man only brought his brother with him. He had said so before but Onoki thought since he has said he would bring two with him, the man would follow his example. He was quick to voice his thoughts when he reached the man.

"You only brought your brother."

"I had stated my intentions before." Ai said with nonchalance.

"Are you afraid the Emperor will not be taken down with what we have?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Strong as he was, Naruto could not possibly fight them all and win. He had the speed and Bee had the fire power. He was confident in their chances of claiming victory. If he didn't think they could win, he would not have even come this far.

Why fight when you had no confidence of winning?

"I'd remind you that it was the fact that we underestimated him that we have been brought to this situation. He has made us look like fools. People will start questioning if we are really strong."

"We just have to defeat him."

"It won't be that easy. Last time we faced him, he fooled around with us before walking away. You should take away your confidence in your speed and think this through clearly. We are going there as a team and we must win this, no matter what. I am not going to let your overconfidence ruin us both."

Ai glared at the small figure of the Tsuchikage for a couple of moments before speaking.

"My team is stronger than yours. You have no other reason to complain." Ai said sternly. "How are things are your end?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned. Even if things don't go as planned, we can be sure this will work."

"The Water Lord hasn't been moving as I would like. It appears that Kiri has been getting involved. It the village had agreed on siding with us, we would have hit Uzushio already."

"It can still happen. We may not move now but eventually, they will open their gates and we will strike." Onoki said with confidence. "For now, we face with Emperor."

"And we will win."

"For the sake of our villages, we must."

The others seemed to favor the Emperor.

If Naruto won against them, he could move towards their villages and that would be disastrous.

If he was able to win, the others would not be able to stop him.

He certainly knew this.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews. I don't think I got back to anyone. In any case, if you still have something that needs to be addressed, please let me know via pm.**

 **I won't be revealing anything regarding Kurotsuchi. I will keep that to myself. Umm, what else is there? Ah yes, I will try to post chapter 23 next week.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	23. The Tall Emperor

**The Tall Emperor**

Kakashi had only returned the day before but he was truly glad that they ended up not fighting in the war. Past experiences with war had not been pleasant. Then again, there was never anything good about war–it was just chaos, destruction and pain. Only those without emotional attachment and an obsession for chaos found peace in such situations.

Kakashi had experienced enough of it. The everyday life of a shinobi was already filled with many hardships–the current generation has grown up in a time of peace. They did not experience what he had experienced. At least they had been spared from pain.

Yet in this world, nothing was certain. It was perhaps right to say they only avoided it today. If Stone and Cloud won against the Emperor, they could try to turn on them. Even if they don't do it now, they would eventually do it. The agreement between Sand and Leaf to make things hard for The Stone would certainly not be allowed to enter the memory lanes.

They might come to their senses now simply because they want to survive, but they would return to pay back the humiliation.

It was all about surviving for another day, wasn't it?

Kakashi shook his head as he hopped through rooftops. He came to a halt when he arrived at his destination. He settled peacefully on the roof and took out his book.

A minute later, Yugao climbed up to the roof, in white pants and a purple long sleeved T-shirt. The former Anbu captain looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I don't usually see you without your Anbu gear, it surprises me when you are casual."

Yugao shrugged nonchalantly and settled on the Jonin's right side.

"Still reading those books, I see." She commented.

"A couple of pages at a time. Jiraiya-sama hasn't been releasing anything recently," Kakashi said with clear disappointment. He then beamed up slightly. "He did say he was going to come up with a new series…I can't wait for it to be released."

Yugao shook her head.

"At least you did not pass this onto your students. Are all powerful shinobi really perverts? The Sandaime was one; Jiraiya-sama is a self-proclaimed super-pervert. And while it is not a known factor about him, Naruto does love women a little too much."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Maybe."

"Then, what do you want, sempai?"

Kakashi eyed Yugao with a hurt look. "Can't I just come to check out my former subordinate?"

Yugao stared.

Kakashi sighed deeply.

"It is about Naruto…" He shook his head. "Perhaps it would be correct to say the Emperor. He is no longer the same kid who used to be on my team. He is different now, a world known shinobi with a 'flee on sight' ranking."

"I guess to you he was once normal. Ever since the Sandaime Hokage called me into his home to talk to about him, I'd always seem him differently. He was certainly not a child. When it comes to power, he'd always been strong. I don't know if he sealed a portion of his mind about the power he had or if he just pretended. But from what the Sandaime said, he was stronger." Yugao responded in thought. "Why do you want to talk about him?" she asked.

"The Stone and Cloud have retreated but he is going to battle the Kages of both villages. What happens after that? That assumption is that he wins the battle…I am more interested in what happens in his relationship with our village."

Yugao debated on whether she should answer the question. She shook her head–there was nothing secret about what was going to happen. Besides, Kakashi did hold some interest since Naruto was the son of his former sensei. She has hidden this for long now. Most of all, he was going to succeed Tsunade as Hokage-he did have the right to know.

"The hope is that things are worked out to the point where Uzushio and Konoha enjoy a fruitful relationship. At this point, we are most interested in Uzushio, not the Empire in general."

"Why?"

"Because that is the only thing that Naruto will kill anyone to protect. His love for his village succeeds anything else in his life. Shikaku-san has concluded that much. When you look at what he has done, it has always been for his clan."

Well, Naruto's love for the Uzumaki clan had ever been questioned. He had never even hidden that himself.

"I see." Kakashi said. "It would not be bad visiting Uzushio and maybe stay there for a little while. But I do wonder if Naruto will permit it…"

Yugao eyed the Jonin.

"You are not just saying that because you want to escape from your responsibilities, are you? I know Tsunade-sama plans to hand over the mantle to you." Yugao stated in a serious tone.

The mood around Kakashi seemed to deflate the moment Yugao stopped talking.

"I'm really not ready for that."

"You're always not ready for anything." Yugao said with a shrug. "I'll be the one heading to Uzushio. I will see what happens then but I will probably take up residency there. But it will only be after the war."

"Spying on the Emperor?" Kakashi asked with a raised eye brow.

"What makes you think that?"

"Why else would you of all people go to live in Uzushio?" Kakashi asked. "If I do end up becoming Hokage, I would not approve that mission. It gives those people in Uzushio a reason to be distrustful of us when Naruto has been playing nice despite every reason to turn on us."

Yugao smiled.

"You've always been able to see what is between the lines, sensei. Either way, I'll follow orders given to me. But I will admit that I have the same thought as you do. The Emperor has been forthcoming and truthful to the agreement he made with the Sandaime Hokage. I also fear that if he discovers such a thing–he'd kill me without thinking twice but I still cannot disobey I direct order."

"We will see what happens…At least they will put me in charge. I still haven't had that full discussion with Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

 **Land of Hot Water**

It was truly a shame that this country was being used as a battlefield for a war that they had nothing to with. But this was how things worked in the shinobi world–the small countries were always the victims who hosted and suffered from battles they did not fight.

Amegakure had been used constantly.

It was no wonder Hanzo had taken a firm stand against any shinobi moving through his country. Of course, there was that friendship with Danzo–but the war hawk was poisonous. Perhaps things could have been different for Nagato and his friends without Danzo sticking his nose in their business.

But then again, there was Obito to consider. That man would have done everything in his power to make sure Nagato followed him.

The terrain was lifeless. The air was hot even though they were within the land of Hot Water. Every country had its parts where the environment seemed to disagree with the name of the country. Either way, this was a good place for battle.

Naruto looked up into the tall boulders that surrounded the clearing. There was truly no tree as far as the eye could see. Gathering natural energy at such a place would be difficult. But at least he had enough chakra stored in the seals to keep him going in case the battle took longer than expected.

He was also hoping to enjoy himself.

The Iwa group stood atop of a hill on his left while the Cloud were on his right side. These people were ready–he could feel their intent. It was good. It made him feel slightly excited for battle. The past battles were completely boring. He was only doing a slaughter but here, he was going to do battle.

And he was going to have a thrill–as long as they didn't end up disappointing him.

Onoki looked down at the Emperor; he was wearing an armor, two swords sticking out on both his shoulders. He was stated to use a lightning and wind sword. And was rather good at using both. What could he not do? He was a shinobi who seemed to know all shinobi arts.

Jinchuriki often depend on the power of their Bijuu but he was a different case. What made him strong was not that he was carrying a Bijuu–it was his skills and the abnormal chakra levels.

He motioned for Roshi and Akatsuchi to follow before jumping down to the ground. The second he landed, the Cloud duo also landed besides them.

"Let us talk for a bit, shall we? I will not have any other conversations with you because once we start fighting, you will surely die…The Kages at least. And I will not accept your surrender."

Ai snorted.

"We would never surrender to you. Don't be so full of yourself to think you can actually defeat us all in this battle."

Naruto smiled as he responded. "Well, it would be embarrassing if I cannot defeat you. But unless it cannot be helped, I will not summon the Kyubi."

"Can you even control all its power?"

Naruto smiled. "Let us not get into that. We are at war and you have lost many men. Right now, their families cry out in pain. Surely, as the one who killed them, I am the one who gets blamed and hated. I think that it is unfair that I get to be blamed for your decisions."

"Enough of this!" Onoki exclaimed with impatience. "We did not come here to discuss anything with you; we came to battle."

"You need not be so impatient to meet your death, Onoki. This is your last hour in the shinobi world, you should really try to enjoy this moment and maybe reflect on your mistakes, good points."

Onoki glared: he had made mistakes. Everyone made mistakes. Perhaps starting this war had been a mistake to begin with. He had lost far much more than he had thought. He was even now facing death and it was a decision he took that led to this.

The last time things had gone so well. They had destroyed Uzushio and Konoha had looked the other way to avoid getting caught in the middle.

"We all make mistakes. You can't say you haven't made any mistakes either."

"I never said I don't make mistakes. We are flawed beings–repeating the same things we do. I have made my mistakes but the problem with _you_ is that you never admit your mistakes. You will never say you are wrong. You still maintain that destroying Uzushio was the right decision."

Onoki shook his head.

"Perhaps if things hadn't come to this point, there would be more to talk about. It is actually when you face death that you get to think deep. But talking here will not change anything."

"Indeed."

"Then let us do this!"

* * *

Naruto didn't waste time activating Sage Mode; he would not be taking any unnecessary risks. Besides, there were two Kages, two Jinchurikis and an experienced shinobi who could very well be a Kage if things favored him. These five opponents didn't need him to take it easy on them. He needed to be serious. He could not enjoy it either if he was not being serious.

Once Sage Mode was activated, he released potent chakra that burst out like a wave of wind. It picked up some dust around him.

It only took a couple of seconds for everything to settle down.

* * *

Bee only shook his head. That was no weakling. The chakra was as potent as that of a Bijuu. Hardly surprising though– Naruto housed the Kyubi; the most powerful Bijuu in existence. He still grinned though. This was certainly going to be a blast.

"Killer Bee, the Hachibi 'n brother, the Rai' entering the stage in a combo… this is gonna be blast, yeah!"

Did that come out right?

No, there was something wrong about that. Bee adopted a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to fix his lyrics.

Ai smacked him on his right shoulder while glaring. "This is no time for your nonsense, Bee. You just felt it now – that is no normal person we are facing. I need you to be serious."

"All the more reasons we shouldn't hurry."

Ai activated his lightning cloak and disappeared in a blur without responding. He did not want to waste time just lingering around without doing anything. He certainly didn't want to give the Emperor the advantage of making the first move and be able to control the flow of battle.

The Emperor had shown it in their previous engagement that although he was no yellow flash, he was still ridiculously quick.

* * *

With his senses heightened, Naruto could feel the flow chakra within the area. He could feel the movements. It wasn't like with the Byakugan where you had the entire field of vision or the ability of the Sharingan to predict movements.

With Sage Mode, his instincts became one with his senses. He was ultimately in a true fighting mode. At times, he did think it was not fair fighting using Senjutsu.

When Ai flashed on his right side, slightly above the ground, body leaned forward with his right shoulder bulging slightly as he moved his right hand toward the Emperor's in the blink of an eye. His fist blasted the air to the sides as it moved towards the target.

Naruto swiftly dodged the punch by ducking under. He felt some wind slap onto his head, but did not think deeply about. He waved his right hand towards the Raikage's chest. Before he could connect, the man disappeared in a blur.

Ai appeared above Naruto; hands held together. As gravity started to pull him down, he raised both hands above his hand and then started slamming them down. He watched as Naruto swiftly straightened himself. The Emperor raised both his hands just above his head and then folded them–all while without looking at him.

There was a loud boom as the ground exploded when his attack collided with the Emperor's defense. The attack failed to break through as the Emperor held firmly. Ai stretched his right foot with greater flexibility and tried to kick the Emperor on the left side of his chest.

Naruto saw the kick being swung and stopped trying to defend. He pulled away, and leapt backwards slightly. When he landed on the ground, his eyes shifted around to see if anyone else had moved. Once satisfied, he took off like a bullet, rushing towards the Raikage.

Ai was a little surprised at Naruto's speed when he lunged at him. He should not have been surprised but the Emperor's speed was still something he could not quite grasp.

How did he even get so powerful?

He didn't allow his surprise to leave him rooted to the ground; he too took off, rushing to meet the Emperor head-on. His left leg crashed to the ground while his right weaved the air, moving swiftly towards the Emperor's waist. The foot collided with the Emperor's, who'd done the same movement as him. The ground burst under the weight of the kick, with lightning sparkling from the collision as he had his cloak activated.

Ai growled slightly when he realized that Naruto's strength wasn't something to scoff at. It had even felt as if he had hit a solid rock rather than a person.

Naruto sensed a spike of chakra and looked up. He saw Killer Bee flipping several times while crashing downwards. He closed his eyes and then disappeared in a burst of wind.

Even though the Emperor had disappeared in the blink of an eye, Ai still saw him and was able to follow him. The second he disappeared, Killer Bee crashed on the ground, lifting up debris. He had two swords stabbing into the ground before pulling them up as he straightened.

Naruto folded both hands in front of him when Ai suddenly appeared in front of him while he was airborne, flying backwards. The man hit him with a powerful punch that collided with his defense with brutal force that sent him rocketing backwards.

It didn't hurt as much as it would have because of Senjutsu.

While flying backwards, Naruto narrowed his eyes behind sensing movement. A wall of stone suddenly burst from the ground. Both Onoki and Akatsuchi landed atop of it with Roshi nowhere to be seen–but Naruto could still sense him. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from crashing into the wall. He was glad he had his armor when his body crashed through the wall.

The second he went through it, he saw Ai's fist sneaking through the hole he'd created when bursting through. He reacted quickly to make a haste defense. The Raikage's punch went through his hands and hit him on the chest plate, propelling him backwards.

* * *

Roshi watched as Naruto burst through the wall erected by Akatsuchi. He readied himself by holding both his hands. When the Raikage also appeared, attacking the Emperor, he did not stop but just went through hand seals believing that the man was fast enough to dodge.

"Lava Release: Scorching Rocks jutsu."

He spat out multiple rocks of lava from his mouth. With Naruto being blasted towards him, he just stood and watched but before any of the rocks could hit the Emperor, a violent force of wind suddenly pulled up around him, tearing through the ground while moving toward him.

The wind turned into a violent tornado that pulled up the rocks before hurling them into different directions. Roshi was forced to jump to his right side when the tornado moved toward him.

The tornado came to a halt after a couple of moments and then dispersed. Naruto was standing calmly, a small smile on his lips.

"It works best when you all attack in coordination. This might be a little fun, it seems." Naruto stated, eerily calm.

There was only the sound of lightning when Ai flashed in front of him, stabbing his right hand towards his chest.

"There will be no fun!"

Naruto's reaction was once more a shock to the Raikage: he jumped up in the blink of an eye, his body positioning horizontally before twisting around with his right hand held out. A Katon Rasengan formed and he tried to slam it onto the Raikage who was below him, but the man disappeared in a blur.

His jutsu ended up crashing onto the ground.

He blurred away, not wanting to be caught in the explosion.

The moment he landed on the ground, he was attacked from behind. There was a sound of swords clashing, lightning currents sparkling when Bee flashed behind the Emperor. Naruto had both his hands around him, holding his swords. The lightning sword was held horizontally around his shoulders, with the tips of two of Bee's swords pressed against its blade.

The Wind was held in the same angle as the lightning but around his waist–it too was blocking swords from Bee.

"That was fast, Yeah, but…" Bee grinned.

Roshi flashed in front of him in his lava cloak and then drove a lava punch towards his chest.

"Tsk…" He certainly could not move recklessly with Bee behind him. And if he allowed the punch to connect with him, he would certainly suffer and the man behind him would stab him with his remaining swords–it would be most unpleasant.

"Wind Bullets!" The Emperor inhaled large amounts of air and then spat out three invisible wind bullets from his mouth.

Roshi only found himself being hit by the three bullets before he could reach the Emperor. One bullet slammed onto his forehead while the others hit him on his chest. The sheer amount of force on the bullets left him seeing blurry images, feeling a bit disoriented, and he staggered to the ground, falling on one knee.

Naruto eyed to his right side: Akatsuchi was standing a distance away, holding his hands together while gathering chakra. His focus was once more turned to the man behind him after he retreated slightly.

But Ai flashed on his left side, flying in the air. The man spun around and kicked him on his right shoulder. The kick picked him from the ground, sending him flying to the sides.

While still airborne, Bee flashed behind him, cloaked in the Hachibi's chakra. He drove a punch that blasted the winds to the sides as it targeted the Emperor's back.

A single chakra chain burst from behind.

Bee's fist collided with chain but did not break through it. But the force of his punch made the Emperor rocket towards Akatsuchi like lightning.

* * *

"Golem no Jutsu!"

The moment the Raikage kicked the Emperor, Akatsuchi activated his jutsu and then lightened it to give it more speed. When the Emperor neared, the stone golem lifted its right leg and swung it towards him. There was a loud boom when the kick connected with the Emperor.

Akatsuchi watched eagerly as his golem crumbled down from the collision with the Emperor.

His hair stood up when he could not see nor sense the Emperor. His instincts kicked in and he tried to look behind, a bit fearfully.

Naruto flashed behind Akatsuchi in a blur. He was holding his wind sword with his left hand, a bit around his waist, its tip facing up a bit around the man's left shoulder. He was also swinging his lightning sword in a downward slash.

The moment he touched the ground, his sword inches away from the kill, Bee flashed between them, holding two swords above his head, crossed for defense. The lightning sword clashed with Bee's swords and failed to break through because the man encased the blades with lightning.

"Predictable." Naruto said.

"Guh!"

Akatsuchi shouted in pain when something pierced through his left shoulder, around the joint. He felt that it had just cut through the bones, leaving only flesh attaching his arm to his body.

Bee narrowed his eyes behind and saw Naruto's pointed sword. Wind, he realized. The Emperor had been calculating, and concluded someone would try to block him, either way, he would still get what he wanted. When he noticed a lightly upward movement in the sword, he reacted swiftly by hitting Akatsuchi with his right shoulder, in an attempt to push him away.

But it did not help, Naruto just expanded his sword, and it lengthened. It separated the arm from the shoulder, causing Akatsuchi to fall forward while clutching his left shoulder to try to stop the gushing blood.

Naruto leapt backwards, creating some distance between him and the two. The Raikage flashed behind him the moment he landed on the ground, but Naruto was just about expecting it.

Even though he was still not facing the Raikage, he swung his wind sword in a backward motion, causing Ai to duck under the strike.

The Raikage's eyes widened slightly when he saw Naruto's lightning sword moving towards his face. He jumped from the ground, while twisting clockwise. The swords just zipped below his head, touching his lightning cloak slightly while his body was positioned horizontally.

Naruto twisted around, channeling more chakra into his right leg. He swung it towards the man's head. There was a brutal sound that echoed when Naruto's kick collided with the Raikage's head.

Ai felt like his neck had snapped and a steel hammer had hit him on the head. He felt pain shoot through his spine and nearly bit his tongue. He was sent flying towards a large boulder and could not stop his body from crashing into it.

Boom!

Naruto landed on the ground gracefully before suddenly blurring away.

* * *

Onoki's was standing on a tall pillar of stone, observing the battle. He had neither the speed nor the physical prowess to engage someone like the Emperor–he would most definitely die soon if he tried fighting as the others. Still, it didn't look like the blond was struggling despite the best efforts of everyone.

Ai was certainly trying but Naruto was moving quickly and his reactions were swift. He frowned at the thought that Akatsuchi was already handicapped and the Raikage had just taken a huge hit. But knowing him, he was going to stand up to fight as if nothing was wrong.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage's hair stood up when he heard footsteps behind him.

He didn't need to look to tell it was the Emperor.

"Relax, I am not going to attack you." Naruto said in a measured tone. He still held both swords. He stopped by Onoki's right side and glanced down.

"This is a rather good view."

For him to speak so casually at this stage, it infuriated Onoki. He wanted to release his jutsu at that moment and turn the blond into dust but he knew, he would not hit.

He needed an opening and he was going to get one.

"You're awfully easy going for someone who is in a battle of death."

"Should I be all serious? If I am like that, I'd just kill everyone without blinking. I don't want that–it would be boring," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "Have you found Kurotsuchi?"

If it was not the seriousness of the Emperor's tone, Onoki would have lashed out or just cursed the blond. The tone told him the man really wanted to know.

But why?

He would have most likely killed her anyway.

"Why are you curious?"

"You have not found her. This is really troublesome." Naruto said in thought. "You obliviously think I am the danger in this world but I am not. There are those with intentions to making our world come to end. I do believe that they may be those who took your granddaughter. Well, she will return, most definitely a new person."

"Why do I have to believe any word you say?" Onoki said with narrowed eyes.

"You don't have to believe me and I don't intend for you to believe me. I just wanted to know if your granddaughter had returned already. My people are looking for her but we cannot find anything useful."

"No, doubt to finish what you started."

"If we find her in a place she should not be, we will kill her, but if she returns to the Stone, we will not do anything, lest we invite the anger of the other nations." Naruto said.

"If you really didn't take her, then who did?"

"I have one person but you know there are shadows hidden in this world. A little far more than you can imagine. You people refuse to look at real dangers and turn to weak villages to flex your muscles. If not for me, all Jinchuriki would have become targets of a sinister plot to end this world. But of course you don't know this. You probably won't even believe it. We try to understand the shape of the world and find the forces that lurk in the shadows because we know that it is such forces that are the true enemy."

The battle wasn't going smoothly. No, they were a little behind. The Emperor was still a step ahead of them. Onoki wondered how things could have been if he had tried to initiate a talk with Uzushio. Maybe things would not have come to this point.

"We may have been hasty in our decisions. But that is the natural instinct of a shinobi. Regardless, we have paid the price. I lost many men." Onoki closed his eyes. "If I lose this battle. If we lose, what will really happen to my village?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me. You are already confident that you can win this battle. There is no harm in telling me the truth."

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that I have no intentions toward the Stone? What do you make of me?"

Onoki glanced at the Emperor before looking down. "When you keep telling yourself that someone is the enemy, it is difficult to change that mind-set."

Naruto shook his head. "A pity… you only come to say that when you are facing death. Is the threat of death really what makes a shinobi listen to reason?"

"Maybe."

"It is unfortunately that maybe that will make you die with many regrets. If I was not intent on killing you, I would let you live just so you could try to correct your wrongs and see how foolish you were. But I'm not that merciful to afford you that chance. My people were not given the peace they deserved when you destroyed them."

Onoki laughed – a bitter smile.

"I should have known that this was about what happened years ago. You say you don't hold grudges but you certainly have not forgotten."

"Not at all. You are not being killed because of what happened then only. I just need you to die to usher a new world. And of course, you need to be a stepping stone for my fame." He paused, looking down. "This is getting a little interesting and I wish we could continue it but it seems they have collected themselves…" He said before jumping down.

* * *

Bee turned toward his brother, who was walking toward him. He hadn't expected him to stay down, but that surely hurt. On the other side, the other Iwa nin had been crippled. Evidently, if even the smallest opportunity showed itself, the Emperor was not going to waste it on needless movements–he was going to do real damage.

"You okay, brother?"

"Of course I am." Ai said as he stopped by Bee. "But Iwa's efforts are disappointing."

Akatsuchi heard it and turned to face the Raikage. "We are not facing a normal person. He has been able to handle himself so far. He isn't even using his great Ninjutsu arsenal in this battle."

"It's pointless, fool." Bee said.

Ai nodded. "He isn't stupid. He isn't going to waste chakra throwing Ninjutsu around when he knows that we are going to dodge it. Ninjutsu is only good when it hits its targets but when you miss, it is just a waste of stamina and chakra. This battle has just started. Neither Jinchuriki has transformed, you think he'd waste chakra before then?"

"We should not waste time, then." Roshi added while looking toward the Emperor. "He was still able to fight me in my transformed state without even using the Kyubi's chakra."

"I thought he fled from the battle."

"It was because he had achieved his agenda. You may want to give it your all, Raikage. I have fought that man before, and by how things have gone already, you should know already. He has already landed a blow on one of us and your blow to the head you received must have damaged you."

"You received a blow yourself."

Roshi waved it off. "I heal quickly because I am a Jinchuriki… Well, as long as it is not fatal…" he responded in a measured tone. "Here he comes again. Akatsuchi, you can't weave hand signs anymore, you should step back."

Akatsuchi smiled bitterly.

"I think I know why he made sure to disable me like this." He said before creating some distance.

"Bee."

Bee grinned.

And withdrew all his swords.

* * *

Naruto landed gracefully and faced his opponents. He was not worried about Onoki, for now at least. The old man would try to attack him once he receives an opening. Admittedly, he did have fearsome Jutsu that he could not block. Onoki's Particle Style was dangerous.

If only he had the ability to use it. Maybe if he possessed the Rinnegan, then it would have been better. The Doujutsu was able to master the elements that he could not quite grasp.

He channeled chakra through both swords when he sensed movements from Bee.

He was carrying his swords in a truly strange manner.

Within a couple of seconds, a flipping Bee was upon him, slightly above the ground. The sword he held by his mouth was swung towards his head. Naruto aligned his wind sword horizontally across his chest and held his lightning sword above his head to block the swing from Bee.

There was a sound of swords clashing.

Bee swung his left leg toward the Emperor, forcing him to pull back.

Bee was upon him once more, but this time, when he arrived, he threw all his swords to the air. Naruto didn't wait for the man to pick them up. He released powerful gusts of wind from his mouth with enough force to slam the swords away from Bee and then force the man to slide backwards slightly.

The Emperor smiled.

"I clashed swords with you once, I'm not doing it again unless there is no other choice. You are fast. You'd no doubt do me harm, and not to mention your brother could attack me while I am preoccupied with you."

"That's surprising."

"Maybe if it were just the two of us," Naruto said calmly. "I wou…"

He trailed off when he saw a hand cloaked in lightning flashing through the air from behind. The palm was open, and looked to be cutting towards the side of his chest. Lightning currents burst when the hand collided with his lightning sword.

Bee drove forward while Naruto was still in the struggle with his brother. He grabbed two swords and lunged towards the Emperor but before he could reach him, the man slammed his right foot on the ground and a wall burst in front of him, blocking his path. Bee punched through the mud wall with just one punch. When he came into the view of the Emperor and his brother, the latter was above the ground, flipped backwards with his brother twisting around with a fist created.

Naruto's body was positioned upside down when he was forced to block Ai's punch by folding both swords just in front of him. The man's brutal punch sent him rocketing backwards. He slammed onto the large pillar of rock Onoki had been standing on with his back, while still upside down. He winced slightly while covered in dust created.

The dust cleared as Bee flashed in front of him, surrounded by crimson chakra. Still plastered on the rock, Naruto watched Bee get closer. He held both his swords just above his chest once more. Bee's Bijuu chakra enhanced punch collided with the blades of the swords.

Boom!

The rock shattered from the shock when the punch collided with the defense. But Naruto's swords did not break or crack.

"Hmm?" Bee wondered why Naruto was not being sent flying.

He received his answer when something grabbed his outstretched hand. A chakra chain snaked through his arm. He tried to pull away, but the force of his punch forced him to be pulled away with the Emperor.

By the time they crashed on the ground, the chain had already spread across his body.

Naruto stood up and forced Bee to so the same.

"Fuinjutsu?" Bee asked, not even panicking despite the fact that the Hachibi's chakra was being suppressed. And he could not call out more. He could not even force his limbs to move.

The chains of the Uzumaki were as strong as rumored.

"Yes," Naruto said, and put away both his swords. He formed a small orb of flames in the palm of his right hand. "I'll tell you a secret. Those chains are weak. I am only able to do this because you are human. The moment you transform, I won't be able to stop you."

"You planning to hit me with that?"

Naruto shook his head.

Bee looked curiously.

But he received his answer when his brother suddenly flashed behind the Emperor.

And Naruto jumped up into the air, flipping several times before landing behind him.

But he had left the ball of flames behind, in the face of the Raikage.

Boom!

The ball burst into a huge column of flames that had Bee sweating because he was close to it.

Ai suddenly flashed behind Naruto silently. He drove an extremely fast punch towards the back of the Emperor. Naruto could do nothing to avoid the punch. It slammed into his back with brutal force that sent him crashing into Bee and they flew together. Naruto grabbed Bee and used him as a human shield when Ai flashed above him, with a backhand chop.

But the man did not hit, he disappeared in a blur, and appeared below him before hitting him on his back once more.

This time, Naruto felt it. He grit his teeth as he was sent up into the air.

But Ai did not follow up to do more damage.

When gravity started pulling them down, Naruto positioned Bee below him.

Boom!

They crashed onto the ground with Bee heading first with his head. There was a small crater that was formed. Naruto stayed above Bee for a second before standing up while forcing Bee to stand as well.

"I see your brother is showing his true speed…" the Emperor said. "It is worrying. I'm afraid I cannot fight while holding onto you like this. While it limits your brother and everyone else, I am also at a disadvantage."

"Wh-"

Bee never got to finish as the chain started stretching around both his hands and chest. His right hand was being forced to bend backwards. Bee felt a chill down his spine while holding in a scream as pain began to shoot through his body. His right hand snapped around the elbow. There was a cringe worthy snap that was heard through the battlefield.

Both Roshi and Ai flashed around him, flanking both his sides. The latter was quicker–he waved a right backhand chop straight to the side of the Emperor's head. The former jumped up slightly, covered in lava, and waved his right leg towards Naruto.

The Emperor could only raise his right arm, coated with wind chakra to block the incoming kick from Roshi. The Raikage's attack slammed on his head, just above his ear.

Boom!

The ground below shattered the attacks hit him. Naruto cursed slightly when he felt his right arm being burnt by the lava. Ai twisted around while jumping slightly. His stretched right leg, connected with Naruto's left shoulder. The moment it did so, the chakra chains dispersed and Naruto was sent flying to the side.

Roshi dropped to all fours and started transforming into a miniature four tailed beast.

Ai turned his attention to his brother, who was on both knees, blood slowly dripping from his mouth and clutching his broken hand.

"Can you continue?"

When was the last time something like this has happened to him? Bee had always been stronger. He'd always been a step above his opponents. No one had ever made him experience such pain.

He stood up.

"It's time to reveal my mini-form, yeah. And let that fool feel the sting of the Hachibi, yeah."

"Just get to it…" Ai said sternly. "We need to end it. Those chains are not going to be a problem? Are they?"

"He said no."

"Can't take his word. I will watch out."

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto touched the ground while still being carried by the momentum. As he slid through the ground, dust picked up. In front of him, there was another cloud of dust rushing towards him, led by a four tailed crimson beast.

"Kyubi."

"What?"

"When I call you, be ready to infuse your chakra with mine to enter that mode. Things are going to get a little serious and I need more speed. If I just take your chakra, it's not going to be enough."

"I thought you didn't need my power."

Naruto finally came to a halt. But Roshi was upon him. The miniature beast released a low growl before throwing a right hook towards his face. The Emperor blocked the attack with his left hand then threw his punch. The punch resounded in a powerful shockwave when it hit the creatures face. It stumbled back slightly but did not fall over.

"I pulled and hurled you into the air, do you think I would be able to block your punches?"

Roshi lunged at him without responding.

Naruto sensed Bee's movements. The Jinchuriki had transformed as well. It was going to seriously get dangerous. As long as the Kyubi was on stand-by, there was nothing to worry about. He didn't think he could be defeated by these opponents but anything could still happen–that was why Naori was watching from a good distance, ready to pounce if there was a need.

Roshi twisted clockwise when he was just above him. He swung his massive tails towards his face. Naruto saw it coming and ducked while stretching out both his hands.

He caught one of the tails. While his grip was firm, he did feel like he was holding onto an unbreakable material.

The Emperor took a step forward, pulling the Jinchuriki with him before straightening up. He spun around, pulling Roshi with him as they did a quick spin.

When satisfied, he hurled the Jinchuriki into the air.

Roshi slammed head onto the on-rushing Bee. They collided and fell on the ground in a heap.

"Lariat!"

Naruto didn't even have time to stop moving after hurling Roshi towards Bee because Ai had suddenly appeared in front of him, hooked him around his throat with his killer move and sent him flying towards a large boulder.

Ai landed down and stared as Naruto crashed into the boulder with his back, completely crushing it.

"Did you get him?"

Ai frowned.

It had been something that occurred in a split second but the Emperor's reactions were frighteningly ridiculous.

"He is not dead if that is what you are asking. You should be ready to attack or just fully transform, he will get up soon."

"Even after Lariat?"

"It did not fully connect." Ai said and waited for the coming Onoki to join them. "Finally decided to join in?"

"I have a plan." Onoki said. "We are only going to use more chakra and stamina if we continue with this."

* * *

Naruto coughed up a mouthful of blood, lying on his back surrounded by small rocks and dust. The pain was coursing through his body. He could not ignore it. He had his left hand grabbing his throat.

There was a deep gash on his arm as if a sword had just sliced through it. Blood was dripping out. Had he not put his hand over his chest to absorb the first contact, his chest would have been ripped open. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed the Kyubi's chakra to run through his body to heal the damages.

After a moment, he slowly got up and started to dust himself.

He created a Kage Bunshin and it just disappeared without orders.

"This is interesting." Kyubi said.

"I will not disagree with that. The battles I have fought so far have been a little boring. But when fighting two Jinchuriki and a man who claims to be the fastest shinobi, it is bound to be interesting."

"You say it like you are not a Jinchuriki."

"Well, I hardly fight as a Jinchuriki. But once they fully transform, I won't have a choice. I am not blessed with the visual prowess of the Sharingan or the Rinnegan to be able to stand against such a battle."

Kurama snorted but he did not say anything.

It was not true. Of everyone, he knew what the blond could do best.

Naruto removed his armor seeing it useless at the moment as he was going to soon enter a state of power that would grant him his necessary defense to be able to handle these shinobi.

He would have to take out his wind sword once in that mode.

"Don't get too comfortable!"

Ai shouted, flashing down the Emperor with a drop kick. Naruto looked up for a second before leaping into the air a bit. Ai crashed into the ground, creating a crater after his kick slammed onto the ground. Naruto touched down the ground before blasting off towards the Raikage. He landed just a foot away from the man and lifted his right foot, waving it towards the man's left shoulder.

Ai blocked the kick by raising up his left hand. He slid to the side slightly before swinging his right foot towards Naruto's waist. The Emperor channeled chakra through the palm of his left hand and then caught the leg just above the ankle. The moment he did so, lightning burst, shocking the Emperor before he could manipulate it.

The Raikage disappeared in a blur. Roshi replaced him, already in motion in his beast form. A left hook hit the Emperor just below his chin. The punch sent him flying upwards. While still airborne, a six-tailed Bee jumped from behind Roshi, with his mouth closed, holding onto something. He then released a powerful blast of pale white energy that traveled nearly instantaneously.

The jutsu seemingly connected with the Emperor head-on and then exploded in the sky.

There was a sizeable cloud within the air.

A couple of seconds later, the immense power of the Kyubi tore through the battleground before a four-tailed beast started falling slowly from the cloud. The chakra started to disperse slowly, revealing Naruto's form. By the time he hit the ground on one knee, he was no longer surrounded by the Kyubi's chakra.

The ground below burst and a crimson chakra tail appeared.

Naruto was forced to jump into the air to avoid being pierced by the tail.

The second he landed, his senses picked in but he could do nothing as both Bee and Ai appeared in front of him. Both slammed punches onto his chest with so much force that there was the sound of something snapping along with a powerful shockwave that caused the ground to shatter. The Emperor took off like a bullet.

Onoki was already waiting for the blond.

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"**

He formed a cube, with a sphere of energy at the center. The jutsu extended towards the Emperor. Naruto was trapped within the cube before the sphere exploded in tremendous amount of force, obliterating the Emperor.

Before Onoki could even rejoice, a lightning sword pierced through his chest from behind. The sword had had gone through his heart. The old man had wide eyes, as he looked down. Blood started to drip slowly.

This could not be his end.

No, he could not die like this.

There was still much more he wanted to do. But he could not even move a muscle. His energy was deserting him. Pain was shooting through him, he ignored it all, and tried to move.

A tremendous force of electricity escaped from the sword, and shocked the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Naruto was behind him, the sword being held by his left hand. His entire upper body was fully exposed. His right shoulder and the side of his chest were bleeding heavily, the flesh exposed with this shoulder joints clearly visible.

When he sensed movement, he pulled his sword and disappeared.

Akatsuchi caught the falling Tsuchikage in just his remaining hand.

There was no sign of life.

Onoki was dead.

He had failed.

He had failed to protect the Tsuchikage.

It had been his duty to protect the old man and he had failed.

His eyes sharpened dangerously. He could not wallow in pity now. He needed to stay strong. The Emperor was badly wounded.

Roshi, Ai and Bee surrounded him.

"How did he escape that jutsu?"

Akatsuchi smiled bitterly. "He had been waiting for him to release his jutsu. You know the Emperor can completely hide his presence. The moment the Tsuchikage entered the battle and released that jutsu, the Emperor's clone was behind him. He must have performed a replacement jutsu to replace himself with the clone."

Ai only felt disappointment that the job had not been done.

The Emperor had still taken a massive damage nevertheless.

"Bee, let us move before he regenerates."

* * *

Naruto was one knee, breathing slightly heavily. Blood was dripping on the ground, his sword stabbed inches deep in the ground. Once he calmed his breathing, he picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"I underestimated the jutsu a little." He said looking at his chest. There were some marks that were gone. He frowned slightly, hoping nothing set off the measures he put in place kick in.

When he stood up, his body started to rapidly regenerate. Within seconds, he was whole once more. His eyes were on his chest. The seals also started regenerating and filled up his chest once more. He let loose of a sigh of relief.

He clapped his hands together while breathless. His wild hair stood up. Winds began to gather around him. The wind was clearly visible around his body, his eyes gained a sharper look. He stretched his muscles for a moment before smiling.

"Perfect."

"You could have done that earlier."

"Not when confined in that structure." Naruto responded in a stern tone. "We should do some damage now. I have been damaged…"

After a moment, he darted towards his opponents. The Kumo duo were the ones attacking while what remained of the Stone stayed behind him. The Raikage was in front with Bee trailing just behind.

When a bit closer, Ai lunged towards him, diving in with his right hand stretched out. Naruto waved his right hand to the left. Gusts picked up quickly and a powerful force of wind slammed into the Raikage, sending him flying to the sides.

"Great Wind Breakthrough!"

Without even doing any seals, Naruto released even powerful gusts of wind. The wind picked up debris, as they it tore through the ground, heading towards Bee. The Jinchuriki brought three tails in front and they pierced through the ground while three more covered his face.

While everything around him was peeled off, the Jinchuriki remained rooted to the ground. When he removed the tails on his face, Naruto's right foot crashed onto it with blinding force that had him lose control of the Gyuki's chakra. There was much more force than previous attacks. The tremendous force behind the kick left him breathless, the ground shattering, and sent him flying backwards.

Before Naruto could even straighten up, Ai was already on the move.

Naruto bent his left knee slightly and jumped up. He flipped upside down. The moment he did so, Ai zipped below him.

The man twisted around while Naruto tried to land. Before the blond could land, the Raikage had already twisted around, and thrown a right punch towards his gut.

Naruto blocked the punch by meeting it with his shin.

"Wind Bullet."

Ai narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto's hand. The blond flicked his index finger and a bullet of wind pummeled him on the chest. Ai cursed silently when he felt his oxygen leave him for a second as he was sent flying backwards.

Naruto touched down the ground gracefully but was forced to fold both hands together when Roshi flashed just above him, driving a right punch towards his face. He slid backwards slightly after the kick connected with his hands.

He then pushed Roshi back a bit before twisting around, three fingers glowing with chakra. He took a single step forward and slammed the fingers on Roshi's forehead and twisted his fingers, drawing something on him. The man released a loud pained growl before dropping to the ground.

When he did, the chakra started dispersing around him, and he then fell flat on his face.

Naruto jumped up slightly and brought his knees around his chest when Ai flashed above Roshi with his right hand stretched out. The Raikage's punch went through his legs before he locked.

Ai could only widen his eyes, unable to remove himself from Naruto's lock and with Naruto's right hand swinging. When he was able to free himself, his right arm remained with Naruto. He landed gracefully, missing his arm. He cursed silently, seething. But did not care for the pain. He was indifferent to it as he straightened up and stopped the bleeding.

Naruto threw away the Raikage's arm and turned to the transforming Bee.

The Jinchuriki didn't waste time charging a massive Bijuuduama.

The Raikage seemed to move to the side.

But close enough to step into the field in case he decided to run away.

"It isn't as big as the Kyubi's, even with just half of its power but still big enough," Naruto commented while holding his hands together. "Kyubi."

The Bijuu obliged and he became cloaked in dark orange chakra.

"We are going to deflect that but to just let it explode without a target would be a waste of power," Naruto said calmly.

He then created a clone.

* * *

Ai breathed a little when he saw Bee releasing the Bijuudama. The jutsu flashed through the air, blasting wind and land to the sides, heading towards the Emperor. He afforded himself a smile when the jutsu collided with him. That relief turned into dread a second later. His eyes widened when the jutsu suddenly changed directions, heading towards him. When he tried to flee, another orange blur flashed behind him, holding him in place. He panicked and tried to move but the clone would not let him.

There was not even enough time to struggle as the jutsu arrived.

Boom!

The Raikage became engulfed in a large explosion that picked up into the air, creating a mushroom of debris.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the chakra surrounding him dispersed, along with Sage Mode.

Naori flashed beside him.

"Yes." Naruto answered the unasked question. "Both Kage are dead. We no longer have to fight. Restrain the Gyuki. And then we will depart. Sasuke is within the country, I would rather not have him come here while we are still around."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Victory at last.

The war was over.

He had won.

Onoki had nearly turned him into dust. The Raikage had nearly ripped his chest open. But thanks to the Kyubi, he had survived. There were surely many battles to come in the near future, but this was the first. He had proved his power and there would be no one to simply challenge him without thinking twice. The Emperor looked up into the sky and adopted a content mask for a couple of seconds, before ducking under a punch from Akatsuchi.

He twisted around swiftly before leaping backwards.

Akatsuchi had a hateful look. He was still missing one arm. He simply could not forgive the Emperor for what has transpired since the war began. Many of Stone had lost their families because this man butchered them.

And now, their Tsuchikage was dead–because of him and this stupid war.

"You think you are going to get away with this? Iwagakure will never forget about this. You have killed far too many of us for it to be forgiven!"

The Emperor tilted his head to the side, with a curious look on his face.

What was wrong with shinobi?

He had been willing to let this man live but it would be a stupid decision. With how hateful he looked, he was obviously going to plot something in the future. He wasn't going to do a Nagato in Amegakure but he could at least end this miserable man before him.

"Pathetic; you are an experienced shinobi yet speak like a child. Hatred does make men think foolishly. This is a war you started. Had you killed me and my men, you would have been celebrating. But because you lost a battle you started, I have done you wrong and you want revenge. Ridiculous. Shinobi never cease to amaze me. Perhaps Madara was going somewhere with his plans. I did not kill you because I had no business with you. I killed the people I wanted to kill, but you want me to kill you and I will oblige. You have become useless as a shinobi anyway. The only thing you can now spread is hatred."

 **Minutes Later**

Sasuke arrived at the battle scene and looked around; there were signs of battle, but there was no one around. He frowned–he had missed it. He had sensed the power that belonged to Naruto some minutes ago but it was now gone. He couldn't even tell who'd won the battle. He needed to know. He'd even thought he would be able to catch the Emperor while he was unguarded and strike him from behind.

The world would be a better place with those Kages dead and the Emperor dead. Cloud and Stone would have no more reasons to be after Uzushio. The village had no more monsters. Perhaps that was what they wanted people to believe–either way, Sasuke didn't care much about it.

The Uchiha's body froze when he felt a breeze wash over him from behind; there was someone. He hadn't sensed anything. He hadn't felt anything. He still could not sense anything. He could only tell because of the breeze. There was one person who had the ability to completely hide his chakra signature and presence.

"You're not going to strike me from behind, are you?" Sasuke asked after activating his Sharingan.

"I have not the slightest of intentions to strike down a blind man." the Emperor said in a measured tone.

He was standing behind the Uchiha, hands folded on his back, eyes narrowly opened.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. There was no attack coming–it made him curious.

The Emperor was not ignorant of his ill intentions toward him. The last time he had attacked. But this time, the Emperor was just standing there. Sasuke was no less hostile. So, why? Did Naruto think he could not kill him? Did he think that he was just insignificant and not a threat?

The thought made him stare with contempt.

Naruto had always looked down on him. It infuriated him. Had it been some years ago, he would have snapped but Sasuke reined in his anger and responded in a cold tone.

"I'm not blind yet. If you are still standing, then the Kages lost."

"Obviously." Naruto responded in a measured tone. "Did you come here because you wanted to shoot one of those arrows at my back, Sasuke? It seems that even in death, Itachi controls you. He led you into a path of hatred and now, part of your contempt for me."

"I'm doing what I want not because of what my brother said. It is true he warned me about you. But I see you as a threat to my dreams."

Naruto raised an eye brow, surprised–or at least feigned that much.

"Your dreams–that is interesting. But I truly do not care what you do. Of course, unless it is something against my Empire and to me, personally." The Emperor responded in a firm tone. He then paused and turned looked up. "You took long, Jiraiya. Is age starting to take effect?"

"I'm not that old!"

"Really? I'm interested in seeing how Tsunade looks like under her make-up. Her healing jutsu certainly ages her fast." Of course, he'd know that because it was the same thing for him whenever the Kyubi did amazing things its chakra. "Did you come to stop Sasuke?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"I was afraid he'd attack you. But seeing you stand here, it's safe to say the battle is over and you have won. It is not a bad outcome. Of course, depending on what you do next. If your purpose is to put both Cloud and Stone under your Empire, we would have a problem. There would be another war in the near future." The Toad Sage said in a stern tone.

"I have no such interest and if possible, I hope to never fight another war. But knowing our world, another war may happen. If I took purposeful steps that would evoke anger and more chaos, Nagato would turn on me. And the Uzumaki clan would show its displeasure. Both parties desire nothing but peace."

It was a little hard to believe that Nagato would be set on peace given what he has done. But thinking about things, it could be true. If Naruto was indeed being truthful when saying he would not be doing anything against Cloud and Stone, then there was the possibility. The Uzumaki clan had never been known for wars and fighting. Even when allied with Konoha, they never took part in wars. They always stayed secluded on their little island. Perhaps this was what made their destruction even more sickening.

Of course, Konoha had nothing to stop it either.

"I highly doubt you want peace."

"That idea is ludicrous to me. Your perfect world seems nothing more than a fantasy to me. Shinobi will fight. People will have conflicts. We can't always understand each other. At some level, we will always be selfish and there will be someone who will want destruction. What you should seek to change is the mentality of shinobi. If you cannot change it, you make it difficult for wars to occur. You create a system and alienates any nation seeking war with the other. But that is impossible as long as Kages remain closed in the bubbles of their villages. I have no care but what I have determined is that you cannot fight for stability if you only care for your village.

"And that makes you a bit of a hypocrite, Jiraiya. Maybe naïve to some level in your fantasy. You cannot say you desire peace and yet still remain confined by the love to your village. You will do anything to protect Konoha. And that is contradictory to your ideals. To desire peace in the shinobi world, is to love the shinobi world with more love than your village. If you cannot turn on your village for wrongs, you have no conviction to your ideal.

"I have fought and deceived many. My life has never been peaceful. But I have never loved the shinobi world. I have always loved my clan, my village, my people. Because of that love, I came to realize I cannot protect them without changing this world. And that is my desire. Whether I need to redraw maps and slaughter thousands to change it, then it shall be so. But I don't do this in Uzu, because there is nothing broken in Uzu. I am here because this is where things happen."

"All the more reasons, you should not live. You will not waste time causing chaos in this world." Sasuke said coldly.

"You are missing the big picture, Sasuke. And I won't explain to you what it is. You will have to figure it out on your own." Jiraiya said with a slight shake of his head. "I don't believe this rumor about there being more Rinnegan users. Nagato is the only Rinnegan wielder. But I must wonder why the expansion."

"A foothold in the Elemental Nations, if you like…" Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "Now that war is over, I look forward to hearing more from Konoha and how it intends to please us given its past failures."

"You're not going to let that go?"

Naruto smiled.

"It would just be a fun conversation to have, don't you think?" Naruto asked before he burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin? Figures…"

 **Uzushiogakure**

Lights brightened the streets, music was being played. People had gathered just in front of the Emperor's compound. Some in small groups, drinking and laughing. Some danced, around small fires made around for warmth and light. No one was grumbling. Everyone was happy. Uzushio was celebrating an end to the war. The darkness that loomed over the heavens was being ignored in favor of celebrations.

They had won. They had stopped the enemy from reaching their land. They were now safe. The tension they had hidden during this time has been released when the horn was blown and people broke out in cheers as the Emperor returned with victory over their enemies.

Haku had never seen the village so peaceful, so overflowing with happiness. The Uzumaki were out in full force. Even those who seemed to hide from the sun were now out. He could see them around. They were the loudest and most energetic. It was a good thing to see. The war was finally over. It has been a threat to their very existence.

But now they could sleep in peace. Naruto's strength had been proved. It had been put in a fire baptism and it came out on top. Now, they could breathe freely.

The clan elders were sitting in their little group, speaking in hushed tones. Since Yoshino refused to be their puppet, they were probably plotting to have Nagato dethrone Naruto as Emperor.

They would never be comfortable with the blond but at least they would now acknowledge his strength.

The Emperor was sitting beside a small fire; surrounded by women with Yoshino just across him along with Miyuki. There was no sign of either Naoki or Naori. But knowing them, they were probably grumbling that they couldn't join the others, while having their own celebration in a corner somewhere.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Haku said to Naruto but he did not sit down.

"Have you come to ruin the mood?" Naruto asked.

"I was just stating an observation."

"I have every reason to enjoy myself. After years of plotting, torture and hard-working, we have finally achieved something and most of all, Uzu is now truly safe. I have to be happy in such a situation. It is only a pity that Karin isn't here." the Emperor responded.

"Weren't you just saying it is best she isn't here a moment ago?" Yoshino asked in an amused tone.

"Yoshino, you traitorous bastard. You want Haku to look at me with narrowed eyes?"

"I already know everything. It isn't like you have not made your appetite open." Haku said with a shrug. "I do recommend that you call it a night though. You had a battle today, you should rest as we do not know what happens tomorrow. And I would rather you not do anything unbecoming because you drank a little too much."

"Well, the Emperor is always the last person to arrive and the first to leave. No one will depart until you do." Yoshino said.

"I hope you are not saying that because you want me to leave just so you can gather the people and spread false stories about me."

"Of course not." Yoshino said with a smile.

"That smile of ours does make me uncomfortable. I should put a gag order on you for the rest of the night."

"That would be unpleasant."

"But completely necessary."

Haku cut in. "You are still sitting, Your Majesty. The battle was not clean today. You need rest."

Naruto looked up into the sky for a long minute. Well, he did have a couple of things to think about and he did need his rest. He would be doing some more talking these days with the war over.

He needed to be prepared mentally for it.

The Emperor stood slowly. "Please put some restraints on him, Miyuki. Yoshino can be a little mad when drunk."

She smiled.

"Isn't he always a little mad even when not drunk?"

Naruto laughed.

"I guess that is true if you get the idea of some of his thoughts. I thought I was the only one who thought he was a little twisted."

"You should not point fingers, Your Majesty. You are not different from me."

Naruto shook his head. "While I don't like to admit it: you are better than me, intellectually, at least."

He then turned to Haku. "Lead the way…"

It was a bit disappointing that after such a feast, he was leaving alone. Well, he was a married man. He had a wife. No, wives. He could simply visit them. He should have just brought Koyuki with him.

"You don't have to look so displeased. Tomorrow is still another day for celebrations. We will be holding a massive feast. Fresh meat will be brought in and you will also address the people. Maybe Karin will be back and you can drink to your heart's content. But while she is not here, I must look after your health."

 **The Following Day**

Naruto was sitting at the rooftop of his compound along with Yoshino, Haku and Naori, observing the festivities occurring just outside of the compound. There were more people than during the last night, even the kids had been welcomed.

It was to mark to the day Uzushio officially became free from fear.

"You have finally done it, Your Majesty. Many doubted your word, but here we are. The village rejoices. Those sly old geezers are even walking amongst people now. Their fear has been erased because they now fully believe that what happened before will not happen again." Yoshino said with a smile.

The state of the village had been ridiculously pathetic when he first landed here. He had thought Konoha haunted his very being but these people had been haunted by fear in levels Naruto could not have imagined.

"I must thank your hard work in making them believers." The Emperor responded. "But the hard work begins now. We will need to do more plotting and manipulation now. The Kages must move when we suggest. Nothing should happen without us knowing. We must control this world from the shadows."

"Are we finally going to make use of that prison?" Naori asked.

"Yes…We will show it to the Kages one day. They will be free to send their most wanted criminals." Naruto eyed Haku for a moment before speaking. "You have something to say, spell it out."

"I'm just afraid of this manipulation game you are planning to play. Will it not come back to haunt the Empire? Do you want the Uzumaki to be associated with dark arts?"

Naruto smiled.

"Of course not. I would never sully the clan like that. Why do you think when Guren was recruited I made her join the Uzumaki in underground operations and then moved her to Sound?"

"You plan on housing Black Ops in the Sound…" Haku said in realization. "How big will the Sound be once you are done with it?"

"Big enough to be the capital of the Elemental Nations." Naruto said. "I have told you already, we are going to build our second home there. It will take some time because we do not have the resources."

"We can solve things quickly in terms of resources." Yoshino interjected once more. "We do need some billions nevertheless. The mines I have targeted can only take us to about 350 million ryo. The Wave has also been generating something. We can take as much as about 250 million from it. With that, we can begin with trains. We can borrow some money to start developing the Sound."

"We will leave such discussions after the celebrations and I have gotten my needed rest. But maps must be brought out because we need to start moving quietly and quickly. The work…" he trailed off when Naoki flashed on his side. "What is it?"

"We have a situation in the Waves… You must hurry there."

* * *

End of chapter.

So the war has ended. We will do a couple of chapters and then move on to the next Arc. And yes, it is where Zetsu fully reveals himself to make his moves. Yeah, Madara will be around – or not.

Thank you for the reviews.

I'll try to post chapter 24 next week

The Omnipresent Sage


	24. Lurking Flames

**The Emperor and the Lurking Flames**

Flames gave rise to smoke, the air around the country was contaminated, making it difficult to breathe: the Wave was in flames. Several buildings had exploded, and were burning to the ground. The people were trying to put out the fires, and failing. It was chaos, a tragedy that had befallen the peaceful land of innocent civilians whose only crime was being ruled by him.

Causalities were there but they had avoided the most of it. Some of the shinobi Naoki had brought from Ame were still in the ground, helping out the people into safety. Panic had surged through. They didn't know whether to be indoors or to go out.

If this fear knocked at the doors of Uzushio, Naruto would lay siege to Iwagakure.

He'd make them pay dearly.

First of all, the war was already over.

He had won and they had done this.

He had not moved against their land but they had made the move even after losing. It did not matter if Onoki was already dead. He knew about the attack and planned it but did not stop it even when knowing he could die in the war.

There would be consequences to those who were left alive.

Naruto would make them pay.

The Emperor executed hand seals and held out both his hands. Dark clouds began to gather above the country. Slowly, they filled the area and drops slowly started to fall, kissing the ground while putting out the fires. In a few seconds, it was a downpour.

As the drops became heavy, people started running to shelter. Naruto did not mind being rained on–he was not in a pleasant mood anyway. Perhaps the rain could hide his disappointment from the people of this country.

He jumped from the rooftop and landed on the ground. A second later, the raindrops stopped hitting him. Naori was by him, holding an umbrella.

When Naruto eyed him, he smiled.

"Yoshino figured you'd make it rain and still walk amongst the people to make yourself visible to them."

"It is a time when they are in trouble, if I am not with them, they think I do not care about them. This was not even their war to begin with. The reason this has even happened, is because of a lapse of judgment on my part."

"We could not have foreseen such a thing, your Majesty."

"You could not have but it is my duty as Emperor to protect these people and foresee dangers to the lands I control." Naruto sighed. "Well, this talk will not solve anything. We have much more important things to deal with. But we will discuss them at home. For now, let us bring calm to this nation."

 **An Hour Later, Throne Room**

"You play your role as Emperor to perfection, Your Majesty. I really do not see why the elders keep on insisting that they make me Emperor." Yoshino said.

He wasn't the only other person in the room; Naori and Haku were flanking the Emperor's sides.

"Politics." Naruto said. "Things must be done in order and in a way to show that you care. If you don't give your people love, they will start thinking you are no good to them and then rebel; we must never give the Wave a reason to turn on us."

"Do you not choose leaders of the country to avoid this?" Haku asked.

"There is that…But that only gives us control. To win a nation, you must win the hearts of its citizens. They are the most important people. We have the leader, but if the people turn on him and then tell other nations that we are forcing our rule on them, we'd have serious problems with the Great Five. They may not be able to do anything to us but our Empire can't grow in a way we want if they are actively plotting against us." The Emperor said. "What is the damage? Is it something that will cripple us?"

"The hospital, the academy, the offices of the shipping company, and several homes were destroyed. It is nevertheless nothing that can cripple the economy. There were causalities, but nothing too much. The Wave is capable of rebuilding from this without the assistance of any other country."

"But this puts us back a bit. We should have been focusing on connecting the rail tracks with other nations and putting the trains in them. And now we will have to shift our focus on rebuilding. The train stations were not destroyed, yes?"

"No; we placed maximum security on them. If they had been destroyed, it would have been disastrous. The materials used to build them is rather expensive. The trains promise to generate enough income for us to be able to fund other projects."

"Then the Wave was targeted because of its significance to us. It was not a simple attack on the innocent civilians."

"Yes, we believe so." Yoshino said with a nod.

"And Uzu?"

"Setting off explosions would be near impossible given the barriers we placed on the buildings. Fire spreads quickly and we took measures against that. There hasn't even been a breach of security."

"Good. Who shall take charge of the reconstruction? We need to ensure that the rail ways are still moving forward. We stopped because of the war. We are no longer at war now, we must continue. We need the revenue they will generate. Funds for the trains were already put aside. If we wait longer, we may be forced to use those funds for other things at this stage."

"I will ask Tazuna to take charge of the project to rebuild what has been destroyed. But most valuable infrastructure is still safe. The Wave's train system can start within a month if we get all the trains. Should we send for the Springs to assist with this?"

"Yes; that would be for the best. They have something. Send the airship to collect the materials. You can give the go ahead to assemble the parts we already have in our stores. I want the trains running as soon as possible. Have Guren set apart the land for the projects and clearly mark out the places where rail tracks will be put. If we do this, it should make things quicker. Nagato will handle things on his part." The Emperor said before turning deadly serious.

"The main issue is what to do with Iwa…"

"We only found dead bodies of the men responsible-suicide missions. They did not want to be caught to be interrogated but we are certain they were from Iwa."

"I will visit the village to speak about the end of the war and a way forward. They should have someone acting as leader when we visit. I will ask them to pay for the damages and then to go grovel before the people of the Wave. If they refuse, I will pay them back."

"Vengeance..." Karin started as she walked into the room. "You have never been the one to think about revenge, my husband."

"I am not thinking about revenge. I'm just saying this must be punished, severely."

"Would it not make for a good image if you let it slip? You have already killed thousands of their shinobi and if you make your case, it lessens the hatred and improves your image amongst neutrals and your allies. They think of you as the forgiving Emperor."

Naruto smiled. "I didn't take you to be making cold strategies, Karin."

"But is it not reasonable? Is it not the logical option for a better future for the Empire?"

"She is right." Yoshino said. "While it makes us look a bit weak and could encourage them to try again, but on the short term, it works best. We claim the higher moral ground."

"That sounds amusing coming from you, Yoshino." Naruto said with an amused look on his face.

Fundamentally, he did not disagree with the statement from Karin–it did make sense after all. They could afford to blink and look the other way if it strategically worked better for the Empire. The purpose was not to make the Empire a terrifying beast that would frighten all. If they became that, they would not last long. Dynasties founded on suppression and tyranny never lasted long.

People always rebelled. Even if they held long, it was always a bloody battle as people rebelled against those in leadership. Naruto could not have a situation where the Uzumaki were systematically hunted to break apart the Empire–it would be failure on his part to protect them.

"Perhaps, but this is the route that we must take from now on. We don't want to be continuously fighting wars for no reason. Nagato will be displeased with us if things go like that. We must take measures to ensure that there is stability. It would also make things easier for us."

"Could it be that you're a little ticked off because this is solely your fault and you want to do something about it?" Karin asked with a stare.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "That would imply that I have become a rather loving Emperor ruled by emotions," he said.

He did not comment further on it.

"We will do what is best for the clan and the Empire. But I would not have minded seeing them grovel before the people of the Wave. That is fine nevertheless, the bigger picture is of importance than soothing my displeased spirits."

"So you admit you are ticked off…" Karin pressed.

There was silence in the room. Everyone seemed to wait with bated breathe to see if he would concede. After what felt like eternity, he finally responded.

"Yes; I am. It is nothing shocking really. To fail is not a pleasant thing to experience, especially when you have arrogantly thought you could not fail. They do say experience is the best teacher. The realization that you cannot protect everything is rather unpleasant though – especially with my power." He stared at Karin. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," She said with a wide smile. "I will comfort my wounded husband now."

"We can go now."

Yoshino cleared his throat before anything more could be said between the two.

"How do we deal with this then?"

The Emperor adopted a thoughtful look for a second before responding.

"Haku, you will send a message to our allies and request aide in rebuilding. On its own, Wave should and can rebuild. The economy is strong. But having others assist brings about unity in our nations. It is with this unity that we can move forward as one without the other pulling back."

Yoshino smiled.

"That was well said, Your Majesty." He said. "Uzushio will readily offer its help."

"That will be appreciated. And send the sealing Corps to begin constructing a barrier around the Wave. The bridge must be protected and adequate sensory seals should be placed around the country to alert us of any movements. Yoshino, take measures to begin the establishment of the Imperial Police Force. The prisons we have built cannot remain empty forever."

The Police Force would operate similar to the manner of Konoha's Military Police Force, but it would have authority to act in all lands below the Empire's flag. It was just one method to keep balance and to give their shinobi missions to do.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You are all dismissed…Ah, oh, cancel the celebrations for now. We shall celebrate once the Wave has been restored."

Karin watched the subordinates disappear one by one. Haku was the last to leave the room but not before greeting her with a smile. She then turned her eyes towards the man on the throne.

She frowned at the thought that she was looking up at him. She was supposed to be sitting up there with him, not standing here like a commoner.

 _When did I start thinking like that?_ Karin thought with a small smile.

"You returned sooner…"

"Weren't you the one who kept reminding me that I had to return?"

"I'd thought you would take your time and I would have to come once more to fetch you. You do seem to enjoy the attention I give when I'm trying to force you to do something."

"You are dreaming but it is okay. Just don't take it too far." Karin said with a wave of her right hand.

"That is not a nice thing to say." Naruto said. "Well, it is not like I can murder you for saying it. In any case, you are home. You have truly returned at a troublesome time. But I will make some use of you now that you have returned home to fulfill your duties."

Karin frowned.

"I didn't come back home to be treated as a slave. And you did mention that you would take away some duties from me so that I can still do research."

"I did say that–but you must still complete some duties. We will get people to dress you accordingly and tomorrow, you will visit the Wave country and address the citizens. I was there but I did not address them. You will tell them that help is coming and the Empire takes responsibility for what has happened."

"I don't like the sound of it. You are putting words in my mouth."

"You are free to add on to what I have said, but you are not to contradict anything and if you make any promises that do not align with my objectives, you will carry them yourself."

"Is this the same attitude you give Yoshino?"

"Those people know that if they are going to do something I didn't tell them to do they must take responsibility for it. Yoshino acts differently because he understands how I think. Of course, that does trouble me at times, but it was necessary that he understand how I think if things were going to work accordingly when I was not around."

Karin shook her head. "Politics later, aren't you going to welcome your wife?"

Naruto stared at the woman for a moment before smiling. He then stood up from the throne and descended down the stairs. He embraced her in a firm hug.

"It is good that you have returned home, Karin. I won't be so lonely anymore."

"Lonely–you? Is that some kind of a joke?"

Naruto smiled. "I miss this colorful side of you. We will have many memories to share once things have settled. Well, we can even start now. There is nothing that stands in the way after all."

 **Konoha**

The mask was off–it was a unique situation.

Yugao had always made appearances before the Hokage wearing a mask but these days, she appeared in the office without her mask. She was no longer acting as an Anbu. She had yet to retire but she was still working. Perhaps this mission could be called an undercover mission.

It was dangerous–perhaps worthy of being S-rank. If Naruto found her doing something treasonous, he was going to kill her. He had made it that clear and she was not really looking toward deciding anything that could get her in trouble with the Emperor but orders were still orders.

Yugao settled on a chair in front of the Hokage's desk along with Shikamaru.

"Thank you for coming, both of you." Tsunade started in a measured tone.

She glanced at Kakashi who was standing just on her right side.

"We received word that the Wave country was attacked. There was some destruction–it seems that several buildings were marked with explosive tags. We don't know who was responsible but apparently, Uzushio has been keeping a close eye on things." The silver haired Jonin said in a serious tone.

"We don't need to guess–it is either the Stone or Cloud, and or both of them." Shikamaru said.

"That is our conclusion but we will not draw any accusations without any evidence. They will probably deny it as it has happened after the war and it was an attack on innocent civilians. We don't think that the Empire will simply let this slide."

It was just going to be chaos if the Empire responded with force. This war had shown that the Empire had the mobility to cause destruction in both Stone and Cloud but they had not gone that far. They only fought those in the battlefield. But if they were attacked like this, they could respond by sending out the airship for destruction.

It could make things dangerous again and they could go back to war again. Tsunade hoped things did not come to the point where the Emperor was calling for the destruction of either village–because although they were wrong, destruction was not the way to go.

But she still did not know if she would go as far as to stand in the way of the Uzumaki Empire.

"Not unless there is something to gain." Yugao said.

Shikamaru agreed with this. "Their movements have always been calculated. They don't simply move because they can. The Wave has been attacked, but there is still nothing from them, is there? If they were the ones to simply move because they can–they would have already moved to the Stone. The Emperor knows space/time ninjutsu, he could simply teleport to Iwa."

"Knowing him, he is likely weighing the pros and cons of each move." Yugao added.

Tsunade smiled.

At least she had people who reasoned. Seeing them speak like this, it made her feel relieved. Well, Shikamaru had already proven his worth but he was still young and there was the thought that Yugao could be compromised. Either way, she had made the right decision about permitting this to happen.

"Yugao; once I sign the paperwork, you officially will no longer be a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. You will be sent to the Whirlpools, where you will become a kunoichi there. The Emperor is not stupid, he isn't likely to have you do anything and might send you away from Uzushio, but that is fine. We primarily just want someone from our side to be able to reach him any time. This will be a sign of good will. Shikamaru; you know your role. You are to ensure that the Empire and the Leaf have an alliance. Your father must have already briefed you on the negotiation terms. Don't go beyond them. If he is being unreasonable, don't indulge him. We will not beg for an alliance and if they reject Yugao, don't try to force the issue. We are not that desperate but we do acknowledge the Empire's power as a rival to the Great Five Nations. You leave in six days, prepare yourselves."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Once they both left the office, Tsunade released a long breath and leaned back in her chair.

She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking to Kakashi.

"I thought things would calm after the war, but there is this and the Cloud's forces moving in the sea have yet to retreat. At this stage, they will likely attack. What bothers me is Uzushio's silence in it. I don't think they are ignorant of the threat, especially since they were having problems with the Water Daimyo."

"You think they will cause destruction and keep silent about it?"

"Most likely." Tsunade said with a nod. "I should not stress over it. This should be your problem. At least for now, we have avoided a great war."

"Looks likely, but knowing how things work in the shinobi world, one could just be around the corner."

"That is why you must never relax. We don't know where the next threat will come from and if Uzushio handles the Stone and Cloud badly, we will indeed have another war once they recover. You need to play your role well. If we have to go to war, then we will go. You should never sacrifice the Leaf for anything."

Kakashi felt like going on a tour across the Elemental Nations just thinking about the trouble ahead.

"Don't you think it would make sense for you to pass on the mantle once things have settled? It would be fair to the next Hokage to have a clean slate rather than inherit problems."

"It would be fair if those were problems caused by me. I have not caused anything. You just have to deal with it. Besides, I am still going to be around. Of course, I must still give you room to make your mistakes and do things as you think best. We don't want to be in a position where I am fighting with you over the village's direction. Such a situation would create factions within the shinobi forces."

An unpleasant situation would surely arise from that.

 **Meanwhile**

"It is quite remarkable that the Naruto that used to walk in this village has managed to bring all Great Five Nations to acknowledge his power in this manner." Shikamaru said as he walked alongside Yugao.

Who could have thought?

Shikamaru's friends could still not believe it, but this was the reality of things.

"For you it is remarkable. We have always been able to see beyond the mask."

"Even when you could not see beyond the mask, there had always been something about him. If things had been different, I would not have been dragged from my peaceful days. Well, this is the result of this village choosing to hate him rather than accepting him." Shikamaru said in a tired tone. "My father says you don't approve of the idea of keeping tabs on the Emperor by spying on him."

"Yes." Yugao said. "What do you think about it?"

"It is risky and dangerous and I think hardly worth the effort."

"I wouldn't say hardly worth the effort but risky? Yes. The consequences would be disastrous to the Leaf. My life is out of the picture but the Emperor would see it as a sign of betrayal."

"I stood before him on his throne and I returned confident that the Emperor does not have any intentions to do this village any harm unless we incite it. They have their goal but they are not a threat to Konoha. Naruto lived in this village–he probably knows it in and out. If he wanted to bring it down, he would have done so. He has stood before the village's strongest–he knows their skills and weaknesses. But he has not done anything with it or even threatened to use it against us.

"No matter what their goal is, it is simply not tyranny. Their movements and actions tell me that they are looking for something better without continuous battles and they will probably make their movements in line with this. The Wave and Nadeshiko have not been undone by force–it has been cooperation and keeping good relationships. It is likely that they want to keep things on that level in the near future. For this reason, I don't think they will attack either Kumo or Iwa. In saying this, you should not carry out that mission. Just be the best Kunoichi you can be for the Empire. Your behavior there should mirror the Leaf's behavior towards the Empire."

"You seem to think highly of the Emperor."

"I was in class with him. I don't think he is necessarily evil. He is cold and ruthless, but not a bad person. His relationship with the Sandaime did tell me that he is one who honors his word, and most likely won't betray agreements even though he doesn't like them."

"He didn't like the one the Sandaime drew but was still willing to go through it even when the Sandaime was dead."

"Yes–that is someone you can trust. Of course, he will always think about what is best for his clan–as anyone would for their village."

"The problem is his power."

"Which he displayed for all to see. Another reason they encouraged this war was to display the power for all to see. His name is now known all over the Elemental Nations. No shinobi thinking rationally will face him in battle." Shikamaru shook his head.

"We will see how he welcomes us when we get there."

 **Uzushiogakure**

The office was silent–Haku had thought he would find the Emperor and his wife bickering, as they usually do. It was always amusing to hear their banter about this and that. At least Haku could say it with certainty that Karin was someone that Naruto genuinely cared for. What simplified things was that she was Uzumaki. The Emperor loved all his clansmen. He did not discriminate–whether they were twisted or not.

As long as they were members of the Uzumaki clan, they were in his good books.

Haku placed a load of papers on Naruto's desk. The Emperor already had two mountains he was going through. Even with all the work, Naruto did take the time to read the bottom line.

He didn't just sign.

"It is good to see you at work, Naruto."

"Not that I find it enjoyable but there is some peace about it. I cannot tire from it since I don't have to talk to anyone while doing it."

"Are you saying you get tired of talking to people, even me?" Karin jumped in–she was sitting on the sofa, reading some reports.

Naruto lifted his eyes from his desk and glanced at the Karin before looking back at his work.

"Maybe." He said quietly. "What is that?"

"Wave business regarding construction, budget proposals from Tazuna and proposal for a new structure."

"What is wrong with the current structure?"

"The Leader does not report to you but to Uzushio."

"We didn't change that?"

"No…You were focused on fighting and always let Yoshino do everything."

"We will change that. But that means that we must hire more people to work for us. The Compound is not big enough for that kind of work. We never did make it to be a working place but my personal space."

"You are going to build your castle in the Sound, you can base all your subordinates there. Moving between here and there should not be a problem for you. Your other wives will also find a bed in that castle rather than coming here. I really don't want anyone in this place. This is our home, not any other woman's home."

Naruto dropped the pen and leaned in his chair before staring at Karin for a long minute. "Hmm, I guess that works. I can have my fun there without your elders sending me glances. Send a message to Guren to prioritize the building of my castle. I want it complete within a month. Of course, I will send an army of clones to help build it quickly. We will also borrow Guren's power for materials."

"But her ninjutsu is only usable while she is alive. The moment she dies, everything falls apart."

"We are Uzumaki, we can solve that problem." Naruto said with a shrug. "That does remind me, Karin, I am sending you to your elders to make sure they teach you proper Fuinjutsu."

Karin glared.

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"Maybe a little." Naruto said with a smile. "I don't expect you to come up with amazing ideas, but I at least expect you to be adequate."

"Not in the standards of the Uzumaki."

"You're disappointing. For an Uzumaki to have less than desirable skills in Fuinjutsu is laughable." He then sighed. "We are not born all the same nevertheless. You will still have time to learn. I have already sorted out your schedule for the next six months. Your duties will be relaxed during that time. Of course, if you show good improvement, you won't have to spend that much time with those people. They will probably give you poison to feed me."

"I'd take it with both hands."

"I don't doubt you'd go that far. I have truly married the wrong one. Take lessons Haku, be careful with whom you choose to marry."

"But poison is unlikely to kill you since you are a Jinchuriki." Haku said.

"The Kyubi's chakra has be working within my system. That means it must leave the seal. If you have Karin bind me with her chains, I cannot break free…"

Haku smiled. "You'd never sleep if you knew there was a jutsu that could trap you in an inescapable trap."

"I find myself agreeing with that statement." Karin said with a nod.

Naruto shrugged. "I just find it to be a puzzle that needs to be solved." He said. "What else?"

"Kumo shinobi?"

"Have they selected a new Raikage yet?"

"Not that we know…You think if they select a new Raikage they will order a retreat?"

"Yes, but that will depend on the position of the new leader. If he thinks he can do what Ai failed to do then he/she will lead them into war. Of course, should that happen, then we will annihilate them. For now, don't do anything. Let us wait and see, but if they move towards us, sink them all. All of them. Let no one escape, Haku. If possible, leave a monument of ice in the sea."

"That is rather brutal of you." Karin commented in a flat tone.

"A necessary measure to those who think that if we let Iwa get away with nonsense, we will let anyone who dares threaten us get away with murder."

"Ah, you are still displeased about that." Haku said with a smile. "You'll soon get over it. And I hope you don't do anything to sabotage the route we have chosen."

"What do you make of me? I have never been driven by my emotions."

"But this is different." Haku said. "The loss of life was the result of your oversight."

"It happens." Naruto said nonchalantly. "I think we shoul…"

He trailed off when Yoshino entered the office with stack of papers. He released a long sigh and folded his hands across his chest.

"Is there any more work that needs me?"

"Yes." Yoshino answered with a nod. "I can bring it now, if you want."

"Haku?"

"Guren probably has something. You can send Naori to fetch it."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Let us do that, and every one of you will leave me to work alone. And no one shall disturb me."

"Including me?" Karin asked.

"Who knows?" Naruto said. "I am going to visit both Cloud and Stone in the next couple of days. It is then that we will return with a way forward after having spoken to the leaders they have chosen. I had decided against going soon because I wanted them to prepare."

"I thought you would send me over as you did last time around." Yoshino said.

"You enjoy messing with people's minds too much, Yoshino. I don't want to frighten these people by your tongue. Besides, you relieved yourself of those duties when you had Haku take your position as my right hand man. You have no role to play in this situation. Focus on Uzushio."

"That is a little harsh."

"Go to Miyuki to nurse your wounded feelings." Naruto said with indifference.

"I'm afraid Miyuki is as unapologetic as your wife, Your Majesty." Yoshino said with a smile.

"I'm sitting right here you creepy bastard!"

"Now now, Karin." Yoshino started in a quiet tone. "I am not without emotions. It does wound me when you say such things like that."

Karin snorted. "Yeah, right."

Naruto laughed. "See, dear, you would make a good match with Yoshino. We can change things now and you can marry him."

"And you'll marry Miyuki?" Yoshino offered.

"Hell no." Naruto was quick to say. He then changed the subject. "I need you to stay here and prepare for the meeting with our people. It is likely that we will have some nations coming before us to be nice. Haku, have you readied the invites to our leaders?"

"Yes."

"Good…" Naruto said. "Once they arrive, and I have dealt with both Cloud and Stone, we will know where we go. The Uzumaki Empire can begin another chapter of its rise to power."

"And hope it will not be one of bloodshed. You have always said that you don't want the Uzumaki to be associated with bloodshed." Karin said.

"There will be no more slaughters. Our prisons are enough to hold thousands. If they cannot be held, we will dispose of them. We must usher a new way of doing things." Naruto said.

"And yet, you just gave Haku the order to waste Kumo's shinobi without leaving anyone to survive."

"That is something else entirely." Naruto said. He then turned to Yoshino. "Be careful with who you welcome in your land. Once I'm done with my part, I will hardly spend time moving around here."

"Then you will set forth in the Sound."

"Yes, but we will still conduct business with the Kages here. I'm certain that the smaller nations will be trying by all means to move closer to us. We are moving closer to the Great Nations and we have displayed our might against them. They will look to us as their saviors and seek comfort in us."

"Would they not directly come to you then?"

"We will set up the structure. But as you can see, we don't have the structure. The Empire itself is only me. Most things go through you. We must look for people to fill up the gaps…" The Emperor paused, looking thoughtful. "I will do this before the day ends. The one thing about being Emperor is that I don't need to take anything to anyone to approve it."

Yoshino smiled.

"I can say the same but little difference in that I know what you like, so I can do whatever I want and only inform you afterwards."

"That must stop." Haku jumped in before Naruto could respond. "People will have to stop coming through you but to me. We will set up that chain of command and communication once the castle is built."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious when I say you will not be speaking to His Majesty directly unless I approve it. This thing of strolling in his space will stop."

"That is rather assertive, Haku." Yoshino remarked.

"I must be with you people. You have grown used to his Majesty. It is why some things are not done in order. I can understand with either Naoki or Naori, but you are different. I must nevertheless put a leash on Naoki. He is too much of a loose cannon."

Naruto whistled. "Save the energy for the troublesome people we will deal with, Haku." He said. "You can all leave me to work."

"So, we are indeed keeping up with what Haku said." Yoshino stated. "Well, I did know he would come around. Someone will bring the paperwork to you, Haku." He turned to Naruto. "I wish you a safe journey when you visit the Cloud and Stone, your Majesty."

 **Three days later**

Yugito had to mentally slap herself to avoid smiling when Naruto appeared before her once more in her room. She didn't mind him coming in her place. She didn't even leave the balcony where she sat, reading a book. He had sat here some days ago when coming to visit her.

Admittedly, she had never hated his presence – and still did not.

He was the only other person in this village with whom she could freely speak. He had made his intentions clear to her–she knew what he wanted from her. Hidden motives had been thrown away. Perhaps it had been a move from him to make her feel a little free.

"Escaping work?"

"I'm not that childish. Admittedly, I find peace going through my work."

"You are strange."

"We can't all be the same. Some people must be weird. It is our differences that make life interesting. If we were all the same, there would be no puzzles. We would all be the same person in different shapes."

"For some people, that is not a bad thing."

"Mentally challenged people." The Emperor said. "Pick up your things. We are leaving now."

Yugito stared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The war is over–I won and my enemies lost."

"That was apparent when I heard celebrations. I can't say I had any reason to celebrate even though I knew I was going to be free. Perhaps it was because I knew Ai-sama had been killed…"

"Then you know what my words mean. I am returning you to your home since you have refused to love Uzushio."

"You could have warned me, you know."

While she had tried by all means to avoid becoming familiar with this village, she had ended up liking the peace. Of course, there was no place like home and she had been honestly bored here but she had still come to enjoy the atmosphere around here. She would admittedly come to miss it.

She would, of course, never admit this to the Emperor. It would just give him the motivation to try harder to get her to return here.

"If I had warned you, it would have defeated the purpose." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Ready your things. We must still travel a bit. My jutsu will only take us into the lightning country."

Yugito stared for a moment before closing her book.

She stood up without saying a word to the Emperor and readied her things.

Some minutes later, they were running through the Lightning country. Yugito felt excited and happy to be going back to her beloved home. She had twice ran ahead of the Emperor in her excitement. He had been amused. He didn't pick up his pace to accommodate her–he didn't seem to be in a hurry to reach the Cloud.

Then again, he had nothing to lose in this situation. He had won the war. He was in a position to make demands. The thought made Yugito slow down and her excitement died down in the blink of an eye.

"Say…What are you really going to say in Kumo? Darui has probably been made Raikage since he was the previous Raikage's right hand man."

Naruto stopped running and started walking. They were within the outskirts of Kumo and he had already warned them of his visit. Still, he had hadn't actually thought about what he was planning to say to the leaders.

"We will see what happens when I get there."

"You're not that whimsical."

"I'm not but I have still not prepared a speech. Things will go in two directions. It is either we work out our issues or they say we go to war again. Of which, I _would not_ mind going on a rampage."

Darui would find it too much of a hassle to go to war. With what they saw, Yugito didn't even think that they would willingly choose war once more. The Emperor would destroy them unless they had something else in mind they could use. As long as Naruto was fair, there would be no challenges.

Yugito was almost certain that the Emperor would not be making ridiculous demands to her village.

"Hopefully, war has not changed Darui."

"I will not rest on hopes." Naruto said. "You are overly excited…What do you think will be waiting for you when you arrive home?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Let me tell you then: they will blame you for losing the war. If you had not been captured, you would have fought alongside Bee and might have saved Ai. You will be branded as useless and having hidden in the comfort of the enemy if they see you walking with me in perfect condition."

Yugito frowned deeply.

"You have two options: you can choose to enter on your own and have Darui admit that you were returned as a sign of good gesture. Or you can allow me to beat you up, break some bones and chain you before dragging you."

"They will only spit on you."

"They already hate me for killing their shinobi and loved ones. Hatred I know and I have experienced."

"That is generous of you but no thanks. I will endure it. I did not choose to be captured and if they choose to hate me for it, then so be it."

"You're hopeless….It's a little disturbing and I want smack you in the face, perhaps then you can speak sense."

Samui, Darui and Mabui were waiting for them at the village entrance.

Darui was wearing Kage robes.

Yugito didn't pay attention to the other two but hurried up when she saw Samui. She embraced her fellow blond with a warm smile. She shed a tear–she was truly glad to be home. To be with the people she loved. Even if the villagers might hate her, as long as these people she loved were still there, it would not matter to her.

"Your Majesty." Darui greeted the Emperor while holding out his right hand.

Naruto shook the hand silently before folding his hands behind his back. "You succeeded Ai."

"Yes." Darui answered. "Please follow me. We can simply head straight to my office or we can walk. I must warn you that some unfortunate things may reach your ears if we walk."

"That is fine. It is not like it is anything new to me. Besides, I should not feel offended. I did kill their loved ones." The Emperor said as he followed Darui. He eyed Yugito before shaking his head. "Was I that bad of a host that you cry when you arrive home?"

"You did staff me in with that hateful woman after I was captured." Yugito said.

Naruto shook his head. There was nothing but glares as they made their way through the village. He could sense some shinobi following them from the shadows. Even Bee was with them but keeping a distance. They didn't want a situation where he was allowed to attack this village without restrictions.

Naruto could understand–and so, he didn't comment on it.

Upon reaching the office, Darui showed him a chair in front of the large desk before sitting behind it. Mabui stood closely beside him while Samui and Yugito waited outside.

There was a tense silence before Mabui broke it.

"What are the Empire's demands? You won a war which we started."

Darui shot her a look before speaking. "I thought we had this discussion and agreed you would let me do the talking."

"You were taking too long."

Naruto smiled. "It is fine–I don't really mind it. I have brought back Yugito. We had taken her simply to take her out of the war. Since the war is over, we have brought her back. As you saw she was treated well."

"Why? The treatment at least."

"I had my reasons." Naruto said. "Demands? We have nothing to demand of you. But there has been no correspondence between the two nations since the last battle. I want to confirm something before we continue. Are still at war or are you waving the white flag to accept and acknowledge your defeat?"

"We were defeated."

Naruto smiled.

"Then do we call an end to the war?"

"Yes."

"If we are calling an end to it and something happens in which you are responsible, I will come back here, and I assure you, it will not be to talk."

"You have displayed your strength." Mabui responded. "We need not be reminded of it. We will not take any decisions to betray our word. We have lost many shinobi. The Previous Raikage had his beliefs and fought admirably for them. We respect him for it. We have a new Kage now, and he wants to set things differently."

"You must already know about the shinobi at sea. We have sent a word for them to return. If they still continue towards Uzushio, they have just gone rogue."

"Then we will deal with them accordingly." Naruto said. "Only if it comes to it, of course. I honestly planned on making you submit under my rule. If you'd refused, I would have just killed you and ask the next person if they wanted to follow under my rule."

"That would have been extreme."

"When a shinobi sets his mind on something, he will do anything to achieve it. Your previous Raikage went to war with us because he believed in something. I won't go over whether it was right or wrong but he believed in it and then went into war. He lost…But you get my point."

"We see no reason to pick up where things were. If possible, we would like to have a fruitful relationship with the Empire without the talk of war. Of course, we would need to admit to our past errors. Our first thought of action would be to offer Yugito to you. We will of course discuss this with her."

Naruto smiled.

"You are not thinking with your muscles. You are only making that decision because you know that to us, the power of a Jinchuriki means nothing. We can subdue them without fighting."

"We did consider that." Darui admitted.

"Perhaps we will get along. I did not come to hold any formal meeting but just to see how things will go from now on. It appears that there will be no need to put on any armor once more. And I hope you will be faithful. We are not very forgiving to those who try to back-stab us. I don't want to throw threats but I want you to know what you are dealing with."

"I saw you in battle…Fighting a war I thought shouldn't have been fought in the first place. I will not be doing anything that will risk this village's future. You have the power to destroy a village. We are not stupid as to provoke war with you unless given a good reason."

"Good reason?" Naruto smiled. "That is fine puppets with no will of their own to reject what they see as wrong are just dull. Challenge us if you think we are wrong. Do not be afraid of us. I will think about Yugito when I get home. For now, sort out your proposals as you know where we stand. Next time we sit, we shall come to an agreement."

For some reason, Darui agreed with the Emperor. They talked for a couple of more minutes before the man decided to leave. He didn't need anyone to follow him as he would make a hasty departure from the country. Once he left the office, Darui released a long breath and leaned his elbows on his desk.

"That went better than expected." Mabui said.

Darui nodded.

"We still cannot let our guard down. They might surprise us when we hold meetings. Yet, it is still plainly clear of who stands at the top. There will be things we would normally not agree with but we will be forced to agree with because we know what he can do. We will most likely be forced to toe in line without having him place us under his rule."

Darui thought about it before shrugging–it was better than more bloodshed. As long as Kumo was safe and the people had their freedom, he would not complain and he would not allow anyone to say otherwise.

 **Meanwhile**

Seeing Naruto outside the office, Yugito smiled nervously, worried over how things had gone.

"Everything went well?" She asked.

She would not want to be in a position where she had to attack the Emperor. He had been kind to her. But if there was no other choice, she would have to swallow her emotions and get it done with.

"Yes–better than expected."

"Yet, you don't look very happy." Samui commented in a flat tone.

"I'm hardly excited unless there is a strong opponent in front of me or a woman stripping down for me to partake myself in her."

"So it true, you are a pervert."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not a pervert. Don't mix pleasure with perverseness." He said in a strong tone. "We will speak soon, Yugito. I'm told you might make a home in our land–but of course that is if you accept it."

"You calculated that something like this would happen…" She accused him.

Naruto just smiled. "Enjoy being home."

He disappeared along gusts of wind.

 **The Following Day**

The Stone was different from the Cloud. The moment Naruto had walked through the village gates, he had been welcomed with contempt. No one had even come to greet him, but shinobi followed him through the rooftops, their hands in motion, ready to launch attacks on him. The streets were crowded with people–it was not silent but there were loud whispers.

There was fear in the eyes of many, but it was overshadowed by pure hatred. It was the same feeling as in Konoha when the villagers believed he killed their loved ones–but in this situation, he had indeed done it. Naruto didn't regret it, he didn't feel a thing about it. This hatred, he reasoned, it was only logical given what he did, and so he just walked through the streets, heading towards the rebuilt Kage tower.

It would have been a good thing if these people had prepared the Uzumaki flag, held it up and played music for his royal procession. But instead, they were just looking down at the murderer of their loved ones. None of the adults would dare think of attacking him, not when he could snap their necks.

A child suddenly stood in the way, holding a stone. The shinobi watching close by did nothing–they just watched as the child threw the stone towards his face. The Emperor caught the stone and crushed it before coming to a halt just in front of the child.

"Give back my father!"

His cold eyes froze the boy into his place. No one stepped by. Naruto reasoned this child was now a war orphan. If he still had a mother or father, they would come out to try to plead for him, but the rest of the villagers just watched. War orphans, it was a sad thing, but sadly, the result of war.

You did not go into war and return without pain and suffering. This was the result, and yet, shinobi nations have always been quick to ignite the flames of war.

He bent down slightly and spoke in an audible tone.

"I cannot bring your father back to life. For the dead remain dead. If you want to hate someone, hate the person who sent him to war."

"But you killed him!"

Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah!"

Naruto straightened up and closed his eyes. He put his hands inside his pockets and then walked past the boy. An oppressive air began to fill the streets as Naruto slowly walked.

He then spoke in a cold tone.

"In war, it is kill or be killed. If I had not killed, I would have been killed. Of course, you people would have rejoiced. This village took part in the destruction of my village years ago, we experienced the same feeling you are feeling now. Yes, the small nations you cheered while Iwa invaded suffered this feeling, they are looking at you in the same manner as you are now. They are probably, shouting in joy, experience what you have made us experience. Know the pain of war, and next time, you will not be so quick to go to war."

After saying that, he disappeared from the crowd and headed straight to the Tsuchikage tower.

Kurotsuchi; she was sitting there, with a smirk on her lips. No doubt, she was waiting to see a baffled look on his face. But he would not give her the satisfaction.

Admittedly, he was shocked to see Kurotsuchi sitting behind the desk. He hadn't been informed yet that she returned. Naturally, he did not display his shock–he just smiled and entered the office before speaking casually.

"That was a rather unique welcome into this village. If I didn't know better, I'd think you organized the march just to entice a reaction from me."

Kurotsuchi waited until the Emperor was settled before speaking–there was nothing but contempt in her eyes.

"You seemed to handle it well, nevertheless."

"My childhood was colored with such displays of affection in the Hidden Leaf. Looks of hatred and people calling me names mean nothing to me. I honestly don't care if people hate me. At least in this case, I can reason why. There would be no reasonable person who would not be angry at a person who killed their loved ones."

This reasoning made Kurotsuchi frown deeply.

What kind of person thought that way? What kind of an Emperor was he? Didn't he have pride in his name and status? Was he simply just going to allow some people to talk to him in any way they pleased?

"Heartless bastard." Kurotsuchi murmured.

"Not the worst thing I have been called, but _I will not_ tolerate that from you."

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto smiled; he hadn't expected things to be easy with Iwagakure. These people were stubborn. But the appearance of Kurotsuchi did complicate things. There were still many questions regarding her disappearance. Onoki had not been playing tricks on him that day when he demanded to know of her whereabouts.

He genuinely didn't know where she had disappeared off to and if she was alive or not.

He raised his index finger and shook it three times.

"Killing you is simple for me, and the same about laying waste to this village. Did you know, I can expel oxygen from this room? The effects, affect me as well, but I have had much better training." He said and then snapped his fingers, releasing a burst of chakra.

Kurotsuchi started gasping for air within seconds, she had her right hand on her throat and her left fist slamming her desk.

She could not breathe.

There was no oxygen.

She struggled violently, trying to find air to breathe. Her struggle caused her to fall from her chair and down on the floor.

She was suffocating.

Her eyes were wide and in shock. She was slowly dying. She could feel it in her body. Why was there no one even coming to save her? How did things even come to this point? She had not defied death just to die so pathetically in her office with her people watching!

What had the Emperor even done?

Naruto snapped his fingers once more and everything returned to normal.

Shinobi immediately flashed around him and some to Kurotsuchi and helped her to her chair. She was breathing heavily, hands around her chest. After wiping some sweat off her forehead, she calmed her breathing and glared at the Emperor.

For a moment, she had thought she was going to die by suffocation.

"I'd put a barrier around the space. We Uzumaki specialize in the art of sealing after all. Putting barriers happens to be something I am very good at. I was making barriers when was I was little to hide certain things I did." The Emperor said before asking. "Will you behave? Don't think it isn't impossible for me to do something like that in the village. I just need to erect a barrier large enough to cover this entire village and then make it happen."

Kurotsuchi did not respond to this.

"What do you want?"

"Iwa shinobi did us some good by destroying buildings in the Wave and killing some people. I'm a little displeased by that action and did think about coming here to do the same but I have been counseled against such a move. In any case, I do expect you to pay for damages."

"No…We will not do that."

"We will take it from the funding you receive from the Earth Lord. Of course we might just take everything while we are at it." The Emperor responded in a flat tone.

"Bastard!"

"The name calling is becoming boring." Naruto said. "We did not attack this village when we were at war with you and you cannot reasonably say that we did not have the strength to do so. But you went a step too far and I am not going to overlook it. I had even entertained the idea of making you kiss the ground in the Wave. But that would be a step too far in your humiliation. Payment will be just fine and one way or the other, we will get it and there is nothing you can do to stop it, unless you decide to kill the Earth Daimyo."

"We will make arrangements." Kurotsuchi said through gritted teeth, her glare, murderous.

"Excellent. I want to think that war is over between us. But it will not be so until you admit that you have lost and you surrender."

"We indeed lost but we will not surrender as we have already lost."

"Must you always be difficult in everything?"

"We will not be bullied into doing anything."

"We are more than capable of doing anything we imagine as possible but we won't be going that far. We simply want you to understand that we are superior and come to an agreement that you will not be provoking a fight with us. Should you do anything contrary to that, we will erase this village. Our airship was developed for this simple purpose of causing havoc."

"Threats…" Kurotsuchi said. "We will arrange for the agreement."

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Then, what happened to you? I'm curious about your appearance. You have both arms, but I cut off one of arms and turned it to ash. The other arm you have has a different chakra signature to yours. Where did you get it? If Orochimaru was still alive, I would say it was him, but he is dead and I know where Kabuto has been this entire time."

Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Now there is something you don't know…" She said happily. "I will not forget that you killed my grandfather and humiliated this village. But for the moment, picking a fight with you will only lead to my destruction."

"That is a change of tone. Where you being difficult just to see how far I was willing to go?" Naruto asked curiously. "If so, you have returned slightly different. And given this, I cannot trust that you will not try to stab me in the back when you see an opportunity. I will nevertheless still enter an agreement with you."

"I do not trust you either, so the feeling is mutual."

Naruto smiled. "It does seem that playing the role of being Emperor will not be so dull, after all. Entertain me, Kurotsuchi. And I will find out who gave you that arm." He then stood up.

"We shall talk soon. But next time, please ready my money."

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto stared at Noroi with an expressionless mask on his face. He was silent for a more than a minute. Finding Kurotsuchi in the Stone had not been according to the plan. There was something he did not know. He didn't always know everything – He had always considered such a possibility when operating.

But now that he was facing it, it posed a dilemma for him. There were many questions that needed to be asked. He could speak to Kabuto–Orochimaru had possibly known more about this world more than anyone else.

Yet, Kabuto could not be brought into the loop of things unless he entered the frame willingly.

"You had the mission to find Kurotsuchi, Noroi. You failed this mission. You were supposed to find her and dispose of her. Why was I the one to see her waiting for me in the Stone?"

"We had searched for her within her village but became certain that she was not there. We were forced to move out to look elsewhere. Apparently, we were looking at the wrong place."

"That doesn't please me. The fact is that Kurotsuchi is very much alive and with a backer that we do not know."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can tell you that will please you, Your Majesty."

"You didn't find anything in your search?"

Noroi shook his head. "No. There was nothing. No one even saw how she disappeared from that battlefield. Whoever took her knows how to cover their tracks."

Naruto was silent.

He hoped this did not come to trouble the future plans. Of course, he did think that Zetsu could be involved. But he didn't want to draw any conclusion without evidence. Zetsu was a suspect. But they needed motives behind the movement and they could not rule out any other forces operating in the shadows.

"And I thought we had mastered the art of lurking in the shadows." the Emperor said before turning to Yoshino who had appeared moments ago. "What do you think?"

"It could be Black Zetsu but whatever it is, it is something we cannot possibly overlook. Kurotsuchi has always hated you since she was captured in her attempt to assassinate you."

"Her hatred was the result of the suffering she suffered at the hands of Guren. Perhaps we shouldn't have gone that far."

"That is unlike you, Your Majesty. Kurotsuchi got what she deserved. The fact that she is alive is the result of something we did not see happening. She should be dead by now. But she is alive–that is a fact. We must decide how we deal with her existence because she will definitely try to back-stab us in the future as long as she lives."

"Then we must think of way to kill her." Naruto said in a measured tone.

"I will think of something," Yoshino said. "She must be removed. But not now. I will think of something clean."

"If death is not an option, controlling her should work."

"But that would raise suspicions given her contempt for you is not a secret. We have the tools to control her but such killing her is the best option."

"Fine," Naruto said. "In the meantime, Noroi, have someone disposable keep an eye on her. We will proceed as planned on our agenda. Go to Guren to help set up things for Intelligence and decide how you will communicate with all other nations."

"Yes, your Majesty." Noroi said before disappearing from the throne room.

"The first suspect of course is black Zetsu. But what would be the motive there? Kurotsuchi has not the power to be used in gathering the Jinchuriki. And that is something she would most definitely not go along with unless she doesn't know about it."

"What is it? Is it his way of trying to disrupt things for us."

"We do not care about peace. Even if Kurotsuchi disrupts things, nothing will change for us. As long as the Empire stands, we march on."

"But there is a powerful man amongst us who does care about peace and if he thinks we are not trying to achieve it, he might be tempted. Even if he does not turn on us, he could still try to do things on his own and we would eventually clash."

Naruto frowned deeply.

"That is something we must deal with," he said. "Kumo doesn't seem like it will give us problems. But of course, we must be cautious about it. Kurotsuchi's contempt, is however clear."

"And we might not be able to solve it."

"Then she must definitely die." Naruto said. He tilted his head slightly and rested it on the palm of his right hand.

"How would we go about it then? We must be able to do it without drawing attention to ourselves."

"I don't think we can escape without being suspect."

"Hmm…Then I trust you will come with something I will like. No one must know about it, aside from Noroi."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Yoshino said. "You will have guests from Konoha in the coming days."

"It must be Shikamaru…" Naruto said.

 **Three days later**

Being in the throne room hadn't been a pleasant experience before and it was still not. Shikamaru could not get over the feeling that he was looking at something else not human with Naruto's imposing form on the throne. The 'fame' he has earned himself from exploits in the battlefield do make it a little difficult.

And to think this was the person Konoha had dismissed. He would have become something greater in the Leaf. But what could not be reversed occurred and it was now time to talk about the future.

He followed Yugao's example, who knelt before the throne.

"Your Majesty." Yugao greeted, while looking straight into those cold eyes.

"Yugao, I was not expecting to see you. When I was told there would be guests, I expected him, _not_ you."

"Certain arrangements led me to come with him." Yugao said. "You don't look too happy to see me. It would make the purpose of my visit very difficult to see through."

"I have nothing against you. While not often, I'm not in a good mood due to certain events. My mind takes time to fully grasp certain things."

"No doubt something bothering you would have to do with the Wave Country. You spent too much time developing the country. Business into Uzushio came through the Wave. We had even concluded that you depended heavily on the success of the Wave to make Uzushio economically sustainable." Shikamaru reasoned.

Naruto's eyes shifted towards the Nara.

"That was before we came out but indeed, we spent too much effort in making the Wave what it is today. The Daimyo of the Water country had even felt threatened by its growth that he had tried to take measures to curb it."

"Even so, if there had been too much damage, it would have most likely crippled the Empire from a financial point of things."

Naruto did not deny this.

That was true.

If the Wave had been heavily damaged and the infrastructure was crippled, it would have been disastrous for them. The railways had already been built along with train stations. It was only the trains themselves that were outstanding. If that had been finished and destroyed, they would have suffered greatly.

"We managed to stop the situation from becoming disastrous. I doubt you came here to talk about the Wave country. You already passed by it, you must have seen that we have started making it whole again."

"You have moved a bit too quickly. We'd thought we would offer our assistance but from what I saw, it doesn't look like it will be needed." Shikamaru said before lamenting. "That is one point removed."

"I would not have accepted your help, either way. The Wave isn't that poor that it would not be able to fund things. Yugao, you said you had something…"

"Konoha is offering me to you as a sign of good will. This is the result of us no longer willing to force you into a marriage with anyone in the Leaf. I have ceased being a Kunoichi of the Leaf and I'm ready to serve the Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at her for a long minute before responding.

"No doubt to spy on us."

"The thought did come to mind." Yugao admitted.

"But if you were to become a Kunoichi serving under me, it would be impossible for you to betray us or even spy on us."

Yugao did not hide her frown.

"Somehow that doesn't make me very comfortable."

"I'll not nurse your feelings. But I will accept you. You will find out that you will not be able to act against us. But you won't be in this village. You'll be sent to the Sound. I am building my castle there."

Shikamaru realized something; his father had made an oversight in something. The Uzumaki were Fuinjutsu masters. Of course, they would have seals in place to ensure that Yugao does not do anything against them. There were seals that kept you from talking about certain things already at use–these people could do far worse.

At least he had canceled that mission.

"Fuinjutsu." Shikamaru said with a slightly shake of his head. "As Yugao-san has said. Konoha wishes to draw a new agreement with you. I came here for that purpose and I have already been given what Konoha wants in the new agreement."

"Tomorrow." Naruto said. "Naori."

The redhead flashed beside the throne.

"Your Majesty."

"Call Haku to send Shikamaru to a hotel. Give Yugao the seal and then take her to the Sound. Tell Guren that she is a former Konoha Anbu and she can make use of her anyway she pleases but she must be given duties that fit her skills."

"Hai."

 **And that concludes chapter 24.**

 **I will post chapter 25 next week, probably Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **With reviews; I responded to some of you, and to those who didn't get a response, thank you for your continued support.**

 **A shout-out to Freestyle 763 for helping put this thing together. The crappy grammar work is still mine.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	25. Chapter 25

The Emperor's and Mistakes

Guren stared at Yugao with an expressionless mask on her face. The Sound country was going to be big in the near future. The added pressure to make everything run smoothly was that Naruto was going to have a home here. She would have liked to have the place to herself but she could not complain. Besides, from what she has seen of the Emperor, he would not interfere with how she ran the village.

He did keep those boundaries, but the fact that he would be around would cause her to act with caution. What she did not expect was for him to send someone from Konoha to work for her.

She couldn't trust the woman.

The Emperor's word may be that they could trust her but she was a former ANBU and that didn't sit well with her.

Her eyes turned to Naori. The man seemed a little impatient for some reason.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"I am only bringing her here on his Majesty's order."

"That does not answer the question." Guren said in a flat tone.

"I told you why I brought her. Do you need more, Guren? The Emperor says she must come here and be given a duty that is worth her skills–and that is what must be done, unless you are beginning to question his Majesty's orders."

Guren frowned. She certainly did not question the orders of the Emperor. He welcomed questions but there were those days and Naori's attitude told her this was one of those moments she just had to do what she was told.

"Fine."

"Good." Naori said. "I will return if there is any other issue. Do you perhaps have any message you want to give to his Majesty?"

"No; everything is going smoothly. I want funds to be made available as soon as possible though."

"We will talk about that." Naori said before vanishing into thin air.

The moment Naori left, Yugao stared at the woman. She knew her as Orochimaru's former subordinate but she had known that she had been working with Naruto.

"Are we going to have problems?"

"Not unless you bring them."

"I don't intend to bring any problems. If it was my wish, I would not have come here but the Emperor has ordered that I come here and he didn't even give me time to say otherwise. If you don't want me to do anything, I have no problem in just moving around this city. But when he comes for an explanation, you'll have to answer for it."

"That sounds like a threat."

Yugao shrugged. "I'm just stating it as it is."

"I will decide what you will do. I must look at my structure and see where you will fit. But since he is going to come here and seems to trust you, I can make you head of his guard at the castle we are building for him. He should not complain if I make that decision."

Yugao smiled.

"Indeed."

Uzushiogakure

When was the last time Karin had breakfast with such peace?

Yes, it was around that time when her parents had still been alive. She had never thought that she would enjoy such moments again. But here she was, eating breakfast with family. It was casual, easy going. Then again, most of her interactions were easy going, unless there were those moments he called her rough.

Haku was present, but she didn't mind his presence. He was a fresh breath compared to the other twisted people Naruto surrounded himself with.

"You should join us regularly, Haku." Karin said.

"I would be invading your moments with him. Don't you want to be alone with him while eating like this?"

"Nonsense; we can have privacy some other time. Besides, there is no better way to start a day than with the people you care about."

"And don't let that make you think you cannot start a family of your own." Naruto jumped in.

Karin glared at him.

"Just leave the poor guy alone, Naruto. We are trying to enjoy some peace, you don't have to nag him about it. He must do what pleases him. You don't care about anything–you just want to make sure that the Hyoton blood line does not die out with him."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes."

"I don't see it. I didn't just have him brought back to life for no reason." Naruto said. "But of course, I don't want him to be miserable. He must just enjoy life. Men and woman were created to be together. Nobody fills a woman more than a man."

"Don't try to pass on your love for sexual relationships to other people."

Haku smiled. "I don't think anyone can quite match his appetite." He said lightly. "But you need not worry, I won't copy what he does."

"Disappointing… who is gonna to be on my side when we visit bars at night after a hard day at work?"

"You have been fairly content in doing it on your own in your Konoha days. You don't need someone now. And I hope that going to the Sound isn't just a way for you to whore around without me looking at you. If I find out that you are doing that, there will be consequences."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I didn't mean for you to like it." Karin said with a nonchalant shrug. "Then, how are things going with Konoha and your many wives? With the war done, there are going to be many more marriages? You are going to do this political thing to strengthen your hand and alliances. I need to know about it now so I can think about how that will affect me."

"Speaking about that." Haku started slowly. "You do need to speak to the Mizukage about that. She has said she was willing to enter into the marriage. But for her, it won't be just politics. You will be expected to fulfill your duties as a husband. From what I have seen of her, she has been looking for marriage for some time. I won't say she is desperate but it is a sensitive issue for her."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a couple of moments before nodding.

"We will make a date to arrange that. This is going to take a toll on me, though. But at least if Karin is refusing to pleasure me, I can always go somewhere."

"If you speak like that, I won't mind sleeping in a separate room from you. And I won't allow you to visit at night. You can always visit one of your women after all."

"You mustn't joke about such things."

"You mustn't say such things carelessly."

"Message received." Naruto relented. "If you are saying that, is she satisfied with our actions? She had said she was going to wait until the war to see what we would do before deciding on our future together. We are trading partners but not allies in that sense."

"There should be no issues given the direction of things."

"Make arrangements then." Naruto said. "We will first handle Nadeshiko. I have been holding it for a little longer; We must do with haste."

"I'm not going there."

"I did not expect you to go there." Naruto was quick to say. "Then there is Temari. I have missed her a bit. I haven't seen her since I rescued her from Kurotsuchi."

"You have been busy." Haku pointed out. "It is just those three only. Konoha has changed its mind, so we don't have to worry there."

"Once you have done all your marriages, I must sit with all of them and have a talk with them about boundaries. They must know that I take priority."

Naruto stared at Karin with an expressionless mask. Hadn't she done something similar when Temari had come here? Thinking of the blond, he really needed to go see her, but there were people coming here to discuss the future. Naruto hoped that things would not be so crowded in the future because there was no time to do other things or even spend time sitting on his throne with no one disturbing him.

"That sounds awfully a lot like marking your territory."

"I am going to do so. I came first."

"But they are older than you."

"Doesn't matter. I am the Empress and they are just your wives. They must know their places. Like even when you are with either, if I feel like it, I can send Naoki to fetch you and you will come."

"I'll just bribe him to say he didn't find me." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "I expect you to dress up and welcome our guests. They should be arriving anytime soon. And this should not be a reason to avoid taking your lessons."

"Why do I feel like I am being treated like a child?"

"Your imagination." Naruto said. "This does remind me, Haku. We must get rid of Shikamaru. I don't want him around when our people come."

"Will you conclude things with him today, then?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. He then stood up after finishing eating. "Karin, I must warn you, Koyuki will bear me my first child. Of course, that will not have any consequence on the Empire. The child I will have with her will be groomed to take over the Land of Springs."

"I'm learning not to care about that–as long you don't do it in front of me. I have even long suspected that you might have a child you don't even know about."

"You have a low opinion of your husband, wife."

"You are to blame here, given your record." Haku cut in, staring at the Emperor–who stared back but said nothing.

Naruto's Office

"Your Majesty, Kabuto is in the throne room waiting for you." Naori whispered to the right ear of the Emperor.

"What does he want?"

"He would not say."

"Bring him here."

"Hai."

After a couple of minutes, Kabuto walked into the office. The place was tidy. A little unexpected given that the Emperor always had messy hair. Perhaps he just liked it like that. The man was busy at work. The bespectacled shinobi walked towards the desk and stood motionlessly.

Naruto did not glance at him–his eyes were focused on the papers on his desk.

"Speak; as you can see, there is much work to be done."

"Isn't it a little different from the work you usually do? I mean fighting, at least."

"These are duties that I must still carry out as Emperor. But that is not the reason you are here, Kabuto?" The Emperor looked up to the former spy for a second before looking down on his papers.

Kabuto didn't offer an immediate response.

He did wonder if the Emperor would even grant his wish. Still there was no harm in trying. He liked to believe that he had earned a bit of trust and the Emperor didn't seem to view him as that much of a threat–at least not with the Uzumaki branding on him.

"I want to leave the island and go do a little hunting. I don't wish to be followed during that time. I might even take a couple of weeks while away."

"How will that disappearance benefit me?"

"When I return, I'll be ready to give you Mokuton. It is necessary that I depart to look at one last piece of the puzzle that will solve the current question that I have. If I am successful, you might even be able to replicate Mokuton to the level of the Shodai Hokage. At this stage, there is no one who is capable of doing so. I want to see you break that boundary."

"You may leave, and no one will follow you."

Kabuto smiled. "Thank you."

"When you return, I want information. You can also look into how Kurotsuchi was able to simply vanish from the face of the shinobi world and then appear back with a new hand after I'd turned her original into ashes. You can do that, can't you? You and Orochimaru traveled much in the underworld, you must know a lot of what happens there."

Kabuto looked at the Emperor curiously. It was not that he hadn't heard about the curious case, but he could still look deep. The fact that the Emperor was asking him meant that he didn't have the answers. Now, that was something else, wasn't it?

His value just increased in this Empire.

"I will find what I can." Kabuto said and then turned away from the Emperor. The moment he went outside of the office, Naori appeared before him.

"I will see you out."

"Is it safe to leave the Emperor alone?"

"You need not worry about that, Kabuto. Just make sure you return alive from your adventures. We'd be willing to find your corpse and bring you back from the dead just to suck out everything inside your head then kill you again." Naori said in a cold tone.

Kabuto only smiled and did not respond.

* * *

Naruto leaned back on his chair when Shikamaru walked into his office with Haku. The Nara settled on a chair in front of the desk while the latter sat on the couches. The issue with Konoha was something, he admittedly, was not really keen to talk about. But this was a chapter he had to resolve. They could not remain stuck in the first gear.

"How is Konoha going to make amends for closing both its eyes when Uzushio was destroyed?"

Shikamaru had not expected the question but did it not surprise him.

Konoha had betrayed the whirlpools and that was something they could not run away from.

It was a sin of the past but their past nevertheless.

"I have not been empowered to talk about that." Shikamaru said. "Is that what you think happened?"

"That is what happened." Naruto said in a hardened tone. "When I was with Jiraiya, I always asked him about such things. There was no way for Kumo, Kiri, and Stone to move without Konoha knowing about it. And even if they didn't know about it, why was it that some Uzumaki chose to scatter around the Elemental Nations rather than going to Konoha?"

"Possibly because they felt that Konoha had betrayed them." Shikamaru answered. "Given the numbers, it is possible that the Leaf decided against getting involved for its own safety."

"You are the first person from the Leaf to actually admit that. No one wants to admit it. Of course, we don't hold grudges. From where I stand, Konoha made a logical decision. But given the facts, do you think it would be rational to ally ourselves with a village that once betrayed us?"

"Does this really affect what we are going to discuss?"

"Yes; I want you to understand where we stand." Naruto said. "You said there would be a new deal from the one I had made with the Sandaime Hokage. No more marriage but what replaces that?"

"To say there will be no marriage is not quite right," Shikamaru said with a smile. "The decision was that one of your children would have to marry into a clan in Konoha. The Hyuga clan was chosen. We will still need to iron things with the clan before they are allowed to engage with you on the matter."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru.

"You also want that child to live in the Hidden Leaf. The Hyuga clan would not agree to such a plan if one of them had to leave Konoha. It would mean the Byakugan is going out of their hands. For them, there is nothing more precious than the secrets of their eyes."

"You claim not to be a genius but you read between the lines quickly."

"Experience–this is something I learned from the Sandaime Hokage," Naruto said. "Both Yugao and your father must have taken my displeasure seriously…What else is there?"

"Nothing really. We would like to be allies and perhaps trade with each other."

"Trade? You would do well to trade with the Wave country. I will grant permission for that to happen. If those are your only terms, you will have an agreement. Next time you come, have the agreement at hand so we can sign it."

"You will still need to talk to the Hyuga clan."

"That is fine."

Shikamaru nodded. "You are not going to make any demands?"

"No." Naruto said. "Do you want me to make a demand about something?"

"It would make the situation a little fair and understandable. We have not been kind to you, personally. Nothing can really make up for how Konoha treated you. Nothing can be changed, but we do hope for something better in the future. Personally, I am happy that you have come this far."

"Kind words Shikamaru, but simply words they are."

"You don't believe me?"

"Whether I believe you or not is irrelevant. The fact is you are not Konoha."

Sound

This place was turning out to be a great city.

Yugao had seen the maps drawn for what these people wanted to make of this place. If anything, it could just become the capital city of the Empire. Or maybe not, but the fact that Naruto was building a castle here meant that this would be just as valuable as Uzushiogakure. This was not expansion simply in the name of expansion but expansion with plans to make something great.

This country was going to be developed in a way that would make it powerful, both in military and economically. No doubt, once the development starts picking up the pace, people would start flooding in.

Uzushio had restrictions but the recruitment here seemed a little relaxed, yet fast paced.

The tower of the leader certainly overlook everything.

From its height, it was going to be taller than the Imperial Castle.

Or maybe not.

Yugao's senses perked up when she heard footsteps behind her. She narrowed her eyes and relaxed when she saw the Emperor. At least people didn't know she was from the Leaf.

Being an ANBU meant that she had been unknown.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I'll enjoy it once everything has been built and this city is fully standing." Yugao answered.

"It's bound to spectacular sight but this will not be a village. We are in the Sound country, but this shall be named the Imperial City, because the Emperor rests here."

"That makes sense." Yugao said. "I'm surprised that you haven't decided to take Iwagakure and Kumogakure. You were in a position to make such moves. With the expansion, I would have thought you would go this route. Perhaps that was the worst case scenario of how things could have moved once you ended up winning the war."

"There was the plan to make such moves but the Kage Summit proved that such a move would result in resistance from the other Great Nations. Not to mention, we wouldn't want to absorb something that could result in our downfall. Iwagakure holds much resentment upon us and if we ended up going to that path, we'd be inviting a sickness into our midst and it would corrupt other people."

"It's amazing that you don't even bother trying to say you could not have thought of such an action."

"It's not like I fear you and you can do something about it or that you will tell Konoha about it. What we did here was make a logical choice for the Empire." Naruto responded. "What has Guren decided for you?"

"Head of your guard in the castle."

Naruto shook his head.

"I have two guards, Naori and Haku–I don't need another one. But it would not be bad to have someone guarding the place. My home here will be a little accessible since it is going to house many people who will work for the Empire. Come on, follow me."

He found Guren sitting with a large blueprint of everything to be built.

She had a tired look on her face.

"Your Majesty." she quickly stood up to greet him.

Naruto motioned for her to sit down as he walked toward her. He stopped behind her chair and placed both hands on her shoulders. She stiffened for a second before he spoke.

"Relax. You have been working a little too much for your health, Guren…" He said while massaging her shoulders.

Guren felt the tension in her body alleviate slightly. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. After a couple of moments, her eyes snapped when she fully came to understand that it was the Emperor standing behind her but she did not do anything to stop what he was doing.

"There is much to do." Guren said. "And I don't have too many people I can trust to take care of things."

"Yugao is around."

"I have issues with her."

"Yugao is a valuable asset. Use her skillfully. I sent her here because I decided that she could be of use. There is much to do here and you cannot handle everything yourself. This is your country to rule but you cannot do all things. You must allow others to do some things." Naruto said before turning his eyes to the map. "Have you gathered materials for my castle?"

"No." Guren said with a slight shake of her head.

"What is the hold up?"

"We need more people to get the wood needed. And the castle is a little complex in its structure. We need to find someone proper who can build it and as things stand–we don't have anyone."

Naruto frowned slightly. This was not what he wanted to hear. He stepped away from Guren and moved closer to her desk, staring at the map. "Yugao, do you know anyone who can assist quickly?"

"Not with building but if you were doing something simple, you could ask a Mokuton user to provide basic structures. Konoha has one. But I am not too sure they will provide one…"

"I don't like the idea that someone from the Hidden Leaf will have the complete structure of my home." the Emperor said. "I am flexible, so we can do something about the complex structure. The castle can be forgotten. I need something that will be built quickly. We must change things. Provide move land, Guren. We will build a compound. It will be five buildings. There is the main building which will have a library, the throne room, two war rooms, my office, Haku's office, and Yugao's quarters along with her people. My private quarters along with Haku's private quarters. Four other buildings will surround the main building. Two will be used as guest houses for our guests. One will be used for people I will hire to handle some things for the Empire. That is simple enough, yes?"

"Yes, but it will require more land."

"You can sort out that quickly." Naruto said dismissively. "Yugao; I will send you to Konoha to get this Mokuton user."

"Didn't you say you were worried about someone knowing the structure of your home?"

"This will cut costs in building the compound and it will make things go quicker than I first thought. Besides, I can trust Konoha to keep a secret, yes?"

That was definitely not it.

He was going to have the memories sealed away once the person was done. He would not be taking any chances. Konoha had some skillful mind-readers, but he could use Fuinjutsu to lock the memories away from those people.

"While at it, can you leave your clones to gather the wood we need to build the other structures? If you can get us the building materials, I can organize people to start putting things together. We cut more costs in that way."

"Fine; I don't leave until later today. But when I leave, we leave together for the meeting with others."

Guren blinked. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Prepare yourself. I am not leaving without you. And Yugao, I will take you to Konoha and then return to you. Guren, do a mission request to Konoha. We will of course pay the right price for this service."

Konoha

Tsunade stopped what she was going and stared at Yugao with surprise. She had not been expecting to see the woman so soon–and she had returned before Shikamaru could.

Nothing had gone wrong, right?

"Tell me everything is well and the Emperor did not see any threat with our offer…" The Godaime Hokage said.

Yugao shook her head. She smiled. She was going to miss the moments when the woman lost it and slammed her fist on the desk, shattering it. Those reactions had always alerted them.

She was going to a man who did not react like a normal person.

"There is nothing wrong."

"What are you doing here? Where is Shikamaru?"

"I left him in the Whirlpools. I was sent to the Sound after we told him why I had come. I am going to be stationed there. There are still some issues around where I will be working but I will see what happens when they finish what they are doing." Yugao said before adopting a thoughtful look. "If Shikamaru has yet to return, then he must have been stuck in the Wave country."

Tsunade sighed in relief. It would have been a bad start of things if Naruto had rejected Yugao. Although she was not going to beg for an alliance, she knew that it was something that needed to be done. Naruto was a major power and his Empire would become a Major power in the near future. To avoid bloody conflicts, they needed to align their interests and work together to see a way out where they did not agree.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I have been sent for a request from the Sound." Yugao gave Tsunade the request to the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade took the request silently and read it. Naruto would know about Yamato. He had been a shinobi of this village after all and his connection with the Sandaime had given him prime position to be privy to some details.

"How important is this?"

"It is important for the development of the Imperial City in the Sound. The Emperor wants to build things quickly. When I left, he had thousands of clones chopping down trees to make wood for the development. They want to complete things with minimal costs."

"Money problems?"

Yugao shook her head.

She would not say.

If she was going to be a Kunoichi of the Empire, she would have to do things properly.

"Yamato is available but I am not sure I should let him go. Turning down the request would not be good for future relations. This is still a mission." The Godaime said in thought.

"I have to return in a couple of hours. There is someone waiting for me outside the village to take me back to the Sound."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and thought for a couple of moments before nodding. "ANBU. Get me Yamato."

She stood up from her chair and walked toward the window. When was Jiraiya even going to return to the village? He had disappeared off to Amegakure but he had said he would make some rounds to his connections to try to get some valuable Intel.

After some minutes, Yamato appeared in the office.

"I have a mission for you, Yamato. It will be perhaps a month long mission."

Uzushiogakure

The travel to this nation had been a little quicker since he had flown here but he would have someone teleport him back to the Rain once things have ended. He could not afford to be away from home for longer periods. Konan was capable and he trusted her but Zetsu worried him the most. That thing had made it clear that it would not end things as they were. No, he was going to come back and Nagato knew he would be the first target because of the Rinnegan.

With it came the control of the Gedo Mazo.

Without control of the husk, there was no way Zetsu could try to seal the Bijuus and revive the Jubi.

Ridding the world of that person had to take priority for him.

Nagato looked ahead, the Emperor was walking alone within the forest, coming towards him. He was a little away from the village. With the barriers surrounding the village, flying over meant you could not see it, even with the Rinnegan. He had ended up getting lost.

"You could have told me you were coming in early." The Emperor said.

"I did not expect to arrive this early and I wanted to see a bit of the Elemental Nations before coming here." Nagato said calmly. "Everyone appears to be picking up the pace in Wave."

"We have had to move fast because we don't want things coming to a halt."

Nagato nodded. "One reason I came here early is because I want to talk about Zetsu. As long as he is alive, there is the danger that he will pounce. It would be meaningless for us to create foundations for peace if he is just going to topple it."

Zetsu was indeed a threat that could not be overlooked and if he was the one behind Kurotsuchi's return, then there was going to be trouble. And he had warned him that he would allow him to do what he wanted but would then crush it all.

The thought was a little scary considering that the person could be anywhere and could manipulate any person to do his bidding.

His knowledge of things happening in the shinobi world meant his danger was above all other things.

"He has somehow managed to disappear without trace. We have even stopped trying to search for him because it has been a waste of time. But if he appears we will pounce. There is something happening nevertheless. Kurotsuchi was supposed to be dead but she is very much alive and her intense hatred for me is something that complicates things for your peace."

"You should have killed her long ago when you had the chance. Killing her now will only draw the anger of other Great Nations. Right now, we should be working on creating stability. Once things are stable, we can work out things with other nations. But her hatred can be in the way of things. Hatred is dangerous and can spread quickly. If not managed, she could spread it to other people and we would soon have to fight another war. If we are unable to stop a war from happening in our current position, we have failed. You have failed."

This peace loving junkie: Naruto shook his head, yet with a smile.

Nagato and his peace were something else.

But he was indeed right. It was all the more reason they had to move quickly and make sure that Zetsu was incapacitated.

But how would they go about it?

Kurotsuchi should have also died. He made a mistake there. He has always known her personality–he had examined her after all. But still, he had her and then released her. When he thought of killing her–this happened. What had he been thinking?

Was it because he wanted her to become Tsuchikage? Did he think he could control her? Or was it perhaps he had lusted her body and then determined that she would not die without him bedding her?

Naruto laughed.

What was he thinking?

"I have made mistakes. It's ridiculous given all the preparations I made. You really cannot account for what other people will think."

"Everybody makes mistakes. That is just part of our nature. Nobody can live and die without going wrong somewhere. My experiences have taught me that nobody is perfect. I did when I went against Yahiko's wishes. He had warned me but in my pain and hatred, I fell into Obito's hands."

"I might also be making another one." Naruto said in thought.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded. "Perhaps I should end him when the chance presents itself. Either way, he is one that I that will make things happen for me or ruin me."

"Why are you keeping him alive?"

"Insurance and as a man who loves his clan. I can sympathize with his wish to restore his clan. In any case, I'll have to make a decision quickly before I have more regrets. I seem to be getting things wrong these days."

"You were just not willing to change your plans on certain things."

"Perhaps but I must learn."

"That is part of being alive." Nagato said. "What is happening with the clan elders? I received a message saying they wished to speak to me after the meeting."

"Senile old fools." Naruto said in a flat tone.

"Inner problems?"

"Something like that."

"It must be solved quickly. We don't want to have a situation where there is infighting–it could cripple the Empire and everything we have fought for could fall apart. One thing I saw in the Akatsuki's early days was that unity provided a platform for a clear environment that was conducive for the same conclusions even though thoughts could differ."

"It seems that the elders do not trust my ability to lead peace. To them, I am a violent person with tendencies to go overboard. Maybe securing a second residency is another attempt to flee from them." The blond said with a slight shake of his head. "Speak to them and deal with it. I'm getting tired of them. Any more of it and I will strangle them all to death."

"I thought you couldn't act against the clan."

"They are no longer thinking about what is good for the clan but are acting on fear. I have always respected decisions I felt were reasonable and made sense. But anything irrational, I do not accept."

* * *

Guren looked around the peaceful village of Uzu with a smile on her lips. She was truly happy to be back here. The load of work that would be waiting for her when she goes back to her new home was no longer on her mind. She had spent a couple of years roaming through the rooftops at night to guard this place and chasing spies just outside of this land. It had been happy days. This village had become her hone–she still felt that it was her home and that she belonged here.

Of course what also made her happy was the thought of seeing Yukimaru once more.

"I'll admit, I miss being in this place." Guren said to Haku with a smile. "Admittedly, the work on that side has become a lot more than what I was doing here."

"Wasn't it because you enjoyed hunting down people and torturing them for information?" Haku asked with a raised eye brow.

"I still get to do that in the Sound. There are many people who come in and many who try to do some funny business. Some spies who are just looking for information are usually left in peace. But we still keep watch of things. I want to create an environment that allows for spies to come into the city. But there will be rules. If we do things that way, it allows for better exchange of information."

Haku would not say how things should work, but he wondered what Naruto would say about that. They would spend most of their time in the Sound–and it might not be safe to have spies coming in and going as they please.

Then again, he need not to worry. Naruto was surely going to put the same barrier he placed around the compound here to keep out unwanted people.

"Just be careful when you do your things. Not everyone wishes you well. And the Sound is set to become bigger than Uzushio, some people might not be happy that you are the one who gets to rule it as the Daimyo."

"You think once I'm done some people might want an Uzumaki to lead?"

"A possibility but don't worry. You have worked with the Uzumaki and they are not going to do anything to you. Unlike with the elders, everyone else is absolutely loyal to Naruto–and there will be no one going against him." Haku said confidently. "Have you thought of taking Yukimaru? You could take him and groom him to be the one to replace you."

"Wouldn't the Emperor choose who is to take over after me? But I would not mind leaving that role of politics to become an active kunoichi."

"If you give him reason, he isn't going to deny your request. You have seen how he handles things–he isn't unreasonable. The only problem would be Yukimaru's lack of power. That might be the only reason Naruto would not want him acting as Daimyo–but Feudal Lords have never been known for their strength."

"I will give it some thought." Guren said. "I need you to go to the Land of Canyons. Once we officially assume control of that country bordering the Sound and Canyons, we'll need to have a relationship with them."

"In our eyes, when we speak of the Sound, we are talking about the land from Hot water, going through the Fire border until the Canyons. But I will see to it."

Later That Day

The day had truly been a long one for Karin. She had started off at the Wave to lead a ceremony in making Tazuna the leader of the Wave country. At last the people had been more than pleased with the decision to make the old man leader of the country.

But it had it been a hassle for her. After that, she had to welcome some people who came to see Naruto about alliances and business opportunities with the Empire. The bloody bastard hadn't met with any of them and her deal with it along with Haku.

Karin glared at him when she walked into the office. She didn't mind that he seemed busy at work, and what infuriated her was that he didn't even bother looking up to her.

She thought of flying over to punch him but that would only make her vent in vain and have no effect on him.

She calmed herself and stalked toward the sofas before throwing herself down.

"That is a shock." Naruto said without looking up to Karin. "I thought you would throw a fit."

"I am going to throw it later on."

"You banking your frustrations now?"

"I must–you tricked me! I can't believe that I spent my day playing the negotiation games and playing politics. This is not what I had in mind when I agreed to marry you!"

"I didn't think you'd complain that much just after a single day of work." Naruto said with a raised brow, his eyes fully on the redhead. "Was it that bad?"

"What do you think?"

Naruto ignored this.

"I'll help you relieve the stress later." He offered with a smile.

"Hell no. I just want to have a full night sleep. And if I feel your hand touching me, I am going to bite it."

Naruto shook his head. "You can be cruel at times, wife." the Emperor said. He put the papers he was reading together and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not really going to force you to do things you don't want to do. I don't want anything going bad because you are doing it just to get it done. If you don't want to work, let me know and I will make your position powerless."

"What do you mean powerless?"

"You'll just be my wife with no real authority. Even when I'm not able to execute my duties, I'll put measures in place to ensure that Haku takes over, if he cannot do so, Yoshino will do it. That is the price you will pay for having all your duties removed from you."

Karin frowned. She did not like the idea of having no authority. "What else, are you going to take my throne away as well?"

"Yes–the throne is a symbol of power and authority. You should not sit on it if you have neither."

"You are cruel."

"To gain something, you must be willing to forfeit something. There is always a price for everything in this world. I did not give you authority just so you can walk with your chest puffed up in it while not doing anything. It is either you work for the Empire or you don't. Either way, it changes nothing because you will remain my wife."

"I'll think about it and I'm not sure the elders would agree to that."

"Their thoughts are irrelevant." Naruto said in a flat tone.

"I was wondering when you'd come to this point. I guess they pushed things a bit too far." Karin said without surprise.

Before Naruto could respond, Haku knocked at the door and entered along with Shizuka.

When Karin saw the green eyed woman, she frowned. The woman was beautiful, she had power and she had the assets.

She had nothing, just a loud mouth and the stamina to keep up with him in bed. Karin was envious seeing her.

The other people in Naruto's life were like that. Her self-esteem took a dive off a cliff with such thoughts and she wondered what would keep Naruto coming back to her.

Naruto looked at the black haired woman with a smile. He had certainly chosen well. Seeing her with Haku, thinking about personality, he thought perhaps he should have left things for Haku.

Those two could have maybe gotten along.

"Your Majesty." Shizuka bowed slightly as she greeted the Emperor.

"Formalities to the side, Shizuka." Naruto responded calmly. "But, welcome to Uzushiogakure. This is my home…" He said before turning to look at Karin. "I think you have already met, Karin, yes?"

"Yes, that was a couple of years ago, but we did not exchange any words." Shizuka said. "Hello, Karin-san."

"Shizuka-san."

Naruto raised an eye brow at the flat response from Karin.

"Come sit in front of my desk, Shizuka. Someone is a little moody today. We don't want you getting contaminated when you have just arrived."

Shizuka nodded and settled in front of the Emperor's desk. Haku sat across Karin, with a slightly amused look on his face but he received a glare from the redhead.

"You look well, I trust that your journey was pleasant."

"It was." Shizuka said before she eyed Karin.

The woman didn't seem to appreciate her presence.

That was a little disappointing. She didn't expect to get this kind of reception but there was really nothing she could do about it.

"The war is over." She said.

"Yes…I guess now we can talk about our future…Marriage plans, children, and the future of Nadeshiko."

"Aren't you jumping a couple of years with children?"

Naruto just smiled as he responded. "We can arrange for our marriage to happen in, let us say 8 to 10 days from tomorrow. We don't have really to make anything formal because discussions have already been held. You just have to prepare for the ceremony and we will come when you are ready."

"I can arrange that quickly."

Finally, she would be married.

Yet, Shizuka still didn't how this was going to go. She had been in a relationship before, but it hadn't ended that well. It was what crippled her heart. She had to make this work or she would be miserable for the rest of her life. This was not simply a political thing.

Her happiness mattered.

The future of her village mattered.

But would she be happy?

Shizuka didn't know but she could hope.

"Good." Naruto said. "What are you thinking about?"

"If I can really be happy? You are going to be part of my life once we marry. I did have hopes of love and happiness. They were crushed, and now I wonder if I can be happy. You keep telling me to open my heart for happiness, but I wonder if it will be possible."

"Only you can make it possible, Shizuka. I can try to make you happy but if you keep your heart closed, you'll never be happy. You will remain miserable. Happiness begins in your heart, and your mind-set. People will indeed make you sad, but you can move forward. Being stuck in the past keeps you from moving forward, you just become miserable."

"You say such things, but I wonder…"

"Yes, with my reputation, it is hard to believe such words from me. But you believe what you want. Only you can decide if you want to believe my words. You decide if you want my words to give you hope or not."

"What is with this conversation?" Karin asked, staring at Naruto. "This is rather unlike you, Naruto."

"Indeed." Naruto did not deny this. "But that is only according to how I deal with you. I have always tried to adapt to the person I am dealing with."

"Can't you just be normal?"

"What is to be normal, Karin?" the Emperor asked. "Haku, take Shizuka and show her a place she will rest. Let her rest for a bit and we will call her once dinner is ready."

Haku nodded and stood up.

He left the office silently with Shizuka.

Once the two were gone, Naruto faced Karin with an expressionless mask.

"Jealousy does not suit you, Karin."

"Who said I was jealous?"

"I can tell. I have studied people long enough and I think I know you by now. What are you worried about? You think you are no good and that I'm going to find happiness somewhere and only partake in you just to make babies?"

"Well, that is not beyond you, is it?"

"No, but do you think I'd do that to you?"

"I don't know."

"It is really sad to be doubted by someone you call your wife," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"You'll get over it." Karin said with indifference. "Have you been sleeping with her as well?"

"No."

"It must be killing you."

"Yes, admittedly. Since she is so close, I might leave you tonight and knock at her door. She is a special case that I don't want to ruin. Still I think I have given it enough time."

"You're sickening. How can you talk about sleeping with another woman when I am sitting right here."

"Aren't you the one who started it?"

"Did I?"

Naruto sighed. "You've had a long day, Karin. But fine, we shall never have a discussion like this ever again. You won't ask me anything and I won't tell you anything. Is that good enough, for you?"

"I can live with it."

"But be nice, Karin. We are dealing with different people. I can't afford to have meaningless conflicts that will put strains on personal relationships. Sometimes you can hold onto things until your old age, and for you, that is going to be a long time."

The Following Day

Naruto was dressed in a crimson robe, hands folded on his back. He was standing in the throne room with both Yoshino and Naoki.

The meeting with his other leaders was about to begin any time soon.

"We are going to talk with Kumo, Iwa and I need to sort out the issue with Kiri. But to avoid going into all nations, I want to propose a summit with all the leaders to talk about the future in the Elemental Nations. It is then that we will discuss other matters personally with the different leaders. Kumo and Iwa will be forced to come here, but the others have a choice. Yet, we must try to convince them to come here."

"Do you think Konoha will come?" Yoshino asked.

"I passed the idea with Shikamaru and we still need to sign our agreements. Besides, don't you think it is time to talk about how we are all going to live with each other from now on?"

"That discussion does need to come, but I wonder if we will make any headway, things will be difficult. At least in terms of the Kages. But we should be able to tie down loose ends with everyone else except Iwagakure. It remains the only village that will trouble us."

"Isolation will not harm us, but them. If we are able to work around with the other four, Iwa becomes irrelevant. Having this meeting with all the Kage will also help us push our interests with the trains. To have more influence within the Elemental Nations and to generate enough revenue, we need the trains throughout all nations. We can't have them moving just within our empire."

"We had not budgeted for that." Yoshino pointed out.

"The mines you took, are they still producing gold?"

"Some of them. I did manage to collect some loot from bandits, but still enough."

"Doesn't matter, we just need something to make a start. We will work out something. We can make arrangements with other nations to build the trains for us and we will pay them once completed. But that means we would owe them and they can hold us for ransom. I don't want that situation." Naruto said in thought. "Another idea was getting the Daimyo to agree to pay for everything. Of course, keep the arrangement a secret and we would pay them back with taxes. It is much simpler to control Daimyo than Kage."

"The latter option makes sense. We had already made some inroads anyway. If we do this, then, we can set up things quickly." Yoshino said in thought. "Should we set up collateral in case the Daimyo decide to shift in a way we do not like?"

"Do you need to ask? But make a plan and leave it to Noroi to execute everything."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Yoshino said.

"You can leave to deliver the messages to the Kage, Naoki. By now, you must have set up the portals in all nations. Make it quick and return before the day ends. If possible, return with others so we know when we set up our things."

"Hai." Naoki said before vanishing in thin air.

Naruto and Yoshino began to walk away from the throne room.

They took the passages, heading towards the war room.

Iwagakure

The pressure from Konoha and Suna was real.

Kurotsuchi had been surprised to learn that there was such an arrangement that was made. This was truly just a way to make things miserable for them and it was going to suck the life out of this village. And not mention that the Earth Daimyo was being hard on them.

She'd entertained the thought of just plotting his death but with the Emperor standing close by, it would not end well. There was only one way of ending this trouble and it was through swallowing her pride and face humiliation. It was that or face a slow death.

Humiliation was better any day.

Kurotsuchi would not make decisions that would make this village rot and face decay. They could not grow their military strength to challenge the Empire with these kind of conditions. She needed to get a handle on things before it became difficult to even breathe.

She leaned back in her chair and stared at her father who was sitting in front of her desk. The war hadn't left them in a good position.

She was fortunate that her father had somehow survived. If not, they would have been in real trouble.

"You look stressed." Kitsuchi said.

"Grandfather left us in a mess. Kumo is not responding to the message I sent. They are likely going to get along with the Emperor and that does not bode well for us. The other three have no issues with the Emperor as well. As things stand, we will have to cede to the demands of Suna."

"Is there any other choice?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "No. We are backed against a corner and if the Emperor does manage to work out things with the other villages we won't have any chances of revenge. We will be forced to live with what has happened."

She could not possibly try to fight the Empire head on her own.

Iwagakure would be destroyed by the Emperor's allies.

"What would be so wrong in forgetting revenge, Kurotsuchi? It is pointless at this point and not good for this village."

"You might be willing to forget everything, father, but I will not. I will not forgive the Emperor for what he has done. But I will admit that we will have to bow our heads if we are going to survive. There is no other way of doing things."

Kitsuchi shook his head.

Perhaps this was the influence of Onoki. He could see it in her eyes, that he could not change Kurotsuchi's mind regarding the Emperor. He didn't like the man and would not forget what happened, but he was willing to let the issue be to move on to the future.

Fighting the Emperor was only going to lead to their ruin. He hoped Kurotsuchi didn't do anything that would prove to be disastrous for this village.

At least she was thinking clearly and not influenced by her hatred.

"Are you going to set up a meeting with the Kazekage?"

"Yes and we have to pay the Emperor for damages done to the Wave country. I don't know how we are going to do that with the current situation. Even if we bow our heads, it will only relieve the pressure a little but we are most likely not to get as much mission requests from the smaller nations as before. If that becomes the case, we will have to work hard for our image to get it back. Invasions will lead us to ruin. Things have changed now. We can't act against any other village without the other Great Nations taking action."

"It is perhaps for the better."

"But not for us."

Uzushiogakure

Naruto settled on his throne and then released a long breath.

Talking could be tiring.

He was not used to this kind of heavy work. He had enjoyed the small moments in his younger days when he could go all day without speaking to anyone. Hell, he could even go a month without even talking to the Bijuu inside of him. Haku would have to do more talking as he was going to start avoiding some talks.

Perhaps Karin was correct to complain about the heavy load of work. Still, it was something that could not be avoided. He had known this would come and he could not complain to anyone–he started this thing and he had to complete it.

He would eventually get used to it either way.

He opened his eyes and then rested his head on the palm of his left hand.

He was facing Nagato and Yoshino.

"I spoke to the elders. They had nothing better to say. Their fear of you is what makes them itch. At the same time, they also fear me given my actions when I took over Amegakure. Still, they would prefer me over you."

"Uzumaki politics." Naruto shook his head. "I will sit with them and solve it once and for all. We have more important issues to deal with."

"If we get rid of Zetsu we will not have reasons to worry. Everything else should move according to plan."

"We will make a plan for him." Naruto said firmly. "Will you need to be teleported to the Rain or will you move on your own?"

"I will fly. Something came up that I need to check out something along the way. Perhaps Zetsu will appear. From what we know, he doesn't have the power to best me in battle. But that doesn't mean I won't be careful."

"We won't worry much since it is you." Naruto said.

"We will talk."

Nagato turned away from the Emperor and Yoshino.

Once the Rinnegan wielder was gone, Yoshino spoke to the Emperor.

"Where has Kabuto gone to?"

"I do not know but he said he would return with something valuable and I have also sent him to look into the Kurotsuchi issues. When it comes to Intelligence gathering, he does it better than his experiments. We should either have him impart his skills on some people or have him become a spy rather than waste his talents on research."

"Would it not be risky? Kabuto is a little too smart for his own good."

"We are first to know when he misbehaves and we can just kill him with a snap of our fingers. We must make use of whatever we have. Perhaps giving him some purpose will make him settle. If not, no harm done." The Emperor said. "Obito's Sharingan is still secure, yes?"

"Yes. Along with the other Sharingans we collected."

"Whatever we do, we must consider that Madara can be revived. Things happening now have shown me that the unexpected can occur even if you take some measures to stop them. We must be ready for whatever happens tomorrow. Madara's power is something we must fear. Up until now, I had been certain he would not return, but I am not too sure now."

"Preparing does not do any harm." Yoshino said. "It would be problematic to face him. He does have the perfect Susano'o. That is something one cannot go against without some sort of special ability."

"We will deal with it. I still have the Kyubi and Sage Mode."

* * *

Waving away at Yukimaru, Guren couldn't help but smile sadly. He had been a puppet for Orochimaru. His special ability had been harvested although it killed him to do so. She had grown to love and care for him. And now, he was her child.

He has grown though. Yet still a bit fragile. His health had improved. It made her happy. She was going to miss him. With arrangements now done, she was going back to the horrors of work in the Sound. She would not have the time to come here to see him.

At least he had made friends and this was the safest place he could be.

She smiled bitterly at the thought that she was still the one who killed his mother. She eyed the silent Haku and asked.

"Aside from Yoshino and the Emperor, who else knows my secret?"

"Those in Intelligence…But this is something nobody even talks about. You can say it is old news and something that has been decided to be kept buried." Haku answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it would ruin me if someone told Yukimaru about it."

"Nobody here is going to go that far. You have already displayed your loyalty and we are loyal people. We keep our word and you will not be betrayed. Besides, you have become a valuable member of the Empire."

"All the more reasons this could be used against me."

"If you are that concerned, just tell him the truth."

"He'll hate me and it will hurt him. I don't want to face either."

Haku shook his head. "If you love him enough, you will tell him. The truth does have a nasty away of coming out at the wrong time. Whether he hates you or not is something you don't know and can only confront when it occurs. You want him to know the truth. Still, it is your decision to make."

Guren smiled. Orochimaru would have been keeping this information to himself while blackmailing her with it. Yukimaru had been taken care of since he came here. And they did not use their knowledge against her. Perhaps things could work out.

She could trust these people but she didn't know if she could tell the boy the truth. She didn't want to lose him–he meant a lot to her.

There was no one much more valuable to her than him.

"I'll think about it." Guren said in a quiet tone. "The Emperor is busy sorting out his marriages…"

"Alliances with Kirigakure and Suna have to be strengthened and there is no other way than that. Of course, Kiri is not a done deal. We still need to talk more about it. But Suna is done–at least from where I stand."

"He mentioned that at the meeting." Guren said. "How do I go about if I also want to be involved with the Emperor?"

Haku was silent for a full minute–that had shocked him. It had just come from nowhere. "Am I mistaken in understanding your words?"

"No."

Once more, Haku fell silent. "Why?"

"I have pride in myself and I love myself, maybe a little too much. I was just thinking that I wouldn't give myself to some lowly man. I wouldn't even allow that kind of man to touch me. But the Emperor is not that kind of man. He is powerful, my superior and someone I would willingly give my body."

"As you had decided with Orochimaru?"

"This is different."

"Apparently." Haku said.

What would have given Guren such an idea? How was Naruto even going to respond to this? Knowing him, he was probably expecting it and he would not be surprised if he had hinted that he was willing.

"Have you thought this through?"

"I have." Guren said with a firm nod.

"Well, since you lead the Sound, it would make sense and you don't have to worry about being closer since he is going to have a home in the Imperial City, where you live." Haku said in thought. "I will talk to him."

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry for the delay. Time has been precious lately. I don't know when the next update might even come. But I'll try to write when I can.

The Omnipresent Sage


	26. Chapter 26

**The Emperor and Confidence**

Naruto stared at Sasuke from his throne.

He knew what the Uchiha wanted and had permitted for his hateful presence to appear before him. He could have stopped it if he willed and Sasuke would have been powerless to do anything about it.

Still, when he took Itachi's body, he hadn't thought that there would be many things going wrong in his planning.

Everything was supposed to be going well with the Uchiha becoming his tool–or maybe a potential tool. He had no problems with Sasuke gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, it was only then he could be controlled by him. But with many things going wrong, Naruto wondered if he was also making a mistake.

Those eyes would not be able to turn on him, but it still did not change that they could turn other things he valued.

Going nowhere with his thoughts, the Emperor rested his head on the palm of his left hand and then spoke.

"Have you come across Zetsu?"

Sasuke's eyes sharpened: He knew there were issues there and his brother had already warned him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Don't be stupid. Just answer the simple question."

"He came to me, and went away before I could do anything. He wanted to recruit me and said there was a way he could get my eyes."

Naruto stared upon hearing those words. By 'my eyes' Sasuke meant Itachi's eyes. But that was not what bothered him in that statement.

How could Zetsu get those eyes when he had protected them? There could not possibly be a traitor amongst the Uzumaki unless it was that woman. On his own, Zetsu could not know about the secrets of the village. It was also unthinkable that one of them would turn out to be a traitor.

This village had barriers made to keep people and things out.

Someone like Zetsu could not come in any place without them knowing. Whether through land or air or below, you always went through a barrier before entering the village. There would be some investigation into this. Then again, Zetsu could have been lying to Sasuke.

He was manipulative–that much was apparent.

"You could have just burnt him with Amaterasu. Why did you not go that far?"

"I don't take orders from you, Naruto." Sasuke responded in a cold tone.

"Where do you stand, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, he did not raise his voice, his relaxed posture did not change either.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you even think that just because I am in your village I will be scared of you? You do not frighten me!"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "For someone hailed as a genius you are rather stupid and blind," the Emperor said before raising his right hand.

He snapped his fingers and marks began to spread through the floor within the palace.

"What the h-!"

A massive force of gravity pulled Sasuke to the floor.

He slammed down on both knees.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

The moment the seal below activated, he had known something was wrong. The force pulling him down was too much. He couldn't even summon his Susano'o. When the force continued to pull him down, both his hands slammed on the floor as he attempted to keep his face from kissing down.

He did not hold for too long.

His face hit the floor, he realized, his Sharingan was no longer active.

Naori appeared out of thin air holding a jug with a pair of eyes.

"I will give you Itachi's eyes Sasuke…but should Zetsu appear before you again, you will take action. And if Konoha tries to act against us and betrays us in any way, you will be the one to turn the might of the Uchiha on them."

Sasuke didn't hear anything the Emperor said, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

When he could no longer hold firm, everything turned black.

"Take him and ensure he is programmed in order. Once you are done, have Karin implant the Sharingan and then brand him. Once done, send him to a hotel in the Wave and have someone look after him while he recovers."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

"The Uchiha was a handsome young man; it is a pity that such a handsome face had to be turned into something else."

Naruto opened his eyes, still on his throne, as Karin walked towards him.

She stopped just inches away from him, staring at him intently.

"Sasuke was not turned into anything. We simply put suggestions in his head."

"Is that not going to cause you trouble in the near future?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No…Shisui had a Mangekyo Sharingan that was capable of manipulating someone without that person or people even realizing they were being manipulated. It was indeed a powerful genjutsu. Perhaps it was out of paranoia but Danzo feared that it would also control him and then stole one of his eyes. Shisui gave his other eye to Itachi. Danzo used it for his devilish desires, but that just shows you just show powerful Shisui's visual prowess was, but he was not a typical Uchiha. Despite being a Jinchuriki, it would even manipulate me, and since you don't know, you can't escape from it. It completely rewrites your mind-frames. We developed a similar technique."

"For what reason?"

"Just insurance in case things go south." Naruto said with a shrug. "You should not worry yourself with such details."

"I must worry; recent events have shown that even you can get things wrong. You are not stupid, but that doesn't make you perfect. You can get things wrong and at this stage, and something of this magnitude, it would cause problems if ever discovered."

"Don't be concerned, we have things covered up." The Emperor responded in a confident tone.

Noroi appeared out of thin air–he didn't even acknowledge Karin's presence but leaned towards the Emperor and whispered.

"Nagato has not arrived in Amegakure, yet and we don't know where he is. His presence has seemingly vanished," the man said. "Konan has called for you as she is deeply worried."

Naruto sat motionlessly.

This simply could not be happening now.

Not when he had just finished things and was planning to take the Empire's rise to another level.

Nagato was not someone he had to worry about–but if he disappeared like this, he had reasons to worry. Zetsu was not someone who could defeat Nagato in battle even though he knew the secrets of the Rinnegan. Overwhelming power gave you that advantage.

But what could have happened to him?

Zetsu could not have pounced, could he?

Where was that good for nothing Kabuto?

"Have you exhausted everything?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. But we are still trying to look. Konan attempted to summon him, but nothing happened."

Naruto stood up from his throne.

He too was connected with Nagato.

It was something that was only arranged for emergencies but he should also be able to get the feeling. He did slow hand seals and then slammed his right hand on the ground silently.

A summoning seal appeared on the floor but nothing happened.

He stood up with a large frown on his lips.

Karin stared at him curiously.

"What is wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto did not offer an immediate response.

Kabuto had gone away, saying he wanted to handle something. But he didn't have to worry about the man betraying the Empire but it didn't mean that he could not do anything that could not be of benefit to them, not unless he had some twisted view that it would indeed be helpful–at which case, he had to worry.

"We will talk when I return." Naruto responded to Karin before facing Noroi. "Take me to Amegakure." He commanded Noroi.

The redhead placed his hand on the Emperor's right shoulder and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Konan was deeply worried for Nagato. It was not like him to disappear. He was strong. She even thought that the Emperor could not defeat him if they were fighting a serious battle.

But, there was Zetsu.

There was still much that they didn't know about that thing, but what they knew was that although he didn't have the physical prowess to cause them danger, he was still dangerous. Her childhood friend had been talking much about getting rid of him.

That thing could not have been thinking about doing the same thing to him, right?

Because of Obito, they knew that Nagato had not awakened the Rinnegan but it was something that was awakened by the infamous Madara.

The Doujutsu was also the only piece that could make the man's dream a reality. Without it, there was no reviving the Jubi.

But how was Zetsu going to do this?

Madara had to be first revived and they were going to use the Rinnegan to do so. But Nagato would not willingly do something like that.

And with the power of the Rinnegan, it was not just anyone who could wield them to their full potential.

Konan did not feel relief when Naruto appeared at the balcony in the tallest tower along with Noroi.

For him, this would be a major loss.

He had almost everything to lose if Madara was indeed in the making of coming back. He was the one who came up with the plan to topple Obito. They had always been confident that Madara would not come back because they believed that no one would be able to defeat Nagato.

"When was he supposed to return?" Naruto went right at it the moment he saw Konan.

"Three days ago, but he never showed up. Two days ago, he only summoned the Preta path. I don't think it was for battle but a measure taken to avoid exposing himself." Konan said.

"Didn't he tell you where he was going?"

Naruto shook his head.

He frowned thinking that since Nagato was talking about Zetsu, he must have gone to Madara's hideout. The place was a red-zone they had sealed off. But Nagato could walk through the barriers and he could even deactivate them.

"Noroi, send someone to Madara's hideout and see if you cannot find a trace of Nagato. If you find anything, then we can conclude that things are going south." The Emperor instructed.

"Hai." Noroi vanished without saying another word.

Naruto faced Konan.

"This is a serious problem–and one we do not need at the moment. We can't simply put our hopes on that Nagato is fine and that he will come back. We must think about the worst case scenario."

"If something has happened to him, will you bring him back?"

"We have enough people to make the exchange of life…As you know, our jutsu requires us to make sacrifices. But we must still get his body back. At this stage, we don't know where he is and if we will even find him–which is a serious problem. Everything just seems to be going south now. Perhaps we should not have been so confident that Nagato would be fine and made plans in case something happened. We should have done more to hunt down Zetsu as we already knew that he was a threat."

"And the members of the Akatsuki? Not all of them were recruited by Nagato."

"That is another problem. At least we know if things are going where we fear, we know what they will be doing. With the members of the Akatsuki, if they decide to join Zetsu, we will have to hunt them down and kill them all before they cause trouble."

Naruto shook his head with disappointment over how things were turning out.

"Stay on guard. We will speak once Noroi has returned with answers. We will decide what to do then."

* * *

Haku was used to seeing Naruto stare into the empty space in front of him with a non-existing presence while sitting on his throne, but he was not used to seeing was the Emperor releasing an oppressing atmosphere that demanded all who stood before him to bow and be cautious.

It always felt like he was staring at the image of a god dressed in human flesh–or perhaps something worse than that–a demon. The Emperor certainly had a murderous killing intent that could make even the most experienced shinobi spill their guts out.

It was maybe how he channeled his hidden anger over his lonely and painful childhood.

He was not the only person who had been summoned into the throne room, Yoshino was also present. Haku did wonder how Naori could still stand next to the Emperor without the urge to flee from the man.

Despite what he knew of the Emperor, this feeling made him nervous.

After some time of waiting in silence, Noroi appeared out of nowhere and knelt down.

"Your Majesty." The man started, his tone flat. "It does appear that Nagato went to the hideout. But there was no sign of him or that a battle occurred. But he did not get inside. From what Shin said, the Preta was the one that went inside the hideout. We found it in the passages motionless–still, no sign of battle."

Haku frowned; no matter how you looked at it, even if you were hopelessly naïve and optimistic, you could not listen to those words and say Nagato had gone for a stroll and left his precious path behind.

He could understand why Naruto did not appear to be in a good mood.

Since he won the war, the important things haven't been going according to plan. It was almost like all the planning done was for nothing. Who could have thought that the man who called himself a god could just disappear?

While it was highly arrogant of Nagato, there was still no one who could say the man was not powerful.

If he was indeed lost, it would be devastating to the Empire's strength but much more of what was about to come as the result of allowing him to fall into the hands of the enemy.

The only person who could have gone this far would be Zetsu.

"We have a serious problem, Your Majesty."

"Don't state the obvious, Yoshino. Of course, I know this is serious. In all our planning, we never actually thought that something like this would happen to Nagato. We did think there was the possibility of Madara coming back to life–he isn't after all reliant on Nagato. He could return as a reanimation–which wouldn't have been a bad thing for us because then we could seal his soul away. But Nagato disappearing like this was something we thought not likely to occur."

"Then we can conclude that it was Zetsu. If no battle occurred, how did he even manage to do it? If he could do it to Nagato, then he could do it to you as well." Yoshino said in a serious tone.

"We must figure out how. That will lead us into understanding the mystery of what Zetsu is." Naruto said with a small nod of his head. "We must be on the lookout. Barriers must be kept up but everything else continues as planned. We cannot simply allow this to stop our plans."

"But the other nations must not know about this."

"Indeed. That will be easy for us to do unless Zetsu decides to act otherwise. If that happens, we must be on the defensive. We could face a rebellion. If we have the remaining members of the Akatsuki and those two villages coming up against us, as well with the presence of Madara, we will be imperially screwed from both the front and the back."

If not for the situation, Yoshino would have laughed at those colorful words from the Emperor.

The situation would be bleak if they had to face that kind of offense.

Madara was something that they did not want to face.

He had been a man who stood before the First Hokage and not to mention, if he was back, it meant they would be facing off against someone with the power of the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and not to mention Mokuton. It was not only the doujutsus, but Madara's usage of them that made the situation troublesome.

And he thought the Emperor was overpowered.

For this generation he was, but Madara was a monster and his doujutsus made him a foe no one wanted to face.

"When facing the Rinnegan, Ninjutsu becomes useless, the Sharingan copies all ninjutsu. There is more power from the Rinnegan that only Madara should be able to use." Yoshino paused, and took a long breath. "We will be indeed screwed if things don't go according to plan."

"There has to be a way out of this." Haku said. "You have always been able to solve our problems, Naruto."

"Haku, what are Fuinjutsu barriers made off?"

"Chakra?"

"Not long ago, I was saying everything could be useless when facing off against overwhelming power. If Madara returns from the dead, he can walk into this village and there would be nothing our barriers can do to stop him. However, I don't think he will go that far, at the beginning at least."

"Indeed." Yoshino said with a nod. "Obito was supposed to gather all Bijuu and then use Nagato to revive him but now he will be revived without the Bijuu gathered. He will have to do that himself. At least in this case, the other villages will be involved."

"Looking at it coldly, such a situation would be beneficial to us." Naruto said.

Haku frowned. Of course, Naruto was often a logical being.

Although disturbed by this situation, it did not stop him from looking at the benefits of the situation. He was someone who always looked to benefit even from murder. Perhaps this mind-set was the reason the clan elders were always wary of him.

"We could get the other nations to cooperate over the threat of Madara. They still value their Jinchuriki and the thought of losing them could force the Great Nations to work with us. If we are successful in dealing with Madara, we will end up maybe having even better relations."

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. "But for now, we don't tell them anything. Once they come here, we will inform them of what we know. There is also something that can be gained in getting rid of someone who could be a thorn to us."

Yoshino smiled coldly. His Majesty was certainly a cold strategist. The methods were not that complex, but they were brutally efficient.

"If we could fight Madara in the presence of the other Kage, Kurotsuchi could no doubt would be enticed to attack you. If she does that, we have a reason to kill her while the other Kages watch on and they cannot deny that she doesn't deserve it after everything. You would have worked hard to defeat the man who could have ended this world and destroyed everything. The other Kages would have more reasons to side with you and no matter what Iwa does, it won't win."

"Indeed." Naruto said. "But we must still find a way to deal with Madara."

"I'll try to move around to the other Jinchuriki to warn them about the danger. Once we have done that, I can have some people keep an eye on them so we can be sure if Madara has indeed been revived." Noroi said.

"Keep an eye on the members of the Akatsuki as well. As things stand, we don't know if indeed Madara has been revived or if he will be revived. Nagato is gone–that we are certain." The Emperor said.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Xxx

Naruto was lying in bed, his right hand raised up, eyes staring at it expressionlessly. He had been rooted like this for a couple of minutes, the only thing moving being his eyes.

Karin frowned seeing him like that.

Her husband was a tough man who didn't let things bother him–he had always looked so immovable. But in here, in bed, she was seeing a human, and that didn't please her.

"If you keep looking like that, you may as well just turn into a statue." Karin commented a bit dryly.

Naruto smiled; there was only one Karin and admittedly, her voice had a certain affect on him. Of course, she was not the one to pamper him with all that pity talk. She was not Temari. She was no Shizuka–she didn't need him for comfort. She had her mouth to give her what she wanted.

"Why would I turn into a statue when knowing it would simply just free you from our marriage? You can't be free to see another man in your life."

Karin stared and then slid under the sheets. She stared at the ceiling before responding.

"And yet, you are free to see other women."

"Well, of course, I am the Emperor."

"And I am just another one of your women." Karin muttered. "Is it this Nagato issue?"

Naruto nodded before bringing his hand down. He shifted it towards Karin, but it was slapped away. He tried again and the result was the same.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Just trying to see if my wife has feelings for me. If not handled carefully, we might lose everything. I am not even sure about my chances with Madara. Maybe some time ago, I would have been happy that I am going to face a powerful shinobi. The battle instincts in me do crave a mad battle, but there is much more to lose if we don't do things right."

"Madara wins and then gets to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi on this world. Once that happens, we will all be doomed. Of course we won't know it because we will be in blissful dreams." Karin said. "What is the issue here? You just have to stop him, right?"

"It sounds so simple to say it but I wonder about it. All my ninjutsu can be nothing to that man. Of course it is nothing tested, but I'm not too sure. A lot of things have been happening that I can't control."

Karin laughed coldly.

"That is unlike you, Naruto. What happened to your unshakable confidence? Are even Naruto?"

Naruto smiled.

Whatever happened to it?

That was a good question.

Did he doubt himself?

No.

Naruto had always been confident. There was no logical reason to doubt himself now given all he has done. Facts he had. Perhaps it was the human heart that was playing tricks on him. But if he had to face Madara, he would do so and with the confidence that he would win.

Of course, he was willing to admit that his current power might not be enough to defeat the infamous Uchiha and that he would need more than what he had to actually stand a chance against the man.

"You are cold, Karin."

"You don't need me to tell you that it will be alright, do you? You are not a child and I shouldn't be hearing that from you."

"I'm not lacking confidence, but I'll admit that I am in deep thought about how to go about things now that it has come this far. I have always been proud of my power and that I have trained to get where I am. My insistence of not using the Kyubi's power has always been because of this…But now, I may have to swallow my pride and use borrowed power. Well, it will only be fair since Madara made himself strong by experiments."

"You are already going to try to gain Mokuton from Kabuto…What else are you going to do to even things out?"

"Once Kabuto has done what he needs to do, my body should be revitalized by the life giving cells of the Shodai Hokage. Once that happens, I will track all Jinchuriki and get their chakra. I wonder what will happen if I use all that chakra. Would I be anywhere near the power of the Jubbi?"

"I doubt it but it should make you strong enough."

"That is the plan. Well either way, we must win if he has indeed returned. I have not fought so tirelessly just to see everything destroyed. If I face off against such a man, and win, my status as the most powerful shinobi should be cemented, don't you think?"

"I should have just left you to brood." Karin said with a slight shake of her head. "But yes, and if you are able to work with the Kages, history will remember you a bit fondly."

"Then we must maximize the benefits of Madara's return."

"I'm not too sure Nagato will be happy hearing you speak those words if he is still alive. You are basically saying that it is beneficial with him being dead."

"Well, is it not?"

Amegakure

People were coming in and going into the village–it was a different situation. Of course, the check at the gates was still strict and they were not just allowing anyone inside. Jiraiya reasoned it was because the war was over and now they were looking forward to keeping the gates of the Empire open.

It was only going to benefit Amegakure if it opened its gates.

Jiraiya had entered through the gates, after some difficult questions and being reprimanded for not calling the leaders of the village in their given titles. It did nevertheless seemed evident that people were very much aware of what was happening outside the shinobi world.

Maybe it was beneficial because they used to have a warped view of the elemental nations because of the tragedies that used to fall on this village during wars.

The sun kissed the streets with light sun rays. It was not hot, just warm. The people seemed to rejoice in being able to enjoy the sunlight. The raincoats and straw hats that people used to wear to avoid the drops that poured down daily were nesting in their homes.

There was not a single puddle of water in the streets.

Evidently, it hadn't been raining for a couple of days now.

The Toad Sage made his way towards the tallest tower.

Unlike last time, the lower levels had many people moving around. Someone had even escorted him but then turned half away after telling him to just go up ahead. He had noticed that there seemed to be some work going on around the streets.

They were building something.

He found Konan standing motionlessly by the balcony, overlooking the unfamiliar bright streets of the Hidden Rain.

"Hello, Konan-chan." The toad sage greeted his once student with a smile on his lips.

Last time he hadn't been allowed to move around much but this time, he had been permitted to even walk by himself.

Konan eyed the sage for a second before looking down at the streets.

"What can I do for you, Jiraiya?"

"We haven't spoken in quite some time and this is how you greet me? I am wounded. Don't you love your sensei anymore?"

"I was not aware we were having that kind of relationship, Jiraiya-sensei." Konan said quietly. "But I doubt you came here for that, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"I came to check on you and how things were going. From what I have received, Naruto has already visited Cloud and Stone. But there are no major movements to speak of…" The Toad Sage paused and asked. "Where is Nagato?"

"Not here." Konan said. "He went to Uzushio to deal with matters. As you can see, we are rather busy here and I would appreciate it if you went about your business quickly."

From Naruto's directive, they were going to keep Nagato's disappearance a secret from everyone else. At least he was not a public person.

Naruto could imitate his presence if needed with Kage Bunshin. The truth would be revealed when it was convenient but for now, there were much more fundamental issues to deal with.

Konan was not pleased with Nagato's disappearance–he was the only left in her life. But just because he was possibly gone didn't mean that she had to stop everything.

No, she had to continue working, for his dream.

The village was open.

There was no a threat to the village and much more importantly, Amegakure was rejoicing in this new freedom.

This village would grow, and they would move step closer to their peace.

"The Toads once told me that one of my students would either lead the world into destruction or to the path of peace. When you were young, I believed that person who would lead a good change would be Nagato but when I was told he died, I searched for another. I came to think that Minato would be one, but he too died. And then there was Naruto. I could never tell what he was thinking and the Toads seemed wary of him. When it became obvious that he was connected with you, I came to fear that there would be destruction."

Konan eyed the Toad sage for second before responding.

"It isn't that neither are capable of that destruction. Nagato and Naruto have that power. If they chose, they could collapse the Elemental Nations, but we have no desire for destruction. What we want is peace. We have suffered greatly at the hands of the Great Five Nations, but we are not looking at revenge, we want to usher the shinobi world into a different path. That is all I am willing to say to you, Jiraiya."

"If you want peace, I can lend you my help. You were all my students at one point, after all." Jiraiya was quick to offer.

Sunagakure

Temari noticed that there was something that changed as she walked through the streets, heading home. The people's reactions around her had been something–it suddenly became silent and she realized that there was something that had arrived.

The villagers were looking at someone, who they were not familiar with.

She twisted around and saw Naruto just behind her. She nearly skipped a heartbeat seeing the blond Emperor, smiling at her.

"Nar… Your Majesty…" Temari quickly corrected herself.

Naruto smiled. "Formalities to the side, Temari. It doesn't feel right being called that by you."

Temari shared the same sentiment. "It didn't feel right saying it either. What are you doing here?"

When was the last time she saw him?

Ah, when he took her to Konoha after rescuing her from Iwagakure.

Some time has passed since then. She should have gone to Uzushio weeks ago but certain events occurring stopped her from going. All this time she had been wondering when he would come to see her nevertheless. It was not right to go for long periods without being with someone you love after all.

Naruto folded his hands across his chest, and raised an eye brow.

"Is that how you greet someone you, love, Temari?"

She stared at him. "Sometimes I wonder about that…"

"Really? That is not what I heard. I was told that the people in your house sometimes hear your moans and my name being shouted at night."

Temari's cheeks flashed red slightly. "That is not true!"

"Then why are you all red?"

"Not because I did anything!" Temari cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. "I just imagined that…"

"Imagined what? Have you become that naughty?"

Temari glared, causing Naruto to laugh before pressing on.

"Why the need to imagine it when you can experience it? You could have just sent for me…"

Temari looked around the streets; there were people still watching. They were probably wondering what they were talking about. They really didn't need to do this in the streets and she didn't want to be seen blushing by everyone.

Her relationship with the Emperor was not a public thing after all.

"Let's go somewhere...Private." Temari said before drawing inches closer to the Emperor.

She grabbed his right hand and they vanished along gusts of winds.

Naruto blinked when they appeared at her lounge in her house.

He then smiled. "Wind style Shunshin…You have improved your control over your Wind. I wish you'd be fine without your fan though."

"We all have our ways of handling things. You know that Wind is much sharper and efficient when used in conjunction with a weapon…Just as it is when you use it with your sword." Temari said.

Naruto nodded before holding out his arms.

"Come here and give me some affection."

Temari stared before sighing. She wrapped her hands around him and then smiled with contentment. The embrace was warm and tight.

She spoke in a whisper.

"I've missed you, Naruto. Many nights went by thinking about you."

Temari had a different smell–so did everyone. People were not all the same. It was what made each individual unique. The feeling each gave was different as well.

Life was certainly worth living because of uniqueness in everyone.

"I've missed you too, Temari." The blond Emperor said in a whisper. "I'd been a little too busy lately. It was always something after something, but that is not an excuse. In any case, you have me for the rest of the day and until tomorrow morning."

Temari separated from him and stared. "You serious?"

"Well, I am famous for joking around."

Temari hit him on the right shoulder before dragging him to the sofas. They sat down gracefully and she faced him.

"I am aware of certain events that would keep you busy, but I am happy you came."

"I haven't put it in to come…" Naruto said with a sly smile.

It took a moment for Temari to fully comprehend his words, and when she did, she stared.

"Must you always be a pervert?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You are not fun anymore. It was always nice to tease you. Well, people adapt to certain things. There are certain issues that we need to discuss."

"That sounds serious."

"It is. What do you say to being married to me?"

"Well, wasn't this going towards marriage? I didn't love you just so I could remain your mistress."

"People date and then break up?" Naruto said with a shrug. "But I wouldn't want a mistress, especially not when it is you. You deserve much better."

"Words are simple to say."

"Indeed, but that is why I am taking action. I'm telling you this because I'm finalizing my marriages, for both political and personal reasons."

"Marriages…" Temari swallowed.

Of course, she should have known about this.

She did know about it.

It was just not something she was comfortable thinking about.

She could be all alone in bed, thinking about him, but he would be in the embrace of another woman–not even thinking about her.

"You don't look happy."

Temari shook her head.

"I've just been ignoring the fact that you have two wives already and are likely to marry more. You are the Emperor and if it is right, you are going to do more marriages for political reasons. You want influence and to change this world, what better way to do this than through that way…We had already discussed the issue with Gaara."

"We won't have issues then." Naruto said. He then leaned back and stared into the ceiling.

"What would you choose? To live with me in the Sound or to stay here? I'm building another home in the Sound…So that can be your new home. Of course, if you choose, you could stay between here and there."

"That could work well..." Temari said in thought.

* * *

Gaara offered Naruto his tiny smile as the Emperor stepped into his office. He had already been informed that the man was in the village. Everything had been pushed aside, as he knew that he would be talking to the man about the future relations between Suna and the Uzumaki Empire.

"You could have told me that you were coming." Gaara said.

"It was something that was decided on the spot. I just felt I hadn't been making rounds to Temari and thought it best to come just unannounced."

The Emperor sat in front of Gaara's desk before speaking once more.

"I hope I am not being an inconvenience."

"Not at all." Gaara said. "I was meaning to talk to you anyway."

"We are still scheduled to talk soon along with other Kage."

"Those talks will focus most on what happens in the Elemental Nations and its future. I wanted to focus more on our personal relationship. You are closest to Kirigakure than any other Great Nation."

"We do share common interests, and that relationship will only get better now that war is over and Kiri has seen everything it needed to see."

"If possible, I also want Suna to share that relationship with you. I'll be honest with you. While we have done well over the past years, I do not like that Konoha still remains our only major partner. They have not abused that relationship in any way as we work on common trust, but I want this village to grow further."

Naruto stared at the Kazekage for a long minute.

He hadn't come here for such talks but it didn't hurt indulging the man. Gaara was of course someone he could get along with just fine, he was going to marry the redhead's sister. That would make them family.

Having better relations with this village would only be natural.

"We were never going to reject alliances forever, anyway. The main reason I rejected being allied with any village before the war was because I wanted the Uzumaki to fight their battles. I didn't want victory to belong to other people but the Uzumaki. We have achieved that and we are now looking to the future. We can listen to other people in a standing that is higher. When people are looking down at you, their thoughts of you are also very low and they negotiate unfairly. In our current state, we can speak to other nations equally."

"I can understand that." Gaara said with a small nod. "How can we of benefit to each other?"

"I'll be blunt with you; as far as I can see, there is nothing that Suna can offer that I do not have. I would be just fine without an alliance with your village."

"You're not wrong. You are only here because of my sister. We are going to be family; that relationship has to extend to our nations. That aside, it will only be good to have better relations not because we benefit from something. If we only think about benefits, what happens when you no longer benefit? First, let us be friends, and then anything else can come because of that friendship."

Uzushiogakure

"You came back." Haku said as he entered Naruto's office.

"Was I supposed not to return?" Naruto responded without looking up from the papers he was looking at on his desk.

Haku shook his head.

"I was expecting you to come back maybe in the afternoon. You have spent time away from Sunagakure and with how things are going to flow from now on, you might not get that many chances to visit Temari."

"We must balance things out. Work here is just as important, if not more important. It might sound harsh and cold, but marrying Temari does not make things work in the Empire…" The Emperor shifted his eyes towards Haku and then leaned on his chair. "Anything I missed?"

"Isn't Naori supposed to give you a briefing of Intelligence?"

"Nothing then." Naruto said in thought.

"Did you receive word from Nadeshiko? We must be heading there any day now. I want to get this over with and look at what happens afterwards. We must also look at Kirigakure and the delightful Mizukage after finishing business with Nadeshiko."

"You must be looking forward to be with the Mizukage."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "What makes you say that?"

"She is powerful, someone who stands with you and she is a sly woman…And not to mention older. You have always been attracted to older woman…At least as far as Yoshino is concerned. I think I have heard Karin saying something similar."

"Older women are not children that need to be pampered. Of course, they are still women and you must treat them as such, but they know what they are doing and you don't have to point the direction."

"No doubt you are talking about your sexual desires."

"No, I was talking about the experience of life. I have experienced many things in my life and I must be able to talk to someone who can challenge me with their experiences. If you cannot stimulate me, spending much time with you means that you will most likely bore me quickly." Naruto responded. "And?"

"Two days…They have set the time and everything. They will be waiting for us. Yoshino is arranging things on your side. Some of the elders want to go."

"I don't want them there. They must mind their own business. My marriage to Shizuka has nothing to do with the clan." the emperor said.

"No wonder you don't get along with them with that attitude." Haku said with a shake of his head. "They want to know about what will happen to Nagato and efforts to revive him should he be dead."

"We will discuss that." Naruto said in thought. "What would my mother say if she came back from the dead? Would she be sad to live in a world without her husband?"

He shook his head.

"No, never mind. Those people would most likely try to force her to marry and produce more children. I wouldn't want that for her…"

"And yet you are forcing us to do the same thing."

"You are not my mother." Naruto said with a shrug.

Haku shook his head. "Guren says she thinks you are best suited to be the one she can give her body to…"

"And I thought she would most likely form a relationship with Yukimaru. He has become old enough to satisfy her, yes?"

"Sometimes I think you are twisted." Haku said. "I know you must have done something to give her that thought. She would not have come to the thought without you helping her."

"I was thinking that I want to have children who are strong. Our empire doesn't have so many people. And if you, and I die, what happens then? I'm at an age where I can raise my children to become strong individuals who will stand on their own to protect their homes."

"Shizuka's children will remain in Nadeshiko...Mei's children will be groomed to lead Kirigakure…Temari's children to lead Sunagakure, and Guren to lead the Sound. If you have any more seed elsewhere, we will have a time where your blood controls all Great Nations…Is that what you want?"

"Naturally." Naruto said. "But I must still be alive to see it. When that occurs, your family will be the one to play peacemaker. Whether of the same father or not, people will fight. I would not be surprised if any of one of them decides to fight the other for my throne…One of them might even grow bold in my old age and decide that I have ruled for long enough and my methods are no good."

"What happens when such a thing occurs?"

Naruto looked up into the ceiling, unblinking.

"We will take measures…Even if some of them must be extreme."

"You mean kill your own children…"

"If that must be done, yes."

* * *

Karin rarely saw the throne room with so many people–it was just 22 people, all Uzumaki aside from Haku.

Naruto's personal space was not the one that welcomed all kinds of people. She would not have even bothered coming here had things gone her way. And Naruto had not minded either way. But the clan elders had instructed her to be here.

Of course, Naruto was not going to take her with him to Nadeshiko–he had already said so and was not going to change his mind. Now that she spent time with the elders, she understood why Naruto had grown weary of them.

They were senile old geezers who needed to be retired and not care about things that didn't concern them.

They thought it was their ultimate goal to protect the clan but it was not.

Why Naruto even agreed to such an arrangement baffled her. He could have chosen things better and took the clan for himself-it had become what it was because of him. Of course, she could not take anything away from Yoshino. The man had worked hard for his health and the Uzumaki.

She had noticed though, Haku had immediately come in between the two. Had the Ice user not come to the Empire, Yoshino would have been doing as he pleased and would have wielded more power and Naruto would not have put a stop to it–because Yoshino did things that would please the Emperor.

Karin looked up at the throne, the Emperor wore white ceremonial robes, his hair was still undone.

She shook her head.

There seemed to be some value in his hair being like that.

"You look well today. It is not often that you look like the part of the Emperor." Karin commented lightly.

The rest of the people in the throne room were kneeling before the throne, ready to receive their instructions.

"This is a good day for me and the Empire. We move a step closer to the unification of the Empire and take a step forward in growing its influence." the Emperor responded in a measured tone. "Have you come to bid us well wishes?"

"Of course."

"They are well received." Naruto said. "This must not be easy for you but this is still something we must do."

"We will have that kind of talk in private."

Naruto drew an amused look. "That is inconsistent with what you have often displayed. You have never shied away from discussing our relationship in public. But no matter…"

He turned to face his subordinates. "Naruhiro…"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You are going to serve Shizuka from now on. Her safety will be in your hands. You will also become a link that connects me and her. Once I assume the role as leader of Nadeshiko, I expect you to carry your duties with the same motivation as you would when serving me. Shizuka will become my wife, thus very important to me. Nothing must happen to her."

"Understood, Your Majesty."

Naruto turned to Noroi.

"Noroi, I expect you to link up Intelligence with Nedeshiko. There will be one body, and you will direct its movements. Of course, this will be different from Guren's job. She is rather good at disposing things, no?"

"She is." Noroi said. "But, would that not affect her role as Daimyo of the Sound?"

"No, there will be time for her to execute her duties. Besides that, her position grants her cover since her other duties do not exist." Naruto said before standing up. "Yoshino, will you?"

The redhead stood up and walked toward the Emperor. He took Naruto's hand and walked him down the stairs.

Once they were in front of the other men, he spoke.

"We are going to Nade; the people are already expecting us. Let us go and enjoy this great day with our Emperor." He then smiled. "I know Nade is a land of women, but I expect you to behave…"

"That is gonna be difficult, Yoshino-san." Someone commented.

"Put on blindfolds if you must but do nothing I would not do." Yoshino said.

"Of course, you don't say, nothing His Majesty would not do…"

There was laughter from those words.

"You know that I'm still standing right here, yes? And you are just telling your fellow clansmen not to follow my lead as if I am a bad example."

"In terms of women, you are not." Yoshino responded. "Is that not the truth?"

"No…" Naruto said but did not add anything.

"Prepare yourselves." He said before performing a hand seal.

"Karin, step back a little, will you?"

He then slammed both his hands on the floor and a large seal glowed within the throne room before they all vanished into thin air.

* * *

The streets were crowded with people. There was the sound of joy rushing through the village. The people welcomed them in songs and dance, giving them a clear path towards Shizuka's residence.

Naruto led the way along with Yoshino and Haku.

As they drew closer to the place, Kunoichi stood in line, holding high a flag with both symbols of the Empire and Nadeshiko. There were trumpets played as they gave them a royal procession. Naruto could not help but admire the preparation.

A part of him had always loved a royal procession.

Uzushio had never given him one.

He was going to make it a spectacle once he arrives in the Sound. This was something deserving of the Emperor–of course, he would not try to get off it.

Such an addiction would certainly lead him to ruin.

At the end of the procession, Shizuka was standing there, wearing a white ceremonial kimono. Her hair was not tied, falling over her shoulders beautifully. Her green eyes shone with nervousness. But her beauty was without question.

She stood out like a flower within the two people flanking her sides.

"No staring, Yoshino." Naruto warned the man. "She is going to be my wife–I don't want to catch you thinking naughty things."

Yoshino smiled. "I was merely admiring her, Your Majesty."

"I have to admit–you have chosen well. Well, it was good that she was the one to lead this village, but even I can admire her." Haku commented.

"Had you arrived earlier, I could have had you marry her …"

"Tell the truth, your Majesty. You would have looked at her twice and thought, she is mine…" Yoshino said.

Naruto thought about it before laughing. "Perhaps…"

When they reached Shizuka, he smiled at her.

"Shizuka…"

The women beside her bowed lowly as she too bowed slightly before responding.

"Your Majesty." She said before standing up straight. She held out her right hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

Every human truly has his or her uses.

For as long as Zetsu had existed, these other people from this world have always been tools to use to achieve his great ambition–reviving his mother after the betrayal by her ungrateful sons. There had been no mountain he was unwilling to climb to revive his mother.

He had manipulated many and altered history records just to see it happen. Some time ago, it had looked like everything he had fought to build would be ruined, it would be laid to waste, and he would just wonder about, without any cause of action in mind.

It had never been in the plans for the Uzumaki to return to fold.

Zetsu had thought of every possible scenario and provided counter measures for such scenarios that could ruin things for him. But what he had not counted on was for Obito to be killed by the Uzumaki.

That simple move cost him both the Rinnegan and his substitute tool.

Had the Uzumaki been willing, they could have sealed away the Rinnegan.

It was a possibility and it would have taken him back at least 100 years.

The wheels were in motion once more; He had just finished controlling Nagato into reviving Madara. And he felt at peace seeing the Uchiha rise from the dead.

Of course, none of that joy was displayed on his face, not when there was a snake in the form of a human called Kabuto standing next to him.

The spy was almost drooling in anticipation.

Leading Kabuto on had benefited him in getting Nagato and the Rinnegan, but the nin was no longer of use to him.

He could now simply get rid of him but he was perhaps useful as a spy to the so called Emperor.

To feel the corrupted breath of the living world, to feel his blood rushing through his veins, and the chakra flowing smoothly within the chakra pathways, Madara was indeed back to the living world.

He had waited with bated breath for the day he would be returned–to finish what he started. It didn't concern him that he was blind–if he had returned like this, then everything was going according to plan.

Perhaps not.

But he had left the capable hands of Obito dealing with things.

Thinking of the Uchiha, he frowned when he couldn't see him. There was something wrong. He could feel Zetsu but he could not feel Obito.

There was still another person though–he was unfamiliar. There shouldn't be another person. And if Obito was not around, then something was wrong.

Not everything was going according to plan.

"What is happening, Zetsu? Where is Obito?"

Kabuto could not quite believe that he was standing before the legendary Uchiha Madara.

Although blind, Kabuto was certain that he could not even get close to the man. His power was astounding, Kabuto wanted to see it in action. He already knew a couple of things thanks to Zetsu. While the plant had its motives, he too had his own.

But to simply stand before Madara was something to behold.

He was a little glad that the people of Uzushio were not around at this place. Had they been following him, things would not have worked out so well.

No doubt, Zetsu would have taken notice and try to stab him in the back.

"Dead." Kabuto responded before Zetsu could. He had a large smile on his lips. "He met an unfortunate end some years ago…It has been more than 10 years now since he died."

Madara's expression displayed nothing.

Whether Obito was alive or dead didn't really matter. As long as the Rinnegan was not lost and the plan was still active, then he could not complain.

"I had not expected for him to be killed." Madara said, his closed eyelids staring at Kabuto's form. "What happened, Zetsu? And what of the plan?"

"The Uzumaki rose from the ashes and decided to take over this world. Obito was in the way of their plans, and his grip on Nagato was troubling. So, they got rid of him–after convincing Nagato to turn to their side. He was killed before he could do anything. None of the Bijuu have been gathered as yet."

"What was he doing all these years?"

"Preparations."

Madara didn't allow silence to grip him–this was not an impossible situation.

He could handle things without any problems. Besides, he could entertain himself by going on the hunt himself. It would be interesting to see how strong this generation was.

He doubted he could get any challenge from anyone, there was no one quite like Hashirama.

"Who are you?"

"He is no one." Zetsu was quick to respond. "But he did help me manage this situation."

He then turned to face Kabuto.

"Your job is complete, and you got what you wanted. I assume you studied the Mokuton cells because you want to try to give them to Naruto."

"Maybe." Kabuto responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "What will happen to Nagato's corpse?"

"You want it?"

"Yes, he is an Uzumaki. And he was able to hold wield the Rinnegan's power. His body could prove useful in experiments."

"I will deliver it to Amegakure once done with it."

Kabuto nodded and faced Zetsu for a moment before turning to Madara.

"It was a pleasure meeting you."

Madara was silent until he could no longer here Kabuto's footsteps.

Once there was silence, he spoke.

"Explain to me what happened. How was Obito even killed?"

* * *

Hallo Hallo; finally a chapter. Umm, I have been sitting on this for some time now. Well, anyway, I finally got around it. I'll try to push the next chapter to come in before the end of the month.

The omnipresent sage


	27. Chapter 27

Uzushiogakure

"You must have had a pleasant night at Nadeshiko that you would stay even for breakfast and then some." Karin greeted Naruto as he walked into his office.

The emperor eyed her with a raised brow; she was sitting on one of the couches along with Haku and Yoshino. He looked away from her and walked behind his desk.

Once settled, he responded in a quiet tone, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I cannot say I was displeased. What did expect of me? To just escape as if I wasn't going to see her again?"

"Well, it isn't like it would have been your first time doing something like that." Karin responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Naruto shook his head. What did this woman think of him? Shizuka was his wife, and to simply treat her as a night-stand would certainly be mistake on his part. He glanced at both Yoshino and Haku; there were a couple of things that needed to be dealt with…

He didn't need to deal with Karin's petty feelings right now.

Of course, knowing her, she wasn't going to let it go even if he kicked her out. She was going to come at him once more when they were alone. He could deal with it then–it wasn't like she was going to go away if he ignored her now.

"Not to someone who will be the mother of my child." Naruto's tone was a little sharp. "I need to speak to Yoshino…"

He glanced at Haku for a moment and then shook his head.

"Alone. Please excuse us you two…"

"Plots to kill someone, probably…" Karin commented as she stood up. "I wonder how long it will take for the Elemental Nations to realize just how cold and calculating you are. You play the role of the good Emperor quite well, but there will be a day when you will be exposed. Nothing really remains hidden forever in this world."

Naruto smiled. "Technically, that is true, but certain things remain locked away from public ears and eyes. We will hide what needs to be hidden and take actions to ensure things are hidden; It is how you create that flow of information and manage who knows."

"You mean purge all who know and ensure that those that you want to know are unable to say anything." Karin said with a slight shake of her head. "It is best you keep me out of it."

"I wasn't going to tell you anything even if you begged."

Karin did not offer a response to this; she just walked out of the office silently.

Haku didn't leave immediately. He stared at the Emperor with a hardened look on his face. "You are doing something behind my back…Why?"

"You don't have the stomach for it. Or maybe you do but will most likely offer your disapproving thoughts. We do not need them right now."

"So, you're just going to keep me out of it and let me live in ignorance? How can I do my job effectively if you are going to keep crucial things away from me?"

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments, thinking.

Yoshino ended up speaking before the Emperor could say anything. "While I am not officially the number 2 in the Empire, I still carry way more weight within. Outside of the Empire, you are the main man, within, it is me. I still do outrank you."

"Say it plainly, Yoshino. I don't think you are the kind of person who'd beat around the bush just to say something." Haku said in a hardened tone.

"I was trying to be nice."

"I don't need your kindness."

"There is no need to be that serious, Haku. You have your role, I have my role. Things are as simple as that."

"Perhaps in your view."

"What is your view of things, then, Haku?"

"Be quiet, both of you." Naruto cut in before anything else could be said. "You are in the dark over certain things because you are too kind. Another reason is that I don't want you taking part in things that will dilute that kindness. But if you want to know, I will inform you of certain things. Just so you know of what happens. Is that acceptable enough?"

"For now, yes. But we must still talk."

"I don't believe there is nothing else to say but if you want to say something, I am willing to listen. Once I am done, I will need to be informed of what is happening within the empire to get work done."

"I will brief you," Haku said before stepping out of the office.

Once he was gone, Naruto spoke. "Things have taken an interesting twist. While there are a few surprises, it certainly does make things interesting. But we cannot understate the danger that does lie with the thrill."

"Indeed." Yoshino agreed. "But, for Kurotsuchi to still be alive, I had not expected it. Her hatred for us runs deep and she has been able to navigate through this difficult phase without throwing flames. I had expected her to make some disastrous decisions because of her hatred."

"You should know by now that people can be unpredictable." Naruto said. "Then, has this attitude of hers made you think that you can change things somehow and let her live? I have already stated that I want her dead. She is a variable that will disturb things for us if we allow her existence to continue. And whoever rescued her from the jaws of death certainly did so because they have intentions meant to cloud us."

"I'm conscious of this, your Majesty."

"But?"

"I was exploring the idea of keeping her alive, but on our leash. Noroi has not been able to make any breakthrough on what happened to her, and the only person who knows this, is Kurotsuchi."

"We don't need her to be alive to know what happened to her. If we kill her, we can poke into her head and that would be the much more desirable option as nothing will be filtered through her lips."

Of course, the Emperor would be rational about this. And, even when he did allow him to do things the way he saw fit, this time, he had been given an instruction and deviation was only permitted with a reason that was acceptable. Yoshino had always been conscious of this when doing things.

Maybe this time it was his fondness of Kurotsuchi's desires and mindset that made him think twice about plotting her death. Truly, if nothing was done, she would be a problem they did not need.

"We indeed don't need her to be alive to know what happened…"

Naruto cut off Yoshino before he could finish talking. "Yoshino, I won't tolerate anything unreasonable. And I am willing to give you time to gather your thoughts to give me a reason. If Madara has indeed returned, then Yoshino, there is going to be chaos in the days to come and we don't want to have sideshows keeping us from focusing on the major threats. Madara can kill us and insects can bite us hard in ways we will be forced to take measures we don't want to take."

"I understand your Majesty." Yoshino said in a stern tone. "What I had thought of doing had also been using the Akatsuki, or more precisely, Deidara's grudge against his former village to make things happen. It would not be an impossible thing to make him attack the village and then move quickly to remove him from the picture before anyone gets hold of him. We could deal with the fallout of our past association with the Akatsuki, if anything comes out of it."

"Another option?"

"Assassination. For us, it would be simple to get close enough in Iwa to kill her. But if she is killed and no one is caught, we will be suspected of having done it."

"Not unless we cook up something within the Earth." Naruto said in thought. "Cause friction between the Earth Daimyo and Kurotsuchi. There are already troubles between them due to the Earth's pressure on Iwa. Put more fire on it and when things have become public, remove the Earth Daimyo. If Kurotsuchi is killed after the Daimyo, our hands are clean. They killed each other, and nobody looks at us with suspicion. Even if they do look at us, we will have reasons to deny anything. But of course, any loose ends must be removed."

Yoshino couldn't help but smile upon hearing those words.

Naruto had always been like this, perhaps in the past couple of years things had been toned down a little as he focused on getting stronger and allowed them to do as they pleased. Haku could not stand such moves. He was far too kind for it. But Yoshino had no problems with it–he had always been able to follow through and if such a scenario did play out, he would be pleased with it - he just didn't necessarily want to go through it because of certain interests.

"You will consider the details and how you go about it. I don't need to know, but I will be waiting to hear the details on how this will occur. Unless you can convince me otherwise on why it should not occur as I have said, I expect results. Should as we fear and Madara has returned from the dead, he will start causing problems for us."

"I will see to it, Your Majesty. Should there be deviation, I will give a proper response."

"I expect nothing less." Naruto said sternly. "Get Haku back in here."

Without saying anything else, Yoshino departed from the office.

A couple of minutes later, Haku walked back in with a rather unusual expression on his face. He sat down in front of Naruto's desk and stared at the Emperor for a couple of moments before speaking.

"I was under the impression that my other role also entailed me persuading you from doing other corrupt things."

"That has not changed."

"Then why are you doing things without telling me?"

"It is convenient at this time. There are days you will not be able to get me to move to other ideas. You know me to be reasonable and flexible but there are times I will not move from what must be done. However, I have given Yoshino an option, and should he choose to exercise it and offer me a reason, you will play your role. But for now, you have other things to worry about. Should the Kage accept the invitation, you will have too much on your plate. Worry about what we must do to have the Kages playing nice with us."

Amegakure

Konan had to hold back from lunging at Black Zetsu when he appeared before her in the tower.

The only reason she stopped herself from attacking was because he was holding Nagato's body–her partner was indeed dead. When the days numbered, she had begun to accept that she may not even see his corpse. The people in Uzushiogakure had been loud enough about his survival possibilities.

Still, seeing him on Zetsu's shoulders just rang a loud call to her head, confirming what she had feared.

Once more, she had lost another friend, and partner.

Once more, she was all alone.

Had it not been for the fact that she didn't know anything about Zetsu's abilities, she would have attacked him there and then. He was indeed the source of all challenges. Without him, there would have never been Obito coming after them and Yahiko would have been alive. Of course, those were just ifs and wishful thoughts.

The cruel reality was that she was alone in this world. Her only true family was now dead–killed by the injustice of the shinobi world. Had things been different, had shinobi not been so corrupted, their lives would have turned out differently.

Konan reined in her thoughts and stared at the person standing in front of her with an expressionless mask.

Zetsu was the first to say something nevertheless.

"That is the same look I had when you betrayed Obito and killed him. I also had to control myself from attacking all of you."

"So, you were watching."

"I am always watching." Black Zetsu responded. "With Nagato gone, you have no one. Those people in Uzushio will most likely circle in to try to take over this village. I know they have means to bring the dead to life, but it also requires sacrifices. I wonder if they will even try to bring in Nagato back to life. At this stage, he is no longer useful to them. The war is over and Uzu has formed good relationships with other Kages."

You would expect a manipulative person to come with such words to try to dilute your thinking.

Konan was no longer a child that she would be urged to think otherwise about Uzushio. Naruto was cold about what was best, logically, rather than what his emotions desired. If he believed that reviving Nagato would be of no benefit, he would not do it. It was such a move that Konan expected from the Emperor.

But, if he thought it that way and she had her reasons, he would issue the order for Nagato to be brought back to the realm of the living world. All Uzumaki had their souls tied to this world.

"I have no interest in listening to what you have to say."

Zetsu smiled.

"Unfortunate but not unexpected."

Before he could add anything else, Noroi materialized from thin air, holding a long black sword.

"I have been looking for you, Zetsu."

Zetsu did not respond to this.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. And you can tell Naruto that he will soon meet his end and everything he has built will be destroyed one by one." While saying that, Black Zetsu disappeared from the view.

Konan turned to Noroi with a blank expression.

"How long have you been watching."

"Long enough." Noroi said. "Will you keep the body, or do you want us keep it?"

"Which is the safer option?"

"We can keep him."

"And what about his revival?"

"While His Majesty has yet to said anything, you must not worry about Nagato. He will return to world of the living. The benefit of having him in this world far outweighs anything and besides, he is Uzumaki."

Uzushiogakure

Kabuto could not help but smile when he stared at the Emperor, who was sitting on his throne. It was always unnerving that he could be without a presence while sitting there.

He wondered how those people dealt with it. He felt like he was dealing with something that did not exist, yet was there, staring back at him. It was no doubt that the Emperor was powerful–but he was still not yet there.

In this generation, he had no one to rival him.

No doubt, if Orochimaru had succeeded in all his experiments and had not met his end, things could have been different.

No, they would have been different.

But there was nothing now. Once you were dead, you achieved nothing. Of course, he was running with some of those dreams, but he had his own agenda as well.

The former spy knelt before the Emperor.

"I have returned, Your Majesty."

Kabuto congratulated himself for how easy it was to say those words.

Calling Naruto by his rightful style was something he was unfamiliar with. He wasn't just putting on a show. The emperor was truly worthy of being called Majesty. Of course, not to the same standards as Madara but he was still a legend to this generation.

Naruto sat up straight and stared at the former spy of the Hidden Leaf with an expressionless mask.

"With good news, I should hope."

Kabuto smiled.

"I'm certain you will not accept any bad news from me."

"That will depend on what I will define as bad news. At this stage, one does expect certain things to go the way. I'm certain you have returned with more good news, but the first thing I want to hear from you is about Kurotsuchi. Her delicate situation gives me restless nights."

Kabuto almost laughed. How could he say that? Why was he so worried about Kurotsuchi? In his eyes, the Tsuchikage was insignificant to the plans of the Uzumaki. What made her even more irrelevant was the fact that she was the minority. Iwa was completely isolated from the other Great Nations as things stood.

She could not possibly be a worrisome existence that would give the emperor sleepless nights.

Naruto had to have disturbing developments to worry about. For certain, he was now beginning to think that Madara had returned from the dead. They knew about Nagato. Zetsu would not risk trying to sneak into this village. He would never dare.

He had admitted that there were possibilities that if he ever stepped into Uzushio, he could never return. Of course, that did give Kabuto the idea that Zetsu had a spy here.

Predictably, he never confirmed it. But he hadn't denied it when asked.

"I did look at the issue and it has come to my attention that Black Zetsu had nothing to do with her revival. She also seems to have gained a new hand–which possibly has the qualities of the Shodai Hokage's cells. I do not know who gave it to her, but I have some ideas. Of course, that will require me to go out more to investigate. I didn't have much time to do so this time because there were more pressing matters…At least from my point of view."

Naruto was not pleased knowing that Kurotsuchi had something related to the Shodai Hokage.

It was like this was another Danzo issue once more.

"How dangerous is this?"

"I don't believe there is any danger to it." Kabuto said calmly. "I could be wrong, but I am almost certain. She only received the hand, which makes it less likely that you'll see her using Mokuton or anything compared to it. It is likely that this was done due to the qualities of the Shodai's cells."

"Then we have a problem with whoever did the operation to her. And, that bothers me. We could have someone who could create clones soon. When it is all just smoke, you must quickly pour water before it becomes flames. Unfortunately, we have nothing to go on currently. And we have other issues that must deal with." Naruto said before pausing. "We may require your unique set of skills."

Kabuto's smile widened slightly.

"That would be giving me some freedom. Would that be safe? I don't think certain Uzumaki will be pleased with seeing me roam around freely."

"I'm certain you are jumping in joy on the inside, so don't ask me nonsense," Naruto responded in a flat tone. "What of your other mission?"

Kabuto didn't hide his excitement. He could have been satisfied with just looking at Madara's body, but he could not lay claim to having done anything to the infamous Uchiha. Naruto was different. The emperor had his power and he was truly proud of his hard-earned prowess.

But if he could add something to it–it could add value into his worth. He was always conscious over the fact that these people could think of disposing him at any day.

Perhaps it was paranoia but thinking about it didn't kill him.

"I was able to look at the perfect specimen and managed to gather some valuable data. I am ready to do the operation at any moment now. The data I have now is sufficient to achieve the perfect result that would see you replicate the Shodai's jutsu in levels that even Yamato cannot dream…" Kabuto said.

Naruto noted Kabuto's confidence, but he wondered how things would go if the former spy planned to slip in something that would either kill him or give him an edge that could see him try to manipulate him. It would be disastrous for him to be manipulated by this insignificant insect.

A horrendous death was better than being a puppet of such a lowly human.

"How safe will this be? As far as I am concerned, Hashirama's cells are powerful enough to kill a host. Danzo had an imperfect version of this but he had to always remain on guard because the cells could take over his body."

"Danzo was just weak." Kabuto said a bit coldly. "You are not weak, and you are Uzumaki. It is said that the Uzumaki are distant cousins of the Senju. Perhaps by extension, we could say they have relations with the Uchiha as well. Nagato was able to wield the Rinnegan and use its powers but I have hypothetically concluded that any other normal person would not be able to wield both those eyes."

"Was?"

Kabuto's smile sliped for a moment when he realized he had said something that the Emperor hadn't admitted to him. Of course, he could get out of this, but the fact that he had just exposed himself by a slip was troubling.

Luckily for him, the Emperor didn't press on the matter.

"Nagato was a special case…But, it is indeed true that our blood makes some things possible for us. Then, when do you want to begin?"

"I need to go to the island to collect a couple of things. Once I have done so, I will return here. I doubt you'd want to do it at the island. Here it is secure for you and I won't be able to go anywhere until you have recovered."

"Go to the island, but just to be safe, you will work with Karin. She must understand what you are doing. If she is satisfied with what you have, then we can begin." Naruto answered.

Of course, he could always tell if Kabuto had negative intentions towards him using the Kurama's senses, and he would do so, but this ability was something he wanted to keep hidden for as long as possible. It was simple to allow people to think he could not sense their intentions, no matter how well hidden.

"She is familiar with the work, so she should catch on quickly." Kabuto responded. "May I leave?"

"You may, but know that if we come to decide that you will be better suited to gather information for us, you will be expected to do so. Once I have moved from this village, you will barred from entering unless it is deemed convenient."

Later

"You seem to be far away." Haku said as he entered Naruto's office. "That is something to say considering that you are usually lost in your thoughts."

Perhaps the difference now was that he was aware of the things around him.

Naruto glanced at Haku before staring back at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. "There are issues that make me pause to think. Kabuto returned and he had some news. There is more he is going to tell me afterward. I will decide if I should snap his neck or permit his continued existence."

Haku had never been the one to decide on who should live and who should die. It was better to try talking to people before deciding on what must be done. Naruto's usual approach at times was simply pulling the trigger. He would have considered the cons before, but there were things that could not be justified and seen by rational thinking.

Yet, Kabuto was one person that Haku was uncomfortable with.

He would not have been bothered to even think about the man had Naruto just killed him when he was caught–or at least allowed himself to be caught when he knew there was no more escape for him.

"What do you think he is going to tell you?"

"That he has been in communication with Zetsu and probably met him during his absence. No, I am certain that he at least met with him the moment he left this village. What gives me clues is the fact that he confirmed that Zetsu was not behind Kurotsuchi, but he does not know who did it. He could only come to that conclusion if he had communication with Zetsu. He did just confirm that Nagato was dead – something that he would not know unless he had a hand in it. I could also feel that he was hiding something from me."

"And, you didn't press because?"

"I'm certain he is waiting for the right moment, for himself at least. He is ready to begin the operation. Once it has happened, I may be out for a couple of days while my body recovers and adjust to the changes."

Haku frowned slightly.

"This is not exactly the best time to be taking yourself out. You have said that Madara has returned to this world. Should he decide to attack while you are unable to do anything, we will be in trouble. This village will be at risk. Not to mention, the Kage and other leaders will be coming here soon. It cannot be that they come here, and you are unable to see them because you are out of commission."

"Things will not come to that." Naruto was quick to say a bit loudly. In a subdued tone, he added. "At least I hope so."

"Since when do you hope? Hope is illogical when you have facts that say otherwise."

Naruto smiled.

"Don't be like that, Haku. The situation forces me to take this risk, if it is a risk. We are at a position where we must be willing to gamble because if we do not go that far, we will lose everything. I am also permitted to abandon logic for once, am I not?"

"You are abandoning it at the wrong time." Haku said with a slight shake of his head. "But, this has already been decided…What happens now?"

"You will be acting as Emperor while I am out of commission. No one will tell you what to do. Yoshino will support and help you if there be a need. Naori will provide you whatever you need."

"I wonder if things will go so well." Haku said in a bitter tone. "I am aware of the clan politics. Not many will be happy to hear about this and I might be sabotaged."

"You will be fine." Naruto said in a dismissive tone. "If anything happens, deal with it as you would see it fit. If it is any member of the Uzumaki troubling you, report it to Yoshino as you won't be empowered to do anything against them. Or you can speak to Karin."

"I thought you stripped her of her authority."

"I did, but that is in the empire. Within the Uzumaki Empire, she has more of a say than I do…" The Emperor smiled and asked. "Would you believe that?"

"That is irrelevant. Yoshino is the clan head but if you wanted, you could direct him to do certain things. The two of you literally wrote the current clan laws. There have to be certain loopholes that you can exploit." Haku said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just be ready to perform a duty expected of the Emperor and I won't complain when I return to assume my duties. What was Kurotsuchi's response to our invitation?"

"Contempt." Haku hadn't wished to state it so plainly but there was no shaking it.

"But she doesn't have a choice. She will come and she will sit with us. I assume it will be then that she will start issuing her fake apologies to the other Kages. Suna and Konoha are making life difficult for her and the Earth Daimyo continues to stifle the economic life out of the village."

"A slow death, huh?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this.

The high and mighty were slowly falling.

Naruto wouldn't have a problem if the situation didn't change for the foreseeable future. If she remained stubborn and refused to apologize, it would only bring about Iwa's slow demise. In that situation, she would no doubt try to invade small nations close to her for her survival, but then, the empire would have a justifiable reason to murder her and then invade the Earth Country.

He was conscious over the fact that Kurotsuchi would blame him for everything, but her thoughts were irrelevant at this time–she was going to die soon anyway.

Well, unless certain conditions change.

"Innocent people will be suffering as a result, is it really worth something to celebrate?" Haku asked.

"You don't know me for my kindness, Haku. Stop trying to expect something you will not see."

"Of course, you only show kindness when it is convenient." Haku said bitterly. "I was informed Noroi brought in Nagato's body. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing as of now. He will only be blind if we return him now. Besides, should we succeed in defeating Madara, we will get the Rinnegan. Maybe I could wield those eyes, just to experience their power and maybe I could use them to bring back Nagato to the living."

"That is not necessary for Nagato because his soul is bound to this world. What is needed is simply to revive his body. You just want to experience the power of the Rinnegan."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"What if you like it too much that you think it is no longer worth reviving Nagato?"

Naruto smiled. Nothing could be ruled out when it came to power. With how he thought, he could logically conclude it best for him to keep the doujutsu. Naruto was not going to go that far nevertheless. Perhaps it would be safer if he didn't even try anything.

"You bring up something interesting. But, none of that will happen. Of course, we still need to navigate through Madara before we even talk about the Rinnegan. I am confident things will work out for the best. Regardless of how powerful he can be, he is still just a man. A mere mortal, and sometimes power alone doesn't win you battles."

"You have displayed that often." Haku said with sarcasm.

"I don't only fight by muscles, but I use my head when I fight. I would certainly take needless hits in battle if I was not smart enough." Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "Should we contact the Priestess of the Land of Demons?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious about the future. I have always been certain about tomorrow, but things have shown me that I have no such power to predict events to occur. The Priestess is said to possess unique eyes that enable her to see into the future. Her death predictions have been thus far accurate."

"We should not." Haku said. "It will only cast uncertainties. Let us navigate through this situation. Let us survive Madara and deal with whoever is plotting with Kurotsuchi, then you can be free to do as you please."

"It shall be as you say, then."

Konohagakure

Gaara had to stop to gather a couple of thoughts that were aroused by what he saw the moment he stepped into what was the Hokage's office, formally, Tsunade's office, or at least it seemed to be her former place.

The Godaime was still present but just not sitting behind her desk. Rather, she was sitting on the couch, reading a scroll while Kakashi sat behind the desk. The Jonin looked tired, but still busy at work.

Gaara could sympathize. The work was too much when it was still new. It didn't mean it got less with the days you occupied the mantle–it just became easier as you adjust to the load.

"I didn't think you were going to discharge your duties at this time." Gaara said to Tsunade before sitting in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade glanced at the Kazekage with a curious gaze before staring back at the scroll she held with both hands. "There is no better time than this."

"Nothing has been solved yet…"

"That is precisely why this is the best time. It is lot better to be part of the negotiations of an alliance than just inherit it. If you are part of something, you know the hard work that happened to achieve it and you will work tirelessly to protect it."

Gaara nodded and stared at Kakashi. His eyes seemed to say he disagreed with Tsunade's thinking. Of course, it could be that the call of duty to the village was something he could not reject. If not him, who would hold the position for the foreseeable future?

Suna didn't have to worry about looking for a new Kage, not now and certainly not any time soon–not unless disaster strikes. Hopefully, nothing of such occurs.

"Then I guess I will be working with you from now on. I had a successful time working with the Fifth, and I hope we will continue to have such a relationship."

"That is my hope as well." Kakashi said. "Suna is the only other Great Nation that Konoha can truly call an ally. We have our issues with Iwagakure and the Cloud."

"We don't all get along. As long as people remain unique and of different values and opinions, we can't always get along. Of course, it doesn't mean we must fight. We must still find way to work together even when we disagree. The wars of the past have been the result of power hunger and the inability to work with others. But I believe we have agreed to go to Uzushiogakure because we want to change that."

Tsunade glanced at Gaara once more. It was possible for Suna to have a more comfortable relationship with the Empire than they currently enjoyed with the Hidden Leaf. Naruto's relationship with Temari was key to this, but still knowing Naruto, nothing was certain.

Yet, it did remain a possibility.

"I heard the Emperor was at your village."

Gaara eyed Tsunade for a second. There was something in her tone that he found curious, but he could understand her worries.

"He was, but it was for something personal. He hadn't come to discuss anything regarding the Hidden Sand."

"Surely you took the opportunity to try to get him to stand on common ground with you before the meeting with other Kages. It would be beneficial to Suna that way."

"Does it bother you that we can have better relations with the Empire than you?" Gaara's tone was flat when he asked the question.

"Maybe a little." Tsunade admitted. "You have always been our one true ally since I assumed power. I truly don't want that to change."

"It is not likely to change. We will of course grow less dependent of you, but our friendship is something that I cannot forsake. I cannot forget what you have done for us simply because there is something good out there." Gaara said with a slight shake of his head.

"How did it go then? Did he show any indication of how things might go during the meeting with other Kages? We also want to be prepared." Kakashi asked curiously.

"I would think you people would be the one to know him better by now." Gaara said before pausing for a couple of seconds. "Naruto is rational and he isn't going to change his approach to such relations simply because he is involved with my sister. It may be logical to have better relations with me but that does not mean it will transfer to Suna as well. As he has stated, becoming friends with Suna does not benefit him in any way."

"That exactly sounds like him." Jiraiya suddenly said as he appeared on the window. The Toad Sage sat there and looked outside before continuing. "He can be cold and rational. It is sometimes scary just how he can distance himself from all the emotional attachments and reason. It should be his weakness, but he is smart enough to accommodate his feelings and learn from mistakes."

"That is because he has never been highly arrogant despite his understanding of things. Certainly, he looks at things in ways we do not. But he also brings himself down to a level where he can speak for all to understand." Kakashi said in thought.

"I still find it difficult to deal with him despite my understanding of him."

"That is because he will never allow you to read him. I think he enjoys keeping that air of mystery." Jiraiya said a bit bitterly.

It was of course a sore spot for him that he could never read Naruto despite spending more than two years together.

"It is nevertheless a good opportunity that we have been presented with. Through the history of the Great Nations, there has never been a nation that has been able to make us all stop to listen. For the first time, we head into a summit knowing that it is not our voice that can change all things. Of course, if all Kages stood together, we would destroy the Empire, but we are not in that position."

"By design, of course." Jiraiya couldn't help but add.

"I have to agree with Jiraiya-sama on that note. But this does help our cause for a better shinobi world for future generations."

"Indeed." Tsunade said with a small nod. "But how do we go about that with the current challenges we face? We don't even know what message awaits us in Uzushio. Anything can change depending on how the Empire decides to treat Kumo and Stone."

"We don't know." Gaara said. "That is part of the reason I came here. I have come here so we can look at possibilities and to let you know of my position in matters relating to the Empire. I would rather not surprise you in the summit after what we have been through together."

"I hope that is not about where you take a similar stance with the Mizukage, but I am only hoping. Naruto will have problems with us, and you don't want to get involved." the words came out of Tsunade's mouth a bit more bitterly than intended.

"It is not that I don't want to get involved. You are an ally, if anything comes, I will defend you. Suna will always have the Leaf's back."

Jiraiya stared, trying to wonder where the Kazekage was going with this. He then smiled. "As long as it is reasonable and the Leaf stays within lane, you will not be picking sides."

"Sides?" Gaara asked curiously.

"For a man who preaches peace I did not think you would utter such words in such a manner, Jiraiya-sama. But then again, this points to the hypocrisy in your stance. Perhaps Naruto was right to say you have failed because of this attitude. You always put your village above all things, at times without regard about your peace. You are talking about sides when I am talking about what is right. In some sense, you are equating 'right' with picking a side of a friend. If you are wrong, you are wrong. The defenceless must not be defended, they must be shown the right way. Of course, the same stance will be put with the Emperor."

How pathetic was he that he had to be called a hypocrite by someone so young and then lectured about ideals that have carried him this far?

Jiraiya had never felt wounded–but he could not say that the Kazekage was false or being disrespectful. This has always been the way Suna operated. But, given how closely related they were to Naruto–there was a possibility of things turning nasty between them and the Empire.

Moral lines could be blurred.

As it was often the case with Shinobi.

Gaara was saying if such a moment came, he was going to tell them they were wrong and would not fight with them. But most likely would not fight with the other side as well.

"I have made mistake. We all mistakes–that is not an excuse to say I did wrong because others have made mistakes. But, in my generation, we always had to follow the village, regardless of its actions. Konoha has a past that I am not proud of but despite my ideals, I still stand for it."

"Someone in your position should not say that. The village will always take the direction of its leader. I lead Suna by my ideals and what I believe is best for it. From what I know, you had opportunity to become Hokage long ago, but you refused. The village could have followed your ideals then. Things could have been different now."

"I was never suitable for that role."

Gaara smiled.

Not out of happiness but the tiny smile just formed on his lips.

"I was just a child when I became Kazekage. Between a child and a man with war experience, loved by his village, who was suitable to become Kage? From what I have heard, Kakashi failed as a Jonin sensei for Naruto's team. Should we not say someone who couldn't lead three genins should not be anywhere near Hokage mantle."

Kakashi felt a pang in his chest and eye smiled. "I am still here, you know."

"I was just trying to make a point. That is not my reflection of you." Gaara said in a quiet yet firm tone.

"No offense taken." Kakashi said.

Later

Tsunade wanted to laugh at Jiraiya, but she felt pity for him. More than anyone, she knew his regrets, his failures and the heavy burden he carried. Maybe he still blamed himself for Minato's death. No question he had loved Minato as if he were his own child. His death had been a huge blow to the Sannin.

Still, his ideals had been something Tsunade never encouraged. It was almost laughable seeing him getting lectured by Gaara.

The Kazekage hit home mercilessly.

They were sitting together over drinks, as they usually did when they had to talk.

"You still bitter about what Gaara said?"

"A little…He could have been gentle." Jiraiya said before taking a sip of his sake. "But, that would not have been like him. It did feel like I was dealing with Naruto, minus that amused look he would give just to throw you off."

"Not that what he said was not true…" Tsunade said firmly.

Jiraiya refused to engage those firm words. In fact, he changed the subject.

"I was able to get into Ame this time around. And, it was a little easy. They have opened the village. But I sense there is something big going to happen soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"It is just a gut feeling. There is no time to be miserable and look back at past blunders. There have been strange movements from members of the Akatsuki over the past days. They are no longer to the Empire or to Amegakure. They are all S-rank shinobi both Itachi and Orochimaru are former members."

Tsunade frowned.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, hime. I don't know. There also is the Empire's worrying movements around Iwa…But more specifically, its Tsuchikage."

"You think they want to kill her?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Remember she disappeared during the war? Onoki accused Naruto of having done something because he had been fighting her. Naruto didn't show anything, but it seems that he had expected her dead. There is possibly someone who took her away, helped her return to full health. The Empire most likely doesn't know who, hence their movements."

"Could it be someone dangerous?"

"They likely think so. We will ask when we go to Uzushio."

"In light of what you have said, it would not be best for you to leave this village. I am taking Gai, Kakashi and Shikamaru with me. If there is danger lurking, you'll need to stay behind."

"I was afraid you might say that." Jiraiya said. "Why Shikamaru?"

"He can get along with Naruto."

Uzushio

Naruto had never allowed impatience to stir up the emotions in him, but as he sat, waiting for Kabuto and Karin to finish what they were doing, impatience and chaos ran within him.

The tapping of his fingers on the throne echoed through the hall.

The atmosphere around displayed none of the chaos going within nevertheless.

He had learned to control the emotions within that even when alone, he kept the locks on the masks.

After a couple of minutes–it had felt like hours to him–Karin emerged into the throne room with Kabuto. The tapping stopped and he miraculously managed to keep his left eye on Kabuto and the right eye on Karin, waiting for the latter to share her good news.

"You can stop turning and tossing, all is well. There will be no surprises from his side." Karin said to the Emperor with an amused look on her face as if she could sense his impatience.

"I don't complain if it is you having some fun at my expense." The Emperor said calmly. "Then we can proceed, if you have no objections…" he then paused. "I really should be careful with trusting you, though. The wife is the one who cooks poisonous food for the husband."

"If he is bad…"

"Or, just unwanted anymore and there is no other way to separate from him."

"Maybe… we don't have issues do we?" Karin smiled innocently. "Well, if you think we are all fine, you should not worry."

"That makes me uncomfortable." Naruto said. He then stood up. "I have prepared. We can move. You did everything on your side, yes?"

Karin nodded. "I just need to move the things Kabuto brought and then we can begin. I still want to supervise and see this process. I still find this kind of work interesting. And, maybe I can use it for future developments."

"I hope we are not going have issues of you kidnapping prisoners to conduct experiments on them."

"You'd burn everything to the ground." Karin responded with a blank stare. "This untrustworthy snake wants to talk to you about something he doesn't want me to know or at least wants to talk to you alone. While I finish prepping the room, you can talk to him." She added before turning away from the Emperor.

Naruto sat again once more and stared at Kabuto.

He had suspected that Kabuto would come back to him to bleed what he was hiding. Naori was listening in on the conversation. It would be good if he could kick out the man, but he decided against it. The contents of the conversation were something that eluded him but he would certainly have to make a decision that would have some consequences.

He settled in a relaxed posture, head rested on the palm of his left hand. He stared with an expressionless mask before speaking.

"Say your next words carefully but be blunt as you can be. I would not like if you wasted my time going around in cycles to say simple words."

Kabuto knew this was dangerous, but as expected, the Emperor seemed to have been waiting for him. It didn't take away the danger. It just reinforced his thought that he was dealing with a very dangerous person. And, if he was not careful, he would die a very horrible death.

 _No, after everything, these people could just let me suffer for the rest of his life, killing all hope of escape and freedom_.

There was no other way to say things.

He would have to just say it.

"Madara…The real Madara is back from the dead. As you already know, Nagato is dead."

Predictably, things had come to this point.

It was ridiculous that after all the planning and measures taken Madara had still come from the dead. Certain things you truly could not avoid despite best laid plans. This was still something he'd have liked to avoid nevertheless. Well, over the past days, he had come to accept this to be true.

Kabuto was only confirming it. And, now they had to take steps to mitigate the problem and deal with it ruthlessly, if possible.

"We had come to realize as much when Nagato disappeared. Zetsu had always been there, lurking. Though, it never came to us that anyone would be able to get behind Nagato," Naruto said calmly.

"How have you come to know this?"

Kabuto did not hesitate to respond, even though he was saying something treasonous.

"I helped Zetsu restrain Nagato once he got behind him. And, I then helped him revive Madara."

"I see..."

Naruto paused.

"What does Zetsu know about the inner workings of this village?"

"A few things, but not things that you keep to yourself. But he knows enough to make you think he has someone in the inside." Kabuto said.

The Emperor closed his eyes for a moment.

This was dangerous.

He didn't need treacherous people close to him. Of course, whoever it was could not possibly be a shinobi of his village. It had to be someone who was a civilian. That was something Yoshino would have to solve. He was not going to bother himself with it.

This was Yoshino's village, after all.

"As long as he doesn't know the finer details…Then Madara will continue…No, begin with what Obito failed to do…"

"Yes…" Kabuto said. "You are taking this as I expected. If I had thought you would have me killed, I would have chosen to stay by Madara's side."

Kabuto was making one _fundamental_ mistake, but Naruto was not going to correct it.

Kabuto would learn for himself through experience.

"Why did you return?"

"There are not a lot of options there. And, there is an end of things with them. I chose a path that will allow me to continue living…If we survive this, but I can make sure we do survive."

Naruto smiled. "Of course, you would say that. Your survival hinges on that after all. Once this is done, you will tell me everything so I know what I can about Madara. You must have learned a great deal of detail about both Madara and Zetsu. I want to know all of it… _All of it…_ "

"I had no intentions of keeping it to myself. At least that was the decision I took when I decided to come here. I have no intentions of trying anything against the Empire. Of course, now I have tested what the seal does, then I know how to act based on that knowledge."

"Wilful?" Naruto asked with a smile. "That is just a technicality that can be changed at any time. We brand it on people depending on personality and character. Wilful works for you, but of course I was never going to tell you that…Not unless you tried something that would have made you uncomfortable."

It was rather skilful of the Emperor to say all that without actuallygiving him a straight answer on what the seal would actually do to him if he crossed the line.

There were clues but there was nothing concrete.

Madara's Hideout

The state of affairs were beyond what Madara had thought for the shinobi world. He'd never thought things would come to this point. The Great Nations were to always dominate, but to see the once peaceful clan of the Uzumaki dominating was ridiculous.

Mito wouldn't believe it. Neither would Hashirama. That idiot would probably laugh it off. Thinking of his former friend–it would be nice if he too was alive in this generation, just so he could have someone he could call an equal. Someone to challenge him. Someone he could dance with.

But maybe this Naruto could give him a good lap.

Just maybe.

Madara didn't have much hope for this generation.

Still, the fact that Obito had been beaten and killed was something else. To be quite honest, he had been left surprised that Naruto had planned it all at such a young age. Zetsu had done well in filling in the blanks. But he still needed to see more of this world.

It was certainly different from his time. He could not say there were no wars. There was a war weeks ago. Nothing had fundamentally changed.

There were winners and losers.

As it had always been.

"Do you have the locations of all Bijuu?"

"The Sanbi is missing. I don't know if it has a Jinchuriki or not. The Kyubi is in Naruto–at least half of it. I can find the Sanbi. I think it is somewhere around Uzushio."

The Sanbi again? He had used it to lure Obito into his trap.

And, now he would have to look for it again.

"The others?"

"The First is within the Fifth Kazekage and the second is in Kumo. We may have to act quickly because as things are happening, she will most likely be going to Uzushio–and it will be difficult if she goes there. Even for you, it would not be simple."

"Why?"

"There are barriers made precisely to counter doujutsus."

Madara could only smile.

This only made him wish he could go to Uzushio.

But, there needed to be some work done before that. And, of course he wouldn't have the time to chase after all the Jinchuriki.

"What of the group Obito had gathered? How useful can they be?"

"They are strong enough to gather the Bijuu and I have also called them to gather. It should work in our favour, but once word gets out the you are back from the dead, the other nations should stand up and try to take action. Naruto is the only one who knows about the plan as he has never told the other Kages. Well, with how things went, he probably thought things would not come to this point and he could just bury the plan along with him."

With Akatsuki members

Kisame grinned seeing the zombie duo.

Seeing these people always brought up a couple of good memories. Naturally, it was not the same without Itachi around. He'd been fond of the Uchiha since they got to know each other. He'd gone out his way. Kisame wondered if he'd go out the same way.

But, he wanted to fight the Emperor before he could do so. He would have tried that before–but the situation was never right. Besides, there was nothing to gain then. Now, there was something to gain.

"You're still alive." Kisame said to the zombie duo. "I haven't seen you in a couple of years–thought you were perhaps dead by now."

"Killed by who?" Hidan demanded.

"Thought maybe your god got tired of worthless sacrifices and decided to kill you instead." Kisame offered with a shrug. Before Hidan could explode to say something, Kisame turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"I'm surprised you two came here."

"Are we not members of the Akatsuki?"

"You made movements during the war. The Emperor was prepared to use you. Thought you had a working relationship with the man."

Sasori suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He'd always known to the Emperor Akatsuki members were nothing more than expandable tools. They were nothing and he could turn on them when it was convenient.

"That was for passing time. But, we are smart enough to see how things are going and where they will eventually end. The Empire has been building prisons. From what I hear, they are probably complete. You can't see because the place is covered by a thick mist. Or, maybe there is a barrier just like in Uzushio. We still can't tell the exact location of the village despite having flown there a couple of times to look for it." Sasori said calmly. "Regardless, those prisons are probably going to be used for us if they don't need the bounty on our heads."

"You seem to have been thinking about this for a while." Kakuzu noted.

"Nothing wrong with it."

"What does Zetsu want, hn?" Deidara asked.

The plant was the one who requested they meet.

And, there was still no sign of him.

He hadn't said much.

"Probably to give us missions to hunt down Jinchuriki." Kisame said in thought.

He already knew Madara was back. As someone who'd known about the plan, Zetsu has informed him about the changes to occur.

Uzushiogakure

Kabuto breathed a sigh of relieve as he stepped out of the operating room along with Karin.

They stepped into the crystal-like throne room locked in another space. He had never come here before and he hadn't even known that such a space existed. Karin had never said a thing about it. No one had spoken to had said anything. The Empire surely had many secrets.

No, Uzushio was just riddled with many spaces that held curious things that needed to be tested.

The tiredness he felt suddenly disappeared when three people appeared in front of him, right in the throne room. He became uncomfortable seeing them. He hadn't expected this to happen. No, Naruto had given him the impression that nothing would happen.

Certainly, the Emperor had said as much on the operation room and Karin had said there was nothing to worry about. Indeed, he had calculated things right–as Karin had confirmed. The Emperor was a rational being. He would have considered the benefits of his alliance and besides, the seal ensured that he could never betray the empire.

From what he could also tell, the Emperor had suspected something when he departed and yet still allowed him to leave without even anyone surveying things.

He must have been confident that he would come back with the truth.

If these people wanted to do something to him, he could not escape from this space. There was no way out. Perhaps the Emperor had also foreseen this turn of events.

"I heard what you said to His Majesty." Naori said in a stern tone. "Having heard it, it would be a mistake on my part to simply let you continue to live. As his Majesty's guard, I would have failed my duty."

"Is he going to be happy with you? I'm certain he didn't give you the order…" Kabuto said with confidence.

He was certain that he now had a better understanding of the man occupying the throne of the Uzumaki Empire.

The smile on the Uzumaki made Kabuto uncomfortable. The little smile he had displayed quickly vanished as he began to fear what could happen next.

"Naruto is truly a cruel person." Karin said as she stepped into the throne room. "What you decided was on the Emperor's call…Certainly, he didn't give the order for you to be killed and would like for you to continue. But he never shared these thoughts with those people. And, a little miscalculation you made was you think these people will follow along with Naruto's thoughts. He probably knew that they would have different ideas but let it be that way."

She shook her head.

"Take me away, Naoki."

"Naori, you can also leave. I'd like to have a private chat with Kabuto."

Naori merely nodded and departed along with the others.

"Don't be on guard. Nothing is going to happen to you. But I must apologize for his Majesty's deception–if you want to call it that anyway. The truth is if we want, we could kill you and his Majesty would still not he surprised it happened. He gave you his face but omitted the other side."

"Which is you…" Kabuto finished. "I was informed you are more like him in thought. What is going to happen to me?"

Yoshino smiled. "Who informed you, Kabuto? I know it was not Karin… then who did?"

 **End of chapter**

 **Hallows, umm, my updates are a little slow. And they'll probably be so for the foreseeable future.**

 **In any case, thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm happy the story has you following it.**

 **Thanks to Freestyle 763 for helping me edit this chapter.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	28. The Emperor and the Five Kages

Naruto's office

Yoshino found Haku sitting behind the Emperor's desk, hard at work and then smiled. He, of course, expected nothing less from Haku. The Ice User was a hard-working man and truly dedicated. The emperor had done well in bringing him into the fold. They didn't always agree. But that was fine. Nothing would be interesting if they all spoke in one voice and folded whenever someone said something. It was curios when someone had something negative to say–and the emperor welcomed it all.

"Are you done with Kabuto?"

Yoshino blinked. He stared at Haku curiously before sitting on the chair in front of the desk. "I don't remember briefing you on anything."

Haku shrugged nonchalantly. "It was predictable."

"You don't look like it, but you really do see what happens here."

"I just don't like getting involved in those matters." Haku said. "What then? Is he alive or dead?"

"Alive, but I have contained him somewhere until the Emperor awakens. I would rather not have him crawling in my land. He is dangerous, no matter how you want to look at it. Of course, I cannot question his Majesty's wisdom in this."

"Why didn't you just kill him then?"

"His Majesty can be mischievous at times. Sometimes I don't know what he is thinking. It possible that he left things like this just to test how far I am willing to trust his word. He didn't say anything to me about this matter and while I played it well with Kabuto, I am certain there is more to the story." Yoshino said, his tone flat.

For some reason, he seemed displeased.

Haku found some amusement in this. "It is rather rare to see you without your smile." He noted. "Something wrong? I don't want to think that it is simply just about Kabuto and Naruto's mischief…"

Yoshino was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. It was so unlike him to allow things to slip. Perhaps it was because Haku was safe.

"Personal issues. It does appear that I may have chewed more than I can swallow. I may need to talk to His Majesty about this…" He said, shaking his head. "Are you managing?"

"Yes; there isn't much to do anyway, except for trying to tie up some loose ends. Kirigakure still troubles me since Naruto didn't visit the Mizukage when he had to. And, these people are going to come soon, by then, we won't have anything concrete with them. I want to head there tomorrow to assure them that all is still well. I will require a quick method of transportation."

"Why don't you just have his Majesty give you the teleportation mark? You simply need to learn to activate it."

"It burns more chakra." Haku said with a wave of his right hand.

Yoshino merely shook his head. "I will keep watch while you are gone. With how hands-on you are with the Kiri issue, one is inclined to start thinking that perhaps you have a thing for the Mizukage. Well, she is a desirable woman–which does make me wonder why he hasn't been quick about this. She even fits the bill about being a proper woman."

Haku refused to comment on the part of him liking the Mizukage. "I think he is afraid of her."

Yoshino stared before laughing. "Afraid of a woman? Why?"

"Her demands and the fact that he can't possibly control her. She is going to stand on equal ground with him and won't allow him to dominate her. That aside, there is the issue of time. He doesn't have time to accommodate all the women in his life. It isn't just his personal life that requires time, but the Empire. And with how things are now, he deals with most of the work."

"He also prioritizes work over personal issues."

Haku could not disagree with that point.

"I will speak to the Mizukage regarding a way forward in case she becomes impatient or Naruto decides to do something else. And, I don't want your opinion on this matter."

Yoshino held up both his hands.

"I come in peace." He said, smiling.

Four Days Later

Naruto was standing in a training ground, stretching out his muscles. He hadn't thought it possible to feel so different, so strong. Of course, he'd always been strong, but there was a new energy flowing through his veins, and it made him feel itchy for a battle.

This just meant that Kabuto had been successful–he hadn't expected failure. Not when he had to see through this phase that was before the Empire.

"You took a little longer than expected to recover. I thought maybe a day or two would be enough." Kabuto said.

He was standing just away from the Emperor, Noroi and Naoki standing behind him, as if ready to decapitate him at any moment.

Naruto eyed Kabuto for a second before looking up into the sky. "Even for someone who is curious like you, fully understanding how my body works would be impossible."

"That much was apparent as even Karin failed to grasp some of the seals that seemed to blink during the operation."

"If your standard on that is going to be Karin's expertise, it sets the bar truly low." Naruto said casually. "In any case, there are certain things to iron out. But, I want to send you out on a mission."

"I thought you said you wanted to find out about Zetsu." Kabuto said.

He wasn't going to bring out the fact that Yoshino had admitted that Naruto had taken calculations into the fact that the others could have killed him if they wanted.

The Emperor hadn't even hinted it since he stood before him.

"Intel doesn't necessarily have to come out from you. I have other ways of getting it. You're conflicted in this situation, and the moment you did your thing, I no longer required you. We have ways of working out things. We have short-comings, indeed. That is why I am sending you out now. As for Madara, we are not as ignorant as I led you to believe. Why do you think I let you leave without asking questions as to how your departure would lead you to gain something valuable?"

Kabuto frowned slightly. He didn't like the way Naruto spoke. He didn't like his position. He would have thought that there was some value. There was some, as Naruto put it, but just not in the same level as he would have expected.

"You made it sound as if you needed me in the Madara issue?"

"I truly did think that I did need you, but I thought about things and realized there was no need. Quietness does bring me closer to certain memories…" Naruto said with a wave of his right hand.

"Gather information on whoever is working with Kurotsuchi. Get me answers and we will then talk. Naoki, escort him to the lab. And set up the teleportation portal, bound to the Wave. It should give him room to go to the island and get out without coming here."

"And, the privileges?"

"Revoke them." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "Trying to understand how this thing works will require time and effort. Unlike with other elements, this will truly become difficult to master, unless there is some special method to do the training. I cannot even draw out Mokuton, and that is perhaps the first step isn't it? No, the first step should be trying to turn my chakra into that which gives life. Then I can work on imaging."

Kabuto realized at that moment that the Emperor was no longer talking to him. And when he summoned thousands of clones into the training ground, he knew he had been dismissed.

Naruto had the clones settle into groups before turning to Noroi. "Let us go to the throne room to discuss matters of importance…"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Once they arrived at the throne room, Naruto settled gracefully, and stared at Noroi with an expressionless mask before speaking. "What do you have for me? We know that Madara has many abilities and applies them expertly, but what is the movement here?"

"The members of the Akatsuki have gathered around Kisame and there is reason to believe that they will be working on Zetsu's instruction. They could possibly try to collect the Bijuu–as they were originally intended to do."

"They are strong enough, but this does give us reason to eliminate them one by one. What do you say, a common enemy gathers two?" Naruto paused thinking. "Surely, they will start with the first. But that should not happen now, at least with Gaara coming here. Perhaps on his return, they will try. And should there be enough muscles, they will succeed."

"Should we stop it?"

"We won't warn them about the Akatsuki, but we can say that Madara has returned. Once Gaara is attacked. We can go to the rescue. Our reasons become much more believable when there is an actual attack."

"There is no reason to believe that the one or two won't try to gather the others." Noroi said.

"Indeed." Naruto said with a nod. "When Yugito comes here, she mustn't leave. I don't mind making a move if I must. Darui is already going to offer her. If we have her, and we still have the Sanbi, Madara will have to turn to us."

That was the bigger problem more than anything.

He didn't want the Uchiha coming to him.

No, Naruto would rather he go to the Uchiha to battle him. He didn't want to leave a trail of destruction within this island. It had already seen enough when corrupted shinobi laid siege and nearly wiped the Uzumaki off the face of this world.

That could not be allowed to occur again.

He would have failed as a member of the Uzumaki clan.

The job to protect the clan was not on Yoshino's shoulders, but his shoulders. The elders may ridicule him and say reviving the clan to its Majesty in terms of members was not for him, but they still relied on him–he was still their protector.

And, he would not fail.

Surely, if he were to fail, the vultures lurking in the shadows would pounce.

"But, we would still not want to fight in our home."

"Of course not. We don't want anything happening to the village. It would be a sin that I can never forgive myself for If I allowed something to happen to this village and still live through the dangers, I would banish myself from it." The Emperor said. "How far is Yoshino moving with Kurotsuchi?"

"I think he plans on speaking to her when she comes here."

"Keep an eye on things." Naruto instructed. "I will begin preparations for fighting Madara. At this stage, I would rather not have much to deal with unless it specifically needs me. Have Haku deal with other issues. And, I want to see that the Sound Capital is completed quickly. I will still send clones to help with the developments, but aside from that, keep other issues away from me."

"You will be occupying the other throne room, then. It does have the privacy you will need." Noroi said. "What of Miyuki? Kabuto knows a couple of things and so does Zetsu. I have not been able to find evidence of anything, but it is suspicious."

"The Wave is free for all to enter and our seals have only been put on shinobi and kunoichi. Miyuki is neither, so she has been free of movement. It is rather hard to comprehend how a fellow Uzumaki would plot against us. But one could have their reasons for such actions. If she contacted Zetsu, it was not here but in the Wave. She frequented bars–I did meet her at one time. Of course, nothing happened, I did not like the innocence she displayed."

"Should I take action?"

"Bring her to me," Naruto said. "I'd like to have a chat with her. If she can be saved, then we can save her. If not, she will be good for giving Yoshino children…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What of her fuinjutsu skills?"

"She has displayed none."

"But, it is possible she is rather skilled…No, I am certain she knows Fuinjutsu well enough. Have your eyes open, should we find ourselves surprised. A woman spy can be lethally dangerous as she can easily disarm you with her charms."

Noroi smiled. "Would you not be the suspect in that scenario?"

The Emperor shared the smile. "On a good day but I usually avoid such women."

"That just make it sound as if you like women who are defenseless, Your Majesty."

"Nothing wrong with that… as long as I am not forcing myself on anyone." Naruto said in a quiet tone. "As the days pile up, I feel that I am drifting away from this world. I should try a little to have Koyuki bear me a child. Hmm, yes, tonight, I shall depart for the Snow. A child will certainly keep me grounded as I seem to be floating away."

"The Kages will be coming here by tomorrow, is it best to leave the village?"

"Haku can babysit them if need be. They are already coming here, we have them where we want them. Everyone wants something from me but I don't need them. It nevertheless makes sense for us to have better relations with them for the success of the Empire. The Kages dominate the military aspects of the Elemental Nations and the Feudal Lords dominate the politics. We play a dual role. Politics, military games, we can play either. If the Kage are being difficult, for our success, we merely have to spread the web towards the Daimyo. We have already established foundations."

"But the benefits of having better relations with the Kages cannot be understated."

"Indeed." Naruto said. "I'm merely pointing out that if we want to have a successful Empire, we don't need the Kage. But that is simply from my side of things. If things are done in a way that we side-step the Kages, it becomes easy for war games to occur."

Wave Country

Kurotsuchi felt that Darui was a treacherous bastard. They went to war together–both Kumo and Iwa, and yet, the former seems to be sailing smoothly while she gets to be pounded hard from all corners. They should all be suffering heavily. Maybe some of her village's actions were a little out of it, but it didn't change that she was the only one suffering. This person was bowing to the whims of the bastard who dared call them here.

It was a friendly suggestion, but she knew it was anything but that. These people knew they were able to call a meeting with the Kages, even when the Emperor was not one of them.

What qualified one to be the called a Kage anyway. Military power? The Emperor was an army by himself. But, he was still not a Kage. He certainly didn't seem to have any desire to be on their level. Perhaps he was making himself Emperor of the Elemental Nations.

She snorted at the thought.

The arrogant bastard.

She would get her revenge one day.

"Godaime Raikage." Kurotsuchi greeted Darui.

They were standing within a small train station close to the Uzumaki Bridge, ready to depart for Uzushiogakure. The Bridge had been completed and they were going to ride on it. It would be the first time she was riding on a train.

Quite honestly, Kurotsuchi was excited about it.

Darui could feel that this was going to be another one of those talks. He didn't want to do it, but he could not just decide to turn around. He glanced and Yugito and Samui for a moment before responding to the Tsuchikage.

"Kurotsuchi-dono." He nodded at the man standing behind her, whom he recognized as her father. Not wanting to talk about serious issues, he was quick to say something else. "They have rebuilt this place rather quickly. You wouldn't think it was the same country that suffered massive damages not long ago."

Bitterly admittedly, the work that was done on the Wave was remarkable.

The Empire was quick.

"While silently developing the Sound at the same time." Kurotsuchi said through her teeth. "I wonder where all the money is coming from."

"The Wave has long been fine economically, rebuilding would not have been a problem for them. And, these trains have been in the process for a while now." Darui said.

The Wave was different from other nations. The method of transportation via trains was only complete in this place. You would not think you were in the Elemental Nations. The nation did seem truly advanced in terms of technology. Far superior to any other nation.

"And, the Sound?"

Darui shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He immediately regretted doing that as it gave Kurotsuchi a chance to say her cents.

"In the past meetings, the Cloud and Stone were always On the same page. We have not had the same partnership as our predecessors did. However, I'd like to believe that we will still back each other in this meeting." She said with narrowed eyes.

"That will depend."

"On?"

"Certain details." Darui said vaguely. "I really don't want to get to this now. I just want to get on this train and get to Uzu before resting. It has been a rather slow and tiresome journey from the Cloud."

Kurotsuchi frowned deeply. Things were not going smoothly. But, if she thought things would change because they were speaking in person, she would have been a naïve little girl. The circumstances were different; Darui was thinking about his village. Naturally, this did her no favors and from the looks of things, he didn't care about what happened to her village. Her grandfather surely left her in a mess. She was going to be surrounded by people who didn't support her.

But, there had been no option but to pack her bags and come here.

Maybe she could salvage something.

Uzushiogakure

Unlike the usual times where they were welcomed by someone at the harbor, this time around, there were only signs. There was no sign of Naruto or Haku. Mei had given the message that she would arrive early. And, from how things worked, the people in the village certainly knew that she had landed.

"This place makes me wary." Ao said, walking beside the Mizukage.

Mei could not deny that a person walking around the place for the first time would find this place eerily silent. They were walking in a narrow road, with visible tracks of carriages. It seemed to be the only open way towards the village, but it was disturbingly silent and devoid of any life. The tall trees that surrounded him shed no light.

It was only darkness beneath them. The green leaves blocked the sun from touching the ground. You could not see much behind the trees.

As it was within the village, Ao had already said he could not see anything beyond the trees either. Why had these people made this place like this?

You could easily get lost in the forest.

Perhaps it was a way to keep people out.

"It is by design." Mei ended up saying.

It would have been nice if someone had come to welcome them. She had grown to like Haku. If he had come, she would not have minded. Of course, her target was the Emperor but for some reason, he has been making his presence very scarce before her.

"But, you should not be worried about anything. While to blindly trust a shinobi would be a fatal error, we cannot ignore that these people have shown themselves to be trustworthy."

To them at least.

"Regardless of the situation, you can never get rid of your shinobi instincts."

"Just make sure those instincts don't make you do anything I wouldn't agree with."

"Of course." Ao said.

Even he knew that this was going to be groundbreaking. He would not do anything that would sabotage this new change that was about to come to the Elemental Nations.

Who knew?

It could lead to a better future.

Xxx

Mei found Naruto smiling inside his office, but he wasn't sitting behind his desk. Haku was the one sitting there. The Emperor was on the couch, legs folded. Haku had mentioned that he was acting as the Emperor while Naruto rested. He hadn't said from what exactly but there had been something.

The Emperor looked perfectly fine though.

She walked over to the couches and sat across the Emperor before speaking.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She commented in a quiet tone.

"Well, I am seeing you…Is there a reason not to smile?" Naruto responded. "Unless you're displeased about seeing me, then I will hide this…"

Mei shook her head slowly. "But, if you wanted to see me, you could have made plans to do so. Traveling around distances isn't a problem for you, is it?"

"No, distance is not a barrier for me. But despite that being the case, I haven't been able to leave this village since completing my marriage to Shizuka. There are many things that bind me here." Naruto explained lightly. "Besides, in terms of time, I don't see reason to worry. Age doesn't really seem to affect you at all."

Mei smiled slyly. He didn't usually look like it, but it was true, the Emperor does have a way with words. The again, he does have a little history with women.

"Your words and actions are truly different things. I am flattered but not happy with the situation at hand. I would rather not waste my time. You are not a child and you know how to separate your personal feelings from your work, I know how to do the same." Mei stated in a firm tone.

"Being a leader requires you to be rational at all times." Naruto responded in a measured tone. He wasn't the least put off by Mei's response. "You are the first to arrive here. But, the Tsuchikage and Raikage are already at the Wave country. They should be arriving soon. The Kazekage and Hokage arrive early tomorrow morning."

"Meaning?"

"You have the time to vent if you must."

"I have nothing to vent about. I do find it curious with how you deal with things. It is as if the people around you mean nothing and they only reason you care is to achieve your end."

"You make it sound as if I am inconsiderate of other people. If that is so, I will strongly disagree with that statement." Naruto said in hardened tone.

He then smiled, taking off the edge on his tone.

"I have a couple of things to thank you for…The situation with the Water Daimyo was resolved because of you. As Emperor, I must offer you my gratitude."

"You could have sorted it out any other way. Don't make me think that you had no other option in this picture."

Naruto continued to smile.

He turned to Haku for a moment to see if he would comment but the man pretended as if he could not feel his gaze.

"My methods can be extreme at times. That is not to say reckless but extremely, and brutally efficient. When there is another way of doing things without the use of force, it represents an opportunity to see things different. I have a realistic way of viewing things. But, I am willing to be persuaded to look away from my usual urges, as long as it makes sense. If it is nonsense, I do not accept. Haku presented a reasonable prospect that I was willing to gamble on. People have different views to circumstances. Your way isn't always right. Just because I am the Emperor doesn't mean that anyone else can't come up with a good idea. You handled a situation that could have turned bloody with care and you have proved that persuasion does work. I don't always expect bloodshed."

Mei stared at the blond for a long moment before speaking. "You have a simplistic yet difficult way of looking at things…Discussions tomorrow will be on the Elemental Nations in general. You are closer to us than you are to other Nations."

"We should have something concrete then." Naruto finished Mei's thoughts. "If there is any benefit to gain, you want first hand. But, I would think your worry would be more on the kind of world that you desire and how you exploit my rational way of thinking into achieving that dream."

"I wasn't planning on exploiting you."

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively. "I don't hold grudges. I usually don't hate people since I would find no plausible benefit in doing so. I won't mind if you use me to achieve your dream."

Two Hours Later

Kurotsuchi could not hide her contempt when she stepped into the Emperor's throne room. He was sitting there on the throne like a god, looking down at all of them. She felt disrespected as if she had come here to report to him. She clicked her tongue in anger. But, no words left her mouth.

The Emperor had been quick to speak before anyone could even say anything.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure, Tsuchikage, Raikage." the Emperor said as he got up from his throne.

He started walking towards the group slowly while speaking. "I apologize for not being able to welcome you when you arrived at the Island, I was held up in a rather interesting meeting with another leader." He said with a small smile.

"It must be nice being you." Kurotsuchi said through gritted teeth.

Darui sighed hearing this. One could not mistake the hatred in the Tsuchikage's tone. But, he really had no time for it. It was even all a bothersome issue that would just give him a headache. Well, it had nothing to do with him. He could just turn a blind eye on it.

"We had an opportunity to see the village." Darui said. "We'd like to see more of it nevertheless…"

"I will get you settled in quickly and then you can have a tour. Haku will be more than pleased to show you around the village. Perhaps he will interest you in some of the Fuinjutsu." Naruto said calmly.

Darui raised an eye. "You'd bring that up?"

Naruto waved his right hand. "We are proud of our work and we would like to sell it. It makes for great business and it can change many things in your lives."

"I'm not sure anyone would be willing to trust you."

Naruto stared at Kurotsuchi with a blank look on his face. "You used to be lovable before but now you have turned into something very unattractive…And it's quite honestly disappointing."

"Forgive me for disappointing you, Your Majesty." Kurotsuchi responded with mild sarcasm.

Naruto just shook his head. For what reasons did he have to leave this woman still breathing? He should have just incinerated her when he had her by her throat. But now he had to deal with her nonsense. She wasn't just a contemptuous kunoichi, she was a Kage who could influence an entire army to act against him.

He was looking at a threat to his quietness and rule. He should have made her bow to him. Perhaps her irrational contempt would be justified. Either way, Yoshino would have to move quickly. He could not balance things without acting on his whims. Even now he held himself from saying something–that would surely get her to explode.

"You should really learn to control your daughter. With that attitude, the Earth will become deeply isolated and in a few years, it will become a former Great Nation."

Kitsuchi could not argue with that. But, Kurotsuchi had been rational when they were at home. She was now allowing her anger to control her. If she handled things like this during the meeting, they would not gain anything but lose everything.

They might even be excluded in future meetings.

"Is that a threat?"

"Interpret it however you see it. But, let me warn you: A village is its people. If you lead Iwa towards isolation, it will be the people who will suffer. People can be loyal to their villages and not to the Kage. If many agree that you are driving the village towards death, they will rebel. Not that only, but some people will leave. And when that happens, there will be no order and people you make enemies of will be more than happy to destroy you."

Kurotsuchi glared hatefully. What maddened her was the fact that he was completely right. She was not going to admit it to his face but he was right. There were already some voices of discontent due to the difficulties the village was facing.

Civilians didn't care about pride–they just wanted to live their lives.

"No doubt you'd be more than willing to stir the trouble."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I do love a bit of chaos." He, said only to make Kurotsuchi angry but he did not focus on her; he turned to Samui and Yugito.

"Good seeing you again. We will talk later, for now, I must leave for other arrangements."

xxx

Maybe it was the habit that had Yoshino smiling when he walked up to Kurotsuchi from the top of the hotel she was placed. The place had a good view of the Emperor's compound. Perhaps she was stalking the man to see what happened there. But the compound was protected by a barrier. Unless it was taken down, what you saw happening from the outside was not truly what was happening.

Naturally, Yoshino would never tell anyone that.

"What do you want?" Kurotsuchi demanded in a hardened tone without even looking at the Uzumaki.

Yoshino took a couple of steps closer and then sat down by Kurotsuchi's right side. After a couple of moments went by, he then spoke.

"It is rather peaceful, isn't it?"

Kurotsuchi looked around for a moment. The air was a little cold, but the atmosphere was not heavy. The village was not that big. It was rather ridiculous that they lost a war to these people. This didn't look like a shinobi village. But it was true that it was rather quiet and peaceful here.

It also seemed to be detached from the rest of the Elemental Nations. The people here were not ignorant of what happened outside but they were also not bothered by it–they had their beloved Emperor. She thought of the love the people had here with nothing but contempt.

"A little." she was only willing to admit that much.

"Home is a place you should be able to find peace and relax. It took a while for people here to become 'carefree'. We had always lived in fear of extinction and invasion."

"Those who invaded made a mistake of not wiping out the entire clan. We would not have been here if not for such a blunder." Kurotsuchi eyed the Uzumaki, trying to see how he would react to her words.

There was none.

Yoshino didn't even blink.

"There is a huge difference in dying because of service to your village and dying simply because you live. That gives you fear that you cannot escape. We lived in hiding because we were afraid. I was afraid. But I wanted to continue living. And it is the desire to live that built all this. Your village can face the same consequences. If you make enemies of all the Great Nations, Earth Shinobi will not be welcomed anywhere. As a result, doing missions will become impossible. If you are unable to complete missions, you lose all business. Shinobi will suffer. Your village will speed toward the edge of a cliff for a quick dive to death.

"We all love our villages. We all want them to prosper. We have grudges but we must be willing to overlook them."

"You want me to overlook what this village did?"

"Do you also want us to overlook what your village did? Don't be a naïve child. You are a Kage. Start thinking like one or your village will suffer. We nearly became extinct because of what you did. If you want to hold a grudge over the fact that you lost a war–which you started, we will revisit the sins of the past. And unlike you, we will not leave even a stone standing but the stone can be reduced to dust.

"I'm not here to threaten you but tell you to grow up and stop being a naïve little girl. And I'm also warning you; if you want revenge, between you and me, who has a valid reason to seek vengeance? Your grandfather died in war. We have not touched what you did. We can make those demands but we are not blinded by hatred. But if you want us to wear our hatred, we will do so. Think about it, hard. Because your attitude determines the fate of your village. We are not afraid to demand heads to roll. And given that you are already isolated, no one will support you. No one will speak for you. You have made wrongs, but are unwilling to admit them yet want to punish others for what you perceive as wrong against you. The same stick you use to beat others will be the same stick we will use to beat you."

It made Kurotsuchi feel like filth to be getting a lecture from the enemy. Naruto would probably not have the same idea.

Then what was the purpose of this lecture?

What did this man hope to achieve?

What did he want from her?

She eyed him for a moment before asking.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said; I want you to understand things clearly. And to be honest, His Majesty would not think twice about destroying Iwagakure. You are more of problem than anything because of your attitude."

"Are you openly admitting that?"

Yoshino smiled. "I did so. What I want is to develop a better relationship between you and I. Maybe that can extend to our respective villages. I am the leader of Uzushiogakure and I choose what is best for it."

Kurotsuchi found it hard to believe that Naruto would allow another person to do the work. "You think I'm stupid?"

"I never gave that impression. You are truly too quick to judge instead of hearing the merits of the case one is making." Yoshino said with a slight shake if his head, expressing disappointment. "You should ask how the politics works around this place and maybe you will get a response that is favorable."

The Following Day

Naruto had to raise an eye brow seeing the company that Tsunade had brought with her. She had truly brought her war room warriors with her. There had been no stipulation as to how many people one could bring but he had not expected her to bring in the heavy weights.

It didn't matter that much anyway. Nothing changed. Everything still went as planned. He eyed Gaara for a moment and smiled. The man hadn't brought his sister with him. There must have been reason there, but Naruto was not going to think about it.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure." Naruto greeted the company from Konoha and Suna with a small smile. "This is quite the company; the Leaf isn't here to wage war, is it?"

Tsunade blinked.

He wasn't serious…And so that meant he was joking with them? What the hell was wrong with that picture? Naruto had not been kind to them recently.

"We might be." Kakashi responded before Tsunade could.

"But it all depends on how we are treated and how things go on during our talks." Shikamaru finished with a small smile on his lips.

"Yikes; those are some strict terms. I have not been known for treating people too well. The first words I say might cause you to look at me with contempt."

"We hope you at least manage to hold on after the introductions." Kakashi said.

Naruto's smile lingered for moment before he wiped it off.

"We can only hope." He said before turning his eyes towards the Kazekage. "Kazekage."

"Emperor. You are in a good mood."

"Not at all; when one has visitors, they must be greeted well to make them feel comfortable. I've often found it that people are willing to speak freely when they are comfortable. We don't want anyone to hold their breaths because of some misunderstandings. We have gone past war and are now moving towards something else. I'd like the start to be smooth…"

Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't really smooth with the other group. But nothing for you to worry…"

"Not that I don't find this interesting." Tsunade started in a slow tone. "But I wish to rest. We start in the afternoon."

"Well, you decided to stay an extra day in the Wave…" Naruto said.

It wasn't his problem.

Of course, he still found it curious that they would choose to stay in the Wave for a little while longer than planned. He hadn't received the report but he could make a few assumptions.

"The Wave is just a curious country. It is different from the last time I saw it. The developments you have made were something worth looking at. And since we don't know how things will go during the meeting, it was decided that we should look have a look first before anything happens."

"Have a little hope, Princess Tsunade." Naruto said. "There are perfectly understandable reasons to be hopeful about a breakthrough that leads into a path that we will not all regret."

xxx

The guards were all outside. The Kages were not allowed to bring a person inside the meeting room. There would still be another meeting tomorrow or the day after. It all depended on how things were processed. But, during that second meeting, the other people would be permitted.

Not everyone had been willing to leave their guards outside even though Naruto had assured everyone's safety.

These people didn't want to take his word.

"I must say, it _is_ rather sad not to be trusted." The Emperor said to no one in particular while sitting beside a round table. Tsunade and Darui sat on his right side and left side respectively while Kurotsuchi, Gaara and Mei sat further ahead.

"I didn't think you'd find a problem with that." Mei said with a raised brow.

"I'm still a person with feelings." Naruto said with a stare. "And I value words that I say. When someone doesn't seem to value them, it does bother me."

"The issue was not a matter of trust." Darui started in a slow tone. "It was simply a surprise as we had not discussed this. Besides, we are not all on friendly terms. Everyone wants to see a face they know will guard their backs."

"In this village, you need not worry about who watches your back-Uzushio watches your back. Admittedly, that can be difficult to accept given the past." Naruto said quietly. "But we want to try to change that. Let me begin to express my sincere appreciation to all of you for coming here. It must not have been an easy decision but you came and I am thankful for that.

"I won't waste time with pointless talk. The first order of business would be about the war we just walked past. It only affected two Great Nations and I want to make plain how we have come to try to solve things with the two nations. Iwa is being difficult but we made some breakthrough with the Cloud."

Darui took it as his cue to start talking.

"I have expressed with the emperor that the war should not have occurred in the first place and it was a mistake from our past leader. Out of respect for him, I will not criticize him. However, I will admit that the war was our fault. We started it along with the Stone and we lost it. There are consequences for such actions and I'd like to think that the agreement between the lines is something that is personal between the Cloud and the Empire." Darui said in a stern tone.

Naruto was impressed that Darui would opt to keep the little details to himself. He would not have said it but if Darui was going to keep it hidden, Naruto would not complain.

He could accept it.

"While that decision is commendable, it is the interest of balance of power within the Elemental Nations that we know certain things. It would do us no good if the Empire has seized control over the Cloud." Tsunade said in a hardened tone, staring straight at Naruto–who didn't even blink.

"I have to agree with the Godaime on that one. We don't want to have a situation where another nation seizes control over others by force. Such a situation would lead to conflicts because those being controlled will eventually fight back to have control over their nation." Gaara added.

Of course, he didn't think that Naruto would have done that. If he was as smart as he thought he was, he would have known that such a move would be rejected by others. Maybe the Mizukage would have been the first to voice her displeasure and talk about strong actions against the Emperor.

There was that possibility that the Great Five could unite against the Empire–if surely, he was going to the wrong path, such a notion was quite possible.

Gaara would have things go differently nevertheless.

"It is truly sad to be distrusted." The emperor said calmly. "But no, we have not had such plans. I know that we would lose the allies we have gained should we take such actions. I'm not stupid enough to do something that would unite all Great Nations against me. War is war, but there must be consequences for those who ignite it. Now, the Raikage wants to keep those details to himself, and I am not going to go against that. However, I will say that we have not gone to the path of subjugation and have no such intentions."

"I'm sure it did cross your mind." Kurotsuchi could not help but add.

"With you? Yes, I did come to mind. You have been stubborn in admitting that Iwagakure was culpable and refuse to pay for damages done to the Wave country. Not only that, you have been rather unkind to us despite our efforts. If we wanted, we could have put the Stone in flames over what was done to the Wave but to avoid any more bloodshed, we did not, yet you have been unwilling, which is rather unfortunate but not something we can tolerate for too long."

"I don't think such a language is going to get us anywhere." Mei cautioned. "But hearing that Iwa refuses to take responsibility over its actions is quite honestly disappointing. I would have thought that the current Tsuchikage has learned from her predecessor's mistakes."

"The pressure being applied by us should have shown them the way." Tsunade added with clear disappointment in her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded with a glare.

Not a single person expected the Hokage to phrase anything in that tone. Everyone was surprised by the hardness of her question. Kurotsuchi was the one who was completely caught off-guard. She did expect some questions but she did not expect for Tsunade to talk to her like she was talking to one of her subordinates.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Kurotsuchi responded in a flat tone. "And while I am young, I will not allow myself to be talked to in such a manner. I am still a Kage like you."

"Nobody questioned that. But if you are so much as refusing to take responsibility over your actions, you have much to learn. I would have thought that Iwa's current situation would have opened your eyes. Does being stubborn run in the family? No, Onoki was stubborn, but at least he was smart enough to know when a battle was lost. You don't seem to see that."

"Responsibility, for what? Maybe we were the ones who started the actual war, but he certainly helped fueling it. And even if he did not, he did nothing to try to stop it from occurring. What happened to the Wave was unfortunate but we cannot be expected to pay for the costs of war. It is not like we have not suffered from it."

"When you go to war, know that you will also lose something. Didn't your grandfather tell you that? Stop being the victim and accept that Iwa did wrong and move on from it. If you cannot accept that you did wrong, there really isn't much we can talk about with you and I don't see why if we are here to discuss the future we must talk it with you. Because the Kazekage and I are not going to move past what you tried to do in that war."

The sins of the past. At that time, it had not been a sin. Kurotsuchi had praised her grandfather's genius at the plan he had devised. Unluckily for them, they had failed. Nothing came out of it. They ended up drawing the attention of their worst enemy and things had gone south.

Every village has always fought for its interests and benefits. The concept of right and wrong didn't apply to anyone.

Iwagakure has always done things this way. And it wasn't like the other villages haven't done any wrong things. If they were going to talk about the sins, these people should not only point fingers at her. Still, Kurotsuchi would not bring that argument–she was not going to win it.

She had concluded that she needed to swallow her pride and speak the same language as the others.

"I won't speak about the past in which you have all done something wrong. I didn't fight in the past wars, but this one I experienced. Both sides are supposed to suffer in war, but what we fought was not a war but a brutal slaughter of shinobi from Cloud and Stone. It makes me angry just think of the many that were killed by just one man. But it was a war that we started. How the Emperor fought was up to him. This village would have been reduced to ashes had we succeeded. Right or wrong? That has never had any relevence in shinobi matters for as long as I have lived.

But it does seem that things are changing. For this reason, I must admit that Iwa was wrong in trying to disrupt the relationship between Suna and Konoha. We indeed intended for you to fight at the worst-case scenario, for you at least. We should have never tried to get you involved when you had stated your intentions of keeping out of it." She managed to utter those words in a humble tone, yet eyes stern in defiance.

There was momentary silence after Kurotsuchi spoke.

Gaara broke it with a cold tone.

"Is that the best you can give?" Gaara asked. "You put my sister's life in danger and tried to have my village fight with its ally and those hollow words are the best you can give? Are you really serious?"

Kurotsuchi frowned deeply.

"What do you want me to do?" She demanded a bit more harshly than intended.

"I cannot tell you that." Gaara said with a slight shake of his head. "We came here to discuss the future but it does seem like we have a future with Iwa. I have to agree with the Godaime that if that is the case, then we do not need Iwa in this meeting. I propose we vote to remove Iwa from this meeting. Those remaining can speak in one voice."

Kurotsuchi's whole body tensed when she heard those words.

These people were brutal.

This was something that she could not afford to be excluded from. Iwa would suffer. Her village would be broken and her people would certainly turn on her as it has been pointed out to her. She could not have that situation. If there was any better time to beg, it was now. There was nothing more valuable to her than Iwa's future.

Her pride could take a jump off a cliff but if Iwa survived, she would have served her duties well.

She looked around trying to see if someone would come to her defense. Darui seemed to be disagreeing but ended up shrugging. She could almost read the look on his face. He was probably saying something I want to defend you but it will be too much of a drag since everyone else is against you.

She wanted to blame Naruto, but she knew that she would just be refusing to take responsibility.

Maybe Yoshino had been speaking sense.

Through gritted teeth, Kurotsuchi spoke. "We don't have to take things that far." She pleaded. "Iwagakure is struggling as things are. If things continue, my people will suffer. I know we have issues, but I promise you that we will work towards solving them and Iwa will not be halfhearted about it. This is something that is difficult and cannot be solved in a single day. But I give you my word in front of everyone here that Iwa will try to make things right."

Naruto thought of laughing hearing Kurotsuchi speak in such a pitiful tone.

He rested his hands on the table and stared at her before speaking.

"The words of a ninja are worthless at times. What gives anyone the assurance that you will do as you are told? It is possible that you are saying that just so you won't be excluded in any agreement that may benefit your village. But if you see things working, you might decide against following through on your promises."

"I know you won't trust me that easily." Kurotsuchi shot a hateful glare at the Emperor.

He seemed to be enjoying seeing her struggle and suffocate. Cold hearted bastard. She wished he could just start choking and just die from where he sat. of course, things would not change for her. The other three would still glare at her.

"But this is a word I am saying in front of all Kages and if I cannot stay true to my word, if you wish to do something to Iwa, you will be free to do it."

"It isn't like we can invade Iwa."

"Well, we can." Tsunade corrected Gaara.

"But we are trying to move away from that kind of path. We want to try something peaceful that isn't solved by needless bloodshed." Mei added.

"I have a proposal." Naruto started. "We have built prison cells in the islands heading towards the Water Country. These are fine locks that cannot be escaped as long as you term is yet to be finished. If the Kages judge her to have failed in fulfilling her promises, you can give us the go ahead to put her in prison for the term you wish. In that way, no bloodshed and you can resolve the issues with Iwa's new Kage afterwards."

"That is not a bad idea." Darui said with a nod of his head. "But if the Tsuchikage is indeed serious about this, then we don't have to worry about putting one of our own in such a situation."

Kurotsuchi closed her eyes. She was seething. Of course, that bastard would have a fine proposal for this. She knew what it was like to be his prisoner. And, she certainly didn't want to experience it again. But she still had no other choice but to agree to this.

"I have no issues with it."

"Then we will draft an agreement and have everyone in this room sign on it." Gaara said. "Is everyone pleased with that?"

They all agreed

"While we are at this subject, I believe we should talk about how we do things in case another village decides to ignite the flames of war. Our predecessors were never united. The Five Kages never spoke in one voice. But we have a situation where it is possible. If we can speak with one voice then it is possible for us to take action when one of us decides to play war. I cannot speak of past wars because I never experienced them, but the war between the Empire and Cloud and Earth could have been avoided if we were not too focused on our villages to care about what happens to our world."

Gaara's eyes moved around the table, trying to gather the reactions the Kages and the Emperor.

The reaction from the latter was predictably the same-there was nothing on his face. The others seemed to absorb his words. Mei seemed to the be one who seemed to appreciate them best. At least no one looked at him with contempt.

"If Konoha, Suna and Kiri had stood together to defend the Empire, things would have been different." Darui said. "I know for certain Kumo would have chosen against fighting. I don't know about Iwagakure."

"There was always the fear that if Konoha decided to take part, things would be unfavorable. But my grandfather would not have pulled out. He believed Konoha was no longer as strong as it had been. But the danger was there–that is why he took the 'misguided' steps to ensure Konoha did not interfere. Of course, it would have been a different story if both Sand and Mist were getting involved." Kurotsuchi responded in a much calmer tone.

"Kages united can achieve much. But it has been the general lack of care for others that has resulted in wars and for the fact that we sometimes started wars for our own benefit. But that was simply the result of the Kages allowing space to form between them. If we form a line of communication and face each other often, we could avoid disastrous situations." Mei said in thought. She then eyed Naruto before adding. "Of course, in this case, the Empire had decided to take things head on."

"Which is something we must never allow to occur again. If we are going to operate as one, the six of us, we cannot allow such unilateral actions to occur again." Tsunade said, staring at the Emperor.

"Why does it sound like you are now ganging up on me?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, some amusement spelled across his lips.

"Do you disagree with us?"

Naruto shook his head. Worst case scenario had been these people leading the charge. It was expected. They were the Kages and would not allow him to dictate everything. Naruto was not going to complain. As long as he got what he wanted, he could play peace with the Kages.

He just had to be mindful of certain things.

"Not at all." Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "I would be irrational to come up with anything different. What do you propose then?"

"Konoha and the Sand have a close relationship. We will be able to take the same stance we did against anyone who tries anything as we did with the Stone. If we are going to make some agreements on trade, which I assume will be your main focus." Gaara said looking at Naruto. "Then, any village that goes foul of any rules we make has to be kicked out of that agreement and when we hold meetings, such a village must not be included until it has suffered the full consequences of breaking rules which we will agree on."

This was now going to be a long meeting.

They would need another one before the day ends and tomorrow.

Both of which will have the others getting involved.

"I think Kiri and Suna will get along just fine. We seem to have similar interests. I already have a relationship with the Empire. We just need to develop those relationships with each other and things can go well. Of course, there will be disagreements but such a summit should always be held to solve such matters. And given that Uzushio has become something else, its role will be significant, but not the center of all things."

"We will need time to consider such a situation."

"But do we all agree that this is something we should look at?"

No one voiced any disapproval.

Naruto then decided to take the opportunity to get his message across.

"I have two proposals. You know how the Wave country is now and that has been the result of our work. You may have noticed that we are building rail tracks around the Fire Nation and other nations. This has been done with the permission of Feudal Lords. What we seek is to create a network of transport that connects all nations. We will need to get into all your villages to build the infrastructure for our trains. This is our business and we would like to keep it that way."

"The system is interesting and will make life easier but I imagine the Empire will make a lot of money off this. I can't imagine the Daimyo agreeing to this without expecting something."

"You also want something?"

"This thing would be operating in our villages. It gives the Empire access to all nations. You can move anything and anywhere. I imagine information will flow through the trains."

"This will also have a negative consequence on shinobi. Some escort missions might be cut off." Gaara said.

"We can arrange that in the form of taxes. And these trains will need to be protected. If something goes wrong, someone needs to take action, quick. There are bad people out there, and someone will have to be on the lookout. The Empire will hire shinobi from all nations to guard these trains and the train stations. That should keep your shinobi at work and earning a living.

"The trains can also be used to transport goods. We would need trains designed for such. We have that and are willing to transport goods to your nations. We have made some agreements with merchants."

"I don't like that this gives you more power." Kurotsuchi voiced her displeasure.

"We came up with the plan. No one can complain. Of course, the Kages are here to stand guard to see if I am doing anything wrong. It has never been argued that I cannot go against all of you. And if you are true to your agreements, there really will be no need to worry." Naruto said with a bit of nonchalance.

"True but I have one question: where are you going to get the money to build all these? You are already building things rapidly in the Sound…"

"And I still have questions regarding that…" Kurotsuchi added. "The Empire is not in a path of taking over villages is it?"

"We borrowed money from your Daimyos. They have the money." Naruto said calmly. "And unless any nation decides to join the Empire, we will not be doing any invasions. I think that is Iwa's specialty."

"The dig aside." Tsunade started. "We want you to come to an agreement with the Kages that if as you say, any nation wants to join the Empire, we must look at it first to see if the situation is not forced and does not threaten anything."

"I have no problems with that." Naruto said. "Will you allow me to hunt down your criminals? I have prisons that I made to house criminals."

"As long as you alert us."

"What of war prisoners you took?" Kurotsuchi questioned. "I'd like Iwa shinobi to be released."

"Why?"

"Aren't we moving past our issues?"

"We have not solved anything as yet. And you still owe Konoha and Suna. Deal with that and let us solve our issues, them we can talk about our prisoners. I don't care if you think I'm holding you hostage."

"That isn't the kind of talk to you take to a negotiating table." Mei cautioned the Emperor. "We want to make peace and I understand that there are still issues with Iwa. Given its attitude, it would be best to hold off on certain benefits to ensure that there is the satisfaction of promises made. We set an example and move as one rather than as individuals. In that I think as a gesture of goodwill, the Empire should release some prisoners."

"I agree with that."

"Well, I cannot disagree to it since the Empire has some of my shinobi," Darui said in a quiet tone.

Of course, the problem of holding such things were things were done by the consensus meant that he would have such situations. It was troublesome but it was the price Naruto had to pay to appease these people. If he refused, everything would fall apart.

"I'll release hundred." Naruto said. "I cannot go higher than that."

"How many do you actually have?"

Naruto appeared to think about it for a moment before responding. "Around 1500 from both nations. The Raikage and I can make an arrangement on how I release all his prisoners since we have come to an understanding."

"There should be a mediator from the Five Kages in such talks. I believe along with the issue with Iwagakure. I am more than willing to play that role?" Mei offered.

"You are an ally of the Empire, I don't trust you'd be fair. The Kazekage either. That role should go to Konoha." Kurotsuchi suggested.

"I don't have a problem with it." Tsunade faced Naruto and asked. "Do you?"

"None at all." he said. "As long as you don't forget that you are only playing the mediator, we should not have any issues. We wish for all issues to be resolved as smoothly as possible."

"I'm sure you do." Kurotsuchi said with a hint of sarcasm.

Tsunade ignored this as she pushed for a delicate subject. "We must also talk about your Empire's growth and how that affects all nations. Your power is something that does make certain people uncomfortable. There has to be a way to contain that and ensure that things do not spill out of control. For this, I believe the Kages should discuss the issue without you."

All eyes were on Naruto. He wondered what he should do. The option was simple and there but things could be made interesting. He shook his head–there was no need to be difficult when there was really nothing he could lose.

"We should meet later on around 4pm to discuss how we go about the rules. We could conclude on this tomorrow and depart with something to sign on for the future." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Before you leave." Tsunade started in a hardened tone. "Intelligence tells me that there is something that is happening and you probably know something. There is also the issue around the Tsuchikage."

"The remaining members of the Akatsuki have been making strange movements and I believe that they are going to do something real soon. With the issue of the Tsuchikage: she received assistance from someone we believe to be an enemy of the Elemental Nations. This person has some connections with an experiment Orochimaru conducted some years ago. It is going to be dangerous but we don't have enough information to say what happens when and where. That is also something you can discuss amongst yourself."

Outside the chamber

"Meeting over?" Haku asked as Naruto walked past the guards of the Kages.

The Emperor shook his head. "They kicked me out saying they wanted to discuss something amongst themselves. Perhaps a reminder that I am not a Kage, thus not one of them. It is cheap politics but this is not the time to be going into arguments that will achieve nothing."

It was better to offer an image of cooperation than resistance. Besides, it wasn't like he would not know what they are talking about in his absence. He had a friend there.

"You're really fine with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It isn't like I will lose something. We have placed enough hands on Cloud, Kiri and Suna to be certain they will speak for us."

Haku shook his head. So, there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't making any whimsical decisions. He must account for them reminding him that they were the five Kage.

"I assume things went well."

"I would not have walked out if things didn't go well. There are still certain details that we must iron out. You are probably going to join us in the next meeting."

"You must be pleased with proceedings then. Well, I hope things work out for the best. Did you tell them about Madara?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not saying a thing until they see the danger. They don't trust me enough to take my word for it when I mention danger. It is convenient if an attack occurs. They will be troubled and we will have answers and the fire power to make things happen." Naruto said. And then glanced at Haku. "You don't like it?"

"People could die before then and some of our allies can be attacked."

"I know that."

This was a cold hearted move from the Emperor. Haku would be willing to tell the others but it was true that they didn't trust Naruto.

"On the bright side of things, Madara becomes an even bigger threat than you."

"Which is why I am glad I am not stronger than him. They didn't specifically say it but I know they were thinking that we mustn't be stronger than them." Naruto said calmly. "We must be strategic on how we take this one. Their help will be required, for them to think 'he could not have done it without us.' That will work best for the future and has them thinking they can take me on at any time. The problem with being too powerful is that people start looking at you with suspicion in your every move."

End chapter

Next chapter should come in the coming days. And thank you again for the reviews.

A shout to Freestyle 763 for helping edit the chapter.

The Omnipresent Sage


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto released a long breath as he sat down behind his desk.

The last of the meetings had been long. But, things had proceeded with good pace. Although tiring, he could be content with how discussions concluded.

Of course, nothing ground breaking was destined but they still laid the ground work. The Kages had reminded him that he was not a Kage – and that had irked him a bit but at the same time, he had reminded them that they could not talk about the future of the Elemental Nations without him.

He was the one who had even made the meeting possible in the first place.

Still, his role within agreements between Great Nations had been greatly leveled down a bit.

It was fine if things were moving like that. It was an affordable loss of political might to allow the Kage to take the front pages. He would rule the shadows with great effect. If possible, this world would move according to his will. Certain events had to occur nevertheless. Besides, he'd never intended to play politics in the first place. Haku was there for that role and even if the Kages wanted to be supreme, given his position and the strength of the Empire, Haku's position would only strengthen. With Haku, they could be okay, keeping their guard down unlike it would be with him. His number two was kind, and anyone who dealt with him knew that.

The office door slowly opened and Naoki walked in with Kurotsuchi. Naruto couldn't help but think of the first time he met her. The young days he had spent roaming around the Elemental Nations with Jiraiya. She had come along. Jiraiya had urged the contact but it was a fine meeting that opened doors for him.

Though the first meeting was fruitful, everything else after that had just been dismissal. He had hoped for something better but nothing had happened according to plan. Perhaps he had been thinking with his lustful appetite than the rational mind that had taken him so far.

Naoki's faced was masked with an expressionless look.

His tone had no emotion at all as he spoke. "The Tsuchikage wanted to see you, your Majesty."

Naruto waved his right hand. "It is fine. I invited them. I expect them to come knocking on my door when there are issues."

"You're feeling rather high and mighty…" Kurotsuchi remarked with a snort as she stepped into the office.

She sat in front of the Emperor's desk and stared at him.

Naruto dismissed Naoki and then faced Kurotsuchi.

"Well, I am the high and mighty Emperor. It is expected of me to behave as it fits my image. I must admit acting all superior does not suit my taste. It just makes everything dull as people become afraid to speak their thoughts."

"Must be the result of playing a genin for Konoha for years when you were actually the Emperor." Kurotsuchi said.

"Maybe." Naruto said with a shrug. "The things around us and the way we live eventually shape our minds." He paused for a moment before asking. "What brings you before me?"

"You tried to kill me and I believe that you will do something like that in the future. It must be a problem for you that you failed in killing me." Kurotsuchi said in a flat tone.

Naruto rested his hands on his desk and leaned back slightly. He put on an amused look before responding.

"I, indeed did fail. But that is not because I could not. There was just an element I did not account for. In any case, it is interesting that you have such thoughts and you didn't bring them up during the meeting."

"It is something worth holding onto now." Kurotsuchi said.

She went quiet, trying to get a read on the Emperor. There was nothing. He was just coldly staring with emptiness. It made her feel as if she was talking to a dead person.

"And of course I would have been stupid to bring it up during the meeting with the other Kages when I know you are probably listening."

"You are doing well to hold onto your contempt for me. But that room was secret. If I can listen to your conversations, someone else can listen to my conversations. You cannot be too trustful even to your shinobi. Spies are everywhere and it usually is the people close to you that stab you in the back." The emperor said. "You think I want to kill you? If I want to do it, you will die. There is nothing else to talk about."

"Not unless I can expose it to the other Kages. From what I saw there, no one is going to tolerate anything 'wrong' from you. I considered proposing to the other Kages that I marry you just for them to get off my back with the Kazekage issue. If I had proposed that, I could have been free. If that happened, by principle you would have been forced to protect me and no one would believe that you don't know anything if something does happen to me. As you said, it is the people 'close' to you that stab you in the back."

Naruto smiled.

For someone who seemed to struggle with her unwarranted contempt for him, Kurotsuchi seemed perfectly fine with him. Who knew she could think to this level? Would she even consider sharing a bed with him? People do the ridiculous at times.

It would certainly be an interesting scenario but one that Naruto could leave for the imagination.

"So, why have you decided against such a move? The only idea I can think of is that you'd have to kill yourself emotionally to please me." The Emperor said after a couple of moments of silence.

"I'd prefer torture than sharing a bed with you." Kurotsuchi said with contempt.

Naruto whistled.

"It is amazing how one can create an enemy out of a person. Your hatred towards me is real but it is also unwarranted and irrational. No matter how much I look at it, I cannot find a tiny reason that compels me to understand it. Thus I think you're an irrational woman. At this stage, I have no interest in nursing your wounds or convincing you otherwise..." The Emperor paused, watching a range of emotions pass through Kurotsuchi's face. "State your business and get out of my face. Irrational things are irksome before my sight."

Kurotsuchi snorted at the last part.

"You are to blame for all that has befallen to my village."

"You're being irrational and I _will not_ say it again, woman." There was still ice in Naruto's tone. His eyes flashed with danger for a moment, causing Kurotsuchi's senses to flare up with tension.

"Your village went to war with me because of your irrational fear. You also tried to kill me before. The more you continue with that nonsensical talk with me, the more your presence will become intolerable before me and I won't have a problem in keeping you away from me for the rest of your miserable life."

Kurotsuchi wanted to shout. She wanted to glare at him and tell him that he could not speak to her in that manner. But the stern look on his face just dried up all the words in her throat and she was silent.

"It is difficult for me to hold grudges. And I don't have too many things that I dislike. Because of this, if it is reasonable, I will get along with anyone, regardless of moral values. I should hate you. It should be within me to desire to crush you and destroy Iwa to the brink of extinction because you entered this village and laid siege to it. It was when I saw the result of irrational fear, the destruction to my home, a home that I was robbed by you people, I became very angry. While angry, I contemplated many things. In my anger, I sought only chaos and destruction and it was possible. I could do it.

"But I did realize that the anger would not benefit my clan in any way. There was nothing to gain other than the corrupt thrill of vengeance. My eternal happiness would not come from wiping out those who drove my clan to the edge of extinction but from seeing it rise again. It was then that I made the rational choice. If you want to speak to me, come to me with a purpose. You either want to see me dead or your village prosper…"

Naruto closed his eyes.

Kurotsuchi knew she was being dismissed from the office. But she didn't want to leave. Seeing him with eyes closed made her think of lunging at him. There wasn't even a sense of danger. He just looked open. But she knew–it was the comfort that made her try to kill him and then fail miserably before being made a subject of torture methods by that sadistic woman.

After a couple of moments, Kurotsuchi stood up and walked away without saying a word to the Emperor. She didn't even speak to Naoki and Haku who were standing outside. The former just led her out silently while Haku stepped inside the office.

"That was rather generous of you. I didn't think you'd be so kind to her." Haku said before settling on the couches.

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at Haku for a moment before responding. "You think I was being kind? And, since when do you eavesdrop on my conversations?"

"Naoki let me." Haku said with a shrug. "Your words will get to her if she decides to digest them. And that will spare her from certain death. Seeing her contempt for you, it is quite simple to assume that you planned to have her murdered."

"Nothing sinister over that." Naruto said with nonchalance. "I honestly don't care for her or what happens. I merely took a calculated decision."

"Calculated towards which conclusion?"

"My satisfaction. You should know I am a very selfish person, Haku. Though I ordered for her death, I also allowed Yoshino to explore the idea of keeping her alive. Things at the meetings have led me to consider. If she doesn't fall in line, she suffers and eventually dies. But if she cooperates, Nagato won't pester me too much about the gap she creates within the Five Kages."

"Nagato…" Haku said in thought. "So we are going to bring him back."

"Yes." Naruto said.

"As my number two, you will deal with Iwagakure along with Yoshino. When one of the Kages decides when to hold peace dialogues, you will lead and Yoshino will do the side talks. You will resolve the issue to my satisfaction. There are two ways things will go either way. The pressure will continue to be applied to keep her uncomfortable as possible."

"I don't think this will work out as much as it did with the Water damiyo."

"Don't disappoint me, Haku. I trust your hopeful self. And it is that side of you that gives me reason to believe that even when I do not see a logical scenario, certain things can work. Sometimes reason fails you and as a human, you can only hold on certain things even when it seems irrational."

"That from you…Of all people."

"I will do whatever and change my mind-set based on convenience."

Haku shook his head.

"I hope you change soon, Naruto. Even if not soon, I truly hope that a day comes when you will actually care about people and moral values. Perhaps that should be my lifelong mission."

* * *

The Emperor was sitting by the backyard.

There was no sound of humans, just the sound of water running through the streams. It was something a bit normal. Shikamaru was not used to seeing Naruto sitting there, knee raised, body leaned against the wall, eyes staring into the empty space ahead. Even though the garden was beautiful and had a natural breath about it, it was obvious that Naruto was not absorbed by it.

The Emperor had two bottles beside him. Another one seemed to have been consumed already as it was lying on the ground.

The man who'd led them here had not said a word to them but just whispered to Naruto. There hadn't been any response from the Emperor.

At least anything physical.

Shikamaru settled down alongside Kakashi. He stared the garden with an empty look for a moment before speaking.

"I could get used to this." he said to Kakashi in a whisper.

There was no one saying anything. It was just silent and peaceful. It provided the peace that he so often craved and still alluded him when he was in Konoha but had so much enjoyed when he was a child.

Being an adult was truly hard work and troublesome. Had he known, he'd have wished to remain a child–if that was possible.

"It suits you best…With being lazy…" Kakashi said.

Shikamaru smiled. "No disrespect but I don't think you're the one who can talk about being lazy. You are famous for your tardiness after all…"

Kakashi waved it off. "That was when nothing was mandatory. But now, with new responsibilities, you get absorbed into things easily," He said before taking out his book. He then laid on his back. "Maybe I can do some reading without anyone saying anything."

Shikamaru shook his head and followed Kakashi's example. The air was fresh, a little bit cold. It truly felt like the compound was in a different space from the rest of the village. With the Kages around, there was a lot occurring in the village but he could not feel any of it.

There was peace here.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort.

Kakashi slowly read a couple of pages while glancing towards the Emperor. It had been a couple of minutes already but Naruto hadn't moved an inch. If anything, it seemed like they were not there to the man but that Uzumaki had already warned him.

Shikamaru was fast asleep. The peace had been a little too tempting. He would have dozed off as well if not for the excitement of the chapter he was reading.

It was after an hour when Shikamaru started stirring and his eyes slowly opened. He yawned and stayed motionless for a couple of moments before getting up. Kakashi was still lying on his back, the eye smile clearly there and the Emperor was now facing them, legs folded a blank look on his face.

The bottles seemed empty now.

"You're making yourself pretty comfortable in my home." Naruto said in a quiet tone.

"It is honestly relaxing here and for a moment, you can forget about the troubles of being a shinobi." Shikamaru answered. He glanced at the garden for a moment before looking back at the Emperor.

"Aren't you doing the same?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I come here to think about certain issues. But you can say it is my place to feel alive. I cannot drink in the throne room and I try not to while in the office. Unlike before, I cannot just walk into a bar and sit in a corner by myself and drink while observing people do about their business." Naruto answered.

Shikamaru nodded but said nothing in response.

Kakashi closed his book and got up. He did not look at the Emperor when he spoke. "You haven't changed…" He said of Naruto's behavior of sitting still for hours.

"Addictive tendencies tend to be hard to get away from. Besides, I don't hate this. It is only a pity that there are no high windows here…"

"Well, I think that is for the best. It would have been a different picture when you come to see the Emperor and you find him away from his throne, sitting on the window frame." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto did not share the smile: He just stared for a couple of moments before getting to it.

"I only have a couple of minutes left before I go for my next engagement with someone else and I wish not to be late."

"You could have warned us."

"You seemed comfortable." Naruto said with indifference. "Besides, when you are pressed for time, you won't run about in circles with me."

"Not that you would have tolerated it."

"Not that it would have stopped you from trying."

Shikamaru smiled. But it was Kakashi who spoke.

"There was a dialogue we started with you regarding a proposed marriage to one of your children with that of someone from the Hyuga clan. We wanted to finalize that engagement."

"I don't necessarily have any bad feelings about it. But my concern would be if there will be an option for one to opt out of it."

"Under mutual consent, that can be arranged…" Shikamaru said.

"I imagine you'll market this and make it in a way that any unilateral termination of the agreement would carry heavy political blows." Naruto said.

"Well, it would be good for the Leaf if we could do that. Besides, you already have three wives, marrying one of your children should not be an issue."

"I cannot say, I don't have children yet."

"But, are you willing to speak to Hiashi to conclude the details?"

"Yes. I will make an arrangement for that." Naruto said. "It should be fruitful. I see the long time benefit of this, so you don't have to worry about anything. Anything else?"

"I understand this won't necessarily translate into a good relationship with Konoha but just with the Hyuga clan." Kakashi started. "What will it take for the Leaf to have a good relationship with your Empire?"

"Who knows? Maybe it depends on whether I want to or not…Or maybe when there is a reason we should." The Emperor said while standing up. "Either way, anything can happen. Just make your case."

He paused for a moment and then called.

"Naoki."

The Uzumaki appeared in a flash.

"Show the Future Hokage and his adviser the way out of the compound."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Before you leave." Shikamaru said. "What is your plan with Sasuke? He is currently training heavily to get used to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but you gave out those eyes willingly. What is your end-game? You don't do things without a reason and that reason is always to your benefit."

Naruto folded his hands across his back and responded while walking away.

"I'm sure your keen mind will think of something. You'll share it with me the next time you stand before me. And do tell Sasuke I wish he attains much strength from those eyes."

What could the Emperor be planning?

Sasuke had an intense one-sided rivalry with the Emperor before and with new found power, his ego could get a boost and he could challenge Naruto. Or maybe just do something. Shikamaru would need to speak to Sasuke about the issue as the Emperor wasn't just going to play guessing games with him.

It probably was nothing and the man was only doing this for his amusement.

You just could never know.

But, what was certain was that Naruto did not do anything without a reason. In an extreme way you could say he did nothing without a self-serving reason.

* * *

"I was beginning to think that you would not show up." Mei said in a quiet tone, looking up towards the Emperor who had just walked into the living room inside his compound.

"And, risk the displeasure of your face?" Naruto said with a shake of his head.

He settled on the same couch with Mei and then rolled over to rest his head on her lap.

Mei looked down at him with a raised eye brow.

They'd never come this close before. There had always been a distance but he just casually strolled through that barrier as if it was not even there. Then again, it had been something self-imposed. Still, they were treading on a territory they'd avoided and at times when she was alone in her house, looked as if it would be beyond her reach.

She smiled. He looked so human and normal. Was this how things were going to be?

She shook her head.

She was getting ahead of herself.

"Your wife is still living in this compound, are you not afraid she is going to come and find you like this?"

As far as Mei was concerned, Karin didn't seem to appreciate her presence last time around.

"Karin is a child…But there is no need to worry. This isn't the living room I share with her."

"You call your wife a child?" Mei asked with a raised eye brow.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head slightly before facing Mei. She smelled pleasant. His head felt comfortable. Perhaps he had been holding a little back. But, he was tempted to touch her in places. She was truly a woman he desired. She was older, had plenty of experience with life. She understood the responsibility as a Kage and would not need him to baby sit or cry like a five year old. Of course, there were certain things that came with women but those were issues he could not complain about.

"How do I say it? She is prone to throw tantrums and these days, things have not been that great. It is actually a bit troublesome. There doesn't seem to be that spark that was once there."

"Why?"

"I assume the fact that I've married again and will again, and that bothers her greatly. She has often complained about it. These past nights I have also been sleeping elsewhere." Naruto answered.

Mei was silent for a couple of moments. She shifted her right hand and ran it over his face for a second before placing it on his messy hair.

"Even you have normal relationship problems."

"Well, I am still a person. Should my relationships be abnormal?"

"You don't care that much about people. You just reason."

Naruto smiled. "You make me sound like a bad person. It is true that I don't care about a lot of things but that doesn't mean I cannot care about those close to me. Even if I care, it is just not going to stop me from doing anything I see as reasonable despite your protests. Perhaps that is what gives the impression that I don't care. In any case, we should not lose sight of what we wish to discuss."

"Talk, you are the man here, aren't you?"

"Now you choose to play it like that?"

Mei smiled. "I can't do the talking for you. Maybe sometimes we do lead men but you still do your part. I want to hear you speak, your desire for me."

Naruto shook his head. "Women are such complex creatures. You like something and might give hints, but that won't stop you from screwing another person. And you can screw the person you want to kill."

"Don't men do it too?"

"Murderous bastards. And usually when it is men, it is rape." The Emperor paused for a moment, studying Mei's face. "I must admit, facial looks are meaningless to me. It is not to say I cannot define beauty. There are women who are certainly appealing and I have often found myself enticed and encouraged to say something."

"I do hear you have bedded your share of women."

"Never forced anyone and all were satisfied. If they were not, its wasn't my fault. Some people are just dead inside and no matter what you do, you can't move them." Naruto said with indifference. "I have honestly followed you for a number of years, even before Uzu made contact. Maybe it was because I admired your will or just because you are a matured woman of strength. But snail speed has not been because I do not find you attractive in any way. You excite me and I've thought of getting behind you but I'm not irrational and controlled by my urges. There is always timing about everything."

"You are not that convincing."

Naruto smiled. "I just admitted something I normally won't."

"So?"

"Now you're just being naughty." Naruto said. He motioned for Mei to lean down. When she did. He lifted his left hand and placed it behind her neck.

"I guess there is no more the need to hold back."

He pulled her closer and captured her lips. They were soft; her mouth tasted sweet. Her smell seemed to get pulled into his nose as they kissed. Naruto realized, his eyes had yet to close. Perhaps it was the thing of kissing people who he thought could try to kill him. One eye had to remain open at all times. He finally closed his eyes. And continued kissing her.

After a couple of moments, Mei pulled away.

She caught her breath before smiling.

"Your experience shows." She said with a sly smile.

"Anything less would be disappointing." Naruto said as he got up.

Mei watched him slowly get up. He then stood in front of her before pulling her up, carrying her with both his hands. It was nothing special but she felt her heart race. There was always something special about being carried like this.

She smiled.

Instead of mirroring her smile, Naruto dropped her on the couch. She yelped slightly when he fell on her. It was nothing painful. He just surprised her because it was sudden. He was atop of her, staring deep into her eyes. For the first time, Mei could read something from those eyes–it was the unmasked desire for her.

It made her feel a chill down her spine with excitement.

He suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

The answer came through the entrance when Karin walked in and started speaking, hands folded across her chest.

"This must be a record for you. You usually don't take this long."

Naruto did not move. Only his eyes shifted to the direction of Karin and then he spoke.

 _"What do you want Karin? I warned you I would be handling personal matters…Why are you interfering?"_

"I thought we should do a threesome. Naoki tells me that you thoroughly enjoyed it the last time you did with a couple of civilian girls in the Lightning country." Karin said. "We are going to share you anyway…Would it not be best to get to know each other better this way?"

"I don't think it would be a good way to bond but for the pleasure, I wouldn't be against the idea."

"Of course not." Karin said with sarcasm. "That woman from the Snow would probably jump to the opportunity. She is a pervert. I'd be surprised if she hasn't proposed the idea with one of her aides…By the way, how far are you in knocking her up?"

" _ **Karin…**_ " Naruto warned.

"I just came to let you know that I might be pregnant. Isn't it great news?" She asked but did not wait for a response.

She simply turned around to leave and Naruto did not stop her from leaving either.

Naruto stayed still for a moment before getting off Mei. He sat up and stared towards where Karin had disappeared off to in silence.

"What a way to ruin the moment." Naruto said after a couple of moments.

Mei blinked and stared at him with an expressionless look on her face.

"Is that all you can say?"

What else could he say?

Karin had issues and he needed to deal with them. But for now, it was not his priority. Mei was before him and anything Karin wanted and had to say could be dealt with afterward, as long as it was not a situation of life and death. He could ignore this talk of being pregnant and deal with it at some point.

Nothing was going to change in rushing after her or getting mad over her interruption. But she still needed to be dealt with. She could have given her message at an appropriate time, not when he was having a good moment with Mei.

"I told you already that Karin and I are not having a good time. Perhaps this has been done out of spite."

"It is not like she can get pregnant on her own." Mei said mildly. "The circumstances in which it was said aside, should you not be happy that you are going to become a father?"

Yes, he should be happy.

But this was not according to plan and he didn't like being maneuvered in such a manner.

"I should be happy but the way in which this has occurred bothers me greatly. Quite honestly, I'm honestly _displeased_ that Karin would go this far."

Mei could only assume that this was not something that was planned by Naruto at least. Karin must have taken away all the protection just so she could fall pregnant. Any woman could do that. And some men with the means could get it done. It was a little amusing that a woman gets to be what has the Emperor undone.

But why would Karin go this far just to get pregnant?

It was not like Naruto would have denied her a child, right?

"Why?"

"Karin was _not_ supposed to bear me my first child. That was supposed to be Princess Koyuki–she knows that well. But I assume she has done this to get me to give her more attention and keep relevance. I have all but stripped her of all power as my wife within the Empire."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"She refused to play her role. It would not have made sense for her to enjoy privileges she has not earned."

Mei shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. This was a complicated situation and it was only going to get worse than this.

"This was not what I wanted to deal with."

"Me neither but we cannot control what other people decide to do. It is a bit unfortunate that things have happened this way. I will nevertheless deal a firm hand." Naruto said in a hardened tone. "It cannot continue like this."

"You are not going to make her miscarry if she is indeed pregnant, are you?"

"I'm not that heartless."

* * *

Yoshino's Tower

Yoshino couldn't help but smile seeing Haku walk into his office. This wasn't something that occurred that often. He always had to go to the Emperor's compound–where Haku worked. Seeing the man here meant he wanted to say something of importance to him.

Yoshino could only guess that it had something to do with Iwagakure. Other than anything else, there would be no need for Haku to descend from the high office to come to him.

"It makes me uncomfortable when you smile like that." Haku said without sitting down.

He did not sit but walked towards the window behind Yoshino's desk and stood there, looking down at the village.

"Old habits die hard."

"You were thinking of plotting something sinister with me being here?" Haku asked in a blank tone.

Yoshino noted how unusual it was for Haku to speak in such a manner. The kind Yuki was usually speaking with emotion. This was not going to be one of those talks where there would back-talk and some arguments about the merits of his intentions. He could argue. It wasn't like he feared any debate with anyone–and there was no shame in losing.

"Not at all." Yoshino said with a slight shrug of his right shoulder. "I assume you came here regarding the Iwa issue and how we want to handle Kurotsuchi."

"Yes…I understand Naruto has his reasons but you don't want her to die and I want to know why. It is not out of kindness but for some reason and I want that reason."

Yoshino leaned back in his chair and glanced at Haku through the corner of his eye. The tone he was using was sharp. He had certainly come here for answers.

"I am merely curious and I might like her enough to suggest a marriage proposal. She is a beautiful woman and marrying her would give me a chance to turn her."

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

"I hold the final say in what happens between Kurotsuchi and the Empire. You might be the leader of Uzushiogakure, but His Majesty can veto any decision you make if he so pleases. In his position, I can do that as well. It is true that I hold no value to the Uzumaki and I honestly have no intention of holding any value. The Clan does not control the Empire. The same can be said about the Empire but who stands atop of it all?"

Yoshino put on an amused look before chuckling. After a moment he calmed down and then responded in a measured tone.

"Call it a project, if you like. But Kurotsuchi's hatred is curious. I want to see what is in her head and see if I cannot break it down."

"And you are willing to tell her that you can work with her to topple the Emperor as you also desire the throne."

"What makes you say that?"

"She doesn't trust you and won't trust you easily. You will gain her trust by working on her contempt and then pouncing with your proposal. She will probably agree to it." Haku said before glancing at Yoshino's back for a moment. "What happens when you have broken her?"

"Whatever his Majesty desires."

* * *

The atmosphere within the village was still as breathtaking as she remembered. There was always the sense of peace. A detachment from the corrupt breath of the shinobi world. It was always a wonder how the village managed to produce such an atmosphere. There were a couple of select areas that seemed disconnected from the reality you knew.

It was a wonderful feeling. It was part of the package that made this village a wonderful place. A place you could truly rest and be less anxious about the struggle of life.

Yugito could not say this was better than home. There was no place better than home. This was just unique and enjoyable. She was going to come back here once more–to make this place her home. It had been the agreement. Darui had given her his thoughts-she'd accepted them.

She had her reasons but the first priority was always been Kumogakure. Not her happiness or life. But this was still a place she could not be miserable in.

Not unless she decided it be so.

She was walking at a leisurely pace, with the Emperor beside her along with Samui. The love the people showered to the Emperor was always something to envy. Kages did not get this much love. Then again, royals were not in the same class as Kages.

"Don't admire this place too much–it is not going to be your home."

Yugito snapped her eyes to face the Emperor. "What is that supposed to mean? Where am I going?"

The agreement was not that she would come to Uzushiogakure. It may have been said that way but what was in the agreement was that she would become a kunoichi of the Empire. There was still the mandatory option of her to be on Kumo's service if she was requested to help and Naruto could not say no.

"I heard there were big developments in the Sound. You are making your capital there. Are you also going to live there as well?" Samui asked.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. "Yugito will go there as well."

Yugito frowned slightly.

She would rather stay here but it was not like she had any option to decide otherwise.

"You could have warned me." She said.

Naruto shrugged. "There would be no fun in that."

He suddenly stopped walking and the two blondes stopped as well.

Naori appeared behind him and then whispered.

"There is a situation, Your Majesty."

Naruto nodded. "Trouble is never too far away." He muttered. "Ladies, I am going to have to leave you. Duty calls..."

What is happening, Yugito almost asked but she realized he would not tell. He just disappeared from them without another word.

"I've been a Jonin for a number of years now and that man went in behind the Emperor without me knowing." Samui said with a slight shake of her head. "This place is dangerous."

* * *

It was already a meeting by the time Naruto entered the throne room.

Yoshino, Haku and Yugao were talking while Naoki stood by the throne.

He walked past the three without saying anything and went towards the throne. He settled slowly, folded his legs and rested his head on the palm of his right hand and stared down at the three.

He still didn't say anything.

Yugao could define the expression as the 'Emperor pose.' He certainly looked like he meant business. The pressure he gave off was also not normal.

She certainly could sense danger.

"It is good to see you again, Your Majesty." Yugao said in a quiet tone.

It was not that she wanted to started it this way but she felt compelled to start with those words.

"We have not had much contact since you departed for the Sound. I wish I would be seeing you under different circumstances but it seems there is urgency here." Naruto responded.

"The urgency has passed but circumstances have not." Yugao said.

She wanted to remind him that she had not departed from this village but he had shipped her off to the Sound. Then again, if she had not been there, she would not have been at the end of some interesting things within the Sound. In here, things would have been restricted but in that country where she moved under the watch of Guren, she at least had some mobility.

"Something has happened, come out with it."

"Earlier during the day, Guren was attacked by clones possessing the Sharingan. I was not there but by the time I got there, they had already fled the scene."

It had been a curious case. The clones spoke in one and acted like Uchiha but it was obvious that they were just clones. Someone was attacking the Empire and it certainly had nothing to do with Akatsuki. This was a different matter and Noroi had not been forthcoming with the details.

"If it happened earlier, why am I only hearing about it now?"

"I cannot teleport and had to wait for someone to transport me. I also had to ensure that the Sound was safe." Yugao said in a hardened tone.

Naruto was silent. He had been right to caution this new threat. No doubt it was the same person Kabuto had informed him about. But he could not link it with Kurotsuchi and he still needed more details. It was nevertheless troubling that there were clones parading around with the Sharingan.

He'd thought he'd taken all the Sharingan out there and sealed them away.

"Guren? How is she?"

"She suffered some damage but she will live."

Naruto nodded. "Leave us, Yugao. You have already given the details to those two, yes?"

Yugao nodded but she did not turn to leave immediately. She was a little ticked off that he was dismissing her so he could deal with the situation in the country she now lived. She was not trusted but it should not surprise her. Or maybe that was not the case.

She was certainly not one of them. After a couple of moments, she headed towards the exit.

"I presume Noroi has gone to look for more answers but I want Kabuto on this. This is his area and he is familiar with the person." Naruto said. "Haku, you will leave for the Sound and take over Guren's work. Nothing can stop now. Not because of this person or because of Madara."

"I will prepare for my departure." Haku said. "But things are getting dangerous. We did not account for an attack happening now."

"This is the shinobi world. If you blink, someone will stab you. You cannot afford to look elsewhere. You must always be watchful for the dangers. But it is indeed troubling that we get surprised like this." Naruto said in slow tone. "Yoshino, you are not wanted in this. Keep out of it. Focus on Uzu and the Wave as we don't know what happens there. Haku, ensure that a message is sent to all for all to know that there is such a danger."

"You're accepting this a little easier." Yoshino said.

"You want me to shout with rage and rave about troublesome people?"

"No but this was something we did not anticipate or even think about it. That has to be the greatest worry."

Naruto had always worked with things he predicted or even anticipated. There were surprises but one reacted quickly.

This one was just out of the blue. And he was honestly disturbed.

"I have made peace with the fact that I am not a god but a mere human. I cannot know all. We should worry ourselves about the objective of this attack and then we can deal with it accordingly. It is admittedly coming at the worst possible time."

"For us perhaps, but for an enemy who knows about the Akatsuki and Madara, this is the perfect chance to attack." Haku said.

His words brought silence in the room.

"The implications are heavy." Naruto admitted. "But we cannot fold to our safe houses. We must still move out even when knowing that we might get attacked."

"I will appraise Kurotsuchi about this and see how she reacts. Perhaps I may be able to get something out of her before she leaves."

"Do that." Naruto said with a nod. "I will be waiting for your report. Haku, Naori will take you to the Sound…And take Yugao with you."

* * *

Yoshino didn't think that Kurotsuchi had anything to do with the attack on Guren. The Emperor didn't seem to think so either. If so, he would have removed the leniency and ordered her death. Of course, they could be wrong. Kunoichi were truly dangerous and they had a way of dealing things.

They could smile while talking to you and then feed you poison. Kurotsuchi had already lured the Emperor with seduction and then tried to stab him.

She must have hated doing it but she tried to do it anyway.

Thinking of dangerous women who operated like snakes, Yoshino came to think about Miyuki. That was his other problem and he had to find a way to deal with it. Everything was still under control but he would have to act soon before Naruto loses his patience and takes action.

Since she was Uzumaki, she would not die easily. Naruto would not have a problem in letting her live as long as she can continue to bring forth children for the clan.

He shook his head and knocked at Kurotsuchi's hotel door. It was already late. But such was the time to move about because one was hidden by the shadows of the night.

Her father opened the door and stared expressionlessly for a moment before speaking.

"How can we assist you?" He demanded.

Yoshino smiled: it did always amuse him when people turned to him with such looks. There was nothing they could do. It was a fruitless struggle and he enjoyed watching it.

"You can assist me by taking me to the Tsuchikage. I have something of importance to share with her."

He could not add that it was something that determined whether she lived a long life or died soon. If she had anything to do with that attack, there was nothing he could do to stop her slow and painful death from occurring.

Kitsuchi stared. He didn't like seeing his daughter deal with shady characters. He knew this man was the leader of this village. He didn't want to cause any problems either but this man didn't give him any pleasant thought. After a minute, he hesitantly opened the door for Yoshino to step in.

"Thank you." Yoshino said with a smile.

Kitsuchi just wanted to wipe that smile off the man's face. It was as if he was mocking him, saying what took you so long. The man was even looking down at him. He hated this feeling of being made insignificant by an arrogant bastard.

This was not Iwagakure–he could only swallow hard and allow the man to pass.

Kurotsuchi was sitting on a single couch, holding a scroll. She looked so serious and focused. It was almost admirable. The Emperor hadn't been misled to admire her form. She was a beautiful woman. Her character just stained it all. Of course, humans could be changed. Yoshino didn't think it impossible that he could not frame Kurotsuchi's mind differently.

"Hello, Kurotsuchi…" Yoshino started quietly, a gentle smile on his lips. "You don't have a problem with me calling you that, do you?…You can call me Yoshino…"

Kurotsuchi looked up from her scroll and stared at the man. He was here again. No doubt with something in mind. Admittedly, some of his words had saved her ass during the back to back meetings. She would have screwed things up.

"That would imply we are equal."

"Not at all." Yoshino responded with a slight shake of his head. "I do not mean to insinuate anything like that. I am merely trying to break the barriers that would stop us from talking in a friendly manner. You occupy a position higher than mine and I respect that."

Kurotsuchi stared. The man spoke smoothly. Even in the last time, he did not stutter. He was certainly unlike Naruto–who was sharp. The Emperor could be smooth. Her earlier interactions with him had proved that much.

"What can I do for you, Yoshino?"

"You can permit me to take you out to see a different view of things. Of course, if you don't want to, we can speak here. But I just think this space is a little confined."

Kurotsuchi placed her scroll down and stared at Yoshino. She glanced at her father. He was shaking his head saying no.

She turned back to Yoshino and kept staring at him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not fond of surprises."

Yoshino smiled. "I'd planned on taking you to Amegakure. I'm sure you've never been there and would like to see it. But we can sit here as you are not a fan of surprises or we can go to my tower. There is usually a nice breeze at this time and you can get a better look of Uzushiogakure."

"The Third option seems better."

"Then, shall we?" Yoshino held out his right hand, waiting for Kurotsuchi to take it.

The Tsuchikage starred at it for a moment. This hand that wanted to help her stand could be the same hand that drives a kunai behind her. You could never be trustful of a shinobi. Snakes were everywhere and they would bite if given the opportunity.

After a moment, she took the hand. It was surprisingly gentle. "Are you a shinobi?" She asked. "You don't look like one and certainly don't feel like one."

Yoshino did not respond immediately. He vanished along with Kurotsuchi and they appeared atop of his tower. Kurotsuchi looked around. The lights were in full force and in different colors. She closed her eyes and felt the cold breeze brushing against her skin.

She wanted to cover herself but after a moment, her body seemed to do away with the coldness.

She opened her eyes when she felt Yoshino move. He was giving her his back as he took a couple of steps away and then laid on his back.

She could still see the village lights when lying down.

Kurotsuchi followed along and settled gracefully beside the Uzumaki.

It was then that Yoshino responded. "Appearances can be deceiving. If you saw the Emperor on a normal day, you'd think he is harmless."

"I've already fallen for that trick before." Kurotsuchi said bitterly.

Yoshino smiled at this. "He is full of surprises. And likes it that way." He said. "I've known him since he was a child. I've watched him gradually change. Grow into what he has become today." He shook his head. "I should not. Besides, that is not what I wanted to talk about."

Kurotsuchi felt like she was being baited but she still could not help but bite. "But I am curious."

"Maybe some other time." Yoshino said. "How was everything? I can only tell from his side of the story. He sees things differently. I want to know from your side, did things go?"

"Better than first hoped." Kurotsuchi said. "It could not have gone any better. Though, a meeting with your Emperor, did not go so well." She added in a bitter tone.

Yoshino seemed to sympathize. "His Majesty doesn't like dealing with people who refuse to see the truth or reason properly. Of course, that is always judged by what he sees as 'truth' and reason. We have all been at the receiving end of some sharp biting." He glanced at Kurotsuchi for a second before continuing. "But you must have learned something from that meeting, yes?"

"What would I have learned?"

"That you can try to kill the man and he still wouldn't be angry at you if you had good reasons to do it. That is perhaps the flaw in him. He doesn't care about vengeance. If it makes sense, he will do it and he will get along with people who even tried to kill him."

"You are missing the point that if it is convenient."

"Isn't it convenient now?" Yoshino asked with a smile. "The Kages won't allow him to do what he likes, even his allies. He can't afford a war with the Kages, so what is convenient now?"

Kurotsuchi was becoming suspicious now. This man was giving her inside information. Why? Did he have some sort of an agenda? Certainly, there were varying decrees to how the villagers treated both him and the Emperor. Inner problems? She didn't think so.

Anything was possible.

This man could even be working with the Emperor now.

They could have discussed this.

"Guren was attacked by minions of someone we believe to be the same person who healed you. This attack occurred in the Sound Country while she was surveying an area she plans to build a town." Yoshino said.

Kurotsuchi frowned. Then became tense when she realized just how dangerous the situation was.

"You think I had something to do with it?"

"If we thought that, we would not be talking to you. His Majesty would have shared the information with the Kages and they would have made things difficult. We think this was something else but we do know you are connected to this person."

"I could reject even knowing that person or having been rescued by someone else." Kurotsuchi said.

"A waste of time and breath. We know that your other hand has chakra that is different and cells of the Shodai Hokage. That is something that Konoha would have an interest in and with what you already have with them–I don't think they would really appreciate it."

"That sounds like a threat." Kurotsuchi said in a hardened tone.

Yoshino put on an amused look while shaking his head slightly. "You are quick to assume that someone is threatening you. But I do not make a threat. I am merely stating what I know and how it can damage you. This Intel is simply not because we wish to have this hold on you but because we want to deal with this threat now that it has come to our doorsteps and we would be very grateful if you could help us."

Kurotsuchi didn't like how they managed to come to this subject.

She should have responded quickly before Yoshino could say anything. And she didn't know what she could say to divert this talk to another direction. She didn't think anything would work either way. Still, this was not a subject she wanted to have with this man.

It had never come up with the Emperor. With the way he spoke to her, you'd think he didn't know about this.

"How much do you know?"

"How much are you willing to share?"

"I don't know…I don't trust you."

"Neither do I."

There was silence.

It was not comfortable, nor was it tense.

"We all have issues but I honestly don't know anything." She admitted bitterly. "He merely helped me. Not that I had asked for the help anyway. I thought I was dead and the next moment, I was lying somewhere and he came to me telling me what he had done to save me. From there, he teleported me back to Iwa. I cannot tell you the location of his hideout. The last thing he said to me was that he would come to collect his dues for saving my life."

Yoshino frowned slightly. This was totally unexpected. He had not expected Kurotsuchi to be this useless in this situation. Still, she did give him some information. Now he knew that this person knew teleportation jutsu. That was something they had to look out for. It could explain why the clones managed to avoid Noroi's senses.

"This is a little disappointing but nothing I can't work with." Yoshino said with a sigh. "I honestly thought you'd have much detail to tell me. If you were working with him to take down the Empire, I would even understand. But there is nothing of grand scale hidden here, just ignorance."

"I don't appreciate those words."

"I mean no offence." Yoshino said quietly. "You are in a dangerous situation nevertheless. I am surprised that you'd tell me this. I work for the Emperor and you said he could be planning to kill you. Don't you think telling me this would give us a method of killing you and then blaming it on that person?"

"I considered that but I don't really have anything to lose now. And, you certainly want something from me."

"This is interesting." Yoshino said. "Perhaps I want something from you. That is all just speculation now and you took a major gamble. But I guess I can reward that gamble you took."

"So easily?"

Yoshino believed that when a bird had its wings clipped yet tried by all means to cling onto life, living down on the ground, it had to be rewarded. Kurotsuchi had to be rewarded for her efforts. It was nothing to snort at. Naturally, he would not say that to her.

"You gave me a piece of information that will be useful in combating this threat. Of course, I understand that if we get rid of this threat, you will be the happiest and you'd thank us just for the fun of it. After all, we would not have done this for you but for ourselves." Yoshino explained lightly. "You said I want something from you. I won't deny but I won't say it is true either. But I want to create a door of communication between Uzushio and Iwagakure. This is away from the Empire."

"You'd go behind the Emperor?" Kurotsuchi asked with suspicion.

Yoshino smiled. "I told you that we all receive some sharp biting from him…I never said why. I have a tendency to take advantage in his Majesty's thinking to do things that are pleasant to me knowing that I can simply present my case to him. Sometimes he accepts it and sometimes he rejects the reasoning and dishes stern lectures."

"And yet you are still here."

"Didn't I tell you? You can try to kill the man and he'd still work with you if it is convenient for him. The other issue here is that I am the head of the Uzumaki clan, a clan that his Majesty is bound to."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." Yoshino said with a shrug. "But it would be best if you believed it."

Meanwhile

Naruto was not the least bit happy seeing Karin beside their dining table. He didn't have the appetite for food. He had avoided her the whole night before because he would have probably grabbed her by the throat and banged her against the wall. He should be happy that things were moving along and he was going to be a father but Karin had gone and done things in a way that left him without any option but to simply just accept it.

He had never hidden things from her that concerned their relationship. He'd always been open with her. She just did not accept certain things but that was her own reasoning and he could do anything about it.

He sat across and glanced at the food. It looked pleasant. She could cook delicious food when she was in the mood. Well, it was not that he needed someone to cook for him anyway. He hadn't grown up being a spoiled little child. He had grown up independently and cooked his meals from a tender age.

"I have often been tolerant of nonsense from even Yoshino and you to some extent but this is not what I expected from you, Karin."

Karin knew Naruto was not happy. She also knew he was not going to do anything. But knowing him, it did not give her the confidence to be arrogant and say something that would piss him off.

"I was going to be a mother one day. Should we not be happy that this happened sooner? I'm not carrying another man's child, I am carrying yours. And I did not take anything from you while you were sleeping. No, you released inside me. And this happened."

Naruto stared for a moment before shaking his head.

"There is a matter of principle Karin. You know me well enough."

"Are you just mad that I did this without even you suspecting it?"

"Maybe a little of that." Naruto didn't deny it.

"You had told me you didn't want a child so soon. Why did you do this? You better give me a good reason because I am about to _lose_ my patience with you. No, I have lost it and merely working on _tolerance_ now, simply because you are my wife, a fellow Uzumaki, and a child we rescued."

A child…

That was what she was?

Karin was a little mad.

"I am always going to be a child before your eyes, is that it? That is why you prefer those older woman compared to me. You didn't even think twice before stripping me of all my power. I am a child before your eyes…"

"That is because constantly act like one. I have been watching you. You have been rude to all women who come here." Naruto stopped himself from saying anything else. "Why?"

"To stay relevant…I see with the way things are going, I was going to stay in the shadows…If your first child came from Koyuki, she was going to spend much time with you and you would only come here for the pleasure. I also want to be loved, Naruto. You focus so much on your duties that you neglect my feelings. I am not like you. You are very considerate to the others, but not to me. I must always accept whatever you say. Anything and everything!" she was shouting in anger.

Naruto was not moved.

He didn't even blink.

But his words spoke a different volume.

"I will admit that I have not treated you equally but I have always been under the assumption that you knew better and I have honestly expected more from you. You disappoint me at all ends. In any case, I am not without fault in your scheme. I will take responsibility and ensure that you are safe. However, you are not to do any research or leave this compound until you give birth."

"You can't be serious! You are making me a prisoner in my own home?!"

"I'm serious. And until you change your attitude, nothing will change…" Naruto said sternly. "I'm taking back Naoki. You don't need him. If you need protection, ask your clan. But to make up for my neglect, I will try to take care of you. And if you change, after birth, I will give you some of your roles. That will free up some time for me to be able to handle personal issues."

He stood up and walked up to Karin. He stopped behind her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tension the moment he touched her. "So fragile. You can easily break. I wish not to break you, but I will break you, even if you are my wife, if you don't get your act together and start behaving in a way that pleases me."

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Guren demanded as Kabuto stepped into her room.

Kabuto merely smiled, and put on an amused look seeing her condition. Her body was heavily bandaged, and she remained still on her bed.

"You should not worry about such minor details. Your concern should be on getting better. Given how ruthless the Emperor is, he might just decide to replace you here because you failed at your first attempt when there was an enemy."

Guren glared at Kabuto.

She'd always hated him and never trusted him. there had always been competition. Maybe it had been one-sided but that didn't mean she hated him any less. She had been happy when she escaped from Orochimaru and now here he was working for the Emperor.

It was maddening that he would follow her here. Guren entertained the thought of strangling him to death. Kabuto was dangerous and she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Did you come here to mock me?"

"Are you going to ignore my statement?"

"Don't play it like you are just being smart. You are saying that because you already know that someone has been sent to lead this country and it is who the Emperor chose that is more telling about the situation." Guren said through gritted teeth. "What do you want Kabuto?"

"I just came to check on my former comrade…Ah we are still colleagues, although under different masters. That aside, I have been tasked with working on the Intelligence side of things. And I am investigating your attack. The Emperor seems to trust my skills in such issues."

Guren frowned deeply. "If that is all you came for, you can leave. And if you ever think of betraying the Emperor, I will hunt you down and kill you with my own hands."

Kabuto chuckled lightly.

He shifted his glasses before responding.

"It is quite impossible for me to betray the Emperor. But I am sure you will figure it soon enough. In any case, I have no such intentions. I am quite content with the protection I have and free movement I have to conduct my business. I gambled and it worked. I just realized that the Empire will eventually dictate the events within the shinobi world by controlling things from the shadows. I know the Emperor already has his hands on the Daimyo of four of the five Great Nations. You really want to be on the winning side than on any other side. Of course, he has to win against Madara."

"You could have just gone after Madara."

"I'm certain that what Madara plans isn't going to leave me with room to do what I want. What they plan might be the end of the shinobi world. Although, I do think Zetsu has other intentions that are contradictory to what Madara has. I unfortunately realized it a little too late. But oh well, we will just have to see how things proceed."

End of chapter

Not all were pleased with the last chapter but that is fine. Still, thank you all for your reviews.

I'll try post the next chapter Thursday. It should be interesting. The Akatsuki attacks, Miyuki appears before the Emperor...

The Omnipresent Sage


	30. Chapter 30

Guren was a friend and Haku had nothing against her. Perhaps it was ironic that he got along just fine with her despite her methods. He could never work in the same way she did. Perhaps they had managed to get along because they had been outsiders in a system that was made for Uzumaki.

Despite being outsiders, they had certainly prevailed. There was some discrimination. But not every person was perfect. Not everyone thought along the same lines as the majority. Humans could never think alike at all times. But even in that situation, they had made it work. It was best for them because the people who mattered had no issues with them.

In Uzushio, if you were fine with Yoshino, you needn't worry about any other thing.

Even though Guren was a friend–Haku hadn't seen her since arriving at the capital. He had been busy at work. The way she ran things was not the way he did things. He had been forced to change things to work for him. There was also just too much work to be done, added to his work.

Haku was currently standing within the grounds of Naruto's compound. The place was massive and the main house had already been built. The clones were busy at work. They didn't seem to recognize him. For the third day now, he was coming here and none had come to him to say something.

They only listened to the builders. It had only been three days but Haku realized, he missed talking to Naruto. He had always been at Naruto's side. Even when he was not there, there was something. But he could see him now and yet they could not speak. It didn't matter if it was a clone.

It was a clone of Naruto.

"Missing home already?" Naori asked, as he walked towards Haku. He blinked and asked another question. "Are you okay?"

Haku nodded.

"Just haven't been getting much sleep."

"I thought Guren had everything under control." Naori said. There shouldn't be so much work that keeps Haku sleepless. Naruto was not going to be happy knowing that Haku was working like this. If an attack occurred now, the man would be in no condition to fight at full capacity.

"I thought so as well." Haku said with a frown.

He would not bad mouth her or say anything to get her in trouble, but Guren had not been doing so well.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know how important this to his Majesty. If there is something wrong, we have to let him know."

Haku faced Naori.

He wondered who was worse between him and Naoki. The two were similar but Naori had appeared to be much more reserved. Of course, they were similar, in, that they were quick to report things to the Emperor, especially when it was someone else who was at fault. When they did things, they liked pretending as if it never happened.

It was like they received a bonus for telling the Emperor things he didn't need to know. Haku didn't like it. He could of course see the irony as not long ago he was complaining about things he too didn't need to know but wanted to be told nevertheless.

Shaking his head, Haku responded.

"He doesn't need to know about this."

"Are you protecting Guren?"

"I'm doing my job. The report you came to collect is on my desk. Ask the assistant to give it to you and I would appreciate it if you don't contradict it." Haku said in a stern tone.

Naori waved his hands. "You are free to do as you please. I am only going to collect the report. The extra questions were simply for my curiosity."

"I believe his Majesty once warned you about it."

Naori smiled.

He had been mischievous then.

Perhaps working alongside Naoki did bring that out of him. "We were always up to some fun then. His Majesty was tolerant of it but now things are different. There is no more time for mischief."

"I'm sure Naoki will disagree with that."

"Possibly." Naori said. "How long before this is complete?"

"A week at least. The other buildings are already standing. Having thousands of clones working everyday surely helps speed up the process. Sometimes the builders cannot even keep up with them." Haku said. "But soon, we will be living here."

* * *

"You took your sweet time." Guren said, managing a small smile when Haku walked into her room. The smile hid her frustrations. She was literally chained to the bed to keep her from leaving and it was on his orders.

She didn't like this idea of being bound like this, but he had given the orders and everyone had bowed to them.

She had cursed them and called them names while threatening to punish them when she became free. They had looked at her with horror but it had still not stopped them from jailing her on her bed.

Haku shared the smile.

"There has been much more work than anticipated."

Those simple words brought a silence.

It lasted for more than a minute with Haku just staring at Guren.

"Listen, Haku. I-"

Haku interrupted before Guren could finish talking.

His tone was sharp.

"You could have told me. You know I have your back. Admitting certain things is not a sin. We all have our strengths and Naruto would not have shown displeasure. So, why did you not tell me?"

The thing was Guren was not a country leader. She was not a village leader. She could not lead civilians. There was no order. Things were mixed up and she had been smart enough to have some people handle some issues for her. But that was outsourcing her responsibilities.

But when it came to the recruitment of shinobi, the structure in place, and the strict methods for screening, Haku could not do any better. She was suitable for that, not being leader of this country. This role was murdering her and she kept doing it. Perhaps to impress the Emperor. She could have refused the role she had been given.

Still, this was not something that suited her. Haku had known, but he'd thought she would manage. She had managed so far, but there were errors along the way.

"I didn't know how to say it. How could I say that I made a mistake and sold land without realizing it? How could I say that I gave up some rights to rich bastards to cover up some lost ventures I had entertained? How do I say that wasted money ended up borrowing with strings attached and not realized it?"

It would have been difficult for her to say to Naruto but she could have come to him. He would have helped her. "If the attack hadn't happened, you would have been in trouble if he came to live here while things were not set in order."

"I was planning to correct it."

"By murdering everyone."

"It would have been effective."

Haku shook his head. "I have cancelled such plans and handled those people. At least some of them. Some won't listen and demand compensation, which we cannot afford. You will deal with those…But, it is likely that His Majesty already knows about this."

"How would he?"

"Noroi. But don't worry. If he didn't say anything, it meant he hoped you'd correct it." Haku offered a reassuring smile.

"Are you going to replace me?"

"Yes." Haku said. "But, I'll only handle the politics. All shinobi will still report to you. I will of course have to maintain a small force but everyone else and what they do, mission assignments, those will be your duties."

Guren stared at the ceiling for a minute before responding. "I can live with that. When am I free to leave here and hunt down the bastards who got the jump on me?"

"I came to free you now, you won't be doing any of that. We have work to do. His Majesty will soon be coming here. He must find things ready."

Uzushiogakure

Naruto fell backwards on reflex when his senses flared up. His eyes caught the sight of a kunai, coated with lightning flashing towards him. His knees bent, while his upper body fell back. The kunai reached him within seconds but he moved quickly.

It only missed by a whisker, with the electric currents kissing through his skin as the kunai blasted dangerously just above his face. Had it hit him, he would not have turned into a puff of smoke. No, it would have entered through his skin, piercing through even his bones.

Maybe it would have poked his left eye out. The clone was playing a dangerous game. It was perhaps trying to kill him. Did it not know that if he died it would also disappear? But then again, he had encouraged coming at him with the intention to kill.

He would not go against such orders if he had to follow them himself, would he?

Before he could breathe, another clone flashed through the ground, sliding. Its right foot swept through, picking up dust as it moved swiftly. Naruto saw it but his position did not permit him with any free movement, not before his hands touched the ground to support his body. His balance was his legs, even if the balance was only minor and could be disturbed by slight touch.

The clone kicked his ankles, sweeping both his feet off the ground.

He was completely off-balance by then.

It was a free fall.

He felt a distinct breeze and quickly brought both hands in front, folding them defensively. A clone appeared in a blur, facing down while its right hand swiftly moving down with the force of the wind. A powerful right fist collided with his defense.

Naruto winced slightly when the wind enhanced punch hit his hands. They shook slightly but did not fold. The collision propelled his body into the ground, grinding down his back, and hitting the ground head first.

Another clone grabbed him by his right foot and then pulled him from the ground.

It took two steps away before twisting around, while hurling him into the air.

Naruto twisted several times before crashing to the ground with both feet. He slid backwards, using his right hand to stop himself from moving. Once he stopped. He smiled.

The clones were doing as he had ordered. They were not letting up, surrounding him when possible. They were not giving him the chance to form an attack because the other would attack. They were throwing continuous attacks that made him feel surrounded.

But it was what he wanted. He wanted to be overwhelmed to see how he could work when overwhelmed. No doubt, Madara would overwhelm him in battle. He needed to handle that. He needed to be able to lay the plan to work while on the defensive.

"Is it working, yet?" Yoshino asked, he was sitting on a small boulder, observing the Emperor train. He was not supposed to see what the Emperor was doing, and had not seen anything.

Naruto shook his head. "No… I cannot find the chance to do anything. This is going to be impossible. I thought I could do it but no…"

Once more, he shook his head.

"I dislike failure in such ways."

Madara had both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. He was rather infamous for his use of the former Dojutsu and that made him dangerous. The man was always aware of what was happening in the battle. Given both dojutsu's ability to see chakra, it made his mission difficult.

But, with the added pressure of being under constant attack, it just became impossible. This didn't mean his battle with Madara would be an impossible one. This just meant he had to look for a different method. Having just one ace in the hole was dangerous. You needed plenty in case the first and second don't work.

Naruto never wanted to be in a position where he was out of options.

Such hopelessness would drive him mad.

"It doesn't help that the man's usage of his eyes is legendary and he has years of battle experience. He lived his life fighting and fighting. He also isn't stupid, someone like that will not be easy to deal with." Yoshino said, before smiling. "But, I am confident that his Majesty will win. If all else fails, we can step in to carry you to victory."

Naruto turned to face Yoshino with a raised eye brow.

"Are you offering me words of encouragement, Yoshino?" He asked with surprise.

Yoshino chucked lightly. "You need not give me such a look, Your Majesty. You have often said you are still human. In the event when people see failure, they require encouragement continue."

Weak minded people allow failure to stop them from progressing. There was much to learn from failure. People who could not learn from it did not improve that much. There had been many mistakes and pain when he was learning ninjutsu but it was that pain that pushed him towards perfection.

"Reserve that for people without the will to fight." Naruto said dismissively.

"What you should think about is just how powerful the Jubi would be? I know how strong the Kyubi is but from what it has said to me, the Jubi is not merely a combination of all the powers of the Nine Bijuu, but something different and much more powerful. Kurama calls it a force of nature with unlimited chakra. Its power cannot be measured…Or as the Kyubi says."

Jubi….It was an existence that they were lucky not to see. But, if they allowed Madara to gather all Bijuu, he would revive it.

And, it could be the end of the world as they knew it.

"I wonder." Yoshino paused, thinking. "It is something we should never dare to consider, your Majesty."

"Too dangerous? I guess I will agree with you. Besides, that is an existence that frightens me." Naruto admitted. "Sasori and Deidara are moving towards Gaara. At least I think so…Noroi is tailing them to see where they are going. But, if they are going after him, then I must work quickly on my part because at any moment now, we may be forced to confront Madara."

"Indeed." Yoshino agreed.

Still, it was rather cold of Naruto to allow Gaara to be attacked and possibly captured just to get the message through to the other Kage.

"Should we call upon Lady Chiyo and compel her to perform her duty if all fails?"

"I hear she has become a supporter of the Kazekage now. She probably will do it for free if we just ask. But with her age, I doubt she will have the chakra to perform the jutsu."

"That can be arranged. We don't want to use our abilities in public like that. We must make use of other available means. And, we cannot afford to have the Kazekage staying dead." Yoshino said in a firm tone.

"I am well aware of the situation and will deal with it. What do you think Sasuke will be doing now?"

"It is hard to tell. All he does these days is train. I wonder if he will even come out." Yoshino said. "But what does it matter? We know how he will act if nothing changes. If nothing happens, nothing happens. He has never been that much of a significant threat."

Naruto shook his head. Recent events have led him to believe that one should never underestimate anything–not even an arrogant Uchiha with the superiority complex of a god.

"Never underestimate anything or anyone, Yoshino. Even the smallest thing can bring you down. We have been confident because of precautions and overwhelming power, but even that can be toppled. I wish not to expose myself to death because I underestimated a minor thing." Naruto said in a hardened tone.

"The biggest threat remains to be Madara nevertheless. We cannot think about the Jubi because we will do our utmost best to ensure he _cannot_ gather all Bijuu for its revival."

"The fact that we have three Bijuu in our possession, and there is one that no one cannot get it unless they control you, means we can be confident that it will not be revived." Yoshino said confidently.

Naruto nodded.

Yes, he could bank on that and think only about Madara. The man was still a huge mountain nevertheless but he had to climb it. He had to conquer this man. Even if he could not do so, he had to come out as the winner, even if he does lose the battle.

The plan that man wants to enact cannot come to fruition.

Not in his life time.

 _Not when the Emperor is still breathing._

"On the other side of things, I hear Karin is expecting…" Yoshino said with a small smile on his lips. "The elders are very excited. But, they are also pressing me to make headway in ensuring Miyuki becomes happy soon."

"Why is she not?"

"She is resisting." Yoshino said with slight frustration. "I cannot convince her otherwise. She will not even let me bed her."

Naruto stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Hahahahahaha… I did not think you would fail like that Yoshino. How guarded is this woman?"

"She has a fuinjutsu barrier as panties." Yoshino said in a flat tone.

Once more, Naruto laughed.

"Can't deactivate the barrier? Bypass it or just force your way through it?"

"It has a lock on it. It was fun at first but I don't find it enjoyable anymore. It has become an annoyance. If not for her precarious situation, I would have discarded her. But she will only become a problem to someone else."

"I wouldn't mind partaking in her."

"Let me give it a try but if she cannot play things nicely, I will give her to you to do as you like. But we would still prefer she bears full-blooded Uzumaki. In that case, you can break her if all else fails and she can serve her duty as someone who has betrayed the clan."

"That is fine." Naruto said.

* * *

Tsunade had been holding back to question the Kazekage on his private talks with the Emperor. She knew all the Kages spoke privately with the Emperor. But, she was a lot more curious about how things went with Suna. Maybe a part of her had wanted to know before she even knew how things went when Shikamaru and Kakashi visited the man.

Gaara had assured her that he was not going anywhere but she had reasons to worry. Maybe she was being too worried. Either way, Suna was still a valuable ally that she did not want to lose to the Emperor.

She had held back on asking about it given how Gaara had reacted the last time she asked. And, now the Kazekage was ready to depart from the village.

She had yet to say anything.

"You have been acting like that since we left the Whirlpools." Gaara said in a quiet tone, eyes firmly on the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade should have expected Gaara to notice. He was very observant and she wasn't known for keeping her emotions in check.

She released a long sigh and then responded in a measured tone.

"The Summit went better than expected. We have all gained something from it…Of course it was all just talk and we will see how things go when we have to act. Negotiations have been done before but when it came time to act, nations have always acted otherwise." Tsunade said with a slight shake of her head.

"Hopefully things don't happen that way."

What was he saying? This was the shinobi world. It might not happen tomorrow but some day it will occur. Someone will try to pull away.

"For now it might. The fear of the Emperor is still fresh within many shinobi. Let it subside and people will start acting boldly."

Gaara nodded. "But, that is still not what you had in mind. I'm guessing you are curious about how things went down between Suna and the Empire. This does seem to be a touchy subject for you. I'd thought I gave my assurances on the matter."

"You did but one can't help but be curious. Konoha was able to get the Emperor to agree to something but there have not been that much urgency in discussing in deals between the Empire and the Konoha." She thought of it with a frown.

It was annoying that he didn't seem to need anything from the Leaf.

"The train business is what will help open an opportunity for connections. The Empire will have to enter into separate agreements with all shinobi nations on how it hires shinobi to protect its trains and passengers." Gaara said. "From our side, I cannot say there is anything either. However, he has opened the door and I will soon send people to the Sound for further engagements."

Tsunade almost snorted at the thought.

Even though the man was marrying Gaara's sister, he still refused to ally himself with her village. It was ridiculous but he still knew the practical practice of not mixing business with pleasure.

"We will see how it goes." Tsunade ended up saying. "I do hope that things go well. In any case, we will soon make Kakashi's new role official. I will keep you updated about it. It would be nice if you could come here to show support. I will try to see if other Kages can come as well."

"That would present another opportunity for leaders to engage." Gaara said in thought. "I will keep an eye on it."

* * *

Kabuto stopped walking when he sensed something.

He was within a large forest looking for a particular individual. He looked up towards his left and saw the upper body of Zetsu and then smiled.

"How can I help you?" He asked calmly.

"You've been rather busy recently. You have not even kept contact with me. I have been thinking perhaps you have departed from me."

"I was never your ally." Kabuto said with indifference. "I only did what I did for my curiosity and not because I came to be a believer of your grand dream…"

He then smiled…

And, corrected himself.

"Madara's dream I mean…"

Zetsu narrowed his eyes.

He'd always known this snake could not be trusted.

But he really no longer needed him. He just needed to ask something. He was also not going to entertain what Kabuto was trying to insinuate with his correction.

"I have been trying to get the location of the Sanbi but I cannot. I know the Empire moved it from where it revived after the death of Yagura but I don't know where they have placed it. I thought it was perhaps in the surrounding areas of the Island or in the prisons they built but I have not been able to find it."

"That must be a serious problem for you." Kabuto said.

He was not going to say anything.

But he understood that they had to collect the Bijuu in order. And, without the Sanbi, they could not seal the others. Of course, they also needed to find the Nibi. With her in Uzushio, it was likely that she would be hidden away in some space that not even Zetsu could detect. The Empire had a sure way of hiding the Bijuu and the only for these people to get them would be to kill Naruto since he probably had all the keys.

"It is turning out to be." Zetsu said.

He wasn't worried about Madara's impatience, but the situation was also not favorable to him. "You wouldn't know where the Sanbi is, would you?"

Kabuto smiled. "No, I don't know. I can't deny that I did try to look for it but its not there and I can now no longer enter Uzushio."

Damn Uzumaki.

"That doesn't mean you can't ask around."

"I'm sure that is something you can do yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, I must find my former master's test subject." Kabuto said, waving his right hand while walking away from Zetsu.

* * *

Various buildings stood firm, many homes were fully visible. From the large gates that had been built, one could see they had arrived somewhere. The streets were eerily silent. It was almost like a ghost town. There was no one walking around them. It was just him. But soon, these streets, the apartments that had been built would be filled with people. He would have people coming here to live in his nation.

This was only temporary. The silence didn't bother him nevertheless. He did like it when he could not hear the sound of men.

There was peace there and he could dwell in his thoughts without disturbances.

The hospital building stood at 10 floors high. It was also wide and covered a lot of ground. It was easily recognizable. It was just one of the few buildings that stood out. There was the complex of the academy, separated between shinobi and civilian academy.

The train station, the largest that had been built laid between the civilian and shinobi district. The place was massive with rail tracks coming in from all sides of the city.

This was the heart of it all.

All trains would be connected from here.

Naruto was pleased with the progress. His compound was close to completion. He was even tempted to add more clones to make it complete before the day even ends. It would be disastrous if this all got destroyed. Naruto wondered if he would even have the desire to rebuild it.

Even if he did, it would certainly be done in a painful manner. He had brought some Uzumaki to set up barriers. It was never a bad idea to be on the side of caution.

"You're not complaining." Haku said as he walked towards the Emperor.

He stopped by Naruto's right hand side and then smiled as he looked at the work Guren had seen through. It would have been a pity to say anything that would ruin the reward she deserved.

Naruto eyed Haku for a moment before responding. "I'm not praising the work either."

"I'm fine with that," Haku said. "Should you be walking here by yourself?"

"Am I a child?"

Haku shook his head.

"You are the Emperor of this empire and no matter how strong you are, you are not immortal. You are not beyond harm. You can bleed just like anyone. That means we must be careful about your existence. If something happens to you, things will fall apart."

"Are you suggesting that you don't have the strength nor the will to carry on my work? I trust you to be my number two, you cannot be saying something like that. We must deal away with the dependency on me. The Empire must grow to the point where it can stand without me."

It would be amazing to get the point where the Empire becomes so powerful even people think twice about pissing it off. When they were at that point, he could even afford to step down from politics and allow other people to take the lead. Certainly, Haku could impose himself in that environment while he remains grounded in the throne room, handling other issues.

"For that to happen, we need to grow out of our current status. The trains need to start running, Nagato has to come back to life and play a vital role. It isn't like people have forgotten about him and the strength he displayed during the war."

That was the ideal situation but they needed to fight Madara first. Naruto still had his own issues with Nagato but nothing he couldn't overlook. It was the ideals that Nagato held that bothered him. But overall, the man was fine. He was a powerful Uzumaki who was skilled in battle. If the Rinnegan had been his own, he would have proved to be a vital partner in a battle against Madara.

"We avoided the question about him during the summit, but soon, people will start asking questions. Jiraiya will most likely be the first to become suspicious, if he isn't already." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps it will be good to have him brought back to life."

"Without the Rinnegan?"

"Yes…We will just have to sacrifice someone to get it done. And, he can have their eyes. A life costs another life."

Haku frowned slightly. How many lives have they sacrificed to perform their forbidden jutsu? As far as Haku was concerned, there were different jutsu, but Naruto apparently didn't know either. The elders knew these jutsu, along with Yoshino. Unlike with Suna's forbidden Jutsu, the Uzumaki didn't sacrifice themselves, they used someone else to perform an exchange of soles.

This one jutsu of course would only give the person the same lifespan as the person they sacrificed. For Uzumaki, they didn't use this jutsu, they used a different one, but Naruto wanted to use this one? And it didn't require a sacrifice, just large amounts of chakra that a normal person could not burn without being exhausted.

Did he want Nagato to live a normal lifespan?

"I don't like this method but it won't be a bad idea to bring back Nagato now. Besides, if anything happens, we can always have him to do other things." Haku said

"That can come later…I'm satisfied as long as you don't have complaints." Naruto said.

"When are you going to have it done?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I will think about it some more when I return to the Whirlpools. But by the time I move here, he should be back to life…That is if the situation permits it. We still don't know how the Akatsuki will move and when. There is also the issue of Shin to consider."

Shin was a different matter but Haku wasn't that worried as much as he worried about the existence of Uchiha Madara. At least Naruto was thinking of a way to tackle the situation. And, he expected the Emperor to succeed. He had his fears of failure for the man. He would not dare voice those thoughts nevertheless.

"It will be good to have Nagato around and he can work on political issues along with me to raise his influence both within and outside of the Empire. What about Guren?"

Naruto eyed Haku at the corner of his eyes and asked

"What of her?"

Haku tried understanding the meaning of that look before shaking his head when he could not. "I have already warned you that I am taking over as leader of this country. But what of her role? She remains in charge of all shinobi matters, but is that enough? You had given her a big role here."

"What she has is enough for her. She can succeed with the job you have given her. I cannot add anything to it. If she is not satisfied, she can come to me to complain. It doesn't even surprise me that things have come this far nevertheless. She is a woman who gets off by inflicting pain on others, sitting behind a desk was never going to satisfy her."

And yet he put her in that position. But then again, there really had been no one else to give the role. Someone of power and who was ruthless was needed there.

Guren played her role and Naruto was satisfied with it.

"But, if she assumes only that role, a marriage to her becomes less desirable."

"I never said I was going to marry her." Naruto said with a shrug his shoulders. "I don't mind partaking in her nevertheless. It becomes interesting when you sleep with a woman who is not your wife."

"That is wrong."

"Blame it on my urges. Then again, I think because I ignore other emotions, I tend to focus more on this one. My encounters with women are never dead, but full of passion and love."

"Lust you mean…"

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Naruto shrugged carelessly. "You should try it some time. Nothing excites the heart and mind as much as intoxicating yourself in pleasures of sex. We were made to do it, we should do it…As long as you are not forcing anyone or killing anyone, you can do it with whomever you want at any time of the day."

"There are such issues of moral values." Haku shook his head.

Who was he telling that to? Naruto didn't care about social morals and codes. He was only concerned about that made him happy.

Naruto did not respond to this. He changed the subject. "How goes the recruitment and the completion of rail ways?"

"Rail ways are not a problem as in most cases we will be using chakra to make them. We just need to create pathways and create the place for the chakra to flow…As for recruitment, Guren is handling it well. Civilians are slow though."

"Expected, but we can change that. We will have to market things well." Naruto said in thought. "Besides, once we become famous as the ones who saved the Shinobi world from the threat of Madara, people will stop fearing us and will come to us happily for safety and to enjoy the good life."

* * *

Kabuto really knew how to move in the underground. It was amazing how skilled he was. The former Konoha nin did not use any special ability unlike him, it was all just natural. Noroi could understand why the Emperor had decided against beheading him. He was useful and would be useful in the future.

Of course, that was all there was to it. He was only going to labor for the Empire until the Emperor decided that it was enough. Or maybe he would even perish in the service of the Empire. The kind of job Kabuto did was dangerous and once you got caught, it was over.

But Kabuto was skilled.

He could navigate unless he met someone who just wanted to kill him.

The good thing was that Kabuto was not just slippery, he was also a good shinobi. He was Jonin. Someone who could hold his own against even some powerful foes.

Noroi was sitting on a stool beside a dango shop. His true appearance was hidden behind a henge, he looked like a civilian.

Once he saw Kabuto passing by him, he waved his right hand.

Kabuto frowned seeing the hand. He could not guess who was calling him but whoever it was knew him. He smiled out of habit, and then walked towards the black haired man.

"It is safe to talk…" Noroi said as soon as Kabuto sat down on his left side.

Kabuto quickly recognized the voice.

How did this man even know where to find him?

He had done well to cover his tracks to avoid being followed.

"Noroi." He said.

Well, if this man could keep an eye on him without anything giving him away, he deserved being the Emperor's spy.

"You are a difficult man to track down. At first, it was hard for me to find you. Perhaps it was because I did not understand how you operate. But even now, I lost you a couple of times. The moment you blink, you are gone. It makes my job much harder than it should be." Noroi said.

"Shouldn't you welcome the challenge?"

"Not when duty calls." Noroi said. "Have you found Shin yet?"

Kabuto shook his head. It was becoming more difficult than he first thought since that former experiment of his old master did not move around as much as he did.

Getting his trail was difficult.

"I'm still looking." Kabuto said. "But, I recall that he has an obsession with the Uchiha. And will probably go after Sasuke. Maybe that is even his target. I don't know."

The Uchiha obsession came from Orochimaru.

His master's obsession with the Sharingan had been obvious for all to see.

He had admired Itachi for so long.

Kabuto had known his master desired to possess Itachi's body. He had failed. Orochimaru hadn't even been bothered too much when Shin left either.

He had after all, gotten what he wanted.

"The obsession with the power of those eyes." Noroi shook his head. "It is a little disappointing that you don't have answers about his location. But perhaps that is for the best. His Majesty needs to focus on dealing with Madara before getting side-tracked by a nuisance."

Kabuto chuckled lightly at this. "What is the movement of the Akatsuki?"

"They have been given their missions. Hidan and Kakuzu are going after Iwa Jinchuriki. His Majesty released them, so they can be accessed now. My guess is that while Zetsu is still searching for the Three tails, he wants to have the others gathered. Kisame is already on the lookout for the Nibi."

And yet, these people were most likely not going to do anything to stop them from reaching their targets. The Sanbi must be truly hidden somewhere they are confident no one can get to. But then again, if even Zetsu cannot track it down, it must be far away.

"That means that Sasori and Deidara are going after the Kazekage."

"Indeed."

Kabuto smiled.

His smile turned into a laugh.

Noroi just ate his dango without paying Kabuto any mind.

After a couple of moments, the spy spoke.

"The Emperor isn't going to do anything, at least not before someone is attacked or maybe after a Bijuu has been taken. It makes the threat look real. He will probably use this danger to gain good favor from other nations. But I do wonder, how will the Kazekage react when he finds out that Naruto knew all along that he was going to be attacked and yet did nothing to stop it but was deliberately late?"

"I think the Kazekage would be best suited to answer that question. But, I never said his Majesty is aware of the danger. I don't tell him every little detail. I haven't even told him that Zetsu appeared before you and tried to have you tell him about the location of the Sanbi and I most likely won't do it."

Kabuto stopped smiling.

He hated this.

"Don't worry. We don't know where you are always are. I only saw it because I was searching for you, looking for answers on Shin. I'd like to keep his Majesty appraised about the situation." Noroi said. "I hope you'll have answers the next time we meet."

* * *

Mei did not hide her smile when she opened the door to her house and found Naruto standing there with a bottle of sake.

She stood there, staring at him.

"This is a surprise. The Emperor of the Empire standing at my door at this time, with a bottle of alcohol…Is it my turn to drink from the poisonous cup?"

Naruto smiled.

"Unfortunately, the Emperor does not have such glasses reserved for such special people."

"How do you do it then? We all have people that plot against and we want to get rid of them." Mei said.

Though peace loving, she knew there were certain things one could not run from. People would always fight against someone. And she had her fair share of detractors who would stop at nothing to try to take her down.

"Let me in and I will let you know."

Mei folded her arms across her chest and stared. "Telling is your ticket. Otherwise, you can go drink that in a bar somewhere. There are plenty in the village and I'm sure you will get lucky without even talking to anyone."

That had always been the case. Naruto had at times made himself look vulnerable while at a bar. It was not just a man who went on a hunt, but also some women hunted. Such women sometimes didn't like being dominated by a man. They wanted dominance and fought for it.

For curiosity, Naruto had found himself allowing such to occur. It was always a good feeling to be pleasured than working hard to please someone.

Naturally, that only occurred until the woman tire, usually in the first round.

"I'd rather not drink and find myself being gang raped by perverted women." Naruto said casually. Then leaned in and motioned for Mei to do the same. He edged closer to her right ear and then whispered.

"I only kill people in battle. If someone is plotting something against me, my people make them suffer horribly until they beg for death. But, they are not killed. They are only killed after they have lost all hope and no life is in their eyes. Sometimes they are given hope, and when they start hoping, it is snatched away."

Mei felt a shiver down her spine.

It was not the words themselves but the coldness in his tone that made her feel uneasy. She pushed away, and when she got a look on her face, he was wearing an amused look.

"You have a rather dark sense of humor." She commented before stepping aside to allow him to enter the house.

Once inside, she closed the door and led him towards her sitting room. She showed him where to sit but he chose to sit next to her.

"How does the Mizukage do it then?"

"That is for the Mizukage to know." Mei said smiling.

"That is not fair." Naruto said with a blank look.

"You volunteered to share your story."

"You blackmailed me."

"Did I?"

Naruto shook his head. The last time he wanted to spend some quality time with her had been interrupted by Karin. He had also not been spending time with Temari. He did need to correct that.

Perhaps he now avoided her because those conversations with her were always draining and required an excessive use of emotions he preferred against using.

Liking someone was truly a chore and a hard job that took away one's focus.

"What is the occasion?" Mei asked, glancing at the bottle.

"Nothing in particular. I came here to form an agreement with you about our marriage and that we will do it once I move to the Sound Country. But, first I should let you know that we are facing a dangerous situation that I did not share with the Kages."

Mei took note of his serious tone and became serious as well. If Naruto said there was danger, then there was truly danger.

"What is happening?"

"I'm sure the question about the Akatsuki was also brought up during your meeting with other Kages. And, that we used them before the war. We indeed did use them. In any case, that has become irrelevant now. They have now turned their eyes on something else. They are hunting down Jinchuriki…Or at least, we think that is the case. We'd thought it was something we stopped when we killed their leader. But, it turned out the leader was not really the one pulling the strings."

Mei digested everything quietly. Naruto said a couple of things, all mixed up. There was a lot to take in but she was worried about his revelation that a group of S-rank criminals were after Jinchuriki. It could only mean that they wanted the Bijuu.

That was indeed dangerous. What would happen if someone gathered all of them? It would threaten the very foundations of the Elemental nations. It was especially worse since these were all S rank criminals doing this. What did they want to achieve? What did they want to do?

Why had Naruto not even said anything about it.

He was also a Jinchuriki.

That meant he too would be a target.

"We should warn the others."

"I don't know. I want to be sure first. Besides, I am familiar with the members, so if I track them down, I can handle them." Naruto said calmly.

"You said it was dangerous."

"It is." Naruto said with a nod of his head.

"Why didn't you warn the others?"

"I'm not really a trusted person. I have used them and at one point acted like their leader. I shouldn't have and should have disposed of them when I had the chance but I used them. Criminals wanted by other villages. I used them. It is a sensitive thing that I did not wish to bring to the table." Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "Let us not focus on this serious talk. I came here so we could finish what we could not the other day."

"After what you just said, I'm not sure I can."

"I know that. That is why I brought this. It is something from the land of the Toads. It will help loosen your mind a little bit."

"You want to take advantage of me while drunk?"

Naruto smiled. "It is just one bottle…Do you easily get that drunk?"

It all happened a bit too quickly but after three hours, Mei found herself being carried by Naruto, giving him directions to her bedroom. When they arrived, he threw her on the bed. She let out a sound, causing him to put on a look of amusement.

With how he looked at her, she expected him to rip apart her clothes, but he did not.

He just climbed the bed gently before getting on top of her.

His hands were on the sides of her head, he was staring down at her. She felt impatient at the staring contest and raised her head, trying to capture his lips but his right hand moved swiftly; his index finger stopped her, touching her lips.

"Don't be so impatient…"

He spoke in a smooth tone.

Mei thought she felt some emotion in it. Maybe she was mistaking it. He didn't look the same. His eyes were different and he did not feel cold. Atop of her was not the cold Emperor who cared for little. This was not a man who wanted to pleasure himself while abusing her.

This was a man who wanted to love her. In his own way. Perhaps it was right to say this was a man who wanted to love her body.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but thinking about it just brought all the frustrations she has felt over the years. She wanted his love. She wanted his touch. Her hands touched his chest and she pushed him away from her.

He didn't protest, not even a little.

He just sat there, watching her undress.

And suddenly, before she could even finish, he was pulling her closer. His warm hands were on her back. She could feel his fingers. It was like he was teasing her. She closed her eyes, feeling those finger trace down her spine. They stopped just above her butt. For a moment, she could not feel his touch.

"Kyaa…"

Mei let out a small cry when Naruto suddenly slapped her behind. Before she could caution him about it, he captured her lips. His tongue danced with her's for a moment as she melted down, slowly falling on her back with him following her.

Mei mentally asked herself why when he pulled away from the kiss. She felt his hands moving around her chest, slowly moving up. It was a bit tingly, causing her to shiver a bit. She moaned lowly when his wet tongue started snaking around her left breast.

When was the last time she experienced this?

This sensation.

This feeling of bliss.

She had…

Her legs jerked out of reflex when Naruto's finger found its away inside of her, between her legs.

The Following Day

Mei had a content look on her face as her head rested on Naruto's chest. She felt happy. She didn't want to think about the fact that this man was likely going to he his usual cold self the moment he stepped out of her bed. She was happy with now. She could feel the sound of his heart beat. She could count how many times it beat in a minute. She felt she was with a human called Naruto Uzumaki, not the Emperor.

When he started moving, she pressed him down.

"Thinking of leaving?"

"I must attend to certain issues at home and I have other problems that I must deal with." Naruto said.

Karin was likely to be glaring at him the moment he arrived home but he would handle it.

"What issues?"

"My leader within the Sound was attacked during the Summit. I have been trying to find the person who did it." Naruto managed to tell that much in a calm tone.

"You didn't say anything…" Mei said.

She was a little surprised that he was willing to admit this to her. He had already told her about the Akatsuki. She smiled. At least he was being open with her.

"There was no need. Those are private affairs for my Empire." Naruto said calmly. "You have been at this since you woke up, are you not going to let me leave?"

"After breakfast. I'll feel cheap if you just leave in the same manner you do with your nightstands."

"I'm not that heartless that I would leave a woman in her sheets without a goodbye kiss. It is always satisfying when I kiss her goodbye and watch her try to beg me to stay. I have at times woken up and found some women gone…" Naruto said. "I can manage to stay until breakfast."

"Good. I'm going to try to get a nap. Last night was tiring. If I don't get some sleep now, I will sleep in the office while on duty… Are you going to be fine?"

"I've pulled all nighters before." Naruto said with shrug.

* * *

"Kazekage; we have been waiting for you, hn…" Deidara started as the bird he was riding along with Sasori hovered just above the Kazekage and his brother.

Gaara frowned seeing the two members of the Akatsuki. It could not be anything good seeing them appear before him like this. They didn't want him to help him. They came here for something–he could sense their intent. Had he not made a stop to speak to the Feudal lord of this country, he would have most likely not met them.

But then again, Deidara had just said that they had been waiting for him–it meant they likely knew he was within this country and waited for him to leave the residence of the River Lord.

He looked up and his eyes stopped on Sasori. It was never a good thing facing a former good shinobi of his village. Of course, he'd never met the man but had only heard stories about him. From what he has heard, it would have been good to have had him within the village.

"For battle it seems." Gaara said, readying for battle.

The moment those words left Gaara's mouth, Kankuro couldn't help but smile at the thought of fighting Sasori. There was no one to beat when it came t puppet Ninjutsu. He could only look at Sasori and fighting the man would only help him grow.

"No, we just want the little pet inside of you, but I am game for battle, hn," Deidara responded with a bit of excitement.

He has been itching for a good battle for some time now, and this was the time.

He could even get to test his knew art.

"I thought I would take the lead on this one since they are from my former village." Sasori said to Deidara.

"Sasori-sama, you always want to take the lead when we fight strong opponents. We can't turn this one into a puppet because we want him alive."

"And you might accidentally kill him with your explosives."

"Art! The brother fights using the same style as you, you can fight him while I take the Kazekage. I am tempted to see how my art does against art similar to yours. But fighting the Kazekage outweighs that as I can duel with the original any day."

Gaara listened for a moment.

These people were confident in their abilities to take them.

For them to argue so carelessly in front of them meant they were confident. What worried him was that Deidara had said they wanted his Bijuu. And they wanted him alive. If they wanted him alive, they probably wanted to extract it. But for what reason?

This was a serious issue.

Konoha's concerns had merits. If this meant that other Jinchuriki could be targeted as well, it was an issue that would affect all other villages.

"Don't get too excited, Kankuro." Gaara cautioned his brother.

If it was just one, he would send Kankuro away to warn the others but there were two of them and they were both S-rank shinobi. Gaara was confident but he would not be as reckless as to try to fight two shinobi of such caliber by himself.

"These are S-rank shinobi. You are not their level."

Kankuro frowned at this.

Gaara didn't have to put it like that.

"I know."

"We must fight as one and we need to send for back-up while moving into the Wind country. The desert should give us the advantage."

"They can fly." Kankuro pointed out.

Trying to outrun someone who could fly would be close to impossible. How did you hide from someone with aerial view?

"It is not a problem since we can hide under the trees, but prepare the messages to both home and Konoha. They must know what is happening. Calling for back-up won't be such a bad idea in this situation."

He was saying that, but he knew unless they were really stalling, they could not hold on until back-up from either nation arrives. The battle was likely to be over by then. Even so, it would only work in his favour if they knew.

Uzushiogakure

"When we are children, we are carefree and don't know the difficulties of life. But you sometimes wish you were older, not knowing what truly awaits with adulthood." Karin said to the silent Naruto. "Of course, my dreams were crushed early when my parents were murdered and I found myself loathed yet coveted by a sick person. Still, when the Uzumaki rescued me, I thought I could finally live a happy life. The past years certainly led me to believe so. Yet, I had this fear that things could change at any moment–hence my insistence on staying away from you."

And indeed, things were only okay for a little while. Soon, Naruto became the Emperor even to her. The many people that came into their lives. She been warned this would happen. And she had thought she could handle it. But Karin had realized–she couldn't handle it.

It was too much for her.

She was envious.

She could not accept that the same love that Naruto showed to her, he was showing to another woman. She didn't have problem with nightstands–it was all just fleeting pleasures but another wife was something that would be there, and might even replace her.

Naruto was ruthless enough to do that–even to her.

"I really wanted to live a different life. I never wanted to be burdened with such emotions…" Karin said, smiling bitterly. "Maybe I started loving you–which is why this hurts. If I didn't care as you do, I wouldn't have problems."

Naruto looked up from what he was reading and stared at Karin for a moment before looking back at his work. With projects everywhere and their footprint increasing, work was becoming more and more hectic. He really needed to move from here to be at a place that could accommodate the heavy work he carried.

He would need about six Uzumaki to move in with him and carry out some tasks.

"Everyone dreams of something when they are still children. I was never permitted to dream of anything joyous as I was consistently reminded that I was a demon. It all changed when I came to know my origins. I still thank the Sandaime even though he did come to regret ever showing me my home." Naruto spoke in a low tone. "Certain things seem easy when looking from afar, but when you experience them, that is when you learn its difficulties."

"Even when you get to experience how difficult it is, it doesn't make it easier." Karin said. "I've been struggling with this and worse, I don't have anyone to talk to. I have no one. No one. It is lonely here and it's suffocating!"

Once more, Naruto looked up at Karin and then looked back at his work. "If you had been kind to others, you would not be lonely."

Karin frowned, speaking bitterly. "You are quick to say such things. But who am I to expect comfort from you?"

"You are becoming very emotional these days." Naruto said in a flat tone. "But that does not change the fact that I am right and had you gotten along with Koyuki, I would not have minded sending you to her. You could have been safe there since she is protected and the country is far away from our troubles."

Maybe, that could have been the issue. But she had not considered that. She had no friends. She had never needed them because she had always been busy with work. Even that Miyuki had been someone she disliked. Was this something she created for herself?

Naruto hadn't helped the issue either way.

"I am not like you." Karin said.

She then frowned when she sensed a presence.

Naori appeared out of thin air and leaned in on the Emperor's right side before whispered.

"It has happened, Your Majesty."

Naruto nodded and put all the papers down. It was finally happening. He could go hunt down some people and let loose for a little. Maybe he could even afford to be reckless just to test a couple of things out. It would certainly help with improving some minor things before he does battle with Madara.

"You are free to leave the compound and if you want a friend, I can speak with Shizuka or Koyuki. Shizuka would be much easier since she isn't that old from you. Koyuki wouldn't have a problem with it either…The choice is yours." Naruto said.

"Why not the Mizukage? She seems to be a person of character."

"She is busy with her work and won't have time for anything else."

"I just felt like you meant to say she is busy and won't have time for my nonsense." Karin said with a stare.

"I might have thought it that way." Naruto said. There was a small smile on his lips. "I will make arrangements when I return. There are battles that I must fight."

* * *

Jiraiya burst into the office of the Hokage, having been nearly dragged away from his joys by an ANBU.

When he arrived at the office, he found Sasuke already there along with Tsunade and Kakashi.

They all looked serious.

There was something that was happening out there.

It could not be with the Akatsuki, could it?

"We have received an emergency message from the Kazekage. He is currently under attack from two members of the Akatsuki and they want the Bijuu inside of him. I am sending both you and Sasuke out there to help him, if we won't be already too late. You must absolutely rescue the Kazekage if he needs it!"

This was a disaster.

They didn't need this kind of thing at the moment. For sure they knew Naruto didn't have anything to do with it. He didn't seem to care about Bijuu at all and had captured three of them during the war and ended up returning them.

The Akatsuki was after something sinister and they had to stop it.

"You once said that your former students in the Rain were connected to the Akatsuki and probably led the organization, are they up to it?" Sasuke asked Jiraiya.

He understood the implications of his question quite well. Amegakure was under the Empire and if those two were behind this attack, then it was the Emperor.

Sasuke would not waste time heading to the Whirlpools to deliver some judgement to the Emperor if that was the case.

"About that." Jiraiya started in a low and serious tone. "Nagato was not present when I went to Amegakure and Konan said he had gone to Uzu. But you were there, he was not. And with the Rain now open, it is easy to get information out. The thing is Nagato has seemingly disappeared."

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto knew things and was hiding them.

"Talking here will only waste time. I will go ahead of you, Jiraiya. We don't know if the Kazekage is winning or losing or if it is over by now." The Uchiha said.

Tsunade had already given him the general location of the Kazekage. He could follow the trail and search for the Kazekage.

"You'll need someone skilled with tracking to help you." Kakashi said. "Kiba should be waiting for you by the gates. He has the scent of the Kazekage."

"If he slows me down, I will leave him behind." Sasuke was gone after that.

Jiraiya created a clone and then jumped off as well, with the clone staying behind. "The extra power seems to make him grow ever so overconfident. I didn't think it would be possible. The mystery about Nagato's whereabouts isn't the only thing strange happening within the Empire. There was a battle that occurred in the Sound. It is safe to say it was an attack. I don't know who was attacked by whom, because they locked up everything. But leaders were changed. It is now Haku who leads the Sound. That woman Guren has disappeared."

Tsunade frowned deeply. "It seems there is a lot that Naruto is keeping from us," she said in a hardened tone. "You have to ask him the hard questions. No doubt he will come to the rescue."

"I intend to do so." Jiraiya said firmly.

"He most likely knows what the Akatsuki is trying to achieve. He will be cooperative since he too is a Jinchuriki, which means that he will also be under attack. Of course, this could also be a ploy."

"We don't rule out anything then. We deal with this objectively."

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Nobody should accuse me of not delivering what I promised!**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	31. Chapter 31

Kankuro looked pained. His face was turning blue, muscles stretched with veins popping. The muffed sounds slipping through his lips sounded tired. He was certainly someone wrestling with death. No doubt this was the curse of a poison from Sasori.

Naruto knelt down, staring at the man with an expressionless mask. Why did he not feel sorry for them man? It was wrong, wasn't? Temari would be in tears if she saw this, he did didn't care. Kankuro meant nothing to him. He was just a brother to Temari. But that still should make him mean something, shouldn't?

When had he started looking at things this way? When did he stop caring about anyone but himself? It was long ago. Those days he could sit inside his crappy apartment, hiding in a corner from the glares that made him feel unwanted, the glares that made him feel like he was a monster. The whispers of demon had given him nightmares. Those days when people he thought to he friends only turned out to be traitors who wished him harm. Those days when he could not trust anyone.

Those miserably lonely days.

It was because of those days that he became what he had become. He had to stop caring to stop feeling the pain. He had to be detached to rid himself of the cold hands that threatened to strangle him with misery.

Naruto shook his head and then stood up: Temari would hate him. She was one person he truly cared for. It would be a pity if she were to hate him. He hadn't fully repented for what he did the last time around.

He created a clone and had it take Kankuro to the Hidden Leaf.

He stood there motionlessly, waiting for the chakra signature he felt to arrive. After a couple of minutes, Jiraiya arrived at the battlefield, looking slightly warn out as if he'd been running non-stop.

"You came alone?"

"With Sasuke but he got attacked by someone. He is handling it and should join us shortly," Jiraiya said before looking around. He frowned, a battle had surely occurred here. And they could be already too late. It did look as if even the Emperor arrived a moment too late.

Naruto's expression didn't betray him but he was a little surprised about who could be attacking Sasuke. Could it have something to do with Shin? If so, then it would be a little problematic.

"You're late… Gaara has already been taken and his brother poisoned… I have sent him to Konoha."

Jiraiya stared at the Emperor. "And you didn't know about this? Why didn't you say anything during the summit?"

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments. "That isn't the most important thing, here. We must move to chase Deidara and Sasori… I'm a little disappointed I came in late, I was prepared to defusing all of Deidara's explosives while crushing Sasori's puppets," he then stared. "But you are questioning whether I knew about this and just let it happen… that is rather cynical… and offending… I knew the Akatsuki were going to attack but I didn't know when, and where. I worked with them, so when they stopped working with me, I knew something was up."

Jiraiya was not going to call Naruto a liar, but the Emperor could lie. And he did it well. The response was just classic. A carefully worded statement with no gaping holes to leave one with questions. The blond had no trouble in taking his time to answer.

He could stay silently to think about an answer and frustratingly, he sometimes didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was thinking.

There were times he feigned the thoughtfulness.

"I have no doubt it was not convenient then, but I really doubt there was nothing you could really do. You forget that I know you." Jiraiya said, all but glaring at the Emperor.

Naruto did not respond to this.

It was not important to have this kind of talk with Jiraiya at the moment. It was all about timing and this time was not right. They needed to find Gaara first and then they could talk. He still needed to think about who could be after Sasuke.

If it was Shin, it would put a whole lot of questions on what that man wanted to achieve.

"Are you really not going to respond?"

The emperor eyed the Sannin for a moment before halting. Why was he even walking? He could simply sit on a boulder and then wait for his clone to report.

"You have always liked asking too many questions, Jiraiya. I found it interesting then as it gave me time to practice." The Emperor paused, glancing up for a moment.

"For now, why don't you shut up for a moment? We will talk once we have done what we have both set up to do."

He could leave the man alone in this place and tell him to catch up. But Jiraiya was a lot more believable than him. The Kage would not trust his word if he said Madara had returned. But if they saw things and Jiraiya even witnesses the Akatsuki in action, the man could be his messenger.

Naruto also didn't want to talk until they have come across both Deidara and Sasori to make them bleed–if they could bleed.

He turned and placed his right hand on Jiraiya's shoulder before they disappeared into thin air.

Jiraiya blinked, feeling slightly nauseated. He closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't have to worry about Naruto stabbing him in the back. He didn't trust him, but he knew the Emperor wouldn't try something like that.

Not to him of all people.

After regaining his composure, he looked around: the area had no trees. There were a few boulders standing still. It looked like one of those areas with no life. The air wasn't heavy though. It just told him that they were still within the River Country.

His eyes became wide with shock when they caught something. This was not a joke. He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't seeing an illusion. This was reality. He was seeing Madara Uchiha, sitting on a boulder as if he had been waiting for them.

How was this even possible?

The man should be dead.

He should be.

He shouldn't look even younger than him.

Not unless he was immortal. And that wasn't hard to believe given that there were immortal shinobi within this world.

But Madara was not just anyone. He was not like those other criminals within the Akatsuki. He was a man of unrivaled power. A man who stood toe to toe with the Shodai Hokage. There was no one as capable as him. Not the Emperor. And not in this generation.

Jiraiya remained rooted. This was ridiculous. As confident as he was in his skills, that was not a man he could fight alone. Not in his dreams. Not in his fantasies. Seeing this man, it just spoke for a horrible future. If this was the enemy, then those without hope could start despairing. This was not a man of one village. Naruto defeated two Kages by himself, what of the infamous Uchiha?

Naruto's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Madara Uchiha." The blond was sitting on a boulder, relaxed as he usually was. His right leg was folded, close to his chest with his right arm resting on it.

"I must say, it is an honor to meet you in person. I only hear stories about you but to see you person is quite amazing."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya all but shouted. "Is that really Madara?"

There was a bit of fear in the Sannin's tone.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya and then responded with sarcasm before turning to Madara.

"No…" He said. "I sense the power of the Gedo Mazo was here. You must have already sealed away Shukaku. Your method is much quicker than what Nagato could manage."

"Nagato did not have full control over the Gedo Mazo and he didn't know everything about the Rinnegan. He only knew what I told Obito."

"Of course, a mere puppet cannot be told of everything." Naruto said with a small smile on his lips. "Where is Gaara's body?"

Madara pointed up in the sky with his index finger but he did not look up–Naruto did. He saw Gaara's body falling from the sky, from a bird. He didn't bother going to rush to catch him. He was dead anyway.

Jiraiya rushed to catch the Kazekage's body.

Madara looked at it curiously. Naruto didn't seem to care about the Kazekage. And he wasn't on edge for a battle. It was interesting. He also didn't seem to have questions regarding anything.

Did he just realize it?

Naruto jumped down from the boulder and once more folded his hands behind him.

"Let us go, Jiraiya."

"We are not going to fight?"

Naruto faced the Sannin with an expressionless face. "Fight who?"

"That is Uchiha fucking Madara! That man is dangerous and if he is with the Akatsuki we are in deep shit! The whole shinobi world is in deep shit!"

Naruto blinked.

He didn't usually hear the Sannin speak in such a foul language. He must be really angry that he wanted to leave without even picking a fight. Was even perhaps thinking that the Madara would not allow them to leave?

He was a Jinchuriki and capturing him was the right thing to do for the infamous Uchiha.

"That is a mere clone of Madara. I will not fight a mere clone. I could use my own clone, but that battle would be pointless. Gaara is already dead and Deidara and Sasori are no longer here. Sticking around here is not worth the effort."

Madara couldn't help but chuckle. He'd thought he could test the Uzumaki. But it seemed his pride would not allow him to be tested in such a manner. The blond certainly didn't care about a lot of things. He'd thought if they battle, he could ask some questions.

Zetsu had warned that the Emperor doesn't give answers one needs from him when he didn't want.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto.

No, he hadn't realized that was a clone but the indifference Naruto showed about Gaara's death was disturbing. This was a Kage and the brother of a woman he wanted to marry. How could he be so indifferent?

Gaara's loss would be a major blow to Suna and to the rest of the Elemental Nations. Of course, the world would be at edge over the appearance of Madara. He was scared about this. Everyone would be scared and action would need to be taken.

"You knew?!" He accused.

From the way the blond spoke, he knew Madara was alive. There had not been any surprise there. But then again, since when did Naruto wear his emotions?

The blond almost never reacted to any situation.

Naruto sighed. "Speak one thing at a time, Jiraiya," the blond said calmly. "The team from Suna are coming this way. We should head that direction."

"You're not denying that you knew." Jiraiya said.

He wasn't going to question how Naruto could sense the Suna team when he couldn't. How could he even tell it was the people from Suna?

He couldn't see them from here and no one had given him the message.

"I didn't confirm it either."

"Then what is it, Naruto!? What is it? If you knew this and withheld it, you have put this whole world in danger! We could have prepared for this!"

Naruto was suddenly standing in front of Jiraiya. He looked imposing. His eyes cold. Chakra leaking heavily. Jiraiya took a step back and almost dropped Gaara. Jiraiya knew the feeling running up his spine–it was fear.

It was not voluntary but it seemed driven by instinct.

"I'm a little ticked off that I've had to stop my hunt. You see, I dreamt of cutting down Deidara and turning Sasori's puppets into dummies…My hands are itching now. And you are talking to me as if I am your level. We are not, Jiraiya. I have some respect for you as a Sannin, but you don't seem to respect my status. Do you wish for me to show you what true despair is?"

Jiraiya wanted to dare the Emperor but a certain voice in him yelled at him against doing it and so, he swallowed hard and then remained silent.

Naruto smiled and started walking away.

They walked in silence for around three hours until the team from Suna found them across a small river bank. When they saw them, they immediately rushed to Jiraiya. It was Baki and a couple of Jonin. Chiyo shadowed them from behind.

Naruto just stood from the side, watching the waters. He didn't care about the expressions of the Suna team nor what was going to happen afterwards. Gaara was going to live. He was going to see tomorrow.

The anger was pointless.

Baki stopped thinking for a moment when he saw Gaara's body. The expression on Jiraiya's face told him that the Kazekage was dead.

What was he going to do about this?

How was he even going to tell Temari?

Gaara had been a good leader. Suna was going to mourn for him. The Village had come to love him. It had been gradual, but it had finally happened.

He knelt down the ground and stared for a long minute.

It was indeed reality.

Gaara was dead.

He looked up to Jiraiya and asked. "Kankuro?"

He had almost been too afraid to ask.

Too afraid to know the answer.

"He is alive but poisoned. He should be in Konoha by now getting treatment." Jiraiya answered in a measured tone.

Baki nodded.

At least there was hope there.

Chiyo glanced at Naruto for a moment. A cold and stony bastard. He didn't seem to give a crap about this. The shinobi world does have corrupt many people. Gaara had been turned into a murderer. But now, he was a kind and loving Kage who was loved by his people.

Not all of them, some still held grudges.

But Chiyo could not deny that he was good for the Sand.

That bastard had called her here for one reason only and it was to sacrifice her life. He didn't care about her and knew the Kazekage was going to die. It made her wonder if he could not have stopped it.

"Out of my way!" She said in a cold tone to the Suna shinobi surrounding the dead Kazekage.

When they made way without questioning anything, she moved closer and knelt down before putting her hands on his chest.

Her chest had a tattoo. It was a seal put on her with natural energy. They told her it would give her enough chakra to do what she had to do.

The moment she died, the seal would disappear.

"I was wondering why you were coming along." Baki said in a bitter tone. "But, it does not say about who told you about this. We didn't tell anyone and yet you were on the move before us."

"Just shut up and let me concentrate. I'm old. I've lived a long life of regrets. If I can give my life for this young one, then it was worth it."

Jiraiya frowned hearing this conversation. There was something curious about what Baki said and it made him look towards Naruto. He was just standing there, motionlessly. His presence had disappeared once more.

"What is she doing?"

"Exchanging her life for Gaara's. This is Suna's Forbidden Jutsu." Baki said.

At least Gaara would live.

Jiraiya wanted to say something but Baki gave him a look.

A life for another?

A horrible sacrifice. But this was what shinobi did. Many died to save the other. He could not disagree with it. And he would not get involved.

This was a Suna issue.

He could only see darkness but Gaara knew he had regained consciousness. He could hear voices around him. There were people. They all felt unfamiliar. Not long ago, he had felt pain. Been subjected to curses and mocking from Shukaku as it was being forced out of his body.

He had died then.

Or has he not?

His eyes slowly opened. The light hurt slightly. He saw an image of a teary old woman. He recognized her. She seemed out of breath. Sweat running down her forehead. He held out his right hand. She took it and leaned down.

She tried whispering something but no word came out.

"Wha-"

Gaara did not finish; she fell on him. Dead. He stayed there, motionless for a full minute as he absorbed what had happened.

Someone lifted the old woman off him and a hand he recognized helped him up.

"Baki…"

"It is good to see you alive, Gaara-sama…" The man sounded relieved, oddly happy even.

When had he seen Baki expressing such an emotion?

He looked around, the shinobi from his village seemed to agree with Baki. He then saw Jiraiya. The Sannin was here. He had lost that battle. He could not see Kankuro.

It made him worried.

"I was dead then." He muttered.

"Yes, Lady Chiyo sacrificed her life," Baki answered.

And she did. Gaara glanced at her lifeless body. He had to thank her for what she did. This was great service to Suna. He could thank her for the rest of his life–this was her life after all.

"What of Kankuro?"

"He is getting treatment in Konoha." Jiraiya answered. It was good that the Kazekage was alive. But it did not change the fact that he lost his Bijuu and Madara had it.

Gaara nodded. "I assume you came to my rescue. I thank you for heeding my call."

"We did nothing. We were too late." Jiraiya said bitterly.

"But you came and am I alive." Gaara said.

"We?"

Jiraiya pointed towards the still Emperor.

"He came…"

"Somehow…" There was a bit of sarcasm in Jiraiya's tone.

Gaara shook it off and walked down towards Naruto. Jiraiya followed while the others remained in their location.

"When we were younger, we once believed that once you were dead, it was all over and there was no coming back. But you and I have both seen death." Naruto said as soon as Gaara stopped by his side.

"It is an experience I would rather not have. It has cost Suna one of its servants." Gaara said quietly.

"A life for a life…To those without power, the rules work that way." Naruto answered. "I am nevertheless happy that you are alive. Jiraiya, now is the time to ask your questions."

Gaara knew those questions had to relate to the Akatsuki and why they were gathering the Bijuu. He heard them say something about Madara. It was probably the man who appeared with the Sharingan to extract Shukaku.

With how Naruto was saying it, it was likely he had refused to answer any questions before.

"Just tell us what you know."

"They mentioned the name of Madara along the way. And there was an Uchiha who did the sealing. Is he the same Uchiha Madara of Konoha?"

Which would be ridiculous.

The man existed in the founding of Konoha.

Wasn't it the first shinobi village?

The man should be dead now.

"The story is a long one." Naruto started without answering Gaara's question.

"But I will summarize it. Not long ago, Nagato went missing after a meeting in Uzushiogakure. We knew something had happened. The Rinnegan possesses the ability to bring the dead to life. When he was captured, he was used to revive Madara and then was killed. We didn't know full details but here we are. Afterwards, we heard the Akatsuki members had gathered and were on the move. Nagato was a leader of the organization before and it had the idea of gathering Bijuu, but that is due to manipulation. We came and saved one of our own and then got rid of the manipulators, that is how we ended up using the organization."

"Who was the manipulator? Madara mentioned Obito. I didn't recall the name then, but I remember Minato had a student named Obito."

"Ah, yes. He didn't die during the Third war. Well, he would have died, but he was saved and then manipulated by Madara. Obito manipulated Nagato. Your three students were doing the peace missions but Obito, an agent of Madara wanted the Rinnegan for gathering the Bijuu. When you heard that they died, it was the time when Yahiko died. And they changed. Nagato changed and his organization became the Akatsuki. We killed Obito and changed the organization."

"So all along, you knew about this."

"Yes, so?" Naruto said with a stare.

"Madara was still alive during the Third war, but you said he was only revived recently…" Gaara said, ignoring the staring between Naruto and Jiraiya.

"He was only keeping himself alive using the statue you saw when Shukaku was sealed. After recruiting Obito, he had him change his name and then sold him his mission. Obito was supposed to continue with it and then revive him when the time was right but we killed him and thought that was it." Naruto paused before adding.

"The goal is to gather all Bijuu and revive something known as the Jubi. Jiraiya, you know the stories of the Sage of Six Paths. They say he fought something…That is what the Sage fought and sealed away. The Jubi is what you call the originator of chakra. It is nature itself. It can destroy Suna, Konoha and Iwa while standing here.

"Now the idea isn't to destroy the world. No, but to cast an infinite genjutsu that will trap everyone within this world. Well, you may as well say that this world will come to end be replaced by a world of dreams. That is about it."

That was something big.

They _had to_ stop this. Gaara didn't need to question Naruto about his estimate of the Jubi's power. But from how he spoke, it was obvious that he knew the power of the Jubi was something beyond human comprehension and this was a person who houses a Bijuu so powerful it could level mountain with a swing of its tails.

Madara had to be stopped.

"You sound very serious about the Jubi."

"I like to say there is no person that I fear. And nothing else. But the Jubi is an existence that I do not need to see. You see Bijuu can communicate with you, they have intelligence...But the Jubi has none…Or maybe it is just unwilling to talk to insects."

"You would call yourself an insect?"

"Before the Jubi, I am."

Jiraiya interrupted before anything else could be said.

"When we were together and I spoke about the Sage, you didn't seem to believe me, nor did you have any interest in knowing anything. But you knew about him and probably know about him more…"

"Yes, I did…" Naruto responded with a small smile. "I won't say I didn't enjoy it when I had to hold back. But yes, the Sage existed and he taught peace. There are a few details. I think I have said enough…I should depart now…"

"Wait: you are not going to discuss how we handle this? Madara cannot be allowed to succeed and this situation affects all Hidden Villages. We must take a stand, all of us."

"I don't deny that." Naruto said. "But we will talk some other day. For now, I'm off. Gather everyone and we will talk about a way forward."

He vanished without saying another word.

Jiraiya cursed silently. He could have stayed behind to answer some more questions. Perhaps he was avoiding that. But they had a serious problem.

And they needed to group to get a handle on it.

"Jiraiya-san." Gaara started. "Lingering around here won't do us any good. I will head back to my village and ensure there is calm. I will write to the other Kage about this threat. They will be interested since they too have Jinchuriki. This will also put to a test the resolve they have in the agreement we signed at the Uzu Summit."

* * *

"Hello, Temari."

Temari nearly jumped from the chair behind Gaara's office desk.

The person had spoken behind her and she hadn't been expecting it. She wheeled her chair around, heart beating fast. With her brother in danger, who knows what could be happening within the village or if someone has plans against this village?

She calmed slightly when she saw Naruto: he had that amused look on his face, eyes looking down at her.

She turned around, looking away from him before releasing a long tired sigh.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not going to ask if that is how you greet me now. I assume that question relates to your brother…" The Emperor said. "But should you really let your guard so down that I am able to walk into the office and then stand in behind you without you even realizing it?"

Had she not jumped, she could have pretended to have seen him. But her reaction had given her away. That aside, had he just pushed away the talk about her brother? She was the one who brought him up, surely she knows the situation.

If everything was well, he would not be here alone but her brother would have come with him. But what if he was thinking about something else that didn't relate to the Akatsuki?

"I'm worried about my brother."

"Leaving yourself like this seems a little reckless. You don't know who might try to take advantage of the situation. Not everyone is a friend. I think you know that." Naruto lectured.

Now she was getting lectures from him? Worse, he wasn't saying anything about what was happening to her brother.

"Do you know what has happened to my brother?"

Naruto wanted to give her some details about Gaara dying but he knew it would raise more questions which he didn't want to entertain.

He hadn't come here to talk about her brother, anyway.

"He is alive…And Kankuro. They are both alive." Well, that was true.

Kankuro was a bit out of it but he was alive. He would live. Naruto had no doubt that the medics in Konoha would treat him.

Temari let loose a long breath of relief. Her brothers were safe. They were alive. She didn't have to worry about losing her family members. She wanted to smile and shout something-but she held herself back. The Emperor was still standing behind her.

"Why didn't you come with them?"

"Kankuro is getting medical attention in Konoha… and Gaara is with the team… Besides, I wanted to see you alone and if I'd teleported with him, I wouldn't have had the chance." Naruto said with a small shrug of his shoulders. He then moved, placing his hands on Temari's shoulders. "How about we leave this office for something private? I have missed you…"

He kissed her on her neck.

"I'm busy with work."

"Do you want me to harass you in the office where other people can see?"

"Define harass?"

"Press you in all the right places until your face is all red and you are all wet."

Temari flushed slightly just thinking about it.

* * *

Madara stared at the place he battled his friend and rival. It had been a great battle. He didn't think he'd ever be able to fight such a battle, not in this generation. There was no one with the strength. The secrets in his body made everything much more difficult for anyone to even hold a candle to.

It was boring.

He even entertained the thought of bringing back Hashirama, just for his amusement. He could afford that. As long as he had a way out of it.

"How was your meeting with Naruto?" Zetsu asked.

Aside from being an annoyance to his plans and having nearly brought it all to nothing, the blond was truly an interesting person.

In another time, he would have made a fine puppet.

"Interesting to say the least." Madara responded. "He immediately recognized my clone and refused to fight it. I knew even if he had tried attacking, he would have just run away, if he had to."

Being disrespected?

Madara wanted to laugh once more.

The Uzumaki was surely a different being from all in this world. He loved to battle, but was not willing to fight a mere clone, even if it was his clone.

"The logical choice there would have been to fight with a clone as well. That way, it would give him the chance to see your abilities."

"While also exposing his." Madara answered.

With his use of the Sharingan, Madara could dictate the flow of battle. Naruto would surely be at a disadvantage and the only way to correct it was avoid it completely unless it was a battle to death.

"He made a good choice while not sacrificing his pride. He thinks much better than Obito."

"He would have made a good replacement compared to Obito. But at the same time, would have posed the _higher_ risk. He is too rational. He can change a plan at any moment and is only loyal to reason."

"Evidently." Madara said. "I'm interested in seeing how the Great Nations will respond knowing that I have returned."

"You're thinking of releasing the clones to go to war?"

Madara shook his head. "War is predictable and I have seen too much of it. Besides, it will not be that fun. Admittedly, crushing the Five Kage would offer some entertainment. And I could test some Jutsu before anything happens. I was never able to fully use the power of my Rinnegan and Mokuton because of my old age."

"Naruto can give you a challenge with that. He has the chakra might."

"I sensed that. It is almost as much as Hashirama had. And, he had more chakra than me." Madara shook his head. "Have you found the Sanbi?"

Zetsu shook his head. "No. But, the two tails is within Uzushiogakure. I can't get there and I don't think it is a mission that can be trusted to the Akatsuki. We should gather the others meanwhile and then finish with the Emperor. We can merely keep the others locked up."

" **I want to do things in order**." Madara stressed those words. "Have them move on Iwa's Jinchuriki. I want to see how they react. If they choose to unite, we can gather the Bijuu easily."

* * *

Shikaku released a long breath when he entered the war room within the Hokage Tower. He hadn't been planning on seeing the walls of this place once more. Not after the war the Empire fought and won. Not after he read notes about the events that occurred within the Summit.

And he was training Shikamaru to take over the reins as the Jonin commander and Konoha's strategist. Not that he needed help with the last part.

Being brought here meant that there was a situation that greatly affected the very security of the village. It was a serious matter. Sasuke, Hiashi, Tsume, Shiba, Inoichi, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya, they were all present in the meeting. The latter was the last to arrive but he wore a heavy expression and made all realize the situation was indeed serious.

"We received a message from the Kazekage informing us that he was being attacked by two members of the Akatsuki. This is a group that two former shinobi from this village once formed a part of–Orochimaru and Itachi." Tsunade started in a firm tone.

She glanced at Sasuke, trying to see his reaction at the mention of his brother.

His eyes only narrowed while the rest of his face looked blank.

He was trying hard.

"Jiraiya and Sasuke were dispatched to provide support to the Kazekage and his brother. Along the way, Sasuke was stopped by someone else who has no connections to the Akatsuki but called themselves Uchiha."

"But are they really Uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the only other Uchiha alive?" Tsume asked curiously.

"I cannot say they are Uchiha. What I battled were clones. But they used the Sharingan. I don't know where they got them, but they all used the Sharingan. They wanted to kidnap me, for what reason, they did not say and I could not get it out of them. However, I did manage to get out of them that they were the ones who attacked the Sound capital."

Everyone seemed absorb the news silently. Kakashi wondered how they would react to the real reason they had been called here.

He had faced his shock already. Jiraiya had informed him about Obito and quite honestly, he had been left paralyzed for a moment. How could that kind Obito turn out to be the one behind a criminal organization?

How had he even survived and changed that much?

"But that is not the real reason you were called here. There is something sinister that is happening with the collection of Bijuu. And the person behind it all is none other than Madara Uchiha, the very same man who co-founded this village along with my grandfather. I don't have to explain to you how that changes everything."

Hiashi frowned deeply.

Not Madara.

Certainly not Madara.

That was a person you didn't want as an enemy.

The Shodai has been hailed as a god and the only one person who could rival him was Madara.

How was he even alive?

"How certain are we?"

"I saw him with my own eyes. And Naruto confirmed that it was indeed him. He also explained why he was gathering Bijuu." Jiraiya answered in a serious tone.

"How is he alive?" Inoichi asked.

"From as far as we are concerned, he died in his battle against the Shodai Hokage. Even if he survived then, he should be dead by now. Not even an Uzumaki can live that long." Hiashi tried to reason.

Not unless he was immortal. But if he was so, it would only make the situation very dangerous for them. How did you fight someone who could not die?

"The Emperor says he was revived not long ago." Jiraiya said. "It was a special jutsu because he looks to be in his prime years."

"Did you fight him?"

"No: it was a clone that we found and the Emperor refused to fight a clone."

"Arrogance."

Sasuke would have recklessly attacked the clone with an attempt to destroy it with one hit. But admittedly, he was interested in seeing the infamous Uchiha. And of course, that was someone he could test himself against.

Itachi's eyes gave him power and Madara was now the only other person with the EMS.

"But if he is gathering Bijuu, this doesn't affect us. We won't get attacked in that. Do we have to worry?" Inoichi asked.

"It is not that they are hunting the Bijuu that is worrisome but what they plan to use all that power for. Let us be honest, even if a normal person were to gather all Bijuu, they would become an international threat. But this is not just anyone. It is Madara and he can do it if we blink." Shikaku said.

"I assume the Emperor shared the reason for this?"

"They plan to revive a beast called the Jubi. Naruto says with its power, they will cast an infinite Genjutsu on the whole world that will affect everyone."

"Is that possible?" Inoichi asked Sasuke. A bit worried now by what the Toad Sage had just said.

"It is called Infinite Tsukoyomi." Sasuke said.

He had read about in the stone tablet. Naturally, he was not going to share that. "By giving you the name of the jutsu, you surely know it is possible. But just how much power does the Jubi have to be able to put everyone in that Genjutsu? It is so powerful that not even with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan can break it. And once you are trapped in it, there is no escape. Not unless someone from the outside breaks it. But I don't know how."

It was a bleak level of information.

And, Jiraiya could not help but fear for the end of the shinobi world.

"There are still many details that are left out. I believe the Emperor only told you what you needed to know. He didn't even explain why 'revive' the Jubi. It seems as if the Jubi existed before the Bijuu." Shikaku said.

"But that isn't the main point. We have to stop this from happening and the only way is to protect Jinchuriki and stop Madara."

"Can we even trust the Emperor?"

"We don't have to trust him. You know what happened to the Kazekage?" Shikaku asked.

"We were too late. The Emperor was there before I was. They'd already captured Gaara and poisoned his brother. The Bijuu inside of him was extracted and he died as a result. But someone used a forbidden jutsu to revive him. The Kazekage is alive and well, but Madara has successfully taken his Bijuu."

"Then we indeed don't need to trust the Emperor. We know that the Akatsuki are hunting Jinchuriki. And the Kazekage has already lost his. Jiraiya-sama has seen Madara–at least his clone. There is a threat there. Not to mention that the Emperor is also a Jinchuriki, he too will be in danger."

"I have already sent a message to the other Kage explaining the situation. But the threat is too big even for us. And we don't have any Jinchuriki with us. That is why as we wait for other Kage, we must be on the lookout for any members of the Akatsuki. Sasuke and Jiraiya along with Gai will be ready to fight them." Tsunade said in a firm tone.

"We don't know anything more about Madara and or if he has an army...But, we must be prepared for war. That is the reason you are all here."

Another war.

Shikaku hoped that it didn't come to that.

He really didn't want to fight another war. And he hoped his children never had to witness the horrors of war. They had heard what happened when facing an improbable situation. The Emperor and Nagato had massacred _thousands_ of shinobi from Iwa and Kumo.

It could be them dying in a battle against Madara.

"We must get more details about this." Shikaku said. "At least we know that the Two-Tails is with the Emperor. So, Madara will have to face him. For those with trust issues, this will be the chance to see what he does."

* * *

Temari had shed a tear seeing her brother back alive. Naruto had said he was fine but seeing him made her feel alive. Her happiness was now real. She didn't have to simply trust in Naruto's word. Being her brother, Gaara was back to work.

"Do you really have to get back to work immediately?" She asked with concern.

Was there any reason he should not work?

Gaara didn't think there was.

He thought sitting at home would simply be making excuses and he didn't want that. Not with the current situation.

"It is not as if a part of me is not functioning." Gaara said. "We can say the village is not in threat because they have already taken the Bijuu but it does not change the fact that there are enemies out there who are a threat."

Temari sighed. As expected from her brother. She had to worry for him since he didn't want to worry. But there was nothing she could change there.

"I'm just happy that you returned alive."

He had died.

Someone had to be sacrificed for him to live. Gaara was not going to overlook it nor forget about it. This was something he would take to his death.

"It cost a life for me to be rescued." Gaara said. And they would have to honor that life. He would ensure that Chiyo was remembered as a hero of this village. "I wonder if it also cost a life for Naruto to return from the dead. Because there is no doubt he had died."

Some time ago, when you died, you died. But these days, people were coming back to the world of the living. It was almost as if death no longer had a meaning, to certain people of course. For them, it was something to fear. For him to escape death, someone had to die. It was a life for a life. But that was okay. It would be unnatural if people could be brought back to the world of the living on someone's will without any sacrifice.

"He is never going to tell me anything about it even if I ask." Temari said in a bitter tone. She hadn't passed the message when he came.

Next time she wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"Business and pleasure cannot be mixed…Or so, he says."

"When it is convenient," Temari said.

The man was a hypocrite.

But, she still liked him anyway.

"What is going to happen?"

Gaara wondered about that as well. He was trying to think about it. At least he hadn't lost his ability to control sand. He was still the same person even without Shukaku. Maybe some people were going to underestimate him now but Gaara had never depended on transforming to win a battle.

He could still win.

But against the Akatsuki it was going to be difficult. Those were S-rank shinobi and it was not just in name only. They had the power. There was also Madara. That was going to be something to see. He'd never thought this world would see such a threat but there it was and they had to conquer it, for them to have a future.

There was no future if they could not defeat the former Uchiha Leader.

And it was in this battle that they would need Naruto. Even though he was a Jinchuriki and would be in danger if he fought against Madara, not having him fight would be flirting with death. The Emperor was perhaps stronger than the Kage. Who could match him in battle now? In this generation, he had no equal.

Perhaps Sasuke could do something now but it did not change the Emperor's position.

"We will try to have all villages cooperate to deal with the Akatsuki and Madara. But I think fighting Madara will be a job for the Kage."

And of course the Emperor.

Still, Gaara wondered if Naruto had not known about the attack. The blond was cold and logical. If he had known, he may not have taken a different approach.

Temari was silent for a couple of moments.

"But, will the others cooperate?"

"I hope they will." Gaara said. "Even if they don't do anything. We might have to go on our own. Of course, the Emperor will be there and Konoha will also be there."

* * *

"You have returned." Yoshino said as he entered Naruto's office. He then glanced at the right where Karin was sitting.

He smiled at her and chose to sit in front of her.

"Karin."

"See." Karin started, glancing at Naruto. "No one even calls me Her Majesty anymore. This is your fault."

Naruto shrugged. "You're not Her Majesty. You should be learning to calm yourself, Karin. Too much stress is not going to be good for you in the coming months. We don't want an angry child coming out of you."

"I wouldn't complain…At least he'd be angry at you, not his mother."

Naruto stared at Karin for a moment before responding.

"You know I am going to choose who will succeed me, right? If none of your children are worth the throne, I will select another child from someone to sit on _my_ throne. _**My throne.**_ "

"You'll still be alive?!"

Yoshino laughed. "That is a good one, Karin." He said. "Would that be a good option, Your Majesty? I and the others know anyone can become the next Emperor, will they not fight for the throne?"

"They'll fight for it either way. If Karin only bears one child and he or she turns out incompetent, someone might decide to rid of him or her to get the chance. They must just know that the throne is _mine_ , not theirs and I can abolish it before I die."

"That would be extreme."

"If I ever sense there is such a battle for the throne, I will do it. Not now of course, if I punished those who misbehave."

Karin stared at Naruto. He would not have one of his own children killed because they are causing instability within the Empire, would he?

"Tell me, if my child ends up fighting with others for the throne…What will you do? If the fights gets bloody?"

"First of all, it is your children who will not have a home…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The children his Majesty will have with Princess Koyuki will lead the Snow. Shizuka is for Nadeshiko and Mei is for Kirigakure. Temari is for Sunagakure. Amegakure will always belong to Nagato and Konan. But if they choose to die without a child, we will choose someone from that village to lead it."

"What about the Sound?"

"The Sound will have a couple of villages and it will be the largest. But it won't be controlled by just anyone. I believe His Majesty will make Haku's and Guren's families the ones in charge of the Sound. Haku will of course control political things. I think his role will also see him grow to become the second most influential person within the Empire that he can even take decisions without his Majesty. Your children will run for the throne but as his Majesty has said, if they are not worth it, they might be left with nothing." Yoshino explained lightly.

"That is a distant future." Naruto said.

"But a worrying one, for my future at least. I am nothing and my children can become nothing."

"We don't do birth rights. They will know. They don't have anything to claim. All belongs to me, not them, not you or anything. Not even the clan. I decide what happens," Naruto said in a hardened tone. "Shukaku was taken and those people will most likely come for us. We must be ready to move out soon to protect this place from an invasion."

For the love of his home, Naruto would do that. Yoshino admired Naruto's love for his clan. He could argue with anyone that the only thing Naruto truly loved with everything, it was his clan.

"Is everything completed at the Compound?"

"It should be soon." Naruto responded. "I hope we move out quickly. Have Yugito warned about the situation before it gets out of hand. She must know what is coming for her."

"Of course, your Majesty." Yoshino said. "I'd come to discuss Miyuki but we can have that conversation another day."

"Was it not important?"

"It can wait."

Sound

Haku leaned in his chair and stared as Yugao walked into his office. "I hear you've been trying to see me."

Yugao nodded and settled down.

It had been slightly frustrating since she came here, asked for the man to see her but she would be turned away. She couldn't even budge in. Not with the request that she had. But she had been patient and finally, she was seeing this person.

She saw Guren coming here every now and then.

It did seem that the two shared a very good friendship.

"You've been busy."

"I've been holding meetings with merchants for the supply of certain goods to this city. We also have people coming here looking at the buildings. Some are looking to buy and some just want to see. There is much to be done."

This was like a new place. People would come here. They were coming here. But not in the same scale as when the trains are running.

"When is the first train going to run anyway?"

"In two or three weeks. It will be coming from the Wave and then make a stop to the Rain." Haku said before asking. "Interested?"

"I am." Yugao said with a nod. "I have never been on one."

"But, we are using them in the Wave."

"I'm not in the Wave and when I went to Uzu, it was through teleportation."

Haku nodded.

"What do you want, Yugao? I understand that you were sent here to work. His Majesty did not specify on which role but still something worth your skills."

"I was an ANBU in charge of guarding the Hokage. I have been ANBU since I was a child. I come with a wealth of experience, far more than Guren. I can be of use within this Country's shinobi system."

So, things were coming to this point.

Haku did know that his kindness would at times lead him into failure.

This job was teaching him that sometimes he had to harden his heart in order to get things done. Of course his reaction to conflicts will always be diplomatic but at times, he had be difficult.

"I read your file…The one that says for Hokage eyes only."

Yugao didn't like hearing that. It was such information that should not be available to these people. At least she hoped that the things the Sandaime asked her to do were not in the file.

Haku smiled. "I cannot say they were not there." He said as if reading Yugao's mind. "But it was a report made by the Sandaime. The current Hokage does not have it or maybe she does. Who knows? I am given to understand the Sandaime Hokage worked systematically. In any case, are you applying for a Job?"

"Yes."

"Doing what? Leading who? Nobody knows you are from Konoha given your ANBU history. So it won't matter…" Haku said.

"I just want a job that will see me being tested."

"Why did you not go to Guren?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Neither do you like her."

Yugao smiled. "Fair enough. But, I cannot get anywhere with her because she does not trust me."

"That is a pity but you'll have to resolve it with her. Of course, if you cannot, I can give you a job close to me. But you must earn it. You must show me what you can do. I know your file. But certain details can be overstated or written falsely." Haku said in a firm tone.

"Speak to Guren and then we will talk. She controls all shinobi matters. And don't go to the Emperor when he comes here. He needs not be disturbed by things that we can solve."

"Of course."

"Good." Haku said with a small smile. "Go to Otogakure, check how things are coming. Guren has been having it turned it into a proper village. You'll find her there. Speak to her about your concerns and then come back with a report. And there must be effort. And let no one see you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are a former ANBU captain. Infiltration should not be impossible for you. Infiltrate Oto, and then speak to Guren but first explain to her that I sent you."

"If I get caught?"

"You're afraid she will have you killed?"

"Yes."

Haku took out a small piece of paper and wrote something before stamping it. "The is the seal of approval not of this office but of the Emperor's right hand. My word carries as much weight as the Emperor's. When I say something, it should get done, unless the Emperor says otherwise. If you get caught, show them that."

Yugao looked at the small piece of paper: it was a pass. A key to be anywhere under the name of Haku Yuki.

"Can I keep this?"

Haku shook his head.

"No. And don't try to keep it."

* * *

Once more, a shout out to Freestyle 763 for helping me put this together.

I responded to most reviews, and if I missed your question, please don't hesitate to PM me.

The Omnipresent Sage


	32. Chapter 32

"Kurotsuchi-sama." A shinobi with a mask said, appearing inside the office. "We have a situation."

Kurotsuchi frowned deeply.

She didn't need to deal with any more crap than this. She needed to prepare for her talks with the Empire and Suna with Konoha playing the referee. She needed that to drag her village out of the shit hole it found itself sinking in.

Of course, the talks would not be easy but at least she had been given the impression that it was not impossible to make the trouble go away. She just needed to swallow a bit of her pride to deal with the situation.

"What?"

"Roshi and Han were captured by the Akatsuki."

"What?!" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"Not long ago."

"Dam it!" Kurotsuchi cursed loudly before dismissing the shinobi. There was not going to be a mission to rescue them. She was not going to lose anymore men.

Kurotsuchi leaned in on her chair, wearing an expressionless mask. What was happening here? The Emperor could not possibly have something to do with this. She had already received a message from both Suna and Konoha but she hadn't responded to them.

First of all, she'd thought the Kazekage was just weak. But, the danger had occurred to her. The power of those two could not be underestimated. They meant nothing to the Emperor, but to other villages it was a major power that could deter people from making false moves against them.

And now they were gone.

According to Konoha's message, there was a greater threat at play.

No doubt there but she hadn't been willing to acknowledge it then.

She had her reasons.

In this situation, it was no longer about personal issues but the greater good of her village. Iwa was being threatened in this situation and she could not allow it. She could be fine with the Emperor being hunted down for his Bijuu but the fact remained–it would only put the future of her village at greater risk.

There were still questions that needed answers but the path ahead was obvious.

She could not decide anything else.

Uzushiogakure

Naruto was sitting behind his desk while clones sealed some of his things and his work. Karin watched this, standing at the entrance. He was really leaving Uzu for his new home. Perhaps it was also a way to step away from the politics of the clan.

Moving out of the village to have his seat in the Sound also meant taking away some power from it. It would not have as much influence as it would, if the Emperor rested here. Then again, their clan politics would have probably drowned him from ever doing most of his work and it would probably make him make some decisions he would not want to make about the clan.

His love for his clan was unquestionable.

But, if the clan was taking a direction he did not agree with and found it irrational, he would step on the throats of some people.

"Are you not going to help me?" Naruto asked in a quiet tone.

Karin shrugged and moved away from the door. She went to a shelf and scanned through the books before responding.

"You seem to be handling it well. Besides, who would help their husband move away from them?"

"Those who want separation from their husband."

Karin turned to face the Emperor.

She had a small sad smile on her lips.

"Well, I don't want that, do I?"

"I cannot answer that question. You have the answer," Naruto said, watching Karin carefully.

She was apparently coming along these days. It was still something. The progress he could accept.

"We have had our fair number of issues but things have not been that miserable. We had our fun moments…" Karin said, fondly remembering the good days.

That was before all the other women came and threatened her place. At least she thought that much. But she knew that no one could remove her from her place. Not when the clan had her and Naruto still loved his clan. Ever since the others came, she had become bitter.

And Naruto had not indulged her.

He had responded with coldness.

"Not entirely my fault that things have changed. You chose to live differently. We had told you of what was to come but you changed. My treatment of you has been only reactive." the Emperor said. He then smiled. "But I must admit, the good days cannot be compared."

He had never hated Karin. He had always enjoyed their moments. Her sharp response. She had not been overly dramatic then. She was strong. But now she had become this weak willed woman who was overly emotional.

Perhaps it was the stress of this life. But she had still been someone he could laugh with. When was the last time he had one of those moments with her or with anyone else for that matter?

He had been overly robotic over the last couple of years. The days with Jiraiya were light, even in Konoha. Perhaps he could act like that again to make things better. Relationships could be very fragile at times. Emotional attachments were based on trust and mutual understanding.

The moment the trust was broken and the understanding became non-existent, everything changed.

"Do you think we will ever go back to those days?"

"I don't believe in past glories."

"You are not inspiring any hope, Naruto. Then again, when it is convenient, you think hoping is irrational." Karin responded with a slight shake of her head.

"You are taking my words the wrong way. While I don't want to get stuck in past glories, I believe that we can make new memories…Not relive the old ones. You can choose to compare but that just drags you down. Everything is your choice. You choose whether you want to be happy or miserable."

"Says the person who can be very miserable…"

"I have my issues." Naruto said with a shrug. He stopped talking, watching Karin walk toward the couches. She settled down peacefully and he continued talking.

"I will make arrangements on how I come here in the coming days. But no one must sit on my throne. Any person who does so will be tried."

"Including me?"

"You are a person, no?" Naruto responded calmly.

Karin shook her head. It was not like people were allowed to stroll into the throne room in the first place. She didn't have to worry about having to dish out any punishment to anyone.

"I'd prefer it if you just came to me. I am your wife. It isn't like when you come, I'll be out seeing another man. The schedule will make everything predictable and for romance, that would be dull."

"I thought you preferred such things."

"But not for my personal issues. I prefer to separate my work ethics from my personal life. The moment I start treating my life in the same manner as my work, everything becomes an experiment." Karin explained. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine that kind of life where everything was an experiment.

"Are you really going to be alone in there?"

"I don't know. You are the only one I would want living with me."

Karin stared at him with a raised eye brow. "I thought you'd say Temari or Koyuki. The latter seems to press the right buttons with you. But that may be because she is a perverted woman…"

"Temari forces me to draw on emotions and that is draining. I also fear that being truly close to her means that I may change. I don't want that to occur."

"Even the Emperor is afraid of change. But I guess if you change your heart, and become emotional, well, at least go to a point where you recognize other people's emotions because you care, most things about the Empire would change and it may or may not be as great as you want it to become."

Karin knew that Naruto had to take some extreme decisions.

Even in a peaceful world, tough decisions would need to be taken. Just because the nations were not actively fighting wars didn't mean that there were no evil people. Humans would always turn to the dark side of things. As long as people remained unique, there would be conflicts, there would be criminals, and there would be a need for dark arts against such people

"It isn't necessarily change that I am against. People change, for the best or worst–that is the process of life. We are all go through different phases in our lives. What I don't want is growing too attached that the attachment stops me from doing what I must do as the Emperor." Naruto said.

Karin was silent for a couple of moments. She really didn't think there was a time that was going to come where Naruto would fail to do what he needed to do. He had programmed his mind to operate in a certain way. Some of the things were not things that he had to sit and plot, but it was simply an instinct for him to react in such manner.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, but then again, you never know anything about life. The heart is a mysterious thing. You can never really predict how it will react to all situations. I thought I was going to be fine with you marrying multiple women. Even though I knew this, and had been prepared for it, when it started becoming a reality, I became angry. The reasons I understand. But the emotions overwhelmed reason and I lashed out."

This was something that Naruto wanted to think would never happen again.

He didn't want to end up dealing with the same thing over and over again.

He had his patience.

"You seem to be coming along just fine…"

"Yeah." There was bitterness in Karin's tone as she responded. "This is only after being grounded like a child and then held hostage by my husband."

"Some people learn though experience and some through pain." Naruto said with indifference. "You know I'm not going to hold what you did over your head for the rest of your life. Not unless the same thing happens again."

"I'm not planning on getting pregnant again. After this one, I wish to rest a bit and allow this one that is still forming to grow. I don't want two brats crying for me."

"This is your child, not mine. We will have mine when I want."

"We will do that if you can carry the child. If I have to carry it, you can lock me up in prison and it is still not going to happen unless I am ready." Karin responded in a sharp tone.

Naruto only smiled hearing those words.

"Welcome back, Karin."

* * *

The atmosphere within the Sound was truly different from the one in Uzushiogakure.

The compound was separated from the rest of the village but here, it was not. Naruto felt that he was within the large city he had built. He could feel it. The many empty buildings. The many men and women running around carrying materials to furnish the buildings that they had built.

The center compound was built with three floors. The top floor was reserved for him and Haku–it was made as their living quarters. Haku would still work at the tower Guren had built.

The second floor was left for the Imperial workers who would be handling administrative duties.

The ground floor housed the throne room.

It was located at the heart of the compound.

The other four buildings were majestically built. And of course, the walls had the paint of crimson. Not all of them, but just part of them.

Naruto was standing at the entrance. It was a small gate, with wooden walls stretching after them. A single guard stood at the entrance. He wore a dark crimson long cloak, a forehead protector with the letter 'E' written on it.

He had already said his greetings and expressed happiness that the Emperor was 'coming home.'

He had simply taken it all with just a nod of his head.

From the entrance, there was a clear path that lead straight to the large crimson doors of the center building. Trees were planted in between the buildings. A man-made stream of water ran around the center building, with multiple small bridges built for people to walk through them to enter the building.

The road was paved, with trees lining up toward the main building.

Aside from the large crimson door that led to the throne room, there was another door that was left open. It was the main entrance to the building. Naruto did not go through it but went through the throne room. It was built from the underground to create more space.

The hall was huge, with three crystal pillars on the left and three on the right supporting the dark blue crystal ceiling, they all carried the Empire's flag. The entire ceiling was purely crystal. It had a certain glow about it that created some light colors within the throne room.

The stairs leading to the throne were covered by a crimson mat. The throne was a gigantic thing with its back touching the ceiling. It was dark blue, with the back painted red.

Naruto settled gracefully and leaned against it. It was comfortable. He closed his eyes. The moment he did so, he felt chakra signatures flashing in one by one. When it all stopped, his eyes opened.

Guren was on one knee, about seventy masked shinobi in crimson cloaks lined up in rows of five kneeling behind her.

The doors slowly opened, and Haku walked in, with Yugao behind him.

He marched between the gathered shinobi and stopped beside Guren, but did not kneel.

Yugao felt compelled to kneel beside Guren.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty. We hope that this is to your satisfaction." Haku greeted with a small smile on his lips.

But there was a bit of steel in his tone.

Naruto did not offer an immediate response as he searched the men behind Guren one by one. After a couple of moments, he finally spoke.

"I have no complaints. Whoever designed the throne did well. It is rather comfortable and stands tall above all other things. I like it."

"It was the work of Guren, Your Majesty." Haku said.

"I see she has also prepared fine shinobi. I can feel their chakra. Guren, you may arise and address your Emperor."

Protocols were in place.

Haku had demanded that they be in place. Naruto didn't complain. It was time to play his role as Emperor with all the necessities that came with it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Guren said as she stood up.

She was honestly happy that Naruto liked the throne she had created for him. She was also happy that he was finally moving to this place to make it his home. How could she complain? Her Emperor was coming here. Once more, she was going to be working close to him. Any subject would relish working close to her master.

It was also pleasant that the master she now served was fair and not a cruel bastard who could never compliment anyone unless it was for the sole purpose of trying to win support and continued loyalty.

"I selected these men to be the Police of the City. It will be their duty to patrol and guard the city against any threat. They will have their own supply of intelligence and working stations that is different from other forces. I have developed a system that ensures that they execute their duties without any interference. I understand that politics will play around this city, and as such many people of influence may take residence. When you have such people, they will like to have control over those in charge of protecting the city. Their only limit is when it comes to the 'Imperial Guard' The Imperial Guard will be the one responsible for your protection, along with Haku's and any other leader who comes to the city."

Naruto nodded.

The Imperial Guard would still need some work. Uzumaki will play an important role in the Guard. He could leave its command over to Naori, his prime guard.

Haku could also give them orders as his right hand.

"Expand the scope of work to the entire country…" the Emperor said. "And of other forces?"

"We are still in the process of recruiting and doing training." Guren answered. "I remain in command of all other forces. But I won't be in charge of the Police. We believed it would be best if they only reported to the one who controls the city."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "One who controls this city and one who controls this country is the same person. Haku, you have so many duties and cannot do all things. Guren, I will have Yukimaru trained to become leader of this country. But he shall be succeeded by your child…If he does remain alive to that point, at least."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Guren said.

She was at least happy that something like that was going to come to pass. But, she knew that the one who would control this country would always play second to the one who controlled this city. All power of the country would rest with Haku and the Emperor.

But, she was not complaining about it.

"Do you have a training ground prepared for me?"

"Yes, it is just outside of the city. I had Noroi erect a barrier around the area to close it away from public eyes. The city itself as more than 17 training grounds. We have managed to keep the 'closed' to public eyes as well."

"These men behind you, 4 PM today, they must be on my training ground, ready to battle me with the intention to kill me. I am so far impressed with their chakra, but if they cannot show me that they are worthy of protecting my country, you'll get rid of them and recruit new people."

A test from the Emperor?

"I will ready them." Guren said.

"Good; we will have proper introductions then. For now, they are dismissed."

Guren motioned for the men to take their leave and they disappeared in a flash. Yugao was the only one who remained on her knee. She didn't get up, but just stared at the Emperor. He hadn't given her a look since she arrived with Haku but she was not going to speak when not offered the opportunity to do so.

"Are there any issues you brought with you?"

"This city might come under attack from the Akatsuki looking for the Sanbi and me."

He knew that. He was the key to all that and for Madara to get to it, he would need to get to him. With how things are happening, it was apparent that some members of the Akatsuki would come to him for that battle.

It was not that the Sanbi was here, but he knew where it was.

Haku frowned. "You are putting this city in danger just like that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Deidara and Sasori are the only ones who can damage to it. But they will not come here because Noroi has given me their location and tomorrow, I am going to hunt them down. I also won't wait for Madara to come here for me to battle him. This minimizes the risk to everything we have built."

"I still don't like it. You are the Emperor and there is no other place you can go. We cannot expel you from you own home. Just so you know, we don't have money for anything else. We actually owe some of the builders. I've had to borrow money to patch up some things." Haku said.

"How much did you borrow?"

"Three hundred and fifty million ryo. It was for the completion of the hospital and equipment as well as some for the trains."

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before speaking. "What about the money from Yoshino's schemes?"

"It wasn't enough and it isn't coming in large sums…" Haku said.

"I didn't want to damage the Wave or request aid from other nations within the Empire because I didn't want to burden them. The Wave had its own situation and Ame is spending in building its trains. Not to mention that due to its closed doors, it was not exactly rich."

"But, the Wave has reserves."

"Indeed." Haku didn't deny this.

"We owe a lot of money and will need to borrow more to build the trains." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Consult Tazuna and half the Wave's reserves. Use the money coming from the mines, and business Yoshino took over to start servicing our debt. Kurotsuchi has still not paid up, has she?"

Haku shook his head. "But, I have been in contact with the Earth Damiyo about the transfer of 100 million Ryo."

Naruto tapped his fingers on the throne for a couple of moments before speaking.

"Deidara and Sasori have large bounties on their heads. We can cover this new debt you made. Kisame has another. There is also Kakuzu, his is rather big. We will make ourselves rich by turning over their heads…That should solve the problems we have, no?"

"But you must get them first before the other nations."

"Tomorrow, I will pick up Deidara and Sasori…We can move quickly to get the others. I have to say, I'm a little surprised that you haven't said anything to argue against this. I am thinking about profiting from the death of the people." Naruto said, staring straight at Haku.

Haku shrugged lightly. Some things had to be done. He knew he was kind and that Naruto held back from telling him some things because he knew he would object. But, the more he was exposed to the line of work, the more he realized that certain people could not be moved with just mere words.

"They are criminals who have murdered many. If their deaths can bring fortune to us, I cannot complain." Haku said. "I am only against the death of innocent people. They are not innocent. But I won't say they deserve it."

Naruto smiled.

"I think you are just being stubborn there." He said and then turned to face Guren. "You teaching him the value of working hard?"

"He is learning through the job. Being a leader exposes you to all kinds of things. When he was still with Zabuza, he could leave the killing to his master. And with you, even when faced with difficulty, we handled it. But when he was alone here, there was no other choice but to act. He has been saying you don't need to know everything…And that teaches him some things."

Naruto was silent for about a minute. "I don't need to know everything, huh? What don't I need to know? You mean the fact that it was not Haku who borrowed money but you and from business people who then threatened to take this place hostage? And because of politics, you could not simply kill them to erase it."

Guren turned to Haku who simply shook his head to say he didn't say anything. She turned back to the Emperor. His expression was unreadable.

She could not tell if he was angry with her or not.

"Such things." She ended up saying.

Naruto nodded. "As long as the end solves all things. We needed the money to move things. But we shall cover gaps with bounty. I'm certain Kakuzu also has a cave where he hides all his money. I know he hunts down shinobi and people with large bounties…What does he do with all that money?"

Guren grinned just thinking about a large stack of money hidden somewhere.

It was plausible that the man did have somewhere he hid his money.

"We'd have budget to play around with things." She said grinning. "I can pay my people well for their work."

Naruto nodded. He would need to be extra careful tomorrow but straight to the point. He would not need to fool around. He would jump to the throat the moment the battle begins.

"You can stand, Yugao." Naruto instructed. "What is her role?"

"She will serve directly under me." Haku said. "You don't have a problem with me changing her position, do you? I don't have someone I can trust to work for me and she is skilled. You did say we can trust her."

"Hmm…I still wonder about that…" Naruto adopted a thoughtful look.

"You know I am not that kind of a person." Yugao said to Naruto with a straight face. "You've known me for years now."

Naruto did not address this.

In fact, he just acted as if he hadn't heard her speak.

"She can stay with you…We will talk later Haku…"

He turned to Guren.

"You may approach the throne."

Guren did not move, not until Haku and Yugao started retreating. She didn't know why the Emperor was calling her closer. She felt slightly nervous as she walked up the stairs. Her heart beat was a little faster, but she managed to keep all emotions off her face.

"You need not be so nervous; I'm not thinking of punishing for anything. But we must talk about you and Haku."

The Following Day

Deidara grinned when he saw the Emperor sitting on a small rock, facing the sky. He could not help smile.

There was no other reason for the Emperor to appear before them in this manner. It was for battle and Deidara was ready for it. It didn't matter if it was the Emperor. He had been itching for this day. Zetsu had said that this day would come and here it was.

He knew Naruto was powerful and it was probably going to take both him and Sasori to take him down. He would not dare underestimate this man. Still, his excitement began to build quickly seeing the man. He didn't usually get to fight such a powerful opponent.

"So the day has finally come for you to come before us. I'd always known that we would have to face you one day." Sasori said.

Naruto turned to face the two Akatsuki nins with an expressionless mask. Perhaps Sasori would pose a bit of a challenge but Deidara was not known for being the quickest shinobi out there.

Naruto had plenty in his arsenal to decide how to go about this battle. He just needed to chop their heads off and take them to collect the bounty and he would then go home and get some sleep. Maybe he could even summon Mei to his chambers as a way to celebrate collecting the massive bounty on these two.

"You have always been special, Sasori. What I also admired about you was your effective spy network. You planted sleeper agents all over the Elemental Nations and I had admired that work. I opted against utilizing it because I knew if I liked it, I'd find getting rid of you irrational." The Emperor stated while still sitting calmly.

"Praise from the Emperor, I will take it."

"Let us just do this, hn!" Deidara said, balling his fists.

His body grew tense when Naruto suddenly flashed in front of him along a small breeze. He hadn't sensed anything nor seen anything.

He just blinked and the Emperor was gone.

He realized that the air was strong around the Emperor. His eyes were also different. He was surrounded by wind.

Was this what they called a wind armor?

Did it increase the speed in such a way?

"Are you sure you want to get this done quickly? Your only way of fighting is through your so-called art. You are not that quick, neither is Sasori in that form. This means that I can cut both your hands before you even do anything. It is honestly disappointing that S-rank shinobi can be lacking in such a manner."

Deidara smirked. "You are serious, hn." He said.

If the Emperor wanted to cut him that easily, he would have swung his sword already.

"Don't do anything suicidal, I'll just diffuse it." The Emperor said before shifting slightly and then moving towards Deidara's left side.

He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and then spoke once more.

"Next time, I will simply cut you. Be ready…"

Deidara didn't have the time nor the energy to do anything when Naruto's fingers dug into his shoulder and with just one hand, even when he tried to resist, the blond pulled him, and twisted around in the blink of an eye before hurling him towards another direction.

While airborne, Deidara fought to control his body, gritting his teeth for a moment.

That was just ridiculous.

The raw strength was just inhuman.

"You think you got me?!" He then grinned, shouting loudly. "Art is a blast… Katsu!"

Naruto's eyes shifted down and he saw two small white birds dropping down. They were just below the height of his knees.

A burst of lightning occurred, and the clay was turned into ashes.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed loudly.

This was his worst enemy. Fighting someone who manipulated lightning which his Element was weak against meant that he could not ignite his art.

About twenty needles were shot towards Naruto by Sasori. They flew toward him from the right side, heading towards him.

Naruto simply waved his right hand and then released a powerful gust of wind. The gust slammed into the needles, deflecting their path.

"Are you two really serious about this? You won't be alive in the next couple of seconds if this continues…" Naruto said while taking out a kunai.

He coated it with wind chakra and then flung it towards Sasori.

Naruto was using wind, and with the speed of the kunai, there was no doubt that the kunai was coated with wind. If he let the kunai hit, it was going to burst through his puppet. His metal tail swept from behind, the blade of the tail shifting to the sides as the kunai neared him.

Within a second, metal clashed when the kunai hit his blade and was deflected to the side.

If he had natural eyes, Sasori would have widened his eyes when the Emperor suddenly appeared in front of him in a crouched position. He was indeed too damn fast.

Once more, he hadn't seen anything. It was like the wind was surrounding him. Hikari's mouth flung open as he tried to release poison needles but before a single needle could even leave, the Emperor shoved a ball of flames inside Hikari's mouth before flashing away.

Boom!

Sasori knew it was over for Hikari when the ball of flames touched his cloak. The Emperor was known for creating condensed ball of flames that were capable of making huge explosions.

Even though he was not looking at Deidara, Naruto was watching him. He didn't seem to be at all concerned about Sasori. Naruto did know that the blast he released was not enough to defeat someone like Sasori.

Seconds later, something jumped out of the flames.

Naruto stared at Sasori with a raised eye brow.

Sasori should be much older. Looking at him, Naruto realized that he was not looking at blood and flesh but something else.

"I see," he commented without saying anything in particular.

Had anyone else destroyed Hikari?

Deidara could not remember and this man had done it within seconds of starting a battle with them. This was going to be a dangerous battle. He was also problematic since he could not use some of his abilities because he didn't want to end up killing him.

The blond was a Jinchuriki and death was not to come to him or unless he would be held responsible for the 'death' of the Kyubi.

"This looks like it is going to be difficult." Sasori said to him from the other side. "Be careful that I don't get caught in your explosives…"

"Art!" Deidara corrected. "But don't worry. Whoever's art takes him down proves that their art is superior and the real art!"

Naruto spoke before Sasori could respond.

"I heard that you two often have this debate. But I'm afraid we won't get to see that. I didn't come to fool around with you both here. If I had the Sharingan, I would have just engulfed you in black flames but I am Uzumaki, so I used a seal." He said while looking at Deidara through the corner of his eyes.

Deidara was not stupid. He clearly read what the Emperor was saying. He didn't say he would use a seal but had already used a seal.

But he hadn't seen him applying one on him.

This made him tense.

Naruto turned to face Deidara, and help up his right hand. There were strange marks on his palm. "Most of my seals are stored here. I use my chakra to imprint them on targets. It is sort of how my father could mark you with one of his seals for his jutsu. I can do that but I choose not to because there would be no fun in that."

He smiled.

"Can you guess what I did do you? Ah, you won't feel the effects now because I haven't activated it."

Deidara frowned deeply. That moment the man touched him on the right shoulder. Naruto had targeted the hand he used. This was not anywhere in the information they had about the blond. How was he going to deal with this? He could be-

His thoughts came to a halt when he felt like a hand was gripping him on his right shoulder. He quickly tore off his cloak to see what was happening. Black marks started to spread around his shoulder through his arm.

He gritted his teeth when he started feeling a tightening of his muscles.

When he tried to move, nothing moved. His brain leapt, shouting the commands but the muscles failed to react. Nothing in his body was moving. He could not move his neck. His eyelids couldn't even blink. Everything was just stiff.

"Guh!" Deidara cried.

It was only the voice that came through gritted teeth. He wanted to move, but his jaws refused to clench.

Silver rods protruded from his shoulder. They were six of them, and they were conducting electricity. He knew, it was his chakra being turned into lightning. The lightning kept him paralyzed as it was going through his body.

But this could not go on forever. He would run out of chakra. And when that happens, he was going to die. He couldn't glare at the Emperor. He could do nothing.

He felt frustrated. Helpless. Anger bubbled within his thoughts. But he could now no longer even cry.

"Stay there for a little while because I want to deal with Sasori. I imagine by the time I am done with him, your chakra will have been drained already."

Sasori was not pleased about this but he was not going to risk anything. It was likely that if he neared, those rods would discharge electricity, electrifying anything close to him.

"That is some complex work." He ended up saying in a calm tone.

"Nothing compared to the many seals that I have developed over the years." Naruto responded as he turned to face Sasori.

"Don't worry, I won't do any on you. You have plenty of puppets that will make it difficult for me to get near you to apply anything… ah oops, I just shared a secret. Oh well, it isn't like it changes anything…"

 **Uzushiogakure**

The throne room was not a public place that allowed people entry. But, there had been times the Emperor called people here. There were those 'leaders' in the streets for civilian matters. It was the only chance common people found the ear of the Emperor.

When he was on the throne, he was a different person. Of course, it all depended on the mood. Miyuki had seen the man looking pleasant, creating an atmosphere that permitted normal people to be around him freely.

Naturally, there was always a shadow behind him, giving a warning sign.

Perhaps it was only visible to her perceptive eyes.

For some reason, Miyuki could tell the throne room was completely empty of the people who usually listened in when the Emperor was talking to some people.

With Haku away, it was just cold.

As she moved closer to the throne, Miyuki felt like she was stepping closer towards the king of hell. He had an imposing look. The atmosphere was just pregnant with violent tension. Even when she felt that, Miyuki didn't change the expression on her face.

She continued smiling.

"Your Majesty." She greeted the man on the throne.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Is that how you address the Emperor, Miyuki?"

Ah, they were going to do this.

She knew there was danger here. But, she also knew she was going to get out alive. The moment Naori came to tell her that the Emperor wished to see her without wasting time, she had known there was something wrong.

"Apologies, your Majesty. It is a habit since I usually stand." Miyuki said as she knelt down.

Was this part of the humiliation? Being forced to be like this. Women were usually allowed to remain standing–all that was expected from them was to face the floor as they speak unless commanded to face the Emperor.

"I think you read the mood a lot better than that Miyuki," Naruto said. His expression changed slightly. "We have not spoken in private in quite some time. Not since the day we first met."

"Indeed. I'd always thought that you were avoiding me. Our conversation that day had gone so well…"

Naruto smiled.

"I will not disagree with the anything you said. I tend to avoid dealing with a woman who can manage to convince me to do certain things that I would rather not do. You also seemed to hold your liquor far better than most people."

"It isn't like you easily get drunk. But, I don't remember trying to convince you to do something you wished not to do. I was merely curious why the Emperor would be sitting in a bar–alone with a miserable looking face."

Thinking of those days, Naruto truly missed them. He missed that peace. There was always chaos in a bar, especially at night. People lost it easily when drunk. Chairs could be thrown around. Bottles could find themselves breaking in someone's face. The bar life was like that.

He'd always found it peaceful to be still in a place where there was nothing but chaos around him.

His expression changed once more and he rested his head on the palm of his right hand. His eyes were sharp as he started speaking.

"I know you are a traitorous spy who met with Zetsu in the Wave Country or somewhere within the island outside of the village. Do you deny that?"

Miyuki shook her head.

She had examined Yoshino to see if he knew but he hadn't revealed anything. It was not ignorance. He had merely said he had suspected her to be one. But taking Yoshino's word was dangerous. That man was a slithering snake. She had known. But then again, so was she.

She had always believed that he was much more dangerous than the Emperor. Of course, he always denied it, saying she must not be fooled by how the Emperor behaves.

"I did meet Zetsu years ago. It was around the time this was just ruins. My village was one of those who left the ruins. Of course, we did return when it became unsafe outside. The world doesn't take much of liking to those who are different."

"And yet I have not seen anything different about you."

"Do you want to see?"

"No, I am not interested."

Miyuki was a little surprised by that.

He didn't know and yet has no interest in knowing?

Was that why he had allowed her to continue doing as she pleased even when he suspected her? This situation made her a little uncomfortable thinking that perhaps he knew already. But naturally, his mask was unreadable.

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't really care that you are spy. I don't hate people. But you are thinking that because you are Uzumaki, you leave this room, even though you admitted to being a spy."

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but I can snap your neck just to prove a point."

Miyuki knew when someone was serious and the Emperor was serious about that.

Still, he had said he didn't know what would happen to her.

"You have evil intentions towards me. It doesn't show in your eyes or face but I know it is in your heart. You are one of those people who believe that I should have not led the clan to the direction it takes. You are most likely one of those rats the elders sent when they disagreed with me and believed I was leading the clan into the right path. You might also resent me for not taking action against Konoha, and Kiri. For you personally, Kiri shinobi killed your family and Konoha watched it all happen. Oh they knew about the attack and could have stopped it, but they did not. Zetsu told you as much. And I never denied it.

"You don't wish any harm to the village. Not at all. You'd never permit such a thing. But people believe that I could bring ruin to the clan with my actions. Domination is usually through bloodshed. Although you know things about the clan, which you could give for Zetsu to bypass the security, you've not done so. But you've only ever been interested in knowing the location of the Sanbi. Zetsu knows I took it."

Miyuki was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

It was a hollow laugh.

Devoid of any emotion.

"How do you think like that?"

"You train your mind." Naruto said. "Nobody knows the location of the Sanbi. I am the only one who knows. You can tell Zetsu that tomorrow when you visit the Wave Country."

"So, I am going to leave here…"

"Of course. You are a precious Uzumaki woman. You are going to breed little Uzumaki for Yoshino. Your elders will be most pleased."

Really, he was just going to say something like that to her face? Did this man not have any limits? She then smiled.

"Unfortunately, I cannot bear a child."

Naruto smiled. "You are smart, but you became emotional when I mentioned that you would do what you don't like. The only reason I'd keep you alive after being a spy is for the simple reason of increasing our numbers. If you become useless on that as you have been useless to Zetsu, there is no need to keep you alive, now is there?"

Of course, even to members of his clan, he could still think like that. Miyuki knew the Emperor for his logical way of thinking. She despised having uttered those words. They just gave her away.

Naruto got up from his throne and then slowly walked towards Miyuki. He bent down slightly and stared into her face.

"Such a waste of a fine woman. What does Yoshino's grandfather want? He is part of the elders…And has been a staunch opposition of mine. The Empire is growing and before I decide whether the clan will have greater influence, I must know the intentions."

"What do you think he wants?"

"Yoshino to be Emperor. But as long as I am alive, that is not something that will happen. Yoshino will never betray me."

Miyuki could not dispute that. She had observed and the elders had realized it already. No matter what they said, Yoshino was never going to go against his Emperor in any way.

"You care about politics. But that is a game you hardly play. The clan politics are deep and I know both Karin and Yoshino hold more political power within the clan than you."

"Hmm, I often find it bothersome since I tend to think of killing people I find useless. There is a different way of killing someone politically but I don't think it is effective." Naruto said with a shrug. "Does anyone wish for me to die?"

"Most of the elders do…But you know that."

"Indeed. I know that once things settle. There will be politicking a lot. If I cannot be killed, I must be reduced to a puppet. Life is a traitorous bitch, isn't she?"

"Depends."

"Of course, you'll say that." Naruto said with a smile. "So, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter…I know I won't get it."

"You understand things quite well and you know if I so please, I can confine the elders to this village and spread the Uzumaki around. Now, the only problem is Zetsu. He isn't going to kill you. You know nothing, you are useless. But do give him the message I gave you." Naruto said before placing the palm of his hand on Miyuki's forehead.

The hand glowed slightly before Miyuki let loose a loud pained screech.

"Ahhh!"

She cried holding her forehead before falling on the floor, twisting and turning. There were marks on her forehead, spreading across her face. Veins popped up around her head, the ones on her neck seemed as if they could burst.

After a couple of minutes, she finally stopped, but did not get up. Her breathing was labored, both hands covering her head.

"I trust you'll be a good girl from now on. You won't be compelled to do anything–at least not for now," Naruto said before standing up straight.

He then walked toward the exit without saying another word.

Yoshino was standing just outside, hands folded across his chest.

"I think a part of her likes you…You can keep her."

"You never shared some of the things you shared with her."

Naruto closed his eyes and started walking past Yoshino.

"When you invited her to your home, you knew I knew something and never asked. I decided it was best we keep our thoughts to ourselves to avoid any puddle that might cause us to slip."

"It is much more than what I actually thought…I could never get anything out of her…" Yoshino said following the Emperor.

"I did most of the talking…She merely confirmed some details…" the Emperor paused, glancing back at Yoshino for a moment.

"Did I not tell you sort out your elders?"

"They are stubborn and won't listen."

"People will continue to call this the Uzumaki Empire but it will officially be simply named "The Empire." Uzumaki will be out of it…I cannot have politics that will only cause me to stumble. You have no control over the elders…if you did, I'd let it continue. But you don't. Tell them, on my orders, they must never leave this village. However, I will alleviate your position. In due time, you shall be appointed as the Emperor's left hand with Haku being right. That means you will play around within the Sound. Acceptable?"

"Acceptable…"

"Good, anything else?"

"Noroi confirmed that the clones that attacked Sasuke are the same that attacked Guren. I am gonna go talk to her about it and see if I cannot squeeze more information out of her."

"I've already given you the go ahead and you don't need my supervision. Do what you must. I want to see results." Naruto said.

Yoshino had at least earned that much. Haku was the one who worried him because he was simply too kind, even to enemies.

"I am going to go above what the Empire does with Iwagakure when talking to her. I wish to know if you are okay with that."

Naruto opened both his eyes. Yoshino was talking about allying Iwa and Uzushio. It would need his approval to be the final thing. This was still a village he had rebuilt.

He closed his eyes once more and then responded.

"It is fine. There are people within the Water Daimyo's palace who are questioning things. Mei made efforts with the Daimyo and it worked. But there are people who are still talking. Some are even questioning our association with Nadeshiko and want to claim it for the Water country."

There was always something happening. This was the shinobi world. Greed ruled people. There was always the hunger for something. The thirst for something. Some people were never satisfied with what they had.

Yoshino had known that he would always have to do things.

"Elimination or diplomatic?"

"We don't have time for talking. We have bigger issues. Nadeshiko is important for our share in the control of the sea. With it and The Wave, our shipping business thrives. The Wave needs Nadeshiko. Until the capital grows and surpasses the Wave, we must show extreme caution."

Yoshino smiled. "The right hand is for diplomatic missions and the left is the stick that hits them."

"Guren has created a group she named "Empire Black Ops" Embo, for short. Only you, Haku and Noroi know of its existence. When you must carry out missions that require termination, talk to her. For now, we don't need a bloodbath. It will raise too many questions and Mei will turn to us. Have the Daimyo purge the people we don't want in his council."

"I will call for Noroi."

"Tell me when it is done."

* * *

Kisame grinned when he saw Naruto sitting below a tree, eyes closed, leaning against its trunk. He didn't seem to notice him but he knew this was not a coincidence. The Emperor had been waiting for him. The Emperor was on the hunt. Madara didn't seem to care about this.

He'd merely said the Kage were going to gather and if they declared war, the Bijuu would gather. There was of course the likelihood that they would be hidden from him and taken away from battle. He already had in his possession three Bijuu and from what Zetsu told him, Madara was personally going to collect both the six and seven tails.

Both would be easy pickings with the former secluded away from other people. The latter was just a stupid woman who wanted to make friends with everyone.

"Is it my turn?" Kisame asked, still grinning.

Naruto didn't offer an immediate response. He hardly had time to meditate these days with the duties he always had to deal with. After a minute, he opened his eyes and then responded in a quiet tone.

"Yes. I'm sure you've been itching for it for a long time. I wouldn't mind either having a bit of fun fighting against a man who is infamously called a Bijuu without a tail."

That was measured up by his large supply of chakra. Not to mention that glutton he carried on his back also gave him chakra. Kisame would no doubt be different from the others.

Of course, Naruto would need to be careful with fighting him given that the glutton will only consume his jutsu. He would have to make do with taijutsu and kenjutsu.

"Itachi always spoke about how dangerous you were. He honestly feared you for what you would become. He always knew you were strong, despite never having seen you in action. Compared to what other people saw, I'd say he saw the power you kept hidden." Kisame said. "But I'm sure he'd be happy that some of his fears have not come true."

Naruto raised an eye brow.

"What fears?"

Kisame shrugged carelessly.

"I'm sure you know since you were quick to have Sasuke kill him for you. You knew what he wanted and once he was no longer useful, you pushed him to meet his end."

"I cannot take credit for that. Death in the hands of his brother was ultimately what he desired." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand.

He slowly stood up.

Seeing the blond get up, Kisame lunged without warning. He didn't swing his sword but as he neared the blond–who didn't even seem to have taken notice of his movements–he swung his right hand, fist formed. As he touched down just a foot away from the Emperor, his fist drove toward the Emperor's head, just on the side.

It wasn't that Naruto hadn't seen it. He was just prepared for it. He rose his left hand, almost in a lazy manner but there was raw strength behind it.

Kisame's punch collided with his hand, creating a slight shock but Naruto didn't move, not even an inch.

"That's tough." Kisame said before jumping back. "It felt like I just hit a rock."

He smiled.

When he looked at Naruto, his smile widened.

"Senjutsu, huh? I was told it gives you some incredible physical strength but I didn't think it would be so much that I'd hurt just hitting you."

"Surely you jest." Naruto said calmly. "Someone of your physical strength should not complain over something like that, especially when you did not try your best. Let me also try, no?"

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Only dust remained from where he once stood.

Kisame didn't even need to see the Emperor. His reaction had simply been something of instinct. He quickly grabbed his sword and placed it in front of him in a defensive manner. Naruto's fist collided with the sword in a brutal manner. There was a loud sound when it connected with Samehada–who could not simply absorb the blow.

The stretched scales did nothing to deter the blond from attacking and the breathing sword let out a small shriek as Kisame was forced to skid back slightly from the force of the punch.

"Speed and strength, hu-" Kisame wasn't allowed to finish talking as a powerful gust of wind slammed into him.

The gust had enough power to send him flying backwards and crashing into a tree.

It wasn't long until he recovered but he was forced to drop down when Naruto's feet crashed in front of him, backing him against the tree. The blond was swinging a sword with his right hand. The swing cleaved through the air, moving just above his left shoulder.

When he dropped down to avoid it, the sword cleanly cut through the trunk of the tree.

Kisame drove his sword towards Naruto's gut as the tree behind him started to fall. The sword never reached the blond. Even when the scales were sharpened to deter any retaliatory attack, Naruto's left foot still stomped on the sword, slamming in into the ground with such forcefulness that its head got buried down.

The Emperor then strengthened his muscles and used his left foot as balance while swinging his right foot towards Kisame's head. The former Kiri Nin raised his right hand toward his left side to block the kick. He winced slightly when it connected.

Despite his strength, blocking an attack like that still stung.

"Hmm." Naruto started, eyes staring down at Kisame. "You pass for your physical strength. But do get serious or I will break you." He said that while holding a small ball of flames in the palm of his left arm. He intended to shove it towards Kisame's face.

Kisame could feel the intense heat coming from the flames. It was not the sort of thing that would leave him without burns if it hit him. And the Emperor was not targeting the sword because he knew it would absorb it.

It was very clever of him.

But then again, it was something that Itachi would likely do.

"Suiton: Water Gun!"

Kisame blasted out a powerful stream of water from his mouth to counter the jutsu before it could even be launched toward his face. Naruto seemingly didn't try attacking but allowed the water jutsu to hit his. When water and fire collided, the flames became steam which rose quickly, obstructing their views.

Kisame felt Naruto jump away from him but before he could rise, he felt something strong get a hold of him.

He frowned deeply when the steam cleared and found himself shackled by chakra chains.

"So, these are the infamous chakra chains capable of holding down even a Bijuu." Kisame said, trying to move.

The chains did not budge, not even a little.

Samehada was not touched and was free to move.

Once more, he tried moving, but there was still nothing. He became frustrated in trying to break free.

"Curious little things aren't they?" Naruto said holding out his sword with his left hand. He then pointed it toward Kisame, more specifically his right shoulder.

"Not really, but I must admit. They are tough to break…" He still didn't sound too concerned.

"Are you gonna free me so we can actually fight?"

"I don't know about allowing you to attack. Simply not giving you the chance to attack means that you don't get the chance to show me what you can do and giving me some trouble. I entered Sage Mode right away because I wanted to dictate this…Why should I give away this advantage?"

"Is it really fun like this?"

"No." Naruto admitted. "It is actually boring…Wind Sword."

Within a second, Kisame felt something piercing through his right shoulder. The invisible sword just cut through, without him even seeing anything.

He just felt the pain and then saw blood gushing out.

He smiled a bit warily.

"You are not going to torture me, are you?"

"For what reason?"

"When you hang around certain people, you pick up their tendencies." Kisame explained lightly.

Naruto shrugged as he put away his sword. He held out both his hands and formed small Katon Rasengans. He then hurled the one on the left straight towards Kisame but it missed him. It hit the trees behind and erupted into a huge column of flames just behind Kisame.

The Akatsuki Nin whistled. "That's frightening."

He could feel the flames lick the trees behind him. Why hadn't Samehada moved? Was the sword thinking of betraying him?

It would be most unpleasant if the sword did something like that.

Naruto dispelled his last jutsu thinking he didn't want to incinerate Kisame and lose out on his bounty. He formed a Rasengan, and then started forming blades. The jutsu started spinning around, making a loud screeching sound.

Kisame knew he could not survive being hit by that.

"Get up, you stupid sword!"

"This will just kill you and keep your body intact." Naruto said before positioning himself to hurl the jutsu towards Kisame.

He suddenly changed positions, twisting around and as he did, the chains dispersed, freeing Kisame.

Naruto hurled his jutsu towards the trees. The Rasenshuriken slammed into the trees, expanding massively before exploding into a powerful blast.

The trees became engulfed in the dome of chakra.

Kisame didn't hesitate to take advantage of Naruto's situation. He grabbed his sword and lunged toward the Emperor. The Emperor had yet to turn to face him when he swung his sword with both hands while still just above ground.

Kisame gritted his teeth when something pushed through him from behind.

Chakra chains pierced through both his shoulders and knees before holding him suspended in the air. His sword never reached the Emperor as it too was held.

He glanced behind through the corner of his eyes and saw a redheaded man standing there.

"You exposed yourself, Your Majesty." Noroi said, letting lose of a small breath of relief. "He reacted far quicker than I thought."

"Zetsu…He has...Disappeared now," Naruto said with a frown. "I can afford to do that since you were around…" He then added while slowly turning around to look at Kisame who was floating above the ground, held by chakra chains.

"I'm contemplating on having him free you just so we can have an honest battle."

"Why don't we do that? This has not been a battle."

"I rigged this place to suit me…" Naruto said. "There is a large seal placed on the ground that slowly sucks away chakra that is not Uzumaki. Of course, it creates a perfect battle ground that I cannot be beaten within. You should never allow an Uzumaki to fight in his preferred place if you don't have the Doujutsu to spot the seals placed around."

"You say it as if you are going to give me a chance to do it right."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Meh…I do love to battle but I went to such lengths to actually avoid battling you. I never had any intentions of fighting you in the first place. But I must admit, I was using you as a practice for a battle against Madara. Of course, you are not him, so everything went well…Well...Almost well. I had to spend energy…"

He then glanced at Noroi.

"Deal with it. I have to be somewhere. I'll allow you to leave this place before me."

"Of course, Your Majesty…" Noroi disappeared in a flash after saying those words.

After Noroi disappeared, Naruto slumped down to the ground, breathing a bit heavily. After a moment, he calmed his breathing.

"Nope... _This won't do._ " He said.

He'd lied about only the chakra of those not Uzumaki being absorbed. He was no different than anyone else. Of course, he took some measures to protect himself. If he was simply fighting using Taijutsu and Kenjutsu there would be no problem but he used Ninjutsu and the moment he did that, the protections stopped helping him.

Having his chakra absorbed was not much of a problem if he had Senjutsu activated but the mental focus needed to keep everything in balance was a little too much.

He needed another plan.

Against Madara, he would get exposed easily.

Nothing was ever easy, was it?

The young child in him had thought that nothing would go wrong the moment he plotted to have Obito killed. Zetsu had never been a problem. Not until after Obito was killed and he started revealing his true colors.

Naruto even wondered if the creature was indeed the will of Madara.

How did Madara even come to achieve that?

As a user of the Rinnegan, he could have used the Creation of All Things.

Nothing was certain; it was all just a huge mountain that had to be climbed. When was the last time he'd actually had this kind of challenge? When dealing with the Kage, it had never been the case. While he would still not want to face all of them, he still knew that it was easy to pick them apart if they ever showed signs of uniting against him.

"You could use more of my chakra and boost your power." Kurama suddenly stated in a measured tone.

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments after hearing the voice of the Bijuu. They didn't usually talk. There wasn't much to talk about anyway. But still, for the Kyubi to start talking to him now must mean his troubling thoughts about Madara must have come to the attention of the beast.

Then again, there was no one else in this world who knew him better than the Kyubi. They have been together since he was conceived inside his mother's womb.

"I am a proud shinobi who trained hard to do away with the dependency on your chakra as most Jinchuriki do. Perhaps it was also the fact that I didn't want to become a weapon. I more than anyone else know that none of the Bijuu can match your power, even in your current state." The Emperor said.

Just because the Gyuki was the second in rank after the Kyubi didn't mean that it could try to reach the Bijuu.

No, there was a major power difference.

It was baffling when he actually thought about it.

It was no wonder that no one was able to capture the Kyubi until after Madara came with his blessed eyes and then Hashirama came with his Mokuton.

"Current state?"

"You only have half of your power. I'm considering summoning Kabuto to perform the Reanimation jutsu to revive Minato so that we can get that other half from him."

"Knowing Madara's power, that would be best. At your level, you are no match for him. You'll need me in your battle against him. I have fought against those of the Sharingan and the Susano'o. It seems to be your primary concern that if he is to release it, you would not have any fire power to stop its attacks. Before that, you could probably go head to head with him a battle of Ninjutsu. Madara may have the Sharingan but one thing you learned from that old man was understanding the fundamentals of chakra and learning how to break down jutsu."

"Your contempt for Madara reaches even me…" Naruto answered as he appeared within the seal. He stood right in front of the freed Kyubi, which had its head resting on its paws, those huge eyes staring at him with hatred.

"I would rather work with you and maybe your father if it leads me to victory against that Uchiha."

Naruto had to smile.

He hardly saw so much hatred in the eyes of someone. Perhaps if it not for years of meditation and dealing with anger issues, he would have the same look about so many things and people in this world. He had certainly suffered.

"Number one on the list, huh?" He said, still smiling. "I hear you, Kyubi. And I will use your power. But you want it to be something that is done united so we use the full extent of your power, yes?"

"If you have the answers, why ask?"

"If you have the breath to waste asking that question when you could have simply said, 'yes' why even bother?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I've gotten a grasp of Mokuton but it is still something that needs more practice in battle. Your power and the chakra I've taken from other Bijuu will be what I need to now learn to control. But before that, I will require to get your other half. I already have an unlimited supply of chakra from nature, I can dance with Madara all day. It is good that you have started the conversation because I would not have started it easily. I want to see that battle between Madara and Hashirama. I'll learn more about Mokuton that way and more about Madara that way."

Kyubi stared at Naruto. He said he wanted to see it, and it was in his mind. There wasn't anyone else who knew that battle as much as he did. He could understand the power Madara wielded because he had fought in that battle.

But still, what a beast Hashirama was.

Even though Madara had him, he'd still lost.

But of course, Kurama didn't think that it would be the same with Naruto.

The blond primarily used his power for healing and surviving fatal wounds. Madara could stab Naruto through the chest, but if he was fast enough, he could still heal the blond and he'd get up and fight again.

"If this is the only way that Madara can be defeated. And if we succeed and I get the chance to escape, I will take it."

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "My people will just capture you again."

"I might decide against showing you anything." Kurama threatened.

"You can but I have ways to force the information out of you. You have a mind, that's why you can think and Madara can manipulate you using the Sharingan. You know I am not that of a kind person that I would not resort to extreme measures to get what I want." the Emperor said in a cold tone. "I am just a reasonable person–that is why I asked."

* * *

Haku stared through the windows of the tower with an expressionless look on his face. The more days he spent in power, the more he realized that perhaps the responsibilities were a little more than what he could normally handle. Guren usually handled some of the things he couldn't stomach. But he'd read the reports.

He knew what Guren was doing to people who threatened this country. He could stop it. But he didn't. He'd tried talking to some people. But not all listen. There was no time for indecision in his role. If he did that, people could lose their lives, and everything could be lost.

The pressure was getting to him. And it would not get easy if he didn't accept the things that he had to do. He didn't want to lose himself or his kindness. He wanted to remain true to what he was, and still be able to do his job. Haku knew he had to accept certain things, it was part of the job.

Perhaps he was able to live in ignorance within Uzushiogakure because Naruto would never allow any of the issues to come to him. He knew some things because he was close to Guren.

But now he had to oversee it.

"That is a rather scary look coming from you." Guren commented in a light tone as she walked towards Haku.

She stopped at his right hand and stared down at the streets. There were hundreds of people strolling through the streets. People were coming in. The city promised the good life and who didn't want it?

Haku glanced at Guren for a moment before responding.

"I haven't been sleeping that much."

"Hellish nightmares about people that we must torment and your inability to change it? Or the fact that you may end up having to give orders such as those in the near future?"

Haku smiled.

That shed some light in the situation but it was not all of it.

"Yes." He said.

"Yoshino has always said that you were too kind. Some of the Uzumaki also disliked that part of you. Yoshino of course, it was really hard to tell. He could criticize your inability to take decisive action and still say you should never change." Guren said, shaking her head slightly.

Yoshino was still someone she could never be comfortable with.

He could be like Orochimaru at times.

"He has made that clear to me on a handful of occasions. But, there are things you cannot run away from. Naruto has always been protective of me…At least from having to deal with the cruel intentions. But here, I've been forced because if I didn't, he was going to come and do worse."

Guren shook her head. Even in such moments, Haku was still thinking about saving lives. She truly could not understand how he thought about things at times. This was the shinobi world and people killed each other.

"You won't have to deal with so much in the future. He is still protective of you."

"You know something that I don't know?"

Guren smiled. "Ah, I know something you don't know. That is a surprise…"

Haku shrugged it off.

"Intelligence people know secrets before Kage. This isn't a competition, is it?"

He managed a small smile.

"Because if it is, I can order Noroi to pass on information before he tells you or Naoki. Or even Yoshino for that matter…"

"You can do that?"

Haku smiled. "While standing here, I can do it. I am the Emperor's right hand after all."

"Well, damn…" Guren became silent, still staring at the streets.

She saw some kids running around. Orphans. The orphans were many in this world. So many like Yukimaru. Some were abandoned by their mothers who simply could not stare at the face of the bastard who violated them, yet had no strength to kill a child they carried.

"The Emperor has created a system that allows you to play politics only and leave the other things for Yoshino and me."

Haku smiled bitterly. "You should know that politics is a dirty game by now. I'd always seen it within the Uzumaki clan but I see it more clearly now. You can't even trust people in a game of politics, even if you might publicly say you trust them. It can be a game without bloodshed but it can be a game that brings pain. Nagato thought hatred is what starts wars…It is true to some extent, but wars are started because humans are just violent creatures. At times, we can be no different than wild animals."

"You no longer believe in peace?"

"Peace doesn't mean people can't be violent and can't get angry. There are people who hate me now, simply because they are evil people who care about money more than anything and when I stop them from making profits, they become angry enough to think of seeing me removed from my position to get someone they can influence."

Guren frowned. She had been in that position before–so she knew. Did greedy business people care that this was the land of the Emperor?

No, they tried to get rich here.

They tried to be greedy even before the Emperor arrived. It was always business and everything was a transaction that had to have a return at the end of the day.

"Who are those people?"

"I'm not telling you. I will solve it."

"You will get killed one day because of this."

Haku didn't deny it. He could see it. But he wasn't alone. It made him smile.

"Well, I have you to watch my back when I do something stupid."

Yugao was also around to ensure that nothing bad happened to him.

"These are not the major issues in any case. The Kage seem to have agreed to another meeting. About how they go about it, I don't know. I won't be involved with it this time around. But the result of it could give me a major job afterwards."

"Why?"

"If they decide to unite against Madara; I'll be forced to try to make things work to continue with the spirit. And some other nations who haven't spoken to us because they still don't understand our position amongst the Great Five will surely come to us now. And who has to handle it all? Me? Before any leader speaks to the Emperor, they speak to me. I'm the one who can deny or accept a request to see the Emperor."

"You've got a lot of power…If this was some world, you'd have a lot of enemies who'd want that power."

"The Uzumaki won't stay quiet about this, especially when this country becomes as rich as it can become. The more the Empire grows, the more the Uzumaki become influential and their power grows. Though Yoshino is their leader, he seems to pretty much allow the elders of the clan to do they please."

"Well, it isn't like they come here and order the Emperor to do away with you."

"They've tried that before, at least not directly. You forget that these are the same people who tried to have Yoshino push Naruto out of the throne."

Guren shook her head.

She thought of it with contempt.

After everything, they'd still do that to him.

He was not going to be their dear, was he?

"Moving here was to separate the throne from the Uzumaki clan."

"Yes, and it gives this place a chance to build a political muscle that isn't dominated by the Uzumaki. If the throne had stayed in Uzu…The Whirlpools would have become the capital and that isn't a field that Naruto fully controls…People can move without his direction in that village. There isn't that shadow looming over him…" Haku explained. "In any case, that isn't the main reason I called you here."

"The Emperor's hunt for the Akatsuki members?"

"No." Haku said with a slight shake of his head.

He then turned away from the window and walked behind his desk. He sat down before speaking. "It is rather the consequences of such actions that I want to talk to you about. And I need to put someone here so that I can work closer to Naruto in his compound."

"What consequences?"

"We collected bounties, and have money. We want to pay off debts, but some people cannot be reached."

"Are they hiding purposefully?"

"I'd like to think not, but Yugao appears to think so. I want you to try get them to see me, here." He opened a drawer on his left side and took out three scrolls.

He placed the scrolls on the desk.

"Give each the scroll. And let them know that their presence is mandatory. And please don't do threats. It'd be bad if we build foundations on threats."

"That will be difficult to do. These people can be very stubborn and I am not known for being diplomatic." Guren warned.

"I know that very well, but you still had to be diplomatic when you were running this country. I expect you to fully utilize the patience you learned during that time. The scroll has the required message to get them to appear before me. I will do the rest of the talking on how we go about things."

Guren thought about it for a long minute before nodding. "It will be done. Why are we sitting here and not fighting the Akatsuki?"

Haku stared at Guren for a long minute.

She was capable and the extra hard training she received while at Uzu had improved her skills. He was not worried about her facing S-rank shinobi but that was still not their battle. He was not going to allow something when Naruto has said he would deal with it.

They were doing things right now. He was not going to allow people to do as they pleased because they felt the Emperor would understand.

"Because the Emperor said he will deal with it…He has already delivered the bounties for three members and it is only two who are left now, is there any reason for you to worry?"

"Yes. He is the Emperor. There are certain things we should do and leave him to simply relax and think about how to take this Empire in the next step forward."

Haku raised an eye brow. "I understand what you are saying. But I cannot give you that order. No, I won't give you that order. You are to remain in this country for its protection. You'll only leave if I say so or Naruto tells you otherwise."

Guren gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Are you serious?"

"You have known me long enough to know when I am joking and being serious. If you wanted to do this, you could have raised the issue with him when he said he was going to do it."

"Are you kidding me? On that day? He didn't seem like he was open to any suggestions. I have learned to read the mood."

"Still not happening." Haku said in a firm tone. "You must understand that he has reasons for doing certain things in the manner he does them. Try to understand those reasons and all will be well. I also worry when he goes to battle. There is no guarantee that Madara won't attack him while he is out there. If he is caught unprepared, that is the end. For him at least. It should not mean the end of all things. We must stand up and play our roles. My point here is that, know your role and understand it well. You will not stray. And you won't go out of bounds."

This was new.

Haku was telling her to behave and keep in line?

It sounded like she was being lectured. Haku had lectured her before, but it was about morals and some of her tastes. It had never been about her role within the Empire.

"You're settling in well, it seems." Guren commented. "I will do what you have requested and provide a report in the coming days."

"I'll be waiting for it. And His Majesty mustn't be disturbed from doing his job by these kind of things. If you don't get it, I'll spell it out loud for you: don't tell him."

"You are making it a habit of keeping things from him but it becomes pointless since he will eventually find out."

"The point of keeping it away from him is to keep him from worrying. I will have Yugao prepare a report about this and send it to keep at a later date, simply to keep him informed. There are things we must do ourselves. And we don't always have to run to him."

Konohagakure

Kakashi stood at the site of the memorial stones, standing before the stone of his late sensei. The man he had loved and come to see as a father. Minato had truly cared for him and provided time and effort. Despite his many duties, he'd taken his time.

Their team had been nice and he'd certainly taught them as their sensei. It was always his duties that sometimes made him late. Perhaps Obito had come to resent their sensei for being always late to save his students. In the war, they'd often been left alone because he would be needed elsewhere. But in that moment, sensei had left the responsibility to him.

He had been somehow that time. Perhaps had his attitude been different, his teammates would have been still alive.

Of course, despite Minato's efforts for him, he had failed Naruto. He hadn't done anything for the blond but had merely kept watch. The Sandaime hadn't barred him from doing anything. He always had an excuse. A reason for why he could not be there for the blond.

And now, he was now longer in Konoha.

No doubt, had things been different, Naruto could have still been in this village and maybe their relationship would have been better.

"I thought I'd find you here." Jiraiya said as he walked toward Kakashi.

He stopped by the silver haired man's right side and stared at the name. He frowned deeply. He had failed Minato.

He would have had a truly wonderful future but that has failed.

The bitter thing was that this was the result of his former student. He wondered if his apprentice had come to know about this before he died. Naruto hadn't said much about Obito or how he did it. Everyone else who saw anything that night was dead.

The Sandaime hadn't seen anything either.

"Do you think Obito came here as Obito?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Jiraiya shook his head. "It is possible that he didn't do that. From what Naruto said, he was playing Madara's role. But we don't know how…Only the Emperor has the answers."

"Which he chooses to keep to himself." Kakashi said.

"He only said what was necessary and needed to deal with the current situation. But we would still need to know more details for our peace." Jiraiya said.

"The difficult thing is that if he doesn't want to tell us something, he won't say anything."

Jiraiya had first-hand experience with that. There were so many times Naruto had not given him answers he wanted. He'd not as much as refused to respond but it was always something that kept you thinking.

"Can't force him." Kakashi said. "But hopefully, when we meet, he will talk. This is of course a private matter and the others don't need to know."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement and became silent. After a couple of moments, he spoke in a quiet tone. "Do you still blame yourself?"

There was something that maybe had given him comfort and it was that Obito had not seen him pierce through Rin's chest with his Chidori. But if Obito had turned, it meant that he saw. His friend had loved Rin dearly.

Kakashi had known and Rin had cared for him as well. If Obito had turned because he saw, then his sensei had been killed because of him. He'd even thought Obito had died because of him. He had caused the deaths of all those close to him.

He was a failure who failed to save all.

He couldn't even save Naruto.

What could he do about this village? Would he also fail? Did he still have the strength of carrying on knowing that it was his friend and because of his actions that friend turned on Konoha and caused the death of Konoha's Greatest Hokage?

"Obito died while trying to save me and I was the one who killed Rin. While nothing was intentional, the fact is that they died because of me. And now with the knowledge that Obito survived, I have my fears. While it is difficult to think that Obito would attack the Leaf, the fact is that he did. And it is likely that he saw Rin's death. My only promise to him had been that I would protect her but I failed…" Kakashi said in a quiet, sad tone.

They were some miserable people, Jiraiya thought bitterly.

Perhaps Kakashi took more on his shoulders because of the tragedies that fell on him. But he too has his regrets. Almost everyone had their regrets. But for them, it seemed that these regrets stopped them from seeing another day in peace and guilt free.

"I'm not going to repeat what I have said." Jiraiya said in a stern tone. "The question I will ask of you is whether these burdens will stop you from living or if you think you are not cut out to be Hokage anymore. Nobody will force you to stay."

"I know that." Kakashi said after a minute of silence. "I'm not going to quit but I wonder if I will ever be happy again."

There was silence as Jiraiya could not offer a response.

"I hear the Emperor is hunting down members of the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya nodded. He glanced at Kakashi before responding. "Yes. He moved before we could even get their locations."

"His mobility does make things easy for him…But even I didn't expect him to move this quickly," Kakashi said.

"And actually just take them down. Perhaps he calculated that it would do well for him to be the one to eliminate them. He isn't trusted but 'helping' other nations by ridding of such criminals helps improves his image."

It was all about getting something out of something with the Emperor. From the way things looked when he spoke to him and the Kazekage, it appeared that he didn't view the members of the Akatsuki as that much of a problem. It was evident with the way he was moving quickly. Well, unless he'd had this planned all along and was merely waiting for the right time.

"We can't complain." Kakashi said. "He has three Bijuu with him. And they are only going to go after him. He wasn't doing anyone a favor but himself. It is perhaps why he has been doing this silently despite coming to agreement with us that he would cooperate."

Jiraiya wasn't complaining either. What they had to deal with now was taking care of Madara. It was going to be an almost impossible task but they still had to do it.

"Tsunade was suggesting that it be the Kage who have to face Madara but with the way Naruto is doing things, he is just forcing a confrontation with Madara…" the Toad Sage shook his head at the thought of the current Kage fighting against Madara.

"I really don't think the current Kage would be enough for Madara…No, it won't be enough. We need more powerful shinobi to actually stand a chance of defeating him."

"We will hear how the other Kage react to this. We have made an agreement to meet in a secret place and the Emperor's people will organize this." Kakashi answered.

* * *

Kabuto had tried not to think too much about why the Emperor had summoned him all of the sudden. He'd been pulled out of his activities of keeping surveillance on Shin. Noroi had been the one to appear before him and hadn't given him the chance to say anything.

When he appeared in the throne room, Kabuto realized that this was a new place and was much more intimidating than the throne room in Uzushiogakure. You certainly knew you stood before the Emperor.

Perhaps Uzu changed moods because it was what you could 'home' and a place where Naruto didn't need to constantly project strength. In here, a moment of weakness and other people would strike. It would not be a surprise if some Daimyo were planning something against the Emperor due to his growing influence.

"I want you to do something for me, Kabuto." Naruto said in a hardened tone.

"I am at your service."

"I want you to gather what you can to reanimate Minato Namikaze." The Emperor threw a kunai, tagged with a scroll. "You'll embed that on him. You can do that without any deviations, yes?"

Kabuto nodded. But he didn't respond immediately. He was wondering why Naruto would want to do something like that. Minato was his father. And as far as he was concerned, the Emperor didn't hate his father for making him a sacrifice.

He probably reasoned the Yondaime Hokage had been reasonable to do what he did. He wanted to ask, but he shut his lips. He didn't want to seem like he was poking too much.

"Orochimaru tried that before and it failed. It is perhaps because he used a seal similar to the one the Sandaime Hokage to seal away my former master's hands." Kabuto responded calmly.

Naruto stared for a moment before responding. "And you didn't try?"

"No." Kabuto said with a shake of his head. "It isn't that I didn't want to do it. I wanted to do it when I was still running from you. But I figured it would be pointless to try something like that since all the masks in the Uzumaki temple were removed."

It was not surprising that Kabuto knew about that. Orochimaru had known a little too much about this world. But the masks were the properties of the Uzumaki and they kept them locked away. He had them kept away and learned to use all of them.

It was only natural for him to learn as an 'elder' of the clan.

"I will handle that part. His soul is indeed trapped in the belly of the Death God. So are the souls of the other Hokage. I am not saying you should summon all the Kage. I am saying the Yondaime Hokage and no one else." Naruto said in a hardened tone. "We are clear, yes?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Good. You will get a sacrifice. I'm sure there are many worthless people moving around this world. No innocent person must be sacrificed…" Naruto paused for a moment before speaking again. "But admittedly, even an innocent person could be used as this is important than anything else. In any case, it would sooth Minato's soul a little if he knew that what was used was a worthless bandit who rapes and murders innocent women and children."

"I didn't think you'd be that kind." Kabuto said.

Naruto blinked.

Kindness?

Had he just said that because of kindness?

Ridiculous.

"Naoki will assist you in moving around to gather what you need. When I return from meeting the Kage, you must be done."

It would not be a problem if he was going to have that mobility enabled to him by Naoki. Still, he would have someone watching over him. Then again, what did he have to worry about? Naoki was known for being mischievous. It was one of the reasons he was kicked out of the Emperor's guard.

Karin hadn't complained much but aside from hearing Intel from him, she didn't entertain much from him. He still seemed to respect her in a way that did not mirror his respect for the Emperor. Kabuto was never going to allow his curiosity to get the best of him.

It was best to let some things be.

"What of Shin?"

"I'm less worried about him for the moment. His attack on Sasuke and your information has led me to believe that he isn't one we have to worry about…At least not now. But anything can happen. It would not be out of the picture to think that he could move in the battle with Madara to try to get a jump on us." The Emperor responded. "We will be ready in any case. Focus on your task."

Kabuto nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask? I have always been curious about something. You developed the jutsu that the Uzumaki use for teleportation. To make it simple, you created portals all around the Shinobi world. Thus, anyone you show how can dive into the portals to be able to move freely. But I want to know if you can or cannot use the jutsu your father became famous for using."

Naruto stared for a long minute before responding.

"What do you gain by getting an answer?"

"My curiosity is merely satisfied." Kabuto said.

"I have no desire to satisfy your curiosity." the Emperor said sternly. "Any more questions?"

 **Unknown Location**

They may well have been brought here to be butchered and maybe the Emperor was working with Madara. It had truly taken much for Kurotsuchi to actually even agree to allow that man from the Empire to take her to a place she didn't know. The fact that she was being teleported to the location made her trust issues flare up.

She had been basically walked into the place with blindfolds. The location had not been disclosed. To none of the Kage because they didn't want to get ambushed by Madara while holding their meeting. There appeared to be much that needed to be discussed.

She had felt a little relieved when she arrived at meeting place and saw the other Kage already seated, and chatting among themselves. She still could not tell where she was and had no sense of what was outside the dark chamber.

The room was round in shape, with a round table with six chairs around it. At least she hadn't been led to a death chamber.

This was indeed a meeting place.

Kurotsuchi settled down beside the Mizukage–who was the only person she could look at without getting angry. She then frowned when she realized that the Emperor was on her right. He was just sitting there, with a look that clearly said he was somewhere far away from this room.

Her body felt some tension with just being closer to the bastard. It should have been just Kage here, but because he was the Emperor and held most of the answers, he had to be here. They could not leave him out of any talks around the greater picture of the Elemental Nations.

She stole a look at him for much longer than she would have liked. And was caught staring. She didn't look away. The emperor's sharp eyes just narrowed ever so slightly before he closed them and seemingly returned to his thoughts.

This made her feel a bit angry that he was dismissing her existence so simply.

As if she could sense that Kurotsuchi was going to start something, Mei greeted the woman with a smile.

"It is good that you decided to join us, Tsuchikage-dono." the Mizukage said with a smile on her lips.

"The fact that I had to leave my security to this man aside; my participation in such meetings has been mandatory due to unresolved issues." Kurotsuchi said bitterly.

It didn't please her the least that she was forced to attend all meetings to avoid taking a step back in any agreements she has formed with Suna and Konoha. But there was nothing she could really do about it.

"I understand that the first part must have been challenging, but I had put my life at stake if something had happened to you. We had agreed with the other Kage that this was the best convenient way to do things given our lack of time to make preparations. The Emperor was willing to offer his assistance." Mei said.

Kurotsuchi knew that the meeting had not been the idea of the Empire but that of both Suna and Konoha. The Emperor was merely someone who was invited to it because of his knowledge of the issue that they had to deal with. She has had much to lose anyway by not coming here.

If she hadn't come here and her Bijuu were recovered, those who would recover them would choose to keep them–she could not have that.

"With everyone here." Gaara started in a serious tone. "We should start with the discussions and return to our homes to make preparations. We don't know what is happening in our villages now."

"The village most likely to fall under attack is the Cloud. It still has the Eight Tails." Kakashi said in thought before adding. "Uzushio could also be attacked. You do have three Bijuu under your care, yes, Your Majesty?"

Naruto eyed Kakashi for moment before responding. "Indeed, Hokage-sama. At this very moment, my home could face another assault and given the power of the opponent this time around, I am not sure that we would survive this one. I'll agree with the Kazekage that we ought to move with things quickly so we can all be freed to look after our homes."

"The problem here is a former Konoha shinobi and a founder of the village. What does the Leaf have to say about that? We have had Leaf shinobi running loose and the Leaf has been unable to do anything about it." Kurotsuchi said.

She held back from saying that she was blaming Konoha for the attack on her Jinchuriki.

Kakashi had expected someone to bring up something like that up. The Leaf has always had powerful shinobi running rampant after leaving the village. Kurotsuchi was right to say that they have been unable to do anything. Perhaps saying 'unable' wasn't the right term. They could have done something on both Itachi and Orochimaru's case, but they simply refused to put the resources to deal with those shinobi because of their power.

And the failure to even go after Orochimaru resulted in the Sannin attacking the Leaf with intentions to destroy it.

"It is indeed true that we have had some of our shinobi causing problems within the shinobi world. But we cannot be held responsible for what former shinobi do."

Kurotsuchi blinked. "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you expect me to say?" Kakashi asked, staring back at the Yondaime Tsuchikage. "Konoha isn't the only village with a missing nin that causes problems. Our shinobi _perhaps_ cause the biggest problems because they are stronger. We still cannot take credit for their actions nevertheless."

Naruto glanced at Kurotsuchi for a moment before shaking his head. Did this woman even think before she opened her mouth?

Maybe Madara was the bigger picture here, but pointing fingers only opened door for fingers to be pointed back at her. It was stupid of her to bring up something like that. He didn't think that she only brought it up on purpose so that she doesn't get blamed for what happened to Gaara.

No, she was not that cunning.

"You'll probably say I have something against you, but I must remind you that your former shinobi, Deidara took part in the mission that saw the Kazekage being taken by the Akatsuki. If Konoha has to say something about its former shinobi, you should also have something to say about that particular event, no?"

Kurotsuchi glared at Naruto. She knew about that. But she didn't want to hear it from this person. What would be the fuss about it anyway?

She lost two Jinchuriki and the Kazekage had only lost one and he was still alive.

"But, I am not interested in fake apologies or pointing fingers because it does not solve anything nor is it the reason we have gathered in this place. I did not leave my home to play childish games…You should consider that, Tsuchikage." Naruto added.

He held back from telling her to grow up and stop being a child. It was not because he didn't want to offend her but because it would only take things further away from the agenda.

"I must agree with the Emperor. We came to talk about Madara, his plan and how we stop it from occurring. I think we can all agree that his kind of plan is something that threatens the lives and security of our homes." Darui said, trying hard not to look at Kurotsuchi as he spoke.

"But to get to that, we need more information than we already have." Mei said, looking at Naruto. She wasn't happy that she hadn't been able to see him before this broke out. And he had also withheld this information from her. "You are going to share the information with us, yes?"

"If I was going to deny that request, I would not have bothered coming here. My throne offers me much more comfort than this chair." Naruto said.

"You could have selected a better chair…Your people chose this place," Kakashi said.

He said it as a joke.

Naruto just glanced at the Hokage and did not respond. "You already know that Madara plans to use a genjutsu to enslave everyone in this world, which cannot be broken. What I did not explain to you, was the why? Why would he plan to do something like that? Madara grew up in the warring times. The Uchiha and the Senju were always fighting nonstop. Madara grew disillusioned with this world over the years, even after forming Konoha with Hashirama. What he sought to create was a peaceful world without wars, the perfect world where every childish dream can come true.

"His answer came in the form of Infinite Tsukiyomi. Since he deemed that the shinobi world cannot change, he thought that if people were trapped within this Genjutsu, there would be no more wars. Having looked at it, it is possible to have your dreams come true. But that fact remains that this is still just a Genjutsu…A dream. And the dangers before this are that humans could be potentially wiped out in due time."

"What do you mean by that?" Mei asked with a small frown.

"People must eat, drink and move to stay active. Our bodies are not eternal and will eventually give out. For civilization to continue, women give birth. If all people are trapped in the Genjutsu, there won't be reproduction, and nothing will be sustaining our bodies. We will eventually wither and die away."

There was silence as the Kage absorbed the information.

Naruto was glad that they were thinking deeply about this. He didn't want the Kage asking questions he didn't want to answer. It was best that he was allowed and given the space to dictate what they talked about by speaking first before they questioned him. Now they could focus on what he had just said and the way forward rather than asking him questions.

"Before that happens, we also know that if all Bijuu are gathered by someone who can control all of them, we could also face a disastrous situation." Gaara was the first to speak.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "From what the Emperor said before, for this to happen, Madara must revive the Jubi. And for that to happen, all Bijuu must be gathered. They are currently in that stage of gathering the Bijuu and have already gathered some of them."

"Uzushio has been effective against Bijuu, would the Empire not be able to handle them?" Darui asked.

With their chakra chains, they could make the threat nonexistent.

Naruto wondered if he should say, but saying this made sure that they kept the situation in the serious light that it deserved. "Against _Bijuu_ , yes, we can render their power useless. But _not_ against the Jubi. I'm afraid there would nothing we could do against it…"

"This reaffirms that this is indeed a serious matter." Gaara said. "But I still have a question around the Jubi. You say that it was must be revived. This means that it existed before…"

Naruto nodded.

History was not available to all but it was all right. Certain things didn't need to be known by all people. Besides. What happened during the days of the Sage of Six Paths was something that happened long ago. Kabuto had called the Sage a god. Perhaps he was right about that.

Naruto could not even begin to imagine the kind of power that the founder wielded.

"Before there were Nine Bijuu that we know today, there was the Jubi. I don't know the details around it. But I know that the Jubi existed long before even the Sage of Six Paths but was released during his time. It nearly destroyed this world before the Sage sealed it within himself, and thus became the first Jinchuriki. The thing that you saw, Kazekage that was used to seal Shukaku that is the husk of the Jubi. The Sage of Six Paths used an ability called Creation of All Things to separate the Jubi into Nine Separate beings, the Bijuu. It is safe to say he was the Bijuu's 'father' and sent them through different locations to be different from the Jubi. Madara intends to revive that monster into this world."

"You know awfully a lot about the history." Kakashi commented, a bit dryly.

Naruto shrugged. "If you concern yourself with finding out how things started, you will try. It is only those who are connected with Bijuu, that can understand that Bijuu are intelligent beings, not the mindless beasts of chakra you all seem to think," the Emperor said.

He spoke again before anyone could comment on what he'd just said.

"The bigger question now is what are you planning to do about this?"

"Just how strong is Madara?"

"I think I'm strong enough to beat all of you even if you come to me all at once. And I'm certain that I alone cannot win the battle against him."

Kurotsuchi couldn't hold back a bitter laugh after the Emperor spoke. "That is rather something for you to admit that someone is stronger than you and you cannot win."

"I've never been afraid of the truth," the Emperor said. "There is no time to be arrogant and bask in pride. If we handle this incorrectly, it becomes the end of all of us. I did not fight to build my Empire to see it crumble within seconds."

"Are you saying there is a chance if we all combine to fight him?"

"A chance? Yes; there is?"

No, they would probably not make any difference.

The Kage in this room did not have that power. Naruto was certain that they wouldn't do well in a battle with Madara. For him to disable all of them, it wouldn't take too long. The generation of the Sandaime was the one that had powerful Kage…And the Yondaime's was also strong–if you count Minato, Ai, and Yagura.

But this generation of Jonin level shinobi were simply children for the Uchiha.

"I don't think you are being honest." Mei said to Naruto.

"What does it change?" the Emperor asked. "Just because I say there isn't a chance doesn't mean you are simply going to fold, are you? The fact is that we will need to fight. Fights aren't simply won by pure strength only. If we can work together, we can do something. But of course, we don't know if we will even have that chance."

"The Kage can fight…Even if it means risking our lives." Gaara said.

He wasn't going to take anyone else from his village to the battle, if there was a need.

"Konoha will provide the Sannin to fight…I won't take part in the battle. Sasuke Uchiha will also fight in that battle." Kakashi said. "But this is simply dependent on whether we can make Madara face us all…"

"Can you make it happen?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Konoha is pulling out all stops to make this happen…"

"It is necessary." Kakashi said with a slight shake of his head. "Sasuke has the same eyes as Madara. He can be a valuable asset in the battle. Jiraiya-sama will also offer much needed assault. If anything happens and anyone gets wounded, Tsunade-sama will be offering medical assistance. That means she won't engage head on, unless necessary. Her fighting style is Taijutsu and the Emperor is rumored to have enough physical strength to lift a Bijuu with just one hand. So, there won't be a need for her in the battle."

"I can testify to that." Kurotsuchi said.

She was bitter about it though.

"It seems that our survival will weigh heavily on your contributions…" She felt sick just saying those words, but what else could she say?

They needed his power to stay alive in this dangerous situation. And if he died in the battle, that would be a bonus. But of course, she knew, that would only make him a hero. But she could live with it knowing he is dead.

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi with amusement. Was it necessary to even hide her contempt? It was not like he was going to say anything to her about it. He was not that overly concerned with such small matters.

"Aside from entering the battle yourself, is your Rinnegan user, the leader of Amegakure going to enter the battlefield? He is just as destructive as you are. We saw that during the war." Darui said, staring at the Emperor.

Naruto considered his options before offering a response. "I have two other Bijuu that I must protect and while fighting Madara, I cannot protect them. Someone needs to protect the Sound and Uzushio…Nagato will be protecting these nations to ensure that while we are battling, no one moves to take the Bijuu."

Naruto was conscious to the fact that if he said something else, like Nagato was dead or that he no longer had the Rinnegan, it would open the door for questions. He wasn't planning on going there. Madara's body he would keep as a trophy. If Konoha demanded it, they could have the rest of his body, but he would take the head.

The Rinnegan would be taken to his possession.

Or he could just say he incinerated it to avoid giving them the corpse. That is of course, if they manage to win.

Kakashi wanted to ask if Jiraiya had been fed false information about the death of Nagato, but he didn't say anything, assuming the Emperor had his reasons and he didn't want to expose anything before other Kage.

* * *

"Tell me you have found the Two-Tails." Madara said to Zetsu. "You still have not found the location of the Sanbi as of yet."

It was frustrating that he could not get the answers he wanted. The Emperor had made watertight defenses that made it impossible for him to locate anything and some things he kept for himself.

"She has moved out of Uzushio and the only person who knows her location and that of the Sanbi is the Emperor." Zetsu replied. "We should move against him."

"The fact that he defeated the others without struggle means he will probably excite me in battle. But he stands in the way of three Bijuu. And if he is gone, the Elemental Nations won't have the spine to do anything." Madara said. "That would be disappointing. But, the current generation of Kage are disappointing."

* * *

Everything else went smoothly after that. No one was blaming the other for anything. Naruto entertained them but he knew, he was likely just going to use them as tests to see Madara's strength. If the likes of Kurotsuchi were hoping he'd kick the bucket in the battle, they would be disappointed because Naruto had no intentions of dying.

Hell, he'd even tactically retreat to fight another day if plans were not coming along. But if someone like Kurotsuchi was dying, he would not bother to save her. Of course, this still depended on whether they would even get a chance to stand before the infamous Uchiha.

"Where is this place actually?" Darui asked, as they all rose, ready to leave.

He was only realizing it now that there was no actual door at this place.

"Sky Country." Naruto simply said. "You will return home in the same way you came. After then, I am no longer responsible for what happens to any of you."

After saying that, he walked to Mei and then whispered in her right ear. "I'll see you tomorrow. There is a situation I must handle at home after this. It might keep me."

"As long as you show up. You do have answers to give." Mei said. She then smiled slyly. "But if you finish early, even if it is in the middle of the night, you can come…My window will be open…"

Naruto smiled. "As long as you don't have anything covering you at that time, I won't mind coming in through the window…And since I am twisted, I might not even wake you up…"

"I'd boil you if I caught you atop of me while sleeping." Mei threatened with a pleasant smile.

"You'll be feeling too good to even think that/" Naruto said. "You'll only be thinking, 'spank me.'"

Mei laughed. She quickly gathered herself when she saw the other eyes staring at them. She'd quickly forgotten that the other Kage were still around. Their relationship was not a secret anyway. She had discussed it with them before.

No, she'd informed them.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Can I speak to you, privately, Your Majesty?"

Naruto stepped away from Mei and turned to Kakashi.

He knew what the Jonin wanted to talk about. It was going to be a bothersome task but he needed an excuse to get into the Hidden Leaf. He nodded and created four clones. They took away the Kage, leaving him with just Kakashi.

He didn't want to speak here and so, he grabbed Kakashi by his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash.

Kakashi felt a breeze wash over him. He blinked and looked at the familiar setting of the streets of the Hidden Leaf, from the Hokage Monument. It was still just five faces. His face had yet to be crafted as his succession had yet to be made official but everything else was done.

"Obito did attack this village years ago…But my father did not know it was him. By then, Obito had abandoned his name and was operating under the name of Madara. He didn't die when you thought he did. He survived but would have died if not for Madara. Did he see you kill Rin? Yes, but he never blamed you for it. Perhaps he still saw you as his friend, that's why he never came to retrieve his Sharingan. Had he done so, maybe we would not have succeeded in killing him." Naruto stated. "That is all I am willing to say to you…"

"Just answer me this, was he still Obito?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi's pleading face. He smiled. "You want me to give you closure, but when this village tormented me, you just stood aside. You were my father's favorite, but not once, did you appear before me to help me. Not when shop owners kicked me out of their shops, not when I was overcharged."

Kakashi could not offer a response.

"When you can face me with an answer, I will also offer you the truth about Obito."

The Emperor then stepped away from Kakashi before jumping down. He vanished into thin air before he could hit the ground.

Sound Capital

Minato looked at the unfamiliar surroundings with his blue eyes. He knew he had been revived using the forbidden jutsu developed by the Nidaime. And, someone was controlling his movements. This was a throne room. He hadn't been here before. It made him worried that someone could revive him like this. If they got his soul from where it was sealed, it meant that they knew about the Uzumaki techniques.

What could be the reason for anyone to revive him? He hoped it had nothing to do with attacking Konoha. He would bleed out if he had to attack the Hidden Leaf.

His eyes moved toward the throne; sharp blue eyes stared back at him. The whisker marks were barely visible, but they were there. The hair was wild, but it was the blond that colored his hair as well. He was much older.

But no doubt, that was his son.

That was Naruto.

How many years have passed?

Minato shook his head and then smiled. Did it matter? He was standing before his son. The son he'd left with a huge burden after the unthinkable had occurred.

"Hello Naruto." Minato greeted pleasantly.

"Father." Naruto nodded. "I am usually called the Emperor here, but let us skip those formalities. I'd always wondered how I'd feel if you stood before me. I must say, it is rather strange."

"I am happy. I feel glad to be able to see you alive and well. I wish the circumstances were different but nothing I can do about that." Minato said.

The fact that he was here meant that Naruto had sacrificed someone. And not to mention those were not the eyes of an innocent person. Those were the eyes of a man who has seen much. A war hardened shinobi who has killed many people.

"Emperor? That means you are no longer of Konoha," Minato did not Express his emotions over this. Even when Naruto confirmed it…

He merely said.

"I see."

"Of course you see, you've pretty much worked out the larger picture as to why I am not with Konoha anymore."

"It is not difficult to make assumptions. I had known that things would be difficult for you when I decided to seal the Kyubi inside of you. But what I did not plan on was your mother dying. It had already been too late to stop anything when it became obvious she'd die."

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively. "I know what happened during that night. I don't need you to explain it to me. I looked at things objectively, and I don't think I have misread any fact into the order of things."

Then it had truly been difficult for Naruto. But how difficult had it been that he would end up leaving Konoha? Since he was calling himself Emperor, it probably meant he hadn't joined in any of the Great Nations–which of course was a great thing, but still nevertheless something he'd never foreseen.

"Then this is not a reunion and you want something. But since you already know what happened that night and are not looking at me with contempt, I can say that you are looking for the other half of the Kyubi." Minato said.

And that worried him a little. Did it mean that Naruto had an opponent that powerful or did it mean that he wanted more power because he had become an enemy of the Great Nations?

"That is indeed what I want. And no matter my reasons, you are not going to fight me, are you?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course not. But in any case, the situation you feared when you decided to turn me into a Jinchuriki has happened. Not the way you thought but the masked man's threat has turned out to be much greater. It has led to the revival of Madara and I need that other half of Kyubi to fight him."

That was bad.

Not Madara.

The man was ridiculously powerful. No matter how powerful he was, Minato could never do anything to the Uchiha. But at least his fears had been confirmed and because of the plan he made, Naruto was standing firm.

"What of the Kage? Assuming that they are still there and you have not become Emperor of the Great Nations."

"I must admit, I did consider that but I realized that such a thing would not last long and would only engulf this world in more bloodshed." Naruto said. "Will you do the honors?"

Minato placed his hand on his belly before asking.

"Can you first explain things to me?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side before resting it on the palm of his right hand. He was silent for a couple of moments before responding.

"I understand what you want me to explain…No, more like give you a background of things because I don't believe I owe you an explanation of anything. But what purpose would that serve?"

"Perhaps nothing in your view but I am still your father. I want to know if I have ruined your life or if you have done something in your life that makes me feel proud."

"If you had resealed the Kyubi within mother, she would have become a target of the Akatsuki and I would not have had the power to defend myself. Mother's seal was never made for her to be able to utilize the Kyubi's chakra. Either way, you would have likely died that night, so you could have done nothing in the future, not unless mother sealed the Kyubi herself. But we cannot deny that being a Jinchuriki ruined my childhood. So, you did screw me over by making me a Jinchuriki. My life was treacherously miserable. But I cannot hate you because I have also made sacrifices for the sake of what I love…" He paused for a moment before standing up.

He walked toward the silent Yellow Flash, and then past him.

"If you want to see what I have done despite being screwed over by the Hidden Leaf's people, follow me."

"You are angry."

Naruto stopped and faced this father with a raised brow. "You can tell?"

"Instincts," Minato said. He smiled sadly. "Would tell me first how your childhood was like? At least I want to tell your mother the truth when I meet her in the afterlife… she will probably punch me for doing what I did and knowing how you suffered. If you left, it must have been miserable."

"Demon… Kyubi… Demon brat. I had no friends. Parents told their children to stay away from me. Those I tried to befriend betrayed me. They made fun of me. There were nights I spent crawled up in a corner, thinking of a father and mother who abandoned me. There were sleepless nights, haunted by the glares of the villagers. There were days, I asked myself, what did I do? What have I done? Did my parents abandon me as the village has? Did they hate me too? I had no reason to smile. No one. Not one. Nothing made me smile.

"The streets were filled with people who glared at me with contempt. People who wanted me to leave the village. Yet, I didn't know why. I didn't know a damn thing. I just knew demon. Kyubi brat. Maybe a certain part of me, did come to start believing I was a demon." Naruto wore a miserable look. "Konoha made me suffer. I cannot forget what those people did to me. I've always told people I hate nothing, but I truly do resent Konoha. There are times I think of showing them the monster they called me. For as long as I live, I will remind these people of what they did… until they crawl, beg for my forgiveness, I will never ally with them.

"You know father, the thing that saved me from insanity, was knowing that my mother did not abandon me but had died and that she was Kushina Uzumaki. But what always got to me when I came to find out that you were my father was that they hailed you and felt contempt for me."

Minato remained rooted to his position. To think that the son he'd been so excited to have, the child he'd cherished when he was still inside his mother's womb had been forced to face that. That was a cruel fate, much more than what he had expected.

"I can understand with the Sandaime, but of Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato shook his head. "I shouldn't have died in the first place."

"Jiraiya?" Naruto laughed, a truly hollow laugh. "He was never around. And Kakashi didn't do anything either. Jiraiya is not my godfather. My life would have been happier, had he taken me away from the village to shield me. I did go out with him, to try to see if being a traveler would have been nice, and you know what, father? I really did enjoy it. I learned about the world, people. I met people who were kind, people who were cruel, but it was a little fun."

Minato held out his right hand. This body could not feel anything. But he just wanted to hug his son.

* * *

End of chapter

I'd planned on doing a double update for chapter 32 and 33… but then decided against it. I removed some scenes from chapter 32 and combined it with 33.

The next chapter will detailing the battle against Madara and chapter 34 will be the last. I should have both by next week Sunday…

A shout out to Freestyle 763 for helping out with the chapter

The Omnipresent Sage


	33. Chapter 33

The situation was hardly what he would have preferred, but Naruto was present, ready and prepared to fire on all cylinders.

A part of him could not contain the excitement for this battle.

He was basically tasked with moving a mountain, and he had many ideas on how to go about it, but there was no proof if any of it was going to work. Yet, he could not run. He could not turn away. The future of the Empire laid at risk with Madara's existence.

Perhaps if he got caught in the genjutsu, he would be at peace, thinking all as well. The Genjutsu made all dreams come true, given its power, you could never tell it was all just a dream.

It was pathetic just how the mind could be fooled.

The area was just lifeless. There was not a single tree. It was not hot, but the sun was out and glaring down. It had burnt all clouds away to avoid anything obstructing its view of what would become a battlefield. Large boulders stood tall in the thousands, creating small patches of shade.

Naruto was sitting within one of the shadows, his back leaning against the boulder, eyes closed as he tried to calm his shaking body from exploding with the abundant energy it carried. He knew the battle brewing this day was a battle he could lose.

He could release any jutsu and his opponent would take it and still stand. With the battles he has fought before, he could have accidentally killed some opponents by releasing Jutsu that were too destructive. But the opponent of the day was just another monster – a relic from the past.

"I have never come across a shinobi who could or rather would, completely hide his presence." Madara said, standing atop of the boulder Naruto leaned against.

Naruto didn't open his eyes as he responded. "It is the result of a pitiful dream of a shinobi to stop existing in a world where everyone hates him. Being a Jinchuriki, hosting the very same Bijuu that killed many people, you become the target of contempt and people just wish you would disappear."

"And you made the dream come true by learning to erase your existence." Madara said, looking around.

This was going to be a good place to battle.

It certainly had the perfect ingredients.

"Yes, but it was not simply for them, but for my sanity. There is a little much one is willing to take before you reach a boiling point." Naruto explained lightly.

"I must say, even Hashirama would be disappointed with what the Hidden Leaf and other villages have become."

Naruto was a former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

The very village that he had founded with Hashirama to stop the feuds between the Uchiha, the Senju, and ultimately all shinobi clans.

He had warned the Uchiha and now they had become extinct. None of them would experience the perfect world he was going to create. They were dead. And he had warned them that such would happen if they stayed in the Hidden Leaf.

"Jinchuriki are forced to live such painful lives because of hatred. But I still wonder why even at the prime of such events, you fought Obito, even when you knew what he wanted to accomplish. It could have made your dreams come true." Madara mused, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I like the sense of pain. A world where everything is perfect is just wrong. I'm a rational, and I don't believe that humans can possibly live without confrontations. According to Obito, you hate the notion of winners and losers, but I don't hate it. That is part of life that is why we have right and wrong. Winning is not wrong, and so is losing. But being vengeful and hateful because you lost is wrong. The same can be said about winners who gloat in their victory.

"The important thing is to stay humble. But humans are complex creatures. Pride, lust, emotions, we can easily forget about humility. We easily cast aside humility in favor of other emotions that make us fight against the other. We are prone to violence. Perhaps things have always been that way. I didn't need Genjutsu to make my dream come true. You see, my dream has already come true. What is left is merely sustaining it and that is perfect. A life where you cannot feel pain is not life."

Madara had not come here to try to convince Naruto to join him or anything else.

But if there had been a little hope, it was now gone. He knew, the only thing left was to fight the blond to the death. Well, at least on Naruto's side.

"There are different kinds of people in this world. You fall into the category of people who have no regard for anyone and don't care about people, but only care about them when it is convenient." Madara stated calmly

Naruto just shrugged carelessly and slowly stoop up before jumping away from the boulder to give himself some room.

Madara darted towar

He was going to amuse himself before getting the locations of both the Sanbi and the Two-tails from the blond. He needed those two before he could even begin to seal the other Bijuu he had collected.

But for now, he could as well enjoy himself with a shinobi who has proved himself to be capable, much more capable than anyone else in this generation.

Naruto didn't wait for Madara to get to him, he too darted toward the infamous Uchiha. The two collided in midair, elbows clashing for raw physical dominance. They landed, crushing the ground under the immense power being released.

"Oh?" Madara grinned. "Your physical strength is impressive…"

"Nothing, yet." Naruto responded, pushing Madara away with Sage Mode. He then held out his right hand, pointing his index finger towards Madara's throat.

The Uchiha saw the movement with his Sharingan and twisted anti-clockwise, while lifting up his right leg. Naruto released a wind blade that would have pierced through the Uchiha's throat, but Madara was already twisting when the jutsu spread out.

Madara returned with a high kick, aimed at Naruto's left shoulder. The blond jumped back to avoid the high kick.

The second he touched the ground, Madara was already upon him, twisting in mid-air just above him. A right foot cleaved through the air, traveling at tremendous speed towards his forehead. Naruto held out both his hands, crossing them as he attempted to block the kick.

The kick connected with his defense, the raw strength behind it forced him to skid backwards slightly. When he stopped, Madara crash landed in front of him, thrusting his knee towards his gut. Naruto reacted to this by driving his left fist towards the knee.

There was a slight shockwave when his punch connected with the knee.

"Wind Blade!"

Madara saw the index finger pointed towards his chest. He did a 90 degree twist, in a flash, giving Naruto his back, while simultaneously, hurling his right fist back at Naruto's face.

Naruto caught the arm, holding it tightly before pulling the Uchiha. He spun around twice, tossing the Uchiha into the air. Madara was quick to regain his balance as he flipped several times and faced the blond, while still being carried by the momentum. He held a single hand seal, seeing that Naruto was rushing toward him.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Breath!"

He released an intense stream of flames from his mouth while still in mid-air. The flames poured out in a heap, rushing towards the incoming target. He could only blink when the blond snapped his fingers and the flames just dispersed into thin air.

His Sharingan spun overtime when he saw something. Within a second, he was right in front of Naruto, and then thrust a powerful punch on the blond's gut, sending him crashing down.

Boom!

Naruto crashed on the ground with his back but quickly stood up to avoid being hastily attacked while he laid down. There was no attack coming from the Uchiha. Madara was standing atop of a boulder, staring down at him.

"To completely dispel the oxygen in my flames…You are rather skilled in manipulating wind. To be able to manipulate your chakra to release that burst of chakra, it is impressive. And you have managed to do it without the help of a bloodline."

Naruto stood up, and looked up at the Uchiha. "Well, practice makes things perfect…"

Though not completely perfect in this regard. Jiraiya had warned him about being left exposed every time he used that ability.

But, it was a handy jutsu and not everyone was that fast.

"Speaking of practice, since you seem to be moving well, you do well for me to test my jutsu. I didn't get much chance to try out many Mokuton Jutsu in my last days." Madara said, while doing hand seals.

"It is rather unpleasant being used as a test subject." Naruto grinned. "But oh well, if you are going to test your jutsu, I can do so as well. There are some jutsu I have not used in front of an opponent."

"Then there is no reason to complain." Madara said as he held both his hands.

"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence."

Naruto felt the ground tremble as he sensed massive chakra from below the ground. A deep forest began to emerge from the ground, bursting up wildly moving towards him. It was indeed the emergence of a deep forest.

If he did not move, he would only get struck. The forest was dense and the trees were thick. Naruto sensed a tremendous amount of life force from within the forest.

He thought about it for a moment, wondering if he should use a Wind Jutsu or Katon. But seeing as he needed a distraction, he decided to go with Katon.

" **Katon: Goka Messhitsu!"**

He released a large stream of flames from his mouth. The intense flames rushed out, moving into the forest. when they were within it, they exploded into a huge column of intense flames that started burning the forest.

"Hmm?" Madara was on alert when Naruto appeared behind him, holding out a sword. The blond didn't get closer to him, but rather, swung his sword in a downward motion. The Sharingan caught the sight of a wind blade extending to an incredible length, moving towards him.

He quickly jumped, flashing to the side to avoid the strike. His eyes narrowed when the sword cut through the boulder, separating it in half.

"Aren't you taking this a little easy?" Naruto whispered, after suddenly appearing behind Madara while the Uchiha was still in mid-air.

When Madara spun around to face the blond, a brutal punch slammed his chest. Madara felt the air escape him for a moment, as he coughed up, flying backwards.

He crashed to the ground on one knee, and massaged his chest for a moment before standing as saw Naruto twisting in the air, his right hand held out while a massive Shuriken of chakra he held screeched loudly. It was an immense power the blond was holding.

What would he do with it?

The answer came when the blond hurled the jutsu towards him, and it cut through the air in a flash.

As he twisted around to face the jutsu, Madara activated the Rinnegan and held out both his hands. When the jutsu reached him, he started absorbing it. It was completely absorbed, leaving nothing of its existence but the huge amount of energy he felt within.

"Rinnegan, huh?"

Naruto looked up for a moment before he held up his right hand. " **Wind Blade**." He lazily waved his right hand towards Madara.

It was barely visible, but Madara saw it through the visual prowess of the Rinnegan. The invisible wind blade stretched from Naruto, almost in the blink of an eye and it was already upon him. It had moved so fast, that he only had the time to hold out his right hand to try to absorb it.

But he was slightly surprised–although it didn't show on his face–when he failed to absorb it. He shifted his body, slightly and watched as the blade grazed his right shoulder. It had managed to damage his shoulder plate, despite only touching it ever so slightly.

There was no time to dwell on the strength of the jutsu Naruto had just used. The blond crashed landed in front of him. The ground shattered under the weight of the power he carried. Madara could now completely feel the presence of the Emperor. He figured it almost impossible to keep at it while battling.

A portion of his Susano'o materialized as Naruto drove a right fist toward his chest. Madara felt the shock when the punch collided with his Susano'o. It didn't break through, but still managed to have him sliding backwards slightly.

The blond didn't stop there; he threw a left punch, slamming straight into the ribs of his jutsu. Before he threw a third punch, Naruto took a single step forward, channeling chakra through his muscles before striking.

It had been done so quickly that it would not be seen to the naked eye. The punch blasted through the ribcage of the Susano, forcing Madara to jump away.

Naruto didn't want to give the Uchiha a moment to rest.

" **Shinra Tensei."**

Naruto heard those words upon arriving just inches from Madara. The Jutsu slammed into him with great force, sending him flying away from the Uchiha. Naruto cursed slightly as he flipped several times before landing on one knee.

"That jutsu you used earlier, it was pure wind, wasn't it?" Madara asked, while slowly moving towards his blond opponent.

"Indeed." Naruto said. "The Rinnegan gives you the ability to absorb chakra, so if I throw any chakra based jutsu while you are expecting it, you'll only absorb it…And thus I decided to throw something that is pure."

"You're able to control wind to that level even without a Doujutsu? That is impressive," Madara complimented the blond.

"I don't think I have also come across a shinobi who has been able to achieve such a feet. I was a little disappointed since I did not see Sasuke. He is the last of my clan and has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, I was hoping that perhaps the two of you would challenge me."

Naruto smiled. This was his usual attitude when facing opponents he saw as weak. One was never enough to even entertain him. And here he was, at the receiving end of this justice from the infamous Uchiha.

He laughed after a few moments.

"I must admit, my pride as Emperor has been wounded a little by those words. Perhaps I should go crazy a little. My respect of your strength keeps me restrained." The blond said as he stood up.

"You should have done so earlier, but do it now if you can." Madara said before vanishing from sight.

Naruto twisted around as he sensed the Uchiha. The moment he did so, a brutal force slammed into his chest. He felt sharp pain run through him, oxygen escaping his lungs for a second before the force sent him flying like a bullet.

While still airborne, he was pummeled to the ground by another invisible force.

Boom!

Naruto was sent crashing to the ground. A large crater formed where he crashed. The Emperor was quick to get up, and had already summoned his wind sword. He held it with both hands and twisted from the crater.

" **Emperor's Rotating Cutter**!" an invisible wind blade extended from his blade, its length increased into a distance of more than 3 kilometers and as Naruto twisted around, it cut everything it touched in half.

When Naruto stopped, he released his sword and put it away before searching for his opponent. The Uchiha was standing some distance away from him, armor plating around his waist had been cut, along with his clothing a bit.

It was a _clean_ cut.

"You replaced yourself with those things."

Naruto said of the shadow that had hit him.

"There hasn't been anything that I have not been able to cut through with that ability. I see you'd also have been bisected…It would have made for a great thing to see, but a disappointing end to you."

Madara only laughed. This was what he was talking about. He needed the blond to be able to use such to be able to make this exciting.

"If you were fighting against the Five Kages, who would win?" Madara asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't need to think about it: he had already examined the scenario a couple of times. The outcome remained the same unless by some miserable chance he was outwitted, or something unexpected occurred and someone decided to interfere.

"Do you need to ask?"

"Maybe not. I will create five clones with the kind of power each of the current Kage wields, according to the info Black Zetsu brought to my attention. If you win against them, then you will have earned my respect."

The Uchiha jumped onto a boulder to stand at a fair distance where he could observe Naruto dancing with his clones.

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments before laughing. It was a bit of a mad laugh. After a couple of moments, he stopped and stared into the sky.

"I shall dance to your tune, but only to heal my wounded pride."

Madara created the five clones before responding. "It isn't like you would have had any other option but to fight them anyway."

Naruto smiled. "Indeed. In this scenario, I cannot walk away as I did the last time around when I saw your clone. I now have to fight because unless my body cannot move or I face certain defeat, I cannot leave this battlefield."

"You're suggesting that you'd flee from this battle if you were losing…"

"Not flee, but make a tactical retreat. As long as I am alive, your dream cannot come true. You can destroy the Sound or Uzu but if I am alive, everything can be rebuilt. Of course, as long as I am able to defeat you...Then I can use the power of the Rinnegan to revive my fellow Uzumaki."

Madara folded his hands across his chest, staring at the blond blankly.

"Defeat them then."

Sage Mode was still active and it would be active for as long as there was a bit of life within this environment. There was little damage to his chakra reserves. He could afford to let loose on these clones. They were clones, so he didn't have to worry about anything. He could do whatever he wanted. He could even use this as a practice run for when the real Madara does decide to take him seriously.

Naruto did a couple of hand seals before slamming both hands to the ground.

"Earth Style: Emerging Splinters!"

He poured large amounts of chakra into the ground. Within seconds, the ground started to shake, and then hundreds of large, thin earth splinters started to sprout from the ground. This caused the five clones to jump around to avoid getting hit by the jutsu.

When the hundreds of splinters had formed, the battle ground had turned into a maize where Naruto's form was hidden.

Even he could now no longer see the clones who were hidden within the bundles of rocks.

"It would have looked nice if there were hundreds of shinobi standing before me." Naruto commented, imagining shinobi screaming and crying while being mowed by the rocks.

With Madara

From where he stood, Madara could see everything. The rocks only stood about 60ft high. His Rinnegan could see chakra in all of those rocks that Naruto had formed. It was obvious that he was going to use those rocks for some sort of attack.

Well, as long as it was clones, there was no need to be overly cautious and move away from here. He was also curious about what the blond was going to do to even consider directing his clones to move out of the area.

'What are you planning?'

Back with Naruto

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he sensed a sharp increase of chakra. The rocks behind him burst as they were being cut by a dark blue chakra sword of a Susano'o. The blade moved towards his back quickly forcing Naruto to jump up to avoid being hit by the sword.

While jumping up, Naruto felt a huge spike of chakra from his left. His eyes moved there and he saw another clone using a complete version of the Susano'o with four hands. The movement was far quicker than what Naruto expected as the complete Susano'o towered up before swinging a blade with its right hand.

Naruto could only fold both hands reinforcing it with wind chakra to try to block the power.

Boom!

A powerful shockwave tore through some of the rocks below Naruto when the blade connected with him. The force of the strike sent him flying away like a bullet. Naruto cursed silently when he crashed through a large boulder, bursting through it before hitting another one. He flipped several times before landing on the ground.

Without even resting, he took off in a blur.

He flashed atop one of the earth splinters he'd formed, surveying the area. Only two clones were using a complete Susano'o and the other three were hidden. But he could still detect their location; they were hiding by the rocks, waiting for something. The two stood out because the Susano'o towered above all boulders within the battlefield.

Naruto clasped his hands. " **Mokuton: Hidden Massacre!"**

Sharp wooden spikes burst from the rocks he'd formed. There were hundreds of them that burst out simultaneously into all directions from all sides of the rocks. Two of the clones hiding by the rocks were unfortunate enough to get caught.

On one of the clones, the spikes pierced through the neck from behind, three more through the chest and another on the left knee. The other one was caught around its waist while the third jumped up. The two that were caught crumbled down to death.

There was no time to admire the work of his jutsu or even imagine blood gushing out of shinobi who would have been caught by his jutsu. He was forced to jump into the air once more when a Susano'o flashed its blade. Naruto felt the wind hit him when the sword went past him from below.

He _didn't_ want to get one of those hits once more.

While still airborne, another clone of Madara lunged below him, while activating a portion of its Susano'o with just the upper body and only right hand formed. Simultaneously, another flashed above him, encased in an imperfect Susano'o, flashing a blade in a downward strike.

It was a punch from below, and a sword from above. There was no way he was going to escape without getting hurt if he got hit.

The two attacks collided, creating a powerful shockwave in midair but there was no sign of Naruto.

The blond landed a distance away, landing atop of a rock. Before he could even try to breathe, two large blue swords from the left and right crashed into him. There was a resounding boom that occurred when the swords collided. The rocks burst, turning into dust as debris flew into the air.

When the debris cleared, Naruto was in a crater, breathing heavily, mouth leaking blood. He was on one knee. After a moment, he stood up and looked around. There were still three complete Susano'o towering around him.

They were just huge humanoid things that were proving to be too tough for him.

He slapped his hands together, activating his wind cloak. Along with Sage Mode, it had to give him enough destructive physical force to do what he wanted.

Boom!

One of the Susano'o stumbled back after being hit with a thunderous punch in the forehead by Naruto. The Emperor launched another punch once more, with all his might, and this time, when it connected, the Susano'o crashed before falling flat on its back.

Naruto summoned his sword.

He held it with both his hands, and stretched it using wind before lunging down.

He crashed landed on the Susano'o's head, his sword piercing through the crashed area before piercing through the clone.

Seconds later, the Susano'o started dispersing.

Naruto ducked under a flashing swing of a Susano'o's sword. The swing picked up the debris around him as it blew just above him. It cut through the rocks on its way after missing its target. Naruto straightened up before twisting around.

A tornado started forming, raising high to even tower both the Susano'o. The tornado produced violent winds that pulled everything within its range into it. Even Madara was forced to jump away to avoid being sucked into the tornado.

Without warning, the tornado started sweeping through the ground quickly towards the Susano'o in front of it. The Susano'o tried to swing its swords towards the tornado but before it could do so, the violent winds were upon it. It became engulfed by the winds, and slowly started being rotated around in massive speeds.

After a couple of moments, it was flung on its side, towards the other Susano'o. They collided in a heap before falling over to the ground.

Naruto suddenly appeared above the two fallen opponents, while holding both his hands together. There was a pillar of chakra that surrounded him before electric currents started forming around his body.

"Kiss of the Thunder God."

It all occurred in an instant.

There was a loud explosion below him, encasing the opponents. There was a huge cloud of lightning that lingered for a couple of moments, it was so powerful that the atmosphere around became static.

When everything died down, there was nothing that remained.

A heavily breathing Naruto, paralyzed by the powerful jutsu he had released, crashed landed within the large crater his jutsu had created.

A second later, there was a sickening sound of bones breaking.

Naruto stopped breathing when he received two hits on the sides of both his rib cage. He felt immense pain shoot through his entire body, weakening him. His knees trembled, his hands felt dead for a moment as he coughed up large amounts of blood.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as his hands involuntarily wrapped around his chest, trying to contain whatever they felt was endangered. Unable to balance himself, Naruto started falling on his face.

The attack had been sudden. He hadn't seen it. But it was still not Madara but rather his two shadows. Had it not been for Sage Mode, he would have been squashed. Manipulating chakra even at this stage took out everything in him.

It left him drained, without energy to do anything but the sole focus on trying not to let the chance slip.

Multiple chakra chains burst from the ground. The shadows tried jumping away but there were five going after each and they moved incredibly fast. Both shadows were caught as Naruto hit the ground with his face.

"Your help, my prisoner."

Kurama didn't waste time healing Naruto's severe injuries. His left lung had been punctured but because of the quick healing method, he was not able to fully heal the blond.

The shadows tried to flee from Naruto but the chains held firm.

"Sigh of the Thunder God…" He managed to stammer out. Electric currents shot through the chakra chains, hitting the clones dead on.

After a moment, Naruto retracted his chains and flipped around to lie on his back.

"I thought you'd give me a moment to compose myself…" He called out to Madara who he could sense walking up to him.

If he entered Kyubi Mode, he would be fine. But he no longer needed this to drag any further. He didn't want this to go to the point where Madara activated his perfect Susano'o. There were times to grow curious but this was not one of those times. This was starting to become _dangerous_ for him.

"You succeeded in defeating the clones. Rather splendidly at that." Madara said with a shrug. "Besides, I was a little embarrassed that you took less time than what I had thought you would."

Naruto smiled.

"I guess that sounds like you." He said, working on healing himself as he could feel that Madara didn't intend on rushing toward him to inflict more damage.

"I was not aware that you used Mokuton. It seems your work was done without Hashirama's cells influencing your body." Madara stated.

He knew Naruto was healing but he didn't care for it.

It wasn't like it was going to make any difference.

"I believed it would be useful in healing me. But that has proved to be not in an entirely satisfactory fashion. Either way, they do well to maintain my health." Naruto responded quietly. "What drove you to consider this plan of yours? This was certainly not what you had in mind when you founded Konoha with Hashirama. I want to believe that when you brokered peace with the Senju, you believed that you could find your peace and escape that sickening life you had to live."

Madara was silent for a couple of moments before speaking. "You have healed enough. We don't need to continue to have this t-"

He immediately formed the rib cage part of his Susanoo. The Emperor flashed in front of him, and then slammed a right punch straight into the Susano'o.

It didn't budge.

Madara reacted by forming two bone hands from his Susanoo and attempted to slam a fist from above the blond, but Naruto jumped away to avoid it.

While airborne, Naruto cloaked himself in Kurama's chakra and once more vanished in a blur. It was all too quick for even the eyes of Madara to follow. The Uchiha found himself flying backwards along with his heavily cracked Susano'o.

His eyes flashed above as he sensed something. Naruto flashed above him, holding a huge ball of chakra. He slammed the jutsu into him, sending him crash landing in a loud boom creating a crater upon landing.

The Susano'o was shattered by the impact and the jutsu but Madara was unharmed.

He dusted himself as he stood up. He found Naruto standing a short distance away. That was no doubt the power of the Kyubi. His beloved pet. It had assisted him greatly in his battle against Hashirama. Would it assist Naruto in this battle?

Madara thought not.

He did a couple of hand seals and then held both his hands around his mouth.

"Kat-"

Before he could finish talking, Naruto was upon him. The blond slammed a powerful punch forward with his left fist. And it shook him. He followed this with a Katon Rasengan, slamming it on his chest plate. The jutsu sent him flying backwards in a cloud of flames.

Naruto was fast.

Ridiculously fast.

It reminded him of a _certain_ jutsu that _Tobirama_ once used in those _old_ days. But this was extremely quick. At first sight, it was difficult to track down. But, he was getting around it.

He flipped several times before landing on one knee. He checked his chest plate, it was broken and his upper clothing was burnt up a bit. He removed the plate along with the rest of his armor and stood while stretching his stiff muscles.

"Mini Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto was above the Uchiha, dropping the small yet powerful jutsu towards his temple.

"Shinra Tensei."

Boom!

Madara released a powerful force that slammed into Naruto, sending him flying away. The force disrupted his jutsu, causing it to set off. Naruto flashed away from the explosion to avoid getting hurt. He landed down on one knee, breathing heavily.

Naruto jumped into the air, looking around for his opponent. This was proving to be as difficult as he'd imagined. But he was honestly having a bit of fun. Madara was as strong as history had said–if perhaps not with a bit of an understatement.

His thoughts were cut short when Madara suddenly appeared in front of him while he was still floating in mid-air. He held up both his hands, folding them across his face when he sensed an incoming attack.

Madara's flying right foot crashed into his hands, creating a loud boom, as he was sent crashing into the ground. Naruto crashed down on both feet, in a kneeling position, while looking up at the Uchiha–who was flying down, right foot stuck out with an attempt to stomp on him.

Naruto did not move, he just placed his right hand on the ground and waited for the right moment. When Madara was certain to hit him, he channeled chakra into the ground and forced a large wooden spike to sprout from the ground.

The spike shot out and pierced through Madara from behind, but the Uchiha suddenly turned into a solid wooden clone.

Madara appeared behind Naruto, his right foot up in the air, cutting through the atmosphere as it sped toward the blond's back. As Naruto tried to twist around while standing, he was not able to move fast enough as Madara's kick connected with his left shoulder. The force sent him crashing into the spike he'd created. He burst through it, before flipping twice and then landed on the ground with a complete halt.

Seeing Madara dash toward him, Naruto closed his eyes and held out his right hand while holding a single hand seal with his left. He then suddenly swiped his right through the air.

"Wind Tornado!"

"Hmm?"

Madara narrowed his eyes as he felt the air became thick. He was suddenly surrounded by rotating winds. He hid his face by folding his arms across it. The winds had enough strength to force him into an uncontrolled spin. The twist was quick and did not take hurl him anywhere. When everything stopped, he was a little disoriented, failing to stand fully with his head spinning lightly.

"Wind Punch!"

Enhanced with wind chakra, Naruto thrust a powerful drive straight on Madara's chest. There was a crunch sound when the punch connected with the man's chest. Madara spat out some blood before sent rocketing backward. His body crashed into a boulder, hard, shattering it under the force but was able to land on both feet. He skidded backward slightly before coming to a halt.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and stared at it before grinning madly. He laughed.

"You are getting me excited." Madara said with a grin on his lips. "Blood…This is what it means to fight. It is a pity that it cannot be a battle to death since you are a precious Jinchuriki. Well no matter, it doesn't matter. I can't help but enjoy this."

Naruto breathed in for a moment and stared at Madara before speaking.

"Well, I cannot deny that this is starting to become fun."

But, he wanted to talk a bit with the Uchiha about his plans and what led him to conclude that humans had no hope but only to be subjected to a cruel fate that robs them of freedom. The living world basically comes to an end as people start to live in their dreams, gaining nothing but illusions that they cannot break away from or even recognize.

He looked up for a moment and then spoke.

"Shinobi are truly something else. They kill, destroy and rape. We are always taking from someone. Always making someone angry and hateful, simply because we want to achieve something. The moral compass is even twisted only to our narrow needs. We view the world only based on what we want to achieve and fault everyone who says we are wrong." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. He then smiled. "Well, I am the same in that category. I have killed and earned enemies because I want to win."

"Everybody wants to win. Nobody is pleased with losing. It is the losers that suffer the most." Madara responded.

"But, because there are winners and losers, there can never be peace in this world. But within Infinite Tsukoyomi, everyone will have their dreams come true. Everyone will be happy."

"But it ends this world…A world where everything is perfect is not realistic. Even you cannot enjoy a world where everyone is completely fine and no one fights you."

"You have no regard for life or anything that is around you, why would you wish to stop this? If you were within the Genjutsu, you would live the life that you were not able to live."

Naruto smiled a bitter smile. "I must admit. My life is truly sad. My childhood has left me emotionally scarred that I cannot even try to bring out the emotions within me. But I do wonder when this will end. I cannot think that my life will end in misery. Maybe a part of me wishes to enjoy life. Maybe I just want to see my clan great again. But as I deny your dream, I ask myself, what for?

"If I don't reject your dream, I lose experience… my pain. My suffering and loneliness. I don't want to part with that. I want to be able to confront my past and deal with it. I want to live for the real future because I am realistic. I am not without hope. Perhaps I had been doing things the wrong way, but I am here because of the way I have done things. And I shall not see what I have built turn into dust only to be replaced by illusions. Besides, for your dream to come true, I must die. I cannot possibly die without seeing out my life, in such a miserable state. What do I say to the mother who gave her life so that I may live? What do I say to her? Her parting words were for my life to be happy, even with the challenges ahead."

When the Sandaime had told him about his mother, Naruto had loved her even though he'd never met her. Even though he'd never spoken to her. His love for his clan had been by extension the love for his mother.

"Talking won't change anything. As you seem to be unwilling to change." Madara said in a flat tone. "Well, I would not have allowed you to do anything before you dance for me."

"I will indulge you!" Naruto said before dashing toward the Uchiha.

Madara saw the blond coming and released his Susano'o–just the ribcage and skeletal hands. When the blond neared him, he formed a fist with the skeletal hand and drove it towards the blond. Naruto continued moving toward the punch before suddenly disappearing.

He appeared behind Madara, holding his lightning sword. He lunged toward the Uchiha's back, stabbing the sword forward. The sword collided with the Susanoo and came to a complete stop, failing to pierce through but it did leave a slight crack. Naruto was forced to jump into the air when Madara started to twist around.

The Uchiha's Susano'o took a larger form and while Naruto was within the air, it created a huge sword before flashing it. Naruto had chains form in front of him, before the sword collided with him. The large sword hit his defense but still sent him flying backwards in a heap. He was still able to land gracefully on the ground.

"Well, this is going to be a little difficult, but I like the challenge." He said while cloaking himself in Kurama's chakra. He held out his right hand, gathering raw chakra. He created a small bijuuduma, and grabbed it before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Madara was surprised at the speed the blond showed. He was still fast but that fast was on another level. It had almost looked as if he had teleported. He was reminded of Tobirama's jutsu for a moment but he did not dwell on it when he felt a huge shock on his Susano'o.

His eyes widened slightly but with a bit of excitement when he saw the blond in front of him.

Naruto had flashed in front of Madara's large complete Susano'o.

He landed a resounding punch on the Susano'o's chest, causing a huge shockwave to rock through the area. The Susanoo's chest cracked as it stumbled backwards, falling over. Naruto was not done: he released the chakra he held as a beam. The blast burst through the Susano'o, further causing it to fall over.

Naruto jumped away, to create some distance. The blast spread toward Madara before engulfing him as the Susano'o hit the ground on its back. A huge explosion followed shortly, raising a huge column of debris into the air.

The debris did not settle before Madara launched another attack. Huge stones covered in intense flames shot out of the debris, flying over to Naruto.

He twisted around, engulfing himself in a huge tornado. The winds deflected up to ten balls of flames to the sides before small explosions occurred as the flames hit the ground. When the tornado stopped, Naruto was in mid-air.

"Guh!"

Madara's shadow suddenly landed a brutal punch to his gut, causing him to spit liquids from his mouth as veins popped up around his neck. The pain shot through his body within seconds, making him tense. The blow sent him flying and as he did, he was forced to try bring both hands across his gut, trying to stop anything bad from happening.

Bam!

He was suddenly hit from above, and sent crashing into the ground like a bullet. Naruto hit the ground in a loud boom, causing debris to fly along with dust.

"Shit…" He cursed silently.

It looked like Madara was trying to kill him!

He was forced to roll over to the side when he sensed something. The giant fist of a Susano'o crashed into where he had been standing, burying itself into the ground. When he sensed another, he held out both his hands, creating four more chakra hands.

Boom!

Another huge fist crashed into him, burying him into the ground.

Madara was floating within his Susano'o. His entire upper clothing had been torn apart by the jutsu Naruto released. But there was no harm done. He watched as dust settled and came to see something wrong. Naruto was buried but he had still managed to block his punch and not just block it, but also hold onto it with his chakra hands.

He raised an eye brow as the bleeding blond stood up, while holding onto his fist. He tried pulling back but the blond held firmly.

'It must be because he is using Senjutsu and the Kyubi's power.'

But what was he going to do?

His answer came when Naruto suddenly yanked him. It was ridiculously amazing. In all his years, no one had ever effortlessly lifted his complete Susano'o from the ground. He was most impressed than worried when the Susano'o flew into the air before being hurled to the side.

Madara canceled his Susano'o to better balance himself but the second he did, a invisible wind blade pierced through his arm, leaving a wound, and blood gashing out.

Naruto flashed in front of the Uchiha while he was still in mid-air. He drove a right punch towards the Uchiha's temple, hitting him hard. The punch sent the Uchiha crashing to the ground. Naruto flashed to the ground.

'He is indeed a legendary shinobi…' Naruto thought, forming a Rasengan.

"I didn't think he would dodge that at its speed."

Madara slowly got up, smiling. He glanced at the blood on his right arm.

"He is indeed quite capable. This is the second time he is making me ble…" he trailed off when the blond materialized in front of him once more.

Madara held out his right hand and blasted the blond away from him. But he was left to put on a look of surprise when a chain suddenly wrapped around his outstretched hand and then pulled him along with the blond. He was forced to fold his hands in a defensive manner when another Naruto suddenly flashed between, twisting around with a raised right foot. The high kick collided with his hands, as the chain dispersed. The kick sent him down but Madara still managed to land on both his feet, harmlessly.

"When Zetsu said you were strong, I didn't think you'd be this capable."

"I will take the compliment from you." Naruto said with a smile.

"But you are still just a brat." Madara said in a serious tone, hands folded across his chest. "You seem to be capable of handling my complete Susano'o but I wonder how you can handle the _other_ one."

Naruto knew that this would be much more difficult. He already received blows that would otherwise be fatal had he not been a Jinchuriki but there was no lasting damage to the Uchiha. Sure, the two blows he landed would damage a normal shinobi but he was dealing with the infamous Uchiha here–such blows could be shook off.

"Where is Zetsu? I'd honestly be afraid he was close by…A moment of weakness and he would pounce…" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"You need not concern yourself with that." Madara said. "You are going to die anyway. Oh well, I can say since it matters not. I sent him to look after the Nibi when he found that it was not within the Whirlpools but in an island close to the Water country. It is my suspicion that the Sanbi could be around there as well. If so, then after here, I can go there and collect those two."

"You are moving a bit quickly."

"Things are already not going according to plan. Well, no matter, I have come back to life and will handle this quickly." Madara said holding out his right hand. "Those who have seen this have never lived to tell the tale…"

Naruto watched as Madara released a tremendous amount of chakra, rising high. Slowly, but surely, the perfect Susano'o formed in its all Majesty. Standing before it, he was nothing but an insect. Naruto was amazed.

It was so much more than what he had expected. And to think that Hashirama had gone against this thing. He could not do it on his own. He needed the power of the Bijuu within him to do something. It was pathetic. But still necessary. He had to use all he had to make his dreams come true.

Madara grabbed one of his swords and wondered for a moment before slashing it across the blond.

Boom!

The swing cut through all boulders standing, leveling everything to the ground. Naruto remained rooted to the ground, with a raised brow at the swing that just cut above his head.

So it was true, the swing of a Susano'o could cut down a mountain. But then again, the full power of the Kyubi was rumored to be able to level a mountain by just swinging its tails.

He clapped his hands together and summoned Kurama's chakra. The dark orange nine-tailed chakra form of the Bijuu came to life.

'Just know that there is a time limit to this transformation.'

'How much?'

'I don't know…We still don't get along, so your link is a little forced. It might not last that long.'

Naruto frowned. 'And you failed to tell me this because?'

'When have you ever been interested in hearing from me? You've always been about giving instructions and did not listen to what I had to say when it came to your use of my chakra.'

'I honestly never trusted you–that is why I chose to go along with what I knew. It was safer that way.' Naruto answered with a slight shake of his head. 'Well, no matter. I have a plan. It doesn't matter, things should move well.' He said before letting out a huge roar.

"Come!" Madara invited.

"With pleasure!" Naruto shouted as he charged toward the perfect Susano'o.

As he lunged forward, Madara took out his other sword, arming two hands, leaving two others attached. He swung the sword on his right, charging it toward him. He could feel the wind being brushed to the side by the swing.

Naruto came to a halt, holding out both arms and then moved towards the sword. He moved quickly in allowing it to slip between his hands before slamming onto it with so much force that the ground he stood on shattered.

The sword came to a complete halt after being caught.

Before Naruto could even let loose of a breath of relief, Madara swung his other sword in a downward slash. All nine tails became surrounded by chakra chains as he moved them above him. The sword hit the tails in a loud boom, that forced him to hit the ground and three tails were cut off.

After composing himself, Naruto pushed back, pushing both swords away. This left the Susano'o slightly off-balance. Naruto lunged, before landing a right hook on the Susano'os face. It stumbled back, as Naruto jumped into the air.

Madara brought himself to balance and straightened up when Naruto started descending. He held a sword firmly and slashed it towards the blond, the sword picking up dust as it moved from the ground, up toward the blond.

Before the sword could hit him, Naruto's form disappeared, returning to just being clothed in Kurama's chakra. He was able to dodge the sword because of this. Upon landing atop of the sword, he transformed back into Kurama once more before slamming a hard punch on the Susano'o's head.

But before it hit the ground, one of its sword cut through Naruto's form, nearly halving it. Naruto was forced to jump back. Upon landing on the ground, his form patched up quickly.

While Madara rose, Naruto began to charge a Bijuudama. By the time the Uchiha's Susano'o was back on its feet, he had already completed charging a massive ball of chakra that floated above his head, almost as big as him.

The jutsu tore through the ground, creating debris as it rushed toward Madara. The Uchiha took a stance, standing steadfast before swinging his sword toward the jutsu. His sword collided with the jutsu and it pushed him backwards.

He dropped one sword to the ground and held one with both hands and then deflected the jutsu away from him.

Boom!

A massive explosion shook the ground after the Bijuudama exploded.

"Hmm?"

Madara narrowed his eyes as Naruto was in front of him, standing on the nose of his Susano'o. Naruto threw out four kunai to the side, and did a couple of hand seals. Several marks formed before what appeared to be another Bijuudama started to peer out from the space, right on his face.

Boom!

The explosion pummeled Naruto away while engulfing the Susano'o in a blaze of intense flames. Within the flames, a blue sword cut through. Naruto had his body surrounded by chakra chains before the massive sword swatted him a distance away.

He coughed up blood before crashing a distance away from the flame engulfed Madara. He crashed landed on the ground and quickly tried to stand up but then fell on one knee, breathing heavily. His ribs had been shattered. Right lung punctured. Breathing was hard. Kurama was working overtime to heal him.

He was put on alert when something crash landed in front of him but before he could do anything, another shadow grabbed his right hand. The shadow that had landed in front of him, chopped downwards while the other pulled.

This resulted in his right hand being separated from his shoulder.

Naruto did not make a sound. Even so when blood gushed out of his shoulder and the shadow kneed him before brutally headbutting him. He fell backwards before a heavily bruised Madara crashed landed on the side and then tried to stab him on his left shoulder with a chakra rod but Naruto rolled to the side.

"Bastard brat." Madara hissed lightly. He was not angry. "You planted a unique explosive tag that caused my own chakra to explode before the Bijuudama was set-off."

Naruto smiled despite the pain.

"I…I t-thought it might…Work…" He managed to say between the heavy breaths accompanied by massive blood leaks.

"But it seems to be the end of you."

"I could not set off the mark I put on your Susano'o without direct contact." Naruto said weakly.

"You are quickly healing yourself…" Madara noticed.

Madara took a step toward Naruto but before his foot could touch the ground, something appeared in a flash of yellow just below him. His eyes narrowed down as he stabbed the chakra rod he held down towards the person.

It was Minato who had appeared but he was not alone. He had flashed along with Naori. The chakra rod pierced through his shoulder.

"Edo Tensei?" Madara realized. "Hmm?"

While he stabbed Minato, Naori had released his chakra chains, wrapped around the Uchiha's leg. When Madara tried to move away, the chains held firm. He found himself shackled by the chakra chains.

"This is the unique ability that you Uzumaki possess. I hear these chains are strong enough to contain a Bijuu… even the Kyubi…" Madara said without concern. "But how did you get below me? It could not have been pure speed. I did not even sense you until you appeared."

"Teleportation…My son marked you when you first fought. When he caught your foot earlier." Minato responded calmly as he got up with Naori still on the ground.

"Son?" Madara did not dwell on this.

His shadows had returned. It was something that was forced. "This was your ace then…But I wonder if these chains will be able to hold onto the Susano'o…it is embarrassing that I have to bring it out again but it cannot be helped."

Chakra started to rise, as the Susano'o began to form but the chains still held him. Suddenly, the chakra dispersed.

Madara blinked before frowning deeply. There was something very wrong. He lost the vision of the Rinnegan and could not use chakra. The chains were blocking his usage of chakra.

This could not be the end, could it?

No, he could not end this way. He could not end this way. Naruto was just a brat. This kind of ending could not be his undoing. He would not go in a similar way as Obito did. He struggled but the chains just tightened.

And two more pierced through his shoulders.

No, the years of planning could not end just like this.

Naruto was now holding his torn off arm with his left. He was still sitting on the ground, smiling with amusement.

"I should not taunt you, but I can't help but be amused seeing the legendary Uchiha struggling so haplessly." he said with amusement. "I'm going to cut off your head and take those eyes. Those eyes are the sole reason I chose to do away with the Kage and your fellow clansman, Sasuke, from interfering with the battle. It would have been impossible to claim the eyes without having to step on their throats."

Madara laughed.

What would Hashirama say about this? Naruto could not beat him. But he had been brought to this state by allies.

Hashirama would probably lecture him about his lessons of never being able to do all things by himself. Surely, if he was not alone, he would have been able to navigate through this. But he could not because he was alone.

What could Zetsu even do in this situation?

Well, no matter, if Zetsu was still around, he would think of something.

Madara closed his eyes.

The battle had not been disappointing.

* * *

Haku found Naruto sitting on his throne, his right arm missing. The Emperor had a complicated look on his face. Haku wondered what it was all about, but he didn't ask, at least not immediately. He wondered if the Emperor would say something because he seemed to be far away from this world.

After a couple of moments, Haku finally said something.

"Is it over?"

There was no telling with Naruto.

He could have fled from battle. He had never hidden the fact that he would run if he saw he was not going to win.

It took a couple of seconds but Naruto finally faced Haku.

"Yes."

He fell silent for a minute.

"It is indeed over. We can continue with the great expansion of our influence…Well, you can continue with it. My role is now done, I can enjoy the comfort of my throne."

"You are not going to do anything?"

"You are not as weak that you'd need me to hold your hand. Haku, you are also very powerful…Without Nagato, I depend on you to protect what I have built…"

He then paused, and smiled–a flat smile.

"Of course, given your attitude, I sometimes did think if you would not stab me in the back just because you think my ways are wrong. But I've learned to trust you. Perhaps it is safe to say that you are the only friend I have…The rest are subordinates, tools needed to make my dreams come true…"

"I wish you'd not look at people that way." Haku said. "But I am glad you consider me your friend… But what about your hand?"

"I'll go to Karin for her to patch it up…If she can… If she cannot, Kabuto will do it…It does seem that I am becoming a little dependent on him a little too much…And I don't really like it." Naruto said in thought. "But it is no matter. For now, leave me alone…I want to rest, and think about the future without wars and see if I belong to such a world and how I can navigate about it."

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry for the long wait. Had troubles going about this chapter. In any case, I hope it was not that much of a disappointment.

Once more, thanks to Freestyle 763 for helping edit this one.

The Omnipresent Sage


	34. Chapter 34

It had been six months since the Emperor fought Madara and won. Nobody had seen the battle, but the landscape had been changed as a result and its tremors had been felt all over. The captured Jinchuriki were released and returned to their homes. It was no charity from the Empire. Not when it didn't need the power of the Bijuu.

Still, had they kept them, everyone would have been uncomfortable. Everyone. Konoha. Kumo and especially Iwagakure. But Hiashi was not worried. At least not for Konoha. The Empire hadn't been bothering anyone. They've been focused on building the train system and fostering close ties with Feudal Lords while the Kage were sidelined. They were grumbling. But there was nothing that could be done. They could not force the Emperor to talk to them.

Hiashi glanced outside the window as the train stopped. He had ridden one from the Leaf to the Capital. For a month now, they've been running. It was a favored transport for civilians. Now they could travel without the fear of being attacked by bandits.

The outside was crowded. People from all over were at the large train station. It was his first time being here. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. When he stepped out along with Hanabi, he realized, this was another world.

Some people had to come here to get trains to other nations where there was no direct route. You could easily get lost after stepping out of the train. Everyone seemed to mind their own business. Everyone appeared to be in a hurry.

It was rush hour.

He glanced at Hanabi to see her reaction; there was only a slightly stretched brow. But Hiashi knew, she was overwhelmed. He looked around for signs. There were different gates, leading to different destinations. Hiashi saw seven in total. This was slightly underground. He'd known this.

A redhead man appeared in front of them unexpectedly.

He smiled. "Hiashi-sama," he said before glancing at Hanabi. "You must be Hanabi-san."

Hanabi nodded.

The man didn't introduce himself. Hiashi thought it was rude, but he didn't say so. The man led them outside the train station. It was just as crowded as the station. People looked lively. The atmosphere was welcoming. It was different from Konoha. Unformed shinobi walked around, doing patrols. Some buildings stood tall, as if he was in Amegakure. The buildings around certainly reflected the Capital's diversity. It was also amazing just how in less than a year, this place had become like this. It was not built as big as Konoha, but it was still crowded.

And, most people were civilians.

Hiashi blinked his eyes. He stared at the man he recognized as Haku. He was the man he had been corresponding with in regards to his visit. He was the one who had been running around making rounds with Daimyo. He was rumored to be very friendly with the Fire Lord. They were neighbors, in terms of borders anyway. Haku appeared to be the one who reigned supreme over the Empire. Over the past months, it has not been the Emperor, but Haku.

The Emperor seemed to disappear into the shadows while he showed up. In battle, he was known for being the one to have fought and defeated Kakuzu. He was known to freeze an entire bandit camp that civilians had been rescued. There were some rumors, but perhaps some were just an exaggeration.

Still, the man smiled kindly, but no doubt, he was powerful.

Hiashi greeted the man with a small smile and Hanabi did the same.

"Welcome to the Capital." Haku welcomed the two with a warm smile. "I have anticipated your visit for a while now." They should have met months ago, but other commitments came first. And besides, Naruto had wanted to show the Kage that he didn't need them.

"You are the one who have been pushing back at attempts to meet." Hiashi said as they started walking along the streets.

"Your talks are not with me but his Majesty. He has not been seeing people. There have been internal matters that needed to be solved." Haku responded casually.

Hiashi nodded. He was not going to ask what. As they walked, he realized, Haku was much respected. People seemed to bow to him, and others acknowledged his presence. No one seemed afraid of him. Everyone seemed to love him.

"Would you like to see the city first or would you like to see his Majesty?"

"The journey was comfortable. We can see the Emperor." Hiashi said.

Haku nodded. "He is not expecting to see you until tomorrow, but we will see if he permits it." he said with a smile.

"Should we not just see him tomorrow, then?" Hanabi suggested, not wanting to impose on the Emperor. The Leaf apparently needed this to work as it had no alliance with the Empire unlike with other villages.

Haku shook his head. "You don't have to worry about anything." He said reassuringly.

The Emperor's place was as beautiful as it was rumored. There was a natural fragrance around it. Perhaps it was the colorful trees around. Or maybe it came from the water stream. Hanabi was a little nervous now. She had been on many diplomatic missions. But this was unlike anything before. She was going to deal with the Emperor.

The most powerful man in this generation.

Of course, if you were talking to Sasuke–he would dispute that. But there was no one who came close to the Emperor aside from the Uchiha.

The throne room was intimidating. It was set out that way. You knew you walked into the ring of the Emperor. Power, wealth, it was all displayed. But, the treasure was the man on the throne. When was the last time she saw him?

Hanabi could not remember. But he looked different. His hair seemed to have been slightly cut that it no longer reached his shoulders. He wore a silver crown, a strangely shaped necklace. He covered himself with a dark cloak.

There appeared to be slight bags around his eyes as if he was hardly sleeping.

Immediately, Hanabi fell on her knees. It didn't matter that she was wearing ceremonial robes. She felt compelled to show respect before the Emperor. Her father only bowed his head ever so slightly. When she glanced at the Emperor, she realized, he was staring back at her, amused by something.

Perhaps it had been the speed in which she knelt down.

"The Hyuga clan is here to discuss what you started with Shikamaru, Your Majesty." Haku said, while there was a bit of seriousness in his voice, there was that casualness.

"Already? I thought we were not seeing them until _next year_."

Haku shook his head. "You have been avoiding people. It is time you stepped outside. And we need to conclude this or we won't move forward."

Listening to the two, Hiashi couldn't help but realize that ever since the battle with Madara, the Emperor has not made any public appearances. In fact, some people had even started rumors that he had been seriously injured in his battle with Madara–which was not hard to believe. Some had thought he was dead, which was why Haku was the one who was running the Empire.

The Feudal Lords had even said that Haku handled all things and anything he agreed with the Ice user was final. The Emperor only ratified alliances. Of course with that, Hiashi had known the demise of the Emperor was exaggerated.

He blinked when he realized the Emperor was now staring at him.

"Please enjoy seeing the city today and rest a bit. We will talk tomorrow around noon. Haku will entertain you for dinner."

He started with please, but Hiashi knew was just being polite.

Iwagakure

Kurotsuchi just shook her head seeing Yoshino lying flat on her rooftop. He usually came around at night, and always lay there. How many times has he come here over the past months? She hadn't kept count. But she still listened to him.

He was admittedly smart and offered some usable advice on certain issues.

Sighing tiredly, Kurotsuchi settled beside him and then looked above. She didn't think he'd stab her in the back. Not when her most trusted knew she met him on occasions. If something happened to her, he would be blamed.

The Empire would take the fall.

"This is going to be my last visit." Yoshino suddenly said.

Kurotsuchi twisted her neck to face him. It came out of nowhere. She was shocked. Baffled. The last time they had been talking smoothly without any issues between them–as long as the Emperor didn't come up.

"Why?"

"This has not been fruitful for me. We have not been able to move forward with our villages being on good terms or having an alliance, and you have only been using me."

Kurotsuchi snorted. "It isn't like you have not been using me. You first hinted that you'd work outside of the Emperor but it has become apparent that you cannot do anything against him."

Yoshino smiled. "Can you?"

"I'm not the one who makes it appear as if he was willing to do whatever for power."

"I'm not the one who's been secretly hoping someone does something while I cannot do anything myself. It is also ironic that you are displeased at my inability when you suffer from the same issue."

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth. She wanted to shout and curse. But she held back. There was no point. She had stopped thinking about the Emperor with Yoshino. The situation in her village was getting better. The Daimyo was getting along with her. But she still didn't like the fact that Haku appeared to dine with him regularly and in private.

"What's going to happen?"

"I _actually_ lied when I hinted anything of betrayal to the Emperor. My only interest was seeing you make proper decisions that won't see you destroyed. The path you were going on, his Majesty would have ordered his men to lay siege on Iwagakure…I did not want that. That is why I took over the diplomatic ties with you."

She had known. Every time she sent a message to the Empire, Haku always told her to speak to Yoshino as he did not have the authority to discuss anything with her. The moves Yoshino influenced her to make had helped save her.

But of course, she didn't owe him anything nor has she given him anything. It was his choice to do what he did.

She could only thank him.

"But while I have succeeded in some areas, I have failed in some." Yoshino added.

He was not going to add which area he failed or the fact that it was most crucial to him. But it didn't matter. He had worked hard on her and he now knew how to press her buttons, what made her laugh, what made her angry.

He was only unable to learn what she dreamed while sleeping.

Kurotsuchi was not concerned over what the man has failed. She was most worried about the fact that if she lost him, she would lose her connection with the Empire. There was nothing as dominant in politics as the Empire right now. Most goods running into her village came via the trains as merchants turn to them as the cheaper and safest method of transportation. Even things that would not normally reach them, were now reaching them as the method of transportation was now available for traders.

Kurotsuchi had benefited in some of that because of Yoshino. The trains were not planned to get into her village because of her dispute with the Emperor, but he had managed to do it. If she lost him, she would lose someone much closer to the Emperor.

She couldn't have it. Not when Haku, the other person, didn't seem interested in connecting with her. There was no other way to reach the Emperor aside from the Haku or Yoshino.

"What do you want?"

Yoshino smiled–inwardly.

This was not so bad.

The Following Day

Hanabi stepped into a meeting room with an expressionless mask on her face. She was holding it in. She was due to meet the Emperor alone, without her father or anyone else. Her father had not been receptive to the idea but Haku had said the Emperor did not have any ulterior motives and her father could do this if he trusted the Emperor to be faithful in their talks.

He'd only ended up agreeing to it after Haku said they would be talking at his tower on some other issues Konoha must have tried to have him bring out because the Emperor was not going to entertain it.

The room was empty. It was less imposing than the throne room. There was a small table in the center, a bottle and two saucers, with two cushions set aside. The door on the right was open, with a view to the garden.

It was peaceful.

Her tension eased a bit at the atmosphere but she did not sit down.

"You can sit down."

Hanabi nearly jumped when the Emperor suddenly spoke behind her. He'd frightened her. She'd not been expecting him. She had not even heard his footsteps or even sensed his presence. She already knew about this.

His silence.

If he wanted to kill her, he could have succeeded.

Once more, Hanabi saw that amused look on his face. It was much different looking at it up close. But his eyes still looked tired.

Hanabi dragged her feet to settle across him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Your Majesty." Hanabi said in a polite tone. "But, I think my father would be the right person to talk to about such matters."

Naruto did not face Hanabi. He had his reasons. He didn't want to deal with Hiashi and he found it most interesting to deal with Hanabi. Still, recently, the people who came to see him were those who needed to be punished.

He hardly saw anyone who had not done anything wrong. He had become the judge, sentencing people to death.

He did not reward any.

But, Haku did so.

Of course, all rewards were in his name.

He poured the sake on both saucers and pushed one toward Hanabi before facing her.

"Aren't you the future head of your clan? Hiashi is old, and you are going to take over him? Is that not so?"

"There have been such talks, but my sister has also been proposed to take the role."

"Clan politics. Hinata is going to end up being married, maybe outside. And, she will leave the clan. I was in the same class as her years ago. She is not assertive enough to be a leader…But you are…Don't disappoint me."

The Emperor didn't hate her sister. From his expression, he appeared to be stating facts.

Hanabi let loose of the breath she held in and responded.

"I am the one to take over for my father, but I'm still not in a position to make decisions for the clan."

"Decisions have already been made. It is simply the finer details that need to be discussed." Naruto said with a shrug. "Sell your pitch to me…Or to be more precise, refresh my mind."

"Konoha decided that instead of forcing things, a more diplomatic way should be sought out to make a connection between the Leaf and the Empire. Marriage arrangements have been used for generations to foster and to show close relationships between nations. The Hyuga clan has some interest in forming close ties with the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "What would those ties entail?"

"The use of Fuinjutsu and forming a relationship that will last for generations. My father aims for the Hyuga clan to become the most influential clan in the Hidden Leaf."

The clans were nobles and controlled some affairs of a village. In terms of politics, they also dominated. And they offered some military strength to the village in which they belonged.

Naruto smiled. He didn't have a problem with it. "Interesting. But before we go on the Fuinjutsu part, I would like to talk to your cousin, Neji."

"That can be arranged." Hanabi said. "Do you still agree that one of your children will marry a child from the Hyuga clan?"

"It has to be your child…Provided you marry into the Hyuga clan…"

"As someone who is to be clan head, I cannot marry outside the clan."

"That shall be on the agreement nonetheless. _I don't want surprises_. The human heart is very strange. You could fall in love with someone and then decide to get pregnant with them…"

Hanabi was surprised that such words could come out of the Emperor. She felt inclined to ask. "Does his Majesty believe in love?"

Naruto smiled. "I have felt the emotion of love. And I have seen it do wonders to some of my subordinates. I heard you were close to Konohamaru…Nothing there."

Hanabi's expression changed slightly. "There will be nothing."

"I like how you phrased that. Someone is going to be very disappointed. We will make the agreement. You still want my child to grow up in Konoha?"

"Yes, he or she will have to reside in our clan to become used to his future."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "He or she…Would you be okay if I said, your child must grow up here without you?"

Hanabi tried to think of a Diplomatic answer but the Emperor spoke once more before she could.

"My child will grow here, be educated here in both life and shinobi matters. However, I'm not against him going to the Leaf. The Hyuga child must also come here to know this country. You should also have a backup plan, in case something happens to either. We will do the same." Naruto said before his eyes narrowed. "Tell me, did you people think of this to make my child a political hostage in case I ever decided to attack the Leaf?"

"That was not the thought of the Hyuga clan."

"You gave your answer very quickly. But, I will accept it."

"The clan has this tradition. Some of our clansmen are sent to work for the village while some work for the clan. The clan is willing to enter into an agreement that should the Empire require our expertise, the clan shinobi will be able to provide it…"

"It seems your father truly wants to grow his influence…But confidentiality issues?"

"Not everything the clan does is for Konoha. My father's first priority has always been the clan than the village. I should adhere to this principle."

"Excellent." Naruto said with a small smile. "It is _impolite_ to refuse a drink from the Emperor."

Hanabi stared the drink the Emperor had shoved to her side. she didn't want to drink but she had no choice, did she? At least it was just one drink.

* * *

Haku worked at the tower and the compound but he spent most time at the latter location. At least that is what intel suggested. It was possible for people to come here and still not see the Emperor, even though he was around. It had been Konoha's struggle over the last several months.

Kakashi had come here but had still not met the Emperor. He'd spoken with Haku but the man had said he had not been given the authority to have any formal talks with the Leaf–he however did entertain the man. Still, nothing much had come out of it aside from deals with the trains. The Leaf had considered holding the trains' hostage to get the Empire to talk to them, but Shikamaru had suggested such an idea would be ill-informed and would only lead for the Empire to act against them.

While a meeting had now been sorted, Hiashi was still concerned that nothing with Konoha was being worked out.

The elders were not going to be pleased about it.

He glanced at Haku for a moment before looking around the crowded office. Scrolls, stacks of papers. There had been people coming in and going moments earlier. There was truly a large volume of work. The Empire was growing. Its political and economic muscles were growing. It was not flexing them, but it would soon enough.

"You seem to do much of the work around here." Hiashi started in a light tone.

"Not at all, His Majesty still does most of the heavy work. Besides, I work on authority of the Emperor." Haku said with a slight shrug. "He isn't going to take much time with Hanabi-san and after that, I will be called to speak to him. If you want to say something, you should say it now."

Hiashi didn't need to think about it for long. "Why doesn't he want to entertain a relationship with Konoha? Before the War and after, he seemed willing to the idea of forming closer ties with the Leaf."

"Only he can answer that question. A response from me would be mere speculation."

"Surely you have asked."

Haku stared for a moment before responding. "A possibility, but I'm not willing to discuss privileged conversations with the Emperor." He said. "What was the message from Konoha?"

"An alliance talk. _Formal_ alliance talk." Hiashi said.

"Konoha is hosting Kage Summit soon, yes?" Haku said in thought. "I will persuade him to go to Konoha. Not for the summit, but to see you. You will host him. Whatever happens on that side is up to you."

"He'll notice something so bluntly clear."

"Doesn't matter." Haku said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He slouched to his chair and held his hands together. "There is also a request we would like from your clan. We would like to utilize your shinobi for an S-rank mission."

"What mission?"

"Classified." Haku said. "At least for now. You'll get the details from Guren at a suitable time."

Hiashi was not going to complain about this kind of arrangement, but no doubt, Konoha was going to cry. This did not benefit the Leaf–not even a little. This was going to do well for the Hyuga clan. If Konoha thought that tying the clan with the Empire would benefit Konoha greatly, they were massively mistaken.

Still, if the Hyuga clan benefited, Konoha would also benefit. Regardless of what happens, the Hyuga clan would always be loyal to Konoha. If the Empire could not see that, than the relationship would end. He didn't think that these people didn't know that.

No, they had to know that. They were not even asking him of anything that would leave the clan at odds with Konoha. It was all above board.

* * *

It was late at night when Haku walked into Naruto's office. These days, Naori and Naoki worked shifts because Naruto could go around without sleeping for longer periods. Sometimes he could just sit on the throne in the throne room without any company. It was worrying and a little sad at times. He wondered what the man really wanted.

Was there something that he was missing? Was he simply not satisfied that things have come this far? Did he want more or was he just not happy with all things in general? Haku had tried asking before, but he had been shut down.

It was not that Naruto wore a sad face. The Emperor was still unreadable, but there was certainly something different about him.

When Haku stepped into the office, the blond was working on a stack of papers. He was still the Emperor. There were many things that he needed to go through. Reports that ended up in his desk had to be read and then stored away in a secure facility bound by barriers.

Haku sat in front of Naruto's desk. The office was just like the one in the Whirlpools. Nothing had changed–just the amount of work.

"You're making a habit of working late nights." Haku said in calm tone, eyes fully on the Emperor.

Naruto didn't immediately respond. His eyes remained focused on what he was reading before glancing up at Haku for a moment.

"There is nothing better to do at night…"

Haku almost laughed but he held back. Nothing better to do at night. "You have wives."

He emphasized the last word.

Naruto's lips twirled slightly into a smile. "And you think I should be bedding one of them at night? So, today, I decide where I go? Do I get the comfort of the delightful Mizukage? Do I go to Temari and feel her warm heart and listen to the troubles of her life and try to comfort her? Do I go to Whirlpools and here Karin complain about being pregnant and the hardships she has to go through while I dare to dream about being a father and what kind of a father I would become? Do I go to Land of Springs and forget about all shinobi matters? Do I go to Nadeshiko?"

Some men would be envious to have such a list of women. Some people couldn't even get one without having to pay. There was a brothel in this city, and he had seen many men go through for pleasure. The man who operated it had begged him to open it after he had first rejected the idea. He'd found it a little distasteful, but he had been convinced that some people made it their work.

He only agreed to it if all of them women were not forced and worked there voluntarily.

Yugao was always going there to check if everything was running according to the law.

Naruto didn't have to spend a cent. He had wives. Yet, these days, being alone seemed to be his beloved bedtime.

"Some people would be envious to have such options."

"I know one." Naruto said with a small smile.

Jiraiya would certainly say he was living the afterlife if such a thing was a reality for him. Ah, those days with the Sannin had truly been wonderful. He'd been a little less worried. He could enjoy things without being worried about anything.

He could go anywhere and allow the temptations to rule over him.

"Then?"

Naruto fell back into his chair, and closed his eyes for a moment. "I feel rather empty. I have everything but my heart feels a little empty. There is something that seems missing."

Haku raised an eye brow at this contradiction. "How do you have everything and still lack something?"

Naruto shrugged. "It cannot be explained. Or perhaps I do not want to bother myself explaining it. Everything is in order. My empire is growing. I can look forward to being a father. Temari is going to come here to live with me for a couple of months, I should be happy."

"Isn't that the problem?"

"What?"

"You've never lived your life to be happy. It was always about the goals of the Empire. but now we are at a stage where you must sit back and just watch other people work. You don't have to bother thinking about things because we do it for you."

"That is a little troubling. I'm not used to this." Naruto said in a flat tone. "I'm considering going on a trip…Just to refresh my mind. The last trip I went on was perhaps the happiest part in my life. I would think it is seeing the Uzumaki clan rise, but it is not. Seeing the clan grow only fills me with pride."

"I was also not aware Temari was coming? Are you gonna go with her?"

"I think so." Naruto said in thought. "What do you think of the idea?"

"I don't disagree with it. I can handle things in your absence and if there is anything that needs to be sorted out, Yoshino and Guren can always sort it out. If you can take your Imperial Train around the Elemental Nations, it could give you some needed rest and gives you a chance to see how the world has changed. At the same time, we can make new friends. While you won't be doing any official visits, I have no doubt that you will be engaged by leaders of all nations you will pass." Haku said in thought. "But I'll need to make preparations."

"Make them." Naruto said. He then released a long breath before speaking once more. "I guess I can go surprise Mei."

Kirigakure

Mei's eyes snapped open when she sensed a presence closer to her. She nearly jumped when she saw someone lying beside her on her bed but calmed when she saw it was Naruto. He was lying on his side–staring at her with a small smile on his lips. She could still not tell what he was thinking. These days, his presence has been a little scarce. He even looked tired.

Then again, even without wars and battles, there was another fight with paperwork that he had to engage. The Empire was growing, surely, time would also be limited. It didn't matter if there were other people assisting, he was still the Emperor.

The Mizukage cleared those thoughts. She was merely happy to see him here. To see him before her with a smile. She sometimes missed that small smile. She felt like she didn't need to move, but just stare at him silently without saying another word. Maybe for a couple minutes or an hour. Even if she fell asleep, it would not become a problem for her. The relationship was not all about touching. Emotional support was also needed.

"A little surprised to see you but I'm happy."

"I've realized I've been neglecting you." Naruto said. It was simply not the duties he had to complete but his desire for some alone time.

His voice was quiet and there was a bit of emotion. Things could truly change. Mei smiled. "Are you okay, though?"

Such a strange question.

The only other person who asked him the question so earnestly was Haku. The others didn't say anything. Not even Karin dared asking him about his mental health. He'd always held up. He'd always been fine. His mind had been set up to think in a different way. But he wanted to avoid that because it would not lead to happiness.

"I think I am."

Mei raised an eye brow. "That is new."

Naruto smiled. "Perhaps," he said. "There is just a dilemma that I must confront. With things moving in the right direction, there is little less of that rational thinking. I also think about what kind of parent I want to become. At the same time, I cannot afford to fail in my duty as Emperor by allowing emotions to get the best of me. It is a question of whether I stick to my guns or make a little adjustment. But the adjustment will be very difficult because my mind is used to setting up things in a certain way. Perhaps I may never even get rid of the way I think, but I can still show a little bit of love…If I have any to give."

Everyone had challenges to face. Mei would like it if Naruto showed a little more love. It would make things easy, it would make things happier. Happiness to the heart was not brought by rational thinking–emotions brought out happiness.

"Nothing would make me happier than seeing you smile more." Mei said with a warm smile. "Of course, there are still things one cannot expect from you. But for a happy family, a child must not grow to despise you, you need to show love. Not unless you want to brainwash them."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I would think of doing something like that. Everyone has the freedom to choose what they want. It is simply learning that your freedom does not mean you must crush others and infringe on other people's principles, and ideals. In my empire, your freedom must not be what takes you to an opposing view that leads you to attempt to usurp me. I want the children to be happy and live their lives freely, but they must still know what is expected of them. I also know that if you neglect your children, they will resent you and the likelihood of them following your footsteps become none. So, the logical choice is to do what makes them admire you. Naturally, you cannot please all people. But that is just part of life."

Mei smiled. "I hope you make the decision that does not leave you miserable. You cannot sacrifice everything. I think you have already done enough. You should take a slight step back, but don't ever stop being vigilant."

"I cease being Emperor the day I become ignorant."

* * *

The air was fresh, but the noise was loud. It was not like Konoha or Uzushiogakure. This was different from any other village. Then again, every nation was unique. But this city of Naruto was crowded by people from different nations. Temari had read some reports of people wanting to come to visit this place for the good life. The capital was not just the home of the most powerful man in the shinobi world, it was also the most technologically advanced nation.

There were things to do that you could only find in this city. But from what she had heard, life was also very expensive here. Rich people tended to overprice things. But with orphanages run by the Empire and business coming in every day, the city's residents didn't have to worry about the capital.

This place was overflowing with opportunities and most of all, the good and peaceful life was guaranteed by the Emperor.

Temari had not set foot in Uzushiogakure ever since the fight with Madara ended. She'd gone to the Wave a couple of times. People called the Wave the second capital. The economy in the Wave was still strong and the fact that it is in the coast meant that all shipping into the Empire went through it. The Whirlpools had become closed once more. Getting into the Wave was even difficult these days with border control. From what she had heard, it was only people from the Wave who get a free pass into the Whirlpools.

The blonde shook her head. Her eyes wandered about the streets. She was with no one. The city was huge. But she didn't have to worry about getting lost. This was not her first time here. Children were playing in the streets. So careless and happy. Their smiles made her smile.

Naruto built this. He made this into reality. The same blond who walked into Suna for training was the one who built this. The same man she called husband. Her smile quickly disappeared when a certain Uzumaki flashed behind her.

"I was comfortable alone." Temari said with narrowed eyes.

Naoki smiled, walking behind the blonde. "I noticed."

"Then?"

"You are not very nice to me, Temari-san." Naoki more or less complained. "I don't think I've offended you in any way."

Had he? Temari shook her head. "What is it, Naoki?"

Naoki sighed. "Well, since my presence isn't wanted…I'll depart without giving you the message…And you won't find his Majesty at home."

Temari frowned. He knew she was coming in today. The exact time had not been arranged because she had not said which train she would take.

"Haku?"

"Locked in a meeting with delegates from the Earth and Cloud."

It was delegates from the Feudal Lords no doubt. It was a thing that this Empire did so often. When Haku had begun being open with his flirtation with the Feudal Lords, some villages had been worried. The Kage had been concerned about the Empire's motives. It had been especially concerning it was the time when the Empire was avoiding the Kage.

The alliances with the Daimyo made the Emperor even more powerful, politically. They listened to him. And they all seemed to have better relations with Haku than with Kage of their nations. Perhaps they were only laughing all the way to their beds due to the taxes the Empire paid them. The train business was making money. Lots of it. And, the Empire controlled the whole system in the shinobi world. Goods now traveled by train. Aide arrived faster.

The Empire affected the lives of _all_ people in the shinobi world. And that was a dangerous power.

"And Naruto?"

" _His Majesty,_ " Naoki stressed the rank, "is out getting some fresh air. But I can take you to him."

Temari narrowed her eyes. She knew–she was not the Empress. Karin was. She did not have the same status as the Uzumaki. But from what she knew, Karin had no role whatsoever and she had little power. It was apparently stripped from her.

It had nothing to do with her pregnancy.

Thinking of this, she rubbed her belly and then responded.

"No; its fine. I'll wait for him."

* * *

The view was quite verdant below. Standing above the hill, one could see the vast green land of farms. Some of it was still just not yet green. There were many people moving around. Preparing the land. Making it fertile. The conditions favored agriculture. The Emperor was even using Mokuton to make it worth while. Water was available. The land was there for the taking. This was not the hot, breathless conditions of the Wind that suffocated even creatures meant for the desert.

Yoshino couldn't help but smile. Everything was moving according to plan. Harvest season would come and the Empire would be shipping large chunks of food. Merchants would be trading. Taking advantage of the fair prices negotiated and easier method of transportation that didn't come with the extra costs of hiring security.

"Smells fresh here." Karin said, standing beside Yoshino.

The Emperor was in a meditative position, sitting just in front of them.

"It's the smell of nature." Yoshino said.

He had come here needing to take on business with the Emperor but Karin had insisted on coming along. She said she wanted to go out despite the fact that she was not allowed to leave the palace. Naruto probably didn't want people to know about her pregnancy.

The shinobi world was in the dark over it–except for a few.

He took two steps closer to the Emperor and then started speaking. "Heika…"

"Yoshino." Naruto didn't open his eyes.

"I have managed things with Kurotsuchi. Haku can begin with negotiations. She believes that she now needs me. Though I have not been successful in completely changing her, the exercise was not utterly pointless."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He glanced back at Yoshino, but his eye lids remained shut. "It falls short of what I requested."

Yoshino was not going to deny that. But at this point, there was no reason to kill the woman, not unless they wanted to control Iwa from the shadows. But such an action now would only destabilize things. Besides, the Emperor was going to be bored with no challenges.

It was best to keep her around. As long as he managed to keep an eye on her and made sure she didn't come up with any surprises.

"Perhaps but…"

"There are no buts." Naruto cut off Yoshino. "Haku will not deal with Kurotsuchi, you will deal with her. If anything happens, you are responsible for it."

"And access to the Empire? What if she requests an audience with you?"

"Unless she wants to bow before me, we won't have anything to discuss…"

Yoshino nodded.

Well, he was not going to complain. In fact, this was a challenge. A good situation that would see him dictate things. He could move his play in the Stone. If he played his cards right, he may even end up having a say on who succeeds Kurotsuchi.

But that would not be for now.

Naruto now had no interest in the Kage. He was dealing with the Feudal Lords. In times of peace, they reigned supreme. But during wars, they were useless political hacks who could only object about this and that while selfishly crying for their safety.

"Amegake…That does have a pleasant ring to it, do you not think, your Majesty? Ame continues to be the focus of our military strength and continued growth can only lead for Nagato to be called a Kage. We are already a great nation that rivals the Great Five. You are not a Kage, you are more than that. The Kage dictate war, Nagato wants everlasting peace. He can play with the Kage to make his peace."

Naruto opened his left eye for a second before responding. "The Feudal Lords will soon recognize the Empire as the Sixth Great Nation. I will dine with the Feudal Lords. And it will only become an inevitability that we too get a Kage. What kind of a great nation doesn't have a Kage? Shinobi villages work on their own. You can leave Nagato to do as he pleases."

"If it leads to war?"

"Then so be it. Humans can never truly get along with everything. There will always be conflicts. But it will be how we handle it. We are at the center of the Great Nations. It there is gonna be a war, we would have to be proactive to protect ourselves. There will be no war, just death."

Yoshino shook his head. He should have expected Naruto to give that response. "I will speak to Nagato. And this means you won't have to deal with the Kage."

"I prefer it…"

"If that is what his Majesty demands, then it shall be so." Yoshino said with a small bow. "And that little problem?"

"Have Noroi send Sasuke to deal with it…They are originally after Uchiha anyway." Naruto said

"It shall be done." Yoshino said before turning to face Karin. "I'm done. Naoki will send you back home. I have some other things to do before returning."

Karin hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to Naruto. She then sat on his right side and stared down before glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.

She smiled nervously. "I know, but I wanted to go out and we need to start talking about a name. I have thought of a few…" She said with excitement.

It was not difficult to miss the excitement in Karin's tone. The months were moving. Soon, the cycle would end and she would give him his first child. Or as Naoki says it, the first official child. But Naruto knew, he had no other child. The one Karin held inside of her was his first. This was what was going to make him a father.

Whether he would become the best father or a miserable tyrant who courts the contempt of his first born was a debate he had inside.

"Do you think I will become a good father, Karin?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you think you won't?"

"I know my mind is not suited for dealing with children. The young ones sometimes speak irrational things but I don't tolerate that. As much as I want my first child to be strong enough to succeed me, I also want him to know the love of a father. I want him to be happy with life. I was miserable. There is hatred inside of me. I don't want a child of mine to have these feelings."

Karin just smiled. "If that is what you desire, you will make it happen. You have always been able to play any role you want."

Konohagakure

Kakashi sighed looking at the report from Hiashi. Nothing was going according to plan. Things were moving dangerously far away from them. It did seem that Naruto only played nice with them for a short while to form those agreements that they had formed. He was not breaking any of the agreements. But his presence in the Kage meetings had always been conditional on an invite.

The past meetings, the Emperor was always not available. They could not complain because not even the people in the Sound saw him nor the Daimyo his Empire appeared to be courting.

The Sixth Hokage glanced at Shikamaru for a moment and then asked. "What do you think?"

"I think the Emperor has achieved what he has set out to achieve and cemented himself as the strongest that he now no longer needs the Kage. He isn't simply ignoring you, it is most likely that he feels he doesn't need to sit down with you." the Nara said in a tired tone.

Whatever had to do with Naruto, was always challenging. The Emperor was a shrewd person. He was manipulatively good and Shikamaru feared to think that the world was moving in the palm of his hands.

Certainly, everything now moved past him and he stood at the center of all Great Five Nations.

"But it seems this issue is only with us and Iwagakure." Kakashi said.

"Well, he is forced with the other nations. Kiri, the Mizukage is his wife. She is not stupid and would not have moved ahead without benefiting her village. You saw how she handled things with them while Uzushio was still on lock-down. With Suna, it is more or less the same issue. While he has not been dealing with Gaara in person, the Wind Daimyo's deals with the empire appear aimed at Suna. It is most likely that the Wind lord wants to have Suna grow enough to challenge the other Great Nations rather than it being the smallest and always having to depend on others."

It was not to say the empire was very close to Suna. No, it was not like that. The Empire apparently had close ties with all Great Nations, just not the Great Villages.

"But I am not surprised about Iwa. You know how the Tsuchikage talks about the Emperor. Who would want to associate themselves with someone who openly talks about their contempt for you?"

No one. Kakashi thought mildly. "When the Emperor comes to this place, you'll talk to him."

"That is if he permits it."

"He will." Kakashi said confidently. "We will get a letter from the Fire Lord about this. We have also had to remind the Daimyo that his country is called the strongest because of Konohagakure if anything were to happen to this village that makes it lose its spot, he would no longer be the most powerful Daimyo. Of course, this was also done to see if the Empire has something on him."

"And does he?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know, but he has apparently offered us word that he will cooperate."

Sound Capital

Temari felt a little giddy to be in this kind of situation. She was even nervous. She never thought that she would ever be in such a situation, with all eyes on her. She was standing by the train station. Everything had come to a stand-still, all trains had stopped moving and everyone was out in the open, standing next to the Imperial train.

It was for the first time in months that the general public was seeing the Emperor. He was majestically dressed, his crown firmly on his head, hands folded behind his back, and he wore a gallant smile on his lips. They were bidding him a safe journey–for his travels across the shinobi world. Temari felt like she could disappear into the train, just to avoid the eyes that looked at her strangely.

It was not just civilians, but the leadership of the Empire that stood there, it was a nerve-wrecking moment.

She had grown up being the daughter of a Kage and now her brother was a Kage, but this atmosphere was different. The man standing beside her had a different stature compared to her brother and her father. This was the Emperor, the strongest shinobi alive or as many claimed.

Haku stepped forward smiling widely. "Take care of him…And don't let him get sidetracked by getting absorbed in work. He must enjoy his holiday."

This was not the kind of decision that had taken a long time planning. It was like a whimsical thing that was decided on the spot. Temari had been surprised. It was not the kind of thing that Naruto did but it was not such a bad thing. Work had been stressing her. It might look like there was some peace, but work still had to be done.

She was exhausting her mind a bit too often.

"You're going to send him work?" She asked.

"Well, of course. He is the Emperor, he must still approve certain things and sign off documents to make things official."

"I thought you could sign off such things, given your role."

Haku just smiled and did not address the question. He turned to Naruto. "Try to enjoy yourself, Your Majesty. The Empire will be still standing when you return."

"Don't encourage him like that." Naoki was quick to say as he stepped up. "When he gets a little too happy, Temari-san will get neglected while he goes rampant around bars and gambling areas to amuse himself and sit around in the darkest corner."

"I wouldn't do that while she is wide awake. I'd wait for her to sleep and then go out." Naruto responded with nonchalance.

Naoki laughed. "I can see you do that…"

Temari glared. "I'm still right here!"

She knew about that side of Naruto. He had done so while he was at Suna during the time he came to continue with his training.

"If you find him gone when you wake up, use your fan…" Haku suggested with a smile. "As long as you send the bill for the destruction to Suna…"

He shared a laugh with Naoki, while Naruto just put on an amused look.

"She shouldn't be taking her fan with her. We are not going to battle, and it there is any trouble, I trust Naoki and Naori will be around in a flash to handle matters…" Naruto said, glancing at Temari from the corner of his eyes.

"You're _not_ taking my fan from me." Temari responded in a hardened tone and then turned to the train.

She stepped in without saying another word.

Naruto just shook his head.

Haku held out his hand. "Take care, Naruto. And don't worry too much about things here. We will be fine. If anything goes wrong, you know Naoki will be the first to tell you since he likes reporting matters that _don't_ concern him…"

Naruto took the hand and shook it. He waved at the crowd behind and then turned away. Before stepping into the train, he spoke.

"I should hope to celebrate your union when I return. It should be a great day for the Empire that will be made a holiday to honor you and your great service, while cementing your place in our history. It shall also be a day that welcomes the first stage of restoration of the Yuki clan. Other than that, take care of my Empire."

* * *

And that concludes the story

A big thank you to everyone who has followed this story till now. Thank you very much.

I'd also like to thank Freestyle 763 for his inputs, suggestions and the editing. It was refreshing to have someone with a different perspective to things.

The Omnipresent Sage


End file.
